The Darkness Within
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Que pasaria si Wormtail no le hubiese dicho a Lord Voldemort que los Potter estaban escondidos, sino que hubiese llevado a Harry ante Voldemort? Traducción de "The Darkness Within" de Kurinoone. Dark Harry FanFic.
1. A Betrayal

Bueno, primero lo importante:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.. La historia es de _Kurinoone_.. y esta basado en _"A Shattered Prophecy"_ de _Project Dark Overlord_.

Que habría pasado si Peter le hubiese llevado a Voldemort el bebe Harry? Seguro lo mata? Lo tortura? No! Lo adopta y lo convierte en su nuevo heredero! Eso suena mucho mas… Retorcido…xD Lean…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Betrayal – Una Traición

"Es en verdad escalofriante lo mucho que se parece a James" pensó Lily. Incluso a la edad de 1 año, Harry, su hijo tenía mucho parecido con su padre. Su cabello era igual de rebelde que el de James. Siempre le había dicho a su esposo que hiciera algo con su cabello pero James siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante y pasaba una mano por su cabello haciéndolo mas desordenado.

"Al menos tiene mis ojos" pensó Lily agradecida mientras miraba hacia el bebe que jugaba en su regazo. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry lo hacían lucir aun más adorable. El niño de cabello azabache estaba sentado en el regazo de su madre mordiendo felizmente sus juguetes y mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando.

-A quien buscas, cariño?- susurró Lily acunando a Harry cerca de ella.

Ella sabía perfectamente a quien buscaba Harry. Era lo mismo todas las tardes, alrededor de las siete, Harry anticipaba muy entusiasmado la llegada de su padre del trabajo Claro que no era posible para un niño de un año ordinario ser capaz de determinar el tiempo, pero Harry no era un niño ordinario. Y tampoco lo eran los padres de Harry. Ellos eran una familia de magos.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, James llegó, caminó hacia la sala luciendo un poco consternado, pero al mirar a su familia, sus ojos color avellana se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hey, como esta mi hombrecito?- preguntó James mientras se acercaba a Lily y tomaba en brazos a Harry, quien se movía frenéticamente para llamar la atención de su padre.

-James, cuantas veces te tengo que recordar? El es un niño, no un hombre- lo reprimió Lily juguetonamente. James solamente se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Niño es tan… no lo se. Simplemente suena raro, como si lo estuviera acusando. Él es mi "hombrecito"- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a Harry.

Lily sonrió a su marido. En su opinión, James simplemente no quería sonar demasiado paternal ya que solamente tenía 23 años. Lily estaba por ir a la cocina para preparar la cena cuando un golpe la interrumpió. James inmediatamente se puso en alerta. En silencio puso a Harry en los brazos de Lily y sacó su varita. Se dirigió a la puerta y le indicó a Lily que fuera al otro cuarto con Harry. Lily asintió y fue hacia el cuarto de arriba rápidamente. Usualmente Lily no obedecería una orden de nadie, ni siquiera de James, pero desde que esa desgraciada profecía fue hecha las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente. Se habían mudado al Valle de Godric y solo un grupo selecto sabía en donde estaban. Lily esperó en silencio con varita en mano aun cargando a Harry. Ella hechizaría a cualquiera que amenazara a su único hijo.

Escuchó a James murmurar un hechizo que le permitía mirar quien estaba en la puerta. De pronto, la puerta se abría y Lily pudo escuchar risas y una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien. Soltó el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Estaba muy segura de que los amigos de su esposo, Sirius y Peter, estaban en la sala. Sirius había molestado a Lily sin razón durante sus años en Hogwarts, siempre tonteando con James y metiéndose en toda clase de problemas. Claro, James no era precisamente inocente pero desde que Lily era su esposa, ella prefería culpar a Sirius. Peter siempre estaba tan callado que Lily a veces se preguntaba que hacía siendo un Merodeador. Remus era el único con el que Lily podía tener una conversación inteligente. Se dio cuenta que Remus no estaba ahí esa noche y se dio cuenta que probablemente tenía su pequeño "problema peludo", como había bautizado Sirius a su condición de Hombre Lobo.

-Pudiste habernos avisado que venías Padfoot- dijo Lily mientras pasaba a Harry hacia su padrino, quien se acerco con entusiasmo y abrazó al pequeño tan cerca como pudo.

-En donde esta la diversión en eso?- preguntó Sirius mientras soltaba una de sus risas tipo ladrido. Harry ya movía sus brazos hacia todos lados y reía con las ocurrencias de Sirius. Lily miró cariñosamente a su hijo, estaba realmente encariñado con su padrino. Peter también miraba a Sirius y Harry cuando una extraña mirada de arrepentimiento se asomo en sus ojos. Lily no estaba segura de si lo estaba imaginando o no, pero pensó haber visto una expresión casi de dolor en los ojos de Peter.

-Peter, estas bien?- preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Peter rápidamente miró hacia otro lado y se movió incomodo sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.

-Si, yo solo… solo tuve un día muy largo… es todo- respondió calladamente.

-No me digas nada sobre tener días largos- se unió James- yo tuve el peor día del mundo.

-Que paso?- preguntó Sirius dejando que Harry tirara de su cabello, largo hasta los hombros.

-Bueno, con los ataques viniendo de la izquierda, derecha y centro no se cuanto mas vamos a soportar antes de que todo se vaya al caño- respondió James. Él amaba ser un Auror, aun cuando admitía que solo había escogido ser Auror por que esa era la carrera que Sirius había escogido, pero rápidamente se envolvió en su papel de luchador para el lado de la luz.

Sin embargo, después de la aparición de la profecía acerca de Harry, James se había hecho más y mas paranoico. No le gustaba la idea de que su hijo tuviera que lidiar con una responsabilidad tan grande. "Salvar el mundo", ese era su trabajo, no el de Harry. Así que James estaba trabajando día y noche para eliminar las fuerzas de Voldemort. Pero eso se estaba volviendo mas y mas estresante ya que Voldemort parecía estar siempre un paso por delante de los Aurores.

Sirius se miraba un poco desanimado por la expresión sombría en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter eran Aurores, pero James era el que estaba más concentrado en la guerra. Él quería que terminara de una buena vez para que su hijo pudiera tener una vida normal. Lily suspiró y levanto a un juguetón Harry de los brazos de Sirius y comenzó a mecerlo lentamente, lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto. Lo dejo suavemente en su cuna y le alisó el pelo en otro vano intento de hacer que pareciera un poco mas ordenado.

-Puedes pensar que es divertido ahora Harry, pero créeme, cuando crezcas no encontraras intentar controlar tu cabello nada entretenido- le dijo Lily al pequeño de pelo negro mientras el reía y trataba de tomar los dedos de su madre mientras trataba de aplacar su cabello. Lily dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando al niño jugando alegremente en su cuna.

Lily se dirigía escaleras abajo cuando de pronto se dio cuenta con un terrible presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. No fue algo que ella escuchó si no que fue la falta de sonido lo que la alerto. Los tres hombres en la sala estaban en un silencio mortal. Eso era muy extraño ya que Sirius estaba presente. Rápidamente Lily saco su varita y respiró hondo. Lo que vio cuando entro en la habitación la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Ahí en el piso estaba James con un creciente charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza. Una botella rota de Whiskey de Fuego yacía no muy lejos. Sirius estaba de espaldas completamente inconsciente.

-Oh Dios! James! Sirius!- Lily corrió hacia su esposo olvidándose por complete de la tercera persona en esa habitación. Si Lily lo hubiera visto parado enseguida de la puerta pudiera haber evitado la tragedia que estaba por suceder. Cuando Lily corría hacia James, Peter se le acerco por detrás y la ataco antes de que ella llegara con su marido.

-Stupefy!- Lily quedó inconsciente incluso antes de tocar el suelo. Peter respire entrecortadamente mirando al rededor hacia sus antiguos amigos. Todos ellos tendidos en el suelo, heridos y traicionados por su propio amigo. Trató de calmar su frenético corazón. Estaba seguro de que si no hubiera lanzado un hechizo silenciador hacia la puerta, Lily hubiera escuchado el latido de su corazón en su pecho incluso más fuerte que la botella rompiéndose durante el ataque a James y Sirius. Les dedico otra mirada de arrepentimiento a sus amigos y dejo la habitación torpemente dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry repitiéndose todo el tiempo- perdóname Harry… lo siento James… Sirius lo lamento tanto…

No había pensado que llegaría tan lejos. El esperaba que James o Sirius o tan siquiera Lily lo hubieran detenido. Pero ellos no esperaban ningún tipo de traición por su parte, mucho menos atacarlos y secuestrar a Harry, había llegado muy lejos. Él no quería hacerlo pero no había otra forma. Lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Harry dormido abrazando su Hipogrifo de peluche. Peter miro al pequeño durmiente y sintió una horrible sensación de culpa pasarlo de pies a cabeza. Estaba llevando al pequeño hacia su muerte, Harry solo tenia un año de edad, era solo un bebe.

Peter recordó como se había sentido cuando Harry había nacido. Había estado tan feliz por el nacimiento de Harry como lo habían estado el resto de los Merodeadores. Pero una vez que la profecía salió a la luz las cosas cambiaron. Este niño estaba destinado a derrotar al Lord Oscuro. Pero Peter sabia lo poderoso que era Lord Voldemort, nadie podía detenerlo, nadie tenia una posibilidad contra el. Lord Voldemort ganaría esa guerra y una vez que lo hiciera, Peter tendría un poder mas allá del que podía imaginar. El niño tenia que irse. Convenciéndose a si mismo de que era la única forma de asegurar su supervivencia, suavemente levanto a Harry y lo llevo fuera de la habitación. Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras sin mirar de nuevo hacia los tres cuerpos que yacían sobre el suelo, abrió la puerta y se fue del Valle de Godric para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Peter corrió hacia el perímetro de las defensas puestas en el refugio y se apareció en el cuartel del Lord Oscuro. Su amo lo estaba esperando rodeado solamente por dos miembros de su círculo interno. Con manos temblorosas, Peter puso a Harry sobre el piso de piedra a los pies de Voldemort. Harry seguía sorprendentemente dormido y ni siquiera se movió. Peter rápidamente cayo de rodillas y se arrastro hacia Voldemort besando el dobladillo de sus ropas antes de hablar con voz temblorosa y baja.

-Amo, he hecho lo que me pediste. Amo, este es Harry Potter- Voldemort volvió sus crueles ojos escarlatas hacia el niño dormido y una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro. Él era un hombre bastante atractivo, con cabello negro y largo y un rostro hermoso. Lo único que demostraba el verdadero mostro dentro de él eran sus ojos rojos que parecían quemar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo. Aparto su mirada de Harry y miró la cobarde figura de su Mortífago espía.

-Levántate Peter, haz hecho bien. Por una vez no haz echado todo a perder y en verdad has completado una tarea- miró al miserable hombre levantarse temblorosamente murmurando su gratitud y repitiendo una y otra vez lo amable que era el Lord- basta!- siseó Voldemort y Peter se detuvo al instante- Bella, levanta al niño y déjame ver mas de cerca al mocoso!

Bella camino en silencio dejando a Lucius atrás y cargó a Harry del frio piso. Lo levanto hacia el Lord Oscuro. Voldemort miró cada detalle del niño. A él le disgustaban los niños en general. No había olvidado como los niños se habían burlado y lo habían ridiculizado en ese horrible orfanato en el que había estado en el pasado. Este niño, sin embargo, lo atrajo como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Voldemort podía sentir la poderosa aura mágica que parecía rodear al pequeño. El era excepcional, no había duda de eso y si Voldemort dejara al niño vivo, entonces el mocoso Potter probablemente crecería y tendría un poder digno de hacerle competencia.

-_Que desperdicio de poder_- pensó Voldemort, tomó su varita y escucho los gritos ahogados de los tres Mortífagos presentes. Él sonrió para si mismo, iba a disfrutar destruir al que estaba _destinado_ a ser su ruina. Apntó con su varita hacia la cabeza de Harry justo cuando el niño abria sus ojos esmeraldas y lo miraba inocentemente. Hubo u murmullo y una cegadora luz verde cubrió la vista de todos. Peter cerró los ojos justo cuando el hechizo había sido murmurado, pero aun pudo mirar el verde penetrar sus parpados cerrados.

-Lo siento Harry- fue lo que pudo pensar mientras la cegadora luz se apagaba y dejaba a todos en la oscuridad una vez mas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. primer capi no tan interesante… espero les guste y dejen Reviews para seguirle a esta cosa..! créanme ke la traducción no es fácil..! Reviews..!=D


	2. The Dark Prince

Muchisimas gracias por los Reviews..! De hecho yo tmb estaba leyendo la historia y me encant0o.. pero la otra chica nunca termino de traducirla y no me pareció por que hay algunas personas que no hablan el ingles.. y bueno me decidí a traducirla yo misma..!=D

No se preocupen.. yo no la voy a dejar.. solamente ténganme paciencia por favor.. la traducción es difícil.. aun cuando leyéndolo en ingles se que quiere decir.. pensar como ponerlo en español acaba con mis neuronas..xD normalmente subiré capi dos veces por semana.. o una vez por semana si el capi es muy largo.. pero de nuevo.. pido paciencia por fa..xD espero les gustee..!=D

**Yuli35: **No te preocupes… yo si la acab0o..!=D gracias por leer..!

**Regina-Riddle: **No la dejare..! no te asustes si tardo mucho..xD gracias sigue leyendo..=D

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **espero ke te guste como traduzco yo..xD espero tus Reviews..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **Por eso decidí traducirla..! la dejaron inconclusa y supuse ke no todo el mundo hablaba ingles.. asi ke aki tienes..! no la voy a dejar lo jur0o..!=D

**Setsuna-GW: **Efectivamentee..! sigue leyed0o..!

**Jessi: **Claro ke lo hare..! tenlo por seguro.. ya llevo varis traducidos..xD pero es difícil.. ten paciencia por fa…xD

**Yilam: **tan adorable ke hasta Voldemort decidió adoptarlo..!=D espero te siga gustand0o..!

**Sandy: **me estoy basando principalmente en la original.. pero ya lei los ke van del re-write y tienes razón.. e slo mismo solo un pokito mas explicado.. pero pues es difícil.. sabes ke las traducciones nunca son exactas..xD espero ke te guste lo kke hicee.. espero tus reviewss..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Dark Prince – El Príncipe Oscuro

Lily suspiró mientras dejaba los últimos papeles que había estado revisando sobre el escritorio. Pociones era una materia mucho mas difícil de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban y hacer ensayos para esa materia no era tarea fácil. Se reclino sobre la silla y se froto su cansado cuello; había tratado de terminar de revisar todo antes de irse a dormir. Y al fin había terminado.

Miro a su alrededor. Su oficina en Hogwarts se encontraba en las mazmorras, pero se las había arreglado para lograr hacerla lucir agradable. Le había dado al lugar un toque femenino pintando las paredes de roca y decorando la oficina lo mejor que pudo. Por todo su escritorio tenia fotografías de su familia. Siempre había creído que era importante para ella poder mirar por sobre su trabajo y ver el rostro de alguien a quien amaba.

A pesar de que tenía fotografías de su familia a su alrededor, apenas si tenia tiempo de ver a James. Ella enseñando pociones y él con su servicio de Auror, sin mencionar que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, eso les dejaba casi nada de tiempo para estar juntos. Las vacaciones escolares eran los únicos días en los que Lily podía estar con su familia.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda se enfocaron hacia la foto su hijo de doce años. Si no hubiese sido por Damien ella hubiese trabajado para la Orden a tiempo completo. Damien había iniciado Hogwarts hacia dos años y ella había tomado el puesto de profesora de pociones el año pasado cuando se lo ofrecieron. Damien se había quejado de que no podría seguir hacienda travesuras si ella estaba e Hogwarts también, pero eso solo animo mas a Lily a tomar el puesto.

Lily suspiró de nuevo y tomó la foto. Había sido tomada apenas el año pasado cuando Damien había entrado en su primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era la viva imagen de James. Tenía el cabello negro, pero no era alborotado como el de James. Tenía los ojos de su padre, unos profundos ojos color avellana que siempre usaba para salir de problemas, en eso si se parecía a su padre. Sus facciones eran mas como las de Lily. Tenía la nariz de su madre, sus labios y su sonrisa. Había heredado el fiero temperamento de Lily y el amor por las bromas de James. Era una buena mezcla de ambos. Sirius se había dado la tarea de convertir a Damien en un rival para James en cuanto a causar problemas y hacer bromas. Y por supuesto que Damien estaba mas que emocionado de aprender de un Merodeador.

Lily miró hacia la foto de James y sintió una punzada en su corazón, lo extrañaba demasiado. No lo había visto desde hacia dos semanas. Pero ese dolor era nada comparado con la angustia que le daba al mirar la fotografía que estaba enseguida de la de su esposo. La foto había sido tomada solamente tres días antes de que se lo llevaran. Lily giró sus ojos esmeralda hacia el porta retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. Soltaba risitas y la señalaba antes de aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitas. Su corazón se contorsionó dolorosamente cuando miró a su bebé. Apartó su mirada de la fotografía y la posó sobre e pequeño calendario sobre su escritorio. La fecha era Mayo 31_. "Dos meses"_ pensó _"en dos meses el habría cumplido dieciséis años_".

Ella siempre pensaba en Harry, se preguntaba que es lo que estaría haciendo si aun estuviera con vida. Era muy difícil para James escuchar a Lily hablar sobre Harry, le dolía tanto que Lily había dejado de mencionar a Harry en frente de James.

James había sufrido el golpe emocional de perder a su hijo mucho más fuerte que Lily. Después de todo, su _amigo_ se había robado a Harry justo frente a sus narices y lo había llevado a un monstruo donde fue brutalmente asesinado. Había sido _su_ amigo el que lo había atacado, a él y a Sirius antes de secuestrar a Harry. Eso hacia a James sentirse culpable. Lily recordaba lo horrible que había sido cuando James despertó la noche siguiente a la del ataque y se había enterado de lo que su amigo había hecho; enterarse de que habían perdido a Harry. James siempre se había culpado por no haber protegido a su hijo. Se había jurado a si mismo que encontraría a Peter y a Voldemort y los mataría a ambos. Por dos años enteros todo lo que James hizo fue tratar de acercarse al Lord Oscuro y a su Mortífago, Peter.

La llegada d Damien le devolvió la vida a James. Fue solo entonces que James volvió a ser él mismo. Pero Lily sabía que, aun entonces, James seguía buscando arduamente a Voldemort y a Peter. Él no dejaría su búsqueda, no hasta que tuviera su venganza.

Lily aparto sus ojos de la fotografía de Harry y se los frotó cansadamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación donde su cómoda cama la esperaba. Estaba por irse a dormir cuando un pequeño picoteo llamó su atención hacia la ventana. Se acerco hacia su ventana y vio una pequeña lechuza marrón mirándola. Lily sonrió y corrió hacia la ventana para dejar entrar a la pequeña criaturita. La lechuza ululó felizmente e inmediatamente levanto una de sus patas entregándole un pequeño pergamino a Lily. Ella lo tomó delicadamente y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la lechuza tomaba vuelo rápidamente. Lily sabía que la carta era de James, siempre le enviaba lechuzas del Ministerio. Rápidamente rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Lily_

_Como estas, cielo? Espero que te mantengas alejada de los problemas. Lo que me recuerda, como esta nuestro pequeño alborotador? Espero que no le des muchas detenciones. Dile a Damy que ya tengo los boletos para la Copa Mundial de Quidditch y que definitivamente vamos a ir a verlo. Bulgaria contra Irlanda! Estoy tan emocionado! No puedo esperar a verlo! Pero, erm… como estas tu, cariño?_

_Espero poder ir a verte este fin de semana. Tal vez podamos ir a Hogsmeade cuando termine._

_Cuídate cariño y dale mi amor a Damy._

_James_

Lily sonrió y puso la carta a un lado. James y el Quidditch, no había forma de separarlos. Pero Damien estaría feliz, había estado enfadando para que comprara los boletos para el juego desde hacia tres semanas.. Ella sabía que James apoyaba a Irlanda mientras que Sirius y Damien siembre habían sido fanáticos de Bulgaria.

_"Esto será interesante"_ pensó Lily mientras s metía en su cama y tiraba de las cobijas para taparse. Estaba tan cansada que ya se estaba quedando dormida. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue: _"Me pregunto a quien habrá apoyado Harry…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En una habitación oscura, rodeado de varios libros y pergaminos, estaba sentado un mago de cabello negro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el vaso en su mano mientras se sentaba en una silla. Miró el líquido ámbar en el vaso sin mirarlo realmente. Su mente estaba distraída con otro asunto muy perturbador.

Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, muy peligroso. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si alguien supiera lo que estaba haciendo, hubiese pensado que se había vuelto loco. Chantajear al Lord Oscuro no era algo que se considerara fácil. Pero sabía que si tenía éxito tendría poderes inimaginables. Él ya estaba dentro del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort, parte de un grupo de individuos de elite. Pero el Lord Oscuro le daría lo que él quisiera por su silencio. Lord Voldemort le podría dar la clase de poderes con los que otros solo podían soñar. Él bien podría ser el Mortífago mas poderoso, quizás tan poderoso como el mismísimo Lord Oscuro. Valía la pena arriesgarse.

La mano de Jason Riley tembló de nuevo al pensar en lo que estaba arriesgando. Había escuchado los rumores, susurros entre los Mortífagos acerca del que servía al Lord Oscuro. El que ninguno había visto, pero sabían que existía. Él no lo creía, no completamente. Se dijo a si mismo que el _Príncipe Oscuro_, era solo un mito, fabricado y exagerado solo para asustarlos, para mantenerlos en línea. Pero las muertes de muchos Mortífagos poderosos y talentosos estaban acreditadas al Príncipe Oscuro; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson y aproximadamente media docena mas se decían habían sido asesinados por el Príncipe Oscuro.

Jason llevó el vaso hacia sus labios y termino el resto de su bebida esperando que se llevara consigo el frio miedo que sentía en el pecho. En cuanto el vaso vacio toco la mesa, las luces parpadearos por unos instantes antes de apagarse completamente. El Mortífago se congelo en su lugar en cuanto la habitación se obscureció por completo. Tomó su varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Lentamente se levanto mientras sus ojos estudiaban cada rincón de la habitación.

-Lumos- susurró y de la punta de su varita se encendió, pero la luz aun no era suficiente para iluminar todo.

Sujetando fuertemente su varita encendida, Jason Riley camino por la habitación hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta lentamente mientras se decía a si mismo que no tuviera miedo. Parado en el marco de la puerta, Jason espero a ver si algo pasaba. No podía ver a nadie. Sostuvo su varita sobre su cabeza pero aun así no podía ver a nadie.

En cuanto camino fuera d la habitación pudo sentirlo, el cambio súbito del aire a su alrededor. Casi podía saborear la magia en el aire antes de que escuchara los ligeros pasos detrás de él. Se detuvo donde estaba y se quedó quieto. Luchando contra su pánico, Jason se dio vuelta lentamente para encarar a su visitante. Todo lo que puso ver ante la tenue luz fue una silueta. Entonces supo que el mito era real. Aun así se atrevió a preguntar.

-Quien eres tu?- la figura dio un par de pasos hacia en frente y la varita de Jason pudo iluminarlo. Nerviosamente, Jason notó la apariencia del hechicero frente a él. Vestido con ropas negras, su rostro escondido detrás de una mascara de plata, la cual solo exponía unos ojos verde esmeralda, ahí estaba al que todos los Mortífagos habían llegado a temer; el hijo del Lord Oscuro, el _Príncipe Oscuro_.

-Ceo que eso ya lo sabes- respondió y Jason escucho la juventud que esa voz emitía. Se dio cuenta que el Príncipe Oscuro era tan solo un chico, probablemente a un adolescente.

-Por que estas aquí?- preguntó Jason tratando de aparentar calma.

-Traicionaste a Lord Voldemort- respondió el chico siseando de enojo- estoy aquí para castigarte.

Jason se dio cuenta que, aunque el chico frente a el sostenía su varita, no estaba apuntando hacia él. Trató de usar eso a su favor.

-Yo nunca traicionaría a mi Lord! Soy su humilde sirviente. Nunca podria pensar en… AVADA KEDAVRA!- Jason disparó la maldición asesina en un movimiento repentino. El mago de mascara plateada se apartó del camino y esquivó el rayo verde. Jason rápidamente tomo ventaja y trato de matarlo una vez mas. Pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, su varita fue arrancada de su mano. La fuerza del hechizo desarmador no verbal fue tan repentina y poderosa que causó que la varita saliera disparada lejos de Jason. La varita cayó al suelo con un traqueteo y se apagó dejando la habitación a oscuras. El Mortífago tomó esa oportunidad y se lanzó hacia las escaleras manteniéndose lo más bajo posible para evitar ser golpeado por alguna maldición. Corrió escaleras abajo pensando en usar su chimenea para usar Polvos Flu y salir de ese lugar. Solo había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando sintió un hechizo pasar por encima de tu cabeza. Se agacho por instinto. Fue entonces que sintió la punta de una varita presionando en su nuca.

-Levántate!- ordenó el chico y el Mortífago lentamente se puso de pie. Él era unos 10 o 12 centímetros mas alto que el Príncipe Oscuro, pero eso no lo tranquilizo para nada.

-Por favor, por favor Príncipe Oscuro- suplicó Jason desesperadamente- no me mate!

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo y Jason se encontró mirando directamente a un par de brillantes ojos verdes que, para su desgracia, no reflejaban nada de lastima.

-Eres un traidor, y los traidores merecen solo un castigo- le dijo el Príncipe Oscuro. Antes de que Jason pudiera hacer algo, la maldición asesina se escucho en un susurro y la luz verde le dio justo entre medio de los ojos. El Mortífago cayó al suelo, muerto. El Príncipe Oscuro solo miró una vez hacia el cadáver a sus pies antes de darse vuelta e irse. Su misión estaba completa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno salgo de vacas un par de dias.. no se preocupen si tardo un poco.. ya jure a todos los Dioses ke la terminaría..xD solo apóyenme y anímenme con reviews sii..¿?=D


	3. Killings

Bueno.. después de semana santa y descubrir ke la cerveza, el vodka y Lady GaGa no son buena combinación..¬¬ al fin aki traigo otro capi..! muy pero muy cortito.. juro ke para el domingo.. i tengo varios reviews claro.. actualizo de nuevo.. lean..!

No puedo contestar reviews..! no se ke le pasa a FanFiction..! en el siguiente comento..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Killings - Asesinatos

Lily no estaba sorprendida. Ella había esperado poder ver a James desde hacia mas de dos semanas, y en cuanto él había llegado, no habían podido ni siquiera decirse dos palabras cuando el profesor Dumbledore los citó a una reunión urgente para la Orden. James ni siquiera había saludado a Damien aun. Lily se sentó con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho tratando lo mejor que podía de no dejar que su pésimo humor saliera. Honestamente, un par de minutos con su esposo era todo lo que necesitaba, era mucho pedir?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la habitación quedo repentinamente en silencio. James tomó su lugar enseguida de Lily tomando su mano entre la suya dándole un pequeño apretón. Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor y encontró rostros familiares, la mayoría se veían cansados y tan molestos como ella se sentía. Vio al siempre paranoico Ojo-Loco Moody sentado al lado del Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks se hacia notar fácilmente gracias a su cabello color rosa chicle. Lily miró cerca de Remus y Sirius sentados a un lado de James. Su compañera la profesora Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada cerca del frente de la habitación enseguida de Snape. Enseguida de ellos había dos asientos vacios los cuales Lily trató de ignorar. No podía soportar pensar en ellos una vez mas.

Su atención se fijo en el Director, quien estaba de pie frente a todos los miembros de la Orden. Albus Dumbledore se miraba sumamente cansado, casi como todos los demás. Se aclaro la garganta y la silenciosa habitación cayo en un profundo silencio. Podía ver las expresiones de casi todos; había solo algunos que se miraban molestos con la reunión de ultimo minuto mientras que otros se veían como si trataran de prepararse para las trágicas noticias.

-Les agradezco que hayan venido a la reunión de ultimo minuto- comenzó Dumbledore- estoy enterado de que muchos de ustedes tuvieron que cancelar o reacomodar sus planes para poder venir, así que no tomaré mucho mas de su tiempo- le dio una mirada significativa a Lily y esta se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

-Esta bien Lils, nadie se dio cuenta- bromeó Sirius en voz baja. Lily lo miró con mala cara pero no dijo nada.

-Como todos se habrán enterado, han habido numerosos ataques a Mortífagos en el ultimo año- continuo Dumbledore- fue confirmado que estos Mortífagos asesinados eran miembros del circulo interno. Como ni el Ministerio ni la Orden han sido los responsables de estos ataques, nos preguntamos cual es la identidad del asesino- la habitación quedó en silencio, todos miraban fijamente a Dumbledore- El ataque mas reciente tuvo lugar ayer por la noche. Un Mortífago llamado Jason Riley fue asesinado en su casa. El Ministerio dice no ser responsable y nosotros sabemos que la orden no fue responsable. Nos lleva a la pregunta de quien es el que esta rastreando a estos Mortífagos y los esta asesinando- finalizó Dumbledore con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-Por que importa eso?- pregunto Moody con su roñosa voz- quienquiera que sea esta matando Mortífagos, Nos esta ayudando. Por que debe de preocuparnos?- hubo un par de murmullos de apoyo a lo que Moody había dicho.

-Debemos preocuparnos por que no sabemos quien esta haciendo esto y con que razón- explicó Dumbledore.

-Tal vez haya alguna otra sociedad secreta, como la Orden. Tal vez alguien formo otro grupo contra Ya-Saben-Quien y están rastreando a los Mortífagos- dijo Tonks.

-Puede ser posible- Dumbledore inclino su cabeza hacia la pelirosa- sin embargo, pienso que deberá ser prioritario el descubrir la verdad sobre este asunto tan pronto como sea posible.

Lily se dio cuenta que había algo que Dumbledore no les estaba diciendo. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Dumbledore, al principio como estudiante, después como miembro de la Orden y finalmente como miembro de su staff, podía ver que el viejo mago estaba dudando en decir que era lo que pensaba.

-Dumbledore, hay algo mas?- pregunto Lily. Dumbledore se giro hacia ella y sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Con un suspiro comenzó su explicación.

-Tengo una suposición, y a este punto eso es todo lo que es, pero leyendo los reportes de las muertes, creo que Voldemort es el responsable- hubo un grito ahogado repentino ante la mención del nombre del Lord Oscuro. Dumbledore suspiró mentalmente. Cuantas veces les habia dicho que temerle al nombre era simplemente ridículo. Voldemort no iba a aparecerse si decías su nombre en voz alta.

-Por que piensa eso?- preguntó McGonagall controlándose lo mejor que pudo.

-Como ya dije, es solo una suposición. Lo que si se es que si los hombres de Voldemort están siendo rastreados y eliminados de esta manera, él no estuviera tan tranquilo dejando que eso continuara. Por los reportes que tenemos, todo indica que Voldemort no esta preocupado por estos asesinatos. Por otra parte, el parece estar contento con la desaparición de estos hombres. Esto me hace pensar que estos hombres habían hecho enojar a Voldemort de alguna manera así que él se las arreglo para tenerlos muertos- Dumbledore se giro hacia Snape- Severus, tengo que pedirte que intentes descubrir toda la información que puedas. Tengo una lista de todos los Mortífagos fallecidos. Ve si puedes encontrar cual era su misión antes de que murieran. Ve si hicieron enfadar a Voldemort en cualquier manera. Dumbledore le dio un pedazo de pergamino a Snape, quien lo tomó pero no lo miró. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en Dumbledore- Es todo por el día de hoy. Les agradezco su paciencia- finalizo Dumbledore de manera formal mirando a todos. James se levanto de su asiento junto con los demás. Su cabeza daba vueltas por las nuevas noticias.

-Que piensas tu?- preguntó Sirius- crees que es otra sociedad secreta o Voldemort solo ha decidido deshacerse de sus viejos seguidores para ayudar a los nuevos?

-Son Mortífagos, no simples ropas que necesitan cambiarse!- dijo Lily enojada a Sirius.

-Si, pero ese monstruo no puede ver la diferencia- le dijo Sirius.

-Parece muy extraño- dijo James perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy con Moody. No creo que nos deba importar quien esta matándolos, mientras sigan siendo Mortífagos, deberíamos estar agradecidos- continuo Sirius acompañando a su amigo hacia la chimenea. No tenía a donde ir ya que el Cuartel General era su casa.

James no dijo nada. Aunque silenciosamente estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Si Voldemort estuviera preocupado por la muerte de sus hombres estuviera haciendo algo al respecto. El hecho de que no estaba haciendo nada solo podía significar que él era el que ordenaba los asesinatos. La pregunta era, por que?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. después de un pequeño ataque de histeria gracias a mi OCD.. al fin supe ke hacer con la traducción.. hay un problemita pekeño con la historia ke lo comentare cuando legue a ese capi..! por ahora dejen reviews pliiiiis..!


	4. The Prince's World

Diganme.. solo yo trabajo los domingos a las 6 am..¿? alguien mas..¿? solo yo..¿? esto debería ser ilegal..!¬¬ pero bueno.. les explicare lo ke paso con la traducción:

_Kurinoone_ escribió un Rewrite de _The Darkness Within_ para "corregir la gramática", lo que yo no me había dado cuenta, era que la historia cambia después del capitulo 7, es mas… intensa, por así decirlo, y me estaba basando en ambas historias por lo que hice un embrollo cuando se cambian las cosas, pero ya hable con la autora y medio lo resolvi…xD

Me encanta la otra historia también! Es lo mismo… pero no es igual…xD bueno me estoy pensando el traducir el Rewrite también, pero ahora prefiero solo salir de este problema.. terminando la original tal vez me lance por el Rewrite…xD

Ahora.. como les prometí.. domingo y nuevo capi..!=D ceo ke este esta igual de corto ke el otro..¬¬ pero si llegan muchos reviews tal vez para el miércoles este actualizando de nuevo..! is up to you..! ahora contesto los reviews de el capi pasado ke no se por ke no pude leer..!

**Regina-Ryddle: **oh! Fue por lo mismo ke kise traducirlo.. Harry es tan… frio.. pero a la vez sabes qe tiene algo bueno en el.. lo adoro..xD espero ke te guste la traducción..!

**Yilam: **sip.. amo a este Harry también.. siempre me gustaron las personalidades arrogantes y frías..!=D espero te guste este capi.. y también espero tu review..!;)

**Mily Black Queen: **que bien se siente cuando los lectores te agradecen tu arduo trabajo.. porke kreeme ke esto me tiene sufriendo un poco..xD bueno espero ke te guste lo ke hice en la traducción.. me ekivoke un poco pero ya lo medio arregle..xD y efectivamente los dos puestos eran de los Longbottom.. el capi llegara rápido si tengo muchos reviews..! disfruta y espero review..!=D

**Remia26: **sigo sii..!=D

**Septimaluna: **me agrada tu actitud… y mucho..!=D seguiré escribiendo mientras tu me des reviews..!u.u esa es mi condición.. y cabe remarcar ke es una traducción.. asi ke mi esfuerzo es doble.. si, doble.. tengo ke ver como acomodar las escenas en español y forzar a mi malvada mentecita a kedarse kieta y no meter mis propias ideas en la historia..¬¬ bueno espero ke te guste.. review por faa..!=D

**Greed212: **aki esta el capi.. y el otro pronto si tengo reviews..!=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **creeme ke se hace mas interesante conforme avancemos.. deja review para ke los demás capis lleguen rapido..!

**Princesa Vampirica: **aki esta, aki esta, aki esta..! espero review..!=D

**Darknashecullen: **gracias por los deseos de buena suerte.. de veras los necesito..xD aki esta el capi.. espero tu review..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Prince's World – El Mundo del Príncipe

-Vamos Príncipe! No es tan complicado!- lo regaño Bella, sus ojos negros estudiaron al muchacho. Estaba mas sorprendida que molesta por que el chico prodigio de su Amo tuviera problemas con la maldición "rompe-huesos". Usualmente entendía los hechizos y maldiciones con mucha facilidad. Harry suspiró y trató de concentrarse nuevamente. De por si ya era difícil encontrarle el truco a esa maldición y con el molesto dolor en su cicatriz lo era aun mas. Estaba rompiendo su concentración. Le indico a Bella que le mostrara como hacer la maldición nuevamente.

-_Adflicto Corporis!- _Bella disparó la maldición rompe-huesos hacia el muñeco que habían estado usando como blanco. El hechizo le dio al fémur de la marioneta y lo partió en dos. Harry siguió su ejemplo, pero el hechizo no le hizo nada a la pierna del esqueleto. Frustrado y molesto, Harry lanzó su varita hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Resonó en el piso de mármol, rodo un par de centímetros antes de detenerse. Bella lo miró divertida- esa es una idea- rió- siempre puedes lanzar tu varita hacia ellos. Si apuntas bien podrías sacarles un ojo- bromeó.

Harry la miró con enojo al ver lo divertida que estaba disfrutando de que al fin, por una vez, Harry no era capaz de realizar algo en lo que ella misma era una experta.

-No estoy de humor para estar escuchándote- le dijo Harry. Conjuro su varita con un movimiento de su mano y la metió al bolsillo en lugar de apuntar de nuevo al esqueleto de juguete- lo intentaré de nuevo mañana, no me puedo concentrar- dijo sobándose la frente, sus ojos se cerraron ante el dolor emitido por su cicatriz. Bella perdió su sonrisa juguetona al ver que Harry se frotaba la cicatriz. Estuvo a su lado en un parpadeo.

-Es tu cicatriz de nuevo? Perdóname Harry, no lo pensé- se disculpó. Ahora entendía la falta de concentración. Apartó las manos de Harry de su frente para poder mirar que grado de dolor era el que sentía. Nunca era fácil determinarlo cuando se trataba de Harry. Suavemente subió el rostro del chico hasta que la mirara. Harry se apartó apretando los dientes cuando el dolor se intensificó.

-Estoy bien, solo déjame solo- dijo Harry frotando su frente con los nudillos. Bella lo ignoró. Ella sabia cuando Harry estaba bien y cuando no. También sabia que Harry era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Se giró hacia el pequeño gabinete en la cámara de entrenamiento y sacó un frasco de poción para el dolor. Camino de nuevo hacia Harry y se la dio.

-Debiste de haberlo dicho antes- dijo Bella molesta por que Harry había sufrido en silencio durante la ultima hora. Harry se sentó antes de beberse la poción de un solo trago. El efecto fue instantáneo pero el dolor de la cicatriz no se había ido por completo. Solo se terminaría propiamente cuando la ira de su padre se apagara, ya que eso era lo que le causaba tanto dolor.

-Estaba esperando que se calmara- explicó Harry- usualmente controla su temperamento mejor que esto cuando sabe que estoy cerca.

Bella miró hacia las puertas preocupada.

-Debe estar muy molesto- dijo calladamente mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio- me pregunto que habrá pasado?- Harry se inclino en su asiento.

-Lo que sea que es lo molesto muchísimo- dijo, Bella se sentó enseguida de el mirándolo fijamente.

-De verdad, que tanto?- pregunto ansiosamente, Harry rodo los ojos.

-Estoy harto de ser el determinador de humor de mi padre- se quejo- desde que tengo memoria tu y Lucius siempre me preguntan que tanto me duele la cicatriz antes de ir a ver a mi padre.

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto Bella. Una punzada de dolor particularmente fuerte corto el hilo de la conversación. Sus manos volaron hacia su cicatriz y apretó los dientes para detener el siseo de dolor que se le escapaba.

-Maldita sea!- exclamó Harry frotando su cicatriz- que lo tiene tan jodidamente enojado?

-Harry no seas irrespetuoso!- lo regañó Bella inmediatamente. Harry se las arreglo para sonreír ligeramente antes de mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Bella.

-Bueno, perdóname por no disfrutar el tener mi cabeza partiéndose en dos!

-No lo hace a propósito Harry, ya lo sabes!- respondió Bella- el Amo nunca querría que tu sufrieras, mucho menos a causa de el.

-Bueno, voy a ver que es lo que lo tiene tan molesto– dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Sacó su mascara plateada mientras caminaba hacia las puertas dejando a Bella sentada en el sofá.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de madera de su padre en cuestión de minutos. Harry había aprendido todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera de la mansión Riddle cuando tenía 10 años. Harry, ahora usando su mascara de plata, toco la puerta solo una vez. Sin esperar respuesta las empujo haciéndose camino hacia el estudio de su padre.

Lord Voldemort levantó la mirada para ver a su joven heredero entrar. Al principio se sorprendió por la presencia de Harry pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón por la que había ido. Al instante comenzó a recitar su mantra para calmarse y acabar con la ira furiosa que sentía dentro de él. Mientras su enojo se apagaba también lo hacia la maldición Crucio que estaba siendo aplicada a Crabbe. El Mortífago lentamente se puso de pie, sus miembros aun temblaban violentamente.

-Amo… piedad… Amo…

-Silencio!- siseo Voldemort y le indico a Crabbe que se largara. Crabbe no sabia por que su Amo había dejado de torturarlo. Pensó que Voldemort simplemente ya había tenido suficiente. No se había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas la habitación ya que había estado bajo la maldición Crucio cuando Harry había entrado. Crabbe aun no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba en la habitación aun cuando pasó junto a él para salir por las puertas. Harry había aprendido el arte de quedarse entre las sombras para su padre, Voldemort. No era difícil ya que todas las cámaras de Voldemort estaban siempre a oscuras.

Una vez que Crabbe se fuera, Harry salió de la oscura esquina y avanzó hacia su padre quitándose la mascara al mismo tiempo. Lo ultimo de la ira de Voldemort desapareció con tan solo mirar a Harry.

-No sabía que ya habías regresado- dijo Voldemort.

-Volví hace unas cuantas horas- respondió Harry- solo vine a ver que era lo que te molestaba tanto antes de que mi cabeza se partiera a la mitad.

Ante estas palabras, Voldemort sintió una emoción que solo Harry podía hacerlo sentir, culpa.

-Si hubiese sabido que estabas en casa no hubiese torturado a Crabbe. Solo hubiera matado a ese imbécil y terminado con todo- dijo Voldemort. Harry rio silenciosamente, siempre había encontrado el enojo de su padre muy entretenido. Probablemente por que nunca había sido el causante de tal enojo.

-Que fue lo que el gorila hizo ahora?- pregunto Harry.

-No ha hecho nada- comenzó Voldemort evitando molestarse mas con el Mortífago nuevamente- trajo unas noticias bastante frustrantes. Resulta que Riley tenia un cómplice.

El tono juguetón de Harry se evaporo ante las palabras de Voldemort.

-Cuales son tus ordenes padre?- preguntó inmediatamente. Lord Voldemort camino hacia su hijo y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

-Termina con la rata!- siseo. Los ojos de Harry se con Voldemort y le permitió a su padre entrar en su mente para que le diera todos los detalles que necesitaba para completar su misión. Ahora tenia una dirección y un rostro. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Harry estaba por girarse cuando su padre apretó el agarre a sus hombros deteniéndolo. Voldemort puso su largo dedo en la barbilla de Harry levantando su cara para poder mirar dentro de esos ojos esmeralda.

-Me molesta que esto te incomode Harry. Sabes lo mucho que odio afectarte con mis emociones- Harry sonrió, un poco de afecto se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.

–Lo se padre, solo que esta vez fue demasiado, por eso vine a ver que sucedía- Voldemort miró a Harry girarse y salir de la habitación. Nunca se imagino que se formaría tremendo enlace entre él y su heredero cuando le dio la cicatriz a Harry. Últimamente se había sentido realmente mal por su heredero. Sufría si Voldemort sentía alguna emoción fuerte. No importaba si estaba feliz o triste. Cualquier emoción intensa le causaba un intenso dolor a Harry.

Voldemort había notado que el dolor empeoraba a lo largo de los años y se había propuesto mantener s temperamento controlado cuando Harry andaba cerca. Claro que cuando Harry estaba fuera en una misión, Lord Voldemort podía sentirse tan feliz o tan enojado como quisiera sin el temor de lastimar a Harry. Parecía que el dolor solo aparecía cuando Harry estaba cerca al Lord Oscuro.

Voldemort se sentó en s enorme silla y pensó en silencio acerca de Hunt, el cómplice de Jason Riley. Hunt no era ni siquiera un Mortífago del circulo interno. Apenas si era competente. Por que habría escogido Riley un cómplice como él? Voldemort sospechaba que Hunt sabía todo lo que Riley sabia, y eso hacia de Hunt un peligro, demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo con vida. Hunt tenía que morir y su Harry se encargaría de hacerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..¿? cortito pero bonito..!=D padre e hijo ke tal..xD espero les haya gustado.. y ya saben.. para el miércoles si tengo muchos reviews..!=D


	5. A Revelation

Perdo0n.. iba a actualizar ayer.. pero una pekeña situación ke envuelve el cine y demasiadas medicinas tomadas al mismo tiempo me lo impidieron..¬¬ bueno aki les dejo este capi ke me gusto muchi0o..!=D

**Septimaluna: **matamortifagos..xD ke curado se escucha.. pero si. En efecto.. aki esta el chico cumpñliendo sus deberes..!=D Review por fa..!

**Greed212: **aki tienes el ke sigue..! espero tu review..!

**Regina-Ryddle: **si los capis son cortos… aunque por mi esta bien,. Asi no sufro tato al traducirlos..xD per bueno aki tienes el otro capi.. este esta un poito mas largo..=D review..!

**Mily Black Queen: **claro ke me pueds llamar como kieras..!=D y si.. los malditos aviones no descanzan ni en domingo..¬¬ y yo tmb amo las personalidades de odos en este fic.. por eso me decidi a traducirlo.. sorry por no actualizar ayer.. pero bueno.. nunca tomes 4 pastillas al mismo tiempo..¬¬ es malo.. espero ke te guste el capii.. espero tu review..!=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **en efecto.. esta historia antes se estaba traduciendo.. pero la dejaron.. asi ke me tome la libertad de traducirla yo.. yo no la dejare lo prometo.. sorry por no actualizar ayer..xD situaciones ke pasan..xD espero tu review..!=D

**Yilam: **aki esta la victima de Harry.. bueno son varias..xD espero te guste el capi.. y espero con ansias tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Revelation – Una Revelación

James miró alrededor del edificio vacio. Por qué alguien optaría por vivir en una vivienda vacía, eso no lo sabía. Se movió en silencio hacia adelante antes de hacer una señal a los otros dos Aurores para revisar la parte trasera del edificio.

Habían recibido información acerca de un Mortífago escondiéndose ahí. El por que un Mortífago había escogido esconderse en un frio lugar como ese era un misterio. James y un equipo de 4 Aurores habían sido enviados a investigar y a capturar al Mortífago. James, su mejor amigo Sirius, un compañero de la Orden, Kingsley Shacklebolt y dos Aurores del Ministerio, Liam y Nathan conformaban el equipo.

Sirius y Kingsley se mantenían a ambos lados de James y los otros dos Aurores fueron en silencio hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Hasta ahora no había ninguna señal del Mortífago.

En cuanto James giro en una esquina vio a un hombre bajo de cabello rubio sentado del otro lado de la casa con su espalda pegada a la pared. Su rostro estaba oculto entre sus manos y parecía estar temblando. Era por el frio o por miedo? James no lo sabía.

James, Sirius y Kingsley sacaron sus varitas, intercambiando silenciosas miradas mientras se preparaban para aproximarse al hombre. Tenían que ver la Marca Tenebrosa e el brazo izquierdo del hombre para probar que era un Mortífago y podrían proceder al arresto.

Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso hacia el hombre escucharon un ruido muy fuerte, como el de una puerta cerrándose de golpe. El sonido hizo eco en el edificio, parecían muchas puertas y ventana cerrándose por si solas. El supuesto Mortífago levantó su cabeza al escuchar el sonido y miro a todo su alrededor estudiando la casa., su varita temblaba fuertemente mientras la sostenía frente a él como si fuera un arma. James, Sirius y Kingsley se agacharon al momento, cada uno lanzándose detrás de algo que los mantuviera fuera de vista.

Miraron al hombre ponerse de pie, sus ojos escudriñaban todo el lugar, su varita seguía delante de él. De pronto se detuvo y un nuevo sonido se dejo escuchar. James también lo escuchó, claro e unconfundible.

Eran pasos.

Alguien caminaba hacia ellos. James estiró el cuello para ver sobre el mueble de madera detrás del cual se escondía tratando de mirar quien era el que se aproximaba a ellos. Pensó que podían ser Liam o Nathan, pero los Aurores sabían que debían de ser silenciosos y discretos. Ellos no estarían caminando tan ruidosamente hacia el Mortífago. Quien quiera que fuese no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ser silencioso.

El hombre rubio dejo salir un sonido lastimero, algo parecido a un suspiro y un lamento. Su pánico era inconfundible cuando se hecho para atrás pegándose a la pared, su temblorosa varita seguía frente a él.

Los Aurores vieron lo que había asustado al hombre pero no entendían su reacción. Todo lo que veían era a un chico, vestido de negro, excepto por la mascara de plata que le cubría toda la cara, el muchacho caminaba hacia el supuesto Mortífago. Los pasos ruidosos y seguros eran del chico. El muchacho enmascarado se detuvo a una corta distancia del tembloroso hombre.

-Eres tú!- el asustado hombre hablo con una voz llena de miedo, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el chico- Eres él! El Príncipe Oscuro!

James miró a Sirius y ambos compartieron la misma mirada de asombro. "Príncipe Oscuro", era un nombre bastante inusual.

-Esperabas a alguien mas?- preguntó el chico enmascarado, su voz cargada de burla.

James fue tomado por sorpresa. La voz confirmaba que de hecho era solo un joven quien se ocultaba tras la mascara plateada. Pero había algo mas en la voz del muchacho que lo desconcertaba. Sonaba extrañamente familiar pero no podía entenderlo. De pronto, el Mortífago cayó de rodillas, su varita colgaba de sus temblorosos dedos.

-Por favor, Príncipe! No me mate, tenga piedad!- lloriqueó el hombre. James no entendía por que el pobre hombre estaba tan asustado. "Es solo un niño!" pensó "Cuanto daño puede hacer?". A como lo veía James, el chico ni siquiera lo apuntaba con la varita. El muchacho enmascarado estaba de pie frente al Mortífago sin ninguna arma visible en sus manos y aun así el adulto estaba temblado de terror. James gesticuló hacia Sirius y Kingsley para que se movieran a su señal. Ambos Aurores asintieron.

-Tu no mereces piedad, Hunt- le dijo simplemente el chico- has traicionado a mi padre, lo único que mereces es la muerte- el chico metió la mano entre su ropa y sacó su varita.

James se preparó en silencio para lanzarse contra el chico. Él había ido a ese lugar para capturar a un Mortífago, no para verlo morir. James no tenía compasión por los Mortífagos, pero si podía salvar la vida de ese podría conseguir información muy importante, información que tal vez podría conducirlo a Voldemort.

-No fui yo! Fue Riley! Él hizo todo!- el hombre, Hunt, comenzó desesperado- el fue el que estaba tratando de chantajear al Lord Oscuro! No tuve nada que ver! Yo soy fiel al Lord Oscuro; a mi Amo, Lord Voldemort y a ti, Príncipe Oscuro! Soy un sirviente de Lord Voldemort y su hijo! Por Favor, se lo pido, no me mate! Lo siento! Perdóneme, por favor!- siguió suplicando.

James se detuvo a media acción. Había escuchado bien? Voldemort tenía un hijo? James miro alrededor hacia unos igualmente alarmados Sirius y Kingsley. Ambos se habían puesto igual de pálidos. La revelación los había dejado en un shock total.

James se giro para mirar al chico enmascarado una vez mas, ahora lo veía de forma diferente. Él era el hijo de Lord Voldemort, el mas cruel asesino a sangre fría que el mundo mágico había visto. Este chico era su sangre. James entendió el miedo de Hunt.

-Atentaste en contra de Lord Voldemort. Por eso, no hay piedad- el chico apunto con su varita hacia la cabeza de Hunt, justo entre medio de los ojos- mi padre no olvida, y yo no perdono.

-Por favor, Príncipe Oscuro! No, no, por favor!- Hunt estaba llorando fuertemente, tratando de alejarse del chico y su varita.

James dio la señal y los tres Aurores atacaron al chico al mismo tiempo. Tres "_Stupefy_" se hicieron camino hacia el joven. Antes de que uno de las tres maldiciones pudiesen tocarlo, el chico movió su varita y un escudo color azul explotó alrededor de él, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Los rayos rojos de las maldiciones impactaron contra la burbuja azul y simplemente se disolvieron.

El muchacho enmascarado quitó su escudo y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a los tres sorprendidos Aurores. En los primeros segundos nada pasó. James miró los imposiblemente verdes ojos detrás de la mascara de plata que escaneaban a cada uno de los tres Aurores. Cuando los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Algo flasheó en los ojos del chico y James sintió su corazón dejar de latir por alguna razón que no entendía.

Fue como si el tiempo rápidamente acelerara después de eso. Antes de que James pudiera hacer algo mas que parpadear, había sido lanzado por los aires. Cayó al suelo completamente sorprendido y confundido por la manera en que había sido atacado. Se dio cuenta que había sido golpeado con un hechizo no verbal, además que había sido sin varita. No duró mucho tiempo en el suelo. Estaba de nuevo de pie con su varita en alto y lista para atacar. Miró a Kingsley y Sirius mandando otras dos maldiciones hacia el chico, las cuales fallaron el objetivo.

El chico se quitó de la trayectoria de las maldiciones y mandó otra hacia Sirius y Kingsley. James corrió hacia ellos tratando de acercarse lo mas posible al duelo. Miró de reojo al Mortífago, Hunt, rápidamente buscando algo para cubrirse. Corrió hacia una de las ventanas pero no pudo abrirla. El Príncipe Oscuro había bloqueado todas las puertas y ventanas detrás de él cuando había llegado. Hunt miró alrededor tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar para romper el vidrio y tal vez poder escapar. La atención de James volvió hacia sus amigos que seguían luchando contra el Príncipe Oscuro.

Kingsley atacó al chico mientras Sirius enviaba una rápida cadena de tres maldiciones hacia el muchacho. El chico desvió dos de ellas y se agacho para evitar la tercera con mucha facilidad. Antes de que Kingsley pudiera llegar hasta él, el chico se giró y le propino una fantástica patada directo al pecho de Kingsley mandando volar al alto y fuerte Auror en dirección opuesta.

James mandó un "_Stupefy_" al muchacho, pero él simplemente se hizo a un lado para evitarlo como si fuer ala cosa mas fácil del mundo. En lugar de atacar a James, el muchacho envió un hechizo hacia Sirius.

-_Incendio!-_ James miró con horror como el dobladillo de las ropas de Sirius comenzó a incendiarse.

-Sirius!- gritó James pero su amigo calmadamente apago el fuego con un movimiento de su varita. Kingsley se las había arreglado para volver a ponerse de pie y no tardó en atacar al chico.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_- lanzó el Auror con su profunda voz. Una vez mas, el escucho azul apareció u cubrió al chico, protegiéndolo, James estaba asombrado. Nunca antes había visto un escudo hacer eso. Para entonces, el sonido del duelo había llamado la atención de Liam y Nathan. Lucían sorprendidos al principio cuando miraron quien era contra el que luchaban sus colegas, pero sabían que no había tiempo para preguntas. Fueron contra el chico enmascarado mandando hechizos de desarme contra él.

El chico giró y se quito del camino de las maldiciones antes de contra atacar. Movió su varita hacia Liam y el Auror fue lanzado por los aires antes de estrellarse dolorosamente contra la pared.

-_Diffindo!_- el chico envió el hechizo hacia Nathan. Una profunda herida apareció en el torso del hombre haciendo que tirara su varita y se encogiera abrazándose a si mismo. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam y James atacaron al mismo tiempo al chico. Sus cuatro hechizos fallaron al chocar contra el escudo azul del chico. Quitando su escudo por un instante, el chico apunto el techo con su varita.

-_Confringo!-_ el rayo pego en las tuberías que sobresalían del techo. Con un fuerte sonido de ruptura, las tuberías de metal se rompieron y cayeron al suelo. Los cuatro Aurores se lanzaron fuera del camino de los enormes pedazos de metal mientras caían ruidosamente al suelo.

James se sentó a tiempo para ver al muchacho enmascarado agarrar a Hunt por el cuello de su túnica y tirando de el para alejarlo de la ventana. El chico lanzó al Mortífago al suelo. Hunt comenzó a alejarse del chico con miedo cuando el muchacho arremetió contra él.

-_Expelliarmus!_- Liam envió la maldición pero fallo en el intento de desarme cuando el chico envió la maldición lejos de él con un simple movimiento. Kingsley, Sirius y Liam llamaron la atención del chico dejando tiempo para que Hunt se alejara e intentara escapar. Mientras los tres Aurores luchaban fieramente contra el muchacho enmascarado, James se lanzo hacia el Mortífago, quien trataba de romper el cristal de la ventana con su pie, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. James agarró al hombre y lo miró fijamente.

-Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que vengas conmigo!- dijo James. Los ojos de Hunt miraron la batalla entre el Príncipe Oscuro y los Aurores. Abatido se giro de nuevo a James- nosotros queremos arrestarte, él quiere matarte. Elige!

Eso pareció sacarlo de su shock provocado por el pánico y rápidamente se puso de pie. James lo agarró del cuello de su túnica y corrió hacia la salida. El sabia que la casa tenia un escucho anti-aparición, lo había sentido antes de entrar al edificio. Debían encontrar una forma de abrir las puertas para poder salir de ahí. James casi llegaba ala puerta cuando escuchó un hechizo que no le era familiar.

-_Adflicto Corporis!_- un terrible grito lleno de dolor lo hizo detenerse y dares vuelta. Se giro para mirar a Liam en el suelo tomando su pierna con ambas manos y soltando quejidos de dolor. No era difícil darse cuenta de que su pierna estaba rota. Kingslet estaba completamente inconsciente tendido en el suelo, lo que dejaba a Sirius solo. James miró mientras Sirius se las arreglaba para someter al chico, había puesto sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho como si quisiera sofócalo.

-Ya te tengo, niño!- rió Sirius. El chico no lucho, en lugar de eso, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás estrellándola contra el rostro de Sirius. Con un quejido de dolor Sirius lo soltó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras la sangre fluía por su nariz rota. El chico se giró y estrello su puño contra la cabeza de Sirius. Sirius cayó al suelo gruñendo de dolor.

Antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo mas, Sirius lo pateó atinándole a su pierna y provocando que cayera al suelo. Sirius se las arreglo para ponerse de pie y tomó al chico. James no esperó a ver si Sirius tenia éxito. Tenía que sacar a Hunt fuera de ahí. James tomó al estúpido y tembloroso hombre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada, pero James se las arreglo para desbloquearla con un hechizo. La puerta hizo un pequeño sonido al abrirse y James corrió hacia afuera trayendo a Hunt con él.

Apenas si habían dado un par de pasos lejos de la casa cuando James escucho las puertas abrirse detrás de él. Siguió corriendo junto con Hunt, si pudiera llegar fuera del campo entonces podría aparecerse fuera de ahí con Hunt. James estaba casi en el limite del campo cuando sintió un hechizo pasar rozando junto a él y golpear a Hunt en la espalda. Hunt cayó pesadamente al suelo. James se paralizo temiendo que el hombre hubiese sido golpeado con la maldición asesina. Con una mirada confirmo que el Mortífago seguía con vida.

El chico se aproximo casi con calma y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros. James se paró frente a Hunt para bloquear los hechizos que pudiera lanzarle. A primera vista el chico lucia completamente tranquilo, pero con una mirada mas profunda James pudo ver que el chico estaba enojado, muy enojado. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, la varita tan fuertemente sujeta por su puño que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Los ojos verdes detrás de la mascara plateada estaban fijos en James y de nuevo, James sintió una fuerte descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-El hombre es mío- hablo el chico con una voz fría- él no es asunto tuyo. Quítate del camino.

James se estremeció. Había algo acerca de ese chico, algo en su voz que hacia que el cabello de su nuca se erizara. El sentimiento de familiaridad era tan fuerte que lo estaba sacando se sus sentidos. Con dificultad, James levanto su escudo y se paró desafiante, protegiendo a Hunt.

-No dejaré que lo mates- aclaró, el chico inclinó la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Vaya, desde cuando los Aurores protegen a los Mortífagos?- preguntó el chico.

-Desde que los Mortífagos comenzaron a asesinarse entre ellos mismos- respondió James. El chico rechino sus dientes, aun con la mascara cubriendo su expresión, James sabia que estaba furioso.

-Yo no soy ningún sucio Mortífago!- exclamó el chico. Las palabras sorprendieron a James, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de responder ya que el chico había girado su varita justo al terminar de pronunciar la ultima palabra mandado a James hacia atrás.

James aterrizó en el duro suelo con un doloroso golpe y no pudo moverse por un instante. Lucho para volver a ponerse de pié y se giró para ver al Príncipe Oscuro dirigir su varita hacia Hunt, quien seguía en el suelo suplicando por su vida.

-No! No, por favor, por favor, tenga piedad!- suplicó. El chico apuntó y murmuró las palabras de la maldición asesina.

-_Avada Kedavra!-_ James ahogo un grito cuando vio el rayo verde salir de la punta de la varita del chico y darle a Hunt justo entre medio de los ojos. Hunt colapso hacia el suelo, incluso a la distancia a la que estaba James podía ver que Hunt estaba definitivamente muerto. El enojo cruzo el cuerpo de James cuando miro al chico caminar lejos del cuerpo como si nada hubiese pasado. En unos segundos, James estaba bloqueando el camino del chico y apuntaba su varita hacia él.

-Apártate de mi camino, Potter!- gruño el chico.

-Yo no lo creo!- soltó James. El chico era realmente sorprendente. Había podido contra cinco Aurores el solo, matado a una persona y no tenía ni un solo rasguño. James aun no podía creer que la fuerza que lo había mandado al otro lado del terreno hubiese salido de él.

-Muévete Potter!

-Muéveme tu, pequeño pedazo de mierda!- algo cambio en los ojos del chico. Metió su varita en el bolsillo y camino hacia James. James estaba completamente confundido. "_Por que guardo su varita?"_ se pregunto.

-Como quieras- dijo el chico con voz tranquila. Con un movimiento de su mano, James fue lanzado por los aires nuevamente y aterrizo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. James apretó los dientes cuando el dolor invadió su espalda. Ignoro el dolor lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie para ver al chico moverse rumbo al borde del campo anti-aparición. James lo apunto con su varita, no podía dejar que escapara.

-_Stupefy!_- gritó James pero el chico simplemente se agacho para esquivar el hechizo. James apunto de nuevo pero algo vino volando hacia el y le dio a su brazo derecho. James tomo aire pesadamente y su varita cayo al suelo con un leve traqueteo. Parpadeo por la sorpresa de ver sangre, corría desde el corte en su antebrazo hacia abajo por su mano. Algo había cortado s brazo. Sabia que no había sido un hechizo ya que de verdad había sentido algo afilado cortar su brazo.

Rápidamente James tomo su varita del suelo y se concentro en el chico. podría investigar lo que había pasado después, ahora tenia que capturar al Príncipe Oscuro. Aun con el dolor en su espalda y brazo, apunto y disparó hacia el chico.

-_Sorupto!_- siseo y un proyectil amarillo salió de su varita y le dio al muchacho cerca del hombro. Un corte apareció del cual salió una delgada línea de sangre haciéndose camino bajando por el brazo del chico. El muchacho tomó su brazo y gruño de dolor. James miró al chico buscar entre sus ropas y rápidamente se preparo para enviar otra maldición hacia el muchacho.

Antes de que James pudiese disparar otra maldición, sintió que las palabras morían en su garganta. James dejo caer su varita y se tomo el cuello cuando sintió un terrible dolor apoderarse de él nublándole la visión por unos segundos. James podía sentir la tibia sangre correr por sus dedos hacia sus ropas. Todo el lado izquierdo del cuello de James dolía horriblemente. El pecho de James le dolía mientras luchaba por tomar aliento.

Cayo de rodillas y con ambas manos alrededor del cuello en un intento de hacer que la sangre dejara de salir. Todo a su alrededor parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras caía hacia adelante. Forzó sus ojos a permanecer abiertos y trató de pedir ayuda, llamar a Sirius, pero ningún sonido se escuchó.

Justo frente a él, medio escondido por el pasto, estaba un pequeño objeto de metal. Era algo que nunca había visto antes. Era pequeño, hecho de metal y con cuatro filosas puntas. Lucía como un cuchillo especial o algo parecido. Estaba manchado de sangre. James se dio cuenta de que era su sangre. Eso era lo que el Príncipe Oscuro había utilizado para atacarlo. Su brazo y cuello habían sido cortados por esos cuchillos. Ni siquiera había visto al muchacho lanzárselos. Había visto al chico buscar entre su ropa pero lo demás estaba muy borroso. James pudo escuchar gritos a la distancia, pero no podía entender lo que decían, su mundo se lleno de oscuridad y después no supo mas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno… asi s como el Príncipe Oscuro lo hace señoras y señores..! espero les haya gustado.. espero reviews..! diría ke dia actualizo pero… bueno tal vez para el domingo..xD disfruten..!=D


	6. Hogwarts

Perdón por no haber actualizado..! pero no se ke rayos paso ke no podía ver los Reviews nuevos y yo pensé ke me habían olvidado..=( pero ya vi los Reviews..xD gracias.. aki esta este capi ke esta bastante largo..! espero les gustee..!=D

**Greed212: **perdona la tardanza..xD aki tienes este capi.. es mas largo..!=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **perdón por las faltas..xD eske estar entre ke controlo aviones y entre ke traduzco los capis no ayuda mucho..xD espero te guste este..! esta largo..=D

**Princesa Vampírica: **no subí el Domingo… perdón.. como ya dije no veía Reviews y me deprimí..=( pero ya estaa..! este capi esta largo..! espero ke te gustee..!

**Mily Black Queen: **efee.. soy controladora..xD es por eso ke tardo con los capis.. controlar y traducir al mismo tiempo es algo difícil..xD el trauma de imaginar como se hizo el mentado hijo..!xD aki tienes otro capi…! Espero te gustee y tmb tu Review..!=D

**Yilam: **aki esta otro capi..! sorry la tardanza..!xD espero ke te gustee.! Espero tu Review..! y espero ke sea igual de largo ke el otro..=D i like..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hogwarts**

-Esto es simplemente tan injusto!- se quejo Damien. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando con sus compañeros Gryffindors pero su inusual mal humor no lo dejaba disfrutarlo.

-Lo se, eso apesta amigo, pero que puedes hacer?- dijo Ron antes de tomar media docena de panques y ponerlos en su plato, los lleno de miel hasta el tope.

-No puedo creer que me lo voy a perder!- continuo Damien- esperé semanas para ir a la final de la Copa Mundial. Papá me _prometió _que vendría por mi y ahora decide no presentarse! Digo, ni siquiera una lechuza diciendo que se cancelaba.

-Sigues quejándote por eso Damien? En serio, es solo un juego. Tu padre tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer, sabes?- dijo Hermione mientras ella y Ginny se sentaban enseguida de Ron y Damien.

-Solo un juego?- pregunto Damien- obviamente no sabes mucho sobre Quidditch, Hermione. No me sorprende ya que no es algo que puedes aprender de los libros.

La prefecta de quinto curso pretendió no escuchar la ultima parte de lo que su joven amigo había dicho. En su lugar se sirvió un par de tostadas.

-Estoy segura de que al señor Potter le surgió algo importante- consoló Ginny a Damien- después de todo el tampoco se perdería un juego tan importante.

_-"Ese es un buen punto"-_pensó Damien. Por que su padre se había perdido el partido? El era el fan numero uno del Quidditch, tanto le gustaba que hasta había sido nombrado el mejor cazador de Gryffindor en sus días de escuela. El trofeo seguía en el salón de trofeos en el tercer piso.

Damien solo había visto a su padre una vez desde que habia regresado de sus misiones de Auror. Lucía muy cansado y desanimado, pero Damien conocía a su papá y sabía que no se quejaría. Amaba ser Auror. Damien sospechaba que su cansado padre probablemente seguía durmiendo, olvidándose por completo de la Copa Mundial.

-Si algo importante se hubiese presentado me debió de haber mandado una lechuza- murmuró Damien- así no me quedaría esperándolo. Ron levanto la mirada de su plato y miró la desanimada expresión de su amigo. Damien era tres años mas joven que él pero eran amigos desde que eran pequeños. Ya que los padres de Ron y los de Damien eran miembros de la Orden, se veían muy seguido. Molly y Lilly se veían frecuentemente en sus casas y habían animado a sus hijos a hacerse amigos. Como resultado, Ron y Damien se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos que a Ron no le importaba que el chico más joven anduviera con ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a que Damien anduviera junto con él.

-Anímate, hombre!- dijo Ron- estoy seguro que el señor Potter te lo compensara. Hay muchísimos juegos por venir.

Con un suspiro, Damien asintió. Volvió su atención a su desayuno moviendo sus panques de lado a lado en su plato.

-Que debemos hacer hoy?- le preguntó a Ron.

-Vamos a ver a Hagrid y después tal vez practicar Quidditch?- respondió Ron.

-Si, genial- dijo Damien con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro- si no puedo ver el partido siempre puedo jugar uno.

-Que dices Ginny, te apetece jugar?- preguntó Ron a su hermanita. Ginny dejo su conversación a susurros que tenía con Hermione y miró a Ron.

-Que? Oh, um… no… no, gracias. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- respondió sonrojándose un poco. Damien y Ton compartieron una mirada antes de suspirar y rodar los ojos.

-Ginny, ya déjalo! No vas a encontrarlo- trató Ron de hacerla reaccionar.

-Como sea Ronald! Ocúpate de tus asuntos- exclamo la pelirroja. Ron suspiró. Se había divertido ridiculizando y molestando a la chica por los últimos dos meses, pero ahora estaba comenzando a sentir lastima por ella.

-Nunca lo vas a encontrar- repitió Ron ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte de su hermana- no sabes si quiera si él fue alumno en Hogwarts.

-Le debo mi vida, Ron- respondió Ginny- al menos tengo que tratar de encontrarlo para agradecerle.

Ron no supo que responder ante eso. Ginny se giro hacia Hermione. Odiaba cuando Ron se burlaba de ella, pero odiaba mucho mas cuando se burlaba de ella con _ese _tema. _"Él no lo entiendo!" _se decía a si misma todo el tiempo _"él no estuvo ahí."_

Ron se había perdido la ultima visita a Hogsmeade hacia poco mas de dos meses. Le había dado una Bludger en la cabeza y se había estado recuperando en la enfermería. Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con el resto de los alumnos. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, había comenzado maravillosamente, había comprador en sus tiendas favoritas, había ido al café con Hermione y otros amigos. Sus padres y hermanos mayores habían ido para comer el almuerzo con ella. Había disfrutado mucho la historia de Charlie sobre el ultimo dragón del que había estado a cargo, cuando escucharon un terrorífico disparo afuera, tan fuerte que hizo que el café temblara.

Aterrorizada y en pánico, Ginny sintió a Charlie y Bill tomarla y llevarla hacia el circulo de protección. Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Molly estaban de pie a su alrededor manteniéndola a salvo.

-Quédate aquí Ginny!- le había dicho Bill.

-Quédate cerca de nosotros!- Charlie tiró de Hermione y la dejo junto a Ginny poniéndose frete a ambas chicas. Se soltó un pandemónium cuando supieron que Hogsmeade estaba bajo un ataque de Mortífagos. Muchos Mortífagos tiraron la puerta y comenzaron a atacar a los clientes del lugar. Gritando de terror, ambas, Ginny y Hermione se agacharon buscando protección, Molly las dirigió lo mejor que pudo.

-Molly, saca a las chicas de aquí!- gritó Arthur mientras luchaba contra un hombre enmascarado. Todos los adultos en el café estaban haciendo lo mejor que podían para defenderse de los Mortífagos, incluidos Bill, Charlie y Arthur.

Molly tomo las manos de Ginny y Hermione y corrió por la puerta trasera. La mayoría de las personas en el café se dirigían hacia esa salida. Molly, Hermione y Ginny pelearon contra la multitud y salieron al callejón. Corrieron en dirección a Hogwarts tratando de llegar a la seguridad de la escuela. De pronto se encontraron con hombres enmascarados bloqueándoles el camino. Molly soltó a Ginny y Hermione y sacó su varita.

-Corran!- le dijo a su hija. Temiendo por la seguridad de su madre, Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió con Hermione a su lado. Ambas chicas corrieron tomadas de la mano intentando encontrar un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo.

Un hechizo pazo rozando la cabeza de Ginny. Lanzo una mirada hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y vio a dos Mortífagos persiguiéndola. Hermione tiró de ella hacia otra dirección y giraron hacia un edificio viejo y aparentemente abandonado. Ambas chicas se apretujaron en la puerta que apenas si estaba en pie y corrieron escaleras arriba buscando algún lugar lo suficientemente oscuro para esconderse. Ginny escucho un fuerte ruido detrás de ellas y supo que los Mortífagos las habían seguido dentro. Sin tiempo para pensar propiamente, las dos aterrorizadas chicas corrieron hacia la cima del edificio solo pensando en que debían alejarse lo mas posible de los Mortífagos.

Cuando llegaron al techo se dieron cuenta de que no tenían en donde esconderse. Estaban atrapadas. Ginny se giró a la puerta cuando esta se abría de golpe y los dos Mortífagos caminaron hacia el techo. Burlándose y riéndose de ellas, los hombres se acercaron para agarrarlas a ella y a Hermione cuando fueron atacados por detrás. Ginny suspiró aliviada al ver a su hermano, Charlie, acercándose para rescatarlas.

Charlie luchaba contra dos hombres el solo ya que ni Ginny ni Hermione tenían sus varitas. Era política de la escuela el dejar las varitas en Hogwarts durante los viajes a Hogsmeade. Demasiados estudiantes le habían dado mal uso a sus varitas a lo largo de los años, así que ahora estaba prohibido llevarlas a Hogsmeade durante las visitas escolares. Ginny y Hermione retrocedieron tanto como pudieron para que no pudieran alcanzarlas las maldiciones perdidas. Ginny estaba muy ocupada mirando y temiendo por la seguridad de su Hermano que no se dio cuenta que un _Cruciatus_ le había dado a la pared y se dirigía hacia ella.

-Ginny! Muévete!- gritó Hermione y en su vista periférica pudo ver el rayo de luz roja dirigiéndose hacia ella, retrocedió y salió del curso de la maldición. Desafortunadamente, ya estaba muy cerca del borde del edificio y tropezó en la orilla.

Por pura suerte se las arreglo para sujetarse de un cable que colgaba borde del edificio. Se sujeto por su vida pero el cable no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener su peso. Gritó por Charlie, por Hermione para que vinieran a ayudarla, pero antes de que alguien pudiera ir a rescatarla, el cable del que se detenía Ginny se rompió.

Ginny se fue en caída libre hacia abajo. Su grito de terror hizo que Charlie y Hermione gritaran también. Ginny cerró los ojos, no quería ver el suelo, ni su muerte acercarse a ella rápidamente. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, un par de fuertes manos la tomaron. Su cabeza choco contra un fuerte pecho y ella instintivamente se agarro de la persona y se colgó de ella. Pudo sentir el aire golpear fuertemente su cara y supo que estaban volando.

Forzó sus ojos cafés a abrirse para mirar a al persona que le había salvado la vida. Unos ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en los suyos e inmediatamente se perdió dentro de ellos. Parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas sin estar segura de si eran por el viento o por su experiencia cercana a la muerte. Su salvador misterioso tenia su rostro cubierto por una mascara plateada y nada mas que sus ojos era visible. Se dio cuenta que estaban volando en una escoba y la velocidad a la que iban era fenomenal. No podía abrir la boca para hablar. Había muchísimo aire corriendo al rededor. Giró su cara para quitarla de la dirección del viendo y en su lugar la enterró en el pecho de su salvador. Aun con lo que acababa de pasar, se sintió muy cómoda con ese fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo cálido de ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo.

Ginny solo se dio cuenta de donde estaba cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y fue gentilmente bajada de la escoba. Sus piernas no pudieron con su peso, no importo cuando intento hacerlo. Termino sentándose en el cuelo respirando agitadamente, tratando de calmar su frenético corazón. Miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Pudo ver a los profesores a la distancia haciéndose camino hacia ella.

-Estas bien?- Ginny miró hacia el dueño de la voz, se dio cuenta que era su Salvador el que había hablado. No pudo detener el suspiro que salió de ella, su voz sonaba tan joven. Había pensado que era mucho mayor, ya que había salvado su vida y volaba como un jugador de Quidditch profesional. Su voz era gentil pero definitivamente fuerte. Antes de que pudiera responder el chico miró hacia los profesores de Hogwarts acercándose a ellos. Sin decir otra palabra, monto la escoba y pateo el suelo.

-Espera!- gritó Ginny, pero era muy tarde. El chico con los brillantes ojos esmeralda se había ido. Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando la profesora McGonagall y el profesor June llegaron hasta ella y la llevaron al castillo.

Desde entonces, Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Se la pasaba horas hablando con Hermione, y con cualquier otro que quisiera escucharla, sobre él, y sobre sus hermosos ojos, lo fuerte de sus brazos, lo suave que era su voz. Hermione se sentía mal por ella. Podía ver que Ginny estaba ciegamente enamorada, y por que no habría de estarlo? Después de todo él le había salvado la vida. Hermione había decidido que la ayudaría e todo lo que pudiera para intentar encontrar la identidad de esa maravilla oji-verde.

Ginny estaba convencida de que el chico debió de haber asistido a Hogwarts en algún punto ya que, juzgando por la voz, él debía ser solo unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Ginny no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de haber visto los mismos ojos verdes antes. Pensó que tal vez era un estudiante mayor que había visto en los corredores del colegio o alguien que había ido a la escuela en los tiempos de Billy Charlie y había ido a la Madriguera en algún momento.

Se había vuelto desesperadamente impaciente en su búsqueda, pasaba cada momento disponible revisando los anuarios que había en la librería, buscándolo, buscando esos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Hermione había intentado hacerla recapacitar ya que no había visto la cara del chico y no podría reconocerlo en la fotografía, pero Ginny no le había hecho caso insistiendo en que reconocería esos ojos esmeraldas en el momento que los viera de nuevo.

-entonces Hermione- comenzó Ginny ignorando a su hermano por el momento- vienes conmigo a la librería?

-Claro- respondió Hermione sonriéndole- podemos intentar buscar de nuevo si quieres.

-Gin, has considerado la posibilidad de que ese chico sea realmente feo?- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ginny se giro rápidamente para mirarlo de mal modo.

-Que?

-Tal vez es por eso que usaba mascara- explico Ron sonriendo ante la mirada de enojo de Ginny. Ginny busco su varita sacándola de su bolso. Ron subió ambas manos riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza gesticulando que no había sido su intención.

-Te lo juro Ronald! Dices eso una vez mas y la maldición que te lanzare te durara hasta el siguiente siglo!- le advirtió Ginny. Rn simplemente soltó una risa sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.

-Vamos Ginny- dijo Hermione haciendo que la furiosa chica se pusiera de pie. Antes de que las dos pudieran salir del gran comedor, una Lily Potter con el cabello esponjado y mirada preocupada corrió dentro mirando frenéticamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Encontró a Damien inmediatamente y corrió hacia el casi golpeando a las dos chicas en el proceso.

-Oh, lo siento chicas… perdón!- murmuró antes de girarse hacia Damien-Damien, ven conmigo! De prisa!- dijo la pelirroja completamente ignorando al resto de los Gryffindors que los miraban curiosos.

-Buenos días a ti también, mamá- respondió Damien con una leve sonrisa. Miró el rostro preocupado de su madre y sus mejillas manchadas por lagrimas y su sonrisa se borró al instante- mamá, que sucede?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Profesora Potter, esta todo bien?- pregunto Ron. Lily o no escucho o lo ignoro por completo.

-Damien, ven conmigo, ahora! Debemos irnos!- repitió la pelirroja gesticulando para que viniera hacia ella. Damien se levantó de su silla y sin decir palabra siguió a su madre hacia el vestíbulo sin mirar atrás hacia los preocupados rostros de sus amigos. Una vez que madre e hijo estuvieron fuera del gran comedor, Lily saco una pelotita de colores.

-_Portus_- susurró- Damy, detente de la pelota, se activa en cinco segundos.

Damien obedeció y tres segundos después sintió la familiar sensación de que alguien tiraba de su ombligo mientras el y su madre se trasladaban fuera de Hogwarts. Los pies de Damien tocaron el suelo y momentáneamente perdió el equilibrio. Se levantó antes de mirar en donde se encontraban, al darse cuenta de donde estaban su corazón se hundió hasta su estomago. Estaba de pie en el recibidor del Hospital San Mungo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Mamá, que pasó? Por que estamos en San Mungo?- preguntó Damien tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero la preocupación de su madre y sus manos temblorosas lo estaban poniendo muy nervioso.

-Ven conmigo- susurro Lily tomándolo de la mano, se dirigieron hacia los elevadores del otro lado de la sala. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de un elevador, Damien le pregunto de nuevo a Lily que sucedía- es tu papá- respondió Lily con voz apagada- fue herido anoche.

Damien sintió que su corazón dejo de latir. Su padre había sido herido antes, siendo un Auror eran gajes del oficio, pero nunca había visto a su madre tan preocupada. Eso lo hacia pensar lo peor.

-Que le paso?- pregunto queriendo calmar sus miedos.

-Fue herido durante un duelo cuando estaba en servicio- Lily trataba de mantener su mejor compostura pero no podía ocultar su preocupación por completo.

-Que servicio?- pregunto Damien, sabiendo que su madre entendería la verdadera pregunta, Auror u Orden.

-El primero- dijo ya que nunca decía las palabras "Orden del Fénix" en publico. Ella sabia que su hijo siempre se refería a la Orden como el segundo trabajo de James.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron permitiendo a Lily y Damien correr por los pasillos hacia la habitación numero cinco. No les sorprendió ver a un muy cansado y malhumorado Sirius sentado a un lado de James. Damien respiro un gran suspiro cuando miro a su padre sentado en su cama mientras hablaba animadamente con Sirius. Se veía pálido, como cuando se mira alguien cuando pierde mucha sangre. Había un vendaje alrededor de su cuello y uno en su antebrazo. Pero aparte de verse muy cansado se veía perfectamente bien.

James miro a los dos recién llegados y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. Sirius también lucia como si hubiera ido hasta el infierno y regresado, pero dejo que en su apuesto rostro se reflejara una sonrisa al mirar a Lily y Damien.

-Hola chicos, adelante, entren- exclamo James y extendió su mano para tomar la de Lily cuando corrió hasta su lado. Damien se quedo quieto en la puerta recargándose sobre esta para componerse. Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver a su padre y tío en ese estado.

-Hey pequeñajo, ven aquí- le dijo Sirius dándole una de sus usuales sonrisa. Damien camino lentamente y se sentó junto a su padre.

-Anímense chicos! Estoy bien- rio James.

-Bien! A esto le llamas bien? Por Dios, James! Pudieron haberte matado!- Lily se detuvo de golpe al darse cuanta que Damien estaba presente. Lo miró como disculpa- lo siento Damy. No debí sacarte de la escuela de esa manera. Apenas me había enterado de lo de tu padre y actué sin pensar.

Damien miró a su madre.

-Esta bien mamá. Me alegro que me hubieras traído. Solo no le grites a papá, luce como si hubiera vivido un infierno.

-Oh, gracias hijo, recordare eso!- sonrió James tratando de lucir ofendido. Damien sonrió de vuelta.

-Entonces, nos van a decir que les pasó a ustedes dos?- preguntó Damien imaginando la pregunta.

-No podemos pequeñajo, es ultra secreto y esas cosas, seguro entiendes- respondió Sirius con la voz aburrida con la que siempre le respondía a Damien las preguntas que hacia sobre la Orden. Damien miró a su padre.

-Papá?- James sonrió de Nuevo a su hijo.

-De verdad Damy, es algo muy aburrido, nada interesante- Damien bufo un poco sentándose con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Los tres adultos comenzaron a hablar, mas que nada sobre el Ministerio y cuantos días tendrían James y Sirius tendrían permitido faltar por enfermedad. Damien se comenzaba a aburrir mucho. Unos minutos después, Lily le pido a Damien que fuera a la sala de comida en el quinto puso para que trajera algunos refrigerios. Damien felizmente se levanto y salió de la habitación. En cuanto salió de la habitación Lily conjuro un hechizo silenciador en la habitación y se giro hacia Sirius y James.

-Bien, escúpanlo. Que paso anoche?- una sombra de vergüenza cruzo el rostro de ambos hombres.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay otra forma de decirlo pero… um… creo que, como que subestimamos al enemigo- respondió un avergonzado Sirius.

-A Que te refieres con "subestimamos"? Había demasiados Mortífagos? Cuántos había en el lugar?- pregunto Lily tratando de imaginarse a cinco Aurores luchando contra un ejercito de quince o mas Mortífagos. Eso definitivamente explicaría las heridas.

-Uno- respondió James sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.

-Uno?- repitió Lily.

-Sip, uno- respondieron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-No lo entiendo. Como es que un solo Mortífago pudo contra cinco Aurores y puso a dos de ellos en el hospital?- pregunto Lily.

-Cuatro- dijo una pequeña voz que sorprendentemente pertenecía a Sirius.

-Disculpa?- pregunto Lily, avergonzada por la cantidad de heridos de la Orden a manos de _un_ solo Mortífago.

-Liam y Kingsley están aquí también junto conmigo y James- respondió Sirius.

-Kingsley?- cuestionó Lily con las cejas alzadas- como Kingsley Shacklebolt? El Auror de metro ochenta y no se que al que tres Mortífagos no pudieron vencer, ese _Kingsley_?- preguntó Lily incrédula. Ambos hombres simplemente asintieron con la cabeza- que demonios pasó?

-Ese maldito niño fue lo que paso!- exclamó Sirius, no se tomaba su fracaso muy bien que digamos.

-Niño? Que niño?- preguntó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo.

-El niño de Voldemort- respondió James con voz apagada. Lily se paralizó, su cuerpo se puso rígido ante las palabras de James. En silencio se giró para mirar a su esposo.

-Que?- preguntó en una voz apenas mas elevada que un susurro.

-Voldemort tiene un hijo- repitió James. Lily no dijo nada pero su sorpresa y shock eran fáciles de ver.

-Por lo menos fue lo que dijo el otro Mortífago- dijo Sirius. Lily lo miró.

-Pero no dijeron que solo había un Mortífago?- preguntó confundida.

-Lo había, al menos al principio- explicó Sirius- cuando llegamos al edificio vimos solo a un Mortífago escondido en una esquina. De la nada este chico llegó e hizo que el Mortífago casi se orinara en los pantalones- Sirius hizo una mueca, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño- maldito cobarde!- murmuró refiriéndose al Mortífago- estaba rogando y suplicando por su vida. Ni siquiera trató de atacar al chico.

-Chico?- repitió Lily con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos de incredulidad- espera, todos ustedes están aquí, en un hospital, por culpa de un chico?

-Se como suena- comenzó James- pero es una historia muy diferente. Se veía como un chico, se escuchaba como un chico, pero Lily, no _era_ un chico.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Lily sintiendo un frio miedo en su estomago.

-Él era… fenomenal- dijo James sin encontrar otra palabra para describirlo. Miró a Sirius y lo vio asentir aceptándolo aunque un poco a regañadientes. James continuo- La forma en que luchaba, era tan _rápido_. Era solo una figura borrosa por momentos. Hacia magia sin varita y su escudo! Por Merlín, Lily, nunca había visto algo como eso antes. Lo podía convocar con un simple movimiento de varita y lo cubría de pies a cabeza!- James negó con la cabeza- No había nada en esa lucha que dijera que era un chico.

-Y no solo luchaba como mago, nos estaba pateando el trasero al estilo Muggle- agrego Sirius- en serio Lily, fue la cosa mas rara. El hijo del Lord Oscuro peleando al estilo Muggle para derrotarnos.

-Y no se veía intimidado en lo mas mínimo por el hecho de enfrentarse a cinco Aurores adultos. Simplemente barrio el suelo con nosotros- dijo James con un leve sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Lily escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-Por que el Mortífago le tenia miedo?- preguntó aun sin entender esa parte.

-Sabía que el chico iba a matarlo. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio- respondió James.

-Y lo hizo- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja- matarlo, quiero decir.

-Lo mató justo frente a mi- respondió James- era tan poderoso Lily, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Me mando a volar por los aires _sin usar su varita_ y la forma en que trato con Hunt, fue tan frio! Simplemente lo mató, sin importarle nada, sin remordimiento, nada!

-Por que estas tan sorprendido?- pregunto Sirius- Él no sabría lo que es el remordimiento. Es el hijo del mismísimo demonio.

James no dijo nada pero su corazón brinco ante las palabras de Sirius. Su expresión debió de haber demostrado su angustia ya que sintió a Lily tocar si mano.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Lily.

-No lo se- respondió James sinceramente- hay algo en él que me hace sentir… inquieto.

-Inquieto? Como?- pregunto su esposa. James levanto el rostro para verlos a ella y a Sirius preguntándose si debía decir lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-No tiene sentido- dijo al fin- nada en ese chico tiene sentido. Reaccionó muy mal cuando le llame Mortífago. Sus palabras exactas fueron _"No soy un sucio Mortífago!" _Tiene algún sentido?- ni Lily ni Sirius dijeron algo. James continuo- y cuando estaba luchando no uso ninguna Maldición Imperdonable, solo los hechizos estándar. No mató a nadie mas que a Hunt. Eso no tiene sentido tampoco. Voldemort es todo numerous. Sus ataques dejan cientos de muertos y heridos. Los Mortífagos matan y torturan a tantos como pueden. Pero este chico, simplemente se enfrento con nosotros y fue tras Hunt. No causo ningún otro daño.

-Pudo haberlo hecho!- intervino Sirius mirando a James- tuviste suerte de que ese… ese… cuchillo, daga, cosa estrella que te tiró no hizo un corte muy profundo, de otra forma…- Sirius no pudo terminar. Miró hacia otro lado intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su amigo tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-Se que trató de matarme, pero creo que de verdad no pretendía hacerlo- le dijo james a Sirius- me dijo que me apartara del camino. No fue sino hasta que yo lo ataque que tomo represalias. Digo, si le hice un corte en el brazo…

-Po que demonios estas excusándolo!- exclamó Lily- trató de matarte y tu intentas decir que fue obligado a hacerlo!

James cerro la boca y dejo caer su cabeza. Por que estaba inventando excusas? Había visto claramente la rabia en los ojos del muchacho. Sabia que el chico lo había atacado con la intención de matarlo pero algo dentro de el simplemente no quería creerlo. Además, estaba el hecho de que el muchacho le parecía muy familiar. James no sabía como era posible pero sentía que lo conocía de algún lado. Su voz había enviado escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero la voz del chico le recordaba mucho a Damien.

-Creo que simplemente no quiero creer que un niño pueda ser tan malo- les dijo James. Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius miro hacia el suelo metido en sus pensamientos. Él entendía a lo que se refería james. No solo lo desconcertaba, si no que se le partía el corazón el ver a un chico tan joven en una batalla y quitándole la vida a otros sin tener piedad. A este punto, Damien apareció en el cuarto sosteniendo un montón de refrigerios en sus brazos. Miró a su madre con sus brazos alrededor de su padre quien se veía derrotado y muy cansado. Su tío Sirius también se veía molesto.

-Esta todo bien?- pregunto mientras tiraba las golosinas sobre la cama de su padre.

-Bueno, lo esta ahora que trajiste las ranas de chocolate y los sorbetes de limón!- dijo su padre mientras tomaba uno de cada uno de sus dulces favoritos y veía a Damien con grandes ojos y una sonrisa a juego. Damien suspiro cuando los adultos tomaban sus dulces favoritos. Tomó una rana de chocolate y rasgo el papel para abrirla. La rana brincó y aterrizo en la cama de su padre. Damien miró como su padre, actuando como un niño de cinco años, tomó la rana en una mano y tiró un puñetazo al aire celebrando como si hubiese cumplido una misión imposible. Honestamente, Damien pensaba que su padre nunca maduraría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. este es mas largo ven..!=D asi ke el próximo capi será un poco mas tarde..xD pero si tengo muchos Reviews… Bueno ya saben.. mas rápido..!=D espero les haya gustado..!


	7. Praise of a Killer

Como… sufrí… con este capi.. había algunas cosas ke simplemente no sabia como..! bueno no importa.. aki tienen una mejor miradita a la vida del Principee.. espero les guste..=D y debo recalcar que la relación entre Harry y Voldie me encanta..!=D dejen Reviews..!

**Mily Black Queen: **tu… tu… tu…. Muy bien..=D primero lo primero y después el estudio..=D y si a pesar de haber sido criado por un monstruo como Voldie se las arreglo para crecer con moral.. ya revise lo de ingles.. yo sabia ke algo faltaba pero como no lo puse e rojito no supe donde estaba..!xD espero te guste este otro capii..=D espero tu largo review con ansiass..!

**Lyrablack: **aki esta el otro cap.. me tome mi tiempo porke el pasado estaba larguito..xD espero te guste este.. espero Review..=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **perdón por el ingles.. eske son demasiadas letras y me pierdo.. pondré lo ke me falte en rojito la próxima vez..xd disfruta y espero tu review..=D

**Yilam: **la verdad no me agrada mucho la pareja.. no soy de romances pero la historia de un Harry ke le patea el trasero a James y Sirius al mismo tiempo me agrado..xD ya cheke lo del ingles y esta corregido gracias..xD todos dijeron lo mismo..xD espero te guste este capi..=D

**Candee: **yo tmb amo a este frio y calculador Harry..! y gracias por el cumplido.. aki esta otro capi espero te gustee..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **aki esta el otro capi..!=D espero te gustee sigue enviando tus reviews ke mientras mas vea mejor traduzco..xD

**Smithback: **sii..! si kieres lee también el Rewrite.. esta súper.. yo ya lo estoy leyendo y kreo ke se me antoja mas traducir ese..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Praise of a Killer – Maravilloso Asesino

Harry camino silenciosamente por los terrenos dirigiéndose hacia las puertas. Había pasado cinco horas entrenando en su sala personal y ara entonces estaba completamente exhausto. Cansadamente se dirigió de vuelta ala mansión Riddle. Miró hacia el cielo, ya había caído la noche, así que la reunión de los Mortífagos ya debía de haber terminado. Solo por precaución, Harry no dejó su mascara plateada, en caso de necesitarla.

Harry reprimió un bostezo, estaba mucho mas que cansado. Nunca se tomaba tantas horas entrenando, pero últimamente eso era todo lo que quería. Sabia que era la frustración que se acumulaba dentro de él lo que quería salir y esa era la única forma para hacerlo. Bueno, eso e ir a sus misiones.

Harry siguió caminando por el área boscosa que separaba su terreno de entrenamiento de la mansión. Le faltaba poco para llegar cuando lo escucho, un leve roce de hojas, unos débiles pasos que venían detrás de él. No se detuvo pero estuvo en estado de alerta de inmediato. Su varita guardada en la manga de sus ropas. Continuo caminando sin demostrar el hecho que sabia que había alguien siguiéndolo. Los pasos detrás de él se escucharon mas fuertes.

Todo sucedió en un instante. En un fluido movimiento, Harry se puso la mascara y saco su varita. Se dio media vuelta y sujetó fuertemente a la persona que lo estaba espiando. Su mano tomando el cuello de la persona antes de si quiera fijarse quien era. Harry lazó a la persona contra el árbol mas cercano antes de apuntar con la varita directo a su garganta.

-Ow! Un poco paranoico, no Harry?- Harry estaba sorprendido al ver al chico rubio contra el árbol. Sonrió detrás de la mascara y soltó al chico antes de remover la mascara de su rostro.

-Draco, por que me estabas espiando?- preguntó Harry a su amigo. Draco Malfoy se sobaba la nuca y miró a Harry con enojo.

-No estaba espiando nada! Solo estaba siendo cauteloso, es todo- respondió. Harry sonrió en respuesta.

-Tenias miedo de que mi padre te atrapara?- preguntó Harry. No era un secreto el hecho de que Lord Voldemort no tenia mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Culpaba al chico por distraer a Harry de su entrenamiento y sus lecciones. Draco inspecciono los alrededores.

-Ves, es por esto que tu deberías venir a mi casa- dijo en un susurro. Harry rió y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión. Draco estaba mas relajado ahora. Si estaba con Harry entonces estaba a salvo. Incluso darle la cara a Lord Voldemort era posible si Harry estaba a su lado. Si estaba solo, entonces estaba la posibilidad de que no regresaría a su casa.

Mientras se aproximaban al impresionante castillo que era la mansión Riddle, Harry sacó su mascara plateada y se la puso escondiendo su cara. Draco miró la acción pero no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado. Los dos chicos se acercaron a las puertas y Harry gesticuló hacia los dos Mortífagos que vigilaban la entrada. Los hombres rápidamente cayeron de rodillas con sus frentes pegadas al suelo dándole la bienvenida a su Príncipe Oscuro. Harry apenas si los miró pero Draco sonrió abiertamente y camino muy lentamente a propósito para que los dos hombres se vieran forzados a quedarse en esa incomoda posición.

-Draco!- gruño Harry apresurándolo. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Harry se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del recibidor yendo hacia el cuadro de una serpiente. Siseó una indicación y el retrato se abrió y dio acceso a una parte del castillo que era designado a él.

Harry siempre había sabido que su seguridad era muy importante, pero nunca había podido ignorar su deseo de explorar. Un incidente, sin embargo, cuando tenía siete años le había enseñado a la fuerza que debía mantenerse en secreto. Así que su padre le había dedicado toda una parte del castillo solo a él. Cuando niño, Harry había pasado horas explorando su parte del castillo y tenia un sinfín de aventuras con Draco a su lado.

Una vez que salieron del pasillo secreto y el retrato había vuelto a cerrarse, Harry se quito al mascara.

-Y cuando regresaste?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaban por el corredor en dirección a la habitación de Harry.

-Las vacaciones de verano comenzaron hace unas semanas, pero mi padre me dijo que era mejor que me mantuviera fuera por un tiempo. Me dijo que estabas ocupado, así que simplemente me senté y me aburrí por unas cuantas semanas- respondió Draco.

-Tuve misiones- respondió Harry simplemente. Draco lo miró.

-Me gustaría ir a una misión contigo- suspiro Draco. Harry resoplo y le dio a Draco una mirada divertida.

-Tu? En batalla? Me gustaría ver eso!- dijo Harry disfrutando de la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su amigo.

-Por que no? Soy un buen duelista!- dijo Draco indignado.

-Probablemente te pondrías a preguntarle al enemigo si tu cabello se despeino- rió Harry. Draco le dedico una mirada de disgusto.

-No es un crimen el verse bien, pero claro, tu no lo sabrías! Cuando fue la ultima vez que intentaste cepillar esa cosa que llamas cabello?- pregunto Draco. Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y paso una mano por su cabello.

-No todos tenemos un rango de mantenimiento tan alto, Draco- Draco refunfuño algo ilegible a lo que Harry simplemente rió.

Llegaron frente a un par de pesadas puertas de caoba, las cuales Harry abrió con un movimiento de su muñeca. La enorme habitación que era el cuarto de Harry tenia todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Su cama era tan grande como para que cuatro personas durmieran ahí cómodamente y un armario de ocho puertas estaba a lo largo de una de las paredes. Muebles muy costosos decoraban el lugar y una alta estantería tenia una selección de libros especial, muchos de ellos no estaban disponibles en ningún otro lugar de Inglaterra.

Draco caminó hasta el sofá y se tiró sobre el poniendo los pies encima. A Harry no pareció importarle cuando tiró la mascara y su capa sobre una de las sillas. Caminó hasta el enorme armario y lo abrió con un movimiento de su mano. Tomo un traje casual color azul oscuro para cambiarse el verde que traía.

-Mi padre estaba hablando de ti el otro día- dijo Draco estirándose en el sofá de Harry- no podía dejar de admirarte por tu maldición _lacerativa_.

-Maldición para lacerar- lo corrigió Harry. Draco lo mitro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Como sea!- dijo Draco- estaba hablando con mi madre sobre eso. Te juro que ni siquiera noto que yo estaba ahí!

-Tal vez debiste de haberla conjurado hacia el. Te habría notado entonces- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Si claro!- dijo Draco rodando los ojos, pero una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios a regañadientes. Harry cerro las puertas de su armario y se miró en el espejo. Se quedo quieto un momento solo mirando su reflejo. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a su apariencia, así que era bueno que su guapura fuera natural. Aunque últimamente se le veía muy cansado. Se quito el cabello de los ojos y le dio una mejor mirada a su rostro. La luz le dio a su inusual cicatriz y la resalto en su frente. Harry recorrió lentamente su cicatriz con sus dedos. Era la única parte de su apariencia que le gustaba. Su cabello negro y revoltoso, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus facciones eran lo que mas odiaba. De nuevo, deseo que su padre lo hubiese dejado cambiar su apariencia, pero no importo cuanto rogo, Voldemort insistió en que Harry conservara su rostro verdadero.

Suspirando, Harry dejo el espejo tallándose los ojos. Camino hacia el baño para poder refrescarse después del entrenamiento y cambiarse de ropa. Draco se había sumergido en uno de los libros de artes oscuras de Harry ignorando a Harry en la ducha.

Harry se baño rápidamente antes de vestirse con su ropa casual. Alto y delgado como era Harry, su entrenamiento físico extensivo había dejado sus brazos y pecho bien definidos y musculosos. Había trabajado duro para que su cuerpo estuviera así, horas interminables de practica y entrenamiento habían resultado en unos muy bien formados cuerpo y mente de los cuales Harry no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Caminó fuera del cuarto de baño notando que Draco estaba sumergido en el libro. Camino hacia él y le arrebato el libro de entre los dedos.

-Oye!- se quejo Draco.

-Has venido a leer?- pregunto Harry desvaneciendo el libro y volviéndolo a meter en la estantería con un movimiento de sus dedos. Draco suspiró.

-Es un buen libro- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

-Claro que lo es, es mío- sonrió Harry.

-Tu no lo escribiste, tarado!- dijo Draco burlándose.

-No, pero escogí leerlo. Era obvio que resultaría bueno- respondió Harry. Draco sacó el tablero de ajedrez, el que tenían desde que eran niños, de la estantería y lo preparo en la mesa entre Harry y él.

-Creo que necesitamos un nuevo tablero de ajedrez- dijo mirando el viejo y destartalado tablero. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta este- respondió- lo hemos tenido por años.

-Exacto!- exclamo Draco- la cosa se esta cayendo a pedazos.

-Esta bien. Funciona, es lo que importa- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. Draco miró a Harry y sonrió.

-Obviamente sabes que nunca me podrías ganar, es por eso que no quieres un set nuevo.

-Como sabes que no estoy dejándote ganar?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa- Draco bufó.

-Si, claro! Dejarme ganar! Desde que teníamos seis?- exclamó.

-Técnicamente no sabíamos como jugar en ese entonces- explico Harry.

-Y aun así te patee el trasero!- respondió Draco burlándose. Un flashazo de luz y Draco era impulsado hacia adelante por una fuerza estrellándose de frente contra la mesa. Gruñendo, Draco se levanto mirando la expresión se sorpresa de Harry. Se dio cuenta que no había sido Harry el que lo había empujado ya que el ataque había venido de atrás. Dando se media vuelta rápidamente y con temor, Draco vi a su padre parado en la puerta.

-Cuando aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Draco!- Lucios regañó a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia él- tu boca irrespetuosa te llevara a tu fin!- Draco se levanto e inclino la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas. Odiaba que lo regañaran frente a Harry.

-Lo siento padre. No pretendía ofender- se disculpó.

-Tuviste suerte de que fuera yo y no el Lord Oscuro el que entro por la puerta cuando hablabas de esa manera!- continuo Lucius. La mirada de temor de Draco se acentuó y un involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió. Habría estado muerto si ese hubiese sido el caso. Harry no estaba sorprendido de ver a Lucius en su puerta. Solo había dos Mortífagos que podían entrar a su habitación sin dar la contraseña y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.

-Lucius- hablo Harry- el como nos hablamos Draco y yo es asunto nuestro- dijo- no hagas un alboroto- Lucius no dijo nada pero se giro para mirar a su hijo.

-Espérame afuera, Te acompañare a casa.

-Pero si acabo de llegar- comenzó Draco.

-Y ahora regresaras a casa- lo interrumpió Lucius. Draco no argumento mas. Con una mirada a Harry, el chico se giro hacia la puerta.

-Si, padre- Draco camino fuera de la habitación de Harry haciéndose camino hacia el vestíbulo de la mansión Riddle. Lucius se giro para mirar a Harry en cuanto Draco se fue.

-No deberías darle animo- dijo Lucius- debe aprender a respetarte, a temerte.

Harry sonrió y se inclino en su silla cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Yo no quiero que él me tema. Para eso tengo a los Mortífagos- los labios de Lucius se movieron, pero logro reprimir la sonrisa que se le escapaba ante el usual tono juguetón de Harry.

-Sin embargo, el nunca aprenderá a respetarte si le sigues permitiendo que te hable de esa manera tan desagradable!

-Lucius cálmate- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba- como dije, la forma en la que nos hablamos es asunto nuestro. No tienes por que meterte- Harry recogió el tablero de ajedrez y lo devolvió a su lugar. Debería esperar a perder contra Draco otro día- Entiendo que la reunión fue bien?

Lucius miró a Harry, primero con sorpresa y después sus ojos grises se posaron en la cicatriz de Harry y sonrió al darse cuenta. Claro, el dolor en la cicatriz de Harry le hubiera informado si el Lord Oscuro estaba enojado o contento.

-Si, fue muy bien- respondió Lucius- los Mortífagos tuvieron éxito en todas las misiones a las que fueron enviados.

-Mmm, bueno, los milagros pasan una que otra vez- sonrió Harry. Lucius no pudo hacer mas que sonreír ante la burla de Harry. Había conocido a Harry desde que había sido llevado ante Lord Voldemort y a lo largo de los años, había nacido en el una compasión hacia el joven de cabello azabache. Había sido él quien lo había llamado "Príncipe Oscuro" en un principio debido al comportamiento refinado del chico.

-Su éxito no es nada comparado con tu progreso- dijo Lucius con orgullo- nunca había escuchado de alguien que pudiera dominar la maldición para lacerar en solo una sesión.

-No has escuchado de alguien que pudiera hacer la mitad de cosas que yo hago- respondió Harry.

-Quisiera estar presente cuando hagas esa maldición- dijo Lucius con precaución. Harry suspiro antes de mirar al rubio. Había intentado hablar de eso miles de veces.

-Ya te lo dije. Me gusta trabajar solo-dijo Harry.

-Ya lo se, y respeto tu decisión. Es solo que me gustaría mirarte en un duelo. Seria algo memorable- dijo Lucius. Harry levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, no puedes. Acéptalo- respondió Harry en tono cortante. Lucius no dijo mas sobre el tema. Sabia que no debía discutir con Harry. La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió de nuevo y Lucius se giró irritado, sus cejas se juntaron y sus labios se curvaron listo para decirle a Draco que permaneciera en el recibidor, pero su expresión cambio cuando vio que no era Draco quien había entrado. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta con los ojos fijos en Lucius. Sin decir una palabra, el aristócrata Malfoy cayo de rodillas e hizo una reverencia hacia su Amo.

Harry lo miro un poco disgustado. No se sentía cómodo cuando las otras personas se inclinaban ante otras. Recordaba como Bella y Lucius se inclinaban ante él cuando era solo un niño. Le tomo mucho tiempo hacer que pararan.

-Déjanos- dijo Voldemort entrando en la habitación. Rápidamente Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y salió sin mirar atrás. Una vez que la puerta se cerro tras el rubio, Voldemort miró a Harry, sus ojos rojos se suavizaron solo un poco al ver a su hijo.

-Veo que el mocoso de Lucius ha vuelto- dijo Voldemort acercándose a Harry- lo vi esperando en el recibidor. Asumo que le dijiste que permaneciera en su _propia_ casa. No me gusta verlo a tu alrededor por mucho tiempo.

-Te asusta que sea una mala influencia para mi?- Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. Voldemort no se sorprendió.

-No quiero que te distraigas- Harry suspiro.

-Que problema tienes con Draco?- preguntó.

-No tengo ningún _problema_ con él. No me agrada la forma irrespetuosa en la que te habla- Lord Voldemort había escuchado muchas conversaciones para saber la forma en que Draco Malfoy le hablaba a Harry. Como lo provocaba y algunas veces ridiculizaba. Tomo toda la paciencia de Voldemort, y la intervención de Harry, para asegurar que los miembros de Draco Malfoy siguieran intactos.

-Bueno, eso es entre Draco y yo- dijo Harry repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Lucius hacia unos momentos. Queriendo cambiar de tema Harry pregunto sobre la reunión- Lucius me dijo que la reunión fue bien?

Voldemort camino hacia la ventana de la habitación de Harry mirando el largo y desierto terreno que se extendía mas allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver.

-Fue satisfactorio- respondió- que hiciste durante la reunión?- pregunto aun mirando por la ventana.

-Entrené- respondió Harry. Voldemort se giro para mirar a Harry mas de cerca.

-Has estado entrenando mucho mas los últimos días- comento. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No es malo estar preparado- Voldemort no dijo nada al principio, pero su mirada se fijo en Harry mirando los pequeños detalles que otros como Bella y Lucius se perdían. Miró el cansancio en Harry; su tono pálido y unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-Normalmente no te alentaría a trabajar demasiado- dijo Voldemort alejándose de la ventana y acercándose mas a Harry- pero al parecer necesitas el entrenamiento adicional- sus ojos se fijaron en los de Harry y miró la reacción de sus palabras- después de todo es muy inusual que tus ataques fallen al objetivo. Asumo que tu intención era dejar a James Potter con vida?

El nombre trajo una reacción en Harry que solo Voldemort podía detectar.

-Por que asumes eso?- preguntó Harry con su voz tranquila pero furiosa.

-Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo- comenzó Voldemort acercándose unos cuantos pasos mas- él es tu padre después de todo- los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos antes de llenarse de furia.

-Retira lo dicho!- siseo Harry. Voldemort sonrió en respuesta.

-Harry…

-Retira lo dicho!- repitió Harry- yo no soy _su_ hijo! Soy tu hijo y solo tuyo! No soy un Potter, nunca lo he sido.

Voldemort sabia que Harry nunca tendría compasión por Potter. Solo lo había dicho por que sabia que Harry reaccionaria de esa manera. Y eso le causaba gran satisfacción. Voldemort se acerco a Harry y posó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.

-Eso ya lo se. Tu siempre serás mi hijo. Nadie podrá cambiarlo- dijo tranquilamente. Harry se calmo con esas simples palabras.

-No fue mi intención dejarlo con vida- comenzó Harry sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse ante su padre- no estaba concentrado. No esperaba verlo y admito, me tomo con la guardia baja.

-Debiste haber anticipado que alguna vez lo verías de nuevo. Estaba destinado a pasar, tarde o temprano- respondió Voldemort. Harry asintió.

-Lo se- Voldemort apretó el agarre al hombro del chico haciéndolo que lo mirara.

-No importa, hijo. La próxima vez que veas a Potter será su ultimo día- y de nuevo Harry asintió, esta vez una emoción lleno sus ojos.

-Lo será- afirmo a su padre. Voldemort sonrió, en sus ojos se reflejo una victoria silenciosa.

-Quería darte algo para ayudarte a enfocarte durante tus misiones- Harry inclino la cabeza hacia un lado cuestionando a su padre. Voldemort buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña caja. La sostuvo en sus manos un momento solo mirándola antes de posar su mirada en Harry. Le tendió la caja.

Harry tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió. Dentro de la pequeña caja había un collar de plata; en forma de una serpiente que tenia dos cabezas. Los ojos de la serpiente eran color verde brillante que tenían cierta belleza hipnótica. Harry interrogó a su padre con la mirada.

-Esto perteneció a nuestro gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. Quiero que lo tengas- explicó Voldemort- pero este pendiente es mucho mas que una simple herencia familiar. Tiene un pedazo de mi alma en el. Es uno de mis Horrocruxes. La expresión de Harry cambio y ahora miraba el collar como si fuera un niño con juguete nuevo, estaba asombrado. Su agarre a la caja cambio instantáneamente, sostuvo la caja con mucho cuidado.

-Por que me los estas dando a mi?- preguntó.

-Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha- respondió Voldemort- creo que es apropiado que tengas mi Horrocruxe contigo para ayudarte a concentrarte durante tus misiones, para que siempre recuerdes quien eres y cuanto significas para mi.

Harry tomó el hermoso collar entre sus manos. Pasó la cadena por su cabeza y dejo que el pendiente, el Horrocruxe de su padre, descansara sobre su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón. Si quitar los ojos de su padre, Harry hablo.

-Nunca podría olvidar quien soy- respondió- siempre seré tu hijo. No necesito un recordatorio- miró el pendiente antes de volver a mirar a Voldemort con una sonrisa- pero muchas gracias padre. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo- de pronto, algo surgió en su mente y una mirada de pánico cruzo su rostro- mis misiones! Y si algo le pasa en alguna de mis misiones? Y si se hace daño? Que tal si…

-No te preocupes, ese pendiente tiene muchos encantamientos en el, incluido uno anti-ruptura. Solamente tu o yo somos capaces de quitarlo una vez que lo tengas puesto. No importa lo que pase, nadie mas te lo puede quitar- le aseguro Voldemort. La expresión preocupada de Harry desapareció y sonrió aliviado. Metió el pendiente entre sus ropas.

-No le digas a Bella que me lo diste. No creo que logre recuperarse emocionalmente- dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Como sabes que ella no tiene uno también?- preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció de su rostro.

-Qué? Ella tuvo uno antes que yo?- Voldemort rió, algo que solo Harry podía logar que hiciera.

-Tal vez- dijo burlonamente.

-Padre? Eso es injusto. Soy tu _hijo_!- Harry corrió tras Voldemort discutiendo juguetonamente con el mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Bien.. me encanto este capi.. espero ke a ustedes también les haya gustado… dejen reviews..!=D


	8. Plan to Capture

W0o0ola gente..! tarde mucho..¿? perdón.. perdí la noción del tiempo..U.U y eske me hice un xtreme makeover..!=D oh si.. me corte el cabello súper corto y… me lo pinte morado..!=D así como Tonks en la Orden del Fénix..=D Dios como la amo0.. bueno ya a nadie le importa eso… aki tienen otro capii..! disfruten..!=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **claro ke debe estar celoso..! es una parte del alma de su keridisimo padre..! él lo debe de tener primero..=D espero tu review..!=D

**Yilam: **verdad.. son toda una familia hecha y derecha.. los adoro.. ay mi pobre Drakito.. kien lo manda a ser tan insolente..xD espero te guste este capi..

**Septimaluna: **si.. la vida del Príncipe Oscuro..xD de hecho hay un pequeño One-Shot hecho por la escritora original sobre como Harry se convierte en el Príncipe Oscuro.. podría traducirlo... si… tal vez… podría… si me lo piden los lectores lo hago..xD y en este capi tienes mas Aurores heridos gracias a nuestro keridisimo Harry.. espero te gustee..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **Por Merlín que amo tus Reviews..!=D son tan largos..! geniales..! no soy mala influencia..! ya eres lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber lo ke es bueno y ke es malo..=D o eso espero… si no no mepresentare en tu casa nunca..um.. y Harry debe tener algún amigo ke no sea décadas mayor ke el..xD uy.. espera a ke llegue con James y la Orden.. ahí si va a ser arrogante, creido, maldito y todo lo ke kieras..=D bueno piénsalo asi.. si hubiera sido Voldie el ke agarrara a Draco ahí hubiese sido peor..xD ya llegara con James y vas a sfrir mas..Muajaja… no mentira.. como crees ke te haría eso.. bueno.. espero disfrutes el capi.. y espero tu laaaargo Revieww..=D

**MartaQ: **no te preocupes.. aki tengo mas..xd espero te guste el capii..! disfruta..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **no soy cruel.. te digo ke me emocione demasiado con mi nuevo look y tuve ke andar de fiesta en fiesta presumiéndolo… bueno el fic.. si Voldie es un papi genial..! muy buena educación le dio a su hijo..=D espero te guste este capi..!=D

**Candee: **Hi! Estaba traduciendo el rewrite.. si.. pero cuando iba en el capi numero… kreo ke fue este de hecho..xD me di cuenta ke cambia la historia en el rewrite..¬¬ y NO iba a ponerme a traducir de nuevo TODO.. asi ke mejor lo deje asi.. pero ya lo resolvi.. ahora sigue con el original.. aunque el rewrite me encanta..xD bueno espero ke te guste.. sorry por la confusión.. espero tu Review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Plan to Capture – Pan de Captura

Era ya tarde y la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden solo querían regresar a sus hogares. Lily estaba igual, se sentó con James de un lado y Sirius del otro esperando que la reunión terminara rápido para poder ir a la cama. Miró a su marido, quien había salido del hospital hacia una semana. Inmediatamente había regresado a su trabajo de Auror, ignorando las instrucciones del Sanador de "descansar y recuperarse". Negó con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su esposo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se fijaron en el cuello de James, verificando que no hubiera ninguna cicatriz después del horrible ataque. No había ni una sola marca. Lily había hecho una poción para evitar cicatrices y se la había aplicado a James dos veces al día, de otra forma una fea cicatriz habría quedado desde debajo de su oreja izquierda hasta la nuca, la parte en la que había cortado la daga. De nuevo Lily dio gracias a Dios por que James estuviera bien. El ataque pudo haber sido fatal, pero tuvo mucha suerte de sobrevivir.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore llegó y la habitación cayo en silencio esperando que la reunión comenzara. Albus Dumbledore se paró frente al cansado grupo.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir- comenzó. Miró a todos los que estaban frente a él y se detuvo al mirar a James, Sirius y Kingsley- es verdad- dijo simplemente- Voldemort tiene un heredero.

La atmosfera en la habitación cambio casi al instante. Jadeos de sorpresa se escucharon en toda la habitación. Los únicos que permanecieron tranquilos fueron lo que ya habían conocido al hijo del Lord Oscuro.

-Como es eso posible?- preguntó McGonagall- no habríamos escuchado algo desde hace tiempo ya?

-Creo que Voldemort lo ha mantenido en secreto- respondió Dumbledore- incluso muchos de sus hombres no saben si en verdad su Amo tiene un hijo- inclino la cabeza hacia Severus, quien estaba paralizado evitando mirar al director- es por eso que la Orden no supo de él hasta ahora.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Elphias Doge con su ruidosa voz- por que Ya-Saben-Quien mantendría en secreto a su hijo, hasta para sus Mortífagos?

-Tal vez no confía en ellos- opino Remus- tendrá miedo de que uno de sus hombres pueda tratar de acabar con su linaje. Sabemos que hay muchos Mortífagos tratando de ganar favores por parte de Voldemort esperando ser los elegidos a quedarse en su lugar.

-Si, ese monstruo tiene que morir algún día!- refunfuño Moody. Dumbledore no dijo nada pero sus cejas se alzaron ante las palabras de Moody, un flasheo de preocupación cruzo sus ojos.

-Parece que, por alguna razón, Voldemort tiene a su hijo en secreto- continuo Dumbledore- Severus nos me confirmo que entre la multitud de Mortífagos hay algunos que creen en la existencia del heredero y otros que creen que no es mas que un mito.

-Él no es un mito!- murmuró Sirius- él es muy real- se frotó las costillas aun un poco adoloridas por la paliza que le habían dado.

-Algunos Mortífagos han dicho que vieron la sombra del chico dentro y en los terrenos de la mansión Riddle por años, pero nadie ha visto su rostro- continuo Dumbledore- creo que Severus hablo con los Mortífagos de bajo rango que vigilan la puerta de entrada y que dicen haber conocido al chico de la mascara plateada, lo han visto entrar y salir de la mansión.

-Por que lo dejan entrar si no saben quien es?- pregunto Kingsley.

-Dicen que el mismo Voldemort les dijo que si veían a un chico con una mascara plateada nunca se pusieran en su camino- respondió Dumbledore- dicen que Voldemort les instruyo que se pusieran de rodillas y se inclinaran ante el muchacho y que no se atrevieran a mirarlo a los ojos.

Kingsley parecía sorprendido, al igual que las demás personas en la habitación. No creían que Voldemort permitiría que otra persona tuviera el mismo respeto que el demandaba para él mismo.

-Tenemos un nombre?- preguntó James curioso.

-No- contesto Dumbledore- nadie sabe su nombre. Lo llaman Príncipe Oscuro. Ese nombre fue el que comenzó a divulgarse cuando iniciaron los rumores hace unos años.

-Cuales son los rumores?- pregunto Lily. Dumbledore se quedo callado unos segundos, sus ojos se paseaban por la habitación antes de ver de nuevo a los presentes.

-Recordaran la reunión anterior, discutimos si los extraños asesinatos a Mortífagos y que e culpable era desconocido- recordó Dumbledore- dije que pensaba que Voldemort podría ser el responsable por esos asesinatos y al parecer e resto de los Mortífagos tienen la misma opinión- Dumbledore señalo de nuevo a Snape- Severus me reporto que por los últimos dos años, los rumores comenzaron a circular diciendo que Voldemort tiene un asesino secreto que usa cuando quiere matar a uno de los suyos. Muchos de ellos creen que el Príncipe Oscuro es ese asesino.

James volteo hacia Sirius y Kingsley encontrándose con sus miradas. Eso tenia sentido. El Mortífago que se estaba escondiendo, Hunt, se había asustado tanto cuando reconoció al Príncipe Oscuro como un asesino que había ido a matarlo. Ese miedo ahora tenia sentido.

-Alguien mas aparte de Ya-Saben-Quien debió de haber visto al chico!- exclamó Emmeline Vance- Es incomprensible que pudiese haber criado un hijo él solo sin haberlo matado en el proceso!- negó con la cabeza- debió de haber tenido ayuda.

Snape miró a Dumbledore y después volvió hacia Emmeline.

-Por lo que he podido investigar, Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange también pueden estar involucrados con el Príncipe Oscuro desde que era muy joven- dijo Snape- no es seguro, solo lo creo por lo que ambos han estado comentando entre los demás Mortífagos.

-Suena como Malfoy!- gruñó Moody- nunca puede dejar de presumir!

-Albus, sabemos quien es la madre?- preguntó Minerva de pronto. Dumbledore respiró hondo y se acomodo sus lentes de media luna.

-No, no lo sabemos- respondió.

-Podría ser Bellatrix- opino Hestia jones- su lealtad no conoce limites.

Sirius no pudo evitar el gruñido que se le escapo. No le gustaba que nadie hablara acerca de su prima, ni siquiera sus compañeros miembros de la Orden. Él y Bella habían sido muy unidos. Habían crecido juntos y siempre se habían preocupado el uno por el otro. Para cuando se volvieron adultos jóvenes, Bella desarrolló una extraña obsesión por Lord Voldemort. Había querido convertirse en Mortífago y sin importar lo que Sirius le dijera o con lo que la amenazara, nunca la hizo cambiar de opinión. Hizo a Sirius a un lado y fue a ofrecer sus servicios a Voldemort sin mirar atrás. Sirius nunca había superado eso.

-Puedo imaginarme a Bellatrix queriendo tener a su hijo- agrego Emmeline pensativa- ella lo consideraría u gran honor.

-No es Bellatrix- dijo Snape.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Hestia.

-Por que yo fui quien ayudo a Lucius a preparar la poción para dejarla estéril- respondió Snape- me lo pidió poco después de haberse unido al Lord Oscuro- dijo que no quería "distracciones" para poder servir a su Amo.

La habitación calló en silencio después de eso antes de que los cayados susurros comenzaran de nuevo.

-Como dije, su lealtad no conoce limites- repitió Hestia secamente.

-Él no tiene ningún otro Mortífago cercano que sea mujer, cierto?- cuestiono Strugis Podmore.

-No tiene por que ser una Mortífago mujer- respondió Snape- cualquier Mortífago estaría felizmente dispuesto a ofrecer a su esposa al Lord Oscuro si él se lo pide. Si sus esposas tuvieran al heredero de Voldemort eso los pondría mucho mas cerca a ganarse el puesto de la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Lily cerro los ojos maldiciendo en su mente. Era simplemente asqueroso como algunas personas podían caer tan bajo para ganar algo de estatus y poder.

-De verdad importa quien es la madre- pregunto Sirius- creo que deberíamos pasar esa parte y llegar al mocoso!

Todos miraron de nuevo a Dumbledore.

-Debemos llegar a él- dijo Dumbledore simplemente- si llegamos a él, llegamos a Voldemort. Capturar al Príncipe Oscuro significaría eliminar buena parte de la confianza de Voldemort- Dumbledore suspiro antes de continuar- sin embargo, a pesar del obvio problema de capturarlo, tenemos otra complicación- miró a James, Sirius y Kingsley de nuevo- los dos Aurores del ministerio que estuvieron con ustedes cuando se toparon con el príncipe Oscuro, Liam McArthur y Nathan Simmons, ya hicieron sus reportes al Ministro. Dieron sus reportes oficiales revelando el hecho de que Voldemort tiene un hijo.

-Aw, esto no es bueno- murmuró Sirius.

-El Ministro Fudge ha enviado un equipo de Hit Wizards para atrapar al Príncipe Oscuro- comenzó Dumbledore- ha ordenado que toda la información sobre el Príncipe Oscuro de mantenga fuera del medio hasta que lo atrapen. No quiere casar pánico. Una vez que arreste al Príncipe Oscuro dará a conocer la información.

-Por que eso es una complicación?- pregunto Moody- dejemos que los Hit Wizards hagan su trabajo y lo atrapen! La prioridad del Ministerio es atrapar a ese hijo de perra! No importa quien lo haga!

Dumbledore se movió incomodo, algo extraño en el usualmente calmado mago.

-Si el Ministerio atrapa al Príncipe Oscuro lo destruirían inmediatamente- dijo Dumbledore calladamente- tratara de sacarle todo lo que pueda pero no perderá el tiempo en lanzarlo con los Dementores- los ojos de Dumbledore recorrieron el lugar- si llegamos al Príncipe Oscuro primero podremos sacarle mas información. Si hacemos las cosas de manea correcta tal vez podremos usar al Príncipe Oscuro para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Las personas sentadas en la habitación pegaron un brinco ante la posibilidad de derrotar a Voldemort. Miraron a Dumbledore prestándole atención solo a él.

-Como aremos eso?- preguntó Tonks.

-Voldemort tratara de recuperara su heredero- respondió Dumbledore- si se entera de que su hijo no ha sido destruido por los Dementores tratará de recuperarlo. Así podremos atraparlo, siempre y cuando todo vaya conforme al plan.

-El problema es, como llegamos al Príncipe Oscuro?-pregunto Kingsley- tengo que admitir que el chico es fuerte y talentoso. Peleo contra cinco Aurores y no se canso ni un poco. Como podemos planear su captura si no sabemos cual será su siguiente movimiento?

-Insisto en que no nos preocupemos!- dijo Moody- por que perder el tiempo cuando el Ministerio esta haciendo lo mismo? Se que quieren capturarlo para usarlo de señuelo con Voldemort pero el Ministerio puede estar pensando hacer algo similar.

-Alastor, la Orden debe atraparlo- dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero por que?- discutió Moody. Dumbledore pauso un instante mirando los inusuales ojos del Auror.

-El Príncipe Oscuro fue el que torturó y mató a Frank y Alice Longbottom- por tercera vez en esa tarde, la habitación quedó en completo silencio- él fue el que les prendió fuego a ellos y su casa usando flamas mágicas. El fuego los mato lentamente dejándolos que se quemaran vivos- Dumbledore se detuvo sin poder seguir.

La tensión de la habitación se volvió insoportable. De pronto todos habían olvidado a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Querían al Príncipe Oscuro, querían hacerlo pagar por la atrocidad que había cometido contra los Longbottoms. Frank y Alice habían sido Aurores y miembros de la Orden. Su muerte había sido horrible y una gran perdida para la Orden. El fuego que les quito la vida había tomado cuarenta y ocho horas en ser apagado, dejando nada mas que cenizas de los Longbottoms.

Su prematuro y cruel asesinato los había afectado a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden y ahora sabían quien era el responsable, harían lo posible por traer a su asesino ante la justicia. Lily lucho contra el sollozo que intentaba salir mientras tomaba la mano de James. Frank y Alice habían sido muy buenos amigos de ellos. Cuando Harry había sido asesinado hacia quince años, Frank y Alice habían estado ahí para ella y James. Eran buenas personas y no merecían sufrir ese destino.

-No estoy diciendo que capturemos al Príncipe Oscuro por venganza- dijo Dumbledore leyendo las miradas de la mayoría de los presentes- la Orden perdió a dos miembros muy valiosos y de buen corazón. La Orden debe ser la que lo lleve ante la justicia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la habitación.

-Que debemos hacer?- pregunto Sirius.

-Necesitamos un plan a prueba de tontos- dijo Remus- no podemos equivocaros en esta.

La siguiente media hora paso con varias estrategias siendo expuestas y descartadas. De pronto, Sirius miró a Dumbledore.

-Acabo de pensar en algo- dijo con los ojos llenos de concentración.

-Ahora eso es nuevo- murmuró Snape. Sirius le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos pero se limito a ignorarlo manteniendo su atención en Dumbledore.

-Dijo que Voldemort envía al Príncipe Oscuro a matar a los Mortífagos que le han fallado?- dijo Sirius- entonces, eso significa que enviaría al Príncipe Oscuro a rescatar a uno también?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh si.. prometo no dejarlos con la curiosidad carcomiéndolos tanto tiempo..xD actualizare pront0o.. claro mientras mas rápido lleguen los Reviews… ya saben..=D


	9. We Got Him

Bien... problemas técnicos con el internet... y linux... no podía creer ke fuera mejor y una migo me convenció... pero no puedo acostumbrarme... si lose, lo se... le vendí mi alma a Microsoft.. pero bueno.. aki tienen otro capi les prometo ke actualizare al menos el miércoles..!

**Mily Black Queen: **como por arte de magia... si eske lo ke pasa es ke si soy brujaa..! solo ke mi carta de Hogwarts kedo perdida en el estomago del tiburon ke se comio a la lechuza al volar por el atlantico..¬¬ y bueno no kreo ke Sirius recupere su dignidad al saber ke kien le pateo el trasero no es mas ni menos ke su ahijado..xD y bueno si los Longbottom... algo de malo debia tener Harry no..¡' pero ya veras como todo se resuelve al final..! graciass..1! A mi tmb me encanto mi eplito hermoso0o.:! espero ke te guste este capi y espero tu Revieww..!=D

**MartaQ: **recalco ke solo traduzco el fic de otra persona..xD pero gracias! espero te guste este capi tmbb.. disfruta y espero review..!=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **sip.. aki esta el tro capi.. ya sabes no fue mi culpa la actualizada..xD y ya subi foto...! esta e mi perfil.. bueno es solo el fleko pero asi se ve mas o menos..xD espero tu Review..!=D

**Yilam: **oh Remus no pretendia ofender..xD solo ke tiene razon.. si fallan en ese plan ya no tendran otra oportunidad para atraparl0o..!y tienes toda la razon.. mas pobresita la orden ke tendra ke aguantar la paliza de Harry..xD yo tmb adore i nuevo look gracias..!=D espero tu reviewww..!

**VeroSev: **aki tienes otro capi..! Dark Harry o no Dark Harry yo amo su altaneria..xD disfrutaa..=D

**Candee: **sip.. ya es como el original a partir de aki.. este fue el capi con el ke me rompi la cabeza..¬.¬ pero eske la autora no me advirtio..!xD bueno espero te gustee..=D

**Ayla Hale Cullen: **oh por favor... Snivellus no vale la pena como para ke Harry vaya a ayudarlo..!xD aki esta el capi.. perodon por la tardanza.. espero te guste y prometo actualizar pront0o..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We got him – Lo tenemos

Harry estaba teniendo un mal día. Había despertado con un dolor de cabeza insoportable gracias a que algún Mortífago le había dado unas muy desafortunadas noticias a su padre. Entonces había pasado la mitad de la mañana buscado a Bella solo para encontrarse con que ella había ido a una redada.

-Típico- dijo en voz baja.

Se estaba poniendo mas frio a medida que entraban en Agosto. Harry jaló de las mangas de su ropa para cubrir sus manos mientras se dirigía de la mansión hacia los terrenos. Su mascara plateada estaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su ropa. La mayoría de los Mortífagos habían ido a esa redada, la cual fue probablemente ordenada por su padre después de escuchar las noticias que habían despertado a Harry.

Harry camino en silencio hacia el terreno de entrenamiento. Se sentía muy agresivo después de la agitada mañana que había tenido y quería deshacerse un poco de su enojo entrenando. Pero no había llegado a su campo de entrenamiento cuando un sonido lo puso alerta. Era un sonido como de deslizamiento. Las hojas en el suelo crujían levemente como si alguien, o mejor dijo algo se deslizaba sobre ellos. Harry supo por instinto lo que era. Se dio vuelta despacio para mirar a una enorme serpiente deslizándose hacia él.

-Nagini- siseo en Parsel.

-Joven Amo- siseo de vuelta la serpiente. Harry camino hacia la enorme serpiente y suavemente acaricio su cabeza. Le tenía mucho cariño. Casi tanto como en mismo Lord Voldemort. Le había prometido a Harry que cuando cumpliera los 17 le podria regular una similar. _"Solo un año mas"_ pensó Harry sin dejar de acariciar a Nagini. Apenas había cumplido 16 años hacia 4 días pero, como siempre, no fue celebrado. El único cumpleaños que Harry celebraría seria cuando se volviera adulto y cumpliera 17. Harry miró de nuevo la gigante cabeza del reptil y pregunto de nuevo en Parsel.

-Que haces aquí? Usualmente no vas a ningún lado hasta que cae la noche.

-Me aburrí mucho, así que iba a conseguirme un pequeño… bocadillo!- siseo de vuelta.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, sabia que un pequeño bocadillo para Nagini era usualmente muy grande. Nagini era la responsable por la desaparición de la mayoría de los animales de granja como caballos, vacas y unas cuantas ovejas que se encontraban en los alrededores. Incluso había devorado unos cuantos humanos en algunas ocasiones, pero Harry no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Antes de poder decirle otra cosa a Nagini, Harry sintió una fuerte punzada en su cicatriz. Si mano se dirigió a su frente por instinto y Harry quedo ciego por unos instantes cuando el dolor nublaba su vista. Parpadeo un par de veces para borrar los puntos negros que veía y se giro para dirigirse a la mansión.

-Me pregunto que pasó?- murmuró Harry para si mismo. Se giró hacia Nagini y siseo una despedida y salió rumbo al castillo. El dolor se había ido tan rápido como había aparecido. Solo quedaba esa punzada a la que Harry ya se había acostumbrado ya que Lord Voldemort rara vez estaba de un humor completamente feliz. No se detuvo ni una vez hasta que llego a las puertas que lo llevaban a la habitación de su padre. Tocó una vez y entro en la habitación en silencio.

Lord Voldemort miró a la persona que había entrado a su cuarto privado. Vio a Harry y gesticuló para que se acercara. Voldemort se alejo de la ventana y se giro a mirar a su heredero.

-Harry, hubo una complicación, acabo de recibir una señal de auxilio. Parece que la redada de esta mañana no ha ido muy bien- Harry asintió sin quitar sus ojos esmeralda de los rojo rubí de su padre.

-De quien era la señal, padre?- preguntó Harry.

-Bella- Voldemort casi susurro la palabra. Harry sintió como si se le acabara el aire. No podía respirar. Miró a su padre esperando sus ordenes para ir a ayudarla, pero nunca dijo nada. Lord Voldemort solo miró a Harry y se giró, obviamente peleando contra el enojo que brotaba dentro de él por el bien de Harry.

-Padre, cuales son tus ordenes- presiono Harry.

-Nada, no quiero que hagas nada- Harry solamente pudo mirar a su padre mientras se giraba de nuevo.

-Pero padre, debemos hacer algo…

-Harry, por mas que quiera mi circulo interno de vuelta, especialmente a Bella, no voy a arriesgarte en una misión de rescate- dijo Voldemort aun dándole la espalda. Harry sintió su propia furia fluir.

-Padre, no podemos perder el circulo interno también, nos tomara mucho tiempo volver a encontrar a las personas adecuadas, y Bella… no podemos perderla tampoco- dijo Harry bajando la voz en la ultima frase. El simple pensamiento de perder a Bella era demasiado siquiera para imaginarlo. Voldemort se giro para encarar a Harry cuando dijo eso. Él también se veía como si estuviera dividido entre salvar a Bella o mantener a su hijo a salvo. Personalmente no le importaba Bella o cualquier otro Mortífago en particular, pero Harry tenia razón. Si perdía el circulo interno ahora causaría muchos problemas, sin mencionar el retraso en su victoria. Suspiro profundamente y enfoco sus ojos con los de Harry enviando la imagen del sitio de la redada. Harry miro el lugar a detalle y se dio vuelta rápidamente casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Harry!- lo llamo Lord Voldemort. Harry se detuvo en la puerta y dio vuelta- solo encuéntrala y regresa de inmediato, entendiste?

-Si, padre- fue la respuesta de Harry y después se hizo camino avanzando rápidamente hacia el punto de aparición justo afuera de las puertas de la mansión.

Harry se apareció frente a un edificio en ruinas. Rápidamente escaneó el lugar. Habia evidencia de batalla. Podía ver la sangre justo en la entrada. Se hizo camino hacia adentro del edificio abandonado que pudo haber sido una bodega pero ahora se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Con su mascara firmemente en su lugar, Harry entro al edificio. Camino cautelosamente aunque el edificio parecía vacio. Podía escuchar voces gritando a la distancia, tal vez en el segundo piso del destartalado edificio. Se mantuvo en las sombras y en silencio se dirigió a las escaleras, una vez que llego al final de estas vio que la batalla aun seguía. Había cuerpos dispersos por todo el suelo. La mayoria eran Mortífagos enmascarados. Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Rápidamente cruzo la habitación y se escondió enseguida de una pared colapsada. Sus ojos esmeralda buscaban por todo el suelo el cuerpo de Bella. Se dio cuenta que aun podía escuchar maldiciones dichas a gritos y los flashazos de los hechizos siendo disparados, pero en realidad no miraba a nadie en los alrededores.

"Deben estar del otro lado de las ruinas" pensó Harry mientras escudriñaba los montones de escombro y roca que estaban por todos lados. Sin importarle el riesgo, Harry salió de su escondite. Vio a Bella al instante. Yacía en una de las esquinas del edificio. Sus ropas estaban rotas y su rostro manchado en sangre. Harry sintió la ira brotar dentro de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando por la rabia contenida. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el cuerpo.

Llego hasta ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Se arrodillo a su lado y suavemente poso un dedo en su cuello. "Por favor, no estés muerta!" susurro para si mismo. Sintió el pulso y soltó un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Bella- susurró tratando de despertarla. Bella abrió los ojos y para la sorpresa de Harry le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, hermosura!- Harry se alejo del cuerpo. El rostro era el de Bella, pero la voz era de un hombre. Una voz que Harry había escuchado muchas veces. La "falsa" Bella se levanto y sonrió ante la mirada de shock en los ojos de Harry. Harry se puso de pie pero antes de que pudiera levantar su varita se do cuenta de que todas las voces que había escuchado antes se habían detenido y ahora estaba rodeado por los cuerpos que había visto en el suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su trono. Tenía a Nagini a su lado pero la estaba ignorando de momento. Se masajeaba la sien con los ojos cerrados repitiendo un mantra silencioso para mantenerse calmado. Trataba de concentrar toda la ira que sentía para mantenerla fuera. Su concentración se rompió con el sonido de un par de golpes a sus puertas y el sonido de muchas voces.

Con un movimiento de sus manos abrió las puertas y se sentó en shock al ver a su circulo interno completo entrar. Todos llevaban miradas triunfantes y sonreían a su Lord Oscuro. Ninguno de ellos se miraba herido. Cuando todos se arrodillaron ante el su mirada se poso en el Mortífago mas cercano. Su mas leal Mortífaga le sonreía mientras se ponía de pie.

-Amo, la redada fue un completo éxito. Ahora tenemos el…- calló cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de su Amo- mi Lord!- jadeo cuando Voldemort se levanto y en un flasheo apareció frente a ella. Voldemort miró en los ojos de Bella y se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado tontamente. Bella no había enviado la señal de auxilio. No habían tenido complicaciones. Habia enviado a Harry a una trampa!

-No… no! Harry!- susurró Voldemort. Dio un paso atrás y luego, sin advertencia, se lanzó hacia adelante y tomo a Bella por los brazos y la sacudió como muñeca de trapo- tráelo de vuelta! Trae a Harry de vuelta ahora!

Bella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza cuando el terror se apodero de ella. Miró las imágenes como un flasheo ante ella cuando Lord Voldemort entro a su mente y le mostro donde había enviado a Harry a "salvarla". Se dio media vuelta y sin decir una palabra le ordeno al resto del circulo interno que la siguiera. Ella y Lucius lideraron el camino fuera de la habitación. Lord Voldemort se quedo helado y miro, todo lo que tenia que hacer era canalizar su ira fuera de él. Su Harry necesitaba total concentración en esos momentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry miro a su alrededor y miro al menos a diez Aurores rodeándolo, sus varitas lo apuntaban directamente a él. La mayoría de ellos ya se había quitado la mascara de Mortífago y ropas negras para revelar las túnicas de Auror, Harry se dio cuenta que había sido engañado por los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo anteriormente. La "falsa" Bella se soltó una carcajada parecida al ladrido de un perro. Harry sintió que ardía en furia. Ante sus ojos el rostro y cuerpo de Bella cambiaba lentamente en la alta figura de Sirius Black. Harry solo pudo dedicarle una Mirada de pocos amigos al famoso Auror mientras se quitaba la túnica negra y le dedicaba a Harry otra de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno Príncipe, es bueno ver que te has presentado, pensé que iba a tener que disfrazarme de mi querida prima por el resto del día- sacó su varita y apuntó directo al pecho de Harry- ahora, se un buen chico y pon tu varita donde podamos verla- Harry lo ignoro y en su lugar giro su cuerpo para mostrar que estaba estudiando a los Aurores que lo rodeaban.

-Bien, once contra uno. Nunca lo pensé de ti- le dijo a Sirius con su voz cargada de burla. Vio gustoso como algunos de los rostros se tornaron rojos y sus varitas se sacudían por el enojo. Harry sonrió para si mismo. Lentamente estaba sacando su segunda varita escondida en su antebrazo. Iba a necesitarla- Entonces, te importaría explicar como lo hiciste?- pregunto Harry a Sirius para distraerlo mientras su _Accio_ no verbal acercaba su varita a su mano.

-Como hice que?- pregunto Sirius con una molesta mirada de triunfo en sus ojos. Harry rechino sus dientes con enojo antes de sisearle.

-Como hiciste una llamada de auxilio falsa por parte de Bella?

-Oh, eso, bueno es realmente fácil si tienes esto- levanto un anillo pequeño. Harry lo miro un poco mas de cerca y se dio cuenta que era idéntico al anillo que tenia Bella. Harry se confundió por un momento pero entonces, después de examinar el anillo nuevamente, entendió lo que había sucedido.

El anillo tenia el escudo de la familia Black en el. Obviamente su familia se lo dio a Bella. Harry sabia que cuando se hace un llamada de auxilio generalmente no muestra mucho detalle ya que es en efecto una llamada de auxilio así que la persona que la hace no tiene tiempo de detallar su situación. Usualmente solo se da el lugar y la naturaleza de la emergencia. La identidad de la persona que la hace se da en referencia a la varita registrada o artefacto que fue usado, basándose en las marcas distintivas, como el escudo familiar, que el que transmite la señal tiene con él al momento. Ya que la varita de Bella no estaba registrada, al igual que todas las varitas de Mortífagos, el anillo tendría que haber sido usado para identificar al necesitado. Su padre no se esperaría que Sirius tuviera e anillo u lo usara de esa manera, así que asumió que la llamada de auxilio era de Bella.

-Así que robaste su anillo. Podrías caer mas bajo, Black?- preguntó Harry disfrutando del sonrojo en las mejillas del adulto.

-De hecho no robe nada! Este anillo me pertenece. Siendo su primo y todo eso yo también recibí un anillo, es solo que no lo había usado en un buen rato- finalizo Sirius mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pcos amigos al adolescente frente a él.

-Y la poción multijugos?

-Paso de que tenía un poco de sobra. Me allegro de haber guardado la que me quedo de la ultima vez que pretendí ser ella, esa vez no funciono tan bien como esto- Sirius se había movido un par de pasos hacia Harry- ahora que tus preguntas se han respondido creo que debemos comenzar con el arresto, no lo crees?- Harry no respondió.

-Vamos chico, no intentes nada estúpido. Sabes que no puedes contra todos nosotros!- dijo Ojo-Loco Moody mientras se acercaba al chico. Harry se giro para encararlo y sintió su mano cerrarse alrededor de su varita. Sonrió de nuevo detrás de la mascara.

-No puedo?- se burlo ante de mover su segunda varita. Antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Harry apunto con ambas varitas hacia el suelo y gritó- _MOMENTUM EXPUR!_

Todo el suelo se sacudió como si hubiera un terremoto. Los Aurores definitivamente no se esperaban eso y la mayoría de ellos perdió el equilibrio. James, Kingsley y Sirius fueron los únicos que se las arreglaron para permanecer de pie, aunque el movimiento del suelo no les permitía apuntar hacia el chico parado frente a ellos. Miraron como el Príncipe Oscuro apuntaba con una varita hacia el suelo mandando ondas de energía para que no dejara de temblar, mientras utilizaba la otra verita para dibujar un circulo a su alrededor. La varita emitía un rayo rojo mientras los Aurores miraban, el rayo cortaba un circulo perfecto en el suelo. Frente a sus ojos el Príncipe Oscuro desapareció hacia el piso de abajo. Había cortado un agujero en el suelo y se había hecho camino hacia la planta baja en menos de tres segundos!

El suelo había dejado de temblar y los once Aurores se miraron en shock mientras tontamente se ponían de pie y brincaban por el agujero._ "Como demonios pudo conjurar dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo, es imposible!" _Pensó James mientras caía hacia la planta baja. Escaneo las ruinas del lugar y miró al chico correr hacia la puerta. Rápidamente se le unió el resto de su equipo y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones hacia el chico.

Harry se lanzo detrás de una torre de escombros. Se recargo contra ella y comenzó a sacar sus estrellas ninja. Devolvió su segunda varita a su escondite en su antebrazo. Tomo dos estrellas ninja y se movió con cuidado hasta estar claramente a la vista de los Aurores. De inmediato fue forzado a volver a esconderse ante la lluvia de rayos rojos y amarillos volando hacia él. Solo le había tomado un momento, pero Harry había visto en donde se encontraban dos de los Aurores. Respiro profundo y se arrojo fuera de los escombros y lanzo las estrellas en dirección a los Aurores. Las cuchillas les dieron a los Aurores en el pecho y los dos hombres cayeron instantáneamente al suelo con las cuchillas clavadas profundamente en sus pechos. Harry apenas si pudo volver a su muralla de escombros cuando mas maldiciones llovieron sobre él. Escucho lamentos entre los Aurores.

-No hagan eso! Lo necesitamos vivo, solo atúrdanlo, entendido? No lo maten!- Harry reconoció la voz como la de James Potter. Harry escucho pasos a escasos metros de el y supo que no iba a poder esconderse en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo. Los ojos de Harry miraron hacia todos lados intentando encontrar algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Entonces vio una puerta que llevaba hacia otra sección del edificio a su izquierda. La puerta estaba colgando de las bisagras y parecía haber pedazos de vidrio a su alrededor. Harry sonrió de nuevo. Harry se preparo, podía escuchar a los Aurores acercarse.

-Vamos ya, suficiente de estos juegos infantiles. Ven tranquilamente y prometemos no hacerte daño- dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt intentando razonar con el adolescente. Harry rio y respodió en voz alta.

-Ustedes son los que están _jugando_. Yo les enseñare como ganar- en cuanto dijo eso, Harry se lanzo a través de la habitación mientras lanzaba maldiciones a los tres Aurores que estaban parados mas cerca de él. Sirius y James miraron las tres maldiciones salir de la varita del chico simultáneamente y dar en su objetivo. Los tres Aurores cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor cuando el hechizo de acido provoco que en su cuerpo aparecieran horribles ampollas. Harry siguió corriendo. Podia escuchar y sentir los pasos detrás de el. Se movió a la derecha justo cuando un _Stupefy_ pasaba zumbando junto a él. Después se movió bruscamente a la izquierda cuando otra maldición vino volando hacia él. Harry ahora se aproximaba a la puerta con el vidrio roto.

-ACCIO PEDAZOS DE VIDRIO!- gritó Harry aun corriendo hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente se lanzo al suelo mientras los pedazos de cristal volaban hacia él. Harry evito los cristales pero estos volaron directo a los tres Aurores que los seguían. Harry escucho los gritos cuando los Aurores cayeron al suelo. Rodo por el suelo hasta la puerta y apenas si tuvo tiempo de lanzarse hacia la otra habitación cuando otra maldición paso zumbando hacia el. No le había dado a Harry apenas por un par de centímetros. Harry apenas si tenia tiempo para revisar la habitación en la que estaba. Vio unas escaleras y se lanzo hacia ellas. Aun quedaban cuatro Aurores y los que estaban heridos probablemente aun podian combatir. Sabia que tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Volvió al piso donde habia encontrado a Sirius pretendiendo ser Bella. Miró unas escaleras idénticas a las que había subido y se hizo camino hacia ellas. Comenzó a subirlas y casi llegaba al final cuando sintió un agarre en su tobillo haciéndolo caer fuertemente en las escaleras. Harry se giro sobre si mismo y miro al Auror de color, Kingsley Shacklebolt tirando de él. Harry se sostuvo de las escaleras y giro lo suficiente para levantar su otro pie. Vio al Auror apuntándolo con la varita. Harry uso su pie libre para aplastar el rostro del Auror. Harry estampo su pie contra el rostro de Kingsley repetidamente hasta que sintió que el agarre de su pie se aflojo y pudo apartarse de él. Kingsley cayo al suelo con sangre fluyendo por su nariz rota. Harry llego a la cina e inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta al final de la enorme habitación. Escucho pasos pesados y fuertes gritos detrás de él.

Harry corrió hacia la puerta y se encontró en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del edificio. Parecía que hacia tiempo habían tenido la intención de renovar el edificio e ruinas. Harry pudo ver el andamio abandonado y largas vigas en el suelo. Harry miro detrás de él cuando los Aurores se aproximaban. Sabia que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho era quedarse en el primer piso ya que su única vía de escape estaba afuera y pasando el campo anti-aparición, de cualquier forma se había visto forzado a llegar al ultimo piso y eso era lo que había hecho.

Harry escucho una conmoción en las escaleras y miró hacia allí, vio a unos diez hombres enmascarados entrar e el edificio y comenzar a luchar contra los Aurores. Harry respiro aliviado. Los Mortifagos estaban ahí, Harry tenia algo de ayuda ahora. Solo tenia que encontrar una forma de llegar a salvo escaleras abajo. Sintió otro hechizo zumbar cerca de él y Harry se agachó para esquivarlo. Se giró para mirar a Sirius Black apuntándolo con su varita.

-No tienes a donde ir ahora, niño, solo baja tu varita- ordenó. En respuesta, Harry tomo mas firmemente su varita y avanzó hacia Sirius. Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer algo Harry arremetió contra él dirigiendo su pie derecho hacia el abdomen de Sirius. Sirius sintió como si un martillo lo acabara de golpear. Voló hacia el otro lado del edificio y cayo fuertemente al suelo. Sirius sintió el inestable suelo temblar un poco cuando su peso cayo en seco.

Sirius se levanto mientras Harry se acercaba a él. Harry agarro a Sirius con la guardia baja y estrello su piño en el rostro del Auror. Luego movió su pie derecho apuntando al pecho de Sirius, pero el Animago atrapo su pie con ambas manos y lo giro provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Después, Sirius pateo al chico en el suelo lo mas fuerte que pudo en las costillas provocado que el chico gritara. Sirius sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Se sentía extrañamente culpable por lastimar al chico. Saco la conclusión de que era por el hecho de estar luchando y lastimando a un chico de dieciséis años que se sentía tan culpable. A pesar de todo, el Príncipe Oscuro era solo un niño. Aprovechando la indecisión de Sirius, Harry salto y se puso de pie nuevamente.

-Pagaras por eso Black!- le gritó Harry. Se movió increíblemente rápido y noqueo a Sirius mandándolo al suelo de nuevo. Harry se paró frente a él apuntando su varita justo a la frente se Sirius. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir una sola palabra sintió un dolor terrible en las costillas. Se tambaleo alejándose de Sirius mientras se llevaba una mano a su costado. Miró su mano y la encontró cubierta de sangre. Había sido golpeado por un hechizo cortante. Harry rápidamente se concentro en deshacerte del dolor y busco al que lo había hechizado. Se encontró con James parado en el marco de la puerta. Lo apuntaba con su varita mientras se acercaba lentamente. Harry suspiro nuevamente.

-No aprendiste, Potter? Mantente alejado de las cosas que no puedes controlar!

-Algunos hábitos no mueren fácilmente- respondió James sin quitar sus ojos del chico.

-Aparentemente tu tampoco- dijo Harry y tan rápido como un parpadeo Harry lanzó otra estrella ninja. James apenas si pudo arreglárselas para esquivarla cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Harry se movía. Aun así la estrella rasguño su brazo cuando paso junto a él. Harry miró el líquido carmesí que salía del brazo de James manchar la túnica azul que usaba. Harry tenía su varita apuntando hacia James pero antes de que pudiera atacar, tres rayos de luz se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia él.

-_RICTUSEMPRA!_- escucho el grito de tres personas y Harry se encontró volando por los aires con un dolor increíble en el cuerpo, aterrizo unos metros mas atrás. Se giro para ver a los tres Aurores parados con sus varitas apuntándolo directamente. Harry maldijo en voz baja. Sirius, Moody y Kingsley estaban de pie con sus varitas apuntando a Harry mientras James se les unía. Listos para maldecirlo hasta el infierno y de regreso si era necesario. Harry se levanto cautelosamente y se giro para encarar a sus enemigos.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran- dijo en voz peligrosamente baja mientras se preparaba para levantar su escudo. Esquivo los cuatro rayos de luz con mucha facilidad. Se rió por lo bajo ante la mirada de shock e incredulidad en sus rostros. El escudo que Harry había conjurado lo cubría completamente. Estaba parado en medio de una burbuja azul. No había posibilidad de que un hechizo pudiese tocarlo. Harry quito el hechizo momentáneamente para lanzar dos _"Incendio"_ hacia los asombrados Aurores. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después.

Mientras las maldiciones de Harry eran esquivadas por Sirius y Moody, los cuatro Aurores centraron su atención en el chico frente a ellos. Al ver el escucho abajo los cuatro Aurores atacaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo. Harry trato de bloquear los cuatro _"Rictusempra"_ pero la intensidad fue demasiada y fue lanzado por los aires. Harry se estrello contra la pared de fondo y aterrizó sobre el inestable suelo. En cuanto Harry hizo contacto con el suelo tembloroso, este cedió ante el peso. Mientras los cuatro Aurores observaban paralizados de terror, el chico se fue abajo junto con el suelo directo al piso inferior, el cual tampoco soporto y Harry cayo, junto con todo el concreto, otro piso mas hasta el primer nivel.

Los cuatro Aurores se quedaron congelados en su lugar completamente horrorizados por lo que habían hecho. James fue el primero en correr escaleras abajo y encontrarse con una montaña de concreto y escombros en donde se encontraba el Príncipe Oscuro. Comenzó a escarbar entre los restos del edificio buscando al muchacho. Rápidamente los otros tres Aurores comenzaron a ayudarlo buscando frenéticamente al chico. _"Por favor no estés muerto, oh por favor no estés muerto…" _pensaba James aterrorizado ante el pensamiento de haber asesinado a un adolescente por error. Encontró al chico enterrado debajo de un pedazo de concreto bastante grande.

-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA- él y Sirius apuntaron sus varitas hacia la enorme roca y entre los hechizos de ambos la levantaron y encontraron al chico inconsciente. James puso un tembloroso dedo en el cuello del chico enmascarado y dejo salir con alivio el aire que había estado manteniendo sin darse cuenta.

-Esta vivo!- informo a los demás y vio como todos compartían una mirada de alivio. De pronto hubo una explosión y vieron a tres Mortífagos chillar y correr hacia ellos.

-Que han hecho?- bramó uno de ellos. James pudo ver el largo cabello rubio y supo que era Lucius Malfoy detrás de la mascara. James y Moody se pusieron de pie y bloquearon el camino hacia el chico desmayado. Comenzaron a luchar contra los Mortífagos. Los otros dos Aurores se apresuraron a ir a su lado y unírseles- toma al príncipe y vete!- gritó Malfoy a otro Mortífago. James y Kingsley se las arreglaron para bloquear el camino del Mortífago que se aproximaba mientras luchaban fieramente con los demás.

-Sirius! Toma al chico y vete al cuartel general! Ahora!- gritó james a su mejor amigo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para tomar al chico. El muchacho gimió aun en su inconsciencia causando que el corazón de Sirius cayera hasta su estomago. Odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa que lo recorría.

-Lo siento, niño- murmuró mientras tomaba el cuerpo del chico sobre su hombro. Sirius se las arreglo para salir del edificio ya que los otros Aurores lo cubrían asegurándose de que nadie lo atacara. Era algo poco probable ya que los Mortífagos tenían miedo de poder herir al hijo de su amo. Sirius llego afuera y apretó al chico contra si para poder aparecerse directo al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien... lo capturaron... es hora del trauma permanente en Sirius y los Potter... espero les haya gustado y sus Reviews por fav0o0or..!=D


	10. Harry?

Ok… tengo dos noticias… una buena y una mala…. La buena es ke ya tengo el capitulo ke sigue.. el 11…=D la mala… es ke no tengo el 12 aun..!xD pero no se preocupe.. ya me las estoy arreglando ara terminarl0o..! ahora como prometí.. miércoles y nuevo capi a pesar de ke solo recibí 4 reviews..¬¬ disfruten..!=D

**VeroSev: **muy intenso..¿? eso no era intenso..! intenso ahora ke nuestro kerido Paddy le kite la mascara..xD ya veras como se ponee..! espero tu review..=D

**MartaQ: **oh bueno asi si..xD lo ek pasa es ke tengo ke rectificar.. ya sabes para ke no digan ke tomo créditos no correspondidos..xD bueno me alegra ke te gustara..! manda review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **la cicatriz es clásica.. no podía kitarla por mas ke cambie la historia..xD bi-polar..¿? solo con el review..¿?xD te imagino al leer el capi..!xD sip.. a diferencia de su padre Harry tiene sentimientos por los demás.. por lo ke tenia ke ir a rescatar a Bella sin importarle la "batalla" a su alrededor.. Voldie no puede arriesgarse a salir asi nada mas frente a la Orden.. ya vez como no keria ke Harry lo hiciera.. es demasiado peligroso..! y con respecto a Sirius pretendiendo ser Bellatrix.. si se me ocurrieron muchísimas cosas posibles para efectuar un One-Shot de es0o..xD pero nno.. me regañan si escribo de mas..¬¬ aki esta la mascara fuera..! aunque no estoy segura si los Potter lo ven.. no.. kreo ke no..xD tendrás ke esperar al siguiente..! espero tu review…. Vaya.. es la contestación mas larga de mi vida..xD

**Yilam: **ay si solo fueron dos pisitos… bueno si debió doler bastante..xD aki viene la orden enterándose de Harry..! espero lo disfrutes y dejes review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry?

Sirius se apareció en la entrada del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place. Miro a su alrededor rápidamente. No había nadie así que corrió escaleras arriba hacia una de las habitaciones. En cuanto entro pudo al chico en el suelo y corrió hacia la chimenea lanzando un puñado de polvos Flu en ella.

-OFICINA DE DUMBLEDORE, HOGWARTS!- metió la cabeza en el fuego y espero que dejara de girar. Pronto estuvo mirando la oficina del profesor Dumbledore- Albus! Albus estas ahí?- preguntó Sirius rápidamente. No quería que el chico despertara.

-Sirius, mi muchacho, que pasa?- fue la respuesta de Dumbledore mientras se hincaba para mirar la cabeza de Sirius entre las llamas.

-Albus, lo tenemos! Capturamos al Príncipe Oscuro- Sirius se dio cuenta de lo emocionado que sonaba.

-Bien echo muchacho! En donde esta ahora?

-Aquí en el cuartel general, necesito que vengas de prisa y traigas a una enfermera si es posible- dijo Sirius en voz baja ante la mirada de Dumbledore.

-Que tan malherido esta?- pregunto Dumbledore sin siquiera parpadear.

-Um… yo… no lo se. Va a necesitar atención medica, es todo lo que se- finalizo Sirius sintiéndose realmente culpable.

-Estaré ahí con Madame Pomfrey en cuanto pueda- Sirius saco su cabeza del fuego y espero a que dejara de dar vueltas. Miro hacia el chico y se sorprendió al ver a Moody y Kingsley en la habitación.

-Ey chicos, ni siquiera los escuche entrar. En donde están James y los demás?

-En el Ministerio, tenían que acompañar a los Mortífagos capturados- fue la respuesta de Moody pero no le quitaba los ojos del chico inconsciente e el piso.

-Dumbledore estará aquí en cualquier momento- dijo Sirius mientras Moody se aproximaba al chico. Sirius miró a Moody inclinarse sobre el chico y revisar su pulso.

-Esta débil, pero aun respira- informo. Después se puso detrás del chico y tiró de los brazos del chico hasta dejarlos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a atarlos mágicamente. Un lamento cargado de dolor se escucho del chico aun en su estado semiinconsciente. Sirius se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Espera! Alastor que estas haciendo?- pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia Moody que aun seguía revisando que tan apretado estaba el amarre sin prestar atención a los lamentos del chico ni a su respiración áspera.

-Asegurándome de que el mocoso no pueda huir o usar magia sin varita- Moody ahora revisaba las ropas del chico y comenzó a sacar todas las armas ocultas entre ellas. Sirius miraba asombrado mientras Moody apilaba las numerosas estrellas ninja y diferentes tipos de dagas en un montón.

Sirius noto que el chico se había girado y miraba como le quitaban sus armas. Por instinto trato de detener a Moody pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Trató de desatar sus manos pero en lugar de eso solo pudo soltar un grito de dolor cuando su brazo y muñecas rotos se movieron bruscamente por el tirón que les había dado. Sirius miro con pesar como el chico comenzaba a entrar en pánico y sus ojos verdes, aun escondidos tras la mascara plateada, miraban a su alrededor intentando descubrir en donde estaba. Después, los ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Sirius y sintió su corazón romperse al verlos tan llenos de dolor.

Moody, sin embargo, no mostraba ningún tipo de simpatía. Camino alrededor y tomo el montón de armas que había sacado y sin advertencia alguna comenzó a patear cruelmente al chico en las costillas. El muchacho jadeo de dolor. Se encogió sobre si mismo en un intento de aliviar el dolor en sus ya rotas costillas.

-Moody! Es suficiente! No hay necesidad de hacer eso- Sirius tomó a Moddy y tiró de él antes de que pudiera dar otra patada al pobre chico.

-No hay necesidad, eh? Oh yo creo que si la hay. Este… Este pequeño pedazo de mierda es la razón por la que Alice y Frank no están aquí! Es el monstruo que los quemo hasta incinerarlos! Él es la razón de las heridas de nuestros compañeros! Lo voy a matar!- Moody luchaba contra el agarre de Sirius y se las arreglo para alejarse de él. Se paró sobre el chico y lo tomo por el cabello levantándolo rudamente del suelo hasta ponerlo de pie. Sirius vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos del chico. Moody tiró del chico y acerco su rostro al de él- voy a hacer que pagues chico, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

Sirius miró a Kingsley para ver si compartía el mismo placer que Moody al torturar al chico. Kingsley estaba de pie sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. La sangre seca de su nariz rota estaba pegada a su rostro y ropas, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo que Moody estuviera lastimando al niño que de por si ya sufría mucho dolor. Sirius rezó en silencio por que Dumbledore viniera rápido. Él era el único que podría controlar a Moody. Sirius dio otro paso hacia el.

-Moody, es en serio! Crees que esto esta bien? Digo, ya lo atrapamos. Pagara por todos sus crímenes. No tienes por que hacer esto- intentó hablar calmadamente con Moody ya que los gritos no habían funcionado. Moddy rodeo a Sirius soltando el cabello del chico causando que cayera hasta el suelo tal cual costal de papas.

-Estar bien? Nada de esto esta bien! Estuvo bien que los Longbottom fueran asesinados en su propia casa? Estuvo bien que Neville Longbottom quedara huérfano a una edad tan temprana? Estuvo bien que James casi muriera? Eh, respóndeme!- ante la mención de James, Sirius sintió la ira brotar dentro de él. Recordaba como se había sentido cuando había visto el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Recordaba haber temido por la vida de James cuando miró la profunda herida en su cuello y toda la sangre a su alrededor. James había perdido mucha sangre. Pudo haber muerto.

De pronto Sirius, cegado por la ira, camino hasta el chico, quien había sido levantado por Kingsley ya que aparentemente no podía mantenerse de pie el solo. Sirius pasó sus dedos por negro cabello del chico y tiró de él para hacer que levantara el rostro y lo mirara ignorando el jadeo de dolor que escapo de los labios del muchacho.

-Creo que es tiempo de que veamos tu bonito rostro, no lo crees?- dijo en voz baja. Los ojos del chico se abrieron con horror e intento zafarse del agarre de Sirius.

-N… no!- se las arreglo para murmurar. Sirius rio y lo liberó. El chico trato de alejarse de Sirius lo mas que pudo pero Kingsley lo empujo de vuelta. Sirius puso una mano sobre la mascara plateada y la arranco de su lugar. La reacción que siguió fue una que Sirius nunca jamás olvidaría. Sirius jadeo y se alejo del chico. Kingsley se las ingenio para mantener firme el agarre a pesar de que se sintió débil al ver al Príncipe Oscuro. Moody solo se quedo paralizado con la boca abierta por el shock.

Sirius miro el rostro que le recordaba a alguien que era muy cercano a él, inclusive mas que su propio hermano. Miró los ojos esmeralda que ahora ya podía decir, sin la horrible mascara estorbando, que eran idénticos a los de Lily. Miro al chico que estaba frente a él, su cabello, su cara. Era una copia exacta de James a excepción de los ojos que eran los de Lily. Sirius no necesitaba mas pruebas para descubrir quien era el chico de pie frente a él. Era el hijo de James y Lily, su propio ahijado.

-Harry?- dijo Sirius con voz ahogada. Harry no respondió. Continuo mirando a Sirius con mala cara mientras trataba de permanecer consiente a pesar del dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo- Harry? Tu… tu eres… Harry Potter!- dijo Sirius dando un par de pasos hacia su ahijado. Al escuchar su nombre complete Harry levanto la cabeza y se las arreglo para decir en voz baja.

-Mi nombre es… Harry Marvolo!- Sirius se veía como si el cielo se le viniera encima. Rápidamente se acerco al chico y lo tomo por los hombros. Harry cerro los ojos por el dolor pero no permitió que otro jadeo saliera de sus labios.

-No! Tu eres Harry Potter! Eres hijo de James y Lily. Harry Potter!- le dijo Sirius, pensando ingenuamente que le habían ocultado la verdad todos esos años. Harry se sacudió para alejarse de Sirius ignorando el horrible dolor de su brazo y le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos al Animago.

-No! Yo soy Harry Marlvolo. Hijo de Lord Voldemort!

-Harry, por favor…- Sirius se vio interrumpido por una llamarada verde que anunciaba la llegada de alguien. "Oh Merlín, por favor que no sea James, por favor, no aun!" deseo Sirius. Se giro para ver a unos desconcertados y sorprendidos Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey parados en la chimenea. Sirius giro nuevamente para ver a Harry y se quedo en shock al ver la ira y odio aje sus ojos desprendían cuando miro a Dumbledore. Harry aun respiraba pesadamente y Sirius estaba seguir que si Kingsley lo soltaba, Harry no podría mantenerse de pie por si solo. Aunque a pesar de eso Harry seguía dedicándole una mirada de muerte a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, por otro lado, miraba a Harry con sus azules ojos llenos de incredulidad. Sirius podía ver que Dumbledore estaba en shock y se le dificultaba el hablar. Sirius no sabia que hacer. Miraba sin poder hacer nada mientras Harry seguía mirando a Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos.

-Albus, no creo que sea posible. Debe ser una trampa- miraba a Harry cautelosamente, como si esperara que alguien mas saliera de su piel. Sin embargo, Sirius se acerco a Dumbledore y Moody.

-Él es Harry Potter, mi instinto no puede equivocarse en esto!- aseguro Sirius.

-Libéralo- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente apartando los ojos de Harry para mirar a Moody.

-Qué?- Moody estaba confundido. También a Sirius le tomo un momento dares cuenta que Dumbledore se refería a los amarres en las manos de Harry- oh… claro- gruño Moody y con un movimiento de su varita las cuerdas se cortaron liberando a Harry.

Al instante, Harry tomo su brazo lastimado y lo acuno en su pecho protegiéndolo, gimió ante el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Al escuchar el gemido de dolor, Kingsley lo soltó provocando que Harry cayera hasta el suelo, no podía sostenerse por si mismo. Inmediatamente, Sirius y Dumbledore se apresuraron a intentar ayudar a Harry. Sin embargo, Harry los miro furioso y retrocedió tanto como su cuerpo lastimado se lo permitió. Dumbledore miro al niño que había creído era el "elegido". Aun no podia creerlo. Harry Potter estaba vivo! Era nada mas y nada menos que un milagro.

Harry tomaba respiraciones cortas y rápidas, como si tuviera problemas para respirar. Llevo su mano buena hacia su costado cautelosamente ya que su costilla rota estaba a punto de salir de su piel. Se sentía a punto de desmayarse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy débil. Trato de luchar el negro vacio que lentamente se apoderaba de él. Sirius y Dumbledore aun trataban de acercarse a él y convencerlo de que intentaban ayudarle.

-Harry, esta bien. Queremos ayudarle- trato Dumbledore.

-Lo siento tanto Harry, yo no sabia… por favor Harry, déjame ayudarte- esta vez fue Sirius quien trato de ayudar a Harry a levantarse pero se detuvo en corto cuando Harry se lanzo violentamente hacia atrás apartándose de él. Al momento, Harry jadeo y se mordió el labio para evitar gritar de dolor cuando el movimiento sacudió sus huesos rotos. Sirius y Dumbledore retrocedieron, no querían causarle mas dolor a Harry. Sirius se giro hacia Kingsley que se veía muy pálido y miraba al chico tendido en el suelo con compasión- Kingsley, ve a la oficina, no dejes que James venga para acá. Dile lo que sea! Asegúrate de que no venga!- le instruyo Sirius a Kingsley, quien se veía feliz de salir de la incomoda situación.

-Alastor, mantén al Ministerio alejado. Necesitamos resolver algunas cosas antes de que interfieran y quieran intervenir- le dijo Dumbledore a Moody, quien comenzó a quejarse de lo imposible que seria distraer al Ministerio. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que una muy pálida madame Pomfrey se acercaba a Harry y lo ayudaba gentilmente a subir a la cama mas cercana, para sorpresa de todos el chico dejo a la enfermera ayudarlo. Ella quito el flequillo de los ojos de Harry y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Todo estará bien Harry. Yo te cuidare- murmuró en voz baja a Harry y este se dejo llevar por la oscuridad que lo invadía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madame Pomfrey sacó a Dumbledore y Moody de la habitación y le dijo a Sirius que bloqueara la chimenea para que nadie la interrumpiera. Sirius hizo lo que le pidieron y se fue inmediatamente a reunir con Dumbledore y Moody en el comedor. Sirius miro aturdido como Dumbledore le repetía las instrucciones a Moody para que fuera al Ministerio y les diera algo de tiempo. Moody gruño en voz baja lo inútil que seria y salió por la puerta. Sirius y Dumbledore se sentaron metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Sirius pregunto desesperadamente.

-Albus, que es lo que vamos a hacer?

-A que te refieres?- Sirius lucho por no ponerse de pie y sacudir al viejo tonto.

-Que a que me refiero? Me refiero a que, que vamos a hacer ahora? No podemos simplemente llevar al Ministerio a Harry. Ordenaran el beso del Dementor sin siquiera un juicio! Y no podemos ocultarlo para siempre! No es que este dispuesto a quedarse con nosotros por voluntad propia, y definitivamente no podemos enviarlo de vuelta con el monstruo de Voldemort!- Dumbledore miró a Sirius asombrado, era la primera vez que Sirius decía el nombre de Dumbledore sin tartamudear. Emitió un pequeño suspiro y trato de sonreírle a su ex estudiante.

-Sirius, mi muchacho. Por favor tranquilizate. Solo necesitamos hablar con Harry. El pobre chico esta confundido, Voldemort le mintió. Una vez que sepa la verdad acerca de quien es, estoy seguro que querrá ayudarnos a resolver todo este lio- si Dumbledore pensó que eso tranquilizaría a Sirius, entonces estaba en un gran error. Sirius se puso de pie tan bruscamente que la silla en donde estaba cayo al suelo detrás de él.

-Ayudarnos! Harry estará dispuesto a ayudarnos! Por Merlín, Albus. No viste la forma en la que reacciono cuando nos vio? Especialmente cuando lo vio a usted! No fue engañado por Voldemort, el sabe quien es, sabia que James era su verdadero padre pero aun asi lo ataco. Ataco a James y lo dejo para que muriera! Albus, Harry no va a ayudarnos con esto. Nos odia y tratara de escapar de regreso con Voldemort sin importar lo que nosotros le digamos- Sirius respiraba pesadamente y sus manos temblaban furiosamente. Por que Dumbledore no entendía que estaban realmente jodidos? Esos significaba que James y Lily iban a perder a su hijo de nuevo. Sirius no pudo evitar las lagrimas de frustración y el sentir que se le rompía el corazón ante el pensamiento. Cayo al suelo se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Dumbledore se acerco a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro tratando de consolarlo.

-Mi querido muchacho, entiendo tu dilema. James y Lily encontraran esto muy difícil de asimilar, pero te prometo que no dejare que ellos pierdan a Harry una vez mas- Sirius miro a Dumbledore aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Como?- pregunto entre cortadamente. Dumbledore le dedico otra sonrisa.

-Probablemente no te diste cuenta, pero cuando Poppy acostó a Harry en la cama y le quito el cabello de los ojos vi algo en su frente que probablemente salve a Harry.

-Que… que fue lo que vio?- Sirius casi le susurro, aun sentado en el suelo.

-Ha sido marcado por Voldemort- Sirius jadeo y una mirada de horror se apodero de sus ojos.

-Él… él… él marco a Harry con… la Marca Tenebrosa?- pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

-No. Lo ha marcado de una manera diferente- Dumbledore miro directo a los ojos de Sirius y recito la profecía que toda la Orden se había aprendido a pulso.

-_El Lord Oscuro lo señalara como su igual_- dijo Sirius lentamente intentando entender lo que le había dicho Dumbledore. Sirius miro a Dumbledore en una expresión confundida.

-Veras Sirius, Harry es el _elegido_, no Neville Longbottom. Después de todo, es por eso por lo que fue secuestrado hace 15 añ no lo mato como todos habíamos creido. Fue mucho mas astuto. En lugar de asesinarlo, Voldemort escogió usar al elegido. Crio a Harry como a un hijo y se gano que Harry lo amara como a un padre. Harry no sabe que el amor que Voldemort le dedica es solo una técnica de supervivencia, ya que Harry no puede siquiera pensar en lastimar a Voldemort ahora. Ha corrompido la inocencia que Harry tenia, lo ha convertido en un despiadado asesino, de esa forma el no tendría oportunidad con el Ministerio. Veras, Voldemort ha hecho un muy buen plan, Harry es un hechicero muy poderoso y Voldemort ha usado ese poder para acabar con sus enemigos, pero también se aseguro de que si Harry fuese capturado, entonces el lado de la Luz aniquilaría a su salvador con sus propias manos. Dime Sirius, si este chico fuera otro y no Harry, cual seria su destino ahora? No habrías pensado dos veces para lanzarlo a los Dementores. Es solo el hecho de que es el hijo de tu mejor amigo, tu propio ahijado lo que ha mantenido a Harry con vida hasta ahora- Dumbledore se detuvo para dejar que la cabeza de Sirius trabajara en entenderlo. Sirius se veía un poco enfermo pero se las arreglaba para mantenerse al paso de Dumbledore- Sirius, creo que fue el destino lo que trajo a Harry directo hasta tus manos. Pudo haber sido capturado por cualquier otro Auror y pudo ser demasiado tarde para que alguno de nosotros lo salvara. Si Harry cayo en nuestras manos, debe ser por que aun podemos salvarlo. Se que esto no va a ser fácil, Harry va a ser muy difícil de convencer, pero de verdad creo que podemos hacerlo.

-Y el Ministerio? Fudge no cree en la profecía, nunca lo ha hecho- dijo Sirius con voz derrotada.

-Déjame a Fudge a mi. Estoy seguro que el Ministro y yo podemos llegar a un acuerdo- Sirius aun dudaba un poco. Sabia que el Ministro probablemente usaría la captura del Príncipe Oscuro para incrementar su popularidad ya que los recientes ataques la habían afectado. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para discutir, la puerta del comedor se abrió y una muy pálida y exhausta Madame Pomfrey entro. Sirius y Dumbledore se pusieron de pie rápidamente y ayudaron a Madame Pomfrey a sentarse en una silla. Les dedico una mirada de agradecimiento y se dejo caer en la silla- como esta, Poppy?

-Bueno, sobrevivirá. Tenia algunas heridas bastante feas. Su brazo y muñeca derechos estaban rotos, y también su tobillo izquierdo. Su espalda tenia muchos raspones. Tuvo suerte de no haberse roto la espina. También tenia dos costillas rotas y una astillada. Por eso tenia dificultades para respirar. He curado todos sus huesos rotos y le di una poción para el dolor. Deje unas cuantas pociones mas e la habitación para que se las tome, van a ayudarlo a aliviar las magulladuras y a aminorar el dolor- Sirius se veía realmente horrorizado ahora. Que habría pasado si Harry no hubiese sobrevivido a esa terrible caída? Sirius trato de no pensar en el hecho de haber tenido que quitar la mascara plateada de un cuerpo sin vida entre los escombros- honestamente, en que estaban pensando al atacarlo de esa manera! Se cayo de dos pisos de altura! Tuvieron mucha suerte de que no muriera!- dijo mirando a Sirius seriamente. Se veía rígida y le recordaba a Sirius a la profesora McGonagall.

-No pretendíamos que… espere… como es que sabe eso?- Poppy lo miro por un momento, con aprensión evidente en su rostro, antes de responderle.

-Él me lo dijo- Sirius se quedo sin habla un momento.

-Que? Él te lo dijo? Por que hizo eso? Por que hablo contigo y con nadie mas?- Poppy se miraba un poco incomoda y después se decidió a decir la verdad.

-Porque… porque lo conozco.

-QUE!- exploto Sirius- lo… lo conoces! Como lo conoces?- Sirius, por instinto tomo su varita pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Poppy, por favor explica eso- se miraba realmente cansado.

-Bueno, profesor Dumbledore. Recuerda que hace aproximadamente seis meses hubo un ataque en mi hogar? Mi esposo Paul y yo estábamos en el jardín y no pudimos hacer nada mas que observar mientras nuestros dos hijos se quemaban junto con nuestra casa. Los Mortífagos nos habían amarrado a cuerpo completo y habían prendido fuego a nuestra casa gritándome que me lo merecía ya que era una enfermera que ayudaba a hijos de Muggles en Hogwarts. Cuando los Mortífagos se fueron no había nadie alrededor para ayudarnos. Incluso nuestros buenos vecinos estaban demasiado asustados por los Mortífagos como para ayudarnos. De la nada, este joven llego y corrió dentro de nuestra casa en llamas. Salvo a Jenna y David de morir quemados y también nos libero a Paul y a mi del hechizo de las sogas. Me pregunto lo que había pasado y le conté lo de los Mortífagos. Aun recuerdo la furia en sus ojos verdes. Me dijo que no me preocupara y que los Mortífagos nunca mas nos harían daño. Antes de que se fuera e pregunte quien era y solo me sonrió y me dijo que lo llamara Harry. Nunca lo volví a ver, hasta hoy- termino con lagrimas en sus ojos. Sirius se quedo sin habla. Harry había salvado a dos niños de morir. Pero por que? Harry había salvado personas que estaban de su lado. Harry había arriesgado su vida a la edad de 15 años por dos pequeños niños, hijos de sus enemigos.

-Poppy, viste su rostro claramente, digo, era definitivamente Harry, no llevaba la mascara?- pregunto Sirius.

-No. No llevaba ninguna clase de mascara. Solo usaba ropas de mago pero no mascara. Su rostro era fácil de ver.

-Entonces por que no le dijiste a nadie que habías visto a alguien que estaba idéntico a James!- Sirius casi le grito. Poppy miró a Sirius y respondió tranquilamente.

-Por que, Señor Black, nunca había visto al señor Potter, así que no pude haberos relacionado de alguna manera- Sirius la miro perplejo por unos instantes y luego el entendimiento lo golpeo. Claro, nunca había conocido a James. Poppy era la enfermera en Hogwarts pero apenas si había iniciado en la orden. James había visitado Hogwarts muchas veces pero no había conocido a todo el personal. Sirius se sintió como un completo idiota y murmuro una disculpa. Ella le resto importancia con un movimiento de su mano diciendo que estaba bien. Dumbledore, sin embargo, sonrió y se giro hacia Sirius.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro Harry tiene una _pequeña cosa de salvar personas._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una pequeña cosa de salvar personas..=D si ke la tiene.. bueno espero sus reviewss..!=D


	11. Meet your Son

Bien.. ya me están metiendo mas presión..xD ya termine el capi ke sigue.. pero me atras0o..! y… bueno la verdad no tengo excusa.. solo que me agarre leyendo unos fics viejos ke… oh bueno no importa.. aki tienen al fin la reacción de James..! espero lo disfruten..!=D

**VeroSev: **asi es el viejo loco.. pero aun asi todo el mundo lo ama.. no te preocupes.. lo ke les costara para convencer a Harry si quiera que deje de mirarlos de esa manera..xD él es Slytherin sin importar lo que su acta de nacimiento diga..! aki esta otro capi.. espero tu Review..=D

**Mily Back Queen: **oh bueno.. mi idea de Sirius-Bella es bastante chisca de hecho..xD pero bueno la cosa es que ya lo ha hecho antes y que le sirvió el plan.. ahora tienen a nuestro keridisimo Harry en sus manos.. uff si te cayo mal Moody en el capi pasado espera a ke leas este.. Avada Kedabra… MINIMO..! y a mi tampoco me gusto el nombrecito.. pero recordemos ke Voldemort odia el nombre Muggle de su padre y por eso no podía ponerle a Harry ni Tom ni Riddle.. ke mejor ke el nombre de un Sytherin puro como su abuelito.=D aki esta uno de los padres.. veamos la reacción del papá al descubrir a su chikilin… un super asesino a sangre fría que de por si lo odia e intento matarlo..xD Dumbledore podrá ser un necio.. pero Voldemort tambien lo es no olvides es0o.. Harry salva principalmente niños.. si.. pero.. oh no.. eske tu no leiste todo el fic..xD se me olvida ke no lo han leído todo.. bueno ya no digo nada y dejo ke la cosa siga su curso..xD sip.. mis respuestas aumentan el tamaño con cada capi..xD

**MartaQ: **aki esta el capi..!=D espero te guste y ke dejes Review..!=D

**Candee: **para que veas ke yo no dejo las cosas incompletas..!=D espero te hayan gustado los capiss..=D dejame Review plixx..=D

**Princesa Vampírica: **gracias a mi tmb me encanta el color de mi cabello!xD ahora lo traigo azul eléctrico..xD pero me gusto mas el morad0o.. uff.. el infierno kedara congelado a comparación a como les ira a los Potter.. he aki una pequeña muestra..xD aki tienes e capi..!=D espero te gustee..!

**Septimaluna: **Voldemort no puede arriesgarse tanto..! de hecho nunca debió arriesgar a Harry de esa manera.. sabe que la cabeza de su hijo tiene casi el mismo precio que la de él.. aki esta la reacción de James..!xD espero te guste y dejes Review por faaa..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meet your Son – Conoce a tu Hijo

Sirius fue a su habitación. Dumbledore se había ido para discutir con el Ministro la situación de Harry. Sirius se quedo solo mientras Madame Pomfrey se quedaba en la misma habitación que Harry, en caso de que despertara. Sirius estaba por entrar en pánico. Como demonios le iba a decir a James sobre Harry? Por que tenia que ser Sirius quien le dijera a James? Sirius había estado ahí cuando Peter se había llevado a Harry.

Recordaba a James recuperándose en el hospital y como James había luchado contra la depresión ante la perdida de Harry. Sirius dudaba que James hubiese logrado reponerse a la perdida de Harry ya que era evidente que James le demostraba todo el amor, que habría sido para Harry, en Damien.

Sirius suspiro de nuevo, que pensaría Damien de todo eso? Ni siquiera sabia que había tenido un hermano que había sido supuestamente asesinado a la edad de quince meses. Y ni que decir de Lily! Apenas una semana antes se había encerrado en su habitación por un día entero, ya que ese día era el cumpleaños numero dieciséis de Harry. Damien y James habían estado fuera todo el día ya que Damien había sospechado al no ver a su madre por la casa. Lily había pasado todo ese día mirando las fotografías de Harry e imaginando como habría sido su vida si aun tuviera a su hijo de dieciséis años.

Sirius suspiro y paso su mano rudamente por su cabello. Era cruel mostrarle a Lily y James a su hijo y después abruptamente quitárselos de vuelta. Sirius no sabia que tan seguro estaba Harry con ellos. Fudge podría venir en cualquier momento y llevárselo. O Voldemort podría venir a "rescatar a Harry". Sirius soltó una solitaria risa ante la ironía de la situación. Un hijo perdido hace mucho tiempo siento "rescatado" del enemigo por sus propios padres. Sirius colapso en su cama y trato de relajar su mente. No podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza. Debía mantenerse entero y sano por el bien de James y Lily. Iban a necesitar apoyo ahora mas que nunca.

De pronto, un sonido escaleras abajo causo que Sirius se levantara abruptamente. Alguien había llegado al cuartel general. Era James? O era alguien que no era bienvenido? Sirius sacudió la cabeza. _"Contrólate Sirius"_ se dijo a si mismo. Después de todo era el cuartel de la Orden. Tomo su varita y se dirigió escaleras abajo en silencio. Suspiro aliviado al ver a Remus Lupin parado en la cocina buscando a alguien.

-Oh, Remus, gracias a Merlín que estas aquí!- Sirius rápidamente se acerco a su amigo y pudo haberlo abrazado por el alivio que sintió al verlo.

-Por que? Que sucede?- Remus miro la preocupación y tristeza reflejados en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, algo que era muy poco común en el. Sirius no perdió tiempo y comenzó a contarle la historia sobre el Príncipe Oscuro y quien resulto ser. Remus se puso aun mas pálido y sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y dejo su cabeza caer entre sus manos. Miro de nuevo a Sirius mientras terminaba la historia.

-… y ahora Dumbledore se fue a ver a Fudge, Poppy esta arriba con él y se supone que yo le tengo que decir a James!- termino Sirius sin saber que hacer.

-Decirme que?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos y los dos amigos se giraron rápidamente para encontrarse con un enojado James parado en la puerta- decirme que, Padfoot?- repitió James avanzando hacia ellos. Sirius sintió que la sangre abandonaba su rostro. _"Demonios, por que James esta de mal humor, se habrá enterado ya?"_ Sirius trato de apartar el pánico que sentía mientras trataba de hablarle a su mejor amigo con voz tranquila.

-James! Yo… no te escuche llegar- dijo Sirius tratando de no tartamudear. James miro las caras pálidas de Sirius y Remus. Sabia que algo andaba mal.

-Padfoot, Moony, que sucede? Se ven trastornados- James entro en la cochina y se sentó en una silla mirando a sus amigos.

-Oh… nada, solo estamos cansados, que te paso a ti? Te ves realmente molesto- Sirius no creía que distraerlo fuera a ayudar, pero de verdad necesitaba calmar a James antes de lanzarle la bomba de la verdad. El enojo flasheo en los ojos de James nuevamente.

-Ese… ese Kingsley, de verdad no pudo encontrar un peor momento para molestar! Digo, acababa de llegar de la redada y todo lo que él quería era el papeleo completo. Demandó que todo el papeleo de cada Mortífago capturado fuera terminado antes de que dejara la oficina. Puedes creerlo?- Sirius gruño un poco. Él le había pedido Kingsley que mantuviera a James fuera del cuartel general, pero no creía que Kingsley enojaría a James en el proceso_. "Idiota"_ pensó Sirius- así que, como sea, me estaba muriendo por volver! Que paso? En donde esta? Han descubierto algo hasta ahora?- James miraba la reacción de sus mejores amigos con precaución. Con cada pregunta ellos parecían ponerse mas pálidos y apartaban la vista de sus ojos.

-Um… si, él… él esta arriba y um… James necesito… necesito ex… explicarte a… algo…- Sirius se maldijo mentalmente por balbucear tanto. James miro a Sirius con expresión confundida.

-Padfoot, que sucede? El chico esta bien, verdad? Quiero decir, no le hicimos mucho daño, cierto?- James pensaba que tal vez habían matado al chico y por eso sus dos amigos se miraban tan deprimidos. Incluso si el chico era un Mortífago, matar a un niño de dieciséis años caía muy pesado en la conciencia.

-Se rompió unos cuantos huesos y tiene heridas muy feas, pero estará bien. Madame Pomfrey esta con él ahora- respondió Sirius tristemente. James maldijo en voz baja. No le gustaba tener eso en la conciencia tampoco.

-Bueno, mejor voy y hablo con él entonces- James lentamente se comenzó a poner de pie pero se detuvo cuando sus dos amigos se pusieron de pie de un brinco y lo detuvieron antes de si quiera terminara de ponerse de pie.

-NO! James, solo déjalo por ahora!

-James, aun no esta en estado para hablar.

-Que demonios esta pasando? Desde cuando nos preocupa si los Mortífagos están aptos o no para interrogarlos?- James miro a Sirius sospechosamente. Sirius y Remus compartieron una mirada y soltaron a James al mismo tiempo.

-Bien Prongs, hay algo que necesitamos decirte- Sirius se sentó seguido por Remus y James.

-Sirius! Remus! Que esta pasando? Ambos de veras me están asustando- Sirius tomo un gran respiro y miro a Remus, quien asintió y puso una mano sobre el hombre de Sirius.

-James, lo que voy a decirte te caerá como un shock, pero trata de mantenerte calmado y… recuerda que todo saldrá bien al final- Sirius miro a James rechinar los dientes _"Nunca es una buena señal"_ pensó Sirius.

-Sirius, te lo advierto, solo dime que demonios esta pasando!

-Es el chico, el Príncipe Oscuro. Sabemos quien es. No viene de una familia oscura, él… él pertenece a una familia de luz- Sirius espero que James pudiese descifrarlo y posiblemente lo salvara de decirlo en voz alta.

-Quien es?- pregunto James en voz baja, intrigado. Sirius compartió una mirada con Remus y después miro directo en los ojos avellana de James.

-Es Harry- James miro cuando Sirius dijo las palabras pero pensó que había entendido mal. Sirius no podía referirse a _su_ Harry. No era posible. Debía ser otro Harry.

-Que Harry, Harry quien?- pregunto tratando de luchar contra el pánico que rápidamente crecía dentro de él. Sirius miro a James fijamente a los ojos.

-James, es _nuestro _Harry- James solo se quedo ahí sentado y trato de digerir lo que le acababan de decir. Antes de que James pudiese abrir la boca para cuestionar a Sirius, un grito se escuchó escaleras arriba. Los tres hombres pegaron un brinco y se pusieron de pie con sus varitas en alto y corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido.

El grito se escucho de nuevo junto con otra voz que trataba de calmarlo. James fue el primero en correr por la puerta seguido de cerca por Remus y Sirius. Lo que vieron al entrar los hizo paralizarse en la puerta. James vio a un joven de cabello alborotado tendido en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y gritando de dolor. Madame Pomfrey estaba tratando de apartar las manos del chico para poder ver que le causaba tanto dolor. Miro a los tres hombres que habían entrado por la puerta. Fijo sus ojos en James y se sorprendió un poco. Rápidamente se recupero y hablo directo a James.

-Me puedes dar una mano aquí?- tuvo que levantar la voz ya que los gritos del chico se hacían mas y mas fuertes. James vacilo un segundo pero después corrió hacia la cama y miro al adolescente de cabello negro que estaba frente a él. Las manos del chico cubrían su rostro mientras presionaba su frente y continuaba jadeando. Poppy miro a James y dijo- mira si puedes hacer que baje las manos, necesito ver cual es el problema.

James miro de nuevo al chico y con cuidado tomo las muñecas den muchacho entre sus manos. Podía ver que estaban vendadas y no quería poner mucha presión sobre ellas. Lo mas cuidadoso que pudo, James aparto las manos del chico de su rostro. El muchacho lucho, no quería apartar sus manos de su frente, pero James se las arreglo para apartarlas del camino. El chico apenas si aprecia estar consiente.

James jadeo y dejo de respirar inmediatamente. El rostro que las manos dejaron a la vista era una exacta copia de él mas joven. Los ojos del chico estaba cerrados fuertemente por el dolor, así que jame son pudo ver los ojos esmeralda que eran iguales a los de su esposa, Lily. James miró las facciones del chico y sintió sus rodillas temblar. Su corazón latía tan fuertemente que pensó que se le saldría del pecho.

-Harry?- susurro como pudo.

Su hijo, Harry, no lo escucho. Estaba sintiendo muchísimo dolor. Su cabeza se sentía como si se fuera a partir en dos. Trataba de retener los gritos de dolor pero no podía hacerlo. Su padre, Voldemort, nunca había estado tan enojado. _"Debe haberse enterado de mi captura"_ intento explicarse a si mismo. James miro con horror como su hijo se retorcía de dolor con los ojos aun fuertemente cerrados. Miro a Harry morderse el labio para evitar que mas gritos salieran y James sintió su corazón romperse ante la visión.

-Harry! Harry que te esta pasando?- escuchó James exclamar a Madame Pomfrey. James estaba a punto de gritarle lo estúpida que sonaba su pregunta cuando, para su sorpresa, Harry respondió.

-Mi… mi cicatriz… duele!- dijo con voz áspera. Al parecer todos los ritos habían dejado su garganta adolorida. Harry aun no había abierto los ojos y no se había dado cuenta de que era James el que lo sostenía.

Madame Pomfrey aparto el cabello de la frente de Harry y miro la cicatriz, justo encima de su ojo izquierdo. James miró la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de Harry y sintió la furia explotar dentro de él. Madame Pomfrey puso una mano suavemente sobre la cicatriz y escucho a Harry sisear de dolor. James quiso gritarle que se detuviera pero sabia que ella era una profesional en la medicina y probablemente sabia lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre- le dijo a Harry mientras hurgaba en su bolso de pociones. Saco dos pequeños frascos. Suavemente levanto la cabeza de Harry y lo hizo beber ambas pociones. Harry obedeció sin resistirse, no que pudiera, ya que sus brazos estaban retenidos. Después de un momento Harry pareció relajarse y caer dormido.

-Que le estaba pasando?- preguntó James cuando entraba en la cocina junto a Poppy y los otros dos hombres.

-Bueno, no estoy completamente segura. Creo que lo que tiene es una cicatriz de maldición, son muy raras pero se sabe que se activan de vez en cuando- respondió Poppy mientras conjuraba un poco de te para todos. Necesitaba beber uno desesperadamente.

-Que fue lo que causo que le doliera?- pregunto Sirius.

-No lo se, estaba durmiendo profundamente y de la nada se llevo las manos a la frente y comenzó a gritar- explico Poppy. James aun estaba sentado en su silla y sosteniendo su taza de te sin intenciones de tomarlo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry retorciéndose de dolor. Ni siquiera escucho cuando Poppy volvía escaleras arriba. Sirius fue y se sentó a su lado. Tomó la taza de te intacta de las manos de James y miró a su mejor amigo.

-Estas bien amigo?- preguntó mientras intentaba calmar su propio corazón. James levanto la cabeza y miro a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-No, no estoy bien- miro alrededor, Remus ahora estaba sentado a su otro lado. James se alegraba de haber sido bendecido con tan buenos amigos. Nunca lo dejaban solo, sin importar la situación- que hago ahora? Que le digo a los demás? Mi propio hijo es nuestro enemigo, el príncipe Oscuro es mi propia sangre! Y Lily, como se lo digo? Y que hay de Damien! Oh Merlín, es una maldita pesadilla- James dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos e intento furiosamente luchar contra las lagrimas que estaban por salir. _"Lily no soportara esto"_ pensó preocupado.

-Prongs, debes decirles a ambos antes de que se enteren por alguien mas- dijo Remus en voz baja. James levantó la cabeza y miró a Remus.

-Como? Que es lo que diré? Esto es algo que ni Lily ni yo habíamos soñado que sucediera, un milagro que nos devolviera a nuestro hijo pero nunca imagine que sería de esta manera- James no trato de ocultar las lagrimas que recorrían rápidamente sus mejillas. Sirius no sabia que hacer. Solamente había visto a James llorar una vez, y eso fue cuando Harry habia sido secuestrado. Sirius trato de consolar a su amigo pero James solamente lo alejo de él. Remus también trató de consolar a su amigo completamente deshecho.

-Prongs, él aun es tu hijo, ese Harry inocente al que todos amamos aun esta con vida. Solamente lo han forzado a crecer de una manera diferente y muy rápidamente, es todo- dijo Remus. James se sentó con su mirada baja. Intentaba componer sus pensamientos y pensar en como decirle a su esposa sobre Harry. Decidió que tenia que decírselo esa misma noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó sintiendo como si cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Miro a su alrededor y comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver que no reconocía el lugar. Le tomo un momento recordar lo que había sucedido y el como había llegado ahí. La ira broto en su interior al recordar que lo habían capturado. Trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que apenas si podía levantar la cabeza, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle terriblemente forzándolo a recostarse de nuevo. Gimió levemente y sintió su garganta como una lija cuando el sonido salió. Madame Pomfrey escucho a Harry gemir y corrió a su lado.

-Harry, oh, que bueno que despertaste- Madame Pomfrey se detuvo a su lado y comenzó a mirar las diferentes pociones en la mesita- como te sientes ahora? Probablemente aun estés adolorido por ese horrible incidente- Harry la miro en silencio, divertido al ver como ella hacia una pregunta y luego se contestaba sola.

-En donde estoy?- dijo Harry con voz rasposa.

-No te preocupes Harry, estas a salvo.

-Necesito regresar a casa- Harry intento levantarse una vez mas pero desistió rápidamente en cuanto el dolor invadió su espalda.

-Solo recuéstate- Poppy puso una mano suavemente sobre el pecho de Harry cuando intento levantarse de nuevo. Harry desistió su infructuoso intento por ponerse de pie y obedeció a Poppy. Miro la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba medio vacía, solo estaba la cama en la que se encontraba recostado, un guardarropa de dos puertas en una esquina, un pequeño escritorio con su silla y un pequeño sofá junto a la chimenea. Harry pregunto una vez mas.

-En donde estoy, Poppy?

-Estas en la casa de Sirius Black- respondió Poppy intentando no mirar a Harry a los ojos. Harry sintió una burbuja de ira crecer dentro de él una vez mas.

-Necesito irme de aquí, por favor Poppy, debes dejarme ir- Harry intento suplicarle ya que sabia que de ninguna manera podría escapar por cuenta propia en ese estado.

-Lo lamento Harry, pero no puedo llevarte a ningún lado aun. Solo descansa y podremos hablar al respecto mas tarde, de acuerdo? Harry asintió con la cabeza y trato de cerrar los ojos y dormir, pero aun podía sentir el enojo burbujeando dentro de él. Estaba en la casa de un enemigo, a su merced.

-"_Esto no es bueno!_"- pendo antes de caer en un ligero sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en su trono, pero se miraba diferente a como usualmente lo hacia. Su cuerpo no estaba erguido como siempre, sino todo lo contrario. Cabizbajo parecía estar repitiendo un mantra muy profundamente. Bella estaba de pie no muy lejos con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Seguía repitiéndose a si misma en voz baja _"Por favor que este bien, por favor, por favor que no le hagan daño a Harry, por favor"._

Lord Voldemort levanto la cabeza y miro directamente a los Mortífagos frente a él. Miro con enojo a Bella y Lucius e inmediatamente después volvió a su mantra para mantenerse calmado. Le había tomado unos buenos veinte minutos para calmarse. No quería que su enojo lastimara a Harry de nuevo. Solo Merlín sabia en que condiciones se encontraba Harry en ese momento. Había perdido el control cuando Lucius le habia informado que la orden había herido a Harry gravemente. Herido a su hijo! Lord Voldemort nunca había sentido tanta ira. Les hablo a ambos Mortífagos, quienes estaban temblorosamente de pie frente a su Amo.

-Saben lo que quiero, y ya saben que hacer. No quiero ver sus miserables rostros hasta que este hecho!- ordeno Lord Voldemort con veneno.

-Si, Amo- respondieron los Mortífagos al mismo tiempo. Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y se retiro a si habitación. No perdería a Harry, no ahora. Si importar el costo, Harry tenia que volver con él y tenia que volver pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. ke tal… y lo ke les espera..!xD bueno espero les haya gustad0o.. bueno e capi no es ta largo ni corto.. tal vez.. para el martas.. si el martes..=D espero Reviews..!


	12. Second Chance

Bien.. como toda autora responsable actualizo hoy porke mañana salgo de viajee..xD a pesar de que **Mily Black Queen** no me dejo review..¬¬ asi ke cuando regrese (viernes) espero ver muchos reviews..! Aki la reacción de la madre y… un poco de mas odio hacia Moody por parte de todos nosotros..xD

**Yilam: **el mamá y la papá.. así tiene ke ser.. ni modo ke el pobre niño hubiese crecido solo, triste y abandonado..xD y si yo tmb amo a los Merodeadores y Harry se kedara con ellos por un buen rat0o..xD espero tu revieww..!=D

**Candee: **no desesperes..! aki esta el capi..=D espero ke te guste ya ke aki dice un pokitin de lo ke pasara con Harry.. no mucho pero una muestra..xD espero ke te gustee..!

**Septimaluna: **nuestro keridisimo Voldie no puede ir por Harry el mismo..! lo tiene Dumbledore por todos los Dioses..! no puede.. simplemente no puede arriesgarse.. bueno aki esta otro capi y espero ke te agrade..=D

**Kagome-Black: **nueva lectora..! sii..!=D me alegra ke te gustara la hist0oria..!=D aunque ten en cuenta ke es una traducción..xD y bien lo dijiste.. la ke se va a armar..xD espera a ver la ke se va a armar..! aki tienes el capi.. espero tu review..!=D

**VeroSev: **Y aki tenemos la reacción de la pelirroja..!=D no puedo asegurar ke la cordura de Voldie siga intacta..xD pero Harry la lleva lento para salir de ese lugar..!xD no te preocupes.. ya avanzaran las cosas.. espero te gustee..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Second Chance – Segunda Oportunidad

James se sentó tomando las manos de Lily mirándola digerir la verdad. Lily se había sentado en silencio mientras James le decía todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Damien había sido enviado a la Madriguera y le habían dicho que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con los Weasley. Damien normalmente estuviera encantado con la noticia, ya que siempre se quejaba de que se aburría durante el verano y que debería de pasar mas tiempo con los Weasley. Sin embargo, Damien sabía que lo habían enviado a la Madriguera por que algo andaba mal. Había tratado de preguntar a su cansado e irritado padre lo que sucedía pero solo le respondió que tenía que partir a la Madriguera esa misma noche.

Lily agradecía que James hubiera mandado a Damien a la Madriguera. No habría podido soportar el tenerlo preguntando lo que sucedía en ese momento. Lily había tratado de que la noticia que su hijo, Harry, estaba vivo la abrumara pero pronto comprendió que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida. Harry estaba vivo! Su hijo, del que se había pasado cada momento del día recordando estaba vivo y podría verlo, tocarlo, escuchar su voz una vez mas.

Lily sintió que sus oraciones al fin habían sido respondidas y le agradeció a Merlín por ese día. Lily aun no comprendía el hecho de en quien se había convertido su hijo. El Príncipe Oscuro! Lily se sentó tomando la mano de un exhausto James que tenia lágrimas en los ojos y miraba hacia el suelo mientras terminaba la historia.

-Quiero verlo- murmuró Lily cuando James finalizo la historia.

-Lily, podemos ir a verlo maña...

-No! James quiero verlo ahora!

-Lily... um... él no estará despierto ahora y él... bueno él no querrá hablarnos- James dijo la ultima parte sintiendo una terrible punzada en el corazón.

-Como lo sabes? Tal vez ya se calmo! No me importa James, quiero ver a mi hijo- Lily tenia lágrimas bañando sus rojas mejillas pero su voz era fuerte y firme. James se rindió y asintió hacia ella. Ambos padres se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuartel de la Orden.

Madame Pomfrey estaba exhausta. Al fin se las había arreglado para poner al adolescente herido en una posición cómoda. Estaba por tirarse en el sofá de la habitación cuando escucho susurros provenientes del primer piso.

-En verdad, no podrían ser un poco mas silenciosos, el pobre chico apenas si logro dormirse- murmuró para ella misma. Se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia la puerta y la abrió lo mas silenciosamente posible. Solo había dado un paso fuera de la habitación cuando se encontró de frente con una Lily Potter con ojos muy rojos y expresión enojada, seguida por James Potter. Poppy era buena amiga de Lily ya que ambas trabajaban en Hogwarts. Poppy miro a Lily con compasión. No quería ni imaginar por lo que la pobre mujer estaba pasando en ese momento. Que te devolvieran a tu hijo después de quince largos años y bajo esas circunstancias. Lily ni siquiera tuvo que decir palabra, Poppy simplemente puso una mano sobre su hombro y se hizo a un lado- solo intenten no despertarlo. Apenas logro dormirse.

Lily forzó una sonrisa y sonrió y le dedico a Poppy una mirada agradecida. Lily abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entro. Miro al adolescente que dormia en la cama. Sintió que no podia respirar. Lily dio un par de pasos pequeños hacia Harry. Ella había imaginado miles de veces como se hubiese visto Harry de no haber sido por esa fatal noche. Siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que se parecería muchísimo a James. Cuando era niño Harry ya tenia el cabello negro y desordenado, igual al de su esposo, sus labios también eran los mismos y su linda nariz. Nunca se imagino que Harry habría sido una copia exacta de James.

James había entrado en la habitación pero seguía parado en la puerta. Observó con lagrimas e los ojos a su esposa mirar a su hijo. Lily había añorado tanto ese momento, había soñado con el por casi quince años. James deseaba que las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, así podrían llevar a su hijo a casa. James seguía sin escuchar de Dumbledore después de su reunión con el Ministro, eso solo podía significar malas noticias para Harry.

Lily miro lo lenta y pacifica que era la respiración de Harry. Estudio su rostro rápidamente, sus facciones, su cabello revoltoso, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acompasada respiración. Se miraba tan tranquilo y e un sueño tan profundo que Lily no se hubiera atrevido a despertarlo, incluso si lo hubiese querido. Cayo al suelo sin apartar la mirada esmeralda de su hijo.

-Harry, oh mi Harry- lloriqueo silenciosamente sin dejar de mirar a su niño. Las imágenes de un Harry bebe flashearon en su mente mientras lloraba. Harry cuando apenas había nacido, Harry a la edad de tres meses, Harry cuando comenzaba a gatear, a la edad de nueve meses cuando había dicho por primera vez "Papá" y "Mamá", Harry en su primer cumpleaños rodeado de todos los que lo amaban, Harry a la edad de quince meses cuando había sido cruelmente arrancado de los brazos de sus padres y de su hogar.

James se apresuro a acercarse y ayudar a su esposa a ponerse de pie, la sostuvo firmemente en sus fuertes brazos susurrando palabras de confort a su oído. Ambos padres se quedaron en silencio en la habitación, llorando ante el descubrimiento de su hijo, llorando de felicidad al verlo vivo. Pero también lloraban ante lo que les deparaba el futuro. Ambos se sentaron en silencio junto a la cama. No estaban nada seguro de lo que les esperaba, pero estaban decididos a no desperdiciar el presente. James y Lily se pasaron toda la noche solamente mirando a su hijo dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó y le tomo un par de minutos determinar que era lo que lo había despertado. Escuchaba el golpeteo de platos a la distancia y el dulce olor del desayuno que volaba hacia él. Harry miro a su alrededor buscando a Poppy, pero la enfermera no estaba.

-Debe haberse ido en la noche- murmuro para si mismo.

Harry cerro los ojos de nuevo y respiro profundamente. Se sentía mucho mejor a como se había sentido la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos lentamente e hizo un esfuerzo para pararse de la cama. Sus pies tocaron el suelo y Harry se puso de pie con cuidado. Su tobillo aun le dolía pero sabia que llevaría unos días de beber poción para sanar los músculos y otras pociones para sanar las heridas antes de que volviera ala normalidad. No era la primera vez que se había roto algún hueso. Su espalda le dolía mientras intentaba ponerse derecho pero Harry lo ignoro. Sabia que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se encontraban desayunando así que ese era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Soportando el dolor que sentía se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Después de mirar a ambos lados y asegurarse d que no hubiera nadie por ahí, rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras. Harry sentía como el dolor en su espalda empeoraba con cada paso que daba pero lo ignoro. Harry dio el primer paso en los escalones y escucho con atención para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. No podía escuchar a nadie cerca así que supuso que no tenia compañía. No podía rendirse ahora. Su tobillo se quejo con un piquete de dolor cuando Harry puso su peso sobre el se detuvo del barandal y miro alrededor de nuevo. Podía escuchar algunas voces provenientes de una puerta a su derecha que estaba cerrada, así que estaba seguro. El recibidor estaba desierto. Harry se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta principal.

-_Es demasiado sencillo_- pensó mientras llegaba a la puerta. Por que nadie lo vigilaba y por que no había protecciones en la puerta?- _tal vez por que no creen que salga caminando por la puerta principal._

Harry estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de la puerta principal. Se detuvo y escucho detenidamente buscando el sonido de pasos aproximarse. Harry soltó un largo suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, su mano apenas si tocaba la perilla de plata cuando una fuera invisible lo empujo y el adolescente de por si ya malherido, salió volando violentamente hacia atrás. Se estrello contra la pared opuesta y cayo pesadamente al duro suelo. Harry dejo salir un quejido lastimero ya que había aterrizado en su adolorida espalda. Se quedo ahí un momento tomando pequeños respiros para no agravar el dolor que sentía en sus costillas. Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de levantarse escucho una voz junto a él.

Debí advertirte sobre eso- Harry miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Dumbledore y algunos Aurores alrededor. Harry gruño un poco, Albus Dumbledore era la ultima persona a la que quería ver en ese momento, especialmente en el estado en que se encontraba. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar gritar de dolor mientras se giraba hasta quedar apoyado en sus manos y rodillas. Dumbledore lo observo mientras el maltrecho joven intentaba levantarse sin apartar una mirada de odio hacia el anciano. Miró a Harry inclinarse y apresurar su mano hacia el costado. Dumbledore quería ir y ayudarlo, pero sabia el resultado que esa acción dejaría. En lugar de eso se quedo de pie en silencio y espero a que Harry se terminara de enderezar. Solo una vez que Harry se levanto por completo y levantó la cabeza con altanería Dumbledore hablo de nuevo.

-La casa entera tiene protecciones bastante poderosas Harry, solo un miembro de la Orden puede ir y venir a voluntad, cualquier otro debe ser escoltado- dijo Dumbledore mientras que la mirada de Harry se endurecía tanto que el anciano estaba seguro de que tenían que dolerle los ojos- ven Harry, vamos a sentarnos, estoy seguro de que aun no te recuperas por lo de ayer- siguió Dumbledore con culpa en su voz. Él no había aprobado el plan de Sirius para engañar al chico y definitivamente no le gusto que cuatro hechizos golpearan a un niño.

-No voy a ningún lado con usted!- escupió Harry. Su voz aun se escuchaba algo rasposa debido a su garganta seca. Dumbledore miro a Harry con tristeza. Al anciano le dolía mirar como tanto odio le era dedicado. Dumbledore abrió la boca para tratar de calmar al furioso adolescente, pero antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir algo, Harry camino lentamente hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir.

-Harry, no crees que deberíamos hablar de la situación?- preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. Harry se giro y miro al director de mala manera.

-No tengo nada que decirle y no quiero escuchar ninguna de las tonterías que quiere decirme tampoco!- al mismo tiempo, los tres Aurores parados junto a Dumbledore apuntaron a Harry con sus varitas. Harry se miro un poco intimidado por un instante. La furia en los rostros de los Aurores era desconcertante. Moody, Kingsley y Arthur nunca habían escuchado a nadie hablarle a Dumbledore de esa manera. Dumbledore regreso al comedor con los tres Aurores siguiéndolo de cerca, su cabeza inclinada hacia en frente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, no sabia como iba a calmar al adolescente enfurecido.

A Harry no le quedo otra opción que regresar a su cama. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Estaba en problemas. En cualquier momento el Ministerio vendría y lo arrestaría. Probablemente estaría en Azkaban esa misma noche! Tenía que salir de ahi, pero como? No estaba listo para enfrentarse a los Aurores de nuevo. No creía poder volver a levantarse. Alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Harry abrió la boca para gritar que se largaran de ahí y entonces miro a Poppy entrar, se veía un poco cansada. Harry pudo soltar una débil sonrisa cuando la escucho chillar y correr hasta él.

-Harry! Que estas haciendo levantado, en el nombre de Merlín? Acuéstate en este mismo instante!- empujó a Harry hasta dejarlo debajo de las cobijas y comenzó a revisarlo. Cuando termino su estudió y determino todas las heridas por las que aun estaba preocupada, se sentó en su silla luciendo realmente exhausta. Harry se sentó y le sonrió.

-Ya terminamos?- preguntó.

-Si- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Bien. Ahora dime como voy a salir de aquí?- Poppy miro a Harry con mirada triste.

-Harry, por favor, sabes que no te puedes ir.

-Poppy, no lo entiendes. No puedo quedarme aquí. No es seguro para mi. Si no me voy ahora esta noche estaré en Azkaban- Harry espero a que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Poppy se veía realmente incomoda, jugueteaba con sus manos y seguía enviando miradas preocupadas hacia Harry y después a la puerta. Finalmente se levanto y avanzo hacia él.

-Harry, si esto estuviera en mis manos te ayudaría. Te lo debo. Pero lo que sucede es que no puedo ayudarte a salir, no soy un miembro del a Orden aun, así que no puedo escoltarte fuera- miro el triste rostro del chico y sintió que su corazón se quebraba. Ella sabia que Dumbledore no quería herir a Harry, pero tendría Dumbledore la autoridad para sacarlo de Azkaban? Prefería no pensar en eso en ese momento. En lugar de eso aparto el cabello de la frente del joven y le sonrió tristemente- lo siento mucho Harry- Harry solo se encogió de hombros y miro fijamente sus manos. Tendría que pensar en otro plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dumbledore se sentó con los miembros de la Orden a su alrededor. Casi todos estaban ansiosos por que Dumbledore regresara con las noticias sobre el destino de Harry. Todo lo que Dumbledore podía decirles era que el Ministro se comunicaría con él nuevamente para hablarlo. Tonks y Molly seguían tratando de limpiar todos los trastes del desayuno mientras Arthur estaba ocupado hablando con James, Sirius y Remus. Dumbledore se sento hablando amablemente con Lily, quien aun tenia los ojos enrojecidos y parecían no querer ceder. Moody y Kingsley estaban senados en una esquina perdidos en sus propis pensamientos.

Lily miro alrededor mientras Dumbledore se alejaba de ella para hablar con Molly. Se sentó concentrada en lo que Dumbledore le acababa de decir. Estaba tratando de asegurarle que Harry no resultara lastimado por nada de lo que sucedía. En cuanto Harry supiera la verdad acerca de quien era él y quien era Voldemort, entonces Harry seguramente refrescaría al lado de la Luz. A Lily en verdad no le importaba eso ahora. Su total atención estaba en subir las escaleras y ver a su hijo. Había sido prácticamente arrastrada fuera de la habitación por James para que pudiera descansar. Lentamente se levanto y comenzó a preparar un plato de desayuno. James la miró y se puso de pie enseguida de ella.

-Lily, no creo que él…

-No, James. Por favor no- dijo Lily en voz baja. James dejo de hablar y rodeo la cintura de Lily con su brazo. Le dedico a su esposa una pequeña sonrisa y se apresuro a tomar un vaso con jugo de calabaza para Harry. Ambos padres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras mientras todos los demás en la habitación se quedaban e silencio sin saber como reaccionar. Moody gruño un poco y volvió a sus pensamientos. Todos los demás decidieron ignorar el "desayuno en la cama" y volvieron a sus propios asuntos. James y Lily subieron silenciosamente las escaleras. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por hablar con Harry. Se detuvieron fuera de la puerta y se miraron nerviosos. Empujaron la puerta para abrirla pero se detuvieron cuando sus corazones dejaron de latir al mismo tiempo. Vieron a Harry sentado en la cama hablando con Poppy.

-Que contiene esta?- dijo Harry mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco con una poción negruzca.

-Alas de libélulas, patas de escarabajo molidas y…- comenzó a explicar Poppy.

-Ok, no me digas.

-Entonces por que preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad- Harry le dedico a Poppy una sonrisa traviesa antes de empinarse la poción y tomársela de una. Se estremeció dramáticamente- eww, espero que sepas lo terrible que supo- dijo mirando a Poppy.

Lily y James no pudieron evitar una sonrisa. Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de su hijo. Lily se sorprendió por lo mucho que se parecía a la voz de Damien. James ya había escuchado a Harry antes pero había sido en un tono muy frio. Esa era la primera vez que Harry hablaba en tono normal. Ambos padres abrieron la puerta y entraron en la habitación. Poppy y Harry se giraron para mirar quien se les había unido. Poppy les dedico una gran sonrisa, pero la expresión de Harry se oscureció y después de dedicarles una mirada de odio a ambos, se giro y miro hacia otro lado.

Poppy se dio cuenta de la reacción de Harry así que rápidamente se retiro del lugar diciendo que tenia que ir a la planta baja por un momento. Harry ni siquiera miro a Poppy mientras salía de la habitación. James y Lily se sintieron realmente incómodos en ese momento. Harry ni siquiera los miraba. Continuaba mirando sus manos que yacían en su regazo. Lily dio un tentativo paso y dejo que sus piernas temblorosas la llevaran hacia la cama. James la siguió un poco inseguro.

Lily puso el plato de comida en la mesita de noche y miro a Harry estudiándolo. El chico pelinegro no la miro ni de reojo. Ahora que Lily podía mirar los ojos de Harry sintió su corazón brincar de alegría. "Definitivamente tiene mis ojos!" pensó. James se había unido a Lily y había puesto el vaso con jugo enseguida del desayuno. Lily no pudo contenerse mucho mas tiempo. Acerco su mano e intento tocar el rostro de Harry. Harry brinco y se alejo de ella mirándolo de tan mala manera que hizo a Lily retroceder un paso.

-Harry! Que sucede…- Lily se interrumpió al mirar a Harry apartar las cobijas y ponerse de pie. Se levanto y miro a Lily y James con odio.

-Harry, por favor recuéstate, aun no te has aliviado por completo. Te lastimaras- trato James.

-Y estas un poco decepcionado, no?- dijo Harry y Lily se estremeció al escuchar el veneno en la voz de Harry. James miro a su hijo en shock.

-Que quieres decir?

-No esperabas que sobreviviera, o me equivoco?- exclamo Harry y esta vez tenia un extraño brillo en sus ojos esmeralda. Parecía que hubiese un poco de dolor mezclado con la rabia que ardía en esos ojos verdes. James y Lily estaban en shock por la acusación que había hecho Harry.

-Harry como puedes decir eso? Sabes que lo que paso fue un accidente, nunca te hubiera atacado si hubiera sabido que eras mi…- James vacilo. Aun no podía decir libremente que Harry, el Príncipe Oscuro, responsable de tantas muertes y torturas, era su hijo. Harry ahora miraba a James con tanto desprecio que Lily tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Solo entiende una cosa Potter! Yo no soy tu hijo. Tu hijo murió hace muchos años. Soy hijo de Lord Voldemort- James y Lily se quedaron sin palabras. Habían esperado que Harry fuera rudo y difícil de tratar, pero no estaban preparados para esas palabras tan hirientes. Lily y James dieron un par de tentativos pasos hacia el furioso chico. Esta vez Lily trato de hablar con él.

-Harry, por favor escúchanos. Se que debes de estar molesto y confundido en este momento pero debes entender. Nosotros somos tus padres. V… Voldemort no es tu padre- trato Lily desesperadamente. Lily dirigió su fría mirada hacia ella y le hablo directamente.

-Puedes pensar que no lo es, pero en todo sentido él es mi verdadero padre. Él es quien me crio. El simple hecho de traer a alguien a este mundo no te convierte en un padre- Harry sonrió interiormente al ver las lagrimas aparecer en los ojos de James y Lily. Se sentía bien al mostrarles cual era su lugar en la situación. Sin decir otra palabra a ambos, Harry se dirigió lentamente hacia el baño. Estrello la puerta al cerrarla y se resbalo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. O necesitaba usar el baño. Solamente quería alejarse de los Potter. Lily y James se dirigieron tristemente escaleras abajo. Se dirigieron hacia una de las habitaciones vacías e intentaron animarse el uno al otro en un intento de reparar sus rotos corazones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Moody miro a Dumbledore comenzar una conversación con Arthur y Kingsley. Su ojo mágico estaba volteado hacia el interior de su cabeza y miró a los Potter bajar las escaleras y entrar en una habitación cercana a la cocina, los dos lucían miserables. Sabía que Harry estaba solo ya que Madame Pomfrey estaba dándoles instrucciones a Remus y Sirius sobre las pociones que Harry tenia que seguir tomando. Moody se levanto y salió de la habitación discretamente.

Moody llego afuera de la habitación de Harry en cuestión de segundos. Moody sabia lo que tenia que hacer, y estaba dispuesto a llegar a los extremos para conseguirlo. Abrió la puerta y entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Harry giro su cabeza para mirar a Moody entrar en su habitación. Por un momento Harry pensó que debían ser los Potter de nuevo. Harry miro con furia a Moody y después volvió a mirar hacia la ventana. Estaba sentado en su cama en ese momento, así que ignoro a Moody hasta que lo sintió aproximarse a él. Harry suspiró y aparto su mirada de la ventana.

-Que?- exclamó Harry a Moody. Este no respondió, estaba de pie mirando a Harry fijamente como si estuviera resistiéndose a estrangular al chico. En lugar de hablar con Harry, Moody busco entre sus ropas y saco dos artículos. Una era su varita, y la otra era un pequeño frasco. Harry miro la varita calculadoramente antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la poción. Miró incrédulamente a Moody y le pregunto.

-En serio piensas que me tomare eso de buena gana?- se burlo del Auror sabiendo muy bien que eso irritaría al hombre mucho mas.

-Puedes tomarla por las buenas o por las malas!- escupió Moody. Apenas si podía evitar el temblor que su rabia ocasionaba en sus manos. Harry sintió la furia dentro de él acercarse al punto de ebullición. Una vez mas se levanto de su cómoda cama y se puso cara a cara con Moody.

-Te crees que eres un Auror muy poderoso solo por que puedes forzar a un adolescente herido contra su voluntad. Tuviste que atarme de manos y pies antes de atacarme, así que perdóname por no estar ni un poco asustado de un cobarde- Harry mantuvo su tono de voz bajo a pesar de que lo que mas quería era gritarle al Auror que tenia en frente. Moody ahora estaba temblando por la rabia contenida. Se inclino hacia delante de modo que su rostro estuviese a solo centímetros del de Harry.

-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado con esa boca tuya muchacho. Yo no soy como Dumbledore. No permitiré que me hables con ese tono. Puedes ser el hijo de James pero para mi eso no hace la diferencia. Eres un asesino despiadado y así es como voy a tratarte!- las palabras no habían terminado de salir de la boca de Moody cuando este se le lanzo encima a Harry y, en menos de un segundo, ya tenia al chico agarrado por el cuello. Harry jadeo e inmediatamente intento liberarse. Se giro de tal modo que le estuviera dando la espalda a Moody y le dio un codazo en el estomago. Moody jadeó al quedarse sin aire. Una vez que Harry estuvo libre se giro y se lanzó contra Moody. El Auror se recupero lentamente y miro a Harry hacer un giro de muñeca y sintió una fuerza invisible empujarlo hacia atrás. Moody cayó del otro lado de la habitación. El Auror estaba completamente furioso. Tomó su varita y apuntó a Harry con ella.

-REDUCTO!- exclamo y un proyectil de luz salió de su varita y le dio de lleno a Harry en el pecho. Harry sintió como volaba por la habitación y aterrizaba dolorosamente sobre el escritorio que había en la esquina. Antes de que Harry pudiese si quiera parpadear para apartar los puntos negros que se empezaban a formar frente a sus ojos, sintió la mano de Moody sujetarlo por la garganta de nuevo y se vio forzado a dirigirse hacia la cama y fue arrojado violentamente hacia esta.

Harry sintió ataduras alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos mientras trataba de liberarse. Miro hacia Moody con furia, no podía lanzar un hechizo no verbal o golpear a Moody con sus manos inmovilizadas. Miro sin poder hacer nada como Moody se acercaba hacia él abriendo el pequeño frasco con la poción. Harry ni siquiera tenia que adivinar que era lo que lo haría tomar. Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad. Harry comenzó a sudar frío. Sabia las preguntas que le harían. En donde se encontraba su padre y los nombres de los Mortífagos del círculo interno. Harry trato de desatarse pero no logro nada. Moody se inclino sobre Harry y tomó rudamente la barbilla del adolescente preparándose para darle tres gotas en la boca. Harry apretó la mandíbula. No había forma de que Moody lograra darle la poción.

-Te tomaras esto muchacho y escupirás todos los sucios secretos de Voldemort!- siseo Moody. El Auror trato de abrir la boca del muchacho pero era difícil con una sola mano. En su frustración le dio una bofetada a Harry y trató de nuevo de abrirle la boca.

Harry sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras el ardor en su mejilla se calmaba después de tan tremenda bofetada. La quijada de Harry le dolía y sentía como si su mejilla estuviera quemándose. La parte en la que la mano de Moody había golpeado se sentía al rojo vivo. Sin embargo, Harry seguía sin abrir la boca. Trataba de alejarse de Moody lo mas que podía. Justo en cuanto la mandíbula de Harry iba a ceder y sus labios se relajaban un poco, la puerta de la habitación de Harry se abría de golpe y un furioso Sirius entro casi corriendo. Sirius miro a Harry y Moody y en menos de un segundo estaba tirando de Moody para apartarlo de su ahijado. El Veritaserum seguía en la mano de Moody. Harry podia haber gritado de alivio. Miro a Sirius arrastrar a Moody lejos de Harry mientras le gritaba.

-Como te atreves Moody! Que, en el nombre de Merlín, crees que estas haciendo? Sal de aquí! Vete!- Harry miró a Moody forcejear hasta que James y Dumbledore entraron en la habitacion. Dumbledore miro a su alrededor y con un movimiento de su mano libero a Harry. Harry se sentó rápidamente e la cama intentando acompasar sus latidos. Dumbledore les indico a Moody, Sirius y James que lo siguieran. Mientras salían James se acerco a Harry y lo miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Harry, estas bien?- Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Rápidamente se abrazo a si mismo y dio un largo y profundo respire para dejar de temblar. Aparto la mirada de James y se alejo de la mano de james que ya se acercaba rápidamente a él. James miro a su hijo una última vez y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola suavemente tras él.

Harry colapso boca abajo en la cama y se cubrió furiosamente la cabeza con una almohada. Nunca antes se había sentido tan enojado. Ninguna persona se había atrevido a tocarlo de esa manera, nunca, jamás. Su padre nunca había dejado que nadie lo lastimara, ni siquiera en lo mas mínimo. Harry se giró y quedó boca arriba. Trataba de acompasar su respiración y calmar su corazón. La verdad era que tampoco había estado tan asustado en toda su vida. No estaba asustado por el hecho de ser lastimado. El dolor físico había sido parte de su vida siempre. No, el miedo que sentía era por lo que hubiese pasado si le hubiesen dado la poción de la verdad. Todos los secretos de su padre, sus planes, su escondite, todo hubiese quedado expuesto.

-_No puedo permitir que eso pase. Mi padre no puede ser expuesto tan peligrosamente_- pensó para si mismo. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y el dolor de sus costillas y tobillo estaba haciendo que se sintiera mareado. Se giro hacia un lado y dejo que su preocupada mente cayera en un profundo sueño. Su ultimo pensamiento coherente fue- _no voy a dejar que me den Veritaserum._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba furioso con Moody. Lo enfrento en el comedor.

-Que demonios Moody! Por que lo trataste de esa manera?- exclamó hacia el viejo Auror. Dumbledore también miraba a Moody con enojo, sin embargo, Moody no se había dado cuenta.

-Lo trate como merece ser tratado! Ha hecho cosas atroces y lo siento si crees que puede ser perdonado solo por que es tu hijo perdido James, pero el resto de nosotros debe hacer lo que es correcto!- el salón quedo en silencio inmediatamente ante las palabras de Moody. James miraba a Moody con fuego en los ojos, detrás de él Sirius y Remus también lo miraban en shock ante lo que había dicho. Lily aparto la mirada de ellos tratando furiosamente de ocultar las lagrimas.

-Moody, yo nunca dije que debía ser perdonado, no tienes derecho de acusarme de eso. Yo también era amigo de Frank! También llore ante su muerte, pero eso no significa que tengas que perder el control de ese modo!- Moody simplemente murmuro algo sin sentido ante eso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Yo no soy el que esta perdiendo el control. Ustedes son los que están dejando que un _asesino_ ande de aquí para allá por todo el cuartel como si fuera su propia casa!- dicho esto Moody salió de la habitación hacia la puerta principal.

James y Lily estaban anonadados. Un asesino, Harry era un asesino. La verdad acerca de su hijo aun no se había registrado por completo en sus mentes. Harry no tenia esperanza en ese mundo. Iría directo a Azkaban. Lily había perdido la compostura por completo y ahora sollozaba mientras Molly y Remus trataban de consolarla. James seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Miraba hacia la puerta con aspecto derrotado. Sirius y Dumbledore se las arreglaron para sentarlo en una silla. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley y Tonks se levantaron rápidamente y se retiraron del lugar esperando darle a la familia algo de privacidad. Todo el mundo sabia que Sirius y Remus eran parte de la familia Potter. Una vez que todos se habían ido, Dumbledore hablo.

-James, Lily, por favor, no pierdan la esperanza. Se que es un periodo muy difícil para ustedes pero deben mantenerse fuertes, por el bien de Harry- Sirius miro a Dumbledore. Esto no estaba bien. No debería de darles falsas esperanzas. Estaba claro lo que pasaría. El Ministerio iría por Harry y ni siquiera Dumbledore podría protegerlo.

-Dumbledore, que esperanza podríamos tener? El Ministerio no dejara ir a Harry, lo sabes tan bien como cualquier otro- dijo Sirius con voz derrotada. Dumbledore simplemente les sonrió, lo que hizo que los cuatro deprimidos adultos lo miraran con enojo.

-Mi querido Sirius, siempre hay esperanza, ya que sin ella, no hay nada. Se que todos ustedes me consideran tonto, pero en verdad creo que Harry se salve del Ministerio- James levanto su cabeza y miro directamente a Dumbledore. La curiosidad se había apoderado de él, así que hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

-Dumbledore, que te dijo Fudge en su reunión? Por que no han venido por Harry aun?- los labios de Dumbledore se curvaron en una cansada sonrisa.

-Bueno, la conclusión aun no esta determinada. El Ministro esta considerando un par de cosas. Ha tenido los reportes de cómo es que pelea Harry, sus poderes, los hechizos desconocidos y la fuerza que el chico posee. Todo esto indica que Harry es especial. Todos ustedes saben lo que piensa el Ministro sobre la profecía. Puede que Harry no sea el "elegido" ante sus ojos pero tiene que admitir que Harry es un hechicero muy poderoso y con un talento excepcional. Esta claro que, sin importar el bando en el que este Harry, seria una gran ventaja en esta guerra- Sirius hablo ante esto.

-Acerca de eso Dumbledore, tiene alguna idea de por que Harry puede hacer esas cosas, especialmente a esta edad- Sirius se estaba refiriendo a la fuerza que Harry había demostrado al enviar a los Aurores adultos volando del otro lado de la habitación con una simple patada. Sirius paso una mano por sus costillas.

-Bueno tengo una teoría. Verán, Harry es un descendiente directo de Godric Gryffindor. Eso lo hace mas poderoso que cualquier chico de su edad. Sin embargo, Voldemort…- los presentes jadearon ante la mención del nombre- …al hacerlo su heredero, convirtió a Harry en el ultimo descendiente de Salazar Slytherin- James y Lily se miraron horrorizados. Su hijo era el heredero de Slytherin- Harry es ahora el heredero de dos líneas ancestrales. A la edad de dieciséis tiene la fuerza y habilidad que iguala la de muchos adultos. Tiene poderes que se volverá legendarios cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. El como use los poderes que posee dependerá si Harry entiende la verdad de todo este asunto- miro directamente hacia Lily y vio las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas libremente de nuevo- miren, el Ministro seria tonto al mandar a Harry a Azkaban. Fudge quiere ganar esta guerra. Ha sufrido mucho a manos de Voldemort. Quiere acabar con el y si Harry puede ayudar entonces el ministro no dejara pasar la oportunidad- finalizo Dumbledore mirando los tristes rostros rodeándolo.

-Cuando sabrás lo que decida el Ministro?- pregunto James con voz temblorosa.

-Pronto James, hasta entonces intenta relajarte. Intenta que Harry se abra de alguna manera. Es muy importante que Harry se de cuneta que no somos el enemigo.

-Hmmph! Bueno, al menos Moody ya nos esta ayudando!- susurro Sirius sarcásticamente mientras Dumbledore se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..¿? ke les pareció.. linchemos a Moody todaass..!=D bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews..!=D


	13. Revelations

Lo siento muchisim0o..! pero ando ke no puedo conmigo misma… fue mi cumpleaños el viernes y agarre la party desde el jueves en la noche… según yo iba a actualizar el día de mi cumple pero no me podía ni parar… whiskey… cerveza… vodka… maldito alcohol.. dulce tormento..¬¬ bueno ya aki tienen capi..! prometo actualizar el siguiente pront0o..!=D

**Loquin: **gracias..=D espero te guste este capi tambien…!=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **no creo ke Moody tenga remedio..xD y si Lily y James no saben lo ke les espera.. y mas cuando su otro bebé se de cuenta de su hermano mayor..xD espero te guste el capii.. espero tu review..!=D

**Askarsha: **no te preocupes.. yo lo termin0o..!=D lento pero segur0o..! ay la llevo y espero los reviews para seguir animandomee..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **perdón por el pero..xD se me paso.. y kreo ke puedes llegar a ser un poco bipolar..¬¬ oh.. si todo adolescente rebelde es malo con sus papiss..=D ademas Harry no podría ser asico n Voldiee.. tenia ke desahogarse con alguien..xD y ahora estas de acuerdo con Moody..¬¬ ke estas loca o kee..! como vas a odiar mas al viejito loco que a Moody.. Dumbledore puede ser un Master of Puppets pero debes de aceptar ke lo hace por el bien del mundo mágico.. volvi de mi viaje… y mori en una fiestaa..xD pero aki esta el capi yaa.!

**VeroSeb: **eso si.. me encantaría ver la reacción de Voldie cuando viera como trata Moody a su hijo… cruciatus de entrada y un pekeño sectucempra para ke sufra un pokito mas… si.. algo asi..=D con gusto pondría ese castigo pero no es mi historia asi ke ni modo..xD espero tu revieew..!=D

**Yiliam: **todas odiaron a Moody hoy..!xD no se preocupen tendrá su merecido..

**Riddle CB: **gracias..!=D cabe recordar que estoy traduciendo..xD a mi tmb me encanto el fic en cuanto comencé a leerlo..! espero te guste este capi y mandes mas reviews..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Revelations - Revelaciones

James se giro para ver quien había entrado en el comedor. Miro a Lily aparecer con otro plato intacto de comida. James suspiró.

-Aun nada?- pegunto con voz derrotada. Lily solo meneo la cabeza y puso el plato en la mesa. Ya eran tres días desde que Harry había llegado al cuartel general y desde entonces no había probado bocado ni bebido una gota de agua. Lily y James le llevaban sus tres comidas al día a su habitación pero volvían con la comida intacta. Harry no había hablado con ninguno de ellos desde el desastroso incidente con Moody. Harry se había encerrado en su cuarto y se negaba a hablar con nadie.

-James esto no puede seguir así. Han pasado tres días y ni siquiera ha probado una sola gota de agua! Se enfermara y no esta en muy buenas condiciones que digamos- Lily estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica. Había pasado 45 minutos intentando hacer que Harry comiera algo. Al principio Harry solía responderle a Lily con un _"Déjame en paz!"_ o un _"Largo!"_ pero últimamente se limitaba a ignorar a todos y solo se sentaba en el suelo de su habitación. Lily había notado los círculos negros que se formaban debajo de los ojos de Harry y su rostro se veía demacrado, pero no podía convencer a Harry para que se acostara en la cama a descansar. James miro hacia Lily con cansancio.

-Que quieres que haga Lily? Quieres que vaya y le de de comer a la fuerza? Crees que eso debemos hacer?- James no quería gritarle a Lily, pero sabia que la situación con Harry se estaba saliendo de control. Cuando Harry había rechazado la comida por primera vez James había dejado pasar la situación diciendo _"comerá cuando le de hambre"_. Sin embargo, tres días después Harry seguía sin mostrar señales de darse por vencido y James se comenzaba a preocupar mas y mas.

-No me grites James! No es momento para volvernos el uno contra el otro. Debemos resolver este problema juntos- le dijo Lily acaloradamente. James soltó otro suspiro y se levanto de su silla. Camino hacia Lily y la envolvió e sus brazos.

-Lo siento Lils, pero estoy tan perdido, no se que hacer con Harry. El Ministro aun no le ha dicho nada a Dumbledore, los Mortífagos están haciendo estragos tratando de encontrar a Harry y tenemos a un adolescente suicida arriba que no quiere escuchar nada de lo que digamos- finalizo y ambos padres se sentaron en el sofá perdidos en sus pensamientos. Justo entonces un Sirius muy preocupado entro en la habitación. Miro a James y pareció empalidecer aun mas- Padfoot que sucede?- James se había puesto de pie al instante al ver la preocupación marcada en cada facción de su mejor amigo. Sirius camino hacia James y se sentó aun luciendo consternado.

-Nada Prongs, solo estoy cansado, supongo- Sirius miro directamente al suelo mientras hablaba. James sospecho inmediatamente. Sirius nunca admitía que estaba cansado, nunca.

-Padfoot, algo paso, dime- Sirius suspiro fuertemente y giro su rostro para mirar a sus amigos.

-Ok, pero prométanme que no se pondrán como locos y harán esto peor de lo que es- miro seriamente a Lily y James. Ambos estaban a punto de refutar pero entonces asintieron con la cabeza ansiosos. Sirius continuo- bien, fui a ver a Harry después de que Lily se fue. Solo quería ver si podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, como que me di cuenta de que se veía muy mal, digo, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos y no respondía a nada de lo que le decía. Ni siquiera un "Lárgate". Así que utilice el encantamiento _Gondume_, solo para asegurarme de que se estaba recuperando y que no había ningún daño del que no nos hubiésemos percatado- se detuvo inseguro de si debía o no seguir.

-Que paso? Que descubriste?- pregunto Lily en un susurro. Sirius los miro tristemente.

-Él no ha estado tomándose ninguna de las pociones que le hemos dado. No hay rastro de mejora en sus músculos y magulladuras y… bueno, parece que no ha dormido nada. Parece que no ha dormido desde la primera noche que lo trajimos acá- finalizo Sirius incómodamente.

James se sentó con sus puños apretados y la mirada furiosa en sus ojos hizo que Sirius se arrepintiera de inmediato por haberles dicho lo que pasaba. Lily jadeo y estaba sentada con su mano cubriendo su boca. Había sospechado que Harry había pasado noches sin dormir, pero no se imaginaba que fuera él mismo el que se estuviese privando el sueño por tres días. Sin advertencia alguna, James se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la alacena. Abrió las puertitas de golpe y saco varias botellas. Finalmente encontró la que buscaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Sirius y Lily se pusieron de pie inmediatamente tapándole la salida.

-James! A donde vas? Que es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Lily sin quitarse de la puerta.

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo- siseo James. Trato de rodear a su esposa pero se encontró con Sirius bloqueándolo también.

-Prongs, solo cálmate, hombre, me prometiste que no te ibas a poner como loco- James simplemente empujo a Sirius a u lado rudamente.

-Apártate del camino Padfoot, ya tuve suficiente! Quien se cree que es torturándose de esa manera? Le voy a poner un alto ahora mismo!- James se las arreglo para salir de ahí y correr por las escaleras hasta la habitación y empujo violentamente la puerta al abrirla.

Harry giro la cabeza y miro la borrosa imagen de James. Había estado tratando de mantenerse despierto por un buen rato y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle por el esfuerzo de permanecer abiertos por tanto tiempo. Se encontraba, una vez mas, sentado en el suelo con la espalda hacia la pared pero sin tocarla. Se sentaba incómodamente a propósito, ya que permanecer despierto se había vuelto completamente imposible sentado en una posición comida. Todas las noches se había tirado al suelo y luchaba contra el sueño que su cuerpo demandaba desesperadamente.

Harry estaba convencido de que en cuanto cayera dormido Moody lo forzaría a beber Veritaserum. Él sabia que la poción de la verdad heria efecto incluso si se encontraba inconsciente. Se las había arreglado para no comer o beber nada, incluidas las pociones que le llevaban por el miedo a ser drogado con la poción de la verdad. Estaba determinado a no dar ningún tipo de información acerca de su padre. Sin importar las consecuencias.

Harry observo mientras James se acercaba a él y rudamente lo ponía de pie tirando de su brazo. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte agarre en su brazo y sintió cuando se levantaba del suelo cuando James tiraba de él y lo dirigía a la cama. James lo arrojo violentamente a la cama y puso la pequeña botella de poción morada frente a él. Harry la reconoció como una poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Bébetela!- le ordeno al chico. Harry lentamente negó con la cabeza. James perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba. James forzó a Harry para que se acostara en la cama. El chico lucho para liberare pero la fuerza de James lo superaba. James abrió la poción con un movimiento de su mano y estaba por dársela al adolescente en la boca cuando Harry levanto su mano abruptamente y rito la botella de la mano de James. El Animago miro con furia mientras la botella derramaba su contenido sobre la cama. Lily y Sirius habían entrado en ese momento y miraron la escena sin interferir. James levanto a Harry hasta sentarlo y lo sostuvo del cuello de su ropa.

-Pero que es lo que te pasa? Quieres morir acaso? Por que estas tan determinado a herirte?- le gritó a Harry. James soltó a Harry y levanto una mano para pasarla por su cabello como siempre que se encontraba muy enojado o nervioso. Harry cerro los ojos como acto reflejo y se alejo de él pensando que James había levantado la mano para golpearlo. James se detuvo a media acción. Miro a Harry saltar alejándose de él. _"Piensa que voy a golpearlo!"_ pensó con horror. James sintió un escalofrío ante el pensamiento. Incluso Lily y Sirius miraron la reacción de Harry y sintieron sus corazones caer hasta sus estómagos. James bajo su mano lentamente y sintió como el enojo se apagaba dentro de él mientras miraba detenidamente a su hijo.

Harry tenia círculos obscuros al rededor de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban secos y agrietados ya que no había tomado ni una sola gota de agua. Estaba muy pálido y se veía al borde del colapso. Su respiración era áspera y con una mano se sujetaba el costado sobando sus costillas. La mirada de James se suavizo cuando se percato del terrible estado de su hijo. Le hablo tranquilamente a Harry ahora determinado a mostrarle a Harry que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño.

-Harry, por favor, tienes que entender. Si no comes o bebes nada, especialmente estas pociones, no te repondrás de esas heridas- James le hablo suavemente a Harry, pero el adolescente solo lo ignoro- si crees que puedes chantajearnos para que te dejemos ir entonces estas muy equivocado. Puedes matarte de hambre todo lo que quieras. No te voy a devolver con ese monstruo!- al escuchar que llamaban monstruo a su padre Harry miro directamente a James con ojos entrecerrados. Harry le hablo a James con voz seca y ronca.

-Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo.

-Que?- pregunto James confundido ante la respuesta de Harry.

-Chantajearte, se que no te importa lo que me pase- dijo Harry tranquilamente. James abrió la boca para discutir pero Lily no lo dejo, ya que corrió hacia la cama rápidamente.

-Harry eso no es verdad! Claro que nos importa lo que te pase, a todos nosotros!- dijo mientras se quedaba de pie junto a James. Harry levanto la mirada y la miro con ojos cansados. No le creía, lo sabían por la mirada que les dedicaba a todos. James trato una forma diferente de comunicación.

-Si no estas chantajeando entonces que estas haciendo? Por que sufres de ese modo a voluntad?- en ese momento alguien grito escaleras abajo.

-Potter! Black! Vengan acá, necesitamos hablar- la voz de Moody se escucho en la habitación y James miro a Harry ponerse tenso inmediatamente. Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia la puerta y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en puños. Harry parecía estar temblando un poco y no quitaba sus ojos de la puerta. James se confundió con la reacción de Harry por un momento. Sabia que Harry no le tenia miedo a Moody, pero la reacción de Harry a la voz de Moody era extraña.

-Harry, que suce...- james se detuvo a media oración. De pronto todo tenia sentido. El ultimo encuentro de Harry con Moody, Moody tratando de forzar a Harry para que bebiera el Veritaserum. Harry no bebía ni comía nada, ni siquiera las pociones que Lily le daba. Su negación a una necesaria noche de sueño, y la forma en que se tensaba ante el sonido de la voz de Moody. Harry tenia miedo de que Moody lo drogara! Tenia miedo de quedarse dormido en caso de que Moody lo drogara, cambien estaba asustado de comer o beber algo, especialmente pociones, en caso de que le hubieran puesto la poción de la verdad.

"_Oh por Merlín, que te ha hecho Moody" _pensó James mientras sentía la rabia invadirlo rápidamente ante la memoria del comportamiento de Moody hacia Harry. La respiración de James se volvió lenta para calmar su enojo antes de hablar

-Harry, te preocupa de que alguien altere tu comida o tus pociones?-James miro a Harry levantar la vista. James vio la respuesta en los exhaustos ojos de Harry y tomo un gran respiro- Harry, por que piensas que permitiríamos que alguien pusiera cualquier cosa que te hiciera daño en tu comida? Deberías confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres. No permitiremos que nadie te dañe.

Harry les dedico otra mirada desconfiada a James y Lily. James decidió que Harry necesitaba algún tipo de prueba, de esa manera su hijo confiaría en ellos, aunque fuera solo un poco. James saco la varita de entre sus ropas y pudo ver el cuerpo de Harry tensarse inmediatamente. Incluso Lily miraba a James preocupada. James ignoro las miradas de ambos y apunto directo a la puerta diciendo con voz clara:

-_Accio Veritaserum!_- de inmediato, siete botellas con Veritaserum aparecieron volando por la puerta y aterrizaron en la cama en la que Harry y James se encontraban. Harry lo miraba confundido. Retrocedió un poco sin saber que era lo que James haría con las botellas. Escucharon un grito ahogado desde el primer piso, la voz de Moody se escuchaba como un gruñido, _"Que esta pasando aquí? Que salió volando de mi bolsillo?"_. James apunto con su varita las botellas y murmuro otro hechizo- _Reducto._

Las botellas estallaron y el liquido se derramo sobre el cubre camas. Harry miro a James con la sorpresa claramente visible en su rostro. James conjuro un hechizo para secar las cobijas.

-Ya esta Harry, ahora no hay ni una gota de Veritaserum en esta casa. Puedes dormir tranquilo. No habrá nada de Veritaserum en nada de lo que comas o bebas, incluidas las pociones. Si quieres puedo conjurar un _"Ingreto"_ en tu comida para que veas todos los ingredientes que tiene. De esa forma podrás estar seguro de que no tiene nada y estar tranquilo- James miró a Harry y casi sonríe al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la linda cara de Harry- ahora duerme Harry, no te vas a aliviar si no descansas. Te traeré otra poción para dormir- James miro mientras Harry se metía entre las cobijas, se dio media vuelta y apunto su varita de nuevo a la puerta- _Accio _Poción para Dormir- la poción morada voló hasta la mano abierta de James. Se volvió de nuevo para darle la poción a Harry pero se encontró con que el exhausto adolescente ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las cosas mejoraron un poco después de ese día. Harry se estaba recuperando rápidamente, ahora que estaba bebiendo las pociones y comiendo pequeñas porciones en el día. Aun no comía tanto como James o Lily querían pero estaba mucho mejor que antes. Harry seguía si hablar mucho con nadie y se quedaba en su habitación. Sin embargo, Sirius había mencionado que la Mansión Black tenia una gran librería y Harry había corrido directo a ella. Harry había decidido que si tenia que quedarse ahí, tenia que mantenerse al día en sus estudios. James y Lily estaban mucho mas felices por el comportamiento de Harry, aun cuando el chico seguía tan frío con ellos como en un principio.

Ya habían sido exactamente siete días desde que Harry había llegado al cuartel y al fin Dumbledore tenia la decisión final del Ministro, la decisión de la que dependía el futuro de Harry y la cual iba a ser revelada a toda la Orden esa misma noche. James y Lily estaban muriendo de preocupación, que iba a pasar? Cual seria el destino de Harry? Había alguna esperanza para él?

Sobre todas sus preocupaciones Lily y James se sentían sumamente culpables por ignorar a Damien. Solamente habían hablado con él vía Flu una vez para ver si Damien estaba bien. Su hijo menor se la estaba pasando muy bien en la casa Weasley pero aun sospechaba que algo sucedía ya que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. Damien haba tratado de hablar con el señor y la señora Weasley sobre lo que sucedía, pero ellos le habían dado la misma información que James y Lily. James no dejaba de moverse de un lado para el otro ante la mirada divertida de Sirius y Lupin.

-Prongs, te vas a marear, ven y siéntate- bromeo Sirius y James le lanzo una mirada molesta. Lupin río también pero le dedico a James una mirada compresiva.

-Llegaran pronto Prongs, se paciente. Estoy seguro de que si fueran malas noticias Dumbledore habría decidido decírselos en privado a tu y a Lily- ante eso James se detuvo y miro a Lupin. Suspiró y cayo en una silla.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero por que no puede venir ya a decirnos antes de la reunión. Digo, somos los padres de Harry después de todo, no creen que tenemos derecho a saber el destino de nuestro hijo antes que todos los demás?- James había empezado a pasarse la mano por su desordenado cabello una y otra vez. Lily apareció en la habitación dedicándole a los Merodeadores una sonrisa nerviosa. Camino hacia James.

-Ya le dijiste?- le pregunto tranquilamente, James la miro confundido.

-Erm... decirle que a quien?- pregunto tontamente. Lily lo miro molesta.

-Le dijiste a Harry que se quedara en su habitación mientras dure la reunión?- volvió a preguntar.

-Oh, eso, si, digo no, aun no- Sirius y Remus no pudieron evitar sonreír. Adoraban mirar como a James se le trababa la lengua frente a Lily. Pero quien podría teniendo los verdes ojos de Lily mirándolo fijamente.

-James, dijiste que lo harías, solo faltan 10 minutos para que lleguen todos. Por favor ve a decirle.

-Lils, cariño, realmente crees que es necesario? Digo, podemos simplemente cerrar la puerta sin explicarle a Harry, tal vez ni siquiera lo note...- James guardo silencio ante la mirada enojada de Lily y murmuro algo sobre ir y decirle a Harry inmediatamente antes de salir de la habitación. James toco n la puerta de la habitación de Harry y la abrió encontrado a Harry sentado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre artes Oscuras. _"Perfecto"_ pensó James con enojo. Tenia que hablar con Sirius acerca del contenido de la biblioteca- hey Harry, solo quería que supieras que hay una pequeña reunión abajo.

-Ok- respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Serán solo algunas personas de la Orden y no quiero que sepan que estas aquí ahora.

-Bien- respondió Harry de nuevo con voz aburrida.

-Me temo que tendré que cerrar la puerta.

-Si.

-Solo durante la reunión, después de que se vayan volveré a abrirla.

-Como sea.

-Bien, ahora me voy.

-Aha.

-Cerrare la puerta ya.

-Si hazlo- James podía escuchar la inconformidad en la voz de Harry ante el hecho de ser encerrado. La verdad era que él también se sentiría así de estar en la posición de su hijo. James cerro la puerta después de mirar a Harry una ultima vez. Harry aun no había apartado la vista del libro. James cerro la puerta dando un suspiro. Toco la puerta con su varita y murmuro un hechizo para cerrarla.

James odiaba mentirle a Harry, la mayoría de la Orden sabían que él estaba ahí, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran felices por eso. La mayoría estaban de acuerdo con Moody. Pensaban que Harry no debía tener ningún tratamiento especial solo por que era un Potter. James lentamente bajo las escaleras, perdido en sus pensamientos. Era mejor mantener a Harry fuera de vista, por el bien de Harry. Cuando james entro en la habitación en la que la reunión se llevaría a cabo, se encontró con que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya habían llegado, excepto por la familia Weasley. Le dedico a Lily una pequeña y rápida sonrisa para no llamar la atención hacia Harry. Ella le sonrió de regreso. Sin embargo, las sonrisas se borraron al instante cuando la chimenea emitió una llamarada verde y Damien apareció junto con toda la familia Weasley.

-Hola mamá, hola papá- Damien camino lentamente hacia sus sorprendidos padres y los abrazo rápidamente- que sucede, no están feliz de verme? Es la primera vez en una semana- Damien miraba confundido los sorprendidos rostros de sus padres. Lily se recupero rápidamente.

-Claro que estamos felices de verte. Es solo que no te esperábamos, nos sorprendiste- rápidamente lo atrajo en un abrazo y le planto un beso en la frente. Damien se sonrojo y murmuro algo que sonó a _"No en publico"_. Lily le sonrió, había extrañado mucho a su pequeño hijo durante la semana y estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo, pero también se sentía nerviosa. Harry estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos y Damien no sabia de él aun. Le dedico una irada preocupada a James quien parecía tener una pequeña discusión con el señor Weasley.

Molly se apresuro a sacar a los adolescentes de la habitación. Los llevo a uno de los dormitorios del segundo piso y les dijo que tenían prohibido salir. Después dejo a Fred, George, Ron, Damien, Ginny y Hermione solos.

-Entonces, que creen que haya pasado esta vez?- pregunto Ginny mientras ella y Hermione se tiraban en una de las camas de la enorme habitación.

-Tiene que ser algo grande, nunca había visto a tantas personas atender a una reunión- respondió Fred mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y ponía los pies sobre una mesa.

-Si, bueno no han hecho ninguna reunión últimamente. Tal vez solo se están poniendo al día con los ataques recientes- opino Hermione pensativamente.

-Nah, esta reunión es grande- dijo George con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Damien quien estaba sentado en una de las camas con Ron.

-Escuche a mamá hablando con papá esta mañana, estaba diciendo que esta reunión iba a "determinar el futuro" y que "mas le valía a Dumbledore saber que estaba jugando un partido muy peligroso. Todos miraron a George mientras el se inclinaba juguetonamente aceptando la admiración hacia él.

-Como lo escuchaste?- pregunto Ron mirando asombrado a su hermano mayor.

-Con esto!- George saco algo que parecía ser un cable color carne. Era muy largo y nadie había visto algo como eso antes.

-Wow, que es eso?- pregunto Damien mientras bajaba de la cama e iba hacia George para darle una mirada mas de cerca a esas cosas.

-Orejas Extensibles- dijo orgullosamente mientras Fred sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo.

-Deslice esto por debajo de la puerta de su dormitorio y escuche toda la conversación, todo iba bien hasta que el Prefecto Percy llego y me dijo que me largara, estúpido sabelotodo- George hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo.

-Pero saben que no debería de estar espiando…- comenzó Hermione pero las miradas de Damien y Ron la hicieron detenerse.

-Hmm, "decidir el futuro", "jugada peligrosa", lo que sea, de que creen que estén hablando?- pregunto Ginny con su lindo rostro lleno de curiosidad.

-Bueno hermanita, por que no vamos y lo descubrimos- Fred se levanto y tomo cinco pares de orejas extensibles y les dio una a cada uno.

-Wow, viniste preparado- comento Hermione.

-Bueno la casa no se infesto de Pixies por si sola justo el día que la Orden tendría esta reunión- Fred y George sofocaron sus risas ante las miradas de los otros cuatro.

-Ustedes… Ustedes lo hicieron!- Ginny no sabia si molestarse o alegrarse.

-Pero como nos desharemos de ellos?- pregunto Ron.

-No te preocupes, son solo por ahora, una vez que se termine la enzima que los activa desaparecerán- Fred se inclino de nuevo mientras Ginny y Damien aplaudían con admiración.

-Ustedes… ustedes los diseñaron? Wow, eso es magia muy avanzada, como lo…- Hermione se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un grito escaleras abajo. Los seis se miraron entre ellos y corrieron hacia la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba furioso. En cuanto James había salido de la habitación se había levantado de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Escucho el click de la puerta al ser mágicamente cerrada. Harry espero un par de minutos. Escucho a seis o siete personas subir ruidosamente las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, dio un paso atrás y puso una mano sobre la puerta. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en el hechizo que estaba cerrando la puerta. Él había estudiado la magia sin varita desde que había cumplido los trece años y la había usado en varias ocasiones. Dejo la magia fluir por sus dedos y neutralizar la magia que cerraba la puerta, esta se abrió con un click en menos de un minuto.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se iba a casa. Sabia que con tantas personas llegando a la reunión de la Orden, las protecciones estarían débiles. Estaba seguro de que las familias de los miembros de la Orden usualmente iban a las reuniones pero no se veían envueltos en estas. Había aprendido toda esa información gracias a que habían estado estudiando a la Orden del Fénix hacia un año ya. Sabia que las personas que no eran miembros de la Orden tenían que ser escoltadas dentro y fuera del cuartel general cuando las protecciones estaban activadas, así que para la reunión las protecciones quedaban temporalmente bajas. Esta era la oportunidad que Harry estaba esperando.

Harry salió de la habitacion y miro al rededor rápidamente. No había nadie. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Cuando al fin llego al final de las escaleras soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retenía. Harry fue de puntillas hacia la puerta. Sabia que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, no traía varita, y aun no se encontraba completamente curado. Se detuvo a escuchar cuando se aproximaba a la puerta de la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión. Sabia que la puerta tendría el encantamiento Silencio para que nadie mas escuchara. Harry se dirigió a la puerta principal y llego a ella lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Poso su temblorosa mano sobre la perilla y la abrió. Casi grito de alegría cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo sentir el frio viento golpearle la cara. No había salido de ese lugar en siete días y el sentimiento de estar al aire libre lo hacia sentir un poco mareado.

Harry no había puesto un pie fuera de la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su hombro. Sintió como tiraban de él violentamente para meterlo a la casa de nuevo. La puerta fue cerrada y hechizada con un simple movimiento de varita y Harry se giro para ver quien lo había detenido, termino cara a cara con un enfurecido James Potter. Harry parpadeo ante la sorpresa. No lo había escuchado acercarse por detrás, como demonios lo había atrapado? Harry se vio rápidamente invadido por furia. James Potter había arruinado sus planes de escape, había evitado que Harry volviera a casa. James empujo a Harry lejos de la puerta y dijo en un siseo.

-Ve arriba! Ahora!- Harry trato de liberarse del agarre de James pero este ya lo apuntaba con la varita, lo cual no ayudaba a calmar el temperamento de Harry.

-Suéltame!- gritó Harry.

-Ve arriba!- James tomo a Harry bruscamente por el antebrazo y o arrastro hacia las escaleras.

-Suéltame! Déjame, Potter!- grito Harry de nuevo intentando liberarse de James. James llego a la habitación de Harry y lo empujo dentro rudamente. James entro detrás del chico y cerro la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien y los otros cinco abrieron la puerta y observaron el oscuro corredor. Podían escuchar los gritos en el piso inferior. Se asomaron por las escaleras justo a tiempo para ver a James Potter arrastrando a un chico hacia una habitación. Damien miro como su padre empujaba al chico rudamente hacia la habitación y después entrando tras de él cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Los seis adolescentes solo habían visto al chico de espaldas y en la tenue luz del pasillo no habían distinguido nada. Se miraron entre ellos mientras regresaban a la habitación.

-Que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Ron a Fred y George como si ellos lo hubieran planeado.

-Que era ese chico?- pregunto Ginny un poco preocupada.

-Si, y por que tu papá lo trataba tan rudamente, parecía que lo estaba lastimando- pregunto Hermione a Damien.

-No lo se, mi papá nunca lastimaría a alguien apropósito, no lo entiendo- dijo Damien en voz baja.

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, Damien, trajiste el mapa?- pregunto Fred. Damien saco un pergamino en blanco y lo toco con la punta de su varita.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas en la Mansión Black- el pergamino comenzó a llenarse de líneas y etiquetas de todo lo que estaba en la Mansión Black. La única sección del mapa que permanecía en blanco era la habitación en la cual se llevaba a cabo la reunión de la Orden. Cuando Sirius le había dado el mapa a Damien le había explicado que era vital que todo lo relacionado a la Orden permaneciera en secreto, incluido sus miembros.

Los seis chicos escanearon el mapa rápidamente esperando descubrir la identidad del chico misterioso. Miraron la habitación en la que todos ellos se encontraban. Los seis pequeños puntitos con sus nombres estaban enseguida de ellos. Revisaron la habitación del piso inferior y miraron los dos puntitos. Damien sintió que el mundo se detenía a leer el nombre enseguida del de su padre.

Harry James Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…! Bueno aki va el problema del hermanito enfadoso..!xD esperemos ke Harry le tenga paciencia… reviews..!=D


	14. The Deal

No puede ser..! mi mente se entorpece con tatas ideas después de ver la película 2 veces seguidas el día del estreno y otras dos el fin de semana..! aunque en el estreno las dos eran 3D y me pegue una mareada… vomite al llegar a mi casa y me acosté sintiéndome ke tenia una resaca horrible pero no importo..! valió la pena..! llore como niña durante todo el rato..='( pero bueno.. solo keda recordar ke Harry Potter fue una parte muy importante en toda mi adolescencia.. demasiado importante a decir verdad y espero ke los haya conmovido tanto como a mi..!=D

Ahora respecto al fic: Solo 4 Reviews..! no puede ser..! se están olvidando de mi..!='( solo por ke ya paso mucho tiempo.. pero para la próxima espero mas Reviews ke si no, no me da animo a seguir traduciendo..! vamoss..! si se pueden mas Reviews..=D

**MartaQ: **oh.. falta otro capi para ese encuentro kerida..xD pero si tengo Reviews llegara mas pronto..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **no es ilusión..! pero si no me llegaron tantos reviews como quisiera..¬¬ e insisto en ke no es buena tu locura al apoyar a Moody… le pisas los talones ehh..¬¬ y gracias por tu felicitación..! si me pase estupendamente en mi cumpleaños.. lo malo es ke el dichoso coma etílico me hizo llegar dos horas tarde a trabajar y tener un dolor de cabeza monumental ke casi golpeo a los pilotos ke me pedían información..¬¬ y en efecto Julio es el mejor mes del año..!=D ohh.. niño malcriado..¿? ya veras lo malcriado que puede llegar a ser..xD vaya! Reaccionas contra Moody.. es el primer paso..=D y yo también kreo ke Sirius nunca ha puesto un pie no solo en esa.. si no cualquier biblioteca del mundo..xD y la mayoría de la Orden son tan desalmados como Moody..¿? No..!no dicen lo ke piensan y mejor asi.. se ven mas bonitos calladitos y siendo maniobrados por el viejito loco… Damien… Damien… bueno ya veras..xD oh Harry bien puede abrir la ventana.. si kiere kedarse encerrado oliendo a libros viejos de magia oscura es muy su problema..=D Exacto..! Damien es el hermano perfecto para el malcriado Príncipe Oscuro..xD tarde un poco en actualizar pero eske esperaba mas reviews…='( y con respecto a la película… si.. la vi… dos veces seguidas el jueves día del estreno… y una vez el sábado y otra el domingo..xD bueno aki esta el capi..! espero tu laaargo review ke te deje una laaarga contestación..xD

**VeroSev: **James estaba frustrado.. ke harias tu si alguien a kien kieres mas ke a tu vida se estuviera muriendo de hambre.. y se rehusara a comer..¿? sip.. se kedo demasiado bueno el capi pasado..! pero tendras ke esperar a ver mas sobre los hermanitos Potter..xD espero tu review..!

**Septimaluna: **sabe ke Harry vive pero no sabe kien es..xD no kreo ke Damien sea tan tonto como para liberar a un prisionero de la Orden.. y a mi tambien me encantaría ke Voldemort causara caos en el ministerio para ke le devuelvan a su cachorro.. pero bueno eso es otra historia..xD espero te guste este capi..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Deal – El Acuerdo

Los seis adolescentes se quedaron en shock al re leer el nombre una y otra vez.

-Harry Potter, quien es ese?- pregunto Ron en voz baja.

Todos miraron a Damien. El chico de trece años tenia la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos color avellana estaban fijos en el nombre escrito en el pergamino. Damien siempre había querido saber mas de su familia, siendo hijo único Damien estaba desesperado por tener un primo, aunque fuera distante, para así tener algún tipo de compañía que no fuera adulta. Sus padres le habían dicho que su único primo era el hijo de su tía Petunia, Dudley Dursley, que era muy desagradable, como e resto de su familia, con Damien y sus padres. Eran Muggles que odiaban la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Au cuando su tía había sido la única hermana de su madre, ella y Lily nunca se llevaron bien. James le había icho a Damien que no tenia ninguna tía o tío por su pate de la familia y que ningún otro Potter, aparte de ellos, se encontraba con vida. Damien estaba mirando el nombre. Quien era? Y si era un Potter, por que su padre lo había tratado tan mal? Damien finalmente aparto sus ojos del mapa y miro a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que descubrir quien es- dijo e voz baja. Las expresiones de Fred y George cambiaron de la curiosidad a la travesura rápidamente. Hicieron un saludo tipo militar hacia Damien y se dirigieron a la puerta. Los otros cuatro se apresuraron a seguirlos. Cuando llegaron al primer piso George les indico que se callaran y todos obedecieron.

-Ok, este es el plan, Ron, tu y Damien tomen esto y métanlo por debajo de la puerta con mucho cuidado, Hermione y Ginny serán las espias, vayan abajo- ante esto ambas chicas comenzaron a quejarse en voz alta.

-Shh, en nombre del cielo chicas, cállense! Necesitamos que nos digan si alguien viene para acá. Les diremos todo palabra por palabra, lo prometemos- Fred envió a las dos chicas abajo y se giro para ver a Ron y Damien deslizar una de las orejas expansibles por debajo de la puerta.

-Perfecto- los cuatro chicos se pegaron el otro lado de la oreja expansible a su propia oreja y comenzaron a escuchar la acalorada discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la habitación.

-…escabulléndote de esa manera en mitad de la noche! Honestamente Harry, tienes deseos de morir?- la enojada voz de James se dejo escuchar.

-El único deseo que tengo es salir de este miserable infierno y regresar a mi hogar!- Damien sintió su corazón detenerse. La voz era bastante parecida a la suya. Sintió el cabello de su nuca erizarse ante esto. _"Es demasiado espeluznante"_ pensó.

-Hogar? Harry cuando vas a aceptar que este es tu hogar, tu verdadero hogar- James sonaba realmente exhausto, como si ya hubiera discutido eso antes. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si antes de seguir escuchando. Por lo menos eso confirmaba que "Harry" era un miembro de la familia Potter.

-Nunca! No importa cuanto me obliguen a quedarme aquí. Nunca llamare a este sitio mi hogar. Asi que puedes rendirte de una vez Potter!- Damien jadeo un poco. Por que ese chico se refería a su papá de esa manera? Damien miro a los chicos Weasley, se miraban desconcertados.

-Te lo advierto Harry, nunca me hables de esa forma otra vez, entendiste?- Damien podía decir que su padre estaba apretando los dientes mientras hablaba. _"Nunca es una buena señal"_ pensó Damien.

-Hablarte como? No he dicho nada malo, solo digo lo que es!- el chico, Harry, respondió igual de molesto.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, si no puedes aceptarme como algo mas entonces al menos no me llames "Potter", tu también eres un "Potter" después de todo!- antes de que Damien pudiera responder a eso, se escucho un grito de enojo desde la planta baja. Los cuatro chicos tomaron las orejas extensibles rápidamente y corrieron al segundo piso. Llegaron justo a tiempo, se esparcieron por la habitación pretendiendo estar ocupados con alguna que otra cosa. La puerta se abrió y unas bastante avergonzadas Hermione y Ginny entraron por la puerta seguidas por la señora Weasley.

-Chicos! Que creen que están hacienda al enviar a las chicas abajo, que nunca piensan en las consecuencias?- la señora Weasley se miraba seria. Los chicos miraron confundidos a las dos chicas y miraban avergonzados a la señora Weasley. Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, ella continuo- Hermione solo ha estado aquí una vez! Como pueden pedirle que vaya a traerles comida, en verdad! Ya les había dicho que cenaríamos después de la reunión, que no me escuchan?- los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos y después se giraron para mirar a las dos sonrojadas chicas que estaban de pie enseguida de la señora Weasley.

-Perdón mamá- murmuro Ron mientras los otros tres asentían con la cabeza. La señora Weasley salió de la habitación prometiéndoles que la comida estaría lista en treinta minutos. Una vez que su madre se fue, los chicos se acercaron a las chicas- las enviamos por _comida_?- pregunto Ron a Hermione.

-Bueno, no nos dieron ninguna excusa pre hecha, así que tuvimos que improvisar con algo- respondió Hermione quien aun se miraba bastante sonrojada.

-Eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió?- dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

-Oh, que importa? Se lo creyo, no? Ahora digannos, que escucharon? Quien es ese chico?- Ginny miro emocionada a los cuatro chicos. Les tomo menos de cinco minutos decirle a las chicas exactamente lo que había pasado entre este "Harry Potter" y James Potter. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Entonces, este Harry Potter dijo que lo tenían aquí a la fuerza?- pregunto a Ron, este solo asintió con la cabeza, se miraba confundido.

-Es que no tiene sentido, y la forma en la que le hablaba al señor Potter. Sonaba como si estuviera realmente enoado con él.

-Si, y que pasa con lo del "deseo de muerte"? Por que alguien intentaría lastimar a tu primo- le pegunto Fred a Damien. Damien miro al pelirrojo confundido.

-Mi… mi que?- pregunto Damien.

-Bueno, tiene que ser tu primo. Quien mas podría ser?- respondió Fred. Damien lo pensó. Tenia sentido. Era posible que ese chico era un pariente lejano del que sus padres no sabían hasta ese momento? Tal vez era por eso que nunca le habían dicho a Damien, después de todo por que se lo ocultarían, cierto? Damien se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras los demás salían con mas posibles explicaciones que resolvieran el misterio alrededor de Harry Potter. Ninguno se acercaba a la verdad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se sentó del otro lado de la habitación. Se había puesto cómodo sobre la cama mientras que James se quedaba en el suelo, aun seguía renegando sobre lo "peligroso que era escaparse" y la "determinación de Harry a hacerse daño", Harry ya lo ignoraba. Se había puesto verdaderamente furioso cuando se vio obligado a volver a su habitación, Harry había discutido con James y le había gritado. Sin embargo, Harry se estaba cansando y estaba molesto con James. _"Por que no simplemente se calla y se va!"_ pensó para si mismo. James había detenido su cantico y se acerco a Harry. Se detuvo justo frente al peli negro y se inclino un poco para mirar a Harry directo a los ojos...

-Harry, por que no puedes entender que nosotros no queremos lastimarte?- dijo James con la voz llena de emoción. Harry miro a James directamente y respondió.

-Por que?- Harry observe mientras James se miraba al borde del colapso- por que te importa lo que me pase? Ya no soy tu hijo, por que…- a Harry lo interrumpió el sonido de la puerta. Él y James miraron hacia allá y miraron a Lily asomar su cabeza.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto al mirar la mirada dolida de James y la molesta de Harry. James se enderezo y miro a su hijo con ojos brillosos.

-Nada, solo hablábamos- Harry miro a James preguntándose por que mentía. Harry aparto la mirada hacia la ventana. Deseaba que los Potter salieran de la habitación. Odiaba ese acto que hacían al pretender que les importaba, diciéndole mentiras de cuanto lo habían extrañado y que querían protegerlo. Eso hacía que Harry se sintiera enfermo de coraje. Cerro los ojos e intento apagar el enojo.

-Bueno, la reunión ha terminado. Dumbledore quiere que tu y Harry bajen para ponerlos al día- Lily los miraba curiosa. Sabía que algo pasaba. James no se hubiera perdió la reunión por nada, entonces por que estaba ahí arriba discutiendo con Harry? Sacudió la cabeza un poco_. "Le preguntare a James después"_ pensó mientras seguía a James y Harry fuera de la habitación hacia la reunión.

Solo quedaban el señor y la señora Weasley, Sirius y Remus en la mesa junto a Dumbledore. Todos los demás se habían ido. Dumbledore miro a las tres personas que acababan de entrar. James se miraba ansioso y muy cansado, Harry solo se miraba aburrido. Dumbledore sonrió levemente para si mismo. Harry era el que debería de mirarse ansioso y preocupado, ya que la reunión era acerca de su futuro. Dumbledore les indico que se sentaran, una vez que los tres Potter estuvieron frente a Dumbledore, este aclaro su garganta antes de comenzar.

-Estoy seguro de que están muy ansiosos por saber que es lo que me ha dicho el Ministro- dijo mirando a Harry. James asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras que Harry se miraba las manos como si nunca jamás las hubiera visto antes. Dumbledore continuo- me alegra informales que el ministro esta de acuerdo, en su mayoría, con mi sugerencia- hizo una pausa de nuevo para ve si Harry tenia alguna reacción. El chico de cabello negro continuo mirándose las uñas muy atentamente y pretendía que no estaba escuchando a Dumbledore- hay algunas condiciones en las que no estoy completamente de acuerdo pero con algo de suerte no serán necesarias- continuo Dumbledore. Harry suspiro y miro al anciano.

-Planea decirnos cual es su plan maestro o solo se quedara hablando cosas sin sentido toda la noche?- pregunto Harry mientras sus aburridos ojos verdes miraban los azules de Dumbledore. Un jadeo general se escuchó en la mesa ante la insolencia de Harry. La señora Weasley se veía como si estuviera apunto de ir y agarrar a Harry de una oreja por tales modales. Harry sonrió y continuo mirando a Dumbledore. El Director se quedo callado un momento pero se repuso rápidamente inclinando la cabeza hacia Harry.

-Mis disculpas Harry. Debí de haber comenzado por explicar la naturaleza de mi sugerencia. Muy bien, te lo explicare ahora- en verdad estaba contento por poder mirar a Harry directamente en lugar de mirar a Harry pretendiendo ignorarlo, hacia que lo que iba a decir fuera mucho mas fácil- veras Harry, fui a ver a ministro el día de tu llegada. Le explique quien eras en verdad al Ministro Fudge y le pregunte que reconsiderara su decisión de darte a los Dementores sin un juicio. Le explique la delicada naturaleza de cómo fuiste engañado para llevar a cabo todas esas terribles acciones y…- Dumbledore se vio interrumpido cuando Harry grito:

-CLARO QUE NO! YO SABIA PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE HACIA! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE FUI ENGAÑADO POR MI PROPIO PADRE!- Harry se lanzo hacia adelante para tomar a Dumbledore del cuello. Inmediatamente Sirius, Arthur y James lo sujetaron y tiraron de él para que se volviera a sentar.

-Señor Potter por favor contrólese o nosotros lo haremos por usted- dijo Arthur mientras luchaba para mantener a Harry en su lugar. Harry dejo de luchar y le dedico una mirada de muerte a Arthur. No le gustaba que le ordenaran que se sentara. Harry tomo su lugar de nuevo y se sacudió intentando librarse del agarre de James, pero la mano de James solo se apretó mas. Dumbledore se había quedado en silencio mientras Harry tenia su arranque de ira. Ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando el chico intento atacarlo. Había esperado ese tipo de reacción por parte de Harry, pero no iba a retractarse, le diría a Harry la verdad acerca de su querido "padre".

-Harry, entiendo como debes de sentirte ahora. Tal vez creas que estamos intentando engañarte y de alejarte del hombre al que llamas padre. Te aseguro que no estamos intentando engañarte. De hecho intentamos sacar a la luz la verdad. Tu, mi muchacho, has sido engañado la mayor parte de tu vida…- Dumbledore se detuvo cuando miro a Harry intentar liberarse del agarre de James e intentar atacarlo una vez mas. Dumbledore suspiró. _"Esto no esta fucionando". _El director miro a Harry de Nuevo y esta vez se incline mas cerca del chico que aun luchaba por liberarse. Harry detuvo su lucha contra James y miro de mala manera a Dumbledore, retándolo a acercarse un poco mas- bien Harry, no hablemos de eso ahora. Por favor déjame terminar de decir lo que va a pasar contigo.

Ante esto, Harry abrió la boca para decir que no le importaba lo que Dumbledore tenia que decir y que probablemente no haría lo que le dijeran que hiciera en todo caso. Sin embargo, el firme agarre en su brazo se tenso mas cuando Harry abrió la boca. Harry hizo una mueca y cerro la boca de nuevo, pero no antes de mirar a James con furia.

-Hemos acordado que permanecerás fuera de la custodia del Ministerio. No habrá juicio y tampoco habrá arresto- James soltó a Harry y abrió la boca sin creerlo. Harry no iria a Azkaban! No iba a enfrentar los cargos por asesinato! Eso era probablemente lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. James había deseado infinitamente por un milagro que le permitiera tener la custodia de Harry y, de algún modo, apartar a Harry de las garras del Ministro. Sin embargo, tan maravilloso como sonaba, James sabia que eso no era el fin de la historia. _"Debe de haber algún truco oculto en esto"_ pensó- Sin embargo Harry, eso no significa que podrás volver a casa libremente. Deberás permanecer ante mi cuidado hasta que cumplas los diecisiete- Dumbledore miro los sorprendidos rostros de Harry y James- esa fue mi sugerencia al Ministro. Le pregunte si podía darme la custodia. Yo seré el responsable de ti.

-Lo siento Dumbledore, pero como pudiste hacer eso, digo, lily y yo somos los responsables por Harry. Somos sus padres! Si alguien debería cuidar a Harry deberíamos ser nosotros- James miraba a Dumbledore como si fuera un traidor tratando de alejar a su hijo.

-James, mi muchacho. Eso es exactamente lo que el Ministro no quería. Harry estando con sus padres podría llevarlo a escapar de regreso con Voldemort.

-Voy a volver a casa, no importa si estoy con ellos o con usted- siseo Harry a Dumbledore- si no puedo volver a casa por mi cuenta entonces mi padre vendrá a buscarme- Dumbledore le sonrió y le dijo en voz baja.

-Y es precisamente por eso Harry, que vendrás a Hogwarts- Harry se quedo en shock ante la noticia. Pero que estaba pensando ese anciano tonto? Harry no podia ir a Hogwarts. Harry sabía que era imposible escapar de Hogwarts y que era el único lugar al que su padre no podría ir a rescatarlo. Y que no se daba cuenta Dumbledore del peligro que representaba Harry? Dumbledore no podía poner en peligro a toda la escuela de esa forma, o si?

-Dumbledore, como es eso posible?- James sonaba tan asombrado como Harry se sentía.

-Pues es posible, y el Ministro ha aceptado que Harry se una a los estudiantes de sexto curso en Hogwarts- Dumbledore sonrió ante el shock que había causado- ahora, deben de estar preguntándose como es que el Ministro ha aceptado tal cosa, déjenme explicar. Es, desafortunadamente, no tan simple como parece. Hay condiciones que debemos aceptar. Harry permanecerá bajo mi custodia hasta que llegue a los diecisiete años. Si para ese tiempo Harry no muestra intenciones de regresar con Lord Voldemort y trabajar como el Príncipe Oscuro, entonces será perdonado y no se tomara acción contra sus crímenes. Sera cerrado como un caso de CII, Crimen Inducido por Imperio. Si vuelve con Lord Voldemort o muestra resistencia a vivir en el mundo mágico como un mago cualquiera, entonces será procesado por los cargos de los asesinatos que ha cometido y probablemente será condenado de por vida a Azkaban. Podrían inclusive darle el Beso si se le encuentra culpable por los cargos- Dumbledore se detuvo y miro los rostros llenos de sufrimiento de James y Lily- mis intenciones son mostrarte, Harry, el error que estas cometiendo e introducirte al mundo mágico en verdad y no oculto tras… Se que te han dicho muchas cosas sobre mi y mis creencias. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que los veas por ti mismo- Miro directamente a Harry mientras hablaba, el chico le devolvía una mirada confundida.

-Por que estas tan decidido a mostrarme como eres en realidad, que te hace creer que te escuchare?- le pregunto Harry.

-Por que, Harry, tu no eres lo que pareces. Puedo ver atreves d esa mascara que llevas. Puedo ver al verdadero _Harry _dentro del Príncipe Oscuro. No eres malo, no importa lo mucho que desees que nosotros lo creamos- Harry bufo y miro a Dumbledore antes de responderle.

-Quien dijo que yo era malo, Dumbledore?- Harry miro a todos ante sus miradas confundidas antes de continuar- no hay bueno o malo Dumbledore, solo hay poder. El poder es lo que todos buscan en realidad. Al final, todo se resume en quien es el que es digno de poseerlo. Tu puedes creer que lo que he hecho es malo. Bueno pues yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Tu Orden y tu Ministerio pueden deshacerse de alguien sin importar las consecuencias. No dudaran en patear a alguien que se opone en su camino. Son iguales a cualquier Mortífago.

Termino de hablar y miro directo a Sirius, quien se estaba poniendo rojo de furia. Sabia que Sirius recordaba el primer día de la captura de Harry. Como el y Moody habían lastimado a Harry. Como Moody había pateado violentamente a Harry en sus costillas ya rotas. Harry sonrió para si mismo _"Se lo merece"_ pensó mientras miraba al morocho mientras se removía incomodo en su lugar.

-Harry esas palabras que dices no son tuyas. Quiero mostrarte la verdad, después tu puedes tomar tu propia decisión- Dumbledore estaba asombrado al escuchar las palabras que ya se le habían dicho años atrás por un hombre de ojos rubí. Harry resoplo de nuevo ante eso.

-Mi propia decisión, mmm… déjame pensar, Azkaban o arresto domiciliario, si, el ganador esta claro!- se burlo Harry.

-Harry, sabia que te sentirías de esta manera, pero lamento informarte que en verdad no tienes manera de escoger en esto. Vendrás a Hogwarts el primero de Septiembre, como todos los otros niños en el mundo mágico. Aprenderás la verdad de esta guerra- dijo Dumbledore comenzando a sonar cansado.

-Y que si me rehúso a ir con usted?- pregunto Harry sabiendo la respuesta.

-Harry, vendrás, de una forma u otra- definitivamente había un deje de amenaza e la voz del anciano.

-Bien! Pero como impedirás que los otros chicos protesten en contra mia por estar en la misma escuela que ellos! Y que dices de sus padres. De seguro un padre en todos sus sentidos no querrá que sus hijos se encuentren tan cerca del Príncipe Oscuro- Harry estaba seguro que había preocupado a Dumbledore, pero el anciano simplemente rio y respondió.

-Bueno, ese no es problema ya que tu nos has hecho el favor ocultando tu rostro por todos estos años tras esa mascara plateada. Nadie ha visto tu rostro así que no saben tu identidad. Algunos estudiantes han sido informados sobre tu pasado, serán instruidos a guardar el secreto o enfrentaran una posibilidad de expulsión- Harry miro al director con incredulidad. Estaba listo para expulsar a un chico de la escuela si le decía a alguien acerca de Harry. Ya imaginaba la cara de su mejor amigo. Draco probablemente se la pasaría pavoneándose por la escuela cantando "Harry es el Príncipe Oscuro" y que "Era el heredero del Lord Oscuro" y "Su mejor amigo". Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Que si o le digo a alguien mi verdadera identidad?- pregunto pensando que su castigo no podría ser peor que el de los otros estudiantes.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que mantendrás el secreto. Así como estoy seguro de que sientes lo mismo que el resto de nosotros ante el Beso del Dementor. No quiero que ese sea tu destino Harry, pero si intentas huir no me dejaras otra alternativa, tendré que entregarte al Ministerio, que te condenaran al Beso sin dudarlo- Dumbledore sonrió a Harry mientras él le dedicaba una mirada asesina- bueno, si eso es todo es mejor que me vaya. Les enviare la lista de libros y otros documentos para que puedan prepararse para su año en Hogwarts- Dumbledore se levanto y se dirigió a la chimenea. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, James se levanto y llamo a Dumbledore.

-Albus! Espera, tengo una pregunta- Dumbledore se giro para mirar a James y le sonrió- podremos llevar a Harry a nuestra casa? Aunque sea por un día o dos, ya sabes, por Navidad o algo así?- pregunto en voz baja. No podía soportar el pensar no ver a Harry por tanto tiempo. Apenas si había recuperado a Harry y ahora si hijo se iba a Hogwarts y no lo vería en muchos meses.

-Claro que Harry puede volver a casa para Navidad si así lo desea. Estoy seguro de que podrán discutir eso como una familia en Hogwarts- respondió Dumbledore cerrándole un ojo a James.

-A que se refiere?- pregunto James confundido.

-No lo mencione James? Tu también vendrás a Hogwarts- respondió Dumbledore.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort no estaba contento. Ya habían pasado diete días desde que su hijo había sido capturado por esa maldita Orden y aun no había oportunidad de rescatarlo. Voldemort había sido informado que Harry estaba en el cuartel general de la Orden. Esto preocupaba al Lord Oscuro demasiado. Hubiera sido mas fácil rescatar a Harry si hubiera sido llevado al Ministerio o incluso en Azkaban, pero si Harry estaba custodiado por la Orden era prácticamente imposible llegar a él. Voldemort pensó en Albus Dumbledore y sintió que ardía por dentro de furia. Aparto al viejo tonto de sus pensamientos. Tenia que llegar a Harry. Necesitaba a su hijo de vuelta con él.

Lord Voldemort no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de Harry. No solo por las misiones sino también por la compañía. Cuando Harry era mucho mas pequeño, molestaba a Lord Voldemort de manera infantil para llamar su atención. En ese tiempo, Voldemort apenas si podría resistir a maldecir al chiquillo ignorante. Pero ahora, Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que Harry, de alguna manera, se había abierto camino a su corazón y que ahora era una parte muy importante del Lord oscuro. Harry se había convertido en alguien que Lord Voldemort_ necesitaba_ en su vida. Si el Lord Oscuro perdía a Harry, se desataría el infierno en la tierra. Voldemort fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un toque en su puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a un Mortífago con largo y grasiento cabello. El Mortífago se arrodillo frente a Voldemort y espero que le ordenaran levantarse. Voldemort miro a su Mortífago "espía".

-Severus, espero que me traigas buenas noticias acerca de mi hijo- Severus Snape tembló levemente. _"Maldito ese Dumbledore por enviarme con tales noticias" _pensó antes de levantarse y tratar de encontrar el coraje para decirle las noticias a su Amo.

-Tengo noticias sobre el Príncipe oscuro, mi lord- comenzó Snape. Lord Voldemort se levanto de su trono y camino en silencio hacia Snape. Se detuvo frente al Mortífago.

-Que noticias has traído, Severus?

-Mi Lord, el Príncipe Oscuro será movido a otra locación- Snape titubeó por un segundo maldiciendo silenciosamente a Albus Dumbledore- mi Lord, el Príncipe Oscuro ira a Hogwarts.

Snape cerro los ojos y ahogo sus gritos de dolor cuando la maldición Cruciatus le dio directo en el pecho. Había sentido esa maldición antes a mano de su Amo, pero nunca hacia sido tan intensa como esa vez. "Merlín, espero que Dumbledore sepa lo que hace" fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo la mente de Snape antes de caer inconsciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sip.. Voldie esta enojaaad0o..xD bueno en el próximo capi kreo ke y a hay alguna conexión entre hermanos no lo recuerdo pero bueno.. mientras mas Revieews dejen mas pronto s eenteran..!=D


	15. Brothers Meeting for the First Time

Bien.. tengo mas Reviews..!=D como lo prometí… aki esta el capitulo..! con 5 Reviews soy feliz feliz como una lombriz..!=D bueno aki tienen otro capi.. la primera vez que Damien mira a su hermano mayor..! como reaccionara Harry..¿? espero disfruten y dejen muchos Reviews..!=D

**DannyCullen13: **claro ke si..! yo tmb esperaba ke Cissy lo continuara.. pero como ke ya lo dejo por la paz.. así ke me puse a leerlo en ingles.. me encanto tanto y se me hizo tan injusto que las personas que no entienden demasiado ingles no pudieran leerlo que me aventure a hacerlo..xD pero aun no voy al paso ke kiero.. cuando logre superar los 18 capis de Cissy seré feliz..!xD espero te guste este capi y espero tu Review tmb..!=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **de nada..! disfruta y espero Review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **Como osas llamar a Fred y George Weasley chismosos..!xD lo ke si es cierto son las cualidades de actor de Harry, debía de estar horrorizado.. pero se contuvo bien..=D no sucumbirá ante la Orden..! si yo tampoco apoyo ke se kede con Lily y James.. digo ya que en esa parte en la que… kreo ke me callo.. si se me olvida ke soy la única ke ha leído todo el fic completo..xD ya veraas el trabajo de James..xD no te imaginas.. a mi también me encanta el Voldie cariñoso con Harry.. no me lo imagino a punto de maldecir a un niñito Harry..xD y tienes toda la razón acerca de la repetición de nombres por párrafo.. pero si.. en ingles se debe escribir así o no se entiende.. y créeme que intento cambiarle, pero como a veces voy traduciendo renglón por renglón y me distraigo con otras cosas no recuerdo lo que escribí en el renglón de arriba y… bueno ya te imaginaras.. me encantan tus reviews larguisim0os..!=D espero con ansias el de este cpai..=D

**Septimaluna: **oh.. tendrás ke esperar un pokitito mas para ke se conozcan Damien y Harry..xD pero aki esta el inicio..xD espero te guste..!=D e insisto.. Voldie no se atrevería a ir contra Dumbledore a la boca del lobo para recuperar a Harry..¬¬

**Candee: **si.. y yo no loro por nada.. Harry Potter saca lo peor de mi..!¬¬ pero bueno.. ke bueno ke te sgusto y espeo ke te guste este capi..! deja Review..=D

**VeroSev: **ya falta poco para ke pueda comunicarse con Voldiee..! ya veras ke cierto rubio será de mucha utilidad..xD espero te guste el capi..!=D

**Mariana Masen: **recordando con ke solo estoy traduciendo..!xD tengo ke decirlo no le puedo robar el crédito a otro autor..xD pero mi esfuerzo al traducir cuenta de algo no..¿?xD que bueno ke te gustaa..! ai tienes otro capi..=D

**Edward Kizaru: **ya tengo la traducción de los siguientes 3 capis..xD pero no los subo hasta no obtener Reviews..!=D asi ke espero el tuyo..xD disfruta..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brothers Meeting for the First Time – Hermanos Reunidos por Primera Vez

La señora Weasley fue al Segundo piso para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Los seis adolescentes en la habitación aun estaban en una acalorada conversación. Se dirigieron escaleras abajo rápidamente. Todos se quedaron mirando la habitación del primer piso cuando pasaron por ahí preguntándose si el misterioso "Potter" estaría ahí dentro. Damien esperaba que no estuviera ahí. En realidad esperaba que el nuevo miembro de su familia fuera presentado a todos en la cena. Se había convencido a si mismo que, debido a la reunión de la Orden que acababan de tener, sus padres no habían tenido tiempo de presentárselo. De seguro Harry se reuniría con la familia para la cena. Sin embargo, quedo decepcionado al entrar en el comedor. Aparte de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y el señor Weasley, no había nadie mas. Damien intercambio una mirada con Ron. Ambos chicos habían decidido a confrontar a sus padres acerca del chico escondido escaleras arriba. Damien se sentó del otro lado de su padre. Le hecho una buena mirada al cansado rostro de su papá, se miraba viejo. James estaba en mitad de una conversación con Sirius y Damien podía jurar que había escuchado la palabra "Hogwarts" un par de veces.

James y Lily intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa. Ambos estaban muy preocupados por Harry. James iba a ir a Hogwarts como guardián de Harry. James tenia que vigilar a Harry todo el tiempo, un acuerdo al que Harry se había negado de manera bastante audible y agresiva. Harry solo había detenido su ruidosa agresión hacia James y Dumbledore por un terrible dolor en su frente que lo había hecho gritar de dolor. Antes de que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, Harry se haba puesto de pie y se había tambaleado hacia su habitación negándose a que lo ayudaran. Damien se fijo en las ansiosas miradas de sus padres, miro mientras los chicos Weasley y Hermione comían entusiastas , pero él había perdido el apetito. Había decidido hablar con sus padres en privado pero en un segundo se decidió a que no había mejor momento que el presente.

-Papá.

-Si, Damy- Damien respiro profundo mientras intentaba calmar su corazón.

-Quién es Harry Potter?- la mesa quedo en complete silencio. Algo extraño ya que habían muchas personas sentadas en la mesa. Todos habían dejado de comer y ahora miraban a James o Damien. James estaba pasmado ante la pregunta de Damien. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz de nuevo, pregunto:

-Que?

-Pregunte que quien es Harry Potter- Damien no podía entender por que los adultos se veían tan serios.

-Como fue que… en donde escuchaste ese nombre?- Damien se agitaba cada vez mas. Había preguntado una simple cosita y en lugar de recibir una simple respuesta su padre actuaba como si Damien hubiese dicho una palabra prohibida. Damien mantuvo la mirada de su papá mientras buscaba entre sus ropas y sacaba el viejo pedazo de pergamino que era el mapa de la Mansión Black.

-Lo mire enseguida de un pequeño punto, estaba hablando con otro punto con tu nombre- respondió sarcásticamente. Damien miro a sus padres mirar a Sirius seriamente, a su vez, Sirius se hundió en su lugar un poco. Sirius evito sus miradas y se quedo mirando su plato. Sabia que darle ese mapa a Damien le traería problemas algún día- quiero saber quien es. Por que esta arriba y por que no habían mencionado nada sobre él?- pregunto de nuevo el chico. Damien miro a sus padres compartir una mirada entristecida.

-Damien, queríamos hablar con tugo sobre eso cando tuviéramos un poco mas de tiempo, desafortunadamente han pasado muchas cosas y nunca tuvimos tiempo de decirte…- Lily se detuvo y parecía estar luchando para poder hablar.

-Decirme que?- Damien estaba verdaderamente asustado ahora. Esto no estaba bien. Había esperado que le dijeran que Harry era un pariente lejano que había llegado esa mañana o que estaba de visita por unos días. No había esperado que todos actuaran como si el cielo se les viniera encima. Miro a su mamá observar incomoda hacia la familia Weasley.

La señora Weasley capto la indirecta y rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a sacar a todos del comedor para dejar a los Potter con algo de privacidad. Todos se levantaron y salieron quejándose de que también querían enterarse de lo que pasaba. Una vez que no había nadie mas en la habitación a excepción de James, Lily y Damien, la verdad sobre Harry fue revelada.

Damien se sentó en silencio mientras Lily y James le explicaban todo. Como Harry era el hermano mayor de Damien y fue secuestrado a los quince meses de edad y creído muerto por todos. Trataron de explicarle las circunstancias adversas en las que había sido criado Harry, como le habían lavado el cerebro y se había convertido en el Príncipe Oscuro y que había cometido terribles crímenes.

Sabían que Damien debía de estar pasando por un muy mal momento. Era uno de los deseos mas profundos de Damien, tener un hermano, y ahora que tenia ese deseo casi hecho realidad, existía la posibilidad de que se lo quitaran. También le dijeron sobre la vez que Harry había salvado a los hijos de Madame Pomfrey y el acuerdo que había hecho Dumbledore con el Ministro. Querían darle un poco de esperanza a Damien al contarle de ese acuerdo. Una pequeña oportunidad para que todos ellos fueran una familia feliz. James dudaba que sucediera en un futuro cercano ya que Harry seguía mostrando nada mas que odio hacia ellos. James y Lily terminaron con el plan de Harry asistiendo a Hogwarts con James como su guardián. El Auror miro a Damien esperando su reacción. El chico de trece años seguía sentado en su silla y se miraba fijamente las manos. Tenia un aspecto trastornado y no había interrumpido ni una sola vez. Lily miro a su esposo, preocupada.

-Damy, se que es mucho para digerir y que probablemente estés enojado con nosotros por no decírtelo antes, pero no queríamos decirte nada hasta que supiéramos cual seria el destino de Harry. Apenas fuimos informados de eso en la reunión de esta tarde- Lily miro a Damien mientras levantaba lentamente su mirada y miraba directamente a su madre. Sin decir una palabra se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Damien a donde vas?- pregunto Lily yendo tras él.

-Arriba, a ver a Harry- respondió simplemente Damien sin mirar atrás. James y Lily se apresuraron a bloquearle el paso a Damien antes de que el adolescente pudiera siquiera alcanzar la puerta del comedor.

-No Damien, no puedes subir!- gritaron ambos padres al mismo tiempo.

-por que no!- grito Damien de regreso.

-Damien, él… él no es seguro… no ahora- a Lily le costaba trabajo no soltarse a llorar ante ese pensamiento.

-Mamá, es mi hermano, no me hará daño- Damien trato de explicar eso como si pensara que sus padres estaban locos al pensar que Harry podría lastimarlo.

-Damy! No has escuchado nada de lo que te dijimos? Harry no se considera parte de esta familia. No te considerara su hermano, no aun al menos- James sintió una horrible punzada en el corazón cuando el rostro de Damien se oscureció ante sus palabras. James y Lily sabían lo hiriente que podía llegar a ser Harry. Después de todo ellos habían estado con él durante toda esa semana. Sabían que si Harry era capaz de tratar a sus padres como si fueran basura probablemente trataría peor a su hermanito. Damien sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de ese vacio que sintió ante las palabras de su papá.

-Bueno, tal vez si lo trataran como parte de la familia entonces seria capaz de aceptarnos- le dijo acusadoramente a James, quien miro a Damien confundido.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó James.

-Para empezar, no lo encierren en un cuarto! Segundo, por que no le cuentan algo de la familia, apuesto a que le mantuvieron mi existencia en secreto como a mi la de él!- James y Lily se miraron sorprendidos. No le habían mencionado a Harry para nada que tenia un hermano menor, y ahora que lo pensaban si les parecía bastante cruel encerrar a Harry en su habitación.

-Damien, no lo dejamos encerrado todo el tiempo, tuvimos que hacerlo por la reunión, muchos miembros de la Orden son bastante agresivos con Harry, y él no ayuda mucho que digamos- James pensaba en Moody en particular. Damien estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-Miren, no pueden simplemente decirme que tengo un hermano mayor a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia pero que no puedo conocerlo! No pueden hacerme eso! Es tan cruel! Por favor déjenme verlo- suplico Damien. James y Lily miraron a su hijo menor y sintieron sus corazones romperse al ver la desesperación en su rostro. Pero ellos eran sus padres y sabían lo que era mejor para él. Harry era un torbellino de ira ya que se le había informado que se quedaría en Hogwarts ante la constante vigilancia de James. Ahora no era el momento de molestarlo. Lily respiro hondo y miro a Damien directo a los ojos.

-No Damien, y es mi ultima palabra. No quiero escuchar nada mas al respecto. Terina tu cena y regresa con los Weasley, podrás conocer a Harry después- Damien nunca se había sentido tan molesto con sus padres. Los miro alternadamente para ver si quedaba alguna oportunidad de discutir, pero no dijeron nada.

-Cuando voy a poder conocerlo? En Hogwarts! –de verdad creen que eso es justo. Conoceré a mi hermano por primera vez en la _escuela_. Deben estar bromeando- finalizo.

-No estamos bromeando y ademas el primero de Septiembre es la próxima semana. Ahora termina tu cena y prepárate para volver a la Madriguera!- Lily se estaba poniendo del color de su cabello y eso nunca era una buena señal. Sin embargo, Damien había heredado el explosivo carácter de su madre y no se iba a quedar callado.

-BIEN! Como quieran! Esto es lo suficientemente incomodo como para que ustedes dos lo arruinen mas. Conoceré a Harry por primera vez junto con toda la maldita escuela. Brillante! Muchas gracias!- y con eso dicho, el joven Potter paso rápidamente a sus padres y corrió a la habitación en la que la reunión de la Orden había tenido lugar. Abrió la puerta de golpe y no se detuvo ni siquiera ante las sorprendidas miradas de Hermione y la familia Weasley que estaban sentados hablando sobre la verdadera identidad de Harry Potter. Damien se dirigió a la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos Floo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el adolescente tiro el polvo en las llamas y se metió en ellas- la Madriguera!- dijo entre dientes y nadie pudo detenerlo mientras se transportaba a una vacía Madriguera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes días pasaron inadvertidos. Damien aun seguía enojado con sus padres y se negaba a hablar con ellos. James y Lily habían ido tras Damien a la Madriguera seguidos de Hermione y la familia Weasley. Damien los había ignorado y se negaba a aceptar que estaban ahí.

-Genial, ahora son dos!- le dijo James a Lily cuando regresaron al Cuartel General.

La familia Weasley no sabia que decir o que hacer. Todos habían quedado en shock al saber la verdadera identidad de Harry pero, a diferencia de Damien, no estaban emocionados por conocerlo. Los chicos Weasley estaban escandalizados de que el chico que había torturado a tantas personas e incluso matado a otras tantas fuera a ir a Hogwarts y no fuera castigado por todo lo que había hecho. Y para colmo, el profesor Dumbledore había ido a la Madriguera el día siguiente de la reunión de la Orden y les pidió a los chicos que trataran bien a Harry en Hogwarts y que trataran de hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

Damien estaba tratando de no perder la paciencia. En mayor parte debido a Percy Weasley. Estaba harto de escuchar todas las cosas horribles que Percy le decía acerca del "Príncipe Oscuro". Percy trabajaba en el Ministerio y disfrutaba inmensamente reportando todos los crímenes que había cometido Harry. Damien finalmente había explotado y le había gritado a Percy una noche.

-Sabes qué, Percy? A mi me parece que Harry le ha hecho un favor al Ministerio deshaciéndose de todos esos peligrosos Mortífagos, ya que el Ministerio no pudo contra ellos!- eso había callado a Percy. Sin embargo, Damien no podía hacer ninguna excusa para su hermano cuando las muertes de los Longottom salieron a flote. Damien era muy buen amigo de Neville y el pequeño Potter se había sentido devastado cuando se había enterado de que Harry había sido el culpable de dejar a Neville huérfano. Damien estaba tan desesperado para hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Harry que intentaba no pensar en el echo de que su hermano era el Príncipe Oscuro. Damien se las había arreglado para ocultar todos los crímenes cometidos por Harry en una parte remota de su cerebro. Cada vez que Percy mencionaba al Príncipe Oscuro, Damien se repetía mentalmente _"A Harry le lavaron el cerebro, le lavaron el cerebro, probablemente usaron el Imperio, le lavaron el cerebro"._

De regreso en el cuartel de la Orden las cosas no estaban mejor. Después de la reunión con Dumbledore, Harry se había refugiado en su habitación de nuevo. Apenas si hablaba con alguien y le dedicaba a James miradas frías cada que podía. El Animago suspiro mientras se metía en su cama para dormir.

-No se como voy a pasar tanto tiempo con Harry si él es tan frio conmigo. No creo que ser su guardián sea muy buena idea.

-Tonterías James, Harry se abrirá con nosotros una vez que llegue a Hogwarts. Ya sabes como es. Ese lugar saca lo mejor de cada persona. Solo espera y lo versa- le dijo Lily tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien, recuerdas lo que le dirás a la señora Weasley si te pregunta algo?- le pregunto Damien a un muy nervioso Ron.

-Si- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Perfecto, Hermione, tu y Ginny deben mantener a la señora Weasley ocupada con algo, espero volver pronto- Damien miro a las chicas compartir una mirada preocupada con Ron. Damien suspiro, sabia la pregunta que venia.

-Damy, estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto Ginny.

-Por centésima ves, SI! Quiero hacerlo. No lo entienden, chicos? Necesito hacer esto. Simplemente no voy a conocer a mi hermano por primera vez en Hogwarts- finalizo Damien mirando a sus amigos algo enojado. Sabia que no era culpa de sus amigos, pero no podía resistir gritarles ante la frustración que lo invadía.

Damien estaba seguro de que la ley del hielo que les había aplicado a sus padres terminaría por hacerlos rendirse y presentarle a Harry. Sin embargo, James y Lily simplemente dejaron a Damien seguir su amenaza y no sucumbieron ante su demanda. Ahora, a solo un día para entrar a la escuela, Damien estaba desesperado por ver a Harry. Damien repaso todo el plan en su cabeza de nuevo. Iba a ir por medio de la red Floo a su casa y tomar "prestada" la capa de invisibilidad de su padre y usarla para escabullirse al cuartel general. Damien iba a tener que esperar hasta que su tío Sirius fuera a la madriguera. Estaba planeando ir al cuartel cuando Sirius fuera para allá. Damien sabia que era imposible entrar o salir del cuartel sin un miembro de la Orden, así que usaría la capa de invisibilidad para meterse en la chimenea con Sirius sin que se diera cuenta. Una ves en el cuartel, Damien podría conocer a su hermano.

Damien sintió la emoción y las ansias burbujear dentro de él. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si lo atrapaban. Sus padres estarían furiosos. Damien estaba seguro que lo castigarían de por vida! Por otro lado, si no lo atrapaban podría conocer finalmente a su hermano y probablemente hablar con el antes de irse a Hogwarts. El pensamiento de conocer a su hermano mantenía a Damien emocionado por su plan. Sus amigos estaban tan nerviosos como Damien, se la pasaban nombrando todas y cada una de las cosas que podrían salir mal.

Hermione había dicho que Sirius era un hombre bastante inteligente y que seguro notaba que había alguien mas con el en la chimenea. Ron por su parte decía que un vez que Damien entrara en el cuartel estaría bien, pero como demonios iba a regresar? Ginny no dejaba de repetir que el plan no iba a funcionar ya que el cuarto debía de estar vigilado en el interior también, especialmente con Harry ahí. Damien los había ignorado a todos y había dicho que si lo peor llegaba a ocurrir, entonces enfrentaría a sus padres y las consecuencias. El pequeño Potter se levanto y se preparo para ir a su casa. Espero con un puñado de polvos Floo en la mano. Estuvo de pie junto a la chimenea por unos diez segundos antes de escuchar la señal.

-PERO QUE EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLIN… FRED! GEORGE! QUE HAN HECHO?- escucho el grito desde la cocina. Damien no perdió tiempo, tiro los polvos en las llamas y se metió en la chimenea.

-Valle de Godric- dijo claramente y e un instante habia desaparecido. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron mirando el lugar en donde Damien había estado unos segundos antes. Todos rezaban por que el plan diera resultado. Los tres adolescentes se giraron y corrieron escaleras abajo para ver la distracción que Fred y George habían causado. La señora Weasley aun seguía gritando a los gemelos cuando entraron. Los tres chicos apenas si pudieron aguantar la risa cuando vieron lo que había pasado. A todos los platos les habían salido pequeñas piernas y estaban corriendo por todo el piso de la cocina, las cucharas se batían a duelo con los tenedores, y una tetera estaba vertiendo te en una de las macetas, la cual intentaba huir del liquido caliente. Fred y George estaba de pie en medio de la conmoción y sonreía ampliamente mientras que una muy enojada señora Weasley lanzaba todo tiempo de maldiciones con su varita tratando de controlar la situación. Los cinco adolescentes se miraron entre si y confirmaron con una sola mirada que Damien se había ido a la mansión Potter. Todos esperaba que la distracción pudiera mantener a la señora Weasley ocupada hasta que Damien volviera con la capa.

Media hora después, Damien entraba en la cocina para encontrarse con la señora Weasley aun gritándoles a Fred y George, quienes estaban intentando convencer a su madre que ellos solo intentaban hacer que los platos se lavaran solos y que el se te sirviera solo en las tazas para que ella pudiera descansar. Damien les cerro un ojo a los gemelos y se sentó en la mesa del comedor. La capa estaba doblada y muy bien escondida dentro de su camisa. Todo lo que Damien tenía que hacer ahora era esperar que Sirius fuera y les diera a todos su boleto para el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando Sirius apareció. Damien miro a su tío mientras reía y platicaba animadamente con los chicos Weasley, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco celoso. Damien también le había aplicado la ley del helo a su tío ya que su relación con Sirius era muy unida y bien había podido ir a decirle toda la verdad acerca de Harry. Sirius había tratado de hacer que Damien le hablara pero no había tenido éxito. Así que cuando llego simplemente le dedico una gran sonrisa a Damien y no hizo otro intento por hablar con él. Se había dado cuenta que lo mejor seria esperar a que Damien lo perdonara para ir a hablar con él. Damien tomo un gran respiro y se giro para mirar a Sirius.

-Tío Sirius, me pasas las patatas por favor?- Sirius dejo de hablar y miro a Damien. El chico se las había arreglado para no reír ante la cara que había puesto Sirius. El Animago tomo el plato con patatas y las paso hacia Damien con tanto entusiasmo que algunas patatas cayeron fuera del plato y rodaron por la mesa.

-Gracias- sonrió Dame intentando de mantener su cara de indiferencia. Sirius se miraba muy feliz ahora que su sobrino le había hablado. Después de la cena todos se dirigieron al jardín para un partido de Quidditch. Sirius y Damien se sentaron en el porche mientras los tres chicos y dos chicas volaban por el cielo gritándose entre si que debían jugar sin trampas.

-Me encanta el Quidditch- dijo Sirius mirando hacia los adolescentes voladores- sabias que tu padre y yo nos hicimos amigos en el campo de Quidditch en Hogwarts?- pregunto Sirius.

-Si, lose, ya m contaron esa historia como mil veces- respondió Damien secamente, pero estaba sonriendo cuando o dijo.

-Oh, lo siento, es que es una historia muy buena.

-Tío Siri, ya le contaste esa historia a Harry?- pregunto Damien mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en el rostro de su tío para ver la reacción que tenia. Como esperaba, los ojos de Sirius se oscurecieron y la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad de eso aun- respondió mirando al suelo.

-De que? De contarle la historia a Harry o de hablarle en genera?- Damien no quería enojarse con su tío, pero le era difícil controlar sus emociones.

-Damy, no es lo que crees. Rodos hemos tratado de hablar con Harry, pero el no quiere hablar con nosotros. Simplemente nos ignora casi todo el tiempo y las pocas veces que me ha hablado solo me dice cosas como "Lárgate" o "Déjame solo" así que no creo que aprecie as historias que podría contarle- Sirius hablo con una voz tan triste y cansada que Damien sintió todo su enojo desvanecerse.

-Perdón- murmuro el chico cuando sintió que Sirius pasaba un brazo por sus hombros. Damien descanso su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius y cerro los ojos un momento. Se sentía horrible con su plan. No podía engañar a Sirius e irse con él al cartel general. Si Damien era atrapado eso también le traería problemas a Sirius. Rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos y abrió los ojos. Tenía que hacer esto. Si o atrapaban entonces culparía a sus padres, ya que habían sido ellos los que no lo dejaban ver a Harry. Damien murmuro un rápido "buenas noches" a Sirius y volvió a la Madriguera.

Damien se puso la capa de su padre y se puso enseguida de la chimenea del comedor. Sabia que esa era la única que usaba Sirius. Le dio las gracias a Merlín por que fuera una chimenea grande y podían entrar dos personas. Se paro junto a una de las paredes de la chimenea para que Sirius pudiera entrar sin chochar con él. El chico tuvo que esperar por diez minutos hasta que escucho a Sirius despedirse. Damien contuvo el aliento. "Este es el momento" pensó y se pego aun mas a la pared cuando Sirius se metía en la chimenea y casi grita cuando la túnica de Sirius rozo con la capa de invisibilidad. Damien sudaba a montones ahora, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Al fin, Sirius termino de despedirse y tiro un puñado de polvos Floo en la chimenea al tiempo que exclamaba "Grimmauld Place 12".

Damien sintió que todo comenzaba a girar y se aferro a la capa de invisibilidad para que no volara lejos de él. Se las arreglo para no caerse cuando llego justo detrás de Sirius. Damien se quedo quieto en la chimenea por un par de segundos mientras miraba a su tío sacudirse la ropa y caminar rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Damien al fin respiro tranquilo de nuevo.

-_No puedo creerlo, lo logre! Entre en el cuartel general sin que me atraparan!_- pensó Damien- _le tengo que decir a papá esto, si un chico de trece años puede entrar en el cuartel con una capa de invisibilidad significa que la Orden no tiene protecciones suficientes_- se dijo Damien mientras salía de la chimenea.

Damien espero por un minuto entero antes de aventurarse por las escaleras. Su corazón brincaba furiosamente y no podía hacer que sus piernas dejaran de temblar por la emoción, así que lentamente subió al primer piso. Rezo por que Harry estuviera en su habitación y que no estuviera encerrado. Si Harry era trasladado a otra habitación Damien no tendría oportunidad de encontraron ya que su mamá y papá le habían quitado el mapa de la Mansión Black. El chico se paro fuera la habitación de Harry. Sentía que su corazón botaría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Se forzó a si mismo a regular su respiración mientras ponía una mano en la perilla de la puerta y la giraba. La puerta hizo un click y Damien casi grita de emoción.

-Ya esta. Finalmente voy a conocer a mi hermano mayor- pensó Damien mientras abría lentamente la puerta. Metió la cabeza en la habitación aun debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. La habitación estaba vacía. Damien entro por completo y cerro la puerta suavemente. Miro alrededor examinando, no había nadie en la habitación. Damien se deshizo de la capa de invisibilidad y la tiro al suelo- maldición!- dijo en voz baja.

Damien no podía creer su suerte. Después de todo el tiempo planeándolo, despues de todo el riesgo que corrió, no podía conocer a Harry aun. El chico casi llora de decepción. Estaba por tomar su capa e irse cuando miro un par de objetos desparramados sobre el escritorio en una esquina. Solo por curiosidad, Damien se acerco a la mesa y vio muchos libros apilados en ella junto con varias plumas y pergaminos. Había una túnica de Hogwarts colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

Damien tomo un libro que estaba abierto y lo giro para leer la cubierta. "Artes Oscuras y Maldiciones Prohibidas". No parecía un libro de texto de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras Avanzado. Damien se pregunto quien le habría dado ese libro a Harry mientras se aventuraba a hojear el libro. Contenía instrucciones de lo que parecían ser complicados y difíciles encantamientos y movimientos de varita. Damien comenzó a leer un par de líneas solo por curiosidad cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por un hombro y lo giraba. Damien soltó el libro al instante al encontrarse cara a cara con un Harry que se miraba molesto. Apenas miro el rostro de su hermano, Damien quedo completamente paralizado. Miró pasmado como Harry soltaba su hombro y lo miraba calculadoramente. Harry miro fijamente a Damien antes de preguntar:

-Quien diablos eres tu?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hahahahahahahaha.. ahí tienen..! el primer encuentrito de los hermnanoss..! en el siguiente verán si Harry toma a Damien de rehén para ke lo dejen salir del cuartel general…o… bueno ya veremos ke pasa..xD Reviews..!=D


	16. Sort of a Family

Mira nada mas ke bonitos se ven todos esos Reviews..!=D así me gustaa.. ahora aki esta el otro capi.. aki ya vemos a los hermanos al fin..xD espero les guste las reacciones de Harry y Damien.. a quien le doy toda la razón sobre el comportamiento de su hermano mayor..xD disfruten y dejen Reviews..!=D

**DannyCullen13: **casi al 18..! estoy pensando seriamente en subir dos capis de un jalón para eso..xD pero ya veré..=D disfruta y deja Review..!

**Mariana Masen: **sii..! yo me kebro la cabeza traduciendo..!=D y los Reviews son mi recompensaa..xD espero te guste este capi…=D

**AnnieKP: **muchas gracias..!=D yo también ya me lei TODOS los fics relacionados con el Príncipe Oscuro..xD incluso me estoy leyendo el Rewrite.. el cual adoro..! pero me voy a enfocar en la original por ahora..xD ya había dicho ke si tenia éxito con esta parte me aventuraría a traducir lo demás..!=D yo también estaba leyendo la otra traducción, pero no estaba terminada y aparte se me hizo como ke solo copiaban y pegaban en el traductor de Google y esa era la traducción..xD pero bueno me estoy esforzando por terminar este laaaargo fic ya ke a tanta gente le gustaa..=D gracias por dejar Review y espero te siga gustando mi trabajo0..=D

**Rebe-Girlprongs: **tus deseos son ordenes..xD traduzco, traduzco, traduzco..!xD blandito..¿? ke no has leído como es Harry..xD hahaha bueno lee y deja Review..!=D

**VeroSev: **si.. Harry podría.. oh no le haría nada a un niño tan lindo como Damien.. por mas que lo histerize..xD ya veras como se da la relación entre los hermanos Potter..xD y la cicatriz le dolio debido a ke Snape le informo a Voldie ke Harry iria a Hogwarts.. fue el final del capi 14 recuerdas..¿?xD espero Review..!

**Septimaluna: **no soy mala.. solo… paso la maldad de la autora a ustedes..xD yo no fue la ke lo dejo ahí..!xD espero ke te guste este capi..!=D

**Marina: **sip.. definitivamente un Harry altanero y poderoso es muchísimo mas sexy ke el inocente y calmado ke es en realidad..!xD y siempre me gusto la relación de Voldie con este Harry.. es tan… paternal..xD nop.. aun no llegan a Hogwarts.. primero deben de hablar entre hermanos..xD deja Review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **no soy una bruja malvadaa..! no aun.. tomo clases con Bellatrix para eso..=D sip capi 15 al fin..! aunque para mi se me ha hecho eterno..xD creo ke tardo mas en responder este Review ke en traducir el capi..¬¬ no es solo un Auror… es su papi..=D es excusa suficiente..! ay Damien es el hermano perfecto para el Príncipe Oscuro..xD siempre tentando su suerte al hacerlo histerizar..xD oh.. Lily y James aun miran peligroso a Harry..! tu ke sabes..! la terapia ke necesitan es para tratar la trauma ke le skedo al ver a su hijo perdido..xD aki veras como reaccionen… todos..xD Damien al ver a Harry.. Harry al ver a Damien.. Lily y James ante Damien..xD ese CASTIGADO definitivamente se keda corto..! y yo no hago sufrir a nadie..! dile a la autora ke ella fue la ke lo dejo ahí..=D y aki tienes otra actualización..! si se apuran con los Reviewes llegare al 19 mas rápido de lo ke piensan..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sort of a Family – Una Clase de Familia

Damien se quedo mirando a Harry. _"Por Merlín, es igualito a papá"_ pensó, aunque nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado como lucia Harry en ese momento, solo un par de veces en su vida pero no se acercaba. Abrió la boca para responder.

-Um… hola Harry… soy Damien- Harry alzo una ceja y le respondió con voz fría.

-Se supone que eso debe significar algo para mi?- Damien se sonrojo. Claro, si sus padres se habían tonado trece años en contarle sobre Harry estaba seguro que no le dirían a su nuevo hermano que Damien existía en solo una semana.

-Perdón, bueno creo que no hay otra forma de decirlo así que… um… soy Damien Potter, tu… tu hermano- finalizo Damien decepcionado de su falta de creatividad. Deseaba haberlo pensado mejor. Había planeado todo el espectáculo para venir al cuartel general pero no se había preocupado por lo que le diría a Harry cuando lo viera. Damien miro el shock aparecer en los ojos de Harry cuando le revelo quien era. Fue solo por un instante en lo que Harry se las arreglaba para cambiar el shock en enojo de nuevo. El chico dio un paso hacia Damien y le siseo.

-No soy tu hermano!- Damien estaba pasmado ante eso. Sus padres y su tío le habían dicho que Harry no se consideraba parte de la familia Potter, pero Damien había pensado que solo exageraban. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de cuanto daño le habían hecho a Harry y aparentemente su relación necesitaría mucho trabajo. Damien tomo un hondo respiro antes de responder.

-Solo por el hecho de que te sientas así no significa que sea verdad- Harry miro a Damien, no podía creer el atrevimiento de ese niño. Siguió mirando a Damien por otro momento antes de girarse y apartarse de él, comenzó a recoger los libros y las plumas creyendo que ignorar al chico era lo mejor, probablemente se fuera después de unos minutos. Harry sintió que lanzarlo del otro lado de la habitación no era lo mejor ya que no estaba de humor para escuchar otro sermón por parte de los Potter. Damien miro como su nuevo hermano recogía sus cosas y caminaba hacia la cama. Miró el pequeño baúl que estaba posado en la base de la cama. _"Como no vi eso"_ pensó para si mismo antes de caminar hacia Harry- Harry, no crees que debemos hablar?- Harry rechino los dientes. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que debía hacer. Se giro para mirar al niño.

-No, no creo que debemos hablar a que no tengo nada de que hablar, así que por que no eres un buen niñito y te largas- en lugar de sentirse insultado, Damien sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Harry se sintiera desconcertado.

-Se un "buen niñito", hombre, ese si no soy yo. Si piensas que así soy entonces estas por llevarte una gran sorpresa- rio Damien. Harry se estaba sonrojando un poco ya que reprimía toda su ira que ya empezaba a crecer rápidamente.

-Escucha niño! No estoy de humor ahora, así que si valoras tu vida será mejor que te largues de aquí!- la voz de Harry vibraba levemente por el enojo. Damien simplemente rio de nuevo causando que Harry apenas si se controlara para no poner al chico en su lugar.

-Por Merlín Harry, solo soy tres años menor que tu y ay me estas llamando "niño". Puedes llamarme solo Damy, como todos los demás- Harry había escuchado suficiente. Camino hacia el chicho y lo tomo por el antebrazo para después arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. Harry abrió la puerta y empujo al chico fuera antes ce estrellar la puerta en su cara, apenas si se había acercado a su cama cuando Damien entro de nuevo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Harry gruñó de una forma que habría hecho a Sirius muy orgulloso.

-Tal vez no entendiste mi pequeño gesto en la puerta así que déjame te lo explico bien, FUERA DE MI HABITACION!- grito Harry. Damien lo miro con una sonrisa aun mas grande. Harry estaba convencido de que había algo mal en el chico, en serio- que acaso tienes dañado el cerebro se alguna manera o simplemente haces esto para molestarme?- pregunto Harry entre dientes.

-No, es solo… bueno esa fue una cosa muy al estilo de hermano mayor- respondió Damien sonriéndole a Harry, este miro confundido a Damien antes de que explicara- ya sabes, todo lo de "fuera de mi habitación" y "lárgate". Eso es exacto lo que un hermano mayor diría- Harry miraba a Damien como si de pronto le hubiesen salido cuernos por la frente.

-Estas completamente loco!- dijo Harry, Damien simplemente se encogió de hombres cuando respondió.

-Tal vez, pero tengo razón, sabes, acerca de lo del hermano mayor- Harry aparto la mirada del "chico loco" en su cuarto y continuo empacando cosas en el pequeño baúl. Damien fue y se paro junto a Harry.

-No captas la indirecta, Potter, quiero que te vayas- dijo Harry si mirar al adolescente enseguida de él. Damien simplemente lo ignoro y apunto la pila de libros y plumas en la cama.

-Que haces con todo eso?- Harry dejo de empacar y se giro para mirar a Damien.

-No te importa lo que estoy haciendo. Ahora, me dejaras en paz o tendré que arrastrarte afuera de nuevo?- Damien no estaba tomando en serio a Harry, y eso lo comenzaba a molestar. Damien giro la cabeza para mirar a Harry.

-Sabes que, no eres nada parecido a como yo esperaba que fueras- dijo en voz baja. Harry levanto las cejas.

-En serio! Y como esperabas que fuera?- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno, con todas las historias que he escuchado acerca del Príncipe Oscuro, pensé que serias un poco mas… ya sabes, agresivo- respondió Damien mirando el rostro de Harry, quien pensó que tal vez había entendido mal.

-Que? Mas agresivo? Piensas que he sido amable contigo hasta ahora? Pero que rayos te pasa?- Harry estaba contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de que este chico no estaba bien de la cabeza.

-No, no has sido amable, pero tampoco has sido completamente terrible. Digo, todo lo que has hecho es gritarme y arrastrarme fuera de la habitación. Pudiste haber hecho algo peor, como lastimarme físicamente- dijo Damien con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras Harry se daba cuenta de lo que el niño había hecho. Damien había estado molestando a Harry sin querer, pero se había dado cuenta de que el Príncipe Oscuro no había saltado y lo había lastimado. Harry había sido puesto a prueba sin darse cuenta y sabia que lo habían atrapado.

-No lastimo niños- dijo Harry al fin.

-Eso escuche- respondió Damien recordando el rescate de los hijos de Madame Pomfrey. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, alguien toco la puerta. Damien brinco en su lugar, aterrado, y corrió hacia su capa. Harry miro como el adolescente cuando se la hecho encima, se sorprendió al ver al chico desaparecer rápidamente. _"Que genial capa"_ pensó Harry mientras la puerta se abría y James y Lily entraban en la habitación. Harry los miro mal y volvió a guardar sus cosas ignorándolos. Escucho a James aproximándose a él y se giro para mirarlo.

-Entonces, ya tienes todo empacado?- pregunto James y Harry alzo una ceja al escuchar el falso entusiasmo en su voz.

-Todo lo que necesito- respondió Harry y camino lejos de James para ir hacia el baño. Debajo de la capa, Damien observaba nerviosamente mientras Harry caminaba lejos de sus padres y se metía en el baño. _"Oh, así que de ahí salió cuando no lo vi_" pensó. Harry reapareció un momento después trayendo con él un par de botellitas. Parecían ser unas pociones para dormir sin soñar y también algunas otras para aliviar el dolor. Damien miro mientas Harry las metía a su baúl, sinceramente esperaba que Harry no lo delatara. De verdad no quería que le gritaran frente a Harry. Miro como su mamá y papá se acercaban a Harry y vio a su papá poner una mano en el hombro de Harry, una clara señal para que dejara de empacar. Harry se detuvo y se giro y lo miro con aspecto aburrido.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Lily en voz baja. Harry simplemente la ignoro y siguió empacando.

-Harry, por favor, danos unos cuantos minutos y después te ayudaremos a terminar de empacar todas tus cosas. Dijo James. De inmediato Harry se giro y lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda. No necesito _nada_ de ustedes. Puedo cuidare solo y puedo empacar mis cosas- les dijo Harry a sus padres. Damien estaba atónito por el tono que Harry había usado con sus padres. Ciertamente no había utilizado ese tono con Damien. Harry había dicho muchas cosas descorteces, pero su tono de voz no era para nada tan duro como lo era ahora. James y Lily se recuperaron del shock que les causaron las palabras de Harry, lo que le hacia pensar al pequeño Potter que no era la primera vez que Harry les hablaba así.

-Harry, nunca dije que necesitaras algo de nosotros. Solo trataba de ser amable. Si puedes arreglarlo todo tu solo esta bien. Solo queríamos decirte algo antes de partir a Hogwarts mañana- explico James, Harry pareció darse por vencido y se sentó en su cama luciendo aburrido.

-Bueno, hablen entonces- le dijo a sus padres. James y Lily conjuraron dos sillas y se sentaron frente a su hijo mayor. Damien lentamente se dirigía hacia la puerta, esa era su oportunidad de escabullirse y tratar de regresar a la Madriguera. Sabia que el señor Weasley vendría pronto y planeaba arreglárselas para irse junto con él de la mima forma que había llegado al cuartel. Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando escucho a su papá mencionar su nombre. Damien se detuvo a un paso de la puerta y se giro lentamente para escuchar la conversación entre sus padres y hermano.

-Queríamos decirte antes pero con todo lo que ha pasado no tuvimos oportunidad. Harry queríamos contarte acerca de Damien, tienes un hermano, Harry- James se detuvo para ver la reacción de Harry, quien se quedo ahí sentado sin reacción aparente, su rostro estaba completamente en blanco y no había dicho ni una sola palabra. James y Lily se miraron el uno al otro, incómodos, habían pensado que tal vez podrían obtener alguna reacción por parte de Harry. Lily continuo la explicación, dudando un poco.

-Damien tiene trece años y va a su tercer año en Hogwarts. Lo podrás conocer mañana. Él de veras quería conocerte antes de ir a la escuela pero pensamos que era mejor que se conocieran allá- finalizo la pelirroja. Harry levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lily. Ahora todo tenia sentido. "Es por eso que el niño se esconde debajo de la capa. Se escabullo aquí para conocerme a pesar de que sus padres lo prohibieron". Harry se mantuvo en silencio y escucho todo lo que James y Lily le decían sobre Damien. Sabía que el chico debía estar escuchando la conversación y pensó que era una perfecta oportunidad como para dejarla ir.

-Eso me suena a un mocoso mimado y un poco malcriado- dijo Harry una ves que James y Lily finalizaron su discurso sobre Damien. El pequeño Potter arrugo la nariz y miro a Harry con ojos entrecerrados aun escondido bajo al capa de invisibilidad. Damien sabia que Harry estaba diciendo eso por que no se podía defender estando escondido. James y Lily se miraban pasmados al escuchar a Harry describir a Damien así. Que era lo que habían dicho acerca de Damien que hiciera a Harry sacar esa conclusión?

-Bueno, puede ser un poco mimado, pero Damien es un buen niño- dijo Lily tratando de no sonar muy dura con Harry, después de todo al fin lograban una reacción de su parte. Damien se giro para mirar a sus padres aun con los ojos entrecerrados _"No soy mimado!"_ pensó para si mismo.

-Hmph, un buen niño, me pregunto si el pensara lo mismo- dijo Harry esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. James y Lily se miraron confundidos, de que estaba hablando Harry?

-Bueno, si… um… entonces, solo queríamos decirte que le tengas paciencia a Damien. Probablemente quiera hablar contigo sin detenerse. Esta algo emocionado por tener un hermano mayor- dijo Lily con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No le habían dicho sobre mi?- pregunto Harry mirando directamente a James.

-Tuvimos que decirle, pero lo tomo sorprendentemente bien- le dijo James a Harry. El Potter mayor estaba feliz por que Harry les respondía a casi todo ese día. "Me pregunto que habrá pasado para que Harry dejara de dudar de nosotros". Era suficiente para él que Harry estuviera hablando con ellos, sin importar la razón.

-Pensé que le dirían que se mantuviera alejado de mi, después de todo no es seguro- dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes lucieron un brillo extraño cuando miro directamente a James, quien rápidamente se vio provocado por las palabras de su hijo mayor pero se apresuro a controlar su temperamento.

-Harry, es solo un niño, no es su intención molestarte. Le diremos que no te moleste mucho pero no toleraremos ningún tipo de violencia hacia Damien- James trato de no sonar amenazador pero eso era algo que debía ser dicho. Harry alzo una ceja y se inclino hacia atrás sobre la cama.

-Ya Potter, fue esa una amenaza? Creí que entendías como me siento con respecto a las amenazas, y desde cuanto tu no estas de acuerdo con la violencia?- James estaba confundido, de que hablaba Harry? Solo por el hecho de que James era un Auror no significaba que le gustara la violencia. Antes de que James pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar a que se refería, un fuerte sonido hizo que Lily se girara. Enseguida de la ventana un largo envase se había, de algún modo, caído de la mesa y se había roto espectacularmente. James escucho claramente pasos apresurados enseguida de él, le tomo solo un segundo darse cuenta lo que pasaba, se puso de pie rápidamente y saco su varita antes de gritar:

-_Accio_ Capa de Invisibilidad!- al instante, la capa voló directo a la mano abierta de James, él y Lily miraron a su hijo mas pequeño parado justo frente a ellos mirándolos tímidamente.

-Um… hola a todos- dijo Damien con una mirada que expresaba todo su deseo por poder ver el amanecer al día siguiente. Harry rodo los ojos y aparto la mirada del chico parado junto a la puerta.

-Amateur- murmuro Harry en voz baja mientras James y Lily comenzaban a gritar descontroladamente al pobre muchacho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una hora después de gritos sin cesar y Harry estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza. Todos seguían en su habitación y Damien había sido forzado a sentarse frente a sus furiosos padres. Harry había encontrado todo eso muy divertido en un principio, pero ahora ya comenzaba a molestarle. "Dios ni que hubiera hecho algo tan malo" pensó Harry para si mismo mientras miraba a James gritarle al chico. Harry encontraba muy difícil comprender todo lo que decían las voces enojadas.

-… nunca creí que hicieras algo tan estúpido!... los Weasley estarán indignados con tu comportamiento… lo vas a lamentar mucho!- la voz de James hacia eco en la habitación y ante el ultimo comentario Harry reacciono. Miró la cara roja de James mientras continuaba amenazando al chico con todo tipo de castigos. Harry sintió un extraño enojo burbujear dentro de él. _"Ya esta, es suficiente_" pensó. Harry no sabia ni siquiera por que se sentía así de enojado, James no lo estaba amenazando a él con todos esos castigos, por que se debía preocupar por que amenazara a Damien. Por alguna razón desconocida para él mismo, Harry se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaban Lily y James aun gritando a Damien.

-Creo que escucharlos vociferar una y otra vez durante la ultima hora es suficiente castigo- le dijo Harry a James. Los otros tres Potter miraron a Harry con expresiones confundidas en sus rostros, James fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Harry, en realidad tu no tienes velo en el entierro así que por favor mantente al margen- Harry alzo una ceja hacia James pero no dijo nada. El Animago ya encontraba difícil castigar a Damien sin tener a Harry haciéndolo sentí culpable. Odiaba castigar a Damien por lo que sea que hiciese, pero era parte de su disciplina. James se giro para mirar de nuevo a su hijo pequeño. El chico seguía mirando a Harry, aparentemente aun en shock de que su hermano lo había, de algún modo, defendido- Damien, estoy muy decepcionado. Tomaste un riesgo innecesario al venir aquí, sin embargo como todos nosotros nos iremos a Hogwarts mañana, tu castigo será decidido después.

-Papá, no creo que estés siendo muy justo. No tome ningún riesgo innecesario al venir aquí, y en verdad fue tu culpa que pasara- dijo gesticulando hacia sus padres- si me hubieran dejado ver a mi hermano no me hubiese visto forzado a hacer esto- Damien se quedo callado después de eso y espero que su padre le gritara, no había querido decir eso, pero cuando la mención de los castigos comenzó no pudo resistir decir que sus padres eran responsables por sus acciones. James y Lily se miraban indignados, miraron a Damien sin creerse lo que había dicho por un Segundo antes de volver a gritarle. El chico solamente suspiro y se resigno a aceptar cualquier castigo que le iban a aplicar.

Harry también estaba mirando a Damien, no podía creer que alguien hubiese pasado por todo eso solo por el simple hecho de conocerlo. Cuando había visto al chico por primera vez, había pensado que alguien lo había enviado. Después de enterarse de que el niño era su hermano biológico, Harry supuso que los Potter lo habían enviado, ya que los adultos no habían tenido suerte en entrelazar una relación con él. Ahora, Harry sabía que el chico había hecho todo eso él solo por que _quería_ conocer a Harry, bueno, eso era bastante confuso. Harry miro a James tomar la mano de Lily y ponerse de pie.

-No quiero escuchar ningún otro reclamo ridículo de tu parte Damien! Tu castigo será decidido mañana, ahora ve abajo- James se giro para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar a Harry.

-Y como es precisamente que lo castigaras? Que le vas a hacer? Lo tiraras desde un segundo piso de altura también a él?- James se quedo paralizado mirando a Harry. Lily y Damien miraron de Harry a James rápidamente esperando que el segundo lo negara, pero nunca lo hizo.

-Harry, ya te lo dije, fue un accidente. Nunca lo hubiera hecho intencionalmente- intento de explicar el Animago. Harry simplemente rodo los ojos como respuesta. Sin embargo, Damien se había puesto de pe rápidamente y miraba a su padre duramente.

-Que? Como que tiraste a Harry de dos pisos! Por que? Como pudiste hacer algo así?- Harry estaba asombrado ante el temperamento de Damien, no sabia que el niño tuviera las agallas para hablarle de esa forma a su padre, pero la ira de Damien era absolutamente nada comparada con la fiera de cabello rojo que se había puesto de pie y pasado a Damien y ahora estaba de pie frene a su marido con las manos en la cintura y ojos que demandaban muerte. Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que casi se le escapa al ver a James encogerse en su lugar ante la mirada de la pelirroja.

-Nunca me mencionaste eso, james. Dijiste que Harry había sido herido en batalla, no dijiste quien lo había hecho- dijo Lily en voz baja pero mortal. James se miraba completamente petrificado ahora, paso saliva notablemente causando que Harry mirara a otro lado para evitar la carcajada que se formaba en su garganta.

-Bien, él… él fue herido en batalla pero… um… fue un accidente de mi parte. Oh vamos Lils, sabes que nunca heriría a alguien intencionalmente- dijo James suplicante a su esposa. Lily miro a su marido por un momento antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Dime que paso- ordeno mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de nuevo. James miro de su esposa a sus dos hijos.

-Ahora? Quieres que te lo diga ahora?

-Si, ahora!- James miro a Harry y Damien antes de volverse a la pelirroja.

-No podríamos hacer esto en otro lugar, otro momento?- Lily miro a James por unos segundos mas antes de levantarse y tomar la mano de su marido para guiarlo a la puerta. Se detuvo lo suficiente para decirle a Damien.

-Damy, te espero escaleras abajo en dos minutos para volver con los Weasley- Damien asintió y le dedico una sonrisa a su madre, después de que sus adres se fueron, Damien se giro hacia Harry.

-Gracias por eso, Harry- dijo con otra idiotica sonrisa. Harry lo miro confundido, nunca antes se había confundido tantas veces en su vida como lo había hecho durante esa hora con Damien.

-Gracias por que?- preguntó.

-Por defenderme de ese modo y distraerlos- Damien le sonrió a Harry antes de acercarse a susurrarle- en verdad él no te hizo eso, cierto?- Harry se dio cuenta que el "él" era por "James" y el "hizo eso" era el "tirarlo de dos pisos de altura". Harry sonrió y se inclino mas cerca del chico.

-Claro que lo hizo- respondió. Damien se miraba paralizado y le dio un escalofrió involuntario ante el pensamiento de su padre lastimando a su hermano de esa forma. Ambos chicos saltaron en sus lugares ante el grito de guerra de Lily.

-QUE HICISTE QUE?... CUATRO! ERAN CUATRO DE USTEDES?... PUDO HABER MUERTO!- Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento del sufrimiento por el que pasaba James. Damien se giro y miro curioso a su nuevo hermano, de inmediato Harry dejo de sonreír y miro a Damien con ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, que estas esperando? Largo!- Damien simplemente sonrió mientras tomaba su capa de invisibilidad y se encaminaba a la puerta, se detuvo en el marco de la misma y miro a Harry.

-Supongo que te veré mañana, gracias de nuevo Harry.

-Escucha niño, yo no te defendí de nadie, la única razón por que dije lo que dije fue para molestar a los Potter y provocar la pelea que esta sucediendo en este preciso momento, así que no dejes volar tu imaginación- dijo Harry, Damien le sonrió ligeramente antes de lanzarse la capa sobre los ojos, le giño un ojo a Harry antes de lanzar la capa sobre su cabeza.

-Claro Harry, lo que tu digas- con eso, Damien se fue dejando a un muy irritado Harry solo en su habitación terminando de empacar para irse a Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien… si mi hermano fuera así les juro que yo si le lanzo una buena maldición..xD pero bueno es el hermano perfecto para Harry..xD espero les haya gustado..!


	17. Welcome to Hogwarts

Sip.. como lo dice el titulo.. a Hogwarts se ha dicho..!=D miren ke rápido actualiz0o..! claro porke me llegaron muchos Reviews..!=D y les tengo buenas noticias..! si se apuran y logro al menos 7 reviews rapidos.. actualizare el capi 18 y el 19 al mismo tiempo..!=D tendré ke celebrar ke ya avanzaría un capi mas ke la traductora anterior..xD bueno eso ya keda para ustedes..!=D disfruten..!

**Mariana Masen: **lindo..¿? claro.. ya te kiero ver lo paciete ke eres con un hermano asi..xD bueno aki esta el otro capi..! espero te gustee..!

**DannyCullen13: **todos los Potter tuvieron sus momentos de sorpresa..xD aki Harry conociendo a sus compañeros de cuarto..!=D disfruta y manda Review..!

**Maia Longhorn: **vaya.. ke Review mas raro..xD si.. para hacer un Horrocruxe el debe desear hacerlo y desear la muerte de la persona.. pero él simplemente sigue ordenes.. y eres la única lectora a la ke no le gusta el carácter de este Harry.. en lo personal me parece de lo mas sexy..xD solo te recuerdo e de momento aki solo existe Harry Marvolo… kien sabe mas adelante.. y no digas cosas de las ke te puedas arrepentir..xD mejor espera a leer un poco mas sobre Harry "Marvolo" y te sorprenderás.. y solo para reiterar… Harry ES Gryffindor… de sangre… el es descendiente de Godric Gryffindor por parte de James… en el fic simplemente Voldie le dio la parte Slytherin.. asi ke.. es una mezcolanza..xD Bellabitch..! loved it..1! lo robare con tu permiso para usarlo de nick..=D y bueno pues aki tienes otro capi..=D espero te guste.. y repito.. espera a conocer a Harry mas a fondo..xD

**MartaQ: **vamos..! lee el otro capi ke aki puse otro..!xD espero tu revieww.!=D

**Marina: **Harry tiene ke ser duro..! mas adelante en la historia veras ke tiene sus razones..! y solo espera ke lleguen a Hogwarts para ke entren en acción Ron y Hermione.. y Ginny tmb..xD espero Review..!

**Mily Black Queen: **Aww ya lo se..! nuestro Niño que vivio… murió… y volvió a vivir ya es todo un hombre..!=DHarry se sorprendió por que recuerda que los Potter… aaaa se me olvida ke no has leído todo el fic… Muajajaja..!*cara de loca desquiciada tipo Bella* no te preocupes.. mas adelante veras por que.. ke bueno ke te fijes en esos pequeños detalles.. son el punto de toda esta retorcida historia..xD pero bueno.. de mi punto de vista… Harry debió lanzar al enfadoso hermano pequeño por las escaleras..¬¬ yo no lo soportaría..¬¬ y bueno con 13 años.. le keda mucho por aprender.. y con unos profesores como Fred, George y los Merodeadores kreo ke será todo un master en poco tiempo..xD y aki tenemos otro cpai..! espero te gustee y lee la parte de arribaa..! ya casi logro adelantar a Cissi..!=D

**Gin007: **your wishes are commands..=D aki tienes otro capi..xD los reviews si me hacen trabajar mas rapido aunque ya sabes lo ke se siente el traducir..xD pero bueno me alegra ke te gustara..!=D deja reviewww..!

**VeroSev: **oh.. Harry es lo suficientemente duro como para cambiar por culpa de Damien.. además.. kien te dice ke su paciencia es infinita.. y con un hermano como ese… xD bueno espero te guste este capi..! disfrutaa..=D

**Septimaluna:** sip.. Damien is a pain in the ass… si entiendes ingles me darás la razón..xD y lo de Lily creo ke lo supimos siempre..xD solo ke James tenia mucho cuidado al tratar con una esposa enojada..xD Gryffindor..¿? bueno ya vez ke todo es posible con el viejo loco tomando las riendas en el asunto.. hahahahah resígnate..! Voldie no va a i por Harry en u futuro cercano..! mejor disfruta a como va..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Welcome to Hogwarts – Bienvenido a Hogwarts

Harry salió de la chimenea y se encontró a si mismo en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. Las flamas detrás de el se volvieron verdes de nuevo y James se le unió, el chico no se giro a verlo. Harry estaba enojado ya que no lo habían dejado llegar a Hogwarts en e tren, no que quisiera viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no, pero esa era la ultima esperanza que Harry tenia para escapar. Apenas si le había dicho esa mañana que no iría a Hogwarts en el tren y que tendría que ir por medio de la red Floo directo a la oficina del Director.

Harry se sacudió las cenizas de la túnica y miro la oficina. Estaba tratando de no lucir interesado por nada que se encontrara ahí, sin embargo, era bastante difícil ya que nunca había visto algo como eso antes. Observo todos los muchos portarretratos de los Directores previos, la mayoría de ellos pretendían estar dormidos, incluso cuando eran apenas las siete de la noche. Harry examino los instrumentos extraños que había en el escritorio del Director junto con una buena cantidad de dulces. _"Debe tener como ciento cincuenta años y aun come dulces" _pensó Harry.

-En realidad, Harry, solo tengo cuento cuarenta y siete años- dijo una voz detrás de Harry, quien se giro para mirar a Albus Dumbledore con una túnica azul oscuro. Harry estaba pasmado, "Como lo… debe ser capaz de hacer Legremancia!" al instante Harry subió sus escudos. No era muy bueno en la Oclumancia, pero hacia lo mejor que podía. El hecho de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos lo molestaba demasiado.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio, se sentó en su silla y con un movimiento de su mano invito a James y Harry que se sentaran también, el segundo se sentó aun dudoso y aparto su mirada del Director. Dumbledore se inclino hacia adelante y tomo un plato con sorbetes de limón y se los ofreció a Harry, la mirada de asco que les dedico el adolescente casi hace reír a Dumbledore pero se limito a soltar una risita y sentarse de nuevo.

-Entonces Harry, espero que no te decepcione el hecho de no haber llegado en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que el próximo año podrás hacer el viaje en tren, en verdad es una experiencia que todo mago debería tener- Harry lo ignoro por completo y miro directo hacia la ventana. Podía ver los inmensos terrenos del castillo, el magnifico lago y la oscuridad del Bosque prohibido. Draco le había contado a Harry todo tipo de historias de ese bosque, incluida la vez en que había sido horriblemente atacado por un Hipogrifo.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba realmente furioso por haber sido llevado a esa escuela e la que seria mantenido como prisionero. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él estaba realmente emocionado por asistir a Hogwarts. Después de escuchar todas las historias sobre la escuela, siempre se había imaginado como debía ser, después de todo, su propio padre, Lord Voldemort, había asistido a esa escuela. Harry se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse así. No debería estar feliz o emocionado por estar ahí y se prometió que no dejaría que Hogwarts le afectara. Dumbledore miro la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Harry y sintió el orgullo fluir dentro de él. Hogwarts realmente daba felicidad a todo el que la visitaba. Harry, sin embargo, se apresuro a ocultar sus sentimientos y se giro para mirar al Director con ojos entrecerrados.

-Estoy seguro de que entiendes las condiciones que tenemos, obedecerás y seguirás las reglas del colegio como lo hacen todos los demás, no deberás decirle a nadie sobre tu pasado y si causas algún problema con los profesores o estudiantes serás castigado al igual que los demás- los ojos de Harry se dispararon hacia el Director ante la monición de castigos, se inclino hacia adelante en su silla y se recargo en la mesa hasta que su rostro quedo a unos centímetros del Director.

-Castigos? No lo creo! Haré lo que yo quiera, tratare a todos como quiera, no hay mucho que me puedas hacer y lo sabes!- siseo Harry venenosamente a Dumbledore. Instantáneamente James se puso de pie y estaba a punto de tomar su varita en casi de que Harry atacara a Dumbledore. Pero el chico simplemente se sentó de nuevo sin dejar de mirar al Director con ojos entrecerrados. Dumbledore no aprecia afectado por las palabras de Harry y siguió hablando como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

-Asistirás a todas las clases a las que fuiste asignado y compartirás dormitorio con tus compañeros- a Harry no invadió el enojo una vez mas.

-Compartir? Oh no lo creo. Yo no comparto nada, Dumbledore- Harry estaba mas que sorprendido cuando James comenzó a apoyarlo.

-Dumbledore, no creo que sea buena idea, Harry debería quedarse en otro lado, en donde este solo- James parecía incomodo a decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo. James no quería a Harry compartiendo habitación por el peligro en el que podría a sus compañeros. El Animago no entendía por que Dumbledore querría correr ese risco. El Director simplemente les sonreía a los Potter.

-James, te aseguro que estará todo bien, ahora creo que es momento de bajar para el Gran Banquete, así que acompáñenme por favor hacia el Gran Comedor- James se puso de pie junto a Dumbledore, aun se sentía inseguro sobre Harry en los dormitorios con otros chicos, pero no estaba en posición de hacer nada. Harry, por otra mano, se quedo sentado y miraba hacia las dos figuras paradas delante de él.

-Harry, por favor acompáñanos- dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Harry se paró y encaro al Director, el odio mostrado claramente en su rostro.

-No tengo hambre, así que si me dice en donde esta mi celda me podre ir directo ahí- James miro a Harry y sintió como el enojo comenzaba a invadirlo. _"Por que hace todo tan difícil?" _pensó.

-Harry, no has comido nada en todo el día, creo que debes al menos cenar antes de ir a dormir- trato de decirle James al terco adolescente.

-De verdad me importa un bledo lo que pienses Potter, solo muéstrenme la maldita habitación!- antes de que James pudiera detenerse, gritó:

-Bien! Si así es como te comportaras, como un niño malcriado, entonces así es exactamente como e tratare!- James se giro a Dumbledore- en donde lo pondrás?- pregunto un poco acaloradamente.

-En donde mas? Gryffindor por supuesto- respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Harry se paró abruptamente, estaba seguro que lo iban a elegir por medio del loco Sombrero Seleccionador del que le había hablado Draco. En realidad, estaba convencido de que lo pondrían en la casa de Slytherin. Especialmente ya que él era el heredero de Slytherin.

-Qué? Me va a poner en Gryffindor? Sabe tan bien como yo a donde es que pertenezco en verdad- le grito el chico a Dumbledore.

-No, Harry, Gryffindor es tu verdadera línea ancestral, es en donde perteneces en verdad- respondió calmadamente Dumbledore.

-Soy el heredero de Slytherin, pertenezco a Slytherin- a Harry se le dificultaba hablar debido a la ira que lo invadía.

-Y también eres el heredero de Gryffindor, y perdóname por sonar un poco infantil, pero fuiste el heredero de Gryffindor primero, antes de convertirte en el de Slytherin- Dumbledore estaba definitivamente contento con eso. Harry se cruzo de brazos y solo miro a Dumbledore con ojos entrecerrados. El Director se miro y le dio al contraseña a James para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor y le dijo en que habitación se quedaría Harry, quien simplemente los ignoro y camino hacia la puerta. Una vez que Harry llego a la salida, se giro y miro mal a Dumbledore por ultima vez en ese día.

-Ponme en donde quiera Dumbledore, siempre seré el heredero de Slytherin, no importa lo que digas- Dumbledore simplemente sonrió y respondió.

-Buenas noches, Harry- James estuvo rápidamente al lado de Harry conduciéndolo fuera de la oficina del Director y hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry camino calladamente y ni siquiera se molesto en estudiar sus alrededores, estaba demasiado enojado para mirar algo en ese momento. _"Como pudo ese viejo tonto ponerme en Gryffindor, fue lo peor que pudo hacerme!"_ pensó Harry antes de encontrarse de frente con un enorme retrato de una dama gorda en un horrible y esponjoso vestido rosa. Harry arrugo la nariz mirando el retrato, _"Por Merlín, incluso el retrato se ve horrible, el de Slytherin debe ser mucho mejor"_.

James dio la contraseña, "Wimmblemodia" y entro por la entrada que revelo el retrato al abrirse. Harry entro detrás de él y se encontró con una sala con una enorme chimenea y montones de sillas y sillones que se veían bastante cómodos. Harry no quería decir nada bueno de las cosas que pertenecían Gryffindor, así que transformo su rostro en uno de completa repulsión cuando James lo miro. El Animago miraba la sala común con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dios, como extrañaba este lugar- murmuro por lo bajo. James no pretendía que Harry lo escuchara, pero el chico si lo hizo, _"Ahora tengo otra razón para odiar a Gryffindor" _pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Si Potter había estado en Gryffindor entonces era definitivamente la casa en la que Harry no quería estar, entro en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto curso. Harry entro en una habitación grande con cinco camas acomodadas alrededor y cinco guardarropas a cada lado. El baúl de Harry estaba en la habitación junto a una de las camas, la que estaba mas cerca de la primera ventana. El chico se giro para mirar a James.

-Aquí? Tengo que quedarme aquí? Esta habitación es diminuta, y tengo que compartir con no menos de cuatro chicos! Que intentas hacerme?- James no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó, Harry se sonrojo mientras miraba al Animago con mirada peligrosa.

-Perdón Harry, no pude evitarlo. Mira, la habitación no es diminuta y solo estarás aquí para dormir. La mayor parte del tiempo estarás en clase o en tu tiempo libre abajo en la sala común- James encontraba bastante entretenido el berrinche de Harry. Por un momento pareció ser un chico normal, quejándose por el hecho de tener que compartir su habitación, James le sonrió al furioso adolescente- Harry, estas seguro de que no quieres cenar? De verdad deberías comer algo- Jame deseaba poder tocar a Harry, El adolescente se veía demasiado lindo así de mal humorado. El Animago quería apartarle el incontrolable cabello de los ojos y mirar esos brillantes ojos esmeralda. Quería abrazar a Harry como solía hacerlo cuando era un bebe.

James sabia que Harry se enojaría si llegaba a hacer una cosa así, así que decidió solo poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo para confortarlo de alguna manera. Harry inmediatamente se sacudió el agarre y se alejo. James suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se giro por ultima vez y vio a Harry abrir su baúl y comenzar a rebuscar en el. James murmuro un "buenas noches" en un susurro y dejo a Harry solo.

Harry escucho el "buenas noches" pero solo lo ignoro, su misión era ignorar a los Potter como si no existieran. Suspiro sonoramente mientras sacaba la pijama que le habían dado, por ahora no tenia opción mas que aceptar lo que sea que le dieran los Potter. Lily había ido de compras y le había conseguido ropa junto con todos sus materiales en el Callejón Diagon. Harry miro la pijama de rayas azules e hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Bueno, ahora no tienes alternativa Harry, solo supéralo" pensó para si mismo, se cambio rápidamente y se metió e su cama cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor y trato de dormirse. Trataba de no sentirse miserable por haber sido forzado a estar en Gryffindor. Él había esperado poder estar en Slytherin, al menos de ese modo Draco estaría con él.

Harry se sentía nervioso al esperar encontrarse a cientos de niños. Esa era la razón por la que se había saltado el gran banquete. Mientras pudiera mantenerse al margen de todo eso, mucho mejor. Se sentía tan enojado al estar en la casa de Gryffindor, su padre siempre lo había provocado diciéndole cosas como _"Harry, peleas muy al estilo Gryffindor" _o _"Eso fue bastante Gryffindor de tu parte" cuando_ Harry hacia algo particularmente estúpido. Él sabia de su herencia Gryffindor por parte de los Potter, pero nunca lo había aceptado muy bien, deseaba ser solo Slytherin y su padre siempre lo molestaba juguetonamente recordándole su _otra_ herencia.

Harry sintió su estomago rugir de hambre, se giro hacia un lado intentando sentirse cómodo y dormir. Sabia que dormir con el estomago vacio no era muy posible que digamos. Sin embargo su orgullo no lo dejaba pedir comida. _"Maldito mi orgullo Gryffindor!" _pensó sintiéndose aun mas miserable mientras su estomago se calmaba y al fin sentía poder conciliar el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus regresaban a su dormitorio. Ron era el que estaba mas despierto de los cuatro mientras subían las escaleras, el profesor Dumbledore había dicho durante el festín que tendrían un quinto compañero Ron maldijo por lo bajo, Dumbledore le había pedido asegurarse de que todos fueran amables con Harry y que nadie se diera cuenta de su pasado. El pelirrojo no creía que ese milagro fuera posible así que se había limitado a sonreí y asentir al Director. Había platicado con Hermione después de eso "_Esta jodidamente loco!_" le había susurrado a la chica mientras conducían a los de primer año a sus dormitorios. Hermione lo había mandado callar al instante alegando que si el profesor Dumbledore tenia tanta fe en Harry entonces todos los demás deberían respetar y escuchar al mago mas poderoso y sabio que había vivido, claro sin contar a Merlín. Ron había mantenido la boca cerrada ya que Hermione podría amenazarlo con que tendría que tomar sus propias notas en la clase de Transfiguración la mañana siguiente.

Los cuatro chicos entraron a su dormitorio y miraron las cortinas corridas en la quinta cama, todos compartieron una mirada curiosa. Ron les había mencionado solo un poco acerca de la transferencia del estudiante nuevo desde otra escuela. Había mencionado que era el hermano mayor de Damien quien, por razones de seguridad, había sido llevado a otro país cuando era muy pequeño. "_Bueno eso es en parte verdad_" había pensado el pelirrojo. Tal vez Harry no vivió en otro país, pero había vivido en un mundo completamente diferente al de todos los demás chicos de su edad. Los otros muchachos murmuraban mientras se preparaban para dormir.

-Deberíamos echar un vistazo?

-No, se despertara y probablemente se enojara con nosotros por espiarlo.

-Oh, vamos, solo un vistazo. Quiero ver como es- Ron escucho en silencio la discusión de los otros tres, él también sentía curiosidad por saber como se veía Harry. Cando Damien había llegado a la Madriguera la noche anterior había tratado de explicar todo lo que pudo sobre Harry. El pequeño Potter había dicho que Harry era una copia de su padre y a Ron le había entrado mas curiosidad. Ignorando el peligro potencial, Ron salió de la cama y se unió a los otros tres chicos. Con mucho cuidado y lo mas silencioso que pudo, Ron aparto la tela que cubría la cama en donde dormía Harry. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero la luz de la luna daba la iluminación necesaria para mirar. Ron y los otros tres chicos no podían ver el rostro del muchacho durmiendo ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Antes de que los cuatro pudieran hacer algo mas, una voz los hizo dar un salto en e aire.

-Si quieren mantener sus ojos en sus respectivos lugares será mejor que dejen de mirarme- les tomo un momento darse cuenta de que era Harry el que había hablado, el chico no se había siquiera girado para mirarlos pero aun así los había sentido espiarlo. Ron susurro un _"Lo siento"_ antes de cerrar las cortinas de nuevo y compartir una mirada nerviosa con los otros tres antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas camas. Harry escucho a los chicos susurrar "_Por Merlín, parece que es un poco agresivo"_. Harry sonrió "_No tienen ni idea_" pensó antes de volver a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó la mañana siguiente por el ruido que había a su alrededor, le tomo un momento recordar en donde se encontraba. Había dormido bastante bien esa noche, algo que no había podido conseguir desde el día de su captura. Se levanto y abrió las cortinas de su cama para mirar que casi todos los chicos de su dormitorio estaban despiertos y se vestían algo adormilados. Harry sintió que su estomago brincaba al pensar en compartir la habitación con esos chicos, lentamente se levanto y se puso de pie, nadie había notado su presencia aun, si que comenzó a sacar su túnica escolar de su baúl y decidió ir al baño a cambiarse. Cuando se giraba hacia el cuarto de baño se encontró cara a cara con un chico pelirrojo. Harry no tenia que adivinar quien era, había escuchado lo suficiente de los chicos Weasley por parte de su amigo Draco. Este debía de ser el mas joven de los Weasley ya que tenia la misma edad que él y Draco. Harry sonrió de lado al mirar la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ron ni siquiera podía mirar a Harry a los ojos, el morocho se había dado cuenta de que Ron era uno de los estudiantes que sabían sobre su pasado. Ron parecía intentar encontrar su voz mientras avanzaba hacia Harry, estiro su mano mientras se concentraba en hacerla dejar de temblar.

-Ronald Weasley- se presento a Harry con voz mas o menos clara. Harry ignoro la mano estirada del chico y continuo mirándolo. Ron bajo la mano sintiéndose avergonzado y un poco molesto, solo estaba tomando la iniciativa al intentar ser amigo de Harry por que Damien se lo había pedido. También pensaba que s Harry iba a compartir habitación con él entonces lo mínimo que debía hacer era ser amigable con el hijo adoptivo de Ya-Saben-Quien.

Ron se había sorprendido mucho al ver el parecido entre Harry y James Potter, había esperado algunas similitudes entre ellos pero aun así la apariencia del chico lo dejo mudo, de no ser por las frías miradas que le dedicaba, Ron hubiera jurado que era James Potter de dieciséis años parado frente a él, eso sonaba lógico, ya que las bromas que se gastaban Sirius y James entre ellos bien podían terminar en una poción rejuvenecedora bebida inconscientemente. Sin embargo, lo brillantes ojos verdes que miraban profundamente en los del pelirrojo, y que le causaban escalofríos, eran algo que definitivamente James no tenia, y ni podría tenerlos. Harry sonrió al mirar la vergüenza y el enojo reflejarse en el rostro de Ron. _"Draco tenia razón, el idiota no puede ocultar sus emociones de ninguna manera"_ pensó Harry. Los otros chicos habían notado a Ron hablando con el chico pero aun estaban demasiado soñolientos como para presentarse apropiadamente.

-Mira, si estas molesto por lo de anoche, lo siento. No debimos de haberte espiado de esa manera, solo teníamos curiosidad, es todo- dijo Ron en voz baja. Harry dio un paso hacia Ron y susurro para que solo Ron pudiera escucharlo.

-Sabes que la curiosidad puede matar, cierto?- Ron palideció al instante mientras miraba a Harry con temor. Inmediatamente descarto todo pensamiento sobre ser amigo de Harry. _"Dumbledore esta equivocado acerca de Harry, no hay forma de que pueda ser normal o siquiera tener una oportunidad de cambiar" _pensó Ron mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ron daba por terminado su intento de trabar amistad con Harry y no le molestaba para nada el resultado.

Harry miro al asustado chico casi correr hacia la puerta sin siquiera echar una mirada atrás. Harry sonrió de nuevo _"Esto es demasiado fácil, si se espantan por algo tan sencillo como será cuando haga todo lo que planeo hacer en esta escuela?" _Harry se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando como hacer que Hogwarts se convirtiera en un infierno para todos, excepto tal vez los de Slytherin.

Harry se dirigió al cuarto de baño de nuevo pero se detuvo al ver a otro chico caminar hacia él y estirar la mano para presentarse. Harry, sin embargo, no escucho su introducción ya que el latido de su propio corazón lo aturdía al mirar la redonda cara del chico y sus grandes ojos. Harry sintió que el aire a su alrededor desaparecía, miro a Neville Longbottom frente a él y maldijo a Dumbledore en silencio. El viejo tonto y manipulador había puesto a Harry en la misma habitación que Neville Longbottom aun sabiendo lo que les había pasado a los padres del muchacho. Neville sonrió y se presento de nuevo.

-Hola, debes de ser Harry Potter, soy Neville Longbottom- Harry no pudo soportarlo, rodeo a Neville rápidamente y cerro la puerta del baño antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Neville miro la puerta cerrada por la que Harry había desaparecido, murmurando- que chico mas extraño.

Harry sintió la ira explotar dentro de él una vez mas, rápidamente se encerró dentro del baño inclinándose en una de la paredes tratando de calmar su corazón. _"Como pudo Dumbledore hacer eso?"_ pensó Harry, pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que se calmara y entonces la respuesta le cayo de la nada, _"Quiere que me sienta culpable por lo que pasó!"_ y de nuevo la rabia se apodero de él _"No dejare que Dumbledore gane"_. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente y se dirigió al lavamanos para lavarse la cara e intentar calmarse. Si Harry quería sobrevivir ahí, tenia que mantener sus emociones a raya. Se lavo y rápidamente se cabio de ropa por la túnica escolar, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo una vez cambiado.

-Luzco como idiota!- dijo en voz alta tratando, en vano, de aplacar su desordenado cabello- te puedes comportar por un vez siquiera?- pregunto mientras trataba de aplanar su terco cabello, y como si hubiera entendido la pregunta, el cabello que había logrado mantener abajo se levanto de nuevo desordenándose aun mas- perfecto- siseo Harry. De por si iba a ser bastante malo el estar rodeado de miradas curiosas por que seria el "chico nuevo", no quería lucir como un estúpido.

Harry extrañaba su traje negro, sus botas de piel de dragón, su armadura, pero mas que nada, extrañaba su mascara de plata. Se había enfurecido cuando Potter no le había devuelto su mascara, la había quemado diciendo que Harry nunca mas tendría que ocultarse. Harry había sentido que una parte de él era destruida. Había sado esa mascara frente a personas desconocidas desde hacia años, y pensaba que si en algún momento había necesitado cubrirse el rostro, era este. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta, ya que podía escuchar voces desde el corredor gritando que necesitaban utilizar el baño, al abrir la puerta Harry se encontró cara a cara con James. Unos cuantos estudiantes rodearon a Harry y entraron en el baño rápidamente. James miro a Harry en su uniforme y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al muchacho ante su nueva imagen. Harry salió del baño y comenzó a caminar junto a James, quien no comenzó a hablar con Harry hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

-Entonces, como estuvo tu primera noche en Hogwarts, Harry?- Harry continuo caminando e ignorando a James, así que el Potter mayor trato de nuevo- te ves muy bien con tu uniforme, yo diría que te vez casi como un adolecente normal- Harry se detuvo y se giro para mirar a James confería evidente en sus orbes esmeralda. El chico se cruzo de brazos y hablo con voz mortíferamente baja.

-No intentes ser graciosos conmigo Potter! No puedo decir mucho sobre tu sentido del humor pero estoy seguro de que te sentirás incomodo si no lo controlas!- James solo sonrió a Harry, se había dado cuenta de que la única manera de tratar con Harry era si lo trataba como a un adolescente normal, uno con muy mal temperamento. Sabia que enojarse con Harry no iba a resultar y que molestarse por las palabras del chico tampoco iba a ayudar.

-Vamos Harry, lo digo en serio. Te miras muy bien, considerando que es tu primer día de escuela- James tenia que aguantar las ganas de reír ante la mirada avergonzada de Harry mientras el chico seguía mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados- recuerdo i primer día, y era mucho peor que el tuyo. Para empezar tenia el peor par de anteojos que pudieras imaginar, eran enormes!- James se detuvo y miro a Harry mas detenidamente- te quería preguntar antes Harry, um… no… no usas anteojos?

-Vaya, tus habilidades de observador me asombran, siempre eres tan brillante al notar cosas tan obvias?- pregunto Harry con la voz llena de sarcasmo. James se sonrojo sin querer.

-Quería preguntarte si habías utilizado un hechizo o si nunca habías utilizado anteojos- la mirada de sarcasmo de Harry desapareció y la ira invadió su lindo rostro.

-En verdad eres increíble, sabias eso?- siseo Harry a James antes de girarse y caminar rápidamente hacia el agujero de salida. James lo alcanzó rápidamente.

-Harry, que sucede? Solo te pregunte una simple cosita- Harry se detuvo y se giro tan abruptamente que su rostro quedo a solo centímetros del de James, quien podía ver claramente la rabia quemar en los ojos de Harry. Había otra emoción escondida en esos ojos verdes, no estaba seguro de que era pero pensó que podía ser dolor lo que veía entre tanto enojo y odio.

-Quieres saberlo, Potter? Bien, dejame decírtelo! Mi _**padre**_ arreglo mi visión. Ahora ya no necesito nada para corregirla. Mi padre la _perfecciono _para mi!- Harry respiraba pesadamente debido al enojo que James le había provocado. El padre estaba completamente desconcertado, por que había reaccionado Harry de esa manera? Trato de no molestarse ante Harry llamando a Voldemort "padre". Sin embargo, el dolor debió de haberse manifestado en su rostro, ya que Harry le dedico una sonrisa triunfante antes de girarse y salir a paso rápido de la sala común antes de que James se recuperara por sus palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny iba tarde a desayunar. El por que no había podido esperar hasta después de clases para ir a la biblioteca estaba mas allá de su entendimiento. _"Tal vez todos tengan razón, estoy obsesionada con él!"_ pendo mientras apuraba el paso hacia el Gran Comedor. Si llegaba tarde al desayuno tendría que pedirle su horario de clases a la profesora McGonagall. Ginny se había levantado bastante temprano y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que hacer que continuar su buscada de su misterioso salvador. Estaba comenzando a perder la espereza de encontrar cualquier información acerca de él en la librería de la escuela. Iba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta del chico de desordenado cabello negro que corría bajando las escaleras, ambos adolescentes colisionaron el uno con el otro y se fueron directo al suelo.

Ginny se sentó rápidamente y abrió la boca para despotricar contra el inepto que era lo suficientemente ciego como para no haberla visto, pero sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al mirar esos brillantes ojos verdes, lo único que atino a hacer fue a quedarse ahí sentada en medio del corredor principal mirando al chico de cabello revuelto frente a ella. Sus asombrosos ojos verdes brillaban exactamente igual a los de su misterioso salvador.

Harry miro a la pelirroja sentada frente a él, la había reconocido al instante pero se las había arreglado para mantener una expresión neutral, no quería que lo reconociera, y no creía que lo hiciera, ya que no le había visto el rostro en aquella ocasión. _"Probablemente ni se acuerde del incidente" _pensó, siempre había pensado que la mayoría de las personas eran bastante egoístas. Harry se levanto del suelo y se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía mirándolo. Cuando al fin salió del sopor del momento, Ginny observo que el chico se había puesto de pie, intento levantarse también pero su rodilla se quejo cuando intento apoyarla en el suelo. Las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry antes de siquiera pensarlas.

-Estas bien?- Ginny se paralizo al escuchar la voz, había pasado tanto tiempo penando en una voz bastante similar a esa, incluso con esas exactas palabras. La pelirroja sintió su corazón acelerarse como loco. _"Es él, es él! Debe de ser él, esos ojos, esa voz, debe ser él!"_ Ginny sentía una burbuja de emoción crecer mas y mas dentro de ella, rápidamente se levanto ignorando el dolor en su pierna.

-Um… si… e… estoy bien- Ginny deseo que su voz dejara de temblar- perdón por eso, no miraba por donde iba- continuó la pelirroja, "Genial, ahora va a pensar que soy una tonta ciega que no se fija por donde va" se regaño mentalmente.

-No, esta bien, yo tampoco miraba por donde iba, pero estas bien?- pregunto Harry al mirar a la chica encogerse de dolor al intentar enderezarse. Ginny estaba completamente convencida ahora. Esos brillantes ojos verdes! Eran definitivamente los mismos ojos que había visto cuando se había caído del techo ese día en Hogsmeade. La pelirroja estaba al borde de la histeria ahora, al fin lo había encontrado, pero por que no la reconocía?

-Disculpa, no te conozco de algún lado?- comenzó Ginny sabiendo perfectamente de donde lo conocía. Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, un grito vino desde las escaleras.

-Harry! A donde crees que vas?- Ginny se giro para ver a James Potter bajar las escaleras intentando esquivar a los estudiantes que se apresuraban a entrar en el Gran Comedor. La chica miro alrededor para mirar al chico con el que había estado hablando mirar a James con ojos entrecerrados y sus bellas facciones se habían tornado en una mueca de disgusto.

Le tomo a Ginny un par de segundos comprender todo eso, James Potter se había dirigido al chico como "Harry" y ese era el nombre del Príncipe Oscuro, o no? La pelirroja miro al chico parado frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que era muy parecido a James Potter, o como Damien lo había descrito "Un jodido clon papá!". Ginny sintió como la sangre dejaba su rostro al comprender, él era Harry Potter! El Príncipe Oscuro, el responsable de tantas muertes y destrucción. De pronto la chica se sintió nuevamente perdida al dares cuenta que se había equivocado. Su misterioso salvador no podía ser Harry Potter, ya que la había salvado de los hombres de _Harry_. Ginny miro a James acercarse a Harry y ambos Potter se miraron.

-Por que corriste de ese modo?- pregunto James mientras Harry lo miraba mal de nuevo y giraba su atención hacia Ginny. El chico se sorprendió al ver el abrupto cambio en el comportamiento de la chica hacia él. Un minuto miraba a Harry con asombro y emoción, y el siguiente le enviaba miradas frías. _"De que va todo eso?"_ se pregunto Harry.

-Así que tu eres Harry Potter?- pregunto Ginny fríamente mientras se regañaba interiormente por haberse dejado llevar por su imaginación. Como había podido dejar pasar el parecido entre Harry y James Potter?

-En realidad es solamente Harry- respondió el adolescente mirando interesado a la pelirroja furiosa. James noto a Ginny hasta que esta le había hablado a Harry, se giro hacia ella y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ginny.

-Buenos días, señor Potter- le sonrió de vuelta la chica. James miro a ambos chicos y se dio cuenta de que habían estado a mitad de una conversación cuando el había llegado.

-Erm… se… se conocen?- preguntó James sabiendo que eso no era posible. Ginny se inclino para recoger su mochila que aun seguía en el suelo, al enderezarse le dedico otra fría mirada a Harry.

-No, solo lo confundí con alguien mas, pero obviamente estaba equivocada- dijo Ginny en voz baja sin dejar de mirar al culpable de tanto sufrimiento. Harry estaba sorprendido ante el cambio de humor de la chica, examino el rostro de la chica una vez mas antes de responder.

-Si, supongo que fue un error, no podría haber conocido nunca a alguien como tu- Harry le dedico a la chica una de sus sonrisas mas altaneras. Ginny se las arreglo para no insultarlo antes de salir apresuradamente de ahí hacia el Gran Comedor, maldiciendo al Príncipe Oscuro mentalmente, ahora si iba tarde a desayunar. Harry la observo irse y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco molesto con ella. "Por que se comportaba tan amable conmigo y de pronto parecía ser que me odiaba?" pensó Harry. James lo miraba de cerca.

-Harry, que paso en la sala común? Por que te enojaste tanto conmigo por una simple pregunta?- Harry no miro a James, en lugar de eso solo lo rodeo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor- Harry…

Potter, tengo hambre y solo quiero tener algo de comida decente para poder pasar por todo el día de tortura, de acuerdo?- y de nuevo James sentía que las palabras de su hijo le picaban el pecho como cuchillos y eso lo hizo perder la paciencia.

-Bien Harry, pero dime a donde planeas ir a conseguir algo para comer si no sabes el camino al Gran Comedor?- Harry se giro a mirar al Auror, una mirada exasperada ocupaba su rostro mientras apuntaba a la manada de estudiantes que se dirigían a desayunar.

-Solo pensaba seguir a los demás estudiantes, no se supone que eres un Auror? Creí que parias deducir algo tan lógico como eso- Harry sintió su espíritu levantarse un poco al mirar como se encendían las mejillas de James, quien solo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia el comedor junto a Harry._ "Este va a ser un largo día" _pensó el Animago mientras abría las pertas del comedor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy largo día para James..xD pero kien lo manda a perder la paciencia con el Príncipe Oscuro..! el único kon derecho a hacerlo es su kerido Papi Voldie..!=D bueno espero reviews..!=D


	18. Brother and Friends

O.o Por Merlín..! por ke me dejaron los Reviews tan pronto..! pensé ke tendría al menos una semanita de descanso per ya veo ke no..! tienen una jodida idea de lo ke me hicieron trabajar..! dos capis completitos en tan solo tres días..! no puedo creer que lo lograra..¬¬ pero bueno.. como prometí.. aki esta el primer capi.. el segundo en unos minutitos..xD eso si..! me van a dejar descansar al menos el fin de semana..! bueno.. disfruten el primero0..! y veamos cuantas personas me dejan un review por capi.. ke la mayoría solo comentaran uno solo.. lo se..xD

**Marina: **sip, importante.. como ya dije, esos pequeños detalles son los que hay que tomar en cuenta para cuando comiencen las explicaciones entenderlas de todas todas..=Dy eh aki una prueba de lo interesante que será la relación de Harry con sus compañeros..xD Damien.. ay que tenerle paciencia a ese chico.. pero si.. la verdad es que también hay que tenerle paciencia a Harry..xD disfruta..!=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **dentro de Harry hay un alma buena y noble… si… dentro… muy muy profundo..xD pero la hay.. eh aki una prueba de ello..!=D deja Review..!

**DannyCullen13: **este Harry grita "Sexy!" por todos lados, no podía dejarle las horribles gafas..=D la verdad es que la autora no les da tanta importancia a las parejas, es mas… James y Lily contra Harry y Damien haciéndola de mediador..xD aki esta otro capi..! espero te guste..=D

**AnnieKP: **si lo de la confusión de letras..xD ten en cuenta de que me desvelo haciendo esto algunas veces y solo kiero terminar el maldito capitulo para poder subirlo y que me den su opinión.. ke es lo mas importante..=D así que algunas veces no me molesto en releer lo que escribí.. solo si no me gusta como quedo la traducción y lo tengo que cambiar para que tenga mas sentido.. que bueno ke te gusteee..! aki esta el otro capi..=D

**Serenity-Princess: **y sin esperar mucho.. aki sale el rubio en Hogwarts..xD y también una contestación ante tu preocupación por Ron..xD por Merlín.. te hubiera conocido de hermana menor y te juro te invito a un paseo en bote..!=D y te lanzo por la borda a la primera oportunidad..¬¬ espero tu review..!=D

**Osoqduerme: **el que le habrá dicho Papi Voldy a Harry para ke odie a los Potter es el meollo del asunto en este fic..xD mantente atenta para ver si logras descubrirlo..xD espero tu Review..!=D

**Maia Longhorn: **supongo ke Harry desea complacer a su padre.. y si para lograrlo tiene ke matar.. pues ni modo..xD ya quiero seguir traduciendo para que comprendan por ke Harry odia a los Potter de esa manera! A pesar de ke ame este nuevo Harry.. pues… él en verdad no es Harry Potter, nuestro Harry Potter… no aun al menos..xD y no sabes la risa que me agarro cuando leí Marvolito..xD hahahahahhaahhaahha definitivamente el nombre de mi próximo perro..xD ke si traigo otro mi madre me mata.. pero bueno… ay una diferencia entre mimado y caprichoso… y uno es Damien el otro es Harry..! Marvolito es escalofriantemente calculador si… pero esta fuera de su territorio ahora, tiene ke ser mejor e eso..xD y repito.. este NO es Harry Potter.. al menos no aun.. una buena forma de diferenciarlos.. las gafas..! y no te preocupes.. a James aun le falta mucho por… soportar..xD tu sigue comentando..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **Por Merlin! Ahora tengo ke responder dos reviews larguísimos..! oh yo nunca jamás podre llegar al nivel de Bellatrix para ser malvada.. pero si lo logro seré la persona mas feliz del mundo.! Si si tu pon atención.. aki hay otra cosita de la que te podrás dar cuenta.. al igual que James.. que no cuadra.. pon atención..=D el titiritero no me agrada y nunca tiene un punto a su favor por mi parte..¬¬ pero para su fin.. como siempre.. esta haciendo lo mejor.. mejor dicho lo ke le conviene..! y creo ke deberías de tomar una siestecita antes de leer los capis nuevos ke de plano me asustas..!O.o y James se pone loco por ke tiene a su niño de vuelta.. y mas porke lo ve todo enfurruñado y lindo.. aaawww.. sseguro así hubiera sido si no lo hubieran secuestrado de niño y le hubieran dicho ke compartiría habitación con Damien..xD y si también es Slytherin.. pero TODO lo malo y estúpido que hace es Gryffindor.. todo lo demás si es su parte Slytherin..=D y lo de Neville… si… supongo… eske recuerda ke Harry no los… ohh.. no has leído..Muajajaja..!xD Harry tiene moral.. ya veraz..=D mejor haz una lista de los pequeños detalles de los ke kieras respuesta ke todos se responden a lo largo de los capis.. y sip.. Ginny.. debería de estar agradecida de ke la salvo un chico tan sexy..!=D lo de las palabras con letras revueltas.. te dire.. termino de escribir y subo el capi cerca de las 3 de la mañana.. lo ultimo ke hago es releer..xD sorry por las palabras pero me estaba muriendo.. y ahora mas.. ya ke por TU culpa tengo ke actualizar dos de un jalón..! debiste esperar un poco mas para dejar tu kilométrico review..¬¬ y espero el siguiente..!

**Ary Stark:** aaaa… como me encanta que los lectores nuevos dejen comentarios en los capis anteriores..!=D la mayoría solo dejan en el ultimo..¬¬ pero me encanta ke comentes tanto..=D es un recuerdo del shock que deja en los lectores la primera vez que subes el capi.. gracias..! y espero sigas leyendo..=D

**Septimaluna:** fíjate en los detallitos ke no comprendas..! todos tienen sus respuesta a lo largo del fic..=D y ya aki vas a ver ke no es culpa de papi Voldy el no ir por su retoño.. no es seguro y Harry lo sabe..!=D lee y deja review..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Brother and Friends – Hermano y Amigos

Harry se congelo en la entrada del Gran Comedor, su corazón latía como loco al verse rodeado de cientos de jóvenes sentados ahí platicando felizmente mientras comían sus desayunos y saludaban a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Harry nunca había visto tantos niños en toda su vida, de pronto se dio cuenta de su desordenado cabello y el incomodo uniforme escolar, solo se paro ahí, atorado en ese lugar. James llego y se paro enseguida de su hijo tratando de entender por lo que estaba pasando el chico, quien ni siquiera había notado a James.

-Vamos Harry, la mesa de Gryffindor es esa de ahí- James señalo la mesa de la derecha. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él mientras se acercaba, rápidamente se sentó en el lugar mas alejado de todos los estudiantes. James dejo a Harry en la mesa y se fue directo a la mesa de profesores para reunirse con una ansiosa Lily.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su plato vacio, podía sentir a los estudiantes a su alrededor mirándolo fijamente y deseo que se detuvieran, lo ponían muy nervioso. Harry suspiro y se estiro para tomar un par de tostadas y se dedico a comer perezosamente, su garganta se sentía apretada por alguna razón. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente pero el hecho de estar rodeado de tanto niño le ponía los nervios de punta, y él no se ponía nervioso con facilidad, se había batido a duelo e incluso matado a muchos Mortífagos, si mencionar sus encuentro con los Aurores del Ministerio y de la Orden, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones se había sentido nervioso o había dudado de sus acciones. Pero ahora, rodeado de niños, Harry se sentía muy pero muy tenso. Sabia que se sentía de esa manera por que estaba en territorio desconocido, cuando Harry era enviado a una misión, sabia lo que le esperaba, lo que tenia que hacer, como reaccionar. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que no tenía ningún tipo de control.

Harry suspiro mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. Primero lo primero, tenia que encontrar a Draco para enviarle un mensaje a su padre. Miro a su alrededor y rápidamente encontró al rubio Slytherin sentado en la mesa mas alejada de él, la enemistad entre ambas casas era tan evidente que hasta sus mesas estaban separadas lo mas posible la una de la otra. Harry miro a Draco hablar con un pequeño grupo de chicos y una chica, no miraba en dirección a Gryffindor, estaba bastante ocupado hablando con sus amigos. Harry sonrió, muy a su pesar. "Que dirá Draco cuando me vea aquí?" pensó. Apenas si había vuelto a mirar su desayuno cuando un movimiento repentino delante de él lo hizo levantar la mirada, Damien se había sentado justo frente a él.

-Buenos días, Harry!- dijo Damien con voz animada, Harry simplemente gruño como respuesta- y, que piensas de Hogwarts? Es genial, no lo crees? Espera a que lo veas todo, bueno, técnicamente es imposible ya que es enorme, pero las partes que veras te sorprenderán! Y también los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya veras que…- Damien se detuvo al ver a Harry poner sus dedos a cada lado de su cabeza y comenzar a masajearse las sienes.

-No puedes ir a molestar a alguien mas?- pregunto Harry al chico con voz cansada.

-Harry, eres nuevo aquí, alguien debe de decirte todo sobre Hogwarts, por que no yo?- pregunto Damien dedicándole otra enorme sonrisa a Harry. El Potter mayor suspiro y dejo a Damien sacar toda la información de Hogwarts que sabia. Sabia que ignorarlo no resultaría, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer en ese momento, miro su desayuno a medio terminar, había perdido el apetito. Harry miro hacia a mesa de profesores y apto a James y Lily mirándolos fijamente, sonrió para si mismo "Es hora de poner histéricos a los Potter", se inclino mas cerca de Damien y le hizo señas al chico para que se acercara, el chico dejo de hablar inmediatamente y se inclinó, curioso por escuchar lo que le diría su hermano.

-De acuerdo niño, que tal si me das u tour?- Damien lo miro confundido por un segundo.

-En serio?- pregunto el chico ahora muy emocionado.

-Si, por que no, alguien tiene que hacerlo, por que no tu?- repitió las palabras de Damien.

-Muy bien! Oh, pero no podemos ir ahora mismo, McGonagall esta por repartir los horarios- dijo Damien luciendo un poco decepcionado con el poco tiempo que tenían.

-Bueno, por que no me enseñas donde esta el baño entonces? Ya que necesito ir ahí antes de que comiencen las clases de todas formas- Damien asintió y ambos chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida.

James se levanto de su silla de un brinco y casi corrió hacia Harry y Damien, él y Lily habían estado observando a sus hijos platicar y James estaba comenzando a sentirse algo nervioso. Recordaba lo que Harry le había dicho acerca de Damien, el chico había tenido una extraña mirada en sus ojos y eso había desubicado a James. Después de todo, James sabia cuanto daño podía hacer Harry, incluso sin su varita. No quería a Damien, o a ningún otro chico, solo con Harry. Sin embargo, James encontraba bastante difícil alcanzar a los chicos entre la multitud de chicos de séptimo curso que corrían hacia el comedor. Miro a Damien y a Harry entrar por una puerta enseguida del Gran Comedor, de alguna manera se las habían arreglado apra pasar la manada de chicos de séptimo. James miro a Harry girarse para mirarlo directamente mientras Damien entraba primero por la puerta, Harry sonrió altaneramente y le cerro un ojo a James antes de desaparecer tras su hermanito.

James sintió su sangre congelarse. A que se debía eso? Que era lo que planeaba hacerle a Damien? Harry nos e atrevería a dañar a Damien justo bajo las narices de Lily y James, cierto? Para cuando James se libero de la multitud del pasillo, Harry y Damien no estaban por ningún lado. James comenzó a entrar en pánico y a desesperarse. Por que le había tomado tanto tiempo levantarse de la mesa? Por que no se acerco a la mesa en cuanto Damien se había sentado junto a Harry. Saco su varita y murmuro:

-Señálame!- su varita giro pero no apuntaba a una dirección, izquierda, derecha, izquierda de nuevo, de frente, derecha. James maldijo por lo bajo, parecía que ese hechizo no funcionaba en Hogwarts por obvias razones de seguridad. Miro desesperadamente hacia todos lados, tenían que estar en algún lado, a donde se habían metido? Como podía Damien ser tan estúpido? James ya estaba pensando en el regaño que le daría a su hijo menor en cuanto lo encontrara, comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos, a esas alturas ya tenia un ataque de pánico. Harry tenía que estarle haciendo algo horrible a Harry, James podía sentirlo. Justo cuando iba a girar en una esquina, escucho una voz familiar detrás de él.

-… los baños de chicos están en dodos los pisos, pero los de las chicas solo están en cuatro pisos, puede sonar injusto pero así están hechos- James se giro y miro a Damien y Harry salir del baño de chicos y dirigirse de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

-Por que demonios querría saber en donde están los baños de chicas?- pregunto Harry rodando los ojos. James sintió que podría colapsar en el piso ante el alivio que sintió. _"El baño! Por supuesto, Damien solo le mostraba a Harry en donde estaba el baño"_ James se sintió un poco avergonzado ante su ataque de pánico. Harry no dañaría a Damien cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no era tan irracional, bueno al menos eso era lo que esperaba James. El Animago se dirigió hacia los dos jóvenes y suprimió el repentino deseo de abrazar a Damien.

-Papá? Que haces aquí?- pregunto Damien mirando a su padre caminar rápidamente hacia él. James llego hasta sus hijos y se quedo sin palabras, que se suponía que tenia que decir _"Pensé que Harry te estaba llevando a escondidas para asesinarte!" _se sintió aun mas avergonzado ante eso. Harry también miraba al pálido adulto frente a él, sonrió triunfalmente ante la mirada preocupada de James. Damien tardo un momento en notar la palidez y rostro sudoroso de su padre- papá, que sucede? No te ves nada bien- dijo Damien.

-Nada Damy, estoy bien… um… a donde fueron ustedes dos?- pregunto James esperando sonar casual.

-Solo le mostraba a Harry en donde estaba el baño antes de que empezaran las clases- respondió el Potter mas pequeño aun estudiando la mirada preocupada de su padre.

-Si Potter, que pensabas que estaba haciendo?- pregunto Harry en tono casual e inocente, pero James podía captar la pequeña burla en el tono de su voz. Harry había jugado con James y este había caído al instante. El animago deseaba poder volver a la mesa del personal, solo le dedico una mirada de advertencia a Harry y se apresuro a dirigirse al comedor. Solo una vez que sus hijos estuvieron de vuelta al comedor y se hubiesen sentado, James pudo descansar en su lugar. Lily les dedico una mirada de alivio a sus dos hijos que ahora desayunaban frente a ella.

Entonces los jefes de las casas comenzaron a repartir los horarios de clases. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo mirando a Harry un segundo antes de continuar, el chico había tomado su horario y lo había metido en su bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlo. Que sentido tenia? Iba a ser escoltado a todas sus clases por Potter, que él recordara su horario.

Harry noto a dos chicas riendo bobamente mientras lo miraban, volteo a mirarlas y noto que toda la mesa Gryffindor lo miraba sospechosamente. Damien rápidamente comenzó a presentarlo con medio mundo. Harry se mantuvo callado y ni siquiera respondió los tímidos _"Hola"_ que algunos estudiantes le dedicaban. Hacia una notable mueca cada que Damien lo presentaba como "Harry Potter", todo tipo de preguntas se dejaron escuchar, muchos preguntaban en donde había estado durante todos esos años y por que lo habían trasladado en secreto. Harry miraba a Damien responder todas las preguntas a pesar de que casi todas estas eran dirigidas a Harry. Un alumno de quinto pregunto _"No esta mudo, o si?", _Harry estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie dispuesto a romperle la quijada o mínimo reventarle el labio al estúpido Gryffindor, pero Damien lo miro con ojos suplicantes y por alguna razón Harry se calmo. Tal vez era por que Damien lo había ayudado, sin quererlo claro, a asustar a James. Harry miro al Gryffindor con ojos entrecerrados mientras Damien le respondía.

-Cállate David, Harry tiene la garganta adolorida, es todo.

-Las chicas risueñas se acercaron a Harry y una de ellas pregunto:

-Harry, como es que no te vimos en el festín ayer?- _"Por Merlín, no pueden ser mas escandalosas?" _pensó Harry.

-No tenia ganas- respondió sin siquiera mirarlas y esperando que se alejaran al verse ignoradas. Sin embargo ambas chicas comenzaron a reír tontamente de Nuevo, ahora junto a otras chicas, Harry pudo escuchar susurros como "Linda voz", "Hermosos ojos" y "Es tan sexy!". Harry se giro para ver al grupo de chicas que ahora reían mas fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que casi todas las chicas en la mesa lo miraban de la misma manera. Harry suspiro _"Chicas estúpidas!"_

Harry se paro de la mesa e inmediatamente sintió la mano de james en su hombro, se sacudió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente fuera del Gran Comedor. Miro a Damien fijar su vista en James mientras luchaba contra la multitud para poder salir. James negó con la cabeza y le indico a Damien que se dirigiera a su clase y que lo vería en el almuerzo. El pequeño Potter simplemente asintió a pesar de mirarse algo decepcionado. Le sonrió a Harry y grito un _"Buena suerte!"_ antes de reunirse con los demás chicos de tercer curso. Harry rodo los ojos ante el grito, como si necesitara suerte asistiendo a la clase de… que clases tenia? Harry saco el horario de su bolsillo y miro la primera, era un doble periodo de Historia de la Magia. _"Genial"_ pensó _"Vaya manera de perder el tiempo"_, James caminaba junto a él mientras caminaban fuera del Gran Comedor y se dirigían al salón de clases. Antes de que Harry se pudiera reunir con el grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que estaba de pie fuera del aula, James lo aparto un poco y le dio su mochila.

-Que hay de mi varita?- pregunto Harry.

-La tendrás pronto, pero por ahora no la necesitaras, tus clases no requieren varita el día de hoy- Harry abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la cerro casi de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera irse James lo tomo del brazo- Harry, no quiero que hagas ningún truco durante la clase, de acuerdo? No se que intentabas probar esta mañana en el desayuno pero no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera, entendiste?- James no podía evitar el enojo que se notaba en su voz. Harry solo lo miro tranquilo y le contesto con voz casi relajada.

-Vamos Potter, no escondas lo que en verdad quieres decir. No quieres que desaparezca de nuevo o no quieres que desaparezca con _Damien _de nuevo?- Harry sonrió cuando James palideció ante la mención de su hijo menor, Harry continuo- no lo vez Potter, Damien es tu debilidad, no puedes esperar que no tome ventaja de eso, o si?- James perdió el control ante esas palabras.

-Harry, no dañaras a Damien! De ninguna manera lo dañaras, me has entendido!- James temblaba de rabia ahora.

-Si lo lastimo o no, Potter, es cosa mía. Como te demostré anteriormente, puedo hacer que entres en completo pánico sin siquiera tocar un solo cabello de su cabecita. Por ahora es suficiente que creas que puedo lastimarlo, después de todo… bueno, ya veremos- Harry soltó una risa ante la expresion del Animago. La puerta del aula se abrió y los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar, Harry se alejo de James y siguió a los estudiantes dejando al hombre de pie en el pasillo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-No Dumbledore, esto no va a funcionar! Esto se esta volviendo un desastre! Amenazó abiertamente a Damien hoy. Él es demasiado peligroso! Nunca debimos de haberlo traído a Hogwarts- James estaba caminando de lado a lado en la oficina de Dumbledore, no podía calmarse después de su discusión con Harry. Dumbledore simplemente estaba sentado en silencio dejando que el Animago sacara todo su enojo y frustración. Sabía que James tenia que calmarse antes de que le pudiera explicar algo. Después de veinticinco minutos de gritos por parte de James, el exhausto hombre colapso en una silla frente al Director. Dumbledore miro a James y miro sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-James te lo dije antes, esto no va a ser fácil. Harry será bastante difícil, es su naturaleza el resistirse a nosotros y retarnos. No debemos rendirnos tan fácilmente- James miro a Dumbledore con ojos cansados.

-Dumbledore, no me estoy dando por vencido fácilmente, no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es esto para mi, para Lily y para Damien. Queremos tener a Harry de vuelta con nosotros mas que nada en este mundo, pero no estoy dispuesto a dañar a ningún inocente en el proceso- James miro con confusión a Dumbledore que sonreía y se había inclinado hacia él.

-Exacto James, exacto. Ningún inocente será lastimado de ninguna manera, y mucho menos de la mano de Harry, eso es seguro- ante la mirada confundida de James, Dumbledore continuo- veras, puse al profesor Snape a reunir mas información acerca del Príncipe Oscuro y te sorprenderá saber lo que ha descubierto. Parece ser que el Príncipe Oscuro no es el despiadado duelista que nos habíamos imaginado. De hecho tiene un par de reglas y una de ellas es que ningún inocente será herido por su parte. Por inocente, Harry se refiere a los niños- James no odia creer lo que estaba escuchando. Como era eso posible? Seguramente Voldemort no le había enseñado nada sobre moral a Harry. A que se debía todo eso?

-Pero Dumbledore, que hay de Ya-Sabe-Quien, por que toleraría esas _reglas _que tiene Harry?

-Harry es muy efectivo al momento de sus llamadas misiones. Me imagino que Voldemort perite que Harry pelee de la manera que le plazca siempre y cuando gane la batalla. Él trata a Harry de manera diferente, Severus me informo que Harry no debe de hacer una reverencia hacia Voldemort como todos sus Mortífagos lo hacen. El chico es tratado como su igual, así que naturalmente no interfiere en las reglas que ha puesto- una luz se encendió sobre la cabeza de James y se levanto de la silla de un salto.

-Los niños de Madame Pomfrey! Es por eso que los salvo. El piensa que los niños son inocentes así que arriesgo su vida para salvarlos- James sintió como si le quitaran un gran peso de los hombros. Harry no dañaría a nadie que tuviera menos de 17 años, así que los estudiantes de Harry estaban a salvo. James soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, Harry solamente había estado jugando con él cuando había amenazado a Damien, solo trataba de hacer que James perdiera el control. _"Bueno, si le funciono"_ pensó el Auror.

Ahora, James tenia cierto respeto por Harry. Había sido criado por el mago mas malvado que el mundo había visto, pero aun así se las había arreglado para crecer con un tipo de moral. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba bien. Por que Harry tenia esas reglas? Cuando se lo habían llevado apenas si tenia quince meses de edad, y por mucho que James pretendiera que Harry era bueno en ese entonces, no era posible que el bebe pudiera diferenciar entre el bien y el mal a esa corta edad. Además, por que Voldemort lo dejaba ser de esa manera? Seguramente eso podría presentarse como problema en un futuro. James miro al Director antes de hablar.

-Hay algo que no cuadra Dumbledore. Harry no pudo haber crecido con moral, es simplemente imposible. Por que Harry no daña a los niños? Por mas triste que parezca, creo que Ya-Sabe-Quien pudo hacer que Harry dañara cualquier cosa viviente en cuanto Harry pudo sostener una varita. Por mas que trate a Harry como igual y le de ciertos derechos, no puedo creer que le permita sentir compasión por otros. Y de hecho, los inocentes son los blancos preferidos de los Mortífagos, no? Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- James dijo todo eso en tono impaciente.

-Hasta ahora, el solo piensa en los niños como inocentes, claramente no nos ve a nosotros dentro de ese grupo, pero tienes razón James, no tiene sentido, y es por eso que puse a Severus a investigar todo lo que pudiera, pero hasta entonces, estaremos en paz al saber que Harry no dañara a ningún chico en Hogwarts- James asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. Personalmente no confiaba en Snape para que investigara mas sobre Harry, simplemente no le interesaba. James llego a la conclusión de que llegaría al fondo de ese asunto por cuenta propia. Encontraría cualquier información sobre el pasado de su hijo y su crianza, Por que Harry sentía tanta compasión por los niños? Después de todo, los niños indefensos eran el blanco favorito de los Mortífagos. Si James podía probar que Harry había estado salvando personas siendo el Príncipe Oscuro, entonces eso podría contribuir a que el Ministerio lo perdonara. James se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina aun perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Dumbledore, cuando te enteraste de todo esto?- le pregunto al Director.

-Poco después de que capturáramos a Harry, por que?- James le sonrió, de verdad que era un viejo bastante astuto.

-Era por eso que no estaba preocupado por que Harry viniera a Hogwarts, sabia que no lastimaría a ningún estudiante. El dormitorio se lo asigno por lo mismo, no?- Dumbledore simplemente sonrió inclinando su cabeza un poco.

-James, me tomo la seguridad de mis estudiantes muy en serio. Nunca los expondría a un peligro que no pudiera controlar- James le sonrió y salió de la oficina para ir por Harry a su clase. No podía dejar de sonreír, tal vez si había esperanza para Harry después de todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El resto del día paso realmente aburrido. Harry entro al Gran Comedor acompañado de James y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor para cenar, había tenido sus primeras clases en un aula. En casa, él tomaba lecciones con Bella, Lucius o un su padre, Lord Voldemort. De pronto sintió la nostalgia invadirlo, de verdad deseaba poder hablar con Draco, pero Potter no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo. Todas las clases de Harry eran, ya fueran Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, así que no había visto a Draco en todo el día. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin buscando al rubio, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Volvió la vista a la comida frente a él, tenia hambre, pero no podía comer e ese momento. Después de un largo suspiro, Harry trato de comer la comida en su plato.

Miró a Damien entrar en el comedor junto con los chicos Weasley, una chica de cabello castaño, y la pelirroja con la que había chocado en la mañana. Y ahora que la veía junto a los Weasley, era obvio para él que la chica era su hermana. Ron y la chica castaña, a quien reconoció como la "Sangre Sucia Granger" de la que Draco siempre le hablaba, habían estado en todas las clases con él. Se había mantenido callado en todas sus clases, y era obvio que el staff del colegio no había accedido de buena gana a la decisión de Dumbledore de traer a Harry a la escuela. La mayoría de los profesores ignoraban a Harry y trataban de no hablarle. Eso le pareció de lo mejor, ya que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos intentando planear un escape de ahí, así que no les ponía mucha atención a las lecciones.

Harry aparto la mirada esperando que Damien y su grupo de amigos no lo vieran y se sentaran con él. No podría lidiar con todos ellos justo ahora. Sin embargo, la suerte de Harry parecía haberse esfumado desde hacia días, ya que Damien había corrido hacia él y se había sentado a su lado trayendo a los otros cinco adolescentes con él. Harry vio la incomodidad reflejada en los rostros de los chico mientras se sentaban a su alrededor. Hizo lo posible por ignorarlos y se concentro en juguetear con la comida en s plato. Damien, sin embargo, había decidido ignorar el comportamiento de su hermano y comenzó a platicar.

-Hey, Harry, como estuvieron tus clases? Probablemente bastante aburridas, como siempre, no?- Harry ni siquiera había abierto la boca para responder cuando Damien siguió hablando para presentarle a los chicos- oh por cierto, ellos son mis amigos, Ron y Hermione, ya los conocías…- Harry le sonrió a un incomodo Ron- ellos son Fred y su gemelo George, y ella es Ginny- finalizo Damien luciendo orgulloso de sus modales. Harry permaneció en silencio mientras los cinco adolescentes lo miraban incómodos de él a Damien una y otra vez. Harry fijo su vista en Ginny, la chica le dedico una mirada fría y después comenzó a llenar su plato de comida. El chico volvió su atención hacia Damien.

-Cuando completaras el tour del que me hablabas?- le preguntó al pequeño Potter.

-Um… cuando tu quieras.

-Ahora- dijo Harry.

-Ahora? No quieres cenar primero?- le preguntó Damien sin dejar de mirar su plato de comida.

-No, no tengo hambre. Pensándolo mejor, olvídalo, iré a pasearme yo solo- Harry comenzó a levantarse de la mesa pero Damien se puso de pie de un salto.

-No, Harry, voy contigo.

-Damien, no quieres terminar tu comida primero?- pregunto Ron en voz baja. Harry miro la mirada de odio que le dedicaba el pelirrojo.

-No gracias, Ron, no tengo tanta hambre en verdad- Damien rápidamente camino hacia las pertas junto a Harry. Ambos chicos se giraron hacia la mesa de profesores antes de salir. Damien saludo a sus padres con una mano indicándoles que iría afuera con Harry. Para la sorpresa de Harry, James simplemente saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Harry se preguntaba por que James no había tratado de detenerlos, se encogió de hombros pensando que eso era bueno ya que Harry no tenia que preocuparse en darse prisa para hacer lo que planeaba. Ahora tenia todo el tiempo que necesitaba.

Harry le dijo a Damien que quería ver los terrenos del castillo primero, así que Damien lo dirigió a la puerta. En cuanto Harry piso el primer escalón fuera del castillo encontró a la persona que buscaba, Draco Malfoy se apresuraba hacia el comedor junto con los demás Slytherins, obviamente volvían de Herbología ya que la mayoría de los chicos olían sus manos y hacían muecas de disgusto. Su mejor amigo era el que tenia la peor reacción ante la suciedad de sus manos, se quejaba en voz alta diciendo cosas sobre unas "pequeñas criaturas asquerosas" y "por que necesitaban saber eso de todas formas". Harry se sintió emocionado al poder hablar con Draco al fn, se giro para mirar a Damien.

-Espera aquí, chico- le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los Sytherin.

-Que? por que?- Damien se miraba confundido.

-Solo haz lo que te digo!- exclamo Harry a Damien, quien retrocedió un par de pasos ante el tono cortante de su hermano mayor. Harry dejo a un lado a un muy enfadado Damien y se apresuro a encontrarse con los Slytherin. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado quejándose como para darse cuanta del chico e cabello negro que se le acercaba. Harry se las arreglo para pararse detrás del quejoso rubio.

-Les juto que esto es solo una perdida de tiempo! Mi padre siempre dice que las materias que enseñan en Hogwarts son completamente inservibles! A quien le importa unas cuantas plantas que no sirven para nada y cuales serán sus propiedades. Cuando necesitaremos esa información sin sentido?- Draco intentaba limpiar sus manos con un _"Scourgfy"._

-No lo se Malfoy, pero algunas de esas plantas pueden ser utilizadas para salvar tu vida- dijo Harry causando que el ubio se girara mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Harry sonrió a su mejor amigo disfrutando de la mirada de shock en su aun mas pálido rostro. Draco se congelo en su lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-H… Harry? Como es que tu… que estas hacienda aquí?- Draco lanzo una nerviosa mirada a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien- Hogwarts esta siendo atacado?- susurró nerviosamente.

No, tarado! Si Hogwarts estuviera bajo ataque crees que estaría aquí parado hablando contigo tan calmadamente?- Harry negó con la cabeza, "En serio, como puedo ser amigo de alguien tan idiota?". Draco se ruborizó un poco y exclamó desafiante.

-Hey! A quien le llamas tardado? Solo preguntaba por que es la única razón lógica por la que tú estarías en Hogwarts!- la expresión de Harry se oscureció mientras miraba hacia las puertas de la escuela.

-Si, eso es lo que yo pensaba también- dijo Harry con una mezcla de emociones en su voz. Draco pudo detectar el dolor y el enojo entre ellas. Rápidamente les ordeno a sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle que se fueran, quienes no dudaron en obedecerlo y dejaron solos al rubio y a Harry.

-Harry, que paso?- pregunto Draco, ahora estaba completamente desconcertado por la presencia del chico en Hogwarts. Harry fijo su penetrante mirada en Draco estudiando su rostro antes de preguntar.

-No sabes lo que paso?

-De que hablas? Que paso?- Draco estaba verdaderamente confundido.

-La Orden me capturo hace cerca de dos semanas- Harry miro los grises ojos de Draco abrirse a mas no poder ante la sorpresa, incluso parecía aun mas pálido de lo normal.

-Q… que?- balbuceó.

-Como es posible que no los sepas? Tu padre no te ha mencionado nada?- pregunto Harry mientras trataba de imaginar la razón por la que Lucius no le había dicho nada a Draco. Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron y se miraba incomodo.

-Um… no… pero es probablemente por que no estuve cerca durante un rato. Mamá y yo nos fuimos a España por dos semanas. Había… asuntos que necesitaba resolver- finalizo Draco titubeando. Harry entendió rápidamente. Lucius y Narcissa estaban teniendo problemas en su matrimonio desde hacia dos años. Draco usualmente acompañaba a su madre a España, en donde vivía la familia de Narcissa, cuando había una pelea particularmente fuerte entre los Malfoy. Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco había regresado a Hogwarts directo desde España. _"Probablemente no ha hablado con Lucius desde hace dos semanas" _pensó Harry- te envié un par de lechuzas explicándote todo lo que estaba pasando, pero obviamente estabas…- Draco se detuvo, no sabia si preguntarle lo que la Orden le había hecho. Harry le sonrió a Draco pero no dijo nada, miro un par de figuras acercarse a Damien y se apresuro a hablar con Draco.

-Draco, escucha, necesito que le des un mensaje a mi padre. Dile que estoy a salvo, y que no importa lo que pase, que NO intente rescatarme. Eso es exactamente lo que Dumbledore quiere. Dile que la única forma de que pueda escapar es si baja las defensas de Hogwarts, aunque sea por un par de minutos, es todo lo que necesito para escapar de aquí- Draco miro a Harry bastante confundido.

-Harry, estas loco? No es posible que las defensas de Hogwarts cedan. Esta protegido con los hechizos mas poderosos, uno de los lugares mas seguros del mundo mágico. Tomaría meces o tal vez años para lograrlo, y eso es si lo logran.

-Draco, podemos hacerlos, las protecciones no son tan confiables como crees, pueden ser debilitadas. Ya hemos estado trabajando en las defensas de Hogwarts, se era el proyecto que mi padre comenzó el año pasado. Pronto las defensas de Hogwarts podrán ser debilitadas, probablemente las defensas del castillo no sea posible quitarlas, pero las de los terrenos serán fáciles. Y solo necesito unos minutos para pasar hasta las puertas y luego los Mortífagos pueden ayudarme a llegar a casa. Si les tima meses entonces esperare, prefiero estar aquí por un par de meses a que mi padre se arriesgue a ser capturado- Draco se miraba escéptico ante lo que Harry había dicho, pero mandaría el mensaje.

Harry comenzó a alejarse, pero Draco lo detuvo para preguntarle por que la Orden no lo había enviado a Azkaban. Harry se sacudió el agarre y le susurro que explicaría todo después, cuando tuviera mas tiempo. Rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a Damien y sus amigos. El pequeño Potter miro a Harry curiosamente. Había pasado unos buenos cinco minutos hablando con Malfoy. Harry y Draco Malfoy se conocían, eso era obvio. Pero de que estaban habando? Damien había resistido la urgencia de caminar hacia ellos para averiguarlo, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ron, Hermione y Ginny acercarse a él.

-Que hacen aquí, chicos?- pregunto Damien sorprendido de que sus amigos hubiesen terminado sus cena tan rápido.

-No teníamos tanta hambre- respondió Ron buscando a Harry. Damien soltó una risotada.

-Eso es nuevo viniendo de ti- bromeo, la sonrisa del pelirrojo se desvaneció al vera Harry hablando con Draco.

-Que diablos hace hablando con Malfoy?- pregunto Ron con una mueca de odio en su rostro.

-No lo se- respondió Damien sintiéndose un poco incomodo con la situación. Miro a Harry alejarse de Draco y comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, Draco se dirigió a la entrada lateral del castillo y se apresuro a entrar. Cuando Harry se acerco Damien pudo preguntarle.

-Que estabas haciendo hablando con Malfoy, no eres su amigo, o si?- Harry miró a Damien y se acercó.

-Y que si lo soy? Si puedes ser amigo de los que son como ella, entonces no se por que no puedo ser amigo de Malfoy- Harry señalo con la cabeza a Hermione al hablar con Damien. Los cuatro adolescentes actuaron como si las palabras de Harry los hubiera quemado. Ron aprecia haber perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba mientras le gritaba:

-Que quieres decir con eso? Hermione vale mil veces lo que tu y Malfoy juntos! Eres tan estúpidamente ridículo, no tienes derecho a tratarnos como si fuéramos inferiores a ti!- Ron se había puesto rojo y por instinto se había acercado un par de pasos a Harry.

-Pero si son inferiores, especialmente para mi- respondió Harry al mirar a Ron. Los cuatro chicos miraban a Harry incrédulamente. Harry estaba disfrutando inmensamente al ver a los dos Weasley ponerse tan rojos como su cabello y parecía que se les dificultaba el hablar. Hermione miraba a Harry, apenas si podía controlar su temperamento, pero Damien era el que se miraba peor, estaba atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado entre su hermano y sus mejores amigos. Miraba a Harry y después a Ron suplicando que se detuvieran. Ron estaba por responder a las palabras de Harry pero Hermione puso una mano en su brazo deteniéndolo.

-Ronald, no. No vale la pena. Él no vale la pena!- añadió mirando molesta a Harry, quien sintió las palabras de Hermione punzarle en el pecho.

-No valgo la pena? Así que ahora tengo que verme valuado por una pequeña y asquerosa Sangre Sucia como tu?- siseo Harry. El efecto de sus palabras fue instantáneo. Ron tomo su varita y apunto a Harry mientras las dos chicas jadeaban audiblemente ante las palabras de Harry.

-RON NO! No tiene varita! Ron no lo…- grito Damien, pero Ron estaba demasiado molesto para escucharlo antes de lanzar un hechizo a Harry.

-_INCARTO!-_ grito el pelirrojo y un rayo amarillo salió de su varita. Harry se movió fuera del camino del rayo tan rápido que pareció como si se hubiese aparecido justo frente a Ron. Con una mano Harry tomo la varita del pelirrojo y con la otra le lanzo un puñetazo justo al rostro. Ron grito de dolor cuando su nariz se rompió, lucho por liberar su varita mientras que con la mano libre intentaba detener el flujo de sangre de su nariz. Con un fluido movimiento, Harry giro la muñeca de Ron, un sonoro crujido hizo que Damien, Ginny y Hermione soltaran un grito de horror. Ron dejo salir un angustioso grito antes de que Harry lo tomara por el cuello de su túnica y lo acerco a él hasta que el ensangrentado rostro del pelirrojo quedo a centímetros del suyo.

-Ni siquiera pienses en atacarme, Weasley! Puedo quebrar tu cuello tan fácil como lo hice con tu muñeca- dijo Harry en un siseo peligroso antes de soltar al pelirrojo.

Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a Ron rápidamente y lo ayudaron a entrar en el castillo. Ambas chicas miraban a Harry con temor mientras se iban, Harry se sitio algo contento ante el miedo que le tenían las chicas. _"Eso les enseñara a mantenerse lejos de mi" _pensó mientras los tres adolescentes desaparecían de su vista. Damien seguía ahí parado mirándolo con expresión dolida, y sin decirle ni una sola palabra, siguió a sus amigos dejando a Harry solo en las puertas del colegio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

List0o..! uno..! y el otro no me va a dejar dormir estoy segura..¬¬ apuesto a ke me merezco unos Reviews..!


	19. Classes

Sip.. segundo capi..! y ke kreenn..¿? Es uno mas ke el ke tenia Cissy..! la autora anterior..! celebremos juntos..!=D sip.. tengo una botellita de Jack Daniels aki conmigo y la tuve ke usar para mantenerme despierta mientras traducía..! ven lo ke provocan.. me hacen caer en la tentación por su hambre de letura..! pero bueno.. solo llevo unos cuantos shots.. tampoco es como si… bueno ya.. lean..!=D

**CAPITULO 19 EL FIC YA ESTA OFICIALMENTE CONTINUADO..!=D**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Classes - Clases

A la mañana siguiente, Harry esperaba el gran discurso que seguramente lo esperaba escaleras abajo por parte de James referente al incidente con Ron. Pero para sorpresa del chico, James no menciono nada mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar. Cuando Harry entro, miro a Draco sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, inmediatamente el rubio capto su mirada y asintió como señal para decirle a Harry que el mensaje había sido enviado, él respondió con un ligero asentimiento. Mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, miro a Ron sentado al lado de Hermione, Ginny y Damien. Todos lo miraron acercarse y sus rostros se ensombrecieron tanto que seguro Harry estaría sonriente todo e día. Harry se sentó tan lejos como le fue posible de los Gryffindor. No había ni siquiera tocado la comida frente a él cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Giro la cabeza para mirar a Damien, una vez mas, sentado con él.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Damien mirándose serio.

-Cuando es que _no_ necesitas hablar conmigo?- dijo Harry mientras se servía algunos pancakes.

-Harry lo que paso ayer… no puedes ir por ahí tratando a las personas de esa forma! No puedes llamar a la gente con esos _horribles_ nombres y por supuesto que no puedes dañar a otros así como heriste a Ron- dijo Damien susurrando la ultima parte para que nadie mas que Harry lo escuchara. El Potter mayor solo pudo pestañear.

-Y crees que solo por que tu lo dices te voy a hacer caso?- dijo Harry entre dientes mientras se inclinaba mas cerca de Damien- solo por que un pequeño y malcriado niño que obtiene todo lo que quiere de sus nada buenos padres no quiere decir que me puedes decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer!- siseo, Damien se miraba bastante asombrado ante las palabras de Harry. El chico respiro profundamente para calmarse antes de hablar de nuevo con su hermano mayor.

-Harry, primero que nada, no soy un niño malcriado que obtiene todo lo que quiere, y segundo, si vuelves a hablar de esa forma de nuestros padres te demostrare cuanto daño puedo hacer _yo_- Harry apenas si pudo controlar la risa que se le escapo ante la amenaza.

-Si quiera piensas antes de hablar? De verdad piensas que puedes amenazarme? Escúchame niño, he herido a mas personas de las que te puedas imaginar. No se que es lo que te han dicho de mi, pero obviamente no es la verdad, ya que no te das cuenta de cuando dolor puedo causar. La única emoción que debes de sentir hacia mi, es temor- finalizo Harry.

-Bueno, pues no te temo, en lo mas mínimo. Y se perfectamente que debería tenerte miedo, especialmente después de lo de anoche, pero no lo tengo. De acuerdo a lo que debería sentir hacia ti, Harry, por mas que no te guste eres mi hermano, y yo no puedo odiar a mi propia sangre. No importa lo que digas o hagas- con esas palabras, Damien se levanto sin dejar de mirar el rostro confundido de Harry- por cierto, no hemos mencionado el incidente de anoche, y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo.

-Por que?- pregunto Harry.

-Pues si lo hacemos solo traerá problemas, no solo para ti, sino para Ron también, ya que te ataco cuando no tenias una varita para defenderte- Damien se dirigió de nuevo a sus amigos dejando a un muy confundido Harry sentado solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a sus dos Mortífagos mas leales. Lucius terminaba de leer la carta que su hijo, Draco, le había enviado haciéndoles saber del mensaje de Harry. Bella estaba junto a él, los dos con la cabeza agachada y en espera de as ordenes de su amo. Bella estaba furiosa. _"Pero que cree que hace! Diciendonos que no intentemos rescatarlo, ha! De verdad cree que lo dejaremos en Hogwarts? __Especialmente en presencia de ese Viejo traidor a la sangre, Albus Dumbledore. Solo espera la orden Bella, entonces ve y trae a Harry de vuelta, si, de vuelta con Lord Voldemort, donde Harry pertenece en verdad!"_, se repetía a si misma. Bella marcharía hasta Hogwarts sin pensarlo dos veces, ella era la que había tomado la ausencia de Harry de la peor manera. Continuamente se culpaba de la captura de Harry. Si tan solo hubieran llegado por Harry un segundo antes, nada de eso estaría pasando. La voz de Lord Voldemort la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lucius, cuanto falta para terminar el proyecto de las defensas de Hogwarts?- Lucius trago pesadamente antes de responder.

-Mi Lord, hemos descifrado dos terceras partes de las protecciones hasta ahora, pero aun debemos trabajar en como debilitarlas- los rojos ojos de Lord Voldemort ardieron en ira por un momento antes de preguntar nuevamente.

-Cuanto tiempo, Lucius?

-Mi Lord, si estimamos el tiempo, nos tomaría al rededor de dos o tres meses- Lucius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la maldición que lo golpeo directo en el pecho. Cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor ante el _Cruciatus_. Después de uno o dos minutos la maldición se fue y Lord Voldemort siseo de nuevo.

-Cuanto Malfoy, dos o tres meses?

-T… t… tres me.. meses, mi L… Lord- tartamudeo Lucius tratando de recuperar el aliento. Lord Voldemort parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se concentraba en la información que le habían dado. Si aceptaba el plan de Harry entonces lo tendría que dejar a su suerte por tres meses, podrían suceder muchísimas cosas en tres meses. Voldemort confiaba en que Harry no cedería ante Dumbledore, pero con Potter ahí también, podrían manipular a Harry para que abandonara a Lord Voldemort. No! Esa no era una opción. Lord Voldemort no podía esperar tres meses para ver a Harry de nuevo, tenían que traerlo de vuelta ahora!

-Lucius, Bella, quiero que tengan a los otros listos, iremos a Hogwarts hoy mismo para recuperar a Harry. No estoy preparado para esperar por tres meses para ver de nuevo a mi hijo. Mucho daño se puede hacer en ese lapso de tiempo- Bella jadeo sonoramente ante la mención del daño. Draco había dicho en su carta que Harry no estaba herido, pero también mencionaba, que en su opinión, Harry se veía un poco enfermo. Bella sabia como era Harry. Sabia que probablemente no se estaba cuidando apropiadamente. "Por Merlín, Bella, Harry tiene razón, si suenas como su madre!"

-Mi Lord, estoy de acuerdo de que el tiempo puede traer muchas consecuencias con Harry, pero no podemos ir a Hogwarts justo ahora… las palabras de Lucius fueron cortadas por la maldición Cruciatus. Una vez que Lord Voldemort dejo de hacerla, siseo peligrosamente.

-Nunca me digas lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer Lucius, podría ser fatal para ti la próxima vez.

-Yo… mil disculpas mi Lord, solo quería decir que Dumbledore no dudara en fortalecer las defensas en caso de que fuéramos por Harry. Mi Lord, el Príncipe oscuro esta en lo correcto. Dumbledore probablemente esta haciendo esto para poder capturarlo a usted. Esta utilizando a Harry para llegar a usted, y Harry no quiere ser la razón por la cual lo capturen a usted, mi señor, por favor. Harry tiene razón, la única forma de traerlo de vuelta es si bajamos las defensas- Lucius espero que eso no le costara otra maldición, sus piernas ya estaban temblando y no podía respirar apropiadamente. Observo mientras Lord Voldemort parecía penar en lo que había dicho.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que tu, Bella, Avery y los otros miembros del circulo interno se posicionen en Hogsmeade. Quiero Hogwarts vigilado todo el tiempo. No me importa quien, pero quiero al menos a diez Mortífagos por todo Hogsmeade. Si hay alguna oportunidad de recuperar a Harry no la pierdan. Esta claro?

-Si, mi Lord- respondió Lucius aliviado por como había resultado todo. Sin embargo, su alivio se interrumpió cuando Bella grito:

-Mi Lord!, No! No podemos dejar a Harry en ese horrible lugar. No sabemos que es lo que pueden estar haciendole! Pueden herirlo y no podemos ir a ayudarlo. Debemos ir a rescatarlo! Podemos llevar a todos los Mortífagos! No pueden acabar con nosotros. Por favor mi Lord, debemos traer a Harry de vuelta!- Bella solo se detuvo cuando Lucius la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió bruscamente. Inmediatamente cayo de rodillas y comenzó a murmurar sus disculpas. Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, no le lanzo ninguna maldición. Lucius siempre había sabido que Bella era la favorita del Lord Oscuro, ya que casi nunca la castigaba. Bella se puso de pie cuando Voldemort le indico que podía retirarse, en silencio, ella y Lucius salieron y comenzaron a hacer los arreglos para su viaje a Hogsmeade.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry tenia su primera clase de pociones esa mañana. En cuanto había entrado en las mazmorras y había visto a una sonriente Lily sentada en su escritorio sintió la molestia invadirlo. No había hablado con Lily desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Harry fue y se sentó hasta atrás enfocando su atención en su escritorio.

Cuando la clase se lleno, Harry pudo ver a Draco sentarse en la fila que estaba delante de la de él. Para sorpresa de Harry, los únicos que se sentaron a su lado fueron Ron, Hermione y Neville. Harry aun evitaba a Neville todo lo que podía, no estaba seguro de si quiera mirar a Neville y no recordar esa noche en la que él y los Mortífagos habían atacado a los Longbottom. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, _"Contrólate, Harry"_ se dijo a s mismo. Le dio vueltas distraídamente al anillo plateado que siempre relvaba. La voz de Lily lo saco de su pensamientos.

-Bien, Buenos días clase, he decidido que hoy haremos una lección especial para recordar todo lo que aprendimos el año pasado con los TIMOs, ya que durante el verano sus jóvenes mentes podrían olvidar los básicos de las pociones, as que pienso que debemos recordarlos antes de movernos a los EXTASIS- Lily dejo sus ojos fijarse en Harry por un momento. Tenia la cabeza agachada así que no podía mirar la expresión del chico.

Harry sabia que el repaso lo hacia por él. Sonrió para si mismo ante el pensamiento del shock que recibiría la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo avanzadas que eran sus habilidades en pociones. Su padre y él habían comenzado con las pociones cuando Harry solo tenia nueve años de edad. Así que el chico se sentó y mirar las manos de los estudiantes volar para contestar las preguntas simples. No levanto al mano para ninguna pregunta y miraba divertido ver la mano de Hermione siempre arriba. Contestaba muchas preguntas y casi todas eran textuales, justo como las indicaba el libro. _"Por Merlín, al menos dilo con tus propias palabras"_ pensó Harry después de escuchar a Hermione dar las "diez diferentes formas de utilizar lengua de dragón". Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que su nombre fue el siguiente en mencionarse. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con que todos lo miraban. El chico miro a Lily, quien tenia su mirada fija en él, esperando que respondiera la pregunta que acababa de hacer. Harry no había estado escuchando nada y miro a Lily sin saber que decir. Escucho un par de sonidos ahogados a su lado y miro a Ron y Hermione tratando de parar de reír. Lily repitió la pregunta.

-Harry, pregunte si sabias cual es la diferencia entre el Hervicore y el Harvicord y también para que se les puede utilizar?- la mano de Hermione se lanzo al aire de nuevo y parecía que se caería de su silla en cualquier momento si no le daban oportunidad de responder. Harry se giro de nuevo a Lily y respondió.

-Hervicore es usada en pociones para control de mente y solo se puede utilizar una vez ya que se disuelve en la poción mientras que el Harnicord es utilizada para controlar el comportamiento, ya sea que la persona actúe enojada, deprimida o incluso violenta, esta hierba puede volver a utilizarse después de hacer la poción. La diferencia entre ellos es su habilidad de volver a utilizarse y no, y también su propósito de controlar la mente y acciones del que la bebe. Una vez que la poción es bebida las hierbas son imposibles de detectar en la sangre del individuo- Harry finalizo y disfruto las miradas sorprendidas de muchos de los estudiantes. Hermione se sentó con su mano aun levantada pero era solo por que había olvidado bajarla. Ron y Neville estaban con la boca abierta y no podían dejar de mirar a Harry. Incluso Draco se miraba algo sorprendido. Lily sonreía abiertamente llena de orgullo, ni siquiera ella hubiese podido responder la pregunta tan bien como lo había hecho su hijo.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor- dijo con voz alegre. Harry gruño. Si hubiese sabido que su respuesta le daría puntos a su casa, hubiese mentido, o tal vez no hubiese respondido nada. La clase continuo con mas preguntas y pronto todos estuvieron tomando sus mochilas de nuevo para ir a sus siguientes clases. Cuando Draco paso junto a Harry dejo caer una nota, el chico la metió en su túnica discretamente, pero antes de que pudiese salir, Lily lo había acorralado- Harry, me impresiono mucho tu respuesta en clase hoy, debes tener mucho conocimiento en pociones- dijo Lily sonriéndole a Harry, pero el chico solo la miro fríamente.

-Si, me enseño el mejor- respondió con voz de hielo sin separar sus ojos de los de Lily. La pelirroja trato de que el comentario no le afectara. Tomo un gran respiro y se inclino para poner una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-Harry, se que las cosas han sido algo duras últimamente, y que probablemente nos odies por hacerte pasar por esto, pero ya veras que lo hacemos por tu bien- Lily había querido decirle muchas cosas a su hijo, pero las palabras que había icho tuvieron el efecto contrario al deseado. Harry sacudió la mano de su hombro y le dedico otra mirada llena de odio a la pelirroja antes de salir disparado hacia su siguiente clase. Lily suspiro y trato de no molestarse con Harry, era de esperarse que el chico se resistiera, pero el trato que les daba era cada vez mas y mas doloroso. Aparto los pensamientos depresivos de su mente y se preparo para la clase de tercero que le tocaba, miro a Damien sentarse justo en el lugar en el que había estado su hermano hacia unos segundos. Lily sonrió y comenzó la lección.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry no había podido leer la nota de Draco hasta que fue hora del almuerzo, con cuidado saco la nota del bolsillo y la leyó rápidamente debajo de la mesa. Solo tenia un par de palabras:

"Librería a las ocho!"

Harry suspiro y miro su plato, había perdido el apetito de nuevo. Apenas si comía algo y se sentía un poco mareado gracias a eso pero no importaba lo mucho que tratara, no podía comer nada. Inconscientemente comenzó a juguetear con el Horrocruxe que colgaba de su cuello deseando estar con su padre en ese momento. Rápidamente forzó un poco de puré de papa a entrar en su boca antes de que James fuera por él. Ya que el Potter mayor y él iban por las escaleras, Harry se giro para mirarlo.

-Quiero ir a la librería- James miro a Harry sospechosamente.

-Ahora, quieres ir ahora?

-Si, ahora- Harry odiaba que le preguntaran cosas estúpidas.

-Para que?- pregunto James mirando a Harry extrañado.

-Para que crees? Me tienes asistiendo a clases a nivel de los EXTASIS, tengo que hacer esta tarea sin sentido y necesito tener los libros para una buena referencia- Harry miro mientras James lo observaba detenidamente.

-por que no lo haces en la mañana, no puedes terminarlo todo hoy.

-Si vas a comenzar a ponerme horarios para hacer mi tarea entonces bien puedes comenzar a hacerla t mismo, por que no pienso…

-Bien, bien, por Merlín, era solo una sugerencia. Si quiere sir a la librería ahora, entonces vamos, pero ya por que cierra a las nueve- y dicho esto, los dos se dirigieron a la librería. James dejo a Harry andar por ahí y tomar los libros que necesitaba mientras el iba a platicar con algunos de los profesores que se encontraban en al biblioteca en ese momento.

Harry encontró al rubio entre las estanterías y rápidamente se dirigió junto a él, se detuvo pretendiendo ver unos libros y escucho a Draco decirle que Lord Voldemort le había enviado un mensaje. Harry se tendría que quedar en Hogwarts y no meterse en problemas mientras lograban que las defensas fueran debilitadas. Varios Mortífagos estaban encubiertos en Hogsmeade en caso de que hubiera una oportunidad para que Harry escapara.

De acuerdo con el padre de Draco, Lord Voldemort y Bella no querían esperar a que las defensas bajaran ya que estaban desesperados por volver a ver a Harry. Lucius se las había arreglad para calmarlos y haceros entender que Harry tenia razón. En realidad no había otra forma. Las defensas de la escuela no podían romperse, y por ende, ningún Mortífago podría entrar en Hogwarts, solo hasta los terrenos y ahí enfrentar a los Aurores. Harry tendría que salir de la escuela para poder escapar. Harry sintió una punzada en su corazón ante la mención de Bella y de su padre. Harry le conto todo a Draco e voz baja, desde como había sido capturado hasta la tortura que había sido tener a James como guardia personal. Draco se miraba furioso ante el comportamiento de su amigo, así que pregunto:

-Lo que no entiendo es por que soportas todo esto? Por que no le das a James Potter la paliza que se merece? Lo puedes derrotar fácilmente- Harry sonrió altaneramente antes de responder.

-Draco, pensé que eras un Slytherin pero estas hablando como un tonto Gryffindor.

-Retira lo dicho!- exclamo Draco lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Harry simplemente sonrió y continuo.

-Usa tu cabeza Malfoy! Que ganaría si le doy la golpiza de su vida a Potter, aun así no podre escapar! Aunque lo pueda vencer sin mi varita, no voy a pasar por los treinta Aurores que están en Hogwarts- las cejas de Draco se alzaron al instante.

-Treinta, tienen a treinta Aurores vigilándote?

-Al menos treinta son los que he contado, y no te olvides de Dumbledore. Aunque sea el Príncipe Oscuro nunca podía arreglármelas para pasar a todos los Aurores y a Dumbledore sin una varita, pero no te preocupes, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados- los ojos de Draco brillaron traviesamente.

-Que es lo que harás?- Harry se inclino para que solo Draco pudiera escuchar.

-Voy a convertir sus vidas en un verdadero infierno!

-Como?- pregunto Draco, ahora con una Mirada hambrienta invadiendo sus ojos.

-Lo decidí en cuanto toque Hogwarts. Todo lo que necesito hacer, es jugar un poco, tengo que planear mis jugadas para que sean seguras, hacerlos creer que no tengo otra opción mas que seguir sus ordenes. Una vez que bajen la guardia entonces podre divertirme. Voy a destrozar sus vidas antes de destruirlos a ellos. Claro que para entonces mi padre ya tendrá las defensas abajo y así podre volver con él- los ojos de Harry ardían con un fuego que Draco nunca había visto en él, miró a su mejor amigo, sorprendido.

-Crees que podrás controlar ese horrible temperamento que tienes, después de todo te pueden atrapar si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste anoche- Harry sabia que Draco se refería al incidente con Ron. Draco Malfoy tenia sus métodos para saber todo lo que sucedía en la escuela, incluso si nadie mas lo sabia. Ante la expresión confundida de Harry, Draco explico- Zabini estaba en la enfermería cuando llevar a Weasley. Zabini escucho toda la conversación entre los tres idiotas- Harry sonrió y respondió.

-Se lo tenia merecido, todo el maldito día se la había pasado molestándome con esas miradas de odio, perdí el control, pero ser el Príncipe oscuro tiene sus beneficios. Puedo hacer algo de daño sin tener que pagar las consecuencias. Dumbledore estará feliz mientras no este quitando ninguna vida!- Harry sonrió altaneramente ante la reacción nerviosa del rubio- Draco, cálmate, sabes cuales son mis reglas, Dumbledore no. Esto va a ser muy divertido- Harry miro a James buscarlo y sabia que la conversación había terminado- Draco, solo dile a mi padre que estoy buen y dile que mantenga controlado su temperamento, esto de por si ya es difícil si tener que lidiar con los dolores de cabeza- Draco lucia mortificado.

-No voy a decirle que haga nada! Me cortara la cabeza si le digo que hacer!- Harry soltó una risa ante la mirada de terror de su amigo y comenzó a caminar hacia James. Después de firmar para poder sacar unos cuantos libros que había tomado al azar, Harry regresó a la sala común, evito a todo el mundo y fue directo a su habitación. Varios Gryffindor, casi todos chicas, habían tratado de hablar con Harry, pero él simplemente se escabullía y los evitaba, ahora estaba cómodamente en su cama pensando en el alboroto que causaría. Con esos placenteros pensamientos Harry se fue quedando dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mas, Harry estaba sorprendido al ver a Damien volver a molestarlo preguntándole cosas sobre la escuela. Los amigos de Damien seguían manteniendo una distancia y eso le satisfacía. Sin embargo, el resto de los Gryffindor y el resto de las casas mostraban un gran interés por Harry. Parecía que todas las chicas querían hablar con el chico de cabello desordenado, ojos verdes, hermoso y misterioso. Harry las ignoraba lo mejor que podía, la mayoría de las chicas no hablaban con el se lo miraban a mirarlo y a reír bobamente cubriéndose con una mano. "Chicas estúpidas" murmuraba Harry una y otra vez. James lo llamo para que se alejara n poco de la mesa. El chico miro a James sacar una varita y entregársela, Harry le dio una mirada aprensiva a la varita pero se apresuro a tomarla. No era su varita, eso era obvio, pero había algo mas que no estaba bien, la varita no se sentía… completa. Se giro mirando a James con una ceja alzada.

-Esta varita te servirá solo para realizar hechizo simples, básicamente para las clases. Ha sido preparada especialmente para ti. Te permitirá hacer los hechizos que necesites para tus clases, pero no podrás hacer mucho mas con ella- James observo mientras el rostro de Harry se tornaba rojo de ira, sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos cuando había apretado mucho la varita.

-Han manipulado la varita?- pregunto Harry apretando los dientes.

-Si, lo hemos hecho. Es la única forma en la que sabemos que no habrá peligro alguno. Hasta que puedas probarnos que podemos confiar en ti teniendo tu propia varita, tendrás que conformarte con esta- James rezaba por que Harry no lo lanzara por los aires utilizando su magia sin varita. Harry estaba muy cerca de hacer lo que James pensaba, se sentía indignado, le habían dado una varita que usualmente le daban a los niños para que pudieran utilizar una magia controlada. Harry rechino los dientes al hablar con James de nuevo.

-Cuando salga de esto, Potter, recuérdame darles a todos ustedes, patéticos intentos de mago, una muerte horrible- James solo sonrió ante la amenaza de muerte, estaba acostumbrado, Harry lo amenazaba al menos una vez al día.

-Seguro que lo hago- dijo casualmente causando que Harry enrojeciera aun mas, Harry se alejo y volvió a sentarse ruidosamente en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Después del desayuno, Harry fue hacia su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, esa era la clase que mas esperaba Harry. Entro al aula y se sentó en uno de los escritorios en la fila de en medio en espera de su profesor de DCAO. Cuando Severus Snape entro en el aula, con su típico fru fru detrás de él, Harry sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro. Snape no sabría como tratar a Harry. Seguramente no se atrevería a ignorarlo como lo hacia el resto del profesorado, pero Snape no podía tratar a Harry como un estudiante normal tampoco. Harry iba a disfrutar el sufrimiento de Snape, ya que estaba de un humor de perros y tenia que desquitarse con alguien.

Snape se detuvo al frente de su clase y paso la vista por todos los estudiantes, Harry atrajo su atención al instante. Snape, quien usualmente era un hombre calmado, sintió su corazón acelerarse ruidosamente cuando el pánico lo invadía. Si de por si ser un espía era difícil de hacer frente a Lord Voldemort, ahora tenia que pretender ser un Mortífago leal frente al loco hijo asesino del Lord Oscuro. Snape estaba feliz de haber tomado esa poción tranquilizadora antes de asistir a la clase, seguramente lo ayudaría a lidiar con Harry.

Snape apunto con su varita hacia la pizarra detrás de el y al instante las instrucciones comenzaron a escribirse por arte de magia. Harry observo en shock mientras Snape comenzaba a dar la lección sobre la correcta posición de varita y el encantamiento para aturdir la mente del atacante. Harry no podía creerlo, los estudiantes de sexto curso en Hogwarts estaban aprendiendo a hacer un encantamiento aturdidor, se suponía que estaban estudiando un nivel de EXTASIS! Harry había aprendido ese encantamiento en particular cuando había cumplido doce años. Harry observo como la mayoría de los estudiantes comenzaban a practicar el encantamiento. De toda la clase, solo dos estudiantes habían logrado hacer el movimiento correcto de varita. Harry estaba disgustado al ver que uno de ellos era Hermione Granger. El otro era un rubio de Slytherin que Harry no conocía. Snape parecía disgustarle el hecho de que Hermione pudiese realizar esos movimientos con la varita ya que le había dicho que dejara de presumir. Harry apenas si pudo resistir la risa ante los rostros de Ron y Hermione. Snape había ignorado a Harry hasta ahora y el chico había decidido que era momento de tener un poco de diversión. Después de todo, cualquier otro profesor que Harry molestara iría directo con Dumbledore y Harry tendría que soportar un discurso por parte del Director. Pero Snape era otra historia, él iría directo con el padre de Harry y el chico siempre había disfrutado molestar a los Mortífagos de su padre. El morocho se cruzo de brazos y se inclino hacia atrás en su silla esperando por la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a Snape.

El profesor continuo la lección y comenzó a explicar la pronunciación correcta del hechizo, pregunto si había alguna duda hasta ese punto, usualmente cuando Snape preguntaba algo no esperaba una respuesta. Nadie, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle algo a Snape. Para eso era el club de Duelo. La profesora June era una profesora bastante amable que controlaba el club de Duelo para estudiantes de tercer curso o mayores. Lo que fuera que aprendieran en clase de Snape, usualmente lo practicaban en el club con la profesora June. Sin embargo, por primera vez en clase de Snape, un estudiante pregunto algo. Snape sintió el pánico invadirlo al mirar a Harry abrir la boca para preguntar.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. Por que enseña hechizos sin sentido cuando hay muchos otros que si merecen la pena ser aprendidos?- el silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Harry fue instantáneo. Los Slytherin y Gryffindor se habían quedado con la boca abierta. No era el simple hecho de que e chico nuevo había preguntado algo, en verdad había puesto a Snape en ridículo. Los Slytherin murmuraron hacia el resto de los Gryffindor, _"el chico esta muerto". _El profesor Snape, usualmente pálido cual papel, comenzó a ponerse rojo ante la pregunta de Harry. Su batalla interior para controlar su temperamento no funcionaba. Camino hacia Harry y pudo sentir el odio invadirlo al mirar el rostro que era tan parecido al de James Potter.

-Señor Potter, usted es nuevo aquí, así que voy a darle lo que nunca le he dado a ningún estudiante, una segunda oportunidad. Si tiene alguna duda sobre el hechizo que estamos estudiando, entonces pregunte con libertad, pero si va a dudar de mi currículo entonces le pediré que se guarde sus opiniones- el rostro de Snape se contorsiono en una mueca bastante fea que pudo causar a cualquier estudiante hundirse por temor. Sin embargo, para Harry, la expresión de Snape no significaba nada. El chico simplemente le sonrió al profesor y respondió con voz amable.

-Perdone por molestarlo profesor, pero es solo que no se me hace justo que nos hagan perder el tiempo, podríamos estar aprendiendo _Defensa_ Contra las Artes Oscuras de verdad, en lugar de esto hechizos sin sentido, sin mencionar que son inútiles, si alguno de nosotros se encuentra en combate, como en medio de una guerra, como es que ese simple hechizo aturdidos los va a ayudar contra las imperdonables?- Harry en verdad escucho el jadeo general por parte de los estudiante en el aula. La verdad no le importaba si los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban o no aprendiendo algo importante, después de todo, esto era benéfico para el bando de Harry, ya que la nueva generación de jóvenes magos y brujas no tendría el conocimiento suficiente para luchar y protegerse. Harry solo decía esas cosas para molestar a Snape, lo que le era bastante entretenido.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos verdes fijos en los negros de Snape, quien parecía tener dificultades para hablar. Harry estaba seguro que si Snape no dejaba salir su enojo podría explotar. El chico mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y miro a Snape con inocencia fingida mientras el profesor luchaba por responderle. La clase entera estaba centrada en Snape en ese momento. Que castigo le tocaria a Harry? Pero para sorpresa de todos, Snape pareció calmarse y le sonrió a Harry, el alumnado decidió que Snape se miraba aun mas terrorífico sonriendo que con su seriedad usual.

-Muy bien señor Potter, tal vez podría quedarse después de clase y darme una lista de los hechizos que piense valen la pena aprender.

-Me esta dando una detención?- pregunto Harry aun con voz calmada.

-Si es así como quiere tomarlo, entonces si, es una detención.

-No- dijo el chico firmemente. Los estudiantes literalmente dejaron caer sus varitas y ahora miraban bobamente el coraje de Harry, o para otros, su deseo suicida. Snape estaba paralizado ante el comportamiento de Harry, puso una mano en el escritorio de Harry y se inclino para que su rostro estuviera a centímetros del de Harry.

-Que quiere decir con "No", señor Potter?- siseo al chico.

-Quiero decir que no, no voy a quedarme a una detención ya que no he hecho nada para merecerla. Todo lo que hice fue expresar mi opinión acerca del hechizo que esta enseñando. Solo hice una sugerencia y usted me esta castigando por eso- y entonces Harry añadió en un susurro que solo Snape pudo escuchar- y quiero ver que lo intente.

Snape se había quedado sin palabras, cualquier otro estudiante se hubiese quedado castigado por el resto del año, pero no había nada que Snape pudiera hacer con Harry, y para terror del profesor, Harry lo sabia. El chico volvió a inclinarse en su silla mirando al profesor girarse para volver a su clase. Los estudiantes miraban al profesor, obviamente sorprendidos por la fala de gritos, maldiciones y, en este caso, asesinato del estudiante que se había atrevido a insultarlo.

Snape calmo su temperamento desquitándose con el resto de la clase, gritándoles que se pusieran a practicar el hechizo y al finalizar la misma les dejo el doble de tarea de la que había pensado dejarles. Harry salió del aula sintiéndose mucho mejor, podía molestar a Snape todo lo que quisiera y no se debía preocupar por las represalias, claro que podría hacer eso con el resto de los profesores, pero a Harry nunca le había agradado Snape en realdad. De todos los Mortífagos de su padre, Harry nunca confió en Severus Snape. Pero su padre insistía en que era de confianza y que era un espía bastante útil, pero el chico sentía que algo andaba mal, la lealtad de Snape era diferente.

"_Bueno, al menos algo bueno saldrá de i estancia en Hogwarts, podre ver en donde esta la lealtad de Snape en verdad"_, pensó Harry mientras salía del aula de clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Siendo las 3:46 am me declaro oficialmente muerta… así que mejor me dejan descansar hasta que resucite dentro de unos 4 días..! espero les haya gsutad0o..!=D dejen reviews..!


	20. Duelling Club

Bien… desde ayer pude meterme a mi cuenta en FanFiction pero no actualice porke la señal era débil y tardaba HORAS..! no tengo la paciencia para lograr eso..¬¬ pero bueno aki tienen al fin la actualización..!=D espero tengan ganas de leer..xD déjenme Reviews..!=D

SO MANY REVIEWS..! SO FREAKING HAPPY..!=D THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I PUBLISHED TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE ONE MORE TIME..!=D

**Danielle Angel: **la tardanza no fue mi culpa..xD aki tienes mas capiss..!=D

**Chapis0093: **nunca los abandonaría.. créeme.. por mas Slytherin aprendiz de Bellatrix ke sea no puedo torturarlos tan horriblemente..xD siento lo de tu internet..u.u pero por eso subo dos capis para ke tengas mas para leer..!=D y soy grande en todo sentido.. con un metro 76 de estatura todos me dicen eso..xD disfruta..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **espero ya te sientas mejor de tu enfermedad..! kiero ke leas con todos los sentidos al 100..xD pero lo de los Longbottom… no, no.. me entendiste mal… Harry no… aaa no me confundí… lo ke pasa es ke… si, si los… el fuego los… y luego se… sabes ke… se me acaba de olvidar la respuesta ke estaba por darte… ke lastimaa..! Muahahaha (puntos extra por parte de Bellatrix a mi calificación final por esa risa malvada perfecta) para consolarte un poco te aviso y te anuncio ke en el capi 21 hay una parte clave e te puede ayudar a medio descubrir las cosas..! Así ke ponle atención..xD yo kreo ke todos tuvimos pánico escénico n la escuela alguna vez..xD me imagine a Papi Voldy en una guardería con todas las mamás..xD hahahahahhahah muero de risaa..xD aunque probablemente hubiese mandado a Bella en su lugar… pero bueno eso es otra cosa.. y te entiendo completamente.. yo odio al viejito maniaco aunque nadie entienda el por ke..¬¬ la regla de Harry… si… si lo histerizan mas alla del limite en definitiva podría explotar..xD Harry y Draco son tlos típicos mejores amigos verdad..xD me encantan..! y mas por ke los dos son mimados y creídos a mas no poder.. es una lucha de titanes..xD Damien es un pain in the ass..¬¬ espero sepas ke significa.. pero es bueno para Harry..=D Voldy… y… Bella… O.o pusiste imágenes indeseadas en mi cabeza..! tu ulpa el ke tard con los otros capis por haberme hecho pensar en es0o..!O.o tendré pesadillas..! y Harry no puede poner a Draco a investigar… bueno si.. pero de ke serviría.. tiene a uno de los Merodeadores como guardián, recuerdas..¿? dudo mucho ke a James se le escapen los pasadizos ke el descubrió junto con Sirius y Remus (la rata keda olvidada ahora ¬¬).. Con respecto a lo de los gemelos Weasley… si.. eske me ekivoke.. bueno no… me confundí, y eske en la versión "Rewrite" de la historia.. la ke esta haciendo la autora.. si dice la razón… la verdad es ke no estoy muy segura de si menciona el porke en esta trama.. pero como no es parte tan importante te puedo responder a esa simple preguntita..=D se supone ke los gemelos Weasley no obtuvieron suficientes EXTASIS o algo así como para graduarse.. pero como la magia empleada para crear sus inventos era bastante avanzada.. decidieron darles otra oportunidad.. o algo así..xD y te juro ke pensé en ponerle lo mismo como respuesta..! cuando Harry amenaza a James con la muerte lenta y dolorosa..xD pensé en ponerle algo así como James sacando un pedazo de pergamino y anotando: "…muerte… horrible… intento de mago… dijiste patético, verdad? Si, patéticos intentos de mago, listo, esta anotado, algo mas para que no se olvide, hijo?".. pero no.. tengo ke ser leal a la traducción y no pongo de mi cosecha..xD creeme ke me encanta ke escribas conforme lees y dejes todo como esta al final..xD me gustan las primeras reacciones..!=D pasaron un poco mas de 4 días.. pero no podia actualizar..¬¬ asi e aki hay dos capis mas..!=D

**Santiago: **no entendí tu Review.. pero significa ke no dejaras otro review sino hasta ke llegue al 29..¿? algo asi..¿?xD

**Rebe-girlprongs: **nunca lo dejo..! aki hay otros dos..! lee..=D

**Septimaluna: **aki tienes otra doble..!=Dya veras como si se divierte con Draco..xD muy a pesar del rubio.. pero ya veras o mejor dicho leerás..xD disfruta..!=D

**Maia Longhorn: **cambias a tu dulce y lindo San Potter por un sexy y misterioso Principe Oscuro..¿?xD si.. la calentura todo lo puede.. y.. una cosa.. soy malísima para los países.. de donde eres..xD¿? Marvolito.. imagínate a un perro salchicha con ese nombre..! ke lindo.. eske mi perro salchicha se llama Harry (No tuve nada e ver con la elección del nombre lo juro!) pero Marvolito se escucha lindo para un perrit0o..!=D oh me encantan sus teorías disparatadas y también ke pregunten cosas que yo se ke tienen una respuesta lógica pero ke ustedes aun no comprenden y…oh me encantaría ver sus caras cuando lean todo lo que aclare sus dudas..! la cámara..¿? la Cámara Secreta dices tu.. no entendí esa pregunta..u.u y bueno no inventare ninguna excusa para Harry.. las cosas son como son pero aun así me agrada..xD claro ke kiere regresar con Voldemort.. no kiere kambiar su forma de vida.. al igual ke yo o kiero cambiar la mia y… bueno no se tu.. pero según nuestra crianza nos gustan las cosas.. y Marvolito no es la excepción… y la verdad pienso que es genial ke pongan a Bellatrix como una persona con sentimientos.. ya ke en el libro.. o mas en las películas.. la ponen como una loca desquiciada idiotizada con el Lord Oscuro.. vaya.. todas las preguntas ke hiciste son… bastante buenas..xD espero ke con los capítulos encuentres todas las respuestas.. por ke por supuesto ke no te arruinare la historia contándote lo ke pasa..xD disfruta estos dos capiss..!=D

**Askarsha: **no entendí nada de lo ke pusiste al inicio de tu Review…O.o pero créeme ke yo no lo dejare..xD por mas ke me cueste traduciré los 60 y tantos capítulos..xD aki tienes maass..! deja Review..=D

**Escipion: **gracias por tu revieww..!=D espero mass..xD disfrutaa..!

**Marina: **teniendo en cuenta de que las únicas personas con las que se relacionaba le llevaban mínimo 20 años.. excepto Draco pero el Lord no lo estimaba mucho asi ke no kreo ke lo viera mucho.. no sabria como reaccionar ante un mar de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas y nada discretos.. pero bueno.. vaya..! alguien ke al fin se siente mal por nuestro kerido Ron..! Voldy tiene sentimientos.. muy en el fondo pero los tiene.. aki tienes otros dos..! espero ke te gusten..=D

**DannyCullen13: **y otra doble actualización..! ke tal..xD me encanta ke dejen un review diferente en cada capii..! muchas gracias..! la mano firme..¿? kreo ke mas bien se la dejo bastante aguada al romperle la muñeca..xD me merezco otro descanso después de estos dos..?¿! y en cuanto a Snape.. bueno míralo pobrecito de Harry.. no tiene en nada en ke divertirse… maske en su kerido Mortífago profesor de DCAO..=D espero te gusten estos capis tmbb..!

**Osoqduerme: **tipikisimo hermanito pequeño enfadoso y absolutamente adorable..xD uff.. ni cuadritos la vida de Snape.. kreo ke se hará migajas..xD ohh déjame saber cual es tu idea de lo ke Papi Voldy le dijo a Marvolit0o..! me encanta ke saken conclusiones..xD no me burlo… solo me rio con ustedes..=) y atención..! en uno de los capis ke subi viene algo importante..;) disfruta..=D

**Ary Stark: **no es que no confié en su hijo.. claro ke confía en su hijo Harry Potter… pero no confía en el Príncipe Oscuro..xD Draco tendrá un papel importante en el fic.. no por nada es el mejor amigo de Harry.. por que todo el mundo le gusto el ataque a Ron.. no piensan en los sentimientos del pobre pelirrojo acaso..! y tu a mi me mareaste con las preguntass.. las formulaste muy raro..xD y dime tu.. si Harry no se considera a si mismo como un Potter.. como puede serlo? Es a lo ke me refiero.. y creeme.. no se pueden cambiar 15 años de crianza en solo 3 meses..xD claro ke o kiere dejar a su niño por tanto tiempo.. y mama Bella tampoco..! pero tienen ke ser razonable y darle la oportunidad a Harry de volver loco a Snape… mas..=D disfruta las actualizaciones..!

**Mariana Masen: **publike dos..! sii..!=D al parecer las chicas solo se le pegan mas cuando las "ahuyenta"..xD gracias por tu review..!

**Serenity-princes: **ohh no se crean tan importantes.. tengo un solo hermano menor y.. a pesar de ke tienes razón ya ke tenemos a kien echarle la culpa de las cosas… las cosas con Ron, Hermione y Ginny tardaran en arreglarse.. ya vez lo testarudos que son los Weasley.. y ni ek decir de Hermione..xD y en tres meses es muy difícil.. ya sabes.. James es como una mula y Lily como diez… si los sumas obtenemos a Harry.. pero no contaban con Damien..!xD debo admitir ke si fuera mi hermano no hubiera dudado en lanzarlo de la torre de astronomía a la primera oportunidad.. pero es un lindo niño..! deja Review pliiix..!=D

**AnnieKP: **como… pero… yo… 22… me…¬¬ no es justo..! tanto ke me esforcee..!¬¬ estuve tentada en varias ocasiones a copiar y medio corregir los capítulos de Cissy Black-Potter pero no lo hice.. me contuve.. ay pero bueno.. como dices me esforzare mas para pasarla a ella también..! gracias por tus palabras de aliento y te juro ke seguiré asi como voy..! mientras tu sigue dejando Reviews..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Duelling Club – Club de Duelo

Las semanas pasaron y antes de que Harry se diera cuenta ya había pasado un mes en Hogwarts. Se había mantenido alejado de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Regularmente se encontraba con Draco para informarse sobre el progreso con las defensas de Hogwarts. Damien continuaba siguiendo a su hermano como si fuera un fiel cachorrito. No importaba lo horrible que se portara Harry con Damien o cuanto lo insultaba, el chico no lo dejaba en paz.

Damien apenas si era visto por sus amigos. Ron, Hermione y Ginny siempre intentaban convencer al chico de que se sentara junto a ellos en las comidas, pero él prefería sentarse con Harry para hacerle compañía. Después de ignorarlo y ver que no daba resultado, Harry había comenzado a responder a las conversaciones del pequeño Potter con simples "Si", "No" o "Como sea", o solamente hacia un ruido con la garganta. Para Damien eso era mas que suficiente y Harry casi sentía lastima por él. El chico estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer que Harry fuera su amigo.

James y Lily seguían con sus intentos de hacer que Harry se abriera con ellos. Sin embargo, al contrario de los resultados que había obtenido Damien, los padres no obtenían nada. Harry siempre los apartaba brutalmente de la conversación. El chico no hablaba con ningún miembro del staff del colegio, a excepción de Poppy y Snape. Poppy le hacia chequeos generales a Harry para revisar que estuviera bien. Al principio era por la salud de Harry, pero después se volvió costumbre el pasar unos minutos al día hablando con Harry, solo por platicar un rato. Mientras que Snape, sus encuentros con Harry eran tortura pura. El chico lo ridiculizaba y se burlaba de lo que sea que Snape estaba enseñando. Algo que sorprendía a todos debido a la falta de gritos por parte del profesor. Sus amenazas de detenciones eran pasadas muy por alto por parte de Harry y no había nada que el profesor pudiera hacer. Si le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor solamente hacia feliz a Harry. El profesor mas temido de Hogwarts comenzaba a perder su intimidante personalidad.

En ese momento, el profesor estaba hablando con el Director para quejarse sobre el comportamiento de Harry.

-Simplemente no puedo soportarlo mas! Se rio de mi! En verdad se rio de mi mientras enseñaba un conjuro el otro día. Se carcajeo, Dumbledore! Y no puedo hacer nada para asustarlo. Sabe que en la ultima reunión de los Mortífagos, el Lord Oscuro me pregunto como estaba Harry, cuando le dije de su comportamiento en clase me advirtió que si alguna vez Harry era castigado por _cualquier _profesor me cortaría la cabeza personalmente! Ya no puedo con el estrés!- Snape colapso en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dumbledore mientras este lo observaba.

-Severus, se que es muy frustrante para ti, pero en realidad no hay nada que pueda hacer. Si decides castigarlo entonces eso te causara problemas con Voldemort. Creo que lo mas sabio es seguir ignorando a Harry como lo has estado haciendo- Snape miro a Dumbledore gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, obviamente eso no esta funcionando, o si? Muy pronto nadie me tendrá miedo- Snape miro rápidamente a Dumbledore y trato de explicarse- bueno… ya sabe a lo que e refiero, debo de… de darme a respetar y… y eso solo lo puedo conseguir si… si tengo el respeto de los estudiantes para que no me cuestionen o molesten con cosas sin importancia- Dumbledore se rio suavemente.

-Severus, no ceo que nadie te hará menos, nunca. El por que es simple, todo el enojo que tienes contra Harry es usualmente proyectado hacia otros estudiantes, así que ceo que los estudiantes te tienen mucho mas miedo ahora- Snape lo pensó y llego a la conclusión que era verdad. Ya que Snape no podía decirle nada terrible a Harry, se había enfocado en gritar, maldecir y ridiculizar a los estudiantes mas jóvenes pera mantener el miedo vivo entre el alumnado. El profesor comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo mismo ante ese pensamiento. Dumbledore le hablo de nuevo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Alguna información sobre lo que Voldemort planea en relaciona Harry?- pregunto seriamente. Snape negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, me temo que no. Definitivamente hay un plan para rescatar al Príncipe Oscuro, pero nadie sabe lo que es aun. Tengo el presentimiento de que si confianza hacia mi esta disminuyendo, ya que me han estado ocultando información- Dumbledore suspiro tristemente.

-Tal vez es por que se han vuelto mas inseguros en lo que a tu lealtad se refiere. Te pido que vayas por ahí tentando el terreno con cuidado, no quiero perderte, muchacho- Snape solo le dedico una débil sonrisa. Si su trabajo encubierto era descubierto no tendría ninguna oportunidad, quedaría 3 metros bajo tierra inmediatamente. El profesor se pudo de pie para retirarse, debía planear una clase y prepararse para lidiar con Harry dentro de un par de horas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala común intentando terminar sus tareas de Transfiguraciones.

-Por que quería cambiar una copa perfecta en una gorda rata?- pregunto Ron mientras intentaba explicar el exacto movimiento de la varita para hacer ese hechizo.

Hermione suspiro mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que había aprendido ese día en la clase de McGonagall y comparaba las cinco referencias que tenia en frente. Hermione tenia que admitir que ese hechizo era muy difícil. La chica levanto la mirada para mirar a Damien entrar en la sala común. Tenían hora y media antes de ir a cenar y Damien probablemente se sentaría con Harry, igual que lo había hecho durante el almuerzo, así que Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él inmediatamente y decidieron pasar unos minutos con su amigo.

-Hey, Damy, amigo, que has estado haciendo?- pregunto Ron mientras apartaba su ensayo a un lado.

-Vengo de Adivinación, pero que patético. Como es que alguien puede entender lo que pasa en esa clase?- dijo Damien antes de colapsar en una silla cerca de la chimenea. Hermione y Ron rieron ante las palabras del chico. Adivinación era verdaderamente una cosa especial y ambos adolescentes estaban agradecidos de no tener que tomarla de nuevo- bueno, no importa, que estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- pregunto el pequeño Potter mientras observaba los libros que rodeaban a Hermione.

-Tratando en vano de terminar este estúpido ensayo de Transfiguraciones!- respondió Ron sacudiendo el pergamino junto con la pluma.

-Cual?- preguntó Damien con genuino interés en su rostro.

-No te ofendas, amigo, pero no creo que sepas de lo que trata- dijo Ron provocando que Hermione lo mirara con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ron, si Damien quiere saber entonces debes decirle. Es bastante raro que Damien muestre interés en los estudios- Damien hizo una mueca a Hermione pero no dijo nada. Ron suspiro y leyó el titulo de su ensayo. En el rostro de Damien apareció una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reírse suavemente.

-Que? De que te ries? Que es tan gracioso con mi ensayo?- pregunto Ron cuando Hermione comenzó a reír junto con el chico.

-Nada, no hay nada gracioso en tu ensayo, solo me reía de lo que dirían si les digo que yo puedo ayudarles a obtener la respuesta de su ensayo- Damien les sonrió de lado ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos. Hermione se recupero primero.

-Damy, esto es Transfiguracion a nivel de los TIMOs. Como es posible que puedas ayudarnos?- pregunto calmadamente para que el pequeño Potter no sintiera que lo hacia menos ya que solo intentaba ayudar.

-No dije que sabia la respuesta personalmente, Mione, dije que podría ayudarles a obtener la respuesta y completar su ensayo- respondió Damien.

-Bueno, y como harías eso?- pregunto Ron ansioso por terminar esa tarea.

-Se de alguien que completo ese ensayo hace dos noches.

-Quien?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Damien sonrió antes de responder.

-Harry- el color de los rostros de Ron y Hermione desapareció mientras miraban a Damien con preocupación.

-Estas loco? Quieres que le pidamos ayuda a Harry? No gracias, creo que prefiero obtener un "Troll" en este ensayo a pedirle algo a él!- dijo Ron con una mueca de odio.

-Ron, cuando dije que tenias que pedirle ayuda a Harry. Escucha, yo estaba con Harry cuando estaba terminando el ensayo. Se en donde lo pudo, puedo ir y traérselos, estoy seguro de que a Harry no le importara- dijo Damien.

-No! No queremos que hagas eso! Que crees que hará cuando se de cuenta de que nos dejaste copiar su tarea. No se ustedes, pero a mi me gustan mis huesos tal y como están- dijo Ron con su típico tono rojo llegando a sus orejas. Damien trato de no reírse ate el comentario de Ron y continuo intentando convencerlos.

-Ron, en verdad no creo que le importe, si le tienes miedo mejor solo ve y pregúntale primero.

-Como estas tan seguro de que su tarea esta bien, de todas formas, digo, no te ofendas pero si Hermione no puede obtener la respuesta entonces no se como alguien mas puede lograrlo- continuo Ron sin notar el sonrojo que había provocado a Hermione.

-Oh vamos Ron, sabes tan bien como yo que a Harry le va excelente en todas las clases. Todas las tareas que ha entregado siempre son un Sobresaliente.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione un poco confundida. Ella y Ron sabían lo bien que le iba a Harry en las clases, pero como podía saberlo Damien, estaban seguros de que Harry no se lo comentaba.

-Papá me lo dijo- respondió el chico- todos los profesores le reportan como le va a Harry. Mamá dijo que estaba sorprendida de que entregara las tareas ya que parece que nunca presta atención a las clases y no muestra interés alguno en nada. Papá dijo que cree que Harry solo hace la tarea para probar algo, para demostrar que los estándares de Hogwarts no son tan altos y que fue educado de la mejor manera- finalizo Damien sintiéndose incomodo con al ultima parte. Ellos sabían quienes habían sido los profesores de Harry y ponía la piel de gallina a los tres adolescentes.

-Damien, gracias por la sugerencia, pero creo que Ronald y yo podemos terminar esto por nuestra cuenta- dijo Hermione n voz calmada. Damien simplemente se encogió de hombros y se levanto para prepararse para cenar.

-Como quieran- murmuro mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de chicos. Ron y Hermione se pasaron otros diez minutos intentando completar su ensayo cuando Damien volvió a bajar y los dos se le unieron para cenar. Ninguno menciono el ensayo nuevamente. En cuanto entraron al Gran Comedor, Damien encontró a Harry enseguida y se giro hacia sus amigos.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, a menos… a menos que quieran venir con migo?- pregunto Damien esperando que tal vez ese día quisieran unírsele. Antes de que Ron y Hermione pudieran responder, Damien continuo- antes de que digan que no de nuevo, solo escúchenme, si? Lo que paso estuvo mal, pero ya paso un mes de eso y pienso que podrían superarlo. Me refiero a que cuanto tiempo mas guardaran ese rencor?

-Damien! Rompió la muñeca de Ron!- murmuró Hermione en voz baja para que los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado no escucharan.

-Lo se, pero… vamos Ron, sabes que no debiste de haberlo atacado. No tenia nada para protegerse, Y que si lo hizo en defensa propia?- Damien trato de razonar con el pelirrojo. Ron miro a Damien y abrió la boca para responder, para decirle que Ron solo lo hizo por que Harry había llamado a Hermione de una manera horrible. Pero la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Damien hizo que cambiara de opinión. Que tan malo podía ser? Si Harry y Ron se sentaban en la misma mesa y no se hablaban entonces que podría pasar?

-Muy bien, Damy, pero Hermione y yo no le vamos a hablar, bien?

-Okay!- exclamo Damien emocionado. Prácticamente corrió hasta donde estaba sentado su hermano. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron lentamente mientras Hermione miraba a Ron con ojos entrecerrados. Harry levanto la mirada para mira a Damien correr hacia el. _"Por Merlín, como puede ser tan persistente ese chico",_ pensó Harry.

-Hola Harry, como estas?- pregunto Damien mientras se sentaba, Harry respondió como siempre, un encogimiento de hombros- genial, mira, Ron y Hermione se sentaran con nosotros hoy, okay, pero por favor, por favor no digas o hagas nada que inicie una pelea con ellos. Por favor, te lo ruego, si? Solo… compórtate lo mas civilizado que puedas con ellos.

Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, miro a los dos Gryffindor acercarse a la mesa después de mirar a Harry, se sentaron junto a Damien. Harry los ignoro y continuo comiendo. Después de uno o dos minutos de incomodo silencio, Damien, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a comer y a hablar. Harry permaneció callado y solo los ignoro, usualmente era lo que hacia con Damien. Cuando estaban por terminar el postre, Ginny se acerco a ellos, se miraba bastante irritada ante el hecho de que su hermano y amigos estuvieran sentados con Harry, le dedico al chico una furiosa mirada antes de girarse hacia Hermione.

-Aun me acompañaras a la librería?- Hermione se miraba realmente incomoda mientras respondía.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero debo terminar mi ensayo de Transfiguración y después hacer mi tarea de Runas Antiguas, pero prometo que te ayudare después, en la semana, si?- Ginny parecía molesta, pero forzó una sonrisa rápidamente.

-Esta bien Hermione, lo entiendo. Los veo después chicos- dicho eso, la pelirroja salió del Gran Comedor directo a la biblioteca, Hermione miro a Ron y se mordió el labio.

-Me siento terrible, le dije que le ayudaría hasta que lograra encontrarlo y ahora simplemente la dejo sola- Ron le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Mione, no te preocupes por eso. Ginny tiene que admitir que nunca lo encontrara, me refiero a que ni siquiera le miro el rostro! Como, en nombre de Merlín, espera poder reconocerlo?- Harry estaba intentando ignorar a los chicos sentados frente a él, pero ante la mención de Ginny buscando a alguien a quien no le había visto el rostro había llamado su atención. Harry se había preguntado si Ginny se había molestado en saber quien la había salvado, se había imaginado que la pelirroja se lo había preguntado por unos días y después lo habría olvidado, pero ya habían pasado cinco meses desde ese incidente. Seguramente Ginny ya no estaba pensando en él, no, era imposible.

"_Probablemente solo estaba hablando de alguien mas", _pensó Harry. Aun si estuviera hablando de él, que diferencia haría? Harry no le iba a decir a ella ni a nadie sobre ese incidente. Solo llenaría a Dumbledore y a los Potter de tontas ideas sobre Harry yéndose al lado de la luz.

-Ron, quieres regresar para terminar el ensayo?- pregunto Hermione mientras comenzaba a levantarse de la mesa. Ron asintió luciendo miserable.

-Supongo- suspiro. Damien se apresuro a interrumpir con un grito.

-Ron, dijiste que vendrías conmigo al club de Duelo hoy! Es el primer día y he estado esperando años para poder ir!- Ron miro a Hermione con la suplica reflejada en los ojos, la chica lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y meneaba la cabeza.

-Ron, sabes que debemos termianr ese ensayo, la profesora McGonagall se volverá loca si fallas con otra tarea!

-Mione, le prometí a Damien el año pasado que en cuanto estuviera en tercer año y le permitieran entrar al club de Duelo yo lo iba a acompañar. No puedo romper una promesa, o si?- Hermione simplemente negó en dirección del pelirrojo y salió del gran comedor diciendo algo sobre no dejar que mirara si ensayo. Ron y Damien se miraron durante un minuto entero antes de comenzar a reir como idiotas.

-Oh, no puedo esperar! Voy a batirme a duelo con alguien, esto es tan genial- Damien estaba prácticamente saltando en su lugar.

-Cálmate, ahora te explicare las reglas mientras vamos hacia el aula- Harry también se puso de pie y planeaba ir a su dormitorio, pero ante la mención de un club de Duelo llamo su atención, por segunda vez, hacia los Gryffindor sentados frente a él. Harry no sabia que había un club de Duelo en Hogwarts, Draco nunca lo había mencionado. Damien se giro para tomar su mochila y se do cuenta de que Harry también estaba ahí. _"Diablos, casi me olvido de él"_, pensó Damien sonrojándose un poco ante la vergüenza de olvidarse de su hermano.

-Oye Harry, quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Damien antes de que Ron pudiera decía algo. Harry miro a Damien intentando descifrar si estaba bromeando, pero antes de que pudiera responder Ron salto de su lugar.

-Tu… tu quieres que venga con nosotros?- pregunto mirando al Potter menos como si estuviera loco.

-Si, por que no?- respondió Damien algo confundido.

-Porque… bueno, ya sabes… él es… él es… el no necesita aprender a combatir, él probablemente… ya sabes… él…

-Probablemente le patearía el trasero a todo el mundo sin siquiera esforzarme, no?- finalizo Harry, Ron lo miro indignado y respondió con voz mas o menos controlada.

-Bueno, no es así como lo diría yo, pero si- Harry sonrió antes de volver su atención a Damien.

-De verdad quieres que vaya?- pregunto Harry aun sin estar seguro de su Damien lo había invitado solo por cortesía o si lo decía en serio. Harry sabia que probablemente iría al club de Duelo sin importar lo que dijera Damien, pero por alguna razón quería saber si Damien de verdad lo había invitado o no.

-Claro que si! Seria genial verte en un duelo- Harry no sabia que responder, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y tomo su mochila para ir con Damien. Una inmensa sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Damien mientras saludaba a sus padres señalando que se iría con Harry y Ron. Después de que Lily le devolviera el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el club de Duelo.

Harry entro en una enorme aula y pensó para si mismo que no era tan grande como sus terrenos de entrenamiento personal, pero que serviría. Había una plataforma en medio del aula y frente a esta había cuatro copas. Parecían ser trofeos, todas eran de plata y tenían extrañas marcas en ellas. Mientras Harry caminaba hacia ellas para examinar las marcas, se dio cuenta que eran los escudos de las casas de Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Harry miro las copas y se pregunto para que servirían. Miro alrededor para examinar la sala, la cual estaba llena de estudiantes. La mayoria de ellos eran de sexto y séptimo curso. Damien se apresuro a ponerse al lado de Harry luciendo sumamente emocionado.

-Y bien, que te parece, Harry? Es genial, eh? No puedo esperar a que comience!- Harry se giro hacia su hermano y vio su reacción ante el pensamiento de tener un duelo amistoso con alguien. Harry no podía recordar que se hubiera sentido así de emocionado por algo en toda su vida. Comenzó a pensar en las vidas tan diferentes que habían tenido. Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente e intento apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Harry miro a un chico rubio acercarse junto con dos gorilas que parecían sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle. Harry sonrió para si mismo, _"Esto será divertido"_. Harry se dirigió hacia los tres Slytherin y Draco oculto extremadamente bien su sorpresa al verlo ahí.

-Harry! Como es que… que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto en voz muy baja. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Draco, ya habíamos pasado por esto antes, te dije que pararte frente al espejo todo el tiempo te iba a atrofiar ese pequeño cerebro que tienes- Draco le dedico una mirada envenenada antes de responder.

-Calma tu sarcasmo, quiero decir que, que haces en el club de Duelo? No creo que Potter te diera permiso de venir- ahora fue Harry el de mirada envenenada-

-Potter no me controla, Draco, creo que te lo deje muy en claro. Hago lo que se me da la gana- Draco sonrió a Harry y estaba por preguntarse otra cosa cuando las puertas se abrieron y la profesora June entro. La profesora era una bruja de mediana edad con el cabello corto y en puntas y ojos color azul zafiro. Se paro frente a los estudiantes y les sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes a todos!

-Buenas tardes!- respondieron los alumnos.

-Soy la profesora June, para esos que se unen por primera vez al club de Duelo, bienvenidos, y para los que vuelven a estar con nosotros, bienvenidos nuevamente. Déjenme explicarles las reglas del club antes de empezar- miro a todos los alumnos antes de hablar de nuevo- solo haremos duelos de uno contra uno. Todo el que quiera formar parte de un duelo deberá poner su nombre y su edad en la copa de su casa. Las copas elegirán a los contrincantes que deberán enfrentarse en el duelo. Si desean enfrentarse a alguien de su misma casa deberán pedirme permiso. No tolerare ningún comportamiento tonto y sacare a todo estudiante del club de Duelo que intente hacer maldiciones que no son aprobadas en Hogwarts.

Diciendo eso miro directamente a Harry, él solo le sonrió. Aunque Harry quisiera hacer alguna de las maldiciones de magia oscura que sabia no podría debido a la varita que le habían dado. Mir a Damien, quien no le prestaba atención a la profesora, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando lanzarle maldiciones con la mirada a un muchacho flaco de tercer año de Slytherin. Harry sonrió ante el pensamiento de Damien en un duelo_. "Probablemente no sabe ni siquiera como bloquear un hechizo aun"_, pensó. Esperaba poder observar como combatían los estudiantes de Hogwarts, aun cuando era un duelo amistoso. _"Por el nivel de educación que reciben estaré sorprendido si hacen algo mas que un simple hechizo de desarme"_, pensó Harry.

Harry no se equivocaba, la mayoría de los duelos consistían en los estudiantes gritando _"Expelliarmus!"_ el uno al otro y solo lograban desviar el hechizo. Un par de alumnos de sexto y séptimo año habían podido bloquear los hechizos, pero estos lograban pasar sus escudos al cabo de unos segundos. Harry estaba encantado. Ni siquiera los alumnos de séptimo curso que se graduarían próximamente habían aprendido como combatir propiamente. No tenían oportunidad de enfrentarse a su padre, la mayoría de ellos serian fáciles de convencer para unirse al lado del Lord Oscuro. Harry puso su nombre en la copa de Gryffindor y se paro junto a Draco mientras ponía su nombre en la de Slytherin. Ambos chicos esperaron a que las copas escogieran a los siguientes duelistas.

-No puedo esperar para ver al pobre idiota al que le toques de pareja- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, no le he pateado el trasero a nadie en casi seis semanas. Me voy a divertir de lo lindo con esto- dijo Harry mientras tronaba sus dedos. Draco solo sonrió de vuelta emocionado por ver a Harry en combate, solo lo había visto entrenar en una o dos ocasiones, pero ver al Príncipe Oscuro en un duelo era algo extremadamente raro. Las copas de Gryffindor y Slytherin se volvieron roja y verde respectivamente y dos nombres aparecieron en el aire. Draco casi se ahoga cuando vio _**"Draco Malfoy"**_ junto a _**"Harry Potter"**_. Miro al pelinegro parado junto a él. Harry tenia una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-Que extraño, solo escribí _Harry_ en el papel- dijo girando su rostro hacia el pálido Slytherin. Todos los alumnos aplaudieron a los dos chicos de sexto. Draco miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo, que hacia ahora? No podía negarse a luchar ya que la copa había sacado su nombre, pero tampoco tenia ni una mísera posibilidad de ganarle a Harry en un duelo, no era posible ganarle, y si perdía perdería reputación frente a todos. Miro a Harry, quien le dedico una cruel sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la plataforma. Draco lo sitio rápidamente tratando de pensar en lo que haría, antes de subir a la plataforma le susurro a Harry rápidamente.

-Recuerda Harry, soy tu amigo, tu único amigo. Esta bien, recuérdalo- Harry solo le sonrió y le respondió en un susurro.

-No, justo ahora no lo eres, eres mi compañero para el duelo- y con eso dicho, ambos chicos subieron a la plataforma. Damien y Ron estaban mirando la escena sin atreverse a apartar la mirada de los chicos, Damien le susurro a Ron.

-Esto será interesante!

-Y que lo digas- Ron estaba dividido entre quien quería que perdiera. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy con todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo, pero también quería ver que le dieran su merecido a Harry. Miraron junto a todos los demás estudiantes mientras Harry y Draco hacían una pequeña reverencia.

Harry dejo que Draco lanzara el primer ataque. El rubio se concentro en lo que Harry le había dicho antes de lanzarle el _"Stupefy"_. _"Es solo mi pareja para el duelo, no mi amigo, ni siquiera el Príncipe Oscuro, solo mi compañero de duelo"_. Harry esquivo el hechizo fácilmente y envío un _"Expelliarmus" _a Draco, quien parecía relajado cuando bloqueo el simple hechizo. Eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería, en cuanto cio que el cuerpo de Draco se relajaba, Harry le lanzo un hechizo para ponerle las piernas como gelatina. Draco apenas si pudo bloquear el hechizo y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Harry, quien le dedico una mirada idéntica. Draco decidió que era hora de jugar como un verdadero Slytherin.

-_Rictusempra!_- grito y el proyectil se dirigió con rapidez hacia Harry, el chico espero haya ultimo momento y después, con expresión aburrida, desvió el hechizo y lo mando de regreso hacia Draco, el rayo amarillo le dio de lleno en el pecho causando que saliera disparado hacia atrás. Draco aterrizo sobre su espalda y gimió, Harry escucho los gritos de muchos Gryffindor apoyándolo. Draco volvió a ponerse de pie rápidamente y apunto a Harry.

-JABASCO!- lanzo el hechizo que causaría que Harry vomitara larvas. Una vez mas, Harry espero hasta que el hechizo estuviera por darle y simplemente se movió fuera del trayecto del rayo haciéndolo acreedor de mas aplausos y silbidos, los estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca habían visto a alguien con tan buenos reflejos. Draco comenzaba a perder la compostura, no se podía permitir perder, era un Slytherin, él no perdía en nada, así que decidió jugar sucio.

-SORUPTO!- siseo mandándole el hechizo de desarme a Harry, sin embargo, el chico levanto un escudo cuando el hechizo estaba por darle, el cual se desvaneció en cuanto golpeo pared invisible que lo cubría. Los estudiantes jadearon cuando vieron lo poderoso que era el escudo de Harry. Los escudos de la mayoría de los estudiantes era nada mas que una fina niebla blanca que los protegía de los mas simples y débiles ataques, pero se desvanecía en cuanto un hechizo mas fuerte que un _"Expelliarmus"_ le daba. La profesora June estaba sorprendida con el escudo también, claro que sabia quien era Harry y esperaba que sus habilidades en los duelos fueran grandes, pero ese escudo era simplemente brillante, tanto que le quito el aliento al verlo. Harry quito su escudo y le sonrió maliciosamente a Draco.

-Mi turno- le siseo- CARNESTO!- gritó Harry y un rayo de luz blanca le dio a Draco en el pecho. El rubio voló por los aires y se estrello contra una de las paredes y después hasta el suelo. Una muy preocupada profesora June corrió hacia él, pero el rostro de Draco se había puesto completamente rojo y se había puesto de pie rápidamente. Damien y Ron estaban aplaudiendo junto con los demás estudiantes, a excepción de los Slytherin, quien miraban a Harry como si quisieran lanzarle un hechizo entre todos. Lentamente Draco apunto hacia Harry de nuevo.

-RAGNAS! IMPENDO!- las dos maldiciones de Draco, una detrás de la otra, se dirigían hacia Harry rápidamente. Uno de los hechizos iba hacia la cabeza de Harry mientras que el otro se dirigía a su estomago, el pelinegro sabia que su escudo no bloquearía ambos hechizos, así que dejo que sus instintos se apoderaran de él. Levito su escudo de cuerpo completo y ambos hechizos desaparecieron cuando chocaron contra la burbuja que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Los estudiantes jadearon, Draco incluido, no sabia que Harry podía hacer eso. La profesora June miraba boquiabierta el magnifico escudo frente a ella. Harry bajo su protección y sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, después se dirigió hacia un aterrorizado Draco, levanto su varita y lo apunto.

-IMPEDIMENTA!- Daco salio disparado de la plataforma y aterrizo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. Los estudiantes nunca habían visto a nadie ser expulsado de esa manera tan violenta de la plataforma, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar en apoyo a Harry mientras la profesora June se acercaba para nombrarlo ganador del duelo. Todo el salón gritaba y aplaudía por Harry. Quien veía las reacciones del mar de jóvenes y no sabia como reaccionar, bajo rápidamente de la plataforma e intentó salir del aula pero la profesora June lo detuvo.

-Harry Potter! Por favor pase al frente- Harry obedeció y se pregunto si lo expulsarían del club de Duelo por lo que le había hecho a Draco. Pero si no había usado ninguna maldición de magia oscura y lo que había pasado al final había sido solo por diversión. Decidió que no le importaba s lo expulsaban, no era tan divertido si no podías utilizar ninguna maldición _real_. Harry se puso frente a todos junto a la profesora mientras lo miraba intensamente- señor Potter, le importaría levantar su escudo para poder verlo una vez mas- Harry se sorprendió, no esperaba eso por parte de la profesora. Se alejo un par de pasos de la profesora y levanto su varita listo para el ataque- Stupefy!

Harry levanto su perfectísimo escudo de cuerpo completo y acabo con el hechizo al instante. La profesora June le sonrió ampliamente, se dirigió a los estudiantes señalando el escudo de Harry.

-Este es un perfecto ejemplo de lo que me gustaría que todos ustedes lograran, pueden ver que el señor Potter puede conjurar su escudo muy rápidamente y con mucha facilidad. Después de unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento y podrán igualar las habilidades del señor Potter- Harry suprimió la carcajada que se le vino. _"Los idiotas en esta escuela no tienen ni una minúscula oportunidad de igualar mis habilidades!",_ pensó mientras miraba a la profesora june continuar con su discurso- señor Potter, espero que continúe asistiendo al club de Duelo de vez en cuando, ya que sus habilidades son muy avanzadas y la clase podría aprender algo de usted.

Harry miro a la profesora, él no quería ayudar a entrenar a los estudiantes, después de todo, era mejor que fueran lo mas débiles posible. Así le facilitarían la vida a Harry una vez que tomara el lugar de su padre. Harry se aclaro la garganta y miro a l profesora de Duelo.

-Sin ofender profesora, pero preferiría no perder mi tiempo. Sus estudiantes no tienen muchas esperanzas de aprender y no veo algún beneficio para mi al enseñarles. Después de todo, ese es su trabajo, no?- el rostro de la profesora June se uso rojo mientras intentaba mantener su temperamento bajo control. Harry le sonrió, adoraba molestar a los profesores de Hogwarts.

-Señor Potter, no me refería a que usted enseñara algo, simplemente decía que podría mostrarnos sus habilidades con los hechizos, de ese modo sus compañeros podrían aprender- Harry se acerco a la profesora lo suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-Estoy seguro de que sabe el por que no se me da eso de ayudar a la gente- Harry le dedico otra sonrisa a la profesora antes de alejarse de ella y dirigirse hacia la salida dejando a una muy sorprendida profesora June y a varios estudiantes confundidos atrás- Cuando Harry salió del aula de Duelo se encontró de frente con un pálido James Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo iran a regañar por haberle pateado el trasero a Malfoy..¿?xD averígüenlo en el siguiente capi..! solo denle click abajito..!=D


	21. Seeker?

Como dije.. dos capis ya ke FanFiction se digno a dejarme entrar..!=D Y para todas las que tienen dudas y me han preguntado cosas a lo largo de los capítulos... en este capi hay una pequeña frasecita que si le dan la importancia correcta podrán sacar conclusiones mas… acertadas..xD pongan atención..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seeker? – Buscador?

-Que, en el nombre del cielo, creen que estaban hacienda?- grito James.

-No veo el por que de tanto escándalo, solo fue un duelo!- Harry miraba, algo aburrido, mientras Damien y James se gritaban mutuamente.

-Solo un duelo? Solo un duelo! Por Merlín, Damien! No te das cuenta del riesgo que tomaron? No puedo creer que hicieras algo tan estúpido!- James estaba completamente rojo en ese momento debido a todo lo que había gritado y de momento se había olvidado de Harry. Los tres Potter estaban en la pequeña sala de la habitación de James. Damien estaba igual de molesto que su padre, lo habían arrastrado fuera del aula de Duelo y ahora le gritaban por que Malfoy había recibido una paliza, no entena como eso era algo malo.

-Papá, por favor, deja de hablar sobre el riesgo, no paso nada malo. Malfoy se lo tenia merecido, además, él fue el que le lanzo dos maldiciones seguidas a Harry. Si no hubiera puesto ese asombroso escudo de cuerpo completo esas maldiciones lo hubieran herido seriamente- James se interrumpió a medio grito y miro a Harry, parecía que apenas se había acordado de que su hijo mayor estaba en la habitación.

-Conjuraste ese escudo de cuerpo completo de nuevo?- le pregunto tranquilamente, la respuesta de Harry se limito a mirar a James por un minuto para después apartarla de nuevo- que paso? Alguien te dijo algo sobre eso?- pregunto James pensando en como le iba a explicar a los estudiantes el por que de un chico de dieciséis años podía realizar ese tipo de magia que usualmente solo podía ser realizada por adultos.

-La profesora June estaba estática, no creo haberla visto tan feliz nunca. Le pregunto a Harry si regresaría al club de Duelo para que nos enseñara- dijo Damien rápidamente antes de que Harry pudiera responder, este le gruño a su hermano menor. James estaba en shock, la profesora June sabia la verdad sobre Harry y aun así le había pedido regresar al club de duelo, acaso estaba loca? James miro a Damien y después volvió a girarse hacia Harry.

-Y que dijiste?

-Dijo que…

-Damien! No te estoy preguntando a ti. Harry puede hablar por si mismo- lo interrumpió James. El chico hizo una mueca pero no volvió a hablar, James se giro hacia Harry- y bien?

-Tal vez- respondió mientras se recargaba en la pared y se cruzaba de brazos, disfruto al ver como el rostro de James perdía color rápidamente.

-Que quieres decir con _"tal vez" _no puedes hablar en serio sobre ir por ahí y enseñar al resto del alumnado? Como vas a explicarles toda la magia negra avanzada que puedes hacer?- pregunto James.

-Les diré la verdad, les diré que Lord Voldemort me enseño, no es como si me fueran a creer so de todas formas- James y Damien se paralizaron al escuchar el nombre del Lord Oscuro. Harry disfrutaba inmensamente de eso. No tenia intención alguna de enseñar nada a nadie, pero mirar a James alterarse de ese modo ante el pensamiento de que los alumnos de Hogwarts aprendieran Artes Oscuras era demasiado bueno como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Damien capto que era una broma de inmediato y decidió vengarse de su padre por haberlo sacado de esa forma del aula de Duelos.

-Sip, Harry fue un rotundo éxito. Todos estaban hablando de lo genial que era en los Duelos y que todos querían aprender de él. La profesora June dijo que nos dejaría tener clases privadas con Harry- Harry y Damien se las arreglaron para no reírse mientras miraban la reacción que las palabras del pequeño Potter habían causado en su padre. Estaba de pie con sus ojos color avellana abiertos a mas no poder al igual que su boca.

-Ella… ella dijo que?- Damien guiño un ojo a Harry antes de continuar.

-Si, cuando Harry dijo que lo pensaría, la profesora June le dijo que no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que se aseguraría de que Harry asistiera a todas las clases de duelo- Harry miraba a Damien con renovado respeto. _"El chico de verdad es bueno es esto", _pensó. James no dijo mas y se apresuro a salir de la habitación, tropezando con sus propios pies mientras cruzaba la puerta, iría a ver a la profesora June. En cuanto la puerta se cerro, Harry y Damien soltaron una carcajada, era la primera vez que Harry reía propiamente desde que había sido capturado por la Orden. Damien se rio junto con Harry y solo después Harry reír. Ambos chicos se calmaron y se miraron e uno al otro sin saber que decir.

-Esa fue una muy buena mentira blanca- dijo Harry, finalmente.

-Si, bueno se lo merecía, puedes imaginar lo que le dirá la profesora June? Y cuando se de cuenta de que solo bromeábamos, estará tan avergonzado- se rio Damien de nuevo. Harry observo al joven por un momento antes de hablarle.

-No le tiene miedo?- pregunto mientras estudiaba el rostro del muchacho para ver si mentía.

-Miedo? De papá? Por que le tendría miedo? Papá es probablemente el padre mas relajado que he conocido. Se que en los últimos meses ha sido un poco duro, pero usualmente ni siquiera me regaña. Es un papá realmente genial- respondió Damien mirando confundido a su hermano, se pregunto que le hacia creer a Harry que su padre daba miedo. Harry parecía perdido, miro a Damien una vez mas y el pequeño sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Era la primera vez que Harry lo miraba de esa manera. Había una emoción en los ojos de Damien que nunca había visto, casi parecía… envidia? _"No, no es posible"_, pensó Damien. Por que Harry lo miraría así? Se comenzó a sentir nervioso cuando Harry parecía perdido en sus pensamientos de Nuevo- um… Harry, estas bien?

Harry salió de su cabeza de golpe y le sonrió débilmente a Damien.

-Si, solo pensaba en algo- respondió. Damien estaba por soltarle un _"Pues claro, duh"_ pero pensó que lo mejor era guardárselo. Le pregunto a Harry su quería jugar Snap Explosivo, pero él respondió que estaba cansado y que quería ir a su habitación. Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común para poder dormir. Todo el trayecto, Damien no podía dejar de pensar en la extraña mirada que le había dedicado Harry. Se encontraron con James a mitad de camino, con solo mirarlo, los dos chicos soltaron otra risa, James estaba completamente rojo.

-Eso no fue gracioso, Damien Jack Potter!- gritó James pero su rostro no parecía enojado, mas bien estaba aliviado por que Harry no fuera a enseñar Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes.

-Tendría que estar en desacuerdo respetuosamente padre mío. Eso fue absolutamente hilarante- ambos chicos rieron ante la mirada asombrada de James antes de entrar en la sala común. Cuando se estaba alistando para dormir, Damien se dio cuenta que, después de pasar casi un mes entero con Harry, aun no tenia ni idea de la clase de vida que había llevado su hermano. Como habrá sido su niñez? Todas las cosas que Damien pensaban eran de ley vivir durante la infancia, tal vez era diferente para Harry. Mientras el joven Potter se quedaba dormido se prometió a si mismo que ayudaría a Harry a saber como disfrutar las cosas que seguro se había perdido al crecer. No pudo definir lo que eran dichas cosas ya que el sueño le gano y quedo dormido profundamente en minutos.

-o-o-o-o-

El fin de semana llego y con el, la primera practica de Quidditch. Damien y Ron se apresuraron a llegar al desayuno y estaban ocupados hablando sobre las nuevas estrategias que practicarían. Ron era el Guardián de Gryffindor mientras que Damien había logrado ser uno de los Cazadores el año pasado. Su capitán ese año era una chica de séptimo curso, Angelina Johnson, y sus bateadores eran los hermanos de Ron, Fred y George Weasley. Para mantener al equipo de Gryffindor como un equipo Weasley, Ginny era la buscadora. Los cuatro Weasley trabajaban muy bien juntos y habían ayudado a ganar muchos partidos. Sin embargo, la copa la había ganado Slytherin por cuatro años consecutivos ya, a pesar de que Gryffindor trabajaba muy duro para conseguirla, y ese año no era la excepción. Ron se sentó con Damien y se sirvió algo de cereal mientras el pequeño Potter tomaba una tostada y comenzaba a untarle mermelada. Justo entonces miraron a una my preocupada Angelina correr hacia ellos.

-Angie, que sucede?- pregunto Damien con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No se imaginan lo que paso, chicos! Perdímos a Kelly Adamson.

-Que?- exclamaron Ron y Damien al mismo tiempo.

-Lo se, es terrible. Su mamá y papá se separaron y ella se ira de Hogwarts la próxima semana. Aparentemente se va a mudar a América y ella asistirá a otra escuela de Magia. Es horrible!- Damien y Ron no sabían que era mas terrible, los padres de Kelly separándose, Kelly mudándose y asistiendo a otra escuela, o el hecho de haber perdido a uno de sus cazadores. Conociendo a Angelina, lo horrible era probablemente el perder a un Cazador en ese momento- vamos a cancelar la practica y a las 5 de la tarde tendremos pruebas para buscar a un nuevo cazador. Quiero a todos ustedes ahí, es vital que escojamos a alguien con el que todo el equipo este de acuerdo- finalizo Angelina luciendo casi desesperada.

-Erm… Angie, no crees que deberías darle un poco mas de tiempo a las pruebas, me refiero a que son en unas cuantas horas, no deberías dejarlo para otro día. Cuantas personas crees que asistirán en tan corto tiempo?- dijo Ron titubeante, no quería correr riesgos con el explosivo temperamento de Angelina.

-Ron! No tenemos tiempo. Kelly apenas recibió la lechuza ayer, así que no me dio tiempo de anunciar las pruebas antes. Solo tenemos tres semanas para el primer partido! Esto requiere medidas desesperadas- Angelina estaba un poco roja cuando termino de gritarle a Ron, quien había retrocedido un poco con mirada de terror. Damien espero a que Angelina se fuera para poder reírse. Los dos chicos se miraron entre si y suspiraron en silencio, sabían que Angelina se iba a poner peor antes de mejorar.

Después del desayuno, Damien decidió pasar algo de tiempo con Harry ya que Ron había sido arrastrado por Hermione para finalizar sus deberes. Damien miro a Harry hablando con el profesor Snape en un pasillo, el profesor se miraba pálido mientras que el chico estaba de pie casi altaneramente junto a él respondiendo a todo lo que le preguntaban con mucha facilidad. _"Por Dios, debo aprender a hacer eso"_, pensó Damien mientras miraba a Harry sonreír de lado y burlarse de Snape. Damien dio un par de pasos mas, sin atreverse a mas, e intento escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-… no tolerare ese tipo de comportamiento, señor Potter, deberías saber que no soy alguien a quien pueda asustar- dijo Snape con el enojo y la frustración llenando su voz.

-Claro que no, por que querría asustar al profesor de defensa. Estoy seguro de que si me paso de la raya me _confundirá_ para que ponga atención a sus clases sin sentido. Ese es un verdadero castigo- respondió Harry con voz falsamente inocente. Damien ahogo una risita.

-Señor Potter, le estoy advirtiendo que cuide su lengua!- dijo Snape, estaba temblando de ira mientras apuntaba a Harry con un pálido dedo.

-Advirtiéndome? Que es lo que harás, _Severus_? Me pondrás un castigo, me quitaras puntos? Creo que ya establecimos el efecto que tiene eso en mi, y ahora, si quieres conservar tus dedos, te recomiendo que los alejes de mi- dijo Harry con tan dulce veneno en su voz que provoco un escalofrío a Damien. Snape miro a Harry peligrosamente antes de girarse y alejarse por las escaleras. Harry se giro y miro a Damien parado a corta distancia.

-Por Merlín, Harry, como es que no te asusta cuando se queda mirándote así- Damien odiaba admitir que Snape lo asustaba, incluso cuando su padre le decía que era un simple "idiota grasiento". Damien se mantenía alejado de Snape lo mas que le era posible.

-Solo para eso sirve, para poner caras raras a los demás, no tiene las agallas para hacer nada mas, así que para que temerle?- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros antes de comenzar a caminar con Damien- y a donde ibas?

-A buscarte- respondió Damien, Harry gimió.

-Por que? Que es lo que quieres ahora?

-Nada, de hecho me preguntaba si querías pasar un rato juntos, tal vez jugar a algo que quieras- Damien esperaba que Harry estuviera de ben humor y que accediera a su petición.

-Damien, tengo dieciséis años, yo no _**juego**_ a nada, especialmente no contigo, así que lárgate- Damien sonrió pensando en lo que Harry le había respondido.

-No me refiero a jugar una cosa para niños, me refiero a… no se le, lo que sea que… tal vez… Quidditch?- Damien decidió que, ya que no habia practica ese día y aun tenia ganas de salir a volar, podría llevarse a Harry con él. El Potter mayor negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermano.

-No, no quiero.

-Aww, Harry, vamos, será divertido.

-Fuera de aqui, Damien, deja de molestarme- Harry miro a Damien con ojos entrecerrados e intento alejarse, pero eso nunca parecía funcionar con el chico de trece años.

-Mira, solo media hora y entonces puedes hacer lo que tu quieras, lo prometo. Solo quiero jugar una vez contigo- le rogó Damien.

-Damien!- Harry trato de alejarse del chico

, pero Damien lo seguía como si fuera su cachorrito.

-Un juego lo prometo- Harry se detuvo y miro a Damien.

-Damien, no te gustara jugar conmigo- dijo Harry un poco resignado.

-Claro que si!- dijo Damien, feliz de que había convencido a Harry para jugar Quidditch-

-No, Damien, no lo entiendes, nunca he jugado Quidditch antes- dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

Damien se quedo quieto mirando a su hermano. Harry nunca había jugado Quidditch antes! No sabia como jugarlo! Como era eso posible? Todo el mundo sabia como jugar Quidditch. Era algo con lo que había crecido, era natural para él. No todos eran buenos jugándolo, pero aun así era normal que todo el mundo Mágico supiera de ese deporte. Y fue entonces que la verdad golpeo a Damien. Harry no habia tenido una educación normal, no le habían permitido ser un chico normal que iba a juegos de Quidditch y los jugaba con sus amigos en el patio trasero. "Merlín, probablemente ni siquiera sepa como montar una escoba", pensó Damien y su corazón se rompió ante el pensamiento. Damien había comenzado a jugar Quidditch en cuanto pudo montar una escoba, su padre era un fanático del deporte y lo alentó a jugar desde muy temprana edad. Damien miro a Harry y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-Tu… tu nunca has jugado Quidditch antes?- pregunto Damien deseando haber confundido lo que había dicho.

-No, pero no es que me importe. Es solo un estúpido juego para andar volando de un lado a otro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- respondió Harry. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba siendo arrastrado a los terrenos del colegio. Harry se asombro cuando Damien le tomo la mano y lo condujo por las puertas del colegio, nunca nadie le había tomado la mano así. Antes de que Harry supiera lo que pasaba, Damien lo había dejado solo y se había perdido en un pequeño vestidor enseguida del campo de Quidditch, volvió casi de inmediato con dos escobas en la mano.

Damien le dio una escoba a Harry y este leyó en el mango de la escoba "Nimbus 3000". Harry tenia la misma escoba en casa, su estomago dio un respingo ante el recuerdo de su hogar. Miro la escoba que Damien sostenía, se veía bastante vieja comparada con la Nimbus 3000. Tenía palillos saliendo desordenadamente y parecía que había sido usada por muchas personas. La Nimbus que tenía Harry se veía casi completamente nueva. Ni una ramita fuera de lugar y brillaba ante la luz del sol. Harry miro a Damien confundido.

-Damien, que…

-Tu monta en mi Nimbus 3000, es el modelo mas nuevo, papá me la compro- Harry miro la vieja escoba que tenia Damien- no te preocupes, solo la usare por hoy, es una Barredora 500, viejísima pero aun hace el trabajo- el chico miraba a Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos y fue entonces que entendió lo que sucedía. Damien había malentendido lo que Harry le había dicho sobe el Quidditch. Harry nunca había jugado Quidditch antes, pero no significaba que nunca había montado en una escoba.

-Damien, mira, creo que no entendiste…- comenzó a decir Harry pero el chico lo corto a media frase.

-Harry, no digas nada. Solo escúchame y estarás volando mejor que nadie en unos minutos- dijo Damien en un extraño tono cargado de madurez. Le tomo a Harry todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de Damien mientras continuaba explicando las técnicas básicas de vuelo. Harry simplemente se quedo ahí, escuchando como el chico le explicaba el procedimiento correcto para montar y como volver al suelo- bien Harry, lo entendiste? Bien, ahora comencemos lentamente. Puede sentirse extraño pero recuerda que si te sujetas fuertemente estarás bien, de acuerdo?- Harry se harto y subió a su escoba rápidamente esperando a que Damien dejara de hablar- bien Harry, ahora como dije, solo dobla tus rodillas un poco y después golpea el suelo, no muy fuerte.

-Así?- pregunto Harry antes de dar una patada y despegar a una sorprendente velocidad dejando a Damien mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Harry sintió la increíble emoción que traía el volar. Nunca había jugado Quidditch pero había comenzado a volar desde que había cumplido 6 años. Sus habilidades con la escoba le habían salvado la vida cuando tenía siete años. Sintió el frio viento golpear su cara mientras aceleraba, cayo en picada e hizo un par de volteretas sobre el campo de Quidditch. Harry presumió de sus habilidades de vuelo y paso por los aros de gol a una velocidad impresionante. Se giro para mirar a Damien volar hacia él.

-Idiota! Dijiste que nunca habías montado una escoba antes!- le grito Damien con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

-No, no lo dije! Yo dije que nunca había jugado Quidditch antes, no dije nada sobre volar, tu solo sacaste conclusiones por ti mismo- se rio Harry.

Damien arremetió juguetonamente contra Harry y este giro su escoba rudamente para salir volando lejos de él. Los dos muchachos jugaron carreras mientras reían incontrolablemente, no habían notado al pequeño grupo de alumnos que se había reunido para ver lo fantástico que volaba el chico nuevo, Harry Potter. Tampoco habían notado a James parado a corta distancia observando a sus dos hijos volar y reír juntos. James sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas mientras se imaginaba que así debería de haber sido la vida para Harry y Damien si Wormtail no los hubiera traicionado esa terrible noche. Harry fue el primero en notar el grupo de estudiantes parados abajo y le indico a Damien que bajaría ya, ambos chicos aterrizaron suavemente. Harry fue recibido con aplausos en cuanto toco el suelo, varios estudiantes le preguntaban en donde había aprendido a volar así y por que no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Y fue entonces que la profesora de vuelo, la señora Hooch, se acerco a Harry y Damien. Miraba a Harry como si estuviera hecho de oro.

-Señor Potter, eso fue excepcional. Debo suponer que asistirá a las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor esta tarde- Harry miro a la profesora por un Segundo antes de responder.

-Mire, señora Pooch…

-Es Hooch, señora Hooch- lo corrigió rápidamente.

-Lo que sea, no creo ser bueno apa jugar en equipo, no soy bueno trabajando con los demás, me gusta mas hacer las cosas individualmente y quiero dejarlas así- Harry le dedico una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos, pero la señora Hooch no se iba a dar por vencida así de fácil.

-Oh, no se preocupe por lo de la individualidad, después de todo, los Buscadores usualmente están por su cuenta durante el partido- Damien hablo rápidamente ante eso.

-Pero señora Hooch, ya tenemos un Buscador, Ginny Weasley, necesitamos un Cazador.

-Señor Potter, la señorita Weasley ha solicitado la posición de Cazador ya que ese era el puesto que había deseado originalmente. Las pruebas de Gryffindor serán para buscar un Buscador y creo que su hermano seria la perfecta elección- Damien miro a Harry con asombro, la profesora Hooch nunca sugería a nadie para que jugara con los equipos de Quidditch. No le gustaba mostrar ningún tipo de favoritismo a las casas, pero ahí estaba, diciendo que Harry podría ser el Buscador de Gryffindor. La profesora le dedico una ultima mirada a Harry antes de comenzar a alejarse- piénselo, señor Potter, seria un desperdicio de talento no intentarlo, pero es u decisión.

Harry se quedo de pie pensando en como se había metido en ese lio, y mas importante, como iba a salir de el?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por favor Harry, por favor ven a las pruebas, de verdad deberías intentar ser Buscador, eres perfecto- rogo Damien cuando ya se encontraban en la sala común.

-No! Tu tienes la culpa de que este en este lio en primer lugar. "Un juego Harry, solo uno" ahora mira lo que has hecho!- exclamo Harry.

-La señora Hooch tiene razón, estarías desperdiciando tu talento si no vas a las pruebas. Después de todo ese es el punto de ser un asombroso jugador, de que vale si no juegas Quidditch?- Damien le dedico otra suplicante mirada a Harry, quien enterró su cara ente sus manos. De verdad que no quería jugar para Gryffindor, mientras más quería distanciarse de esa casa mas se metía en ella, y profundo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por Damien- Gryffindor no ha ganado l copa en años Harry, contigo en el equipo tenemos una oportunidad- y con eso Harry levanto la mirada.

-Quien ha ganado hasta ahora?- le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Los apestosos Slytherin- respondió Damien haciendo una mueca. Harry sonrió para si mismo, tal vez ser el Buscador de Gryffindor no seria tan malo después de todo.

-Muy bien Damien, iré a las estúpidas pruebas- dijo Harry pretendiendo estar derrotado. Damien grito de alegría y corrió hacia el dormitorio de chicos diciendo que se cambiaria para que ambos fuera juntos a las pruebas. Harry miro a Damien subir las escaleras y sonrió para si mismo.

Mientras se aproximaban al pequeño grupo de gente parada en el campo de Quidditch, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado. Todo lo que necesitaba eran un par de minutos y el puesto de Buscador seria suyo. Cuando ambos Potter se aproximaron, Harry noto a los cuatro Weasley ponerse rojos al verlo.

-Que esta haciendo él aquí?- pregunto Ron a Damien. Harry simplemente alzo una ceja en dirección a Ron, pero Damien se apresuro a explicarse.

-Harry hará la prueba para ser el Buscador- esto provoco una carcajada por parte de los pelirrojos y Damien sintió sus mejillas arder- jódanse chicos, de verdad no tienen idea- les dijo y después fue a hablar en privado con Angelina.

Harry se sentó y miro a los otros chicos volar tratando, patéticamente, de atrapar la pequeña pelotita dorada. Harry no podía entender por que volaban como si estuvieran en cámara lenta. No era tan difícil ver la bolita. Después de un rato fue su turno para pasar y al instante Damien le entrego su Nimbus 3000. Harry miro los ojos de Ron abrirse enormemente ante la sorpresa, cuando Harry daba una patada al suelo y se comenzaba a elevar escucho al pelirrojo decirle a su hermana.

-Nunca deja que nadie toque su escoba!- Harry ni siquiera se esforzó, atrapo la Snitch dorada en tiempo record, tres veces antes de bajar y ver a todo el mundo mirarlo sorprendidos. Miro a Ginny mirarlo con una extraña mueca en la cara, rápidamente la ignoro y camino hacia Angelina, quien casi llora de la alegría. Le dio la mano a Harry muy entusiasmada declarándolo nuevo Buscador para Gryffindor, incluso los Weasley tuvieron que admitirlo, no había absolutamente ningún error en el vuelo de Harry. Ginny, sin embargo, se sentía incomoda, la forma de volar que tenia Harry le era muy familiar y cuando lo miro atrapar la Snitch a una velocidad sorprendente sintió su estomago dar un vuelco, sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, no era posible, en absoluto, miró a Harry darle la mano a Angelina.

Harry se dirigió de vuelta al castillo con un Damien demasiado emocionado junto a él, no paraba de hablar sobre las estrategias que usarían para lograr ganar la copa ese año. Harry no le prestaba nada de atención, había conseguido el puesto de Buscador y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. _"Estos tontos no se dan cuenta de que solamente han sellado su destino. Si tan solo supieran que están cometiendo el peor error al dejarme jugar. Pero bueno, que la pesadilla comience para Gryffindor"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uff.. ke ira a hacer Harry.. recuerden que prometió hacerles la vida un infierno a todos..xD esperen a ver lo ke nuestro Marvolito planeaa..!xD Reviews..!=D


	22. Explanations

Ϟ Malditos los viruses ke invadieron mi computadora y me hicieron perder todos mis archivos ke ya había traducid0o..! ahora tendré ke empezar de nuevo a traducir desde el 22 cuando ya los tenia hasta el 25..! malditos..! Avada kedabra..!=( perdonen la tardanza.. pero me dio mucho coraje y cerré todo por dos días antes de empezar a traducir de nuevo.. se ke ustedes no tienen la culpa pero tenia ke aplacar el coraje porke si no me salen arrugas..xD bueno ya aki tienen el capi..!

**Escipion: perdón** por la tardanza.. aki tienes otro..! disfruta..=D

**DannyCullen13: **ahora no fue FF.. fue mi propia makina.. bueno ya no hago corajes.. mejor actualizo..! Draco para ke anda de bocón.. por eso le toco Marvolito..xD el Quidditch.. claro ke tenia que ponerlo.. si no de ke serviría..xD otra cosa para hacer sufrir a Marvolito..! bien aki tienes otro capi.. espero tu review..!

**AnnieKP: **Harry podrá ser hijo de Voldemort.. pero no deja de ser un Potter..xD debe de amar las bromas igual ke el padre..xD diversión sana para Harry. No tanto para James ke casi le da el soponcio..xD bueno espero te guste este capi tmb.. esta algo dramático..!

**: **de nada..! Espero otro review..!=D

**Minutestotheend: **sip.. Harry/Ginny muy a mi pesar..xD pero veamos como se desarrolla..xD ke bueno ke te guste.. espero mas reviews..!=D

**MarianaMasen: **gracias..!=D me alegro ke te gusten y aki tienes mas capiss..! deja mas reviews por faa.!

**Mily Black Queen: **

**Gin007: **llevarse a Damien..!¡? Madre Santa.. al chikillo le da un paro al entrar a la mansión Riddle..! pero bueno aki tienes otro capi.. ya vamos a avanzando mas y mas..xD espero te gustee..!

**Sara:** ke bueno ke también la traduces.. y es ke es una historia genial..! espero ke tengas permiso e la autora.. proke ya sabes.. si vas a hacer un trabajo hazlo legal..!xD ke bueno ke te pases por akaa..=D

**Princesa Vampirica:** solo a ellos se les ocurre poner a Marvolito.. hijo de Lord Voldemort, como su buscador..xD perdón al tardanza pero bueno.. ya leíste arriba..¬¬espero reviews..!=D

**Danielle Angel:** no al abandono.. pero el destino me hace retrasarme..¬¬ perdon.. aki tienes otro capi..!=D

**Rhagar: **par de errores ortográficos de los cuales no me doy cuenta a las 2 am mientras termino de traducir..xD todo lo perverso que es Marvolito lo aprendió del mejor.. asi ke veamos ke hace..xD espero review..=D

**Fanny: **Voldy no lo crió a base de terror.. creanlo o no es un "buen padre" le enseño todo lo que sabe a Marvolito y lo trato bien y.. y.. lo ayudo y.. y.. oh bueno ya vez ke buen niño es.. me refiero a... poderoso... si eso... bueno ya veremos ke sigue.. espero mas reviews por fa..!=D

**Osoqueduerme: **espero ke ya te sientas mejor..! ahora la ke se enfermo fue mi makina..¬¬ bueno.. nada de pobre Snivellus.. aun cuando todos digan ke es un héroe.. a mi no me agrada.. waka..! y Dumbledore sabe lo ke dice.. porke si no lo dejara deskitarse con los demás alumnos.. Snape le haría buena compañía a Lockhart en San Mungo..xD tu lo has dicho.. Damien es el típico hermanito insoportable ke todos tenemos.. o en algunos casos son..¬¬ eso le pasa a Draco por andar abriendo la boca.. ya no leíste el capi ke seguiaa..¡? O se te olvido el review..xD bueno espero ke en este si dejes..!=D

**Chapis0093:** todos se imaginan lo peor de Marvolito.. pero ke les h hecho a ustedes..! si.. tal vez es el hijo adoptivo del mago mas malvado de la historia mágica.. y tal vez fue criado por Mortifagos.. si también ha matado mucha gente.. y bueno tortura un poco a Lily y James con su comportamiento... pero no es tan malo..! aki tienes otro capi.. a ver si en la tarde subo otro..!=D

**Bellessie: **3 días.! eso es dedicación..! si asi te pusieras a estudiar..¬¬ hahaha mentira mentira.. al escuela puede esperar.. primero lo primero.. FICS..!=D me alegra ke te gustara.. aki tienes otro capi..!=D

**Mahia Longhorn: **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Explanations – Explicaciones

La primera práctica de Quidditch a la que fue Harry fue una que nunca olvidaría. James había asistido a mirar la práctica, pero en cuanto los hermanos Potter pisaron los vestidores, Harry supo que jugar para el equipo de Gryffindor no seria fácil. Los tres chicos Weasley lo miraban con ojos entrecerrados y los gemelos sostenían sus bates amenazadoramente en sus manos. Harry solo les dedico un descarado guiño y se fue a cambiar. No lo asustaban en lo mas mínimo, ya había lidiado con cosas mucho mas atemorizantes en su vida.

En cuanto Harry se había quitado la camisa y se estiraba para tomar las ropas de Quidditch, las cuales Lily había corrido a comprar a Hogsmeade, la puerta se abrió y la capitana del equipo junto con la otra chica del equipo, Ginny Weasley. Las dos chicas habían estado en el otro vestidor cambiando su ropa y ahora venían a dar la típica plática de equipo.

Al principio, Harry no se dio cuenta por que las dos chicas lo estaban mirando, después recordó que no traía camisa y tenia su uniforme de Quidditch en la mano. Angelina y Ginny miraban descaradamente el bien formado cuerpo de Harry, todos sus músculos. Harry les sonrió y se puso el uniforme, las chicas parecieron salir de un hipnotismo cuando Harry se movió, se miraron entre ellas y se pusieron rojas rápidamente, ninguna de ellas pudo mirar a Harry sin ponerse como un tomate por el resto de la practica.

Después de unas motivadoras palabras por parte de Angelina, todos salieron al campo de Quidditch y Harry estuvo en el aire en segundos montando de nuevo la escoba de Damien. Harry había tratado que el chico se quedara con su escoba, no se sentía cómodo pidiendo nada prestado, pero el pequeño Potter había insistido en que era vital que el Buscador tuviera una escoba rápida para poder atrapar la Snitch. Harry subió hasta el limite del campo de juego para tener una buena panorámica, no podía ver la pelotita dorada por ningún lado, así que se limito a mira al equipo lanzándose la Quaffle y a Ron haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cubrir los tres aros de gol. Miro a Damien volar en su Barredora 500, incluso cuando la escoba era vieja y no muy buena, el chico volaba muy bien. Harry lo miro volar y sintió un extraño sentimiento expandirse en su pecho, era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Acaso estaba orgulloso? Harry sacudió su cabeza, odiaba cuando Damien provocaba emociones en él. Comenzó a volar por el campo buscando la Snitch.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry miro algo volar hacia él, apenas si se las arreglo para salir del camino de la Bludger que se le venia encima, miro con enojo a la persona que le había lanzado la pelota, vio a un sonriente Fred Weasley regrésale la mirada. Harry maldijo por lo bajo, sabia que serian lo suficientemente estúpidos como para atacarlo mientras volaba. Que tan estúpidos serian? Inmediatamente Angelina voló hasta Fred y comenzó a gritarle, incluso cuando su gemelo ya había sido regañado por atacar a Harry, George la lanzo otra Bludger. Harry estaba listo esta vez, voló hacia la Bludger y después giro bruscamente la escoba provocando que la cola de la Nimbus 3000 golpeara la bola y la lanzo de regreso hacia George, quien apenas si pudo agacharse a tiempo. Harry le dedico una malévola sonrisa a George, quien ya se había puesto rojo ante su fallido intento de darle a Harry con la Bludger.

Harry miro a Damien volar hacia George y comenzar una acalorada discusión con él. Ron y Ginny también estaban distraídos y parecía que la practica se había detenido, Angelina se giro para ver a Damien gritándole a George por atacar a Harry, eso era suficiente, la capitana saco el pequeño silbato que llevaba con ella y le dijo a todo el mundo que bajaran de nuevo, detendría la practica hasta descubrir que les pasaba a todos con Harry.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Fred lanzo otra Bludger hacia Harry, ni siquiera había apuntado bien, estaba muy molesto ante el regaño de Angelina así que solamente mando la Blodger a volar. Inmediatamente Harry salio del camino de la pesada bola, sintiéndose furioso por ser el blanco nuevamente. Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso momento Ginny estaba volando de regreso al suelo, cuando Harry salio del camino de la Bludger, esta se dirigió inesperadamente hacia Ginny y le dio en la parte delantera de su escoba ocasionando que la pelirroja cayera de la escoba. Ginny grito ante el golpe tan violento, estaba cayendo rápidamente, definitivamente se iba a romper el cuello, estaba muy alto.

Harry reacciono sin pensar, en cuanto escucho a Ginny gritar se lanzo en picada hacia ella. Un extraño sentimiento de Déja Vu lo invadió de inmediato mientras se acercaba volado a gran velocidad a la pelirroja. Voló casi en picada hacia la chica, sabia que si no la atrapaba a tiempo él también sufriría una caída bastante fea, ya que no era posible que retomara el vuelo si bajaba demasiado. Harry se estiro lo mas que pudo y atrapo a la chica por la cintura al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su escoba para nivelarla, justo a tiempo.

Ginny había cerrado los ojos y solo los abrió al sentir un par de fuertes manos aferrar su cintura, sintió como la atraían hasta quedar segura pegada a ese fuerte pecho, rápidamente escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su salvador. Ginny miro hacia arriba para ver quien la había salvado, unos brillantes ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y Ginny sintió que su corazón se detenía, Harry la estaba mirando, de una forma idéntica a como lo había hecho… hacia cinco meses. La pelirroja sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. No había ninguna duda, Harry _era_ su misterioso salvador. Él era el que había arriesgado su propia vida, dos veces ahora, para salvarla. Ginny se seco los ojos justo antes de llegar al suelo, se sentía tan avergonzada por la forma en la que había tratado a Harry. El pelinegro se bajo de la escoba y con cuidado puso a Ginny sentada en el piso, la chica estaba temblando. Harry escucho a los otros cinco jugadores aterrizar y correr hacia ellos, se aparto para que los tres chicos Weasley pudieran abrazar a su hermana, casi lloraban y seguían repitiendo cuanto lo sentían. Angelina y Damien también intentaban tranquilizar a la temblorosa chica. James estaba de pie junto a ellos en un instante e inmediatamente comenzó a reprender a Fred por haber sido tan descuidado. Ginny se zafó de los abrazos de sus hermanos y comenzó a buscar a Harry. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que Harry no estaba, Damien y James miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos que Harry se hubiese escapado así. Los tres chicos Weasley se miraban bastante avergonzados, la persona a la que habían estado molestando acababa de salvar a su hermanita.

-En donde esta Harry?- pregunto James mirando a Damien.

-No lo se. Desapareció- Damien miro hacia los vestidores esperando poder mirar a su hermano.

-Iré a buscarlo- dijo Angelina apresurándose a ir hacia los vestidores.

-Fue... fue él- dijo Ginny con una voz que fue apenas un susurro.

-Quien?- pregunto Ron sin dejar de sobarle los hombros, Ginny seguía temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Él... Ron, fue Harry. Él me salvo!- Ginny no podía parar de castañear sus dientes.

-Lo se, Gin, todos lo vimos. Salio disparado hacia ti. Nunca vi a nadie volar tan rápido- dijo Ron sonando asombrado. James trato de llevarse a Damien aparte para darles a los cuatro hermanos un poco de tiempo. Todos estaban sentados en el pasto del terreno de juego y James se dio cuenta de que ya les había dado suficiente tiempo para recuperarse del shock, los llamo a todos y les indico que regresaran al castillo.

-No, Ron no... no estoy hablando de hoy. Fue Harry! El chico que me salvo de mi caída desde el techo, en Hogsmeade, fue él Ron. Fue Harry!- Ginny estaba histérica ahora. Los tres Weasley se miraron entre si sorprendidos. No era posible. James y Damien también se miraron sin creerlo. Ginny probablemente aun seguía en shock.

-Gin, tal vez solo tuviste un Déja Vu. Me refiero a que estuviste en la misma situación, así que es natural que pensaras que ambas personas eran la misma, esta bien, Ginny- intento consolarla Damien. Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente con la furia invadiendo su rostro.

-Te estoy diciendo que fue él! Te dije que lo reconocería. Pensé que era él la primera vez que lo vi pero después de saber quien era pensé que no era posible. Pero ahora, la forma en la que me miro y en que me sujetó. No tengo ninguna duda! Fue Harry quien me salvo- James decidió que era tiempo de regresar al castillo. Esa platica no se debía de hacer en el exterior así como así. Los apresuro hacia el castillo para poder continuar con la discusión. Una vez que los cuanto chicos Weasley, Damien y James estuvieron sentados cómodamente en la sala de estar de la habitación de James y Lily, el Animago le pidió a Ginny que le explicara todo. Después de escuchar su versión de la historia, James decidió que en efecto, había una posibilidad de que Harry la hubiese salvado hacia 5 meses en Hogsmeade.

-Estas segura de que usaba una mascara plateada?- pregunto James a Ginny, ella asintió con la cabeza- entonces es probable que en verdad haya sido Harry, ya que siempre usaba una mascara plateada cuando salia a sus misiones- informo James a los cinco jóvenes.

-Por que?- pregunto George.

-Bueno, supongo que Ya-Saben-Quien no quería que nadie pudiera ver a Harry y lo reconociera, especialmente que se enteraran que es mi hijo- respondió James y los cinco jóvenes notaron la nota de dolor en su voz.

-Eso es terrible, Harry tenia que usar una mascara cada vez que salia. Eso es simplemente cruel- dijo Ron. Damien miro a su amigo con curiosidad, sabia todo el resentimiento que le tenia a Harry, y ahora se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo podría estarse sintiendo culpable por odiar a Harry, ya que aparentemente ahora su hermanita le debía la vida.

-Lo se, pero eso quedo en el pasado. Es muy interesante el hecho de que Harry te salvara Ginny, pero ahora que lo pienso, todo tiene sentido- dijo James.

-Como es que todo tiene sentido?- pregunto Fred mirando confundido a James.

-Bueno, Harry salvo a los hijos de Madame Pomfrey de los Mortífagos, así que pienso que tal vez eso de que salvara a Ginny no es tan difícil de creer- los cinco adolescentes comenzaron a preguntarle cosas a James acerca de Harry salvando a los hijos de Madame Pomfrey. James se rió ante sus rostros y respondió que los detalles no eran importantes, lo importante era encontrar a Harry. James decidió que iría a hablar con Dumbledore sobre eso, las cosas cada vez iban mejor para lograr la libertad de Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny encontró a Hermione en la sala común rodeada de su usual mar de libros, todos abiertos y esparcidos por el escritorio. La pelirroja corrió hacia ella y rápidamente le dijo lo que había sucedido entre Harry y ella en la practica de Quidditch. Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida era poco, su abundante cabello parecía levantarse mas y mas conforme escuchaba el relato, al principio no le creyó a la pelirroja, pero después de escuchar a Ron y Damien repetir el incidente con los hijos de la enfermera escolar fue que le creyó. Sin embargo no se miraba feliz de que el salvador hubiese sido Harry, y nadie la culpaba. Los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron a cenar, en cuanto entraron al Gran Comedor miraron al adolescente de cabello desordenado sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny se apresuro a ir hacia él mientras intentaba hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan rápido. Se sentó justo frente a Harry, pero él no la miro, Ginny respiro hondo y lo miro directamente.

-Harry?- el chico la miro sin ninguna emoción en los ojos- por que no dijiste nada?- casi susurro Ginny sin poder contener las emociones. Harry sonrío de lado y dejo caer su cuchara en el plato.

-Señorita Weasley, según usted yo no podía ser alguien conocido para usted, por que debí de haberme molestado en corregirla? Que diferencia hubiera hecho?

-Diferencia? Claro que habría una diferencia. Por Merlín, Harry me salvaste la vida! Quería agradecerte- Ginny no podía creer que Harry no le daba importante a eso, el chico se quedo sin palabras durante unos segundos y después recupero la compostura.

-Bueno, no necesito que me des las gracias, especialmente si vienen de tu parte!- dijo rudamente.

-Puedes pretender todo lo que quieras Harry, pero puedo ver que esto si te afecta. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme. No esperas que me crea que no te importa eso- Ginny sonrío ante la expresión enojada de Harry.

-No te hagas ideas tontas, Weasley! Solo por que te salve no quiere decir que no disfrute destruirte después- Harry sonrío ante el shock reflejado en el rostro de la pelirroja. Parecía que luchaba por sacar palabras para responder la amenaza de Harry.

-Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras Harry, pero no salvas a alguien dos veces solo para decir que puedes destruirlo. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

-Quien dice que me importa que tenga sentido?- sonrío Harry. Ginny decidió que tratar de hablar con el chico cuando estaba de un humor como ese no tenia mucho beneficio. La pelirroja se levanto y se alejo de el sin decir otra palabra. Ron y Damien reemplazaron a la chica, Harry respiro hondo, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

-Que?- le espeto a los recién llegados.

-Solo quería decir... que estoy agradecido por haber salvado a mi hermana y...- Ron se detuvo y le dedico a Damien una graciosa mirada. Después de que el chico asintiera con la cabeza, Ron continuo- … y que quería decir que lo siento... por el ataque esa vez que no traías varita, no debí hacerlo. Lo lamento.

Era evidente que esas palabras le causaban un gran dolor al pelirrojo por el solo hecho de decírselas a Harry, quien disfruto al máximo la incomodidad del chico. Le dedico a Damien una mirada calculadora, sabia que eso había sido obra del pequeño Potter, pero Harry no planeaba facilitarles las cosas a esos dos.

-Disculpa... no aceptada- dijo Harry lentamente al pelirrojo. La cabeza de Ron se giro rápidamente para dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa a Harry, Damien fue e primero en hablar.

-Harry, pero que dices?- Harry se giro hacia su hermano.

-Solo digo que me importa un soberano cacahuete las disculpas de él, sus hermanos y su hermana! Solo por el hecho de que no haya querido ver a la chica desparramada sangrientamente en el campo de juego no significa que tenga algún tipo de compasión por ella o por cualquiera de ustedes- Harry suprimió la gran sonrisa que le provoco ver las expresiones horrorizadas de los chicos ates de ponerse de pie y alejarse de la mesa. _"Eso se sintió bien!" _pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los siguientes días pasaron, Harry no fue molestado por ninguno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, el único momento en el que veía a Ginny era en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, la chica hacia infructuosos intentos de saludarlo, pero él siempre la ignoraba. Se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de las duras palabras que les había dicho, los chicos Weasley aun lo trataban bastante bien. Damien seguía igual, molestando a Harry, quien hasta ese momento no sabia que tenia tanta paciencia escondida, tanta que se las había arreglado para no lastimar al niño enfadoso.

La primera vez que Harry se había encontrado con Draco después de haber sido nombrado buscador de Gryffindor era algo que jamas podría olvidar. Se habían encontrado en la biblioteca justo antes de la cena, ya que así estaría repleta de estudiantes. Harry siempre decía que si querías que algo no se escuchara por accidente tenias que ir hacia donde hubiera mucha gente, de ese modo todos estarían demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarte atención. Aun con la molesta bibliotecaria, Madame Pince, la biblioteca siempre estaba llena de murmullos por parte de los estudiantes. Draco le haba dedicado una horrible mirada a Harry mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Que pasó, Draco? Por que te ves tan deprimido? Se te olvido el hechizo que usas para peinarte?- bromeo Harry.

-Cállate, Harry! Como pudiste hacerme esto? Primero el Club de Duelo y ahora esto!- Draco se escuchaba furioso, aun cuando solo susurraba.

-por una vez en tu vida, Draco, podrías hacer que tus palabras tengan sentido cuando hablas?- respondió Harry.

-Como pudiste aceptar ser Buscador para Gryffindor? No puedo creerlo! Primero me pateas el trasero en ese duelo, aun cuando soy tu mejor amigo! Después vas y te conviertes en el asqueroso Buscador! Sabe que creo? Creo que estas disfrutando Hogwarts de mas, y también creo que te gusta ser u Gryffindor, ya que te empeñas en honrar a esa casa!- Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo lejos que había ido con ese comentario. Miro con temor a Harry, todo el enojo se había esfumado de sus ojos grises. Harry apretaba los dientes y sus manos se habían cerrado fuertemente en puños. Draco podía ver lo fuerte que cerraba los puños, ya que los nudillos del chico se habían puesto blancos.

-Primero que nada, Draco, deberías agradecerle a todos tus Dioses que en efecto eres mi mejor amigo, de otra forma esas palabras habrían dado como resultado tu terrible y prematura muerte! En segundo lugar, el duelo fue tu culpa! Tu fuiste el que intento darme con dos hechizos a la vez. Yo solamente me defendí. Y en tercer lugar, no vayas por ahí sacando tus propias conclusiones. Deberías conocerme mejor, si acepte ser el Buscador de Gryffindor entonces hay una muy buena razón para eso- Draco se miraba mas calmado ahora mientras murmuraba sus disculpas.

-Entonces, por que te volviste buscador de Gryffindor?- pregunto Draco.

-Te enteraras en el juego- fue toda la respuesta que dio Harry.

-No, Harry, por favor. Tienes que decirme. Soy el Buscador de Slytherin y de ninguna manera voy a competir contra ti de nuevo, en nada!- Casi lloriqueo Draco. Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada de desesperación de su amigo.

-No te preocupes Draco, solo preparate para el juego, asegurate de estar listo. Dejame el resto a mi- y dicho esto, Harry salio de la biblioteca dejando a un muy preocupado Draco detras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Faltaban dos días para el gran juego etre Gyffindor y Slytherin, y todo lo que Harry hacia era practicar. Tenían practicas casi todas las noches y Harry comenzaba asentir algo de respeto por la capitana del equipo por su dedicación. Angelina Johnson podía ser muy intimidante en algunas ocasiones, Harry se alegraba de que James ya no fuera a las practicas, ya no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca durante tanto tiempo.

Harry, Damien y Ron regresaban de una de sus practicas nocturnas. Damien intentaba explicar las diferentes tacticas que utilizarían contra los Slytherin, también las que habían usado ya y que no les habían funcionado. Harry usualmente podía bloquear a Damien e ignorarlo completamente, pero por alguna razón, esa noche Harry no pudo hacerlo.

Los tres chicos se aproximaban a las escaleras que los llevarían hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando de pronto, Harry sintió la familiar quemazón en su frente incrementar mas y mas. Damien se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mas cuando Harry murmuro algo para si mismo, algo que sonó a _"No, no a hora"_. El pequeño Potter se giro justo a tiempo para ver a su hermano mayor llevarse una mano a la frente e inmediatamente caer de rodillas.

-Harry!- grito Damien y corrió hacia él. Ron se giro ante el grito de su amigo y también salio disparado hacia Harry. Este estaba de rodillas y jadeaba de dolor, podía escuchar a Damien gritando y preguntándole que pasaba, pero no podía hablar, el dolor era demasiado intenso. Harry nunca había sentido algo tan doloroso en su vida, su cicatriz estaba en llamas, su cabeza punzaba y sentía como si estuviera apunto de partirse en dos. Su cicatriz nunca le había quemado de una manera tan intenta.

Damien tomo a Harry por los hombros intentando ver que sucedía, podía ver los ojos de Harry cerrados fuertemente y trataba desesperadamente de no gritar. Damien sintió el pánico invadirlo _"Que le pasa? Que esta sucediendo?"_. Harry no pudo soportarlo mas y dejo salir un grito de dolor cuando sintió el dolor en su cicatriz empeorar. Damien también estaba hincado frente a Harry cuando miro un hilo de sangre salir de la nariz de Harry. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Damien subiera hasta su garganta, se giro para mirar a Ron, que estaba inclinado sobre os dos Potter sin saber que hacer.

-Ron! Ve por mi papá! Rápido, Ron!- Ron se giro inmediatamente y corrió hacia la habitación de James. Damien trataba de ayudar a Harry, pero no sabia que hacer. Por suerte, Ron se había encontrado con James en las escaleras y le había dicho rápidamente lo que pasaba. Damien levanto la cabeza para ver a James correr hacia ellos, suspiro aliviado, su papá estaba aquí, él sabría como ayudar a Harry. En cuanto James llego hasta sus hijos miro horrorizado la condición en la que se encontraba Harry. Su hijo estaba en el piso, sangrando abundantemente por la nariz y gemía débilmente pero lleno de dolor, parecía que Harry estaba por desmayarse.

-Merlín! Que sucede, Harry! Harry, estas bien? Que paso?- James se había tirado al suelo también intentando ver que le pasaba a Harry.

-No lo se! Estaba completamente bien y un minuto después se sujeto la frente y cayo de rodillas! Su nariz comenzó a sangrar! No se por que!- dijo Damien rápidamente a su padre.

James entro en pánico, había visto esto antes, la primera vez que había visto a Harry después de su captura, en Grimmauld Place. Harry había sufrido un dolor tremendo, pero no había sangrado por la nariz. James no podía entender el por que su hijo sufría de esa forma. Rápidamente tomo a su hijo mayor en brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería. Probablemente no habría podido levantar a Harry tan fácilmente, pero el mirar a su hijo sangrando y sufriendo de ese modo había causado un flujo masivo de adrenalina en su cuerpo. James entro por las puertas de la enfermería con Damien y Ron pisándole los talones.

-Poppy! Poppy ayuda!- grito James. De inmediato, la enfermera salio rápidamente de su oficina.

-Señor Potter, que es lo que... oh no! Harry! Que paso?- Poppy corrió hacia ellos y le ayudo a James a poner a Harry sobre una de las camas. Harry ya se había desmayado debido al dolor y yacía inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería.

-Es su cicatriz, Poppy!- dijo James mientras ella inspeccionaba al muchacho con su varita.

-No le había pasado algo así antes- murmuro Poppy para si misma, refiriendoce al sangrado de la nariz, pero James la escucho.

-A que te refieres con "antes"? Te refieres a esa vez en el Cuartel?- James tenia el presentimiento de que Poppy se refería a otra ocasión. La enfermera se dio cuenta de que james la miraba calculadoramente, así que se giro y comenzó a sacar botecitos de pociones- Poppy?- insistió James esperando una respuesta. Poppy suspiro mientras miraba a James a los ojos.

-No, me refiero a las ultimas dos veces que ha venido a verme- James se quedo ahí de pie, sin moverse. Harry había sufrido mas ataques de ese tipo antes. En donde había estado James en esas ocasiones? Como es que no se dio cuenta que Harry estaba sufriendo?- la ultima vez fue hace unas dos semanas. Vino a verme en la noche, como a las 11. Me sorprendió que no lo atraparan, pero estaba sufriendo mucho. Vino para que pudiera darle algo para el dolor- respondió Poppy mientras hacia que una poción color azul bajara por la garganta del chico inconsciente.

James no podía creerlo, Harry había estado sufriendo y James no sabia nada. "_Que clase de padre soy_", pensó con amargura. Se dio cuenta de que Damien y Ron estaban de pie junto a la puerta, sin saber si debían de acercarse o no. James se apresuro ir hasta ellos y convencer a Damien de que fuera a traer a su madre, los dos chicos salieron de la enfermería rápidamente dejando a James acercarse de nuevo a Harry y Poppy. El chico aun no había despertado y James se estaba preocupando mas y mas.

-Poppy, que pasa? Por que no ha despertado aun?- Poppy miro a James con ojos cansados.

-Señor Potter, creo que es mejor que el profesor Dumbledore le explique, el entiende la situación mejor que yo- James se miraba completamente perdido ahora.

-El profesor Dumbledore? Como es que él sabe que le pasa a Harry? No lo entiendo- como si lo hubiesen invocado, el profesor Dumbledore llego con una Lily que se miraba bastante preocupada. James agradeció que Damien y Ron no vinieran con ellos.

-James! Que paso? Damien dijo que Harry sufrió un colapso! Que esta pasando?- pregunto Lily mientras se apresuraba a acercarse a James y Harry. James la abrazo para intentar reconfortara, logro calmar a Lily rápidamente, ambos miraban sin saber que hacer al inmóvil Harry que yacía en la cama. El profesor Dumbledore hablo por primera vez desde que había entado en la habitación.

-Creo que es mejor si vamos a la oficina a hablar. Poppy, te gustaría acompañarnos?- Poppy negó con la cabeza.

-No, Director. Me quedare aquí en caso de que Harry despierte- los dos padres siguieron al Director hacia la oficina de Poppy. Una vez que la puerta se cerro, James fue el primero en hablar.

-Que esta sucediendo, Dumbledore? Harry esta enfermo? Poppy dijo que ya había venido a verla dos veces antes, que es lo que le sucede?- el profesor Dumbledore les dedico una larga mirada a los Potter, como si intentara ver si podrían con la verdad.

-James, Lily de verdad quería decirles todo ya que tuviera oda la información, pero debido a las circunstancias les tendré que decir todo ahora. Desearía tener mejores noticias- a este punto, James y Lily podían sentir sus corazones latir rápidamente mientras el miedo invadía sus cuerpos.

-Dumbledore, por favor, diganos que esta pasando?- dijo Lily con voz temblorosa. Dumbledore miro directamente los ojos esmeralda de Lily antes de suspirar profundamente.

-Recuerdan la Profecia?- pregunto a los padres. James casi suelta una risotada ante la pregunta. Claro que recordaba la Profecia, es maldita cosa les había arruinado la vida a él y su esposa, había apartado a su bebe de sus brazos y era la responsable de que sus corazones se rompieran un poco cada que Harry les dedicaba palabras duras todos los días- recordaran que dice que _"__ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"_. Me temo que la condición de Harry se refiere a esa parte de la Profecia. Si miran bien, el dolor proviene de su cicatriz, esta misma fue hecha por Voldemort. Como lo pensaba, la cicatriz es la forma en la que Voldemort marca a Harry como un igual. Dándole esa cicatriz a Harry, Voldemort no solo lo marco como su heredero, sino también lo marco como la razón su propia caída. _"Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual"_. Pero creo que el lugar en el que esta la cicatriz de Harry es importante- Dumbledore pauso un momento tratando de tomar valor para decirle a los padres la siguiente parte.

-La cicatriz esta marcada en el lado izquierdo de su frente, pero no solo ahí, sino también en su alma, su fuente de vida, en otras palabras, la cicatriz esta conectada directamente con el corazón de Harry- Dumbledore se detuvo de nuevo dejando que James y Lily digirieran lo que les acababa de decir- ahora, el dolor que experimenta Harry solo sucede cuando Voldemort se siente especialmente feliz o enojado. Al menos eso es lo que Harry le ha dicho a Poppy. Harry también comento que el dolor se incrementaba cuando él estaba cerca de Voldemort, si se encontraban lejos el uno del otro entonces no importaba lo enojado que estuviese Voldemort, no le afectaba al chico. Sin embargo, como dice la Profecia, Harry y Voldemort no pueden coexistir juntos, por lo que asumo que el dolor se intensifica en Harry, el que aun sea menor de edad cambien afecta, Voldemort es el mas dominante ahora, así que el que sufre es Harry. Sin importar lo fuertes que hayan sido estos ataques antes, dudo mucho que Harry se haya desmayado en alguna de esas ocasiones, así que pienso que estoy en lo correcto al creer que estos ataques se están volviendo mas fuertes y dolorosos.

-Entonces, que significa eso? Como podemos arreglarlo? Pregunto James mientras sentía como el nudo que sentía en su estomago se apretaba mas y mas cuando Dumbledore le dedico una seria mirada.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, lo siento James, Lily. No hay forma de deshacer el hechizo que Voldemort hizo. Como dije, la cicatriz no esta hecha solo en el cuerpo de Harry, también esta marcada en su mente y alma. La cicatriz tiene una conexión a su corazón, es irreversible- James exploto ante eso.

-A que te refieres? Es irreversible! Nada es irreversible cuando se trata de magia. No le puedes dar una poción, o algún hechizo que puedas realizar?- James sabia que, aunque siguiera gritando, no tenia solución. Si hubiera una cura, Dumbledore ya la hubiera encontrado. Lily estaba sentada en silencio, lágrimas de angustia bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

-En verdad lo siento, James- dijo Dumbledore dedicándole a James una triste mirada.

-Entonces, que es lo que podemos hacer?- pregunto Lily en voz baja.

-Lo único que podría liberar a Harry de ese tormento seria la caída de Voldemort- explico Dumbledore. Lily y James se quedaron en shock.

-Si... si Harry no mata a Quien-Usted-Sabes, entonces que pasara con él?- pregunto Lily temiendo la respuesta.

-Me temo que si Harry no cumple la Profecia, entonces el dolor que siente ira creciendo. Si el dolor continua elevando su nivel y se intensifica como ha estado sucediendo, entonces el corazón y cuerpo de Harry no serán capaces de soportarlo. Si Harry no mata a Voldemort, el dolor que le provoca la cicatriz terminara matándolo- finalizo Dumbledore tristemente. James se levanto, no podía permanecer sentado por mas tiempo. Se planto frente al Director y se paso una mano por su alborotado cabello tratando desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas. _"Como era posible que esto estuviese pasando?"_.

-Cree que Quien-Usted-Sabe sepa de esto?- pregunto de repente. Por alguna razón James quería saberlo.

-No creo que lo sepa. No sabe que el dolor que le causa la cicatriz probablemente mate a Harry con el tiempo. Por lo que Harry le ha dicho a Poppy, Voldemort trata de no enojarse cuando Harry esta cerca. La razón por la que Harry sufre tanto estando en Hogwarts es por que Voldemort no sabe que el dolor se ha intensificado tanto, de que Harry no debe estar cerca de él para sufrir de esa manera- James asintió con la cabeza a Dumbledore. Era un concepto bastante extraño, el pensar que el mago mas perverso de todos los tiempos de verdad se preocupara por mantener controlado su temperamento para proteger a Harry. "Aun asi lo esta matando" pensó James. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el Director escucho la voz de Harry desde la otra habitación. Inmediatamente los tres adultos corrieron a la sala de enfermería. Harry intentaba salir de la cama mientras protestaba contra Poppy, quien intentaba mantenerlo recostado.

-Por Salazar bendito, Poppy, ya te dije que estoy bien. No me quedare a pasar la noche aquí! Estoy bien, déjame ir- decía Harry mientras trataba de alejar las manos de Poppy de él.

-Harry! Te desmayaste! Estas cubierto de sangre. Déjame revisarte para ver si hay algún otro daño- James y Lily sintieron las lágrimas renovarse en sus ojos. Por supuesto que había mas daño en él, y habría mucho mas en el futuro si Harry no cambiaba de parecer sobre Voldemort. Harry se detuvo por un instante, en cuanto Poppy aparto sus manos de él, salto fuera de la cama- Harry! Regresa aquí en este instante!- exclamo Poppy.

-Estoy bien, por Merlín, eres peor que Bella- dijo Harry sin siquiera pensarlo. El rostro de Poppy empalideció mientras luchaba por controlarse- perdón- murmuro Harry- pero de verdad que lo eres, ambas me tratan como si estuviera hecho de cristal, es insultante.

Poppy no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, se giro y tomo uno de los frascos, fue entonces que noto a los tres adultos detrás de ella. Harry siguió la mirada de la enfermera y rápidamente cambio su expresión por una de odio. James estaba por ir hacia él cuando escucho un susurro.

-No le digan nada de lo que hemos discutido, tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Hablare con él cuando sea el momento apropiado, de acuerdo?- la voz de Dumbledore resonó en sus oídos y james asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia su hijo. James suprimió la urgencia de abrazar a Harry. Miro los ojos inyectados de sangre del adolescente y la sangre seca en su túnica y sintió su corazón romperse. Harry le dedico a James una aburrida mirada antes de dirigirse a la puerta ignorando a Lily y Dumbledore. Poppy le dio a James un poco de poción para el dolor y una para dormir sin sueños dedicándole una mirada comprensiva. James fue detrás de Harry sin dejar de pensar en como solucionar el problema de Harry. No perdería a Harry, no de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bieeen.. termine.. espero mañana en la tarde poder terminar otro.. tengo ke retomar el tiempo perdido.. oh bueno.. espero reviews..!


	23. Gryff vs Slyth

Me di cuenta de algo horrible... no les respondí los reviews a Mahia Longhorn ni a Mily Black Queen..! eske son tan largos ke los dejo para el final.. y ya era muy tarde cuando subí el capi.. no me di cuenta..! perdón.. pero aki lo respondo..=D sorry..!

Bien respecto al capi.. asumo toda la responsabilidad sobre la taranza.. no podia dejar de ver Spartacus..xD perdonenme..! pero kreo ke el titulo lo dice todo..! y para kienes kreian ke Damien era un enfado sin limite y sin debilidad.. se ekivokaban..! aki verán por kee..! disfruten..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **perdóname..! sabes ke siempre te contesto.. pero eske subí el capi cerca de las 3 am.. ya estaba mas muerta ke nada..¬¬ pero aki te los contesto.. los dos..!=D ke bueno ke ya te aliviaste.. asi puedes leer a gusto..! si te doy buenas pistas.. no te hagas..! si Harry explota con alguien cerca.. dicho alguien termina 3 metros bajo tierra kerida.. mejor ke se controle..xD segura ke punto para ti..¬¬ kreo ke tardo mas escribiendo las respuestas a traducir el fic..¬¬ y espero ke no te dañes los ojos leyendo fics en tu celular.. lo ke hace el vicio..xD Snape me cae mal..¬¬ espero sufra mucho en el cielo donde James, Sirius y Remus lo esperan para pasarse una eternidad molestándolo.. Muahaha..! Harry no se puede permitir tener sentimientos.. y menos por un Potter.. pero ya vez como el lucrecio hermanito se va haciendo espacio en el corazón de Marvolito..xD y como sabes el nivel de escolaridad en Hogwarts..¬¬ digo supongo ke hacer magia no es tan facil como agitar l varita y esperar ke la cosa pase.. tienes ke saber hacerlo y enfocar tu magia.. no lo digo porke sea bruja y haya ido a la Escuela de Magia Mexicana ke esta escondida en las ruinas de Palenke.. kosa ke no debí de haber dicho.. pero bueno olvida eso.. tu no has visto nada..! claro ke Draco no tenia esperanza alguna..xD pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente..=D es Slytherin y si no puede vencer.. tiene ke hacer como si el otro hiciera trampa..!=D Por Salazar Bendito..! es nada mas el primer review..! bien.. esto va a tardar..¬¬ bien.. segundo review y repito lo ke ya le dije a alguien no recuerdo a kien.. James kiere ke Harry y Damien se comporten como los hermanos ke son.. y es deber de todo hijo sacar canas verdes, rosas y naranjas a los padres..=D así ke la están haciendo muy bien..! tu sabes ke Voldemort es capaz de lo ke sea.. y claro ke se preocupa por Harry.. me temo ke tendrás ke seguir preocupada hasta que todo se aclare..xD yo no se como lo veía la autora.. pero si.. los gemelos y Angelina siguen ahí..xD desviación masiva del tema.. Equipo Weasley.. aunke no tuvieran dinero.. solo necesitan jugadores..xD si estas viendo que Papi Voldy no le gusta Draco porke distrae a Harry.. tu krees ke lo hubiese dejado ir y perder el tiempo jugando Quidditch..¬¬ ohh.. me encantan tus deducciones..xD pero creo ke puedo decirte esto sin afectar mucho las cosas.. los Longbottom fueron la "graduación" de Harry.. fue su primera misión de asesinato.. no recuerdo la edad pero NO tenia 7 añitos..xD ya los detalles de la misión me los reservare.. ves ke o soy tan mala.. también te digo cosas útiles..=D aki esta ese partido de Quidditch para ke veas lo ke Marvolito hará con Gryffindor..xD

**Mahia Longhorn: **lo siento mucho..! eske siempre dejo tu review al ultimo porke es muy largo..! estaba prácticamente dormida cuando subí el capi asi ke no me di cuenta..¬¬ pero bueno..lo enviaste dos veces.. el primero no tenia nombre.. pero sabia ke eras tu.. tu forma de escritura te distingue..xD ay por favor.. krees ke me voy a tragar eso de la calentura.. aunke sea tu San Potter (ke ya hay oraciones con su nombre... ya investigue) seguro lo krees sexy..=D y lo de la Camara lo dejare a un lado porke sigues confundiéndome..¬¬ a petición.. sin comentarios con tus alabanzas a Santa Wikipedia... y si.. admito ke Damien es una lindura.. mientras ke mi hermano no se ponga asi cuando crezca estaré feliz..¬¬ El caliz de fuego tmb me vino a la mente con el club de duelo..! oye tu inventas palabras ke.. bueno me gustan..xD Bellabitch es una de ellas.. pero el fanta.. buloso... matico.. o como sea eso si es raro..xD se abrirá el Club de Fans de Harry Potter.. y eso ke ni famoso es..=D oh si lo ke James kiere es ke los hermanos actúen como tales.. es trabajo de todo hijo sacar de sus casillas a los padres..=D miedo.. si curioso..xD si eres muy influyente..xD te digo ek tus palabras son graciosas..xD en especial Marvolito.. le estoy agarrando cariño..=D muy lógica igual ke Hermione.. bueno a ver si la logica te ayuda a resolver el misterio..xD

**Rhagar: **ya me recupere de los viruses.. aunke me es mas difícil escribir en Linux.. el teclado no se configura bien...!¬¬ primero keiro preguntar.. ke es "Zascaa"..xD de donde vengo no conocer esa palabra..xD aki vas a ver lo blandito ke es Harry.. y lo de maldito.. si.. se escucha raro.. pero tienes razón..xD espero te guste este capi..!=D

**Marina: **kien sabe si logren convencerlo.. pero tu ke harías..¡? Morirías o matarías a tu padre..¡? Es una decisión bastante difícil.. no crees..¡? Y si esta pareja Ginny y Harry.. un poco perdido se keda corto.. la única mujer con la ke ha platicado en su vida es Bella..xD pero bueno veremos como se da la cosa.. espero tu review..!=D

**AnnieKP: **que bueno ke te guste la pareja.. la verdad a mi no me agrada..xD pero bueno así es como sucede.. no sabes si se preocupa por ella.. actúa por reflejo-..! recuerda ke protege a los menores..! Voldy no se controla porke no sabe ke esta lastimando a Harry.. pero veremos ke pasa mas adelante y esperemos ke no se nos muera Marvolito antes de tiempo..xD

**Danielle Angel: **gracias por tu pésame por mi lap.. pero me estoy esforzando por adelantar rápido.. cosa ke es difícil.. ya ke antes tenia respaldo y si me retrasaba unos días de escritura aun podía actualizar.. pero ahora.. tengo ke ir al día a día..¬¬ bueno ya no te agobio con mis penass..xD espero te guste este capi..!=D

**Mahia Longhorn: **perdón de nuevo..u^.^ pero este no se me olvida..! lei tu MP.. y si me gustaría.. pero como Windows esta perdido de momento.. me kede con Linux.. es.. mejor... creo.. la verdad eske ya estaba acostumbrada.. mis juegos.. mis archivos.. todo.. si, ya se, ya se.. le vendí mi alma a Microsoft.. tengo mis fotos en face.. tengo mis archivos de trabajo en USB.. tengo mis canciones respaldadas.. pero nada mas.. todo lo demás... adiós..¬¬ ahora.. el capi..xD como sabes ke papi Voldy no siente algo por Harry.. digo.. si Bella es su Mortifaga favorita.. algo podrá sentir.. no..¡? Dumbledore siempre ha estado lo suficientemente loco como para ke las cosas le salgan bien.. pero si.. esta exagerando..xD yo insisto en ke Harry rescato a Ginny por puro reflejo.. él rescata a todos los inocente.. ya sabes menores de edad.. pero no hagas caso a mi humilde opinión.. la verdad no me gusta mucho al pareja..xD Malfoy no estaba suplicando..! es Slytherin.. un Slytherin no suplica.. solo... erm... estaba... bien tal vez si suplicaba.. pero eske después de lo del club de Duelo no sabe ke esperar.. piensas ke Damien es una makina de paciencia incansable con Harry..¡' espera a leer este capi..xD me encanto el pekeño en este..! aki hay mas pistillas de lo ke hizo Voldy.. no muchas pero a ver si sirven de algo para sus teorías..! sobre tus preguntas de como era posible ke Harry estuviera del lado de Voldy cuando se supone ke es el malo.. hay un one shot escrito por la autora original de como nació el Príncipe Oscuro.. pero me temo ke si lo traduzco les diría el final del fic.. asi ke mejor lo dejo para luego..xD de hecho Colagusano si sera mencionado mas adelante en la historia.. pero tendremos ke esperar por ese capi.. insisto.. al bandera de Damien se bajara del mástil en este capi.. asi ke tenemos Marvolito para rato.. gracias por tu paciencia.. espero te guste este capi también..!=D

**Escipion: **ya subí el ke sigue..!=D espero review..=D

**Chey: **bueno tendremos ke esperar al final para ver si se arregla.. no..¡? Papi Voldy se nos hace perfecto a todos los Slytherin.. si..xD y por mas ke los demas lo odien.. deben de admitir que es exageradamente listo y audaz como para planear todo eso..xD todo el mundo ama a Damien.. pero si lo tuvieran de hermano seria una situación diferente, no..¡? Tu lo soportarías..xD¡? Ya ponto vendrá mas de Papi Voldy.. po ahora.. la relaciona entre Potters.. aki tienes.. disfruta..=D

**Septimaluna: **ten paciencia.. esto de traducir lo ke se me hecho a perder es difícil.. pro eso tardo tanto.. perdón.. pero no te preocupes.. ya habrá avances en la situación de Voldy y el rescate de su Marvolito.. espero tu review..!=D

**DannyCullen13: **si.. mi coraje lleva tiempo.. pero lo logre..xD lo bueno es ke el mio no e hace nada a Marvolito..=D bueno aki no hay nada Harry y Ginny.. espero te guste..xD deja review..=D

**Rebe-giriprongs: perdón** por actualizar solo uno.. pero con eso de ke se perdieron mis archivos ya no tengo colchón..¬¬ necesito actualizar uno por uno hasta que avance lo suficiente.. me esfuerzo lo juro..!Mc... Mc... por Merlín no puede ser ke me persiga ese fic..! Bella me tiene con ke me mata y no por ke escriba.. pero eske.. estoy con Harry Potter invadiendo mi mente por completo.. no te preocupes.. prometo escribir lo e me falta pronto.. mientras disfruta este..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **perd0o0on de nuevo.. no keria olvidartee..! y si te soy sincera y solo esperaba tu review para actualizar..xD Mira no te diré exactamente la edad de Neville porke la verdad no la recuerdo..xD pero kreo ke si... no estaba tan pequeño.. y... estoy casi segura de que Neville ya asistía a Hogwats.. tengo ke releer.. kreo ke tus matones regresarían a Damien por lo enfadoso ke es..xD pero no te preocupes.. Harry se encarga de eso en este capi.. sin kerer claro.. pero Damien.. bueno ya leerás..xD como krees ke papi Voldy dejaría ke sus buenos para nada Mortifagos le tocaran un pelo a su hijo..¬¬ dejemos algo claro.. la muerte de los Longbottom.. como ya dije.. es la "graduación" de Harry.. su obra.. no de algún otro Mortifago.. me encantan tus teorías y aplastarlas duramente una por una Muahaha..! No le gusta hacer sufrir específicamente a Draco.. solo disfruta haciendo sufrir a todo el mundo..=D estas segura de conocer lo suficientemente a Voldy como para asegurar ke daría su vida por Harry..¡? Y bueno yo te apoyo con ke Harry vuelva con Voldy.. pero... recuerda ke en la historia la edad... aaaa.. no mejor me callo ke te doy avances indeseados..xD Muajajaja..! Harry ve a Bella como su.. figura maternal..xD me encanto ke Poppy se kedara O.o..xD aki esta otro capi y no olvide tu contestación..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gryff vs. Slyth

Era una mañana gris y fría a finales de Octubre y Harry se levantaba de la cama para darse un baño. Era el gran día, el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Harry termino de bañarse y volvió a su habitación a cambiarse, Neville también se había levantado y ya se vestía, como siempre intento iniciar una conversación con Harry, pero este se limitaba a ignorarlo y vestirse rápidamente.

-Buena suerte en el juego de hoy, Harry- dijo Neville antes de salir, Harry trato de no molestarse, no necesitaría suerte. Sabia exactamente lo que iba a hacer, Harry estaba sorprendido cuando Damien se le acerco corriendo mostrándole su nueva Nimbus 3000.

-Harry, mira! Mira lo que me dio papá! No es genial, ahora ambos tenemos una Nimbus, vaya Harry, definitivamente vamos a ganar!- Harry ya había tratado de devolverle su Nimbus 300 a Damien, pero el chico había insistido en que Harry necesitaba una escoba rápida. James obviamente había sentido que Damien se merecía una escoba nueva, así que se la compro. Harry trato de no decir nada sobre lo mimado que estaba Damien mientras el chico admiraba su nueva escoba. Lentamente, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch.

La multitud en el campo de Quidditch era la mas grande que Harry había visto en su vida. _"De donde salio tanta gente?"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a los vestidores de Gryffindor. Al iniciar el partido, sintió su corazón acelerarse al mirara a tantos estudiantes y profesores, fue y se paro junto al resto de los jugadores, miro a Angelina caminar hasta el centro del campo en donde un grandulón de aspecto agresivo se acercaba desde los Slytherin. Harry paseo la mirada por las serpientes, todo el equipo lo conformaban chicos y casi todos gigantes e intimidantes. Draco era fácilmente el jugador mas joven y también el mas pequeño, Harry lo miro fijamente. Draco trataba de mantener su sonrisa burlona, pero estuvo a punto de desaparecer cuando se encontró con la mirada de Harry, este aparto la mirada y se concentro en lo que haría.

Cuando el silbato de Madame Hooch sonó, hubo un gran grito grupal proveniente de las gradas mientras apoyaban a sus equipos. Los primeros dos jugadores en elevarse fueron Harry y Damien. El pequeño Potter miro a su hermano y le guiño un ojo antes de lanzarse hacia Ginny para que le pasara la Quaffle. A Harry se le unió rápidamente Draco, ambos se miraron por un instante antes de lanzarse en direcciones opuestas. Harry miro como un Slytherin le arrebataba la Quaffle a Ginny y se regocijo cuando el muchacho anoto un tanto a favor de las serpientes. La multitud de verde y plateado salto apoyando a su equipo. Harry miro a Damien lanzarse hacia la Quaffle y de ahí volar a toda velocidad para los aros contrarios, Harry miraba sorprendido la velocidad con la que volaba Damien, en solo segundos, el pequeño Potter había esquivado a dos Slytherin, una Bludger y había anotado un fantástico punto para Gryffindor. Harry escucho al comentarista anunciar empate 10 a 10, la multitud de estudiantes en rojo y dorado gritaron y aplaudieron apoyando a Damien. Harry sintió la cálida sensación del orgullo elevarse desde su estomago hasta el pecho mientras miraba a su hermanito volar entre los otros jugadores que eran cuatro años mas grandes que él. Harry negó con la cabeza reprendiéndose mentalmente. "_Por que me siento orgulloso de Damien?_" se pregunto.

Harry decidió que era momento de hacer su primer movimiento en contra de Gryffindor, recorrió la mirada por los jugadores que volaban debajo de él hasta que encontró a Angelina, era la que tenia los movimientos mas rápidos, ella debía ser la primera. Sin siquiera avisar, Harry salio disparado en dirección contraria a Angelina, como lo esperaba, Draco lo siguió al instante. Harry giro hacia la derecha y Draco lo siguió, esperaba que el rubio se hubiese tomado en serio sus palabras de la noche anterior. Le había dicho que jugara como lo hacia normalmente, lo que significaba que los golpeadores de Slytherin irían por el Buscador de Gryffindor. Aparte de Draco, ningún otro Slytherin conocía la identidad de Harry, así que todo lo que el rubio tenia que hacer era mantenerse fuera del camino y dejar que sus compañeros jugaran sucio y atacaran a Harry.

Harry giro bruscamente y escucho al comentarista gritar que posiblemente había visto la Snitch. Harry sonrío para si mismo mientras aceleraba hacia una distraída Angelina, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Crabbe lanzarle una Bludger. "_Perfecto"_, pensó mientras incrementaba a velocidad y en el ultimo segundo, justo antes de que la Bludber alcanzara la escoba de Harry, este se lanzo en picada provocando que la Bludger saliera directo hacia Angelina golpeándola tan fuerte que la chica apenas si pudo sostenerse de su escoba, grito de dolor ya que su brazo había recibido todo el impacto de la Bludger. El equipo de Gryffindor estuvo a su lado de inmediato, incluido Harry. Angelina les dijo que estaba bien y que regresaran al partido, durante el ataque los Slytherin habían anotado otro punto.

Ahora la puntuación era 20-10 a favor de Slytherin. Después de una hora el marcador era 60-50 para Slytherin. Angelina había bajado la velocidad de sus jugadas notablemente. Draco había seguido el ejemplo de Harry y se las había arreglado para que Ginny saliera lastimada por culpa de una de las Bludgers de Fred. Eso significaba que Gryffindor tenia dos cazadores menos. Damien era el único que no había sufrido un "accidente". Harry le había mencionado a Draco que no lastimara a Damien, no creía necesario lastimar a todos los cazadores de Gryffindor.

Ya que los Bateadores habían apuntado hacia otros jugadores, Madame Hooch no podía hacer nada por los ataques a los Gryffindor. Pero mantenía los ojos bien abiertos en caso de que los Slytherin comenzaran a jugar sucio. Harry ni siquiera buscaba la Snitch Dorada y Draco estaba muy ocupado siguiendo a Harry como para prestar atención. La puntuación aumentaba para Slytherin, 80-60. Una molesta Angelina se elevo hacia Harry.

-Harry, atrapa la Snitch y termina con este desastre antes de que empeore!- le dijo con la voz cargada de dolor. Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras sobrevolaba el terreno.

-Bien, terminemos con esto- sonrío para si mismo. Justo entonces Harry vio la diminuta pelota, se lanzo inmediatamente a toda velocidad, Draco estaba justo detrás de él. Todos los espectadores tenían los ojos puestos en los Buscadores ya que habían visto la Snitch. Harry acelero y Draco se le acerco rápidamente, ambos volaban a una velocidad alarmantemente peligrosa tratando de llegar primero a la dorada bolita. La Snitch parecía darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser partida a la mitad por los jugadores y acelero alejándose de los Buscadores.

Harry y Draco giraron hacia la derecha, nunca separando la vista de la pelota dorada. Ambos chicos clavaron sus escobas y se fueron en picada para poder atrapar la Snitch, ambos tiraron de sus escobas para nivelar al mismo tiempo. Los dedos de Harry estaban a unos centímetros de la pelota, podía sentir el batir de las pequeñas alas, y entonces Harry tomo la decisión, giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Draco, le sonrío al rubio antes de disminuir la velocidad y dejar que Draco tomara la Snitch en su mano. El rubio se veía casi sorprendido mientras aterrizaba levantaba la mano en la que sostenible la Snitch. Harry sobrevoló el terreno un poco mas, regocijándose ante el jadeo de horror que soltaba la multitud y los seis jugadores escarlata. Cuando al fin toco el suelo y desmonto su escoba los de Slytherin estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando locamente desde las gradas. Los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff parecían no creer lo que sus ojos veían. Todos habían visto a Harry entrenar y sabían lo brillante que era volando en escoba. Que había pasado? Había estado tan cerca de tomar la Snitch! Que lo había hecho perderla al ultimo instante? Harry se vio rodeado rápidamente de los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor, Angelina fue hacia él dando grandes zancadas, seguida muy de cerca por Fred, George y Ron.

-Que demonios paso?- estallo Angelina. Harry mantuvo su rostro neutral.

-Que puedo decir? Malfoy fue mas rápido que yo, supongo.

-Mierda de Dragón!- gritó Ron, Harry se giro hacia él tranquilamente- Malfoy no fue mas rápido que tu atrapado la maldita Snitch! Tu lo dejaste!

-Ron!- exclamo Angelina poniéndose pálida ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Vamos, Angie, no me digas que no lo viste. Freno justo a tiempo para que Malfoy atrapara la Snitch! Harry _dejó _ganar a los Slytherin!- dijo Ron. Angelina parecía estar en shock, se giro hacia Harry como queriendo confirmar lo que Ron acababa de decir era verdad o no. Harry permaneció callado, disfrutando de la angustia que había creado entre los Gryffindor.

-Tiene sentido- se unió Fred.

-No tu también- Angelina se giro hacia el pelirrojo.

-Mira Angie, no crees que es un poco raro que el único Cazador que no salio lastimado durante el partido fue su hermano- continuo George. Ante el pensamiento, los ojos de Harry se posaron peligrosamente en los gemelos pero se mantuvo callado.

Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que Damien no estaba ahi con los desmas, se giro y se encontró con Damien y Ginny de pie a final del campo de juego. Ginny parecía estar a punto de soltar el llanto mirando a los Slytherin celebrar su victoria, sostenía su hombro con cuidado y parecía sentir mucho dolor. Damien no miraba a los Slytherin, miraba directamente a Harry con dolor en sus ojos, sostenía su escoba en una mano y miraba a Harry son parpadear. Sintió que su corazón se encogía cuando miro a Damien apartar la mirada y salir del campo de juego. Harry se maldijo en voz baja. No había pensado en reacción de Damien, la verdad no le daba mucha importancia, entonces por que ahora se sentía tan triste ante la reacción del chico ahora?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La atmósfera en la sala común de Gryffindor era tal que parecía que en lugar de haber perdido un partido de Quidditch, habían perdido la guerra. De hecho, eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, ya que desde el principio, Slytherin y Gryffindor eran los que peor se llevaban de todo Hogwarts. La rivalidad entre las casas causaba muchos problemas en Hogwats. Con el primer partido contra Slytherin perdido, era como si hubiesen perdido la guerra contra esa casa. Y lo que era peor, habían perdido 230 a 60. Eso significaría que Gryffindor quedaba fuera de la competencia por la copa de Quidditch ese año ya que eran el ultimo lugar. Los miserables Gryffindor estaban sentados perdidos en sus deprimentes pensamientos. Como podrían enfrentar a los Slytherin ahora.

Harry no podía creer la deprimente que lo rodeaba, había pensado que los Gryffindor se sentirían mal un rato, pero esto era simplemente increíble. Los estudiantes de verdad sentían la perdida, algunos idiotas incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos! Harry deseaba poder disfrutar de la miseria, pero no podía. Todo gracias a un mocoso malcriado y mimado llamado Damien. Harry no podía encontrar a su hermanito en ningún lugar, no sabia exactamente que era lo que quería decirle, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería hablar con él, pero sabia que tenia que intercambiar un par de palabras con e pequeño Potter. A diferencia de los chicos Weasley, todos los demás Gryffindor pensaban que Harry había jugado muy bien y que esa vez Draco Malfoy había tenido suerte. Harry ridiculizaba su estupidez en silencio, había saboteado su oportunidad de ganar la copa a propósito y lo había hecho justo frente a sus narices, aun así ellos no veían la verdad.

Lentamente, la sala común se fue vaciando y Harry quedo solo, sentado junto a la chimenea, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió y Harry levanto la mirada para ver a un enojado Damien entrar por el agujero. El pequeño Potter no noto a Harry al principio, pero mientras se acercaba a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de chicos, miro la figura de Harry sentada junto al fuego. Damien se detuvo y se quedo mirando a su hermano. Harry observo mientras muchas emociones se reflejaban en el rostro del joven. Nunca había visto a alguien tan molesto. _"Por Merlín, es solo un juego, como se pondrán una vez que pierdan la guerra contra mi padre?"_ pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Damien.

-Damien, yo...- Harry se detuvo cuando Damien extendió una mano frente a su cara. Harry guardo silencio mirando a pequeño Potter, no estaba seguro del por que obedecía al chico, tal vez era por la mirada de absoluto enojo y dolor que tenia, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja.

-No, Harry, simplemente dejalo- dijo Damien con la voz cargada de dolor. Harry simplemente lo miro, estaba fuera de lugar ese comportamiento por parte del chico, quien le dedico a Harry otra mirada cargada de dolor antes de girarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

-Damien, escucha...- comenzó de nuevo Harry ero de nuevo Damien lo interrumpió.

-No! No quiero escuchar nada que tengas que decirme!- le gritó el chico. Harry se sorprendió mas al ver que los ojos de Damien se llenaban de lágrimas mientras elevaba la voz, no podía entender por que Damien hacia tanto alboroto por el asunto.

-Por Merlín, Damien, por que estas tan enojado? Es solo un juego- dijo Harry. Ante esto, Damien perdió el poco control que tenia sobre su temperamento.

-Me importa una maldita Bludger el estúpido partido! No me importa que hayamos perdido!

-Entonces por que estas tan enojado?- le grito Harry de regreso.

-Por que me traicionaste! Pudiste tomar una decisión hoy, Harry. Pudiste haber ayudado a tu amigo o pudiste mantenerte al lado de tu hermano, y te volviste en contra mía. Eso es lo que me enfurece- Harry se quedo congelado escuchando a Damien, ahora entendía por que Damien estaba tan furioso. Rabia visto lo que Harry había hecho como una traición a su confianza- sabes que Harry, desde que me entere que tenia un hermano mayor, todo lo que quería era estar cerca de ti y hacernos amigos inseparables, como los son Ron y sus hermanos. Pero sabia que con todo lo que has pasado, seria muy difícil hablarte, que tomaría tiempo hacer que te abrieras conmigo. Pero aun así soporte toda la mierda que me decías, aun así invente excusas para ti, para convencer a los otros y también a mi mismo que no eras completamente malo- Harry seguía quieto, sin poder hablar mientras Damien sacaba sus sentimientos.

-La primera vez que te vi me trataste como mierda! Pero no le di importancia pensando que tal vez era por el shock de enterarte que tenias un hermano. Y luego, nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, insultaste a mis mejores amigos, esos amigos son como familia para mi! Llamaste a Hermione de una manera horrible y atacaste a Ron solo porque la defendió. Aun así lo deje pasar y convencí a mis amigos de que no te reportaran, por que era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para inventarte excusas no tenias varita, que solo te estabas defendiendo, que o sabias lo que decías cuando llamaste así a Hermione!- Harry estaba por responderle a Damien, pero el chico aun no terminaba- y como constantemente llamas a mamá y papá con horribles nombres y yo era demasiado estúpido como para detenerte. Y sabes por que? Porque pensé que eso era lo que hacen los hermanos. Se perdonan y se defienden el uno al otro. Pensé que una vez que te acostumbraras a esto, una vez que te dieras cuenta de que en verdad perteneces a este lugar, con tu familia, pensé que cambiarías. Quería ayudarte, Harry.

-Nunca te pedí tu ayuda!- siseo Harry hacia el muchacho sin poder detenerse, el enojo aumentaba dentro de él.

-No, no lo hiciste, pero pensé que los hermanos no necesitaban pedir ayuda, simplemente se apoyan el uno al otro. Pero debí de darme cuenta que no eres capaz de tener esos sentimientos! Debí de darme cuenta que me dar la espalda. Sabes que, Harry? Ya me canse de esto. No puedo con toda esta estupidez! Si no quieres ser mi hermano entonces esta bien, por que yo ya no quiero ser tu familia! Estas por tu cuenta ahora- y dicho eso, Damien se giro y dejo a un boquiabierto Harry solo en la sala común.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry había pensado que Damien estaría enojado por un día o dos y que después volvería a ser igual de molesto que siempre. Pero Damien parecía ser fiel a su palabra, había pasado toda una semana desde el desastre del partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin y Damien seguía ignorando a Harry. Al principio, Harry pensaba que era una bendición, no había nadie que lo molestara, nadie que quisiera sacarle platica o le preguntara cosas estúpidas. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenia a nadie con quien halar, a nadie con quien sentarse durante las comidas, nadie que le dijera los inútiles chismes que rodeaban Hogwarts.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía solo sin Damien. No se había dado cuenta de la compañía que el chico le había brindado. Lo que sea que sintiera, Harry era demasiado terco como para ir y acercarse a Damien. Por que lo haría? Damien era el que había asumido que Harry iba a cambiar, nunca le había dado una razón para pensar eso, así que no era culpa de Harry que Damien se sintiera de ese modo. Harry ignoro el sentimiento de soledad, era la primera vez que experimentaba eso. En lugar de pensarlo, Harry se distrajo con los deberes de Hogwarts.

Con el juego perdido y con todas las esperanzas perdidas para ganar la copa de Quidditch, los Gryffindor estaban de un humor pésimo. Los Slytherins, por otro lado, no podían dejar de presumir su victoria, el recuerdo de Draco perdiendo ante Harry en el club de Duelo había quedado inmediatamente olvidado por el triunfo en el partido. Draco sacaba el tema a cada oportunidad, y principalmente cuando tenia Gryffindor cerca. El próximo partido era Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, y el que sea que ganara tendría que jugar contra Slytherin en el siguiente partido. Asi que no había practicas para Harry, por lo que estaba bastante agradecido. No podía lidiar con los Weasley y Damien juntos por un periodo de tiempo largo.

James parecía andar cerca de Harry mas esos últimos días ya que sabia que Damien le estaba aplicando la ley del hielo. Eso molestaba a Harry a mas no poder, James miraba a su hijo mayor empeñándose en ignorarlo y evitar que su presencia lo molestara, pero se estaba notando mas y mas que aparentemente Harry no podía soportarlo para nada. Finalmente James decidió confrontar a Harry sobre el tema.

-Harry, por que estas tan enfadado conmigo? Digo, puedo entender que al principio debiste de haberte sentido mal por la forma en que de capturamos y eso, pero ya han pasado casi tres meses! Por que me detestas tanto?- James había notado que aunque Harry tampoco era amable con Lily, tendía a responder todas las preguntas que ella hacia, con simples monosílabos pero lo hacia, además, tampoco la miraba tan mal como lo hacia con él. Una o dos veces había visto no deje de dolor en los ojos de Harry cuando miraba a Lily. Parecía que la mayor parte de la furia de Harry iba dirigida a James y no podía entender por que. Que había hecho? Harry miro por encima del libro que leía y simplemente se le quedo mirando al Animago- Harry, te pregunte algo. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una respuesta.

Fue entonces que James se dio cuenta de algo raro en Harry. El chico estaba sentado en su cama y James en la de Ron, hablando con el muchacho. Harry había estado en su cama leyendo y no había mirado a James en todo el rato. Pero ante lo que habia dicho James, Harry se había tensado. James podía ver los nudillos de Harry blancos mientras aferraba el libro en sus manos, sus ojos verde esmeralda se tornaron oscuros y James casi podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes del chico. James estaba seguro de que obtendría su respuesta, ya que había hecho enojar a Harry. Y en efecto, Harry bajo su libro y miro furioso al adulto frente a él.

-Detestarte? No te detesto Potter, te odio! El simple hecho de que estés ahí sentado intentando hablar conmigo como si nada hubiese pasado hace hervir mi sangre. Si pudiera hacer algo, no estarías sentado ahí, así que no tientes mi paciencia!- James estaba sin palabras. Harry lo odiaba! Pero por que? Que había querido decir Harry con "como si nada hubiese pasado"? Acaso seguía molesto por haber sido capturado por James? Estaba seguro de que no era eso. Pero entonces a que otra cosa se podría referir Harry?

-Harry, perdonarme, pero me confundiste mas. De que hablas? Sigues molesto por que te capturo la Orden? Ya me disculpe por eso? Que mas quieres de mi?- James se sorprendió cuando Harry se puso de pie abruptamente y se dirigio a la puerta temblando de rabia. James se apresiro a pararse y correr hacia su hijo evitando que saliera, lo tomo por el brazo pero Harry se apresuro a quitarse la mano de James de encima, asi que el Potter mayor se paro frente a la puerta, bloqueandola. Eso se tenia que resolver ya- vamos a hablar sobre esto! Necesito saber por que me tienes tanto odio- Harry empalideció, James nunca lo había visto tan furioso antes.

-Eres tan patético, Potter! En verdad quieres que te _diga_ por que te odio tanto! Estas enfermo!- le grito Harry antes de tratar de llegar a la puerta. James lo detuvo, ahora se sentía mas aterrorizado que al inicio de la conversación.

-Harry! De que hablas? Por favor, solo dime por que estas tan molesto conmigo?- suplico James al chico de ojos esmeralda. Harry miro a James y este sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver las lágrimas inundar los ojos de su hijo.

-Piensa, Potter, no puedes recordar ni una sola razón por la que te odio? Intenta recordar- dijo Harry en voz baja y James se sintió horrible, como cuando se siente cuando fallas al bajar un escalón.

-Harry, por favor, me estas asustando. Intentar recortar que? Por favor, solo dime porque no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que me odies- James tenia que ser honesto. No podía pensar en nada que pudiera causar ese tipo de reacción en Harry. Para horror de James, las lágrimas lograron escapar de los ojos del adolescente, pero nunca bajaron por sus mejillas.

-Que suerte tienes- susurro Harry mientras miraba a James con una mezcla odio dolor. Harry se movió rápidamente retrocediendo y alejándose de James, volvió a su cama y se sentó antes de tomar su libro y enterrar su rostro en el, actuando como si la conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar. James se quedo quiero. Estaba completamente asustado ante el comportamiento de su hijo. Que diablos estaba pasando? Un minuto Harry estaba temblando de ira, amenazando a James, el siguiente estaba molesto y se empeñaba por salir de la habitación, y al final, Harry estaba a punto de llorar y quería algún tipo de confesión por parte del Animago, y ahora se sentaba en la cama, leyendo, como si nada hubiese pasado. James dio un par de cautelosos pasos hacia el chico.

-Harry? Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?- pregunto James lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama frente a Harry. El chico, sin embargo, no miro a James y respondió con voz calculadoramente controlada.

-Explicar que? Según tu, nada paso, así que no hay anda que explicar- James trato de preguntarle a Harry a que se refería durante toda la hora siguiente, pero no le podía sacar nada de información. Después de al final darse por vencido, James salio lentamente de la habitación de Harry, aun tratando de entender lo que había pasado.

Cuando James salio de la habitación, Harry dejo a un lado el libro y se recostó en su cama. De inmediato, Harry decidió que era mejor dejar de hablar con Potter hasta que regresara a la seguridad del lado de su padre. Harry no quería arriesgarse a que lo atraparan. Por mucho que Harry odiara a Potter, no quería que lo descubrieran y nunca mas regresar con Lord Voldemort. Pero después de ese día, Harry había decidido algo, se encargaría de Potter antes de volver a casa. James Potter iba a pagar e iba a ser Harry el que lo hiciera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella estaba de pie mirando en dirección a Hogwarts. Tenia en su mano la carta que Draco les había enviado hacia unos momentos, la tenia sujeta en su huesuda mano. Miraba el enorme castillo pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Harry ahora. Odiaba estar tan cerca de Hogwarts y no poder acercarse a Harry._ "Pronto"_ se repetía a si misma, _"pronto tendremos oportunidad, esperare a que estas malditas defensas se debiliten. Harry volverá a casa pronto"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y bien..¡? Pront0o.:! hahahaa ya escucharon a Bella.. y ke es lo ke habrá hecho james para ke Harry se ponga asi..!¡? Descubranlo.. Pronto como dice mi keridisima Bellatrix..=D Reviews..!


	24. A Visit to Hogsmeade

No0o0..! por que me olvidan...!='( tuve pokitos reviews..! fue mi culpa por tardar tanto verdad.. perdón.. prometo no envisiarme con otra serie...-.- aki esta otro capi..! espero ke les gustee.. y por favor dejen mas reviews..!

**Marina: **dije ke Damien tenia su limite..xD aki vemos mas de los sentimientos de Harry salir a tomar un poco de aire.. espero te gustee.. deja Review..!=D

**Septimaluna: **aki tienes tu respuesta a lo de Draco.. es su mejor amigo a pesar de no poder hablar mucho con el no te preocupes..xD las csas con Damien van avanzando... poco a poco..xD espero te guste este capi deja Review..!=D

**DannyCullen13: **Harry manejara la situación como mas sabe.. dejarlo pasar y ke se resuelva solo..xD aki otra muestra de ke por mas león ke lo kieran pintar.. Harry sigue siendo un completo Slytherin.. aunke su hermanito se ha ganadoo a pulso un lugar en el corazón de Harry.. aki veras por kee..xD

**Danielle Angel: **sip.. pendiente de todos los pequeños detalles.. son importantes kreeme y todos tienen su respuesta..=D espero te guste.. deja review..!=D

**Bellessie: **Damien tiene su limite.. por mas enfadoso ke sea..xD y ai si sale mas de Harry.. me agrada ke sus sentimientos salgan a tomar aire de vez en cuando.. se me hace ke se ahogan.. bueno espero te guste este capi..=D

**Yara Potter: perdón.**.! ahora tarde porke tenia esperanza de que llegaran mas reviews..! de ahora en adelante actualizare cada semana.. lo juro..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Visit to Hogsmeade – Una Visita a Hogsmeade

A mitad de Noviembre llego la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Damien aun no le hablaba a Harry, Ginny había tratado de convencerlo de que lo perdonara, pero Damien no le había prestado atención. Y los Gryffindor ya estaban un poco mas animados desde el partido entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Las serpientes habían perdido por una terrible puntuación, 230 a 20. El equipo de Ravenclaw había jugado excelentemente bloqueando todos los tiros de los Slytherin, esto significaba que Gryffindor entraba de nuevo en la competencia por la copa. El siguiente partido seria contra Hufflepuff y si Gryffindor lograba anotar los suficientes puntos, entonces podían ir por la copa después de todo.

Angelina le había explicado como estaba la situación, Gryffindor tenia que ganarle a Hufflepuff por 70 puntos o mas antes de que Harry atrapara la Snitch, solo 7 goles. Si lo lograban, Gryffindor terminaría en segundo lugar! Ya que Hufflepuff había logrado solamente 20 puntos contra Ravenclaw. Angelina tenia mucha confianza en que podrían ganar el partido. Gryffindor estaba en tercer lugar y Hufflepuff en cuarto. De ahí seguía Slytherin y luego Ravenclaw, ya que había ganado dos partidos. Si Gryffindor ganaba contra Hufflepuff entonces podían ganarle a Slytherin con la nueva puntuación. Asumiendo que Slytherin no le ganara a Huflepuff por mucho en el siguiente partido, Gryffindor aun tenia oportunidad de ganar la copa de Quidditch. Si todo salia como planeado, Gryffindor tendría que enfrentarse a Ravenclaw en el partido final y si jugaban bien podrían ganar por primera vez en años.

Angelina seguía apoyando a Harry diciendo que era el mejor buscador que había visto y que sabia que no los defraudaría. Harry se contuvo para no gritarle, era tan molesta! Se concentraba en el entrenamiento y agradecía que el Buscador no tenia mucha interacción con los otros jugadores, ya que las únicas que le hablaban eran las chicas del equipo. Después de una practica particularmente mala, Harry se encontró con la profesora McGonagall en uno de los pasillos. Tenia que admitir que era la única mujer a la que Harry no quería hacer enojar. La profesora McGonagall lo miro con desaprobación y silenciosamente le entrego un sobre. El chico lo tomo curioso y lo abrió rápidamente para ver que había en el. Dentro del sobre amarillento estaba un permiso para ir a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana. Harry miro de nuevo a la profesora, no podía contener la rabia que sentía, a que estaba jugando?

-Es una broma?- pregunto levantando el pedazo de papel, la profesora McGonagall lo miro seriamente antes de hablar.

-No tengo el habito de bromear, señor Potter. Lo que tienes ahí es una forma de permiso, llénala y haz que tus padres la firmen si quieres ir a Hogsmeade el fin de semana- dijo y después se giro y se alejo de él, dejándolo muy confundido de pie en medio del pasillo. Harry se encontró con James al final de las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común, se apresuro hacia el Animago y empujo el permiso en su mano. James lo miro sorprendido antes de examinar el pedazo de papel y mirar a Harry.

-Que es esto?- pregunto James un poco confundido.

-Pensé que tu me lo explicarías a mi- le respondió Harry fríamente. James miro la hoja de nuevo y apenas leyó las palabras "Hogsmeade" y "Permiso", supo lo que significaba.

-Es un permiso para ir a la visita a Hogsmeade este fin de semana- respondió James, Harry se contuvo para no rodar los ojos.

-Si, eso lo entendí por mi mismo, lo que quiero saber es por que me dieron esta forma?- James lo miro de nuevo.

-Bueno, que no quieres ir a Hogsmeade?- le pregunto confundido. Ahora fue Harry quien lo miro sorprendido, miro a James detenidamente antes de hablar.

-En verdad me dejarían ir?- pregunto Harry.

-Con algunas reglas y condiciones, si, te dejaría- respondió James con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Harry estaba completamente confundido ante esas palabras, de verdad lo dejarían ir a Hogsmeade? Pero por que? No temía que se escapara? Harry decidió no dejar pasar esa oportunidad, levanto la mirada y miro a James sospechosamente.

-Que clase de reglas y condiciones?- pregunto sabiendo que debía de haber algún tipo de trampa en eso. James parecía algo incomodo pero respondió la pregunta de su hijo.

-Bueno, de hecho seria otro Auror el que pondría las condiciones, pero mientras tu no te metas en problemas, estoy seguro de que todo estará bien- Harry miro curioso a James.

-Quien es el Auror?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Alastor Moody- respondió James sin mirar directamente a Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si Harry no estuviera ta desesperado por escapar de su prisión, la cual era Hogwarts, nunca hubiese dejado que Moody se le acercara de nuevo. Sin embargo, ir a Hogsmeade iba a ser una oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Sabia que muchos Mortifagos estarían en Hogsmeade y si Harry podía llegar hasta ellos entonces podría volver a casa.

James le explico a Dumbledore que le había dado permiso a Harry para ir a Hogsmeade, pero de algún modo el Ministerio se había enterado y habían insistido en que se mejorara la seguridad, Harry estaría vigilado por un Auror, uno que no fuera un familiar. Era por eso que ni a James, ni a Sirius les había sido permitido acompañarlo. Moody se había ofrecido voluntario y por supuesto que el Ministerio lo aprobó. Las condiciones se le darían a Harry serian proporcionadas por el mismo Moody y no les iba a dar esa información sino hasta el mismo día de la visita.

Harry se encontró sorprendentemente ansioso por que llegara el fin de semana, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo capturado, al fin podría volver a casa. Cuando al fin llego el día, Harry fue llamado a la oficina del Director. Lo acompaño un muy enojado James, la única cosa que no le agradaba de irse a casa tan pronto, era que no tendría oportunidad de hacerle pagar a Potter. Sacudió su cabeza evitando pensar en eso, una vez que volviera con su padre tendría su venganza. Harry entro en la oficina de Dumbledore para encontrarse con Moody y Sirius, esperando la llegada del director. Harry trato de mantener su rostro neutral, pero su ceño se frunció ligeramente. Odiaba inmensamente a todos los hombres en esa habitación.

-Bienvenido Harry, has dormido bien?- pregunto el anciano profesor a modo de saludo. Harry simplemente lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y se paró junto a la chimenea, no quería estar cerca de ninguno de ellos. Moody lo miraba fijamente y rechinaba sus dientes rudamente. Era obvio que para Moody, estar en Hogwarts sin salir durante dos meses también lo había hartado ya. Dumbledore continuo hablando- ahora, acerca de la visita a Hogsmeade. Creo que entiendes la preocupación de todos acerca de que vayas junto al esto de tus compañeros. Sin embargo, quiero que experimentes tu viaje a Hogsmeade al igual que ellos. El Auror Moody te acompañara todo el tiempo, Harry. No caminara junto a ti para que no llame tanto la atención, pero te estará vigilando, entiendes?- pregunto Dumbledore mientras fijaba sus azules ojos en los esmeralda de Harry.

Harry levanto la mirada hacia Dumblerore, de verdad lo dejarían anda por Hogsmeade, simplemente lo vigilarían. Esta era una oportunidad de oro, así que, por una vez, decidió cooperar.

-Eso creo- respondió Harry tratando de sonar aburrido.

-Excelente, excelente. Ahora, Alastor, te dejare explicar las condiciones- Harry noto la amargura con las que decía la palabra "condiciones". Miro hacia James y lo vio compartir una molesta mirada con Sirius, sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera en su estomago. Moody se acerco a Harry y por un momento se quedo mirándolo con sus ojos disparejos, el chico lo miro de regreso, no olvidaría como lo había tratado el Auror, una vez que regresara con Lord Voldemort se iba a asegurar que Moody fuera el primero en encontrar una terrible muerte.

Moody se movió tan rápido que Harry no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió. El Auror había sacado de su túnica si varita y algo mas, antes de que Harry pudiera ver que era, Moody movió su varita y Harry sintió un peso extra caer sobre su muñeca izquierda. Levanto su mano y miro una ligera banda de luz al rededor de su muñeca, parecía un brazalete. Harry levanto su mirada hacia Moody con confusión, el Auror le dedico una sonrisa retorcida antes de explicarle.

-Es un brazalete Bartra. Bastante ingenioso en verdad, mantiene ciertas barreras de distancia entre las personas. Tuve que restringirlo a solo Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, esto quiere decir que, mientras estés utilizando esto, no puedes salir de los limites de la escuela y el pueblo. Si tratas de salir...- Moody hizo una pausa y apunto con su varita hacia la muñeca de Harry.

Harry retrocedió un paso tratando de prepararse para lo que venia, pero nada lo habría preparado para el dolor que sintió. Cuando Moody susurro el hechizo, Harry sintió una punzada de dolor subiendo por su brazo izquierdo directo a su pecho. Harry sintió un dolor increíble en el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón, jadeo y llevo su mano derecha al pecho, era como si una corriente de electricidad pasara por su cuerpo. El dolor se desvaneció rápidamente pero Harry siguió luchando por recuperar el aliento, miro a Moody con incredulidad. No podía creer lo que le acababa de hacer, miro a James y lo vio mirar a Moody como si quisiera lanzarle una maldición asesina ahí mismo. El Animago miro a Harry y le dedico una mirada de profunda disculpa. Parecía que no aprobaba lo que hacia Moody pero no tenia voz en esa situación.

-Veras, chico, es mejor que ni siquiera trates de escapar, porque solo lograras dañarte a ti mismo, si por milagro logras pasar la barrera del Bartra, el dolor probablemente te matara ya que continuara comprimiendo tu corazón. Estas advertido- finalizo Moody luciendo muy contento. Harry no se había sentido tan enojado en su vida, estaba temblando de rabia mientras miraba a Moody, dio un paso hacia el Auror y le siseo.

-Si piensas que en verdad dejare que me pongas esta asquerosa cosa, estas muy equivocado. Si esta es tu ridícula condición para ir a Hogsmeade entonces ya no quiero ir. Quítamelo!- Harry se sentía humillado. Este Bartra lo mantenía restringido, como un animal forzado a permanecer dentro de un perímetro. No iba a soportarlo, no tenia sentido ir a Hogsmeade ahora, ya que o podría escapar. Moody le sonrió mas ampliamente y se acerco al furioso chico.

-No lo voy a quitar. El Bartra se queda por todo un día, ya sea que vayas o no a Hogsmeade. No arriesgare que trates de escapar mientras la mayoría de la escuela esta en Hogsmeade. Es tu decisión, vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade o te quedas e Hogwarts, en todo caso el Bartra se queda donde esta- después, Moody se acerco aun mas a Harry y le susurró al oído- y si me dejaran la decisión a mi, niño, nunca te lo quitaría, mereces tener eso siempre- eso fue demasiado para Harry. Había tratado de contenerse y no lastimar a Moody, pero ese comentario lo hizo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Harry cerro el puño y lo impacto contra la deforme nariz de Moody, escucho el satisfactorio crujido del hueso rompiéndose y lo golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el estomago, Moody cayo de rodillas jadeando por aire. Harry lo tomo por el cuello de la túnica y estaba por darle otro fantástico puñetazo a su fea cara, cuando otro pinchazo de dolor lo atravesó desde su brazo hasta el pecho. Harry se separo del loco Auror y lucho por tomar aire, cuando el dolor se redujo, miró a Moody apuntarlo con su varita, lo había atacado de nuevo. Harry lucho por ponerse de pie y miro las preocupadas miradas de James, Sirius y Dumbledore.

-Trata de hacer eso de nuevo y no te quitare ese Bartra nunca mas!- ladro Moody mientras trataba de limpiar la sangre que salia de su rota nariz.

Harry no dijo nada, en lugar de eso, salio de la oficina rápidamente, se sentía enfermo. Corrió hacia el baño de chicos justo a tiempo, vomito la poca comida que había en su estomago. Se seco el sudor de la frente y se sentó en el piso del baño tratando de acompasar los latidos de su corazón. Le dolía todo por culpa de esa maldita cosa, trato de quitar el brazalete de su muñeca pero solo consiguió sentir mas dolor en su pecho en cuanto la toco. Parecía que el Bartra solo podía ser removido por la persona que lo había puesto. Harry maldijo. Estaba atrapado, tenia que usar esa estúpida cosa por el resto del día aunque o fuera a Hogsmeade, así que decidió que si iba a ser forzado a tener el Bartra mejor iba a visitar el pueblo, tal vez lograría mandar un mensaje a su padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba pálido, le habían informado sobre el brazalete Bartra unos minutos antes de que fuera por Harry, Él y Sirius e incluso Dumbledore habían estado completamente en contra de que se usara el brazalete, pero Moody tenia toda la autoridad por parte del Ministerio y en verdad no había mucho tiempo como para hacer algo al respecto. James y Sirius habían dicho que era un insulto y que era degradante para cualquier persona usar eso, a menos que hubiera una muy buena razón para que lo hiciera. Habían intentado argumentar en favor de Harry diciendo que no era necesario. Sabia que Harry no aceptaría esa decisión y James no lo culpaba por haber golpeado a Moody. Aparentemente a ninguno de los que estaban presentes les molestaba que Harry lastimara a Moody, ya qe ninguno hizo nada apra detenerlo.

James no podía evitar sentirse como si estuviera traicionando a Harry. La forma en la que su hijo lo había mirado cuando Moody le explico lo que hacia el Bartra le destrozo el corazón. Harry no confiaba en James, él lo sabia, pero cualquier pequeño sentimiento que el chico sintiera por James, tal vez si se sentía protegido, todo eso se había perdido. James sintió que solo unas cuantas horas en Hogsmeade no valían la pena, pero Moody le había dicho lo mismo, que si Harry no iba a Hogsmeade también se quedaría con el Bartra durante todo el día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hogsmeade era un pueblo que a todos les gustaba. Tenia de todo y para todos, tiendas de bromas, de dulces, de Quidditch, librerías, todo lo que imaginaras. Harry camino por la abarrotada calle y miro a su alrededor. Solo había estado en Hogsmeade dos veces ay en ambas ocasiones no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer compras. Había volado sobre el pueblo muchas veces y siempre se preguntaba como seria caminar tranquilamente por esas calles, disfrutando de los artículos en los ventanales o tal vez entrando en la Tres Escobas por una bebida.

Como fuera, para Harry, ese día no era para disfrutar de todo lo bueno del pueblo. Estaba consciente de que tenia muchas miradas sobre él y podía ver a Moody por el rabillo del ojo. El brazalete Bartra seguía en su muñeca izquierda, ya solo se veía una débil luz roja rodear su muñeca. Harry odiaba usarla y no podía esperar a que se la quitaran. James y Lily se habían encontrado en el pueblo para dirigirse a la tienda de bromas junto a Sirius Black. Harry veía a los estudiantes de tercero a séptimo curso paseándose por las diferentes tiendas.

Pronto encontró la rubia cabeza de Draco y se apresuro a ir junto a él, no soportaba mucho mas esa situación, había estado tan convencido de que escaparía ese día y cuando se dio cuenta que o seria posible se le hizo muy difícil no perder la compostura. Draco miro a Harry y se paralizo, el morocho sonrío cuando Draco abrió la boca para hablar.

-Si preguntas "que estas haciendo aquí?" una vez mas Draco, te juro que no podrás hablar por semanas- dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo. Draco respondió rápidamente con una mueca.

-Vaya, vaya, no estamos de muy buen humor hoy. Mira a tu alrededor Harry, estas en Hogsmeade. Anímate, después de todo, hay muchos rostros _familiares_ por aquí- Harry sonrió ante el obvio intento de Draco por decirle que había Mortifagos instalados en Hogsmeade. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar junto a Draco mientras Crabbe y Goyle los seguían detrás con sus típicas expresiones estúpidas- bueno, debo admitirlo, Harry. No pensé que el Director fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarte salir así de fácil. Me refiero a que, acaso ya olvidaron quien eres? O están convencidos de que ya cambiaste de bando?- Harry sonrío tristemente.

-Ojala creyeran eso- murmuro Harry mas para si mismo que para Draco. Se levanto la manga de su sudadera y le mostró al rubio el brazalete Bartra explicándole en voz baja lo que le pasaría si intentaba escapar de Hogsmeade. El poco color en las mejillas de Draco Malfoy se desvaneció al instante y después se puso rojo cual tomate.

-Esos... esos bastardos! Como pudieron... es tan... oh! Solo espera Harry... una vez que la tía Bella los atrape... van a desear no haber puesto un dedo sobre ti- Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo. Si, probablemente Bella se comería a Dumbledore y a toda la Orden entera si alguna vez se enteraba de lo que le habían hecho a Harry. No quería ni pensar en como se pondría su Padre. _"Por Merlín!"_ pensó Harry _"Probablemente me provocaría mucho mas que un simple sangrado nasal si se entera. Le daré un poco de poción para que se mantenga tranquilo cuando le diga"._

Harry sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar en Bella y en su Padre. De verdad quería verlos de nuevo, quería ir a casa, por mas infantil que sonara, Harry quería que esa pesadilla terminara e irse a casa. Harry y Draco se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, el lugar estaba lleno de gente, había algunos estudiantes pero la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran adultos. Harry reconoció a algunos Aurores del Ministerio, rápidamente miró cuatro cabezas pelirrojas, una castaña y la otra negra como la de él. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de dolor que lo atravesó cuando miro a Damien reír junto con los chicos Weasley y la "Sangre Sucia" Granger. No sabia por que le molestaba tanto el hecho de que Damien no le hablara, no lo necesitaba, era una simple molestia.

Harry se giro y camino junto a Draco y los dos gorilas a una de las mesas del otro lado del lugar, al sentarse, Crabbe y Goyle se apresuraron a conseguir bebidas. Draco seguía insistiendo en que las Tres escobas cada vez bajaba mas en su calidad y que los estándares estaban por los suelos, pero Harry no lo escuchaba, estaba distraído escuchando a Damien reírse con Ron y los gemelos Weasley. Harry nunca había pensado en como Damien había sacrificado su amistad con los Weasley para poder brindarle un poco de su tiempo a él, pero al mirar a Damien divirtiéndose sin Harry lo hacia sentir extrañamente dolido y molesto.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto una voz enseguida de él. Harry giro al cabeza para ver a Draco mirándolo mientras empujaba una botella de Whiskey de Fuego frente a Harry, ofreciéndole un trago. El chico tomo la botella y murmuro un "Nada".

"_Que me esta pasando? Por que me molesta ver a Damien pasando el rato con los Weasley? Por que me importaría? No es nadie para mi, al igual que los Potter, no significa nada" _trato de explicarse Harry. Se tallo los ojos, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza, se levanto y se dirigió al baño cuando comenzó a sentirse enfermo nuevamente. Cuando entro al baño, noto que no había nadie. Era extraño, ya que estaba muy lleno afuera. Le resto importancia y fue a lavarse la cara, necesitaba distraerse de lo que quiera que le estuviera pasando, ya se comenzaba a sentir culpable por no ir y hablar con Damien.

Harry miro su reflejo en el espejo de los lavamanos, había perdido algo de peso desde que lo habían capturado, sus ojos se miraba casados y estaba mas pálido de lo usual. Sus brillantes ojos esmeralda parecían mas luminosos debido a la palidez de su piel. Trato de aplacar su revoltoso cabello pero no logro nada, suspiro ante su apariencia antes de girarse para salir, pero casi brinca del susto al ver a una figura de pie frente a la puerta, bloqueando su camino. Harry se apresuro a tomar su inútil varita y miro a la figura encapuchada. Había algo extrañamente familiar en ella pero la mente de Harry estaba muy distraída como para notarlo.

-Lo que sea que quieras sera mejor que lo olvides! Apartate de mi camino antes de que te quite yo mismo!- exclamo Harry hacia el extraño. La figura se movió mas cerca de Harry y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer algo, la persona levanto los brazos y bajo la capucha revelando su rostro. Harry jadeo al ver frente a él a Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella le dedico una sonrisa a Harry antes de mirar el estado de "su niño" vestido con ropas Muggles, pantalones desgastados y una sudadera negra. Se acerco a Harry con tres grandes zancadas y tuvo que luchar contra su impulso de envolverlo en un abrazo. Harry odiaba los abrazos, ella lo sabia.

-Que bueno es volver a verlo, Príncipe Oscuro- dijo Bella con voz muy controlada, no iba a mostrar sus emociones, al menos no ahora. Harry miro fijamente a su "mamá adoptiva" y respondió.

-Es bueno verte a ti también, Bella- Bella dejo salir un pequeño jadeo, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre dicho por Harry. El Príncipe Oscuro definitivamente había cambiado, notaba sus ojos cansados y su complexión pálida. No había estado comiendo ni durmiendo muy bien. Bella dejo su inspección del estado del chico para hablarle.

-Vamos Príncipe, debemos irnos ahora, mientras mas rápido regresemos a casa, mucho mejor- Harry nunca se había sentido tan impotente, en verdad sintió que su corazón se encogía ante el pensamiento de volver a casa. Miró a Bella y respiro profundo, esto seria difícil.

-Bella... yo... no puedo- comenzó Harry, la expresión de sorpresa de Bella duro solamente un segundo y fue reemplazada por confusión.

-Que quieres decir con que no "puedes"? Tienes que venir conmigo ahora! Tengo un encantamiento puesto en esta habitación para que nadie pueda entrar, cada vez que alguien toca la puerta, se acuerdan que tienen algo muy importante que hacer y se distraen, eras el único que podía entrar, pero el hechizo no durara por mucho tiempo mas. Por favor, Harry debes venir conmigo ahora- Bella podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Harry mientras la miraba desesperado. Nunca había visto a Harry tan vulnerable- Harry? Que sucede?- pregunto Bella sin poder contener sus emociones ni un segundo mas.

Como respuesta, Harry levanto la manga de su brazo derecho y expuso su muñeca, Bella miro el hilo de luz roja alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, estaba confundida. Harry había esperado que la reconociera, de ese modo no tendría que explicarle. Si embargo, cuando Bella exigió saber que era esa cosa, Harry respiro profundamente y le explico la situación lo mejor que pudo. Bella estaba furiosa, grito cuando Harry le explico la dolorosa sensación que le provocaba la maldición Bartra. Inmediatamente, Bella saco su varita y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla apunto hacia el brazalete.

-Reducto!- siseo la mujer, el hechizo le dio al brazalete y Harry trato de no gritar cuando el angustioso dolor atravesaba su brazo directo a su pecho de nuevo. Harry llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho y se aferro a el intentando aminorar el dolor, se concentro en controlar su respiración cuando el dolor comenzó a desaparecer. Miró la borrosa figura de Bella, el dolor había sido mas intenso esa vez y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Bella se quedo helada al darse cuenta de que había lastimado a Harry, bajo su varita observando al chico acompasar su respiración e intentar dejar de temblar.

Inmediatamente, Bella cayo de rodillas enterrando su rostro en sus manos, que iba a hacer ahora? Había pensado que na vez que Harry estuviera frente a ella podría llevarlo de regreso con ella. No había manera de remover el brazalete por otro que no fuera Moody y como iba a forzarlo a quitar el brazalete Bartra? El Auror tenia demasiada experiencia como para dejarse controlar con un Imperio y no podía atacarlo estando rodeada de Aurores. Miro tristemente a Harry mientras el chico se arrodillaba junto a ella, nunca lo había visto mirarla con tanta emoción. Bella sabia que Harry la quería, aunque nunca lo demostrara, Harry trato de consolarla.

-Esta bien, Bella. Solo usare esto por el día de hoy, una vez que me lo quiten estaré bien. Y de todas formas, las defensas no pueden tardar mucho en debilitarse. El día en que lo logren sera el día en que regrese a casa. Lo prometo- Harry no estaba simplemente consolando a Bella, estaba intentando convencerse a él mismo también. Bella miro a Harry con lágrimas de frustración bajando por sus mejillas.

-Pero Harry... como voy a poder presentarme ante el Lord Oscuro? Como le voy a decir que le falle a su hijo? El Lord Oscuro va a estar muy decepcionado de mi! Soy su numero uno! Y le he fallado al llevarte de vuelta.

-No, no has fallado, como dije, las defensas caerán en unas cuantas semanas, entonces iré a casa. Mi Padre no querrá verme lastimado, no importa la razón, tu seras la que me lleve de vuelta a casa, en solo unas cuantas semanas- aseguro Harry antes de que se pusieran de pie y se sacudieran la ropa- oh, y Bella, una cosa mas. **Yo** soy el numero uno de mi Padre, deberías admitirlo de una vez- Bella se rió recordando como ese tema había causado muchas discusiones entre ella y Harry.

-Harry, que, en el nombre del Lord Oscuro, estas usando?- pregunto Bella mientras se secaba las lágrimas discretamente, Harry soltó una risa y Bella sintió que su corazón se detenía por un segundo, amaba escuchar a Harry reír.

-Creeme Bella, forzarme a vestirme como Muggle no es lo peor que me ha hecho- ante la furia reflejada en el rostro de Bella se apresuro a añadir- no que me puedan hacer daño en verdad, no sabrían que hacer, los idiotas.

Bella estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto se quedo helada, miro su varita, estaba brillando entre verde y amarillo, era la alarma que indicaba que el hechizo en el baño se había terminado. Bella se puso rápidamente se puso la capucha y miro a Harry, quien empezó a lavarse las manos al mismo tiempo que algunos estudiantes entraban al baño, parecían ser de cuarto año. Bella también pretendió estarse lavando las manos, cuando los cuatro chicos entraron en los cubículos, Harry le susurro rápidamente a Bella.

-Dile a mi Padre que volveré a casa pronto, y Bella, dile que tengo una pequeña _situación_ de la que me tengo que encargar- Bella miro a Harry confundida durante un momento antes de mirar la furia reflejada en los ojos de Harry, entonces supo lo que Harry pretendía hacer.

-Harry, no crees que deberías enfocarte en volver a casa? Puedes encargarte de él después. No quiero que te atrapen- la preocupación inundaba la voz de Bella mientras trataba de convencer al chico de reconsiderar su plan. Harry negó con la cabeza y le siseo.

-He esperado años para esto, Bella! Al principio estaba listo para esperar hasta regresar a casa, por miedo a que me atraparan, pero ya pensé en todo. Me encargare de todo antes de regresar a casa, dile a mi Padre que lo siento pero que tengo que terminar esto antes de volver a casa- Bella no tuvo oportunidad de discutir, mas personas entraban en el baño, tenia que irse ya, se despidió en voz baja y se fue, se giro para mirar a Harry una vez mas antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry volvió a la mesa ignorando la mirada sospechosa de Draco, se giro para mirar a Damien y su pequeño grupo salir del pub. Harry se sintió un poco mas relajado, tomo el Whiskey de fuego y le dio un buen trago, lo necesitaba después de su platica con Bella. A pesar de sentirse deprimido por estar ahí, se había dado cuenta de que la platica con Bella lo había animado, y mucho. Ahora su Padre sabría que estaba bien y que no desperdiciaba el tiempo en Hogwarts. Harry iba a solucionar sus problemas antes de volver con él. "_Eso definitivamente lo animara_".

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho gritos frenéticos y una enorme conmoción afuera. Giro su cabeza hacia la ventana detrás de él y miro a la gente de Hogsmeade correr frenéticamente, no podía ver que era lo que pasaba. _"No pueden ser Mortifagos, o si?"_ pensó Harry, miró a Draco rápidamente, _"Tal vez Lucius no quiere regresar sin mi, tendría demasiado miedo de presentarse ante mi Padre"_, pensó antes de volver a mirar por la ventana. Pero Harry sabia que Lucius tenia mucho mas cerebro como para hacer eso, si Bella le había dicho del brazalete Bartra, entonces no intentaría algo como eso.

La razón de todo el caos de afuera fue revelada rápidamente. Harry y todas las personas que miraban por la ventana miraron un pequeño ejercito de personas envueltas en capas negras, Harry supo de inmediato quienes eran.

-Mierda!- maldijo, Hogsmeade estaba rodeada de Daywalkers.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry miro con el corazón acelerado como los Daywalkers comenzaban a atacar a todos, escucho el jadeo general que se produjo cuando uno de lelos tomo a una mujer y hundió sus afilados colmillos e su cuello. Harry aparto la mirada cuando el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a sacudirse y ella emitió gritos de agonía. Miro a la gente entrar en pánico a su alrededor, todos sabían quienes eran se giro para mirar a Draco y lo miro mover los labios y formar una sola palabra "Daywalkers?". Harry asintió con la cabeza y los ojos del rubio se abrieron cuando el terror se apodero de su rostro. Draco solo sabia de los Daywalkers por que su padre y Harry los habían mencionado, pero nunca había visto uno, y definitivamente no deseaba conocer a ninguno.

Los Daywalkers eran básicamente una nueva raza de vampiros los cuales podían caminar a los rayos del sol, eran inmunes a la luz del sol y podían caminar a pleno día sin transformarse en un montón de polvo. Eran mas poderosos que los vampiros normales, lo que los hacia unos rivales bastante duros de vencer. Harry miro a los Aurores correr hacia los Daywalkers lanzándoles hechizos, deseo que los estúpidos Aurores pudieran usar su cerebro por al menos esa vez, no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo y les lanzaban los hechizos que se les ocurrían, no los que necesitaban. De pronto, hubo un gran estallido detrás de Harry y todos en el pub se callaron y comenzaron a buscar la fuente de sonido. Miraron al Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt de pie en la barra con su varita apuntada hacia el techo.

-Todos mantengan la calma! Astan seguros aquí adentro, son Vampiros, no pueden entrar sin tener el permiso del propietario!- dijo la grave voz de Kingsley dirigiéndose a todos. Harry miro que varias personas si se calmaron pero seguían con miradas asustadas, un mago anciano hablo desde el otro lado.

-Si son Vampiros como es que pueden caminar durante el día, deben ser algo diferente- todos miraron al anciano asintiendo con la cabeza, Kingsley tuvo que subir el tono de voz.

-Son una nueva raza de Vampiros, a pesar de que pueden caminar en la luz del día, aun tienen las mismas debilidades que los demás Vampiros, así que por favor, permanezcan dentro y no entren en pánico- Harry sabia que Kingsley tenia razón, pero los Daywalkers no eran estúpidos, si no podían entrar por ti, te sacarían a rastras.

Hubo un sonido bastante fuerte cuando la puerta de las Tres Escobas era arrancada de su lugar y una figura se detuvo en el umbral sin poder entrar. Su capa negra volaba detrás de él, les dedico una sonrisa retorcida a los aterrorizados clientes del lugar, sus colmillos se asomaban amenazadoramente entre sus labios y Harry tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Que pasa, Rosmerta? No vas a invitarme a entrar por una... bebida!- todos en el pub temblaron antes de mirar a Madame Rosmerta, quien estaba temblando de miedo. Miro al Daywalker confundida y asustada al ver que la criatura sabia su nombre, Harry estuvo a punto de asegurar que su nombre estaba escrito en el letrero de afuera, pero mejor se quedo callado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt y otros cinco Aurores se pararon frente al Daywalkers, los cinco apuntaron sus varitas hacia el intruso frente a ellos. Harry rodó los ojos, en verdad, que acaso no sabían nada? El Daywalker le sonrío a Kingsley.

-Baja esa inútil cosa, hombre tonto, tu magia no puede dañarnos- Harry miro al Daywalker sacar un pequeño objeto triangular de su capa y sostenerlo frente a los Aurores para que pudieran mirarlo mejor- mi magia, por otro lado, si puede- dijo el Daywalker antes de lanzar el pequeño artefacto hacia el pub, Harry solo tuvo dos segundos para reaccionar, reconoció el objeto justo antes de que chocara contra la pared.

-ABAJO!- gritó Harry y se lanzo al piso llevándose a Draco junto a él y con la mano libre tirando la mesa a un lado para protegerlos a él y a Draco. La figura triangular choco contra la pared y, ante el grito de Harry, todo el mundo se tiro al suelo. En cuanto el objeto toco la pared, explotó.

Un increíble estallido sacudió el pub y una gran llamarada salio del aparato. Todos cubrieron sus cabezas con sus manos y Harry y Draco miraron las flamas danzar por encima del borde de la mesa que los cubría. Harry escucho varios alaridos de dolor y supo que no todos se habían podido proteger del fuego. Un denso humo negro comenzó a llenar el pub, Harry apenas si podía ver a Draco a penar de que el rubio estaba a su lado. Escucho a varios Aurores tratando de apagar el fuego y ayudar a las víctimas. Sabia que le fuego era mágico, en primer lugar, un fuego Muggle común no hubiese podido hacer el daño que había causado ese fuego. En segundo lugar, el aparato que había chocado contra la pared era uno que Harry ya había utilizado en varias ocasiones, trato de no pensar en el ultimo lugar en el que lo uso y se concentro en salir de ahí con vida. A ciegas tomo el cuerpo que estaba enseguida de él, estaba seguro que era Draco. Tiró de él hasta dejarlo cerca de su cuerpo y le comenzó a gritar instrucciones para poder salir. Ambos se pusieron de pie pero seguían encorvados para alejarse de las flamas que siegan danzando en el techo del pub.

Harry dirigió a Draco hasta la salida del pub, ahora destrozado. Estaba listo para defenderse de los Daywalkers, pero al salir se encontró con que toda la entrada estaba rodeada de Aurores. Casi todos los ocupantes del pub habían salido rápidamente. Harry miro a dos Aurores sacar a un hombre que estaba terriblemente quemado, aparto la mirada, no soportaba mirar piel quemada. Cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. El ruido de la conmoción y muchos gritos lo obligaron a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, miro a su alrededor y miro a no menos de ocho Daywalkers caminando hacia ellos. Estaba listo para pelear protegiendo a Draco con su cuerpo, después de todo el chico era su mejor amigo. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, un enorme grupo de personas aparecieron frente a él. Miro a James y a Sirius protegiendo a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y a los habitantes de Hogsmeade, miro como los Aurores luchaban contra los Daywalkers.

Harry se distrajo por Draco, se giro para mirarlo apuntar hacia otra dirección, Harry siguió el dedo de Draco y miro lo que señalaba. A la distancia, mas Daywalkers luchaban contra un grupo de personas, al principio no supo lo que Draco quería decir, hasta que miro el largo y rubio cabello moverse por entre la multitud, Harry abrió sus verdes ojos con sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy y muchos otros Mortifagos estaban luchando contra los Daywalkers también. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez, el Ministerio, la Orden y los Mortifagos estaban luchando en el mismo bando contra algo mas.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no vez todos los días- bromeo Harry, Draco le dedico una leve sonrisa pero miraba nerviosamente a su alrededor. Harry se dio cuenta que Draco estaba temblado y no lucia nada bien- Draco, estas bien?- pregunto a su amigo. Draco se limito a asentir con su rubia cabeza y continuo mirando alrededor como si luchara contra un desmayo próximo. Harry entendió, Draco nunca había estado en una situación tan peligrosa antes, siempre hablaba acerca de convertirse en Mortifgo y ser muy poderoso, pero Draco nunca había estado en una situación amenazadora en su vida. Estaba entrando en pánico- vamos Draco, esta es tu gran oportunidad. Siempre dices que quieres acompañarme a una de mis misiones. Solo piensa que esto es una de ellas. Pelea ahora!- Draco miro a Harry con el terror invadiendo sus grises ojos.

-No... no puedo- tartamudeo.

-Te lo dije, no estas hecho para este tipo de cosas- se burlo Harry.

-No... no es eso. Es solo... no tengo mi varita!- respondió Draco, Harry le dedico una mirada incrédula.

-Que! Acaso estas loco, Malfoy? Estamos en mitad de una guerra ahora y tu olvidas tu varita en la escuela? Acaso perdiste la cabeza?- le grito Harry.

-Oye! Callate. No olvide nada. Los estudiantes no tienen permitido traer sus varitas, habían muchos duelos ilegales llevándose a cabo en Hogsmeade entre los estudiantes, así que los profesores las prohibieron. Ese patético Squib, Filch, se asegura de que no traigamos las varitas!- le explico Draco con arrogancia. Harry se quedo mirando al rubio sin poder comprender lo estúpida que era esa regla._ "Que? Acaso viven debajo de una roca? No se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que es salir sin varita?"_ pensó. Harry estaba desconcertado por tan absoluta ingenuidad, se dio cuenta de que Filch no lo había revisado, ya que Moody lo vigilaba, así que aun tenia su varita. _"Muy útil ha de ser"_ pensó con amargura.

Harry miro a los profesores Snape y McGonagall correr hacia los estudiantes, antes de saber que estaba pasando, se vio arrastrado hacia la escuela por un mar de estudiantes. La profesora McGonagall los escoltaba lejos de la pelea y dirigía a los aterrorizados estudiantes hacia la escuela. Harry miro a varios estudiantes ya llegando a la reja del colegio. Todos se detuvieron dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Después de preguntar si todos estaban bien con voz temblorosa, la profesora comenzó a mover su varita de aquí para allá buscando heridas en la gran masa de jóvenes. Solo había cuatro estudiantes que habían sido heridos gravemente y los habían enviado directamente a San Mungo, sus nombre fueron dados a la profesora McGonagall y los añadió a un pedazo de pergamino que sostenía en su mano. Después de asegurarse que todos los demás estuviesen bien, la profesora paso su varita por el pergamino y levanto la mirada preocupada. Recorrió a la multitud con la vista, sus ojos se detuvieron en los de Harry por un instante y supo que algo andaba mal. Algunos estudiantes faltaban y Harry sabia quienes eran antes de que McGonagall dijera sus nombre. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Damien Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chan-chan-chaaaaaaan..!faltan los cuatro..! ke hara Harry.. le importara o los dejara a su suerte en medio de un pueblo invadido de Vampiros..¡? Actualizare pronto.. lo juro..!=D


	25. Saving People Thing

Ohh si..! solo esperaba el Review 200..!=D muchas gracias a **Jovas**.. es lector nuevo y fue el review 200..!=D aki tienen otro capi para celebrar.. me la pienso en subir el ke sigue... yo kreo ke si.. lo pensare y en un par de horas veo..xD Y para su información.. salgo de vacaciones la próxima semana..!0D un mes enterito..! pero intentare subir dos capis el martes para dejarlos bien alimentados.. no digo ke no voy a traducir mientras este de vacas.. pero de seguro me alentó un poco mas..xD no desesperen.. les juro ke cuando venga me pongo todas las pilas.. por ahora disfruten estee..!=D

**DannyCullen13: **ni te imaginas lo ke nuestro Marvolito le hará a esos Daywalkers..xD me encanto este capi a pesar de ke fue uno de los ke mas he tardado.. disfruta..!=D

**Marina: **los Aurores y Mortífagos pelean para sus propios propósitos aunke parezca ke pelean juntos..xD a mi también me encanta esta mamá Bella..xD y Lily no sale tanto.. el fic se enfoca mas en la relación de Harry y James.. pero ya veras como va avanzando la cosaa.. disfruta..!=D

**Bellessie: perdón.**. ke no te de crisis nerviosa.. aki tienes ya lo ke les pasa a esos 4.. solo a ellos se les ocurre..¬¬ pero bueno lee y deja Review..!=D

**Luna: **aki tienes la continuación.. disfruta..xD

**Luna Cromwell: **esta historia se mete en tus entrañas y no te deja en pazz.. eso me paso a mi por eso la traduzco..xD ke bueno ke te gusto.. espera a ke veas lo ke hizo Voldy..xD por ahora se preocupa por Harry y Harry por él.. y Damien.. si estoy segura ke no dirías lo mismo si fuera tu hermano enfadándote todo el dia..xD aki tienes otro capi.. deja review..!=D

**Chapis0093: **gracias por tu pésame.. pero me estoy apurando..=D ya llevo buen trayecto..xD si son travesuras.. solo ke.. la definición de diversión para Harry es diferente a la de los demás..xD bien.. a infancia.. no saldrá mucho.. pero hay un one-shot hecho por la misma autora ke cuenta el inicio del Príncipe Oscuro.. pienso traducirlo.. si.. pero no ahora.. ya ke les daría el desenlace del fic y no se me hace jsto..xD ya ke lo termine o tal vez un poco antes lo traduciré yo subiré.. hasta entonces..xD espero tu review..!

**Danielle Angel: **si llegaron.! tengo 200 estoy feliz como lombriz..xD aki tienes otro capi.. disfruta..!=D

**xNereikax: **a sus ordenes..! aki tienes otro capi.. y pienso subir otro al rato..xD así ke no te puedes kejar.. hasta te consiento por ser nueva..=D espero tu review..!

**AnnieKP: **aki esta otroo.. espero tu review..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **y estoy contigo..! una chusma enardecida contra Moody..! saken las antorchas..! oye.. yo no soy la mala..! la autora lo escribió así no yo..xD aki tienes la continuación.. no te preocupes..xD disfruta el capi..!=D

**Candee: **claro ke me acuerdo de ti.. recuerdo los nombres de todos mis lectores.. a veces me deprimo al ver ke no me dejan review..=( pero luego vuelven como tu y me dan mas ánimos para seguir..=D aki tienes la continuación.. espero ke puedas leerla pronto..=D

**Maia Longhorn: **sorry.. kreo ke me dejaste review justo cuando estaba subiendo el capi por eso no lo vi..xD pistas de blue.. pistas de bluee..! blue blue..! ohh no la agarres contra Marvolito.. solo se keria divertir un rato..=D no te preocupes.. todas las teorías se responderán con tiempo.. lavado de cerebro.. digamos ke en parte si y en parte no.. te juro ke ni te imaginas lo ke paso.. ya no falta tanto.. en serio..=D ohh tu teoría me hizo acordarme de algo de la historia ke no recordaba.. si.. Pettigrew definitivamente aparece en la historia nuevamente.. algo bastante interesante debo admitir.. tus teorías no están tan mal.. hay algunas ke con una pulidita y se acercan bastante a la verdad.. si te digo ke Damien tenia un limite.. y desafortunadamente Harry tuvo ke descubrirlo por las malas.. no te preocupes si leí primero el review ke mandaste antes.. oh como me encanta como escribes como si el personaje lo estuviera leyendo..xD al principio me kede O.o como se atreve..! Pero luego me di cuenta de que iba dirigido al personaje y no a mi..xD me encanta.. bueno.. comprendo tu pesadilla.. yo he tenido muchos problemas para dormir no se porke.. pero siempre sueño.. con el fic.. tal vez es por la histeria de estar traduciendo todo el día todos los días.. pero eske mis vacaciones se acercan y kiero dejar adelantados para no atrasarme.. bueno la cosa es ke no he dormido bien en casi una semana y me estoy muriendo.. malditos aviones ya siento ke se me caen..xD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO son vampiros de Crepúsculo..!xD ke no vez ke no brillan..! oh ni te imaginas la que se le va a armar a Harry por tratar de hacer su buena acción del día.. y la amistad de Malfoy.. espera a ke veas lo ke sigue.. creelo o no.. Malfoy si es amigo de confianza.. o eso creo.. a mi se me hace ke solo le das puntos a Damien porke se te hace lindo..xD si respondí tu review anterior. Claro ke no te voy a decir.. sii eso es..! acertaste en esto y esto otro pero cambiale pokito aka y ya tienes el final del fic..! es parte de la emoción..xD espero te guste este caí y espero tu review..=D

**Vickyy Riddle: **sii por mas ke lo niegue.. Harry no puede dejar de preocuparse por su hermanito.. oh yo se ke Voldy y Bella serian papas geniales..! por eso me encanto la historia.. por mas ke digan ke es un monstruo.. mira ke crió bastante bien a Marvolito.. sigue leyendo.. pronto se sabrá lo ke paso entre James y Harry..=D usualmente digo ke las adicciones son malas.. pero esta me agrada...xD sigue leyendo..=D

**Yara Potter: **aki ando actualizando como puedo..xD me he llevado dias y dias traduciendo pero vale la pena.. y como te va a dar miedo la ternurita ke es Harry.. si kiere a su hermanito.. como va a dar miedo..xD espero tu review..=D

**Jovas: **uuhh.. esclavo.. me like it..xD en agradecimiento por tu review ke fue el numero 200 actualizo dos capis en un día..xD o al menos lo pretendo si logro terminar..¬¬ disfruta y deja review..! es una orden..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saving People Thing – Una Cosa de Salvar Personas

Harry miro a la profesora McGonagall susurrar al profesor Snape que faltaban estudiantes, el profesor se apresuro a barrer la multitud de estudiantes con sus negros ojos buscando a los que faltaban. Harry sabia lo que pasaba por las mentes de los profesores, todos los Aurores, incluyendo a la Orden, estaban peleando en una aterradora batalla, había estudiantes perdidos y nadie disponible para rescatarlos.

La multitud de estudiantes temblorosos y sollozantes había sido conducido de vuelta a Hogwarts. Harry seguía parado cerca de una esquina junto a Draco, había una gran batalla llevándose a cabo en su mente, no quería envolverse con Damien ni el resto de los Gryffindor, por que le debería de importar que no aparecieran? Ya estaban bastante grandecitos y entrenados, podían cuidarse solos. Pero entonces recordó lo que Draco le había dicho acerca de las varitas, Harry sabia que aunque Damien tuviera su varita con él, no podría hacer nada para protegerse de los Daywalkes.

-Mierda- maldijo antes de tomar la decisión. No podía dejar que Damien saliera herido, por alguna razón, el mero pensamiento de Damien contra los Daywalkers hacían que el estomago de Harry se volteara ansiosamente. Se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia Hogsmeade cuando sintió a alguien tomar su hombro. Se giro para ver la enojada mirada de Draco combinada con su expresión preocupada.

-Harry! A donde demonios crees que vas?- le grito Draco. Tranquilamente, Harry se saco del agarre y siguió caminando. Draco lo siguió y sujeto a su mejor amigo de nuevo- Harry! No seas estúpido! No puedes contra ellos y lo abes. Deja que los Aurores hagan el rescate, cuida tu propio cuello- Harry sonrió y se quito la mano de Draco con cuidado.

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo Draco, pero es algo que debo hacer- Draco miro mientras Harry corría entre la multitud y desaparecía en direcciona Hogsmeade. _"Sabia que esa cosa de salvar personas lo iba a matar algún día!"_, pensó el rubio Slytherin ates de girarse y dirigirse a Snape, sabia que él ayudaría a Harry, por una razón u otra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fue muy fácil para Harry escabullirse de regreso a Hogsmeade. Aun había una fiera batalla en el pueblo y parecía que los Daywalkers estaban ganando. Habían muchos cuerpos de los Aurores caídos esparcidos por todos lados. Harry se mantuvo entre sombras y regreso a las Tres Escobas. Se paro frente al edificio, aun en llamas, y completamente destruido, miro por la ventana entre el denso humo que seguía saliendo de ahí. Varios edificios estaban en llamas, como era fuego mágico, no era posible extinguirlo hasta dentro de unas horas.

Harry saco su varita y espero que pudiera hacer el hechizo que necesitaba, la sostuvo en su mano y susurro "Señalame" mientras pensaba en Damien. Su varita comenzó a dar vueltas en la palma de su mano hasta detenerse en dirección al noreste. Harry miro en esa dirección y comenzó a caminar rápidamente tratando de apartarse lo mas posible de la batalla.

Mientras corría por un grupo de hombres luchando, Harry noto dos caras familiares, eran Sirius y Moody, luchaban contra tres Daywalkers y aun no sabían que hechizos usar contra ellos, seguían usando los que no les hacían nada a los Vampiros. Harry suspiro, _"En serio, no tienen ni idea de como luchar contra mestizos y creen que pueden ganar la guerra contra mi padre!"_. Siguió corriendo mientras se agachaba y giraba evitando los hechizos perdidos que volaban a su alrededor. Harry miro el edificio al que señalaba su varita.

-Tienes que estar bromeando!- murmuro Harry al ver el edificio a punto de caer. Estaba de pie frente a la Casa de los Gritos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione sabia que haber ido ahí con Ron y Damien era una mala idea. Y que si la Casa de los Gritos estaba , según los rumores, embrujada? A quien le importaba? Había muchos fantasmas y de mas en Hogwarts por si los chicos querían ver alguno. Por que querían entrar ahí? Pero desde que Hermione y Ginny no quisieron andar por Hogsmeade ellas solas, se habían unido a los dos chicos. Además, Damien había dicho que, según el mapa del Merodeador, había un pasaje secreto de la Casa de los Gritos a los terrenos de Hogwarts, así que, si algo pasaba, simplemente volverían corriendo a Hogwarts en cuestión de minutos. Fred y George se habían separado de ellos al salir de las Tres escobas, nadie sabia que los cuatro estaban ahí, y eso ponía a Hermione muy nerviosa.

-Podemos volver ya?- lloriqueo mientras los cuatro se adentraban en la Casa de los Gritos.

-Hermione! Si dices eso una vez mas te voy a sacar- le dijo Ron, Hermione lo miro de mala manera pero continuo adentrándose en el inestable edificio, un ruido detrás de ellos la hizo girarse rápidamente.

-Que fue eso?- susurró.

-Que?- pregunto Ginny.

-No lo escucharon?- les pregunto a los demás, cuando los tres menearon la cabeza decidió que tal ves había sido su imaginación. Siguió a los demás en silencio pero con los oídos muy atentos en busca de cualquier sonidito.

-Sigues sangrando?- le pregunto Damien a Ron mientras examinaba su mano por sexta vez.

-Si, no puedo creer que ese jarrón me mordiera!- se volvió a quejar el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Ron, si algo dice "NO TOCAR" en verdad no deberías meter tu mano entera en el- lo regaño Ginny.

-Cállate, no luce tan mal, y solo fue una mordidita- le grito Ron, pero sus orejas se tornaron rosadas. Y esa era otra de las razones por las que Hermione quería volver, desde el pequeño accidente de Ron en la tienda de bromas, su mano estaba sangrando. Pero el Gryffindor había decidido mostrar su valentía y negarse a la atención medica por una pequeña cortaidita.

Esa vez definitivamente había escuchado un fuerte ruido detrás de ellos, los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron helados, no sonaba a un fantasma o algo así, parecían pasos pesados, mas de un par. Los cuatro se quedaron de pie en medio del pasillo escuchando los pasos acercarse. Al final, Damien pareció salir de su susto mental y tiró de los otros tres hasta una habitación, se pegaron a la puerta escuchando atentamente.

-Sigue aquí?- pregunto una voz grave.

-Si, aun puedo olerlo, es joven. Encuéntralo rápido- dijo otra voz y los pasos se escucharon mas cerca. Damien y las dos chicas miraron a Ron, acaso era posible que los dos hombres estuvieran hablando de él? Podrían olerlo, el olor de su sangre? Eso significaba que esos hombres eran... _"Por Merlín"_ pensó Hermione, gesticulo la palabra "Vampiros" a los otros tres. Todos tenían una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. Damien se alejo de la puerta lentamente y saco el mapa, necesitaban salir de ahi, rapido! Abrio el mapa y murmuro la contraseña.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- el pergamino comenzó a llenarse de lineas, pero antes de que Damien pudiese examinar el mapa, la puerta se abrió de golpe y los cuatro adolescentes se encontraron de frente con dos hombres vestidos de negro y bastante atemorizantes que le sonreían malevolamente con sus colmillos brillando fuera de sus labios.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry entro en la vieja casa. _"Por que Damien decidió venir aquí de entre todos los lugares?"_ pensó mientras hacia una nota mental de darle un buen regaño al chico cuando lo encontrara, tal vez de esa forma el chico usaría su cerebro un poco mas. Se apresuro a entrar a recorrer la casa siguiendo las indicaciones de su varita. La Casa era bastante vieja y grande. Había escuchado los rumores acerca de ella pero nunca se había molestado en averiguar si en verdad estaba embrujada. Cando Harry se enojaba, él era mas aterrador que cualquier otra cosa. Se encamino hacia las escaleras y camino lentamente por los largos pasillos, esperaba que no fuera muy tarde. Si Damien estaba muerto, Harry no sabia que iba a hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Quien eres?- pregunto Ron tontamente. Pensaba que obviamente no podían ser Vampiros ya que era mitad del día.

El pelirrojo se sentía responsable en la situación en la que se encontraban, era el mayor y Hermione era una chica, quien era completamente capaz de defenderse sola... cuando tenia una varita en la mano. Ron sabia que era el responsable de que estuvieran ahí. Él había querido ir ala Casa de los Gritos en primer lugar, ya que todos sus hermanos le habían presumido que habían entrado en la Casa de los gritos durante sus estadías en Hogwarts. Ron había convencido a os otros tres de ir con él y ahora estaban en medio del edificio abandonado rodeados por hombres viciosos, en donde no había nadie que los escuchara gritar. El hombre que estaba mas cerca de ellos miro a Ron, sus penetrantes ojos azules recorrieron la sangrante mano de Ron y se lamió los labios lentamente, lo que provoco que a Ron le dieran escalofríos.

-Es este- dijo el hombre ignorando la pregunta de Ron por completo- es al que hemos estado siguiendo, y mira, tiene otros acompañándolo. Que... considerado- ante esto los hombres comenzaron a reír y el sonido provoco que los adolescentes temblaran asustados, Damien temblaba en su lugar, no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro del Vampiro, el mapa en su mano ya había quedado olvidado.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto Ron.

-Me refiero a que el olor de tu sangre nos trajo aquí, hacia ti, y fuiste lo suficientemente considerado como para traer mas sangre joven y fresca para nosotros- ante la mirada horrorizada de Ron, el Vampiro siguió hablando y se movió lentamente por la habitación- así es, soy un Vampiro. Vinimos a Hogsmeade en busca de sangre joven, ya que es mucho mas deliciosa que la sangre de los adultos de la que sobrevivimos. En especial nos gusta la sangre de magos y brujas jóvenes, pero no pudimos obtener nada, ya que esos cobardes los enviaron a todos a ese estúpido castillo que tienen como escuela. Pero olí tu sangre cuando nos acercamos a este edificio y supe que tenia que venir por ti. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, tendremos lo que merecemos. Ustedes inútiles humanos están aquí solo para que nosotros los consumamos- los Vampiros entraron en la habitación y bloquearon la entrada completamente.

Damien compartió una mirada con Ginny, la chica estaba extremadamente pálida, miro a Damien y apunto discretamente a la pared en ruinas y que casi colapsaba que estaba enseguida de ella y el chico entendió al instante. Entonces uno de los Vampiros se lanzo hacia Ron, este, que ya estaba preparado, salto a un lado y justo en ese momento Damien lo tomo por el brazo y tiro de él hacia la pared en ruinas, Ginny hizo lo mismo con Hermione. El impacto de los cuatro cuerpos contra la pared causo que se derrumbara y los cuatro Gryffindor se encontraron en el suelo sobre una pila de escombros, no tuvieron tiempo de quejarse de sus magulladuras, se pusieron de pie rápidamente y corrieron fuera de la habitación. Los cuatro Daywalkers, que se habían quedado paralizados ante lo que había sucedido, los siguieron rápidamente sabiendo que no había mucho hacia donde ir.

Hermione corrió desesperadamente fuera de la habitación hacia las escaleras para salir del lugar, sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que ese lado del edificio estaba bloqueado por una pared colapsada. Tuvieron que volver por donde habían entrado si querían escapar. Damien miro el mapa rápidamente, aun seguía en su mano, miro el pasaje que llevaba a Hogwarts, se encontraba cerca del ultimo piso. Damien les mostró el mapa rápidamente a Ron y Hermione y salieron disparados lo mas rápido que pudieron, si Damien hubiese mirado el mapa mas de cerca, hubiese visto la pequeña etiqueta que marcaba "Harry Potter" avanzando hacia ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los cuatro adolescentes corrieron hacia el tercer piso en donde el retardo de un gran árbol con ramas y hojas danzando por todos lados cubría el pasaje secreto hacia Hogwarts. El problema era que Damien no sabia la contraseña para abrir el retrato, nunca pensó en eso. Mientras los cuatro luchaban por recobrar el aliento se miraron los unos a los otros con horror, y ahora que demonios hacían? Escucharon cuatro pares de pasos acercarse hacia ellos.

-Uh! Abrete! Um, Abrete ahora! Abrete en este instante!

-Ron, callate! Cuando has escuchado que "Abrete" sea la contraseña par aun pasaje secreto?- le grito Ginny.

-Bueno, ese es el punto, no? Tal vez nadie habría pensado en la contraseña "Abrete" así que valía la pena intentarlo!- Damien no tenia la energía ni al paciencia para gritarle a Ron, justo entonces los Daywalkers giraron en la esquina luciendo aburridos mientras se acercaban a los Gryffindor.

Los adolescentes no tenían opción, no podían correr hacia las escaleras ya que ahora les bloqueaban el camino los Vampiros, y no podían abrir el retrato sin la contraseña, así que solo les quedaba una opción, correr hacia el techo. A pesar de correr a toda velocidad, los adolescente sabían que estaban siendo tontos, una vez que llegaran al techo no tendrían ninguna vía de escape. Pero sus jóvenes mentes no sabían que mas hacer ni de que otra forma manejarían la situación. Incluso cuando Hermione y Ginny ya habían cometido el mismo error antes, no podían pensar lo suficientemente claro como para hacer otra cosa. La puerta se abrió de golpe y los cuatro chicos corrieron hasta la orilla del edificio, miraron hacia abajo y se dieron cuenta de que ya no tenían escapatoria, estaban a cuatro pisos de altura.

-Tal vez deberíamos saltar, digo, no esta tan alto!- dijo Ron asomándose por la orilla.

-Oh! Claro, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer! No nos morimos tal vez solo nos rompamos el cuello! O mejor aun, nos quebramos las piernas y esperamos a que los Vampiros vengan y nos dejen secos!- grito Hermione Ron la miro a punto de comenzar otra tonta pelea cuando Damien decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

-Chicos, en serio, en un momento así en todo lo que pueden pensar es en pelearse!- los dos mayores se miraron y se sonrojaron al instante.

-Ahora que?- pregunto Ron.

-Ahora mueren- respondió una voz detrás de ellos. Los cuatro chicos se giraron lentamente para mirar a los Daywalkers parados frente a ellos, supieron que ese era el fin, no tenían varita ni un lugar a donde correr. Se movieron al otro lado del techo, lo mas lejos posible de los Daywalkers- traigan al mas joven primero, sera el que disfrutaremos mas- dijo el líder de los Vampiros. Damien palideció al instante y trato de que la comida que había desayunado no saliera. Ron, Hermione e incluso Ginny se pusieron frente a Damien, escudando al mas pequeño del agarre de los Vampiros. Los Daywalkers rieron ante su intento de proteger a Damien.

De pronto, tres de los Daywalkers se acercaron a los chicos, uno de ellos tomo a Ron y lo alejo de Damien, otro Vampiro tomo a Ginny y Hermione y las alejo también, todos gritaron y patalearon furiosamente intentando salvarse a ellos y a Damien. Damy pataleo con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras uno de los Daywalkers lo arrastraba hacia el jefe. Damien pateaba y golpeaba al Daywalker pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de un mago adulto, mucho menos con la de un Daywalker.

El Vampiro arrojo a Damien a los pies del líder, el chico se puso de pie rápidamente y retrocedió un par de pasos, sus piernas temblaban y sudaba por el miedo y cansancio. El líder de los Daywalkers sonrío al mirar el nervioso estado del muchacho frente a él.

-Voy a disfrutar esto, te lo puedo asegurar- susurro mas para si mismo que para los demás. Ron, Hermione y Ginny luchaban contra los Daywalkers que los sostenían pero no podían hacer nada mas que mirar mientras el Vampiro caminaba hacia Damien. El muchacho grito de terror y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos al mirar al Vampiro abalanzarse sobre él pero justo cuando se cubría la cara, miro algo borroso impactarse contra uno de los lados del Vampiro causando que se alejara de Damien. Los cuatro adolescentes y los Daywalkers miraron al líder Vampiro, lo miraron en cuatro patas como un animal herido, inclinándose y listo para atacar, y fue entonces que todos miraron lo que había impedido que el Daywalker se almorzara a Damien.

Harry estaba en cuatro patas, casi al igual que el Vampiro y le dedico un gruñido muy parecido al de un animal al Daywalker frente a él. Damien no podía creer lo que veía, sintió como su pecho se inflaba mientras miraba a su hermano levantarse lentamente y ponerse en posición de ataque. Harry había salvado a Damien de un Vampiro, estaba aquí para proteger a Damien. El pequeño Potter se quedo paralizado miando a su hermano mayor.

El rostro de Harry reflejaba furia pura y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban de rabia, se paró listo para atacar al Daywaker en cuanto se moviera, había visto a los otros tres adolescentes e las garras de los otros Vampiros, pero ellos no le importaban, en todo lo que podía pensar era en salvar a Damien, por que se sentía así? Ni siquiera él lo sabia.

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí? Esto se pone cada vez mejor- dijo el líder de los Daywalker mientras se levantaba y miraba a Harry, para el Vampiro, Harry no era mas que otro aperitivo mas. Harry mantuvo sus ojos esmeralda en el Daywalker, sabia lo rápido que se movían esos animales, no iba a apartar la mirada de él. También sabia que los Daywalkers a su alrededor no harían nada si su líder no se los indicaba, esa era otra diferencia entre los Daywalkers y os Vampiros normales. El líder se movió lentamente hacia Harry y le pregunto amenazadoramente- al parecer tienes deseos suicidas, es por eso que quieres que te mate a ti antes que al niño, verdad?- Harry se rió de regreso causando que Damien y los otros Gryffindor lo miraran como si se hubiese vuelto loco. _"Que le parece tan gracioso?"_ pensó Damien.

-Los únicos que tienen deseos suicidas son ustedes cuatro!- respondió Harry y Damien se estremeció ante el tono que usaba su hermano, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. _"Esta debe ser su voz de combate" pensó_ Damien, su papá le había dicho que algunas personas tenían personalidad distinta en el combate, era la forma en la que diferenciaban entre los roles que jugaban en sus vidas, eso era llamado "personalidad de combate". Harry miro como sus palabras hacían efecto y el líder de los Daywalkers le dedico a Harry una mirada terrorífica.

-En verdad? Bueno, tendremos que ver si tienes razón- dicho eso, el líder se lanzo contra Harry, su pálida mano encaminada hacia el cuello del morocho, el chico estaba listo para el ataque, con un fluido movimiento, Harry se aparto del camino y golpeo con su puño al Daywalker en el cuello causándole que se doblara de dolor. A pesar de que los Vampiros eran considerados muertos en vida, aun podían sentir dolor, un ataque físico no le causaría mucho daño, pero si dolor, así estaría mas lento en el combate. Ante la visión de su líder en sufrimiento, los tres Daywalkers dejaron ir a los jóvenes y se acercaron a Harry. Ron, Hermione y Ginny corrieron rápidamente hacia Damien y lo alejaron de la pelea, los cuatro chicos se quedaron juntos a la orilla del edificio. El líder de los Daywalker les grito a los otros tres- no! Alejense. Él es mio!- se elevo a toda su altura frente a Harry los otros tres Vampiros se detuvieron pero vigilaban a Harry muy de cerca. El chico simplemente sonrío y ataco al Daywalker.

-Me quieres, ven y atrapame!- le dijo Harry, el líder de los Daywalkers se impulso y trato de darle un puñetazo a Harry en el estomago, el muchacho atrapo la mano del Vampiro y la desvío antes de impactar su propio puño en el rostro de la criatura. Después del golpe, el chico lanzo su cabeza hacia adelante dándole un certero golpe en la nariz al Vampiro y después dirigió su pie directo al estomago del Daywalker. Damien y Ron miraban la pelea asombrados mientras las dos chicas miraban todo aterrorizadas.

De pronto, el líder les dio una señal a los otros y los cuatro Daywalkers atacaron a Harry al mismo tiempo. Harry estaba listo, con una velocidad asombrosa y precisa, ataco de vuelta. Tomo el puño que venia en su dirección con una mano y se inclino sobre ella mientras lanzaba una patada hacia otro de los Daywalkers que lo atacaban, después tiro de la mano que tenia presa provocando que el Daywalker perdiera el equilibrio ante el repentino movimiento y se fuera hacia adelante justo cuando uno de sus compañeros lanzaba un puñetazo a Harry, el nuevo atacante le dio en el rostro a su compañero y este colapso hacia el suelo. Harry se agacho cuando el tercer Daywalker intento golpearlo, uso su pie para hacerlo caer y después pateo en el estomago al Daywalker que había caído primero. Harry se puso de pie y esquivo otro puñetazo antes de impactar el propio en la nariz del cuarto Daywalker. Ron y Damien miraban todo de cerca y gritaban apoyando a Harry mientras se deshacía de cuatro poderosos Daywalkers.

-No deberíamos ayudarlo?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja.

-No creo que necesite ayuda- respondió Ron mientras miraba a Harry dar otra fantástica patada.

Pero podían ver que los Vampiros volvían a ponerse de pie y atacar de nuevo a Harry. Sin importar lo bien que peleara Harry, no seria posible para él mantener la pelea durante mucho tiempo. Damien saco el mapa e intento hacer un plan, podían correr hacia Hogsmeade, pero eso solo haría que tardaran años en llegar a Hogwarts y también estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con mas Vampiros. Sabia que su única oportunidad estaba en abrir el pasaje del tercer piso. En cuanto Damien volvió a meter el mapa en su bolsillo se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

-Que demonios están haciendo? Salgan de aquí!- grito Harry hacia los cuatro adolescente. Pero Damien y los otros no podían apartarse de la pelea que sucedía frente a ellos.

Harry había tenido suficiente, había estado esperando por una buena pelea y patearles el trasero a esos Daywalkers había sido mas que satisfactorio, decidió que era tiempo de terminar la pelea y regresar a Hogwarts. Harry rodó fuera del camino justo a tiempo para esquivar otro intento de ataque de los Daywalkers, se detuvo y saco su varita. Los cuatro Vampiros miraron la varita y se rieron.

-Niño tonto, tu magia no puede dañarnos, somos mas poderosos que eso!- le dijo uno de los Daywalkers con orgullo. Damien miro todo sintiendo un vacío en el estomago, sabia, al igual que los otros tres Gryffindor, que la varita de Harry no era capaz de hacer muchas cosas, en que pensaba Harry? Sin embargo, Harry sonrío a los Daywalkers y les dijo.

-Se dicen poderosos? No son nada mas que unos asquerosos mestizos con los que han experimentado. No pueden igualar el poder de un mago, sin importar cuanto evoluciones- antes de que los Daywalkers pudieran atacar, Harry paso su mano por la varita y la inútil pieza de madera negra se transformo en una larga y brillante espada plateada.

Damien escucho varios jadeos a su alrededor, Hermione miraba con la boca abierta de na forma no propia de una dama, Ron y Ginny abrían y cerraban la boca sin poder decir palabra ante la magia que estaban observando, pero la mejor reacción de todas fue la de los cuatro Daywalkers, Damien los miro retroceder con temor y mirar a Harry entendiendo que él no era un mago joven normal.

Harry sonrío de lado ante las reacciones y el miedo que había causado antes de levantar la espada dejando que la luz del sol se reflejara en la afilada hoja. Mientras los cuatro jóvenes miraban, Harry movió la espada y apunto directo al Daywalker mas cercano, solamente rasguño el cuello del Vampiro pero fue suficiente para obtener una reacción. El Daywalker corrieron hacia Harry sacando sus propias armas, varios objetos como dagas y cuchillos. El líder se paro frente a Harry y saco una espada también, miro a Harry con evidente odio en su rostro y fijo sus azules ojos en los esmeraldas de Harry.

-Vas a pagar por ese insulto, niño!- le grito a Harry. El chico solo se encogió de hombros y le respondió calmadamente.

-Ni siquiera te he insultado aun. Pero la verdad duele. No te preocupes, mis acciones pueden lastimar tanto como las palabras- dicho esto, Harry y los Daywalkers cargaron al ataque. Las dos espadas chocaron ente su y Damien cerro los ojos cuando vio la espada del Daywalker rozar el pecho de Harry. El chico retrocedió un paso y miro el pequeño corte en su sudadera, sonrío mirando al Daywalker, solo había cortado su ropa, ni siquiera había tocado su piel- gracias, odiaba esta ropa de todas formas- se burlo Harry antes de atacar y causar un enorme corte en el brazo del Daywalker, quien grito de dolor y soltó su propia espada. Al instante, los tres Daywalkers restantes cargaron contra Harry y comenzaron a pelear. Uno de los Daywalkers tenia un látigo como arma y fue el que ataco primero atrapando a Harry por la muñeca. Damien miro con horror como Harry se curvaba de dolor y se tomaba el pecho con la mano con la que aun sostenía la espada.

-Por Merlín! Que le esta pasando?- pregunto Ron con el terror reflejado en su voz.

-No lo se!- respondió Damien igual de asustado.

Miraron a Harry levantar la espada mientras otro Daywalker trataba de atacarlo con un cuchillo, el chico se sacudió el látigo de la muñeca y logro levantarse. Aun a la distancia, Damien podía ver que Harry respiraba agitadamente y parecía sufrir mucho. Harry maldijo a Moody en voz baja, el látigo había atrapado el brazalete Bartra y Harry casi había gritado de agonía, se alejo un poco después de haberse liberado e intento acompasar su respiración.

Harry miro al Daywalker con el cuchillo y arremetió contra él en cuanto lo miro lanzarse a atacar, Harry ataco con la espada apartando del camino fácilmente el cuchillo y dirigiendo su ataque hacia el cuello del Vampiro. Hermione y Ginny gritaron al ver la cabeza del Vampiro ser arrancada limpiamente del cuerpo, por un instante, el cuerpo sin cabeza quedo paralizado antes de volverse polvo. La cabeza golpeo contra el suelo y también se volvió polvo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de mirar por que habían gritado las chicas, estaba muy ocupado concentrándose en su próximo ataque. El Daywalker con el látigo volvió por Harry y esta vez lo atrapo por el cuello. El chico lucho tratando de liberarse con una mano cuando el Daywalker tiro del látigo provocando que Harry se inclinara hacia el frente. El chico cayo de rodillas y sintió el látigo soltar su cuello, poco después sintió el ardiente dolor que el látigo dando contra su espalda provocaba siseo de dolor y alzo las manos para protegerse, había soltado la espada cuando había caído al suelo. Sonrío el látigo golpear su hombro y tuvo que reprimir el grito de dolor, tomo el látigo cuando venia hacia el por tercera vez y tiro de el. El Daywalker tropezó ante la fuerza empleada por el chico y Harry estrello su cabeza contra la cara del Daywalker causando que soltara el látigo. Harry se apresuro a ponerse de pie, comenzaba a sentirse bastante cansado.

Harry tomo el látigo y lo agito apuntando al cuello del Daywalker, tiro del látigo en un ángulo diferente causando que se enredara al rededor del cuello del Vampiro, con un movimiento fluido, Harry tiro del látigo hacia él y este cortó el cuello de la criatura, la cabeza se deslizo del cuello hacia el piso pero se convirtió en polvo antes de llegar a tocarlo. Harry dejo el látigo y tomo su espada.

Antes de que pudiera seguir con su ataque, sintió algo golpearlo en la cabeza. Harry cayo de rodillas y tomo su cabeza con la mano libre, uno de los Daywalkers había usado su daga para golpear a Harry en la cabeza, la visión del chico se puso borrosa e intento desesperadamente de ponerse en pie, pero algo lo había tomado del brazo y ahora lo lanzaba brutalmente contra el suelo, Harry quedo tendido de espaldas, parpadeo los pequeños puntos negros que lo invadían y miro a los dos Daywalkers restantes parados frente a él.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo, uno de los Vampiros puso un pie sobre su pecho y le impidió moverse, el chico trato desesperadamente de liberarse, pero la fuerza ejercida sobre él era bastante, levanto una mano e intento usar magia sin varita contra el Daywalker, pero al parecer ese hechizo no funcionaba con la criatura. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían desarrollado cierta inmunidad contra los hechizos comunes, Harry hizo una mueca pero no dejo salir ni un solo sonido.

-Se acabo el juego, niño!- siseo el Daywalker al oído de Harry antes de abrir la boca y enterrar sus colmillos en el hombro de Harry. Harry grito de agonía cuando sintió los afilados colmillos hundirse en la piel de su hombro, trato de liberarse pero no le era posible con el otro Vampiro ejerciendo fuerza con su pie mientras reía.

Harry no escucho el grito que acompaño al suyo cundo su hermanito corría para ayudarlo. Damien no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, miro al Vampiro parado sobre Harry y estaba tratando de apartarse del agarre de Ron y Hermione tratando de decirles que tenia que ayudar a su hermano. El agarre de los dos chicos desapareció cuando todos escucharon el perforador grito de Harry. Ginny y Damien dejaron escapar un grito de guerra y se apresuraron a ayudar a Harry junto a los dos mayores, ninguno sabia exactamente que harían para ayudar, pero no podían simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando como mataban a Harry.

Ron y Hermione tomaron al Daywalker que le impedía a Harry ponerse de pie, Damien se lanzo contra el que mordía a Harry, los dos Gryffindor mayores se las arreglaron para alejar al Daywalker que apresaban y quitárselo a Harry de encima. Damien y Ginny comenzaron a golpear al Daywalker que se bebía a Harry en la cabeza y en la espalda, tratado de hacer que liberara al chico. Ginny tomo una roca que estaba cerca y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del Daywalker, este soltó a Harry y aullo de dolor, tomo a Ginny por el cuello y la lanzo hacia el otro lado del techo, la pelirroja aterrizo y no se movió mas.

Harry sintió que los colmillos lo dejaban e instantáneamente puso una mano sobre la herida, miro hacia un lado y miro la sangre manchar el suelo y sus ropas, se sentó rápidamente pero se detuvo ante el mareo que sintió. _"Debe ser la perdida de sangre"_ dijo una voz distante en su cabeza. Cuando Harry pudo mirar a su alrededor de nuevo, miro a Ginny ser lanzada hacia el otro lado del techo y después al Daywalker tomar a Damien por el cuello y levantarlo del suelo, el pequeño Potter trato de liberarse pero no podía hacer nada mas que golpear tontamente al Vampiro mientras su suplemento de aire se acababa.

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente ignorando el dolor en su cabeza y hombro mientras tomaba su espada de nuevo. El Daywalker estaba hablando con Damien en voz baja, Harry se aproximo por detrás pero no pudo atacar, era otra de sus reglas de combate, nunca atacar a un oponente por la espalda, sin importar lo difícil de vencer que fuera.

-Sueltalo!- grito Harry, el Vampiro soltó a Damien y sonrío de lado viendo a Harry, Damien cayo al suelo jadeando por aire.

-En verdad eres algo especial, no? Cualquier otro no hubiese podido mantenerse en pie después del ataque que sufriste. Creo que reconsiderare mi decisión de matarte. Serias una gran adquisición a mi... familia- sonrío al chico mientras este levantaba la espada.

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo a dos familias luchando por mi, no quiero tener una tercera- Harry agito la espada y la hundió en el pecho del Daywalker, justo en el corazón. El Vampiro se tambaleo pero permaneció de pie mirando la espada que sobresalía de su pecho, no intento apartarla, sino que miro a Harry con expresión aburrida.

-Oh, vamos, se que puedes hacer mas que eso! Apuñalarme directo al corazón con una espada no va a matarme- informo el Daywalker y Harry solo le sonrío al responderle.

-Lo se, pero esto tal vez ayude- Harry trono sus dedos y la espada volvió a cambiar y volvió a ser la varita de Harry, los ojos azules del Vampiro se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, la espada que había atravesado su corazón era ahora un pedazo de madera, con una ultima mirada a Harry, el líder de los Daywalkers exploto en una nube de polvo.

Harry se giro y miro al ultimo Daywalker, estaba de pie cerca de la orilla del techo con sus manos al rededor del cuello de Ron, pero había estado mirando la pelea de Harry y su líder, ahora se daba cuenta de que solo quedaba él. Harry alzo una ceja hacia el Vampiro e inmediatamente este soltó a Ron y se giro mirando a Harry con el terror inundando sus ojos. Harry avanzo un par de pasos hacia el Daywalker y entonces el Vampiro se giro y salto del techo. Ron y Damien se apresuraron a la orilla para ver al Daywalker aterrizar suavemente sobre sus pies y correr lejos del lugar, para cuando Harry llego a la orilla y miro en su dirección apenas si quedaba a la vista. Harry se encogió de hombros y se giro para mirar a los cuatro adolescentes. Ginny ya había despertado gracias a Hermione y ahora estaba de pie entre Ron y Damien. Harry los miro un poco incomodo.

-Deberíamos irnos- dijo al fin y sin esperar respuesta se encamino a la puerta. Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar, Damien se le había arrojado encima y lo había abrazado, los ojos esmeralda de Harry miraron con shock la reacción de Damien y trato de apartarse del chico pero este no lo soltaba.

-Oh, por Merlín, Harry! Lamento haberte gritado, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas tan horribles y debí de haber arreglado las cosas cuando Ginny me lo dijo, pero estaba tan enojado contigo. Lo siento tanto! Por favor, Harry, no estés enojado conmigo! Por favor!- Damien estaba a punto de soltar el llanto mientras decía esas cosas con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Harry. Cuando al fin se las arreglo para apartar a su hermanito, miro pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir de los brillosos ojos avellana de Damien.

-No estoy enojado contigo- casi susurro Harry. Damien lo miro y supo que decía la verdad, Harry no sabia por que le decía esas cosas al chico, hubiese sido mas divertido pretender que estaba molesto y que nunca lo perdonaría, pero por alguna razón quiso decirle la verdad, después de todo, el chico lo había ayudado cuando la criatura lo había mordido. Harry le dedico a Damien una débil sonrisa y se giro hacia la puerta.

-Harry, espera, tu varita- dijo Damien mientras levantaba la varita empolvada y se la daba a Harry, quien la agarro y le dedico una extraña mirada.

-Nunca pensé que seria muy útil- murmuro causando que Damien sonriera, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho cuando vio la sangre que manchaba las ropas de Harry. Sus ojos avellana recorrieron el hombro herido de Harry.

-Harry! Estas muy herido. Debemos volver al castillo rápido- dijo Damien mientras examinaba las heridas de Harry.

-En serio? Tu crees!- dijo Harry sarcásticamente, había estado tratando de volver al castillo desde hacia cinco minutos pero Damien lo estaba retrasando. El chico lo miro disculpándose y camino junto con él hacia la puerta. Damien estaba cubierto de la sangre de Harry. "Como sucedió esto?" pensó y luego recordó que cuando el Daywalker lo había soltado, había caído en el charco de sangre que había dejado la herida en el hombro de Harry. Los otros tres estaban de pie cerca de la orilla dejándoles algo de privacidad a los hermanos para que hablaran.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Moody se acerco rápidamente seguido por cuatro Aurores. Moody miro la varita en la mano de Harry, la sangre que cubría las ropas de Damien y los tres adolescentes heridos detrás de ellos y rápidamente saco la conclusión errónea. Moody ataco sin pensar y lanzo un "Expelliarmus" a Harry deshaciéndose de la varita y lanzando a Harry hacia atrás. El chico siseo ante el dolor provocado al caer sobre su espalda en el piso.

Antes de que Damien pudiese hacer algo, uno de los Aurores lo sostuvo y lo arrastro hacia adentro de la Casa de los Gritos. Los otros tres Aurores corrían hacia los otros tres confundidos adolescentes al borde del techo. Los Aurores habían tomado a los chicos y los dirigían hacia donde estaba Damien con el otro Auror. Los cuatro lucían bastante confundidos ante las reacciones de los Aurores, que acaso no podían ver que Harry era el que estaba verdaderamente herido? Por que lo lastimaban? Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo mas, miraron a Moody acercarse a Harry, quien estaba intentando ponerse de pie pero fue violentamente pateado en las costillas y forzado a permanecer en el suelo. Damien grito ante eso y lucho por liberarse del Auror que los sostenía y que intentaba de encontrar la herida por la que sangraba tanto.

-Alto! Deje de lastimarlo! El no hizo nada. Detengase!- los gritos de Damien fueron acompañados por los de los otros tres adolescentes que intentaban desesperadamente de explicarles a los Aurores que Harry era inocente. Los Aurores no les prestaban atención a sus gritos y continuaban examinando sus heridas.

Damien miro a Moody sacar su varita y apuntar a la muñeca de Harry antes de murmurar un hechizo, inmediatamente Harry grito de dolor y se tomo el pecho con una mano, justo como había pasado cuando el látigo había agarrado su muñeca. Damien no podía soportar ver a Harry en ese estado. Que estaba haciendo Moody que le causaba tanto dolor? Damien trato de morder la mano del Auror que lo sostenía pero este solamente aparto la mano y los sostuvo de los brazos.

La verdad era que todos los Aurores que acompañaban a Moody ese día compartían la misma opinión que él con respecto a Harry, estaban frustrados por el hecho de que Aurores pensaban que los cuatro adolescentes debían de estar demasiado asustados de Harry y no querían meterse en mas problemas con él, y era por eso que trataban de decir que era inocente y de que los Vampiros los habían atacado. Como si hubiesen podido sobrevivir al ataque de un Vampiro! Aparte de Harry, ninguno de ellos tenia varita, la mera idea de que el Príncipe Oscuro salvara a alguien los hacia reír, así que ignoraban los gritos desesperados de los angustiados chicos y dejaron que Moody le diera una lección al mocoso malcriado.

Moody volvió a patear al adolescente repetidamente en las costillas mientras mantenía la maldición del Bartra sobre él. Harry no podía respirar bien ya que trataba de protegerse del violento ataque. El dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba pensar claro, mucho menos protegerse. Finalmente Moody quito la maldición y miro con odio a Harry antes de gritarle.

-Crees que te puedes salir con la tuya lastimando estudiantes de Hogwarts, eh? Yo te enseñare!- Moody se preparo para patear a Harry de nuevo, pero el chico levanto su mano derecha y la movió hacia un lado provocando que Moody saliera volando y se estrellara contra una pared, el Auror colapso en el suelo.

Harry trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su pecho, hombro y cabeza comenzaron a llevarlo cada vez mas cerca de la inconsciencia. Se tiro de nuevo en el piso luchando para no desmayarse. De pronto, sintió como lo rodaban hasta dejarlo sobre su estomago y sus manos eran tomadas y rudamente unidas detrás de él, jadeo por el dolor que su hombro mando hacia todo su cuerpo debido a la brutal fuerza con la que lo movían, sintió como lo arrastraban hasta hacerlo quedar de pie por su brazo lastimado. Ya no podía resistir los gritos de dolor y soltó un alarido cuando Moody lo levanto rudamente. Damien luchaba furiosamente contra el Auror.

-Déjelo! Lo esta lastimando! Deje ir a Harry, detengase!- pero sus palabras no tenían efecto alguno en el Auror.

-Tu vienes conmigo, niño!- grito Moody a Harry antes de arrastrarlo por la puerta y escaleras abajo. Los cuatro Aurores siguieron a Moody trayendo a los cuatro adolescentes con ellos.

Cuando llegaron al inicio de las escaleras, Harry comenzó a tomar control sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y comenzó a luchar en contra del agarre de Moody, sin embargo, el movimiento repentino de Harry hizo que Moody lo soltara sin pensarlo aun cuando estaban a mitad de los escalones. Moody y Harry perdieron el equilibrio, Moody se agarro del barandal para no caer, pero Harry tenia las manos atadas detrás de él y no pudo hacer nada para salvarse mientras rodaba escaleras abajo. Harry sintió su brazo crujir al impactarse con las duras escaleras, su cuerpo ya herido impacto en el suelo después del ultimo escalón, no podía moverse, se quedo tendido en el suelo jadeando desesperadamente y tratando de llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones nuevamente. Harry podía sentir la sangre fluir por su sien y por un lado de la cara, abrió los ojos y trato de enfocarlos en lo que había pasado, escuchaba gritos y palabras pero no podía entender nada.

Ginny y Damien se deshicieron del agarre de los Aurores y corriendo n escaleras abajo gritando el nombre de Harry. Damien llego y se arrodillo junto a su hermano, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras miraba a su hermano semi inconsciente.

-Harry! Harry! Estas bien? Oh por Dios! Estas bien?- grito Damien mientras apartaba el cabello del rostro de su hermano, cuando aparto la mano la vio llena de sangre, Damien se giro para mirar a Moody, quien estaba de pie en las escaleras mirando el cuerpo inerte de Harry- mira lo que has hecho! Maldito hijo de perra! Voy a matarte!- Damien estaba por levantarse y atacar a Moody cuando Ginny lo detuvo.

-Damy! No, tenemos que ayudar a Harry!- Ginny también lloraba al mirar lo esforzada que se escuchaba la respiración de Harry.

Moody salio de su sorpresa y termino de bajar, estiro su mano y tomo a Damien para apartarlo del camino y ver que tan herido estaba Harry pero algo lo golpeo y lo alejo de Damien y Harry. Damien giro para mirar a su papá, James, tomando a Moody por el cuello de sus ropas y estampándolo contra la pared. La furia en el rostro de James era tan intenso que Damien estaba seguro que asesinaría a Moody en ese mismo instante. James impacto su puño contra la desfigurada cara de Moody repetidas veces.

-Si vuelves a poner tus manos en mi hijo, Alastor Moody, te prometo! No vivirás para arrepentirte!- James golpeo a Moody en el rostro una ultima vez y dejo que se deslizara hasta el suelo tomando su ensangrentada nariz- dejenlos!- grito James a los Aurores que sostenían a Ron y Hermione, los dos Aurores obedecieron y los chicos corrieron escaleras abajo.

Damien miro que Harry estaba siendo cargado por alguien, se giro para ver a Sirius con Harry en sus brazos, miro el rostro de su tío Siri y vio todo el dolor y sufrimiento reflejado en el al ver a Harry, quien ya estaba inconsciente. Había desatado los brazos del chico y fue entonces que Damien noto la luz roja que rodeaba la muñeca izquierda de su hermano, no entendió que era pero era responsable por el dolor que había sufrido Harry. James se apresuro a tomar el ensangrentado cuerpo de su hijo mayor y mirar a Damien para confirmar que no estuviera herido. Salio disparado hacia el tercer piso y al pasaje secreto a Hogwarts, tenia que llegar a la enfermería lo antes posible. El resto lo siguió en silencio, no sabían que decir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esa bokita Damien.. pero bueno se la perdonamos porke fue a Moody a kien insulto.. bueno después de este emocionante capitulo lleno de acción nos hace falta un descanso.. no..¡? Buen esperen el ke sigue..xD reviews..!=D


	26. Not All Bad?

Premio por los 200 Reviews..! otro capi.!=D disfrutenlo y dejenme Reviews..! me esforzare para dejarles otros 2 la próxima semana.. pero klaro ke también depende de sus comentarios..xD lean y reviewen..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not All Bad? – No es Malo del Todo?

James se sentó al lado de Harry observando como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración mientras dormía, no podía creer lo herido que estaba su hijo. Madame Pomfrey casi le había arrancado la cabeza al ver a James entrar con el ensangrentado cuerpo de Harry en brazos. El chico tenia un brazo roto, las muñecas sangrando, un gran corte en la parte posterior de la cabeza y tenia una fea mordida en su hombro, sin mencionar las largas y profundas heridas en su hombro y espalda.

Damien, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apresuraron a explicar lo que había sucedido. Como habían ido a la Casa de los Gritos, como había sido atacados por Vampiros, como Harry los había encontrado y arriesgado su propia vida por salvarlos, también dijeron como Harry había matado a tres de los Vampiros y el cuarto había huido asustado. James escucho todo el recuento de la batalla entre Harry y los Vampiros asombrado. Harry había matado a tres Vampiros! Hermione le había dicho a James como Harry había transfigurado su varita en una espada y la había usado para matar a los Vampiros. Harry era realmente talentoso.

James sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto la mirada para ver a Lily, le dio una taza de café, él la tomo y le medio sonrío agradecido. Lily se sentó al lado de James y tomo la mano de Harry acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar, no podía creer que su hijo hubiese salido así de lastimado estando bajo su cuidado. Que clase de padres eran? Sus dos hijos pudieron haber muerto el día anterior! Sacudió la cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas, todo estaba bien ahora, Poppy les había dicho que Harry estaría bien, era muy temprano en domingo, pero los dos padres no se habían apartado del lado de Harry en toda la noche.

Alguien too suavemente la puerta y James y Lily se giraron para ver quien visitaba tan temprano en la mañana, la puerta se abrió y el profesor Dumbledore entro. James y Lily le dedicaron unas sonrisas cansadas, las cuales se borraron al ver a la segunda persona que entro en la habitación. Alastor Moody entro y se quedo de pie junto al Director, los ojos avellana de James brillaron peligrosamente.

James había llegado a la Casa de los Gritos y estaba por correr escaleras arriba cuando vio a Moody arrastrar a un Harry bastante herido por las escaleras. Antes de que James pudiera alcanzarlos, miro a Moody y Harry perder el equilibrio y vio con horror como su hijo caía por las escaleras, y por si fuera poco, había visto las cuerdas atando las manos de Harry tras él dejando al pobre chico indefenso. A este punto, James había perdido su habilidad para permanecer calmado y había arremetido contra Moody, todo lo que quería era lastimar lo mas posible al loco Auror. James aun sentía deseos asesinos contra Moody, así que aparto la mirada de los dos hombres en la puerta o no podría resistirse mas.

-James, Alastor desea decirte algo- Dumbledore sonaba como un típico maestro en un salón de clases haciendo que un estudiante se disculpara con otro después de una pelea. James imito perfectamente a su hijo e ignoro a Dumbledore, Moody dio un paso adelante y le hablo a James.

-Escucha, Potter, yo... lo siento mucho. Fue un malentendido. Entre y mire la varita en_ su_ mano y la sangre en tu hijo menor y los otros tres estaban lejos en el otro extremo del techo y... y yo solo saque una conclusión. La conclusión incorrecta y lo siento mucho- James aun lo ignoraba, sabia que le hecho de que Moody se disculpara era particularmente raro, pero Damien le había dicho como él y los otros le habían gritado y pedido a Moody que dejar a Harry en paz. También le dijo que los Aurores y Moody no los habían escuchado ni querían saber si Harry era inocente, como Moody seguía lastimando a su hermano aun cuando los cuatro le gritaban que se detuviera. James apenas su se había controlado en ese punto y de no haber sido por Sirius y Lily, habría matado a Moody al noche anterior.

Lily miro a Moody con enojo y se giro de nuevo a mirar a su hijo dormido, cuando se hizo evidente que nadie hablaría, Dumbledore trato de establecer algo de paz.

-James...- fue todo lo que el anciano pudo decir antes de que James lo interrumpiera.

-Dumbledore, por favor dile a Moody que se vaya, por que no creo poder controlar el impulso de matarlo por mucho mas tiempo- dijo James con voz calmada, pero la amenaza en ella estaba clara, el anciano miro tristemente a Moody y le dijo que lo mejor era que los dejara de momento. El Auror miro a James y se giro para irse, pero antes de salir una voz lo llamo.

-Antes de que te vayas...- Moody volteo para mirar a Lily de pie- creo que deberías remover esa horrible cosa de la muñeca de mi hijo- los ojos de Lily brillaban de enojo y tenia los puños fuertemente apretados. Moody recordó el brazalete Bartra y camino hacia Harry a regañadientes, se paro lo mas lejos posible de Harry y James antes de murmurar un hechizo y la banda roja al rededor de la muñeca de Harry se soltó y voló hacia la mano de Moody, quien la guardo en el bolsillo y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada mas. Dumbledore también se fue, no quería molestar mas a los padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry abrió los ojos y le tomo un momento para poder enfocar su vista, miro a su alrededor y supo en donde estaba, de nuevo, estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Sentía su cuerpo entero como si estuviera hecho de plomo, no podía moverse, levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo primero que noto fue que el brazalete Bartra ya no estaba, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Al fin esa jodida cosa desaparecía. Pero quien la había quitado, y por que? Harry se impulso para sentarse, miro a su alrededor y se encontró con que la enfermería estaba desierta. Apenas si podía hablar, sentía su garganta rasposa. _"Probablemente por todas las pociones que Poppy me hizo tomar mientras estaba desmayado"_ pensó, trato de encontrar a la enfermera pero no había nadie.

Justo cuando movía sus piernas hacia un lado de la cama, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y James y Lily entraron llevando con ellos un pequeño plato de desayuno, al mirar a Harry tratar de bajar de la cama, ambos padres corrieron hacia él.

-Harry! Oh, gracias a Merlín que despertaste! No, Harry, no te levantes! Recuestate, aun no te has recuperado por completo- dijo Lily mientras trataba de empujar suavemente a Harry de vuelta a la cama. James y también estaba a su lado y le hablaba.

-Deberías permanecer en cama. Poppy dijo que algunas de las heridas tardarían en sanar, no quieres empeorarlas, recuestate- sin embargo, Harry se sacudió las manos de Lily y continuo levantándose de la cama. Ambos padres compartieron una mirada frenética antes de volver a mirar a Harry preocupados.

Harry trato de no hacer muecas ante el dolor de su espalda y hombro mientras se levantaba. Se aparto de Lily y James y busco su ropa con la mirada, ya que estaba usando la bata de la enfermería. Encontró un uniforme limpio en la esquina de la habitación y se dirigió hacia allá, al tomarlas comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. _"Debe ser por la perdida de sangre"_ pensó, y mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse, se encontró con Lily y James bloqueando su camino, suspiro, de verdad no tenia paciencia para eso ahora.

-Que?- pregunto irritado.

-Harry, tienes que recostarte, no deberías estarte moviendo ahora, empeoraras las heridas- le dijo James y la mirada del adolescente se volvió de desprecio al instante.

-Que? Así que ahora si se preocupan por que este bien, no? Son tan patéticos- Harry trato de rodear a James, pero el Auror volvió a bloquear el camino.

-Que quieres decir con eso? Claro que me preocupo por tu bienestar, por que no lo haría? Tal vez deberías pensar en lo que dices Harry, soy tu padre, mi trabajo es preocuparme por ti- la mirada en el rostro de Harry daba miedo, miraba a James como si quisiera brincar sobre él y arrancarle la yugular. Sus ojos esmeraldas estaban llenos de furia cuando avanzo un paso hacia James.

-En primer lugar, no eres mi padre. Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? En segundo lugar, tu eres el que debería pensar lo que dice y a quien. "Es tu trabajo preocuparte?" No tienes derecho a decir eso, especialmente a mi!- los ojos de Harry flashearon y James pudo ver el dolor reflejado en ellos antes de que su hijo apartara la mirada.

-De que estas hablando, Harry? No tiene sentido lo que dices! Por que no debería preocuparme por ti?-James no iba a dejar el tema pasar como la vez pasada, tenia que descubrir la razón por la que Harry lo odiaba tanto. Harry le dedico a James una mirada graciosa antes de rodearlo y dirigirse hacia el baño. Antes de que James o Lily dijeran algo, Harry se giro y con una mirada mucho mas tranquila les hablo quietamente.

-Que tal esto, Potter. En todo el tiempo que he estado con mi padre, él nunca, jamas ha dejado que tuviera ni un solo rasguño. He estado contigo por menos de tres meses y he terminado en la enfermería de Poppy mas veces de las que me importa recordar. Tal vez es es algo que _tu_ deberías pensar- dicho eso, Harry entro en el baño estrellando la puerta tras él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Harry salio del baño rodó los ojos con molestia al ver a los Potter esperándolo, ignoro sus preguntas y trato de salir de la enfermería, pero justo entonces, Madame Pomfrey entro y la mirada en su rostro no tuvo precio. James y Lily estaban sorprendidos ante el cambio en el comportamiento de Harry. El chico miro a Poppy y su lindo rostro cambio hasta dejar una sonrisa tímida en sus labios, el tipo de sonrisa que Damien les dedicaba cuando sabia que estaba en problemas. Lily no podía creer los parecidos entre sus dos hijos.

-Harry! Explicate?- dijo Poppy poniendo las manos en las caderas y con expresión de madre malhumorada. Lily sintió una punzada de celos al ver como Harry reaccionaba con Poppy, la sonrisa del chico creció y pretendió estar asustado al responder.

-No fui yo! En verdad, intento mantenerme alejado de los problemas, pero los malditos problemas siempre me encuentran a mi!- Harry rió ante la mirada irritada de Poppy.

-No me refiero a eso, Harry. Ahora, ponte la bata del hospital y regresa a la cama- ordeno la mujer.

-Poppy- suspiro Harry, pero la enfermera no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-Harry, por favor, tienes que descansar para poder recuperarte. No puedo dejarte ir hasta que las heridas sanen por completo- Poppy hablaba con Harry como si James y Lily no estuvieran en la habitación.

-Sano rápido, ya lo sabes, estaré bien- Harry trato de pasa a la enfermera pero ella lo bloqueo rápidamente.

-Harry, esa horrible mordida aun no ha cerrado como debe! Es demasiado tarde que te deje salir ya, al menos hasta que las heridas sanen- trato de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo de vuelta al a cama. Harry aparto sus manos y le dedico a Poppy una sonrisa.

-No sanare, al menos no rápido. Es una mordida de Daywalker, puede tardar semanas en sanar aun usando magia- James, Lily y Poppy quedaron estupefactos. Semanas en sanar! Como era posible? Con magia las heridas duraban máximo unos tres o cuatro días, nunca mas de una semana para cualquier herida. Y como era que Harry sabia eso? Antes de que James pudiera preguntar, Lily se adelanto.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto un poco mas alto que un suspiro. James observo como Harry miraba a Lily, el ceño del chico se volvió a fruncir al instante, pero aun así respondió. Si hubiese sido James el que preguntara, probablemente el chico lo hubiera ignorado.

-Los colmillos de los Daywalkers tienen un veneno único, _Haketen_, no permite que la herida cierre, si el tratamiento no fuera mágico la víctima moriría en unos dos o tres días. Con el tratamiento adecuado el efecto del _Haketen_ puede ser reducido, pero tarda mucho en sanar- respondió Harry. Lily estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente, habían envenenado a su hijo, sufriría por semanas, era demasiado para ella. Poppy miro a Harry y le pregunto.

-Sabias es y aun así te levantaste planeabas irte sin informarme!- lo regaño, Harry la miro confundido un momento.

-No sabia que nunca habías escuchado del_ Haketen,_ solo creí que tenias el mismo nivel conocimiento que yo.

-Como sabes eso?- pregunto James y rezo por que Harry le respondiera. Harry pareció notar la desesperación de james por que le hablara, ya que solo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y volvió su atención a Poppy, la enfermera espero que Harry respondiera pero cuando vio que no pretendía hacerlo entonces hablo.

-Harry?- el chico suspiro y miro a Poppy ignorando a James por completo.

-Eh estudiando a los Daywalkers por los últimos años, son una especie reciente de Vampiros, aun están en proceso de ser investigados, pero lo que si se sabe es que son mas poderosos que los Vampiros normales y que pueden caminar a la luz del día, tienen _Haketen_ en sus colmillos y son inmunes a casi todos los hechizos- James jadeo, era por eso que les resultaba tan difíciles luchar contra ellos en Hogsmeade. Los Aurores apenas si habían podido arreglárselas para deshacerse de ellos. Antes que nadie pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y un muy avergonzado Moody entro por ellas, todos se quedaron en silencio y miraban a Moody mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación, el Auror miro directo a Harry, el chico estaba luchando con la urgencia de matar a Moody con sus propias manos.

-Potter, solo quería decir que...- Moody nunca tuvo oportunidad de disculparse con Harry. Poppy había avanzado hacia el Auror y le había dado tremenda bofetada. Si la situación no hubiese sido tan tensa, James hubiera soltado una carcajada al ver como Moody miraba a la enfermera escolar en shock. Poppy miraba al hombre con enojo, tenia sus anos entrelazadas frente a ella como si quisiera impedirse golpear a Moody de nuevo.

-Si vuelve a lastimar a Harry o a cualquiera de mis estudiantes otra vez, Auror Alastor Moody, le juro por Merlín que no tendrá oportunidad siquiera de venir a la enfermería- exclamo Poppy al sorprendido Auror antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia Harry, tomo al sonriente chico por el brazo y lo dirigió a la cama cerrando la cortina tras ellos. Moody miro a los Potter antes de salir de la enfermería haciendo nota mental de no pasarse por la enfermería en unos cuantos días.

James y Lily se miraron incómodos de pie en medio de la enfermería, esperaron pacientemente a que Poppy terminara de revisar a Harry. Cuando finalmente la enfermera abrió las cortinas, Harry estaba de pie junto a ella. Poppy le dedico otra mirada suplicante, pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza y se alejo de ella, ni siquiera mio a sus preocupados padres antes de salir de la enfermería dando grandes zancadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien estaba sentado incómodamente en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La historia del ataque de los Vampiros a los cuatro Gryffindor ya se había esparcido como fuego salvaje, todos habían ido hacia los cuatro adolescentes y les habían preguntado todo lo que había pasado. Ron amaba contar la historia a las personas, era el único. Hermione y Ginny estaban aun preocupadas por lo que le había pasado a Harry, así que Ron dejo de contar la historia. Los cuatro habían sido instruidos, por Dumbledore, que no le dijeran a nadie sobre el ataque de Moody a Harry, ya que seria muy difícil de explicar.

Damien no quería hablar con nadie, estaba demasiado preocupado por Harry, sus padres le habían dicho que descansara y que no se preocupara, pero todo lo que el chico quería era saber si su hermano estaba bien. Damien ya había tratado decir a la enfermería, pero había sido atrapado por su papá y enviado directo a su habitación. Damien necesitaba ver a Harry, asegurarse de que estaba bien, su hermano había perdido mucha sangre! Nunca había visto a alguien tan herido en su vida. Damien se sentó en silencio mientras un grupo de estudiantes miraban a Ron con la boca abierta mientras relataba lo que había sucedido. El pequeño Potter deseo que se fueran.

-Harry esta bien?- pregunto una de las chicas que escuchaban a Ron.

Esa era la pregunta que todos preguntaban cuando Ron terminaba de contarles, ante eso, los cuatro adolescentes se volvían a preocupar, seguían respondiendo que no tenían idea, ya que Harry estaba en la enfermería sufriendo por la mordida del Vampiro. Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Damien. Que le pasaría a Harry ahora? Se volvería Vampiro? No le pregunto a Hermione a pesa de saber que ella sabría la respuesta, la verdad era que Damien no quería saber. Estaba demasiado asustado.

-Vienes, Damy?- pregunto Hermione. Damien levanto la mirada y se encontró con que la sala común estaba vacía, a excepción de los cuatro chicos, todos los demás se habían ido a desayunar y los otros tres planeaban imitarlos. Damien negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, gracias, ustedes adelantense, no tengo hambre- Hermione se sentó al lado del chico.

-Damy, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Harry estará bien, podemos ir a visitarlo mas tarde, de verdad necesitas comer algo, no cenaste ayer tampoco. Por favor, ven a desayunar- trato de convencerlo Hermione, pero Damien negó de nuevo sonriendole levemente a la chica.

-De verdad no tengo hambre, en serio, Ustedes vayan, yo me quedare aquí un rato, los veo mas tarde, si?- Después de rendirse al tratar de convencer al terco chico, los otros tres se fueron a desayunar algo. Damien permaneció sentado en una de las sillas cerca del fuego, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el retrato se abrió. Harry no había visto a ningún estudiante y se imagino que todos debían estar desayunando o disfrutando de esa mañana de domingo. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie en la sala común y mucho menos ver a Damien ahí.

Harry se detuvo e la entrada y miro al adolescente frente a él. Damien estaba sentado con la cabeza en sus manos, Harry camino en silencio hacia su hermanito y se detuvo justo frente a él, pero Damien no lo noto. O lo estaba ignorando o estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien frente a él. Era obvio para Harry que Damien estaba preocupado y que trataba de no dejar salir sus emociones.

-Por Merlín, quien murió?- pregunto Harry provocando que el chico brincara ante el sonido de su voz. Damien miro a Harry y le tomo un momento reaccionar, el chico se puso de pie mirando a Harry como si fuera el milagro mas grande del mundo. Harry se rió ante la estúpida mirada en el rostro de Damien, pero al chico no le importo, continuo mirando a Harry antes de darse cuenta que no había dicho anda aun.

-Harry! Oh por merlín, estas bien?- comenzó a decir al ver a Harry de pie frente a él en perfectas condiciones, era un milagro para Damien. Harry se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-Estoy tan bien como puedo estar a pesar de estar atrapado en este lugar- Harry miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Damien estaba solo en la sala común, era extraño, ya que siempre estaba con sus amigos- por que estas aquí solo?- pregunto Harry antes de pensar en lo que decía. Damien se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada.

-Todos se fueron a desayunar y yo... bueno no tenia hambre- dijo Damien, Harry noto la disconformidad en él y le pregunto de nuevo.

-Por que no tenias hambre?

-Creo que estaba preocupado... ya sabes... por ti- Damien parecía avergonzado ante su revelación.

-Bueno, no tienes por que estarlo, estoy bien y no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi. Estaría mejor que te preocuparas por ti mismo y no ir buscando problemas- Harry seguía molesto por el hecho de que Damien hubiese ido a la Casa de los Gritos.

Damien estudio la expresión de Harry por unos momentos, aun se veía muy pálido y el cansancio era evidente en sus verdes ojos, Damien sabia que Harry quería que le explicara lo que había pasado, pero Damy quería olvidar todo y concentrarse en reparar su relación con Harry. Ese incidente cerca de la muerte le había mostrado a Damien lo insignificante que eran algunos temas, como el Quidditch, también le enseño a Damien lo mucho que se preocupaba por Harry. Damien seguía cociente del hecho de que estaba molesto con Harry por que lo había traicionado en su mas que intencional sabotaje del partido de Quidditch, pero después del incidente del ia anterior, no le cabía la menor duda de que Harry también se preocupaba por él.

Damien ignoro la expresión molesta de Harry y se limito a encogerse de hombros ante el comentario. Ambos chicos decidieron que si tenían hambre y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, en cuanto Harry entro, los Gryffindor saltaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar, Harry se quedo paralizado ante el enorme ruido que hacia eco en las paredes. Pronto, las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también comenzaron a aplaudir. Harry miro a su alrededor luciendo completamente confundido por el hecho de que todos le aplaudieran, miro a Damien alzando una ceja.

-Todos saben lo que paso ayer, creo que para todos eres un héroe- Harry sintió su rostro encenderse mientras los aplausos y vítores se hacían mas fuertes, miro hacia Draco Malfoy y lo miro dedicarle una discreta sonrisa, la mesa de Slytherin no se había unido a los aplausos. Harry quería dar media vuelta e irse, sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar chiflidos unirse a los aplausos. Harry y Damien se acercaron a la ruidosa mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron. Al instante, Harry se vio bombardeado por varios "Bien hecho" y "Felicidades", algunas de las chicas que Harry reconoció como las que siempre lo miraba riendo bobamente, ahora lo miraban con mayor admiración. _"Genial"_ pensó Harry _"bien hecho Harry, definitivamente todos te dejaran en paz ahora!" pensó_ amargamente. Después de que todos se calmaron, la Jefa de la casa Gryffindor se acerco a Harry.

-Señor Potter, el Director quisiera verlo después del desayuno, por favor vaya a su oficina- Harry solo asintió y la miro retirarse, miro al profesor Dumbledore levantarse de su silla en la mesa de profesores. Harry volvió a comer su tostada preguntándose que era lo que el Director le diría, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a Hogwarts que el Director le pedía a Harry que fuera a su oficina.

-"Esto sera divertido"- pensó secamente.

Harry trato de ignorar a Ron, Hermione y Ginny cuando trataron de hablar con el, intentaron preguntarle como se sentía, pero Harry los ignoraba, sabia que tendría que explicarles lo que había pasado, que no había tenido intención alguna de salvarlos. Solo había ido a buscar a Damien, decidió que hablaría con ellos después, su mente estaba muy ocupada con lo que quería Dumbledore ahora.

Después del desayuno, Harry fue a la oficina del Director, llego a la entrada y vi que la enorme gárgola que llevaba a la oficina del Director se habia movido permitiéndole entrar. Harry ni siquiera toco la puerta, en su lugar la abrió y entro, comenzaba a sentir punzante dolor en su hombro y espalda y deseo haberse quedado en la enfermería o haberse ido directo a su cama. El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, como siempre. Le dio la bienvenida a Harry de manera formal mientras le pedía que tomara asiento. Harry permaneció de pie.

-Por que me pediste que viniera aquí?- pregunto Harry impaciente.

-Harry, quiero agradecerte y disculparme contigo- respondió el profesor Dumbledore, cuando Harry no respondió, e profesor continuo hablando- arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar a cuatro estudiantes de Hogwarts, por esto te estoy muy agradecido desde el fondo de mi corazón. Siempre estaré agradecido contigo por eso. Me duele que después de semejante acto de valentía, Moody te tratara de esa manera tan repulsiva, te pido una sincera disculpa, espero que la aceptes- Harry estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de Dumbledore que por un momento se olvido de discutir con el, simplemente se quedo ahí, parado mirando al Director con ojos muy abiertos- aunque debo decir que tomaste un riesgo bastante grande yendo tras esos Vampiros, o Daywalkers, como quiera que se hagan llamar. Me gustaría decirte, Harry, por favor, no te pongas en peligro de ese modo, de no hubiese sido por el profesor Snape, James y Sirius no te habrían encontrado a tiempo- ante esas palabras Harry volvió a la realidad.

-Profesor Snape? A que te refieres? Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?- pregunto Harry dejando que la curiosidad de apoderara de él.

-Bueno, al parecer su amigo Malfoy le informo al profesor Snape de tu desaparición, así que se dirigió a Hogsmeade y encontró a tu padre y padrino a tiempo para decirles que habías ido a buscar a los estudiantes que faltaban. Como pudieron encontrarte, eso no lo se- Harry estaba un poco molesto con Draco. _"Que no pudo mantener su boca cerrada?"_ pensó, de pronto, Harry sintió la típica intromisión en su cabeza, rápidamente se concentro en levantar sus escudos sacando a Dumbledore de su mente. Harry deseaba haber prestado mas atención a la Oclumancia ahora. Harry escucho a Dumbledore reír por lo bajo y su interior exploto en ira- cuanto tiempo piensas que puedes mantenerte así, Harry? Te cansaras, solo intento ayudarte, por favor, dejarme hacerlo.

Harry se alejo de Dumbledore y solo cuando se aseguro de que sus escudos estuviesen en su lugar, volvió a mirar al director a los ojos. Los furiosos ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los azules y Harry se forzó a calmarse ya que el enojo hacia que sus escudos bajaran.

-Ayudarme! Quieres ayudarme? Es por eso que dejaste que Moody me pusiera ese espantoso brazalete? Es por eso que dejas que Moody haga lo que quiera conmigo? Tu me mantienes aquí en contra de mi voluntad, me humillaste al darme una varita inservible, forzarme a estar con los Potter todos los días y tu tratas de entrar en mis recuerdos para poder usarlos en mi contra! Eso no me suena a ayuda, _Director_- finalizo Harry sarcásticamente- y solo para que no te hagas locas ideas, quiero que sepas que no intente salvar a nadie, solo fui para tener un poco de diversión con los Daywalkers, estando atrapado en este luchar me esta volviendo loco, quería desquitar un poco de mi enojo. Los idiotas Gryffindor solo interfirieron en mi camino.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrío ante la obvia mentira del chico. No tenia que leerle la mente para saber que estaba mintiendo para poder mantener su reputación como el Príncipe Oscuro.

-Harry, no tienes por que mentirme. Se por que fuiste a Hogsmeade, no es algo de lo que tienes por que avergonzarte. Hiciste algo bueno, deberías estar orgulloso- el profesor Dumbledore intento hacerlo aceptar que no tenia nada de que avergonzarse, pero para Harry, Dumbledore solo estaba jugando con él.

-No te atrevas a decirme de lo que debería estar orgulloso! Que te da derecho a hablarme de ese modo? No soy uno de tus estudiantes de Hogwarts, Dumbledore!- Harry se giro para salir de la oficina, no podía controlar su temperamento y eso estaba debilitando sus escudos mentales, podía sentirlos agrietarse. Justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, se giro para encarar a Dumbledore- estoy agradecido de no ser uno de tus estudiantes, después de todo, mira lo que le estas haciendo a Longbottom, cuando se entere de que lo hiciste compartir habitación con el asesino de sus padres, tal vez de esa manera entiendas que el jugar con las vidas de otras personas puede ser perjudicial- sin darle oportunidad al Director para que respondiera, Harry salio de la oficina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando la gruesa lluvia caer con sus ojos rojos. Escuchaba a Lucius Malfoy, casi bebiendose cada palabra que el rubio decía acerca de Harry. Lo había visto en Hogsmeade, le había dicho al Lord Oscuro que Severus Snape le había dicho que Harry iría a Hogsmeade y que Bella había hecho los arreglos para asegurar que Harry fuera rescatado. Sin embargo, el brazalete Bartra había arruinado sus planes y Harry había sido forzado a volver a Hogwarts. Lucius no sabia como mantener fuera del tema el dolor que Harry había sentido cuando Bella había intentado quitarle el brazalete. Así que le dijo al Lord que Harry le había dicho a Bella que cuando intentaban tocar el brazalete se sentía _incomodo_. Ante esas palabras, Lord Voldemort se giro para mirar a sus leales Mortifagos, Bella estaba de pie con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza.

-A que te refieres con incomodo, Lucius?- Malfoy trago saliva y trato de calmar su voz.

-Mi Lord, el Príncipe Oscuro dijo que le quitarían el brazalete después del viaje a Hogsmeade, y que si trataba de escapar mientras tenia puesto el brazalete entonces él... él... Mi Lord...- Lucius bajo la cabeza y trato de juntar coraje para decirle a su amo lo que pasaba, para decirle que Bella y él habían dejado a su hijo a manos de personas que le provocaban dolor físico. Lord Voldemort miro a Lucius luchar por sacar palabras que él necesitaba escuchar. Casi perezosamente levanto al varita y maldijo a Lucius, sostuvo el Cruciatus por unos veinte segundos antes de preguntar.

-Eso aflojo tu lengua, Malfoy?

-S... si, A... Amo- tartamudeo y trato de mirar a su Amo antes de continuar la explicación- Amo, el brazalete Bartra, le causa... dolor físico al Príncipe Oscuro si trata de atravesar las barreras que limitan al brazalete- Lord Voldemort se quedo de pie con su varita sujeta firmemente en su mano, camino lentamente hacia el rubio que temblaba de miedo, el lord se paro frente a él antes de apuntar su varita directo al corazón de Lucius.

-Dejaste a Harry con esos que lo lastiman?- pregunto Lord Voldemort venenosamente.

-Mi L... Lord, no pudimos hacer nada, Bella trato de deshacerse del brazalete, pero... fue imposible- ante estas palabras, Lord Voldemort se gro hacia Bella, se aproximo a ella con tres grandes zancadas y enterró sus ojos rojos en ella. La mujer seguía de pie con la cabeza agachada murmurando sus disculpas a su Amo.

-Bella!- siseo Voldemort y de inmediato la mujer callo de rodillas.

-Mi Lord! Lo siento... lamento haberle fallado. Trate todo lo que pude, por favor, mi Lord. Deme otra oportunidad, una vez que las defensas de Hogwarts estén debilitadas, traeré a Harry de vuelta. Se lo prometo, Amo!- Voldemort ordeno a la mujer que se pusiera de pie, en cuanto Bella estuvo sobre sus pies de nuevo, Voldemort la tomo por la cara rudamente de forma que pudo mirar a través de los ojos de Bella. El Lord invadió la mente de su Mortifago y encontró la memoria de su encuentro con Harry en Hogsmeade.

Cuando el Lord miro el encuentro entre Bella y Harry, sintió una ola de emociones al mirar a su hijo. El niño que Voldemort había criado, usando asquerosas ropas Muggle, se veía exhausto y desnutrido. Lord Voldemort apenas si se había podido controlar, bloqueaba sus emociones tratando de que no lastimaran a su único hijo. Sin embargo, cuando miró la reacción de Harry cuando Bella ataco la delgada linea roja que rodeaba la muñeca del chico, Lord Voldemort perdió la batalla contra su enojo, cuando miro a Harry sujetarse el pecho y con los ojos llorosos por el dolor, Voldemort dejo salir un grito de ira. Quería apartarse y no mirar el resto, pero por alguna razón, miro todo el encuentro de Bella y Harry, su enojo crecía cada vez mas.

A mas de cien kilómetros de ahí, un chico de cabello negro azabache soltó un angustioso grito mientras se sujetaba la frente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se las había arreglado para volver a su habitación ya que el dolor en su hombro estaba creciendo rápidamente. Apenas si había llegado a su habitación cuando un repentino dolor en su cicatriz se incremento rápidamente. Se llevo una mano ala frente y grito, siempre pensaba que su cicatriz nunca le podía doler mucho mas que la vez anterior, pero esa vez era insoportable. Su cabeza parecía que se partería en dos, el dolor era tanto que se sentía mal. Fue hacia su cama a ciegas y se acostó en ella, tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y trataba furiosamente de evitar sus gritos. No quería que nadie entrara a verlo, no solo era embarazoso sino que también seria difícil de explicar.

-Por favor no te desmayes, por favor no- se dijo a su mismo, se sintió terrible la ultima vez que le había pasado, tenia que aprender a lidiar con eso, no podía desmayarse de nuevo. Justo cuando se las había arreglado para sentarse en su cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Damien entro por ella.

-Harry, estas aquí? Quería decirte que...- Damien dejo de hablar cuando vio a Harry e su cama aferrando su frente con una mano y gimiendo en agonía. Damien corrió a lado de su hermano rápidamente- Harry! Harry, que tienes? Oh! Es tu cicatriz de nuevo, no es cierto? Iré por ayuda!- en cuanto Damien intento levantarse por ayuda, Harry lo tomo por el brazo.

-No! Damien... solo... no le digas... a nadie- Harry jadeo cuando el dolor se intensifico, no quería que nadie se enterara, en especial Poppy, la enfermera mantendría a Harry en la enfermería de por vida.

Damien miro con horror como Harry se mordía el labio para no gritar, se dio cuenta de que lo hacia para contener los gritos. El chico saco su varita y conjuro un Silencio en la habitación después de cerrar la puerta. Harry dejo salir los gritos que inundaban su garganta. El pequeño Potter deseaba que hubiera algo mas que pudiera hacer por su hermano, pero no podía pensar en nada que ayudar a Harry ahora. Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, el dolor comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta que la habitación volvió a la normalidad. Harry abrió sus ojos inyectados de sangre y miro a su alrededor, se alegraba de no haberse desmayado, de otro modo Damien hubiese llamado a Poppy y habría tenido que escuchar su largo discurso sobre su salud. Se sentó y se tomo la cabeza, sentía como si se le fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

-Como estas?- pregunto Damien pasándole un vaso de agua a Harry, él lo tomo agradeciéndole silenciosamente, sentía su garganta seca por tanto gritar. Había pensado que dejarse invadir por el dolor frente a Damien lo haría sentirse avergonzado, pero estaba sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no le molestaba para nada la presencia del chico. De hecho, se sentía bien que Damien lo estuviera ayudando.

-Estoy bien- respondió Harry.

-Si, claro que lo estas!- dijo Damien sarcásticamente, Harry lo miro con los ojos aun inyectados de sangre.

-No lo entenderías- dijo en voz baja.

-Entonces hazme entender, Harry- dijo Damien suavemente, cuando vio que Harry seguía mirando directamente sus manos, continuo hablando- por que tienes que soportar esto? Se que todos creen que es raro el que consideres a Ya-Sabes-Quien como tu padre, pero yo no- ante esto, Harry levanto la mirada sorprendido.

-No?- pregunto.

-No, que tiene de raro? Él fue el que te crió, así que naturalmente tu lo consideras como tu padre. Lo que se me hace extraño es como puedes justificar el dolor que te causa?- Harry aparto la mirada de nuevo, sabia que hablar con Damien no tendría sentido, no lo entendería, nadie lo haría.

-No es su intención- dijo con una voz muy parecida a un susurro.

-No es su intención que?- pregunto Damien esperando que Harry se abriera un poco mas con él y que compartiera su pasado.

-El dolor, no es su intención lastimarme, es solo... solo pasa- Damien permaneció callado y dejo que Harry le explicara el como y por que era el dolor de su cicatriz, vio como la expresión de su hermano mayor cambiaba cuando hablaba de Ta-Saben-Quien.

-De veras lo quieres, verdad?- pregunto Damien.

-Si, de verdad, y yo se lo que los demás piensan, pero se equivocan- Mi padre se preocupa por mi también- dijo Harry queriendo terminar con e tema de una vez. El chico sonrío.

-Eso esta bien, es genial que tengas una buena relación con él. Al principio me sentí realmente mal al saber que habías crecido sin papá, pero al parecer tuviste uno por tu cuenta- Damien no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a Harry, la misma idea del mago mas maligno actuando como un padre amoroso era simplemente incomprensible, pero Damien al fin había logrado que Harry se abriera con él. Además, Damien se había dado cuenta que Harry no tenia que mentir, si él decía que Ya-Saben-Quien tenia una buena relación con su hijo, entonces Damien le creía. Miro la expresión de Harry oscurecerse en cuanto menciono a James- por que lo odias tanto, Harry? Papá realmente te ama, te quiere muchísimo- Damien sintió que era importante que Harry entendiera eso. Harry soltó una risa y le dedico a Damien una mirada graciosa.

-Si, claro que lo hace- dijo en voz baja.

-De verdad! Cuando papá vio lo que Moody te había hecho, perdió el control por completo. Tomo a Moody y le dio una buena paliza! Le dijo que si alguna vez volvía a tocarte no viviría para arrepentirse, o algo así.

-No lo hizo- dijo Harry tranquilamente. Damien miro la mirada de dolor en los ojos de Harry antes de que volviera a poner su mascara de indiferencia.

-A que te refieres? Yo estaba ahí, lo escuche!- exclamo Damien.

-También yo- dijo Harry antes de mirar directamente a los ojos de Damien- le dijo a Moody que si alguna vez tocaba a su hijo de nuevo, entonces no viviría para arrepentirse. No dijo nada sobre Moody lastimándome a mi- Damien miro confundido a su hermano, lo que decía no tenia sentido.

-Harry, de que estas hablando? Moody iba hacia ti, me iba a quitar del camino para poder tomarte de nuevo cuando papá lo alcanzo y...- Damien lo entendió entonces. Harry debió de haber estado consiente entonces para escuchar a su papá gritarle a Moody. Cuando James le había dijo a Moody que no tocar a su hijo de nuevo, Harry había asumido que se refería a Damien, ya que Moody lo estaba empujando a un lado cuando james llego. Damien miro desesperadamente a Harry- no, Harry! No lo entiendes. Papá no estaba hablando de mi, sino de ti! Tienes que creerme, mamá y papá, ambos realmente te aman! Tienes que creerme.

Harry meneo la cabeza apartando la mirada de Damien, aun cuando el chico intentaba convencerlo, Damien podía ver que Harry se cerraba de nuevo. Había estado tan cerca de lograr hacer que Harry hablara, pero el tema de James y Lily Potter provocaron que cerrara todos los cerrojos que ya había abierto.

-Damien, estoy muy cansado, he tenido un par de días bastante difíciles, me voy a dormir- Harry se metió en su cama y le di la espalda a Damien. El chico le dijo que descansara antes de salir de la habitación. Damien tenia que hacer que Harry le creyera, podía ver lo mucho que quería a Ya-Saben-Quien, decidió que tenia que hacer que Harry se considerara una gran parte de la familia Potter antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para que volviera con ellos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si juntamos a una mula (Lily) con una elevada al 1000 por ciento (James) ke obtenemos..¡? Clar0o.. Harry.. veamos si les sera posible hacerle entender ke se ekivoca teniendo esa cabeza tan dura..xD espero reviews..=D


	27. Relationships

4 am y es oficialmente la hora de mi meurte..¬¬ Bien.. era responder sus Reviews o actualizar un capi… me costo muchísimo hacerlo.. kreo ke escribí un párrafo por día..xD pero bueno.. Ke son vacaciones sin algunos comas etílicos y blackouts de las noches anteriores..!=D espero les guste y juro ke me pongo las pilas para los otros.!=D Reviews por fa..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Relationships – Relaciones

Después del duelo contra los Daywalkers, Harry se dio cuenta de lo popular que se había vuelto, había tratado de mantenerse alejado de los demás estudiantes, pero se estaba volviendo mas y mas difícil. Siempre era molestado por varios estudiantes, y fuera que lo admiraran por su valentía o para molestarlo con que les explicara exactamente como había luchado contra los vampiros. Las chicas eran las peores, le dedicaban a Harry unas miradas tan embobadas, de admiración y tan atentas que Harry deseo poder hacerlas desaparecer.

A Damien le encantaba la atención que tenia Harry, se la pasaba, nuevamente, al lado de Harry. Los únicos estudiantes que no estaban felices con la cantidad de atención que recibía Harry, eran los Slytherin. Draco tenia que cubrir apariencias, si alguien se daba cuenta que en realidad él y Harry eran mejores amigos causaría muchísimos problemas. Gryffindor y Slytherin eran enemigos desde el principio de los tiempos, no traería nada bueno que su relación saliera a flote. Los únicos que sabían sobre esa bizarra amistad eran Damien, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y todos sabían que era mejor que fuer aun secreto entre ellos.

Una tarde después de la cena, Harry se dirigía a su dormitorio con Damien, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Estaba muy ocupado hablando con Damien como para notar al grupo de Slytherin que caminaban hacia ellos cuando Harry paso junto a ellos, uno de los chicos Slytherin choco contra el a propósito, el hombro del flaco chico impacto contra el hombro lastimado de Harry haciéndolo jadear ante el dolor que le causo. Instantáneamente levanto una mano y la puso sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra tomo al chico por la garganta. Damien, Ron, Ginny y Hermione sacaron sus varitas y les apuntaban a los Slytherin con ellas, quienes se apresuraron a imitar la acción.

Los ojos de Harry flashearon antes de reconocer al chico que tenia atrapado por el cuello. Su apellido era Nott, conocía al padre del chico, era uno de los miembros del Circulo interno de su padre. Eso no calmaba a Harry en lo mas mínimo, ya que Nott padre era uno de los Mortífago con quien Harry había tenido muchos problemas. El chico flacucho no había tenido oportunidad de sacar su varita y estaba aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que Harry lo lastimara, pero el chico solo le dirigió a Nott una mirada de asco antes de empujarlo lejos de él, no se iba a involucrar en un ataque, no valía la pena. Damien, sin embargo, les grito a los Slytherin.

-Malditos mal nacidos! Que acaso no pueden caminar sin causar problemas?

-Larguense antes de que les quite puntos por alterar la paz!- añadió Ron. Los Slytherin estaban por comenzar a discutir cuando miraron a James caminar hacia ellos, rápidamente se giraron y caminaron en dirección opuesta mientras susurraban amenazas para Harry y el resto de los Gryffindor. A Harry no podían importarle menos esas amenazas, ya se las vería con ellos después, aparto su mano de su hombro adolorido y maldijo cuando vio a sangre manchar sus dedos.

-Mierda- susurro cuando miro la mancha oscura en su ropa, trato de alejarse de los otros rápidamente, antes de que lo notaran, pero fue demasiado tarde, Ginny ya había visto la sangre y se apresuro a acercarsele.

-Por Merlín! Harry, estas bien?- parecía haberse quedado sin palabras al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Harry.

-Estoy bien- respondió Harry y se giro para dirigirse a su dormitorio, podia curarse el solo, sin embargo, Damien lo tomo por el brazo y lo giro hacia el para poder ver el daño.

-Harry! Necesitas ver a Madame Pomfrey, Vamos!- Damien trato de tirar de Harry en la otra dirección para ir a la enfermería, pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien! Damien, sueltame. Estaré bien cuando llegue a mi habitación- Harry se sacudió el agarre de Damien e hizo una mueca ante el dolor que le causo su brusco movimiento. Justo entonces, James llego y miro confundido a todos con miradas preocupadas.

-Hola chicos, que sucede?- miro a Damien y sus ojos siguieron hacia Harry y su ropa manchada de sangre- Harry! Que paso?- pregunto inmediatamente yendo hacia su hijo para revisar la herida. Harry negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Nada.

-Eso no parece ser "nada", vamos, iremos a la enfermería- James trato de tomar el brazo de Harry y llevarlo a la enfermería, pero Harry se alejo de él inmediatamente.

-Déjame en paz, Potter, no necesito tu ayuda!- Harry se fue antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

James se quedo de pie junto a las escaleras completamente perdido, por que Harry había reaccionado de esa forma. _"Por que me odia tanto, tanto que no puede soportar el hecho de que lo toque?"_. Miro tristemente hacia los cuatro adolescentes detrás de él, los cuatro se alejaron asegurándole que se encargarían de que Harry estuviera bien.

Harry estaba en su habitación, se había quitado la túnica y la camisa del uniforme y estaba sentado en su cama rodeado por los productos que necesitaba para limpiar y cubrir la herida. Habían pasado apenas 4 días desde que lo habían mordido, Harry maldijo al Slytherin por atacarlo. Apenas si se había quitado la camisa de botones cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Ron, Damien, Ginny y Hermione entraron.

-Hey! Pensé que había cerrado eso- dijo Harry inmediatamente, miro a Hermione y Ginny sonrojarse al verlo sin camisa en la cama, Ron y Damien también lo miraban, pero miraban su hombro herido.

-Si, lo hiciste, pero nosotros abrimos con esto- dijo Damien jugueteando con su varita entre los dedos. Harry aparto la mirada de su hermano y miro a las dos chicas aun mirándolo sonrojadas, sonrío de lado, las chicas no podían apartar la mirada del pecho de Harry, solo cuando Ron se dio cuenta y le dio un ligero codazo a Hermione y una mirada fraternal a Ginny, las chicas apartaron la mirada.

-Que quieren?- les pregunto Harry mientras continuaba cubriendo su herida.

-Ayudarte- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama frente a Harry, quien le dirigió a Ron una mirada rara, como si el simple hecho de que el pelirrojo pudiera ayudar a Harry era hilarante.

-No necesito ayuda- dijo Harry apartando el pedazo de algodón que tenia sobre la herida y evitaba que siguiera sangrando, no importaba cuantas veces se tratara la herida, seguía sangrando. De hecho, Harry ya comenzaba a preocuparse, el antídoto que había preparado Lily para el _Haketen_ debería de haber detenido el sangrado, pero por alguna razón seguía sangrando como si fuera una mordida fresca. Harry aparto el algodón y miro que estaba empapado en sangre, "Esto no es bueno", pensó.

-Um... Harry, no crees que deberías ir a la enfermería? De verdad no debería seguir sangrando así- dijo Ginny mirando los dos pedazos de algodón empapados en sangre. Harry la ignoro y se puso un tercer pedazo de algodón sobre la herida haciendo una mueca cuando puso un poco mas de presión para detener el sangrado. Hermione se acerco y trato de observar mas de cerca la herida.

-Ya trataste con un "Episkey"?- pregunto tranquilamente, Harry abrió la boca para responderle rudamente pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no había intentado usar ese simple hechizo, no creía que funcionara de todas formas, era una mordida de Daywalker, no iba a sanar con un hechizo básico de curación.

-No- respondió Harry mientras apartaba el algodón y examinaba la herida. Hermione respiro hondo y se acerco a Harry mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba al hombro del chico. Inmediatamente Harry se tenso y se alejo de Hermione- que haces?- le pregunto a la chica sin quitar su incrédula mirada de la varita.

-Si no has intentado usar el hechizo, como estas tan seguro de que no funcionara?- pregunto Hermione sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

-Harry, tu nos ayudaste, dejannos ayudarte también- dijo Ron.

-Yo no los ayude! No me importaría en lo mas mínimo si esos Daywalkers se los hubieran bebido enteros- Harry les había querido explicar eso desde que había abierto los ojos después del ataque, pero no había tenido oportunidad. Los cuatro Gryffindor se miraron entre ellos y parecían perdidos al no saber que responder, Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-Sin importar si lo dices en serio o no, nos salvaste, no importa si fue tu intención o no- declaro Hermione antes de apuntar de nuevo a la herida y decir suavemente- Episkey.

Al instante, la herida dejo de sangrar y una sensación de cosquillas recorrió todo el hombro de Harry. El chico miro su hombro y vio la sangre comenzar a coagularse, miro a Hermione con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, no creía que un hechizo tan simple le ayudaría.

-No sabia que podría ayudar- dijo en voz baja

-A veces las cosas mas simples son las que mas ayudan, solo tienes que esta listo para aceptarlo- respondió Hermione en el mismo tono.

Harry aparto la mirada y deseo poder estar solo, todo ea mucho mas sencillo cuando no tenia a alguien tratando de ser amigable con él, con toda la atención que tenia y con los cuatro Gryffindor siendo amigables con él, se le hacia mas difícil mantener la distancia. Damien era una cosa, Harry le permitía acercarse por que era el único que no lo juzgaba. Damien era el único que no trataba de cambiarlo, lo aceptaba por quien era, como el Príncipe Oscuro y nunca le pedía un por que de sus acciones. Pero no comprendía por que los demás, al menos los que sabían de su verdadera identidad, estaban siendo gentiles con él. No podía soportarlo, en especial Hermione, a la que Harry había mostrado desprecio desde el primer día, y ahora lo ayudaba. Harry sabia que Hermione era una bruja muy inteligente, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Harry no dijo una palabra mientras los cuatro Gryffindor se encargaban de ayudarle con su herida. Ron cubrió la mordida de Daywalker con una gasa después de que Ginny la limpiara con cuidado. Damien le había dicho a Harry que Ron quería ser un Sanador, y ahora veía que probablemente el pelirrojo seria un Sanador muy bueno. Después de que la herida de Harry estuviese limpia y cubierta, el chico se sentó y miro a los otros cuatro adolescentes platicar sobre lo que sucedía en Hogwarts.

Harry nunca les había prestado mucha atención a Ron y Hermione, pero ahora que se sentaba a mirarlos interactuar entre ellos, podía ver lo unidos que eran. Harry giro su anillo en su dedo inconscientemente, Damien ya lo había visto hacer eso incontables ocasiones y encontraba el anillo de su hermano muy interesante, perecía que estuviera... vivo.

-Que genial anillo, Harry- comento Damien, Harry lo miro al principio algo sorprendido y después miro su anillo con su afecto llenando sus ojos esmeralda.

-Si, es genial, me mantiene cuerdo algunas veces- Harry dijo la ultima parte para si mismo, miro a Damien y le dedico una sonrisa triste, el chico hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su hermano acerca del anillo después.

-Um... Harry, he querido preguntarte esto antes- Damien les dedico una mirada incomoda a los otros tres Gryffindors pero siguió hablando- um... desde que te mordieron... um... eso significa que tu...que tu, ya sabes, te volverás uno de ellos?- pregunto Damien. Harry solo lo miro antes de que él, Ron y Hermione soltaran una sonora carcajada, Ginny y Damien se miraron entre ellos confundidos por la risa de los otros tres ante la pregunta de Damien.

-Oh, Damy! No puedo creer que en verdad creyeras eso- rió Hermione mientras Ron trataba de recuperar el aliento después de tanto reír. Harry también se las había arreglado para dejar de reír y se giro hacia los dos que se le habían unido en su risa hacia Damien.

-No, Damien, no me volveré un Daywalker o un Vampiro- añadió Harry cuando su hermano menor abría la boca para preguntar otra cosa. Damien cerro los labios y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado, Harry lo noto y le pregunto- si fuera a convertirme, entonces que diferencia hubiera significado para ti?- Harry solo se refería al hecho de que él no viviría con Damien, así que cual seria la diferencia si se volviera un Vampiro o no, no esperaba que el chico respondiera.

-No habría diferencia para mi, tu seguirías siendo Harry- Harry no sabia como responder a eso, así que se quedo mirando graciosamente a Damien, sabia que el chico estaba mintiendo, como no le iba a afectar? El Padre de Harry siempre le había dicho que ser mestizo era peor que ser Sangre Sucia. Los mestizos solo eran usados al frente de batalla para la guerra y después eran desechados. A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío ante el pensamiento de volverse mestizo. Harry capto la mirada de Ginny en un par de ocasiones pero la ignoro lo mejor que pudo, eventualmente las dos chicas y Damien se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios dejando a Ron solo con Harry.

-Si necesitas que te cambie la venda me dices- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras se metía en su cama.

-Claro- respondió Harry sin saber que otra cosa decir, mientras se quedaba dormido, Harry no pudo dejar de preguntarse en que demonios se había metido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El primero de Diciembre llego y con eso el anuncio del Baile de Navidad. Harry no presto atención al aviso, esperaba que las defensas fueran debilitadas pronto para poder regresar a casa. El baile seria el 20 de Diciembre, un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Harry estaba desayunando una mañana rodeado de su usual compañía Gryffindor, Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y, para disconformidad de Harry, Neville, cuando de pronto un montón de lechuzas entro rápidamente por las ventanas. Harry no se molesto en levantar la mirada, quien le escribiría? Así que cuando la primera lechuza castaña aterrizo frente a Harry, el chico pensó que se había equivocado, se escucho un repiquete cuando otra lechuza castaña llego al lado de la primera frente a Harry y tiro su jugo de calabaza, Harry levanto la mirada para mirar a las dos lechuzas frente a él y miro a su alrededor, vio una lechuza similar parada frente a Damien, quien lo miraba curioso, todos los demás estaban ocupados con su propio correo y no prestaban atención.

Harry se acerco y tomo el pequeño pergamino de la pata de una de las lechuzas, rápidamente lo abrió y miro que en efecto estaba dirigida a él, escrita con letra pequeña e impecable, junto a su nombre estaba el escudo de Hogwarts. Harry estaba confundido, la letra parecía haber llegado de Hogwarts a Hogwarts, que era todo eso? Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de leer la carta, cuatro lechuzas mas aterrizaron frente a él ruidosamente, Harry no comprendía nada. Damien miraba a Harry y el pequeño ejercito de lechuzas frente a su hermano, pronto, todos los Gryffindor notaron la inusual cantidad de lechuzas que había recibido Harry y comenzaron las risitas y murmullos alrededor. De pronto había otras seis lechuzas luchando por entregar sus cartas a Harry, el chico de ojos esmeralda no podía estar mas confundido, todas eran de color marrón y, según Harry, llevaban pergaminos con el sello de Hogwarts en ellas. Miro rápidamente a su hermanito y miro cono casi lloraba de la risa. Él y Ron se reían ampliamente ante la confusión de Harry.

-Que?- espetó el chico.

-Bueno Harry, es que eres muy popular- dijo Damien antes de unirse a Ron con una carcajada. Hermione y Ginny luchaban por no soltar la risa, para entonces, toda la mesa Gryffindor estaba mirando a las lechuzas frente a Harry.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Harry mientras les quitaba los pergaminos a las lechuzas para que pudieran irse volando y no le causaran mas vergüenzas.

-Son invitaciones!- respondió Damien tratando de controlar su rosa.

-Invitaciones? Para que?- pregunto Harry.

-Para el baile de Navidad, para que mas? Mira, así es como se hacen las cosas e Hogwarts, si quieres invitar a alguien al baile de Navidad pero no le quieres preguntar en persona, le envías una invitación de Hogwarts, es por eso que lleva el sello de la escuela en el pergamino y es enviada con lechuzas de la escuela también, lo ves?- Damien apunto hacia todos los estudiantes que tenían lechuzas similares sentados frente a ellos, Harry miro a su alrededor, y vio que muchos estudiantes tenían dos lechuzas frente a ellos, algunos tenían tres, pero Harry tenia al menos doce. Harry miro a los múltiples pergaminos en la mesa, tomo uno y lo abrió, dentro había un escrito impecable que lo invitaba a asistir al baile de Navidad con una tal Veronica Hann.

Harry levanto la mirada para encontrarse con varios estudiantes mirándolo, algunos tenían sonrisas e sus rostros mientras otros reían bobamente avergonzados. Rápidamente termino de quitar los pergaminos de las lechuzas para que se fueran de ahí y las dejo en la mesa, no tenia intención alguna de abrirlos. Le importaba un soberano cacahuate lo que les pasara a las invitaciones, podía sentir su rostro encenderse y miro a Damien peligrosamente provocando que el chico dejara de reír de inmediato. En cuanto las doce lechuzas despejaron el lugar, otras ocho se acercaron rápidamente aterrizando frente al ojiverde y comenzaron una pelea para entregar su invitación primero.

-Oh, maldita sea!- susurro Harry mientras trataba de alejarse de las lechuzas.

Damien y Ron comenzaron a quitarles los pergaminos a las lechuzas para que la pesadilla terminara para Harry lo mas pronto posible, pero el Gran Comedor entero estaba mirando a Harry ahora, algunos lo miraban con admiración y otros con clara envidia.

Draco estaba disfrutando plenamente de la escenita de la que formaba parte su amigo, sabia que la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts estaban bobamente enamoradas de Harry, pero debido a su frio exterior, el cual las chicas estúpidamente confundían con timidez y misterio, ninguna de ellas se atrevía a preguntárselo cara a cara. Había esperado que Harry tuviera un par de lechuzas, ya que él mismo había recibido 3 invitaciones, pero Harry había roto el record al recibir tantas.

Harry se levanto rápidamente y salió del comedor, miro a varias chicas con el rostro sonrojado mirándolo como si quisieran disculparse, sabia que esas chicas eran las responsables de las invitaciones. Damien se le unió rápidamente, había guardado las invitaciones y estaba por meterlas a su mochila.

-Qué estas haciendo? Desaste de eso!- exclamo Harry, Damien simplemente se rio y respondió.

-De ninguna manera! Esto sea divertido, si tu no quieres saber quienes son tus admiradoras entonces de acuerdo, pero yo quiero ver cuales son las que están lo suficientemente locas como para invitarte a salir- Harry miro de mala forma a Damien pero no lo detuvo cuando metió el montón de invitaciones a su mochila. Harry sabia que era muy popular entre las estudiantes, pero nunca había esperado algo como eso, en verdad no importaba, él no iría al baile de Navidad, y aun esperaba no durar en Hogwarts mas de tres semanas mas.

Como si el montón de lechuzas no hubiesen sido lo suficientemente embarazosas, Harry seguía estando rodeado de chicas que querían pedirle que fuera al baile con ellas. No tuvo ningún cuidado en no ser rudo, simplemente les decía que se largaran y lo dejaran solo, pero por alguna razón eso solo causaba que las chicas se interesaran aun mas en él, había escuchado a una chica decir que se estaba "haciendo el difícil". Inmediatamente se las arreglo para correr lo mas lejos posible.

Justo cuando un montón de chicas salían en dirección al comedor para cenar, Harry se topo con Neville Longbottom, estaba sentado junto al lago aparentemente esperando a Seamus. Harry había estado tan concentrado en perder a las chicas que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Neville. Estuvo a punto de pasarle encima al chico, apenas si se las arreglo para no pisarlo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Neville mientras Harry recobraba el equilibrio.

-Si, lo siento, no te vi- Harry hablo antes de si quiera darse cuenta de quien era con quien hablaba.

-N o hay problema- Neville sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry y este trato de no mostrar su inconformidad, pero Neville lo capto- Harry, estas bien? Te ves algo… preocupado- Neville no sabia que él era la razón por la que Harry se sentía incomodo.

-Es solo, he tenido un día muy largo- respondió Harry tratando de alejarse de Neville. Harry se las había arreglado para ignorar al chico desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, mirándolo bien, el chico era una imagen exacta de su madre, la misma cara redonda y los ojos brillantes. Harry trato de no pensar en eso y deseo desesperadamente salir de ahí. Sin embargo, Neville se las había arreglado para acorralar a Harry.

-Harry, puedo hablar contigo?- Harry hizo una meca, por que Neville querría hablar con el?

-Um… claro- dijo Harry a regañadientes yendo a sentarse junto a Neville mientras se preparaba mentalmente.

-Solo quería ver si todo estaba bien, ya sabes, entre nosotros- Harry miro a Neville con sorpresa.

-Por que lo preguntas?- le respondió Harry.

-No lo se, es solo que parece que estas algo molesto conmigo. Se que eres muy reservado y eso, pero, no lo se, siento que te sientes muy incomodo a mi alrededor- _"Por Merlín"_ pensó Harry _"que acaso necesita que todo el mundo sea su amigo?"_

-Por que me sentiría incomodo a tu alrededor? Ni siquiera te conozco, y no te he hablado por una simple razón, no creo que tengamos nada en común- respondió Harry, _"Tu y el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts",_ pensó.

-Yo creo que tenemos mucho en común- dijo Neville en voz baja, Harry se sorprendí mucho ante el tono frio que había utilizado el chico.

-Que?- pregunto sin poder evitar la curiosidad reflejada en su voz-

-Mis padres, Harry- respondió simplemente Neville. Harry sonrió como su cuerpo entero se congelaba, su corazón se acelero demasiado en su pecho. Neville se había enterado! Era solo cuestión de tiempo, pero Harry deseaba que aun no lo supiera, al menos no aun.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry manteniendo su voz lo mas calmado que pudo.

-Ambos perdimos a nuestros padres por culpa de una persona. Bueno, tu en realidad no los perdiste pero pasaste una buena parte de tu vida lejos de ellos- explico Neville. Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, Neville se refería a la mentira que habían dicho sobre la desaparición de Harry de pequeño. Rodo Hogwarts pensaba que Harry había sido enviado lejos por sus padres debido a que Voldemort lo estaba cazando.

-Oh, claro- dijo Harry mas tranquilo.

-Nuestras vidas se vieron afectadas por Voldemort, es la razón por la que te alejaron de tus padres, de tu familia, y también es la razón por la que yo perdí a mis padres- Neville se detuvo y se miro momentáneamente avergonzado por sus palabras. Harry sintió como se le helaba la sangre, que diría Neville si le dijera que Lord Voldemort no era el responsable por la muerte de sus padres? Que había sido en realidad Harry quien le había quitado a sus padres forzándolo a vivir con su abuela. Harry aparto la mirada del rostro redondo del chico e intento controlar su corazón- perdón, no quise decirlo de esa manera.

-No, no te disculpes- Harry deseo poder decirle mas, pero no creía poder consolar al chico por su perdida, especialmente cuando él era el responsable. Harry miro a Seamus acercarse y le agradeció mentalmente por servir de distracción para alejarse de Neville. Tan rápido como pudo se alejo del lugar maldiciendo a Dumbledore por entrometerse y manipular todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Angelina tenia a todo el equipo de Gryffindor muy bien entrenado para el partido contra Hufflepuff, Harry había encontrado el tema del Quidditch algo difícil al principio, ya que en realidad no quería jugar, le había confesado a Damien que había saboteado el primer partido esperando que el chico le pudiera que dejara la posición de Buscador, pero Damien le había respondido que ya había que había dejado ganar a Slytherin ya que Malfoy nunca habría logrado atrapar la Snitch estando en contra de Harry. Damien le había dicho que todo lo sucedido en ese partido había sido olvidado y que Harry se debería de concentrar en el partido siguiente.

Harry decidió jugar de verdad esa vez, había querido ver ganar a Slytherin contra Gryffindor, pero ahora el partido era contra Hufflepuff y Harry quería ganar, así que había prestado atención a las instrucciones de Angelina, todo lo que necesitaba era asegurarse de que Gryffindor tuviera al menos 7 goles de ventaja sobre Hufflepuff antes de atrapar la Snitch Dorada.

El día del juego llego y aun con el frio viento de Diciembre no pudo enfriar los ánimos del equipo Gryffindor, todos estaban muy alterados y seguían gritándose y discutiendo los unos con los otros. Los gemelos Weasley seguían moviendo sus bates hacia cualquiera que intentara discutir con ellos, al final, Harry tuvo que golpearlos en la nuca para que se callaran, incluso los gemelos sabían que no era nada bueno intentar vengarse de un ataque de Harry.

Después de que todos se calmaron, Angelina los dirigió hacia el congelado campo de juego, Harry trato de ignorar todos los gritos que parecían aclamarlo, se concentro en los jugadores de cada equipo, el Buscador de Hufflepuff era un chico de sexto curso llamado Paul Pedersen, era un poco mas alto que Harry y definitivamente mas voluminoso que él. Normalmente los Buscadores eran pequeños y ligeros, ya que les ayudaba a volar mejor y a controlar sus escobas durante curvas pronunciadas, sin embargo, ante la condición climática, Paul tenia la ventaja, ya que no se vería tan afectado por los fuertes vientos.

El silbato sonó y Harry despego hacia lo mas alto del estadio, el juego inició realmente mal para Gryffindor, Hufflepuff había anotado dos goles en la primera media hora, Harry ya había visto la Snitch dos veces en ese tiempo pero recordaba que debía tener ventaja de 7 goles antes de atraparla. La parte mas difícil era mantener a Paul lejos de la Snitch, Harry volaba cerca de la copa de las gradas ocasionalmente lanzándose en dirección contraria hacia donde miraba la Snitch. Gracias a Merlín, el equipo de Gryffindor había decidido iniciar a jugar de una buena vez habían logrado marcar 50-20 a la hora del juego. Harry comenzó a mirar el partido esperando los 7 goles de ventaja para poder ir por la Snitch, sus ojos seguían la pequeña pelotita dorada discretamente.

Finalmente, Gryffindor marco lo que necesitaban, se las habían arreglado para meter nueve goles y Ron había salvado todos los intentos de Hufflepuff por marcar otro gol, lo que significaba que ahora el marcador era 90-20 a favor de Gryffindor. Eso era! Harry podía atrapar la Snitch ahora. Se apresuro a volar hacia la Snitch, habían jugado por casi dos horas en un clima horrible y solo deseaba que el juego terminara de una buena vez. Voló hacia la Snitch con Paul pisándole los talones, Harry no se preocupo por el buscador de Hufflepuff, no había posibilidad de que pudiera competir contra Harry.

Mientras Harry volaba hacia la Snitch, casi podía sentirla en su mano cuando de pronto un dolor intenso invadió su cicatriz, por poco y cae de la escoba, apenas si se las arreglo para sostenerse, con una mano se sostenía fuertemente de su escoba y con la otra apretaba s frente. _"No ahora, por favor, no ahora", _pidió mientras trataba de controlar el dolor.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor notaron el extraño comportamiento de Harry, pero solo dos de ellos supieron lo que sucedía, Damien y Ron se miraron con el pánico reflejado en sus ojos, que pasaría ahora? Damien trato de acercarse a Angelina para que pidiera un tiempo fuera. Sabia que Harry probablemente caería de su escoba si no lo ayudaban pronto, pero para entonces, Angelina había recuperado la Quaffle y se dirigía a los aros de gol. Damien sabia que no debía dejar el campo de juego, pero no tenia opción, voló directo al Réferi, Madame Hooch, quien estaba en el suelo mirando el partido. Damien voló rápidamente hacia ella y aterrizo bruscamente frente a la mujer.

-Señor Potter! Que cree que esta…- comenzó Madame Hooch, pero fue interrumpida por un frenético Damien.

-Madame Hooch! Madame Hooch tiene… tiene que detener el partido! Harry! Harry no puede jugar- Damien sabia que lo que decía no tenia sentido, pero no tenia tiempo para explicar lo que le pasaba a Harry, solo quería que detuvieran el partido. Madame Hooch lo miro confundida, miro hacia arriba y miro a Harry, tenia una clara expresión de dolor mientras se apretaba la frente con una mano y con la otra intentaba volar la escoba.

Antes de que madame Hooch pudiera pedir un tiempo fuera, miro a Harry salir disparado rápidamente, parecía como si se hubiera recuperado de lo que fuera que lo estaba molestado. Madame Hooch tenía el silbato listo en una mano por si Harry volvía a verse enfermo. Harry sintió como si su cabeza se fuera a partir en dos, el dolor invadía todo su cuerpo ahora y sus ojos se ponían llorosos ante el esfuerzo de controlar el dolor, por un segundo el dolor aminoro un poco y abrió los ojos para ver a Paul detrás de la pequeña Snitch, se lanzo hacia ella obligándose a ir mas rápido, no podía perder, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de ganar.

En cuestión de segundos, Harry volaba junto a Paul, el Buscador de Hufflepuff miro a Harry e intento ir mas rápido, la Snitch estaba frente a ellos volando a una velocidad increíble. Harry sintió el dolor aumentar en su frente de Nuevo, se mordió el labio para no gritar, pudo ver, entre las lagrimas que nublaban su vista, el brazo de Paul estirado hacia la Snitch. Harry no tenia otra opción, no perdería ante Hufflepuff, con sus rápidos reflejos, Harry estiro su mano y aparto la Snitch lejos del agarre de Paul, ese movimiento provoco que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de su escoba, afortunadamente volaban cerca del suelo y Harry no sufrió una tremenda caída, se estrello contra el suelo y grito de dolor cuando su espalda comenzó a dolerle casi tanto como la cicatriz, levanto una mano hacia su cicatriz, parecía como si alguien hubiese puesto hierro al rojo vivo sobre su frente, el dolor era el mas intenso que había sentido, apenas si escucho a la multitud explotar en aplausos y gritos, sintió la pequeña pelotita dorada lugar por escapar de su agarre antes de que su visión se nublara y lo rodeara una profunda oscuridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry abrió los ojos y miro el blanco techo antes de maldecir, cuantas veces tendría que despertar en la enfermería? Harry se sentó en su cama y se di cuenta de que no había nadie junto a él, no que le molestara, Harry había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida, suspiro y se levanto de a cama ignorando el dolor de cabeza que tenia, odiaba esos estúpidos dolores. En cuanto Harry había puesto un pie fuera de la cama, la puerta se abrió y Damien entro, aun llevaba su uniforme de Quidditch y se miraba realmente pálido. Harry sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico.

-Harry? Que estas haciendo? No deberías levantarte, caíste de una Buena altura, vuelve a la cama antes de que Madame Pomfrey te vea- Harry se rio ante la Mirada de horror de Damien al pronunciar el nombre de Poppy.

-Que paso?- pregunto una vez que se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

-Bueno, colapsaste de nuevo- dijo Damien mirando a Harry con preocupación, Harry rodo los ojos

-Si, bueno, eso lo descifré por mi mismo, quiero saber que paso después, ganamos el partido?- pregunto Harry esperando que su sufrimiento no hubiese sido en vano.

-Si, ganamos- dijo Damien con una sonrisa increíblemente amplia formándose en su rostro- todo Gryffindor esta vuelto loco! Podremos ganar la copa este año, el marcador final fue de 250-20. Angie marco otro gol justo antes de que tomaras la Snitch- Harry sonrió ante la emoción de Damien, de verdad quería que su hermano ganara la copa de Quidditch ese año, pero al mismo tiempo rezaba por no estar en Hogwarts cuando llegara el ultimo partido.

Harry y Damien halaron del partido hasta que Poppy apareció, después de una revisión y mucho ruego por parte de Harry y Damien, Poppy dejo salir a Harry para que regresara a la torre Gryffindor. En cuanto Harry piso la sala común, toda la sala estallo en aplausos y muchas personas le dieron golpecitos en la espalda felicitándolo. Harry miro alrededor y vio todas las sonrisas que lo rodeaban, no sabia como reaccionar, no le gustaba que nadie lo tocara. Lucho contra la multitud para poder llegar a las escaleras de su dormitorio, estaba por subir el primer escalón cuando Ron pudo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tienes una visita- le susurro a Harry, este frunció el ceño y miro a su alrededor- no aquí, esta afuera esperándote- dijo Ron antes de girarse y alejarse. Harry se las arreglo para volver a pasar por la multitud hacia el retrato de salida, capto la mirada de Damien y gesticulo en su dirección para hacerle saber que regresaría en un momento, no quería que el chico lo siguiera fuera. En cuanto Harry dejo la sala común suspiro aliviado, todo el ruido ahí dentro le estaba causando dolor de cabeza de nuevo.

-Que sucede? No disfrutas la celebración?- le pregunto una fría voz, Harry se giro y miro al rubio Slytherin de pie en medio del corredor, miro en ambas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca y después camino rápidamente hacia Draco con una clara Mirada de enojo.

-Creí que te había quedado claro que no me vinieras a ver de esta forma!- siseo Harry, Draco simplemente sonrió y volvió a esconderse entre las sombras, Harry lo siguió rápidamente posicionándose de forma que, si alguien giraba en una esquina, solo verían a Harry de pie, aparentemente solo.

-Querrás escuchar esto Harry, créeme- dijo Draco en voz baja y llena de emoción.

-Que pasa?- pregunto bruscamente Harry, no quería que lo atraparan hablando con Malfoy, podría arruinarlo todo.

-Esta hecho, ya pudieron descifrar las defensas, es solo cuestión de tres o tal vez cuatro días para que las debiliten. Estarás de regreso a casa para el final de la semana- Harry se quedo quieto, las defensas! Al fin sabían como debilitarlas, solo tenia que esperar a que los Mortifagos pudiesen entrar a los terrenos Hogwarts, después de eso, Harry podría volver a casa. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, después de casi cuatro meses Harry podría ver a su padre de nuevo, se acerco un poco mas a Draco.

-Estas seguro de eso?- pregunto casi susurrando, no podía permitir ningún error.

-Si! Recibí el mensaje de mi padre directo a la sala común, me dará a conocer la fecha y tiempo exacto después, para que puedas prepararte- explico Draco sonriendo. Harry ya entendía el por que del dolor de su cicatriz. _"Tal vez fue cuando mi padre se entero de que podrían debilitar las defensas pronto, debió de haberse alegrado y por eso sentí dolor. La segunda debió de haber sido el enojo ante el hecho de que tendría que esperar tres o cuatro días para mi rescate",_ Harry miro a Draco aun escondido en las sombras.

-Gracias- susurro Harry, Draco pareció en shock ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, Harry nunca le había agradecido nada antes.

-De… de nada- respondió Draco. Harry se giro para regresar a la sala común, tres o cuatro días! Eso era todo lo que tenia que esperar en Hogwarts, _"Es todo el tiempo que tengo que soportar a James Potter también" _pensó Harry y justo cuando iba a entrar en la sala común, escucho el inconfundible sonido de pasos pesados y seguros por el pasillo, se giro frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda y se acerco al borde de las escaleras, miro a la persona que caminaba por el pasillo y sonrió.

-Perfecto- murmuro Harry para si mismo cuando miro a Sirius Black caminar hacia la habitación de los Potter. "Matare dos pájaros de un tiro" pensó Harry caminando de vuelta a la Sala Común.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si no muero por la cantidad de sangre en mi alcohol… erm.. digo… alcohol en mi sangre.. nos vemos en el próximo capi ke espero sea pronto..xD pero no se preocupen.. el 28 regreso a la cruda realidad y ya me tendrán al 100.!=D


	28. The Reason I Have to Hate Thee

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS..! =D**

**FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS BRUJAS EN SU DIA..!=D**

_Lo ke todos esperaban_..! Por ke Harry odia a los Potter tanto..! el capi esta larguísimo espero ke les guste y me dejen Review.. y por favor.. no lloren..=D

Bien.. lo bueno del regreso de vacaciones es ke actualizare mas rápido.. y también ke el alcohol me dejo tan esterilizada como la mesa de un quirófano en hospital..=D así ke vendo lista y renovada para escribir..=D

Creo ke tarde lo mismo contestando Reviews que traduciendo el capi..xD bueno regrese a la cruda realidad..¬¬ trabajo.. asi ke ya traduciré un poco mas rápido.. o algo así.. y eske la E de mi teclado murió..¬¬ es difícil ponerla.. pero bueno..xD

**Yara Potter: **aki se notara lo mucho ke quiere Harry a Damien.. piensa mucho en el antes de ke los Mortifagos vengan por el… estoy haciendo recolección de fans para asesinar a Moody.. estas en mi lista..=D la terquedad es una característica Potter..=D tu lo deberías saber..¿?xD y por supuesto ke ama a su papi Voldy.. si es el mejor del mundo..=D y tus reviews sin presión parecían un poco desesperados..¬¬ no te preocupes.. actualizaré mas rápido lo juro..!=D tu trankila.. déjame hacer mi trabajo y actualizare mas seguido..=D espero Review..=D

**Mily Blak Queen: **ohh.. ellos no sabían que los vampiros atacaban.. dales un respiro..xD Ron y Hermione simplemente hacen lo que mejor les sale.. pelear..xD el ke Harry los pueda combatir no significa ke los haya enfrentado antes.. es solo ke lee mucho..=D Ohh.. deberías de alegrarte de ke Harry luche asi.. de lo contrario seria un askeroso Mortífago y nada mas..¬¬ eres oficialmente parte de la chusma enardecida que reúno para ir contra Moody..=D Ginny y Damien..¬¬ estas mal de la cabeza..! y no del buen modo..¬¬ ya veras a cuantas personas mas ha salvado..=D eeeeste.. no se si debo preguntar.. pero… aprobaste tu examen.?¿^-^U y mira.. la cosa es ke con Voldy todo Mortífago sabe ke no debe tocarle un pelo al Príncipe Oscuro.. pero con James.. nadie lo conoce.. por lo menos nadie sabe quien es.. asi ke tiene mas posibilidades de salir herido.. sii el vampirismo no le keda.. tiene demasiados problemas y ya es demasiado genial y misterioso como para añadirle otra cosa mas..xD me preguntabas cuanto faltaba para saber ke pasaba entre James y Harry.. pues llego el capi..!=D espero te guste y no llores..=D y ke dejes tu súper mega review larguísimo..=D el Horrocruxe sigue en su cuello.. recuerda ke nadie se lo puede quitar..! bueno.. primero ke nada.. las caritas de cachorrito no sirven conmigo.. mi tía Bella me entreno para eso..! Muajaja..! y ya ke descubriste como dejas mas reviews.. debo asustarme de k me asecharas si no actualizo rápido..¿? pero bueno.. cuando kieras nos vamos de party con una botella.. o dos..=D sip.. Sirius es mala influencia para Damien.. es lo ke yo dije..xD y también dije lo del Episky..¬¬ pensé en poner hibrido… pero ese termino a veces lo uso con aviones y no me sonó tan.. mágico..xD hahahaha bueno no importa.. y no.. Harry no tiene el anillo de los Gaunt.. con un Horrocruxe es suficiente..xD como pueden pensar las chicas de Hogwarts que Harry.. siendo como es.. va a aceptar una cita con ellas..¬¬ el caso Longbottom es uno de los temas principales de esta historia.. y eres la única que le pone la atención apropiada..xD sigue asi..!=D la enfermería = Harry..xD es como parte de su yo interior..xD Damien de mascota..!xD HAHAHAHAHA me mataste de risaa..xD lo vi como un muy pero muy molesto chihuahua con dotes de cacatúa..xD aki tienes mi respustotota.. y espero un review ke sea igual..! y este es uno de los capis mas largos.. si no es el mas largo.. asi ke tienes material..xD disfruta..!=D

**Maia Longhorn: **bien.. mi lap ya esta desviruleada y funciona a la perfección… a diferencia de ke la E se rompió y es dificilísimo escribirla..¬¬ bueno.. te tengo buena noticia.. aki esta la razón por la cual Harry odia tanto a sus padres y a Sirius.. aki se resuelven varias de tus dudas..=D y espero sigas escribiendo a los personajes n tus reviews.. es lo mejor..xD y ahora ke mencionas la invasión Cullen.. te das cuenta ke los ke somos generación Potter tenemos nick relacionado con algo mágico y las generaciones nuevas tienen alguna relación con Twilight..xD me da risa..xD te mandare una cosa ke encontré en internet sobre una niña fan de Twilight ke ataca a J.K. Rowling por su falta de originalidad.. dijo ke le había copiado el nombre Black.. ke Sirius era un Balck ke se transformaba en lobo.. bueno una sarta de estupideces ke me reí de lo lindo leyendo los 1000 comentarios ke le pusieron llamándola de todo un poco al ser tan ignorante..xD te lo mando después.. pasando a otros asuntos.. Dumbledore con hijos.. me imagine a la pareja gay de Modern Family..xD oh.. dale un respiro a Ron.. el collar estaba en una tienda de bromas.. no podría ser tan malo.. y en un momento de desesperación haces todo lo ke se te venga a la cabeza..! el monologo del review de la batalla con los Daywalkers fue… GENIAL..!xD así me gustan los reviewss..!=D kreo ke comenzare a llevar la puntuación..xD al fin llegamos al capi donde James se da cuenta de ke Voldy NO es mejor padre ke él.. no te preocupes.. yo te dije ke tenias dotes de adivina con lo ke dijiste de ke atraparían a Marvolito..xD y con respecto a lo que Voldy le hizo a Harry para k kreyera ke Lily y James son malos padres.. sigues llamándolo "juego mental".. pero bueno ya te darás cuenta ke no es jugo nada.. hay un pequeño one-shot de lo ke pasa después de… bueno en el siguiente capi lo menciono.. no te arruinare la sorpresa…. La reunión de Damien y Marvolito no pudo ser tierna.. siendo uno frio y arrogante y el otro un niño excesivamente molesto.. como seria.. ohh.. Colin ya aparecerá.. créeme..xD Harry esta molesto con Dumbledore no solo por el brazalete.. el viejillo loco hace todo con calculador cuidado y Marvolito y su papi lo saben…. Damien es el único ke trata a Harry como si fuera "normal" intenta entenderlo mas ke hacerlo entender.. es por eso que Harry se abre con el.. bueno ya.. mas de media cuartilla..¬¬ por Merlín.. bueno lee y deja un review tan largo como mi respuesta..! te reto..xD

**Ns3cullen: **gracias por leerme…!=D y no se si "modificar memoria" sea lo correcto.. ya veras.. pronto.. muy pronto.. no subí capi antes de vacaciones.. pero aki tienes uno largo..=D

**Osoqduerme: **perdón por tardar tanto.. pero mis vacaciones son vacaciones..xD no recuerdo si James le pega a Moody de nuevo.. pero seria de lo mejor..xD ya llegue de vacas así ke actualizare mas rapidito..xD tu haz lo ke tengas ke hacer pero comenta de vez en cuando si..¿?=D

**xNereikax: **supongo ke como estaba de vacaciones no me habías pagado.. pero ya llegue y actualizare mas rápido… mi Cámara en Gringotts es la 2416.. te lo encargo por favor…=D

**Septimaluna: **claro ke Harry kiere a papi Voldy..! si es un amor… o algo así..xD

**DannyCullen13: **se acabaron mis vacaciones demasiado rápido..-.- pero bueno.. viene diciembre y mi segundo periodo de vacaciones..=D mientras tanto.. actualizare un poco mas rápido..xD pero mira ke me costo mucho trabajo sacar un espacio entre cervezas y whiskey para actualizar..xD pero lo logree.. y ahora aki hay otro..! disfruta..=D

**Jovas: **oh mi esclavo.. mis vacaciones me tuvieron muy ocupada..! fuiste el review 200 y debes estar orgulloso..=Dy mas te vale ke no me cambies como ama..!¬¬ no puedes irte hasta ke te regale una prenda..! perdón por la espera de nuevo larga.. pero mis vacaciones estuvieron demasiado alcoholizadas.. escribiste bien el nombre del colegio.. no te preocupes.. ya pronto sabrás lo ke pasara con los hermanitos Potter.. no me morí y tendrás oportunidad de saberlo..xD no pude morir porke no tenia a mi esclavo para cuidarme su me daba un coma etílico..! pero bueno.. tu lee y deja review..!;)

**Danielle Angel: **eske las vacaciones.. ya sabes como son.. y hubo mucho.. demasiado alcohol de hecho.. los premiare pronto por haber sido pacientes durante mis vacaciones..xD lo prometo.. mientras aki esta otro capi..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **yo tmb estoy esperando ke Voldy maltrate a Moody en un futuro no muy lejano..xD si te digo ke Voldemort se preocupa por su retoño..! nada mas ke nadie cree..xD

**Luna: **James debió lanzarle un Avada.. mínimo.. eso es lo ke papi Voldy hubiera hecho..=D si kiere a su nene.. ke bueno ke te gusta la historia..! sigue leyendo y yo sigo traduciendo..=D

**Kendra Dhyanna: **gracias.. sigue leyendo..=D

**AnnieKP: **Harry kiere a Damien por mas ke trate de ocultarlo.. y todos lo sabemos..=D si no por ke gano el partido.. solo por su hermanito..=D aki tienes uno de los capis mas importantes..=D disfrutalo..!

**Cheyxx: **y tu también vas a la lista para la chusma enardecida contra Moody..=D y tu lo has dicho.. digno hijo de Lord Voldemort.. casi puedo ver la lagrimita bajar la mejilla de Bella.. claro ke te gustan las escenas en las ke Papi Voldy se preocupa por su cachorrito.. si es una ternura..! aki veras algo.. tal vez no odies a Voldemort.. pero te hara pensar en lo ke haría Harry si se enterara.. ke bueno ke eres parte de FanFiction ahora también..=D

**Edward-wiz: **gracias..!=D es lo mejor recibir cumplidos como estos..=D me animan a seguir..=D

**Rebe-girlptongs: **pilas cargadísimas y lista para trabajar..! aunque extrañare mis vacaciones.. pero bueno.. todo lo bueno se termina.. espero te guste el capi..!=D

**Bellessie: **bien tu review.. claro y conciso..xD aki tienes lo ke le paso al pobre de Harry cuando apenas era un niñito peke..! disfruta..!

**Vico: **:D

**.Namikaze: **lo see.. yo también ame el fic cuando lo lei en ingles.. no pude evitar leerlo todito..! gracias por el cumplido.. al fin mis 10 años de estudio del idioma ingles, tantos exámenes, tantos intercambios y viajes a USA dejaron algo bueno..xD voy a traducir TODO.. no te preocupes.. ya los tengo guardados en mi PC..xD es autora y ya me leí TODOS los fics que hizo relacionados con el Príncipe Oscuro.. si mis lectores lo kieren.. puedo traducirlos también..xD claro con un poco de paciencia y si lo piden bien..xD

**Chapis0093: **pronto sabrás la respuesta a todas tus preguntas.. kreeme.. y en cuanto a Damien.. tenido un tío como Sirius no me imagino la de palabras que debe saberse..xD la terquedad es una característica de los Potter.. y si la alimentamos con la arrogancia que gano con papi Voldy.. uff.. sigue leyendo y te sorprenderás..=D

**Marina: **si.. las invitaciones fueron la mejor parte del capi..xD chicas locas ke kreen ke les hará caso… por favor.. saben como es..xD espero tu Review..=D

**Esyaba: **aki tienes otro capi..=D disfruta..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Reason I Have to Hate Thee – La Razon por la cual debo Odiarte

Harry tenia todo planeado, solo necesitaba dos artículos para que su plan funcionara, y para eso iba a necesitar la capa de Damien.

-Damien necesito preguntarte algo- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba frente a él en el desayuno. El pequeño Potter miro a Harry con curiosidad- necesito que me prestes tu capa y el mapa- dijo Harry en voz baja, Damien trato de no mostrar la sorpresa que le vino ante las palabras de su hermano, él haría lo que fuera que Harry le pidiera, pero darle su capa y el mapa de Hogwarts significaba solo problemas.

-Oh, Harry, no lo se- comenzó Damien mientras miraba de reojo hacia la mesa de profesores, sus padres lo matarían si se enteraban de que le había prestado esas cosas a Harry.

-Damy, no voy a huir si eso es lo que crees- Damien se sorprendió al escuchar a Harry llamarlo por su sobrenombre, esa era la primera vez que él lo llamaba "Damy".

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición- dijo Damien y después de que Harry lo miro curioso continuo- iré contigo- dijo firmemente, los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No! De ninguna manera- en efecto, de ninguna manera iba a llevar a Damien con él, definitivamente le diría a alguien que Harry planeaba algo y podría arruinar todo. Damien cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le dedico a Harry una mirada calculadora, Harry tuvo que admitir que Damien de verdad se parecía en algo a él.

-Bien! No te daré nada entonces, si quieres mi capa y el mapa entonces tendrás que llevarme contigo a donde sea que quieras ir- Damien era tan terco como Harry y no iba a ceder sin importar lo que Harry le dijera.

Harry observo a Damien por un momento, si lo llevaba con él seria tan malo? Damien probablemente no sabría lo que Harry quería hacer, y para cuando lo descubriera ya seria demasiado tarde.

-Bien, pero debes de jurar que no le dirás una sola palabra a nadie, de acuerdo?- dijo Harry.

-Lo juro! Y que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Damien emocionado.

-Iremos a tomar prestados algunos ingredientes del armario de pociones- respondió Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era tarde en la noche y Harry aun no creía que iba a llevarse a Damien con él a las mazmorras. Los hermanos Potter se las arreglaron para meterse en la capa de invisibilidad, tenían el mapa frente a ellos vigilándolo mientras caminaban por los oscuros corredores de las mazmorras. Damien no tenia idea de que poción era la que haría Harry. Entraron en el salón de pociones y se quitaron la capa, Harry se apresuro a ir hacia el armario, después de revisarlo en busca de hechizos que pudiesen soltar una alarma para que nadie sin autorización pudiera tomar las pociones, Harry abrió las puertas rápidamente.

Harry le había dicho a Damien que se quedara en la puerta con el mapa en caso de que alguien se acercara. El pequeño Potter miraba mientras Harry buscaba en el armario de pociones, parecía buscar una poción en particular, ya que no buscaba ingredientes, sino una poción ya hecha. Damien se pregunto que tramaba su hermano, y al fin, con una sonrisa victoriosa, Harry levanto una pequeña botellita, era de cristal morado, rápidamente la metió en su bolsillo y cerro la puerta del armario. Camino hacia Damien y lanzo la capa sobre ambos, Damien espero hasta haber llegado a la seguridad de la sala común para preguntarle a Harry acerca de la poción.

-Y, que poción quieres hacer?- Harry miro a Damien y le sonrió.

-Eso no te incumbe- respondió Harry y sin decir otra palabra, subió las escaleras, antes de entrar a su habitación se giro y miro a Damien- no le dirás a nadie sobre esto, cierto?- Damien negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Harry le sonrió por ultima vez antes de entrar en su habitación.

Al día siguiente Damien tuvo pociones, espero hasta que su madre hubiese terminado de dar las instrucciones y corrió hacia el armario de pociones e intento descifrar cual poción había tomado Harry. Mientras buscaba los ingredientes para la poción de ese día, Damien dirigió su vista hacia la sección de las pociones preparadas y se dio cuenta de que esa área estaba cerrada y no podía ser abierta sin una varita, Harry había usado la suya la noche anterior y había sacado una botellita morada.

Cuando Damien estaba por salir del armario, miro una botellita morada idéntica a la que Harry había tomada del otro lado de las puertitas de cristal, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando leyó lo que era la poción en la etiqueta. _"Pero que es lo que planea hacer Harry con Poción Multijugos?" _pensó antes de salir del armario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Y bien, tienes buenas noticias?- pregunto Harry al rubio despees de andar rondando por la biblioteca un rato, Draco estaba parado a su lado pero mirando hacia otra parte.

-Tu que crees? Claro que tengo buenas noticias. Esta hecho! Vendrán mañana por la noche, debes de asegurarte de estar en los terrenos a las 8pm, ok?- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, se iría a casa al día siguiente, finalmente dejaría Hogwarts y regresaría con Lord Voldemort. Se alejo de Draco después de asegurarle que ahí estaría a las 8 la noche siguiente. Cuando se metió a su cama no podía dejar de pensar que esa seria su ultima noche en Hogwarts y, si todo salía como planeado, también seria la ultima de James Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien quería hablar con Harry sobre la Poción Multijugos, pero no podía encontrarlo en ningún lado, decidió que hablaría con el en el desayuno, sin embargo, una vez que se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor no pudo encontrar a su hermano por ningún lado.

-Ron, has visto a Harry?- pregunto Damien comenzando a sentir un poco de pánico.

-Si, aun dormía en su cama la ultima vez que lo vi- dijo Ron antes de llenarse la boca de cereal.

-Oh!- fue todo lo que dijo Damien e intento calmarse, que le sucedía? Damien no podía apartar esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. No tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Harry hasta después de sus dos primeras clases, justo antes de partir a Encantamientos, corrió a la torre de Gryffindor para ver a Harry, se había encontrado con Hermione y le había dicho que Harry no había asistido a clases, así que Damien se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicos.

Cuando Damien abrió la puerta del dormitorio se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar, Harry estaba tendido en la cama, se veía algo pálido, parecía estar dormido, pero eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño en realidad era que Sirius estaba de pie junto a la forma durmiente de su hermano, tenia entre sus dedos el anillo de plata de Harry. Sirius parecía estudiarlo, eso molesto un poco a Damien, Harry era algo posesivo con ese anillo y Damien no le gustaba la idea de que Sirius anduviera hurgando entre la cosas de Harry.

-Tío Siri?- susurro Damien para no despertar a Harry. Sirius levanto la mirada y por un momento se miro confundido, como si lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero cuando vio a Damien en el marco de la puerta pareció relajarse y le sonrió al chico.

-Hola, peque! Que haces aquí? No tienes clases?- Damien miro a su tío con sorpresa, el nunca reprendía a Damien por no asistir a clases, de hecho era todo lo contrario. Su tío usualmente le decía que no tenia caso asistir a todas las clases cuando había muchísimas otras cosas que podría estar haciendo con su valioso tiempo.

-Si tengo clases, iba camino a Encantamientos pero quise venir a ver si Harry estaba bien, no lo he visto en todo el día- respondió Damien mientras miraba la horrible apariencia de su hermano.

-Tiene fiebre, vine a ver donde estaba y cuando llegue Harry se sentía un poco mal. Poppy acaba de venir a verlo, le dio un poco de poción para dormir, así que estará sedado por un rato- le dijo Sirius en voz baja. Damien asintió con la cabeza y luego miro el aíllo, el cual Sirius seguía teniendo entre sus dedos.

-Que haces con eso?- pregunto Damien.

-Solo lo miro- respondió Sirius jugueteando con el anillo entre sus dedos. Por alguna razón, Damien se molesto de verdad con eso.

-Bueno, detente! Es de Harry, así que creo que deberías dejarlo en su lugar- Damien no entendía la frustración que sentía al ver a alguien mas tomar las pertenencias de Harry sin consultárselo primero.

-Esta bien, cálmate, solo lo miraba- Sirius puso el anillo en la mesita de noche de Harry y le dedico a Damien una mirada extraña- estas bien, peque?

-Si, lo siento! Es solo… Harry es un poco raro con sus cosas, no creo que le guste que alguien toque sus pertenencias- Sirius le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Damien antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros del chico y dirigirlo hacia la salida. Cuando ya estaban en camino a la clase de Encantamientos, Damien volvió a hablar.

-Tío Siri, que haces en Hogwarts?

-Cielos, andas de detective el día de hoy, no?- respondió Sirius mientras bajaba as escaleras con Damien- quede con tu padre hoy- cuando Damien lo miro con una ceja alzada, Sirius continuo- quede de verlo en Hogsmeade, no he tenido oportunidad de ver a James últimamente con todo lo que ha pasado, digamos que quiero pasar un buen rato con mi mejor amigo- Damien le sonrió a su tío. Su padre y Sirius siempre se reunían de vez en cuando para pasar un tiempo juntos, pero Sirius tenia razón, desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts, James y Sirius no habían salido juntos últimamente. Damien se apresuro a entrar en el salón de clases repitiéndose que iría a ver a Harry cuando esta terminara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James se sorprendió al ver a Sirius entrar en su habitación junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt, se sorprendió aun mas cuando Sirius le dijo que Kingsley estaría cuidando de Harry para que ellos pudieras ir a pasar la tarde a Hogsmeade. Después de mucha suplica, James al fin accedió a acompañar a su amigo, den realidad no quería ir, en especial porque sabia que Harry no se sentía bien y que no había ido a clases esa mañana, de alguna manera, Sirius se las había arreglado para arrastrarlo fuera de Hogwarts y pronto, los dos Merodeadores estaban a medio camino hacia Hogsmeade.

El pueblo aun estaba siendo reconstruido después del horrible ataque de los Daywalkers, pero Sirius le había dicho que había un pequeño bar a las afueras de Hogsmeade, ya que James no conocía el camino, Sirius lidero el viaje, durante todo el trayecto James era el que hablaba mientras su mejor amigo escuchaba pacientemente. Después de caminar una buena media hora, James se dio cuenta de que se habían alejado bastante de Hogsmeade, ahí no había nada mas que pequeños ricos y colinas, no había signo de civilización por ningún lado y James trato de descifrar a donde se dirigía su amigo.

-Padfoot, en donde estamos?- pregunto James mirando a su alrededor.

-Es un atajo, solo un poco mas- respondió Sirius sin detenerse, iba hacia los riscos.

-Pero si aquí no hay nada! Estas seguro de que sabes a donde vas?- pregunto James, no era la primera vez que Sirius lo dirigía a algún lado y terminaba perdiéndolos a ambos. James continuo caminando con Sirius por otros veinte minutos y a cada paso se ponía mas y mas ansioso, parecían dirigirse hacia los riscos, pero ahí no vivía nadie, ni magos un Muggles. Al llegar a la cima de una pequeña loma, James detuvo a Sirius poniéndose frente a él- Sirius, esta bien decir que estamos perdidos! No hay ningún tipo de sendero por aquí y frente a nosotros hay un risco de 100 metros! Así que creo que debes admitir que estamos perdidos- dijo James algo molesto, no le importaba el hecho de haberse perdido o de que Sirius hubiese cometido otro tonto error, lo que lo molestaba era la falta de comunicación por parte de su mejor amigo- Sirius! Me estas escuchando? Estamos perdidos, creo que debemos regresar!- grito James. Sirius se giro lentamente y miro a James con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-Estas equivocado, Potter! Estamos justo donde quiero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien no podía dejar de sentirse extraño, se preguntaba que le sucedida. En cuanto llego la hora del almuerzo, Damien corrió a la habitación e Harry, lo había visto demasiado pálido y enfermo, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando entro a la habitación de su hermano mayor, se decepcionó al ver a Harry dormido, había esperado que ya estuviese despierto, entro en la habitación y se paro junto a la cama. Puso su mano en la frente de Harry y suspiro aliviado al sentirla a temperatura normal, al parecer la fiebre ya había pasado. Damien destapo un poco a Harry y se quedo frio al ver el extraño aparato que estaba en la muñeca de su hermano, era un pequeño tubo que se insertaba en la piel de Harry, parecía doloroso, Damien se inclino un poco mas para ver que era, y vio dos pequeños frascos conectados al tubo, obviamente insertaban una poción en las venas de Harry.

Damien miro a su hermano confundido por la cosa que tenia conectada, tal vez era algo que Madame Pomfrey había creado para ayudarlo. Se arrodillo junto a Harry y miro los frascos mas de cerca, reconoció la poción al instante, era poción para dormir sin sueños. Bueno, Sirius había dicho que Madame Pomfrey le había dado a Harry un poco de poción, pero aun ese aparato no le daba buena espina. Damien estudio la otra poción pero no pudo descifrar que era, miro el rostro de Harry y se dio cuenta, el pequeño tuvo le daba poción para dormir y también la otra poción, era por eso que Harry seguía dormido, pero eso no parecía correcto. Por que Harry debía de estar tan sedado? Damien se decidió a quitar ambos frascos del tubo e instantáneamente dejar de darle a Harry las pociones. Aun así, su hermano no despertó, Damien saco su varita y le apunto a la cabeza, probablemente Harry mataría a Damien por haber usado un "Enervate" en él, pero Damien necesitaba hablar con él. No sabia como, pero tenia que decirle a Harry que estaba siendo sedado contra su voluntad.

-Enervate- susurro Damien, de inmediato, los ojos esmeralda de Harry se abrieron y por un momento miro a su alrededor, confundido, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Damien y el sentimiento de que algo no andaba bien volvió a invadirlo.

-Peque?- Damien sintió que su corazón se detenía al escuchar esa palara de lo labios de Harry.

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto Damien con una voz apenas mas fuete que un murmullo. Harry no respondió, solo se sentó, algo atontado, y miro a su alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que estaba ahí.

-Que… en donde estoy?- dijo Harry y Damien se dio cuenta, sintiéndose enfermo de pronto, de quien era la persona sentada frente a él y que se veía como Harry, no sonaba como Harry en absoluto, de hecho se parecía mucho a…

-Tío Siri?- Harry levanto la mirada hacia Damien y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Quien mas voy a ser?- Damien retrocedió horrorizado al darse cuenta de cual era la segunda poción que se le inyectaba a su tío, era la poción multijugos. Sintió su corazón acelerarse dentro de él, si ese era Sirius con la apariencia de Harry, entonces eso significaba que Harry tenia la apariencia de Sirius!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James miro a su mejor amigo tratando de descifrar que le sucedía, Sirius miraba a James con odio haciéndolo retroceder y preguntar en voz clara y fuerte.

-Sirius, de que estas hablando? Por que nos trajiste aquí?- Sirius miro a James y le sonrió, después se giro y estudio la vista frente a él.

-Es realmente hermoso aquí, no? Tan apartado. Me refiero a que todo puede pasar y las personas nunca se darán cuenta- Sirius volvió a girarse y James pudo ver la varita en su mano. James apenas si pudo sacar su varita cuando Sirius le envió un hechizo cortante a la mano de su amigo provocando que su varita cayera al suelo. James tomo su mano herida y siseo de dolor, escucho a Sirius murmurar un "Accio" y supo que había tomado su varita. James levanto la mirada hacia Sirius y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír, parecía que disfrutaba ver el dolor en el rostro de James.

-Quien eres?- pregunto James reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que ese no era Sirius, con tantos Mortífagos alrededor era posible que alguno se hiciese pasar por su mejor amigo. El Sirius falso rio antes de responder.

-Oh, vamos, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta! No? Bien, tal vez te ayude un poco- el imitador de Sirius levanto su varita hacia su rostro y murmuró, "Finite Incntatum". Inmediatamente, el largo cabello negro de Sirius comenzó a cortarse y su rostro cambio de forma, su larga nariz se encogió y sus ojos cambiaron de forma también, James permaneció quieto con el rostro lleno de horror mientras miraba como el cabello largo de Sirius quedaba como una mata incontrolable de cabello negro y sus ojos grises se tornaban de un brillante esmeralda.

-Harry?- James casi se ahoga al ver a su hijo mayo de pie frente a él.

-Sorprendido?- pregunto Harre y James se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Harry había cambiado de apariencia, aun se escuchaba como Sirius. Harry también se dio cuenta y, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Harry apunto su garganta con la varita y volvió a susurrar "Finite Incantatum"- ya esta, mucho mejor- dijo Harry con su propia voz- ahora deberíamos empezar lo que vinimos a hacer- dijo antes de lanzarle a James otro hechizo cortante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien se quedo mirando a su tío, aun lucia como Harry.

-No lo entiendo, que paso?- pregunto el chico.

-Bueno, vine para ver como estaba Harry, la ultima vez que lo v aun se recuperaba del ataque del Daywalker, en cuanto entre, Harry me ataco, me noqueo y… bueno, no se que paso después, acabo de despertar- Damien se le quedo mirando, era extraño ver a Sirius con el cuerpo de Harry.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ya sabes, para cambiar antes de que se acabe el efecto dela poción?- pregunto Damien.

-Si, Finite Incantatem servirá- respondió Sirius antes de buscar su varita, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que traía puesta la ropa de Harry, y su varita había desaparecido- mi varita!- exclamo Sirius compartiendo una mirada llena de pánico con Damien. _"Harry esta con papá, Merlín sabe donde y con la varita del tío Siri! Eso no es bueno!"_ pensó Damien.

Damien saco su propia varita y apunto a Sirius, en cuento murmuro el hechizo, Sirius miro el anillo en la mesita de noche, no se dio cuenta de que Damien le había lanzado el hechizo y se estiro para tomar el anillo, era muy extraño, negro y plateado, pero el plateado parecía casi… vivo. Damien pronuncio el hechizo e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Sirius comenzó a cambiar a su forma original. Damien miro el rostro de su tío, había una herida grande y se veía bastante fea en el apuesto rostro del Animago, sin duda causada de Harry, entonces se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa extraña en la apariencia de Sirius. Estaba de pie frente a Damien sosteniendo algo en su mano y lo miraba asombrado. Damien se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de tener el anillo de Harry entre sus dedos, Sirius sostenía un Pensadero negro con una substancia plateada revolviéndose en el.

-Que es eso?- preguntó Damien.

-Es un Pensadero, deben ser las memorias de Harry- susurro Sirius. Damien entendió entonces el por que de lo posesivo que era Harry con su anillo, en realidad era un Pensadero transfigurado y que mantenía las memorias de Harry a salvo.

-Que podría ser tan importante como para que Harry lo quisiera esconder desesperadamente en el Pensadero?- se pregunto Damien en voz alta.

-Tendremos que investigar después, ahora debemos encontrar a tu papá- dijo Sirius antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James sintió como si espalda impactaba contra el congelad suelo y se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Harry miro como James luchaba por ponerse en pie, sin su varita, James no tenia como protegerse, no era muy bueno en combate físico, y aunque lo fuera, había visto a Harry en batalla y sabia que no tenia oportunidad alguna contra su hijo.

-Por… por que haces esto, Harry?- dijo James mientras se enderezaba poniendo una mano en su costado, estaba seguro que se había roto unas cuantas costillas. Harry movió su mano de nuevo y James sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho, cayo de rodillas y trato de respirar, levanto la mirada para ver a Harry inclinarse hacia él, lo miraba a los ojos con el odio ardiendo en sus orbes verdes.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, Potter! Por que?- la voz de Harry se escuchaba temblorosa y James supo que Harry estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis.

-Harry?- fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir antes de que Harry lo mandara volando por el aire de nuevo con un movimiento de su mano. James colapso en el suelo y esta vez no pudo evitar el grito de dolor cuando sintió su pierna crujir, levanto la mirada y miro al furioso adolescente caminar hacia él.

-Te lo pregunte tantas veces pero nunca me respondiste! Pensé que tal vez solo eras capaz de lastimar a otros, que no sabias otra forma de tratar a los demás! Incluso invente excusas para ti! Pero luego te vi con Damien y vi lo diferente que eres con él, así que te o preguntare de nuevo Potter! Por que? Por que yo?- James luchaba por sentarse, podía saborear su sangre en su boca y escupió un poco antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

-Harry! Por favor, no se de que estas hablando. Por favor, explícame!- suplico James esperando poder darle algún sentido a las palabras de Harry, eso, sin embargo, solo provoco que los ojos de Harry brillara con furia.

-Claro, no recuerdas! Por que deberías hacerlo? Esta bien Potter, por que después de hoy, al fin podre olvidarlo yo también- respondió Harry mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la cabeza de James.

-No te escaparas de esta Harry, te atraparan!- dijo James con la desesperación evidente en su voz. James no quería morir, especialmente a manos de su hijo, pero tampoco quería que Harry fuera a Azkaban. Harry se rio fríamente y se arrodillo frente a James.

-Pero claro que lo hare, veras Potter, yo no soy el que te mato. Todos te vieron salir de Hogwarts con Black, los Aurores n Hogsmeade te vieron venir hacia los riscos con Black. Fue él quien te trajo aquí y te mato sin compasión. La varita de Black te ha lanzado todas las maldiciones y te ha dejado indefenso- ante esas palabras, Harry levanto la varita para mostrarle a James que en efecto era la varita de su mejor amigo la que usaba para herirlo- creo que será el final perfecto para tu _perfecta_ amistad, tu no?- James sintió como la rabia lo quemaba por dentro, no solo Harry planeaba matar a su propio padre, iba a culpar a Sirius por eso.

-Nadie lo creerá! Sirius nunca me haría daño y todo el mundo lo sabe!- exclamo James molesto.

-La envidia es una cosa que puede llevar a los crímenes mas bizarros. Tienes una familia, Black no. Tines hijos, Black no. Tienes un hogar lindo, Black solo tiene la casa en ruinas que ahora se transforma en el Cuartel General de tu patética Orden. L vez Potter, Black no tiene nada, cuando tu lo tienes todo. Estas en un rango de Auror mayor que él, creo que eso es suficiente para hacer que un hombre se encele lo suficiente como para matar- respondió Harry fríamente.

-Lily y Damien! Nunca lo creerían, conocen a Sirius lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca me atacaría!- James estaba desesperado por probarle a Harry que su plan no funcionaria, tenia la esperanza de que Harry reconsiderara la situación. Harry miro a James por un momento y la mirada del chico se suavizo cuando menciono e nombre de Damien.

-Tal vez Damien no o crea, pero con el tiempo no le quedara otra opción mas que aceptarlo, deberías sentirte con suerte Potter, perdono a tu esposa solo por Damien, de otro modo ella se te uniría. Pero creo que Damien debe tener al menos viva a su madre- ante la mención de Lily y la amenaza contra ella, James perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y, sin importarle las consecuencias, cargo contra Harry tratando de quitarle la varita. Harry cayo de espaldas ante el ataque de James pero en cuanto logro ponerse de pie nuevamente le envió otro hechizo cortante a James, quien ahora estaba tendido en el suelo, sus piernas estaban definitivamente rotas ante la maldición rompe huesos que le había arrojado su hijo. James estaba cubierto en su propia sangre y no podía respirar bien, una indicación mas precisa de que tenia costillas rotas. Harry se quedo de pie mirando a James con furia.

-Creo que es tiempo de terminar con esto, Potter- dijo fríamente, apunto la varita hacia la cabeza de James y estuvo a punto de pronunciar las palabras que tomarían la vida de James cuando este miro a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Antes de que me mates, no crees que tengo derecho a saber por que? Por que estoy siendo torturado y asesinado por mi propio hijo?- James sabia que iba a morir, pero no quería morir sin saber por que Harry quería matarlo.

-Pretenderás ignorancia hasta el ultimo momento? Bien, pero no voy a perder mas tiempo contigo Potter. Quiero que sepas que pude haberte matado en cualquier momento, he pasado los últimos cuatro meses en tu compañía y tuve mas de una oportunidad de terminar con tu patética vida! Pude haberte cortado la garganta mientras dormías, pude matarte con mis propias manos en Hogwarts, pero no quería sufrir las consecuencias de asesinarte. Quiero que sepas que tu provocaste esto, después de todas las veces que pretendiste preocuparte por mi, me dijiste que me habías extrañado, pretendías quererme! Quise asesinarte todas y cada una de las veces que lo hiciste, pero me contuve, sabes por que? Por que quería hacerte sufrir, después de doce años esperando este día, al fin tendré mi venganza!- Harry levantó la varita y apunto a James.

-Harry, por favor!- trato James desesperadamente.

-No! No ruegues por misericordia, no te tendre ni un poco! Despues de todo, tu nunca la mostraste conmigo- dijo Harry, la ultima parte en voz baja, movió la varita apuntando a James- adiós James Potter.

Harry envió un proyectil morado hacia James y este sintió como una gran fuerza lo empujaba, directo en el pecho. James se vio lanzado hacia el risco y desapareció de la vista hacia las rocas del fondo. Harry cerro los ojos tratando de que su corazón se calmara. Lo había hecho! Al fin había asesinado a James Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry regreso a Hogwarts, se alegraba de llevar la capa de invisibilidad con él, se aseguraría de devolvérsela a Damien ya que ahora era completamente de él. Regreso a la Sala Común y miro a su alrededor, después de asegurarse que no había nadie, se quito la capa, estuvo por subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio para devolver la capa y revisar a Sirius cuando el retrato se abrió y un muy preocupado Damien entro, miro a Harry y se apresuro a correr a su lado.

-Harry! En donde has estado? Te he buscado como loco- Damien miraba a Harry con ojos preocupados.

-Damien, que pasa?- pregunto Harry al ver el pánico en los ojos del chico.

-Por favor, Harry, dime que no lo hiciste!- dijo Damien mirando suplicante a su hermano mayor.

-De que estas hablando?- pregunto Harry. Antes de que Damien pudiese responder, el retrato se abrió de nuevo y todos los estudiantes entraron, Harry miro el reloj encima de la puerta, las 5 de la tarde, los estudiantes acababan de terminar sus clases del día, Harry miro a Damien y asintió para ir a un lugar mas privado. Los hermanos Potter salieron de la sala común y buscaban un aula vacía cuando la profesora McGonagall los intercepto.

-Señor Potter, justo el estudiante que buscaba, el profesor Dumbledore desea hablar con usted- le dijo la profesora a Harry. Harry miro a Damien y pensó que no seria tan malo ver a Dumbledore en su oficina por ultima vez, después de todo, Harry se iría a casa en unas tres horas.

-Bien- respondió Harry y se giro para mirar a Damien- Damien, puedes esperar hasta que vea lo que quiere Dumbledore?- le pregunto, Damien asintió y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, no tenia hambre pero no tenia nada mas que hacer hasta que Harry regresara de su reunión con el Director. Damien estaba desesperado por preguntarle a Harry por que se había hecho pasar por Sirius, era obvio que Harry lo había hecho para poder escapar y ahora que regresaba a Hogwarts se le hacia extraño, entonces por que habría tomado la Poción Multijugos? Y en donde estaba su papá?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry siguió a la profesora McGonagall hacia la gárgola de piedra que llevaba a la oficina del Director, una vez dicha la contraseña, la gárgola se movió permitiéndoles la entrada.

Harry subió las escaleras y entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta, esperaba a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio esperándolo, como siempre, pero en lugar de eso, entro a la oficina y encontró al profesor de pie frente a Harry sosteniendo su varita suavemente en su mano, y no estaba solo, Harry miro alrededor y vio a una Lily bastante pálida y asustada, un absolutamente pálido Sirius y lo mas sorprendente, un James bastante herido de pie al lado de los otros dos, todos lo apuntaban con la varita.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía, no era posible! Harry había matado a James. Lo había lanzado de un acantilado de 100 metros, como era posible que sobreviviera? Harry no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar cuando dos maldiciones volaron hacia él. Sintió como su cuerpo era atado con sogas mágicas y después un _Stupefy_ darle en el pecho, en cuanto toco el suelo todo se volvió negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó y se encontró en una habitación diferente, trato de mirar alrededor de la habitación para intentar determinar donde estaba, pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba atado a una silla. Entro en paico y trato de desatarse, pero no resulto, las ataduras estaban en sus muñecas, brazos, tobillos y piernas, estaban muy bien atadas y no podía deshacerlas. Trato de mirar a su alrededor de nuevo y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de James y Lily, podía ver el escritorio de la pelirroja.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió y James y Lily entraron seguidos rápidamente por Sirius, Harry sintió su sangre hervir. James había sobrevivido! Después de todo lo que tuvo que esperar, todo l que planeo, James se las había arreglado para sobrevivir al ataque, y para colmo, le habían arruinado el planeado escape a Harry, no tenia idea de que hora era, pero estaba seguro de que no lograría salir a las 8.

Harry aparto la mirada de James, el Auror aun traía las ropas llenas de sangre y sus manos y brazos estaban cubiertas con vendajes, Harry asumió que Poppy debió de haberlo atendido y ahora el Animago caminaba perfectamente bien.. James se acerco a Harry acercando una silla junto con él, se sentó encarando a Harry y mirándolo fijamente.

-Creo que me debes una explicación- dijo James en voz baja. Harry se rehusó a mirarlo, por encima de todo, se sentía avergonzado. Avergonzado por que había fallado en tomar venganza, había querido hacerle daño a James durante tanto tiempo y ahora que tenia oportunidad, lo había echado a perder. Harry sintió una mano en su barbilla y se vio forzado por James a levantar el rostro- quiero saber por que me atacaste, a que te referías con todas esas acusaciones? Cuando te he lastimado, Harry? Respóndeme!

James estaba controlando su temperamento, quería lanzarle una buena maldición a Harry, su propio hijo había tratado de asesinarlo, de no haber sido por Sirius, James estaría muerto. Como si leyera los pensamientos del adulto, Harry preguntó.

-Como sobreviviste?- James soltó el rostro de Harry y se giro para mirar a su mejor amigo.

-Sirius llego justo a tiempo. Cuando me arrojaste por el risco, Sirius estaba de pie en el otro lado, utilizo la varita de Damien para salvarme de estrellarme contra las rocas- Harry miro hacia Sirius, quien lo miraba furioso- ahora que respondí tu pregunta, tu responde la mía, por que me atacaste?- pregunto de nuevo. Harry regreso los ojos hacia James y este se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas inundar los ojos esmeralda.

-Si no quieres responder esa pregunta, entonces contesta esto. Por que volviste a Hogwarts, tenias oportunidad de escapar, por que regresaste?- pregunto Sirius esperando que Harry comenzara a hablar.

-Quería ver que te arrestaran- respondió Harry mirando directamente a Sirius- tenia que volver para liberarte de la poción Multijugos y también quería ver su reacción cuando le dijeran que habían asesinado su marido- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Lily, quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Por que?- pregunto con voz ahogada. De nuevo, Harry aparto la mirada y se negó a contestar. James ya había tenido suficiente, se levanto y le hablo a Harry con voz entrecortada.

-No nos dejas otra opción, si te rehúsas a decirnos por que actuaste de ese modo, no nos queda otra opción mas que entregarte al Ministerio- Harry no reacciono ante la palabras de James, pero Lily jadeo de sorpresa y Sirius miro a James asombrado, cuando Harry no dio signos de responder, James salió de la habitación con Lily y Sirius pisando sus talones encerrando a Harry en la habitación. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Damien estaba escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad en la habitación, cuando miro que todos se iban, se quito la capa y camino hacia Harry, quien no parecía sorprendido.

-Debí haberme imaginado que estarías aquí- dijo Harry sin mirar a Damien, sin embargo, el chico miraba a su hermano mayor con una mezcla de shock y enojo.

-Como pudiste, Harry? Como pudiste tratar de lastimar a papá? Que te ha hecho?- le grito. Harry no respondió, se quedo ahí mirando a su alrededor, rehusando encontrar la mirada de Damien- nos engañaste! A todos! Me mentiste esta mañana, pretendías ser el tío Siri. Incluso me llamaste como él lo hace! Hiciste todo esto sabiendo que irías y tratarías de matar a tu propio padre! Por que Harry?- Harry no le respondió, pero si giro la cabeza para mirar a Damien.

-Deberías cuidar mucho las cosas que dices, Damien, me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber para engañar a todos y hacerlos creer que era Sirius Black- Damien se dio cuenta de que Harry decía la verdad. Todo el tiempo que Damien estuvo siguiendo a Harry le había contado de todo, sin darse cuenta le había dicho la información de todos a los que Damien conocía.

-Harry, por que atacaste a papá? Por que lo odias tanto? Papá realmente te ama, no tienes idea de cuanto significas para él! Mamá me dijo que cuando te secuestraron eras solo un bebe y que papá casi se vuelve loco de tristza, le tomo meses el poder hablar de nuevo, y tu te atreves ir y lastimar al hombre que te ama!- Damien dejo de hablar cuando vio que Harry levantaba la cabeza de golpe.

-Que? De que estas hablando Damien? No me secuestraron cuando era un bebe, huí de casa cuando tenia cuatro años!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James se paseaba por la oficina de Dumbledore, Lily y Sirius sentados con el rostro escondido en sus manos, como era posible que hubiesen pasado por alto a Harry? Como no pudieron ver lo mucho que odiaba a James? Lo suficiente como para tratar asesinarlo! James detuvo su andar y colapso en una silla enseguida de Lily, recargo la cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a idear un plan para hacer hablar a Harry, tenia que saber que había provocado que Harry lo atacara de esa forma.

La puerta se abrió y el profesor Dumbledore entro con algo en sus manos, cuando Sirius lo miro, vio el Pensadero negro que pertenecía a Harry, se había olvidado por completo de el. Rápidamente les explicó a Lily y James acerca del anillo y como Damien lo había transfigurado accidentalmente en el Pensadero que era originalmente. James y Lily miraron el Pensadero en las manos de Dumbledore y después miraron al director, James pudo ver que el Pensadero era algo muy importante, pero en ese momento, James no creía que hubiese algo mas importante que hacer hablar a Harry.

-Podemos ver las memorias despues Dumbledore, ahora creo que debemos concentrarnos en lo que haremos con Harry- dijo James, Lily lo miro sorprendida.

-No… no lo entregaras al Ministerio?- pregunto Lily, su voz temblaba al estar conteniendo sus emociones. James miro a su esposa y le dedico una mirada cansada.

-No, no voy a hacer eso, solo lo dije para asustar a Harry y hacerlo hablar.

-Bueno, creo que no sirvió, amigo- puntualizo Sirius.

-Si, me di cuenta!- exclamo James, le dolía todo y sabia que debía de estar descansando, pero no podía simplemente quedarse ahí cuando tenia a un adolescente homicida tras su familia.

-Si me permiten hacer una sugerencia- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja- tal vez deban ver el contenido del Pensadero, puede que responda todas sus preguntas.

Era la primera vez que James veía lo pálido y preocupado que estaba Dumbledore, había entrado en la oficina con el Pensadero en sus manos y ahora les decía que deberían ver las memorias de Harry, James se dio cuenta de que el director ya había visto el contenido del Pensadero.

-Ya viste lo que hay en el?- pregunto James, trato de evitar que el tono acusador no saliera junto con sus palabras, pero fallo. El profesor Dumbledore miro a James sin ese brillo que caracterizaba sus ojos.

-Si, lo he visto, lo siento, mi muchacho, pero necesitaba probar si mis sospechas eran correctas, Harry ha depositado sus memorias aquí, memorias que no quiere que nadie vea y tenia que saber por que- Dumbledore tenia una mirada sombría en su rostro, como si las memorias que había visto lo hubiesen afectado mas que nada en sus largos años.

-Que viste?- pregunto James comenzando a asustarse.

-Creo que es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, Lily, debes venir con James, y Sirius también- James comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando vio a Dumbledore poner el Pensadero en su escritorio y señalarles a los tres para que se acercaran, una vez que Lily y Sirius estuvieron a ambos lados de James, miraron a Dumbledore tocar la substancia plateada con su varita- memorias de su niñez- dijo Dumbledore con voz clara.

James, Lily y Sirius sintieron el jalón al irse de cabeza al Pensadero. Los tres adultos tocaron el suelo y miraron a su alrededor. _"Que esta pasando?"_ pensó James, la niebla blanca comenzó a esparcirse y se encontraron de pie en medio de su estancia, en el Valle de Godric. La habitación estaba exactamente igual a como había estado aproximadamente hacia 15 años, Lily jadeo al mirar a su alrededor. _"Memorias de su niñez"_ pensó James, _"eso dijo Dumbledore, cierto? Pero Harry apenas tenia quince meses cuando se lo habían llevado de casa, que memorias podría tener a esa edad?". _James sintió a Sirius y Lily acercarse a él, miraban alrededor, si esa era una memoria de Harry, seguramente estaba por ahí en algún lado.

Como respondiendo el pensamiento de James, una puerta se abrió y un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado entro en la habitación, James intento calmar su corazón al ver al pequeño niño acercarse. El niño era definitivamente Harry, tenia el cabello negro alborotado y sus grandes ojos esmeralda estaban ocultos tras unos lentes de armazón negro, no parecía tener mas de dos años, tal vez tres. Lily miraba al "niño" Harry muy de cerca, como si tratara de memorizar todos los detalles que pudiera. James y Lily se habían perdido de toda la infancia de Harry, nunca supieron como se vería su pequeño mientras crecía. James miro al pequeño niño cerrar la puerta tras él, llevaba ropa que parecía bastante vieja. "Que es esto?" pensó James, justo entonces, se escucho un grito desde la otra habitación.

-Harry! Harry! En donde estas? Ven aquí ahora mismo!- grito la voz de un hombre, los tres adultos brincaron, al igual que Harry, el pequeño corrió rápidamente y abrió la puerta del otro lado de la habitación, la cual los tres adultos reconocieron como la cocina. Harry abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación para encontrarse con Lily y James sentados en la mesa.

James y Lily miraron a sus contra partes en la memoria de Harry y sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Eran copias exactas, pero la expresión de sus rostros era dura y cruel. James se estremeció cuando miro al "falso" James mirar a Harry con odio, eso era lo que eran, eran falsos, ya que James y Lily habían perdido a Harry cuando era solo un bebe. James escucho a Lily soltar un grito cuando el falso James levanto una mano y le dio tremenda cachetada al pequeño niño de pie frente a él. Harry cayo al suelo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla, en la cual ya se formaba un moretón- cuantas veces te tengo que decir, pequeño pedazo de mierda? No quiero ver tu lastimero rostro cuando tengamos visitas, nos avergüenzas!

Los tres horrorizados adultos miraron como la falsa Lily le ordenaba a Harry ponerse de pie y decirle que se fuera a su habitación sin cenar, el pequeño corrió fuera de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y James, Lily y Sirius desearon poder causar cualquier tipo de dolor a los falsos padres sentados en la cocina.

La habitación comenzó a girar y pronto la niebla se aclaro, estaban en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, había una cama en la esquina en la cual se sentaba un pequeño niño. Harry trataba de arreglar sus lentes rotos, de forma Muggle, solo que una de las manos del niño estaba envuelta en una venda gruesa y sus dedos apenas si podían moverse. James se arrodillo junto al niño, el pequeño estaba llorando y James deseo poder apartar las lagrimas, Harry lloraba mientras ponía un pequeño pedazo de cinta alrededor de sus lentes. Entonces, un gran estruendo se escucho y el niño salto del susto antes de encogerse de miedo. James no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, la puerta se había abierto de golpe y el Animago se giro para ver a un furioso "James" de pie en la puerta.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo, no es así?- dijo el falso James entrando en la habitación, el verdadero James vio a Harry temblar cuando respondió.

-N… no, p… papá, lo juro, yo… yo no hice nada-James sintió su corazón romperse, Harry lo había llamado "papá", de verdad lo había llamado papá en sus recuerdos. El James falso tomo al pequeño niño por el cabello y lo aparto de la cama, James grito cuando el James falso arrojo a Harry al suelo y comenzó a patearlo viciosamente en las costillas. Harry grito y trato de protegerse haciéndose bolita, tratando de protegerse del castigo de su "padre".

-Como si no fuera suficiente con que destruyeras nuestras vidas! Quieres arruinarle la vida a otros también! Como te atreves a pelear con los niños de los vecinos? Son Muggles! Usaste magia para lastimarlos, no es así?- el James falso gritaba mientras seguía pateando al pequeño de tres años. Harry lloraba y gritaba cada que lo pateaban y solo cuando el falso James se detuvo para descansar fue que el niño pudo hablar.

-No… no lo hice. Ellos… ellos me molestaban. Me em… empujaron y r… rompieron mis gafas- dijo Harry mientras trataba de sentarse, el James falso solo miro a Harry con ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a patearlo y comenzar a quitarse el cinturón.

-No, no, no, oh Dios, por favor, no!- grito James cuando vio el cinturón en la mano de su falsa memoria. James, Lily y Sirius gritaron cuando miraron al falso James sostener el cinturón con una mano y mantener al sollozante niño en el piso con su pie.

-Te has portad muy mal Harry, así que es hora de castigarte, te vas a arrepentir!- James sintió que su mundo se destrozaba cuando miro al falso James comenzó a golpear al niño con el cinturón. El pequeño grito y se giro para proteger su pecho y estomago.

James cayo al suelo al ver a su niño siendo golpeado sin piedad por un monstruo que tenia su rostro, lloraba al escuchar a Harry gritar y suplicarle a su "papá" que se detuviera y que seria bueno y que nunca jamás usaría su magia otra vez. James vio al niño de tres años gritar cada vez que la hebilla de metal golpeaba su pequeña espalda, en unos segundos, la espalda de Harry estaba llena de raspones y moretones. Lily y Sirius lloraban y gritaban que la memoria se detuviera, de pronto, todo se detuvo y la familiar niebla plateada los rodeo. Cuando la niebla se aclaro, James se encontró en el piso de la cocina, miro a Lily y Sirius con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no podía creerlo, Voldemort no le había mentido a Harry acerca de James y Lily, en su lugar, le había llenado la cabeza con falsos recuerdos de un abuso terrible, era por eso que Harry odiaba a sus padres con cada fibra de su ser. James miro a la falsa Lily entrar en la cocina, estaba bien vestida, como si fuera a salir, cuando camino mas cerca, James, Lily y Sirius miraron a Harry de pie en la puerta, se veía un poco mas grande que en la memoria anterior, aun usaba ropa vieja y estaba muy delgado, como si no lo alimentaran con regularidad. Sus ojos esmeralda se miraban vacios y tristes y seguían escondidos detrás de las gafas rotas.

-Escúchame bien, la comida esta en el horno, no la quemes! Sabes como pude ser tu padre- le instruyo la falsa Lily a Harry, el pequeño miro hacia el horno y asintió con la cabeza, después miro a su madre caminar alrededor mientras se ponía sus aretes preparándose para salir. Justo cuando camino enseguida del niño, este tomo su vestido con su pequeña manita.

-Mamá, por favor, puedo ir contigo? No quiero quedarme solo con ellos- susurro Harry con voz llena de miedo. La Lily real puso una mano en su boca para evitar el sollozo que le provoco la escena. James y Sirius se miraron preocupados, a quien se refería Harry con "ellos"? La falsa Lily sacudió su vestido fuera del agarre de Harry y paso una mano por el área como si quisiera quitar una suciedad invisible que Harry había dejado en su ropa.

-No! No puedes venir, cuantas veces me lo vas a pedir? En verdad Harry, puedes ser de lo mas molesto!- Harry se aparto de su mamá y aparto la mirada, parecía derrotado. Justo entonces, el timbre de la casa sonó y los tres adultos miraron a Harry tensarse, cuando la falsa Lily corrió a abrir la puerta, los tres miraron a Harry apartarse rápidamente como si quisiera meterse dentro de la pared y desaparecer en ella.

Entonces, los falsos Potter entraron en la cocina junto con un Sirius falso, el verdadero miro a su falsa contraparte, se comenzaba a preguntar por que Dumbledore le había pedido a él también entrar en las memorias de Harry, ahora deseaba no descubrirlo, Sirius no quería saber que clase de monstruo era en la memoria de Harry.

-Ah, Harry, como estas?- pregunto el falso Sirius mientras revolvía el cabello del niño, quien se tenso pero no se movió de su lugar. Tan rápido como pudo, Harry se movió hacia el horno y comenzó a revisar el pollo que se cocinaba en ese momento. La falsa Lily se fue dejando a los dos amigos. James y Sirius se sentaron en el comedor dejando a Harry solo en la cocina, el pequeño se movía de aquí para allá en silencio y hacia una mueca cada que se tenia que agachar para recoger algo, los tres adultos pensaron que el niño debía tener unas costillas rotas ya que ponía una mano en su costado. Harry escuchó la conversación entre su padre y padrino.

-Simplemente no lo entiendo, Padfoot, nunca pensé que mi hijo saldría así, es un total Squib, ni siquiera puede hacer hechizos simples aun, lo único que puede hacer son esos estúpidos trucos con los niños de los vecinos Muggles- decía el James falso.

-Lo se, es terrible, imagínate tener un ahijado tan patético, que edad tiene la pequeña mierdecilla?- se escucho la voz de Sirius.

-Cuatro, cuando yo tenia cuatro años hacia magia todo el tiempo. Se que soy muchísimo mejor que él pero solo mira lo débil que es, su visión es peor que la mía! Te juro que para cuando sea adolescente se va a quedar completamente ciego!- dijo James con una voz que decía claramente que no le importaba si eso llegase a pasar.

-Bueno, tal vez si dejaras de golpearlo en la cabeza todo el tiempo, ya sabes lo que dicen, demasiados golpes en la cabeza pueden causar deformidades- dijo Sirius con una risa y ambos hombres estallaron a carcajadas.

El niño se aparto las lagrimas de un manotazo al escuchar esas palabras y continuo con su trabajo de poner la mesa, solo había dos puestos, para los dos hombres en la casa. Los verdaderos James, Lily y Sirius parecían a punto de vomitar, no podían creer las horribles mentiras que habían puesto en la mente de Harry, ahora entendían por que los odiaba. Justo cuando el pequeño niño revisaba el pollo, hubo un ruido en la puerta y Harry se giro rápidamente para ver al falso Sirius en el marco.

-Hola, Harry, que estas haciendo?- pregunto Sirius acercándose al aterrorizado niño. El verdadero Sirius le gruño a su falsa contraparte deseando poder acabarlo a golpes. Harry le dedico a Sirius una asustada mirada antes de contestar.

-Nada, tío- el falso Sirius levanto el puño y lo estrello contra la mejilla del pequeño, Harry retrocedió unos pasos pero se las arreglo para permanecer en pie.

-No soy tu tío, pequeña basura! Te referirás a mi como Amo Black, entendido!

-S… si, Amo Black- respondió Harry mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con la manga de su camisa.

-Que estas haciendo, Harry?- preguntó Sirius caminando hacia el horno.

-Pollo, Amo Black- respondió Harry con temor en la voz. Los verdaderos Potter y Sirius tenían lagrimas de frustración en los ojos al mirar a Harry aterrorizarse con el Sirius falso.

-Hmm, se ve un poco crudo, me gusta mi comida bien cocida- y dicho eso, el falso Sirius apunto su varita hacia el pollo y se comenzó a reír escandalosamente cuando este se torno negro y comenzó a humear rápidamente. Harry jadeo y corrió hacia el horno, sus pequeñas manos revoloteaban en la puerta del horno tratando de abrirla para salvar la comida, el Sirius falso siguió riendo al ver que Harry no podía abrir la puertecita del horno, Harry comenzó a llorar y a manotear intentando apartar la varita de Sirius para que dejara de quemar la comida.

-Por favor, no! Papá va a matarme! Por favor, Amo Black, por favor, no!- rogo Harry sin dejar de brincar para intentar apartar la varita del pollo quemado. Al fin, el Sirius falso guardo su varita y Harry corrió hacia el horno para sacar un completamente quemado y destruido pollo.

-Oh, James! Prongs! Sera mejor que vengas y mires lo que Harry hizo!- grito el Sirius falso. Harry miro a su padrino, sus ojos verdes se abrieron aterrorizados.

-No! Por favor, no!- le rogo a Sirius pero este solo se rio cuando el falso James entro en la cocina.

-Que paso?- pregunto James y después sus ojos se fijaron en el polo destrozado en el horno y a Harry de pie junto a este con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- que hiciste, pequeña mierda! Lo hiciste a propósito!- el falso James tomo al niño por el brazo y estampo su mano en la pequeña mejilla mandando al niño al suelo para después comenzar a patearlo viciosamente, Harry ni siquiera grito, cerro la boca y los ojos fuertemente. Los tres horrorizados adultos se quedaron en medio de la memoria y lloraron, era claro, por la forma en la que el pequeño Harry actuaba, que ya había pasado por eso antes. De ponto el falso James se giro y miro el horno, aun encendido, sonrió a Harry mientras lo arrastraba hacia el horno- quemas mi comida, yo te quemare a ti- siseo con odio.

El verdadero James grito y corrió hacia el falso James, pero no podía hacer nada para detener lo que ya había pasado, se encogió horrorizado cuando su falso yo tomo al niño, que trataba desesperadamente de escapar.

-No, papá! Por favor, no! Por favor, papa, lo siento, lamento todo! Por favor, no!- rogo Harry mientras trataba de alejarse, pero el falso Harry lo tomo firmemente mientras abría la puerta del horno. Lily, Sirius y James lloraban fuertemente mientras miraban con terror al falso James tomar la pequeña manita de Harry y acercarla al metal ardiendo del horno.

Harry grito en agonía mientras se retorcía salvajemente en el agarre de su "padre", una vez que la cocina se lleno con el horrible olor a carne quemada, el falso James soltó al pequeño. Harry se quedo tendido en el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento debido a tanto gritar. Los falsos James y Sirius le gritaron a Harry para que limpiara el desastre y después se fuera a la cama sin comer nada. Los dos monstruos dejaron al niño en el suelo de la cocina acunando su mano sangrienta y quemada cerca del pecho.

Lentamente, el niño se levantó y con cuidado abrió la puerta trasera, una vez que dio un paso fuera y el frio viento le dio en la cara, el niño de cuatro años miro la oscuridad frente a él y después miro de nuevo hacia la casa, las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas, estaba claro lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, _"Que sentido tiene quedarte en casa cuando te tratan así? No es mejor irse y encontrar otro lugar para vivir? Cualquier otro lugar seria mejor que este". _Y entonces, mientras los tres adultos miraban, el Harry de cuatro años camino hacia la oscuridad frente a él y no miro mas hacia la casa de los Potter. James, Lily y Sirius sintieron un tirón y salieron de las memorias antes de estamparse en el suelo de la oficina de Dumbledore. Antes de que James pudiera decir una palabra, el Director corrió hacia ellos.

-Debemos apresurarnos, tomen a Harry y váyanse!- dijo Dumbledore mientras tiraba de Lily y James hacia la puerta.

-Dumbledore!" Que sucede?- pregunto James y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz temblorosa.

-Mortífagos! Hogwarts esta bajo ataque!- antes de que James pudiese reaccionar, se escucho un terrible grito desde afuera. James, Lily y Sirius se apresuraron a acercarse a la ventana y lo que vieron los hizo jadeas de asombro, había no menos de treinta Mortífagos en plena batalla con los Aurores, los gritos que escuchaban eran de Tonks, que se encontraba bajo la maldición Cruciatus. Pero lo que provoco que James gritara de frustración fue cuando vio a Bella abrazar a alguien, cuando se separaron, James vio a Harry de pie frente a Bella, el chico miro hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, sus furiosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de James y el odio que vio en ellos provoco que su corazón se rompiera, ahora entendía por que el odio de su hijo, según los recuerdos de de Harry, James lo había tratado terrible cuando era un niño y por eso tuvo que escapar de casa cuando había cumplido cuatro años. Antes de que James o alguien mas pudiese hacer algo, Harry aparto la mirada de los cuatro adultos y tomo la mano que le tendía Bellatrix. James y Lily miraron sin poder hacer nada como Harry desaparecía con Bella de regreso a Lord Voldemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ke tal… se imaginaban algo así..¿? bueno espero les haya gustado.. déjenme Review.. bunas noticias.. ya llevo la mitad del siguiente capi..=D


	29. Home

_**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHAPIS0093..!=D**_

yo juraba que ya había subido el capi desde le jueves..!xD y yo insistía "por que no me llegan reviews".. hasta que me llego el review de _Pájaro de Fuego_ y me di cuenta que no había subido el capi.. solo había subido el documento..!xD hahahahahhaha al principio morí de risa.. después temí por mi vida por los lectores ke me lincharían..O.o pero yo se ke me kieren y ke no me harán nada..!=D aki les dejo ya el capi y me aseguro de subirlo bien arriba.. espero Reviews..!

**Sheyney Evangel: **supongo ke es vicio barato porke debes pagar el internet-..xD ya tengo un teclado inalámbrico sobre mi lap y es mas fácil.. pero deberías verlo.. se ve terrible..xD aunque solo lo uso para escribir mis fics.. me estresa no poder escribir rápido sin la E..¬¬ gracias por mi calaverita y aki tienes tu capi..=D

**Jovas: **ohh mi esclavo.. como puedes desearle la muerte a James Potter..! sin el la historia se cavaria..xD y si tienes razón.. hay bestias en este mundo ke hacen exactamente lo ke le paso a Harry en sus memorias.. espero ke todos paguen con intereses sus acciones..=( y en este capi esta el reencuentro de Papi Voldy con su hijito.. espero te guste.. y recuérdame no irnos de fiesta sin supervisión ke seguro terminaremos en un universo paralelo..xD espero tu review..=D

**Yara Potter: **la paciencia es una virtud.. la cual yo también carezco asi ke no me atrevo a pedir mucha..xD aki tienes otro capi..! disfruta..=D

**Marina: **tengo el honor de informarte ke el fic tiene ni mas ni menos ke 65 capítulos..xD ya casi vamos por la mitad..! no te preocupes aun keda mucha historia..xD y si.. Remus si sale pero hasta ahora no le han dado mucha importancia..xD espera mas adelante..=D espero te guste el capi..!

**DannyCullen13: **tienes razón,.. ahora se comprende por ke Harry es así.. pero también hay un gran dilema ante las personas que kieren ke Harry se kede con Voldy.. pero después de saber lo ke hizo.. ya no saben si si o si no..xD espero ke no seas una de ella porke se están partiendo la cabeza ahora..xD bueno lee y deja review..!=D

**Cheyxx: **memorias falsas.. memorias falsas.. bueno ya sabrás en este capi ke esas memorias "falsas" son peores de lo ke creen.. aki tienes el capi y el regreso del Príncipe a su hogar.. espero te guste y dejes review..=D

**Septimaluna: **la verdad.. kreo ke le falta un pokito.. pero sigue leyendo ke pronto lo sabrás..=D espero tu review..!

**Princesa Vampírica: **tienes un buen punto.. excepto su hermano.. hay una cosa con Damien ke tal vez pueda ayudar a hacerle entender a Harry que no pudo haber escapado de casa a los 4 años.. aki lo dice Damien..=D y tmb esta el encuentro de Papi Voldy con su hijito.. espero te guste..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **bien.. kreo ke no debí retarte a hacer una respuesta tan larga..O.o aunque apoyo tu opinión.. el trabajo es lo peo0o0o0or del mundo.. y mas cuando te hacen venir a las 5:30 am hasta el aeropuerto un domingo..¬¬ pero bueno.. pasemos a otro tema.. 0o0oh me encanta como todo lo kieres relacionar con las cosas ke ha hecho Harry cuando era mas joven..xD ke si mato a los Longbottom.. ke si escapo en una escoba.. ke si uso el artefacto de los Daywalkers..xD hahahaha me encanta..! Ginny y Damien..¬¬ no.. no.. y no.. seria ponerle miel a la cajeta.. no serviría..¬¬ e insisto mi influencia no puede ser mala.. yo no soy influeyista o como se diga.. la mala eres tu por seguirme..=D y si yo también recuerdo cuando era una respuesta de "Gracias por leer, deja tu Review"…xD oh tiempos normales y sencillos..xD e insisto.. eres una malpensada..! también pensaste mal de James y Harry hace no se cuantos capiss..! tienes la mente cochina..! tu eres la mala influencia para mii..!xD trankila con el Pensadero.. Harry no es tonto.. sabe muy bien lo ke hace.. todo lo planea con 3 pasos adelante..=D no sabes cuanta razón tienes al decir ke Damien será su perdición… oh.. no debí decir eso.. pero bueno lo dejare para intrigarte mas..Muajajaja..! te digo ke Harry todo lo planea.. si es digno hijo de su Padre… adoptivo.. y es bueno recalcar ke el "cariño" ke le tiene Voldemort a Harry no lleva comillas.. y el mismo Dumbledore lo dice.. y no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Harry sacando a pasear a Damien con correa y todo..xD y cuando Harry se entere kreo ke ardera mas ke Troya.. tal vez Hogwarts.. y Hogsmeade de seguro..xD como no dijiste cuando tienes pruebas.. lo siento pero subo ya..xD ahora te reto a poner mas PD..!xD

**Danielle Angel: **me fue bastante bien en mis vacaciones si..xD gracias por preguntar.. disfruta..!=D

**Lady du Verseau: **aki esta el capi y aki esta tu Voldy..xD espero tu review..=D

**Bellessie: **aki mas agridulzura..! la tristeza de perder a un hijo.. pero la alegría de tenerlo de vuelta..e s tan raro espero te guste..!=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **alguien me dijo en un review.. ke Damien seria la perdición de Harry..xD por mas lindo ke sea puede hacerle mucho mal a nuestro kerido Príncipe.. pero bueno lo veremos mas adelante.. sigue leyendo ke ya va a adelantando la historia…! Espero tu review..=D

**AnnieKP: **espero ke no estes tan sensible.. puede ser muy destructivo.. o eso dicen.. por eso es mejor no tener sentimientos..=D como yo..! ya aki hay otro capi.. mas Harry Damien y Harry Papi Voldy..=D espero te gustee..!=D

**Chapis0093: **sip.. es de lo mas penoso que alguien se atreva a tratar así a un niño inocente.. pero es lo ke Voldy hizo.. y con respecto a los padres de Neville.. me alegra ke te fijaras.. porke ese tema cobrara mucha importancia mas adelante..! asi ke estate atenta para ke sepas ke fue lo ke paso..=D y bueno.. hay MUCHISIMOS fics del Príncipe Oscuro.. pero todos en ingles.. planeo traducirlos todos pero claro ke es mucho trabajo.. pero casi todos son one shots de escenas perdidas o del inicio de las cosas.. y también tiene una secuela ke.. si me lo piden al finalizar este.. hare la ke sigue.. y los one shots.. por ahora todavía me mantengo.. debo confesar ke estoy traduciendo uno ke es sobre el inicio del Príncipe Oscuro.. es cortito.. pero en cuanto lo termine lo subo y serás la primera en enterarte..=D espero tu review.,.!

**Vicky Riddle: **ke bien ke hicieras un fic con inspiración de este..xD créeme ke hay miles y todos muy buenos.. me pasarse por el tuyo pronto para ver ke tal..=D espero tu review..!

**Pájaro de Fuego**: ke bueno ke te guste el fic..=D y ke al fin hayas dejado Revies..¬¬ no te preocupes ke yo no dejo la historia por nada.. tardo un poco pero ten paciencia por favor..!xD con respecto a los signos de exclamación.. ya me lo han dicho antes.. pero es la forma en la ke yo escribo.. se ke debe de llevar dos.. pero me gusta mas como se ve así.. y tengo un poco de OCD así ke soy muy especial con lo ke hago.. sorry..xD y por cierto.. es una chusma enardecida contra Moody.. no te preocupes.. te guardo la antorcha..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Home - Hogar

James miro sin poder hacer nada como Bella se llevaba a su hijo de vuelta con Lord Voldemort, de vuelta con el monstruo que había llenado la mente de Harry con horrorosas mentiras acerca de sus padres, sin pensarlo, James saco su varita y corrió hacia la puerta decidido a matar a todos los Mortífagos que pudiera.

Sirius y Lily, seguidos por Dumbledore, siguieron a James. Pronto los cuatro adultos estuvieron fuera del castillo, llegaron justo a tiempo para ver al ultimo Mortífago desaparecer, ya habían cumplido su cometido ahí, se habían llevado a Harry de regreso con su Amo. James soltó un grito de frustración y colapso en e césped sin importarle que casi toda la escuela estuviese mirando por las ventanas. Lily y Sirius lo ayudaron a levantarse y a entrar de nuevo al castillo mientras que el profesor Dumbledore, Snape y muchos otros ayudan a los Aurores heridos, muchos de los cuales habían sido asesinados por Mortífagos. Por suerte ningún alumno había resultado herido ya que todos estaban dentro cuando el ataque había iniciado.

James fui llevado de regreso a la oficina de Dumbledore, estaba completamente deshecho, no podía detener las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sintió los cálidos brazos de Lily rodearlo, ambos padres se abrazaron y lloraron, sentían igual a como lo habían hecho cuando Harry había desaparecido a los 15 meses de edad, de pronto, James se separo de Lily.

-Damien!- susurro, con toda la conmoción, Lily y James se habían olvidado por completo de su hijo menor, salieron de la oficina del Director y corrieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor- Damien! Damien! Ron, en donde esta Damien, lo has visto?- pregunto James al prefecto pelirrojo.

-No, no se en conde esta, respondió Ron, él y Hermione intentaban calmar a los estudiantes histéricos, ya que todos habían presenciado el ataque. James salió de la Sala Común y comenzó a buscar a Damien por todo el castillo.

-Por favor, por favor, que no le haya pasado nada- James rezaba mientras corría hacia el Gran Comedor, justo cuando James, Lily y Sirius giraban una esquina para revisar las mazmorras, vieron a Damien caminar hacia ellos lentamente, tenia la cabeza agachada y caminaba muy lentamente, como si cada paso le doliera, sus padres corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron fuertemente, cuando lo soltaron, vieron los ojos avellana de Damien llenos de lagrimas.

-Damy?- susurro Lily preguntándose por que Damien se veía tan deshecho.

-Yo… tuve que… lo entienden, verdad? Él… él no escucho nada de lo que le dije, no… no me creyó- Damien hablaba en voz sumamente baja, sus ojos parecían nublados, como si no se diera cuenta de quienes eran las personas con las que hablaba. James se apresuro a llevar a Damien hacia la habitación que compartía con Lily, una vez que estuvieron dentro, James se giro hacia su hijo.

-Damy, que paso?- James podía ver la silla vacía en la que habían atado a Harry apenas hacia veinte minutes, un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar como habían tratado a Harry, le habían llenado la cabeza con horribles pesadillas sobre sus padres, James sacudió la cabeza, no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, tenia que lidiar con Damien primero- Damien, que aso?- repitió. Damien levanto la mirada hacia sus padres.

-Lo deje escapar- dijo Damien con voz baja y sin mirar a nadie, James sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estomago.

-Lo dejaste ir, por que? En que estabas pensando?- le grito James a Damien, sabia que el pequeño estaba muy triste, pero no podía controlar su enojo. Damien había dejado que Harry escapara y que fuera de regreso con Lord Voldemort, el daño que eso implicaba era catastrófico! James se arrodillo frente a Damien y lo forzó a que levantara la mirada para poder ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas- por que?

-Por que lo iban a enviar a Azkaban, no quería que Harry fuera a Azkaban, le mintieron, cree que el huyo de casa, no sabe la verdad y no importo cuanto intente explicarle, no me creyó- Damien dijo esto sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

-Damien, como es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto Lily, se refreía al hecho de que James había amenazado a Harry con entregarlo al Ministerio y todas las mentiras que le habían dicho a Harry cuando era niño.

-Escuche a papa decirle a Harry que lo enviaría a Azkaban, estaba en la habitación bajo la capa de invisibilidad, cuando se fueron me dirigí a Harry y le pregunte por que había atacado a papá, Harry no quería decírmelo, pero cuando mencione lo mucho que papa lo había extrañado cuando se lo habían llevado cuando era un bebe, entonces me dijo. Dijo que… que él fue…- Damien no pudo seguir, escondió el rostro entre sus manos y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Lily se acerco rápidamente y lo abrazo tratando de calmarlo. Cuando Damien no pudo seguir hablando sobre su conversación con Harry, Sirius sugirió que le quitaran la memoria para que pudieran verla por ellos mismos.

Lentamente, Damien saco su varita y cerro los ojos, se concentro en la memoria de la conversación con Harry y cuando aparto la varita de su sien, un delgado hilo plateado salió de su cabeza siguiendo la varita, James tomo la memoria y la puso en el Pensadero color gris que era de Lily, pronto, él, Sirius y Lily estuvieron dentro de la memoria de Damien.

-Nos engañaste! A todos! Me mentiste esta mañana, pretendías ser el tío Siri. Incluso me llamaste como él lo hace! Hiciste todo esto sabiendo que irías y tratarías de matar a tu propio padre! Por que Harry?- los tres adultos miraron como Harry levantaba la mirada hacia su hermanito.

- Deberías cuidar mucho las cosas que dices, Damien, me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber para engañar a todos y hacerlos creer que era Sirius Black- James miro la reacción de Damien, se había sentado frente a Harry y estaba completamente sorprendido, era obvio que Damien no se había dado cuenta de toda la atención que le ponía Harry cuando el chico se ponía a hablarle de todo y mas.

- Harry, por que atacaste a papá? Por que lo odias tanto? Papá realmente te ama, no tienes idea de cuanto significas para él! Mamá me dijo que cuando te secuestraron eras solo un bebe y que papá casi se vuelve loco de tristeza, le tomo meses el poder hablar de nuevo, y tu te atreves ir y lastimar al hombre que te ama!-James sintió una ola de orgullo ante las palabras de Damien, él sabia que James amaba a Harry, desafortunadamente, tomaría mas que eso para hacerle creer a Harry.

-Que? De que estas hablando Damien? No me secuestraron cuando era un bebe, huí de casa cuando tenia cuatro años!- los tres adultos miraron a Damien levantarse de golpe con una mirada de completa sorpresa en su rostro.

-No! No, Harry, no puede ser! Mamá y papa no me mentirían, me dijeron que fuiste secuestrado por un Mortífago, tenias apenas quince meses! Fue a ti a quien te mintieron…- Damien dejo de hablar al ver la mirada asesina que le dedico Harry, James miro como su hijo mayor respondía rechinando los dientes.

-Fue a ti a quien le mintieron Damien! Nadie me ha mentido a mi! Recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió la noche en que deje mi hogar, si es que puedo llamar a ese lugar "hogar". Dime Damien, si tus padres nunca te han mentido, entonces por que nunca te contaron de mi? Por que jodidos me mantuvieron en secreto para todos? Huh? Tal vez por que nunca creyeron que sobreviviría! Como demonios un niño de cuatro años podría sobrevivir por su propia cuenta? Pensaron que al fin se habían deshecho de mi, si no me hubiera capturado la Orden y me hubieran forzado a regresar lo los Potter, nunca te hubieras enterado de mi existencia!- James sintió otra oleada de emociones cuando las palabras de Harry lo golpearon, después de todo estaba diciendo la verdad, James y Lily nunca le habían dicho a Damien sobre su hermano, siempre habían actuado como si Harry no existiera frente a Damien, no querían asustar a Damien al hacerle pensar que no estaba seguro, si su hermano mayor pudo haber sido secuestrado tan fácilmente por un hombre de Lord Voldemort, y justo de la misma casa de Lily y James, entonces que pensaría Damien?

También, James sentía que se habían dado por vencidos con Harry demasiado pronto, nunca lo buscaron lo suficiente, todos habían asumido que Voldemort lo había matado al instante debido a la profecía. Si hubiesen encontrado a Harry antes, tal vez nada de eso estaría pasando, Harry no hubiera tenido tan horrible infancia, aun cuando sabían que las memorias de Harry eran falsas, aun así le partía el corazón saber que Harry lo quería capaz de hacer esas cosas y que había crecido creyéndolo. James fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Damien responderle a Harry.

-Pero Harry, no encuentro razón para que mamá y papá hayan mentido, que beneficio obtendrían al mentir?- Damien se detuvo y sus ojos avellana brillaron al darse cuenta- Harry, por que te fuiste de casa? Dijiste que huiste, por que huiste de mamá y papá?- Harry no le respondió, solamente aparto la mirada, parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no hablar- Harry? Por favor, dime, por que huiste de casa?- pregunto de nuevo Damien.

-Créeme Damien, de todas las personas, tu eres la que menos quiere saber que paso- Harry miro a Damien de nuevo y los tres adultos en la memoria vieron todo el dolor y la traición reflejados en las esmeraldas del chico.

-Harry, no puedes… por favor, Harry, dime que no crees que mamá y papá te podrían lastimar, no podrían dañar a nadie…- Harry lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Yo no _creo_ que puedan lastimarme, yo _se_ que me lastimaran! Lo recuerdo todo! Creen que era tan solo un niño, un chiquillo de cuatro años, un patético y estúpido niño! Que es lo que puede recordar? Pero recuerdo todo, Damien, revivía esas pesadillas una y otra vez hasta que tuve que sacar esas memorias de mi cabeza! Las saque para que no me atormentaran cuando dormía. Eso fue lo que me hicieron! No solo tu mamá y papá me torturaron cuando era niño, continuaron atormentándome cuando estaba lejos de ellos, tanto que tuve que remover las memorias por completo! Ya esta Damien! Te dije lo que querías saber, estas feliz?- Harry respiraba pesadamente y tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Damien también estaba al borde del llanto, a pesar de eso, trato una vez mas de convencer a Harry de que eso no era cierto.

-No discutiré contigo, si dices que recuerdas lo que mamá y papá te hicieron, entonces te creo, pero solo quiero preguntarte una cosa. Dijiste que recuerdas todo lo que te paso, y que huiste de casa cuando tenias cuatro, cierto?- Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza manteniendo la mirada fija en Damien- bueno, Harry, si eso es verdad, entonces como es que no me recuerdas?- Harry miro a Damien confundido, como si no entendiera la pregunta- soy tres años menor que tu, así que si tenias cuatro, yo debería de haber tenido un año cuando huiste. Si puedes recordar todo a la perfección entonces seguramente también me recordarías a mi, aun así la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en Grimmauld place, estabas muy sorprendido ante el hecho de tener un hermano menor.

James, Lily y Sirius se miraron tranquilos, sintieron un inmenso alivio y alegría cuando supieron que al menos Damien nunca creyo las mentirras que le habían dicho a Harry, ademas, el chico habia dado en el clavo, seguro eso haría que Harry cuestionara la lógica de sus memorias.

-No se por que no puedo recordarte Damien, solo recuerdo las cosas horribles que me hicieron. Tal vez tu…- las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por una explosión proveniente de los terrenos, Harry miro a Damien antes de preguntarle- Damy, que hora es?- Damien miró a Harry confundido.

-Que?

-La hora! Damien, que hora es?- Damien miro el reloj en su muñeca.

-Las 8, por que?- Harry miro desesperadamente hacia la puerta.

-Son ellos, los Mortífagos!- Damien miro la puerta horrorizado.

-Mortífagos! Aquí en Hogwarts, no puede ser! Hogwarts esta muy bien protegido!- Harry rio por lo bajo y volvió a mirar la aterrorizada expresión Damien.

-Nada puede protegerse para siempre- Damien miro hacia la puerta de nuevo.

-Están aquí para llevarte, no es cierto?- preguntó Damien sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si, se supone que hoy regresaría a casa- James, Lily y Sirius miraron a Harry sorprendidos, era por eso que Harry había atacado a James ese día, ya sabia que los Mortífagos irían a recatarlo esa noche y podría escapar antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Damien miro a Harry y miro la tristeza en sus ojos, de pronto, el pequeño Potter saco su varita y apunto a las muñecas de Harry.

-REDUCTO!- grito Damien y las ataduras que sujetaban a Harry desaparecieron, le tomo a Harry un segundo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, Damien repitió el mismo hechizo en las ataduras de las piernas de Harry también y este se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-Damien, que…

-Solo vete, Harry! Si no te vas ahora terminaras en Azkaban- Damien le hablaba a Harry, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, Harry miraba al chico frente a él sin creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo, verdad? Trate de matar a James Potter, y lo seguiré intentando hasta que lo logre- dijo Harry y observo detenidamente la reacción del chico mientras hablaba. Damien dio un respingo ante la palabra "matar", pero no intentó detener a Harry.

-Solo te ayudo a escapar por que no quiero que vayas a Azkaban, eres mi hermano y siempre lo serás, pero si tratas de lastimar a papá y mamá de nuevo, Harry, vas a tener que matarme a mi primero. No dejare que nada les pase mientras este cerca- la voz de Damien no tenia ningún tono de amenaza, solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Harry le sonrió a Damien, pero no su usual sonrisa retorcida. La sonrisa que James, Sirius y Lily vieron era la mas genuina que habían visto en Harry.

-Típico Gryffindor- dijo Harry empujando juguetonamente a Damien, a pesar de la situación Damien sonrió de regreso a su hermano.

-Y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo- Harry se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir se giro y le hablo a Damien por, probablemente, la ultima vez.

-Quédate dentro de Hogwarts, ellos no pueden entrar- y dicho esto, Harry dejo a Damien, quien colapso en el suelo con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al ver a su hermano dejarlos, de nuevo.

James, Lily y Sirius sintieron como salían de la memoria y de nuevo se encontraban en la habitación de Lily y James, miraron a un Damien completamente exhausto. James se acerco y levanto a su hijo de la silla en la que se encontraba para poder abrazarlo, susurro sus disculpas al oído de Damien y sintió al chico en sus brazos sollozar fuertemente. Llevaron a Damien a la sala común de Gryffindor y lo dejaron al cuidado de Ron y Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James y Lily solo querían meterse en su cama y dormir hasta que esa pesadilla terminara, una parte de James deseaba que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, que pudiese dormir y al despertar, Harry estuviese ahí en Hogwarts con él. James y Lily se sentaron en el suelo enseguida del escritorio de la pelirroja, ambos con el corazón roto y culpándose a si mismos por no darse cuenta de lo que pensaba Harry.

-Como es que no lo vimos antes? Como pudimos ser tan ciegos ante las reacciones de Harry con nosotros?- dijo Lily en un susurro- él nunca escondió el odio que sentía hacia nosotros, pero todos lo ignoramos, no quisimos lidiar con eso y esperábamos que a Harry se le pasara, como es que nunca le preguntamos el por que?- de pronto, Lily se llevo ambas manos a la boca y miro a James con ojos sumamente abiertos- Oh por Dios, James! Recuerdas cuando hablamos por primera vez con Harry en el Cuartel General? Recuerdas lo que nos dijo? Nos pregunto si estábamos decepcionados de que hubiera sobrevivido, dijo que nosotros "no esperábamos que sobreviviera", recuerdas? Nosotros asumimos que se refreiría al incidente de su captura en el que se lastimo tanto, pero él no hablaba de eso, se refería al hecho de que el se había ido de casa hacia doce años! Quería decir que nosotros estábamos decepcionados de que él hubiese sobrevivido y crecido, y cuando hablaba con Damien dijo lo mismo "Tal vez ellos nunca esperaron que yo sobreviviera! Como demonios un niño de cuatro años podría haber sobrevivido por su propia cuenta?". Todo estaba ahí, toda la evidencia que daba con la gran mentira que le habían dicho a Harry, simplemente nunca pudimos verlo.

James se dio cuenta de que Lily tenia razón. Harry les había dado muchas pistas, reaccionaba muy extraño hacia James y Lily, pero ambos padres nunca le dieron importancia, todo tenia sentido ahora. LA forma en la que Harry lo miraba con odio, los extraños comentarios acerca de la violencia que empleaba James y la forma en la que Harry se había molestado cuando habían reprendido a Damien en el Cuartel General. James sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al recordar las palabras que le había dicho a Damien en frente de Harry.

"_Los Weasley están decepcionados por tu comportamiento… te vas a arrepentir… tu castigo será decidido mañana…". _

Esas palabras debieron de enviarlo de regreso a esas horrible memorias, era por eso que había defendido a Damien, debió de haber pensado que Damien había pasado por lo mismo que él. _"Pero seguramente se dio cuenta que a Damien lo tratábamos bien, o no?"_ pensó James, y entonces recordó algo mas, las palabras que Harry le había dicho amargamente apenas esa tarde. _"… pero luego te vi con Damien y note lo diferente que eres con él, así que te lo preguntare de nuevo, Potter! Por que? Por que yo?"._ James quiso cachetearse a su mismo, como pudo ser tan estúpido? Como es que no vio lo que Harry insinuaba? Era obvio que Harry no podía hablar de lo que le había pasado, como podría Harry mirar a su supuesto agresor y decirle _"recuerdas que me torturaste y atormentaste hace doce años, me trataste tan mal que tuve que huir, bueno, creo que deberíamos sentarnos a discutirlo ahora que ya crecí"._

James recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Harry en su dormitorio apenas hacia un mes, recordaba haber tratado de hacer que Harry se abriera con el y le dijera por que lo odiaba tanto, y ahora las palabras de Harry regresaban a él, "el solo mirarte sentado ahí y halándome como si nada hubiese pasado hace que me hierva la sangre… piénsalo Potter, no puedes recordad ninguna razón por la que te odie? Intenta recordar." James recordaba como Harry estaba a punto del colapso al decir eso, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y eso debió ser suficiente como para que James descubriera todo.

James escondió el rostro en sus manos, no quería pensar que había defraudado a Harry, de pronto otro recuerdo vino a su mente, el día que James había descubierto que Harry no se había bebido las pociones que lo sanarían, James recordaba como Harry había retrocedido protegiéndose de él cuando levanto una mano. Por que James no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal entonces? El hecho de que Harry se apartara de James por temor a que lo lastimara debió de haber iluminado su mente, pero James no había pensado en eso, seguía ignorándolos y forzando esos pensamientos a permanecer en lo mas profundo de su mente esperando no tener que enfrentarlo nunca. Estaba muy emocionado al estar en Hogwarts con su esposa y sus hijos, demasiado ocupado en planear el futuro con Harry que nunca se puso a pensar en el pasado del chico.

Lily recordaba otro incidente que probablemente les habría hecho ver que había algo que no estaba bien, justo después del ataque de los Vampiros, cuando Harry se recuperaba en el hospital, la forma en la que Harry le hablo a James, _"Entonces, de pronto ya se preocupan por mi bienestar?... Tu eres el que debería pensar lo que dice y a quien. Es tu trabajo preocuparte? No tienes derecho a decir eso, especialmente a mi!"_ Lily cerro los ojos fuertemente, había pasado casi todos los quince años anteriores imaginando la vida con su hijo mayor, con Harry. Y ahora que el destino le había dado una oportunidad, lo había echado a perder por completo. Harry había regresado con ellos y en los cuatro meses que estuvo ahí, James y Lily se habían empeñado en ignorar los comentarios y el extraño comportamiento de su hijo, y todo dio como resultado que lo perdieran nuevamente- La puerta se abrió y Sirius entro, miro tristemente a los padres completamente deshechos.

-Dumbledore quiere vernos- dijo simplemente, James esperaba que Dumbledore los sacara d esa pesadilla, pero sabia que era imposible.

James, Lily y Sirius se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore, tenían que hablar sobre las memorias falsas de Harry, tenían que averiguar que había pasado. Cuando entraron en la oficina de Dumbledore, miraron al anciano director de pie frente a la ventana mirando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, el terreno estaba cubierto de sangre, ya fuera de Aurores o Mortífagos, Hogwarts nunca había tenido sangre en su suelo y eso significaba que muchas cosas malas se aproximaban. El profesor Dumbledore se giro para mirar a los tres exhaustos adultos entrando en su oficina, les señalo que se acercaran al escritorio, el Pensadero de Harry seguía ahí con la niebla plateada arremolinándose dentro. James tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

-Dumbledore, que tan malo fue? Cuantos de nuestros hombres cayeron hoy?- pregunto Sirius, Dumbledore suspiro y miro al Animago tristemente.

-Creo que han sido doce muertes y varios heridos severamente, todos fueron enviados a San Mungo- James miro a Dumbledore y se sintió sumamente culpable, esas muertes habían ocurrido debido a su hijo. Los Mortífagos se habían aparecido en los terrenos de Hogwarts listos para matar a quien quiera que estuviese en su camino para rescatar a Harry. Todos los caídos pudieron ser fácilmente estudiantes. Y cuando todo eso estaba sucediendo, James y Sirius no habían estado ahí para ayudar en la pelea contra los Mortífagos- James, por favor, no te sientas culpable, tu y Sirius luchaban en forma diferente al mismo tiempo, una batalla que no le desearía a nadie- James le dedico a Dumbledore una débil sonrisa, el Director señalo hacia el Pensadero- espero que entiendas las ramificaciones de estas memorias- dijo Dumbledore, James miro al anciano sin saber lo que significaban esas palabras.

-Ramificaciones? Harry nos odia por culpa de esas momorias falsas! Que otras ramificaciones puede haber Dumbledore?- pregunto James sintiendo el enojo subir por su pecho, como podía ser tan insensible el anciano?

-James, no quise sonar tan falto de tacto, solo me refería a que el daño hecho por esas memorias es mucho peor de lo que imaginan- respondió Dumbledore.

-Como podrían ser peores? Harry creció con esas falsas memorias, nada puede ser peor que eso!- dijo Lily, ante esas palabras, Dumbledore la miro mas seriamente.

-Me temo que las cosas son mucho, mucho peores, Lily. Veras, las memorias de Harry no son falsas- les tomo un momento comprender lo que Dumbledore les había dicho.

-Que? A que se refiere con que no son falsas! Claro que son falsas! Como puede siquiera insinuar que hariamos algo asi? Usted estaba ahí! Usted sabe como se llevaron a Harry cuando era un bebe!- grito Lily al Director.

-Lily, cálmate, no me has entendido. Nunca los acusaría de tales atrocidades. A lo que me refería es que las memorias del Pensadero no son falsas, son memorias reales, experiencias, sentidas y vividas por nuestro joven Harry- James sintió como si alguien lo golpeara con un martillo. Sintio como el aire lo abandonaba. Eran reales! Las memorias no eran falsas, eran de verdad! Harry había sufrido el abuso mental y físico de verdad. Su niño había estado a merced de Voldemort y eso era lo que el monstruo le había hecho. Antes, lo único que mantenía a James era que las memorias eran falsas, que nunca habían sucedido, que Harry en realidad no había sido golpeado ni abusado, pero las palabras de Dumbledore lo golpearon fuertemente. Harry había sufrido. Mientras James, Lily y Damien disfrutaban sus vidas, Harry había estado sufriendo a manos de Voldemort. Dumbledore continúo hablando.

-Cuando una memoria es modificada o creada artificialmente, deja rastros de la modificación, muchos magos no pueden reconocerlo, pero yo si lo se. Me temo que las memorias que observe son reales. Harry vivió todo lo que vieron en el Pensadero. Pienso que Voldemort hizo que alguien se hiciera pasar por ustedes, James, Lily y Sirius. Si Voldemort mismo fue parte de las memorias, eso no lo se. Como dije antes, las ramificaciones de estas memorias son muy serias. No solo Voldemort se ha asegurado de que Harry nunca regrese con sus verdaderos padres, ha plantado un gran odio hacia todos los del bando de la Luz. Hizo que Harry creyera que los seguidores de la Luz eran tan descorazonados como los Mortífagos. Harry ve a Voldemort como su salvador ya que él fue el que lo crio, eso hace que la lealtad de Harry hacia Voldemort sea mas entendible- ante las expresiones confundidas de los tres adultos, el anciano explico- he visto mas cosas del Pensadero, después de que Harry deja su casa, Nagini lo encuentra, ella lo lleva con Voldemort. Al parecer, Harry habla Parsel- Lily no pudo evitar el jadeo que dejo su boca, y James y Sirius se veían a punto de llorar ante el shock.

-Y de nuevo, asumo que eso fue algo que Voldemort paso a Harry, la noche en la que le dio la cicatriz. Claro, Harry cree que es un raro don que posee desde el nacimiento. Nagini lo llevo con Voldemort, quien le ayudo con sus heridas. Entonces, Voldemort le pregunto si se quería quedar con él, como si fuera su hijo, Voldemort vio mucho potencial de gran poder en Harry, y este, siendo apenas un aterrado niño, acepta la invitación. Así que verán, Voldemort daño a Harry para poder salvarlo él mismo. Harry cree que Voldemort es el responsable de todo su poder y sus habilidades, y esta sumamente agradecido con él. De ese modo, Voldemort se aseguro de que Harry nunca lo lastimara, no intencionalmente, creo que a pesar de que Harry fue maltratado durante sus primeros cuatro años, Voldemort de verdad comenzó a preocuparse por él después. Aun debo investigar las memorias pero creo que Harry nunca sufrió otro abuso después de que Voldemort lo tomo a su cuidado. La evidencia que los rodea indica que, al pretender querer a Harry, Voldemort de verdad desarrollo sentimientos genuinos hacia el chico. No creo que soporte mirar a Harry sufrir ahora, tanto como ustedes. Así que eso nos asegura que Harry esta "a salvo" con Voldemort por ahora.

James no podía creer a Dumbledore, todo el que se atreviera a llevar a cabo tales actos de violencia contra un nuño indefenso no podía desarrollar cariño después. Y era Voldemort de quien hablaban, el monstruo sin corazón incapaz de sentir nada cercano al amor. James sintió como la ira hervía dentro de él. Voldemort había hecho creer a Harry que eran padres abusivos y se mostro ante el chico como un héroe, el mago que había "salvado a Harry".

-Como vamos a hacer que Harry crea la verdad?- pregunto Sirius ya que James no era capaz de abrir la boca debido a la ira que sentía

-No se como será posible demostrarle a Harry que esas memorias no son lo que parecen. Ya que no están modificadas, es difícil probarle que sean falsas- respondió Dumbledore.

-Entonces, toda la esperanza esta perdida?- pregunto James sin poder contener su enojo- por que si se quiere dar por vencido entonces esta bien! Puede rendirse con Harry, pero yo no lo hare. Él es mi hijo y me voy a asegurar de que sepa la verdad sobre su familia, que descubra que lo han traicionado! No voy a soportar vivir sabiendo que Harry piensa que yo le hice eso cuando era un niño. Tal vez no sea un padre excepcional, ya que le falle al tratar de ayudarlo, pero no soy el monstruo que Harry piensa que soy! Así que no voy a descansar hasta que sepa la verdad!

-James, nunca me daré por vencido con nadie, y estamos hablando de Harry, solo estoy diciendo la verdad sobre las memorias que vimos en el Pensadero. Creo que Harry no es lo que parece- dijo Dumbledore con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

-A que se refiere?- pregunto Sirius.

-Bueno, el Pensadero de Harry fue transfigurado en un anillo. Y eso, Harry no lo creo al venir a Hogwarts, ya tenia el anillo desde antes. Las memorias que están ahí no son todas de su infancia con los supuestos Potter. Creo que hay muchas, muchas mas memorias que Harry mantiene en secreto. Pero a quien querria ocultárselas? Por que sacarlas de su mente? Yo creo que Harry no quería que Voldemort las viera- ante las palabras del Director, los tres adultos comenzaron a dudar de él. Harry era leal a Voldemort, nunca haría nada como para tener que ocultárselo a Voldemort, o si? La verdad era que nadie sabia con exactitud la relación entre Harry y Lord Voldemort. Ninguno le pregunto a Harry, aunque seguramente no les daría ninguna información. Dumbledore les explico que el Pensadero indicaba que había mas de cien memorias en el, pero solo treinta o cuarenta se podían ver. Eso significaba que Harry había puesto fuertes encantamientos para bloquear ciertas memorias. A quien le escondia las memorias? Y por que? Eso era lo que Dumbledore queria tartar de descubrir.

-Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Lily en voz baja.

-Me temo que las consecuencias de esta noche serán muy difíciles de arreglar. El Ministro llegara en cualquier momento. Tendré que hablar las cosas con el, pero me temo que no escuchara nada de lo que le diga. Querrá tomar cartas en el asunto- dijo Dumbledore tristemente.

James levanto la mirada hacia Dumbledore en shock. Había olvidado por completo el trato entre Dumbledore y el Ministro. Ahora que Harry había huido y regresado con Lord Voldemort, el trato había terminado. El Ministro ordenaría el Beso del Dementor para Harry si este volvía a ser capturado. James miro a Sirius tristemente y vio como su amigo llegaba a la misma conclusión que él. Habían perdido a Harry, todo Auror lo estaría buscando y ahora sabían exactamente como era el Príncipe Oscuro. Voldemort no podría mantenerlo a salvo para siempre. A menos que James llegara a Harry antes que los Aurores, su hijo seria enviado a Azkaban y a los Dementores en cuanto fuera capturado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry sintió sus pies golpear el suelo y supo al instante que estaba en casa. La escancia en el aire era tan acogedor. Sintió a Bella de pie cerca de él, se habían aparecido justo fuera de la mansión Riddle. Harry miro hacia arriba, hacia su casa, la que habia extrañado tanto. Incluso en la oscuridad, el castillo se veía acogedor. Harry escucho numerosos sonidos de aparición en la oscuridad y supo que los Mortífagos habían regresado, agradeció que no se quedaran por mas tiempo del necesario en Hogwarts, ya lo habían ayudado a escapar y la misión estaba completa.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, los Mortífagos se regocijaban ruidosamente ante su éxito. La victoria era suya. Se las habían arreglado para entrar a los terrenos de Hogwarts y rescatar a su Príncipe Oscuro justo ante las narices de Dumbledore y sus hombres. Su Amo estaría de lo mas complasido. Bella y Lucius caminaron junto a Harry. Eran los únicos que permanecían en silencio.

Harry entro en el vestíbulo y los Mortífagos que se encontraban dentro de la Mansión comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear fuertemente. Harry los ignoro a todos. En ese momento, lo único que quería era ver a su Padre de nuevo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, pero esa no era la razón por la que quería verlo. Harry habia fallado. No habia podido completar su venganza contra James Potter. Había permitido que lo capturaran y había pasado los últimos cuatro meses con Dumbledore sin ser capaz de causar ningún daño a él ni a Hogwarts.

Harry camino hacia las puertas de la habitación de su Padre, antes de que se acercara mas para poder tocar, las enormes puertas se abrieron y Harry vio a Lord Voldemort de pie en medio de la enorme habitación. El corazón de Harry se acelero al instante, dio un doloroso brinco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los escarlata de su Padre. Harry continuó caminando hacia él, los Mortífagos siguieron a Harry hacia la habitación, todos guardaban silencio ahora. Harry se detuvo a unos pasos de su padre y dejo que sus ojos se posaran en el suelo. Todos los Mortífagos que habían seguido a Harry habían caído de rodillas con sus cabezas bajas esperando las instrucciones de su Amo.

Lord Voldemort se acerco a Harry mirando cada detalle del exhausto chico de pie frente a él, se detuvo frente a Harry, parecía que el chico tenia problemas en encontrarse con su mirada. Voldemort puso sus manos huesudas en los hombros de Harry haciendo que lo mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry dejo que todas sus emociones fluyeran hacia la mente de su Padre. Lord Voldemort dejo que todas las emociones provenientes de Harry lo invadieran, podía ver que Harry esta emocionalmente agotado. El chico había pasado por muchas cosas.

Voldemort quería hablar con Harry para descubrir que le había dicho Dumbledore, el como habían tratado de convencerlo para que se uniera al bando de la Luz, pero también veía lo cansado que estaba Harry. La emoción que Voldemort sentía mucho mas fuerte que nunca en Harry era la lealtad hacia su Padre. Voldemort sintió un gran peso abandonar su cuerpo, esperaba que Harry se hubiese mantenido fuerte y que no hubiese dejado que Dumbledore lo manipulara para que se le uniera. Gracias a Merlín, Harry no había dejado que eso pasara. Lord Voldemort miro los ojos esmeralda de su hijo y sonrió.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry- Harry parecía estar esperando por eso, ya que en su cansado rostro se formo una sonrisa y miro agradecido a su Padre. Lord Voldemort les ordeno a los Mortífagos que se retiraran, incluso a Bella y Lucius, una vez que la habitación estuviese vacía, hablo- Harry, se que estas cansado, pero tenemos mucho que discutir. Te hare una sola pregunta y después puedes retirarte a tu habitación para dormir, de acuerdo?

Harry parecía luchar por mantenerse de pie pero respondió de inmediato.

-Si, Padre.

-Dumbledore trató de entrar a tu mente?- eso era muy importante, ya que Lord Voldemort sabia que las habilidades de Harry en Oclumancia no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, especialmente cuando se enfrentaba a un experto en Legeremancia como Dumbledore. Si el Director se había abierto paso en la mente de Harry, Lord Voldemort sufriría inmensamente, su posición, todos sus planes y sus armas, todo quedaría expuesto. Harry le sonrió a su Padre.

-Si, trato de hacerlo, pero nunca tuvo éxito. Creo que no estaba intentándolo lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que tenia la impresión de que nunca te traicionaría ni daría ninguna información- Voldemort sintió el alivio invadirlo rápidamente. Sintió la familiar sensación de orgullo hacia Harry mientras el chico hablaba. La simple voz de su hijo lo ayudaba a calmarse.

-Es un tonto si cree que mi hijo se volvería en contra mi- declaro Voldemort apretando suavemente los hombros de Harry, para asegurarle que seguía teniendo completa confianza en él. Harry bajo la mirada y lucho por mantener su voz firme cuando volvió a halar.

-Lo siento Padre, pero te he fallado- susurro el chico.

-Fallado? Como?- Lord Voldemort sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

-Yo… yo no pude matar a Potter. Tuve la oportunidad perfecta y la deje pasar. No se que decir- Harry deseo haberle lanzado la maldición asesina a James Potter, pero su renuencia a usar las Imperdonables le habían causado que fallara de nuevo. Lord Voldemort suspiro aliviado, no importaba que Harry no hubiese matado a Potter, todos ellos morirían muy pronto.

-Eso no importa por ahora. Tal vez fue lo mejor que no lo mataras. Quiero estar presente para ver a mi hijo tomar venganza. Tendrás tu venganza, Harry, te lo prometo- Harry levanto la mirada hacia su padre con alivio. Había estado tan asustado de haber decepcionado a su Padre, pero Lord Voldemort había alejado todo esos miedos con sus simples palabras.

Voldemort le ordeno a Harry que subiera a su habitación y durmiera un poco, Harry obedeció de inmediato dejando a su Padre solo en la habitación. Lord Voldemort sonrió para si mismo. Todo salía perfecto. Ahora Harry odiaba el bando de la Luz aún mas. Tolo lo que Voldemort había hecho en los primeros años de vida de Harry ahora rendían frutos. Harry nunca lo dejaría, nunca escogería a los Potter por encima de él.

-Perfecto- dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación planeando platicar con Harry sobre las experiencias que había vivido, había sentido todo el dolor por el que había pasado el chico en las emociones que le había transferido.

El Lord Oscuro se encargaría de que todos los que habían lastimado a Harry pagaran, y con creces. Nadie se salía con la suya al herir al único hijo de Voldemort.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y ahí es cuando todos esperamos ke Moody sea el ke tenga la cuenta mas grande..xD bien espero sus Reviews..=D


	30. Father and Son

Me lo han preguntado mucho así que lo anuncio: el fic tiene _**65 capítulos**_..! ya vamos por la mitad..xD no se preocupen todavía tenemos Dark Prince para rato..=D

Bien.. se ke me arrepentiré por esto.. pero estoy traduciendo 3 de los One-Shots basados en la trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro.. solo los ke no afectan al desarrollo de la historia.. no dan Spoilers vaya.. si kieren leerlos díganme el nombre del ke kieeren en sus reviews… mínimo 5 peticiones para cada uno..=D Estos son:

_-Becoming the Dark Prince: That First Day_

_-Becoming the Dark Prince: Bella_

_-Lost Scenes: Damy's Birthday_

Solo pueden mencionar uno en su Review y el ke obtenga 5 gana..!=D claro ke si mas de uno tiene 5 pues los subo..xD

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **ohh Moody.. a pesar de solo ser dos párrafos.. se ke una escena en este capi te va a encantar..xD disfruta y espero review..=D

**DannyCullen13: **este capi ya muestra mas memorias de Harry..=D espero te guste.. deja Review..!=D

**El Pájaro de Fuego: **las manipulaciones, aunque sean para bien, traen consecuencias, y en este capi hasta Dumbledore se da cuenta de eso.. Peter si aparece mas adelante en el fic.. es todo lo ke mencionare por ahora..xD aki esta otro capi raido como compensación de mi error pasado..xD disfruta..=D

**Yara Potter: **oh no son 40 capiss.. ya viste arriba cuantos son..¿?xD no te preocupes y reúne paciencia ke falta muuucho para terminar..xD aunque no tuviste ke esperar mucho para estee..!=D ahora lee y deja review..=D

**Mily Black Queen:** Bien.. olvidemos los retos kieres..¬¬ me vas a terminar escribiendo un fic con tus reviews.. pero bueno asi me gustan..=D espero no tengas examen mañana porke ya actualizee..=D se ke estas escenas de padre e hijo te harán ablandarte con Voldy de nuevo..xD ohh deja al pobre niñito jugarla de Gryffindor.. sabe k no le hará nada..! insisto.. se te va a bajar el enojo con papi Voldy… y mira ke dijiste algo total y completamente CIERTO! En tu Reviwe… porke hay algo en el Pensadero de Harry ke… Oh por… No puede… será verdad.. si, lo es..! al fin esta la historia de cómo Harry se salvo en escoba a los 7 años..! *fuegos artificiales y desfile tipo Carnaval de Rio aparecen rodeando a Mily* ohh se ke te devoraras el capi en 5 minutos solo para leer esa parte..xD yo se ke amaras este capi..=D y te recuerdo ke nuestor kerido Lord abrazo a Draco en las Reliquias parte 2..xD y hay una mini escena ke nos llama a toda la chusma enardecida contra Moody..! ya verass..xD PD: no mas PDs…¬¬ Review por favor..!=D

**Jovas: **no, no, no, mi esclavo, yo nunca tomo alcohol etílico..! lo mas bajo que he caído es el mezcal.. y en mi vida lo vuelvo a hacer..¬¬ eso de despertar en el jacuzzi del hotel de Vallarta con medio cuerpo dentro del agua fue muy peligroso.. aunque valió la pena ver a mi amiga estrellarse contra el mosquitero al intentar correr al baño..xD aki Voldy hace el llamado para la chusma enardecida contra Moody.. tu trankilo..=D ya me fije ke si kedara arriba el cap..xD disfutaa..!=)

**AnnieKP: **no tarde tanto..!=D spero te guste este capi ke es uno de mis favoritos..!=D lee..!

**Frieek Gaunt: **aki tienesotro capi.. gracias por leerme..!=D espero tu Review..!

**Marina: **si lo se.. esta vez me apure un pokito mas..xD espero te gusteee ke aun nos keda muhco por recorrer..xD

**Lady du Verseau: **su manera de amar…O.o espero ke nunca me kieras ni te encariñes conmigo..^.^U ohh no piensesen el final todavía ke falta mucho..!xD por ahora disfruta los capiss..estoy segua ke este te encantara…=D espero tu review..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Father and Son – Padre e Hijo

Dumbledore estaba en serios problemas. No solo estaba recibiendo cartas de enojo por parte de los padres exigiendo saber por que los Mortífagos habían podido entrar en Hogwarts, sino que el Ministerio también lo presionaba.

Poco después de que James, Lily y Sirius dejaran su oficina la noche que Harry había escapado, el Ministro de Magia llego vía Flu. Cornelius Fudge no intimidaba a muchos hombre, y ciertamente no intimidaba a Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, Fudge sabia que las circunstancias forzarían a Dumbledore a hacer lo que el Ministro quisiera. Fudge le dijo a Dumbledore que, como había fallado en vigilar a Harry, ahora el Ministerio se haría cargo.

Sin importar lo que dijera Dumbledore o lo mucho que tratara de controlar la situación, Fudge insistía en que Dumbledore ya había tenido su oportunidad con Harry. El chicho había estado al cuidado del Director por cuatro meses y después se las había arreglado para volver con Lord Voldemort. Ahora Harry seria cazado por el Ministerio.

James y Sirius habían sido advertido que serian vigilados muy de ceca, debido a su relación con Harry, no les confiarían la captura del chico. Las ordenes dadas a todos los Aurores eran claras, encontrar al Príncipe Oscuro y llevarlo a cumplir su condena del Beso del Dementor justo después de su captura. No habría juicio ni oportunidad de escapar. Fudge sabia que si capturaban y castigaban al Príncipe Oscuro, podría ganarse la confianza de la comunidad mágica de nuevo. Con los recientes ataques, a Fudge le costaba trabajo pretender que tenia el control.

James y Sirius se dieron cuenta de que no podían hacer nada sin estar bajo la vigilancia constante de los Aurores. Esto no solo insultaba su estatus de Aurores de alto rango, pero los hacia sentir como criminales. A pesar de eso sabían que no había duda que, de ser uno de ellos el que capturara a Harry, nunca lo entregarían al Ministerio. James había regresado a su trabajo como Auror ya que no tenia razón para quedarse en Hogwarts.

Aun cuando Dumbledore les había intentado explicar a todos los de la Orden exactamente lo que le había pasado a Harry, muy pocos estuvieron de su lado. La mayoría de la Orden tenían hijos o algún otro pariente que asistía a Hogwarts. La idea de que alguno de ellos hubiese sido herido o asesinado durante el ataque de los Mortífagos era escalofriante. A excepción de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y los tres Merodeadores, nadie mas quería nada que ver con la supuesta inocencia de Harry. Muchos no creían lo que decía Dumbledore sobre el hecho de que Harry era el Elegido. Por lo que ellos sabían, ya le habían dado una oportunidad y la rechazo al volver voluntariamente con Lord Voldemort. Ahora el Ministerio se ocuparía de él como quisiera.

Damien también sufría. Casi toda la escuela había visto el ataque de los Mortífagos y estaban sorprendidos por haber visto a Harry Potter tomar la mano de Bellatrix Lestrange y desaparecer por voluntad propia. Los rumores comenzaron a sonar diciendo que Harry era ni mas ni menos que el Príncipe Oscuro, el hijo adoptivo de Lord Voldemort. Como resultado, Damien estaba siendo objeto de muchos chismorreos. Constantemente lo detenían para preguntarle si los rumores eran verdad y que como se sentía ante el hecho de que su hermano fuera un asesino. La mayoría de los Gryffindor estaban horrorizados por que un asesino hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, era un milagro que nadie saliera herido. Ron y Hermione habían tratado lo mejor que podían para proteger a Damien de los otros estudiantes, quienes estaban determinados a hacerlo pagar por todos los crímenes de Harry. Solo había una persona que había reaccionado diferente ante la noticia de que Harry era el Príncipe Oscuro. Neville Longbottom había hecho su camino hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para demandar la verdad. En ese momento, Damien y Lily estaban a plena conversación con el Director.

-Señor Longbottom? Que puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto Dumbledore lo mas cortésmente que pudo.

-Es verdad?- pregunto simplemente Neville, el profesor Dumbledore bajo la cabeza y dio un gran respiro.

-Neville, lo siento muchísimo. Debí haber hablado contigo acerca de esto mucho antes, pero yo esperaba que pudieras hablar con Harry y…

-Hablar con él! Por que? Por que querría hacer eso? Por que estaba aquí! Desde cuando aceptan_ asesinos _en Hogwarts?- Neville no vio el escalofrío que recorrió a Lily y Damien cuando grito la palara "asesino". Neville sabia que el Príncipe Oscuro era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Entendía que sus padres habían sido asesinados por ordenes de Voldemort, pero había sido el Príncipe Oscuro quien los había asesinado- el mato a mis padres! Es leal a Voldemort, usted lo sabía! Lo sabia y aun así lo hiciste compartir habitación conmigo! Como pudo, profesor?- Neville tenia lagrimas de ira en sus ojos- y tu…- le grito a Damien- tu también lo sabias, y lo tratabas como si fuera un chico normal! Nos hiciste acercarnos a él! Ser gentiles con él. Creí que eras mi amigo pero me traicionaste horriblemente!

Damien no sabia que decir, solo acepto todo lo que le gritaba Neville, después de todo, tenia todo el derecho de estar molesto. Había perdido a sus padres, su vida entera había sido destrozada por lo que Harry había hecho.

-Neville, por favor, no hagas a Damien Potter responsable por tratar de cambiar a Harry. Lo hizo siguiendo mis ordenes, esperaba que tal vez Harry cambiaria y regresara a donde pertenece.

-El único lugar al que pertenece, es Azkaban!- dijo Neville con los dientes apretados.

-Neville, por favor, toma asiento, necesito explicarte muchas cosas- Dumbledore hizo una seña para que Neville tomara asiento.

-No necesito escuchar nada de lo que me diga! Ya estoy harto de esto. Se lo conté a mi abuela, llegara en cualquier momento. Me voy de Hogwarts, profesor! Después de lo que me hizo no puedo soportar estar cerca de usted o de Hogwarts!- Neville salió de la oficina negándose a hablar con nadie.

Neville se fue esa misma tarde diciendo que nunca volvería. Dumbledore estaba conmocionado por la partida de Neville y sin importar lo que le dijeran, seguía culpándose a si mismo. La atmosfera era tan tensa que Damien había pedido irse de Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Viendo la actitud que muchos tenían hacia el chico, Dumbledore accedió y Lily y Damien se fueron de Hogwarts unos días antes de la fecha oficial de vacaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry estaba feliz de haber vuelto a casa. La primera noche había dormido profundamente por primera vez en meses. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía posponer la platica pendiente que tenia con Lord Voldemort. Harry sabia que tendría un dolor de cabeza monumental cuando terminara de explicarle como James Potter lo había seguido a todos lados y la forma en la que lo había maltratado Moody.

La platica había resultado en que, en cuanto Harry había llegado a la parte de su legada a Grimmauld Place y casi había sido forzado a beber Veritaserum, Voldemort había perdido su temperamento. Después de unos momentos para que Harry se recuperara del dolor de cabeza, continuo. Cuando le explico sobre el brazalete Bartra, se sorprendió cuando su padre mantuvo la calma. Harry dedujo que Bella ya se lo había dicho.

Harry estaba aliviado de poder decirle todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, pero Harry había aprendido una cosa importante a una edad muy temprana. Nunca le mientas a Lord Voldemort, pero si puedes "olvidar convenientemente" mencionar ciertas cosas, de esa forma no tendrás nada en tu contra. Bueno al menos así funcionaba para Harry. Así que "convenientemente olvido" mencionar el hecho de que había luchado contra los Daywalkers por proteger a Damien y todo el tiempo que el joven Gryffindor había pasado con él.

Harry le conto a Voldemort todo el abuso que sufrió a manos de Moody. Harry estaba un poco avergonzado ante el hecho de que Moody hubiese podido lastimarlo. Había sido entrenado para luchar por el mismo Lord Voldemort, y estaba muy orgulloso de poder luchar con mas de una persona al mismo tiempo. Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, no culpaba a su hijo en absoluto. Tomo toda la paciencia del Lord Oscuro mantener sus emociones bajo control. Cuando Harry termino de contar todas sus experiencias, podía sentir una leve quemazón en su cicatriz, era incomodo pero tolerable., Lord Voldemort se levanto, llamo a unos de sus Mortífagos y les dio una sola orden.

-Tráiganme a Alastor Moody!

(**N/A:** Ooohh sii! Llevenselo!=D)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry acababa de salir de su baño privado cuando vio a alguien esperarlo en su habitación.

-Bella?- pregunto Harry al ver la oscura figura de pie en la ventana. Bella se giro para mirar a Harry. Los mechones negros del chico seguían mojados por el baño que acababa de tomar y caían sobre sus ojos, se miraba mucho mejor a como había llegado la noche anterior. Sus ojos esmeralda volvían a brillar y su complexión pálida comenzaba a tener algo de color.

-Como fue tu conversación con el Lord Oscuro?- pregunto Bella mientras se acercaba a la cama de Harry y se sentaba. Harry sonrió y se sentó al lado de la mujer. Bella nunca había podido controlar su curiosidad. Odiaba cuando Harry y Voldemort hablaban de algo en privado.

-Como crees?- devolvió la pregunta Harry mientras se metía bajo las sabanas.

-Bueno, eso depende, cuantas veces te desmayaste?- pregunto Bella dedicándole una sonrisa de burla a Harry. Sabia que Harry había pasado un mal rato en Hogwarts y solo podía imaginarse lo enojado que Lord Voldemort estaría al escucharlo. Harry rio y sonrió de modo extraño antes de responder.

-En realidad, mi Padre se las arreglo para mantener su temperamento en línea. Si tan solo hubiese hecho eso mientras yo me encontraba en Hogwarts. Colapse mas veces de las que me importa recordar- respondió Harry mientras recorría su cicatriz con un dedo recordando lo mucho que le había dolido los últimos cuatro meses. Bella lucia como alguien la hubiera abofeteado.

-Tu cicatriz te dolió cuando estabas en Hogwarts?- pregunto con voz aterrorizada.

-Si, y siempre pasaba en el peor momento posible- respondió Harry recordando el partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff.

Pero Harry, como es eso posible? Tu cicatriz solo te duele cuando estas cerca físicamente del Lord Oscuro. Sin importar cuan enojado Lord Voldemort este, no debería de afectarte tanto- Bella estaba realmente sorprendida ante la revelación de Harry. El chico se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama.

-No se por que paso, solo estaré feliz con que no pase otra vez- Bella miraba a Harry con preocupación haciéndolo rodar los ojos- ya déjalo! Estoy bien, si sigues mirándome aso te echare de mi habitación- Bella se sorprendió pero se recupero rápidamente.

-Y de que serviría eso? Simplemente volveré a entrar- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry sintió un pinchazo en su corazón ante las palabras de Bella, sin querer, le había recordado a Damien, la primera vez que lo había visto en el Cuartel general de la Orden. Damien había molestado tanto a Harry que lo había sacado de la habitación, y se molesto aun mas cuando Damien volvió a la habitación un segundo después, sonriendo como idiota. Harry no estaba seguro de por que, pero extrañaba a Damien. El chico se había convertido en parte de la vida de Harry, había pasado tanto tiempo en su compañía que ahora, Harry casi se sentía solo sin él. Se regaño mentalmente ante esos pensamientos, no podía pensar de esa manera.

-Estoy bien ahora, no hay razón para molestarse con eso. Mi Padre mantuvo sus emociones a raya hoy, estuve bien. Probablemente no contuvo ninguna de sus emociones cuando estaba lejos, es por eso que sufría de esa forma. Pero ya estoy bien- Harry no quería comenzar a investigar por que su cicatriz le dolía tanto, todo estaba bien mientras no sucediera de nuevo, estaba feliz ignorándolo. Bella miro a Harry de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos se fijaron en el pendiente de plata en el cuello de Harry. El Horrocruxe! Claro que esa deba ser la razón por la que Harry sufría tanto dolor.

-Harry, tal vez te dolía tanto por que el Horrocruxe esta alrededor de tu cuello- la mano del chico toco el pendiente de plata automáticamente, se había asegurado de ocultarlo debajo de sus ropas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, la única vez que lo vieron fue la vez en la que los cuatro Gryffindor lo ayudaron con sus heridas, Harry había estado sin camisa esa vez y los cuatro vieron el dije, ninguno había comentado nada, dos de los Gryffindor estaban concentrados en su pecho y los otros dos en su mordida de Daywalker.

Ahora que lo pensaba, eso tenia sentido, el pendiente de plata contenía un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, entonces, cuando su Padre perdía los estribos, Harry lo sentía perfectamente como si estuviese junto a su Padre. Usaba un Horrocruxe con un pedazo del alma de su padre alrededor del cuello, era por eso que Harry tenia tales reacciones cuando su padre perdía el control. Como Voldemort no sabia que Harry estaba siendo afectado tan horriblemente, no suprimía sus emociones. Sin embargo, ahora que Harry había regresado, Lord Voldemort se controlaba para que Harry estuviera bien.

-Tal vez, si tiene sentido- dijo Harry mirando a Bella, continuaron hablando un poco mas hasta que a Harry comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos. Bella se retiro para dejarlo dormir, y mientras este caía en un profundo y pacifico sueño, no podía dejar de preguntarse, como estaría pasándola Damien con su ausencia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La Navidad llego y con ella el sufrimiento de los Potter. Habían asumido que Harry estaría en el Valle de Godric para esa fecha y habían hecho todas las preparaciones para cuando Harry volviera a casa, pero ahora, los tres Potter volvían a una casa solitaria, y sin Harry. Damien había regresado antes de que las vacaciones comenzaran y definitivamente no tenia ánimos de celebrar.

El día de Navidad paso y, con excepción de Sirius, Remus y los Weasley, nadie hablo con los Potter. Damien se había quedado en su habitación y no había salido sino hasta la hora de la cena. Ron y Ginny fueron a la habitación del chico para darle compañía. Esa era sin lugar a dudas la peor Navidad de los Potter. Unos días después de Navidad, los Potter recibieron la visita de Dumbledore, era algo extraño ya que el Director raramente visitaba los hogares de los alumnos. James y Lily estaban mucho mas sorprendidos cuando vieron que traía el Pensadero de Harry.

-Dumbledore, si son mas memorias horribles, no quiero verlas. Dijo James mientras miraba la substancia plateada pasearse por el Pensadero negro.

-De hecho, James, lo que quiero mostrarte es algo que, puede ser perturbador, pero prueba una gran sospecha mía- respondió Dumbledore, Lily y James se pararon junto al Pensadero, estaban realmente agradecidos de que Sirius y Damien estuvieran ocupados en medio de un partido de Quidditch.

Ambos padres se inclinaron sobre la substancia plateada y sintieron el incomodo tirón hacia el Pensadero. Cuando golpearon el piso, casi caen, pero James se las arreglo para mantenerse de pie y sostener a Lily, miraron a su alrededor.

Parecían encontrarse en una clase de enorme castillo, con paredes negras y muebles impecables. Estaban dentro de un cuarto gigante, tenia una cama, tan grande como para que cuatro personas durmieran cómodamente, en una esquina había un closet de ocho puertas, también muy grande, el resto de los muebles se veían bastante caros y al parecer había un cuarto de baño tan grande como su sala en el Valle de Godric. James y Lily se miraron asombrados, nunca habían visto tanto lujo.

James comenzaba a preguntarse en donde se encontraba Harry, la puerta semi abierta del cuarto de baño se abrió por completo y un pequeño niño con cabello negro indomable apareció por ella. James y Lily miraron al niño asombrados, el cabello de Harry seguía igual de incontrolable, pero sus ojos ya no estaban escondidos tras las gafas negras. James recordó una de sus conversaciones con Harry, el primer día que Harry había asistido a clases en Hogwarts, James le había preguntado si no usaba anteojos y Harry había perdido su calma completamente.

"_Quieres saber Potter, bien, te lo diré. Mi__** Padre**__ arreglo mi pobre visión. Ahora no necesito de anteojos para corregirla. Mi Padre la perfecciono para mi!". _En ese momento James no entendía por que Harry se había molestado tanto, pero después de enterarse de lo que le había pasado y de las mentiras que Voldemort le había dicho, James entendió la agresión de su hijo.

James y Lily miraron como el pequeño niño se dirigía al enorme guarda ropa y lo abría buscando sus zapatos. Parecía tener unos seis o siete años, James no estaba seguro. Se veía mucho mas saludable que en las memorias anteriores, su rostro se veía un poco mas llenito y su piel estaba sonrosada. Harry se puso unos zapatos y tomo una capa negra antes de salir de la habitación. James y Lily corrieron detrás de Harry, el niño camino por los largos pasillos y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, parecía conocer el lugar muy bien, caminaba en silencio, no hacia ni un solo ruido, su joven rostro tenia una expresión de concentración mientras caminaba por los oscuros corredores.

Justo cuando Harry iba a girar en una esquina para salir por las enormes puertas de roble, un gran grito aterrador se escucho desde la dirección opuesta. Harry se detuvo y escucho mas atentamente. James y Lily sintieron sus corazones detenerse ante el grito. Parecía ser la voz de un niño. De inmediato, Harry salió disparado hacia el sonido. Caminó por el largo corredor y se detuvo frente a un retrato enorme de una serpiente. Harry siseo algo y el retrato se abrió fácilmente. James y Lily sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos al ver a su hijo hablar Parsel. No solo era desconcertante, sino también realmente espeluznante ver a un pequeño niño hablar el idioma de las serpientes.

Los dos preocupados padres siguieron a Harry por el pasaje secreto y rápidamente llegaron a un cuarto pequeño. Era muy pequeño y solo tenia dos antorchas para alumbrarlo. El niño rápidamente se escondió detrás de unas cajas que parecían estar llenas de moho. James y Lily miraron a un par de personas de pie al final de la habitación. Todos vestían de negro y sus varitas apuntaban a alguien en el puso. Entonces James se dio cuenta de donde estaban, el pasaje secreto los había llevado a la prisión del castillo.

Harry miraba aterrorizado como los hombres en ropa negra atacaban a alguien en el piso. Los horribles gritos hacían eco por las celdas de la prisión y James vio a Harry cubrirse las orejas con las manos y cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Cuando uno de los hombres se aparto, James y Lily dejaron salir un jadeo horrorizado. En el suelo, rodeados por Mortífagos, se encontraban dos pequeños niños. Debían tener diez o tal vez doce años. Estaban tendidos en el suelo cubiertos de sangre y lloriqueando sus suplicas a sus captores. James había comenzado a correr para ayudarlos y luego se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. James se giro para ver a un muy pálido Harry mirando la escena ante él.

-Esperen a que sus padres encuentres sus cuerpos ensangrentados y entonces veremos si quieren estar en contra del Lord Oscuro!- dijo uno de los Mortífagos, sostenía algo en su mano, solo cuando dejo caer el arma sobre los pobres niños, James se dio cuenta de lo que era. Escucho a Harry soltar un jadeo horrorizado cuando el látigo dio en las espaldas de los niños quienes gritaban y lloraban haciendo que James se sintiera enfermo. Lily temblaba y se estiro para tomar el brazo de James cuando sintió que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Como alguien podía hacerle eso a criaturas indefensas? Eran solo niños inocentes!

Sin embargo, las reacciones de James y Lily no eran nada comparadas con la del Harry de siete años. Temblaba incontroladamente y parecía brincar cada vez que el látigo golpeaba, se mordía el labio para evitar gritar aterrorizado. James se dio cuenta de que probablemente Harry estaba recordando de cómo lo habían torturado a él también al ver a los dos niños sufrir. De pronto, Harry abrió los ojos y sus verdes orbes brillaron antes de oscurecerse de nuevo. Saco su varita y apunto directo al Mortífago con el látigo. Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita y le dio al Mortífago en la mano, el látigo cayo inmediatamente al piso y el Mortífago aulló de dolor.

-Nott! Que pasa? Que te paso? Nott?- preguntaron los otros Mortífagos mientras trataban de ver que había atacado a su compañero.

Nott sufría un terrible dolor mientras brincaba en un solo pie. James miro a Harry apuntarle a otro Mortífago, había cuatro de ellos ahí y todos rodeaban al llamado Nott. Un proyectil color rojo salió de la varita de Harry y le dio al Mortífago que estaba mas cerca de los niños. El Mortífago cayo al instante. James sabia que Harry estaba usando "Stupefy" y el que había usado al principio era un hechizo cortante. Para que un niño de siete años fuera capaz de hacer esos hechizos tan perfectamente, era asombroso.

Los dos Mortífagos que quedaban comenzaron a lanzar hechizos al azar, Harry se encogió detrás de las cajas para protegerse. Una vez que se aseguro de que no hubiese mas maldiciones viniendo hacia él, Harry se asomo por la esquina y derribo a otro Mortífago con un "Stupefy". Ahora solo quedaba un Mortífago mas y Nott, Harry se movió rápidamente y lanzo un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. El hombre rubio al cual le dio el hechizo comenzó una danza gelatinosa y termino cayendo al piso sobre Nott aplastándolo. Harry soltó una risita ante la escena, incluso Lily y James no pudieron evitar reír por lo que Harry había hecho. El niño se levanto de prisa y corrió hacia los dos niños en el piso.

-Están bien?- pregunto Harry y James sitio si corazón hincharse de orgullo. Aun habiendo tenido una niñez horrible y vivir con Voldemort, Harry sentía compasión por otros.

Harry ayudo a los dos niños a ponerse de pie y salir de ahí rápidamente. James y Lily siguieron a Harry mientras corría al final del corredor. Había una puerta de madera con la manija en forma de una cabeza de Elfo domestico. James y Lily no tuvieron tiempo de estudiar la manija ya que Harry había abierto la puerta y corría a una pequeña chimenea. James y Lily vieron el tamaño de la chimenea y entendieron el por que de la manija en forma de cabeza de Elfo, era utilizada solo por los Elfos domésticos. Usualmente los Elfos no salían de casa en absoluto, pero cuando tenían que salir por alguna razón, tendían a usar su propia línea de Flu especial para que no se perdieran en el sistema mágico. Esa chimenea era definitivamente par aun Elfo, era demasiado pequeña como para que un adulto pudiera entrar. Sin embargo una persona pequeña, o un niño podría utilizarla sin problemas. Los dos niños se recargaban el uno con el otro para poder mantenerse en pie, miraban temerosos hacia la puerta en caso de que algún Mortífago llegara por ellos. Harry empujo a uno de los niños en la chimenea al tiempo que abría el frasco con polvos Flu, tomo un puñado y lo tiro al fuego.

-Di el nombre de tu casa!- le dijo Harry. El niño de pie en las llamas verdes miro a Harry preocupado- no te preocupes, esta chimenea es especial, te llevara a donde quiera que vayas. Ahora di el nombre de tu casa, rápido!- repitió Harry. El niño dijo el nombre de su hogar con dificultad, "Keroon Place" y, con una llamarada verde, desapareció en la chimenea. El otro niño hizo lo mismo, pero antes de desaparecer miro a Harry fijamente.

-Gracias!- Harry se sorprendió ante el agradecimiento y solo le dijo que se diera prisa, un segundo después, el segundo niño desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Harry miro hacia las llamas y soltó un suspiro. James y Lily quisieron abrazar a su hijo por su increíble valentía. Entendían que Harry habían salvado a los niños por la tortura que estaban sufriendo. Justo cuando Harry salía de la habitación, un rayo de luz blanco le dio de lleno en el pecho. El niño de siete años voló hacia atrás y aterrizo en el suelo con un sonido seco. James vio el enojado rostro de Nott apuntando su varita directamente a Harry.

Harry se las arreglo para ponerse de pie y el poco color que quedaba en su rostro desapareció. _"Que sucede?"_ pensó James, seguramente el Mortífago no dañaría a Harry a propósito. Que acaso no tenia miedo de lo que Lord Voldemort le haría? De pronto, James recordó la información dada en una de las reuniones de la Orden. Los Mortífagos supieron de la existencia de Harry apenas hacia poco, debió de haber tenido unos quince años cuando Voldemort lo presento a sus Mortífagos. Solo unos cuantos miembros del Circulo Interno sabían de la existencia de Harry desde el inicio.

James sintió su corazón hundirse hasta su estomago. Sintió a Lily jadead al darse cuenta de lo mismo que había pensado James. Nadie sabia que Harry había sido adoptado por Lord Voldemort, ni siquiera los Mortífagos. Harry estaba en serios problemas.

-Quien eres?- exclamo Nott con voz grave, miraba a Harry con odio puro.

-Y… yo…- Harry pareció luchar por responder, sus ojos verdes miraron la puerta rápidamente, obviamente trataba de tomar una decisión, quedarse y tratar de hablar con el hombre o correr hacia la puerta.

-Como entraste aquí?- continuo Nott- eso no importa, no lograras salir!

Nott levantó su varita y apunto a la cabeza de Harry. El niño se tiro hacia un lado cuando el proyectil royo voló hacia él, saco su varita pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para el Mortífago.

-EXPELLIARMUS!- grito Nott y la varita de Harry salió disparada fuera de su mano. Harry estaba aterrado- pagaras por el daño que has causado, mocoso!- exclamo Nott apuntando hacia su mano herida.

-No debiste de haber atacado a esos niños- dijo Harry, su voz temblaba un poco pero su tono era de completa autoridad.

James y Lily lo miraron admirados. Harry estaba en una posición aterradora pero no temía defenderse. Obviamente el daño que le habían hecho los "falsos" Potter había sido eliminado por Voldemort. Harry ya no era un temeroso niño, tenia confianza en si mismo y no temía mostrarlo.

-Ha! Eso crees? Bueno a nadie le importa lo que pienses! Pronto aprenderás tu lección- Nott envió una maldición a Harry y le dio en el brazo, el pequeño cayo al suelo al instante siseando de dolor, pero no grito. James y Lily miraron sin poder hacer nada como Nott le lanzaba otro hechizo a Harry. Esta vez estaba listo para reaccionar y se movió hacia un lado., De pronto Nott lo ataco físicamente. El flaco hombre arrojo su varita a un lado y tomo a Harry por la garganta, el pequeño trato de alejarse del agarre de Nott. James podía ver que Harry luchaba por respirar, movía sus manos por su cuello sin lograr soltarse. Nott soltó una carcajada antes de lanzar a Harry por la habitación.

El pequeño niño jadeo desesperadamente intentando llenar sus pulmones con aire. Nott ya se encontraba sobre el apuntándolo con la varita y estaba a punto de lanzarle un Cruciatus cuando Harry reacciono, levanto su pie con fuerza y le dio al Mortífago en la barbilla. Nott grito de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos, Harry aprovecho la oportunidad y salió corriendo de la habitación. Corrió por el corredor, James y Lily corrían tras el. Justo cuando Harry giro en una esquina vio que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Se giro y grito cuando un puño le dio en el rostro,. Harry se golpeo contra la pared y le tomo un momento para poder enfocar su mente y enterarse de lo que había pasado. Nott estaba de pie, bloqueando su vía de escape y con una mirada de locura en sus ojos. Harry miraba a su alrededor desesperadamente buscando una salida.

-No iras a ningún lado!- ladro Nott mientras levantaba su varita- Cruc…- Nott se interrumpió cuando Harry siseo algo en Parsel que al parecer era una contraseña para abrir una puerta escondida en una de las paredes. LA puerta se abrió rápidamente y le dio a Nott.

Harry se metió por el agujero y corrió hacia la habitación, en cuanto James y Lily cruzaron la puerta se dieron cuenta de que parecía una especie de pasaje bajo tierra hacia el exterior del castillo. Harry corrió hacia una enorme puerta al final del pasillo. El pequeño niño empujo fuertemente la puerta, pero era demasiado grande y pesada, solo podía abrirla con magia.

Harry estaba a punto de llorar, miraba alrededor desesperado, noto que había unos cuantos artículos en una de las esquinas, parecían estar rotos, se apresuro a tomar una larga escoba, era muy delgada y parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos. James se dio cuenta de eso.

Harry paso una pierna por la escoba, James y Lily se miraron, estaban seguros de que Harry no sabría como montar una escoba, pero la mandíbula de James se abrió de golpe al ver a Harry patear el suelo y salir volando por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. James lo siguió asombrándose mas y mas de las habilidades de vuelo de Harry. "Por Merlín, solo tiene siete! Probablemente no le han enseñado como montar una escoba propiamente, es talento natural! Pensó James mientras él y Lily seguían a Harry.

Nott cayo al piso cuando Harry le paso por encima, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia el Harry volador mientras lanzaba todo tipo de hechizos. James miro como Harry salía de la trayectoria de los rayos de luz. El niño voló por las puertas y acelero por los corredores, las esquinas eran difíciles, ya que Harry volaba a toda velocidad, pero se las arreglaba para poder pasar. Trataba de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre él y el Mortífago. Harry estaba por atravesar otra puerta para entrar al vestíbulo del castillo, cuando de pronto las puertas se cerraron fuertemente.

Harry grito cuando se estrello contra las enormes puertas de madera y cayo al suelo. El niño gimió al ponerse de pie, por la forma en la que sostenía su brazo, era obvio que se había roto algunos huesos. Lily tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras corría hacia su pequeño, no había nada que pudieran hacer, excepto mirar como su hijo era levantado por los aires por Nott. Utilizaba el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa" para levitar a Harry solo para volver a dejarlo caer ya que estuviera lo suficientemente alto. El pequeño volvió a gritar y a toser dolorosamente. James rechinaba los dientes debido a la ira que lo invadía al ver al odioso Mortífago hacerle eso a su hijo.

-Ya tuviste suficiente?- pregunto con una asquerosa sonrisa en sus labio. Harry estaba jadeando por aire y no pudo responder- tomare eso como un si!- dijo Nott apuntando su varita hacia Harry- AVADA KEDA…

Antes de que Nott terminara de decir la maldición asesina, Harry hizo su ultimo intento de escape. Tomo la escoba rota y con un rápido movimiento golpeo las piernas de Nott y lo hizo caer. Harry se levanto como pudo apretando la mandíbula para no gritar de dolor. Abrió las enormes puertas frente a él y corrió hacia la habitación al final del vestíbulo.

James y Lily corrieron tras Harry rezando por que alguien lo ayudara, el pequeño aprecia a punto de colapsar. Harry corría a tropezones hacia la puerta doble de roble, la cual abrió de un empujón y colapso al entrar. James y Lily se congelaron al ver quien era la persona en esa habitación.

Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en una silla de lo mas cómoda con un montón de pergaminos frente a el. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba sentada en el suelo junto a él, parecían estar arreglando algún tipo de plan.

Ambos adultos levantaron la mirada para ver quien había abierto la puerta de esa manera, incluso Bella había sacado su varita y apuntaba hacia ella. James y Lily miraron a Lord Voldemort abrir los ojos a mas no poder cuando miro a un muy mal herido Harry en el suelo de la habitación. Se puso de pie rápidamente, Bella lo siguió al instante, ambos corrieron hacia el niño. Voldemort llego al pequeño en un par de zancadas y se inclino para levantarlo del suelo, lo tomo en brazos asegurándose de no lastimarlo mas. James sintió muchísimas cosas al ver a su hijo en los brazos de su peor enemigo, furia e ira combinada con sorpresa y shock, Voldemort se veía muy paternal. No era de verse todos los días, ver al mago mas maligno de todos los tiempos mirar a un niño con genuino cariño.

-Harry! Harry! Quien te hizo esto? Contestame, Harry!- pregunto Voldemort. Bella pasaba su varita por el cuerpo herido de Harry, su expresión cambiaba de sorpresa a la ira rápidamente.

-Mi Lord, debemos sanarlo inmediatamente! Esta sufriendo y tiene muchos huesos rotos- Lily miro la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Bella y sintió un escalofrío al ver que era real. Lord Voldemort conjuro una mesa y acostó a Harry en ella. James se dio cuenta de que Harry debía seguir consiente, de otro modo no estaría esa memoria. Pronto, los ojos esmeralda de Harry se abrieron y enfocaron a Voldemort.

-P… Padre!- James sintió su corazón encogerse cuando esa palabra dejo los labios de Harry.

-Si, Harry?- pregunto Lord Voldemort.

-Tuve que hacerlo, tu, tu lo entiendes, verdad? Los estaban lastimando, no te enojaras, verdad?- pregunto Harry mientras Bella comenzaba a limpiar la sangre de su brazo.

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho, Harry, no me importa ahora. Dime quien es el responsable de tu condición.

-N… Nott!- dijo débilmente el niño, de inmediato, se llevo una mano a la frente siseando por el dolor en su cicatriz. Voldemort pareció no notarlo, ya que estaba por salir por la puerta. Sus ojos rojos parecían arder como si hubiese verdadero fuego dentro de ellos. Justo antes de salir, miro a Bella y le siseo.

-Arréglalo! Sera mejor que no le quede ninguna marca! No lo tolerare!- Bella se encorvo frente a su Amo tratando de asegurarle que cuidaría de Harry.

Cuando Lord Voldemort dejo la habitación, esta comenzó a girar, James y Lily se encontraron pronto en la misma habitación, solo que Harry no estaba en una mesa, estaba de pie junto al escritorio de Voldemort, meciéndose de atrás para adelante pasando su equilibro de las puntas a los talones de sus pies, se sostenía juguetonamente del borde del escritorio, lucia perfectamente sano, Bella había mantenido su palabra y había sanado a Harry a la perfección, sin ninguna marca visible. James pensó que era un poco extraño que Voldemort no quisiera ninguna cicatriz en el cuerpo de Harry, ya que el mismo había torturado al niño día y noche y probablemente lo mataría algún día. Lord Voldemort estaba sentado en sus silla, parecían estar en medio de una conversación.

-No debiste de actuar tan estúpidamente, hay muchas otra formas de lidiar con esa situación!- decía Voldemort. Harry lo miraba con en extraño tipo de… tranquilidad. James y Lily recordaban que Snape les había dicho en una reunión de la Orden que Voldemort y su "hijo" mantenían una relación muy cercana y que Voldemort reaccionaba diferente con él.

-No habia tiempo, los iban a matar- respondió Harry tranquilamente, no se escuchaba molesto, pero la acusación en su voz era perceptible. Voldemort suspiro y miro a Harry fijamente.

-Harry, ya te lo dije, esos niños fueron capturados sin mi consentimiento. Nunca ordene que los trajeran y los torturaran de esa manera.

"Claro, probablemente los quisiste muertos al instante!" pensó James.

-Lo se, Padre, es solo que me es difícil lidiar con algo así- la voz de Harry bajo y James y Lily sintieron que llorarían en cualquier momento de nuevo. Las memorias "falsas" de las agresiones hacia Harry de verdad debieron de haberlo dañado profundamente. El niño se quedo de pie frente a Voldemort con la cabeza agachada y con expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Entiendo por que hiciste lo que hiciste, pero debiste haber venido a

decírmelo a mi. Yo habría resuelto las cosas. Nunca mas quiero que juegues con tu vida de nuevo Harry. Por que no le dijiste al imbécil quien eras?- pregunto Voldemort, Harry levanto la mirada sorprendido antes de responder.

-Por que tu me dijiste que no lo hiciera. Dijiste que nunc a, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía decir mi verdadera identidad a nadie sin tu permiso- el pequeño recito las palabras como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo repasándolas. James sintió las lagrimas al borde de sus ojos luchando por salir. Harry apenas tenia siete años, era solo un niño y esas palabras lo probaban. Era tan inocente y ingenuo que no hacia nada en contra de los deseos de su "Padre" por miedo a decepcionarlo. Voldemort pareció sorprenderse ante las palabras de Harry.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que te encuentres en una situación de vida o muerte, quiero que reveles tu identidad para salvarte, de acuerdo?- Harry sonrió y asintió- sin embargo, dicho eso, quiero que te mantengas fuera de problemas. Espero que entiendas el por que debes mantenerte escondido?- Harry simplemente asintió abatido.

-Por que no puedes simplemente decirles a todos sobre mi?- pregunto Harry tristemente. Al parecer ya había preguntado eso antes, juzgando por la expresión de molestia de Voldemort.

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que explicar? No puedes ser descubierto hasta que seas lo suficientemente mayor y poderoso como para defenderte. Hay muchas personas que tratarían de dañarte solo por el hecho de que eres mi hijo. Mis Mortífagos son muy estúpidos y podrían dar información. Sabes que no confió en ellos completamente y en los que si confió ya saben de ti- Harry sonrió para si mismo como si se riera de una broma privada- Harry, prométeme que nunca te pondrás en un riesgo como ese otra vez.

-Lo prometo, Padre- Harry pareció recordar algo y se inclino mas cerca de Voldemort- Padre, que le hiciste a Nott?- Voldemort lo miro un poco serio, como pensando si debía o no decirle.

-Eso no te incumbe, ya me encargue de él- respondió mirando al pergamino en su escritorio.

-Vamos, Padre, dime, por favor. Mi cicatriz me dolió por horas después de que te fuiste. Que le hiciste? Creo que tengo derecho a saber, ya que él trato de matarme y todo eso- dijo Harry acercándose ahora a la silla y saltando mientras se detenía de uno de los apoyabrazos. Le rogaba a Voldemort como su estuviera pidiéndole un dulce antes de la cena. Lord Voldemort miro a Harry con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. James y Lily no sabían que es monstruo pudiera sonreír!

-Solo digamos que Nott tiene suerte de tener un hijo, ya que no va a poder tener mas- James y Lily dejaron escapar un jadeo, Harry no pareció entender y miro a Voldemort confundido- lo entenderás cuando crezcas- dijo en un tono tan paternal que James se sintió mareado. De pronto, el cuarto comenzó a girar y se disolvió dejando a Lily y James de pie en su sala de estar. Dumbledore los esperaba pacientemente. Una vez que Lily y James se recobraron después de ver las memorias, Dumbledore los llamo.

-Creo que estarán de acuerdo en que Voldemort demuestra preocupación y cariño hacia Harry. La razón por la que quise que vieran eso era por que tenían que entender la relación entre Harry Voldemort. Es vital que cuando Harry regrese, le podamos explicar lo que Voldemort hizo y el por que. Si le decimos que Voldemort quería matarlo, no nos creerán ya que el recuerda que Voldemort lo salvó, como lo muestra esta memoria. Por eso, debemos examinar las memorias de Harry para poder poner cuidadosamente cada pieza de la niñez de Harry en su lugar. Sabemos que casi todo lo que sabe de magia se lo enseñaron Voldemort y Bellatrix, y eso explica sus habilidades avanzadas, pero lo que quiero ver en esas memorias son las llamadas misiones. Estoy suponiendo que esas son as que Harry ha protegido en el Pensadero. Me tomara un tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que puedo deshacer los encantamientos para poder verlas- Dumbledore y los Potter discutieron sus planes para recuperar a Harry y solo se detuvieron cuando Damien y Sirius llegaron de su partido de Quidditch.

Esa noche, James no pudo dormir. Seguía viendo a Harry hablando tranquilamente con Voldemort, llamándolo Padre cariñosamente. James sabia que Dumbledore tenia razón. Tenían que aprender del pasado de Harry, pero James no sabia si podría sobrevivir a todas las memorias de Harry si estas estaban llenas de momentos padre e hijo que James solo podía tener con Harry en sus sueños.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. ke tal este capi…! Bueno espero ke respondan lo de arriba y dejen sus Reviews con sus elecciones..=D


	31. Hogwarts Express

Bien.. tengo muchas excusas… erm.. digo razones para haberme tardado tanto.. la primera es ek estaba esperando el permiso de la autora para subir el otro fic.. la segunda es ke llevo 3 semanas… 3semanas entrando a trabajar a las 5:30 am.. trabajo en el aeropuerto así ke me levanto a las 4:30 am… es inhumano.. la tercera es ke vino un estudiante y me toco hacerla de profesora.. es realmente frustrante.. y ahora por el exceso de trabajo y todo eso tengo fiebre y mi garganta me arde horrores.. ya no puedo.. aki tienen.. ya no puedo mas..¬¬

Bien.. ahora el ganador de las votaciones eeees…

_**-"Becoming the Dark Prince: That First Day"  
><strong>_

Disfruten y dejen review por fa..=D esperen otra votación para subir los ke faltan..=D El fic esta en mi perfil.. no supe como ponerlo aki..¬¬

**Mily Black Queen: **aaaww… gracia por preocuparte por mi… y si.. estoy enfermita..pero no te preocupes.. nada ke un buen de pastillas no pueda remediar…=D ya etas de vacaciones..! ke bien.. o mal..O.o ahora esperaras los capis con mas ansias..! pero bueno.. ya me pondré mas pilas.. lo juro.. mi estudiante ya esta mejorando y llegara el día en ek lo pueda dejar solito en la posición mientras yo e divierto en mi pc..!=D no debo de subir capis tan rápido.. luego los malacostumbro..xD sabia ke lo de la escoba te iba a encantar..xD aki ya viene la venganza contra Moody.. bueno.. o precisamente se lo llevaron..xD si el Auror no va a ti.. tu ve al Auror..=D si es su hermanito.. no puede dejar de pensar en el.. no por nada todos dicen ke ese chico será la perdición del Príncipe..xD ahí ya entendieron el por ke de la pequeña moral ke tiene Harry dentro de él.. cada personaje ke aparezca le buscaras una razón de ser..xd esos niños kien sabe kienes eran.. forget it..!xD cicatrices..te digo.. estas paranoica.. definitivamente..xD pero en este fic eso es bueno.. si captaras todos los pequeños detalles y mas adelante dirás "Oh, si era por eso!"..xD yo se ke te encanta Papi Voldy aunque te hagas la dura al pensar en el engaño.. disfrútalo por ahora..=D tienes razón.. Harry sabe TODO sobre Voldemort y sus planes.. seria devastador para Voldy ke leyeran la mente de su hijo o ke vieran sus memorias.. momentos padre e hijo? Bueno de momento no..xD pero paciencia.. ya veras..xD lamento informarte ke no gano por el ke votaste.. aunque la de bella es mi favorita.. es linda..xD pero bueno.. disfruta l primer dia de Harry como el Príncipe Oscuro y deja review..=D sorry por la tardanza..!

**Yara Potter: **paciencia por favor ke no funciono tan bien bajo tanta presión..xD si.. hay tres partes de esta historia.. esta es la primera.. no puedo dar avances para no arruinarte la historia.. pero si les guasta mucho me comprometeré a traducir todo..xD ya lo veremos.. y gano por el ke votaste..=D disfruta..!

**AnnieKP: **perdón por no ser tan rápida.. peo me muero lentamente..xD juro solemnemente ponerme las pilas mas..!=D sorry kreo ke el de Bella no gano..xD pero para el próximo podre ponerlo..;) espero tu review..!

**Jovas: **sii yo ke soy mujer también me sentí mal por Nott..xD el capi demoro un poco.. lo siento.. me muero de gripa y mi esclavo no aparece por ningún lado con mi te..¬¬ pero bueno gano tu votación..=D espero te gustee..!

**Marina: **Aki hay otra memoria.. no tan niño..xD pero es una memoria.. la verdad no recuerdo si hay mas memorias de Harry mas adelante.. pero kreo ke si hay unas cuantas cosas mas interesantes..xD fuiste de las pocas que voto por el cumple de Damy..xD sorry ke no gano.. pero podre subirlo después.. lo prometo..=D

**Cheyxx: **es raro ver a Voldy así de lindo con su hijo..xD pero así nos gustaa..=D espera a ke siga el fic.. ya veras.. no te apresures..=D espero Review..=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **claro ke kiere a su hermanito..! a pesar de ser frustrantemente molesto.. Damien se hace querer..xD pero bueno.. lastima que no gano el cumpleaños de Damy.. pero lo podre poner luego.=D deja review..=D

**Frieek Gaunt: **las adicciones matan..! al menos esta adicción mata al escritor ke no se apura a actualizar y muere a manos de los lectores..xD aki está otro capi y espero te pases a leer el one shot aunque no hayas votado..xD

**Septimaluna: **kreo ke todos amamos ver a Voldy así de paternal.. es bizarramente tierno..xD aki ya no hay memorias con Voldy.. pero si hay una de Harry..xD espero te guste..=D

**Danielle Angel: **ohh.. eso no vale..! bueno espero te guste el ke gano y espera la próxima votación para los ke restan..=D

**DannyCullen13: **sip.. falta mucho para mi horror y su deleite..xD gano el first day..! pásate por el one shot y deja review..=D si con las memorias anteriores no lo ves como padre e hijo no se ke mas kieres..x aki tienes el capi.. perdona la tardanza pero ya esta..=D espero reviews….!

**Chapis0093: **bueno tenia e disculparme de algún modo por no haber actualizado mas rápido..xD yo se ke no me lincharan.. pero aun así no se me kita el miedo.. por ke nadie kree ke Harry mato a los Lognbottom.. ke no creen ke sea un despiadado asesino a sangre fría como su papito..¿? si se ke no lo ha demostrado mucho pero… oh bueno.. ya verán..=D Dumbledore.. el titiritero de todo el mundo mágico..frustrante algunas veces pero todos lo terminan keriendo.. aaww.. si Nott tiene suerte de tener un Harry lo entendió con el tiempo..juju aki esta lo ke le pasa a Moody por pasarse de listo con Harry.:!=D hahahahahha típico.. yo se.. yo se ke hay algo raro ahí.. lo se, lo se.. bueno ya.. ke importa..xD con el tiempo veré si me hecho a la espalda los demás fics del Dark Prince.. todo depende del publico..xD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hogwarts Express – Expreso de Hogwarts

James no supo como pudo sobrevivir, había pasado mucho tiempo dentro del Pensadero de Harry mirando todas sus memorias. Había muchas menorías de Harry con Voldemort, en cada una de ellas, podían ver como la relación entre ambos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Esto provocaba que James se sintiera enfermo. Como se suponía que convencerían a Harry que él era el único que podría destruir a Voldemort? Nunca se atrevería a atacarlo!

A James no le importaba la profecía, pero si le importaba que Harry sufriera. El dolor en su cicatriz se hacia obviamente peor conforme el chico crecía. Si Harry no destruía a Voldemort, entonces la cicatriz destruiría a Harry. James y Lily pasaron muchas noches hablando sobre las memorias que habían observado. Miraban como Harry crecía, entrenando y aprendiendo todos los diferentes aspectos de la magia. Miraron como Harry aprendía como luchar con no otro que Voldemort mismo. Bella le enseñaba encantamientos, casi todos eran de magia oscura, y Malfoy también le había enseñado alguno que otro. Se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver que Harry era muy amigo del joven Malfoy.

Había algunas memorias de lo mas lindas con esos dos haciendo travesuras. Harry parecía vivir en ese castillo y muy raramente lo veían fuera de el. Era posible que todas las memorias del Pensadero tuvieran lugar en el castillo, James estaba seguro de que Voldemort no dejaría a su hijo salir de ese lugar, ya fuera por su seguridad o por que Harry no quería que saliera y mirara el verdadero mundo mágico. Había una memoria en particular que James encontraba de lo mas divertida. Era de Harry a la edad de catorce años.

James y Lily miraron como un Harry adolescente trepaba en silencio por la ventana. Era muy tarde y el joven se aseguraba de no hacer ningún ruido. Justo cuando había terminado de subir y había caído en el piso de madera, una luz se encendió y Harry fue tomado por sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy estaba en la puerta apuntando a Harry con la varita.

Harry suspiro aliviado y continuo alisando su ropa. No parecía preocupado ante el hecho de que Lucius obviamente lo había atrapado entrando a hurtadillas. _"Por que Harry uso la ventana del castillo en lugar de entrar por la puerta principal?"_ pensó James. Lucius se acerco a Harry, se veía molesto y, demasiado bizarro para que James pudiera aceptarlo, preocupado.

-Tienes idea de que hora es?- pregunto Lucius en un susurro. Harry miro el reloj en su muñeca y le dedico a Lucius una sonrisa inocente.

-Me creerías si digo que son las 10 de la noche?- James podía asegurar, con solo ver la oscuridad del exterior, que eran tempranas horas de la madrugada. Lucius miro a Harry sorprendido, la broma de Harry claramente lo había tomado fuera de lugar.

-Como pudiste, Harry?- pregunto Lucius.

-Que? Que hice ahora?- pregunto Harry suspirando.

-Que, que hiciste? Estuviste fuera de la mansión toda la noche! Son las cuatro dela mañana, Bella y yo te estuvimos buscando por todos lados. A donde fuiste?- pregunto Lucius. Era claro que había estado muy preocupado. Harry le dedico a Lucius una mirada graciosa.

-Solo fui afuera- respondió tranquilamente antes de alejarse de Lucius.

-Oh, claro, afuera! Me pregunto como no se nos ocurrió revisar ahí!- dijo Bella entrando en la habitación en donde estaban Harry y Lucius. James y Lily miraron divertidos como Harry rodaba los ojos.

Que les pasa a ustedes dos?- pregunto Harry un poco molesto.

-Harry, solo por que el Lord Oscuro este fuera de la mansión, no significa que te puedas quedar fuera toda la noche!- dijo Bella acercándose a Harry. El chico le dedico una mirada asesina antes de alejarse de ella.

-Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera- respondió Harry mientras caminaba sacándole la vuelta a Bellatrix, intentando salir de la habitación.

-Príncipe, tienes que entender. El Lord Oscuro nos dejo a cargo y si algo llega a pasarte…-Lucius no pudo termina la frase al imaginarse la horrible muerte que sufriría a manos de Lord Voldemort. Harry detuvo u avance y se giro para mirar a Lucius.

-Están a cargo de los Mortífagos, no de mi. Yo solo respondo ante mi padre. Así que si él me pregunta en donde estaba, se lo diré, pero no tengo por que decirles nada a ustedes. A donde voy y lo que hago no les incumbe!

James y Lily no esperaban que Harry les hablara así a los mortífagos miembros del circulo interno. Pero a lo largo de las memorias, se dieron cuenta de que en verdad, Harry no respondía ante nadie, mas que al mismísimo Voldemort.

El lugar al que había ido Harry esa noche no fue revelado. Muchas de las otras memorias siguientes eran de Harry regresando a casa tarde en la noche y nadie le preguntaba nada, ni siquiera Lord Voldemort. Parecía que Harry había crecido más independiente de lo que James había pensado.

Damien había pasado mucho tiempo con Sirius y Remus, quien había regresado de una misión que Dumbledore le había dado. La Orden estaba tratando de traer a los hombres lobo al lado de la Luz, pero solo unos cuantos se habían unido, el resto habían sido persuadidos por Voldemort.

Remus se había sorprendido a sobre manera cuando le contaron lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Había permanecido en silencio mientras Sirius le contaba todo el incidente. Cuando el animago finalizo, Remus levanto la mirada hacia él.

-Así que, llevaron a Harry a Hogwarts, lo forzaron a estar en Gryffindor, lo obligaron a compartir habitación con Neville Longbottom, le hicieron atender a clases con una varita controlada, dejaron que Moody usara ese horrible brazalete en el, sin olvidar que dejaron que lastimara físicamente a Harry y después de todo eso lo amenazaron con mandarlo a Azkaban! Y en verdad se sorprenden de que haya huido?- Remus sabían que todos estaban sensibles con el tema de Harry, pero se sentía horrorizado ante el trato que todos le habían dado a Harry, de hecho, estaba sorprendido que el chico se hubiese quedado ahí por 4 meses.

Remus se sintió extremadamente mal cuando Lily y James le contaron sobre las "falsas" memorias. Era algo realmente terrible de escuchar y el licántropo estaba aliviado al no haber tenido que verlas.

-Estoy sorprendido, Harry no te ataco antes, tuvo muchísimas oportunidades para hacerlo. Pudo haberlos matado a ambos mientras dormían- pensó Remus en voz alta.

James recordó que Harry dijo algo similar, justo antes de lanzarlo por el acantilado. James le explico a Remus que Harry quería su venganza, quería matar a James y culpar a Sirius por ello, y solo perdonaría a Lily por Damien.

James odiaba lo que todo eso le hacia a su Damien. El chico había estado muy deprimido, y sin importar lo que le dijeran, no dejaba que nadie lo animara. James y Lily no habían dicho nada sobre Damien dejando ir a Harry, lo dejarían como secreto familiar. Si alguien mas se llegaba a enterar y le informara al Ministerio, Damien estaría en un grave problema. El Ministerio ya perseguía a uno de sus hijos, James y Lily no podrían soportar que el ministerio quisiera a Damien por ayudar en el escape de Harry.

Pronto llego el día para que Damien regresara a Hogwarts. James había dejado a Damien y Lily en la estación. James había tenido que ir a trabajar, así que fueron Sirius y Moody y otro grupo de Aurores los que escoltaron a los estudiantes de vuelta al colegio. Eso era lo normal ya que el terror que causaba lord Voldemort era tal que mantenía a los Aurores cuidando a todo el mundo mágico en cualquier momento.

Damien subió al tren e inmediatamente se vio atrapado en los brazos de Hermione. Damien se libero y miro a la prefecta Gryffindor.

-Oh Damy, he estado tan preocupada. No respondiste ninguna de mis cartas. Estas bien?- le pregunto Hermione.

-Estoy bien, Mione- respondió Damien sin emoción mientras caminaba hacia el compartimento. Ron y Ginny ya estaban dentro y parecían estar en medio de una profunda conversación.

Lily se había unido a los demás maestros en el tren tratando de prepararse para el duro viaje que le esperaba. No le preocupaba el tiempo en el tren, eso se terminaría en unas cuantas horas. Era el viaje que tendría al enfrentar a tantos estudiantes y maestros y responder todo lo que les preguntarían acerca de Harry, eso hacia que Lily se sintiera mal. Si tan solo se hubiese preparado mejor, su peor experiencia pasaría en unos minutos, justo en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar emocionado. Lord Voldemort había llamado a todos sus Mortífagos. Harry estaba de pie a la derecha de su padre, vigilando silenciosamente a los hombres enmascarados que estaban de rodillas frente al Lord Oscuro y su hijo.

Harry estaba de pie frente a todos los Mortífagos, sin su mascara plateada. Esa era la primera vez que tantos de los seguidores de su padre lo veían propiamente. Lord Voldemort le había explicado a Harry que ya no había necesidad de que usara la mascara, ya que la Orden y el Ministerio sabían como lucia. Había sido por la protección de Harry que Lord Voldemort había hecho la mascara para él, para que no lo reconocieran. Sin embargo Dumbledore se había asegurado de que el rostro de Harry fuera conocido por todos los Aurores, ya fueran del Ministerio o miembros de la Orden. Ahora no había diferencia si Harry usaba o no la mascara.

Harry miro a los hombres ponerse de pie ante la indicación e su padre. Solo unos cuantos Mortífagos ya había conocido a Harry antes. Eran a los que su padre les tenia confianza. Los otros miraban a Harry con miedo, asombro y envidia.

Harry había hablado con su padre esa mañana. Harry le había pedido que no llevara a Moody al castillo. Moody era un Auror muy bien entrenado y les hubiese tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo capturarlo. Harry pregunto si él mismo podía ir tras Moody personalmente.

Lord Voldemort miro a su hijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios antes de volverse hacia sus seguidores y darles una sola orden.

-Ataquen el expreso de Hogwarts- Harry sonrió y miro a Bella que le sonreía de vuelta. Su venganza sería de lo mas dulce!

El expreso de Hogwarts nunca antes había sido atacado. La idea de atacarlo nunca se les había ocurrido, ya que el reinado de terror de Voldemort estaba enfocado hacia los adultos. Además, había muchísimos magos y brujas de sangre limpia a bordo del tren que Voldemort ya consideraba como la siguiente generación de Mortífagos. Así que la presencia de un pequeño grupo de Aurores en el tren era solo para calmar la histeria de lo padres por que sus hijos llegaran a salvo a Hogwarts.

El viaje del tren iba tranquilo y los ocupantes no tenían ni idea de lo que se avecinaba, en especial los cuatro adolescentes que estaban en el ultimo compartimento. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien discutían como seria Hogwarts ahora que la verdad de Harry se sabia y que Neville ya no estaba. Damien se sentía mas miserable que nunca, pero de alguna manera no podía evitar el tema.

De pronto, el tren se sacudió y se detuvo, causando que varios de los ocupantes del tren fueran lanzados violentamente al piso. Parecía que el tren había sido obligado a detenerse. Ron ayudo a Hermione a ponerse de pie mientras Damien ayudaba a Ginny. Damien se dirigió a la puerta l abrió de un empujón. Había una conmoción afuera. Muchos estudiantes corrían por el corredor gritándoles a los Aurores para ver que pasaba. Los Aurores parecían demasiado sorprendidos y solo atinaron a mandar a los alumnos de vuelta a sus compartimentos. Damien vio el rostro de su madre entre la multitud y le rito que regresara a compartimento y que se quedara ahí. Damien regreso dentro y los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron ahí, en medio de la conmoción.

Al parecer un árbol había caído en las vías y era por eso que el tren se habia detenido de pronto.

-Bueno, será muy fácil de solucionar. Todo lo que deben hacer es levitar el árbol fuera del camino- dijo Ron.

-Ronald, apenas si puedes levitar tu escoba y quieres tratar con un árbol gigante!- dijo Ginny dándole una patada juguetona en la pierna. Ron la miro mal cuando ella se rio del sonrojo de su hermano.

-Cállate! No me refería a que pudiera levitarla yo. Quiero decir que los Aurores solo tendrían que levitar el árbol fuera de las vías- dijo Ron lanzándole miradas avergonzadas Hermione.

-Bueno, eso es lo que probablemente hagan-dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada del diario el Profeta.

-Probablemente no quieran dejar el tren, ya que los Aurores van a tener que rodear el árbol para poder levitarlo. Es la única forma de que el hechizo sea lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar el enorme árbol- dijo Ginny pensativamente mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Por que los Aurores no querrían dejar el tren?- pregunto Ron confundido.

-Por que, Ronald, no quieren dejar el tren por si hay… ya sabes, un ataque o algo- las palabras de Ginny murieron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo. Damien aparto la mirada, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

-Quien atacaría el expreso de Hogwarts?- pregunto Ron incrédulo.

De pronto un grito corto la conversación, los cuatro se giraron hacia la ventana para verlo que había sucedido.

-Demonios! Eso responde tu pregunta, Ron- dijo Hermione cuando vieron un mundo de hombres, todos vestidos con capas negras y usando mascaras, comenzaban a rodear el tren.

Había al menos cuarenta o cincuenta de ellos. Y solo había diez, tal vez doce Aurores en el tren en ese momento. Los Aurores no serian nada contra ellos. El corazón de Damien se acelero al ver a los hombres acercarse al tren. Sabia que estaban en serios problemas. Los Aurores no podrían con tantos Mortífagos.

Damien sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando miro a quien dirigía a los Mortífagos hacia el tren. Harry caminaba a paso firme hacia ellos, encabezando el ejercito de mortífagos directo hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts lleno de estudiantes histéricos.

Sirius sabia que algo no andaba bien. Cuando el tren se había sacudido y detenido tan abruptamente, sabia que no era coincidencia el hecho de que un árbol callera en las vías. Sirius había indicado que ningún Auror saliera del tren en ese momento. Moody lo apoyo mientras que los demás discutían para poder ir y mover el árbol. Fue solo cuando escucharon os terribles gritos de histeria que se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados de Mortífagos.

Sirius no perdió tiempo y rápidamente les ordeno a los alumnos que se alejaran de las ventanas, los demás Aurores cerraban las puertas y ventanas con hechizos. Lily ayudaba lo mas que podía. No podía creer quien era el que lideraba a esos crueles hombres hacia el tren. Harry caminaba a la cabeza de los Mortífagos, era el único que no traía mascara.

Lily y Sirius se miraron, ambos completamente pálidos. Que harían ahora? Sirius no podría proteger a los estudiantes de Hogwarts y a Harry al mismo tiempo. Los otros Aurores irían por Harry primero. Lily le dedico a Sirius una mirada suplicante ya que su garganta se había cerrado debido a la ola de emociones que sentía. Sirius asintió levemente a la pelirroja para asegurarle que protegería a Harry sin importar que.

Harry se detuvo frente al tren. Sus hombres rodeaban la locomotora escarlata con sus varitas listas para atacar. Todos tenían miradas hambrientas cuando Harry se giro hacia ellos. Les hablo clara y firmemente a todos los Mortífagos tras él.

-Recuerden mis ordenes, nadie entra en el tren. Si un estudiante sale solamente lo aturden, entendido. Si alguno de ustedes mata a un estudiante, yo mismo los matare también. Estamos aquí por los Aurores, Moody en particular. El mensaje que enviamos al mundo mágico es que los Aurores no los pueden proteger, la verdadera protección esta con mi padre. Entendieron!

Los Mortífagos a su alrededor corearon un _"Entendido!"_ y Harry volvió a girarse para mirar el tren escarlata. Harry ya les había explicado las reglas para el ataque de ese día en la mansión. Sin embargo, Harry quería reiterar el punto, ya que muchos de los Mortífagos se volvían un poco irracionales con esos ataques. Harry esperaba que los estudiantes se quedaran dentro del tren. De ese modo ninguno de ellos saldría herido.

Harry sao su nueva varita y la sostuvo en su mano. Su varita anterior aun seguía en las manos de James Potter. Hasta que Harry pudiera recuperarla, tendría que usar a nueva varita que su padre había conseguido para él. Apunto su garganta y murmuro un "Sonorus".

-Aurores! No tiene sentido que se oculten de nosotros. Salgan del tren ahora o nosotros entraremos!- Harry no tenia intención alguna de entrar en el tren. Como le había explicado a los Mortífagos, los niños no eran el objetivo. Los Aurores eran los que serian atacados. De ese modo el mundo mágico vería que los Aurores que daba el Ministerio no podían protegerse a ellos mismos, mucho menos proteger a sus seres queridos. Muchas personas se volverían del lado de su padre una vez que supieran que Lord Voldemort era diez veces mejor que el Ministerio. Pero Harry tenia que amenazar a los Aurores o los cobardes no saldrían del tren.

La puerta del tren se abrió y doce Aurores salieron de el. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se iluminaron al ver a Moody y Sirius salir en primera fila. Sabia de antemano que Moody estaría en el tren, pero el hecho de que Sirius también estaba presente hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Podría acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo.

Harry siseo sus ultimas ordenes a sus hombres.

-Moody y Black son mios!- Bella, quien era la que estaba mas cerca de Harry, les repitió la orden a los demás. Los Aurores no tenían esperanza de sobrevivir a ese ataque. Los superaban en numero de 4 a 1. Lily estaba dentro del tren tratando desesperadamente de comunicarse con James. Siempre traía el espejo de doble cara con ella. Solia pertenecer a Sirius y James. Cuando se metían en problemas en Hogwarts, lo usaban para comunicarse entre ellos cuando les daban castigos en diferente lugar. Una vez que James se volvió Auror, dejaba a Lily sola durante mucho tiempo cuando iba a sus misiones. Sirius le había dado su espejo a Lily para que así pudiera comunicarse con James. Lily revolvía todo su equipaje, tenia que estar ahí, nunca sacaba ese espejo de su bolso.

Os estudiantes entraron en pánico y los estudiantes de séptimo año trataban en vano de calmarlos. A pesar de las advertencias que habían dado los Aurores, muchos de los estudiantes estaban pegados en las ventanas tratando de ver lo que sucedía.

Damien se sentía enfermo, como podía Harry hacer algo así! Harry era el Príncipe Oscuro, si, pero el había dicho que nunca hería niños. Damien recordaba la primea vez que había conocido a Harry, su hermano mayor había dicho esas palabras exactas _"No lastimo niños"_. Por que estaba ahí ahora?

Damien estaba sorprendido ante las acciones de Harry, pero aun así no quería que lastimaran a su hermano. –la situación actual era una tortura para el chico. Si Harry ganaba la lucha, el tren seria atacado y Merlín sabe cuantos estudiantes morirían. Era posible que incluso Damien resultara realmente herido en el ataque. Por otro lado, si por milagro, los Aurores ganaban, entonces Harry seria definitivamente asesinado y no capturado. Aunque su captura seria peor, ya que el Ministerio ya había sentenciado al muchacho al beso del Dementor. Damien escucho la puerta de su compartimento abrirse y se sorprendió mas de lo que estaba al ver que era Draco Malfoy de pie en la puerta. Draco miraba fijamente a Damien, Ron fue el primero en hablar.

-Que haces aquí, Malfoy?- le grito a Draco. El rubio lo ignoro y le hablo a Damien.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo simplemente. Damien se dio cuenta de que, mientras los demás estudiantes estaban en pánico y al borde del colapso, Draco Malfoy no parecía preocupado por el ataque. De hecho estaba bastante cómodo con su pálido rostro completamente tranquilo, sin pizca de preocupación.

Ron estuvo a punto de gritarle a Draco que se largara cuando Damien se levanto y camino hacia el Slytherin. Ron y las dos chicas pensaron que Damien se había vuelo loco.

-Ya vuelvo- les dijo Damien.

Los dos chicos caminaron hacia los baños. Damien le dedico a Draco una mirada graciosa y Draco solo hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que guardara silencio. Draco abrió la puerta y vio a dos alumnos de primer año hechos bolita en el suelo, temblando descontroladamente aterrados. Draco sonrió de lado y les dijo:

-Saben, cuando atacan un tren el primer lugar que revisan son los baños- los dos alumnos de primero gritaron y corrieron fuera del baño aterrados. Damien miro a Draco con incredulidad. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y señalo su túnica con el escudo de Slytherin como si quisiera decir "Que te esperabas de mi?". Damien negó con la cabeza y después entro en el baño siguiendo a Draco y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Entonces, Draco! Por que querías hablar conmigo, y mas que nada, por que en el baño?- Damien sabia la severidad e la situación, pero aun así no se imaginaba a que se debía eso. Draco rodo los ojos y miro mal a Damien.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti- respondió simplemente. Los ojos de Damien se abrieron a mas no poder. Sabia de quien era el mensaje, pero aun así pregunto.

-De quien?- Draco le dedico al chico una mirada molesta.

-De tu hada madrina, de quien crees?- escupió. Cuando Damien no respondió, el rubio continuo- de parte de Harry, dijo que te quedaras dentro del tren. N importa lo que pase, no salgas.

Damien miro a Draco con ojos entrecerrados.

-Quedarme en el tren! Eso es lo que Harry dijo, quedarme en el tren? Que crees que soy idiota, Malfoy?-Draco apenas si había abierto la boca para responderé cuando Damien lo interrumpió-por que diría eso Harry? El tren será atacado en cualquier momento. Viste a los Aurores? No duraran mucho! Harry habría dicho que huyamos lo mas lejos posible de la pelea.

Damien estaba completamente enfurecido. Draco le estaba mintiendo. Trataba de poner a Damien y a todos los demás en peligro diciéndoles que se quedaran en el tren. Draco sonrió de lado a Damien y le respondió en su tranquila voz que arrastraba la palabras.

-Harry nunca le diría a alguien que huyera. Es mas el tipo de quedarse y pelear, no muy Slytherin, pero así es- Damien estaba a punto de volver a discutir cuando Draco lo interrumpió- escúchame Potter! No tengo todo el día para hablar contigo. Ya te di el mensaje de Harry y es tu problema si lo escuchas o no– pero si Harry te dice que te quedes abordo, entonces eso es lo que deberías hacer!

Draco estaba por abrir la puerta y salir cuando Damien hablo. En un susurro le preguntó al rubio.

-Por que? Por que quedarnos en el tren cuando Harry y los Mortífagos no tardaran en entrar- Draco se giro y le dedico a Damien una mirada altanera.

-Créeme Potter, si Harry quisiera entrar en el tren, ya lo habría hecho desde hace mucho- con eso dicho, el Slytherin abrió la puerta y dejo a Damien solo en el baño de los chicos.

Harry miraba a los Aurores con mirada hambrienta. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en un duelo contra ellos. Sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los grises de Sirius Black y pensó haber visto un relámpago de miedo ensombrecerlos. Harry sonrió para si mismo. Black debería de tener miedo. Después de toda la tortura por la que lo hizo pasar cuando era niño, Sirius Black debía de tener su buena dotación de miedo también. Harry tomo su varita firmemente y espero a que los Aurores atacaran primero. Rápidamente, Moody avanzo un paso y dio la señal, al instante muchos rayos de clores salieron volando en dirección a los Mortífagos, estos se separaron y comenzaron a luchar.

Harry estaba listo para esquivar los dos rayos rojos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el. Levanto su escudo de cuerpo completo. La burbuja azul se mantuvo y absorbió los dos "Stupefy". Bajo su escudo y les sonrió a los dos Aurores que lo habían atacado.

-Mi turno- siseo Harry y le mando un rayo anaranjado al Auror. El hombre de cabello castaño fue lanzado por el aire cuando el rayo le impacto en el pecho. El cuerpo del Auror golpeo contra el tren y después el suelo duramente.

Los estudiantes que veían el duelo gritaron aterrados cuando vieron al Auror impactarse contra el costado del tren, por milagro el hombre seguía respirando.

Los Aurores trataban lo mejor que podían bloquear la lluvia de maldiciones que venían hacia ellos de todas direcciones. Había muchísimos Mortífagos. Sirius estaba luchando contra tres Mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

Lily seguía buscando el condenado espejo. Al fin pudo sentirlo en el fondo de su baúl y lo sao rápidamente.

-James! James!- grito hacia el espejo. De inmediato, el rostro de James apareció entre la neblina blanca.

-Lily? Que sucede?- pregunto James alarmado ante el rostro bañado en lagrimas de su esposa.

-Nos están atacando, el Expreso de Hogwarts esta bajo ataque!- grito Lily sin poder hacer que su corazón se tranquilizara. El color del rostro de James desapareció de inmediato.

-Estaremos ahí en un segundo, Lils, mantén a los estudiantes abordo. Cierra las puertas y ventanas y o dejen que los Aurores salgan del tren. Deben proteger a los niños.

-James, los Aurores ya están afuera, están luchando contra los Mortífagos, son cerca de cuarenta!- grito Lily. James maldijo miro directamente a los ojos esmeralda de Lily.

-Lily, dime exactamente en donde estas.

Damien acababa de entrar en el compartimento de nuevo cuando escucho el primer hechizo ser conjurado. Todos en el tren se tiraron al suelo cuando los hechizos volaron e impactaron con el costado del tren. Se las arreglo para llegara Ron.

-Todos deben de quedarse dentro del tren! Los Mortífagos solo están aquí por los Aurores- grito Damien por encima del caos de gritos en el tren.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Hermione, ambos prefectos se movieron rápidamente hacia los otros compartimentos para informarles a los demás. Damien y Ginny se asomaron por la ventana para ver la batalla que se llevaba a cabo frente a ellos.

Los Aurores encontraban muy difícil controlar la situación. No había modo de que sobrevivieran a esa batalla. Los Mortífagos no mostraban misericordia. Moody apenas había logrado dejar a tres Mortífagos aturdidos e iba a ayuda a uno de sus compañeros Aurores que estaba herido cuando Harry se puso de pie frente a él, bloqueándole el paso. Moody miro al chico de cabello negro de pie frente a él.

-Tenia razón con respecto a ti! Albus nunca debió tratar de salvarte. Tu perteneces a Azkaban- le dijo Moody. Harry sonrió de lado a Auror y levanto su varita apuntando directo al corazón de Moody.

-Hay muchas cosas que Albus nunca debió hacer. Una de ellas fue dejar que te acercaras a mi- antes de que Moody pudiera reaccionar, Harry le había lanzado una maldición. El Auror fue lanzado unos cuantos metros hacia atrás cuando el hechizo le dio en el pecho. Moody levanto su varita pero Harry le lanzo un "Expelliarmus" y la varita de Moody voló hacia Harry. El chico atrapo la varita en el aire y miro a Moody con diversión en sus ojos.

-Que sucede Auror Moody? No puedes contra mi cuando tengo mi varita. Solo eres capaz de combatir contra un chico de dieciséis años cuando esta indefenso? Mira, te facilitare las cosas- Harry lanzo ambas varitas hacia un lado. Moody miro a Harry con la confusión nublando sus ojos disparejos. Harry tomo a Moody por el cuello de su túnica y lo hizo enderezarse. El viejo Auror se veía bastante inseguro ante el hecho de tener una pelea física con el adolescente, pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

Moody se apresuro y trato de lanzarle un uñetazo a Harry, el chico se aparto rápidamente y se rio cuando Moody trato de voltear y atacarlo. Debido a su pierna falsa, era muy difícil para el Auror moverse tan rápido como lo hacia Harry.

El adolescente ignoro la desventaja de Moody y le lanzo tremenda patada al estomago. Moody cayo al suelo ante el impacto jadeando por aire. Harry tomo al Auror del collar de sus ropas y lo levanto otra vez. Harry lazo su cabeza contra el rostro de Moody rompiéndole la desfigurada nariz.

Moody aulló de dolor y trato de parar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz con una mano y con la otra trato de lanzarle un puñetazo a Harry, el muchacho tomo la mano con la que Moody habían tentado golpeado y, con un fluido movimiento, le rompió la muñeca, justo como había roto la de Ron. Moody tomo su mano rota mordiéndose los labrios para no gritar de dolor. Harry le lanzo otra patada lanzando al Auror herido al suelo.

De pronto, Moody conjuro su varita y le apunto a Harry mientras se sentaba desparpajado en el suelo. Harry saco su otra varita de su escondite y volvo a lanzar la varita de Moody lejos. El Auror soltó alaridos cuando su mano, con la que hace unos segundos sostenía su varita, se cubría completamente de ampollas. Harry apunto a Moody con su varita y conjuro u hechizo desconocido para el Auror que lo hizo gritar de agonía. Al principio pensó que era un Cruciatus, pero no lo era. Largas y pesadas cadenas al rojo vivo aparecieron alrededor de el torso, piernas y brazos de Moody. El Auror gritaba en agonía hasta que Harry levanto su varita y todo desapareció dejando al hombre jadeando por aire.

Harry apunto su varita hacia la cabeza de Moody.

-Desearía poder tener mas tiempo para disfrutarlo, pero ya que llevo algo de prisa, me tendré que conformar- Moody ni siquiera miraba a Harry, parecía estar al borde de la inconsciencia- AVADA KEDAV…

Harry se interrumpió cuando algo lo tacleo por detrás mandándolo al suelo. Rápidamente se giro y cio a Sirius en el piso junto a él. La furia se apodero de Harry mientas miraba a uno de los hombres que odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

-Debes dejar de salvar a las personas que intento matar, Black!- exclamo Harry mientras se ponía de pie de u salto. Sirius también se levanto con su varita apuntándole a Harry.

-Aunque así lo quisiera, no creo poder hacerlo- Sirius deseaba poder agarrar a Harry y desparecerse. Tenia a Harry tan cerca de nuevo y solo quería capturarlo de nuevo, antes de que cualquier Auror lo atacara. Harry tenía que ser sacado de ahí.

-Creo que cometí un error, debí deshacerme de ti primero!- dijo Harry y al siguiente instante, estaba lanzando a Sirius lejos de él.

Damien miro como Harry atacaba a su tío Siri. Damien esperaba que la ayuda estuviese en camino antes de que la batalla entre su hermano y su tío resultara con la muerte de alguno de los dos. Cualquiera de las dos muertes seria devastadora para Damien.

Sirius se puso de pie como pudo, solo para encontrarse con Harry golpeándolo de nuevo. A la tercera vez, Sirius pudo levantar su escudo, el hechizo de Harry era tan fuerte que casi quiebra la protección de Sirius.

El Animago no quería herir a Harry, pero no tenia oportunidad de salir vivo de esa situación sin atacar al adolescente. Trato de aturdirlo pero el muchacho esquivaba los hechizos fácilmente.

-Harry, por favor, escúchame, se lo que crees que paso cuando eras u niño. Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que…- Sirius no tuvo oportunidad de seguí hablando ya que Harry había lanzado su puño y le había dado a Sirius directo a la cara. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry hervían de furia.

-Justo cuando pensé que no podías llegar mas bajo, Black. Como si tu pequeño acto pretendiendo ser Bella no hubiese sido lo suficientemente malo, de verdad tienes los nervios para intentar explicar por que ayudaste a torturarme cuando era niño!- antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo mas, sintió un terrible dolor en su pierna. Sirius grito de dolor cayendo al piso. Se dio cuenta de que Harry había usado un hechizo rompe huesos en él. El Animago sintió que el hechizo lo golpeaba de Nuevo, esta vez en la mano con la que sostenía la varita. Sirius grito de nuevo cuando su brazo se rompo en al menos dos lugares diferentes.

Aun con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Sirius miro a Harry y como el rostro del chico estaba lleno de furia.

-Harry! Por favor no… solo escúchame- trato Sirius de nuevo pero lo interrumpió la maldición Cruciatus que Harry le había lanzado.

Un increíble dolor invadió el cuerpo de Sirius y no pudo evitar el grito que salió de su boca. Si cuerpo entero sufría un dolor indescriptible. Sirius sintió la maldición desvanecerse y estaba demasiado ocupado intentando recobrar el aliento como para darse cuenta del por que Harry había dejado de torturarlo tan rápidamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho que nada tenia que ver con la maldición anterior, Damien estaba de pie frente a Harry, usando su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Sirius. Harry seguía sosteniendo su varita pero ahora apuntaba hacia el suelo. Sirius trato de levantarse, pero el dolor de sus huesos rotos lo forzaron a permanecer en el suelo.

-Damy, vuelve al tren- siseo Harry, había tenido que detener la maldición Cruciatus por que Damien se había puesto en frente protegiendo a Sirius.

Damien avanzo un paso desafiante mientras sacaba su propia varita. No había modo de que pudiera contra Harry, lo sabia. Había visto a Harry lanzar la maldición Cruciatus a Sirius y perdió e control. Salió del tren antes de que Ron o alguien mas pudiese detenerlo.

-Damien! Apártate del camino!- dijo Harry un poco mas alto.

-Harry, por favor no lo hagas! El tío Siri no hizo nada. Por favor, detenerte- rogo Damien. Sabia que Harry apenas podía contener su enojo. Damien podía ver los nudillos de Harry completamente blancos ante la fuerza que usaba al tomar la varita.

-Damien, muévete- dijo Sirius con voz débil, no estaba seguro de cuanto toleraría Harry la intromisión de Damien. No podía arriesgarse a que Damien resultara herido.

De pronto, un proyectil azul l dio a Damien y el chico salió volando violentamente hacia atrás. A pesar del terrible dolor que lo invadía, Sirius se las arreglo para sentarse. No podía creer que Harry hubiese atacado a Damien. Sirius se dio cuenta un segundo después del porque Harry habia lanzado a Damien lejos. Un rayo de luz verde había pasado junto por el lugar en el que Damien había estado de pie hacia un segundo. Sirius miro a Harry y vio al rabia en sus ojos esmeralda, el adolescente apunto hacia el Mortífago que había lanzado la maldición asesina a Damien. Un rayo color morado salió de la varia de Harry y le dio al Mortífago en el pecho.

-Dije solo aturdirlos!- rugió mientras el Mortífago volaba por el aire. Harry se apresuró a ir por su hermanito- Damien!

Harry tomo al chico y tiro del para ponerlo de pie. Damien parecía un poco confundido pero estaba bien. Harry no odia creer que Damien se hubiese puesto en semejante riesgo.

-Te dije que te quedaras en el tren! Maldición, Damien, que nunca me haces caso!- gritaba Harry, si no hubiese visto el rayo verde venir hacia ellos, a maldición asesina definitivamente le hubiese dado a Damien.

Damien seguía confundido cuando Harry comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el tren. Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su mano causando que los estudiantes cerca de esta gritaran aterrados. Harry empujo a Damien dentro del tren ignorando las suplicas del chico. Cerro la puerta y la bloqueo mágicamente. Damien se vio atrapado inmediatamente por sus amigos en un abrazo, lucho para separarse de ellos y se pego a la ventana. Miro como –Harry caminaba firmemente hacia el Mortífago que había intentado matar a Damien. Sin darle oportunidad para que se explicara, Harry levanto su carita y Damien jadeo al ver un proyectil de luz verde salir de la varita de Harry y darle al Mortífago en el pecho. El cuerpo sin vida del enmascarado cato al suelo y no se movió mas.

De pronto, una serie de "pops" se escucharon y cerca de cuarenta Aurores aparecieron en el campo de batalla. Harry miro a su alrededor para ver a los recién llegados y maldijo por lo bajo. Le dio una señal a Bella y todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a desparecer. Habían tenido éxito en su misión. El suelo estaba cubierto por Aurores caídos, solo quedaban unos cuatro o cinco Aurores vivos. Harry miro de reojo a James Potter corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Sirius Black. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se fijaron en los avellana de James. El chico le dedico una mirad fiera a James antes de desaparecer del campo de batalla junto con los Mortífagos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien.. les tengo malas noticias.. como soy profesora ahora.. tengo e poner atención a los aviones.. no ke no lo hiciera antes.. erm.. kiero decir.. bueno ya saben.. asi ke no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir.. y en mi casa me es difícil escribir ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre.. pero no se preocupen.. no dejare esto y ya casi salgo de vacaciones y juro ponerme las pilas ahí..xD espero reviews..!


	32. Damien's Gift

Bien.. les informo ke me encuentro mejor.. aunque no estoy aliviada del todo.. pero las drogas ke me dieron son muuuy fuertes..xD ando drogada kasi todo el tiempo así ke disculpen si tengo muchos errores en el fic..xD ahora si.. disfruten este nuevo capitulo..=D

**Yara Potter: **bien.. ya veremos como avanza la cosa para traducir todo..xD ahorita me concentro en recuperarme por completo.. y como ya dije.. ando bien drogada.. así ke me disculpo de antemano por los posibles horrores ke habrá..xD disfruta..=D

**Septimaluna: **siii eslo ke yo dijee..debio de haber acabado con Moody.. pero bueno a Sirius nadie le kita lo héroe..xD espero tu Review..=D

**Esyaba: **por supuesto ke claro ke terminare el fic.. todos los 65 capítulos..xD y lo delas secuelas ya lo pensare seriamente cuando se acerke el final.. por ahora va solo este..xD espero ke sigas leyendo..!

**Jovas: **pero si unos shots de tequila te alivian rapidito..!xD bueno supongo ke es mejor estar drogada todo el tiempo a sufrir el dolor.. y ni te imaginas lo fuerte ke es el vinculo con su hermanito menor.. tu lee el capi y disfruta..=D pásatela bien en Venezuela y me traes un regalito ehh..;)

**Sheyny Evangel: **Remus esta algo ausente en esta parte.. pero según yo ya se da a notar mas adelante en el fic.. a todos les fascina la relación de Damien y Harry..xD aki hay algo mas espero ke te gustee..=D ignora mis errores por la droga.. eske ando algo mareada..déjame Review..=D

**AnnieKP: **no te preocupes.. si todas las ke odiamos a Moody fuéramos psicópatas.. el mundo entero seria un manicomio gigante..=D me estoy recuperando poco a poco.. lo bueno es ke con la enfermedad tengo excusa para kitarme trabajo de encima y puedo concentrarme en el fic..xD espero te guste el capi..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **ya me estoy recuperando..! pero como dije.. las letras del teclado bailan con la droga ke me dieron.. kreo ke el medicamento ke da el gobierno no es mas que droga disfrazada ke te calma el dolor y te atonta para ke creas ke te cura.. pero bueno.. en serio el Review no se borra..¿ claro ke si..! me ha pasado muchas veces y me da coraje porke ya estoy por mandarlo y se borra y tengo ke hacerlo todo de nuevo..¬¬ no eres paranoica.. solo.. bueno si.. paranoica es la palabra correcta..xD Harry.. novia..¿? hahahahahahaha ya quisiera yo ver como le presenta a su novia al Lord Oscuro..xD Damien y Ginny… not going to happen..stop it..!¬¬ oh.. démosle crédito a Ron.. Voldy nunca atacaría niños inocentes por ke Harry no kerria.. Draco es un amor reptiliano..! lo adoro..xD y por supuesto ke conoce mejor a Harry.. si son mejores amigos desde niños..! no te preocupes.. a Moody si le fue peor ke a Sirius.. Damien.. ohh.. si esta protegiendo a su tío.. ke lindo..! aunque si tienes razón.. Gryffin_dork_ tenia ke ser.. y no sabes cuanta razón tienes al decir ke a Voldy no le agradara lo ke hizo Harry por Damien.. ya coloke separadores entre las escenas.. eske como en ingles no ponen..s e me barre a mi también..xD es lo bueno de trabajar en esta empresa.. te dan vacaciones a montones..!xD pero bueno.. la medicina me da el mismo efecto ke el alcohol así ke me kedare asi por un ratito..xD espero te guste este capi tambien.:!=D

**Frieek Gaunt: **no tienes nada ke agradecer.. lo hago por el gusto de escribir y de recibir Reviews..xD no te preocupes por no votar.. ya habrá otra para subir los ke faltan..xD por ahora disfruta este capi..! espero review..=D

**DannyCullen13: **profesora..xD hahahah ya kiero ver a mi alumno.. ke es 13 años mayor ke yo, por cierto..decirme profesora..xD oh bueno.. me alegra ke te gustara el capitulo.. disfruta este otro..=D

A los ke leyeron _**"Becoming the Dark Prince: That First Day"**_.. como no actualizare n un buen rato.. aki están las respuestas a los Reviews..:

**Alba04: **gracias.. espera las demás..=D

**Sheyny Evangel: **te parte tu corazón de Arpía..xD eso fue interesante..xD créeme ke todas keremos un Papi así..xD ke bueno ke te gusto..=D

**Yara Potter: **lo del Horrocruxe intencional no te lo puedo decir.. la verdad no me acuerdo..xD pero según yo no fue un Horrocruxe lo ke hizo.. no me hagas caso tengo la peor memoria del mundo..xD me alegra ke te gustara..=D

**MilyBlack Queen: **ok.. la cicatriz no se la hizo cuando recién lo secuestraron.. si te fijas en ningún momento mencionan "Avada Kedabra" en el primer capi.. pero bueno la kemada recuerda..! recuerda ke "James" le kemo la mano pre Harry "kemo" su comida..! por Merlín para andar paranoica no puede ser ke se te fuera eso..¬¬ no eran inodoros..! eran celdas de las mazmorras..! pobrecito no te burles de el..U.U Voldemort oliendo a coco y chocolate.. mmm… ahora se por ke a Bellarix le atrae tanto..xD pero si en la película 5 cuando están en el anden sale taaan sexy..! no puedes negar ke con una buena cirugía de nariz estría perfecto..xD todos han amado a Papi Voldy.. es inevitable..=D no te preocupes.. yo seguiré traduciendo hasta ke mis drogas se acab… erm.. digo.. hasta ke la historia se acabe..=D y con respuesta a tu pregunta de Lucius y Bella..hahahahhahaaha oh ya hacia mucho ke no te dejaba con la intriga..xD soy mala de nuevo.. Muajajaja.. al parecer tendrás ke esperar..xD lo siento.. no es nada personal.. son solo nego… erm… bueno eso.. disfruta el capi..=D

**DannyCullen13: **awww.. incluso los ke odian a Voldemort parecen quererlo cuando la hace de Papi Voldy..xD ke bueno ke disfrutaste el capi..=D

**Cheyxx: **seguire traduciendo mientras ustedes me manden Reviews..=D espera el siguiente capi..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien's Gift – El Regalo de Damien

El Expreso de Hogwarts pudo llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade, cinco horas después. La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban felices de llegar a la seguridad del colegio mientras que otros querían enviar cartas a sus padres para que fueran y se los llevaran de ahí. Damien fue el único estudiante que fue llevado a casa. No estaba herido físicamente, pero se encontraba emocionalmente exhausto ya que había estado a punto de morir en el incidente del tren. Al principio, cuando Harry lo había atacado de esa manera, Damien había estado sorprendido a sobremanera. Fue solo cuando miro al Mortífago ser castigado y que sus amigos se lo confirmaran que se dio cuenta de que Harry le había salvado la vida, de nuevo.

De los doce Aurores que iban en el Expreso de Hogwarts, solo cinco habían sobrevivido. –de esos cinco, dos estaban realmente heridos. Moody estaba en un estado de coma y Sirius se recuperaba de sus huesos rotos y otras heridas, solo tres Aurores pudieron salir caminando dl ataque.

James no podía creer que los Mortífagos hubiesen atacado el Expreso de Hogwarts. Era claro que el ataque iba dirigido directo a los Aurores, pero el mundo mágico había entrado en pánico ante la noticia. Todo el mundo culpaba al Ministerio por poner la vida de tantos niños en peligro. El Ministro Fudge parecía hundirse cada vez mas en depresión y no dio ningún comentario sobre el incidente. El Ministerio había perdido siente Aurores y era todo culpa de Dumbledore. Él era el que había insistido en darle una oportunidad al Príncipe Oscuro, y que había hecho el maldito niño como respuesta? Dirigir a un ejercito de Mortífagos hacia un tren lleno de estudiantes. Fudge se encargaría luego de Dumbledore, tenia que arreglar su estatus como Ministro de Magia!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts no había sido exitoso. Lord Voldemort no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Había esperado a que Harry terminara con todos los Aurores. El Ministerio había perdido a siente hombres mientras que Voldemort solo había perdido dos. El echo de que uno de esos dos había sido asesinado por Harry era bastante perturbador.

Lord Voldemort había esperado hasta el día siguiente para cuestionara Harry. Cuando el chico se acomodo frente al escritorio del Lord Oscuro, este lo interrogo por la muerte de su Mortífago.

-Desobedeció una orden directa- respondió Harry fríamente.

-Y cual era la orden, Harry?- pregunto Voldemort nuevamente. Todo el incidente se lo había reportado Malfoy, pero Lord Voldemort quería escucharlo directo de los labios de Harry.

Harry no pareció preocuparse por las preguntas, pero Lord Voldemort noto el cambio de humor en Harry. Estaba realmente relajado al inicio de la conversación y ahora, Harry se comenzaba a incomodar.

-Ataco a un estudiante con la maldición asesina- respondió Harry. Lord Voldemort observo a su hijo con sus ojos rojos.

-Es esa la verdadera razón de tu taque?- Lord Voldemort noto la obvia inconformidad de su hijo ante la pregunta. Harry trataba de lucir relajado pero era obvio que no e gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando su padre.

-Eso importa? Harrison desobedeció mi orden directa. Les advertí a todos los Mortífagos que si mataban a un estudiante, yo los mataría a ellos. Harrison no me escucho, así que pago las consecuencias- Lord Voldemort mantuvo su vista fija en Harry al preguntarle de nuevo a Harry.

-El estudiante que Harrison ataco, murió?- Harry miro a su padre, sorprendido ante la bizarra pregunta. Por que Voldemort preguntaría si el chico había muerto o no.

-No, no murió- respondió Harry en voz baja, trataba de calmar su corazón que latía furiosamente en su pecho.

-Entonces por que mataste a Harrison? Si ningún estudiante murió por que sentiste la necesidad de matar a un Mortífago? Al menos, claro, que quisieras castigar al Mortífago por tatar de matar a un estudiante.

-Y si así fue, por que estarías molesto conmigo por mi reacción?-pregunto Harry. Lord Voldemort lo miro atentamente. No le gustaba la mirada acusadora que Harry le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

-Harry, tu dirigirás a estos hombres en el futuro. Si estas molesto con ellos o sientes la necesidad de castigarlos entonces lo puedes hacer. No me importa Harrison, si él te falto al respeto tenias todo el derecho de castigarlo. Sin embargo, lo que quiero dejar en caro es que no tolerare que protejas a nadie del lado de la Liz, aunque sea un niño- Lord Voldemort dejo que sus palabras hicieran efecto. Harry parecía a punto de discutir, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Padre, me disculpo si piensas que estaba protegiendo a alguien del lado de la Luz. Nunca protegeré a nadie si eso te causa algún daño. La única razón por la que ayude a Da… al chico, fue por que el me ayudo a escapar de Hogwarts. Solo pagaba la deuda que tenía con él- Harry esperaba que su padre le creyera esa vez. Lord Voldemort lo observaba fijamente. Después de lo que parecieron horas, por fin hablo.

-Ahora la deuda esta pagada, quiero que te mantengas alejado de él. La identidad de ese chico no me es desconocida! Se que es un Potter y solo te voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda esta ocasión, voy a creer que lo salvaste por que es un inocente y no por que es un Potter!- Harry miro el rostro enojado de su padre. Su cicatriz comenzó a picarle pero Harry la ignoro.

-Padre, yo nunca…- comenzó a decir Harry, pero Voldemort lo interrumpió.

-Siempre respete tu decisión de no herir niños, Harry. Yo mismo no deseo herir niños si no es necesario, pero esto es una guerra. No podemos escoger a los que matamos. Si un niño se interpone en nuestro camino, entonces no tenemos otra opción que pasar por encima de él-Harry se removió incomodo ante eso y miro a su padre.

-Sabes que no puedo…- comenzó nuevamente Harry, pero Lord Voldemort lo interrumpió otra vez.

-Yo se y entiendo tu punto, Harry, pero debes de olvidarte de tu niñez. Ya no eres ese mismo niño. Te hize mas fuerte. Debes tratar de pensar como un guerrero, no como ese niño lastimado- Harry asintió levemente y unos momentos después salió de la oficina de su padre diciendo que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir un poco. Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana pensando sobre Harry y su "cosa de salvar niños".

Si Lord Voldemort hubiese sabido que su plan de crear una niñez llena de abusos para Harry le iba a traer tantos problemas, lo hubiese pensado dos veces ates de cometer tales atrocidades con el niño. Solo había hecho esos viles actos de crueldad para asegurar que Harry nunca quisiera regresar con los Potter, -también para que el chico sintiera una gran deuda hacia Voldemort. Si Harry creía que nunca hubiese sobrevivido sin Voldemort, entonces nunca lo dejaría. Harry permanecería fiel a Voldemort sin importar que.

Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no había contado con que Harry desarrollaría tal sentimiento de protección hacia los niños. Harry había quedado tan traumatizado por sus "abusadores" que se había jurado a si mismo nunca se volvería como ellos y causaría ningún tipo de dolor a un niño. Harry lo haba dejado muy en claro desde el principio de su entrenamiento y Lord Voldemort no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptarlo.

Voldemort se había proyectado ante Harry como alguien diferente a los "abusivos" Potter. Le había dicho a Harry que él no lastimaba niños y que mantendría a los niños lo mas alejados posible de la guerra. Ahora que Harry estaba a solo un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad, se estaba volviendo mas difícil mantener su palabra ante la debilidad de Harry. Su hijo tenia que cambiar, era la única forma de que sobreviviera para ser el siguiente Lord Oscuro.

Harry se sentó en su habitación perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso no era bueno. Lord Voldemort nunca había estado tan decepcionado de él. Harry sabia que proteger a Damien frente a todo el mundo no era un movimiento inteligente, pero no tenia otra opción. Ahora que su padre le había dado una orden directa para mantenerse alejado de Damien, Harry no podía hacer nada mas que obedecerlo, aun si Damien se encontraba en problemas.

Harry froto su cicatriz distraídamente. No le dolía, pero le picaba un poco, indicándole que su padre seguía molesto con él. Harry suspiro y se puso de pie. Iría a entrenar un rato, era la única cosa que podía distraerlo del desastre que era su vida en ese momento. Harry se dirigió a su guarda ropa y saco su traje para entrenar. Se quito la ropa que llevaba y la lanzo al suelo, justo antes de ponerse su otro atuendo, algo llamo s atención. Estaba de pie frente al espejo y la luz de su habitación le había dado al Horrocruxe en su pecho. Harry miro el pendiente por un minuto, sus ojos lo estudiaron cuidadosamente. Un plan se formo en la mente de Harry y el adolescente sonrió para si mismo. Era perfecto, y si su plan funcionaba, entonces Harry seria capaz de proteger a Damien sin ser visto por nadie.

Harry se puso de nuevo su ropa y dejo el traje para entrenar en su habitación. Tenia que poner su plan en acción de inmediato.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien regreso a casa. Todos estaban realmente descolocados con el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. Sus amigos le habían enviado muchas lechuzas preguntando su estaba bien y cuando regresaría a Hogwarts. Damien les había contestado que volvería pronto. James y Lily no habían dejado de revisarlo a pesar de que Damien no tenia ningún rasguño.

En ese momento, Sirius estaba abajo con James y Lily. El Animago había salido de San Mungo ese mismo día e iba a pasar unos cuantos días con los Potter para asegurarse de recuperar su salud por completo. Damien se sentía muy avergonzado ante el comportamiento de Harry. Trato de disculparse con Sirius pero el Auror solo lo había abrazado fuertemente y le hizo prometer que nunca arriesgaría su propia vida de ese modo otra vez.

Había sido una reunión tranquila y agradable para Damien, con sus padres, su tío Sirius y su tío Remus, pero su cena se arruino completamente por una lechuza que les llevo un pequeño avance del Profeta. Saldría la mañana siguiente. El Profesor Dumbledore la había mandado diciendo que el Ministro Fudge le había avisado esa tarde.

Lily había abierto el sobe color escarlata y soltó un grito sorprendida. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos inmediatamente. Al instante, James, Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia ella dejando a Damien solo en la mesa.

-Que paso?- preguntó Remus pasando un brazo por los hombros de la pelirroja.

Lily les mostro el pergamino a los tres hombres y miraron el extracto del Profeta que les habían enviado. Damien se acerco miro el pergamino también. Sus ojos avellana se abrieron a mas no poder ante la sorpresa. El pergamino era una fotografía grande de Harry y debajo de esta había un anuncio de recompense para todo el que diera información de donde estaba Harry o cualquier pista que los llevara hacia el entonces el Ministerio los recompensaría con cinco mil Galeones.

Damien no podía creerlo. Todo el mundo mágico iba a estar cazando a Harry ahora. Los cuatro adultos se apresuraron a entrar en la sala para discutir eso.

-No pueden hacer esto, solo tiene dieciséis años, no pueden hacer esto!- decía Lily histéricamente.

James hacia lo mejor que podía intentando calmarla. La verdad era que si podían hacer eso. Harry era una amenaza para el Ministerio. Tenían que remover al chico el mundo mágico de una forma u otra. James comenzó a llamar a todos los miembros de la Orden mientras Sirius trataba de contactar a varios de los trabajadores de Ministerio para averiguar exactamente que sucedía. Remus se quedo con Lily para tratar de calmarla, la pelirroja seguía llorando descontrolada. Damien se quedo solo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso estaba destinado a pasar algún día, Harry estaba viviendo en tiempo prestado. Uno de esos días el Profeta anunciaría la captura de Harry y su sentencia al beso del Dementor. Damien solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando su mamá lo apretó en un abrazo. El adolecente trato de no romper en llanto frente a todos, pero sus emociones estaban al borde. Damien se disculpo y corrió a su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Cinco mil Galeones era mucho dinero. Muchos magos y brujas estarían felices de perseguir a Harry por esa suma de dinero. Damien aun tenia el articulo e su mano. Lo había tomado sin darse cuenta. Lo lanzo en la cama y recargo su cabeza en sus manos.

Afuera en el Valle de Godric, una figura oscura trataba de encontrar el valor para poder entrar n la casa que había dejado hacia tantos años. Harry respiro profundamente mientras entraba en los cuidados jardines del Valle de Godric. Harry sabia que la casa tenia protecciones, pero como la mayoría de los escudos que se ponían, no impedían el paso de las personas que compartían la misma sangre que los ocupantes. Harry era un Potter de sangre, así que las alarmas no sonarían si entraba en la casa del Valle de Godric. Harry nunca pensó que entraría en esa casa de nuevo. _"Que demonios me has hecho, Damien?"_ pensó Harry mientras caminaba por un lado de la casa. El lugar estaba exactamente igual a como Harry lo recordaba. El color de las paredes del exterior, la forma en la que mantenían el pasto siempre bien corto e incluso el camino de rocas que llevaba hasta la puerta seguía ahí. Los Potter no habían cambiado nada en su casa.

A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrío involuntario al recordar la ultima noche en esa casa del infierno. Rápidamente monto su escoba y se elevo con cuidado en el aire. Por como recordaba, todas las habitaciones estaban en la planta superior. Encontrar la habitación de Damien iba a ser el problema. Lentamente y lo mas discreto que pudo, Harry voló por las ventanas de las dos primeras habitaciones. Reconoció la habitación principal y la de invitados. La tercera debía ser la de Damien. Harry voló lentamente hacia la ventana abierta. En cuento dio un vistazo dentro, Harry vio la figura de Damien sentado en la cama con la cabeza en sus manos.

Harry voló enseguida de la ventana y con un fluido movimiento, Harry se sostuvo del marco de la ventana y se impulsó dentro de la habitación de Damien. Harry se quedo en la ventana mirando a su hermano frotarse los ojos. _"Por Merlín, ni siquiera se da cuenta que hay alguien en su habitación!"_

Harry considero seriamente atacar al estúpido niño, no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que se ponía al tener la puerta abierta. Pero en lugar de eso, Harry camino hacia el adolescente y se detuvo frente a él.

-Deberías cerrar tu ventana con seguro de ahora en adelante- dijo Harry, el chico giro la cabeza a toda velocidad ante el sonido de su voz. Harry sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa del chico, Damien se puso de pie y se lanzo hacia Harry rodeándolo con los brazos. Harry empujo al chico para que dejara de abrazarlo- que hay con los abrazos?- pregunto burlonamente.

-Harry! Que… que estas haciendo aquí?- Damien esperaba que Harry hubiese decidido regresar a casa, pero sabia que ese no era el caso, ya que de ser así hubiese usado la puerta principal.

-Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien- dijo Harry y Damien se sorprendió mucho al escuchar lo sincera que se escuchaba su voz. Damien sabia que Harry se preocupaba por el, lo había sabido desde el día del incidente con los Daywalkers, pero Harry nunca había dicho que se preocupaba por el con las palabras tan directas.

-Estoy bien, pero tu estas en muchos problemas Harry!- dijo Damien mientras se estiraba para tomar el pergamino con la recompensa por Harry.

Damien le entrego el pergamino a Harry. El adolescente tomo el pergamino y o leyó rápidamente. Damien miraba a su hermano esperando su reacción. Para sorpresa de Damien, Harry sonrió ante la noticia y lanzo el pergamino de vuelta a la cama sin darle importancia.

-Es todo? Cinco mil Galeones. Pensé que valía mas que eso!- dijo Harry soltando una risa.

-Como puedes bromear con algo así?- exclamo Damien.

-Quien bromea?- respondió Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Harry! Parece que no entiendes lo malo de la situacion. Todo mago o bruja va a estar buscándote ahora, tarde o temprano darán contigo y te capturaran y después…- Damien no pudo seguir al pensar en el castigo que esperaría a Harry si eso pasara.

Harry puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Ya te lo dije Damy. No te preocupes por mi. Soy muy bueno en ocultarme. Nadie me encontrara si yo no quiero ser encontrado- Damien abrí la boca para preguntarle que significaba eso, pero el chico de ojos esmeralda alzó una mano para detenerlo- Damy, no tengo mucho tiempo. Solo vine a ver si estabas bien. Quería decirte que el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts no era dirigido hacia los estudiantes. Solo estábamos ahí por los Aurores. Necesito que sepas eso- Damien asintió con la cabeza. Ya sabía eso. Malfoy le había comentado que Harry no subiría al tren ese día- también quería darte algo- Harry pareció un poco incomodo cuando comenzó a sacar una pequeña caja del bolsillo interior de su ropa. Damien miro la caja con curiosidad. Harry le extendió la cajita al chico.

-Que es?- pregunto Damien mientras tomaba el paquete de la mano de su hermano mayor. Harry le dedico una mirada graciosa.

-Siempre tienes que preguntar cosas sin sentido? Si te fuera a decir que es no lo haría puesto en una caja- Damien sonrió ante el comentario de Harry. Rápidamente abrió la caja y miro el objeto dentro. Se quedo sin habla al verlo. Damien tomo el collar de plata. Era un pendiente en forma de ovalo con una piedra negra en medio. Estaba rodeado por una serie de pequeñas piedras. Damien podía sentir el poder emanar de la piedra negra cuando paso un dedo por ella.

-Harry! Que es esto?- pregunto Damien.

-Se llama_ Lahyoo Jisteen_. Es una piedra muy rara y el portador de esta se beneficia en muchas formas- explico Harry disfrutando de la mirada de asombro que tenia Damien.

-Que es lo que hace?- pregunto Damien mientras tocaba suavemente la piedra negra con un dedo, estaba hipnotizado por la belleza de la piedra.

-Te protege de todo lo que necesites ser protegido- respondió Harry.

-Pero, por que me das esto, si alguien lo necesita mas que nunca, eres tu- dijo Damien. Por el tono del chico, parecía que pensaba que era un amuleto de buena suerte. Harry soltó una risa y le quito el endiente a Damien.

-Solo considéralo un regalo de Navidad- dijo Harry mientras le ponía el collar a Damien. El chico miro la piedra negra tornase roja y después de nuevo volverse negra- solo prométeme que nunca te la quitaras. Puse un par de encantamientos en el pendiente para que no se rompa la cadena o no te lo quiten a la fuerza. La única persona que lo puede quitar, eres tu. Necesitas jurarme que nunca te lo quitaras, bien?- pregunto Harry con voz seria.

-Lo juro, nunca me lo quitare- le aseguro Damien. Miro el pendiente con afecto, era el primer regalo que le daba su hermano. De prono se le ocurrió algo a Damien y miro a Harry un poco avergonzado- no te di nada de Navidad- dijo Damien en voz baja si te lo iba a dar! Planeaba darte un equipo de mantenimiento para tu escoa. Planeaba comprarlo cuando fuéramos a Hogsmeade, pero cuando fuimos no te hablaba por que estaba enojado, así que se me olvido. No tuve otra oportunidad de comprarlo en otra ocasión, ya sabes, con lo de tu huida y todo eso- finalizó el chico mirando a Harry.

-No necesito un equipo de mantenimiento para mi escoba, no tienes que comprarme nada. Pero si hay algo que puedes hacer por mi, puedes considerarlo mi regalo de Navidad- dijo Harry. Damien asintió con la cabeza- mi anillo. Lo deje en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Probablemente siga ahí en algún lado. Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts necesito que lo encuentres por mi. Dáselo a Malfoy, él me lo traerá a mi. Es muy importante que me lo devuelvas- Damien podía escuchar lo preocupado que se escuchaba Harry.

-Te refieres al anillo negro y plateado que te dije que dejaras cuando pretendías ser el tío Siri?- pregunto Damien alzando una ceja. Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante la memoria.

-Si, ese mismo- Damien sonrió ante el rostro sonrojado de su hermano y decidió decirle la verdad.

-No esta en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. Sabemos que el aíllo es en verdad tu Pensadero- el color de las mejillas de Harry desapareció rápidamente y pareció estar a punto del colapso ante la preocupación.

-Que! En… encontraron el Pensadero! Quien sabe de eso? Que es lo que han visto? Por que les diste el anillo?- pregunto Harry hirviendo de ira, Damien retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Harry, yo no he visto tus memorias privadas. Y no le di el anillo a nadie. El tío Siri fue el que encontró el anillo y se dio cuenta de que era un Pensadero. Solo mamá, papá el tío Siri y Dumbledore saben de eso- Harry miro a Damien con la mortificación cubriendo cada centímetro de su lindo rostro. _"Dumbledore, Black y los dos Potter saben de mis memorias secretas_" pensó Harry.

-Alguien mas?- pregunto sarcasticamente.

-Um… si, de hecho, el tío Remus también sabe de eso, pero no ha visto ninguna memoria- añadió rápidamente cuando la mirada de Harry comenzó a asustarlo.

Harry se alejo de Damien y comenzó a pasearse en círculos. Damien se contuvo de mencionar lo mucho que se parecía a su papá en ese momento. Harry sentía que su corazón se quemaría ate el temor. Rodos había visto sus memorias. Sus secretos mas oscuros y profundos estaban en ese Pensadero. Cosas que ni siquiera Lord Voldemort sabia y nunca se debía de enterar. Harry no poda soportar el solo pensar en las consecuencias. Para suerte de Harry, había cerrado las principales memorias con encantamientos complicados que les tomaría un rato en romper. Harry se giro hacia Damien.

-Damien, debes ayudarme a recuperar el anillo! Bajo ninguna circunstancia Dumbledore debe de descubrir lo que hay oculto ahí. Dime todo lo que sabes sobre las memorias y en donde tienen el Pensadero- Damien miraba el miedo en los ojos de Harry.

-Harry, que es lo que hay en esas memorias que te hace entrar en pánico de esta manera?- Harry comenzó a caminar en círculos de nuevo.

-No lo entiendes! Nadie sabe de las memorias que oculto, ni siquiera mi Padre, y si se llega a enterar… Damy estaría en muchísimos problemas! Mi pare nunca me perdonaría. Lo arruinaría todo- Damien estaba muy sorprendido ante el ataque de pánico de Harry. Que era lo que había hecho para mantenerlo en secreto para Voldemort? Damien decidió que preguntaría después, primero tenia que calmar a su hermano histérico.

-Harry. Calmate. Puedo darte el anillo, o Pensadero, lo que sea. Esta abajo. El profesor Dumbledore se lo dejo a papá ayer, algo sobre el Ministerio revisando su oficina o algo así. Tu espera aquí y yo iré por el-Harry parecía a punto de desmayarse del alivio. Se sentó en la cama de Damien mientras el chico salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás de el. Damien sabia que no debería de regresarle el anillo a Harry. Después de todo, las memorias estaban ayudando a Dumbledore y a sus padres a entender mejor a Harry, pero después de verla preocupación y pánico en l que entro Harry, Damien había decidido que debía regresarle el anillo. Después de todo no era justo que alguien invadiera su privacidad de ese modo.

Damien sabia que su papá había llevado el Pensadero a su habitación. Lentamente entro en la habitación de sus padres y encontró el Pensadero en un de las mesitas de noche de la habitación. Damien sabia que su papá nunca pondría una alarma o alguna trampa dentro de su propia cas, así que tomo el Pensadero y volvió rápidamente a su habitación.

Harry trato de calmarse tomando profundos respiros. No había contado con que alguien se diera cuenta de que el anillo era en verdad un Pensadero.

Había pensado que simplemente lo olvidarían pensando que era un olvido de alguno de los chicos. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberse llevarlo el anillo con él. Había planeado regresar al dormitorio y tomarlo d nuevo, pero con James Potter sobreviviendo al accidente, Harry apenas si había tenido tiempo de escapar. Harry se puso de pie y se paseo por la habitación de Damien. Era grande, pero comparado con la habitación de Harry en la mansión Riddle ese cuarto parecía una celda. Inclusive el baño de Harry era mas grade que eso. Pero para una casa normal, la habitación de Damien era bastante cómoda. Harry miro los posters de Quidditch en las paredes y en ese momento el chico entro en la habitación con el Pensadero en sus manos. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia Damien.

-Gracias, Damien- dijo Harry tomando el Pensadero en sus manos. Pas una mano por encima del Pensadero y volvió a ser el anillo negro y plateado que era en un principio. Harry se puso el anillo y levanto la mirada hacia Damien, se miraba mucho mas tranquilo.

-Harry. Que memoria tienes ahí que causa que te asustes de esa manera?- pregunto Damien. Harry sacudo su cabeza y aparto su mirada del chico.

-No puedo explicarlo Damy, es muy complicado- Harry se giro para salir de la casa- Damy, sa…sabes que memorias vieron Dumbledore y los demás?- pregunto Harry con una expresión asustada.

-Miraron algunas de tu niñez y unas cuantas más. Escuche al profesor Dumbledore decir que esta tratando de romper unos encantamientos para poder ver otras memorias, pero hasta lo que yo se, no lo había logrado-Damien vio el alivio invadir el rostro de Harry.

-Muy bien, esta bien. Mira Damien, me tengo que ir. Quiero que sepas que no puedo venir a visitarte así, es muy peligroso. Solo recuerda que prometiste nunca quitarte el pendiente. Aunque sea para mostrárselo a alguien, de acuerdo?- Damien asintió con la cabeza. De ponto, al recordar las memorias de la niñez de Harry, Damien recordó algo importante.

-Harry! Espera, olvide decirte algo…- antes de que Damien pudiese seguir, la voz de su padre lo llamo desde el piso de abajo.

-Damy! Damy, ven abajo- Damien corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

-En un minuto, papá!- grito Damien.

Damien se giro para mirar a Harry pero se encontró con que este ya se había ido. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio a Harry volando por el aire en su escoba. El chico maldijo por lo bajo, había querido decirle a Harry sobre la modificación de sus memorias cuando niño y decirle de el traidor Wormtail. Harry podría descubrir la verdad si encontraba a Wormtail. Después de todo, él había sido el que había llevado a Harry con Voldemort, tal vez Harry le creería a él.

Harry estaba muy agradecido por que Damien hubiese aceptado el pendiente. El Horrocruxe en su pecho le había dado la idea. Justo como el Horrocruxe no podía ser removido de su cuello por nadie mas que él mismo o Lord Voldemort, el _Layhoo Jisteen_ solo se podía quitar por Damien o Harry. Mientras Damien mantuviera el pendiente en su lugar, nada lo dañaría. Mas portante aun, ningún Mortífago podría tocar a Damien. De ese todo, el chico estaría a salvo y si por asares del destino sus caminos se cruzaban de nuevo, Harry no tendría que ir a ayudarlo tan evidentemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ke lindos hermanitos..!=D espero les haya gustado el capi porke a mi me encanto..xD he decidido que la siguiente votación será en el capitulo 40..! ya falta menos..xD disfruten..!


	33. Not What He Seems

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD..!=D**_

Espero Santa les haya traído muchos regalos.. a mi me trajo corbatas..xD Slytherin y Gryffindor.. y mis tennis Reebok para "bajar de peso".. espero sirvan..¬¬ quien diría ke llegaría a mi casa y ke no tendría internet..¬¬ de hecho sigo sin internet.. lo tome.. erm… prestado del vecino..=D bueno ya actualice ek es lo importante..

OK.. no subí el capi inmediatamente después por ke se darían cuenta de ke era broma antes de leer todo.. lo siento no pude evitarlo..xD pero bueno.. este capi se ke lo disfrutaran y me perdonaran..!=D y ahora después de mis disculpas.. no se si alguien me pudiese asesorar por favor.. planeo eliminar el capi de día de los inocentes para que queden con su respectivo numero los capis de nuevo.. pero no se si se recorren todos automáticamente o tengo que cambiar os que suba.. bueno espero reviews con ayuda para su pobre traductora por favor..xD gracias..=D

**Jovas: **oh mi esclavo.. Feliz Navidad..!=D espero Santa te haya traido muchos regalos..=D se lo incomodas ke son las inundaciones.. donde vivo se inunda cada año y el gobierno bueno para nada no mueve un dedo..¬¬ pero bueno.. espero hayas podido viajar y te la pases genial..!=D cuand me traigas mi recuerdito me dices ke kieres.. pero ke no se te ocurra traerme un llaverito..¬¬ pásatela super..=D

**.HPTFMA: **incluyendo horrores kerras decir..xD pero bueno.. ya me esforcé y espero no haber tenido tantos esta vez.. disfruta..=D

**Osoqduerme: **Damien fue el único que supo ganarse la confianza de su hermano.. ya sea por su inocencia o por su amor.. pero pudo hacerlo.. y todos estamos felices por ello..=D oh falta menos de lo ke krees para ke se sepa la verdad..! y Papi Voldy no va a estar contento..xD espero te guste este capi.. deja Review..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **son drogas controladas..! te juro ke las recetaron..! juju.. bueno.. supongo ke todos odiamos Explorer ahora.. y como te atrevas a sacarme la lengua de nuevo…¬¬ la novia.. la novia..!xD oh si lo imagino..xD pero bueno.. aki veras a donde iba las noches ke se escapaba..! oh como me encanta tu etapa de Sherlock Holmes en los reviews..xD y no.. no me fascina hacerte sufrir.. tu sufres sola..xD podrías llevártela tranquila.. pero no.. cada palabra la estudias con lupa..xD soy una Slytherin buena..!^U^ y de nuevo tu dote de adivina sale a relucir con ese comenta… mejor me callo.. 50 por ciento.. si solo fueron dos..xD te digo.. exagerada..xD bien.. dejemos el "Chihuahua-Cacatúa" y pongámosle…. Lorenzo… si.. Lorenzo me gusta para apodo de mascota..=D como puedes pensar ke nuestro Marvolito traicionaría a su Papi Voldy dándole a Lorenzo el Horrocruxe..¬¬ Los Longbottom.. si.. ya te habías tardado..xD pero bueno.. te alegrara saber ke falta pokitisisisimo para ke sepas como los quemo viv… erm… quiero decir.. lo ke paso con ellos.. los dos hermanitos de la perdición.. o si.. ando poniendo apodos hoy..=D Peter es una parte muy.. MUY importante del fic.. muy a mi pesar porke lo odio.. pero ya veras… perdón por la broma.. y la tardanza..xD pero bueno.. espero te guste este capi y tu Review larguísimo como siempre..!=D

**Bellessie: **65 capítulos y todos son importantísimos..! espero sigas leyendo y disfrutando de esta historia y me dejes Reviews..!=D

**Sheyny Evangel: **ya sabes ke Harry no se asusta con nada.. y lo ke hay en esos recuerdos debe de sr muy fuerte..! me encanta la intriga de los lectores.. es lo mejor..xD pero bueno.. Voldemort no es perfecto.. lo sabemos gracias a los libros originales.. siempre comete un pekeño error con el que termina sufriendo a causa de Harry..xD las drogas funcionaron..! solo ke ahora estoy de vacaciones y me congelo.!xD espero te guste este capi.. disfruta..=D

**Yara Potter: **bueno.. en el siguiente capi espero ke entiendas un poco mas.. se titula "Horrocruxes".. asi ke supongo t ayudara.. pero hasta ke llegue eso.. disfruta este..=D aki están unos cuantos secretitos de nuestro Harry.. espero te guste.. deja Review..=D

**Allie Danger: **como es ke no lo habías leído..! no me explico..xD bueno.. me pides ke Harry no se haga bueno.. eso seria difícil considerando ke krecio con Voldemort como papi.. pero debo decir ke el fic ya esta escrito y no puedo cambiar nada.. no se si leíste al inicio.. pero es una traducción.. el fic no es mío..xD solo traduzco y actualizo para los ke no saben ingles..=D asi que si Harry se cambia al lado de la luz y ayuda a Dumbly.. o si se keda con Papi Voldy y es el siguiente Lord Oscuro.. eso yo no lo puedo decidir.. a ti te encantan los capis largos y yo los odio.. son muchissimo trabajo..xD pero bueno.. me gusta ke te gustee..!=D gracias por leerme..!

**DannyCullen13: **Harry no se asusta fácilmente.. lo sabemos.. asi ke imagínate lo ke habrá en esas memoriass..xD aki hay una probadita.. espero te guste y te levante sospechas..=D y como dijiste.. aun falta mucho para terminar..xD espero te guste este capi..!=D

**HikariHeavens: **odias ke los traductores se keden a medias..xD ke mal ke siendo nueva te toco la broma..xD pero no me digas ke no te reíste cuando supiste ke no era cierto..! bueno no contestes.. me pase a revisar la historia que me dejaste.. la verdad dudo poderla traducir ahorita.. pero quien sabe el tiempo dirá.. la comencé a leer.. es atrayente.. ya veré ke resulta..xD gracias por leer.. espero Review..=D

**Danielle Angel:** Feliz Navidad a ti también..! y Feliz día de los Inocentes..xD espero disfrutes el capi y dejes otro Review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Not What He Seems – No es lo que Parece

El día después de la visita de Harry, fue probablemente el peor día en la vida de Damien. Comenzó terriblemente- Sus padres y su tío Sirius seguían conversando sobre la recompensa que daba por Harry. Damien se sentó callado en la mesa, sabia que debía decirles sobre la visita de Harry la noche anterior, pero Damien estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Harry. Sus padres no podrían protegerlo del Ministerio. Al menos en donde Harry estaba ahora estaba protegido de cierta manera de las personas que intentaban dañarlo.

El día empeoro cuando James se dio cuenta de que el Pensadero de Harry no estaba. Damien se sentó en silencio mientras James, Lily y Sirius buscaban por toda la casa, trataron de conjurarlo y todos los métodos que se les ocurrían. Damien odiaba el sentimiento de culpa que sentía al ser él el que había robado el Pensadero, pero era solo que el quería regresarlo a su dueño.

Después de la desastrosa mañana, la tarde empeoro. James estaba de pésimo humor y había llamado a Dumbledore por la chimenea, el anciano se había aparecido en el Valle de Godric de inmediato. Después de muchos hechizos, el Pensadero seguía sin aparecer, Damien decidió salir un momento. No era el sentimiento d culpa por lo que había hecho lo que lo molestaba, sino el miedo a lo que le pasaría si Dumbledore lograba descifrar que él lo había tomado. Damien saco el pendiente de entre sus ropas y paso su dedos por la piedra negra, se sintió mucho mejor inmediatamente.

-Espero que este amuleto me proteja de mamá y papá también- se hubiera reído de su propio comentario de no haberse dado cuenta que Harry probablemente había puesto muchos encantamientos para protegerlo de sus padres _"abusivos". _El chico suspiro y se sentó en los escalones de piedra que iban hacia la puerta trasera de la casa. Aun no podía creer que Harry lo había visitado la noche anterior. Al principio había credo que todo había sido un sueño, pero el peso del pendiente en su cuello le aseguro que no había soñado. Damien deseo haberle podido decir a Harry sobre Wormtail. Probablemente no le hubiese creído, pero todo lo que tenia que hacer era sembrar la pequeña semilla de la duda. Eso seria suficiente para que Harry investigara la verdad.

Damien escucho que lo llamaba y se dirigió hacia adentro nuevamente. Su tío Remus lo esperaba.

-Hola tío Remy, cuando llegaste?- pregunto Damien después de abrazarlo.

-Justo ahora, hay un completo caos ahí dentro- comento Remus mirando hacia la sala.

Ya le habían dicho a Remus del Pensadero desaparecido. El Hombre Lobo había notado que Damien no estaba y había pensado que tal vez el chico se sentía ignorado. Se había ofrecido a que, mientras James, Lily, Sirius y Dumbledore discutían sobre el Pensadero, llevaría a Damien a dar u paseo. Después de todo, Damien no volvería a Hogwarts hasta dentro de unos días. Cuando regresara a la escuela estaría en un ambiente mas hostil. El ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts seria una excusa para que molestaran a Damien sin compasión en la escuela. Esa había sido la verdadera razón por la que Dumbledore lo había enviado a casa, hasta que el humor de todos bajara un poco. Y ahora con la noticia de la recompensa por Harry, todo se volvería peor para Damien. Las cosas se podrían difíciles para el chico, así que necesitaba una escapada.

Damien y Remus fueron al Caldeo Chorreante en el Autobús Noctambulo. Damien amaba ese autobús Se pregunto si Harry había viajado en e alguna vez. _"Probablemente no"_ se contesto a si mismo. Remus había planeado un día entero en el Callejón Diagon. El lugar tenia todo para mantener la mente de Damien ocupada. Se pasaron tres horas en el callejón, comprando de todo un poco, comieron una deliciosa comida en uno de los pubs. Justo cuando Damien comenzaba a relajarse, escucho los gritos aterrados fuera del restaurante.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba, Damien se giro para poder mirar por a ventana. Afuera había muchos hombres vestidos con capas negras y mascaras blancas, atacaban a las personas en el Callejón Diagon. Damien sintió que traban de su brazo y miro a Remus. Su tío estaba mas pálido de lo normal y tenia la vista fija en los hombres afuera.

-Damien! Rápido, ven conmigo- Damien se puso de pie con ayuda de Remus y los dos corrieron hacia la puerta trasera. Justo cuando pusieron un pie fuera, se escucho una gran explosión. El pub en el que habían estado hacia unos segundos ahora estaba ardiendo en llamas. Remus y Damien cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de la explosión. El Licántropo rápidamente tomo al chico y lo puso de pie- tenemos que regresar a punto de aparición! Vamos, por aquí!- grito Remus por encima del caos.

Damien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y correr junto a Remus. Se dio cuenta que el ataque al Callejón Diagon era diferente al del Expreso de Hogwarts. Los Mortífagos parecían no estar organizados y lanzaban hechizos al azar. No había mas propósito en el ataque mas que causar caos. Damien se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba ahí, no acompañaba a esos Mortífagos.

De pronto, dos Mortífagos les cerraron el paso a Remus y Damien.

-Miren nada mas, si es el Hombre Lobo y su pequeño lobezno!- se burlo el hombre enmascarado.

Damien tenia su varita en la mano, pero no podía pensar en que hechizo lanzar. No era muy rápido lanzando hechizos o recordando movimientos de varita, no era nada bueno aun para combatir en un duelo. Remus mantenía su varita apuntada hacia los Mortífagos.

-Salgan de mi camino- exclamo Remus e inmediatamente levanto un escudo para protegerlos a él y a Damien de las dos maldiciones que volaban hacia ellos.

Damien pudo sentir la fuerza del impacto que provocaron los hechizos. Damien sabia que Remus podía con dos Mortífagos, no tenia problemas con eso, pero mantener a Damien a salvo al mismo tiempo iba a ser difícil. En ese momento el chico estaba completamente e blanco a causa del pánico, se había olvidado del Layhoo Jisteen en su cuello.

Remus bloqueo otra maldición y les lanzo un hechizo de desarme a los Mortífagos, el hechizo reboto y se les regreso. Damien trato de conjurar un hechizo el mismo pero no tuvo efecto. El chico maldijo mientras se agachaba para esquivar el hechizo. _"Por que Harry no pudo enseñarme una cosa o dos sobre duelos?"_ pensó Damien.

De pronto, una de las maldiciones rompió el escudo y le dio a Remus de lleno en el pecho. Damien soltó un grito al ver que su tío era lanzado por el aire lejos de él. El adolescente vio a su tío golpear una pared y después colapsar en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Damien tenia su varita lista para protegerse, pero su mente estaba en blanco. No podía recordar nada de lo que le habían enseñado en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tampoco lo que haba aprendido en el Club de Duelo. Pero no se rendiría, levanto su varita y se concentro en conjurar un escudo.

Los dos mortífagos rieron y le enviaron un Cruciatus a Damien. Sin nada mas con que protegerse, Damien se lanzo fuera del camino. En cuanto se movió, otra maldición vino directo hacia él. Damien no era o suficientemente rápido como para evadir la segunda maldición también, así que cerro los ojos y espero sentir el peor dolor imaginable. El rayo rojo fue directo hacia él y justo cuando estaba por impactar con Damien, golpeo un tipo de barrera y desapareció.

Damien estaba tendido en el suelo, sorprendido a mas no poder por lo que había pasado. La maldición Imperdonable había desaparecido y no le había hecho daño. El otro Mortífago salió de su shock por la sorpresa y corrió hacia Damien. Estaba por tomar al niño insolente y exigir una explicación, pero justo cuando estiro su brazo para tomar al chico, una fuerza invisible lo golpeo y lo mando lejos. Damien se sorprendió aun mas ante es, no sabia como es que nada le hacia daño. Cuando Damien se puso de pie, sintió el pendiente golpear suavemente su pecho debajo de su ropa, entonces se dio cuenta, _"Por supuesto, el Layhoo Jisteen me esta protegiendo!"._

Damien sintió una ola de gratitud hacia Harry invadirlo. A eso se refería al decir "proteger de todo lo que necesites ser protegido". Entonces, Damien sintió una mano en su hombro, se giro rápidamente para ver el rostro sorprendido de Remus. El Licántropo tenia un hilo de sangre bajando por un lado de su cara, pero parecía que estaba bien.

-Como… como hiciste eso?- pregunto Remus.

-Yo… no lo se- respondió Damien, no quería decirle a nadie del regalo que le había dado Harry.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Remus mientras miraba a Damien calculadoramente. Podría preguntarle al chico sobre sus habilidades en duelo una vez en casa.

Damien estaba sentado frente a sus padres y su Director. Sus dos tíos estaban sentados a ambos lados de él. No podía evitar sentir que lo iban a interrogar por lo que había sucedido en el Callejón Diagon. Y por supuesto, n cuanto Remus termino de explicar lo que había pasado con los Mortífagos atacando a Damien, todo tipo de preguntas comenzaron a escucharse. Damien estaba callado, pero su mente estaba trabajando al cien por ciento. Que iba a decir? Su tío Remus le había dicho a todos que Damien no había pronunciad ningún hechizo! Como es que Damien iba a explicar eso sin mencionar a Harry y el Layhoo Jisteen?

-Damy! Nos estas escuchado?- la voz de Lily interrumpió los pensamientos del chico.

-Si… si, estoy escuchando respondió Damien.

-Bueno, entonces nos dirás como le hiciste para derribar a dos Mortífagos?- pregunto James. Al contrario de Lily, James no estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Damien hubiese podido contra dos Mortífagos. Estaba muy orgulloso! Quería saber los detalles de lo que su hijo había hecho.

Damien se removió incomodo ante el entusiasmo en la voz de su padre. Si esos malditos Mortífagos le hubieran lanzado otra maldición, seria mas fácil inventar algo para decirles. Sin embargo, las Imperdonables no podían ser boqueadas, entonces que iba a decir Damien? Además de estar bajo el ojo calculador de Albus Dumbledore. Damien estaba cansado de pensar en una excusa que sonara creíble.

-Um… Yo… Yo no se que paso, en realidad. Simplemente me concentre en levantar un escudo, es todo- Damien estaba diciendo la verdad. El como la maldición no le había dado, no lo sabia, solo se había concentrado en el escudo.

-Es muy difícil levantar un escudo sin varita, de hecho hay solo unas cuantas personas que lo pueden hacer. Intenta recordar lo que paso mas cuidadosamente- dijo Dumbledore a Damien con un tono de voz que decía que sabia que estaba mintiendo. Dumbledore había vivido rodeado de niños la mayoría de su vida y no necesitaba usar Legremancia para saber cuando un niño estaba mintiendo o no decía todo lo que sabia. Damien comenzó a entrar en pánico, ahora que les decía?

-Creo que ha tenido demasiado drama por un día, no creen?- intervino la voz de Sirius, Damien lo miro agradecido- tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto después, se ve bastante pálido- continuó mirando a Damien.

-Damy, si pudieras darnos la memoria y nosotros la vemos para…-comenzó a decir James pero se interrumpió por el grito de pánico de Damien.

-No! Qui… quiero decir, solo… solo quiero descansar un momento. Tal vez así se me aclare la mente- James y Lily miraron a u hijo, podían decir que algo no estaba bien. Damien había estado muy extraño toda la mañana. Después de que el chico salió a su habitación, los tres adultos se sentaron e la sala tratando de averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a Damien.

Al fin, Remus tuvo una idea.

-Por que no ven mi recuerdo del taque, tal vez haya algo ahí que ustedes puedan ver y que yo haya pasado por alto.

Todos miraron el recuerdo del ataque al callejón Diagon. Vieron a Remus siendo lanzado hacia atrás lejos de Damien y los dos Mortífagos. El Licántropo había podido mirar a Damien justo cuando el Cruciatus viajaba hacia el chico. La maldición venia directo al muchacho, todos lo vieron levantar las manos intentando protegerse. Nadie, excepto Dumbledore, noto el leve brillo que rodeaba a Damien, solo por un momento. El brillo parecía provenir de Damien y cuando la maldición lo golpeo, el brillo la absorbió. Eso era lo que protegía al chico. Cuando el segundo Mortífago se acerco a Damien y trato de tomarlo por el brazo, fue lanzado por el aire lejos del muchacho. En esa ocasión no hubo brillo y de prono, Dumbledore supo exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Cuando salieron de la memoria de Remus, Dumbledore les pidió a Lily y James que trajeran a Damien nuevamente. Los confundidos padres fueron por Damien mientras Sirius y Remus le preguntaban a Dumbledore que sucedía. El anciano permaneció en silencio mientras sacaba lentamente la salida.

En cuanto Damien entro en la habitación, el director le lanzo una maldición. Nadie en la habitación tuvo tiempo de salvarlo. Damien soltó un grito de sorpresa y todos miraron como la maldición de Dumbledore desapareció justo antes de darle a Damien. Todos quedaron en silencio mirando a Dumbledore sorprendidos.

-Que jodidos, Dumbledore! Que crees que estas haciendo?- grito James hacia el anciano.

-Probando un punto- respondió Dumbledore sin dejar de mirara Damien. El adolescente palideció cuando comprendió que el profesor ya había descubierto todo.

-Creo que debes explicarnos en que pensabas con atacar a Damien!- dijo Lily muy alterada.

-Querida Lily, creo que es el joven Damien Potter quien nos debe una explicación-Damien acepto la derrota, por cuanto mas podría ocultar la verdad? Estaba destinado a ocurrir, tal vez era mejor decirlo ya. Damien se sentó y trato de no mirar a sus padres.

-Bien, que es lo que sucede?- James pregunto de nuevo mirando directamente a Dumbledore- no puedes simplemente venir y comenzar a atacar a mi hijo, Dumbledore!- continuo, Dumbledore le sonrió y después miro a Damien.

-Quieres explicar lo que pasa, o debo aventurarme a adivinar?- le dijo Dumbledore a su estudiante. Damien miro al director y negó con la cabeza. Seria mejor si el explicaba todo.

-Yo… um… tengo que decirles algo, chicos- comenzó Damien dirigiéndose a todos en la habitación, despues de todo, sus tíos también tenían derecho de escuchar eso. Los adultos se sentaron y miraron confundidos a Damien- debí haberles dicho esto anoche, pero um… anoche, um… H… Harry vino a visitarme- Damien mantuvo la vista fija en su regazo, de ese modo no tendrá que ver los rostros sorprendidos de todos. Incluso Dumbledore n ese había esperado una visita de Harry. Damien siguió contando lo que había sucedido.

-Entro por mi ventana, estaba muy sorprendido de verlo y todo. Él… él me dijo que habia venido para ver si estaba bien- Damien se ahogo con las emociones que lo invadieron al decir esas palabras. Por suerte, todo guardaron silencio dejando que el chico hablara-dijo que quería que supiera que el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts era solo para los Aurores, no para los estudiantes. También dijo que quería que supiera que él nunca atacaría a los estudiantes. Entonces me dio algo- Damien saco el pendiente de entre sus ropas con una mano temblorosa. Todos miraron la hermosa piedra negra en la mano de Damien.

-Harry me dijo que era una… una piedra Layhoo Jisteen, y que traía algo así como buena suerte. Le dije del anuncio sobre la recompensa que tenían por él y le dije que debería quedarse con esto ya que él lo necesitaba mas que yo, pero el solo se rio y me dijo que el pendiente era un regalo de Navidad- Damien dejo de hablar para mirar la expresiones de todos. Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar.

-Que mas te dijo del pendiente?

-Me dijo que nunca me lo quitara y que me protegería de todo lo que necesite ser protegido- el entendimiento llego a las mentes de todos al instante. Entonces era eso lo que había defendido a Damien de los Mortífagos y eso era lo que el profesor Dumbledore intentaba probar. James trataba de calmar el enojo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de él hacia Damien. Harry había entrado a su casa, había estado en el Valle de Godric y Damien no les había dicho. Damien había dejado que Harry saliera de la casa de vuela con aquel monstruo.

James se puso de pie y caminó hacia Damien. Sintió a Lily tratar de detenerlo tomando su mano, pero James sacudió para zafarse. Se paro delante de Damien tratando de suprimir la rabia que sentía para poder hablar.

-Por que no nos dijiste que Harry había venido a casa?- pregunto con voz tranquila. Damien levanto la mirada hacia James, no odia responder esa pregunta- Harry volvió a casa y tu simplemente lo dejaste salir de nuevo? No pensaste que era importante informarle a tus padres? Ese pensamiento no cruzo tu mente? Damien! Respondeme!- Damien miro el rostro enojado de su padre y se removió alejándose de él. Sirius y Remus se acercaron y trataron de calmar a su amigo.

-Prongs, no, es solo un niño. Es injusto esperar que sepa que hacer en esas circunstancias- dijo Remus poniendo una mano en el hombro de James. Sirius trataba de calmar a Damien.

-Tranquilo, peque, no sabias que hacer. Esta bien- trato de hacer que el tembloroso chico se relajara.

-No, NO esta bien!- grito James. Damien y Sirius pegaron un brinco ante el grito- no esta bien que Damien haya hecho algo así! Harry estuvo bajo el mismo techo que nosotros anoche por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo y Damien decidió mantener esa información en secreto-James continuo gritando. Lily miraba de James a Damien, no sabia si debía gritarle al chico también o tratar de calmar a su pobre hijo.

-Pudiste habernos dicho! Pudimos haberle explicado todo a Ya-Sabes-Quien! Pudimos haberle dicho la vedad! Pudimos haber traído a Harry de vuelta, pero no, no pensaste Damien, simplemente fuiste e hiciste lo que tu loca cabeza quiso y dejaste ir a Harry!- Damien finalmente se levanto, su rostro ya no mostraba miedo. De hecho estaba enojado con su padre.

-Y como es exactamente que planeas hacer que Harry te escuche? Como harás que Harry vea la verdad! Atándolo a una silla de nuevo, o tal vez encerrándolo en una habitación, o haciendo que un Auror loco lo lastime hasta que se de por vencido! Por que Harry te escucharía, papá? Que has hecho para hacer que Harry quiera confiar en ti?- Damien respiraba fuertemente y tenia lagrimas de enojo en sus ojos. Sabia que n debía de hablarle así a su padre, pero Damien estaba mas allá de su propio control ahora.

-Damien, yo hubiese hecho todo lo necesario para proteger a Harry, para asegurarme de que él…- James se interrumpió ante el sonido de la risa de Damien. Miro a su hijo, riendo sarcásticamente ante sus palabras.

-Proteger? Quieres proteger a Harry! Dime papá, como planeas protegerlo cuando las mismas personas para las que trabajas están tras su sangre. "Cinco mil Galeones por el que ayude a captura a Harry Potter" eso era lo que decía el anuncio, no es así? Como dices que lo quieres proteger cuando dejaste que Moody lo lastimara en muchas ocasiones?- James estaba sin habla. Damien nunca habia empleado ese tono con el antes. No lo admitiría hasta despues, pero Damien tenia razón. James había permitido que Harry sufriera cuando estaba bah su cuidado- al menos Harry esta a salvo en donde esta. Ya-Sabes-Quien no dejara que nadie lo lastime- Damien dijo eso sin considerar el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en sus padres. Lily se acerco y tomo a Damien por los hombros.

-Como te atreves a decir algo asi? Como puede Harry estar a salvo con un monstruo como ese? Él es el que se llevo a Harry lejos de nosotros. No le importa Harry, solo lo quiere para utilizarlo como soldado. Damy, Harry pertenece con nosotros. Es un miembro de nuestra familia!- Damien miro los ojos Esmeralda de su madre y vio el dolor en ellos.

-Como puede ser Harry un miembro de esta familia, mamá? No le darán oportunidad ni siquiera de intentarlo. Quieres saber por que no detuve a Harry para que no se fuera? Lo hice por que sabia que si Harry se quedaba aquí, seria arrestado por el Ministerio. Alguien de la Orden, como Moody le diría al Ministro Fudge. Harry no estaría a salvo aquí. No me importa si Harry vive con nosotros o no. No me importa si se llama a si mismo un Potter o no. Lo único que me importa es si sobrevive. Quiero que Harry viva, mamá, sin importar si no es con nosotros- Lily tenia lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y su corazón se rompía conforme Damien hablaba. James estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de ello, también afectado por los sentimientos de su hijo.

De pronto, James se dio cuenta de que Harry había estado en su casa la noche anterior, y el hecho de que el Pensadero no apareciera no debía ser coincidencia. James sintió su enojo resurgir al caminar de nuevo hacia Damien.

-Damien, le diste de vuelta el Pensadero a Harry?- le pregunto. Damien miro a si padre, la respuesta ya estaba en los ojos del chico cuando miro desafiante a James.

-Si- respondió Damien. La habitación se sumió en absoluto silencio. Damien estaba esperando la reacción de sus padres. James podía escuchar la sangre rugir en sus oídos. En ese momento no confiaba en el mismo para mantener el control, así que retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse de su hijo menor. Ni siquiera podía hablar debido a la ira que sentía dentro de él.

-Damy?- Lily fue la primera en hablar. Había soltado los hombros de Damien y se había alejado, como si dudara que en verdad fuera su hijo.

-Se que están muy molestos conmigo y lo siento, pero no era justo para Harry. Debieron ver lo preocupado que estaba cuando supo que sabíamos del Pensadero. Entro completamente en pánico y m rogo que lo ayudara a encontrarlo. Dijo que si Ya-Saben-Quien se enteraba de esas memorias que había ocultado entonces se enojaría muchísimo con él. Harry de verdad se veía asustado! No pude evitarlo. Me sentí muy mal por él, así que entre a tu habitación y le regrese lo que en realidad le pertenece a Harry- ante las palabras de Damien, Dumbledore intervino. Estaba intentando no entrometerse en el debate de los Potter, pero Damien había aportado datos muy importantes acerca de las memorias de Harry.

-Damien, que mas dijo Harry sobre sus recuerdos?- pregunto Dumbledore inmediatamente.

-Nada mas, solo que estaría en muchos problemas si su padre se enteraba de lo que hay en ellos- respondió Damien.

Dumbledore se las arreglo para calmar a los dos padres y le pidió a Sirius que se llevara a Damien a otra habitación por un momento. Cuando el chico y el Animago se fueron, Dumbledore trato de calmar a los destrozados Lily y James. Después de hablar por un rato con ambos padres, al fin logro que se calmaran y volvieran a pensar racionalmente. Sirius y Damien volvieron a la sala. Ames y Lily, mas calmados gracias a Dumbledore, decidieron que no le hablarían al chico hasta que se calmaran por completo.

-Entiendo que estén enojados, pero no desahoguen su frustración en Damien. Es solo un niño, su propósito principal era salvar a su hermano. Harry ha mostrado una emoción que yo tenia la esperanza que poseyera. Arriesgo todo por venir a ver a Damien, para darle ese regalo para protegerlo. Harry en verdad se preocupa por su sangre, por su hermano. Eso mismo era lo que intentaba lograr cuando lleve a Harry a Hogwarts- Dumbledore miro los rostros confundidos y entristecidos a su alrededor- alguno de ustedes sabe algo sobre la piedra llamada Layhoo Jisteen?- pregunto Dumbledore. Cuando los cuatro adultos respondieron con un "no", Dumbledore continuo su explicación.

-El Layoo Jisteen es una piedra muy rara. Solo hay tres especímenes conocidos en el mundo. Dos de ellos están protegidos por el ministerio. El tercero llevaba perdido por muchos años y bueno, creo que lo encontramos esta noche. La piedra tiene la capacidad de contener una gran cantidad de energía. Puede ser utilizado para varias cosas, pero nunca se ha utilizado para protección. Se pueden conjurar muchos encantamientos en el para que el portador quede protegido de algunos peligros. Hubo un ligero brillo alrededor de Damien por un momento cuando fue atacado por primera vez. Es por eso que reconocí el poder de la piedra. Cuando se usa por primera vez, la piedra reconoce al portador y forma un vinculo con él. Mientras Damien use ese pendiente, nada malo le podrá pasar. Si se lo quita entonces será susceptible al peligro de nuevo. Si intenta dárselo a alguien mas, la protección no servirá con esa persona. El pendiente protege a Damien y solo a Damien.

Damien escuchaba tranquilamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo y se negaba a mirar a sus padres, por miedo a perder el temperamento de nuevo. Los cuatro adultos continuaron discutiendo sobre la piedra y aparentemente nunca se había utilizado para dar protección antes. Era básicamente una piedra de la que no todos sabían, poseía la habilidad de absorber mucha magia. Era por eso que Damien estaba protegido contra los Mortífagos. El profesor Dumbledore les explico que Harry había hechizado la piedra para que nadie que portara la Marca Tenebrosa pudiese acercarse a Damien, era por eso que el Mortífago había salido volando cuando se acerco al chico. Exactamente como Harry había conjurado un hechizo tan poderoso en la piedra, el profesor no lo sabia.

-Deseo compartir algo con todos ustedes- continuo el profesor Dumbledore. Damien levantó la cabeza para mirar al director- me pesa mucho ya no poder mirar la niñez de Harry, pero no te culpo, Damien. Solo tratabas de hacer lo que era mejor para tu hermano. Sin embargo, antes de darte el Pensadero, James, pude salvar unas cuantas memorias. Las saque por que fueron algunas de las que pude quitar las protecciones que tenían. Las saque del Pensadero por que planeaba verlas mas adelante. No lo pude hacer debido a la visita del Ministro a Hogwarts anoche. Traigo esas memorias conmigo y creo que nos beneficiaria ver que contienen. Aun hay muchas memorias protegidas en el Pensadero que me pesa mucho no poder ver.

Damien sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. En verdad no tenia idea de que las cosas se pondrían tan mal. Había apartado la mirada de sus padres. Se sentía apenado pero repetiría la acción una y otra vez. Siempre ayudaría a Harry sin importar si sus padres o cualquier otra persona estuviera de acuerdo o no.

-Damien, quieres ver estas memorias?- pregunto Dumbledore. El chico giro la cabeza sorprendido ante las palabras del director.

-Dumbledore, no creo que Damien deba ver nada de lo que Harry ha hecho…- comenzó a decir Lily, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

-Lily, creo que debemos dejar que Damien vea lo que hemos estado observando en los recuerdos de Harry. Tal vez si hubiese entendido nuestro propósito, no hubiese actuado como lo hizo.

Lily y James no se veían contentos con el hecho de que Damien mirara los recuerdos de Harry. Francamente, el que Harry ocultara esas memorias en particular era desconcertante. Que era lo que Harry había hecho que necesitaba ocultar los recuerdos? Pero entendían que Dumbledore tenía razón. Si hubieran involucrado a Damien un poco mas, tal vez no hubiese pensado que estaban invadiendo la privacidad de Harry. Estaban intentando comprenderlo.

El director, James, Lily, Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie junto al Pensadero de Dumbledore. El anciano le indico a Damien que se les uniera. El chico se movió lentamente hacia el grupo. Se sentía mal por mirar los recuerdos privados de Harry, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar la curiosidad que lo invadía. Dumbledore saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un fino humo plateado. Vertió el contenido en el Pensadero y les indico a James y Lily que ellos fueran primero. Con una ultima mirada a Damien, los Potter entraron en e Pensadero. Sirius y Remus lo siguieron y después Dumbledore y Damien. Cuando los pies de Damien tocaron el suelo, se encontró con una horrible escena delante de él. Una casa grande se quemaba delante de él. Las flamas quemaban cada esquina de la preciosa casa blanca y el humo negó llenaba el aire. Damien se giro para ver a Harry de pie con dos pequeños niños aferrados a él. Fue entonces que Damien miro a Madame Pomfrey de pie junto a un hombre rubio, tal vez era su marido. Harry tosía y jadeaba por aire. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de hollín y los dos niños aferrados a él también estaban cubiertos de una fina capa negra.

Madame Pomfrey y su esposo tomaron a los dos niños y comenzaron a besarlos. Harry se sacudió un poco de hollín mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Miraba la escena delante de él. Los frenéticos padres cubrieron a sus hijos de besos. Madame Pomfrey le agradeció a Harry una y otra vez. El chico pareció salir de sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

-No tiene de que, que paso?- pregunto Harry mientras terminaba de sacudirse la ropa.

-Mortífagos- dijo Poppy asustada. Los ojos de Harry ardieron de ira al mirar a los dos niños.

-No se preocupe, no volverán a molestarlos- dijo Harry a la enfermera.

-No paraban de decir que me merecía e… esto… solo por que ayudo a los niños en Hogwarts!- decía Poppy mientras continuaba buscando heridas en sus pequeños.

Harry la miro de nuevo, parecía luchar contra la rabia que se apoderaba de él. Se giro y tomo su escoba. Antes de que pudiera montarla, Poppy lo llamo.

-Disculpa! No te agradeci propiamente. Salvaste las vidas de mis hijos, estaré en deuda contigo de por vida- Harry sacudió su mano y forzó una sonrisa.

-En verdad, no hay de que.

-Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Poppy mientras su marido se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

-Harry- respondió el chico mientras montaba su escoba.

-Harry? Harry que?- pregunto el esposo de Poppy, era la primera vez que hablaba. Harry le sonrió.

-Solo Harry- respondió dando una patada en el suelo y alzándose rápidamente alejándose de ellos.

Damien sintió como todo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Cuando termino, estaba de pie en una habitación oscura. Parecía ser un sótano, estaba muy oscuro y la única fuente de luz eran las antorchas en las paredes. Damien compartió una mirada con Sirius cuando los seis se dieron cuenta de que estaban probablemente dentro del hogar de Lord Voldemort.

Harry estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de Damien. Su ropa ondeaba detrás de él mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el sótano. Había unos cuantos Mortífagos sentados en una esquina. Parecían estar bebiendo y riendo sobre algo en voz alta. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron de furia antes de correr hacia ellos. Con un movimiento de su mano, Harry mando volar la mesa en la que estaban los Mortífagos. Las botellas de Whiskey de Fuego se estrellaron contra el suelo. Los Mortífagos parecían sorprendidos, algunos incluso habían sacado sus varitas, pero cuando vieron al causante de la conmoción, se paralizaron.

Harry le gritaba a un Mortífago en particular, al que James y Lily reconocieron como el desafortunado Nott. Los tres Mortífagos obviamente eran parte del circulo interno, ya que Harry no llevaba puesta su mascara plateada. Harry mando volar a dos de los Mortífagos con otro movimiento de su mano. El único que quedo fue Nott. El chico lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa y lo estrello contra la pared. Harry debía tener unos quince años, y había logrado estampar a un adulto contra la pared. Nott parecía aterrorizado ante el muchacho.

-Cuotas veces vas a joder tu trabajo, Nott? Pensé que había quedado muy en claro. NO DEBES ATACAR NIÑOS!- grito Harry.

Nott ni siquiera podía asentir con la cabeza, su feo rostro estaba deformado y le costaba respirar. Respondió haciendo un extraño sonido con la nariz. Harry volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared.

-Si no puedes dejar de lastimar niños, Nott, entonces yo puedo ayudarte con eso!- Harry saco su varita y le apunto al hombre- tal vez la perdida de miembros te haga reconsiderar tu conducta con ellos!- Nott jadeo y comenzó a luchar contra el agarre de Harry.

Damien deseo poder salir de esa escena. De verdad no quería ver a alguien perder ningún miembro, incluso si la victima era un desagradable intento de hombre que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a niños indefensos. N ese momento, Lucius Malfoy entro y alejo a Harry de Nott, quien estaba poniéndose azul debido a la falta de aire. Todo comenzó a girar de nuevo y Damien cerro los ojos, todo el movimiento lo hacía sentirse mareado.

Cuando Damien abrió los ojos una escena de lo mas bizarra lo sorprendió. El chico estaba de pie en medio de una multitud de personas. Parecían estar gritando su apoyo a alguien. Había muchísimas personas! Damien mío hacia su derecha y miro a sus padres y a su tío Remus con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Parecía que estaban en algún tipo de club o fiesta o algo así. Sin embargo, eso no era lo mas bizarro del asunto. Las personas en si eran extrañas. No llevaban puestas ropas de mago o bruja, vestían como Muggles, Muggles muy desaliñados a decir verdad. La mayoría sostenían jarras con forma graciosas en sus manos y bebían de ellas. Damien nunca había visto algo como eso antes. El olor que inundaba el lugar hacia que Damien se sintiera mareado. Era una mezcla de sangre y sudor. El ruido de los gritos y maldiciones hacia que la cabeza del chico retumbara dolorosamente. En donde demonios estaban? Y por que nada de ese lugar era familiar? Parecía que ni siquiera estaban en el mundo mágico. Entonces la verdad cayo en Damien como una tonelada de rocas. No estaban en el mundo mágico. Estaban a mitad de una fiesta Muggle. Esos eran Muggles!

Damien se giro y miro a Dumbledore observarlo. El también había entendido en donde se encontraban. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Damien comenzo a buscar a Harry. Esta era uno de sus recuerdos, así que debía de estar por ahí. Por que Harry iría a un lugar como ese? Estaba lleno de Muggles. _"Oh por favor, díganme que no va a tacarlos!"_ suplico Damien mentalmente.

De pronto la multitud que ya estaba haciendo muchísimo ruido, estallo en aplausos y gritos ensordecedores cuando los nombres de dos personas fueron anunciados. Damien se dio cuenta de que había una plataforma en mitad de todo el alboroto. Estaba rodeada por cuerdas rojas, parecía ser una especie de jaula. Los nombres que habían sido anunciados fuero rápidamente aclamados por la multitud.

-Vamos, Jason! Vamos, Jason!- algunos gritaban, pero la mayoría coreaba otro nombre.

-Alex! Alex! Vamos, Alex!- Damien miro a su alrededor buscando a Harry, tenia que estar por ahi. Por que Damien no lo encontraba?

Justo entonces, Damien miro a dos chicos entrar en la plataforma rodeada por cuerdas. Sintió su corazón dar un brinco al ver quien era uno de esos dos muchachos. Ahí, en medio de la plataforma, vestido con ropas Muggles y sonriendo como si estuviera disfrutando al máximo del momento, estaba su hermano.

Harry se veía mucho mayor, su cabello negro y alborotado estaba igual, incluso mas alborotado que nunca, pero se veía mas alto y s rostro parecía mucho mayor. Parecía tener alrededor de veinte años. Era obvio que había tomado una poción o se había aplicado una clase de encantamiento glamur para verse mayor. Harry sonrió de lado hacia el otro muchacho, era una cabeza mas alto que Harry y mucho mas fuerte. El muchacho rubio también miro a Harry con una sonrisa.

-Tu primero Jason, vas a necesitar una ventaja- dijo Harry.

-Como desees, Alex!- respondió el chico de cabello rubio.

Damien miro los rostros de completa sorpresa de sus padres. Harry estaba siendo aclamado por esos Muggles, era una locura. Solo que ellos lo conocían como Alex. Mientras Damien miraba con el corazón desbocado, Harry dejo que el otro chico, Jason, le lanzara un puñetazo. Harry se movió rápidamente y la multitud enloqueció aun mas, gritando todo tipo de cosas a Harry.

Harry parecía no prestar atención a la multitud y comenzó a pelear fieramente con el chico llamado Jason. Damien miro como su hermano golpeaba el rostro del rubio antes de lanzar su pierna y darle a Jason en el estomago. La pelea termino en menos de tres minutos. Harry había ganado y todos vitoreaban ruidosamente. Harry no parecía darse cuenta de que todos gritaban por él cuando salto fuera de la plataforma y camino hacia la salida. Damien estaba sin habla. Había visto a Harry luchar contra los Daywalkers, pero nunca habría imaginado que era de esta forma de la que Harry había aprendido a luchar.

La neblina plateada los rodeo y Damien se sorprendió al mirar que se encontraba en una enorme habitación. No tuvo oportunidad de mirar alrededor cuando el sonido de dos personas discutiendo llamo su atención inmediatamente. Damien miro al rubio Slytherin de pie con una expresión de enojo hacia Harry, discutían en voz alta.

-Por que irías a un lugar como ese? Acaso has perdido la cabeza?- pregunto Draco.

-Que demonios hacías mirando en mis cosas en primer lugar, Malfoy?- grito Harry.

-No sabia que me iba a encontrar con algo como eso ahí!- Draco señalo el Pensadero negro, que ahora descansaba en un enorme escritorio de caoba- es ahí a donde vas en las noches que sales, no es así?- pregunto el rubio entrecerrando sus grises ojos hacia Harry, quien se alejo del Slytherin y se dirigió hacia el Pensadero.

-Debes dejar de fisgonear entre mis cosas, Draco. Nunca se sabe, uno de estos días me provocaras demasiado- la voz de Harry estaba llena de veneno.

-No respondiste mi pregunta! Te escapas por las noches para ir a encontrarte con _Muggles_! Por que?- preguntó Draco bastante enojado.

-Por que quiero y por que puedo, bien!- respondió Harry en voz baja y mortífera.

-Harry, te das cuenta de lo que el Lord Oscuro te hará una vez que se entere de que te has reunido con asquerosos Muggles sin decirle nada? **Quieres** morir de una manera lenta y horrible? Por que eso es lo que te pasara- Draco en verdad sonaba preocupado por Harry, lo que era de lo mas bizarro para Damien.

-Draco, tengo una buena razón para hacer esto. A diferencia tuya, tengo un propósito para mis acciones.

-En serio! Bueno, por que no me iluminas, Harry! Que posible propósito tendrías para vestirte como Muggle y luego ir y luchar con ellos?- pregunto Draco soltando una risa burlona. Harry miro detenidamente a Draco por un momento y después pareció decidirse por algo.

-Bien, quieres saber por que voy a los clubes de pelea Muggle. Recuerdas el incidente con Nott?- pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-Te refieres a cuando te ataco cuando tenias siete años?- pregunto Draco.

-Si, bueno, desde ese incidente no he podido dejar de pensar en algo. Estaba completamente indefenso contra Nott! Sin mi varita no soy nada. Mis poderes solo estan ahi cuando tengo mi varita. No puedo protegerme sin ella. Aun después de que estudie magia sin varita, solo hay unos cuantos hechizos que puedo hacer de ese modo. Así que me puse a pensar. Si pudiera aprender combate físico entonces podría ser poderoso con o sin varita. De sr necesario, podría defenderme si me la quitaran. Además, ya que ningún mago se ha molestado en aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tendría una gran ventaja sobre ellos!- Harry decía todo en voz baja, pero la emoción era clara en su voz- la única razón por la que no le dicho nada a mi padre es por que el se preocuparía por mi bienestar. Sabes lo que los Muggles le hicieron a el cuando estaba en el orfanato, no?- Draco y Harry se estremecieron al recordar las horribles historias que Voldemort les había dicho sobre los Muggles que lo habían torturado- pero una vez que aprenda a luchar propiamente, planeo mostrarle todas mis nuevas habilidades. Le confesare todo! Se que estará molesto al principio, pero después, creo que vera lo poderoso que me he vuelto.

-Harry, estas igual de obsesionado con el poder como mi papá- bromo Draco, el comentario, sin embargo, hizo que la expresión de Harry se ensombreciera.

-El poder lo es todo, Draco. Sin poder, no era nada. Era tratado peor que un animal solo por que no daba señal de sr poderoso. Mi padre me dio mi poder y quiero que crezca. No quiero estar indefenso nunca mas!

Damien miro como las palabras de Harry provocaban lagrimas en los ojos de sus padres. Harry se refería obviamente al abuso que había sufrido a manos de sus padres "falsos". Damien nunca había preguntado que tan malo había sido eso, en realidad no quería saber.

-Pero Harry, eso esta bien… pero… no lo se, _Muggles_!- dijo Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

-Lo se, es realmente horrible, pero en verdad tienen buenas técnicas de pelea. Son criaturas asquerosas, no tan malos como los Sangre Sucia. Personalmente pienso que solo debería haber Sangre Pura mágica o de Muggles. Toda esa mezcla de sangre es simplemente repugnante!- dijo Harry con un gesto de asco.

Damien escucho a su mamá jadear. Sus padres no sabían el prejuicio de Harry hacia los nacidos de Muggles. Damien nunca les había contado del incidente con Hermione y Ron. Había pensado que solo lastimaría a su mamá, ya que ella venia de familia Muggle.

-Como sea, ahora que te he dicho todo, necesito que em prometas una cosa- dijo Harry mientras se giraba hacia el escritorio dándole la espalda a Draco.

-Lo se, lo se, que no le diga a nadie, cierto?- murmuro Draco.

-De hecho, iba a decir no intentes recordarlo- con eso dicho, Harry se giro rápidamente y le lanzo un "Obliviate" a Draco. El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El hechizo le dio directo al pecho. Draco pareció confundido un momento antes de parpadear rápidamente.

-Um, Harry, que… que te estaba diciendo?- Harry sonrió y camino hacia su mejor amigo mientras ponía de nuevo en su dedo su anillo negro y plateado.

-Me contabas de ese partido de Quidditch antes de Navidad- dijo Harry mientras conducía a Draco hacia el sofá.

-Ah si! Fue brillante, Harry. Barrimos el piso con esos…- la voz emocionada de Draco comenzó a desvanecerse justo cuando la habitación comenzaba a girar, pronto Damien se encontró en su propia sala, de regreso al Valle de Godric.

La cabeza de Damien seguía perdida entre toda la información que había visto. Dumbledore tenia razón. Había muchísimo de Harry que no sabían, era importante que supieran como había sido su pasado para poder comprenderlo.

Los seis se sentaron y discutieron sobre los recuerdos que acababan de ver. Una cosa era clara. Harry habia aprendido a luchar al estilo Muggle. Había estado yendo a esos clubes de pelea Muggles desde que había cumplido aproximadamente catorce años y no le había dicho nada a Lord Voldemort ya que de ser así, su estilo de pelea ya no seria un secreto. Especialmente por que ya llevaba a cabo misiones especiales para lord Voldemort. Entonces por que seguía guardando en secreto ese recuerdo. Dumbledore había sugerido que tal vez Harry no quería confesarle todo a Voldemort y que había mantenido su entrenamiento con Muggles a lo mínimo posible. Harry tendría que asistir a esos clubes de pelea solo unas pocas ocasiones de ser así. Esa era la explicación mas factible que tenían.

Damien se sentía terrible por haber devuelto el Pensadero ahora. Estaba seguro de que las memorias que habían espantado a Harry no eran ninguna de las que habían visto. Eso no le causaría tanto miedo de que se enterara Voldemort. Harry había hecho algo mas, algo tan terrible que ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort lo perdonaría.

-Bueno, creo que tenemos un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar a Harry- dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Damien lo miro confundido- creo que debemos de visitar a "Alex" en el club de pelea.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Espero les haya gustado el capi.. a mi me encanto.. lamento de nuevo la broma y espero sus Reviews..!=D


	34. Horcruxes

Box 513  
>160 Mutual St.<br>Toronto Ontario  
>Canada<br>M5B 2M2

Bien.. como me hicieron sentir mal por los casi paros cardiacos que les provoque a algunos..xD les dejo otro capi..!=D es cortito peeeero… les tengo una buena noticia.. el siguiente ya esta casi listo y lo podre subir justo el día de año nuevo… erm.. mañana..xD y déjenme informarles ke el ke sigue es el capi mas interesante hasta ahora.. los dejara a todos con la boca abierta y me encantaría poder ver sus rostros cuando lo lean..xD pero bueno, por ahora confórmense con este y esperen el siguiente mañana..!=D

**Sheyny Evangel: **ya no tengas hambre ke en estas épocas lo peor es la comida deliciosa ke nos dan..!xD aki tienes otro capi.. y el siguiente lo subo mañana para dejarlos intrigadísimos durante los primeros días del 2012..! espero te guste..=D

**Marina: **relájate.. no es bueno asustarse.. te arrugas..=D Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo a ti tmb..=D ya vez ke los hermanos serán hermanos a pesar de todo.. espero te gusten estos capiss..=D deja review..!

**Rebe-girlprongos: **bueno fuiste la única ke no me maltrato por causarle un mini paro cardiaco..xD espero te guste este capi y puedas leer el de mañana..=D deja Review..=D

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **juju.. mi broma funciono..!=D bueno espero te guste este capi.. espera el siguiente.. espera para morirse de la intriga..!=D

**River94: **me hubiese encantad ver la cara que pusiste..xD hahaha pero bueno.. ya trankila.. aki esta otro capi..=D

**Allie Danger: **ke bueno ke no amenazaste por la broma..=Despero te guste este capi, el siguiente será mucho.. muchísimo mas interesante… el mas intrigante hasta ahora a decir verdad… y eso ke han pasado unos ke.. pero bueno.. no se si ya leiste el capi ke sigue.. y si lo hiciste pretende ke no..xD kiero reacciones de shock..!xD espero te gustee Review..!

**Mily Black Queen: **me fue muy bien en Navidad a decir verdad.. corbata y bufandda d Gryffindor y una corbata de Slytherin.. ademas de unos tennis.. perfecto..=D y a ti ke e trajo Santa..¿? oh.. como te va a dar un paro cardiaco.. eres joven.. no te puede dar un paro por eso..xD en serio.. alumna digna de Bellatrix..!^.^ oh ke emoción.. se lo diré..! no obtuviste 10 capis en una semana.. pero si 3..=D ohh.. espera el del 31.. ohh.. yo se ke ahí SI te dará el paro cardiaco.. ohh no puedo esperar a ver tu reacción.. ohh sera tan increíblemente tortuoso..! no puedo creer todas las veces ke puse ohhh.¬¬ pero bueno.. solo una palabra para explicarte lo ke viene en año nuevo… esa es… "Longbottom".. ohh ya verass ya verass..! Muajajajaja..

**Yara Potter: **muchos cayeron en la broma.. no te sientas mal..xD pero si.. me hicieron reír mucho..!=D ahora espero ke te guste el capi..! disfruta..!

**Osoqduerme: **ya se va a destapar la olla..xD espéralo.. muy muy pronto.. y claro ke hay hermanos como Damien.. el problema es ke algunas veces no se soporta por su actitud excesivamente positiva.. aki tienes la continuación.. pero kiero otro review..!xD vamos a ponernos exigentes..xD espero t guste el capi..=D

**.HPTFMA: **oh no te imaginas lo interesante ke será el capi ke sigue.. si bien este no lo es tanto.. el ke sigue si..xD espero tu Review..=D

**Septimaluna: **tdo el mundo amo el club de la pelea..xD le añade mas… sexyness a Harry..xD en el capi siguiente s podrán dar cuenta de ke tan mala es la cosa ke hizo Harry.. espéralo.. antes de ke se akabe el año..xD espero te gusten los capiss.. deja Review..=D

**DannyCullen13: **ke bueno ke te gusto el capitulo.. aki no hay mucho de "Alex" pero espera le ke sigue.. uff.. se ke será la mayor sorpresa del fic..!xD espero tus Reviews..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Horcruxes - Horrocruxes

Damien regreso a Hogwarts unos días después. En realidad estaba feliz de regresar, la tensión en su casa se había vuelto insoportable. James y Lily seguían molestos con el ya que no mostraba remordimiento alguno por haber devuelto el Pensadero a Harry. Damien les haba dicho todo a sus amigos en el minuto en el que piso la sala común ge Gryffindor. Los tres adolescentes miraron asombrados a Damien cuando les dijo que había regresado el Pensadero a Harry pero entendieron la razón por la que lo había hecho. Ginny y Hermione no podían dejar de examinar el Jayhoo Jisteen. Hermione le pregunto si podía quitárselo solo para poder mirarlo mas de cerca.

-Lo siento Mione, pero Harry dijo que no me lo quitara. Y también el profesor Dumbledore me lo dijo.

Hermione hizo una mueca pero dejo el tema. Como Damien lo esperaba, toda la escuela seguía molesta con él. Muchos estudiantes habían visto a Damien siendo escoltado de regreso al Expreso de Hogwarts y sintieron que solo se había salvado por ser el hermano de Harry. Nadie estaba listo para creer que los Mortífagos no hubiesen subido al tren si los Aurores de refuerzo no hubiesen llegado. Damien trato de no dejar que los idiotas estudiantes lo molestaban, pero algunas de sus palabras lo lastimaban profundamente.

-Espero que alguien atrape a ese monstruo antes de que ataque de nuevo- dijo una Hufflepuff de cuarto año, lo suficientemente alto como para que Damien escuchara. El chico la ignoro y trato de irse de la biblioteca.

-Si! Con esa recompensa por su cabeza no le será posible esconderse por mucho mas- dijo otra Hufflepuff.

-Espero que los Aurores lo hagan sufrir cuando lo atrapen, justo como el hace sufrir a otros! Ese bastardo asesin…- la chica no pudo terminar ya que Damien se había acercado a grandes zancadas. Las dos chicas se estremecieron de miedo al ver a Damien.

-Ustedes son tan patéticas! Desear el mal a otras personas es tan malo como lastimarlos de verdad. Solo por que leen algo en los periódicos no significa que sea verdad! Harry estuvo aquí por tres meses, acaso alguna vez las lastimó? Lastimo a algún otro estudiante? No, no lo hizo. En realidad arriesgo su cuello para salvar cuatro vidas de unos vampiros. Ustedes son las que andaban siempre tras de él, y recuerdo perfectamente que le enviaron invitaciones para el baile de Navidad. Así que si fuera ustedes mantendría la boca cerrada sobre los asuntos de los que no tienen idea alguna!

Dicho eso, Damien salió de la biblioteca casi corriendo, Madame Prince estaba sorprendida ante el hecho de que alguien armara tremendo escándalo en su biblioteca, pero al escuchar las molestas palabras del chico, había decidido ignorarlo, solo por la ocasión.

Ginny tenia problemas en controlar su enojo también. Había tratado de ignorar todos los comentarios acerca de Harry, pero algunas veces perdía la batalla contra su ira. Había tratado de no molestarse cuando Harry había dejado Hogwarts. Nunca había tenido ningún comentario o reacción positiva por parte de Harry, aun cuando el chico sabio perfectamente cuanto le gustaba a la pelirroja. Aun así, ella sabia que, muy en el fondo, Harry se preocupaba por ella. Había salvad su vida en dos ocasiones y algunas veces lo había captado mirándola de reojo. Harry siempre desviaba la mirada al instante en el que Ginny levantaba la cabeza, pero sabía que le gustaba a Harry. Sus duras palabras no habían podido hacer que a Ginny le dejara de gustar, sino que la habían hecho querer romper esa dura pared que envolvía las emociones del chico.

Ginny era muy amiga de Damien también, así que trato de mantener sus sentimientos en control. Damien había perdido a s hermano, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible ahora. Hermione y Ginny habían pasad muchas noches en el dormitorio de la pelirroja hablando de Harry. Ginny había soltado unas cuantas lagrimas por haberlo perdido, pero nunca hablaban del tema frente a Ron y Damien, era demasiado incomodo.

Lily tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien. Muchos de sus estudiantes de sexto y séptimo curso le habían preguntado como se sentía al saber que su hijo era un asesino. Lily trato de ignorar todas las preguntas, pero aun cuando amenazo con ponerlos en detención, los estudiantes no dejaron las preguntas. Sin embargo, la pelirroja estaba mas preocupada por Damien, deseaba que los estudiantes lo dejaran en paz, aun cuando Lily estaba presente, los estudiantes murmuraban calladamente cosas sobre Damien. Lily estaba completamente perdida, no sabia que hacer en esa actitud hostil de los estudiantes hacia su hijo. Esperaba que la situación se calamara un poco, pero en realidad solo estaba empeorando.

Dumbledore les dio muy malas noticias en su siguiente reunión de la Orden.

-Lamento muchísimo informarles que Hogwarts va a cerrar- ante esto, los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a protestar incrédulos- me temo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer. El Ministro Fudge ha tomado una decisión- continuo Dumbledore con voz triste.

-Pero Albus, estoy segura de que no pueden hacer esto! Que pasa con el fututo de los niños, su educación!- exclamo la profesora McGonagall.

-Con el miedo hacia Voldemort creciendo, han decidido que Hogwarts no esta reparado para tener tantos estudiantes. De acuerdo con el Ministerio, Hogwarts ya no es seguro. Pusieron el colegio bajo inspección y han decretado que el castillo tiene demasiados pasajes secretos que entran y salen de la escuela y que podrían ser utilizados fácilmente por los mortífagos. E incidente con el pequeño ejercito de Mortífagos entrando a los terrenos de Hogwarts no ha pasado desapercibida por el Ministro. Dijo que si las protecciones de los terrenos podían sr manipulados, entonces las protecciones de la escuela misma no eran confiables, y en realidad tiene razón. Además, muchos de los padres han solicitado que sus hijos san mandados a casa, ya que la escuela no es tan segura.

James y Lily compartieron una mirada. Sabían que Harry era la razón por la que Hogwarts iba a cerrar. El ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts había sido la gota que derramo el vaso. Muchos, muchísimos de los padres habían sacado a sus hijos de la escuela temiendo por su seguridad.

El profesor Dumbledore le informo ala Orden que el anuncio del cierre de la escuela seria dado al final de esa semana. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se retiraron poco después de eso, Incluso Lily se marcho diciendo que tenia clases en la mañana. Solo quedaron James, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore. Los cuatro magos se sentaron en la mesa discutiendo lo que podría ser el fin de algo tan maravilloso.

-Es permanente?- pregunto Sirius a Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo con el ministro Fudge, la clausura es solo temporal, hasta que la amenaza de Voldemort disminuya. Aun sigue bajo la idea de que todo esta bajo control y que Voldemort será capturado en cualquier momento- explico Dumbledore.

-Creo que debemos concentrarnos en encontrar a Harry, ya esperamos lo suficiente- dijo Sirius cuando los cuatro hombres se levantaron.

-He estado haciendo un poco de investigación y creo que encontré unos cuantos clubes de pelea que encajan con la descripción del club en el que estaba Harry. Deberíamos ir todos y comenzar a revisarlos- dijo Remus.

-Debemos ir justo ahora?- pregunto James, las ansias burbujeaban dentro de él.

-Por que no?- añadió Remus.

Justo cuando los cuatro hombres se pusieron de pie, hubo un sonido de algo que golpeaba un cristal. Dumbledore se giro hacia la ventana y vio una lechuza negra volar por la ventana, ahora abierta. Había un gran paquete atado a sus patas. James se apresuro a acercarse al paquete, la lechuza estiro el cuello e intento morder sus dedos. James se alejo rápidamente y vio que el paquete estaba dirigido a Sirius.

-Creo que es para ti, hermano- dijo James y Sirius se acerco un paso. Se veía confundido. Nunca le había recibido algo tan tarde en la noche. Tomo el paquete y la lechuza ululó una vez antes de girarse y salir por la ventana.

Sirius miro el sobre negro que estaba pegado al paquete. Lo abrió con cuidado asegurándose de buscar cualquier tipo de trampa en la carta. Cuando decidió que era seguro, saco u pedazo de pergamino del sobre negro. Sirius aun no había tocado l paquete.

El Animago frunció e entrecejo cuando abrió la carta, miro a Dumbledore rápidamente.

-De… de hecho es para ti- le dijo a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tomo la carta y la leyó rápidamente, estaba seguro de que estaba dirigida a Albus Dumbledore. En cuanto el anciano leyó la carta, su ya sombría expresión se oscureció aun mas. Miro a James, Sirius y Remus con una expresión de completa preocupación. Silenciosamente le entrego la carta a los tres hombres y tomo asiento. James tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla junto a sus dos amigos.

_Querido Albus Dumbledore,_

_Se preguntara por que he decidido escribirle. Me temo que no tengo ninguna otra opción. Si recibe esta carta entonces estoy seguro de que ya debo estar muerto. Confió en que ya sabrá de mi muerte, ya que mis colegas han sido instruidos a encontrarse con usted en caso de que yo no logre sobrevivir._

_Esta carta ha sido escrita en caso de que mis colegas no sobrevivan tampoco. He puesto fecha a este paquete para que sea entregado en la casa del Señor Sirius Black exactamente dentro de seis meses a partir de este día. Tuve que enviársela al señor Black debido a que era muy arriesgado enviarlo a Hogwarts._

_Me conoce como Jason Riley. Soy un de los Mortífagos del circulo interno de Lord Voldemort. Entiendo que no quiera seguir leyendo esta carta, pero le pido que lo haga, ya que tengo información que será invaluable para usted._

_He encontrado el secreto del éxito de lord Voldemort. Su plan para volverse inmortal ya ha sido puesto en marcha. El Lord Oscuro ha creado_ _Horrocruxes. A mi saber, ha creado siete de ellos. Un Horrocruxe lo tiene él, los otros seis son objetos inanimados. Es por eso que no pueden matar al Lord Oscuro. Los seis Horrocruxes deben ser destruidos antes de que el Lord Oscuro sea atacado._

_Se cuales son dos de estos Horrocruxes. Me he concentrado en encontrar esos dos y tengo algunas ideas de lo que los otros pueden ser._

_Se preguntara por que le he dado esta información a usted, ya que en esta guerra yo estoy en el lado opuesto al de usted. Considere esto como mi oportunidad de obtener mi venganza contra el que probablemente causo mi muerte. Usted es el único que puede enfrentar al Lord Oscuro._

_Espero que pueda destruirlo._

_Jason Riley_

James miró a Dumbledore. No podia creerlo. Voldemort había creado siete Horrocruxes. Eran unas terribles noticias. Ahora vencer a Voldemort se habia vuelto mas difícil. Tenían que investigar cuales eran esos Horrocruxes. Uno tenia que ser el mismo Voldemort. Riley sabia la identidad de los otros dos, pero aun tenían que encontrar los otros cuatro.

James colapso en la silla enseguida de Dumbledore. Sirius y Remus también se sentaron, estaban muy pálidos. No odian decir nada. Que podrían decir para tratar de dar apoyo a los demás?

-Cree… cree que es verdad?- preguntó James.

-Que si creo que es genuino, si, lo creo. Si recuerdo correctamente, el señor Riley fue encontrado asesinado en su casa.

Harry había sido el que había matado a ese hombre. James se sintió enfermo. Voldemort había hecho que Harry matara a un hombre por haber dado información para poder destruirlo. James podía ver lo divertido que debió de haber sido para Voldemort. El que estaba destinado a matarlo estaba asesinando por ordenes de él mismo y estaba asesinando a los que tenían la información necearía para acabar con él.

Sin decir palabra, James abrió el paquete que seguía frente a ellos. Dentro estaba el diario que era obviamente de Riley. Tenía mucha documentación y una lista de los posibles Horrocruxes.

Los cuatro hombres se sentaron en silencio mirando todos los papeles. Dumbledore tomo dos pergaminos en los que había un dibujo.

-Creo que es esto es lo que el señor Riley creía que era un Horrocruxe- dijo Dumbledore mientras levantaba los dos pergaminos.

Uno era un simple libro negro. No tenia nada especial para poder reconocerlo. Era un libro plano. Habia miles de libros negros planos. Sin nada que lo distinguiera, la Orden iba a tener que quemar cada libro negro en el mundo mágico para poder acabar con el Horrocruxe. El otro dibujo era mucho mejor. Era un pendiente de plata. El pendiente era en forma de serpiente y tenia dos cabezas en ambas terminaciones del cuerpo. Os ojos de la serpiente eran de un brillante color verde. James miro el dibujo del extraño pendiente. Tenia la sensación de que lo había visto antes.

James se estiro y tomo el pergamino para estudiar el dibujo mas de cerca. Definitivamente había visto ese brillante color verde en algún lado, pero donde?

De pronto, la sangre de James se enfrió. Recordaba en donde había visto ese pendiente. James lo había visto el día en que Harry había sido atacado por Moody. Cuando Harry estaba inconsciente en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey había quitado la camisa de Harry para poder tratar la herida en su hombro. James recordaba haber visto la extraña serpiente en el pecho de su hijo, pero había estado demasiado preocupado por la salud de este en ese momento y no le había puesto atención. El Horrocruxe de Voldemort era el pendiente que Harry llevaba en el cuello.

James no podía creer que Harry había estado usando el Horrocruxe todo el tiempo que había estado en Hogwarts. De verdad tenia un pedazo del alma de Voldemort con él, y estaba justo debajo de las narices de Dumbledore y del Ministerio y nadie se había dado cuenta. James aplaudió los nervios de acero de su hijo. En verdad no le tenia miedo a nadie.

Dumbledore había mencionado que, aun cuando les hubiesen informado obre los Horrocruxes antes, probablemente no habría diferencia. Seguramente Voldemort habría puesto algún tipo de protección en el para que no pudieran quitárselo a Harry a la fuerza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al final de esa semana, Dumbledore anuncio la clausura de Hogwarts. El resultado fue el esperado. La mayoría de los estudiantes, a pesar de estar tristes por que la escuela cerraría, estaban aliviados de poder regresar a casa con sus padres. Algunos estudiantes, como Hermione Granger, estaban destrozados por que no podrían terminar su educación mágica. A pesar de asegurarles que Hogwarts volvería a abrir después de un tiempo, todos sabían que las probabilidades de que eso pasara eran muy pocas.

Damien regreso a casa con sus adres y estaba feliz de poder salir de ese ambiente tan hostil. Hermione le habia prometido a él y a Ron que se las arreglaría con sus padres para poder ir a visitarlos a la Madriguera o al Valle de Godric. De esa manera, los cuatro s mantendrían en contacto y, mas importante aun, continuarían con sus estudios. Ron y Damien habían aceptado solo para mantener feliz a Hermione.

Dumbledore había decidido que lo primero que tenían que hacer era encontrar a Harry. Voldemort y sus Horrocruxe serian preocupaciones para después. El anciano se había asegurado de que el tema de los Horrocruxes se mantuviera en secreto por ahora. Solo James, Sirius y Remus sabían de eso. El plan era encontrar a Harry y convencerlo de la verdad, después intentar mantenerlo a salvo del Ministerio. Los Horrocruxes de Voldemort serian mucho mas fáciles de encontrar una vez que Harry estuviera con ellos. Dumbledore aun no estaba seguro de cómo harían ara mantener a Harry a salvo, pero estaba determinado a no perder a Harry de nuevo.

Así que la búsqueda por "Alex" en los clubes Muggles comenzó. La primera noche, James, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore habían salido del mundo mágico y se habían adentrado en el Muggle, pero no habían tenido éxito. Encontrar esos clubes de pelea Muggle era muy difícil, ya que eran contra la ley Muggle, era muy difícil rastrearlos. Sin embargo, Remus se las arreglo para encontrar unos cuantos. No fue hasta la quinta noche que tuvieron algo de información. Los cuatro magos habían sido muy cuidadosos y habían alterado su apariencia para no lucir sospechosos. James, Sirius y Remus estaban bien, pero Dumbledore había recortado su barba y cabello y los había cambiado a color rojo.

Sirius entro en el club de pelea inmediatamente localizo a una linda mujer de cabello negro detrás de la barra sirviendo bebidas. Camino rápidamente hacia ella y comenzó a preguntarle cosas. Le pregunto a la joven si conocía a un "Alex" que peleaba en esos clubes.

-Alex? Cabello negro, ojos verdes, realmente sexy!- pregunto la mujer de cabello negro con una media sonrisa.

Sirius tuvo que reprimir la mueca que le había provocado eso. Harry era su ahijado, y no sabia como reaccionar ante esa mujer llamándolo sexy. Esa mujer en particular que tenia unos veinte y muchos y Harry solo tenia dieciséis! Bien, Harry había usado un glamur para lucir mayor o lo que fuera, pero aun así, en realidad era solo un niño.

-Um… si, supongo que algunos lo encuentran… eso- finalizo Sirius algo incomodo.

-Si, solía venir aquí todo el tiempo. No se a aparecido en un tiempo. Usualmente esta en el club del Pequeño John. Lo ultimo que escuche era que solo atendía a ese club en particular- dijo la mujer.

-Pequeño John? Quien es ese? En donde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunto Sirius, su corazón latía descontroladamente, al fin habían encontrado una pista para encontrar a Harry. La mujer meneo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no se en donde es. El Pequeño John siempre mueve su club por todos lados. Siempre ha sido asi. El señor John manejaba el club de esa manera. Murio hace unos meses. Ahora es su hijo, Pequeño John y su esposa los que lo manejan. Alex es un favorito ahí. Es realmente apegado a John y su familia.

Sirius estaba perdido. Por que Harry sería amigo de un Muggle y su familia? Ese misterio sobre Harry se volvía cada vez mas y mas complicado. Harry no era nada lo que parecía!

Sirius le agradeció a la mujer y se fue del club. Rápidamente les explico a los otros tres magos sobre Pequeño John.

-Bueno, ese es un inicio. Todo lo que debemos de hacer es encontrar el club de pelea del Pequeño John. Algo o alguien nos llevara hasta Harry- dijo Remus sonriendo.

James no pudo discutir a eso. Después de cinco exhaustivos días en el mundo Muggle, habían encontrado una sola pista sobre el paradero de Harry. La siguiente noche, fueron solamente James, Remus y Sirius los que fueron a tratar de encontrar el club del Pequeño John. Trataron unos cuantos clubes mas pero no dio frutos. Todos decían lo mismo, no sabían en donde estaba el lugar, ya que siempre estaban cambiando la locación. Aparentemente, este John era muy popular con las peleas y constantemente ponía espectáculos para los Muggles. James se pregunto en cuantas peleas había estado Harry para este John. Aparentemente "Alex" era una leyenda. Todos creían que tenia veintiún, tal vez veintidós años, pero era un fenómeno. Nunca había perdido una pelea. No iba muy seguido, pero cuando l hacia, era una de las mejores noches para John.

James había encontrado toda esa información un poco inquietante. Como era que Harry hacia todo eso? Quería aprender como luchar al estilo Muggle, y ya había aprendido. Por que continuaba yendo a los clubes Muggles? Y por que era tan apegado a ese tal John? James había llegado a sentir un poco de celos por que Harry tenia una mejor relación con un Muggle que era un completo extraño, que con él.

James fue llevado al Caldero Chorreante por Sirius y Rems. Los tres hombres decidieron que necesitaban un trago antes de regresar a casa. Cuando James entro en el pub, el dueño lo llamo emocionado.

-Ah, señor Potter! De vuelta tan pronto! Perfecto, perfecto! Que le doy, igual que su ultima bebida?- James lo miro confundido.

.Tom! Acaso has bebido demasiado de tu propio whiskey de fuego? La ultima vez que vine fue hace como cuatro meces!- se rio James. Era verdad. Había ido en el autobús Noctambulo esa noche y planeaban regresar a casa de la misma forma. Tom frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de James.

-Señor Potter, acaso le ha estresado demasiado l trabajo? Parece estar perdiendo la memoria. Acabo de servirle un trago, no hacemos de veinte minutos- dijo Tom estudiando cuidadosamente a James.

-Bueno, no era yo- dijo James con voz cansada. Tom era el que probablemente estaba estresado, había imaginado todo, seguramente.

-Pues si no era usted, entonces era alguien que se parecía terriblemente a usted!- continuo Tom.

De pronto, la razón golpeo a los tres hombres al mismo tiempo. Harry! Tom debió de haberle servido algo a Harry. Era obvio que el chico no podía caminar en el mundo mágico sin su mascara. Debía de haber cambiado un poco su apariencia para lucir exactamente como James, era bastante fácil. Todo lo que debía de hacer era agregar un glamur para verse mayor y cambar el color de sus ojos.

James salió del pub y corrió hacia la pared que escondía el callejón Diagon. Rápidamente presiono los ladrillos y los golpeteo para que se apuraran a moverse. Justo cuando James paso hacia el otro lado, alcanzo a mirar a Harry. Caminaba rápidamente en dirección al callejón Knockrutn. James, Sirius y Remus corrieron hacia Harry. Justo cuando doblaron una esquina, llegaron a una calle llena de gente. James miro a Harry entrar en otro pub. Los tres hombres se apresuraron a caminar entre los magos y brujas, pero aun así demoraron unos cuantos minutos en entrar a l pub.

Una vez dentro, James maldijo en voz alta. El Pub estaba atestado de gente y era imposible encontrar a una en particular entre toda la multitud. Los ojos de James buscaban frenéticamente de un lado al otro del pub. Encontró a Harry hablando con otro mago en una esquina del lugar. Se había quitado los encantamientos d glamur y lucia como él mismo de nuevo. James se había dado cuenta de que Harry no tenia por que esconder su rostro ahí, estaba lleno de personas que temían demasiado a Lord Voldemort como para decir algo al Ministerio. Esas personas estaban del lado de Voldemort, no podían entregar a su Príncipe Oscuro. James trato de acercarse a Harry. Sabia que debían de estar en algún tipo de campo anti-aparición. Debía llegar hasta su hijo antes de poder intentar escapar de algún modo.

James miro a Harry intercambiar algunas palabras con el otro mago. Después de unos minutos, Harry se puso la capucha de su túnica y se alejo del sujeto. James miraba a Harry muy de cerca, no podía apartar su mirada del chico. Si Harry se perdía entre la multitud, tal vez les seria imposible encontrarlo de nuevo. Era como su Harry pudiese sentir la mirada de alguien puesta en él, se giro y sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los Avellana de James. Harry soltó la carrera por el pub lo mas rápido que pudo escondiéndose entre la multitud. James lo siguió sin apartar su mirada de él. Sirius y Remus siguieron a su amigo.

En cuanto Harry salió del pub, saco su varita. Harry no planeaba ser capturado por los Aurores de nuevo. James, Sirius y Remus salieron del pub corriendo. También habían sacad sus varitas, esperaban simplemente poder aturdir a Harry y no lastimarlo mas. James corrió hacia el frio aire nocturno y miro a su alrededor, no podía ver a nadie. El animago maldijo y puso su varita en la palma de su mano.

-Señálame- susurro. De inmediato, la varita de James comenzó a girar y apunto directo al frente de él.

James corrió en esa dirección y vio a Harry corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el borde del campo anti-aparición.

-STUPEFY!- grito James apuntando con su varita a Harry. Odiaba el hecho de tener que adoptar esa conducta con su hijo, pero sabia que Harry nunca se le acercaría por las buenas.

De inmediato, el escudo de cuerpo competo de Harry apareció y el hechizo fue absorbido. El chico quito el escudo y se giro levantando la varita hacia los tres hombres detrás de él.

-Nunca aprendes, verdad Potter?- dijo Harry con voz furiosa.

James se estremeció ante el enojo en la voz de Harry. Por primera vez entendía de donde venia tanto odio. El Animago trato de bloquear las imágenes de la memoria de Harry sobre todo el abuso que había sufrido cuando niño.

-Harry! Se como te sientes ahora! Por favor, solo dame un minute para explicarte- trato de convencerlo James. Solo necesitaba un minuto para que Harry bajara la guardia y lo tendría de vuelta con él, haría que Harry entendiera la verdad.

-Explicar? Que es lo que quieres explicar, Potter? Nada de lo que digas cambiara tu destino ahora. Tu muerte esta escrita, y yo seré quien lo haga- escupió Harry antes de lanzarle un hechizo de acido a James. El Animago solo pudo bloquear el hechizo por que Remus y Sirius llegaron a tiempo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Harry les dedico una mirada asesina a los dos hombres, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otro hechizo, escucho el sonido de varios pared de pies corriendo en su dirección. Tenían compañía.

-Esta justo aquí! Salió del pub y corrió hacia esa dirección!- decía una voz.

Harry miro detrás de él, estaba a unos cuantos pasos del borde del campo anti-aparición. Si pudiera llegar hasta allá podría aparecerse en casa. Miro a los tres hombres frente a él, tendría que derribarlos primero, esa era su única oportunidad de escapar.

De pronto, la mirada preocupada de James se encontró con la esmeralda de Harry, eso provoco que la maldición asesina no pudiera salir de los labios del chico.

-Harry! Corre!- dijo James.

Harry penso que habia escuchado mal. No era posible que le hubiese gritado que corriera y escapara! Pero la duda de Harry se apago cuando Sirius y Remus se giraron en direcciona los Aurores que se aproximaban.

-Prongs! Sacalo de aquí! Nosotros los demoraremos- grito Sirius antes de, junto con Remus, comenzar a lanzar hechizos que provocaron que las paredes a su alrededor colapsaran bloqueando el camino de los Aurores hacia Harry.

Harry estaba mas que sorprendido. Esos hombres estaban ayudándolo. _"No"_ peso Harry _"es una trampa, no voy a caer en ella"._ Harry retrocedio un paso cuando James se acerco un poco, el animago se detuvo y miro a Harry muy preocupado.

-Harry, por favor…- comenzó James, pero el sonido de los gritos de los Aurores que comenzaban a aparta los escombros del camino, lo interrumpieron. Se giro hacia Harry, sabia que, sin importar las consecuencias, Harry tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-Harry, corre! Vete! Si te atrapan entonces te darán el Beso del Dementor! Vete ya, corre!- Harry se quedo ahí de pie, desafiante.

-Que tramas ahora, Potter? Que trampa me has tendido?- preguntó Harry mientras se movía unos pasos mas cerca del campo anti-aparición.

-No he echo nada! Nunca te lastimaría!- de pronto, James tuvo una idea, no sabia si funcionaría, pero era un buen comienzo- regresa a ese lugar que llamas hogar, regresa con él! Pero debes hacer una cosa, Harry. Pregúntale a tu "_Padre_" acerca de Wormtail. Pregúntale sobre su fiel Mortífago, Peter Pettigrew- James había escupido la palabra "_padre_". Quería descolocar a Harry para que en verdad hiciera lo que le pedía.

-Conozco a cada Mortífago de mi padre. No hay ninguno llamado Wormtail o Peter Pettigrew! Nunca lo ha habido!- grito Harry mientras caminaba hacia el borde del campo.

James sintió que su corazón se detenía. Así que eso significaba que Wormtail había sido asesinado por Voldemort? Aun asi, James siguió gritándole a Harry.

-Es eso lo que te han dicho? Yo que tu investigaría un poco mas, Harry. Tal vez encuentres la verdad enterrada muy en el fondo de todas esas mentiras.

Harry le lanzo un hechizo a James, solo rasgo su brazo, pero aun así envió ondas de dolor por todo su cuerpo. El animago jadeo y se tomo el brazo, inmediatamente, Harry dio un salto hacia atrás y cayo fuera del campo anti-aparición, con una ultima mirada a los tres hombres, Harry se apareció de vuelta a la mansión Ryddle.

Sirius y Remus no perdieron el tiempo. Los Aurores estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Los dos hombres tomaron a James y corrieron fuera del campo anti-aparición, antes de que el primer Auror entrara por entre los escombros, los tres Merodeadores desaparecieron de la escena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se sentó en su cuarto perdido en sus pensamientos. Por que Potter no lo había arrestado? No que hubiera podido, Harry hubiese acabado con los tres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin siquiera sudar. Era el hecho de que Potter ni siquiera había tratado de arrestarlo. Había dejado que corriera y escapara.

Harry pensó mucho las palabras de Potter. "_Regresa a ese lugar que llamas hogar, regresa con él! Pero debes hacer una cosa, Harry. Pregúntale a tu "Padre" acerca de Wormtail. __Pregúntale sobre su fiel Mortífago, Peter Pettigrew_".

Que había querido decir Potter con eso? Definitivamente no había ningún Mortífago llamado Wormtail. La mente del chico regreso hasta el día que había escapado de Hogwarts, recordaba las palabras de Damien claramente.

"_Harry, si eso es verdad, entonces como es que no me recuerdas?… soy tres años menor que tu, así que si tenias cuatro, yo debería de haber tenido un año cuando huiste. Si puedes recordar todo a la perfección entonces seguramente también me recordarías a mi, aun así la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en Grimmauld place, estabas muy sorprendido ante el hecho de tener un hermano menor"._

Damien tenia razón, por que Harry no podía recordarlo? Harry no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en las palabras de su hermanito. Había estado demasiado emocionado por volver a casa, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, las cosas no tenían sentido.

Harry cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes, podía sentir una creciente migraña invadirlo._ "Llegare al fondo de todo este asunto sobre Wormtail" _pensó Harry antes de tomarse una poción para el dolo y meterse en su cama.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	35. Harry Secret Memory

**FELIZ AÑO 2012..!**

Como les dije.. antes de ke termine el año subo fic.. aunque dudo ke alguien lo lea a estas alturas..xD si bien lo leen el año ke entra..!=D espero les gustee.. es uno de los MAS importantes de la historia.. así ke… pongan atención y disfruten mucho..! pásensela bien y no tomen mucho..! nos vemos el año próximo..!=D

**Esyaba:** no te preocupes.. con ke dejes Reviews largos me conformo..xD y no.. nunca jamás dejaría la historia.. me gusta demasiado como para dejarla y no dejar que otros la disfruten.. ya veremos las secuelas.. es muchísimo trabajo..xD anda.. lee mas rapido en ingless..xD que tengas un Feliz Año y espero tu review..!=D

**Yara Potter:** no sabes cuanto me divertí.. pero como dije.. aki esta la recompensa.. muchos capis..!=D y bueno sobre tu spreguntas.. si.. aki responden el por ke Harry se lleva tanto con esos Muggles.. y Harry y Ginny definitivamente son la pareja del fic.. pero no se les pone mucha atención ke digamos.. pásatela muy bien este fin de año y espero con ansias tu Review..=D

Mili Black Queen: no.. este comentario no esta mas largo ke el otro.. el otro era un monstruo..!xD me encanto por cierto.. ohh.. no me des tanto kredito por tu muerte.. o no.. pensándolo mejor si hazlo.. me dará puntos en mi calificación final con Bellatrix..=D por tu review me doy cuenta ke no tienes ni idea de lo ke les paso a los Longbottom.. oh como me encantaría estar presente cuando veas lo ke Harry les hizo..Muajajaja..! será una expresión legendaria..! me imagine a Harry con cuerpo de basilisko acariciando a Lorenzo con su cola… bien.. todavía ni empiezo a tomar y ya tengo alucinaciones..xD Harry y Ginny si van juntos..¬¬ pero no les dan mucha importancia.. deja a Damien y Ginny en paz.. no sucederá..¬¬ sabes ke el puesto numero dos del mas odiado del fic va para Fudge..xD aparte de Moody el es el mayor idiota de la historia..! Jason Riley.. fue el primer Mortífago ke Harry mato en la historia.. capitulo 2… ya viste..¿? no me imagino a Dumbledore como Weasley.. cuando leí ke se había cambiado el cabello a pelirrojo me reí un buen..xD Ay por Merlín, mujer..¬¬ como Harry v a tomar una poción multijugos solo para crecer unos centímetros y cambiarse el color de ojos..¬¬ Pequeño John y los Longbottom.. bien.. si no lo crees.. estas mal..!xD hahahahaha ya ve a leer por ke kiero leer tu reacción.. será un buen inicio de año..! Feliz 2012..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry Secret Memory – La Memoria Secreta de Harry

Siendo fiel a su palabra, Hermione había visitado a Damien y había traído a Ron Ginny con ella. A pesar de los intentos de la castaña, no pasaron mucho tiempo estudiando, los cuatro adolescentes platicaban mucho sobre Harry.

-Por cuanto tiempo crees que pueda seguir escondiéndose?- pregunto Hermione con mirada resignada- todos lo están buscando, tarde o temprano lo vana atrapar- continuo diciendo.

-No, no podrán atrapar a Harry. Él dijo que si no quiere que lo encuentren entonces no lo harán- respondió Damien en voz baja. Nadie quiso corregirlo. No harían nada mas que molestarlo, pero los otros tres Gryffindor sabían que Harry no se podía ocultar para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry había pensado mucho en las palabras de Potter. Quería olvidarse de ellas, pero algo seguía molestándolo. Por que Potter lo había dejado escapar? Por que no podía recordar a Damien? Que había querido decir Potter con que le preguntar a su padre acerca de su fiel Mortífago?

Harry recordaba las palabras claramente.

Yo que tu investigaría un poco mas, Harry. Tal vez encuentres la verdad enterrada muy en el fondo de todas esas mentiras.

Harry trato de aclarar su mente. Su padre no le mentiría. Estaba seguro de eso. Lord Voldemort no tenia razón para mentirle, después de todo, lo había acogido cuando Harry tenia cuatro años. Lo había hecho fuerte marcándolo como el heredero de Slytherin. Lord Voldemort había hecho de Harry todo lo que era ahora. Un guerrero, un mago fuerte y excepcional, Harry no lo dudaba. Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de sentir la curiosidad ante las palabras de Potter. A que verdad se estaba refiriendo?

Harry decidió que iba a investigar todo sobre ese Mortífago llamado Wormtail o Peter Pettigrew. Solo para sacarse de la cabeza la curiosidad que habían provocado las palabras de Potter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una semana desde que James había visto a Harry en el Callejón Diagon. James continuo yendo al mundo Muggle a intentar encontrar el club del Pequeño John. Sabia que si encontraban ese club, tendrían mas oportunidad de encontrar a Harry. Lo que James no esperaba, era encontrar mucho mas que solo a Harry.

Era ya entrada la tarde y James, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore se dirigían a otro club de pelea. Habían tenido algo de éxito ese día. El dueño de un club en particular conocía el club del Pequeño John. Les había dicho a los cuatro magos que había hablado con John esa misma mañana y que el lugar en donde abriría el club de pelea esa noche seria solo unos kilómetros mas delante.

James se apresuro a llegar al lugar que el habían dicho y los otros tres lo siguieron. Su plan era mantener un perfil bajo y esperar a que Harry apareciera. Tenían que considerar hablar con ese tal John acerca de "Alex" y cuando iría al club. Sin embargo, Dumbledore no apoyo ese plan, no quería que le informaran a Harry que cuatro hombres habían ido a buscarlo. Podría provocar que el chico ya no se apareciera en el mundo Muggle.

James fue el primero en correr hacia el edificio en el que seria abierto el club esa noche. Parecía a punto de colapsar y James no entendía por que alguien haría un evento desea magnitud en un lugar como ese. La puerta se abrió y los cuatro magos escucharon a una persona gritando instrucciones. James se dio cuenta de un extraño vehículo estacionado cerca de ahí. Era mas grande que la mayoría de los autos Muggles. Sabia, debido a muchas, muchas lecciones de Lily, varios artefactos Muggles, y eso parecía ser una casa rodante. Era bastante grande y se miraba muy espaciosa.

Los cuatro hombres decidieron inspeccionar el club y preguntar a que hora comenzarían las peleas. Planeaban actuar como turistas a quienes sus amigos en la ciudad les había informado de ese fantástico club de pelea. Eso explicaría su extraño comportamiento por un lado. Justo cuando Dumbledore entro en el edificio alguien grito dentro de la casa rodante.

-Nigel! Nigel, cariño, no hagas eso. Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Los cuatro magos se detuvieron y miraron al pequeño niño correr fuera del casa rodante, soltando risitas y saltando de felicidad. James se giro para ver al niño brincotear por el lugar, riendo y jugando. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El niño era hermoso. Parecía tener alrededor de catorce, tal vez quince meses. Aun no caminaba muy bien, se caía bastante pero siempre volvía a levantarse e intentaba huir y esconderse. Era obvio que intentaba jugar a las escondidas. La voz de la mujer se escucho de nuevo y el pequeño soltó otra risita antes de intentar volver a esconderse.

-Nigel! Cariño, Vuelve adentro!- Dumbledore miraba al niño intensamente, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el pequeño, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Dumbledore, que sucede?- pregunto James al mirar que Dumbledore fruncía el entrecejo.

-Ese niño, me parece muy familiar… no creen que se parece mucho a… Neville Longbottom- James se giro para mirar al pequeño de nuevo. El niño tenia cabello castaño claro y unos ojos cafés enormes. A parte de eso, James no podía ver otro parecido. Todos los niños lucían parecidos a esa edad.

-No… no veo parecido alguno- dijo James, pero Remus lo contradijo.

-No, James, Dumbledore tiene razón. Ese niño esta idéntico a Neville cuando tenia esa edad- Sirius estaba de acuerdo con Remus, los cuatro se quedaron de pie mirando al niño correr y tratar de ocultarse en algún lugar.

-Creo que deberíamos mirar mas de cerca- dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia el casa rodante. James estuvo a punto de gritar cuando Sirius se movió y siguió a Dumbledore. El Animago comenzaba a molestarse. Que si el niño se parecía a Neville. No estaban ahí para eso, tenían que encontrar a Harry. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se sorprendo cuando Dumbledore apunto a Sirius con su varita y murmuro un hechizo, el cual volvió a su amigo, pues, transparente era la mejor forma de describirlo. No era invisible, pero era transparente. Dumbledore repitió el mismo hechizo en Remus y en James y luego en él mismo.

Ahora nadie podría detectar la parecencia de los cuatro hombres. Se movieron mas cerca de la casa rodante y se detuvieron cuando estaban a unos cuantos metros del pequeñito, quien seguía correteando.

-Hombre, ese niño es hiperactivo- susurro Sirius a James, quien se rio por lo bajo, de hecho, el niño le recordaba a Harry, era igual a esa edad, siempre corriendo hiperactivo.

De pronto, el niño se detuvo y se quedo muy quieto, miro hacia u derecha, había un par de arboles creciendo cerca y estaba bastante oscuro. El niño se quedo quieto mirando entre los arboles menearse con la fría brisa. Entonces, el pequeño soltó un grito emocionado y corrió hacia los arboles.

James no podía ver lo que el niño había visto, pero claramente lo había emocionado muchísimo.

-Lex! Lex! Leexx!- grito el niño mientras corría mas cerca de los arboles.

-Que le pasa a ese niño? Todos los niños Muggles son así?- pregunto Sirius.

-Como sabríamos eso?- susurró Remus.

-Bien! Por que estamos aquí de pie acosando a un niño? Deberíamos estar buscando a Harry, deberíamos ir y…- las palabras de James murieron en su boca al ver la figura que apareció por entre los arboles.

La figura camino fuera de la sombra de los arboles y el pequeño niño lanzo sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de la persona, James escuchó los jadeos de todos y una maldición por parte de Sirius cuando reconocieron a la persona.

Harry se agacho y tomo al pequeño niño en brazos. El niño enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Harry.

-Oye, que haces aquí afuera, hombrecito? Deberías estar adentro. Mira lo oscuro que esta- dijo Harry mientras llevaba al niño de vuelta a la casa rodante. James miro la escena que ocurría frente a él, estaba congelado de la sorpresa. Entonces ese niño le gritaba "Lex" intentando llamarle "Alex".

-Nigel! Nigel, vuelve aquí, ya es tarde… oh, hola Alex. Que fabulosa sorpresa- una mujer salió de la casa rodante y se puso de pie junto a la puerta, le daba la espalda a los cuatro magos, así que no pudieron ver su rostro.

-Solo tenia que venir a ver a John de nuevo, como estas Fiona?- pregunto Harry entregándole el niño a su madre.

-Vas a pelear esta noche?- pregunto la mujer.

-De eso es de lo que necesito hablarle- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

James se imaginaba que esos eran la esposa e hijo de John, recordaba que les habían dicho que "Alex" era muy amigo de la familia, ero James estaba sorprendido al ver lo abierto que era Harry con ellos. Sin embargo, nada lo hubiese preparado para la sorpresa que vendría después. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio el rostro de la mujer a la que Harry había llamado Fiona. Cuando la mujer se había girado para dejar al niño en el suelo, James, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore le miraron el rostro.

Lucia exactamente igual a la ultima vez que la habían visto, seguía teniendo el cabello castaño largo y sus ojos grandes y cafés. Tenia el rostro redondo y sus ojos seguían siendo gentiles y amables. James miraba a Alice Longbottom.

-Esto… esto no puede… oh Merlín! No puede ser verdad- escucho James el susurro de Sirius. Deseo poder ver las expresiones de los otros tres. Dumbledore seguía en silencio.

-Pasa Alex, esta helando aquí afuera- dijo Alice señalando la casa rodante.

-No, no puedo, tengo algo de prisa hoy. Tal vez después- dijo Harry dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Alex, no te vimos por un tiempo y luego vienes muy seguido a visitarnos, pero aun no has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros. Mira lo emocionado que esta Nigel con tu visita- dijo Alice señalando al niño, quien tiraba de la mano de su madre para que jugara a atraparlo.

Harry lo miro con cariño.

-No creo que sea solo yo e que lo emociono- bromeo Harry. Justo entonces, un ruido les llego desde detrás del edificio, alguien había salido de la parte trasera y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Alex! Por Dios, dichosos los ojos. Tres visitas en una semana!- James tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para no gritar ante la sorpresa. Frank Longbottom se dirigía hacia Harry, se veía cansado y un poco mas viejo, pero parecía estar en perfecto estado de salud.

-Tenia que compensar los cuatro meses que estuve fuera- dijo Harry mientras le daba un afectuoso apretón de manos a Frank.

-Nunca nos dijiste a donde fuiste. Que traes entre manos?- preguntó Frank levantando al pequeño niño en brazos. Harry miro a Nigel jugar en los brazos de su padre y después sonrió.

-Estaba algo ocupado, no podía arreglar unas cosas pendientes. Pero ya arregle todo, como siempre- Harry soltó una risa.

-Creo que mejor no pregunto!- rio Frank también.

-Escucha John, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Tienes tiempo para hablar?- pregunto Harry y Frank inmediatamente dejo al niño con Alice y dirigió a Harry hacia el edificio. Alice llevo a Nigel dentro de la casa rodante y cerro la puerta. Los cuatro magos se quedaron ahí, en el frio, sus mentes aun no reaccionaban ante lo que habían visto.

-Creo que deberíamos sentarnos- se escucho la voz de Dumbledore.

El hechizo fue removido para que pudieran verse de nuevo. James miro los pálidos rostros de los otros tres, sus expresiones eran muy parecidas a la que tenia James. Confusión, sorpresa y asombro. Incluso Dumbledore parecía al borde del desmayo. Los cuatro se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los arboles en donde habían visto a Harry y convocaron un hechizo para que nadie los escuchara. Una vez ocultos en las sombras, todos trataron de encontrarle sentido a lo que había sucedido.

-Bien, que es lo que acaba de pasar?- grito James.

-Bueno, parece que Frank y Alice no están realmente muertos, están vivitos y coleando y se han adaptado a vivir en el mundo Muggle como la pareja John y Fiona!- respondió Sirius.

-Sirius! No estoy para bromas- le advirtió James.

-Tenemos que investigar que es lo que pasa. Si en verdad esos son Frank y Alice tenemos que descubrir por que se han estado ocultando y no han contactado a nadie de la Orden para que los ayude. Han pasado casi dos años ya desde que supuestamente los asesinaron- dijo Remus, los tres magos miraron a Dumbledore esperando que él tuviera todas las respuestas.

-Creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es confrontar a Frank o a Alice. Es crucial que descubramos las verdaderas identidades de esas personas. Solo una vez que estemos convencidos de que esas personas en verdad son los Longbottom podremos hacer algo de útil- dijo James en voz baja.

-Bien, y como hacemos eso?- pregunto Sirius.

-o-o-o-

Sirius se encontró de pie frente a la puerta de la casa rodante. Maldijo su enorme bocota antes de tocar con cuidado. Alice abrió la puerta y Sirius sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Era la misma Alice, habían sido muy buenos amigos. Los Longbottoms siempre habían sido muy amigos con los Potter, y por lo mismo, con Sirius y Remus. Sirius vio los ojos de la mujer brillar por un segundo, como si lo hubiese reconocido.

-Si, en que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto Alice.

Sirius salió de su sorpresa y le pregunto a Alice en donde había una caseta telefónica por ahí, ya que su auto se había averiado y necesitaba el teléfono para pedir ayuda. Sirius trato de recordar todos los términos Muggles que James y Remus le habían recitado. Alice le dio la dirección del teléfono mas cercano.

-Muchísimas gracias! Oh, es ese su hijo?- dijo Sirius mirando al pequeño hiperactivo aparecer enseguida de su madre. Alice miro al niño y sonrió.

-Si, lo es- respondió Alice, aprecia no importarle estar hablando con un complete extraño. Era igual a la vieja Alice, le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos y hablar con todo el mundo.

-Solo tiene un niño?- pregunto Sirius, quería saber esa respuesta, ya que sabia que no era posible que Frank y Alice dejaran a su hijo, Neville, solo en el mundo mágico a mitad de la guerra.

-Si, solo uno. Créeme, uno es suficiente- bromeó y Sirius sintió su corazón hundirse en su pecho. Que estaba pasando? No podia ser la verdadera Alice longbottom. Nunca negaria la existencia de Neville. Y por que no habia reconocido a Sirius?

Sirius regreso con Dumbledore y sus dos amigos y les dijo todo lo que había pasado. El anciano escucho con cuidado, hablo después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Ella es Alice Longbottom, puedo sentir su aura mágica. Era una estudiante brillante, siento su magia. El por que esta actuando y viviendo como Muggle, eso no lo se. Pero estoy completamente seguro de que ninguna madre dejaría a su hijo solo en mitad de una guerra. Si Alice no esta con Neville, creo que es correcto pensar que ella no lo recuerda. Asumo que Frank y Alice sufrieron una poderosa modificación de memoria. Puede ser que sus mentes solo hayan sido cambiadas con un "Obliviate". Eso explicaría por que creen que sus nombres son John y Fiona, y que vivan como Muggles y no recuerden a Sirius. Reconocieron a Harry como Alex también, cuando Frank y Alice lo hubiesen reconocido como el hijo de James en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- explico Dumbledore. James estuvo de acuerdo. Frank y Alice hubiesen reconocido a Harry inmediatamente como un Potter.

-Entonces, que demonios paso esa noche con los Logbottom? Su casa fue quemada? Y esos…- Remus guardo silencio, había estado a punto de preguntar por los cuerpos de Frank y Alice, pero entonces record que no habían quedado sus cuerpos en la casa. Todo lo que encontraron habían sido cenizas. Les habían dicho que el Príncipe Oscuro había encendido la casa y había quemado vivos a los Longbottom. Las personas que habían estado cerca de la casa habían dado testimonios de que habían escuchado gritos de angustia desde la casa, los que dieron por echo que pertenecían a los Longbottom.

James sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Así que Harry no había matado a los Longbottom. Los había salvado! Pero por que? Harry no tenía razón alguna para salvarlos. Además, había borrado sus memorias y les había dado nueva identidad como el Pequeño John y Fiona. Nada de eso tenia sentido. Dumbledore pareció leer el pensamiento de James, ya que respondió a sus preguntas mentales.

-Creo que la memoria que Harry estaba tan desesperado por ocultar de todos nosotros era lo que en verdad le había pasado a los Longbottom- James levanto la cabeza sorprendido. Por supuesto! Eso si tenia sentido. Damien les había dicho que Harry había dicho que si Lord Voldemort encontraba esas memorias, nunca lo perdonaría. Damien había dicho que su hermano había entrado en pánico al punto de casi suplicarle que le entregara el Pensadero. Todo tenia sentido.

-Debemos traer de vuelta a Frank y Alice al mundo mágico- comenzó James. Eso haría un mundo de diferencia con la sentencia de Harry, si, había asesinado y conjurado las Imperdonables, pero la muerte de los Longbottom era lo que tenia a la mayoría de los Aurores determinados a encontrarlo y castigarlo. Esto definitivamente aumentaría las probabilidades de que Harry sobreviviera al Ministerio.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, James- dijo Dumbledore mirándolo tristemente.

-Que? Por que no? No podemos dejar a los Longbottom aquí! Deben volver a casa- argumento James, no entendía por que Dumbledore lo estaba deteniendo.

-James, han vivido aquí por los últimos dos años, aquí están a salvo. No creo que sea seguro llevarlos de vuelta al mundo mágico justo ahora. Harry aun sigue con Voldemort. La noticia de que los Longbottom siguen con viva llegara a él de una manera u otra. Piensa en lo que le haría a Harry por eso, podría incluso llegar a asesinarlo. No podemos tomar ese riesgo. Una vez que tengamos a Harry, entonces podremos regresar a los Longbottom. Hasta entonces, es mejor dejarlos en donde están y no mencionarle esto a nadie, ni siquiera debes decírselo a Lily, James. No podemos arriesgar esta información. Deben tener muchos espías dentro del Ministerio, todos sabemos eso. Si alguien se enterase de los Longbottom, Voldemort también lo sabrá- finalizo Dumbledore.

James miro a Dumbledore tristemente. En verdad quería que los Longbottom regresaran a su mundo, regresaran con su hijo, Neville y que tuvieran sus vidas de vuelta. Pero James entendía, Harry estaría en mucho peligro si eso pasaba. Una vez que Harry regresara con ellos, los Longbottom también lo harían y recuperarían sus memorias.

Cual quiera que hubiese sido la razón pro la que Harry había salvado a Frank y Alice, lo había mantenido muy bien en secreto. Si Lord Voldemort llegara a enterarse, lo castigaría severamente.

-Vamos, debemos entrar en el edificio antes de que Harry se vaya- dijo Remus rápidamente. Los cuatro magos salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron al edificio. Antes de que entraran, Dumbledore apunto con su varita a James y cambio su apariencia. Le dio cabello rubio y rizado y había cambiado la forma de su nariz.

-De este modo, Frank no relacionara tu apariencia con la de "Alex" y sospechara- explico. James suspiro y asintió. En cuanto entraron al club, vieron a Frank darle instrucciones a unos hombres que llevaban sillas y de mas para preparar el lugar. James sintió la emoción invadirlo, Frank era muy buen amigo suyo. Nunca había pensado que volvería a verlo, mucho menos a hablar con él. Frank miro a los cuatro hombres en la puerta y se apresuro a ir hasta ellos.

-Lo siento amigos, el club no abre hasta dentro de dos horas. Son bienvenidos a venir entonces- dijo Frank deteniéndose frente a los otros cuatro. James sintió que se ahogaba con sus propias emociones, su garganta se cerro inmediatamente. Dumbledore fue el que hablo.

-Lo lamentamos, no sabíamos cuales eran las horas de apertura. Solo nos preguntábamos si Alex estaría peleando esta noche- el rostro de Frank cambio inmediatamente, su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se torno preocupada.

-Como conocen a Alex?- les pregunto.

-No lo conocemos personalmente, un amigo de nosotros nos dijo que lucha espléndidamente, y también que viene seguido a este lugar. Solo nos preguntábamos si podríamos verlo esta noche- explico Dumbledore. La expresión de Frank se relajó de nuevo.

-Oh… bueno, no, Alex no vendrá esta noche. Esta muy ocupado con otras cosas, no vendrá por aquí en algún tiempo- James se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba por ningún lado.

-Sabe en donde podemos encontrarlo?- pregunto James.

-No, el viene aquí por su cuenta, yo no lo llamo. Acaba de irse de hecho. Se fue hace como diez minutos- respondió Frank. James maldijo en voz baja. Con todo lo que habían discutido sobre Frank y Alice estando vivos, no se habían dado cuenta de que Harry se había ido.

-Puedo preguntarle algo, señor? Va a renovar este lugar para convertirlo en su propio club?- pregunto Remus. Frank rió antes de responder.

-Este lugar? No, solo conseguí un buen precio de renta por un tiempo. Pero me gusta moverme por todos lados. Ir a diferentes lugares. London es muy grande, así puedo ver todo lo que quiero.

-Oh… siempre ha manejado su negocio de esa manera?- pregunto Remus.

-Si, bueno, así es como el dueño anterior lo manejaba, así me acostumbre a hacerlo yo también.

-El dueño anterior? Se refiere a que lo ha heredado de alguien?- continuo Remus. Frank rió otra vez.

-Si, todo esto pertenecía a John Allen. Era un hombre muy amable. Me trataba como a su propio hijo. Se estaba volviendo viejo y ya no podía ir de aquí para allá moviendo todo lo del club, así que me dejo ese trabajo a mi. Me dejo todo cuando murió. No tenia familia, es por eso que todos me llaman Pequeño John, todos asumieron que era su hijo. Dejo que las personas piensen lo que quieran, no me molesta.

Dumbledore agradeció a Frank y se fue llevándose a los otros tres. Tenían mucho que discutir cuando llegaran a casa. James sabía que Dumbledore tenia razón. Nadie, a parte de ellos cuatro, debía enterarse de los Longbottom. No hasta que Harry estuviera lejos y a salvo de Voldemort. James no entendía por que Harry desobedecería a Voldemort y salvara a Frank y Alice. _"Creo que solo Harry puede responder eso"_ pensó James mientras caminaban de regreso al Valle de Godric.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se sentó en su habitación, le alegraba haber podido hablar con Frank, eso significaba que no tendría que preocuparse de él por un tiempo. Harry amaba ir a visitar a los Longbottom, pero cada que los veía recordaba esa horrible noche. Se quito su anillo y lo transformo en Pensadero, había revisado que no faltara ninguna memoria importante, todo parecía normal. Ninguno de sus encantamientos había sido roto. Ya había revisado sus memorias unas diez veces, estaba muy feliz de que su memoria secreta no hubiese podido ser descifrada.

Estaba muy feliz de no haber asesinado a Frank y Alice, y su tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo lo haría con gusto. Pero gran parte de él estaba avergonzada por no haber cumplido con las ordenes de su padre. Harry miro la niebla plateada arremolinarse dentro del Pensadero negro. Por alguna razón, Harry quería ver la memoria de nuevo, se sumergió en sus recuerdos rápidamente.

Harry aterrizo sobre sus pies y miro el recuerdo frente a él. Estaba de pie en la sala de estar de los Longbottom había cinco Mortífagos alrededor de Fran y Alice, les lanzaban Cruciatus a ambos, Harry recordaba quienes eran esos cinco. Malfoy, Hunt, Riley, Bella y Bergeron. Harry se miro a si mismo aparecer por la puerta, le habían indicado que permaneciera fuera por un momento, se estremeció ante los gritos de Frank y Alice, se miro a si mismo caminar hacia el circulo de Mortífagos, su rostro cubierto por la mascara plateada.

-Suficiente!- dijo. Los Mortífagos bajaron sus baritas y miraron a su Príncipe Oscuro- ya perdimos demasiado tiempo- continuo el chico.

Los Mortífagos se apartaron y se pusieron detrás del chico enmascarado. Harry levanto su varita y apunto al rostro ensangrentado de Frank.

-Tienes una ultima oportunidad Longbottom, únete a nosotros y perdonaremos tu vida y la de tu familia- le dijo.

Frank levanto la mirada hacia el chico frente a él, giro la cabeza para ver a su esposa haciendo u gesto de dolor, Alice simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente y Frank volvió a mirar a Harry.

-Nunca!- respondió con voz áspera.

-Muy bien- dijo el Príncipe Oscuro- salgan- les instruyo a los otros Mortífagos, de inmediato, los cinco salieron para dejar a los Longbottom solos con el Príncipe.

Esa era la instrucción que Lord Voldemort les había dado. Harry recordaba las instrucciones claramente. Su padre le había dicho que los Mortífagos lo acompañarían a la casa de los Longbottom. El Auror y si esposa tendrían su oportunidad de unirse al lado de Voldemort. Si se negaban, entonces su muerte seria a manos de Harry. Lord Voldemort había hablado con él en privado.

-Harry, antes de que los mates, quiero que t quites la mascara y dejes que la pareja vea tu rostro.

Harry había estado muy sorprendido por esa orden. En primer lugar, no sabia por que lo enviaban a él a matar a los Longbottom. Harry tenia catorce en ese entonces y apenas había comenzado con sus misiones. Hasta ese momento, solo había tenido que lidiar con Mortífagos que le daban problemas a su padre. Pero no se había quejado, él era un soldado de su padre. Lo que sea que su padre le dijera que hiciera, el lo obedecería sin cuestionarlo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza afirmando que se quitaría la mascara y dejaría que los Longbottom vieran su rostro antes de morir.

-Pro, padre, que hay de los Mortífagos. Me dijiste que mantuviera mi mascara puesta frente a ellos- dijo Harry algo preocupado.

Solo unos cuantos miembros del circulo interno sabían de la existencia de Harry, nadie mas. Lord Voldemort le había prometido a Harry que lo anunciaría al mundo muy pronto. El hecho de que la mayoría de los Mortífagos no sabían del Príncipe Oscuro, solo aumentaba el miedo de estos ante el misterioso guerrero que acababa con cualquier Mortífago que intentara desafiar a Lord Voldemort.

-No te preocupes, se les instruirá que salgan, incluso Malfoy. Nadie se quedara contigo- respondió Lord Voldemort.

Harry estaba de pie frente a Frank y Alice, sin decir otra palabra, Harry levanto su mano y removió su mascara. Al principio, Frank y Alice no reaccionaron. Luego, lentamente la pareja enfoco sus ojos en el chico frente a ellos.

-Oh! Por Dios, Alice! Alice… es… es Harry! Alice, mira es Harry!- comenzó a decir Frank en voz baja. Alice también levanto la mirada y se fijo en los ojos del muchacho. Miro a Harry sin poder decir nada. Lentamente, Frank se puso de pie y ayudo a su esposa a seguirlo- Harry! Que estas… no lo entiendo, como es posible!- dijo Frank tratando de mantener el equilibro ayudando a su esposa herida.

Harry permaneció en silencio y estudio sus reacciones. _"Conocen a los Potter! Es por eso que mi padre quería que vieran mi rostro. Así__ sabrían exactamente quien los asesinaría" _pensó Harry.

-He hecho lo que mi padre me pidió. Ahora, tienes una ultima oportunidad! Únete a nosotros o enfrenta tu muerta- dijo Harry con voz clara.

Frank y Alice se miraron confundidos. De pronto, el entendimiento los golpeo fuertemente al comprender que Lord Voldemort no había asesinado a Harry, lo había criado como a un hijo, así asesinaba por sus ordenes.

-Nunca nos uniríamos a un monstruo que secuestrara al hijo de alguien y lo corrompiera como lo ha hecho contigo- dijo Frank claramente a pesar de que sus heridas le dolían hasta el alma.

Harry envió un hechizo cortante al brazo de Frank, el Auror jadeo de dolor, Alice abrazo a su esposo e intentó cubrirlo para que no sufriera mas maldiciones. Harry miro a la valiente mujer y pensó en lo tonta que era, levanto su varita directo hacia la cabeza de Frank y la maldición asesina estaba en la punta de su lengua ya.

-NO! Si vas a matar a alguien, matame a mi primero! No soportare ver como muere mi esposo!- grito Alice histéricamente.

-No! Alice…muévete, apartate del camino!- grito Frank intentando hacerla a un lado. Pero al terca mujer siguió entre Harry y Frank.

-Que diferencia habrá? Ambos van a morir hoy de todos modos- dijo Harry.

-Mátame a mi primero!- dijo Alice con lagrimas inundando sus mejillas. Frank trato de empujarla hacia un lado, pero ella volvía a ponerse como escudo. Harry soltó una risa, le divertían los patéticos intentos de la pareja intentando salvarse mutuamente. Apuntó su varita hacia Alice.

-NO!- grito Frank tratando de apartarla. Harry le lanzo una maldición para apartarlo del lugar. El Auror cayo al suelo, no podía moverse o hacer nada para ayudar a su esposa. Harry movió su varita de nuevo hacia Alice.

-AVADA KEDAV…- Harry se detuvo a mitad de la maldición.

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron ante la sorpresa, volvió a apuntar a Alice con su varita, pero parecía que había perdido el habla. La mano con la que sostenía la varita comenzó a temblar, siguió tratando de decir la maldición asesina, era como si hubiese perdido la habilidad para habla.

De pronto dejo salir un gruñido de enojo y mando un proyectil blanco hacia una de las ventanas haciendo que el cristal volara e pedazos. Dio un paso hacia adelante y empujo a Alice fuera del camino para poder apuntar a Frank con la carita, pero justo cuando estaba por lanzarle el rayo verde, Alice se puso de nuevo frente a su esposo. Harry se detuvo y la miro con ira.

-Apártate del camino, mujer- grito Harry, pero ella, con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, sujeto a su esposo con mas fuerza.

-Principe! Príncipe, esta todo bien?- la voz de Malfoy se escuchó por la ventana rota. Harry comenzaba a entrar en pánico, levanto la varita de vuelta hacia la terca mujer pero de nuevo, la maldición asesina no pudo salir- voy a entrar!- grito Malfoy.

-NO!- grito Harry- yo me encargaré de ellos!- a pesar de haberle gritado una orden, Harry pudo escuchar a Malfoy intentando entrar a la casa, Harry actuó por instinto. Envió un hechizo para cerrar la puerta, después, rápidamente, tomo a la mujer por el brazo. Apunto con su varita la pared frente a él- TRANSFERO PORTALINE.

Un enorme portal apareció y todos los objetos que estaban cerca volaron hacia él. Harry levito a Frank y lo lanzo dentro, después trato de empujar a Alice también, pero ella se aferro a la ropa del chico.

-Que estas haciendo? A donde nos enviaras?- grito sin dejar de llorar.

-Si no quieres morir hoy, e sugiero que te calles y hagas lo que yo diga!- dijo Harry tratando de soltarse del agarre de la mujer.

-Por que debería confiar en ti? Hace solo un minuto estabas dispuesto a matarme y ahora me salvas la vida?- pregunto Alice. Harry la miro diecto a los ojos.

-Tienes una frma de vida dentro de ti que nunca podre destruir- dicho eso, Harry la empujo por el portal. En cuanto este se cerro, Malfoy entro rápidamente.

-Que sucede? En donde están los Longbottom!- pregunto revisando frenéticamente el lugar con sus ojos grises buscando los cuerpos de los que se suponía debían estar muertos. Harry miro fríamente a Malfoy- Príncipe, en donde están los Longbottom? Que fue lo que hizo? Completo la misión?- preguntó el rubio con voz temerosa.

-La misión no puede ser completada. Mi padre no querría que tres vidas se perdieran cuando solo me ha enviado a terminar con dos- respondió Harry.

-Príncipe! El Lord Oscuro dio una orden. Debemos completar la misión o habrá consecuencias!- grito Malfoy. Harry sabia que tenia razón, debió de haber matado tan siquiera a Frank Longbottom en lugar de a los dos. Sabia que había metido la pata. Le había fallado a su padre, pero Harry sabia que, sin importar que, no habría sido capaz de lastimar a la mujer. No cuando estaba en esa condición.

-Se que falle. Pero mi padre me entenderá, la mujer, Alice Longbottom, mi padre no querrá que la lastimemos cuando esta en esa condición- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Te refieres a que esta embarazada?- pregunto Malfoy rápidamente, Harry detuvo sus pasos y miro al rubio con una fría furia inundándolo.

-Lo sabias?- pregunto molesto.

-Si, lo sabia, y el Lord Oscuro también lo sabía. Te envió a completar esta misión a pesar de todo- respondió Malfoy igual de molesto.

Harry sintió que el suelo a sus pies daba vueltas. Su padre lo sabia! Sabía que la mujer llevaba un niño en el vientre y aun así dio la orden de torturarla y asesinarla. Harry no podía creerlo.

-estas mintiendo! Mi padre nunca hubiese dado esa orden, no destruiría una vida inocente!- dijo Harry. Para sorpresa de Harry, Malfoy comenzó a reírse de su ingenuidad.

-Inocente? Príncipe, nadie es inocente ahora. Esto es una Guerra, Harry. Debes de darte cuenta de eso si vas a servirle al Lord Oscuro!- le dijo Malfoy. Harry había tenido suficiente, levanto su varita y apunto a Malfoy.

-OBLIVATE!- el hechizo del dio al rubio y rápidamente su mirada se desenfoco, Harry le indicó que saliera y esperara afuera, aun con la mirada perdida, Malfoy lo obedeció.

Harry se puso a trabajar después de eso, hechizo varios objetos para que soltaran alaridos y gritos desgarradores, después transfiguro un par de mesas para que parecieran cuerpos desfigurados. Harry camino hacia la puerta y saco su mascara plateada. Mientras se ponía la mascara, saco un objeto triangular de sus ropas, lo sostuvo en su mano unos momentos antes de lanzarlo fuertemente contra la pared. Ante el contacto, el aparato explotó en una bola de fuego y toda la casa fue invadida por las llamas. Harry salió de la casa y les indico a los Mortífagos que lo siguieran para regresar a casa.

Harry sintió sus pies tocar el suelo y se dio cuenta que habia salido del Pensadero y estaba de vuelta a su habitación. Estaba temblando. Se sento y trato de recobrarse de la memoria. Recodaba como ese día había cambiado su vida. No solo había desobedecido las ordenes de su padre por primera vez, sino que había aprendido una fuerte verdad sobre Lord Voldemort. A su padre no el importaban las vidas inocentes tanto como a Harry. Después de ese día, Harry había decidido que nunca discutiría tácticas de guerra con su padre, ya no mas. Nunca se atrevería a desafiar las ordenes de su padre, si su padre no se preocupaba por las vidas inocentes que se cruzaban en su camino, entonces no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer.

Harry ni siquiera soñaba con hablarle a su padre sobre lo que había sucedido. Lord Voldemort lo haba criado, le había dado sus poderes y lo había hecho mas poderoso que a cualquier otro mago. Harry siempre estaría de su lado, pero Harry no podía lastimar a un niño o a un inocente. Era algo que simplemente no podía hacer.

Harry abrió el portal por el que había mandado a Frank y Alice esa misma noche, les había realizado a ambos un poderoso encantamiento de memoria y les había dado nuevas, les había dado una vida como Muggles y les había buscado trabajo. Harry conocía a John Allen por sus constantes visitas a los clubes de pelea, así que le presento a Frank y Alice diciéndole que habían sufrido un accidente y habían perdido la memoria. El hecho de que Alice estuviera embarazada le había ayudada Frank a conseguir empleo como ayudante de John.

Harry nunca había imaginado mantenerse en contacto con los Longbottom, pero la llegada de Nigel lo había hecho quedarse cerca de ellos. Nigel era la razón por la que Harry había desafiado las ordenes de su padre en primer lugar. Había sentido la vida de Nigel dentro de Alice cuando la había apuntado con su varita. Era por eso que no había podido matarla. Harry no sabia como había descubierto que Alice estaba embarazada. Apenas si tenia una o dos semanas de embarazo y dudaba que alguien mas, aparte de la pareja, supiera que estaba embarazada. Harry estaba seguro de eso, ya que no hubo reporte alguno del embarazo de Alice cuando la dieron por muerta.

Harry había aprendido a pasar por alto ciertas ordenes de su padre, y debido a eso había salvado unas cuantas vidas. Los hijos de Poppy, Ginny Weasley, y otros fueron salvados por que Harry había pasado por alto las palabras de su padre. Harry sabia que estaba jugando con fuego. Su padre nunca lo perdonaría de enterarse que había salvado a los Longbottom. A como Harry lo veía, si había cumplido el propósito de su misión. Lord Voldemort quería a Frank y Alice muertos y fuera de su camino. Bueno, Frank y Alice estaban muertos, o mas bien, fuera del mundo mágico, por lo que estaban fuera del camino de su padre. Los padres de Nigel eran John y Fiona. Vivian felizmente como Muggles, mientras nadie supiera de la memoria secreta de Harry, todo seguiría normal. O eso era lo que Harry pensaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohh..! los Longbottom.:! díganme ke tanto se asombraron…xD espero les haya gustado.. dejen review..!


	36. And the Truth Shall Set You Free

Bien..¬¬ kien diría ke se me olvidaría la lap-top en mi casa al regresarme a la ciudad donde trabajo..¬¬ me kede sin lap por 5 días..! casi muero por aburricion espontanea sin internet..! ademas ke hice un coraje al intentar jugar Zelda Skywars Sword porke ahora resulta ke tengo ke comprar el maldito WiiMotionPlus ke me sale en 1100..! ay como odio Nintendo..¬¬ pero bueno ya me mandaron mi lap y soy feliz..=D aki tienen el capi mas…mas… bueno el titulo lo dice todo..! espero les gustee..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And the Truth Shall Set You Free – Y la Verdad Te Hará Libre

Harry sabia que preguntarle a su padre si conocía a alguien llamado Wormtail seria muy difícil, por el simple hecho de que su padre definitivamente iba a querer saber por que Harry preguntaba. El chico no quería molestarlo diciéndole que James Potter lo había mencionado. Lord Voldemort se molestaría mucho por que Harry le creyera a Potter que su propio padre le estaba ocultando algo.

También sabia que preguntarle a Bella seria probablemente mucho peor que preguntarle a su padre, así que solo le quedaba una persona, Lucius Malfoy. Seria bastante sencillo, ya que desde que Hogwarts había cerrado, Draco se la pasaba en la mansión Riddle. Harry estaba de lo mas feliz de haber provocado el cierre del colegio, debido a su escape y al ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. _"Le sirve de lección al viejo tonto, ese maldito manipulador hijo de pe…"_ la voz de Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vas a mover o planeas quedarte ahí para siempre- Harry miro a Draco y se di cuenta de que el rubio se refería al juego de ajedrez en medio de ellos.

-Oh… um… ahí, jaque mate- dijo Harry casi aburridamente. Draco miro el tablero de ajedrez sorprendido. No había visto venir eso.

-Como te volviste tan bueno en ajedrez, así de la nada- dijo Draco sospechosamente. Harry se encogió de hombros y se recargo cómodamente en su silla.

-Siempre he sido bueno. Es solo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar, es todo- respondió Harry.

-Aun no tienes suerte con tu siguiente misión?- pregunto Draco.

-No, al parecer el incidente del Expreso de Hogwarts sigue en fresco en la mente d mi padre. Cree que debo compensar todo el tiempo de entrenamiento que perdí antes de que m vuelva a enviar a una misión- dijo Harry.

-Entonces, como te va con tu entrenamiento- se burlo Draco mirando como Harry se ponía mas cómodo en sus illa.

-Malfoy, entrene por seis horas seguidas hoy, basta de tus comentarios- Harry y Draco siguieron jugando ajedrez, cerca de media hora después, un golpe en la perta de la habitación los hizo girarse, Lucius entro.

-Draco, listo para irnos?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Aun no, padre- respondió el chico concentrándose en su siguiente jugada. Harry se sentó derecho y miro a Lucius entrar en su habitación_. "Esta es mi oportunidad!"_ pensó.

-Por que no esperas aquí, Lucius? Sera divertido ver a tu hijo perder espectacularmente contra mi. Dijo Harry dedicándole a Draco una mirada burlona. Draco lo miro con sus ojos grises entrecerrados.

-Bien! Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Draco antes de ordenarle a otra pieza que se moviera y aplastara uno de los peones de Harry. Lucius se sentó y miro a los dos chicos jugar por un momento. Como lo esperaba, Harry gano el juego dejando mas frustrado y molesto a Draco- no lo entiendo! Nunca fuiste bueno jugando ajedrez. Eso era la única cosa en la que yo era mejor que tu. Por que jodidos te volviste tan bueno? Pregunto Draco enfadado.

-Draco! Cuida tu boca! Pareces olvidar con quien estas hablando a veces. Harry es el Príncipe Oscuro. Deberías cuidar tu lengua o el Lord Oscuro hará que te la corten!- dijo Lucius a su hijo, Draco paso saliva pesadamente y aparto la mirada. Harry tuvo la oportunidad que esperaba.

-Lucius, deberías relajarte un poco. Mi padre no esta aquí, y no llegara hasta mañana, así que nadie le dirá nada a Draco, y deja de llamarme Príncipe todo el tiempo! Se esta volviendo molesto- Harry obtuvo el resultado que esperaba. Lucius levanto la mirada hacia Harry, pero antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo, Draco hablo.

-Que tiene de malo con que te llamen Príncipe? Es mucho mejor que tener otro nombre estúpido.

-Si, supongo. Pero aun así se vuelve molesto- respondió Harry- es mejor que ser llamado algo como "bizcocho" o "caramelito" o "Wormtail"…

Harry miro la reacción de Lucius por el rabillo del ojo cuando dijo "Wormtail". El rubio sonreía al escuchar a Harry decir tan ridículos apodos, pero en cuanto había mencionado "Wormtail" la sonrisa del adulto desapareció y pareció algo preocupado por un segundo. Lucius rápidamente compuso su rostro y volvió a su expresión fría de siempre, pero el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente rápidamente, y eso fue lo que lo delato.

Harry trato de actuar con normalidad, pero sintió el pánico que invadía al rubio, había esperado que Lucius mostrara cierto reconocimiento hacia ese nombre en particular, pero por la reacción que había tenido, Harry supo que definitivamente era alguien a quien Lucius conocía, y muy bien.

Lucius se fue con Draco después de eso y dejo a Harry con mucho en que pensar. El chico había puesto un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo en la túnica de Lucius, de ese modo podía saber en donde estaba el Malfoy adulto todo el tiempo. Como lo esperaba, Malfoy volvió a la mansión mas tarde esa tarde, fue directo a la habitación de Bella.

Harry espero un par de minutos antes de correr a la habitación de la mujer, estaba agradecido con Draco por ayudarle esa tarde, a pesar de no haberlo sabido. El rubio le había mostrado dos cosas color carne de lo mas extrañas.

-Que demonios es eso?- pregunto Harry mirando los extraños objetos.

-Orejas Extensibles- respndio Draco.

-De donde las sacaste?- pregunto Harry tomando las orejas para examinarlas.

-De la oficina de Filch, ya que la escuela estaba cerrando, un montón de estudiantes saquearon su oficina el último día de escuela. Tenía muchísimas cosas confiscadas de los estudiantes. Pudimos sacar muchas cosas realmente geniales. Estas orejas extensibles estaban ahí, así que las tome, junto con otro montón de objetos.

Draco había vaciado una bolsa en el escritorio de Harry para mostrarle todo lo que había sacado de la oficina de Filch. Pero Harry estaba muy ocupado examinando las orejas extensibles. Así fue como decidió cual será su plan para descubrir todo.

Harry saco los hilos color carne de su bolsillo y puso uno bajo la puerta de Bella, el otro lo puso en su oído esperando que a nadie se le ocurriera pasar por ahí.

-Debe haber sido una coincidencia, no veo como podría descubrirlo- escucho la voz de Bella, Harry sonrió que su estomago daba un brinco. Eso confirmaba que ellos intentaban ocultar a alguien llamado Wormtail.

-No! No pudo ser una simple coincidencia. Fue el modo en que Harry dijo su nombre, sabe algo. No creo que sepa la verdad, no estaría tan tranquilo si así fuera. Probablemente trataría de quemarnos vivos y todo lo que estuviese alrededor también!

Harry sintió su corazón latir descontrolado en su pecho. De que estaba hablando Malfoy? Que verdad? Por que Harry se pondría tan violento con ellos? Continuo escuchando a Lucius Malfoy hablar casi con pánico en la voz.

-Debeos informar al Lord Oscuro. Siempre he dicho que mantener a esa cosa inservible con vida por tanto tiempo era peligroso. No creo que debamos mantener ese riesgo. Estoy seguro de que el Lord Oscuro estará de acuerdo. Es tiempo de terminar con la vida de ese roedor. Peter debe morir inmediatamente!

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos con la oreja extensible aun pegada a su oreja. Peter! Malfoy habia dicho el nombre, Peter! Ese era el mismo nombre que Potter había dicho. Peter Pettigrew!

Harry escucho el resto de la conversación, Bella sugirió explicarle al Lord Oscuro en cuanto regresara la mañana siguiente. Malfoy aceptó a regañadientes.

Harry regreso a su habitación sintiéndose exhausto. Las cosas no habían salido como el había pensado. Estaba seguro de que Wormtail o Peter Pettigrew no existía, seguro de que Malfoy le probaría que nunca había existido un Mortífago con ese nombre. En lugar de eso, Harry había visto al hombre rubio entrar en pánico en cuanto lo menciono.

Harry se recostó en su cama tratando de idear el siguiente paso. Pensó en levantarse temprano al día siguiente y seguir a Malfoy usando el dispositivo. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy lo guiaría hasta Wormtail. Tenia que descubrir la verdad oculta tras ese hombre, que haría que Harry quisiera quemar vivos a Bella y a Lucius. Cayo dormido a duras penas, no sabia si su vida cambiaria después de esa noche.

Harry despertó con un dolor agudo en su cicatriz. _"Oh! Maldición, no de nuevo"_ pensó mientras se llevaba una mano la frente. El dolor se fue rápidamente y Harry se dio cuenta de que tal vez Malfoy le había dicho a su padre de la mención de Wormtail la noche anterior. El chico maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora su padre iba a querer saber de donde había sacado ese nombre. Harry decidió pretender que ese nombre simplemente se le ocurrió. Harry se sorprendió cuando nadie fue a decirle que Lord Voldemort quería hablar con él. Salió de la cama y se baño rápidamente, se vistió y realizo el hechizo para saber en donde estaba Lucius Malfoy en ese momento. Vio que estaba apenas saliendo de la mansión y se dirigía al punto de aparición, justo afuera de la mansión Ryddle. Harry espero un par de minutos antes de realizar el hechizo de nuevo, al ver en donde estaba Malfoy, rápidamente se concentro en ir a ese lugar.

Harry sintió sus pies golpear el suelo. Vio a su alrededor rápidamente buscando a Lucius. Parecía que estaban en un lugar apartado de la civilización, como si el pueblo mas cercano estuviese a millas de distancia. Había árboles por todos lados. Alcanzó al hombre rubio cuando se adentraba mas en el bosque, Harry lo siguió rápidamente. Había un complete silencio. Ni siquiera había pájaros cantando o hacienda cualquier ruido. El único sonido que había ahí era el de los pies de Harry rompiendo la vegetación muerta en el suelo. El chico se enfoco en mantenerse en silencio y seguir a Lucius, lo vio detenerse en una cueva y murmurar un tipo de hechizo. De inmediato, una luz roja rodeo el borde de la cueva y después desapareció. Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado protegida por un hechizo, así detendrían a cualquiera que quisiera entrar ahí. Malfoy había quitado dicho hechizo.

Harry siguió al rubio manteniéndose a unos buenos metros de distancia. El chico no creía lo fácil que era seguir a un miembro del circulo interno de Lord Voldemort. Entro en la cueva lentamente, podía ver fácilmente en donde estaba Lucius, ya que el Mortífago había realizado un Lumos con su varita para ver por donde iba. La cueva estaba muy oscura y olía a pescado podrido. Harry tuvo que luchar para no vomitar la poca comida que había ingerido. Mantuvo sus ojos en el punto brillante frente a él.

De pronto, la luz se extinguió y Harry se encontró en completa oscuridad. _"Mierda"_ susurró Harry, podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Malfoy murmurar otro hechizo y el sonido de una roca moviéndose, Harry se apresuro a acercarse. Se dio cuenta de que Lucius estaba levitando una enorme roca fuera de un tipo de entrada. El chico sintió su estomago revolverse. _"No es posible que mantengan a ese tal Wormtail en este lugar! Como sobreviviría!"._

Harry rápidamente se metió por el agujero que había dejado la roca, en cuanto entro, vio a Malfoy hacer un Lumos nuevamente. La visión que la luz le dio a Harry casi provoco que gritara. La celda estaba llena de lo que parecía, y olía, a excrementos humanos y os restos de huesos de animales. El hedor era tal que Harry tuvo que cubrirse la nariz con la manga de sus ropas y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas ante el repulsivo olor. Sentía que no podía respirar.

Harry no vio la pila de harapos que yacían en una esquina de la celda. Cuando el Lumos las ilumino, se dio cuenta que la pila de harapos era en realidad una persona bajita. Harry puso una mano sobre su boca para no gritar cuando la persona se cubrió la cara para que la luz no le diera y se hizo bolita en una esquina. Escucho a Lucius reírse cruelmente.

-Que? No tengo una calurosa bienvenida, Wormtail. Es por eso que no tienes visitas.

La persona no respondió, pero parecía estar lloriqueando por algo. Las palabras de Lucius confirmaban que esa persona era definitivamente Wormtail, Harry sintió que se le helaba la sangre al pensar que uno de los mas leales Mortífagos de su padre era tratado de esa manera. Que era lo que había hecho para merecer este castigo. Harry no podia imaginarlo.

-Bueno, Peter, tus oraciones al fin tienen respuesta. Tu patética vida ha llegado a su final- Malfoy levanto su varita y apunto directo al sucio pecho del hombre.

Antes de que Lucius dijera la maldición asesina, Harry le lanzo un "Stupefy" dejándolo inconsciente. El rubio golpeo el suelo y se quedo ahí. Harry tenia que saber por que ese Wormtail estaba aprisionado de esa manera. No podía dejar que Lucius lo matara, no aun al menos. Sabia que tendría que despertar a Malfoy antes de irse, de ese modo su padre no lo castigaría por fallar al cumplir una orden.

Harry se acerco a la forma temblorosa en el suelo. Cuando se acerco mas, noto que Wormtail murmuraba cosas para si mismo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Malfoy estaba por asesinarlo, parecía atrapado en su propia locura. Harry que el sucio hombre estaba casi calvo, tenia partes calvas en su cabeza y su piel parecía no haber visto la luz del sol o el agua por muchos años. Estaba muy flaco también. Parecía muy frágil sus palabras sonaban rasposas como si no hubiese utilizado su voz en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Harry no podía abrir su boca debido al fuerte hedor que lo rodeaba. Conjuro un Lumos y apunto su varita hacia el tembloroso hombre. En cuanto la luz de la varita de Harry le dio, Wormtail soltó un alarido y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos. Harry supo que el hombre debió de haber hecho algo sumamente malo para ganarse un castigo como ese por parte de su padre. Lord Voldemort no era de los que perdonaba u olvidaba, y sus castigos usualmente eran muy malos. Pero Harry nunca había visto algo como eso.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Wormtail se giro un poco y levanto su flaco rostro para mirar a Harry. El chico no esperaba que ese extraño lo reconociera, después de todo, nunca se habían conocido, pero los ojos hundidos de Wormtail se abrieron a mas no poder al mirar a Harry.

-J… J… James! James, eres… eres tu?- pregunto débilmente. Harry retrocedió un paso, sorprendido, pero no se movió al ver al delgado hombre arrastrarse hacia él- James! Oh… James eres tú! Sabía que… que vendrías. Lo sabía. Lo… siento! Lo siento ta… tanto!- Wormtail comenzó a lloriquear y comenzó a mezclar las palabras entre si, apenas si se le entendía- Yo… yo… yo no quería hacerlo! No quería tra… traicionarte, pero el… el Lord Oscuro. No me dejaba en paz. Dijo… dijo que iba a asesinarlos a ti y a Lily. Quería a Ha… Harry. Dijo que te… tenía una o… oportunidad. Yo le llevaría a Harry y el los perdonaría a ustedes dos. No soy como tú y Sirius. No soy fuerte como Remus. No pude enfrentarmele. El Lord Oscuro dijo que… que me daría poder. Dijo que me haría mas fuerte. Lo siento James! Tome a Harry y se lo entregué a Voldemort!

Harry se quedo de piedra escuchando lo que Wormtail decía. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza en su pecho que ya comenzaba a dolerle. Eso no era verdad! No podia ser verdad. Esa persona probablemente estaba loca. Había estado encerrado por Merlín sabe cuanto tiempo y seguramente eso había causado estragos en su cerebro. Para empezar, pensaba que estaba hablando con James! Harry se había dado cuenta que haber ido a ese lugar había sido un error. Potter probablemente sabia de la locura de Wormtail y había mandado a Harry para confundirlo. Decidio que era mejor irse. Malfoy se encargaría de ese asqueroso hombre. El chico se giro y camino rápidamente hacia Lucius para despertarlo.

-Él prometió que mataría a Harry!- susurro Wormtail. Harry se detuvo y se giro lentamente hacia el hombre arrodillado en el piso- el lord oscuro dijo que Harry era el Elegido, del que la profecía tanto hablaba, el que estaba destinado a matar a Lord Voldemort. Dijo que una vez que Harry muriera, él seria invencible. Sabia que Harry iba a morir. Lo sabia, sabia que estaba mal, pero aun así lo tome. Pensé que era solo un niño. Solo quince meses! No podía ser tan malo que muriera así de pequeño, lo lastimaría mas cuando estuviera mayor! Pensé que el Lord Oscuro mataría a Harry inmediatamente. Pero estaba equivocado! James… James, él no mató a Harry. No lo mató. Hizo algo mucho peor. Mucho, mucho por. James, por favor, perdóname!

Wormtail comenzó a lloriquear mas alto ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Harry se alejo de él. El chico no podía evitar la desesperación que lo invadía lentamente. Sabia que el hombre estaba loco, sabia que eso no podía ser verdad, pero aun así, se acerco al hombre ignorando la vocecilla en su cabeza que le gritaba que se fuera.

-Que? Que fue lo que hizo?- pregunto Harry.

-Él… él lo convirtió en un asesino. Hará que Harry asesine a sus ordenes. Esta destruyendo el alma de Harry!- respondió Wormtail, quien había comenzado a mecerse de atrás para adelante abrazándose a si mismo. Harry sintió que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar cuando escucho las palabras de Wormtail- hizo que Harry asesinara por primera vez hoy. Lo hizo matar a alguien! Sabia que eso pasaría, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Solo tiene diez años. Es solo un niño, pero Lord Voldemort lo hizo cometer un asesinato!- Wormtail siguió murmurando "matar" una y otra vez en voz baja. Harry finalmente salió del trance en el que estaba.

-Estas mintiendo! No sabes de lo que estas hablando! No comencé con mis misiones sino hasta que cumplí los catorce! No diez! Estas mintiendo!- grito Harry. Wormtail ni siquiera pareció percatarse de las palabras de Harry, siguió repitiendo las palabras "niño" y "matar" una y otra vez- estas loco! Nunca debí escuchar tus absurdas mentiras!

-Mentiras… mentiras… si, eso es lo que le dice! Mentiras, esta lastimando a Harry, lo lastima… lo lastima mucho, pero hace creer al niño que eres ti quien lo lastima. Pero no te preocupes James, no te preocupes. Le dije todo a Harry! Ya sabe la verdad ahora. Decidí corregir lo que habia hecho mal. Le dije a Harry toda la verdad después de que lo vi asesinar a ese hombre. Kenny! Kenny era su nombre. Era un Mortífago que pensaba volverse espía para la Orden. Lord Voldemort hizo que Harry mirara como lo torturaban y luego le ordeno a Harry que lo asesinara, ese fue el primer asesinato de Harry. Nadie estaba ahí, a excepción Bella y Lord Voldemort. Harry tenía miedo, pero lo hizo. Harry lo asesino! Es solo un niño. Lo vi por que me transformé en rata y me escabullí para ver lo que pasaba. Lo vi todo!- Harry comenzó a gritarle a Wormtail de nuevo.

-Estas mintiendo, eso nunca paso. Yo lo recordaría! Eres un mentiroso asqueroso- pero Wormtail continuo hablando como si Harry nunca lo hubiese interrumpido.

-Me escabullí para ver a Harry. El Lord Oscuro nunca me deja verlo. Me dijo que me quedara con los Mortífagos de menor rango y que m prohibía visitar y hablarle a Harry, pero lo desobedecí. Decidí regresar a Harry a casa! Nunca quise que Harry se convirtiera en asesino, nunca! Le dije todo a Harry. No quería creerme al principio, pero después le mostré todas las memorias verdaderas. Harry… Harry comenzó a llorar. Ya no quería estar con Lord Voldemort. Quería regresar a casa! Iba a llevarlo de vuelta, pero… pero… yo…

De pronto, Wormtail levanto la mirada y miro a Harry con ojos llorosos. Sin advertencia alguna, Wormtail se lanzo hacia adelante y tomo la mano de Harry. Un montón de memorias recorrieron la mente de Harry, intento concentrarse para mirarlas todas.

Harry se vio a si mismo, cuando era bebe, sentado en el regazo de Sirius y tirando de su largo cabello negro. Sirius reía y hacia muecas para hacer sonreír al bebe. Otro flash y Harry miro a James y Lily mirar sonrientes a un Harry de un año antes de comenzar a llenarlo de besos. Otra memoria, Harry vio a Wormtail corriendo con el bebe Harry envuelto en una manta en sus brazos. Wormtail lucia muy diferente. Tenia cabello color arena y estaba algo pasado de peso, sostenía a Harry cerca de su pecho mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa rápidamente.

Harry trato de salir de esas memorias, pero Wormtail lo tenia viendo todo eso a la fuerza, no podía salirse. Hubo otro flash y vio a Lord Voldemort de pie con Bella a un lado, la mujer tenia un pequeño bulto en los brazos. "Avada Kedabra". En cuanto esas palabras salieron de los labios de Voldemort, Harry vio un proyectil verde dirigirse hacia el bulto que Bella tenia en brazos, pero justo antes de impactar, la maldición se desvió y dio e el suelo causando que todo se tornara verde por unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad. Lord Voldemort se aproximo a Bella y saco al pequeño de un año de entre las mantas rudamente. Harry se vio a si mismo temblar ante el frio aire.

-He cambiado de parecer. Él vivirá. Sera criado para obedecer todas mis ordenes. Este niño destinado a matarme, ahora matara a mi orden. El salvador del mundo mágico será el que los destruya. Él será la clave de mi inmortalidad!- lord Voldemort hablo claramente y después lanzo el bebe a Bella, quien lo atrapo rápidamente. Harry vio mas memorias, pero iban demasiado rápido como para seguirles el paso, cuando al fin disminuyeron la velocidad, se vio a si mismo correr junto a Wormtail. Harry reconoció los pasillos de la mansión Ryddle. Otro flash después, Wormtail estaba en el suelo gritando y retorciéndose de dolor mientras Harry era detenido por Malfoy. Lord Voldemort se acerco a Harry y recorrió su mejilla con un dedo, casi cariñosamente- no te preocupes, hijo, no recordaras nada de esto. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

El Harry de diez años aparto su cabeza lejos del dedo de Voldemort y le dedico una mirada asesina.

-Puedes borrar mis memorias hoy, pero te volveré a descubrir. Descubriré la verdad de nuevo algún día y entonces no podrás detenerme- exclamo Harry. El Lord Oscuro le sonrió a Harry y lo apunto con su varita.

-Te aseguro, Harry, que si ese día llega, te asesinare yo mismo!- un flash de luz acompaño las palabras de Voldemort- OBLIVATE.

Harry retrocedió ya fin pudo salir de las memorias de Wormtail, tropezó y sayo al suelo. Se quedo ahí en el sucio piso, respiraba fuertemente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había visto.

-No puede ser verdad… no puede ser verdad. Esas memorias, no… no tienen sentido!- Harry se movió hacia adelante rápidamente y tomo a Wormtail por el cuello de sus sucias ropas. El hombre había vuelto a su trance y no paraba de murmurar _"demasiado tarde… no pude ayudar a Harry… demasiado tarde"._

-Estas mintiendo! Estas mintiendo, estas loco, esas… esas memorias, no son mas que fragmentos de tu retorcida imaginación! Son solo mentiras! Solo mentiras!- Harry sacudía al pobre hombre con cada palabra. Wormtail ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Muraba al suelo y no puso nada de resistencia ante el agarre de Harry.

-Por favor, por favor… dime que son mentiras! Por favor… por favor. No pudo haber hecho eso! No me mentiría. Nunca me lastimaría! Por favor… por favor, dime que estas mintiendo!- Harry no se había dado cuenta de las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro. Trato de hacer que Wormtail hablara de nuevo, pero aprecia que el mago estaba exhausto tras compartir esas memorias. Harry lo soltó y se puso de pie.

Harry no iba a creerle. Era obvio que el Mortífago había estado atrapado en esa celda por mucho tiempo. Estaba loco y deliraba, todas las memorias que Harry había visto podían ser verdad en la mente de Wormtail, pero eran falsas en la realidad. Harry se gro y se apresuro a salir de la celda, ni siquiera se detuvo para despertar a Lucius.

El chico no supo como termino de pie frente a la mansión Potter nuevamente, necesitaba saber la verdad. Esas memorias no podían ser ciertas. El chico ni siquiera sabia que buscaba, tal vez algo que mostrara que los Potter en realidad no se preocupaban por Harry. Camino en silencio hacia la casa, con un rápido escaneo confirmo que no había nadie en casa. Abrió la puerta trasera con un simple "Alohomora" y entro.

Harry fu directo a los dormitorios en la segunda planta, recordaba en donde solía dormir, en el pequeño ático. Solía estar tan frio que algunas noches no había podido dormir. Antes de que Harry se adentrara en el ático, hizo una parada en la habitación principal. Sintió una gran cantidad de energía mágica proveniente de ahí. Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Por que había tanta magia oculta en esa habitación? –tal vez tenia algo que ver con Harry. Recordaba que Damien le había dicho que sus padres lo habían mantenido en secreto. Tal vez ahí era donde se encontraban ocultas todas las cosas de Harry. Probablemente habían cambiado ya todo lo del ático, debieron de haberlo limpiado. Pero algo había en la habitación, Harry podía sentir el aura mágica del hechizo que cerraba o escondía cosas.

Harry entro a la habitación principal. Era una habitación grande y muy bien decorada. No se molesto en mirar las fotografías en el buro de cama, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde provenía toda la magia, parecía venir de una de las paredes. Se apresuró a acercarse y a poner una mano sobre esta. La pared parecía solida, pero Harry sabia que en realidad no estaba ahí. Saco su varita y realizo un Finite en la ilusión. No funcinó. Harry miro la pared de nuevo, se concentro un momento pensando en como podría deshacer el hechizo de la pared.

Harry utilizo otro hechizo mas potente que el Finite.

-"_Finite Trespasstrain_"- de inmediato, la pared color crema comenzó a disolverse y Harry se encontró mirando un enorme espacio Escondido tras la pared. Había montones de cajas acomodadas cuidadosamente, había cerca de veinte o treinta. Rápidamente abrió la caja mas cercana a él. Estaban llenas de cosas de los años de Lily y James en Hogwarts. Había medallas, certificados de premios y todo tipo de cosas. Harry podía sentir la tensión que su dolor de cabeza le provocaba. Aparto la caja rápidamente y abrió la siguiente. También estaba llena de lo que Harry consideró era basura. No fue sino hasta que abrió una e las cajas del fondo que vio algo interesante.

El chico abrió la caja llena de ropa para bebe. Miro las pequeñas ropas y pensó que debían ser de Damien. Se miraban realmente costosas y hasta hechos a mano. Fue entonces que Harry miro las letras "HP" bordadas en muchos de los trajecitos. Harry se quedo perplejo aun con la pequeña ropa en sus manos. Por que conservarían su ropa para bebe? Ellos lo odiaban!

Rápidamente saco otra caja y y lo que vio dentro de ella hizo que su Corazón diera un vuelco. La caja estaba llena de regalos, envueltos e brillante papel y grandes moños. Tomo uno y vio la etiqueta, decía _"Feliz 3 Cumpleaños, Harry"_

Harry sintió como si le hubiesen sacado todo el aire de los pulmones. Rápidamente saco todos los regalos de la caja, estaban envueltos y todos dirigidos a él con mensajes cariñosos. Todos decían cosas como _"Feliz cumpleaños, Harry" _o "Feliz Navidad, Harry". El chico sostuvo un regalo enorme entre sus manos temblorosas, ese decía _"Feliz 2 Cumpleaños, Harry, te extrañamos muchísimo". _Harry dejo caer el regalo haciendo un ruido que se escuchó por toda la habitación. No podía caerlo, tres de las cajas contenían regalos para él. Había regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad, eran quince de cada uno. Se dio cuenta de que los Potter le habían comprado un regalo de Navidad para ese año también, aun cuando Harry había intentado asesinar a James. Se sintió realmente enfermo cuando se dio cuenta de que, si había un regalo ahí para él de dos años, entonces tenia que ser verdad que lo habían secuestrado cuando tenia quince meses. Las memorias que tenia con los Potter, el abuso, escaparse de casa a los cuatro años. Todo era una mentira!

La ultima caja que abrió le probó que le habían mentido su vida entera. La caja estaba llena de álbumes fotográficos. Abrió uno de ellos, bastante grande y vio que las paginas estaban llenas de fotos mágicas de un pequeño bebe de cabello alborotado y grandes ojos verdes que estaba siendo besado por sus padres. Miro todas las fotografías sin prestarle atención a las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Harry se detuvo en una fotografía en particular y la observo. Era una foto de James lanzando al bebe Harry al aire para después atraparlo de nuevo. El pequeño reía fuertemente y James estaba su naricita entre cada atrapada. Harry sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente al mirar las fotos. En otra de las fotografías estaba un bebe Harry profundamente dormido en su cuna mientras sus padres se inclinaban sobre él y le susurraban cosas cariñosas y dulces. Leyendo los labios de Lily se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba poniendo un hechizo protector sobre él para que nadie lo pudiera lastimar. Era un hechizo sencillo, Harry lo reconoció fácilmente.

Otra fotografía ponía a Sirius sosteniendo a Harry y jugando con él, Remus también estaba ahí y Harry se dio cuenta que el pequeño era muy cariñoso con ambos, Harry ni siquiera había compartido dos palabras con Remus ahora. Miro la ultima fotografía, eran James y Lily sosteniendo al bebe Harry en brazos y saludando a la cámara. James y Lily se besaron suavemente antes de volver a saludar hacia la cámara. Sin siquiera pensar en por que, Harry saco la fotografía del álbum con cuidado y la metió en su bolsillo. Rudamente puso todo de vuelta en las cajas y volvió a poner el hechizo en su lugar para que nadie supiera que había estado ahí.

Se puso de pie en silencio y salió del Valle de Godric. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora!

Harry entro en la mansión Ryddle como un vendaval. Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de su padre, sabia que no era buena idea hablar con Lord Voldemort en un momento como ese, cuando estaba a punto de perder su temperamento, pero Harry ya había perdido el miedo a las consecuencias desde hacia tiempo. Necesitaba saber la verdad. En cuando abrió las puertas y entro, se dio cuenta de que Lord Voldemort no estaba ahí. Harry recordaba que su padre se iba a reunir con unas personas ese día, no volvería sino hasta entrada la noche.

Harry se dirigió entonces hacia la habitación de Bella. Entro en la habitación sin siquiera llamar y encontró a la mujer sentada en su escritorio. Harry no había pensado aun en como sacarle la verdad a ella, pero entro decididamente y se planto frente a la mujer, sus ojos esmeralda ardían de furia y tenia los puños tan apretados que sus nidillos se veían blancos. Bella se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a Harry en ese estado.

-Harry! Que paso? Por que estas tan molesto? Que sucede?- preguntó Bella acercándose a l chico. Harry siguió mirando a Bella furioso, no podía hablar debido a la ira que lo invadía.

-Cuanto tiempo?- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Que?- regreso la pregunta Bella.

-Por cuanto tiempo esperaron que me creyera sus mentiras!- grito Harry, Bella retrocedió un paso.

-Harry! De que estas hablando?- intentó de preguntarle Bella.

-Sabes exactamente de lo que hablo! Tu estabas ahí! Te vi con él. Los dos me mintieron!

Harry recordaba como Lord Voldemort había lanzado al Harry de un año hacia Bella. A pesar de que la mujer lo había atrapado no parecía muy preocupada por el pequeño. Aparte, Bella había sostenido a Harry mientras Voldemort le lazaba la maldición asesina. Y aparentemente ella había estado presente cuando Lord Voldemort había obligado a Harry a matar a un Mortífago, a pesar de que Harry no quería hacerlo.

Bella se planto frente a Harry intentando digerir las palabras del chico. _"No pudo haberlo descubierto__, es imposible"_ pensó Bella desesperadamente.

-Quenes eran?- pregunto Harry en voz mortalmente baja.

-Quien?- repitió Bella, de nuevo confundida por la pregunta de Harry.

-Los que me lastimaron. Los que se disfrazaron de los Potter! Se que las memorias son reales, puedo sentirlas. No son falsas! Así que dime quienes fueron?- pregunto nuevamente el chico. Bella parecía haberse quedado sin habla mientras se llevaba a cabo una dura batalla dentro de ella- DIMELO!- grito Harry apuntándola con su varita.

Harry no quería que pasara, pero con la rabia hirviendo dentro de él y la orden que le había gritado a Bella, causo que las verdaderas memorias de sus años de abuso se revelaran. Harry sintió como su mente se llenaba de memorias ajenas nuevamente. Vio los pedazos de memorias pasar frente a él rápidamente. Se miro a si mismo de tres años corriendo hacia la cocina de la casa en el Valle de Godric, pero en lugar de James y Lily, eran Lord Voldemort y Bella los que estaban sentados ala mesa. Era Lord Voldemort el que había dado una cachetada al niño. Era Lord Voldemort el que se había quitado el cinturón y golpeaba sin piedad el pequeño cuerpecito de Harry a los cuatro años. Harry miro a Lucius entrar por la puerta de la cocina pretendiendo ser Sirius. Harry aparto las memorias de su cabeza, pero no pudo salir antes de ver a Lord Voldemort poner su pequeña mano en el horno caliente.

Harry miro a Bella quien estaba tan sorprendida de no haber podido detener las memorias que estaba paralizada. El chico se quedo en silencio un momento, sin poder moverse. Le habían mentido toda su vida. Las memorias de Bella le habían mostrado la verdad del abuso que había sufrido. Ellos lo habían hecho sufrir y habían modificado su memoria para hacerlo creer que eran James, Lily y Sirius. Ni Harry ni nadie mas se daría cuenta de que las memorias eran falsas ya que habían sido modificadas a muy temprana edad y su joven mente las había convertido en realidad. Nadie que viera las memorias de Harry vería las alteraciones o las señales de que esas memorias habían sido modificadas. Sin embargo, Bella si recordaba todo como había sido.

Harry tomo su varita fuertemente y rato de poner su mente a trabajar. No sabia que hacer! Se giro rápidamente para salir de la habitación.

-Harry! Harry. No, espera, puedo explicarte- exclamo Bella yendo tras él. Corrió hacia la puerta mientras sacaba su varita, sabia cual era la única manera de que Harry no se fuera- OBLIVATE-grito apuntando a Harry en la espalda.

Harry sintió el hechizo zumbar hacia el. Conjuro su escudo justo a tiempo. La burbuja azul lo rodeo por completo y absorbió el "Oblivate". Se giro rápidamente y lanzo un "Expelliarmus" a Bella quitándole la varita rápidamente. Bella se quedo de pie indefensa, estaba segura de que Harry la mataría, sin embargo, el chico se giro y se alejo de ella. Se dirigía hacia las puertas de la mansión.

-Harry! No! Harry!- grito Bella- DENTÉGANLO!- grito la mujer a los Mortífagos que vigilaban la puerta.

Los Mortífagos miraran a Bella y después a Harry, como si estuvieran confundidos de si eso era algún tipo de broma. Cuando Bella les volvió a indicar que lo detuvieran, los Mortífagos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Trataron de detener a Harry, pero el chico simplemente movió su mano y los tres hombres salieron volando hacia una de las paredes.

Bella miro como Harry abría la puerta y desaparecía al llegar al jardín.

Harry fue directamente hacia la cueva en donde mantenían a Wormtail, no le tenia nada de gratitud a ese hombre, él era la razón por la que la vida de Harry había sido destruida, él lo habia sacado de su casa y lo había entregado a Voldemort. Él era el responsable de que Harry no hubiese tenido niñez, era el que se había quedado ahí sin hacer nada observando como el hijo de su amigo era torturado y convertido en asesino. Harry se aparto las lagrimas de un manotazo al pensar en el falso amor que Lord Voldemort y Bella mostraban hacia él. Todo ese tiempo solo estuvieron usándolo. Nunca lo habían amado. Lo habían lastimado cuando era solo un niño. Lo habían hecho pasar hambre, lo habían golpeado, le habían hecho creer que no valía nada. Lo hicieron para que pudieran moldearlo y hacerlo un asesino.

Harry se acerco a la entrada de la cueva y se dio cuenta de que no habían vuelto a poner el hechizo de protección. El chico sintió el terror apoderarse de él de nuevo. Había dejado a Malfoy con Wormtail! Corrió hacia la pequeña celda en donde estaba el asqueroso hombre. En cuanto entro en la celda supo que era demasiado tarde. Wormtail estaba muerto y Malfoy se había ido. Harry se quedo de pie junto al cuerpo de Wormtail. Odiaba a ese hombre con cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero el ver el sufrimiento por el que había pasado todo ese tiempo, pensó que ya había obtenido su merecido. Ese hombre había traicionado a sus amigos y había jugado con una vida inocente. Como resultado había obtenido un castigo en el peor de los lugares. Harry se dio cuenta de que Wormtail había estado ahí por seis años, ya que lo habían atrapado cuando había intentado ayudar a Harry a escapar. Lord Voldemort debió de haber decidido que ese era un peor castigo que la muerte, así que lo había encerrado ahí. Como había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo?

Harry camino fuera de la cueva y lentamente se adentro en el bosque. Estaba perdido. No tenia a donde ir. No podía volver con sus padres, por mucho que Harry quisiera arreglar las cosas con los Potter, sabia que nunca le darían oportunidad. El Ministerio no le daría oportunidad de explicar nada. E incluso si escucharan lo que les quería decir, no le creerían. Harry los había traicionado al escapar de Hogwarts. El ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts también fue algo que empeoro la situación de Harry. El ministerio estaba tras él por muchas razones, pero una de las principales era la muerte de los Longbottom. Fácilmente podría traer a Alice y Frank de vuela, sus memorias podrían ser restauradas ya que no había usado un simple "Oblivate" en ellos, sino que había guardado todas sus memorias en sus mentes con un muy poderoso hechizo. Pero Harry no podia regresarlos. No podia arriesgar sus vidas de nuevo. Lord Voldemort mandaría a alguien tras ellos cuando supera que Harry no había cumplido con su misión. Y que pasaría con Nigel! Harry no podría soportar que alguien lo lastimara. No, Harry tenía que mantenerlos en secreto. Los Longbottom disfrutaban a vida como John y Fiona. Debían queda fuera de ese embrollo.

Harry nunca volvería con Lord Voldemort. Prefería que lo capturara el Ministerio que volver con él. Sabia lo que le pasaría, al igual que la vez anterior, le borrarían la memoria de todo lo que Voldemort no quería que recordara. No permitiría que lo manipularan de esa manera otra vez. No se dio cuenta de cuando había caído la noche y seria caminando sin rumbo. Seguía sin saber que hacer, aun ir con Dumbledore no era opción. Nadie podía ayudarlo ahora. Harry no quería que ellos se metieran en problemas con el Ministerio también. El Ministro Fudge lanzaría felizmente a todos lo que lo ayudaran a Azkaban.

Harry no se dio cuenta de cuando había salido del bosque y ahora caminaba por un camino oscuro. Solo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando alguien susurro un hechizo. Por instinto, Harry conjuro su escudo de cuerpo completo justo cuando otro "Oblivate" estaba por darle. El hechizo golpeo el escudo y se desvaneció al instante. Harry se quedo de pie mirando como muchas figuras envueltas en capas negras y mascaras lo rodeaban. Sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir nuevamente.

Harry miro a las únicas dos figuras que no traían mascara, les dedico una mirada mortífera a Bella y Lucius. Bella miraba a Harry con una mirada casi de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, Lucius lo miraba furioso.

-Vamos Príncipe! Debe volver a casa con nosotros!- dijo Malfoy en voz alta. Harry miro a los Mortífagos apuntarlo con sus varitas. El chico tenia listo su escudo en caso de que escuchara algún _"Oblivate"_ ser lanzado.

-Casa? Yo no tengo una casa, Malfoy. Gracias a ti!- le grito Harry con veneno.

-Harry, no puedes creer lo que esa rata de Wormtail te dijo. Estaba loco! Trato de lastimarte cuando eras pequeño, es por eso que fue encarcelado de…

-BASTA! DEJA DE MENTIRME!- lo interrumpió Harry con un grito.

-No estamos mintiendo! Ya es suficiente de esta conducta infantil y vamos a casa. El Lord Oscuro llegara e cualquier momento y querrá habar contigo-continuo Lucius en tono hostil.

-Nunca volveré con él!- respondió Harry venenosamente.

-Harry! Por favor, que crees que pasara si te comportas así? Ser testarudo no te llevara a ningún lado. De verdad crees que el Lord Oscuro te dejara irte! Por favor vuelve a casa. Todo volverá a la normalidad! Ya lo versa- dijo Bella en tono urgente.

Voldera a la normalidad? Que es lo normal, Bella? Cuantas veces me van a borrar la memoria para poder volver a llenarla con mentiras?

-Basta! Estas actuando como un niño! Que acaso no te hemos cuidado? No nos hemos preocupado por ti todos estos años? El Lord Oscuro te permitió vivir y te hizo mas fuerte. No puedes pagarle huyendo de él y dejándolo en tiempos de guerra- dijo Bella comenzando a molestarse.

-Cuidarme? Preocuparse? Oh! Si, claro que lo han hecho. Pero lo hicieron por necesidad. Necesitaban preocuparse por mi para que yo pudiera ser leal con ustedes. Me permitieron vivir para que yo no los matara. Me hizo mas fuerte para poder debilitar a sus enemigos. Voldemort no hizo nada de eso por mi. Solo me uso para sus propósitos!- dijo Harry.

-Que se supone que le voy a decir? Como le explico que no estas?- pregunto Bella molesta. Harry la miró un momento antes de responderle.

-Dile que he tenido suficiente! Ya no seré su marioneta.

Dicho eso, Harry tiro del pendiente de plata que colgaba sobre su pecho. Arranco la cadena y sostuvo el Horrocruxe en su mano un momento antes de lanzarlo al aire. Los Mortífagos se paralizaron a ver a Harry lanzar el Horrocruxe al aire. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se tornaron completamente negros por un segundo mientras se concentraba en el pendiente que aun volaba. De pronto, el Horrocruxe estallo en llamas. Bella y Malfoy gritaron horrorizados. Las flamas envolvieron el Horrocruxe antes de que este explotara en una nube de polvo.

Bella y Malfoy dirigieron sus ojos llenos e furia hacia Harry solo para encontrarse con que el chico ya había desaparecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaawww ke hara nuestro Príncipe ahora..¿? kreen ke le harán oro Oblivatee..¿? lo lograra Voldy..¿? bueno ay se los dejo de tarea.. ahora ke recupere mi lap ya escribiré un poco mas rápido.. un poco! No se acostumbren a los tres capis seguidos de año nuevo..¬¬ espero review..=D


	37. Where From Here?

Bien, traigo una cruda horrible… resaca, hangover.. como le kieran decir… por Merlín no me había sentido así desde hace… dos semanas.. pero bueno a pesar de ke estoy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.. aki tienen otro capi..=D espero lo disfrute por que aki hay una de las escenas ke mas me gustaaa..! los Potter con teléfono Muggle..xD y no se ke paso con las respuestas el capi anterior..¬¬ pero aki respondo de nuevo..! dejen Reviews..!

**Osoqduerme: **nos kedan cerca de 620 días de vidaaa..!xD prometo intentar terminar la traducción antes de ke se acabe el mundo..xD me debes Reviews. Eehh..! hahahaha o mentira.. pero si deja en los ke siguen..! y ya ke llego el capi ke tanto kerias espero komentes..! aki se responden todas las preguntass.. ke me hiiste en el review..xD aunque Harry no es de los ke pide ayuda.. ya sabes ke es muy independiente.. pero bueno..espero te gustee.!

**Yara Potter: **leíste el fic a las 4 am de año nuevo..xD a esa hora yo ya estaba un poco demasiado tomada..xD pero ke bien me la pasee..xD y ahora tu me kieres torturar..! si no es mi culpa ke me mantengan ocupada..! aki ya verán los planes de Voldy y de Harry.. la rebelión es grande.!

**Marina: **yo digo ke Dumbledore si se sorprende pero sabe actuar bien..xD digo es imposible ke no se sorprenda nunca ni ke fuera… a… si es mago… bueno pasando a otra cosa..¬¬espero te guste el capi y deja revieww..=D

**Allie Danger: **te juro ke cuando lei ese "OOOHHHH POOORRRR DIIIOOOOSSSSSS!" me imagine ke dirías todo menos ke Harry es sexy..xD como me reí.. en año nuevo digamos ke lo ke puedo recordar estuvo perfecto..=D Harry siempre tendrá esa oscuridad en su interior..Voldy se encargo de dejarlo bien pegado a él.. solo espera y veras como cambia la cosa..xD nuestro Príncipe Oscuro siempre será así..=D espero Review ehh..!

**DannyCullen13: **Harry estará bien.. créelo.. ya sabes como es..es como survivor man en Discovery Channel..xD 

**Zussi: **a bromita de día de los inocentes fue lo mejor.. muchas lo creyeron y recibí varios insultos..xD pero valió la penaa.. espero tu review para el capii..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **si subí el capi de año nuevo como a las 10:30..xD a ke te refieres con eso de seguir mi propio consejo..¬¬ si no tome tanto fíjate..! bueno responderé mas o menos el revirew anterior ya ke se borraron las respuetas ke puse en fan fiction..¬¬ tienes razón..Dumbledore si era pelirrojo..xD ohh me encanta lo perdida ke estabas con los Longbottom..xD ya no te podre hacer sufrir con eso..='( seré honesta contigo.. ignore por completo la pregunta..!=D eske haces preguntas tan directas ke es como si kisieras ke te dijera el final de la historia de una vez..¬¬ ohh adoro tus reacciones.. y con esa como disfrute leerla..xD Harry el papá de Damien..! oh por Dioss.. ya me imagino a Voldy de abuelo..! seguro le da..xD lo imagine regañando a Harry por no haber usado condón..xD ohh como rei.. me rio de nuevo al leerlo otra vezzz..xD ohh yo nunca te dije mentiras.. solo… no te decía la verdad..=D me encanto esa reacción.. definitivamente uno de mis reviews favoritos de la historia..xD una moral gris.. si.. se paree a la mía… supongo..xD y el amor no existe.. es una estupidez ke solo se plasma en historias artificiales ke… oh bueno no discutiré eso ahora..¬¬ mas adelante veras que Harry no es un mago común y corriente.. es todo lo ke te diré por ahora..=D bueno llegue al siguiente review..=D y repito.. si conteste.. pero lo hice directo en fanfiction y como ke se volvió loco..¬¬ y de no haber sido por mi bluray hubiera enlokecido sin lap.. pero bueno sobreviví..!=D a Draco le corta la lengua solo si abre la boca con respecto a alguna memoria.. ya sabes ke Harry tambien tiene sus limites con el rubio..xD Lucius y Harry..O.o.. HELL NO..! es peor ke Damien y Ginny..! para yaoi solo Drarry.. son los únicos ke me gustan.. bien otro tema.. el despacho de Filch.. te imaginas la estampida de estudiantes..¿? ohh pobre y mísero Squib..xD Voldy debió de tener sus razones para dejar viva a la rata… m encanta la frase de ke Ardera Troya… y definitivamente nuestro Príncipe tiene todo para hacer arder no solo Troya.. pero Hogwarts y la mansión Riddle de una vez.. lo de los regalos escondidos con los Potter se me hizo algo enfermizo.. digo.. pobres padres, si… pero no es bueno aferrarse de esa manera al pasado.. y tu mujer..1! preguntando si los Potter andan de fiesta n la Madriguera cuando Harry esta en mitad de un ataque emocional..!¬¬ y repito.. con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que Harry no es un mago normal.. yo también me imagine a John, Fiona, Alex y Nigel como familia.. se me hizo lindo..xD y.. erm.. si el Horrocruxe.. fue un movimiento algo estúpido de su parte… pero.. espera a ke leas este capi y te dará el soponcio cuando sepas los planes del niño..xD espero tu emocionante Reviewww.!=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **no se lo ha tomado muy mal..¿?¬¬ claaaaro.. por eso destruyo un pedazo del alma de su anterior padre… no hagas trampaa.. no se valee.. tienes ke esperar y sorprenderte cuando yo escribaa..='( espero un review ke suene muy muysorprendido..=D

**Jovas: **esclavo como te fue en tus vacaciones..¿? espero te hayas divertido.. y… donas..¬¬ yo ke te doi 3 capis seguiditos y tu me traes donas..! agradécele a Merlín ke no eres un elfo domestico ke si no te iba peor ke a Dobby con los Malfoy..¬¬ bueno aki tienes otro capi espero ke te gustee.. y espero ke se te ocurra un regalo mas decente…¬¬

**Chapis0093: **todo el mundo esta sorprendidísimo con los Longbottom..xD y eres una de las pocas personas ke se alegran por ke Harry descubriera la verdad.. todos lo prefieren con papi Voldy..xD aki tienes otro capi espero te guste y dejes Review..!=D

**HikariHeavens: **dios santo.. te imagino corriendo en círculos al leer lo de los Longbottom..xD

**Lalis18: **aki tienes otro capi.. ya veras lo ke hará Harry.. todo es complicado en ese momento.. pero nuestro kerido Príncipe ya tiene su plan..! espero te gustee.. deja Review..=D

**VeroSev: **ya están las respuestas de a donde ira.. como reacciona Voldy y te dejara mas intrigada estoy segura..xD nuestro Harry se rebela a lo grande..! espero Review..=D

**Saeta: **ohh por eso lo traduzco.. hasta el capi 18 era un insulto..¬¬ yo tmb ya me leí todo el fic en ingles pero me dio cosita ke los ke no hablen ingles no puedan terminar tan magnificaa historia..=D espero verte por aki seguido.. espero review..=D

**AnnieKP: **las vacaciones pueden ser frustrantes cuando no hay internet… lo se por experiencia.. no te acostumbres al ritmo ke he estado un poco ocupada los últimos días.. pero no te preocupes..se paciente..recuerda ke yo nunca dejaría el fic..!=D espero tu revieew.!

**JhungYuki: **tu lo ha dicho..Voldy no cambiaa.. y Harry.. bueno ya vez lo ke dicen.. árbol ke nace torcido… si bien no se endereza pueden salirle hojitas para que se vea lindo..=D aki tienes otro capi.. espero Review..!

**Arwen: **lectora nueva..! sii..=D no te preocupes yo no abandono nada.. tal vez ande algo lento pero no abandono..=D espero sigas leyendo y dejes Review..!

**Sev Snape8:** TODA la historia en dos días..? vaya ke debo haberte gustado..xD espero te guste este capi también.. y casi todos prefieren a este Harry ke.. a pesar de ser Oscuro.. tiene mucho del Harry original de JKR..xD espero sigas leyendo..!

Y los que leyeron _**Becoming the Dark Prince: Conversations with Bella**_:

**Vero Sev: **Harry es un amor.. y Bella empezó como la hermana mayor y ahora ya es la mommy… me encanta como lo educan para ke sea maleducado..xD pero bueno espera otros capis..!

**Yara Potter: **la relación de Harry y Bella me recuerda al programa de adolescentes rebeldes..xD lo único es ke aki la mamá no le puede hacer nada al chico porke si no el papá la tortura..xD ke bueno ke te gusto.. espera capis pronto..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **es oficial..tarde mas en contestar tus reviews ke en recuperarme de la resaca del sábado..¬¬ cuando es ke Bella no fue mala mala.. hasta con un Boo es suficientemente escalofriante..xD tiene ke ser amable con el joven amo.. imagínate lo hace llorar y Voldy la hace llorar a ella..! con la historia original..de ke hablas.. no le hayo parecido con la historia original.. por mas molesto ke Harry este con Bella nunca jamás podrá dañarla..es su "mamá" no le harías nada a tu mamá por mas ke te molestes con ella.. o si..¿? bueno tu agradecimiento es bien recibido..!=D me alienta a seguir traduciendo..! aaaaa… no había leído el Crucio de abajo..¬¬ya no es tan bien recibido..¬¬ te digo ke ya no te podía hacer sufrir con los Longbottom.. debe de haber alguna forma de torturarte..!^u^ voy avanzando n el capi de los Merodeadores.. don't worry.. pondré lo ke paso esa noche y también la navidad Potter-Evans..xD bien termine de contestar tus reviews y he de confesar ke estoy en la taza del baño haciendo chiz antes de bañarme.. si.. tanto tarde respondiéndote ke casi me gana..¬¬ bueno disfruta el capi..!=D

**PrincessPanchali: **tenían ke tartar a Harry bien..era el hijo del Mago Oscuro mas malvado de todos los tiempos.. imagínate si lo hicieran llorar..xD pero bueno me alegro ke te gustara..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Where From Here? – De Aquí a Donde?

Ese era un día que Lord Voldemort deseaba nunca hubiese llegado. Siempre había temido que la verdad se presentara a Harry por si sola. Había calmado sus miedos decidiendo que, si Harry se llegase a enterar de la verdad, simplemente le borraría la memoria y empezaría de nuevo. Sabía que si pasaba mucho tiempo seria mas difícil hacerlo olvidar, pero sabia que podría borrar la memoria del chico.

Lo que Lord Voldemort nunca espero fue que sus emociones afloraran dentro de el ante el hecho de que Harry lo abandonara. Cuando Lucius y Bella le habían dicho lo que había pasado ese día, Voldemort se había molestado muchísimo. Pero lo que lo hizo perder el control de sus emociones fue la imagen de Harry destruyendo su Horrocruxe. Ver el séptimo pedazo de su alma ser destruido por no otro que su propio Harry, eso era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

En ese momento, Lord Voldemort estaba de pie frente a sus seguidores. La mano con la que sostenía su varita estaba temblando mientras intentaba calmar la rabia que lo invadía, así podría darles instrucciones a sus Mortífagos. Era su culpa que Harry se hubiese enterado de la verdad. Como Malfoy no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía? Por que no habían podido borrarle la memoria a Harry y lo habían regresado a casa?

Harry había destruido el Horrocruxe que Voldemort le había confiado. Definitivamente pagaría por su insolencia.

-Tráiganmelo de vuelta- ordenó Lord Voldemort. Los Mortífagos inclinaron sus cabezas y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, Amo.

-Entiendan esto, quiero a Harry vivo!- les ordeno de nuevo.

Ante esas palabras, los Mortífagos se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Algunos pensaron que Lord Voldemort quería matar al traidor con sus propias manos. Los Mortífagos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación. Solo

quedaron dos Mortífagos, y cuando se quedaron solos, uno de ellos hablo.

-Amo, quiere que lo traigan vivo? No lo entiendo.

La voz de Bella sonaba preocupada y pesada. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos cuando Harry se había ido, pero ella pertenecía a Lord Voldemort, nunca desobedecería una orden. La mujer había esperado que por milagro, lord Voldemort perdonara la vida de Harry. Tal vez, si ella le traía a Harry de vuelta, el Lord Oscuro se conformaría con borrarle la memoria. De esa forma, Bella aun seria leal a su Amo y tendría a Harry con ella de nuevo.

-Si, Bella, lo quiero vivo. He depositado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo educándolo, haciéndolo mas fuerte. No voy a tirar todo eso a la basura tan fácilmente. Harry regresara conmigo, le modificaremos la memoria y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Ante eso, Lucius se aclaro la garganta ara hablar. Su garganta aun le dolía por todo lo que había gritado hacia unas horas. El Lord Oscuro había castigado a Malfoy por no haberse dado cuenta de que Harry lo estaba siguiendo y también por no haberlo traído de vuelta a la mansión. Fue justo cuando se convulsionaba en agonía bajo la maldición Cruciatus que la memoria de Harry destruyendo el Horrocruxe se presento a Lord Voldemort. N es necesario decir que el dolor que experimento se intensificó tanto que lo dejo inconsciente después de unos segundos. Bella lo había ayudado a despertar, ella también había sido castigada por l Lord Oscuro, era la primera vez que lo hacia frente a Lucius.

-Mil perdones mi Lord, pero, que pasa con la impertinencia de Harry al destruir su posesión.

Malfoy vio la mirada peligrosa que le dedico Voldemort, se regaño mentalmente por haber abierto la boca, sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no le lanzo ninguna maldición.

-Harry será severamente castigado, después le borraremos la memoria y la modificaremos. Lo necesito en esta guerra. No tolerare que Dumbledore le ponga las manos encima. Tráiganme a Harry! Y tráiganmelo rápido o prepárense para una dolorosa despedida de este mundo!

Lord Voldemort dejo a los petrificados Mortífagos y salió dela habitación dando grandes zancadas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se había aparecido de vuelta al bosque. No sabia como se las había arrejado para destruir el Horrocruxe sin usar su varita. Había sentido una asombrosa cantidad de magia crecer dentro del junto a su rabia. Les había lanzado el Horrocruxe a los Mortífagos y de inmediato se había convertido en polvo. Él quería destruir el Horrocruxe. Pensó que tal vez sus poderes habían causado que el Horrocruxe se quemara y quedara hecho polvo.

Harry camino adentrándose e el bosque, no tenia idea de donde estaba. Vio la pequeña entrada de una cueva y se dirigió ahí. Se sentó uso a la entrada, el aire estaba frio y se dio cuenta de que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su mente seguía perdida entre los eventos de ese día.

Toda la vida de Harry había sido una enorme mentira. Lord Voldemort lo quería asesinar cuando apenas tenia quince años. Bella y Lucius también estaban envueltos en todas las mentiras. Nunca se habían preocupado por Harry, habían puesto al chico a entrenar duramente, le habían enseñado maga negra y lo habían hecho asesinar a la edad de diez años. Harry escondió su rostro en sus manos y se mordió el labio para no dejar salir sus emociones. _"Como pude ser tan estúpido?"_ pensó amargamente _"el mago mas temido del mundo, que puede quitar una vida tan fácilmente, y que su nombre esta prohíbo debido al miedo que causa! Creí que era mi amado padre! Alguien que me protegía". _Sabía que en verdad no era su culpa. Había crecido envuelto en mentiras. No podría haber visto a través de la Cortina de mentiras y los juegos de Voldemort, pero la mente de Harry estaba tan frágil que estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenia que culpar a alguien, pero que no a él mismo.

Harry pensó en los Potter de nuevo. Recordaba las fotos y regalos que había encontrado. Saco la foto de su ropa y miro los rostros sonrientes de los Potter. James y Lily Potter. Sus padres! Harry miro los rostros de las dos personas a las que había odiado toda su vida. Las personas inocentes que le habían hecho creer que eran monstruos. Ellos habían amado a Harry. Aun cuando se había escapado de Hogwarts, aun cuando había intentado matar a James! Aun seguían amándolo. A Harry lo recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Sirius no hubiese salvado a James ese día en el risco. Harry habría matado a James Potter, su propio padre, sin ninguna razón. Harry metió la foto de nuevo en su bolsillo. Tenía que ver que haría. A donde podria ir?

Harry sabia que no podía ir al Valle de Godric. Aun si sus padres lo aceptaban de vuelta, no estaba seguro de su podría mirarlos a los ojos. Despues de todo lo que les habia hecho. Era demasiado. La otra razón por la que Harry no podía volver, era que sabia que James y Lily tratarían de protegerlo del Ministerio. El chico sabia que el Ministerio se enteraría de que estaba escondido ahí y se llevarían a Harry. No quería ir a Azkaban, no aun al menos. Sus padres se meterían en problemas con el Ministerio al intentar ayudarlo. No, esa no era una opción. Harry no querían que los Potter tuvieran mas dificultades por culpa suya.

Harry tampoco iría con Dumbledore y la Orden. Sin importar lo que había pasado para haberle los ojos, aun seguía odiando a la Orden y al Ministerio. Se habían rendido buscándolo hacia quince años, cuando Wormtail se lo había llevado. Por que tendría que hacer algo por ellos!

Justo cuando pensaba eso, la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a quemarle terriblemente. Se había preparado mentalmente para eso. Sabia que la furia de Lord Voldemort se sentiría una vez que se enterara de su desaparición. El dolor no era tan malo como cuando Harry tenia el Horrocruxe con él. Recordó la teoría que le había dicho Bella sobre el dolor en su cicatriz. _"Al menos dijo la verdad por una vez" _pensó amargamente.

De pronto, el dolor se intensifico, tanto que Harry dejo salir un lamento y cayo al suelo en agonía. Su cabeza iba a explotar de dolor. Harry sabia que el dolor era por que Voldemort se había enterado de la destrucción del Horrocruxe. A pesar de que el dolor era intenso y que Harry gritaba adolorido, nunca jamás se arrepentiría de sus acciones. _"Lo haría de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" _pensó Harry casi inconsciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James y Lily salieron de la chimenea del cuartel de la Orden. Se sacudieron los restos de hollín de sus ropas y miraron alrededor. Dumbledore los había llamado de emergencia para que se presentaran a las 9 de la noche. _"Que sucedió ahora!"_ pensó Lily preocupada mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el salón. Damien se había ido a la Madriguera la mañana anterior. Se quedaría con los Weasley por unos días. Hermione también estaba ahí y planeaba hacer que los chicos continuaran sus estudios. James y Lily habían pasado todo el día con los Weasley también. De hecho, apenas habían regresado a casa una hora antes de la llamada de emergencia.

Lily rezo por que nada malo hubiese pasado. Pero sabia que Dumbledore no los llamaría a esas horas de la noche si no hubiese pasado algo grande. Sin embargo, Lily no tenia idea de que tan grande era lo que había sucedido ese día.

Lily vio que muchos de los miembros de la Orden aun no llegaban. Los únicos que estaban en la habitación eran Dumbledore, Snape, Remus y Sirius. James y Lily se sentaron junto al director.

-En donde están todos?- pregunto Lily al sentarse.

-Llegaran pronto- respondió Dumbledore- les pedí que vinieran antes que los demás por que creo que deben escuchar esto primero- continuo el anciano.

Lily sintió que su corazón se hundía ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Tenía que ser algo malo acerca de Harry. Tenía que serlo. James y Lily contuvieron el aliento y miraron al director pidiéndole que explicara lo que había sucedido.

-Ya es algo tarde, pero la información que he recibido tiene que ser compartida inmediatamente- Dumbledore miro directamente a James y Lily antes de volver a hablar- ha sucedido. Harry ha dejado a Voldemort.

James escucho las palabras que salieron de la boca de Dumbledore, pero no las creía. Sintió que Lily tomaba su mano y miro las reacciones de Sirius y Remus también, pero él mismo no podía creer que lo que les decía el anciano fuera verdad.

-Que?- la pregunta salió de los labios de James apenas mas alto que un susurro.

-Apenas recibí esta noticia hace una hora. Severus fue a verme y me reporto que Harry había estado fuera de la mansión de Voldemort todo el día. Cuando regreso fue directo a la habitación de Bella. Después de lo que pareció una acalorada discusión, Harry dejo la mansión hirviendo en furia. Severus dijo que otro Mortífago menciono que varios de ellos habían sido lanzados lejos de las puertas por Harry. Arece que Bella intentaba impedir que se fuera, pero Harry no la escucho. Un poco después, Severus y otros Mortífagos fueron instruidos por Bellatrix que la siguieran junto a Lucius Malfoy. Les indicaron que rodearan a Harry pero que no lo lastimaran- Dumbledore se detuvo y miro a Snape. El hombre de cabello grasiento estaba sentado en silencio. Parecía absorber la reacción de los Potter ante las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Cuando encontraron a Harry, se rehusó a regresar con Bellatrix y Lucius. Por la conversación que se dio parecía ser que Harry había conocido a alguien que le dijo la verdad acerca de su niñez, la verdad sobre como y cuando fue sacado del Valle de Godric- Harry escapo y los Mortífagos regresaron ante Voldemort con las manos vacías- finalizo Dumbledore.

James sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. Sentía muchísimas emociones en ese momento. La emoción al escuchar que Harry finalmente había dejado a ese monstruo lo estaba sobrepasando, al fin Harry había aprendido la verdad de su niñez. Que sus padres no habían sido los que lo habían lastimado cuando era un niño. Pero al mismo tiempo, James sintió muchísima preocupación y ansiedad al no saber en donde estaba su hijo. A donde iría Harry? Estaba seguro de que regresara al Valle de Godric. Sabía la verdad acerca de ellos, entonces tenia que regresar a casa, no? James también sentía muchísimo miedo por la seguridad de su hijo ahora. Acaso el Ministerio dejaría que Harry explicara todo? Le darían una segunda oportunidad para vivir la vida que debió tener desde un principio?

-Harry es ahora mas vulnerable que antes. No solo el Ministerio y la Orden lo buscan, sino que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos también están tras él. Es de suma importancia que encontremos a Harry y lo mantengamos a salvo de Voldemort y del Ministerio. Una vez que tengamos a Harry, podremos hacer algo con respecto al Ministerio. Pero me temo que ahora, el Ministro Fudge no querrá escuchar ni una palabra mía- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja- se que esto es difícil para ustedes dos, para todos ustedes. Pero por favor, no se depriman. Eso es algo maravilloso, Harry ya sabe la verdad. Ya no sera usado por Voldemort. Una vez que Harry regrese nos encargaremos de todos los demás problemas. Solo debemos de llegar a él antes de que alguien mas lo haga- les dijo directamente a James y Lily. Remus y Sirius se quedaron completamente callados tratando de digerir la información.

-Quie… quien fue? La persona que le dijo la verdad a Harry. Sabe quien fue?- preguntó James en voz baja. Dumbledore miro a James un momento antes de responder.

-Fue Peter Pettigrew- de inmediato cuatro cabezas se giraron rápidamente hacia el anciano.

-Peter!- Sirius dijo el nombre como si fuera una mala palabra.

-Si, Sirius, fue Peter el que le dijo la verdad a Harry. Cuando y como pudo convencerlo de la verdad, no lo se. Pero de acuerdo con un comentario de Lucius Malfoy, Wormtail hablo con Harry- respondió Dumbledore.

Snape se quedo en silencio mientras los demás platicaban sobre Harry. No estaba seguro de por que estaba sentado ahí. Dumbledore les contaba todo lo que él ya había dicho. Pero sabia que una vez que la reunión hubiese comenzado oficialmente, sus memorias serian usadas para convencer a los miembros dela Orden.

Pronto, los miembros de la Orden llegaron y las memorias de Snape fueron usadas para mostrarles la confrontación entre Harry y Malfoy. Cuando la Orden vio como Harry destruía el Horrocruxe algunos de ellos emitieron un jadeo audible. James y Lily se quedaron sin moverse al ver a su hijo completamente devastado y deshecho. Podían ver el enojo y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos al mirar a Bella. Podían ver sus manos temblar cuando lanzo el Horrocruxe a aire. Harry no sabia que estaba haciendo, estaba demasiado furioso. Eso era visible. James sabia que el mundo de Harry se derrumbaba a pedazos a su alrededor. Deseo poder encontrarlo pronto, deseaba consolar a su hijo. Quería hacer que Harry se sintiera a salvo, algo que Harry no había sentido desde hacia tiempo.

Al finalizar la reunión, la reacción fue de verdad predecible. Algunos de los miembros ya estaban listos para iniciar la búsqueda del chico. Otros, como Alastor Moody, estaban convencidos de quela memoria no había sido nada mas que un truco por parte de Harry y Bellatrix. Un truco para hacerlos creer que Harry se había rebelado y así confundir a los Aurores.

-Por favor, Albus, no puedes creer en esa farsa! Harry estaba convencido de que se quedaría con Voldemort. No confiaba en Snape! Eso era obvio desde que llego a Hogwarts. No crees que tal vez solo armaron ese espectáculo para que Snape viniera y te lo reportara, de ese modo la Orden no lastimaría a Harry, y si lo llegase a capturar no lo lastimarían. Eso significaría que los Aurores se limitarían a arrestar a Harry y no intentaran asesinarlo. Y es le daría libertad al chico para volver a atacar como lo hizo en el Expreso de Hogwarts- dijo Moody en voz alta.

-Alastor, creo que estas exagerando un poco. Harry no tendría razón para temer a los Aurores. Voldemort ha recibido una sentencia igual a la de Harry, "El Beso del Dementor a su captura", aun así, Voldemort no se oculta ni detiene sus ataques. Harry tampoco le teme al Beso. Lo que acabas de ver en las memorias de Severus, es verdad- dijo Dumbledore tratando de convencer a Moody.

Al final, muchos miembros de la Orden estaban con Moody. Otros no estaban seguros de si era un truco para llegar a los Aurores y evitar el Beso, o tal vez si era verdad y Harry había dejado a Voldemort. James y Sirius literalmente habían sacado a empujones a Moody del cuartel debido a sus crueles palabras.

Todo lo que estaba en las mentes de los Merodeadores era encontrar a Harry antes de que alguien maslo hiciera.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la rebelión de Harry hacia Voldemort y aun no había señal del chico. Snape había reportado que los Mortífagos tampoco habían tenido suerte en encontrarlo. No había ninguna señal de Harry. Era como si el muchacho hubiese desaparecido del mundo.

James y Lily estaban cada vez mas y mas agitados con las personas a su alrededor. No entendían por que Harry había desaparecido de esa manera. Por que no habia regresado a casa? Habían decidido contarle todo a Damien. Desde el incidente con el Pensadero, James y Lily le contaban todo.

-No se ha contactado contigo para nada?- le preguntaba James a Damien todos los días.

-No, papá! Si lo hace te prometo que te diré, de acuerdo!- respondía el chico en tono agitado cada vez.

Era cerca de las 6dela noche después de una reunión de la Orden, los tres Potter estaban en el Valle de Godric. Damien estaba sentado con todos los libros de estudio que Hermione le había dado el día anterior. Lily estaba ocupada haciendo la cena y James platicaba con Sirius si siguiente técnica para encontrar a Harry.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó y Sirius brinco una distancia considerable ante el sonido.

-Por Merlín! Lily, por que insistes en tener ese aparato-causa-paros-cardiacos en esta casa?- preguntó Sirius mientras masajeaba su pecho asegurando que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

-Es solo un teléfono, Padfoot- respondió Lily desde la cocina- James, puedes atender eso por mi- grito la pelirroja aun preparando la comida.

-Para que? Sabes que la única persona que usa esa estúpida cosa es tu hermana. Probablemente le de un ataque si contesto yo- respondió James.

Era verdad. La única razón por la que los Potter tenían un teléfono Muggle en su casa era por la hermana de Lily, Petunia, ya que tenia cierto aborrecimiento ante los medios de comunicación mágicos. Si Lily quería hablar con Petunia o si quería que Petunia se mantuviera en contacto con ella, entonces debía tener un teléfono. Lily había aceptado solo para mantenerse en paz con su hermana. Petunia era un dolor en el trasero, pero seguía siendo su única hermana. Después de que los padres de Lily habían muerto, la pelirroja se había prometido mantenerse en contacto con su hermana.

Era bastante raro que Petunia llamara en esa época del año. Las únicas veces que Lily recibía una llamada de petunia eran en Navidad o en el cumpleaños de Dudley. Marzo no era cercano a ninguno de los dos, Lily estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Solo contesta el teléfono!- dijo Lily algo molesta.

-De acuerdo- suspiro James antes de levantarse del sofá y dirigirse al teléfono.

-Si es Hermione dile que ya casi termino!- grito Damien a su padre.

-Si, señor- se burlo James antes de responder el teléfono- hola, residencia Potter- dijo al tomar la bocina.

No hubo respuesta. James escucho un momento pero nadie hablo. Era claro que había alguien en la línea, ya que James podía escuchar el sonido del trafico a la distancia.

-Hola? Hola?- repitió James mirando confundido el teléfono. Sabia que lo estaba haciendo de la manera correcta, Lily le había enseñado como hacerlo y, honestamente, no era tan difícil- hola, gay alguien ahí?- pregunto nuevamente comenzando a molestarse.

-Quien es?- preguntó Lily desde la cocina.

-No lo se, no responden- respondió James.

James estaba por colgar el teléfono cuando escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea. Era un sonido que pensó nunca escucharía, no de ese modo.

-Papá.

James sintió que su corazón se detenia al escuchar esa apabra. La había dicho en voz baja y James podía escuchar el dolor en la voz del chico. James se colgó al teléfono, su corazón latía ferozmente en su pecho.

-Harry?- susurro sin poder levantar un poco la voz. Después de una pausa, Harry respondió.

-Si, soy yo.

-james sintió sus rodillas temblar al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Se escuchaba tan cansado y exhausto James quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería preguntarle si estaba bien, en donde estaba, como se encontraba, pero todo lo que pudo decir fue una simple pregunta con voz débil.

-Harry! Estas bien?- Harry se tomo un momento antes de responder. Parecía no estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Estoy… Estoy bien. Es solo que quería decirte que… que lo… lo siento!- James se quedo perplejo por un momento. Lo sentía? Sentía que? Por que se disculpaba Harry? No había hecho nada malo. No era su culpa que Wormtail se lo hubiese llevado hacia todos esos años. Habia sido culpa de James al haber dejado a Wormtail entrar a su casa y llevarse a Harry. Antes de que James pudiera preguntarle a Harry por que se disculpaba, Harry hablo de nuevo- debi haberte dado una oportunidad. Yo… debí haberte escuchado. Lamento nunca haberte dado la oportunidad. Lamento todo! Todo lo que dije y lo que te hice.

James entendió entonces de lo que Harry hablaba. Harry se sentía culpable por el incidente en el risco. Había intentado matar a James. Si Sirius no hubiese llegado a salvarlo, James hubiese muerto ese día. _"Es probablemnte por eso que no volvió a casa. __Esta demasiado avergonzado!"_ pensó James. Honestamente, James había olvidado por complete el incidente. Después de encontrar el Pensadero de Harry y de la búsqueda de "Alex" y el descubrimiento de los Lorngbottom, ames había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido con Harry ese día en el risco.

-Harry, escúchame. No tienes por que disculparte. No te culpo. No sabias la verdad- dijo James intentando consolar a Harry. El chico no respondió, pero por el sonido de su respiración entrecortada, James podía decir que el muchacho se encontraba deshecho- Harry, en donde estas? Dime e iré a buscarte- dijo James- a ese punto, Sirius, Lily y Damien estaban a su alrededor, habían escuchado a James mencionar a Harry y habían corrido hacia el Animago para escuchar la conversación.

-No- Harry respondió en voz baja pero desafiante.

-Harry, por favor, no lo entiendes. Estas en peligro! Debes dejarme ayudarte- dijo James desesperado.

-No puedes ayudarme- respondió Harry. Su voz se escuchaba fuerte y segura, pero James podía sentir el dolor en el tono que empleaba el chico- no quiero que te metas en problemas. No puedo simplemente llegar a casa y esperar que todos me dejen en paz. Nos servirá de nada! Si regreso a casa el Ministro se enterara y querrán que me entreguen- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Y de vedad crees que haríamos eso?- pregunto James.

-No tendrías alternativa. Si no lo haces te meterán a Azkaban a ti también. No puedes involuclarte en esto. Damien te necesita. M… mamá te necesita!- James sintió que su corazón le dolía al escuchar a Harry llamar a Lily, "Mamá".

-Harry…- comenzó James, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Solo llame para decirte que estoy bien. Si hubiese otra manera volvería con ustedes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero yo arruiné mi oportunidad al huir de Hogwarts. Nadie me dara otra oportunidad. Sin importer lo que les digas.

-Harry! No! No entiendes. Te daran otra oportunidad! Harry, por favor, solo dime en donde estas. Necesitas estar a salvo Harry. Todos están buscándote. No puedes contra los Mortífagos y los Aurores al mismo tiempo- trato James desesperado por que Harry le permitiera ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes, papá. Soy muy bueno escandiéndome- dijo Harry y James pudo imaginar la sonrisa triste en el rostro del chico.

-Harry, no lo hagas- Por favor!-suplico James.

-Adiós, papá. No te metas en mas problemas por culpa mía.

-Harry, no! No…- James dejo de hablar al escuchar la línea muerta del otro lado. James solto el teléfono y se quedo mirándolo.

-James! Que paso? Que dijo Harry? En donde esta? Como esta? James! Respóndeme!- grito Lily tratando de conseguir respuestas de su marido.

-Prongs?- dijo Sirius cuando James colapso en el sofá.

James miro los tres pálidos rostros observándolo. Le tomo casi veinte minutos repetir la conversación con Harry. Al final, todos estaban soltando silenciosas lágrimas.

-No puede simplemente esconderse! A donde va a ir? En donde va a dormir? Como sobrevivirá sin comida? No! Harry no puede vivir asi! Necesitamos encontrarlo, James. Debemos encontrarlo- lloró histericamente Lily.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos una cosa- dijo Sirius concentrado. Los tres Potter miraron al Animago- Harry no esta en el mundo mágico. Esta en el mundo Muggle. Es por eso que uso un teléfono Muggle para contactarlos. Sabe que todas las comuncaiones mágicas están siendo monitoreadas. No podia arriesgarse. Debe estar entre Muggles- finalize Sirius.

-Pero de donde obtuvo dinero para hacer una llamada telefónica?- pregunto Damien.

-Buen punto! Creo que es tiempo de ir a buscar a "Alex" nuevamente- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Creo que te volviste jodidamente loco!- exclamo Draco mientras miraba a su amigo intensamente.

-Draco, no hay otro modo- respondió Harry con calma.

-Si lo hay! Haz lo que te digo. Saca tu trasero de aquí!- dijo Draco por enésima vez.

Harry suspiro y se sentó. Los dos chicos estaban de pie e un pequeño edificio que había sido el lugar secreto favorito para jugar de Harry y Draco. Estaba a buena distancia de la mansión Ryddle y de la mansión Malfoy y Harry estaba seguro de que nadie sabia de el. El chico llevaba quedándose ahí unas cuantas noches. Ya había hecho arreglos para quedarse en otro lado. Era demasiado peligroso para él quedarse en el mundo mágico. Al menos en el mundo Muggle muy pocos lo reconocerían.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a Draco aparecer esa tarde. No había pensado que el rubio descubriría que se estaba quedando ahí.

-Escucha, Harry! No puedes quedarte aquí- trato Draco nuevamente.

-Lo se, me iré hoy mismo- respondió Harry mientras se frotaba la cicatriz sin dares cuenta.

-No, no e refiero a eso. Me refiero a que no puedes quedarte aquí! En este lugar. Debes irte del país. Huir. Ve a donde sea, lo mas lejos que puedas.

-Que ganaría con eso? Voldemort me encontrara a donde sea que vaya, Draco. Irme del país ya no es una opción para mi!- dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse. Habían estado discutiendo del tema por la ultima hora.

-Y que es lo que vas a hacer? Esconderte por el resto de tu vida. Tratar de estar siempre un paso adelante del Lord Oscuro! Cuanto tiempo podras hacerlo hasta que alguien te encuentre? Si no es un Mortífago entonces será un Auror. Harry, amigo, tienes que abrir los ojos. Eres hombre muerto si te quedas aqui. Mi padre me dijo que el Lord oscuro tiene planes horribles para ti una vez que te atrape- dijo Draco preocupado.

-Bueno, tendrá que encontrarme primero para eso!- dijo Harry amargamente.

-Harry, que estas planeando hacer por el resto de tu vida? Huiras de él y del Ministerio' pregunto Draco al morocho. Harry miro a Draco, sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los grises de su amigo.

-Vida? Mi vida se acabo cuando me apartaron de mi familia, Draco. Voldemort me quito todo, mi niñez, mis padres, mi familia, mi futuro, mi vida! Ahora yo le quitare todo a él. Él me quito algo muy importante para mi. Ahora, yo le quitarelo mas importante para él.

-Y eso es?- pregunto Draco en voz baja, miro los ojos verdes de Harry arder con furia. El chico sonrió de lado antes de responder.

-Su inmortalidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chan chan chaaaan…o nuestro Harry se volvió loco o de veras planeo bien su ataque terrorista contra Voldy..xD esperen el próximo capii..! va a estar.. uff.. dejen reviewss..!


	38. Search for Alex

Perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme.. se ke tarde demasiado.. y la verdad no tengo excusa.. simplemente no traía el ingles en mi cabeza.. cuando Mily Black Queen me manda review desde fuera de su cuenta se ke ya es demasiado..xD además de ke perdieron os Patriots y estoy deprimida desde hace una semana.. pero bueno.. me gane muchos premios ese mismo domingo así que amortiguaron mi depresión.. ya.. aki tienen otro capi..prometo esforzarme mas para no tardar tanto actualizando.. lo juro.. discúlpenme de nuevo..=D

**DannyCullen13: **perdóname por tardarme tanto.. fuiste el primer review por lo ke tuviste ke esperar mas ke los demás para leer el ke sigue.. sorry.. pero no te preocupes, mi resaca se esfumo.. gracias.. peo el domingo fue otra vez lo mismo por deprimirme ante el Super Bowl.. pero bueno ya paso.. me relajare e intentare escribir mas rápido.. lo prometo..!=D

**Saeta: **sii.. ese dios te bendijo..xD y lamento haber tardado tanto pero mi Dios Poseidón me mantuvo ocupada rezando porke ganaran los Patriots… cosa ke no me cumplió..¬¬ pero lo perdono..=D ke bueno ke te gusto el capi anterior.. espero te guste este.. ya no es con los pares.. ahora Damien..xD ya sabes ke ese niño no puede kedarse kieto..

**Sev_Snape8: **todo el mundo odia a Moody.. el hecho de que Harry lo dejara en coma por unos días no es suficiente..xD y tu pregunta sobre Snape y Lily.. aki la autora no le da mucha importancia a Snape.. bueno si porke es el espía.. pero no le presta mucha atención vaya.. esta historia si tiene mucho de la historia original.. pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que las bases son diferentes.. y… sin ofender.. pero odio a Snape.. siempre lo he odiado aunque al final haya resultado bueno.. no me lo trago..xD espero te guste este capi..!

**VeroSev: **los sentimientos de Voldy son solo para el y su conciencia.. asi ke no sabemos si si lo quiere o le pesa desperdiciar tanto esfuerzo puesto en e chico.. pero aki veras como se siente Harry con respecto a Voldemort.. y con el paso de la historia te darás cuenta que Draco podrá ser Slytherin… pero es un excelente amigo.. espero te guste este capii.. disfruta!

**Yara Potter: **no soy mala..! soy aprendiz de Bellatrix no puedo ser tan mala… todavía.. juju.. los sentimientos de Voldemort son extraños.. en especial porke si los llega a demostrar seria… terrorífico o algo muy parecido..xD y sigo reuniendo a la chusma enardecida contra Moody..xD la llamada telefónica fue lo mas lindo del fic hasta ahora.. y no te preocupes.. ya no beberé tanto.. tu trankila ke yo traduzco..xD disfruta..!

**JhungYuki: **para Voldy..Harry es la peor persona que podría estar cazando los Horrocruxe.. ya ke conoce todo sobre él.. si será difícil.. pero sabes ke puede hacerlo.. no sabes si será feliz o moriría o vivirá triste por siempre.. hasta ahorita no pinta nada bien.. si.. pero aun faltan muchos capítulos.. trankila..xD

**Bellessie: **con ayuda de Draco..xD si Voldy se entera de que Draco lo ayuda lo mata a él y a toda su familia..xD sigue leyendo y deja revieww..!=D

**AliCeSakurita: **no recuerdo reviews tuyoss.. pero gracias por al fin dejar uno..! y comentaste algo sobre Harry destruyendo a Voldemort.. en este capi veras como se siente el chico acerca de eso.. complicara todo, si.. pero es parte de la trama.. espero te gustee..!=D yo sigo diciendo "No lo vuelvo a hacer" pero se ke kada vez me crece mas la nariz..xD

**Alfi-Malfoy: **aki tienes otro capi.. vamos lento pero seguro..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **ya ya ya.. perdón…u.u estoy deprimida.. no me presiones..!='( no puede ser ke perdieran los Patriots.. no puede ser,.! No puede… oh ya.. responderé el review..¬¬ confabulación… te reto a decir esa palabra a las 5 am después de una botella de whiskey..xD un amigo no podía decir "Jarrón de la dinastía Ming"… fue una cosa.. bueno no pare de reír por 20 minutos enteros..xD y creo ke si estaba ebria cuando escribí lo de Harry papá de Damien..xD ya tengo una botella de agua en lugar de alcohol.:! voy mejorando..=D Voldemort teniendo la charla..!O.o creo ke eso seria de lo mas incomodo.. terrorífico.. innecesario y definitivamente horrible..! soy antirromantica por naturaleza..!=D así me ama mi lobito.. ejem.. cof cof Remus cof cof.. no kiero comenzar guerra contigo.. pero por algo soy Nymphadora Tonks..=D respira profundo.. ke se te pase el enojo.. trankila y… seguimos con el review..=D Harry explica en este capi como no puede contra Voldemort.. no por sus poderes.. sino por… bueno otra cosa.. ya veras=D Drarry.. hace rato ke no leo uno bueno.. mis favoritos son los de PerlaNegra por si se te antoja leer algo bueno..=D y explico algo.. si.. meto la lap al baño cuando me voy a bañar porke pongo música.. tardo 45 minutos bañándome.. siempre lo he hecho.. siempre meto música.. y ya se acostumbro todo el mundo..=D tu descripción del corazón de Voldemort es la mejor ke he leído en mucho tiempo..xD todos se limitan a decir ke no tiene..pero tu lo describiste perfectamente..=D Harry arrepentido por destruir el Horrocruxe,.. h me gustaría ver tu cara cuando leíste el final del ohh kiero verte darle nalgadas a Harry..xD hahaahahahahah no sabes lo ke me imagineee..xD mejor no lo digo.. hay ciertas cosas ke es mejor dejarlas encerradas en lo mas oscuro de la mente..xD te recuerdo ke ellos ya sabían ke el collar de Harry era un Horrocruxe.. recuérdala carta de Riley.. hace varios capis ya..=D los guiones dan poder..! si JK Rowling los usa.. nosotros la seguimos.:=D ohh no imaginas la capacidad mandona de Hermione.. aki hay una demostración..xD PAPÁ..! hasta Voldemort debió de sentir algo con esa escena..! aunque fuera repulsión pero lo sintió..xD y tu eres insensible…¬¬ un Drarry caza Horcruxes..xd si papi Voldy se entera mata a Draco a su familia y hasta a su lechuza..xD ohh me hubiese gustado estar ahí cuando leíste el plan del Príncipe.. pero bueno.. aki tienes otro capi después de mucho ratoo.. Por cierto.. no ignoro tus preguntas..!¬¬ solo… las paso por alto accidentalmente..=D kieres saber como va a terminar.. buen.. te lo diré.. _"Harry mata accidentalmente a Damien en una batalla entre mortífagos y Aurores en la ke intentan capturar a Harry, al darse cuenta de eso, Lily le grita ke se largue y ke no lo kiere ver, James no sabe ke pensar y antes de que puedan hacer algo, Harry huye. Voldemort lo encuentra desecho y le dice ke puede hacerlo olvidarse de todo, de Damien, de los Potter, solo debe volver con él y aceptar su memoria limpia. Harry acepta con tal de que el dolor ke siente ante haber matado a su hermano desaparezca y… tan tan..! el mundo mágico es controlado por Voldemort y su hijo.. matan a Dumbly, a los Potter, a Sirius, Remus es asesinado por Greyback y por el siguiente siglo el mundo mágico es reinado por los dos últimos descendientes de Slytherin..!".__._ bien.. tu lo kisiste saber.. ahora te aguantas… ke tanto será verdad. o será mentira.. kien sabe..xD tendrás ke seguir leyendo de todas formass..! Muajajaja.:! siempre digo ke mi respuesta será mas corta para no tardar tanto.. y no..! no logro hacerlo..¬¬ tu culpa.. ahora lee..¬¬

**AnnieKP: **perdón por la tardanzaa.. no tengo excusass..! y ni te imaginas los poderes ke tiene Harry..! solo espera y veraas.. espera y veraaaass..! lee y espero tu Revieww..xD

**Jovas: **esclavo..! mi cumpleaños es hasta julio.. tienes tiempo de ahorrar..=D Harry musulmán..xD es terrorista par a Voldy..xD no puedes tomar por un mes..!¿?¿? pero por kee.:! ke maldición le ha caído a tu pobre persona..! ke horri… "no te mueras por lo menos hasta ke termines la historia"…¬¬ muy gracioso.. sigue así y los castigos de Dobby parecerán lechos de rosas comparados con lo ke te hare..!¬¬ disfruta el capi…^u^

**Chapis0093: **como sabes ke hará pelea final con papá Voldy.¿? aki Harry explica como no va a haber batalla ni mucho menos… y tampoco esta solo.. ya sabes ke Damien lo seguiría aunque se tirara de la torre de astronomía..xD disfruta el capi..!=D

**Rachel-Potter: **gracias por leer mi historia..!=D ke bueno ke te gustee..xD y lo ke dices del temperamento de Harry es verdad.. pero aun así.. papi Voldy podría ser salvado por el lado Gryffindor del muchacho.. aki explica sus intenciones nuestro kerido Príncipe Oscuro..! todos tienen sus opiniones sobre los sentimientos de papi Voldy.. y eske es tan… tan… oh no tiene descripción..xD veamos como sigue la historia para ver si en verdad lo kieree..! ya no tengo resaca y juro escribir mas rápido..! espera mas faltas de ortografía..xD disfrutaa..=D

**sHaRaRaDcInFlE: **amiga no tengo diaa.. usualmente publico cada semana o así.. esta vez tarde demasiado.. perdón.. disfruta..=D

**Rebe-gilsprongs: **a mi también me encantan las partes Harry-James.. y con lo dela reconciliación de pañuelo y lagrima.. si.. no creo ke Harry sea de ese tipo..xD ya sabes ke es muy frio y seco.. es lo ke nos gusta de él..xD mas te vale no hayas leído nada..¬¬ disfrutaa..!^u^

**Margarita: **es verdad..! no se puede entrar a mi historia.:! ya se lo comente a Kurinoone.. gracias..=D y no actualizaba porke.. porke… la verdad odie el ingles durante unas semanas..xD perdón..! tu no te preocupes.. yo no la dejo a mediass.. si la acabo.. solo dame tiempo..xD espero revieww..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Search for Alex – Buscando a Alex

La búsqueda de Alex estaba de vuelta. James, Remus y Sirius buscaban por todo el mundo Muggle alguna señal de Harry. Remus decidió hablar con los Longbottom. Estaba seguro de que ellos habrían escuchado algo de Harry. Mientras Remus se acercaba a la casa rodante sentía su corazón latir ferozmente en su pecho. Toco levemente la puerta y espero pacientemente por una respuesta. Frank abrió la puerta y miro a Remus con ojos somnolientos.

-Si, que puedo hacer por usted?- pregunto Frank tallándose los ojos perezosamente.

-Si, hola. Lamento molestarlo esta mañana, pero me preguntaba su usted podría ayudarme. Estoy buscando a un joven llamado Alex- Frank dejo sus ojos y miro directamente a Remus. Un extraño fuego se apodero de los ojos del hombre.

-Alex? Por que lo busca?- pregunto algo agresivo.

-He escuchado mucho sobre su talento en el club de pelea. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con el acerca de un posible trabajo que tengo para él- Remus había repasado eso muchas veces- ya que este es el único club al que atiende, me preguntaba si usted podría contactarme con él- finalizo Remus cortésmente.

-Lo siento, pero no! Alex no esta interesado en dedicarse a esto como forma de vida. Solo viene aquí algunas veces para sacar su estrés. No puedo darte ninguna información de él. Ahora, si me disculpa- Frank le indicó a Remus que se fuera antes de estrellar la puerta en su cara.

Remus camino de vuelta a donde lo esperaban Sirius y James.

-Y bien, tuviste suerte?- pregunto James en cuanto Remus se les unió.

-Frank sabe en donde esta Harry. Solo no nos quiere decir- respondió el licántropo.

-Crees que Harry este ahí con los Longbottom?- pregunto Sirius mientras miraba la enorme casa rodante.

-No, no lo creo. Pero definitivamente saben en donde esta Harry. Lo se por la forma en la que se preocupo cuando le pregunte acerca de Harry- respondió Remus.

Los tres Merodeadores se fueron, pero aseguraron mantener vigilados a los Longbottom. Si "Alex" seguía en contacto con ellos, entonces debían estar ahí para atraparlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

John regreso a la cama. Había tenido una noche bastante larga. Las luchas de la noche anterior habían sido todo un éxito, y debido a eso se había extendido bastante tarde. Alex se había quedado a ayudarle a limpiar todo después de las peleas. John se recostó de nuevo junto a una bastante dormida Fiona. Pensó en como hace algunos días, Alex había aparecido en su puerta.

_Flashback_

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta se escucho y Fiona abrió rápidamente.

-Alex? Hola, que sucede?- pregunto Fiona mientras ayudaba al chico a entrar en la casa rodante. John estaba sentado arrullando a Nigel, levanto la mirada y vio al exhausto joven de pie junto a la puerta.

-Alex? Estas bien?- pregunto John mientras ponía a Nigel en su cuna y caminaba hacia Alex. El chico estaba temblando y estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza. Parecía que una fuerte lluvia lo había atrapado en la calle.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo quería hablar contigo un momento. Perdón por venir sin avisar- dijo Alex mirando con culpa el charco de agua que había dejado en el piso.

-No seas tonto, sabes muy bien que eres bienvenido cuando quieras- dijo Fiona sacando una toalla y dándosela al muchacho. Alex la tomo con manos temblorosas y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

John siempre había estado muy impresionado por lo tranquilo y sereno que siempre se mantenía. Aun cuando el chico estaba en una pelea, nunca perdía la compostura ni se miraba inseguro. Alex era la persona mas segura que John conocía. Estaba sorprendido de que el chico solo tuviera diecinueve años. Parecía bastante seguro para su edad.

Pero hoy, John había notado inmediatamente que Alex se veia diferente. Parecía como si hubiese perdido toda esa confianza en si mismo de algún modo. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban cubiertos por el dolor y preocupación. Y las manos temblorosas del chico indicaban que estaba estresado debido a algo. Incluso la voz de Alex se escuchaba diferente.

-Um… me atrapo la lluvia- respondió Alex en voz baja antes de continuar secando su cabello.

-Debes sacarte esa ropa. Atraparas un tremendo resfriado vistiendo eso!- dijo Fiona y se apresuro a buscar algo de ropa seca para Alex. John no se perdió de la sonrisa triste que cruzo el rostro del muchacho. Algo estaba realmente mal con Alex.

-Alex? Que sucedio? Esta todo bien?- pregunto John de Nuevo. Alex no respondió al instante, implemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo esta bien. Solo quería venir a decirte que iré al club mañana- John estaba aun mas sorprendido ante eso.

-Pero, pensé que habías dicho que estarías muy ocupado por un rato y que no vendrías a las peleas- respondo John.

-Si, pero hubo un cambio de planeas, esta bien?-John miro a Alex. _"Acaso es el mismo chico?" _pensó preocupado.

-Si, claro que si- respondió.

-Um… hay otra cosa…- Alex aparto la mirada de la de John y pareció luchar para pronunciar las siguientes palabras- las…las ganancias. Quisiera saber si… si pudiera… quedármelas esta vez. Necesito el dinero para algo…- Alex bajo la voz y parecía avergonzado ante sus propias palabras.

-Alex, te lo he dicho antes. Las ganancias son tuyas. Las ganas así que te las quedas. Espera aquí- dijo John antes de dirigirse hacia uno de los estantes y sacar un pequeño cuaderno negro. Regreso junto a Alex y le entrego el cuaderno- aquí tienes, esto es tuyo.

Alex tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió con cuidado. Tenia escritos muchísimos números dentro. Levanto la mirada confundido.

-Es tuyo. Llevo una cuenta de todas las ganancias para ti. Se que siempre dices que no necesitas el dinero y que podía quedarme con todo, pero sabia que algún día necesitarías el dinero. Asi que abrí una cuenta para ti. Este dinero es tuyo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con el. También puedes quedarte con tu parte de las ganancias en las peleas futuras. Siempre he dicho que debes ahorrar para cuando venga la lluvia. Y creo que la lluvia ya te alcanzo- dijo John señalando las ropas mojadas de Alex.

Alex sonrió ante el chiste malo de John. Estudio el pequeño cuaderno y miro los números en el. Era suficiente dinero como para durarle un buen rato. Miro a John sumamente agradecido.

-Yo… no se que decir- respondió Alex.

-Entonces no digas nada- bromeo John. Fiona llego en ese momento y le dio a Alex ropas secas. Era un par de jeans y una camisa sencilla.

-Toma, cambiate de ropa. Aquí tienes un cinturón. Nunca podrías caminar con los pantalones de John si no te lo pones- sonio la mujer antes de dirigir a Alex hacia una habitación para que se cambiara. El chico se fue poco des pues. Comió a duras penas un poco de comida preparada por Fiona y se fue justo cuando la lluvia aminoro.

_Fin Flashback_

John se recostó en su cama pensando en la pelea que había tenido Alex la noche siguiente a su visita. Había sido una noche excelente. Había sacado mas dinero esa noche de lo que usualmente sacaba en toda una semana. Ese era el milagro de Alex. El chico era simplemente fenomenal. Aun cuando Alex pretendía estar bien cuando hablaba con John, el hombre podía sentir que algo no andaba bien. Era como si Alex hubiese pasado por algún tipo de trauma. No era el Alex de siempre. Pero no importaba lo mucho que Fiona y él lo presionaran para hablar, Alex siempre se cerraba y les decía que todo estaba bien.

La llegada de ese hombre preguntando por el paradero de Alex hizo que John se preocupara mas. El muchacho se había involucrado con la gente equivocada. Tal vez era por eso por lo que Alex estaba tan estresado todo el tiempo. Tal vez era por eso que le había pedido tomar su parte de las ganancias por las peleas. Necesitaba el dinero. Alex había asistido al club la noche anterior también. Se miraba mas y mas exhausto cada día. John lo había notado sobarse la frente muy seguido.¡, le había preguntado si tenia dolor de cabeza, pero Alex simplemente ignoro la pregunta. Algo estaba muy, muy mal con Alex. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero John no sabia que hacer con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien no estaba de buen humor. Había estado ahí sentado con Hermione, Ron y Ginny por las ultimas cuatro horas tratando de hacer mas tareas que Hermione les había dado. Ese día estaban en casa de Hermione. Damien tuvo que convencer a sus padres de que era seguro ir, ya que vivía en el mundo Muggle y todo eso. Pero aun así habían enviado a Charlie Weasley con ellos tres. Charlie se hizo amigo del señor Granger rápidamente y en ese momento estaban escaleras abajo discutiendo de política, Muggle y mágica.

-Hermione, esto no tiene sentido. Por que nos molestamos e aprender los 150 usos d los Kuylines! Que posible beneficio obtendríamos de eso?- pregunto Damien lanzando su pluma sobre el pergamino.

-Damy, por favor, n otra vez- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista de su trabajo de Runas Antiguas junto con Ron.

-Pero es la verdad. Si debemos aprender algo eso es Defensa. Es lo único que nos ayudara. Eso y tal vez como sanar heridas, eso también seria de mucha ayuda- continuó Damien. Los otros tres adolescentes miraron al chico con miradas resignadas.

-Damy, sabemos lo mucho que quieres ayudar a la Orden, todos queremos! Pero debes aceptarlo. Dumbledore y nuestros padres nunca nos dejaran ayudarlos en una batalla. Ni siquiera nos dejan a Hermione y a mi y ya cumpliremos la mayoría de edad muy pronto! No hay manera de que nos permitan pelear contra Ya-Sabes-Quien- respondió Ron.

-Es solo que no se por que nos molestamos en hacer esto- dijo Damien de mal humor.

Los cuatro adolescentes les habían rogado a sus padres que los dejaran ayudarles a buscar a Harry o que los dejaran hacer cualquier pequeña tarea para la Orden. Lo único que obtuvieron fue un casi regaño diciéndoles que se mantuvieran al margen del asunto y que continuaran estudiando arduamente.

-Saben que? Creo que necesitamos un descanso. Vamos a caminar- dijo Ginny dejando su pluma y poniéndose de pie.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los cuatro salieron a caminar un rato. Charlie los acompaño por supuesto. Iba hablando con Hermione y Ron mientras que Ginny y Damien caminaban delante de ellos.

-Quería preguntarle algo. Um… no has sabido nada de él?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja.

-No, lo siento Gin. Después de la vez que hablo con papá por teléfono, nada, Harry no se ha contactado- respondió tristemente.

Damien paso sus dedos por el pendiente negro en su pecho. Había cumplido su palabra y nunca se había quitado el Layoo Jisteen. Siempre se sentía mejor al sentir la textura de la piedra negra.

-Papá y los demás han estado buscándolo. Van a buscarlo prácticamente cada noche. Pero no han tenido éxito- continuo Damien.

Ginny aparto la mirada tristemente. Era muy difícil ocultar sus emociones de Damien. Sabia que Damien ya estaba enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Harry, pero aun así seria muy insensible de su parte comenzar a quejarse por todo lo que la hacia sentir el hecho de que Harry hubiese desaparecido, era injusto ya que Damien era el que era hermano de sangre del chico.

-Esta bien Damy, lo encontraremos pronto. El profesor Dumbledore no dejara que nada le pase. Tus padres lo mantendrán a salvo. Estoy segura de eso- dijo Ginny tratando de confortarlo.

Damien simplemente asintió ante las palabras de Ginny. Sabia que Harry no regresaría a casa. Lo concia lo suficiente como para saber que no regresaría por miedo a que los demás se metieran en problemas ya fuera con el Ministerio o con los Mortífagos. Damien camino junto a Ginny, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de su amiga. Estaba perdido en sus deprimidos pensamientos. Todo lo que Damien quería era halar con Harry, ver si se encontraba bien. Quería ayudar a su hermano de cualquier manea. Pero si ni la Orden, ni el Ministerio, ni los Mortífagos tenían suerte encontrándolo, que oportunidad tendría él?

-Damy! Gin! Entraremos aquí- les grito Hermione. Damien y Ginny se giraron para ver a Hermione señalando una tienda de víveres bastante grande. Los dos chicos regresaron lentamente para entrara a la tienda- compraremos algunas cosas para comer mientras terminamos de estudiar- explico Hermione entrando a la tienda.

-Yo apoyo eso- dijo Ron felizmente y se apresuro a seguir a Hermione.

Charlie se rio ante la expresión de su hermano. Ron amaba los dulces, pero mas amaba los dulces Muggles por la simplicidad de ellos. No había cambios de colores, no ranas de chocolate saltarinas y nada de sabores cambiantes. Solo tenían sabores simples y texturas fijas y eso le encantaba al pelirrojo.

Damien entro a la tienda también pero fue en otra direcciona la de sus amigos. Estaba de un humor horrible y no quería molestar a nadie, en especial a Ron mientras disfrutaba de sus dulces Muggles. Escucho levemente a Ginny detener a Charlie para que no lo siguiera y pidiéndole que le diera un poco de espacio. Hizo una nota mental para agradecercelo mas tarde. Ginny era muy buena. Siempre se preocupaba por él. Damien sabía lo mucho que le dolía la pérdida de Harry a Ginny. Ella se había enamorado perdidamente del chico que le había salvado la vida. Era difícil creer que ese chico había resultado ser al que temían la mayoría de los adultos. Había crecido ante la atención del mas temido mago de todos los tiempos. Pero ahora Harry ya no era parte de eso, pero Ginny seguía sin tener oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo. A pesar de eso a Ginny aun le gustaba Harry, y mucho, pero ella hacia muy buen trabajo ocultándolo. Damien sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

Llego a una pequeña sección en la que tenían comida preparada para llevar. El estomago de Damien protesto de hambre. Solo había comido el desayuno en su casa y se había saltado el almuerzo en casa de Hermione. No tena mucha hambre a esas horas. Era cerca de la 1 cuando lego a la casa de Hermione, y ahora eran casi las 5. Pronto seria hora de cenar. Entonces, Damien se iría a casa. Comenzó a estudiar toda la comida que había. Se veía realmente buena. Se estuvo paseando por la sección un rato sin mirar nada en especial. Y justo cuando decidió que era tiempo de regresar con los demás, algo llamo su atención y lo hizo detenerse.

Damien capto por el rabillo del ojo a alguien caminando fuera dela sección de comida para llevar. La persona le daba la espalda pero Damien lo reconoció al instante. Ese cabello negro y alborotado era inigualable.

Damien corrió rápidamente hacia su hermano justo antes de que saliera de la tienda, lo tomo del brazo. Harry se giro rápidamente y se encontró con Damien mirándolo fijamente. Harry estaba listo para lanzar lejos a la persona que lo había agarrado, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor ocasionó que se paralizara. Ambos chicos se miraron por un momento.

Damien fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Harry? Que estas…- justo entonces escucho la voz de Charlie llamándolo.

Se giro para ver si alguien se acercaba a él, vio a Charlie del otro lado de la tienda buscándolo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Damien empujo a Harry hacia afuera de la tienda. Ambos chicos corrieron hasta la otra esquina para que no pudieran verlos.

-Damien, que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto Harry inmediatamente.

-Olvídate de mi, que estas haciendo tú aquí? No deberías estar caminando por ahí como si nada! Cualquiera podría verte y reportarte al Ministerio- dijo Damien molesto.

-Estamos en el mundo Muggle, Damy! Muy pocas personas me reconocerían- respondió Harry.

-Aun asi, Harry! Espeligroso. Hay mucos magos nacidos de Muggles que podrian reconocerte!- Damien no creía el riesgo en el que se estaba poniendo su hermano.

Harry estaba por responder cuando escucharon a alguien llamar a Damien. El chico comenzó a entrar en pánico. Se dio cuenta de que Charlie y Ron lo buscaban-

-Harry, tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea- dijo Damien en tono urgente. Harry se giro para irse, pero Damien lo tomo del brazo antes de que diera un paso- Harry, dime como puedo contactarte?

-No puedes contactarme!- respondió Harry.

-Harry, no tenemos tiempo para esto, o me dices como puedo comunicarme contigo o le digo a papá que te vi por aquí. No tendrá ningún problema en encontrarte y traerte a casa!- Damien no quería amenazar a Harry, pero era la única forma en la que su hermano no desaparecería de nuevo.

Harry miro a Damien con ojos entrecerrados antes de mirar detrás de el, las voces se acercaban.

-Bien! Encuéntrame aquí, en este mismo lugar, mañana a medio día. No llegues tarde y ven sol o, de acuerdo?- dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Si- respondió Damien.

Harry se fue rápidamente y Damien lo miro desaparecer en medio de la gente. Tomo un profundo respiro y se giro. Apenas había llegado a la esquina cuando se topo con un frenético Charlie.

-Damien! En donde estabas? Por que saliste de la rienda sin decirle a nadie?- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Me sentía un poco mareado. Solo salí para tomar algo de aire fresco. No quise asustarte, lo siento- respondió Damien con voz clara. Apenas si podía escuchar el sonido de su voz con lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

-Bien, solo avísale a alguien a donde vas la próxima vez- dio Charlie en tono mas suave.

Los cinco regresaron a la casa de Hermione. La cena que tanto esperaba Damien se le arruino al perder el apetito. No podía esperar a que terminara la noche y que la siguiente mañana llegara. Podría ver a Harry nuevamente. Se mantuvo callado hasta que regreso a casa. Charlie le había dado un traslador para regresar al Valle de Godric. En cuanto llego a su casa, Damien corrió a su habitación y se metió a la cama. Sabia que no podría soportar ver a sus padres a la cara y esconder el hecho de que había visto a Harry esa tarde. Lo único que lo mantenía en silencio y sin decirle nada a sus padres, era la emoción de poder habar con Harry nuevamente. Damien sabia que si su padre se enteraba, insistiría en seguirlo el día siguiente. Forzaría a Harry a regresar a casa. Damien también quería que Harry regresara, pero no quería forzarlo. A Harry lo habían manipulado para hacer cosas que él no quería durante su vida entera. Era tiempo de detener eso.

Damien cayo en un sueño inquieto, esperando que Harry si fuera el día siguiente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien se paro en el punto exacto que Harry le había instruido. Reviso su reloj de nuevo. Faltaban unos cuantos minutes para medio dia. Damien les había dicho a sus padres que visitaría a Hermione de Nuevo. Su mamá pareció sospechar algo, pero le dijo que no había finalizado sus deberes y que su amiga lo ayudaría ese día. Damien se las arreglo para convencerla de que Ron, Ginny y Charlie irían también. Gracias a Merlín, Lily recibió un mensaje de Remus, así que dejo de cuestionar a Damien y corrió a encontrarse con el licántropo. Damien uso el mismo Traslador de la noche anterior apara ir a la casa de Hermione.

Damien nunca entro en la casa de los Granger. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la tienda de comestibles de inmediato. Damien planeaba ir a la casa de Hermione después de eso. Había estado ahí de pie en la esquina por casi diez minutos.

De pronto, sintió a alguien acercarse por detrás. Se giro y vio a Harry parado frente a él. Antes de que Damien pudiese decir algo, Harry le indico que se mantuviera e silencio que lo siguiera. Se miraba molesto y Damien hizo una nota mental de nunca amenazar o chantajear a Harry de nuevo. Caminaron un buen tramo, Harry siempre unos pasos por delante de Damien. Ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse que el chico lo siguiera.

Harry se detuvo frente a un pequeño edificio. Damien capto el letrero sobre las puertas. Decía _"Barnsley Travel Inn"._

Damien decidió mantenerse en silencio hasta que estuvieran dentro. Harry entro y subió por unas escaleras. Saco una llave y abrió la puerta a la derecha. Damien lo siguió rápidamente y escucho a Harry cerrar la puerta con llave. Después de todo el rato, al fin Harry miro a Damien a los ojos.

-Muy bien, primero que nada, si vuelves a hacer un teatrito como ese, te juro Damien, que te pateare tan fuerte que te seguirá doliendo durante la siguiente década- dijo Harry. Damien se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía amenazándolo- no se que te hizo pensar que podías amenazarme de ese modo, pero te aseguro, no dejare que lo hagas de nuevo. Espero que estés enterado de que para cuando papá llegue aquí yo ya me habré ido. Así que el único motivo por el que acepte que vinieras fue para explicarte algunas cosas- Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Damien brindarle una de sus enormes sonrisas- que?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Nada, es solo… es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo "papá" es todo.

Harry se quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Damien tenia razón. Harry había llamado a James "papá" sin siquiera pensarlo. Suspiro y camino hacia Damien, ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama y se miraron entre ellos algo incómodos.

-Damy, lo lamento. No quería gritarte, pero no debiste haberme forzado a hacer esto. Quiero que estés a salvo y eso significa que te debes mantener alejado de mi- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Eso es lo que crees. Dime Harry, si vienes a casa, como es que la vida seria mas difícil para nosotros? Aun seguiríamos siendo amenazados por Mortífagos! Estamos a mitad de una guerra. Si vienes con nosotros nos haríamos mas fuertes- trato de hacer entrar en razón a su hermano mayor para que volviera a casa.

-Y que hay del Ministerio? Que hay del resto del mundo mágico? Todos quieren justicia. Quieren que el Príncipe Oscuro pague por todo lo que hizo bajo las ordenes de Voldemort- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Damien estaba en silencio. Entendía a lo que se refería Harry. Además del Ministerio, había mucha gente, como Neville, que querían que Harry fuera castigado por sus crímenes. Aun si por milagro el profesor Dumbledore se las arreglaba para salvar a Harry del Ministerio, como convencerían al resto del mundo mágico de que perdonaran a Harry?

-Tal vez podríamos explicarles que eres una persona diferente ahora- dijo Damien pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Cuantas personas crees que lograrías convencer? No es posible, Damien.

Damien dejo de intentar convencer a Harry de que regresara a casa después de eso. Los hermanos hablaron de muchas cosas, del cierre de Hogwarts, de la Orden y sus intentos para capturar a Harry, los artículos recientes del Diario el Profeta y el Ministerio haciendo declaraciones sobre la captura de Voldemort.

-El Ministerio no tiene oportunidad- dijo Harry burlonamente cuando Damien termino de contarle el ultimo discurso del Ministro. Damien miro a su hermano fijamente.

-Harry, y si tu los ayudaras, al Ministerio, quiero decir. Sabes todo acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quien. Tal vez si les dijeras en donde encontrarlo…- Harry lo interrumpió de nuevo, pero esta vez solo con la expresión con la que lo miro, basto para que se callara.

Harry parecía estar luchando por no lanzar a Damien lejos de él con un hechizo. Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, tanto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos y su rostro se había enrojecido de furia. Harry cerro los ojos e intento calmarse.

-De nuevo…- se las arreglo para sisear entre dientes. Damien sintió miedo por un momento ante la furia de Harry- nunca me uniré o ayudare al _Ministerio_- continuo su siseo a Damien.

-Pero Harry, solo me refiero a que tu y el Ministerio quieren acabar con Ya-Sabes-Quien, por que no unir fuerzas- trato de explicar el menor. Harry se puso de pie y se alejo un par de pasos de su hermano. Era obvio que intentaba calmarse.

-Damien, no quiero acabar con Voldemort! Es solo… no puedo explicarlo…- Harry se sentó en el sofá del otro lado de la habitación y recargo la cabeza en sus manos.

Damien no sabia que decir o que hacer. Se levanto lentamente y fue hacia Harry.

-Harry, no lo entiendo. Si no estas en contra de Voldemort, entonces por que lo dejaste?- Harry levanto la mirada hacia Damien lentamente. Sus ojos esmeralda estaban fijos e Damien, después de un momento, hablo.

-Lo deje por que me mintió. No lo entenderías- dijo Harry y aparto la mirada.

-Hazme entender- dijo Damien suavemente y se sentó junto a Harry. Su hermano lo miro por un momento y después dio un gran respiro.

-Cuando me entere de lo que Voldemort había hecho, todas las mentiras que me dijo, todo el tiempo que mostro preocupación, solo eran mentiras. Yo… simplemente perdí el control. Actué antes de pensar las cosas bien. Me fui por que no quería que me borraran la memoria de Nuevo. No quería ser usado y manipulado. No me fui por que quisiera unirme a _Dumbledore_ o al _Ministerio _o nada de eso! Me fui por que no quería que me utilizaran. No lo vez, Damien, si vuelvo a casa seré capturado por el Ministerio y me echarán a Azkaban, o me forzaran a luchar contra Voldemort. Seré usado por Dumbledore como un arma contra Voldemort. No puedo hacer eso! No puedo matar a Voldemort! Sin importar lo que haya hecho, no seré capaz de asesinarlo!

-Entonces, que es lo que planeas hacer? Simplemente vas a huir y esperar que Ya-Sabes-Quien nunca te encuentre? Vamos Harry, después de todo lo que te hizo. Simplemente lo dejaras salirse con la suya?- preguntó Damien.

-Nunca dije eso. Dije que nunca podría matarlo. No dije nada sobre dejarlo salir bien parado después de arruinar mi vida! Hare que pague, Damien. No cabe duda de eso. Voldemort deseara haberme matado cuando era un bebe- dijo Harry fríamente.

-Que es lo que harás?- pregunto Damien curioso ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Eso es mi problema. No debes meterte en esto. Mira, la razón por la que accede a que vinieras es que quería explicarte ciertas cosas. No le puedes decir ni a un alma que me viste o que hablaste conmigo. Y nunca podrás volver aquí. De do todas formas no creo quedarme en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Estaré moviéndome de lugar bastante. Solo quería explicare que estoy en verdad arrepentido por el modo en el que te trate, a ti y a todos los demás. Por favor, Damien, regresa a vivir tu vida. No intentes buscarme de nuevo. Solo mantente alejado de este desastre, de acuerdo?- Damien se puso de pie y miro a Harry incrédulo.

-Eres realmente increíble, sabias eso?-grito Damien.

-Que?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-En verdad esperas que simplemente me aleje y nunca te vea de nuevo? En verdad piensas que podre alejarme de ti sin intentar ayudarte? Cuando vas a entender que somos _hermanos_? Se supone que nos debemos ayudar ente nosotros! Si te dejo solo en un momento como este seré el peor hermano del mundo!- finalizó Damien. Harry miraba a Damien con expresión confundida, Damien siguió con su discurso- no me importa lo que digas! Trataré de ayudarte.

-Ayudarme? Como? Como pretendes ayudarme? Que puedes hacer para lograrlo?- preguntó Harry.

-No lo se! Lo que sea. Lo que necesites puedo hacerlo. Acéptalo, Harry. Lo que sea que hayas decidido hacer contra Voldemort, no puedes hacerlo solo te voy a ayudar!- continuaron el debate y discutieron un buen rato hasta que Harry finalmente se rindió.

-Bien! De acuerdo. Puedes ayudar! Puedes ser mi enlace con el mundo mágico. Pero entiende esto Damien, si dices una sola palabra de esto a alguien…

-Oh, vamos, Harry, en verdad piensas que podría delatarte con alguien! Dame algo de crédito- exclamó Damien.

Harry considero las palabras de Damien antes de asentir.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, creo que es suficiente por un día- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Si, tengo que volver a la casa de Hermione antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que no estoy. Harry, como se supone que voy a contactarte?- pregunto Damien antes de ponerse de pie. Harry pensó por un minuto antes de sacar un teléfono celular de su pantalón.

-Aquí, ten esto. Comprare oro- dijo tranquilamente.

-Que es esto'- pregunto Damien mientras tomaba el pequeño aparato que le tendía Harry.

-Considéralo magia Muggle- dijo Harry sonriendo ante la admiración de Damien.

-A que te refieres?

-Mira, cada que necesite hablar contigo, te enviare un mensaje de texto.

-Un que?- pregunto Damien.

-Un mensaje de texto. Ves esta pequeña ventana, apareceran palabras en ella. Te enviare un mensaje instruyéndote la dirección en la que me encontraras y la hora también. Ahora, escúchame, Damien. Bajo ninguna circunstancia me llames o vengas a verme sin mi permiso, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- respondió Damien aun admirando el teléfono.

-Y no estés picándole a la configuración. Lo puse en modo silencio. Cuando te envíe un mensaje comenzara a vibrar. No escucharas nada, pero si tienes el teléfono contigo, sentirás las vibraciones. Solo lee el mensaje y luego lo borras, entendido.

Damien asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y después de que Harry le mostrara como usar el teléfono con las funciones mas básicas. Se sentía muy feliz con su nuevo "juguete mágico Muggle".

-Como sabes tanto sobre los Muggles, Harry?- pregunto Damien metiendo el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-Son cosas que aprendí cuando estaba… ya sabes, encubierto- sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Damien.

Damien sabia que con "encubierto", Harry se refería a cuando salía como Alex en el mundo Muggle. No dijo nada con respecto a "Alex", no quería que Harry se enojara de nuevo. El chico se fue poco después de eso, Harry lo acompaño hasta la esquina de la tienda en donde lo había encontrado y le prometió que le enviaría un mensaje pronto.

Damien regreso a la casa de Hermione con mejor humor que antes. A pesar de que Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver a Damien, no le pregunto nada al verlo llegar sin avisar. El chico paso unas cuantas horas con ella y después uso el Traslador para volver a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las cosas ibas mucho mejor de lo que Damien esperaba. Ahora que tenia comunicación con Harry y que también podía ayudarlo e su lucha contra la persona que había desgarrado a su familia.

Damien estaba estudiando en la Madriguera cuando recibió su primer mensaje de texto por parte de Harry. No le había hecho caso a su hermano mayor y había estado jugando con el teléfono. Era demasiado curioso y el teléfono pudo mas, se había metido a todas las aplicaciones y menús del aparato. En que momento había cambiado a la función de "Sonido", no lo sabia. Simplemente se dio cuenta cuando un extraño ruido salió del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Damien, Ron, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentados e la mesa y muy entretenidos discutiendo una pregunta de Herbología, cuando de pronto un sonido gracioso se escucho a su alrededor. Al principio, Damien no se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el sonido venia de su bolsillo. Lo mas discreta y rápidamente que pudo callo el sonido, pero los otros tres a su alrededor ya o habían notado.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Ron tratando de tomar el teléfono de Damien.

-Nada, no es nada- Damien intento esconder el aparato que seguía haciendo ruiditos para llamar su atención y avisarle que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

-Que es? Esta haciendo mucho ruido, de donde lo sacaste?- se unió Ginny.

Hermione era la única que estaba en silencio. Claro que sabia lo que era, siendo hija de Muggles estaba acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de cosas Muggles, todo el tiempo. Damien tenía un teléfono celular! Pero por que? Y de donde lo había sacado? Estaba segura de que su madre no se lo había dado. No tenia caso que un mago lo tuviera. A quien llamaría?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio y dejo que Damien escondiera su teléfono diciendo que no era nada y que no quería decir que era el extraño objeto. Hermione espero hasta que Damien se levantara para ir al baño para explicar entre susurros lo que era eso que hacia ruidos a Ginny y Ron. Los tres aceptaron mantener vigilado a Damien para ver lo que tramaba.

Damien regreso del baño unos minutos después. Había leído el mensaje de Harry. Le decía que lo encontrara en el mismo lugar, esa tarde a las 5. Damien les dijo a sus amigos que no se sentía bien y que se iría a casa. Los otros tres no lo detuvieron, pero Hermione le puso rápidamente un hechizo de rastreo. Les diría en donde estaba Damien todo el tiempo por las siguientes 12 horas.

No les tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que, cuando Damien salió de la Madriguera no se dirigió al Valle de Godric, a donde lo había llevado el traslador, había tomado el Autobús Noctambulo y se había dirigido hacia el mundo Muggle.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny tomaron sus varitas y se prepararon para seguir a Damien. El Autobús Noctambulo se detuvo en el centro de un pequeño pueblo Muggle. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que estaba cerca de donde ella vivía. Los tres adolescente usaron un Traslador para ir a la casa de Hermione, el mismo que la chica había utilizado para ir a la Madriguera esa mañana. Siguieron a Damien con un mapa especial que les mostraba donde estaba el chico. Pronto no necesitaron el mapa, ya que vieron al chico caminando hacia un pequeño edificio.

Los otros tres chicos ni siquiera se detuvieron para leer el nombre del edificio. Simplemente siguieron al chico de cerca, temían apartar sus ojos un momento y perderlo de vista. Miraron a Damien detenerse frente a una puerta y tocar cuatro veces. Ron, Ginny y Hermione se escandieron detrás de una esquina. No tenían ni idea de lo que hacia Damien ahí. Por que les mentiría para ir al mundo Muggle? No tuvieron que esperar mucho por la respuesta.

La puerta se abrió y los tres chicos vieron a Harry, de pie en la puerta, dejo entrar a su hermano y después cerro la puerta. Los otros tres se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Habían visto a Harry. Vivía en el mundo Muggle. Damien lo sabia y estaba con él en ese preciso momento.

-Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Ron a las otras dos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y como diría una chica ke me deja Reviews larguísimos… la curiosidad mato al mago.. o magos en este caso… ya saben como es nuestro príncipe.. ke les hará si se entera de que siguieron a Damien..!xD dejen Reviews..=D


	39. Harry's Little Helpers

No pude subirlo el día de San Valentín a pesar de ke ya lo tenia hecho..¬¬ pero lo dejare justo como lo tenia.. disfrútenlo..!=D

_**FELIZ DIA DEL FOREVER ALONE…!3**_

Mi regalo del día es… un capi nuevo..!=D además de este hermoso poema que todos conocemos y ke nos mato de risa..!=D disfruten..!

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
>His hair is as dark as a blackboard.<br>I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
>The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."<em>

"_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche _

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._"

**Jovas:** no me perdieron.. es solo ke el 14 de febrero es una fecha de chocolates y alcohol…. Ya sabes esos rellenos de tekila y acompañados de un rico vaso de whiskey..=D por Merlín ke tengo un problema..¬¬ per me encanta.. bueno Harry soporta a Damien porke el es casi igual de terco que el chico.. pero claramente el pekeño le actualice rápido..! y lo de tu castigo sigue en pie..=D disfrutaa..!

**Alfy-Malfoy: **komo puedes esperar ke atrapen al chico..! todo el mundo adora a Harry y tu le vas a los tres Gryffindors..¬¬ pero bueno aki veras ke pasa.. ya sabes ke la curiosidad mato al mago..=D

**Yara Potter: **hermoso RV..¿' no le veo las florecitas.. ni los corazones.. ni nada de decoración.. perdóname por favor.!1 no tarde tanto esta vez.:! y aun no soy malaaa.. no me gradúo e "Perrez" aun..=D me falta pasar la ultima misión.. "Molly Weasley"..¬¬ pero bueno ya voy bien.!=D y ahora ek preguntas sobre un fic de los merodeadores y viajes en e tiempo.. oh vaya ke lo tengo..xD se llama "Mini! Merodeadores: Problemas en el tiempo".. recomendado.. lo hicimos entre Bella y yo.. una amiga puedes pasarte en lmi perfil si kieres..=D yo kiero ver a un mago encontrando un celular en la calle… me lo imagino como un cavernícola descubriendo el fuego..xD bueno lee el capi y deja review..!=D

**Allie Danger: **Damien es una cosa especial y es el único ke.. a pesar de siempre estar al borde.. no logra hacer ke Harry pierda completamente ala paciencia.. y no tengo vacaciones hasta octubre..¬¬ asi ke intentare apresurare mass..!=D disfrutaa..!

**Chapis0093: **como ke si Harry no mata a Voldy pierde la chispa..¬¬ es su padre por todos los magos..! eso e ke si Voldy no muere entonces seria Harry.. no estoy tan segura.. la verdad n recuerdo..xD pero algo no esta bien en eso.. eres una sadicaa.:!¬¬ como puedes desear ke mate a su papi.. eres de las mas locas en las opiniones.. si los Gryffindor no terminaban con la narix bien metida en donde no les llaman no serian Gryfindors..¬¬ espero revieww..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry's Little Helpers – Los Pequeños Ayudantes de Harry

Hermione trataba tratando de hacer que su mente en pánico se pusiera a trabajar.

-Hermione, que debemos hacer?- pregunto Ron nuevamente. Hermione levanto una ceja y miro a Ron y Ginny. Ambos pelirrojos parecían preocupados y confundidos.

-Debemos entrar también- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Ron la miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Estas loca? Harry nos mataría! Literal!- grito Ron. Ginny y Hermione se apresuraron a chitarlo.

-Vamos- dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta. Ron y Ginny la siguieron dudosos.

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta y parecía reunir todo el valor que tenia. Toco suavemente la puerta y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba cerrada con llave. Los tres adolescentes se quedaron de pie en el umbral de la puerta y vieron a Harry y Damien sentados en la cama a mitad de una conversación.

Harry ya estaba de pie y Ginny pensó haber visto un objeto plateado en su mano, pero el chico volvió a meter a su bolsillo cualquiera que fuera esa arma. La mirada de furia en el rostro de Harry estaba haciendo que los chicos desearan poder darse la vuelta y huir. Sin embargo, se quedaron ahí de pie firmemente.

Damien fue el que corrió hacia los tres y los empujo para que entraran. Cerro la puerta rápidamente y puso el seguro.

-Que demonios! Que están hacienda ustedes aquí?-exclamo Damien. Ron aparto la mirada de Harry y miro a su amigo.

-Podemos preguntarte lo mismo, amigo! Que estas haciendo aquí?- Damien miro a Ron, estaba a punto de gritarle, pero pareció cambiar de idea.

-Como supieron que estaba aquí?- pregunto Damien mirando a Harry con terror.

-Te seguimos- dijo Hermione sin pensar. Se dio cuenta que había metido a Damien en serios problemas con Harry. Miro al aun silencioso chico, miraba a su hermano con mirada asesina. Damien lo miraba confundido y asustado también, sus ojos se paseaban rápidamente de Hermione a Harry.

-Qué? Eso no es posible!- le grito a Hermione.

-Eso ya no importa, que bueno que te encontramos. Como pudiste no decirnos que habías encontrado a Harry? Por que lo mantuviste en secreto? Sabias que queríamos ayudarlo también!- dijo Ginny sin mirar a Harry.

-No necesito la ayuda de nadie- dijo Harry en voz baja y tranquila, pero aun así los cuatro adolescentes brincaron ante el sonido de su voz- váyanse- siseo- todos ustedes, largo.

-Harry…- comenzó Damien, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-No, Damien. Si no te diste cuenta de que te estaban siguiendo, por tres personas y no menos, entonces no podrás ayudarme!- Harry no gritaba, pero la decepción en su voz era evidente. Damien miro a sus amigos herido. Habían arruinado la posibilidad de ayudar a su hermano- todos, lárguense, ahora!- ordeno Harry. Antes de que alguien se moviera, Hermione dio un valiente paso hacia Harry.

-No- dijo simplemente. Ron parecía haber sido golpeado por un rayo. Miro atento la reacción de Harry. El chico se había quedado muy quieto intentando descifrar que le pasaba a la chica.

-Disculpa!- preguntó Harry venenosamente.

-No nos vamos a ir. No fue culpa de Damien. Le pusimos un hechizo de rastreo. No había forma de que lo detectara. Como dijo Ginny, es bueno que lo seguimos. Queríamos… Queríamos encontrarte, Harry- dijo Hermione. Los ojos Esmeralda de Harry se oscurecieron al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

-Si, cinco mil Galeones lo valen, verdad- respondió Harry. Los tres adolescentes miraron a Harry heridos. Ginny avanzo un par de pasos sin poder contener su temperamento Weasley.

-Como te atreves! Como puedes siquiera pensar que haríamos algo como eso? No nos importaría que tuvieras ni diez mil Galeones a tu captura! Nunca te delataríamos- prácticamente le gritó. Harry se giro para mirarla. Su fría Mirada la recorrió de arriba a abajo provocando que se estremeciera.

-No lo harías?- le pregunto desconfiado. Esa ocasión fue Hermione la que hablo.

-Harry, tal vez pienses que todos son ambiciosos y que te entregarían al Ministerio sol por dinero, pero nosotros no somos así. Si no nos crees entonces considéralo el pago por salvar nuestras vidas, que así mantendremos en secreto tu locación para salvar tu vida- Harry pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-De acuerdo! Ya dijiste lo que querías decir, ahora largo- les dijo Harry.

-No he terminado- dijo Hermione tranquilamente- quiero ayudarte, Harry- continuo. Ron, Ginny y Damien la miraron. Ninguno esperaba que dijera eso.

-Quieres ayudarme?- pregunto Harry mirándola con desconfianza.

-Si.

-De acuerdo, que cosa crees que puedes hace para ayudarme? Que te hace pensar que tienes la habilidad para ayudarme? Por Merlín! Tu, todos ustedes creen que esto es una especie de juego, un estudio proyecto escolar! Esto es la vida real! No tienen oportunidad a enfrentarse al Mortífago mas estúpido, como demonios creen que podrán ayudarme a luchar contra Voldemort!- grito Harry. Los cuatro adolescentes se estremecieron cuando Harry dijo el nombre del Lord Oscuro, pero no dijeron nada- no pueden ayudarme! No hay nada que puedan hacer para ayudarme. De hecho, si me encontrara con ustedes muchas veces me meterían en mas problemas si alguien los llegase a seguir esto se iría a la basura- continuo Harry. Hermione esperó a que el chico terminara de hablar.

-Estas equivocado, Harry. Te puedo ayudar. Te lo dije antes, las cosas mas simples son las que mas ayudan, solo tienes que estar listo para aceptarlo- Harry miro a Hermione. Recordaba esas palabras claramente-tienes razón. Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente bueno en duelo. No tenemos oportunidad ni contra un Mortífago, mucho menos contra V… Voldemort- Harry escucho el jadeo de sorpresa proveniente delos otros tres cuando Hermione había dicho el nombre del Lord Oscuro por primera vez.

-Pero hay otras formas en las que podríamos ayudarte. No puedo hablar por todos nosotros, pero yo voy a ayudarte de cualquier manera posible. Necesitaras algún tipo de contacto, una conexión al mundo mágico. Puedo apostarlo. Podemos ayudarte con eso. Lo que sea que planees hacer. Estoysegura de que podemos ayudarte. No digo que podamos estar a tu lado durante una batalla. Solo digo que podríamos ayudarte haciendo cosas simples, aunque sea estar aquí a tu lado-Harry miro sorprendido a Hermione.

-Por que?- preguntó- por que harías eso? Ni siquiera somos amigos, demonios, he sido terrible contigo. Por que me ofreces ayuda? No deberías sentir lealtad hacia mi!- dijo Harry realmente confundido ante las intenciones de Hermione. La chica sonrió tristemente y tomo un gran respiro.

-Dime, Harry, si Voldemort gana, que crees que le pasara al mundo mágico? Que les pasara a las personas como yo? O como mis padres? Seremos los primeros en ser eliminados. Los Muggles y los nacidos de Muggle serán los blancos principales, seguidos de las familias como la de Ron. Familias a las que les llaman "_Traidores a la sangre_". Serán cazados y asesinados, todos nosotros lo seremos. Eso es lo que pretende, no es así. "Toda la magia la deben poseer solo los Sangre pura". Es por eso que hago esto, Harry. No quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar mi destino y el de mi familia en manos de alguien mas. No quiero quedarme atrás y observar como nuestro lado pierde y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Quiero participar en el rescate de mi futuro. El Ministerio y la Orden no nos dejan ayudar. Si puedo ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort, ayudar de cualquier manera, entonces estoy lista para hacer lo que sea. Eso incluye ayudarte a tu. Tienes razón, no siento lealtad hacia ti, pero estoy lista para darte una segunda oportunidad, si tu también me das una oportunidad a mi.

Hermione finalizo y miro a Harry, el chico se quedo quieto escuchando las palabras de la muchacha. Hermione podía notar que Harry luchaba en su interior por decidir si dejarla ayudarle o no. Sus palabras definitivamente lo habían golpeado y estaba tratando arduamente de buscar alguna excusa para desanimarla.

-Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si los atrapa? Los enviarían a Azkaban por haber ayudado a un criminal. Serán castigados por no haberme entregado- dijo Harry, le hablaba directamente a Hermione. Los otros tres se mantenían en silencio, mirando con admiración a Harry y Hermione, se preguntaban cual de los dos admitiría la derrota.

Hermione palideció un poco ante la mención de Azkaban, pero se aclaro la garganta y continuo.

-Bueno, si no arriesgamos no sabremos. Además, si puedo asegurar la seguridad de mis padres y otros nacidos de Muggles entonces ese es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar- Harry podía decir por la voz levemente temblorosa de ella que estaba tratando de parecer valiente, pero estaba fallando notoriamente. No la culpaba. Azkaban también lo asustaba a él.

Harry miro a los dos pelirrojos detrás de Hermione.

-ustedes dos, piensan igual que ella?- les pregunto. Ginny y Ron se miraron un segundo antes de responder al unisonó.

-Si- Harry los miro a los tres, pero su mirada rápidamente se fijo en Damien. Los cuatro adolescentes no parecían darse cuenta de en que se estaban metiendo. Sin embargo, no parecía encontrar ninguna excusa para hacerlos desistir. Además, podría usar la ayuda que le ofrecían. Como había dicho Hermione, necesitaba un enlace con el mundo mágico.

-Bien- se rindió Harry. La mirada de triunfo en los rostros de los otros cuatro lo hizo sonreír un poco, pero la disfrazo frunciendo el entrecejo- pero deben de hacer todo lo que yo les diga, seguirán mis ordenes al pie de la letra. De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo!- exclamaron los otros cuatro. Harry miro a los adolescentes frente a él. _"En que demonios me metí" _pensó mientras miraba como los chicos comenzaban a murmurar cosas emocionados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione arreglo todo rápidamente. Se encontrarían con Harry 3 veces a la semana. Esas tres veces, los chicos les dirían mentiras a sus padres sobre en donde estaría. Hermione diría que estaría en la Madriguera mientras que Damien diría que iba a ir con Hermione, Ron y Ginny supuestamente estarían en el Valle de Godric. Estaban agradecidos por que las reuniones de la Orden hubiesen comenzado nuevamente, ya que nadie los estaría supervisando.

Harry había cambiado su locación. Ahora se quedaba en otro _Travel Inn_, el cual estaba algo lejos de la casa de Hermione, pero tomaron un taxi Muggle para llegar. Los padres de Hermione seguían dándole mesada, así que la chica podía usar ese dinero y no estar pensando en excusas para pedirles a sus padres. Harry aun se comunicaba con ellos por el teléfono celular, el cual Hermione había vuelto a poner en modo silencio.

Esa era la primera reunión y se sentían algo nerviosos al estar en presencia de Harry.

-Linda habitación- comento Ron al entrar en el pequeño cuarto de hotel, había una cama, unas mesitas de noche y un pequeño guardarropa. Había una puerta al fondo que suponía era el baño. Harry cerro la puerta después de que Ron entrara y le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Si, muy linda. La puedo recorrer en menos de tres segundos! Genial!-dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Ron parecía mortificado por haber insultado a Harry. Miro a Damien con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tu no vístela habitación que tenia cuando estaba con él- explico Damien en un susurro. Ron asintió con la cabeza al entender.

Damien recordaba el gigantesco cuarto que había visto en las memorias de Harry, cuando hablaba con Draco. La habitación era cuatro veces el tamaño de la sala común y la cama de Harry era tan grande que podrían dormir cómodamente 4 personas en ella. Para Harry, esa habitación debía provocarle claustrofobia.

Harry se acerco después deponerle seguro a la puerta. Se paro frente a los nerviosos chicos.

-Y bien? Siéntense- les indicó.

Los cuatro chicos se encaramaron en la cama y Harry los miro con expresión de molestia, los otros cuatros se movieron lentamente y se bajaron de la ama hasta quedar sentados en el suelo. Harry sonrió y movió su mano, transformo el guardarropa y las mesitas de noche en cinco sillas de madera. Hermione miro completamente asombrada las habilidades de transfiguración que tenia Harry, todos se sentaron en las sillas.

Harry vio a Ron sacar su varita, de inmediato, Harry se la arrebato. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido ante la acción.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?- le siseo Harry.

-Nada, solo iba a conjurar algo de pergamino, ya sabes, por si necesitamos tomar notas- Ron se concentro en no temblar al ver el enojo en el rostro de Harry.

-No necesitaran tomar notas de nada! Yo les recordare lo que deben hacer. Todos ustedes deben recordar nunca hacer magia cuando estén conmigo-dijo Harry en tono peligroso.

-Por que?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sus varitas están registradas al Ministerio. Todas las varitas lo están. De esa manera pueden rastrear la clase de magia que se utiliza y en que lugar. Si el Ministerio descubre magia siendo hecha en un lugar Muggle sin permiso. Comenzaran a rastrearlos. Algo los alertara de mi presencia aquí y sabrán que estoy ocultándome en aéreas Muggle- explico Harry- esto de por si ya será difícil, no puedo lidiar con las autoridades Muggles buscándome también, y el Ministerio lo hará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-continuo Harry.

-Que hay de la magia que acabas de usar?- pregunto Damien.

-Era magia sin varita, no puede ser rastreada. La magia sin varita es la única que pueden realizar en esta situación, pero ya que solo puedo realizar ciertos hechizos sin mi varita, estoy un poco restringido en esta área.

-Quieres decir que no puedes realizar ningún tipo de magia con tu varita=- pregunto Ginny.

-Mi varita no esta registrada en el Ministerio, pero Voldemort tiene su propia forma de rastrear nuestras varitas. Así que básicamente solo la puedo usar en ocasiones extremas y en lugares donde pueda escapar rápidamente, de preferencia en el mundo mágico. No quiero que nadie sepa en donde me estoy quedando- dijo Harry amargamente.

Damien se sintió mal por su hermano. Vivir sin magia era una cosa terrible para cualquier mago o bruja, y para Harry debía ser peor.

-Eso me recuerda, Damy, necesito hablar contigo en privado. Hablare contigo antes de que se vayan- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo- respondió Damien mirando algo sorprendido a su hermano.

Harry se sentó y comenzó con la reunión.

-Bien, primero lo primero. Quiero explicarles que mientras muchos de ustedes piensan que voy a destruir a Voldemort, eso no es verdad- como lo esperaba, Hermione y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos. Damien ya lo sabia así que no tuvo reacción y Ginny lo miraba preocupado- no soy el soldado de nadie, ni de Voldemort y definitivamente no el de Dumbledore. No me importa el mundo mágico. No me importa esta guerra. Lo que sea que planeo contra Voldemort es por mera venganza. El me quito mi vida al apartarme de mi familia, así que yo le voy a robar su vida a él, literalmente- Harry se detuvo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras.

Hermione pensaba furiosamente tratando de descubrir a que se refería Harry. Ron se veía tan confundido como siempre. Damien y Ginny se miraron entre si antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Voldemort hizo arreglos para ser inmortal- explico Harry- hizo Horrocruxes. Son objetos que guardan un pedazo de su alma. De ese modo, si alguien intenta atacarlo y esos objetos están a salvo, Voldemort no puede ser asesinado. Lo que planeo hacer es encontrar destruir esos Horrocruxes, volverlo mortal de nuevo. Sus Horrocruxes so su vida, planeo destruirlos, justo como el destruyo mi vida. Pueden llamarlo justicia poética si quieren- Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lo invadió ante los rostros de los otros cuatro.

-Pero déjenme dejar algo muy en claro. No planeo y nunca planeare, asesinar a Voldemort. Puede que me haya hecho cosas imperdonables, pero aun así el me crió. Me mostro cariño, aun si era falso y solo lo hizo para conseguir su cometido, aun así me mantuvo a salvo. No seria capaz de utilizar mi varita en contra suya. Solo quiero que ustedes lo sepan- Harry trato de mantener el dolor que sentía fuera de su voz, pero aun así no logro ocultarlo del todo.

-Ahora, no se mucho de estos Horrocruxes, excepto que ha hecho siete de ellos. Una parte sigue dentro de él, así que podemos olvidarnos de una. La segunda estaba dentro del pendiente de plata que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin. Ese tambien podemos tacharlo de la lista.

-Por que? Que le paso a ese?- pregunto Ron.

-Lo destruí- respondió Harry simplemente. Ron lo miro asombrado.

-Lo… lo destruiste? Cuando?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por que importa eso?- devolvió la pregunta Harry malhumorado. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y respiro hondo para calmarse- lo siento, es solo… no es un muy buen recuerdo que digamos- le explico a un enrojecido Ron, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Harry continuara- entonces, eso nos deja con cinco Horrocruxes. Que son y e donde están, no tengo idea- finalizo Harry. Hermione levanto la cabeza de golpe y lo miro.

-Eso es todo? No sabes que o en donde están esos Horrocruxes? Como planeas encontrarlos?- pregunto bastante decepcionada.

-Bueno, no me dio oportunidad de descubrir que eran, sabes, con toda la comunidad mágica tras mi cabeza!- respondió Harry sarcásticamente. Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

-Horrocruxes, lo he escuchado antes, alguien lo menciono- dijo, mas que nada para ella misma.

-No lo creo. En Hogwarts no habría nada de información sobre Horrocruxes. Es una de la magia mas oscura que existe. Para hacer uno debes tomar una vida. Debe ser a sangre fría y solo hay una cierta cantidad de veces que puedes hacerlo. Voldemort lo ha hecho al máximo. Siete veces. Es el número mas poderoso. El mas mágico. No se pueden hacer mas de siete Horrocruxes- explico Harry.

Hermione siguió pensativa, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus ojos mostraban pura concentración, como si tratara de recordar en donde había escuchado esa palabra. De pronto, dejo escapar un pequeño "Oh!" y miro rápidamente hacia Ron.

-Ron! Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos estudiando en la Madriguera. Fred y George dijeron que habían intentado escuchar la reunión anterior de la Orden. Mencionaron los Horrocruxes! Recuerdas como pensaron que era una palabra graciosa. Comenzaron a reírse al escuchar la palabra y la seora Weasley los descubrió y los regaño antes de que pudieran seguir escuchando mas sobe los Horrocruxes. Lo recuerdas?- pregunto Hermione. Ron la miro y después pareció recordar.

-Si, si lo recuerdo. Pensaron que los Horrocruxes eran pequeños animales con colmillos y que la Orden planeaba soltarlos para que acabaran con los Mortífagos…- sigo Ron y después miro a Harry un poco avergonzado. Harry lo miraba y era claro que reprimía su molestia- estaban bromeando, por supuesto- dijo Ron tratando de cubrir la sugerencia tan idiota que sus hermanos habían dicho.

-Obviamente- dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dejado que esos Gryffindor trabajaran con él.

-Como sea, prosigamos-dijo Damien.

-Si, um… entonces eso significa que Dumbledore y la Orden saben algo de estos Horrocruxes. Probablemente intenten encontrarlos también-finalizo Hermione.

-Bueno, ellos no lograran ponerles una mano encima. Esos Horrocruxes serán destruidos por mi, y solo por mi- dijo Harry tajantemente.

-Ustedes querían ayudarme, no?- les preguntó Harry con una mirada traviesa apareciendo en sus ojos esmeralda. Los otros cuatro adolescentes asintieron lentamente preguntándose lo que estaría pensando Harry- bien, les tengo su primera misión- Harry se inclino mas cerca de los otros y ellos lo imitaron.

-Tráiganme toda la información que tiene la Orden sobre los Horrocruxes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien estaban sentados en la habitación del mas pequeño tratando de pensar en como obtendrían la información de los Horrocruxes para Harry.

Habían acordado verse con Harry dentro de cinco días. Harry le enviaría otro mensaje de texto a Damien, para ver si habían obtenido la información. Damien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Harry le había dado una misión adicional al final de su ultima reunión. Lo había llevado a un lado al final dela reunión y le había dicho que encontrara su varita original, la cual James aun tenia oculta en algún lado. Harry le había dicho que esa varita era muy importante para él, que a pesar de que Voldemort podría rastrearlo con facilidad, se sentía mucho mas cómodo usando esa. Era la varita que Harry había utilizado la mayor parte de su vida. Damien le había dicho que haría lo posible por recuperas su varita y llevársela. Como rayos haría eso? No tenia idea.

-Debemos hacer algo pronto- dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, hagamos un paso a la vez- dijo Hermione-primero debemos entrar a una reunión de la orden, después podemos averiguar la información para Harry. Pero como entramos?- pensó en voz alta la chica.

-No podemos entrar, no es posible. El profesor Dumbledore vera a través de cualquier disfraz que nos pongamos y nuestros padres probablemente nos quemaran vivos si intentamos entrar durante una reunión-dijo Ron.

-Bien, que hay de la capa de tu padre, Damien? Uno de nosotros no podría meterse con eso?- pregunto Ginny, tratando de pensar en una posible solución.

-No es posible, Moody puede ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad. Su ojo raro puede ver a través de casi todo- dijo Damien tristemente- aparte de él, estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore puede verla también. Siempre que la uso en Hogwarts estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore puede darse cuenta- añadió.

-No podemos usar simplemente las orejas para escuchar la reunión?- trato de nuevo la pelirroja.

-No seas tonta! Después de que mamá atrapo a Fred y George definitivamente pondrá mas hechizos a la puerta para que no podamos meter absolutamente nada- dijo Ron.

-Solo estoy aportando ideas, Ronald! Por que n intentas algo tu?- le reclamo Ginny de mal humor.

-Bien, bien! Suficiente- les dio Damien a los pelirrojos.

-De hecho, Ronaldo, creo que diste en el punto! Fred y George han tratado muchas veces escuchar las reuniones de la Orden. Tal vez deberíamos unir fuerzas- dijo Hermione con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-En definitiva hemos sido una mala influencia para ella-le dijo Ron en voz baja a Damien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de unos días, la siguiente reunión dela Orden tuvo lugar. Hermione había planeado todo y, a pesar de que era un plan arriesgado, todos acordaron a hacerlo. El único problema era que debía convencer a los gemelos Weasley acceder a ser parte del plan, sin saber en realidad en lo que consistía.

Hermione había solucionado esa parte también. Todo lo que deban de hacer era jugar un poco con el ego de los chicos y todo lo demás seria pan comido. Estaba muy nerviosa por hacer semejante escenita, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en hacer lo que les tocara para poder obtener la información. Así que, el día de la reunión, os seis adolescentes estaban en el cuartel de la orden. Los habían llevado a un cuarto y les dijeron que no anduvieran merodeando. En cuanto la señora Weasley los dejo, todos entraron en acción.

-Ginny, que piensas hacer ya que cumplas la mayoría de edad?- pregunto Hermione con voz normal.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en unirme a Fred y George, ya sabes, con la idea de la tienda de bromas. Puede ser muy divertido- dijo Ginny en el mismo tono.

Ambas chicas hablaban en ton normal y hablaban particularmente alto, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los gemelos escucharan. Ambos pelirrojos giraron la cabeza cuando mencionaron sus nombres y escucharon los planes de su hermanita.

-Oh, por favor, Ginny! Por que querrías desperdiciar tu tiempo con algo como eso? Tienes mucho potencial. Deberías hacer algo que si signifique algo importante- dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Obtuvieron el resultado deseado. Fred y George escucharon el comentario de Hermione y saltaron a protestar.

-A que te refieres con perdida de tiempo!- exclamo Fred.

-Ginny puede hacer lo que ella guste!- se unió George.

-Claro que puede, solo me refiero a que debería hacer algo mas… constructivo con su magia, es todo!- respondió Hermione.

-Como que? Que es lo que tu harás, Hermione? Aburrir a todos con información sin sentido todo el tiempo? O hacer algo creativo con su magia?- le grito Fred. A este punto, Ron intervino.

-Vamos chicos, eso es cruel.

-Si, no le griten. Ella solo dio su opinion- se unio Damien.

-Entonces estas de acuerdo con ella. Creen que no podemos administrar una tienda de bromas? Bien! Se los demostraremos- dijo George molesto.

Bingo! Esa era la reacción exacta que eseraban de los gemelos. Ginny rápidamente se puso de pie y se unió a sus hermanos.

-Vamos, debemos discutir del futuro- dijo Ginny llevando a los gemelos fuera de la habitación.

Ron, Hermione y Damien suspiraron aliviados. La primera parte del plan iba perfecto. Ahora solo dependía de que Ginny pudiera efectuar la siguiente parte del plan.

Solo les tomo quince minutos para que la parte dos entrara en acción. Ron, Hermione y Damien escucharon el grito frenético de los gemelos y el horrible grito de Ginny que venia del primer puso. Hermione y los dos chicos corrieron hacia las escaleras. La visión era terrorífica. A pesar de que ya lo habían planeado, no era muy fácil de mirar que digamos.

Ginny estaba en el suelo, sangrando furiosamente por la boca, nariz y orejas. Fred y George intentaban detener el fluido de la sangre pero no podían hacer nada. Ron corrió hacia ellos y coenzo a gritarles a los gemelos.

-QUE ES LO QUE HAN HECHO? GINNY! POR MERLIN!

-No se que paso. Solo tratábamos de hacer una broma simple., pero el hechizo salió mal! No se detiene!- Fred y George estaban a punto de llorar mientras trataban de evitar que su hermanita muriera desangrada.

Hermione sintió que comenzaba a sudar frio. Sabia que Ginny estaba bien, ya que ella misma había puesto unas capsulas de sangre falsa en la boca, nariz y orejas de Ginny. Todo lo que Ginny tenia que hacer era morder las píldoras en su boca y todas las demás comenzarían a soltar sangre falsa hasta que el contra hechizo lo apagara. Ginny no estaba perdiendo nada de sangre. Ron haría el contra hechizo en el momento justo. Pero a pesar de saberlo, la imagen de Ginny en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz, boca y orejas era bastante perturbadora.

A Hermione se le había ocurrido al ver los dulces que habían inventado Fred y George, hubiesen usado las pastillas que hacían sangrar, pero Hermione pensó que seria muy fácil de descubrir para ellos. La sangre falsa no era un problema, ya que la había sacado de un paquete de bromas Muggle. Todo lo que debía hacer era aplicarle un par de hechizos y la sangre falsa Muggle no dejaría de fluir de las pastillas.

Hermione y Damien corrieron hacia el salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión de la Orden. La chica ni siquiera tuvo que tocar la puerta, ya que esta fue abierta por una lívida señora Weasley.

-Que sucede?-grito en cuando abrió la puerta.

-S… señora Weasley, G-… Ginny! Algo anda mal con Ginny!- tartamudeo Hermione y retrocedió unos pasos cundo la señora Weasley soltó la carrera hacia el sonido de los gritos de sus hijos.

Damien y Hermione y Damien se quedaron pegados a la pared cuando todos los miembros de la Orden salían rápidamente hacia el lugar de los gritos. La señora Weasley ahora gritaba histérica y eso capto la atención de todos los miembros de la Orden.

En cuanto la ultima persona dejo la habitación, Hermione y Damien tomaron la oportunidad y se metieron en esta. Se sentían terrible por lo que les pasaría a Fred y George, pero habían decidido que sus bromas habían ido demasiado lejos, eso los calmaría un poco.

Hermione tomo el pequeño globo grabador y lo escondió. Se alegro de haber podido ir al callejón Diagon a comprar el dispositivo de grabado mas utilizado en e mundo mágico. Hermione había planeado que Ginny distraería a los miembros de la orden el tiempo suficiente para que ella y Damien entraran en la habitación y pusieran la grabadora. De esa forma toda la reunión se grabaría y ellos podría llevárselo a Harry.

Hermione se puso a trabajar con la ayuda de Damien, escondieron muy bien el globo grabador entre las cortinas. De ese modo nadie lo vería por accidente. Esperaban que ni Moody ni el profesor Dumbledore se dieran cuenta, pero todo eso quedaba en manos del destino. Justo cuando Hermione terminaba de esconder el globo, se giro para tomar la mano de Damien y salir de ahí, pero sus ojos cafés captaron un poco del contendió de los pergaminos en el escritorio. Miro la ilustración de un pendiente en forma de serpientes de dos cabezas con brillantes ojos verdes. Hermione lo reconoció enseguida. Se lo había visto puesto a Harry en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, cuando habían ido a ayudarlo con la mordida del Daywalker. Recordó haber visto el bizarro pendiente cuando se había acercado a examinar la herida. Recordaba las palabras de Harry en su ultima reunión. _"La segunda parte esta en el pendiente de plata. Perteneció a Salazar Slytherin. Ese podemos tacharlo también."_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a mas no poder al darse cuenta de que la ilustración frente a ella era el Horrocruxe del pendiente de Slytherin, el cual Harry había destruido. Hermione había asumido que el pendiente de Slytherin debía tener la forma de una serpiente, era lo único que concordaba.

-Damien, esos papeles, creo que son sobre los Horrocruxes! Susurro Hermione al chico.

Damien estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de escuchar su alguien se acercaba de vuelta a la habitación y no la escucho al principio.

-Que?- dijo de inmediato, pero Hermione ya corría hacia el escritorio- Hermione!- exclamo apresurándose a seguirla.

Miro a Hermione mover su varita rápidamente sobre el pergamino y murmurar un hechizo , apenas lo susurro.

Una graciosa luz azul cubrió los pedazos de pergamino y el pequeño libro en el escritorio. Antes de que Damien pudiera preguntar lo que estaba hacienda, hubo un resplandor azul y piezas idénticas a los documentos del escritorio aparecieron con un pequeño plop. Damien miraba a las copias que Hermione había hecho de esos documentos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucharon ruidos afuera.

Hermione tomo rápidamente las copias y las guardo e su capa, después tomo a Damien antes de correr fuera de la habitación. Cuando se acercaron miraron al profesor Dumbledore arrodillándose junto a Ginny, quien seguía vomitando sangre. Fred y George lloraban a mares junto con el señor y la señora Weasley.

Hermione recordó a ultima parte del plan y corrió hacia Moody.

-Auror Moody! Por favor, haga algo! No puede dejarla morir! Por favor, por favor, haga algo- lloro Hermione mientras provocaba lagrimas falsas en sus ojos.

Moody parecía bastante preocupado y trato de calmar a la chica, pero al no tener nada de experiencia en ese campo, fallo miserablemente.

-Ya, ya, estará bien- dijo algo incomodo.

-COMO! COMO ESTARA BIEN? TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!- le grito Hermione, ahora la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden miraban a la chica y algunos hasta se habían acercado a Moody para calmar a la destrozada muchacha.

Esa era la reacción que esperaba Ron, tomo la oportunidad y murmuro el contra hechizo mientras la mayoría estaba prestándole atención a Hermione. Ron estaba parado muy cerca de Ginny, así que no tuvo problema en darle con el hechizo. Hermione sabia que era importante mantener la atención de Moody centrada en ella para que Ron pudiera ayudar a Ginny. Su ojo mágico era lo único que podría ver a Ron hacer un hechizo para curar a su hermana. Con la actuación de pánico de Hermione, Moody estaba muy ocupado con ella para darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa. En cuanto Ron le lanzo el contra hechizo a Ginny, la sangre paro de salir y la pelirroja se sentó lentamente pretendiendo sentirse débil y adolorida.

-Ginny! On, Ginny! Estas bien? Oh, mi pobre bebe. Que demonios paso? Quien te hizo esto? Dime!- la señora Weasley era un manojo de nervios y abrazaba la sangrienta forma de la chica dándole besos en la cabeza.

Ginny pretendió desmayarse y fue llevada raídamente hacia una de las habitaciones. Hermione y Damien siguieron a un muy pálido Ron.

Ginny despertó y dio un muy bien acto de _"No se que paso"_ y _"Solo quiero dormir"_. Nadie mas hablo del incidente de Ginny. Los gemelos parecían mortificados, Ron y Hermione les dedicaron una mirada que decía "no digan nada, hablaremos de eso después". La señora Weasley se apresuro a llevar a la pequeña Weasley a casa junto con Ron y los gemelos mientras que Damien y Hermione fueron enviados otra habitación. Damien sintió que no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos por miedo a que lo descubrieran. Sus adres no parecieron notarlo, pero el profesor Dumbledore los miraba a él y Hermione con una peculiar expresión en el rostro. A pesar de eso no dijo nada.

Damien y Hermione pusieron llave a la puerta y colapsaron de alivio en el piso. Lo habían logrado! Habían engañado a la Orden y habían obtenido información de los Horrocruxes. Todo el resto de la reunión seria grabado por el lobo que habían instalado, y eso también se lo llevarían a Harry en su próxima reunión. Y junto a eso los papeles que Hermione había copiado de los documentos de la Orden.

-Como hiciste eso, Hermione? En donde aprendiste ese hechizo?- preguntó Damien mirando las paginas del pequeño cuaderno, el cual tenia muchas, muchísimas notas sobre cuales podrían ser los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Hermione parecía algo avergonzada antes de responder con una pequeña sonrisa.

-La profesora McGonagall me lo enseño cuando estaba ayudándole a ser tutora de los de segundo año. De ese modo no tendría que copiar mis notas tantas veces para los chicos. Me dio que estaba estrictamente prohibido enseñárselo a alguien mas-explico.

-Por que?- pregunto Damien inocentemente.

-Vamos, Damien! Te imaginas lo que haría Ron si le enseñara ese hechizo que hace copias idénticas de cualquier documento? Nunca mas levantaría un dedo para hacer una tarea. Simplemente copiaría la mía todo el tiempo!- explico Hermione.

Damien suprimió la risita que estaba por salírsele y miro todos los papeles en sus manos. Estaba muy orgulloso de su logro. Se giro hacia Hermione y le dijo emocionado.

-No puedo esperar a nuestra siguiente reunión. Harry va a estar muy impresionado!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohh.. Harry es una mala influencia para esos cuatro..!xD espero mas reviews..! juro apurarme maass..!=D


	40. Hufflepuff

Bien.. no tarde tanto..xD he tenido unos cuantos problemas con el intrneeet..¬¬ ya tenia listo el capi hace dos días pero no había podido subirlo.. pero no se preocupen ke ya me cambio de compañía..=D disfruten..!

**JhungYuki: **claro ke se le pueden escapar cosas a Dumbledore.. aki tendras una sorpresa de algo ke ni Dumbly se imagina..xD oh pero si no los acuso ni nada.. aun pueden ser traviesos.. si la Orden ya ha descubierto Horrocruxes Harry se enfurece.. ya vez ke terco es ese niño.. pero bueno.. disfruta el capi..=D

**Yara Potter: **yo tampoco entiendo por ke se felicita de día de San Valentín.. ni ke todos se llamaran así para ke fuera su santo..¬¬ yo también espero no llegar a la fase Molly Weasley en el curso de Bella.. si ella no paso.. yo no tengo esperanza..=S de hecho he estado en una fase Merodeadora últimamente..xD acabo de hacer uno de los Merodeadores y estoy intentando terminar uno que empecé hace siglos..xD si kieres puedes pasarte por ellos también.. aunque no tienen viaje en el tiempo.. bueno como sea..xD lamento informarte ke la acción no se dará en este capi.. ero espera a ver como termina.. veras ke en el siguiente se arma la buena..xD la cosa plateada que Harry tenia era una daga.. no lo dice.. pero es la forma en la que puede defenderse sin usar su varita.. bueno lee y disfruta..=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **este no fue tan raido pero no tarde mucho.. cirto.. aunque por lo largo del capi.. oh bueno.. el siguiente casi listo..=d no tardare mucho..! espero tu review..=D

**Allie Danger: **aki tienes otro capii.. falta muchísimo para mis vacaciones pero gracias de todos modos..xD y piénsalo de este modo.. si Hermione y los demás no hubiesen descubierto a Harry.. Damy no podría haber hecho todo eso solo.. o si..¿? espero review..=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **ohh vamos.. es el diablillo ke el diablo es su padre..xD espero te guste este capi.. es corto pero da información..! deja review..=D

**AnnieKP: **ya no tarde tanto. O si..¿? bueno me esmere.. y el otro casi terminado..xD ya veras ke grupo disparejo forman esos 5.. pero bueno cada kien aporta lo suyo.. por desgracia para algunas lectoras (no para mi..xD) Ginny y Harry no tienen mucho foco en este fic.. se les da mas importancia a Harry con los Potter por supuesto.. aun así espero disfrutes..=D

**Jovas: **supongo ke pastas significa pastillas..¿? le servirá a Harry aprender algo de humildad.. actualizo mas rápido lo juro..!=D y sobre tu pregunta de como Harry destruyo el Horrocruxe así nada mas.. espera y veras.. vienen partes de lo mas interesantes muy pronto y eso tiene su respuesta..=D disfruta el capi esclav0o..!=D

**Chapis0093:** Aki aun no podemos llamarlo "Potter" en todo el esplendor de la palabra.. una parte de él aun sigue siendo fiel a Voldemort.. así ke si asesina a la persona que lo crio.. oh bueno ya no kiero dar información de mas.. prenderle… fuego.. a las cenizas… eso esta raro.. lo intentare algún dia con las cenizas de mis cigarros.. nunca se me había ocurrido..xD Harry no tiene toda la culpa.. después de todo, Hermione y Ron son mayores ke él..xD unos meses pero aun cuenta..! lee y deja Revieww..=D

**Diesicietedias: **ohh si ya sabes el final no tiene chiste.. no puedo darte pistas falsas o hacerse sufrir dando información a medias..¬¬ clases particulares de traducción..humm.. lo considerare..xD nunca jamás abandonaría el fic.. ya casi lo termino..! ni yo sola me lo creo..xD a mi también me gusto mas esta ke la otra.. aunque la relación padre e hijo ke llevan Voldy y Harry en el Rewrite es mucho mas cercana.. me agrada.. pero bueno.. espero te guste este capi..=D

**Rachel-Potter: **ya ya ya.. no te pongas lacrimógena.. aki tienes otro capi.. espero te guste.. es cortito pero sasia tu sed de mas..xD deja Review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hufflepuff

Harry se sentó junto a los cuatro orgullosos adolescentes. Frente a el estaba una copia de un diario que perteneció a Jason Riley y otros pedazos de pergamino con varios dibujos en ellos. Harry estaba en silencio mientras Hermione, Ron y Damien le explicaban como se las habían arreglado para obtenerlos. El globo grabador también estaba frente a Harry. Damien se había metido rápidamente al salón de juntas de la orden con la capa de invisibilidad y lo había recuperado. Hermione había dicho que tenían suficiente información y se la llevaron toda a Harry.

Para ser honestos, Harry no había esperado que los cuatro Gryffindor completaran su misión, para nada. Esperaba que se desanimaran con su fracaso y lo dejaran en paz. Miro los sonrientes rostros frente a él mientras le terminaban de contar la historia.

Harry tomo el diario y lo abrió con cuidado. Sentía muchas emociones burbujear dentro de él. Él mismo había asesinado a Riley y no sentía ningún remordimiento. El hombre era escoria, le habían dicho que había intentad chantajear a Lord Voldemort. Harry recordó la rabia que había sentido en ese entonces. Riley había sido asesinado por Harry por el crimen de traición. Riley había traicionado a Voldemort al tratar de exponer su debilidad. Harry aparto esos pensamientos de su mente. No quería pensar en la venganza que tomo por la traición a alguien que lo había traicionado a él.

Harry se concentró en el diario. Estaba lleno de ideas sobre los posibles Horrocruxes. No había algo definitivo. Los únicos dos artículos que eran definitivamente Horrocruxes eran el pendiente de Slytherin y el diario color negro. Harry miro a los cuatro adolescentes frente a él.

-Bueno, como dije antes, el collar puede ser tachado de la lista. Y con respecto al diario, tengo mis sospechas de lo que será- Ron, Hermione, Damien y Ginny no preguntara nada sobre el diario, pero escucharon con atención- y con respecto a esto- dijo tomando el diario- parece que no hay mas que suposiciones e ideas sobre lo que podrían ser los otros Horrocruxes. No hay nada en concreto- finalizo poniendo el pequeño cuaderno de nuevo en el escritorio.

-Aun así deberíamos investigar mas sobre el. Tal vez haya algunas pistas reales- dijo Damien tomando el diario.

Los cinco se reunieron alrededor de la pequeña mesa y comenzaron a estudiar los papeles.

-Este tal Riley seguro tiene muchas ideas- dijo Ron mientras pasaba las paginas que el Mortífago había escrito- quien es Riley de todas formas, y como supo tantas cosas sobre los Horrocruxes?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Era un Mortífago- respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada de los papeles. Los otros cuatro miraron a Harry rápidamente.

-Era un Mortífago? Como en, ya no es un Mortífago?- pregunto Damien sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-Sip, ya no lo es- respondió simplemente Harry.

Los otros cuatro no supieron como responder a eso. Sabían perfectamente a que se refería con "ya no lo es" y no querían saber como Harry sabia esa información, así que se concentraron en la información del cuaderno.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, los cinco finalmente dieron con una sección que ponía los posibles Horrocruxes.

"_A pesar de que nadie sabe con certeza la identidad de esos Horrocruxes, una cosa es verdad. Cuatro de estos Horrocruxes son objetos que pertenecieron a cuatro poderosos brujas y magos. Aun mas bizarro que nada es el hecho de que esos cuatro son nada mas y nada menos que los cuatro fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque los objetos utilizados por el Lord Oscuro son desconocidos aun, excepto por el pendiente en forma de serpiente que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin. Los otros tres pueden ser cualquier cosa."_

Hermione se levanto y le entrego a Harry un pedazo de pergamino que traía en la mano. Harry lo miro curioso, parecía escrito con letra diferente a la del resto. No aprecia la misma letra de Riley. Harry miro a Hermione correr de regreso a la mesa y tomar el globo grabadora, de pronto, la habitación se lleno con la voz de Dumbledore.

"_Como dije anteriormente, la búsqueda por los Horrocruxes de Voldemort debe iniciar pronto. Hemos estado ocupados con otras cosas últimamente, pero nuestra prioridad es encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes…"_

Dumbledore continuo hablando y comenzó a dar ciertas tareas a algunos de los miembros de la Orden. Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta, como si un rayo les hubiese caído en la cabeza, de que habían grabado los nombres de todos los miembros d la Orden. Si eso caía en las manos equivocadas, se desataría un completo caos. Los cinco adolescentes escucharon con atención las ordenes que daba Dumbledore, pero nada parecía darles alguna pista. Harry volvió su vista hacia el pergamino que tenia la letra de Dumbledore en el. Estaba lleno de notas que el anciano había tomado, y había escrito unas letras al final.

SSGGHHRR

-GG es Godric Gryffindor, SS de Salazar Slytherin, HH por Helga Hufflepuff y RR, Rowena Ravenclaw- murmuro Harry.

-Por que ellos, me refiero a que, por que los fundadores de Hogwarts?- pregunto Damien.

-No fueron solamente los fundadores de Hogwarts, sino que fueron personas muy poderosas. Su nivel de magia era tal que muy pocos eran capaces de competir contra ellos. Voldemort debió de haber utilizado algo de cada uno de ellos. Tiene sentido. Querría algo que represente poder- finalizo Harry, apago la grabadora y miro a los cuatro adolescentes frente a él- necesito descubrir en donde están estos Horrocruxes antes de que la Orden lo haga- dijo e voz baja.

-Como vamos a descubrir en donde están? Debe haber mas de 100 objetos valiosos de los fundadores de Hogwarts. Como vamos a ser capaces de rastrearlos?- pregunto Ginny.

-Mira, estamos hablando de Voldemort. Si iba a poner una pieza de su alma en un objeto, puedes apostar que el objeto debe tener muchísimo poder. Hay muchos objetos que se dice pertenecieron a los cuatro fundadores, pero en realidad son falsos. Lo puedo resolver fácilmente. Todo lo que debemos hacer es separar los falsos de los genuinos. Los objetos deben ser excepcionales. Voldemort no aceptaría nada menor a eso.

-Los fundadores de Hogwarts! Aun no lo creo. Por que Hogwarts?- dijo Ron aun asombrado.

-Como ya dije! No fueron simplemente los fundadores de Hogwarts. Fueron uno de los pocos magos excepcionalmente poderosos de la historia. Tiene sentido que escogiera objetos que pertenecieron a ellos. Ademas, Voldemort siempre se sintió parte de Hogwarts. Aun ahora, nunca ha querido destruir la escuela, la quería para él, hacerla suya. Mi Padre era muy cercano a Hogwarts. De hecho, trato de obtener trabajo ahí una vez- dijo Harry, recordando cuando Voldemort le había contado esa historia, pero dejo de hablar al notar el rostro que había puesto Damien. Harry se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Voldemort _"Padre"_ sin siquiera darse cuenta. Harry trataba arduamente de que Voldemort por su nombre, pero simplemente se le salió.

-Que puesto pidió?- pregunto Ron sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había en la habitación.

-Cual crees, Ronald?- dijo Hermione con mirada molesta.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- finalizo Ginny al ver que Ron seguía perdido. El silencio en la habitación era casi insoportable. Damien se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-Entonces, que objeto crees que utilizo para hacer su Horrocruxe?

-Bueno, creo que ahí es donde entramos nosotros nuevamente- dijo Hermione con tono animado- podemos investigar sobre los artículos genuinos que pertenecieron a los fundadores y en donde están. De eso podríamos descubrir cual podría ser un Horrocruxe- continuo Hermione. Harry pareció algo incomodo pero se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-De acuerdo, esperen a que los llame antes de venir a verme- les dijo y los otros cuatro comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para irse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron tres semanas y los cinco adolescentes siguieron teniendo sus reuniones con regularidad. Había muchísimos objetos que habían pertenecido a los fundadores de Hogwarts. Eran 120 en total, por todo lo que Hermione había investigado.

-No creo que podamos descartar muchos mas, son demasiados!- les dijo la castaña en ora de sus reuniones.

-Solo debemos ir tachando los que en definitiva no pueden ser Horrocruxes. Ya sabes, los que no sean suficientemente excepcionales. Entonces nos concentramos en los que tengan mas probabilidad- dijo Damien.

Así que empezaron a hacer su lista. Hermione había hecho su tarea. Se la había arreglado para ir a la librería mágica del Callejón Diagon. Ella y Ron hacían sacado muchísimos libros sobre la historia de los fundadores de Hogwarts junto con otros que traían información de los objetos y sus locaciones. Después de unas tres horas de arduo trabajo, finalmente tuvieron alfo de suerte.

-Miren esto! Esto de aquí- exclamo Ginny emocionada- el objeto mas famoso que perteneció a Helga Hufflepuff fue la copa familiar de Hufflepuff, pasada de generación en generación. La copa de Hufflepuff es una copa pequeña hecha de plata con el escudo familiar en ella. Es uno de los objetos mas valiosos de todos los tiempos- finalizo Ginny y miro directamente a Harry- tiene que se uno. No hay nada mas importante perteneciente a Hufflepuff, eso puede ser un Horrocruxe. Las otras cosas pertenecientes a Hufflepuff de esa época están en Hogwarts- la pelirroja le hablaba directamente a Harry. El chico tomo el libro que Ginny tenia y lo miro por el mismo. Ginny tenia razón. La descripción quedaba perfecta. Hermione buscaba rápidamente en otro de los libros.

-No, no puede ser- dijo suspirando.

-Que?- preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-La copa, no puede ser un Horrocruxe- continuó Hermione.

-Por que no?- pregunto eta vez Ron mirando a Hermione confundido.

-Por que esta seguro en el Ministerio de Magia. Siempre ha estado ahí- dijo Hermione señalando el libro y mostrándoselo a los demás, era un articulo que señalaba todas las valiosas posiciones en custodia del Ministerio.

Los cuatro adolescentes se desanimaron un poco. Se habían acercado tanto a descubrir que era un Horrocruxe, solo para encontrarse de frente con una pared. Harry, sin embargo, miro de cerca el articulo y de pronto, comenzó a reír- Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Damien miraron a Harry algo preocupados.

-Um… Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Damien. Harry se calmo y miro a Damien, aun sonreía.

-Es perfecto! No lo vez, Damy? La copa esta en el lugar mas seguro. El mismo Ministerio. Nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore pensaría en revisar el Ministerio por Horrocruxes. Hay muchísimos espías infiltrados en el Ministerio. Voldemort fácilmente pudo haber enviado a alguien para que tomara la copa y después devolverla sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La copa es definitivamente un Horrocruxe- les dijo Harry a los anonadados adolescentes.

-Bien, pero como se supone que vamos a entrar al Ministerio a destruir la copa?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado. Su ayuda se limita a conseguir información. No les permitiré acompañarme cuando vaya a destruir un Horrocruxe- dijo Harry de inmediato. Nadie se atrevió a discutir. Sabían muy bien que no debían tentar su suerte.

-Buen, entonces como es que **tu **entraras al Ministerio?- pregunto Damien burlonamente. Harry pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento. Sus ojos brillaron durante un segundo antes de levantar su mirada hacia Damien sonriéndole traviesamente.

-El siguiente partió de Quidditch, cuando es?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba mas que sorprendido cuando Damien se acerco a él la noche anterior. Había ganado dos entradas para el partido de Quidditch al día siguiente.

-Que dices, papá? Ron también va a ir. Tu y yo en el partido mañana. Que piensas?- le pregunto Damien.

-Damy, no creo que pueda concentrarme en el partido de mañana. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. Con el trabajo, la Orden y se me esta acabando el tiempo para encontrar a Harry también. No, no, Damy, lo siento. No estoy de humor- respondió James.

-Oh, vamos, papá! Me debes un juego. Recuerdas el partido de Bulgaria contra Irlanda? Por favor, papá. Necesitar relajarte un poco. Es solo un juego- después de dos horas de rogar y usar chantaje emocional, Damien termino convenciendo a su papá para que fuera.

Hermione había terminado de preparar su parte del plan. Ella y Ginny tenían la tarea de hacer una poción envejecedora. Debido a que Harry no podía usar su varita para cambiar su apariencia, y no podía hacerlo con magia sin varita, se vio forzado a beber la poción envejecedora para lucir como James Potter. Era claro que la única razón por la que Harry caminaba libremente luciendo como él mismo era por que no podía cambiar su apariencia físicamente con su varita.

Damien y ron acompañarían a James al partido de Quidditch. Su trabajo era mantener a James Potter lo mas lejos del Ministerio por el mayor tiempo posible. Esa era probablemente la cosa mas difícil, ya que si James se aparecía por el Ministerio cuando un James Potter ya estaba dentro era lo peor que podría pasar.

Harry sestaba de pie sosteniendo el pequeño frasco con poción en su mano. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba agradecido de parecerse a su papá. Se bebió la poción de una y comenzó a cambiar de inmediato. Creció unos cuantos centímetros y su rostro se endureció haciéndolo lucir exactamente como James Potter. Hermione y Ginny miraron con asombro a Harry frente a ellas, era idéntico a James Potter. La única diferencia eran los ojos de Harry, aun eran brillantes esmeraldas. Hermione le dio un par de anteojos, eran iguales a los que usaba James. Harry los tomo y miro a la chica.

-Póntelos- le dijo. Harry se puso los anteojos y de inmediato sus ojos cambiaron a un color avellana, iguales a los de su papá- encante las lentes para que tus ojos se vieran café- le explico Hermione. Harry estaba impresionado, pero no dijo nada.

-De acuerdo, me comunicare con ustedes después. Vayan a casa y recuerden, ustedes no saben nada- dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación. Hermione y Ginny soltaron un suspiro, ambas rezaban por que su primer caza de Horrocruxe fuera un éxito.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Este esta cortito.. pero no se preocupen ke el otro ya casi esta listo..!=D espero reviews… por favor ke voy a llorar..!


	41. The Plan

Como dije.. aki esta el otro capi rápida y eficientemente..!=D alguien me pidió acción.. si bien en este es solo una probadita.. esperen al ke sigue.. uff ya aparecerá Voldy de nuevo y no esta nada contento..!xD dejen muchos reviews y me asegurare de subirlo el fin de semana.. o antes..;)

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **si si si fue cortito.. pero por lo mismo subí rápido capi..=D por cierto.. eres Yara Potter verdad..¿? digo eske ya tienes mas nombres..xD si suele pasar.. ya no han escrito nada bueno.. pero bueno ya voy a subir capi nuevo d la fiesta loca de los Merodeadores y Lily.. por ahora lee este.. hay pokitita acción pero espera al ke sigue.. será muchísimo muy emocionante.. disfruta..=D

**Jovas: **esclavo sumiso.. eso me gusta mas..=D y ahora no puedes decirme nada porke actualice rapidísimo..! HORROCRUXE… vuelve a escribirlo mal y te acuso con el resto de los lectores..¬¬ el siguiente capi es mas interesante lo jur0o..! déjame review..! es una orden..!3

**Allie Danger: **enamorada del Harry Oscuro..xD así están varias la verdad..xD actualicé rpaido0..! insisto.. este es interesante.. pero el ke sigue..! si te gusta ke Harry sufra.. aaaa no.. es hasta el 43.. pero bueno ya casi..=D espero tu review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **en verdad crees que voy… piensas que pasare todo el tiempo... como crees ke voy a responder… son larguísimos..! no.. no lo hare.. no responderé a todo eso… nah.. es demasiado.. es… oh maldición hay varias cosas ke tengo ke aclararte así ke los responderé..¬¬bien debo admitir ke si extrañe tus elocuentes comentarios.. y mas te vale tomar tiempo para poner los comentarios ke voy a actualizar un pokito mas rápido.. es mi propósito del mes..! MI lobito Remus John Lupin y MI bebe Ted Remus Lupin… podrás haber sido uno de sus amores de Hogwarts pero la del cabello rosa se lo keda..=D pero bueno..toallita húmeda.. aja..¬¬ como krees ke djo abierta la llave del agua por 45 minutos..¬¬ claro ke no.. la abro y la cierro.. la abro y la cierro… especialmente porke si no le cierro el agua sale hirviendo..así ke me espero u rato a ke se enfrié en las tuberías..=D no kreo ke kerramos meternos con las mentes retorcidas y oscuras de ambas asi ke dejémoslo en… nalgadas a Harry.. y por supuesto ke kerias saber ke pasaba al final..! todas esas meticulosas preguntas.. tanta paranoia.. cosas sin sentido ke al final me asustaban por ke definitivamente tenían sentido en alguna parte del fic… kerias saberlo.. mi culpa no es.. bueno la verdad era parte del examen final de Bellatrix.. tuve ke hacerlo..=D tu madre te paga por lavar el auto..¿?O.o si a mi madre le digo ke no, va y me persigue a manguerazos…¬¬ y bueno como ya sabes mi reacción ante tu pekeño lapsus Damny (lo cual suena bastante a "maldicioncita" en ingles, explico mas: "Damn"=Maldición y la "Y"=diminutivo.. por lo ke no podría darse nada entre esos dos o estarían malditos..) a ke no te esperabas esa..!=D Backberry… los odio..¬¬ ya le vendí mi alma a Steve Jobbs… y tuu derechos de Autor…¡' hahahahah por favor.. no me hagas reír..! después de ke me tomo todo el tiempo del mundo para responder este ridículamente larguísimo review me kieres demand… agua..O.o moriría si me hacen eso sabes..¬¬ kieres matarme y nunca terminar de leer este fic.. ehh eso kieres.:! yo se ke no.. ahora dame una botella de Chivas 18..! o bueno mejor un Johnny Walker… negro no menos..! y el de los Merodeadores ya casi esta.. un par de fotografías mas y listo.. juju se aceptan sugerencias..=D este comentario no tiene abuela..es demasiado largo y pones demasiados PD..¬¬ siguiente comentario: si Ron si tiene carácter fuerte también.. pero claro las chicas pelirrojas son peores.. por que? tres letras PMS..=D estoy en shock…. Juan… Juan Gabriel..O.o la única canción ke se me de el es la de Acapulco o algo así ke el recuerdo triste y ke su mama… no recuerdo.. ahora responderé a una de tus preguntas honestamente.. sinceramente al fin después de tanto tiempo.. la varita de Harry fue hecha especialmente para él.. solo él puede usarla.. el el capi ke sigue explican eso.. si me dejas review pronto lo sabrás mas rápido..juju y eso ke te lo dije a pesar de ke me Cruciaste tres veces..¬¬ siguiente comentario: por Merlín! Stalkeas mis respuestas a otros reviews..! no le digas matón.. ni ke fuera gangster..¬¬ tu y tus deseos de reconciliación Harry-Voldemort.. si ya veo lo oscura, tenebrosa y nasty ke es tu mente..esa escena me lo explica bien.. ohh Pottermore is a bitch..¬¬ yo no kede…='( en parte mi internet tuvo la culpa.. pero aún asi..='( sigamos casi termino..!*u* no lo descubrirán.. él es lo suficientemente maldito como para asustar a un hombre y hacer ke se orine en los pantalones..xD ya veras..! y si no me dejas review n voy a llorar… voy y te saco de la uni de las greñas y te pego la cara a la pantalla de tu pc hasta que termines de leer y dejar review..¬¬ disfruta..=D O.o una hoja entera en Word..! WTF..! oh oh almost forgot.. agregame al Face.. debes tener o si no en verdad no existes..¬¬ mi face "Ana Ledon (Tonks)" mi foto sale… bueno salgo con carita de meme y luces de antro detrás de mi..=D me dejas mensajito para saber ke eres tu..

**AnnieKP: **cortito.. este esta mas larguito..=D espero ke te guste.. Harry es sexy por naturaleza.. seamos sinceras.. siendo Gryffindor es lindo.. pero Slytherin… yummi… disfruta el capi…!=D

**VeroSev: **será mas fácil de lo ke la mayoría se imagina..=D pero eso no le kita lo peligroso..xD disfruta y deja Review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Plan – El Plan

Lord Voldemort no creía posible estar mas molesto que como estaba en ese momento. Había pasado un mes desde que sus incompetentes Mortífagos habían dejado ir a Harry y aun no tenia ni una pista de donde podría estar. Voldemort no podía perder mas tempo. Perdería la guerra sin Harry, y si las cosas seguían como iban en ese momento, el otro bando tendría a Harry antes que ellos.

Sin embargo, Lord Voldemort no quería admitir que una gran parte de él quería a Harry de vuelta por otra razón aparte de la guerra. Extrañaba a Harry, pero todo el numerito que el chico había hecho al destruir su Horrocruxe estaba carcomiéndolo por dentro. Nunca en su vida había esperado que Harry hiciera algo como eso. Pero Voldemort sabia que el muchacho no sabía en donde estaban los demás Horrocruxes, así que no tenia que preocuparse por eso. Harry seria castigado severamente antes de que le modificaran la memoria.

Esa era otra cosa que lo ponía furioso. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo como para simplemente lanzar un Oblivate a Harry. Mas de un mes! Eso significaba que debía capturar a Harry y el mismo tendría que hacer un poderoso hechizo para cambiar su memoria, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que alguien mas jugara con la mente de Harry. Lord Voldemort sabia que información y cuales memorias dejar y cuales borrar.

El Lord Oscuro había dado instrucciones. Recompensaría a la persona que trajera a Harry de vuelta aumentando su poder. Obtendrían una fuente de poder de pura magia que podría ser usado con casi cualquier cosa. Eso había emocionado muchísimo a los Mortífagos. Ahora había una recompensa por la captura de Harry. Una recompensa que superaba por mucho los cinco mil Galeones del Ministerio. Eso motivaría as a los Mortífagos para atrapar al chico. Lord Voldemort miro a sus Mortífagos salir rápidamente de la habitación. _"Pronto"_ pensó _"Harry regresara conmigo pronto"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry entro en el enorme edificio que era el Ministerio de Magia. Ron le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre los pasillos del mismo. El pelirrojo y sus hermanos lo habían visitado tantas veces que lo tenían casi memorizado.

Después de entrar a la caseta telefónica, recordó los números que le había dado Ron, quien lo había memorizado después de ver a su padre y hermano, Percy, marcarlo varias veces. Harry presiono los números y escucho la voz de una mujer llenar la caseta.

-"_Bienvenido, por favor, ingrese su nombre y propósito de visita_"- Harry se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar.

-James Potter, Auror- dijo claramente. Harry no sabia realmente si sonaba como James, pero después había pensado que probablemente no hablaría mucho una vez dentro, así que se limitaría a ser su mejor imitación de James. La voz de la mujer lleno la caseta de nuevo.

-_"Gracias. Esperamos que disfrute su día en el Ministerio de Magia"._

Una pequeña tarjeta salió en el pequeño orificio de donde se suponía salían monedas y Harry la tomo rápidamente. De inmediato la casera telefónica comenzó a moverse. Se movió hacia abajo, bajo tierra. Harry se quedo quieto, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Iba a entrar de contrabando al Ministerio. Si lo capturaban ahí ya nunca mas podría salir, jamás. Toda persona dentro de es e edificio lo buscaba, y él les facilitaba las cosas entrando ahí.

-Espero que esto valga la pena- murmuro para su mismo.

La caseta telefónica llego hasta el fondo y la puerta se abrió. Harry entro a un magnifico recibidor. Era mu grande y con montones de chimeneas a los lados, cubrían las paredes de alrededor. Había un escritorio en medio de todo y otro en una esquinaron le había dicho a Harry que el que estaba en el medio era para que los visitantes se anotaran y registraran sus varitas. El de la esquina era para trabajadores de Ministerio. Ya que James era un Auror no tenia que registrar su varita.

Harry camino decididamente hacia el escritorio en la esquina. Trato de lucir lo mas normal posible. No quería dar la impresión de que no sabía a donde iba.

Ron le había dicho que la persona que se sentaba en ese escritorio era Benjamin Hugh, pero todos lo llamaban Benjie. Era un hombre agradable, pero se enojaba con las personas que no le preguntaban sobre su familia. Tenia su esposa y tres hijos, y Damien le había dicho que su papá siempre le preguntaba a Benjie por sus hijos.

Harry se acerco al hombre y vio como le sonreía ampliamente.

-Buenas tardes, señor potter. Como esta el día de hoy?- Harry le sonrió de vuelta a Benjie.

-Bien. Como estas, Benjie? Y tu esposa y tus hijos?

-Oh, están muy bien. Me iré de vacaciones pronto- respondió el hombre.

-Bien, que bien. Sol voy a recoger algo. Te veo luego- dijo Harry rápidamente y se acerco a las enormes puertas detrás dele escritorio.

Harry dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando entro en un corredor desierto. Estaba preocupado de que su padre se metiera en problemas si el Ministerio se daba cuenta de que la compa de Hufflepuff había desaparecido. Pero no planeaba que nadie mas lo viera, o buen, que no vieran a James tomar la copa e irse con ella. Con suerte, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que le había pasado a la copa. Y si de alguna manera James se involucraba con eso, habría muchísimas personas que declararían haberlo visto en el partido de Quidditch.

Harry se apresuro por el corredor y se dirigió a los elevadores.

De acuerdo al libro que tenia Hermione, la copa de Hufflepuff estaba en un área segura del edificio. Eso fue en lo único n lo que Ron y Damien no pudieron ayudarlo. No tenían idea de donde estaba la sección.

Harry entro al elevador y leyó los nombres de los departamentos. Encontró rápidamente el que mas probabilidad tenia de ser. Se llamaba _"Privado y Seguro, Solo personal autorizado"_. Esa tenia que ser.

Harry presiono e botón para ir al piso 23. De verdad esperaba que su plan funcionara. No quería atraer mucha atención. El elevador se abrió cuando iba en el piso 15. Un hombre alto con cabello castaño y ojos grises se subió al elevador. Harry mantuvo la mirada baja. No sabia a quienes conocía James y a quienes no, no quería que sospecharan de él.

-Que sucede, Potter? Intentas pasar desapercibido últimamente, no?- Harry levanto la Mirada y miro al hombre que le hablaba.

-Que?- respondió Harry. Harry podía decir, solo por la forma en la que ese hombre le hablaba y lo mirara, que no era amigo de James.

-No te culpo. Si tuviera un hijo asesino yo también me escondería- continuo el hombre.

Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiese lanzado una cubeta de agua fría encima. No podía creer lo que el hombre le acababa de decir. Harry cerro los puños fuertemente y se acerco u paso hacia el sujeto.

-Que? Te vas a lanzar sobre mi como lo hiciste con Keith? Tengo que recordarte, Potter, que no estoy diciendo nada malo. Tu hijo es un asesino. Debes acostumbrarte a que las personas lo llamen de ese modo.

Harry se sorprendió ante eso. Su padre pasaba por muchísimos maltratos por culpa suya. Las personas en su trabajo lo insultaban. Ese tal Keith ya había sufrido las consecuencias tras molestar a james, y ahora ese idiota también quería meterse en problemas.

-Tal vez, deberías mantener la boca cerrada o alguien vendrá y te la cerrara, permanentemente- siseo Harry.

-Es eso una amenaza?- pregunto el hombre.

-Acaso suena como una?- devolvió al pregunta Harry.

-Sera mejor que cuides tu espalda Potter. No todos desean lo mejor para ti.

Harry rodó los ojos. El estúpido hombre ni siquiera sabia como amenazar a alguien propiamente.

-Escucha, es obvio lo que en verdad esta sucediendo. Simplemente estas celoso de mi por que soy uno de los mejores Aurores a pesar de lo que sucede en mi vida personal, siempre seré de los mejores. Si no soportas el calor, mi amigo, te aconsejo que te alejes- dijo Harry sonriendo de lado.

En cuanto la ultima línea dejo sus labios, Harry movió su mano y el hombre fue a dar contra una de las paredes de metal del levador. El hombre estaba atontado pero seguía consiente.

-Que de… que demonios crees que haces?- exclamo el hombre mientras trataba ponerse de pie.

Harry sonrió y se inclino hacia adelante para mirar al hombre directamente a los ojos. Bajó un poco sus lentes para que sus brillantes esmeraldas se pudieran ver. El hombre abrió la boca horrorizado

-Tu… tu! Eres él!- murmur como pudo.

-De verdad deberías cuidar lo que dices. La próxima vez, un asesino podría venir y cerrarte la boca de por vida, estúpido bueno para nada!- dijo Harry venenosamente.

Harry le dio en la cabeza al tipo con la palma de su mano y lo mando de espaldas al suelo. El adolorido hombre trato de sacar su varita, pero Harry fue mas rápido y se la arrebato. El sujeto seguía en el suelo mientras Harry lo apuntaba con s propia varita.

-Umm… veamos ahora. Que debería hacer con una patética excusa de mago? Pensemos- se burló Harry.

Sonrió traviesamente y movió la varita una vez. El hombre comenzó a encogerse y pronto se convirtió en un pequeñísimo escarabajo color negro.

-Perfecto- sonrió Harry mientras el pequeño bicho intentaba escabullirse por las paredes metálicas del elevador para evitar ser aplastado.

-Ahora, puedes seguir comportándote como antes, esta forma te queda mucho mayor que la anterior- Harry soltó una risa.

En cuanto pudo, el pequeño escarabajo se escabullo por las puertas del elevador. Se lo merecía por haberle hablado así a James. Había sido solo un pequeño hechizo de transfiguración y se quitaría en unas cuantas horas. Dicho hechizo iba pegado con un hechizo protector, mientras la persona estuviera convertida en animal o, en este caso, insecto, no podía sufrir daño alguno. Así que si alguien iba y pisaba al escarabajo, este no moriría, simplemente lo lastimaría un poco.

-Al menos se mantendrá alejado de los Potter ahora- murmuró Harry.

Harry llego al piso 23 y salió del elevador en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Se alegro mucho cuando vio el corredor completamente desierto. Respiro profundo y se metió bajo al capa de invisibilidad. Vio las puertas que se dirigían a las diferentes habitaciones y se dio cuenta de que había cuatro Aurores cuidando dichas puertas. De verdad deseaba que eso funcionara, si alguno de esos hombres se daba cuenta de la capa de invisibilidad, Harry tendría que recurrir al plan B, y eso incluía a muchos Aurores muertos. Prefería no hacer eso en esos tiempos tan delicados.

Harry apunto la varita hacia la esquina opuesta y causo que la ventana estallara. Dos de los Aurores estuvieron en posición de combate al instante y corrieron hacia la ventana con sus varitas en alto, listos para enfrentar lo que fuera que había causado eso. Los otros dos se pusieron frente a las puertas, protegiéndolas. Harry camino lentamente hacia ellos. Era claro que no podían verlo. Se movió un poco mas cerca hasta que estuvo frente a los dos Aurores. Trato de mantenerse lo mas callado posible mientras sacaba una pequeña botella de sus ropas. Sin apartar sus ojos de los dos Aurores, Harry abrió la botella, de inmediato, un ruido tremendo se escucho por todo el pasillo. Los dos Aurores pegaron un brinco y, tomando oportunidad de su distracción, Harry los paso y abrió la puerta rápidamente. Había tirado la botella cuando había pasado junto a los Aurores, pero ellos no sabían de donde venia el ruido. Harry se metió por la puerta y se movió silenciosamente una vez adentro. Se quedo bajo al capa y corrió por el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba repleta de hileras de estantes. Harry se apresuro a llegar hasta una copa de plata que estaba situada en la tercera hilera. Estaba dentro de una urna de cristal y se veía realmente hermosa.

Harry casi sintió pena al tener que destruirla. Se quito la capa de invisibilidad, movió la varita y sintió la cantidad de hechizos de protección que tenia la copa. Movió su mano y la puso sobre la urna de cristal, debía quitar las protecciones sin varita, de otro modo activaría la alarma. Era igual que abrir una puerta si usar la varita. Solo necesitabas saber cuales quitar primero. Cerro los ojos y se concentro en la magia frente a él. Logro quitar las protecciones rápidamente, solo tres minutos de profunda concentración y el seguro estaba fuera. Escucho el click cuando el hechizo desaparecía y la urna se abría.

Harry levanto el cristal y tomo la copa de plata. En cuento sus dedos tocaron la copa, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle. Tuvo que morderse los labios para que no escapara el quejido que provoco. La molesta en la cicatriz había disminuido notoriamente desde que había destruido el pendiente de Slytherin. Era ahora un dolor soportable, pero algunas veces incrementaba sin avisar. Harry pensaba que, ahora que no estaba con él, Voldemort se enfadaba mucho mas seguido.

-Definitivamente un Horrocruxe- murmuro para si mismo mientras frotaba su cicatriz.

Metió la copa entre su ropa y volvió a meterse bajo la capa de invisibilidad antes de moverse discretamente hacia la puerta, llego justo cuando tres delos Aurores entraban en la habitación.

"Mierda" pensó Harry apartándose del camino. Los Aurores lanzaban proyectiles azules que iluminaban diferentes objetos, era obvio que se trataba de un hechizo localizador para ver si alguien había entrado. El problema era que no sabían quien había entrado, así que lanzaban hechizos a ciegas. Harry apretó su agarre a la capa y se movió rápidamente esquivando los proyectiles azules. Si alguna de esas luces lo golpeaba, una luz lo cubriría y todos se darían cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Harry se movió a una velocidad increíble, rápidamente se las arreglo para pasar a los tres Aurores. Se dio cuenta de que aun había un Auror afuera, se escabullo al lado de él y corrió a las escaleras. No se dio cuenta que había retenido el aliento hasta que llego a las escaleras. Su pecho le dolía por no haber respirado en tanto tiempo, al fin pudo soltar el aire aliviado.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y cuando llego unos cuantos pisos abajo pudo usar el elevador para r hasta el primer piso, la copa seguía metida en su bolsillo. No podía creer que había llegado tan lejos sin haber tenido algún problema mayor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien y Ron no podían creer su suerte. El partido había acabado en apenas 40 minutos. El estúpido Buscador había atrapado la Snitch demasiado rápido y el juego había terminado antes de que empezara propiamente. Iban de camino a casa y Damien y Ron rezaban por que Harry ya hubiera salido del Ministerio o siquiera que James no fuera al trabajo ese día.

-Papá, no crees que deberíamos salir a cenar esta noche?- dijo Damien a su papá mientras iban a casa.

-Si, si tu quieras. Creo que seria bueno para tu mamá. Ha estado muy estresada últimamente- dijo james en voz baja.

-Bien. Creo que deberías ir a casa y decírselo tu mismo. Siempre se emociona cuando la sorprendes llegando temprano- dijo Damien rápidamente.

-De acuerdo- rio James.

Damien y Ron se relajaron en sus asientos, se alegraban de que James se dirigía directo al Valle de Godric. Justo cuando iniciaban una conversación entre ellos, Ron miro hacia la ventanilla detrás de Damien y jadeó de sorpresa.

-Que?- preguntó Damien.

-Mira!-siseo Ron.

Damien se giro y vio con horror que estaban fuera del Ministerio de Magia. Su auto se dirigía hacia la caseta telefónica utilizada para ingresar al edificio.

-Papá! Que estas haciendo? Pensé que no irías a trabajar hoy- dijo Damien fingiendo voz calmada.

-No entraré a trabajar. Solo entraré por un minuto. Necesito recoger algo- dijo James estacionando el auto.

Ron y Damien compartieron una mirada de pánico. Que harían ahora' Su traba era mantener a James lejos del Ministerio. No podían dejarlo entrar. Probablemente Harry seguía adentro.

-Oh, de acuerdo- dijo Damien y se giro hacia Ron gesticulando con los labios un _"Oh, santísima mierda!"._ El pelirrojo también lucia al borde del colapso debido al pánico.

-Señor Potter, esta bien si hablamos con usted de un asuntito antes de que entre?- James termino de estacionar el auto y se giro hacia los dos chicos en el asiento trasero.

-Claro- Ron miro a Damien, obviamente esperando que dijera algo. James miro a su hijo mas joven- sucede algo, Damy?

Damien miro a Ron con ojos entrecerrados y volvió a mirar a su padre.

-Um… si. De hecho, no se como decirte esto, pero, um…- Damien trataba de descongelar su mente para poder pensar en una buena distracción.

-Damy, es de verdad importante, o puede esperar a que lleguemos a casa?- pregunto James quitándose el cinturón para salir del auto.

-NO! Me refiero a que, tengo que hablar de eso ahora. Si mama se entera, no se si comprendería- balbució Damien. Eso llamo la atención de James. Se giro de nuevo para poder mirar completamente a Damien.

-Damy, que sucede?- pregunto genuinamente preocupado ahora.

Damien se removió incomodo. Estaba preocupando a su papá sin necesidad.

-Um… veras. Me gusta… um… como que me gusta esta persona. Se que dices que no puedo salir con nadie hasta que crezca un poco mas, así que no me he acercado demasiado a esta persona. Pero ahora que dejamos Hogwarts no se si tenga posibilidad de preguntarle si quiere salir mas que ahora- Damien decidió que era mejor ir por la media verdad.

-Oh! De acuerdo, quien es esta persona?- pregunto James con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es… Sam, en verdad me gusta Sam y creo que…- Damien se interrumpió cuando James se ahogo con su propia saliva.

-Sam! Te gusta alguien llamado Sam?- pregunto James.

-Si- dijo rápidamente Damien sin saber el por que la sangre había abandonado el rostro de su padre.

-Oh… um… creo que eso debemos de hablarlo en otro lado. No de esta manera- dijo James, ahora su cara se volvía lentamente color rojo.

-Papá, quiero hablar de esto ahora. Sam vive cruzando la calle. Y si crees que esta bien, me gustaría ir con ella a saludarla- dijo Damien.

-Ella! Sam es una ella. Sam es chica!-dijo James luciendo realmente aliviado. Damien se dio cuenta de lo que James había pensado cuando le dijo el nombre "Sam".

-Si, Sam, ya sabes, diminutivo de Samantha. Vino a la casa el pasado julio, recuerdas?- pregunto Damien amortiguando la risa que amenazaba con escapársele.

-Oh, si, si. Linda chica. Linda chica. Me agrada. Pero Damy, aun eres joven. Creo que debes esperarte a cumplir los quince años para comenzar a salir con alguien. De acuerdo?- pregunto James luciendo avergonzado. No recordaba a nadie llamado Samantha, pero simplemente quería compensar su estúpido pensamiento.

-De acuerdo! Pero no le digas a mamá. Ella no parara de hablar de la responsabilidad que trae la pareja. Y Sam es su mejor estudiante- le explico Damien.

-No te preocupes- respondió James.

La sonrisa de Damien se ensancho capto con la mirada a Harry, lucia exactamente como su papá, salía de la caseta telefónica y se dirigía rápidamente en la bulliciosa calle perdiéndose rápidamente entre la gente.

James salió del coche y les dijo a los chicos que lo esperaran ahí mientras iba al Ministerio. Damien y Ron explotaron a carcajadas una vez que James se alejo un poco del auto.

-Por Merlín, Damien. Pensé que le causarías un paro cardiaco!- exclamo Ron.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Y no estaba mintiendo. Sam esta buenísima- dijo Damien sonriendo.

-Esta en mi año!- dijo Ron riendo de nuevo.

-Y? No puede gustarme solo por que es tres años mayor que yo?- argumento Damien.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te puede gustar quien quieras. Así que, Harry logro salir a tiempo- dijo Ron mirando por la ventana.

-Si, esperemos que todo saliera conforme al plan- dijo Damien en voz baja.

James entro al recibidor y rápidamente si dirigió a hacia Benjie.

-Hola Benjie, como estas? Como están tu esposa y tus hijos?- pregunto James deteniéndose a saludar al recepcionista. Benjie le dedico a James una mirada extraña.

-Estoy bien, señor Potter. Pero creo que usted esta perdiendo la memoria. Ya me pregunto como estaba esta tarde- james miro a Benjie, confundido.

-De que estas hablando? Acabo de entrar por primera vez en el día- dijo James soltando una risa.

-No, es la segunda ve que viene hoy. De echo, acaba de irse hace dos minutos. Incluso se despidió de mi- dijo Benjie mirando algo molesto a James.

-Pero que estas…- de pronto, todo tuvo sentido para James.

James corrió hacia la caseta teleonica para salir al mundo Muggle. Se metió dentro y presiono los botones maldiciendo y deseando que el estúpido aparato fuera mas rapido. Harry habia entrado al Ministerio. Se había hecho pasar por él para poder entrar sin ser reconocido. Benjie le había dicho que se había ido apenas unos minutes antes. Tal vez aun podría alcanzarlo.

James salió rápidamente de la caseta y corrió a la esquina. Sus ojos buscaban a Harry por todos lados, pero no había señal de su hijo mayor. Damien y Ron miraban todo desde el asiento del auto y sintieron sus corazones hundirse al mirar a James correr de un lado para otro claramente buscando a alguien.

-No sabemos nada- susurro Ron a Damien cuando James se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

Damien y ron pronto estuvieron sentados en uno de los estudios del Ministerio. James no sospechaba de ellos para nada. Había corrido al auto y los había dirigido al Ministerio. Había ocurrido algo que tenia que solucionar antes de regresar a casa.

La tensión se sentía aplastante en ese momento. Todo el Ministerio estaba alterado ante el hecho de que alguien hubiese entrar al Ministerio tan fácilmente, y e hecho de que había sido el Príncipe Oscuro era muchísimo mas inquietante. James había tratado de mantiene todo bajo control, pero Benjie ya había lanzado la alarma cuando él había entrado de nuevo al Ministerio.

-Un chico entra en el Ministerio! Viene tranquilamente y hace lo que sea que haya venido a hacer y se va sin que nadie se de cuenta! Explíquenme como es eso posible!- rugió el Ministro Fudge.

James se removió incomodo, no por lo que el Ministro estaba gritando, sino por que había escupido saliva hacia todos lados.

"_Pero quien fue el idiota que le dijo?"_ pensó James furioso. Solo quería saber por que Harry había entrado al Ministerio. Que propósito lo llevaría a hacer semejante cosa tan peligrosa para él? Rápidamente la razón por la que el chico había ido se hizo clara. Después de que se soltara la alarma, todos los departamentos fueron cuestionados por si algo fuera de lo común había pasado en la ultima hora. Ahí fue cuando los Aurores en el piso 23 se adelantaron y explicaron lo que había sucedido esa tarde. Después de una búsqueda rigurosa, reportaron que la invaluable copa de Helga Hufflepuff estaba desaparecida.

Eso hizo que la situación explotara aun mas. El Ministro Fudge entro en pánico al no saber como explicaría eso. Ordeno que nadie mas se enterara de lo que había pasado mas que los cuatro Aurores y las personas en esa oficina. Bajo ninguna circunstancia la población mágica debía de enterarse de que el Príncipe Oscuro se había robado un valioso artefacto frente a las narices del Ministro.

James y Sirius estaban en pánico también. Harry se había arriesgado muchísimo al venir al Ministerio. Por que? Por que Harry querría la copa de Hufflepuff? Sabían que Dumbledore ya lo sabría. Tal vez él les podría dar mas información.

Ron y Damien estaban en la habitación absolutamente absortos de todo lo que pasaba afuera. Solo estaban agradecidos de que nadie sospechase de ellos. Estaban a salvo. De pronto un grito hizo que ambos chicos saltaran de sus lugares y corrieran hacia la puerta. Damien miro a su papá y su tío Sirius discutiendo acaloradamente con un hombre alto de cabello castaño. El hombre era un Auror, ambos chicos lo reconocieron como Charles Blake. Era muy arrogante y pomposo y amaba pelearse con otra gente. Odiaba a James y Sirius desde sus días en Hogwarts juntos. Sirius una vez le había dicho a Damien que Blake solo se había vuelto Auror para copiarles a James y a él.

-Te estoy diciendo que él estuvo aquí y yo lo vi!- grito con frustración Blake a James.

-Quien? Quien estuvo aquí? Habla con sentido, quieres!- le grito de vuelta el de gafas.

-Tu hijo! Estuvo aquí. Me atacó!- grito de vuelta Blake. Su rostro estaba rojo de rabia.

-De que estas hablando? Si lo viste por que lo dejaste ir?- interrumpió Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Lo hubiera arrestado! Pero él… él… yo…- Blake dejo de hablar. Aparentemente lo que sea que le había hecho Harry para callarlo había sido bastante eficiente. La verdad era que el hombre estaba avergonzado por que se había dejado convertir en escarabajo por un niño de dieciséis años. Si eso lograba salir a la luz, nunca se recuperaría de la vergüenza. Asi que simplemente se giro y se alejo dando zancadas. Le dedico a James una mirada de muerte antes de retirarse. Se juro a si mismo que se la pagaría, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro rápidamente. Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la cama antes de sacar la copa y sostenerla en su mano. Al parecer Voldemort se había calmado, ya que su cicatriz ya no le dolía. Harry examinó la copa. Era realmente hermosa. Se sintió hipnotizado por la copa, tal y como le había pasado con el pendiente de Slytherin. Al fin pudo apartar la mirada y la puso junto a él sobre la cama.

Se paso una mano por el cabello. Había obtenido la copa pero no estaba seguro de si podría destruirla. El pendiente había sido diferente, había podido destruirlo en un momento de ira. Pero ahora no era lo mismo No sabia que hechizo usar para destruirlo. Harry pensó en lo molesto que se había sentido antes de destruir el pendiente de plata y que se convirtiera en polvo. Su ira había causado eso.

Harry tomo la copa en sus manos de nuevo y se concentro en ella. Pensó en todas las veces que Voldemort le había mostrado cariño, todas las veces que le había dicho lo poderoso que era y que era por eso que sus "padres" no lo amaban, por que era demasiado poderoso. Recordaba las palabras de Voldemort perfectamente.

"_Tienes oscuridad dentro de tu, Harry. Una oscuridad que te da poder puro. __Es por eso que tus padres te odiaban. No podían entenderlo. __La oscuridad dentro de ti será la responsable de nuestra Victoria."_

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron completamente negros por un instante y la copa en sus manos comenzó a incendiarse antes de explotar en una nube de polvo. Los ojos de Harry volvieron a ser brillantes esmeraldas después de eso. Miro la pila de polvo en sus manos y las cerro para evitar que el polvo cayera.

-Estabas equivocado, Voldemort, la oscuridad dentro de mi no será responsable de nuestra victoria, sino de tu caída.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ooohhh.. fíjense bien.. fíjense muy bien en los detalles..! si les gusto este capi esperen lo ke viene.. oohh no puedo esperar a subir el capi..!=D muchos reviews y subo rapidisim0o0o.!=D


	42. Joyous Occasions?

Primero que nada:

"_**FELICIDADES A MI POR QUE NO HE BEBIDO CERVEZA EN DOS SEMANAS Y MEDIA..!=D"**_

Así es.. me tomo mi dieta en serio y he dejado la cerveza..=D lo cambie por vodka tonics ke engordan menos y ayudan a kemar calorías por el limón..=D

Muy bien.. por consejo de uno de los lectores decidí demorar un poco el capi para ke el siguiente no tarde demasiado.. y eske tiene razón.. por la salud mental de varios de ustedes es mejor subir los dos capis casi al mismo tiempo..xD y eske el final.. oh bueno ya verán.. el titulo no tiene nada ke ver..xD bien los dejo para ke lean.. disfruten..!=D

**Fadamaja: **aki tienes la continuación..=D espera el próximo capi pronto..!=D

**Anairda: **no te preocupes yo no la dejare.. yo también leía la traducción pero cuando vi que la dejo decidí continuarla ya que hay muchos lectores que no saben ingles y que se kedaron con las ganas..xD ya falta poco..! sigue dejando reviews..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **tus reviews son larguisimos..!¬¬ si si me kejo pero me gustaaan.. como muchas cosas en esta vida..=D 0o0oh aki viene tu adorado Voldy… olvide si te gusta James también.. porke de ser asi… bueno ya kiero ver tu reacción ante lo ke pasa entre los Papis de Harry.. y ke si actualizo mas rápido..!=D espero review o me pongo en huelga.. ya sabes..!=D llamarse Bellatrix debe ser extraño..O.o yo ke ella me ocultaría de los pelirrojos..=D cuando digo Damy pienso en todo menos en calor.. es un niño lindo..! Ginny necesita la sensualidad de Harry..! es una fogosa pelirroja.. ya sabes..=D y tu necesitas un curso de alcohol pero ya..¬¬ por Merlín poderoso y sacrosanto.. no saber de licor es como… como… como si a Hermione se le olvidara la historia de Hogwarts..! con respecto a las fotografías.. lo ke sea es bueno.. eso de Remus ya lo use.. eh aki.. solo para ti en exclusivo y en directo.. un pedazo del siguiente capi de los Merodeadores..! algo así para ke me envíes sugerencias..xD es solo un parrafito no te emociones..: "_En una de las fotos se veía a Lily, solo vistiendo su ropa interior, estaba sobre la mesa a cuatro patas y con su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del de James, quien tenía la mirada y sonrisa mas bobas de la historia. En otra se veían a Lily, Helen y Alice poniendo billetes Muggle en el bóxer de Sirius. Otra que se gano una enorme carcajada por parte de Helen y una risa contenida por parte de Lily, era los cinco chicos mostrando sus músculos, todos ya en bóxers, Frank aun traía una playera y Peter una toalla enredada en la cintura. Sirius se veía realmente perfecto, James también tenia lo suyo, Remus, a pesar de ser muy delgado, se veía muy bien, Frank tenia ya una pequeña panza debido al alcohol, pero lo que mas risa daba era Peter, por mas buena gente que quisiera verse Lily al intentar no reírse, no podía."_

Sugerencias por favor..=D bueno en este capi se explica un poco mas lo de la varita de Harry.. Stalk=acosar..=D y según tengo entendido vendetta no es ingles.. bueno tal vez me confundí yo.. ya el capi el capi.. el ministerio tiene ke ser obvio si no Fudge no sabría a donde ir..=D por favor.. todo ser humano sabe ke si lo puedes hacer mañana.. hazlo mañana..! descansa hoy..! es principio de todo estudiante.. y hasta de los no estudiantes..=D no sabes como me reí con Damy y lo de Sam..xD tarde como 20 minutos en poder traducir ese pedacito porke no podía dejar de reír..xD ese poder de Harry para destruir Horrocruxes.. ya veras ke s aclara todo en unos cuantos capis mas..=D actualización hecha.. FB aceptada.. y el siguiente capi listo para cargarse..! solo kiero reviews..=D P.D. si no subes review no actualizare y te culpare a ti por la tardanza..=D Bella va a estar tan orgullosa de mmi..!*u*

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **no sabia ke podías cambiar tu nombre en Fanfiction..xD debería cambiar mi apellido a Lupin..xD aki esta otro capi y juro ke el siguiente vendrá pronto.. y sobre los fics buenos.. hay uno de viaje en el tiempo ke me encanta pero ke la autora nunca termino.. se llama "Choque de Mundos" es genial..! bueno deja review..!=D

**Rachel-Potter: **aki esta otro capi..! y el siguiente como ya dije.. pronto..! solo deja review..!=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **lo de Damien fue lo mejor del capitulo pasado..! cuando lo estaba leyendo en ingles no podía dejar de reír..tarde como 20 minutos solo en ese mini pedacito..xD no e atrevas a leer lo ke sigue..! mucho menos en este capi ke se ke con este final vasa kerer irte directo al de ingles.. pero no..! te lo prohíbo o me pongo en huelga..!¬¬ deja review..=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **aki tienes otro.:! espero tu review pronto.:!=D ese Auror puede ser un idiota.. pero Harry no va a matar a nadie por su propia cuenta.. ya sabes.. sin ke Voldemort lo ordene y esas cosas.. el es… medianamente bueno..=D bueno cuando se descubra el misterio de cómo Harry destruye Horrocruxes tan fácil y no lo entiendes te lo describo..xD mientras tanto.. kedate con la duda..=D aki tienes otro capi..! fue rápido y el ke sigue casi listo.. lo subo rápido para ke no se me suiciden los lectores..xD espero tu review..!=D

**Diecisietedias: **hay adicciones buenas..=D no el alcohol.. no lo recomiendo.¬¬ pero te la pasas genial..=D y sabes para ke sirve tambien..¿? para borrar la memoria.. es verdaderamente efectiv0o..t puede hacer olvidar el fic para ke lo leas bien en español..1!¬¬ como te atreves a ir a leerte todo el fic completo..! s te gusta ke Harry defienda a su papá espera a ke veas el siguiente.. uff.. estará… llegara pronto si me dejan muchos Reviews..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joyous Occasions? – Ocaciones Alegres?

No había muchas cosas que dejaran a Albus Dumbledore sin palabras, pero después de escuchar a James y Sirius, Dumbledore se encontró imposibilitado de pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Harry entrara al Ministerio tan fácilmente. El chico seguía siendo un misterio para Dumbledore, cada vez que el anciano pensaba que lo conocía bien, el muchacho iba y hacia algo como eso, completamente fuera de tono.

Lo que Dumbledore encontraba mas interesante era el objeto que Harry había tomado, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Por que la copa? Que tenia de importante ese objeto como para que Harry tomara semejante riesgo por el. Había muchísimas otras cosas guardadas en el Ministerio, mucho menos seguras que la copa y que probablemente le dejarían mas dinero. No, tenía que ser otra cosa.

Dumbledore se recargo en su silla y cerro sus ojos. Podría ser? Seria posible que la copa de Hufflepuff era n Horrocruxe? Eso tenia sentido. Harry había tomado la copa por que era un Horrocruxe. Pero como Voldemort había logrado poner sus manos en la copa? De cualquier modo, Voldemort la debió de haber usado para hacer el Horrocruxe. Era la única cosa por la que Harry robaría la copa! Tenia que ser eso. Era lo único que se le ocurría para justificar a Harry entrando al Ministerio de Magia. Dumbledore abrió sus ojos y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

-Creo que se por que Harry entro al Ministerio- dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada. James, Sirius, Remus y Lily se apresuraron a acercarse a él- Harry fue por la copa de Hufflepuff. Eso lo sabemos bien. Pero creo que la verdadera pregunta es, por que tomo la copa- Dumbledore hizo una pausa- la copa es un Horrocruxe- añadió simplemente. El jadeo general que siguió a esas palabras hubiese sido muy gracioso si la situación no fuese tan tensa.

-Como… como lo sabe? Como puede estar seguro?- pregunto Lily.

-No puedo estar seguro. Sin embargo es lo único que tiene sentido. Voldemort tiene muchos espías en el mundo mágico. Siembre he estado al tanto del hecho de que también están en el Ministerio. Es posible que Voldemort usara a uno de sus espías para robar la copa y ponerla de vuelta después de usarla. Es muy ingenioso en realidad. Uno de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort custodiado por el Ministerio. Los Aurores tratando de acabar con el eran los mismos que lo protegían- James y Sirius se veían algo enfermos y pálidos ante las palabras del anciano.

-Entonces, usted cree que Harry tomo la copa por que es un Horrocruxe?- pregunto James.

-Creo que ese es el caso- respondió Dumbledore.

-Entonces, Harry esta detrás de los Horrocruxes también- dijo Sirius.

-Desde que Harry huyo de Voldemort me he estado preguntando que es lo que planea hacer. Harry siente que no puede volver a casa, a su verdadero hogar debido a su pasado. No puede comenzar una nueva vida en el mundo mágico por que todos lo reconocerían como el Príncipe Oscuro y lo entregarían al Ministerio. Harry no es de los que huiría y viviría su vida como Muggle. Así que eso facilita mi entendimiento. Ahora comprendo lo que Harry esta haciendo. Esta es su venganza. Ira tras los Horrocruxe como venganza hacia Voldemort- explico Dumbledore.

James y Lily podían sentir sus corazones latir salvajemente en sus pechos. Harry iba con todo contra Voldemort, iba tras los Horrocruxes. En lugar de sentirse orgullosos o felices por que Harry al fin estuviera contra Voldemort, ambos padres sintieron verdadero miedo. Si Harry era atrapado por los Mortífagos, que le haría Voldemort? Snape les había dicho que Voldemort quería a Harry de vuelta para modificarle la memoria y tener de vuelta a su Príncipe Oscuro. Voldemort había criado a Harry como a un hijo y como Dumbledore había dicho, tal vez tenia una debilidad por el chico, pero que le haría el Lord Oscuro al chico que destruyo uno o mas de sus amados Horrocruxes? James ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

-Debemos llegar a Harry! Antes de que Voldemort lo haga!- dijo James con la voz mas controlada que pudo. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Lily no podian estar as de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bien, repíteme eso una vez mas- dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-Que tiene de complicado? Me encuentras en el Valle de Godric y ambos vamos y buscamos tu varita mientras todos los demás están en la boda- repitió Damien su fabuloso plan.

-Correcto, correcto. Espera, la boda de quien?- pregunto Harry algo adormilado.

-Bill y Fleur! Harry, alguna vez me escuchas?- preguntó Damien- te dije de su boda la semana pasada, recuerdas? Bill Weasley, el hermano de Ron!

Harry sofoco otro bostezo y miro a su hermano menor con ojos cansados.

-Si, pero no crees que todos sospecharan de tu ausencia?- preguntó Harry.

-No, Ron y Hermione se encargaran de esa parte- le dijo Damien señalando con la cabeza hacia los chicos que hablaban en voz baja en una esquina de la habitación. Harry simplemente asintió y se tallo los ojos- estas bien? Parece que no has dormido en días- dijo Damien al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Harry y su rostro pálido y cansado.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry inmediatamente.

Damien decidió no presionarlo. En lugar de eso le pregunto algo que llevaba molestándolo por los últimos días.

-Harry, por que quieres esa varita en particular? Puedes conseguir una varita nueva. Por que estas obsesionado por conseguir tu vieja varita?

Harry dejo de tallarse los ojos y miro a Damien. Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían dejado sus cosas para mirar la reacción del chico.

-Esa varita es especial- respondió Harry simplemente.

-Que tiene de especial?- insistió Damien. Harry suspiro por lo bajo y miro a Damien.

Esa varita fue hecha especialmente para mi. Nadie mas puede utilizarla. Solo responderá ante mi. Aunque pueda ser rastreada por Voldemort, la altere para poder hacker ciertos hechizos sin que él se de cuenta- respondió Harry.

-Que clase de hechizos?- pregunto Damien sorprendido.

-Solo cosas simples, nada como las Imperdonables, solo hechizos para convocar cosas o transfigurar o cosas por el estilo- respondió Harry.

Damien permaneció en silencio. Aparentemente Harry de verdad necesitaba esa varita. Había vivido sin usar magia por mucho tiempo.

-Dijiste hechizos de transfiguración?- pregunto Ginny.

Harry ni siquiera la había mirado. Las ultimas semanas, Harry había pasado mucho timepo con los cuatro adolescentes. Como resultado, los cuatro se habían vuelto bastante abiertos y les era muy fácil comunicarse con Harry. Pero ninguno se comparaba con lo mucho que había cambiado Ginny Weasley. Al principio apenas si hablaba, pero ahora se veía bastante cómoda hablando y preguntándole cosas a Harry todo el tiempo. Algo de lo que Harry comenzaba a arrepentirse.

-Si, hechizos de transfiguración, por que?- dijo Harry sin levantar la mirada hacia Ginny.

-Bueno, es solo que no necesitas una varita para eso, puedes transfigurar prácticamente lo que quieras- respondió simplemente la pelirroja. Harry giro la cabeza y la miro.

-No puedo transfigurarme a mi mismo. Puedo controlar y manipular objetos, pero para cambiar mi apariencia tengo que usar mi varita.

Los cuatro adolescentes entendieron entonces. Por supuesto! Era por eso que Harry iba por ahí luciendo como él mismo. No era capaz de cambiar su apariencia. No podía aplicar un hechizo glamur sin su varita. Si Harry la tenia de vuelta estaría mucho mas seguro ya que podría cambiar y asi se ocultaría mas fácilmente.

-Bien, entonces nos encontraremos en el Valle de Godric pasado mañana- le dijo Harry a Damien.

Harry no podía esperar a tener de vuelta su varita. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin usar magia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien no podía creer lo fácil que había sido escabullirse de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Todos los adultos estaban tan distraídos con la boda que nadie se había dado cuenta que Damien había entrado a la casa para usar la Red Flu e ir al Valle de Godric.

Damien se sacudió el hollín de sus ropas al llegar a su sala. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Justo como lo habían planeado, Harry estaba esperándolo ahí. Los dos chicos entraron en la casa y comenzaron a buscar la varita de Harry.

Damien sintió el ya familiar tirón de culpa invadirlo. Era la segunda vez que Harry entraba en el Valle de Godric y en ambas ocasiones Damien se lo había ocultado a sus padres. Pero Damien también sabia que no podía forzar a Harry a regresar a casa. No tenia sentido hacer que Harry se quedara en un lugar en el que no se sentía cómodo.

Buscaron por toda la casa hasta que al fin pudieron encontrar la varita, estaba escondida en un cajón escondido detrás de la mesita de noche de James. No la hubieran encontrado si Harry no se hubiese golpeado con el mueble y lo hubiese movido por accidente.

Harry sostuvo su varita de nuevo en su mano e inmediatamente sintió la magia recorrerlo por completo. Damien no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Era realmente bizarro lo mucho que un mago o bruja se apegaba tanto a su varita. En el cas de Harry, esa varita lo había salvado en un montón de ocasiones. Además, Harry se las había arreglado para alterarla para que funcionara solo con él y tenia cierta libertad al usarla, Lord Voldemort no podría rastrearlo. Eso hacia la varita una de las cosas mas importantes para Harry.

-Ahora que?- pregunto Damien cuando su hermano metía su varita en el bolsillo.

-Ahora tu regresa con los Weasley, tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer- respondió Harry mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Damien se dio cuenta lo absorto que se veía Harry con todo lo que le rodeaba. Ese era su hogar. Peo Harry no mostraba ningún interés por el.

-Harry, te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Damien pensando como decirle a Harry su duda.

-Hmm-fue todo lo que respondió Harry mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca cuando saliera.

-Tu… quiero decir, si tuvieras opción… te… te gustaría regresar a casa?- pregunto Damien. Harry dejo de espiar afuera y miro a su hermano menor.

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Es solo… pese que el Valle de Godric, te afectaría o algo así. Ya sabes, por que es nuestro hogar y todo eso, pero parece que no te importa- dijo Damien un poco triste.

-Solo por que no diga nada no quiere decir que no sienta nada. Regresaría a casa si pudiera. Es solo que no es posible, así que no pierdo el tiempo pensando e eso y arrepintiéndome de cosas. Eso no ayudara- dijo Harry un poco molesto con el comportamiento infantil de Damien.

-Cierto, si. Lo siento. Solo quería saber, perdón- se disculpo el pequeño.

Harry reviso fuera de nuevo ates de instruirle a Damien que se fuera con los Weasley. Se fue después de ver a Damien desaparecer ente la llamarada verde, se apareció dentro de su habitación en el "Harley's Travel Inn".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto Damien volvió a la Madriguera supo que algo andaba terriblemente mal. En lugar del sonido de la buena música y la platica con risas, solo había gritos de terror. Fleur estaba de pie en mitad del salón mirando como los miembros de la Orden se gritaban entre si.

Al principio Damien no pudo entender lo que los adultos gritaban, pero después pudo captar unas cuantas palabras que solo dejaron en shock.

"_Atacado… debemos ayudar… Dumbledore se acaba de ir… no lo podemos contactar… cerca de cincuenta Mortífagos… debemos hacer algo!"_

Damien sintió su corazón hundirse hasta su estomago. Había un ataque y los miembros de la orden intentaban reunirse para ayudar a los Aurores del Ministerio. Los ojos de Damien escanearon la habitación hasta que vio a su padre y tíos de pie entre la multitud. Ya tenían sus varitas listas.

Damien se apresuró a acercarse a sus amigos.

-Que sucedió?- pregunto en cuatro se acerco a los tres preocupados chicos.

-Gracias a Dios que regresaste! No puedo creer que este pasando esto!- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada.

-Que sucedió, que esta pasando?- pregunto Damien.

-Ha habido un ataque! Es horrible. Los Mortífagos asesinaron al menos a doscientas personas! El profesor Dumbledore no aparece por ningún lado. Se fue de la boda poco después que tu. Dijo que había recibido una llamada urgente y que tenia que irse, veinte minutos después la noticia del ataque llego. Nadie ha podido contactar a Dumbledore, no saben en donde esta- finalizo Ron.

Damien sintió su boca seca ante las noticias. Doscientas muertes! Nada como eso habia sucedido antes. Miro a su papa darle un fuerte abrazo a su mamá antes de salir por la puerta con Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley y otros miembros de la Orden detrás de él. Miro otras dos figuras dirigirse a la puerta pero un grito los tuvo. Se dio cuenta de que Bill también seguía a los Aurores.

-Bill! No puedes! No puedes irte hoy, es tu boda! Ni siquiera eres un Auror!- gritaba la señora Weasley a su hijo.

-Mamá, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Puede que no sea un Auror, pero soy un mago capaz de ayudar, así que iré- respondió Bill.

Antes de que la seora Weasley pudiera argumentar algo, Fleur avanzo hacia su ahora marido. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de miedo y tristeza, miro directamente a los ojos de Bill.

-Tengo que ir Fleur, debes entender. Es mi deber. Por favor, déjame ir. Prometo que egresare- le rogo Billa su esposa. Fleur inclino su cabeza y se aparto en silencio del camino. La mirada que reflejaban sus ojos era clara.

-Debes_ volveg._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando los miembros de la Orden al fin llegaron a donde los Aurores del Ministerio estaban siendo acabados por los Mortífagos, su primera impresión fue que no tenían esperanza. Había muchísimos Mortífagos. El suelo estaba lleno de la sangre de los inocentes que habían caído y a donde quiera que miraban no había mas que devastación. Eso solía ser un pacifico y pequeño pueblo de magos pero ahora no era nada mas que un infierno ardiente.

James salto a la acción de inmediato. Comenzó a luchar contra un grupo de tres Mortífagos acabando con los tres rápidamente. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sintió una ola de ira recorrerlo cuando conjuró la maldición asesina en los Mortífagos. Ya no le importaba arrestaros y mandarlos a juicio. Merecían morir, todos ellos.

James no sabia en donde estaban los demás Aurores o que estaban haciendo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en los cuerpos de las victimas inocentes esparcidos por todos lados. Casi todos los cadáveres eran de hombres jóvenes, había mujeres, incluso pequeños niños! Eso causo que la poca razón que seguía en el se esfumara. Les lanzo la maldición asesina a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que se le ponían enfrente mientras bloqueaba los hechizos que iban hacia el.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien se sentó con Hermione, Ginny y Ron en una de las mesas. La atmosfera era pesada y terrible_. "Vaya día de bodas"_ pensó Damien tristemente mirando a la novia. Fleur estaba rodeada de su familia mientras todos los demás trataban de calmar a la señora Weasley, Arthur, Charlie y Bill habían ido a ayudar a los Aurores. Los gemelos también habían querido ir pero los detuvieron al no tener mucha experiencia con duelos reales.

-Creen… creen que debamos decirle?- susurro Ginny.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo- respondió Ron- tenemos el teléfono. Podríamos enviare un mensaje a él- continuo.

-No podemos- les dijo Hermione rápidamente.

-Por que no?- pregunto Damien, sabia que Harry se pondría furioso si no le informaban del ataque. Tal vez podría ir a ayudar contra los Mortífagos.

-Piénsalo! Si _él_ se entera entonces _él_ querrá ir a ayudar. Eso solo significaría que _él_ sea atrapado ya sea por los Mortífagos o por el Ministerio. Aun usando un hechizo glamur, es muy peligroso. Solo lo pondríamos en peligro. La Orden podrá con esto. No hay que decirle nada- finalizó Hermione.

Damien se quedo analizando las palabras de Hermione. Tenía razón. Era demasiado riesgoso. Que pasaria si Harry era atrapado por accidente? Había muchos hechizos que podrían quitarle su glamur por accidente. Harry correría mucho riesgo! No, era mejor mantener a Harry a salvo y no decirle nada. Además, Dumbledore ya debía de haber sido informado, todo saldría bien, o eso esperaba Damien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba luchando arduamente contra los Mortífagos. Su rabia le había dado nueva fuerza. De pronto, sintió una maldición golpear su escudo y causo que se sacudiera. Apenas si logro permanecer en su lugar. James se giro para encarar a la persona responsable de enviar semejante maldición. James sabia que había solo unos cuantos magos capaces de realizar una maldición tan poderosa, uno de ellos era Dumbledore, y el otro… James se giro rápidamente y se encontró con unos rojos ojos llenos de malicia. Voldemort!

Todo pequeño enojo que yacía dentro de James se perdió al instante. Ahora lo invadía rabia pura. El odio que sentía por ese hombre era tan intenso, que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar. Voldemort miro la rabia en los ojos de James y sonrió de lado. El Animago sintió un latigazo de furia cuando vio que la sonrisa de Voldemort era exactamente la misma que hacia Harry.

-Usualmente no causo este efecto en nadie. Debes tener fuertes sentimientos hacia mi- dijo Voldemort calmadamente refiriéndose al temblor en el suelo. James apenas si podía hablar debido a la rabia.

-No todos han sufrido por tu culpa como yo he sufrido- dijo James entre dientes.

-De verdad, no recuerdo haberte puesto una mano encima. Te aseguro de haberlo hecho no estuvieras aquí hoy- continuo Voldemort con su misma voz calmada.

James apretó la mandíbula rechinando los dientes y caminó hacia el Lord Oscuro. Ese hombre era la razón por la que su familia estaba incompleta. Él era la razón por la que Harry había crecido sin infancia. Era la razón por la que Harry había hecho cosas horribles y ahora era uno de los magos mas buscados y sin futuro alguno, todo era por culpa de ese hombre. James apretó su varita mas fuertemente.

-El abuso físico no es nada comparado con las heridas que me has causado!- dijo James listo para esquivar cualquier maldición que Voldemort enviara hacia él, pero el Lord Oscuro parecía estar disfrutando la conversación y no parecía querer atacar a James.

-Me quitaste a mi hijo! Lo convertiste en un asesino. Robaste su inocencia y destruiste su futuro! Eso es lo peor que le puedes hacer a un padre!- Voldemort sonrió de nuevo, obviamente le divertía el sufrimiento de James.

-Entonces, que, Potter? Tienes una pequeña venganza planeada?- preguntó Voldemort al ver que os nudillos de James estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba su varita. Ahora fue turno de James para sonreir.

-No es necesario. Al parecer el destino ya comenzó a tomar revancha. Tu me robaste a mi hijo. El destino lo ha apartado de ti también.

La sonrisa de Voldemort desapareció de su rostro y se quedo de pie escuchando las palabras de James, quien sonrió y siguió su discurso.

-Sufrí mucho, pero ahora tu sufres del mismo modo. Tal vez te llevase a Harry con un propósito diferente, pero cometiste el error de acercarte tanto a él. En verdad comenzaste a encariñarte con Harry. Harry se volvió tu hijo. Y ahora Harry te ha dejado y nunca regresara a tu lado! Perdiste a tu hijo justo como yo lo perdí.

James no vio la varita que ahora lo apuntaba, solamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba una vez que el dolor del Cruciatus lo invadió. Cayo al suelo pero se negó a gritar de dolor. Voldemort quito la maldición y miro fijamente al hombre frente a él.

-Como te atreves! Como te atreves a insultarme! No sabes nada de mi y tampoco conoces a Harry. Él regresara conmigo. Una vez que se calme él regresara- declaro Voldemort con un extraño brillo en sus ojos rubí. Volvió a lanzarle la maldición a James pero esta vez el hombre estaba listo. James se lanzo hacia un lado y evadió la maldición de Voldemort. Eso solo enfureció al Lord oscuro aun mas y de nuevo tuvo a James tumbado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

James lucho por poder sentarse una vez que la maldición fue removida. Sus miembros le dolían y no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que se le escapo cuando trato de ponerse de pie. Miro a Voldemort y soltó una risita mientras se levantaba lenta y dolorosamente escupiendo sangre de su boca.

-Tu eres el que no conoce a Harry. Harry tiene mi sangre. Siempre será reconocido como mi hijo… Potter! Esa es su identidad. Tu me lo quitaste, pero no pudiste evitar que creciera y se pareciera a mi. Le quitaste su inocencia pero no pudiste quitarle su compasión por otros. Trataste de enseñare cosas malas, pero Harry se las arreglo para aprender algunas cosas buenas también. Harry nunca será tuyo, siempre será un Potter!

James sintió un agudo dolor en su pierna cuando Voldemort partió su hueso con una maldición. Golpeo el suelo instantáneamente gruñendo por el dolor. Sabia que nunca seria capaz de derrotar a Voldemort. No era posible, pero James quería decirle todas esas cosas, aunque significara que tendría una muerte horrible y dolorosa. Al menos le mostraría a Voldemort quien era el verdadero padre de Harry.

Voldemort estaba de pie frente al cuerpo de James. Sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo maniaco en ellos. Levanto su varita y apunto directamente al pecho de James. Murmuro una maldición que causo que la mente del Animago explotada de dolor. Grito en agonía. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel. Sentía que su piel quemaba horriblemente. La sangre salía por su nariz y boca provocando que tosiera y se ahogara con su propia sangre. Voldemort quito la maldición y miro el ensangrentado cuerpo de James Potter.

-Que mal que no podrá decirle adiós a tu mocoso- dijo con la voz llena de crueldad.

Apunto directo a la cabeza de James.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Cientos de millas lejos de ahí, en un pequeño pueblo Muggle, un chico de cabello negro dejaba escapar un grito de agonía. Harry apretó su cicatriz y dejo escapar otro grito lleno de dolor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh Por Merlín! Asesino a James..! ke hara Harry..¿? que hara.. ke hara-..¿? uff.. el siguiente capitulo PRONTO… lo juro..!xD muchos reviews y será mas pronto de lo ke imaginan…!=D


	43. Blood Ties

Como dije.. rapidisim0o.:!=D pero les tengo una noticia buena y mala… si es la misma noticia vista desde dos puntos… me voy de vacaciones..! es bueno porke me lo merezco.. y es malo porke probablemente me atrase mas con la actualizaciones.. bueno aki les dejo este capi y espero subir otro antes de irme de vacas la semana ke entra.. no se preocupen serán solo 10 días… disfruten.:!=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **te imaginas como le iría a papi Voldy por asesinar a Papi James..¿?xD pequeño Harrycito se vuelve loco..xD bueno aki tienes otro capi.. disfruta y espero review.:!

**Jovas:** te lo juro ke si conteste..!O.o no se ke paso.. en serio ke si contestee.:! y revise peo te juro ke.. ay no se.. me estoy volviendo loca..¬¬ bueno subí capi rápido..! espero tu review..!

**NTde Lupin: **si te refieres al collar de Damien entonces si.. si resiste imperdonables.. no mucho.. pero al menos la asesina no lo mataría…=D eso se explica mas adelante.. aki esta la continuación.. Review por favor..=D

**AnnieKP: **no es la primera vez ke pasa.. ya van varios ke dicen eso y varios ke se borran mis respuestas.. debe de ser FanFiction o algo asii.. aki esta el capi.. aunque ya lo leíste..¬¬ espero mi review..!

**Anairda: **ya ya trankila.. aki eta lo ke le paso a James.. actualice rápido porke varias estaban por tener un paro cardiaco..xD contándote a ti.. espero te guste este cap ke tiene mucho sentimiento.. déjame review por favor.:!=D

**Bellessie: **aki esta el ke sigue..xD rápido para ke no me maten..xD disfrútalo y esperoo me dejes review ehh.:!

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **intente cambiar mi nombre… alguien ya lo tenia..¬¬ bueno me kedare soltera pero con Remus a mi lado..xD me desespera cuando me gusta muchísimo u Fic y la autora no lo termina..! es una tortura.:! y bueno.. tengo mas ke me gustan muchísimo.. pero la mayoría esta en ingles.. no se si kieras de esas.. y bueno la cosa eske no me pueden matar porke se kedan sin leer el Fic..! Muajajaja ahora lee y deja review..=D

**Jeimi: **deberías escribir mas seguido kea si subo capi mas rápido.:!=D mientras mas reviews tengo mas rápida soy..!xD del fic ke me preguntas no he actualizado porke todos los demás dan spoilers de lo que pasara mas adelante.. es por eso ke no he subido nada..XD pero subiré uno de Damien.. lo juro..!xD no tengo fecha de publicación.. como ya dije.. mientras mas reviews.. mas rápido..!xD deja review..!

**Princesa Vampirica: **trankila.. trankila ke James no se nos muere.. tienes toda la razón.. cada capi se pone mejor.. y espera a ke leas estee.:! uff.. espero tu review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **bueno si eso kedo mal ahí.. no se suponía ke leerías el final desde el principio..¬¬ pero bueno.. te doy crédito porke no leíste todo..=d puedo mantenerme sobria..! mi record fueron dos meses… casi muero de sed igual ke bob esponja en la casa d e arenita..O.o pero lo logre..=D por Merlín..! Voldy y James…llegaste al limite del yaoi horrible..! tendré pesadillas.:! todo el mundo necesita saber sobre alcohol..¬¬ bendito néctar sin el cual no se puede vivir… evitare el ingles en los reviews.. no eres la primera ke me dice ke no entiende lo ke dicen mis respuestas.. por algo el titulo tenia el signo de interrogación.. ya sabes como es Dumbly.. se cree todo poderoso pero admitámoslo.. nunca será Merlín.. y Harry no ha escuchado a Damien desde el inicio del Fic..xD claro solo par lo ke le conviene.. "sonreír y asentir y desear ke no te pregunte nada" esa técnica es perfecta..=D Damien sabe como valorar su relación con Harry.. ya vez ke no tiene mucha paciencia el pobre y tener ke soportar a esos cuatro..xD y tu pregunta de kien hizo la varita… no tengo la menor idea.. la verdad no recuerdo si dice.. pero para ke kieres saber..¿? y entiendo muy bien a Harry con su abstinencia mágica.. me pasa lo mismo cuando no bebo alcohol.. la magia se va.. por ke asesinas al Weasley incorrecto.. el ke se muere es Fred.. y tal vez no lancen un anti glamur.. pero un hechizo poderoso podría destantear el hechizo aplicado.. si pueden kitar escucdos ke no kite maquillaje.. pero bueno.. aki ya viene ke paso al final de la pelea de los papis.. subi rapido y no te culpe…!=D espero review para estee..!=D PD mi amenaza sigue en pie.. no review y te culpo por la tardanza..! Muajajajaja..!

**Rachel-Potter: **ke no te cuadra..? aki ya aparece lo ke le pasa a James.. pelea entre Papis..xD hahahahah me imagine a las porristas de cada uno..xD como ya había dicho.. Harry y Ginny no son el tema principal en la historia.. pero para tu suerte vienen un par de capis ke si hacen una pequeña referencia a la pareja..xD espéralos.. te gustaran lo se.. tu trankila.. un shot de tekila te alivia de inmediato..=D espero tu Review.:!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Blood Ties – Lazos Sanguineos

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Harry se apresuro a salir. Corrió todo el corredor y paso por todas esas puertas tras las cuales había muchísimos magos y brujas seriamente heridos. Podía escuchar el sonido de su sangre bombeando en sus oídos. Supo que algo horrible había pasado en cuanto su cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle. Apenas unos minutos había aminorado el dolor y había tratado de calmarse. El que le doliera la cicatriz nunca era buena señal.

Las sospechas de Harry se confirmaron cuando le llego un mensaje de Damien. El corazón de Harry se detuvo al leer el mensaje.

"PAPÁ ESTA SERIAMENTE HERIDO, VEN A SAN MUNGO EN CUANTO PUEDAS"

Harry miraba frenéticamente a todos lados buscando a Damien o tal vez a su mamá. No podía encontrar a nadie. Giro una esquina y capto con la mirada a su hermano menor sentado con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Estaba solo. Harry se apresuró a acercarse a él. Damien levando la cabeza al escuchar pasos rápidos acercarse a él. Harry sabia que el chico no lo reconocería si seguía con el glamur puesto. No hubiese podido entrar al hospital sin un hechizo glamur.

Harry saco su varita y rápidamente quito el glamur para que Damien lo reconociera. Camino por el corredor cuando vio a Damien ponerse de pie y correr hacia el. Los hermanos se abrazaron rápidamente. Harry podía ver lo preocupado que estaba Damien y las lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas del chico. Damy seguía sollozando sobre su hombro. Harry lo aparto suavemente luchando contra las emociones que comenzaban a crecer dentro de él. Si Damien esataba llorando, eso significaba que James…

-Damy, que paso?- pregunto Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-No… no lo se! Los Sanadores están con papá… mamá, el tío Siri y el tío Moony también están ahí dentro. Entraron hace apenas unos segundos. No lo se, Harry! Papa perdió mucha sangre! No.. no lucia… no parecía vivo!- Damien volvió a soltar el llanto.

Harry se quedo de pie escucando a Damien. Podía sentir su corazón golpear su pecho como un martillo.

-Damy, sabes que le paso? Como salió herido?- preguntó Harry.

Damien le dijo todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a la Madriguera. Harry escucho todo sin decir palabra, sentía un nudo en el estomago al escuchar del ataque de los Mortífagos.

-El tío Siri dio que estaba luchando con… con… él. Él le hizo esto a papá! Estuvo a punto de asesinarlo, pero el profesor Dumbledore llego justo a tiempo. La maldición asesina estaba por golpear a papá pero el profesor Dumbledore lo salvo. El tío Siri dijo que aparto a papá del camino justo a tiempo. Si no lo hubiera hecho papá estaría muerto!- dijo Damien sin dejar de llorar.

Harry sabia quien era "él" de quien Damien estaba ablando. Era Voldemort. James habia sido atacado y casi asesinado por Voldemort! Harry sintió un extraño sentimiento burbujear dentro de él. Odiaba a Dumbledore. Lo odiaba por haber tratado de usarlo, justo como Voldemort había hecho. Harry no veía diferencia alguna entre ambos magos. Ambos querían poder, ambos eran capaces de utilizar y sacrificar todo lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo. Pero ahora, ese mago había salvad la vida del padre de Harry.

-Por que estas solo? En donde están tus amigos?- pregunto Harry, molesto por que habían dejado solo a su hermanito en un momento tan delicado como ese.

-Están un piso arriba. Bill, el hermano de Ron, también esta muy herido. Esta en cirugía justo ahora- respondió tristemente Damien.

-Bill! No es el que…- comenzó a decir Harry, pero no pudo continuar.

-Si, el es el que se caso hoy. Le prometió a Fleur, su esposa, que regresaría. Y si regreso, pero su rostro… quedo terriblemente desfigurado, Harry. De verdad esta muy herido. Aun intentan sacar todo el vidrio fuera de su cuerpo.

Antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, escucharon pasos acercándose. Harry volvió a ponerse el hechizo glamur rápidamente y sus ropas cambiaron hasta ser el uniforme del hospital San Mungo. Se alejo un par de pasos de Damien y pretendió estudiar la información en las hojas enseguida de una puerta.

Lily, Sirius y Remus salieron de la habitación, la pelirroja corrió y abrazo a Damien, lloraba silenciosamente. Sirius y Remus se veían sumamente pálidos.

-Mamá! Como esta? Mamá! Que paso?- pregunto Damien desesperado.

-No sabemos aún, Damy, el Sanador Davis aun lo atiende-dijo Sirius separando a Lily del chico.

Harry miraba todo de unos metros ala distancia. Sintió su corazón dolerle al ver a si madre llorar de esa manera. Quería estar ahí con ella, pero sabia que aun que fuera posible, en realidad no sabia como consolarla.

Unos minutos después, el Sanador Davis salió dela habitación. Los tres adultos y Damien se levantaron y corrieron hacia él. Harry estaba justo al doblar la esquina escuchando lo que el Sanador tenia que decir.

-Sanador Davis! Como esta? Se va a poner bien?- pregunto Lily inmediatamente.

Harry se asomo por la esquina y vio a un Sanador de mediana edad mirando tristemente a Lily.

-Lo siento mucho señora Potter, pero su marido no muestra signos de mejora. Fue golpeado por una maldición muy oscura, la maldición _Markiline_. Priva a la victima de su magia. Lo deja con muy poca o absolutamente nada de magia en su cuerpo. Como ya lo saben, mi trabajo solo se puede realizar si la persona usa magia para poder sanar su cuerpo y mente. Desafortunadamente, el señor Potter tiene muy poca magia en su cuerpo y no esta respondiendo a ninguno de los encantamientos que realizamos en él. Su cuerpo no es capaz de recuperarse aun, debe de restablecer su magia primero. Lo siento muchísimo, pero el señor Potter no pasara de esta noche.

Harry sintió sus rodillas temblar al escuchar las ultimas palabras del Sanador. James iba a morir! No iba a lograrlo!

Harry miro las reacciones de los demás como en cámara lenta. Lily miraba al Sanador con los ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y murmurar algo. Harry solo pudo descifrar unas palabras._"No, no, no, no es vedad! No puede ser! N__o puede dejarme, no puede dejarme!"._

Sirius y Remus tomaron al Sanador por la túnica y comenzaron a gritarle.

-Que quiere decir con que no pasara de esta noche! Claro que lo lograra- grito Sirius.

-Tiene que hacer algo, Sanador Davies, James tiene familia! Tiene esposa y dos hijos. No puede darse por vencido- grito al mismo tiempo Remus.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero como ya lo dije, no funcionaria. No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento-dijo el Sanador Davies quitando con cuidado las manos de Sirius de sus ropas.

-Que tal si alguien mas le donara magia a James? Entonces se pondría bien, cierto? Sobreviviría- dijo Lily rápidamente. El Sanador negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-Eso no sería posible. Primero que nada, el donador no sobreviviría la trasferencia. Darle magia alguien es algo muy doloroso y peligroso. Nuestra magia esta ligada a nuestra fuente de vida. Para poder hacer esto, la cantidad de magia que el señor Potter necesita es tanta que no es posible que alguien mas pueda donársela. Además, si alguien le dona magia tiene que ser su propia sangre. Solo un pariente de sangre podría donarle magia, ya que los dos núcleos de la magia serian bastante similares, así si funcionaria.

Damien abrió a boca., obviamente listo para ofrecer su magia.

-Lo siento hijo, eres demasiado joven. Ni siquiera has desarrollado tu magia completa. La transferencia te mataría y ni siquiera seria suficiente para salvar a tu padre- el Sanador dijo tristemente.

Harry podía ver las lagrimas bajando por las mejillas de Damien mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza resignado. El Sanador se alejo diciendo que San Mungo tenia muchísimos heridos debido al ataque y que tenia que atenderlos. Mientras el Sanador se alejaba, Lily se giro y abrazo a Damien antes de dejar salir un grito de dolor. Ambos colapsaron y cayeron al suelo llorando fuertemente. Sirius y Remus se tragaron sus lágrimas ates de ir y consolar a la mujer y al chico.

Harry sintió su corazón dolerle horriblemente al mirar a su madre y hermano pequeño llorar por la muerte de su padre. Harry deseaba poder ir y consolarlos a ambos. Quería desesperadamente estar a su lado. Miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como Sirius levantaba a Damien del suelo mientras Remus abrazo a una destrozada Lily aun en el suelo.

-Mira lo que ha pasado, Moony. James va a dejarme! Me prometió que nunca me dejaría. Juro que viviríamos juntos por siempre! No puede dejarme, no puede- lloro Lily mientras Remus la abrazaba y trataba de tranquilizarla. Remus no podía encontrar palabras para consolar a su amiga. Que podría decir? "Todo va a salir bien"? Como podría decir eso? Nada estaría bien si James los dejaba.

Sirius lloraba mientras abrazaba al pequeño Potter. Damien miro hacia Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron y los hermanos intentaron consolarse solo con la mirada. Los tres adulos y el chico entraron lentamente a la habitación en donde estaba James. Entraron en silencio para estar con él. Harry se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta el suelo. No sabia lo que estaba sintiendo. Sentía un inimaginable dolor al saber que perdería a James, aun cuando Harry nunca lo había tenido en primer lugar. El dolor que sentía por Lily y Damien también lo confundía. Podia sentír el dolor que ellos setían. Aun lo que sentían Remus y Sirius lo afectaba. Pero también sentía la furia dirigida hacia el responsable de todo eso. Voldemort! Él era el responsable, él le había hecho eso a James.

Harry aparto las lagrimas de sus ojos de un manotazo. Sabia l que tenia que hacer, era arriesgado y muy peligroso, pero en la mente de Harry, no había otra opción. No perdería a James.

Reviso que su glamur siguiera en su lugar para asegurarse que no lo reconocieran. Apunto con su varita a su garganta y cambio su voz un poco. Ahora era mas grave- Camino firmemente hacia la habitación de James y tomo un largo respiro para calmar su corazón ates de tocar suavemente y entrar.

Lo primero que vio Harry fue el pequeño grupo de personas rodeando la cama. Tuvo que soportar el jadeo cuando vio a James recostado en la cama. Estaba sumamente pálido y estaba conectado a muchos aparatos. Harry se aclaro la garganta y miro directamente a Sirius.

-Disculpen, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que pedirles que salgan por un momento. Necesito cambiar uno de los aparatos para el señor Potter- Harry levanto una pequeña maquina en su mano para que los demás lo vieran.

Sirius miraba sospechosamente a Harry. Damien lo miraba aterrorizado, sabia que era su hermano disfrazado. Miro a su mamá y suavemente tomo su mano para dirigirla a la salida. Pero antes de que pudieran salir, Sirius hablo en voz algo alta.

-Que sentido tiene cambiar los aparatos? El Sanador Davis dijo que no tenia esperanza!- dijo molesto.

-Siempre hay esperanza- dijo Harry en voz baja- solo vengo a hacer el trabajo que me solicitaron, por favor, si no le importa. Sera solo unos minutos- dijo Harry un poco mas fuerte.

Remus tomo a Sirius por el brazo y lo saco suavemente de la habitación, seguido por Lily y Damien. Harry compartió una rápida mirada con su hermano antes de que cerrara la puerta. Esperaba que Damien entendiera y que mantuviera a todos fuera de la habitación por el mayor tiempo posible.

Rápidamente, Harry cerro la puerta con llave y conjuró un "_Silencio_" en ella. Esperaba que nadie lo interrumpiera. Se gro para mirar a su padre, recostado sobre la cama y dando sus últimos respiros. Harry removió el hechizo glamur y fue hacia la cama.

Harry miro la figura inmóvil en la cama. Una de las maquinas conectadas a James marcaba la cantidad de magia en su cuerpo en ese momento. Harry se dio cuenta de que el Sanador Davis estaba en lo correcto. James tenia muy poca magia en él en ese momento. Sabia cual maldición le había lanzado Voldemort. Era una horrible maldición y posiblemente una de las más oscuras que podía utilizar.

Harry miro el rostro de James y sintió como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba, ese era el hombre al que había odiado la mayor parte de su vida. Sabia que las horribles memorias que tenia de los Potter eran una mentira, pero aun así no podía evitar las emociones que lo invadían. Harry recordaba haberse quedado despierto en la noche cuando era pequeño, tratado de pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer para que su padre lo amara. Solía prometerse a si mismo que se comportaría y que lograría que s padre lo amara. El dolor en su corazón al saber que su padre siempre lo amo y que nunca jamás lo había lastimado era algo que hacia que Harry odiara a Voldemort con toda su alma. Tomo un gran respiro y le hablo al inmóvil James.

-No se si sea verdad que puedes escuchar a otras personas cuando estas en estado de coma. No se si en verdad puedes escucharme y entenderme, pero no me queda otra opción ahora. Ni siquiera se que decir- dijo Harry casi susurrando.

-Crecí odiándote. Siempre quise verte destruido, y casi lo logre. Aun así, cuando te miro así ahora, siendo como si una pequeña parte de mi este muriendo también. No… ni siquiera te conozco. No se cual es tu comida favorita, o cual es tu color favorito. No se que es lo que te gusta hacer os fines de semana o cuales son tus hobbies. Excepto uno, Quidditch! Eso es todo lo que se acerca de ti. Amas el Quidditch- Harry dio un tembloroso respire para contener sus emociones.

-Se que metí la pata. Tuve una oportunidad de regresar y lo arruine. Lo siendo en verdad, Dios, los siento muchísimo. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría para poder reponer todo, pero no puedo. Ni con toda mi magia puedo retroceder el reloj. Papá, por favor dame la oportunidad de conocerte. Se que es posible, bueno, es muy posible que nunca llegue a conocerte. No sobreviviré tanto tiempo, pero no podre vivir sabiendo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte por que te fuiste antes de tiempo. Necesito un poco esperanza, para sobrevivir.

Harry tomo su varita fuertemente al decir las últimas palabras a James. Cambio su varita rápidamente hasta volverla una afilada daga y se quedo en silencio por un momento. Podía hacerlo. Era lo único que salvaría a su papá. Harry lucho un momento con sigo mismo, sabia lo que le pasaría si el hechizo servía. Pero mientras pudiera regresar a su habitación en el Travel Inn todo estaría bien.

Harry tomo la mano de su padre y la giro para que quedara con la palma arriba.

"De mi sangre a la tuya, de mi esencia hacia ti, te doy de mi vida para restaurar la tuya."

Harry paso la afilada daga por la palma de su mano e hizo un corte profundo. Hizo lo mismo con la palma de James y vio una delgada línea de sangre recorrer la mano de su padre. Cuando termino de decir las palabras, Harry puso su mano herida sobre la de James. Ambas heridas se unieron la una con la otra y Harry sintió un terrible dolor inundarlo. Apenas si podía evitar los gritos que deseaban salir de su garganta al sentir como si magia era arrancada de su interior y se transfería a James a través de la herida. Cero los ojos y se aferro a la orilla de la cama para no colapsar en el suelo. Debía mantener la conexión hasta que James tuviera la cantidad de magia que necesitaba. Harry luchaba por mantenerse consiente, nunca había sentido tanto dolor antes. Apenas si podía soportarlo. No pudo guardar los gritos de agonía ni un segundo mas y soltó un perforador grito de dolor.

Se alegro al recordar que había puesto un _"Silencio"_ en la puerta ara que nadie pudiera escucharlo. Forzó sus ojos a abrirse para poder mirar a James. Había un extraño brillo a su alrededor y la pálida piel comenzaba a cambiar rápidamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia el monitor de magia que tenia conectado su padre. Se incrementaba realmente rápido. Solo un poco mas y James tendría la cantidad de magia necesaria para recuperarse.

Harry se aferro mas fuerte a la cama, ya no soportaría mas, sitia que su corazón ya no podía mas del dolor al latir tan rápido. Soltó otro grito de agonía.

-Por favor, por favor, alto, alto!- gritó Harry.

Luchaba contra él mismo. Una parte de él quería apartar la mano y alejarse lo mas rápido posible, pero la otra seguía aferrado y no quería soltarse. Sintió sus rodillas temblar y sabia que iba a colapsar si no se soltaba de inmediato. Miro el monitor de magia, ya había llegado al nivel requerido. Harry aparto su mano de la de su padre y colapso en el suelo. La conexión se había roto inmediatamente y Harry sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. Sudaba de pies a cabeza. Aún temblando incontrolablemente, Harry se puso de pie y miro a James. La herida en la mano del Animago comenzó a sanar justo frente a sus ojos. Miro su propia herida y vio que seguía sangrando. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron hasta el piso. Rápidamente tomo un pedazo de tela y envolvió su mano. Cambio su varita de nuevo y se puso de pie. Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, sus rodillas temblaban fuertemente y sentía todo su cuerpo dolerle terriblemente. Se dio cuenta de que James respiraba normalmente ahora. Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y como pudo aplico e glamur de nuevo, se aseguro de haberlo aplicado correctamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir rápidamente. Escondió su mano herida en el bolsillo, no quería que sospecharan nada.

-Todo listo, gracias- dijo Harry caminando rápidamente hacia los elevadores, mientras mas rápido saliera d ahí era mejor.

Harry ni siquiera espero a ver la reacción de Lily, Remus, Sirius y Damien cuando entraron en la habitación y se habían dado cuenta de que algo definitivamente le había pasado a James. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Remus y Lily hacia el Sanador Davis mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James sintió como su confundida mente comenzaba a aclararse. Trato de abrir los ojos pero los cerro rápidamente al sentir que la luz lo lastimaba. Sintió como si alguien de pronto subiera el volumen de la habitación poco a poco. Al principio no escuchaba nada mas que su propio corazón. Después comenzó a escuchar susurros, pero no podía entenderlo que decían. Las voces se volvieron más y mas Fuertes y pudo entender las palabras. Pudo escuchar a Lily llamarlo por su nombre y también la voz de Damien en algún lado. Quería abrir su boca y decirles que todo estaba bien, pero no podía hablar ya que había algo en su boca. Foro sus ojos a abrirse nuevamente y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un hombre de mediana edad. Parpado un par de veces para que su visión se aclarara un poco. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puestas sus gafas per no podía preguntar por ellas.

James escucho al hombre hablarle.

-Señor Potter, esta en el hospital San Mungo. Soy el Sanador Davis. Puede escucharme?

James solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y aun al solo hace eso le causo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Levanto su mano y trato de quitar lo que fuera que tenia en la boca para poder hablar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había nada. Su confundida mente trataba de decir que su garganta estaba demasiado seca y adolorida. Era por es que no podía hablar. James trato de hablar nuevamente pero todo lo que salió fue un susurro ahogado. De inmediato, la borrosa visión de James capto a dos personas correr hacia él, Lily y Damien.

James podía sentir su corazón encogerse al reconocer sus rostros llenos de lagrimas. Honestamente pensaba que no los volvería a ver nunca. Recordaba haber visto el rayo verde ir hacia él, sabia que Voldemort lo asesinaría y que nunca vería a su familia de nuevo o tendría oportunidad de llevar a Harry a casa. Vagamente recordaba como un hechizo lo había golpeado, pero no había sido la maldición asesina. Su cuerpo había sido lanzado violentamente y había sentido el aire pasar rápidamente mientras volaba en dirección contraria a la maldición. La ultima cosa que recordaba era el rostro de Dumbledore mirándolo preocupado antes de desmayarse.

James se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore había llegado e el momento preciso y o había salvado. Trato de hablar nuevamente.

-L… Li… Lily!- se las arreglo para decir con voz ronca y con un dolor tremendo en la garganta.

Lily le acaricio el rostro gentilmente mientras besaba su frente.

-Aquí estoy, James, aquí estoy- dijo suavemente.

-Señora Potter, por favor, debemos terminar de revisar al señor Potter- la interrumpió el Sanador Davis. James escucho a Sirius decir rudamente.

-Para que? James esta bien y no gracias a usted. Se dio por vencido! Como explica esto?

James no estaba sorprendido por que el Sanador se hubiera rendido al intentar salvarlo. Ni siquiera él mismo tenia esperanzas de sobrevivir.

-Señor Black, por favor contrólese. Necesito averiguar que sucedió. Es solo que no es posible que los niveles de magia de un mago estén tan bajos y de la nada se restauren a niveles normales!

James trato de sentarse para poder mirar a Sirius. Damien de inmediato empujo suavemente el pecho de su padre para que no se moviera. Sin decir nada puso los lentes de su papá con cuidado sobre s nariz y James le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, como lo explica entonces?- pregunto Remus, aparentemente hablaba cortésmente, pero escondía claros tonos de molestia. Era obvio que ambos hombre estaban enojados con ese Sanador por haberles dicho que James no sobreviviría cuando el mismo estaba mejorando tan rápidamente.

-No lo se, como ya les dije antes, el señor Potter tenia su nivel de magia al mínimo. El como recupero su magia t rápidamente me es desconocido. Acaso entro alguien as cuando yo me fui?- pregunto el Sanador.

-No, solo nosotros cuatro estuvimos con James- respondió Lily.

-Señor Potter, se que es demasiado para procesar, pero no sintió la presencia de alguien cuando estuvo en coma?- pregunto el Sanador.

James trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón. Estaba seguro de que había tenido un bizarro sueño durante el coma que había experimentado. No era posible. Harry no había podido entrar ahí, o si' James no sabia de que había tratado el sueño, pero había sentido la presencia de Harry fuertemente justo antes de despertar. James sacudió la cabeza, no quería mencionar a Harry frente a con completo extraño. El Sanador lucia algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que averiguarlo, debo completar la revisión- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

En cuento el Sanador se acerco al otro lado de la cama, vio unas gotas de liquido carmesí en las sabanas. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el ceño.

-Que es esto?- dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás.

Todos en la habitación se giraron para ver a lo que se refería. Los vendajes de James eran bastante fuertes, no era posible que fuer a su sangre. El Sanador miro en el piso mas gotas de sangre.

El Sanador Davis saco un pequeño frasco y mágicamente conjuro un poco de la sangre para que entrara en este. Luego lo apunto con su varita y murmuro un hechizo. De inmediato un nombre apareció en la etiqueta del frasco donde había puesto la sangre. El Sanador Davies miro a James y al resto del grupo con mirara horrorizada.

-Dice que esta sangre pertenece a Harry James Potter!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como Harry había logrado volver a su habitación en el Travel Inn, no lo sabia, pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave antes de colapsar en el suelo. Estaba temblando de pues a cabeza y podía sentir una fuerte fiebre subir mas y mas, intentaba acomodar su mente pero simplemente no podía.

La verdad, nunca se había enfermado antes. Recordaba haberse enfermado mucho durante su estadía con los "Potter" cuando era pequeño. Lo habían dejado solo recuperándose por su cuenta y había pasado días enteros en su pequeño ático tratando de aliviarse. Se estremecía mucho y temblaba todo el tiempo, y nunca habia tomado ningún tipo de medicameto.

Recordaba eso muy bien y habia jrado cuidarse mucho y nunca vorler a enfermarse otra vez. Sabia que nadie lo ayudaría con eso y sentirse tan vulnerable lo molestaba.

Trato de llegar a su cama, pero solo pudo llegar a mitad del camino cuando colapso de nuevo. Sabia que su magia tardaría al menos unos diez días en recuperarse por s sola. Esa fiebre había aparecido debido al hechizo que había hecho. Su mano aun estaba herida y seguía sangrando mucho. Harry no seria capaz de sanar muy bien y las pociones no le harían efecto hasta que su magia se restableciera. Lo ultimo que pensó fue en como haría para sobrevivir hasta entonces después todo se volvió negro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James estaba mas que sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Sanador. La sangre de Harry estaba por todo el suelo y su cama! Que había sucedido? Acaso Harry estaba ahí en ese momento? Por que iría y se pondría en peligro de ese modo?

-Que fue lo que dijo? Eso no puede ser posible!- dijo Lily al Sanador inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo con la sangre que encontré, Harry James Potter estuvo aquí. Entiendo que es su hijo mayor?- pregunto el Sanador sabiendo por completo quien era Harry Potter. Todo el mundo mágico sabia quien era Harry Potter.

-Si, pero no pudo haber estado aquí, no hubiésemos visto, hubiésemos…- de pronto, Lily se giro y miro directo a Sirius. El entendimiento los golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ese… ese hombre! El que vino a cambiar la maquina! Era él, estoy segura!- exclamo Lily.

-Que hombre? Que maquina cambiaria?- pregunto el Sanador.

Lily y Sirius le explicaron como les habían pedido salir de la habitación para que ese hombre con uniforme del hospital pudiese cambiar la maquina. Había estado a solas con James por lo menos unos quince minutos.

-Bueno, eso resuelve el misterio entonces. Su hijo mayor es el responsable de la recuperación de su marido, señora Potter. Recuerda que le mencione la transferencia de magia? Bueno, al parecer su hijo también estuvo escuchando y decidió realizar la transferencia. Es por eso que encontramos su sangre aquí.

Lily estaba conmocionada.

-Pero, usted dijo que la transferencia era muy peligrosa y que el donador probablemente moriría si transfería su magia!

-Es verdad, lo dije. Sin embargo, hay algunos inusuales casos en los que un individuo extremadamente poderoso, o uno con una excepcional cantidad de energía mágica pueden realizar la transferencia y sobrevivir. Pero es una cosa muy difícil de hacer. Honestamente, me sorprende que pudiese hacerlo solo, sin ayuda o supervisión.

-Que… que le pasara, me refiero a en que condiciones se encontrara Harry?- pregunto Lily temiendo la respuesta.

-Me temo que sufrirá mucho dolor, señora Potter. Lo lamento, pero debo ser brutalmente honesto con ustedes. En verdad debería tener atención médica. Por lo menos hasta que su magia se recupere a niveles normales, necesitará ayuda. Vera, una vez que la magia es transferida a otra persona, tu cuerpo se debilita. Como dije, una persona esta ligada a su magia como a su mismísima fuente de vida, así que si le da de su magia a otra persona, su cuerpo entra en un shock. Puede presentarse fiebre, nauseas, heridas y dolor, y en algunos casos se desarrollan enfermedades. En cualquier caso, su hijo, Harry, en verdad necesita ayuda. No sea capaz de cuidarse a si mismo.

Las palabras del Sanador perforaron los oídos de todos. Lo que quería decir era que Harry no seria capaz de enfrentar a ningún Auror o Mortífago en el estado en que se encontraba.

James se sentó con los puños cerrados. Harry había hecho eso por él. Había sacrificado su magia para salvarle la vida! El riesgo que había tomado Harry era demasiado. Primero al aparecerse en el hospital y después realizando ese peligroso hechizo. Y si algo hubiese salido mal! James contuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Él era el padre de Harry! Se suponía que él debía protegerlo, no que su hijo de dieciséis años enfrentara semejante peligro para protegerlo a él.

Damien escucho todo lo que el Sanador dijo. Respetaba muchísimo a Harry por haber hecho eso. Era su hermano y sabia que él mismo no seria capaz de pasar por todo lo que Harry había pasado en su vida. Pero el hecho de que Harry hubiese hecho eso por su padre hacia que Damien lo respetara aun mas.

Damien se escabullo de la habitación rápidamente. Tenia que ir a atender a Harry. Después de todo, él era el único de ellos que sabia en donde estaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ke lindo Harry..! pobechito esta enfermit0o..! esperen a ver lo ke pasa después.. todo se comienza a enredar mas y mas a partir de ahora..! espero Reviews..!=D


	44. Strange Luck

Bien..¬¬ tenia ya todo planeado para el domingo.. con todo y broma de April's Fool..! estúpido FanFiction pensó ke seria buena broma fregarse ese dia..!¬¬ pero bueno.. al fin.. ya pude actualizaar..!=D este capi esta super..! a los ke les guste la pareja Harry/Ginny aki hay un pokititin..xD espero les gustee..=D

**AnnieKP: **aki tienes a los enfermeros de Harry en acción… y mucha mas accion al final.. espero tu review..=D

**Jovas: **ahora resulta ke el esclavo castigaba a la ama..¬¬ como es es0o..¿? bueno te diré ke mis vacaciones estuvieron…ufff.. no morí de coma etílico..! y volví para dejar capi nuevo..=D este capi esta también interesante.. poko Harry-Ginny.. mas acción al final.. ya veras como se complican mas las cosas.. espero tu revieew..!=D

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **ohh vamos.. no tarde tanto en actualizar.. buenas y merecidas vacaciones..=D y se e olvido por completo de ke fic te hablaba..xD deja lo encuentro de nuevo y te lo mando0..! me amenazas de muerte..¬¬ ke se me hace ke no terminare el fic porke seguro terminando el ultimo capi me caen todos los lectores y me asesinan..¬¬ Harry será un mago poderosísimo.. como siempre..=D disfruta el capi ahora.. deja review..!

**Alfy-Malfoy: **Harry esta experimentando la faceta de buen hijo Potter.. no te preocupes.. no será ninguno de los Merodeadores los ke regresen a Damien al cuarto..xD ya verass..!=D disfruta*

**Anairda: **yo lo se.. soy la mejor..=D no sabes la razón ke tienes con lo de la enfermera Ginny..xD es semana santa.. hora de vacacionar y disfrutar de un buen capi..! y tu review parece salido de una profecía de Trelawney..xD Voldemort atacando y todo..xD bueno lee..=D

**Bellessie: **ya regrese de mis vacaciones.. cerca estuve del coma etílico pero ya volví..!=D aki te dejo otro capi para ke disfrutes.. deja tu review..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **todo tu cuestionario se contesta aki..xD todas y cada una de las preguntas.. así ke ve y descubre lo ke pasa en la vida de nuestro Principee.. espero tu review..!=D

**Allie Danger: **creo ke Harry se considera de todo menos tierno..xD te escucha y te hecha a la fosa de las serpientes..xD después de una larga espera debido a mis vacaciones aki esta otro capi..! disfrutal0o..=D

**Jeimi: **tu review fue extraño.. casi no comprendí lo ke escribiste..xD pero aki esta otro capi.. lee..!=D

**Rachel-Potter: **por ke todas se empeñan en llamar a Harry lindo..¬¬ se dan cuenta de ke si las escuchara les lanzaría la maldicion asesina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..¬¬ bueno en fin.. aki tienes a tu lindo Harry enfermito con sus doctores particulares.. espero tu revieww..=D

**Diecisiete****dias: **gracias por tu felicitación..=D desgraciadamente todo murió cuando fui de vacaciones y casi necesite suero para sacarme el alcohol de las venas.. pero bueno.. en realidad lo ke te ayuda a bajar de peso es el limón..xD y es mejor tomar un whiskey con agua mineral.. engorda mucho menos ke los demás alcoholes.. tal vez unos shots de tequila ke son lo ke no engorda para nada… ya ya ke parece ke te estoy describiendo la fiesta..¬¬ insisto.. no llamen tierno a Harry ke se les va a aparecer en la noche para torturarlas por llamarlo asi..¬¬ kreo ke tu frase kedaria mejor con un "I just like it" cambia de lugar las palabras..=D y bueno aki no hay sufrimiento de James.. epro si mucho de Harry.. disfrutaa..=D

El pájaro de Fuego: n0o0 no leas eel original..1! espérate a sorprenderte con la traducción..! kiero reviews sorprendidos..! espero ke te guste este capi.. tarde mucho pero las vacaciones son las culpables.. y con lo de ke notaste varias faltas de ortografía si.. es verdad. A veces termino de traducir muy tarde y solo kiero terminar y no llego a corregir todo.. lo del guion corto y los signos y eso es como me gusta escribirlo.. soy algo Obsesiva compulsiva y si no esta como me gusta simplemente no lo puedo publicar.. no es correcto para mi.. no eres la primera ke me lo dice..xD pero bueno espero ke no te moleste y sigas leyendo..=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **este capi ya es mas acción y menos sentimiento.. buen hay un momentito Ginny-Harry pero no es nada en verdad.. bueno ya te dejo leer y espero tu review..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **ya ya ya que histérica eres..¬¬ ni sikiera te culpee.. vez.. dejare la amenaza cuando de veras tarde mucho..juju si tu kerias saber el final esa vez ke te lo dijee..! ahora solo sorprenderte hasta que lleguemos a el..=D por cierto.. te vas de vacaciones o leerás en semana santa..¿?¿ tu yaoi es demasiado tétrico..¬¬ por Merlín.. tengo ke sacarte a una fiesta..¬¬ tienes taaanto ke aprender.. O.o tus teorías son tan elaboradas que me sorprende ke llegues a tales conclusiones sin casi nada de información.. pero bueno esta mal de todos modos..xD abrazo entre Damien y Harry… me imagino a Harry abrazando a Voldy.. algo menos peor a Voldy abrazando a Draco..xD Harry no se las da de mártir.. es un Gryffindor.. decisiones estúpidas.. pero bueno ya sabes.. una trasfusión de magia.. tal vez si capturamos a un mago y lo hacemos nos convertiremos en brujas.! Buena idea..! anotado en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes del 21 de dic del 2012.. no cambies las preferencias de Harry sin saber.. ya vez ke siempre le da un giro a la historia con cosas inesperadas.. miradas de cachorro no sirven a menos ke sean de mi Teddy o mi Remus… MI…! Como krees ke Harry se va a morir..¿? por favor.. subestimas al Principee..! lei kee se le iba a achicharrar el hipopótamo..O.o en ke momento Harry consiguió un hipopótamo.. kien sabe.. pero bueno no uses palabras rebuscadas conmigo0..¬¬ si el Sanador es buena gente.. también se dio cuenta de la bondad de Harry al salvar a su padre..! lamento no haber podido ir a destruir tu uni.. pero te digo ke con el alcohol ke tenia en mi sistema no podía hacer nada mas ke bailar con un vaso en la mano.. y claro hacer guerra de pintura.. ya veras las fotos después..=D bueno ya estas de vacaciones.. ahora lee y déjame review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Strange Luck – Suerte Extraña

Harry despertó en algún punto de la noche. Seguida tirado en el frio suelo de su habitación. Abrió los ojos trato de mirar a su alrededor para ver en donde estaba. Su visión se desvaneció cuando movió la cabeza muy rápido. E chico se levanto con cuidado y gimió del horrible dolor que lo recorrió al ponerse d pie. Apenas si podía abrir los ojos debido a la fiebre.

Finalmente pudo llegar a la cama y colapso sobre esta. Ni siquiera se molesto en cambiar su ropa, solo se recostó con todo puesto. Su boca estaba seca y su lengua se sentía áspera. Harry sabia que para poder tomar agua tendría que levantarse de nuevo, su magia sin varita no le ayudaría, al menos hasta que volviera a recuperar su magia. Sin importar lo sediento que estaba, Harry no podía volver a levantarse y en lugar de eso, se hizo bolita en a cama y cayo en otro sueño inducido por la fiebre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien ya no podía mas de la preocupación. Su papá seguía en el hospital, el Sanador Davis había querido que se quedara a pasar la noche, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera completamente sano. El Sanador se vio forzado, por ley, a reportar que Harry había estado en San Mungo. De inmediato, los medios de comunicación llegaron al hospital. Damien había sido interrumpido de su escape y había regresado a la habitación casi corriendo al ver el mar de periodistas. Todos los medios estaban presentes para reportar lo sucedido. Damien fue escoltado a casa rápidamente en caso de que los reportaron lo acosaran. Era un blanco fácil, siendo el hermano del Príncipe Oscuro y todo eso. Lily no lo apartaba de su vista ni un segundo.

A como sabia Damien, la familia Weasley seguía en el hospital con Bill. No les podía pedir ayuda a ellos. No se sentía bien pedirles ayuda cuando sufrían una crisis familiar por su parte.

Eso solo dejaba a Hermione. Damien había tratado de llamarla en muchas ocasiones, pero los padres de la chica le decían que no había vuelto del hospital aun. Damien no sabia que hacer. Harry estaba probablemente en un terrible estado y necesitaba a alguien con él, pero Damien no podía salir de casa. Sus amigos no podían ir a ayudarlo tampoco.

Damien dejo a su madre en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación en la planta alta. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pero no sabia como. Harry aun tenía la capa de invisibilidad, así que no podía contar con eso.

Damien se sentó en su cama tratando de encontrar una solución. Saco su teléfono celular y le envió a Harry otro mensaje de texto. Quería saber si estaba bien. Tal vez el Sanador había exagerado las cosas. Tal vez Harry solo se sentía un poco enfermo, pero estaba bien. Después de mandarle tres mensajes de texto a Harry y esperar por mas de una hora, Damien comenzó a entrar en pánico. No respondía aun. Harry podía estar en serios problemas y estar muy enfermo. Damien decidió hacer lo que sentía era correcto. Se levanto y se puso su capa. Estaba a punto de salir de la casa por la puerta principal, cuando escucho la chimenea encenderse.

Damien corrió a la chimenea. Estaba seguro de que esa cabeza era la de Ginny Weasley, echó una mirada a la puerta de la cocina antes de agacharse frente a la chimenea. La chica se veía realmente exhausta y parecía que había llorado mucho ese día.

-Gin! Estas bien?- pregunto Damien rápidamente.

-En realidad no, como estas tu?- pregunto Ginny en voz baja.

-Estoy bien, considerando todo lo que paso. Como esta Bill?- pregunto Damien preocupado.

-Sigue igual. Esta en coma. El Sanador dijo que estará bien, pero…- Ginny parció perder la voz.

-Ginny, lo siento mucho. Como esta la señora Weasley?- pregunto Damien sintiendo su corazón encogerse ante las noticias de Bill.

-Esta en el Hospital, ella y Fleur se quedaran con él toda la noche. El resto de nosotros regresamos a casa. Hermione también eta aquí. Sus padres dijeron que la llamaste.

-Si, um… escuchaste lo que paso en el hospital?- pegunto Damien sin estar seguro de querer sacar el tema en ese momento.

.Te refieres a que él estuvo en el hospital? Si, todos lo escuchamos. Salvo a tu papá! Eso fue muy valiente de su parte- dijo Ginny con voz baja.

-Bueno, si, pero esta en problemas. El Sanador dijo que al transferir su magia a papá, Harry se puso enfermo y débil. Necesita ayuda. Estaba a punto de ir a verlo a escondidas y tu llamaste- dijo Damien rápidamente.

-Damien no puedes ir tu solo. No es seguro. Que tal s tu mamá ve que no estas?- dijo Ginny de inmediato.

-No importa! Puedo arreglármelas con mamá después, necesito ir a ayudar a Harry. Esta muy mal!- dijo Damien preocupado. Ginny pareció pensar por un minuto.

-Espera- dijo y después desapareció del fuego.

Damien se quedo mirando el lugar en donde la cabeza de Ginny había estado un momento antes. De pronto, el fuego se extinguió para después saltar furioso de nuevo. Damien se movió del camino justo a tiempo par dejar que Ginny saliera de la chimenea. Se levanto rápidamente y la chica tomo la mano de Damien para correr a la habitación del chico en caso de que Lily hubiese escuchado. Al llegar a riba ambos se quedaron pegados ala puerta por unos minutos antes de relajarse. Damien le dedicó a la pelirroja una mirada graciosa.

-Que?- pregunto Ginny encogiéndose de hombres.

-Al menos me hubieras avisado que vendrías- dijo Damien algo molesto.

-Iré contigo. Hermione me cubrirá en la Madriguera. Are un hechizo para cubrirte a ti-se apresuró a hacer un complicado hechizo sobre la cama de Damien que hizo un bulto aparecer bajo las cobijas. Ginny se aseguro de que pareciera la forma de Damien. Se apresuro hacia el chico y lo apunto con su varita.

-Di algo- le indicó.

-Como que?- pregunto Damien sintiéndose tonto.

-Eso servirá- respondió Ginny ahora dirigiendo su varita hacia el bulto en la cama de Damien. El chico miro como el bulto comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo, como si estuviese respirando. Pensó que se veía algo terrorífico.

-Ahora, si tu mama viene verte, esta cosa responderá con tu voz. Dirá solo unas palabras, como "Tengo sueño" o "hablamos mañana", George me lo enseño. Es un hechizo bastante simple. Pero no puede responder preguntas complicadas, solo cosas simples.

-Que si mamá trata de sacarme de la cama y ve que no estoy ahí en realidad- pregunto Damien.

-Entonces le explicaras a donde fuiste en la mañana- dijo Ginny.

Ambos chicos salieron por la ventana y se lanzaron por la tubería de agua. Rápidamente se alejaron de la casa y llamaron al autobús Noctambulo. Mientras esperaban llegar al pequeño pueblo Muggle donde estaba Harry, Damien le pregunto a Ginny algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

-Gin, no viniste por mi, cierto. Quiero decir, se que tu familia esa pasando por una tragedia. Yo entendería si tu hubieses querido quedarte con tu familia-Ginny parecía a punto de soltar el llanto, pero no dejo ni una sola lagrima salir.

-Si me quedaba en la Madriguera, hubiera llorado hasta enfermar. Necesitaba salir. Bill… Bill no querría ver a todos llorando por él. Sobrevivirá a esto, lo se. Siempre ha sido el mas valiente de la familia, ya sabes. Y bueno, después de que me dijiste lo de Harry, me imagine que seria de mas ayuda con él que quedándome en mi cama llorando toda la noche!

Damien paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica y le susurro un gracias al oído. Rápidamente llegaron al Travel Inn. Tuvieron que pasar a escondidas ya que el recepcionista no dejaría entrar a dos niños en su hotel tan tarde en la noche. Se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación de Harry y tocaron la puerta levemente. No hubo respuesta. Ginny trato de nuevo pero nadie respondió.

Damien saco su varita pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-No, Damy! Recuerda lo que dijo Harry! Nada de mágia.

-Como entramos entonces?- pregunto Damien metiendo su varita de Nuevo en su bolsillo.

Ginny se concentro fuertemente por un momento. De pronto comenzó a revolver su cabello hasta al fin sacar un pequeño broche color café.

-Que haras con eso?- pregunto Damien confundido.

-Vi esto en una película en la clase de estudios Muggles. Un ladrón entro en una casa usando uno de estos. No estoy segura de cómo lo hizo, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre- respondió Ginny algo incomoda.

Se arrodillo frente a la puerta y lo metió en la cerradura. Después d lo que pareció media hora, al fin la puerta se abro.

-Al fin! Por Merlín, por que los Muggles deben de hacerse la vida tan difícil? Deberían de inventor algo que se abra fácilmente!- dijo Damien ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie.

-Si, por que los ladrones tienen que trabajar arduamente para poder meterse a robar. Definitivamente deberían hacer las cerraduras mas fáciles- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron a entrar y cerrar la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudieron. Se giraron y notaron el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry sobre la cama de inmediato. Damien y Ginny corrieron hacia él.

Harry estaba encogido sobre su cama y estaba empapado en sudor. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y lucia realmente pálido. Ginny y Damien lo giraron suavemente hasta que estuvo boca arriba. Damien puso una mano en la frente de Harry y la preocupación invadió su joven rostro.

-Esta hirviendo, tenemos que bajar la fiebre!- dijo de inmediato.

-Bien, deberíamos quitarle esta ropa primero. Debe estar rostizándose en este abrigo. Traeré agua fría para él.

Ginny fue hacia la pequeña nevera en al esquina de la habitación. Aparte de agua embotellada, no había nada de comida en el refrigerador. _"Por Merlín, que es lo que come?"_ pensó la pelirroja antes de abrir la puerta de arriba y encontraba lo que estaba buscando. Hielo, muchísimo hielo.

Busco un pequeño contenedor, algo en lo que pudiera poner agua. Encontró un pequeño bote de plástico, parecía haber tenido arroz en algún momento. Rápidamente fue al baño y lo lavo antes de llenarlo con agua fría y ponerle hielo.

Volvió a la cama y vio que Damien ya había quitado el pesado abrigo y la camisa de Harry. Ahora solo traía sus bóxers. La chica se acerco rápidamente a la cama y tomo la sabana, la mojo con el agua fría y la puso sobre la frente hirviendo de Harry. El chico gimió aun estando dormido y Ginny sintió que su corazón se encogía. Parecía estar sufriendo un gran dolor. Ginny deseaba que Harry mejorara proto. Era horrible verlo sufrir de ese modo.

Damien había roto ora parte de la sabana y tomo una de las botellas de agua del refrigerador. Mojo un poco la sabana y la paso por los secos labios de Harry. Las gotas de agua cayeron dentro de la boca del chico y parecieron relajarlo. Su respiración, que era áspera e irregular, comenzó a calmarse.

Ginny se dio cuenta de la tela empapada en sangre que cubría la mano de Harry. Damien se apresuro a quitar la tela y miro el corte en la palma de su hermano. No lucía muy profundo, pero aun sangraba.

-Que hacemos ahora? No tenemos nada para vendar su mano. Creo que necesitamos algo de antisépticos para empezar- dijo Damien en un susurro preocupado.

Ginny se mordió el labio ansiosamente. No sabia nada sobre tratar heridas.

-Ron sabría que hacer. Incluso Hermione, ella sabría de tratamientos Muggle, y ahora que la magia no lo ayudara- Ginny trataba de pensar en lo que podrían hacer- Damien, solo trata de limpiar la herida tanto como puedas, después envuélvelo con unas tiras de la sabana, ya la arruinamos de todos modos, nos servirá de venda.

Damien hizo lo que le dijeron. Corto la sabana en tiras para que sirvieran como venaje para la mano de Harry. Limpio la herida como pudo usando agua y después la envolvió con las tiras de sabana. Agradecía que Harry estuviera inconsciente, de otro modo el dolor habría sido demasiado para él.

La herida parecía rehusarse a dejar de sangrar. Después de dos horas, la venda estaba tan empapada de sangre que Damien tuvo que quitarla y limpiar la herida nuevamente, puso la venda esta vez un poco mas apretada. Mientras Damien atendía la herida de Harry, Ginny continuaba tratando de bajar la temperatura del chico poniendo tela empapada en agua fría sobre su frente.

Aparte de bajar su temperatura e intentar que la herida dejara de sangrar, los dos adolescentes no sabían que mas hacer. Trataron de despertar a Harry, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. La noche siguió y los dos chicos seguían tratando de bajar la fiebre con la tela fría.

Damien podía ver el sudor en el rostro de Harry, y aun así estaba temblando. Su piel estaba pálida y de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido aun dentro de su sueño inducid por la fiebre. La noche siguió, Ginny seguía mojando la tela con agua fría y poniéndola en la frente de Harry, todo el tiempo rezaba por que Harry se recuperara pronto. Damien seguía cambiando los vendajes de la mano herida de su hermano, se preocupaba mas y mas con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Debería de haber dejado de sangrar! Esta perdiendo mucha sangre!- dijo Damien con cansancio mientras cambiaba las vendas de Harry de nuevo, debía ser la octava vez esa noche.

Siguieron poniendo hielo en el traste de plástico y todo el tiempo revisaban la temperatura de Harry. La mañana llego y el chico aun no despertaba. Damien comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Por que no despierta? Algo debe andar mal! Tal vez el hechizo no funciono adecuadamente. Debemos llevar a Harry al hospital!

-Damy, no podemos llevar a Harry al hospital. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, no tratan Mortífagos y para ellos, Harry es el mayor Mortífago de todos. Estará bien. Su fiebre sigue alta, es por eso que no despierta. Solo cálmate- trato de calmar Ginny al preocupado chico.

Pronto salió el sol y Damien sabia que debía volver a casa. Su mama sedaría cuenta de que había desaparecido si no lo hacia. Prometiendo que volvería en unas horas con medicamento, Damien se fue. Ginny siguió tratando de bajar la fiebre de Harry. Estaba completamente exausta. Había estado despierta toda la noche anterior preparando la boda de su hermano, y luego lo que había pasado durante la boda y lo del hospital la tenían cansada. Y encima de todo había pasado la noche al lado de Harry. Ginny aparto las lagrimas de tristeza ante el pensamiento de su hermano. Bill y Fleur iban a irse de luna de miel ese día, y en lugar de eso, Bill estaba en el hospital luchando por su vida mientras que su cuñada lloraba y rezaba por que les permitieran tener una vida juntos.

-No es justo- susurro para si misma. Bill era una buena persona, no merecía algo así.

Los ojos marrones de Ginny se fijaron en Harry. Parecía un poco mas tranquilo a como había estado toda la noche. Ginny aparto la tela de la frente del chico y suavemente aparto los mechones negros del rostro de Harry.

"_Míralo. Él tampoco se merece esto. __Es una Buena persona también. Mira lo que hizo por su padre. Y tiene que huir de todo el mundo. __Por que? Ni siquiera es su culpa! Nadie quiere darle una oportunidad. No es justo!"_ pensó.

Ginny había pensado que sus sentimientos por Harry cambiarían con el tiempo. Y tenía razón. Sus sentimientos se habían intesificado en los últimos meses. Al principio Ginny pensó que lo amaba por que le había salvado la vida. Harry había sido su salvados. El chico del que había pasado tantas horas pensando. Pero cuando esos sentimientos salían a la superficie, se acobardaba, por que no quería presionarlo y pelearse con él. Harry era difícil de tratar, así que Ginny se dio por vencida.

Ginny recordó cuando había conocido a Harry en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando había chocado con él y el chico se había portado de lo mas amable antes de que ella le dijera esas cosas horribles. Ginny sabia que Harry no la había perdonado por eso.

Sonrió al recordar a Harry usando el uniforme de Hogwarts. Se veía realmente apuesto, era de esperarse que todas las chicas estuviesen locas por él. Y su comportamiento cortante y misterioso solo hacia que todas enloquecieran aun mas.

Ginny volvió a mirar al chico recostado frente a ella. Se dio cuenta de que en los últimos meses que había convivido con él, había reforzado sus sentimientos hacia él. En realidad lo amaba. Aun cuando sabia que Harry nunca la amaría de vuelta, el pobre tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento, pero aun así, Ginny no podía evitar enamorarse perdidamente de Harry.

Ginny volvió a poner la tela mojada en la frente de Harry y cerro los ojos con cansancio. Estaba tan cansada. En realidad no planeaba que pasara, pero pronto se acurrucó enseguida de Harry y cayo dormida profundamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó y gimió levemente cuando la luz golpeo sus ojos. Le tomo un momento recordar por que se sentía tan enfermo. El recuerdo de James y la magia que le había transferido flasheo en su mente. Levanto su mano herida hasta que pudo verla, se sorprendió al ver que había una tela rodeando la herida. Era una venda diferente a la que había usado. Harry estaba por sentarse cuando otro pedazo de tela cayo de su frente. Se lo quitó y lo miro confundido. _"Que demonios…"_ pensó y miro a su alrededor. Fue entonces que capto el cabello negro enseguida de él. Si Harry no estuviera tan débil seguramente habría saltado fuera dela cama de la sorpresa que se llevo.

Miro mas de cerca a la persona a su lado, dormía profundamente. Con cuidado aparto el cabello del ostro de su acompañante, aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba. Ginny Weasley dormía a su lado. El chico miro a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza. _"Damien tiene algo que ver con esto. __Estoy seguro"_ pensó. Miro a su alrededor buscando a su hermanito, pero no habían nadie mas en la habitación.

Harry trato de sentarse de nuevo, pero todo su cuerpo se quejo. Cerro los ojos y rato de respirar lentamente. Ginny se removió al sentir que la cama se movía. Abrió los ojos y rápidamente vio a Harry despierto. Se levanto y se quedo de pie junto a la cama luciendo de lo mas avergonzada. Se había quedado dormida enseguida de Harry! Nada podía ser mas humillante para ella. Rápidamente corrió hacia el otro lado de la cama, al otro lado de Harry.

-Harry! Gracias a Merlín que despertaste. Como te sientes?- dijo rápidamente rezando por que Harry se hubiese despertado apenas y no hubiese notado su presencia en la cama.

Harry le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos a la sonrojada chica antes de intentar sentarse nuevamente. Rápidamente Ginny estiro la mano para ayudarle a detenerse. Harry la miro un poco molesto pero no dijo nada.

-Tu fiebre aun no baja. Damien volverá pronto. Fue a traer algo de medicina. Ron y Hermione no tardan también- dijo Ginny tratando de convencer a Harry de que lo ayudaran a mejorar.

Harry, sin embargo, la miro molesto, provocando que la chica retrocediera un paso.

-No necesito ayuda! Puedo cuidarme solo!- exclamo el chico. No quería que nadie lo viera cuando se encontraba tan débil y vulnerable.

Ginny pareció sorprenderse ante eso. Había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo y eso era lo que le decía! Ginny no quería que él lo timara en cuenta. Ni siquiera esperaba un agradecimiento, pero no quera escuchar a Harry decirle que no necesitaba ayuda. Eso la hería profundamente.

-Oh, los siento Harry, olvide que tu nunca necesitas ayuda. Simplemente eres un súper humano, no? Nunca te lastimas, no sangras y nada te afecta como a los demás. Estoy en lo cierto? Estabas perfectamente bien antes de que Damien y yo llegáramos anoche. Ni siquiera tenias una fiebre horrible y sangrabas incontrolablemente y caro que no estabas en las puertas del infierno anoche. Creo que solo perdimos el tiempo cuidándote- dijo Ginny sacando a relucir el famoso temperamento Weasley.

Harry simplemente la ignoro, seguía intentando hacer que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

-Por que no dejas que nadie te ayude, Harry? Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta que todos nosotros nos preocupamos por ti. En verdad nos preocupamos. En lugar de empujarnos a todos fuera de tu vida todo el tiempo, tal vez deberías dejarnos entrar. Te darás cuenta que no es tan malo como crees- dijo Ginny tratando de controlar su temperamento.

Harry simplemente miro a Ginny con cansancio antes de quitarse el cobertor de encima. Bajo las piernas de la cama y tao de ponerse de pie. De inmediato, Ginny expendio una mano para ayudarle, pero Harry empujo su mano bruscamente lejos de él.

-No estoy invalido!- siseo el chico.

Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos sin apartar la mirada delos ojos esmeralda de Harry. El chico aparto la mirada y se impulso para ponerse de pie. Resistiendo el profundo dolor que sentía, corrió hacia el baño y estrello la puerta. Colapsó en el suelo y se quedo sentado con los ojos cerrados por un minuto. Sabia que Ginny solo trataba de ayudarlo, pero no quería que nadie lo viera ni lo ayudara cuando estaba así de vulnerable. Él no era débil, podía cuidarse solo.

Harry salió del baño sintiéndose peor que antes. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía nauseas apoderándose de él. Se dio cuenta de que nuevamente estaba solo. Ginny se había ido cuando él estaba e el baño. En lugar de sentirse aliviado por que la pelirroja se hubiera ido, Harry se molestó. No entendía por que se sentía de ese modo. Debería de estar feliz de que Ginny lo hubiese dejado, ahora tal vez podría descansar un poco. Pero en lugar de eso, se sentía casi triste por estar solo cuando se sentía tan enfermo. Meneó su cabeza y trato de aclarar su mente. _"Debe ser la fiebre"_ pensó. De algún modo, la fiebre lo hacia sentirse necesitado de compañía para sentirse mejor. Harry sabia que no necesitaba a nadie cuando se sentía así de mal. No quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, y eso lo incluía a él mismo.

Se dirigió a la cama y se tendió en ella nuevamente. Hasta ese momentos e dio cuenta de que no llevaba camisa. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse que había pasado, callo en otro sueño inducido por la fiebre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó al escuchar una conmoción proveniente de la puerta de su habitación. Inmediatamente se sentó en la cama parpadeando furiosamente para apartar el sueño de sus ojos. Vio la forma de Ginny aparecer por la puerta sosteniendo un par de bolsa plásticas en sus manos.

-Solo soy yo- dijo en voz baja.

Harry se relajo y soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba muy alterado por alguna razón. Harry miro en silencio como Ginny cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a su cama. No lo miraba a él, buscaba algo dentro delas bolsas plásticas.

-A donde fuiste?- pregunto Harry. No quería que su voz sonara como un susurro, pero su garganta le dolía bastante y su voz sonaba quebradiza.

Ginny lo miro antes de responder.

-Necesitas comida, comida de verdad- dijo sacando un pequeño tazón con sopa. Se acerco a Harry y le tendió el tazón.

Harry estaba por decirle que no tenia hambre, pero el aroma de la sopa lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Podia tragarse su orgullo, solo esta vez. En silencio tomo el tazón y se esforzó por ignorar a la chica en la habitación. Silenciosamente comió su sopa. Le supo a gloria. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tipo de sopa era, pero no le importo y su estomago se sintió mucho mejor después de comerla. Harry puso el tazón vacio en la mesita de noche.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba empapada en sangre. Su mano aun le dolía y Harry sabia que eso no podía estar bien. Ni siquiera era un corte muy profundo.

-Ron llegará pronto. Estoy segura de que le echará un ojo a eso por ti- dijo Ginny del otro lado de la habitación. Terminaba de comerse un sándwich. Harry se pregunto de donde había sacado dinero para comprar comida Muggle. Pero sacudió la pregunta fuera de su mente. En realidad no le importaba.

Se escucho un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta y Ginny se apresuro a abrir. Ron, Hermione y Damien entraron en la habitación. Los tres adolescente se apresuraron a ir junto a Harry.

-Harry! Gracias a Merlin que despertaste! Nos diste un buen susto anoche. Como te sientes? Estas mejor?- preguntó Damien.

Harry estaba realmente molesto con Damien por haber metido a los otros tres en todo eso. No quería que nadie lo viera estando enfermo, pero al escuchar la genuina preocupación en su voz lo hizo guardarse su molesta, por el momento.

-Estoy bien- dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba mejor ahora. La sopa de verdad le había hecho bien.

-Bien, veamos esa mano- dijo Ron en voz baja.

Harry miro el pálido rostro de Ron y se dio cuenta de que seguía preocupado por su hermano. Harry se preguntaba si Bill había sobrevivido esa noche. Ginny pregunto lo que Harry pensaba.

-Alguna noticia de Bill, Ron?

El rostro del pelirrojo palideció aun mas antes de responder.

-Sigue igual. Anoche casi… casi lo pierden. Pero el Sanador Davis logro estabilizarlo de nuevo. Aun esta recuperándose.

Harry no entendía como era que los dos Weasley insistían en quedarse junto a él cuando tenían ya una preocupación enorme con su hermano y su familia.

Ron quito la tela empapada en sangre de la mano de Harry. La herida no mostraba signos de mejora. El pelirrojo abrió una pequeña caja que Hermione le había dado. Harry reconoció el kit de primeros auxilios Muggle. Hermione le tendía varios artículos a Ron metras este limpiaba silenciosamente y cubría apropiadamente la herida.

Hermione le dio a Damien las medicinas que habia traído. Todos sabían que las pociones no ayudarían Harry, no hasta que su magia estuviese restaurada. Había llevado de todo, desde jarabe para la tos hasta capsulas para la fiebre. Hermione le dijo a Harry cuantas debía tomar al día, pero el chico no la escuchaba. Su mente estaba siendo invadida por la fiebre de nuevo. Cerro los ojos y se recostó sobre las almohadas. Quería volver a dormir. Vagamente escuchaba a Hermione llamarlo por su nombre pero cayo inconsciente antes de poder responder.

Hermione se n a los otros tres en una esquina de la habitación. Harry había caído inconsciente debido ala fiebre de nuevo.

-Chicos, esto nos sobrepasa. No podemos ayudar a Harry. Necesitamos tratamiento médico propio. No deberiamos pretender que podemos cuidarlo si no sabemos lo que estamos hacienda. Ni siquiera se si las medicina Muggles ayudaran a Harry o no- dijo Hermione preocupada.

-Que podemos hacer? N podemos llevarlo a San Mungo, y no se que mas podríamos hacer- dijo Ginny, claramente molesta de que Ron y Hermione no pudieran ayudar mejor a Harry.

-Tal vez… tal vez debamos decirle a mis padres. Tal vez ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarlo. No dejaran que nadie l lastime- dijo Damien resignado. En realidad no quería abusar de la confianza de Harry de esa manera, pero no sabia que mas podía hacer. Harry necesitaba ayuda. Había colapsado debido a la fiebre en varias ocasiones ya. No importaba lo que hicieran la fiebre o bajaba.

Los otros tres adolescentes se miraron entre si. Ninguno estaba seguro de si Damien debía decírselo a sus padres. Sabían que Harry estaría mas que furioso si le decían a alguien en donde se encontraba. Dumbledore probablemente lo encontraría y se aseguraría de que no desapareciera después de recuperarse. Esa no era una opción para Harry. Él escaparía y entonces ellos cuatro nunca podrían volver a ayudarlo.

-No, no debemos decirle nada a los adultos. Podemos con esto. Solo debemos concentrarnos en un problema a la vez- dijo Ron.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Ron. Era la primera vez que el pelirrojo decía algo con tanta autoridad. Nadie discutió con él. Estaba claro que el ataque a Bill había cambiado a Ron.

-El problema mayor es la fiebre. Debemos esperar a ver si las medicinas Muggle tienen efecto. Ginny, sigue poniendo la tela fría en su frente. Yo seguire vigilando su mano. Debe de estar bien ahora que la cubrimos propiamente- continuo Ron.

Ginny se apresuro a seguir poniendo la tela mojada en la frente de Harry. Damien la remplazo unas horas después para que la chica pudiera dormir.

Los días pasaron y para el cuarto día, la fiebre de Harry había bajado dramáticamente. Au seguía débil y apenas si podía mantenerse despierto. Pero no se quejaba. Después de las palabras que le dirigió Ginny el primer día, se quedaba quieto y dejaba que los otros lo atendieran. Sabia que necesitaba ayuda, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Estaba agradecido de que los otros cuatro no hicieran mucho escándalo por lo enfermo que estaba. No lo molestaban mas que para lo que era necesario. Lo dejaban solo por la noche para que descansara y luego pasaban todo el día con él ateniéndolo.

Harry despertó por el sonido de un fuerte golpe en su puerta. Se levanto y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta. Se preguntaba cuando se quitaría esa terrible fatiga que sentía. La medicina Muggle estaba funcionando, pero muy lentamente. Harry llego a la puerta y la abrió sin siquiera pensarlo. Pensaba que los cuatro adolescentes habían ido un poco mas temprano ese día. Pero en lugar de los cuatro adolescentes, la puerta estaba bloqueada por tres hombres vestidos con ropas negras.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un hechizo golpearlo en el pecho. Golpeo violentamente el suelo debido a la fuerza del hechizo. Levanto la mirada para ver a los tres Mortífagos entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Hola Príncipe, cuanto tiempo- dijo Nott mientras apuntaba su varita al pecho de Harry.

Harry miro alarmado a los tres Mortífagos acercarse a él. Sabia que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, como se suponía que iba a enfrentarse a ellos. Su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra los tres. Sus hechizos serian patéticamente débiles.

Se puso de pie lentamente tratando de no rendirse ante el ardor que sentía en el pecho. Los tres Mortífagos apuntaron sus varitas hacia él. Harry reconoció a los tres de inmediato. Nott, Kerr y Reid, se puso lo mas derecho que pudo, podía estar débil físicamente, pero eso no significaba que les temiera.

-Sigues teniendo el mal habito de atacar a las personas fuera de guardia, Nott?- dijo Harry con su voz mas fuerte.

Nott miro a Harry con la felicidad desbordando su ser. Podía ver que el chico estaba enfermo, su piel pálida y manos temblorosas se lo decían.

-Que sucede, Príncipe? Te dio catarro debido al clima?- se burlo Nott.

Harry cerro los puños con furia y miro a Nott con mirada asesina. Ese era el Mortífago que Harry odiaba mas que a todos. La única razón por la que Harry lo dejaba vivir era por que Voldemort le había dicho que era de mucha ayuda.

-Y bien, como me encontraron? Les tomo demasiado tiempo- dijo Harry. Tenia que mantenerlos distraídos para poder pensar en como salir de ese lio.

-Fue realmente fácil, todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue seguirá ese patético hermano tuyo. Lo espiamos por unos días y vimos que venia aquí con regularidad en los últimos días. No fue difícil en verdad- dijo Nott con un deje de burla en la voz.

Harry conto hasta cinco en su cabeza, no podía enojarse con Damien en ese momento, tenia que sobrevivir a esos Mortífagos, después mataría a Damien! Harry miro a su alrededor, la única ruta de escape era la puerta detrás de los tres hombres. Harry luchaba por mantenerse de pie, no podía luchar con tres hombres para escapar. Miro desesperadamente a su alrededor buscando otra ruta de escape. Su varita estaba muy lejos de él.

-Vamos Harry. No crees que en verdad puedes contra nosotros cuando estas en ese estado, o si? La confianza en si mismo es una cosa, pero eso seria simplemente estúpido- dijo Kerr con una media sonrisa.

-Vámonos- dijo Reid y estiro el brazo para tomar a Harry.

Harry tomo esa oportunidad. En cuanto Reid se acerco para tomarlo, Harry se movió lo mas rápido que pudo y logro atinarle una patada a Reid en la pierna. Reid aulló de dolor y Harry le quito la varita antes de que el hombre cayera al suelo.

De inmediato, Harry se encontraba contra dos Mortífagos. Sabia que era completamente inútil usar la varita en ese momento, pero los Mortífagos no lo sabían. Podían darse cuenta de que Harry estaba mal físicamente, pero no sabían nada sobre la transferencia d magia. O al menos Harry esperaba que no lo supieran. Pero como últimamente esos días, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Nott soltó una carcajada mientras Harry se acercaba a la puerta.

-Vamos, Harry. Todos sabemos que desperdiciaste tu magia en Potter. No puedes hacer nada para salvarte. Ven con nosotros pacíficamente y no te lastimaremos… demasiado- dijo Nott con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Olvídalo. No iré a ningún lado con ustedes- Harry reunía desesperadamente cualquier pequeña cantidad de magia dentro de su ser. Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la transferencia, su magia se reponía poco a poco, pero no era ni la mitad de su nivel normal aun. Si Harry reunía suficiente magia en ese momento, tendría una oportunidad de escapar, y es era todo, una sola oportunidad.

Harry respiró hondo. No podía realizar la maldición asesina. Sabia que no tenia suficiente magia en su cuerpo. Miro a Nott a los ojos antes de lanzar una maldición hacia el suelo.

-MOMENTUM EXPUR- grito Harry con la voz mas firme que pudo.

El suelo comenzó a sacudirse en ese momento, los tres Mortífagos se distrajeron tratando de mantenerse en pie. Ese era todo el tiempo que Harry necesitaba. Ya había llegado a la puerta antes de conjurar el hechizo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió lo mas fuerte que su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitió.

Harry sentía los hechizos pasando por su lado y sobre su cabeza mientras corría por el pasillo y las escaleras. Corrió desesperadamente hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Debido a que estaba enfermo, Harry no había podido cambiarse a otro hotel. Nunca se quedaba en el mismo lugar por mas de tres días. Corrió por la calle y busco desesperadamente a su alrededor. A donde iría? Tenia que alejarse de los Muggles, lo mas que pudiera. Los Mortífagos estarían felices de matar a tantos como pudieran, solo necesitaban una excusa.

Corrió hacia la derecha y cruzo una calle, apenas si se salvo de ser golpeado por un auto y se apresuro a llegar a la otra acera. No miraba atrás para ver si los tres hombres seguían detrás de él. Pero escuchaba pisadas fuertes detrás, así que daba por hecho que lo estaban persiguiendo. Su respiración comenzó a lastimarle el pecho mientras luchaba por ir mas rápido. Vio un proyectil rojo golpear la ventana de una tienda. Seguían lanzando hechizos contra él!

Harry comenzó a bajar la velocidad. Su cuerpo no podía mas. Forzó los músculos de sus piernas para que siguieran trabajando. Su pecho dolía y comenzaba a sentirse a punto de desmayarse. Se forzó mas diciéndose a si mismo que no podía permitirse colapsar en ese momento. No podía volver con Voldemort. No seria su marioneta de nuevo.

Harry miro las pertas de un parque abiertas. Corrió hacia allá rápidamente. El parque era muy grande y tenía mucha área boscosa. Muchísimos árboles le daban oportunidad de ocultarse. Entro al parque y se dirigió a los árboles. Tenia que esconderse.

Solo cuando estuvo seguro de estar bajo la segura oscuridad de los arboles, Harry dejo de correr. Se recargo en uno de los arboles y trato de respirar normalmente. Sentía que sus rodillas temblaban, coy al piso en silencio. Se limpio el sudor de la frente y cerro los ojos. Todo lo que podía escuchar era su propio corazón latiendo furiosamente. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el parque estaba desierto, los Muggles estarían en el trabajo, o en la escuela. Sabia que no habría Muggles alrededor, así que los Mortífagos no podrían descargar su frustración con gente inocente.

Harry no escucho a los tres hombres acercarse por dtras. Su mente seguía luchando contra la fiebre que comenzaba a subir de nuevo. Abrió los ojos e intento ponerse de pie, en cuanto lo logro, sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda. Alguien había pasado su brazo alrededor de su cuello y con la otra mano habían aprisionado la mano con la que sostenía la varita de Reid. Harry racionó por puro instinto, lanzo su codo al estomago del hombre y trato de liberarse. Desafortunadamente, su fuerza o era suficiente y el hombre simplemente se sacudió el ataque de Harry antes de lanzarlo al piso para que quedara de rodillas. Harry cayó al suelo de inmediato. Lo habían pateado duramente en las costillas y habia caído de espaldas. Se dio cuenta de que había sido Reid el que lo había atacado.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. No pudo quitarse del camino cuando Nott y Kerr le lanzaron maldiciones Cruciatus. Harry nunca había sido golpeado por un Cruciatus antes. Lucho por no gritar pero no pudo contenerlo. Un grito perforador salió de su boca mientras se convulsionaba de agonía en el suelo. La herida en su mano se abrió de nuevo y comenzó a sangrar. Después de un buen rato, los Mortífagos quitaron la maldición y dejaron a Harry jadeando por tomar aire. Su cabeza dolía horrores. Parpadeo rápidamente intentando quitar los puntos negros que cubrían su visión. Harry escupió un montón de sangre y tomo grandes respiros intentando dejar de temblar.

-Es suficiente, llevémoslo de vuelta antes de que lo perdamos de nuevo- le dijo Kerr a Nott.

-Relájate, no ira a ningún lado. Míralo. El patético chico ni siquiera puede permanecer de pie, mucho menos escapar- dijo Nott acercándose un paso al cuerpo de Harry- he esperado mucho por mi venganza. No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad- dijo con voz amenazante.

Apunto con su varita a Harry y de inmediato el chico sintió algo alrededor de su cuello. Jadeo intentando mover sus manos para liberarse. Pero en ese momento, Harry sintió sus manos siendo atadas a su espalda y sintió ataduras inmovilizarlo. Miro a Nott con sus ojos esmeralda sin creer lo que iba a hacer.

Nott le dedico una sádica sonrisa al chico antes de levantar su varita. De inmediato, Harry fue levantado del suelo por la cuerda atada a su cuello. Sintió sus pies dejar el piso. Harry comenzó a jadear y removerse cuando su vía respiratoria se vio cubierta. Trato de liberar sus manos pero estaban atadas muy fuertemente. No podía creer lo que Nott le estaba haciendo, pero entendía por que lo hacia. Una vez que Harry fuera entregado a Voldemort, su memoria seria modificada, nadie podría lastimarlo. De esa forma, Nott estaba tomando venganza antes de entregarlo a su Amo.

Harry jadeo fuertemente mientras trataba de liberarse, pro no lograba nada. No podia respirar. La cuerda bloqueaba todo acceso de aire. La vision de Harry comenzó a oscurecerse, sabia que se desmayaría pronto. Todo lo que escuchaba era el sonido de las risas de los tres Mortífagos.

De pronto, Harry sintió que caía rudamente al piso. Sintió el frio suelo del bosque bajo el y al fin pudo respirar. Jadeo ruidosamente intentando tomar todo el aire posible. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero pudo escuchar el sonido de los tres Mortífagos cayendo al suelo inconscientes. Alguien los había atacado. _"Conociendo mi suerte probablemente sean los Aurores, seguro detectaron magia en un lugar Muggle" _pensó amargamente.

Sintió un par de manos girarlo para que quedara de espaldas y miro el borroso rostro de Damien, se veía de lo mas preocupado. La mente de Harry le indico que se relajara antes de desmayarse.

Damien gritaba el nombre de su hermano, pero el chico ya se había desmayado. Ginny le desataba las manos mientras Damien le quitaba la horrible cuerda del cuello. Damien no podía creer lo que esos Mortífagos le estaban haciendo.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a revisar el cuerpo de Harry con sus varitas. Harry seguía respirando, pero estaba terriblemente herido. Sus heridas sangraban y la fiebre había subido terriblemente. Su respiración era áspera y dificultosa.

Ginny agradecía su suerte al haber visto a los tres Mortífagos entrar en el parque justo cuando se dirigían al hotel con Harry. Vestían ropas negras y eran fáciles de reconocer como Mortífagos. Los cuatro adolescentes habían ido tras ellos para espiarlos y ver por que estaban en el mundo Muggle. No habían esperado encontrar a Harry también, cubierto de sangre y siendo torturado por Mortífagos.

-Que hacemos ahora? No podemos quedarnos en el mundo Muggle ahora! Voldemort lo sabe. Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Damien pensaba lo mismo. Harry necesitaba ayuda, no solo para recuperar su salud, sino para permanecer escondido.

-No tenemos otra opción. Creo que debemos llevarlo a casa- dijo Ron después de un momento de silencio.

-Pero, que hay de Dumbledore? Y Harry, él no estará feliz de que les digamos a los adultos- dijo Ginny mientras limpiaba la sangre de la boca del chico.

-No dije nada sobre decirle a los adultos. Harry no ira al Valle de Godric. A lo que me refería ea que Harry ira a casa con nosotros, a la Madriguera- dijo Ron dejando sorprendidos a los otros tres chicos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La Madriguera..! como le harán para mantener a Harry en secreto ahora..¿? esperen el próximo capi..! sea de lo mas interesanteee..!=D Reviews por faa..!


	45. Seperate Ways

Lo siento muchisisimo… estoy de un humor de perros y no puedo responder los reviews ya ke ahora respondería un simple "Si, claro, lee…" kiero responderles bien.. en próximo capi… lo juro..! _como recompensa les deje un regalo en Becoming the Dark Prince_... disfruten..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seperate Ways – Caminos Separados

Los tres sorprendidos adolescentes se quedaron mirando a Ron mientras trataban de entender lo que había dicho.

-Um… lo siento, pero… de qué demonios estas hablando!- exclamó Damien.

-La Madriguera es el lugar más seguro. Harry se quedara ahí hasta que se recupere. No será mas de dos semanas. Podemos arreglárnosla con eso- dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo, y en dónde exactamente planeas tenerlo? En la habitación invisible que no existe!- preguntó Ginny sarcásticamente.

-No, mejor que eso- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny con ojos entrecerrados.

-Ronald, por favor explica todo de prisa, tenemos que sacar a Harry de aquí antes de que ellos despierten- dijo Hermione señalando a los Mortífagos inconscientes.

-Claro, vámonos, les explicare todo cuando lleguemos allá- dijo Ron.

Rápidamente tomó a Harry y se preparó para aparecerse. No había pasado el examen aún, pero ya se había aparecido varias veces antes. Damien tomó a Ron por el brazo para poder aparecerse junto con ellos dos, Hermione y Ginny se aparecerían juntas. Los cinco se aparecieron fuera de la Madriguera.

En lugar de ir a la casa, Ron llevo a Harry, aún inconsciente, hacia un pequeño garaje.

-Ronald! Qué estás haciendo?- siseó Ginny pero su hermano la ignoró.

Los tres chicos siguieron a Ron por unas escaleras y llegaron a una habitación muy pequeña construida sobre el garaje. Hermione miraba todo lo que había en la pequeñísima y polvorienta habitación, solo había dos camas ahí.

Ron puso a Harry en una de las camas y se giró para mirar a los otros tres.

-Bien, explícanos- ordenó Hermione al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, como dijeron ustedes, las opciones de Harry están limitadas ahora. No puede vivir en el mundo Muggle, por lo menos no hasta que recupere su magia, y el mundo Mágico sigue siendo muy peligroso para él. La única opción que le queda ahora es quedarse aquí o en el Valle de Godric. Si él…- Ron se vio interrumpido por una molesta Hermione.

-Aquí! En verdad piensas que Harry debe quedarse aquí! Harry está muy enfermo. Necesita un lugar apropiado, no este lugar polvoriento, se congelará aquí!- gritó Hermione.

Ron la miró un poco preocupado; esperó a que Hermione terminara de gritarle para hablar de nuevo.

-Déjame terminar! No estoy diciendo que es el mejor lugar para Harry, pero no nos queda otra opción. No hay suficientes habitaciones en la casa y no nos será posible ocultarlo ahí dentro. Esta habitación fue usada por Fred y George después de que quemaron gran parte de su habitación con sus experimentos, papá les dijo que podían usar esta habitación para hacerlos y que dejaran la casa en paz. Nadie viene aquí, nunca lo revisan. Y sí, está algo polvoriento y frío, pero nada que unos cuantos encantamientos no puedan resolver; este lugar será habitable- finalizó Ron.

-Ron, no crees qué es muy arriesgado, qué tal si Fred y George regresaran aquí, o alguien más decida entrar en la habitación?- preguntó Damien; no estaba nada contento con el lugar en donde dejarían a su hermano.

-Nadie entrará aquí. Mamá y Fleur están viviendo en el hospital con Bill. Y aún cuando Bill regrese a casa, las dos estarán demasiado ocupadas cuidándolo. Papá siempre esta trabajando y Charlie ya esta haciendo su trabajo con los Dragones. Ya conocen a Percy, siempre está ocupado. Y por Fred y George, siguen ocupadísimos con todo lo de su tienda de bromas, ya tienen su departamento en el piso superior de su tienda, pronto se mudarán para allá. No querían decir nada hasta después de la boda, ya saben, no querían acaparar la atención. Le dijeron a mamá ayer. Eso nos deja solo a nosotros. Además, podemos poner unos cuantos hechizos en la puerta y nadie más que nosotros podrán entrar- finalizó Ron.

-Es solo que me parece algo cruel dejar a Harry aquí arriba- dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor; la habitación era fría y algo escalofriante.

-No, Ginny. Sería cruel dejarlo a manos de los adultos. El señor y la señora Potter no serán capaces de esconderlo de Dumbledore y lo que Harry teme es que el director lo mantenga prisionero en su propia casa, no dejaría que Harry se fuera. Y no olvides a Moody y el resto de la Orden; la mayoría entregaría a Harry al Ministerio. Este es el lugar más seguro y lo mejor que podemos hacer por él. Créeme- dijo Ron en voz baja.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y miró a Damien. El chico se sentía incómodo. Esto no estaba nada bien. Cual sería la reacción de Harry cuando despertara. Que diría cuando le dijeran que estaría viviendo en el patio de los Weasley. _"Definitivamente no reaccionara bien"_ pensó Damien mientras escuchaba las ordenes que Ron les comenzaba a dar para ayudar a Harry a recuperarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nott, Reid y Kerr estaban de pie en silencio frente a Lord Voldemort. Sin importar lo mucho que trataban de calmar sus músculos para que dejaran de temblar, les era imposible. El miedo que emitían comenzaba a afectar a los demás Mortífagos que estaban alrededor, quienes miraban al Lord Oscuro con temor. Los tres Mortífagos le habían explicado como habían perdido a Harry de nuevo, agregando también, pobre idiotas, que Harry había sido salvado por un grupo de adolescentes.

"_Idiotas_" pensó Malfoy. Si hubiera sido él, nunca le hubiera dado tantos detalles al Lord Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort escuchó todo lo que los tres idiotas le tenían que decir. Apuntó su varita a Kerr y un proyectil verde salió disparado hacia él; Kerr había sido el mas callado, se había quedado ahí parado temblando todo el tiempo. El cuerpo sin vida del Mortífago quedó tendido en el suelo al tiempo que los otros dos caían de rodillas y comenzaron a rogarle al Lord Oscuro que no los matara.

Lord Voldemort los miró con sus ojos rojos. Forzó a Nott a ponerse de pie y le preguntó con fría voz.

-Me has dicho todo, Nott?

-S… s… si mi Lord, to… todo!- murmuró Nott.

-Bueno, cómo fue que pudieron ser derrotados por un grupo de niños?- quiso saber Lord Voldemort con tono peligroso.

Nott pasó saliva mirando directo a los rojos ojos de su amo los cuales ardían de furia. Obviamente había omitido la parte en la que torturaba a Harry. La verdad era que Nott y los otros dos Mortífagos habían estados tan entretenidos torturando a Harry que ninguno se había dado cuenta de que habían aparecido cuatro chicos detrás de ellos. Ahora Nott comenzaba a sudar. Qué le haría Lord Voldemort si se enteraba de que habían perdido el tiempo lastimando a Harry cuando lo que debieron haber hecho era regresar a la mansión Riddle de inmediato? Nott se estremeció involuntariamente.

Lord Voldemort sabía que Nott no le estaba dado toda la información. Nott no era miembro del circulo interno por nada. Era un Mortífago eficiente, poseía muchas habilidades y contactos. Así que el ser tomado con la guardia baja por un par de niños era muy sospechoso. Lord Voldemort sabía que Nott solo había sido atacado por un niño una vez, y ese había sido Harry; pero era una situación totalmente diferente. Harry era poderoso aun con siete años. Este era un caso aparte.

Voldemort fijó sus ojos rubí en los de Nott sin darle oportunidad al hombre de levantar sus defensas y entrando en su mente fácilmente. No fue muy difícil encontrar la que quería ver ya que Nott intentaba esconderla a todo lugar. Lord Voldemort sintió su corazón saltar al ver a Nott atacar a un muy enfermo y debilitado Harry. Voldemort sintió un golpe en su pecho al verlo así de enfermo. Por qué estaba enfermo? Él nunca se enfermaba! Harry tenia demasiado poder como para caer enfermo; entonces Voldemort se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba sufriendo por la transferencia de magia que había hecho para salvar al patético de James Potter. Voldemort se hizo de toda la poca paciencia que le quedaba para controlar su furia.

Sin embargo, la paciencia se había ido cuando vio a Reid atacar a Harry por detrás y lanzarlo al suelo viciosamente antes de patearlo. Nott dijo algo sobre tomar venganza antes de conjurar una soga alrededor del cuello del chico. Lord Voldemort no quería ver nada mas, podía hacerse una idea de lo que había pasaba después, pero también quería saber como era que los cuatro chicos habían atacado a tres de sus Mortífagos.

Lord Voldemort sintió como todo su interior se retorcía al ver a Harry ser alzado en el aire por la cuerda. El chico jadeaba y trataba de liberarse mas no podía. Voldemort escuchaba las risas maníacas de los Mortífagos retumbar en sus oídos cuando Harry rodaba los ojos hacia dentro de su cabeza, justo unos segundos antes de caer al suelo.

Nott se giró para ver quién haba terminado su encantamiento de levitación y vio a cuatro adolescentes frente a él con sus varitas listas apuntando hacia ellos. Un pelirrojo lanzó un "Stupefy" dándole directo a Kerr, quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que una chica de cabello castaño noqueaba a Reid; ambos Mortífagos cayeron inconscientes de inmediato. Nott le lanzó una maldición al chico de cabello negro que estaba a mitad del grupo pero el hechizo se detuvo justo antes de darle y desapareció en el aire. El chico de cabello negro no dudó en aprovechar y lanzarle un hechizo a Nott. Otro "Stupefy" le dio directo en el pecho al Mortífago mandándolo al suelo.

Lord Voldemort salió de la memoria y miro a un petrificado Nott frente a él. Por la estupidez de sus Mortífagos Harry no había sido capturado y traído de vuelta. Nott se había atrevido a torturar a Harry cuando Voldemort había dado órdenes específicas de que solo lo capturaran y no lo lastimaran.

Lanzó a Nott al suelo y el hombre se puso de rodillas lo mas rápido que pudo. Miró con ojos temerosos a su amo antes de comenzar a lloriquear patéticamente. Lord Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita y de inmediato Nott comenzó a suplicar por su vida.

-No! No! Mi Lord, por favor, no me mate! Por favor, perdóneme, nunca haré algo para molestarlo otra vez. Lo juro! Por favor mi Lord, por favor, tenga piedad!

Lord Voldemort lo interrumpió con voz fría.

-Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de levantar tu varita contra Harry. Tu, por sobre todos los demás, debiste saber que no tolero que nadie lo lastime.

El proyectil verde dejó la varita de Voldemort y golpeó a Nott en el pecho. Los ojos del Mortífago se ensombrecieron y no volvieron a brillar. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en el cuerpo inerte de Nott.

Lord Voldemort miro al tercer Mortífago. Reid calló inmediatamente de rodillas y comenzó a disculparse sin cesar. Apenas si se entendían sus palabras debido a los sollozos que se le escapaban mientras temblaba. Lord Voldemort ni siquiera parecía escucharlo. Lo lanzó al suelo con un movimiento de su varita antes de matarlo también. Los cuerpos de los tres Mortífagos fueron levantados del lugar y sacados de inmediato.

El Lord Oscuro no quería hablar con nadie, pasó a Bella sin siquiera mirarla. Su mente estaba llena de preocupación, no por Harry, estaba bizarramente preocupado por "el otro chico Potter". Lord Voldemort se sentó en su salón privado y pensó en por qué el hechizo dirigido al muchacho había desaparecido antes de golpearlo. El muchacho se veía más joven que el resto del grupo; no parecía excepcionalmente fuerte. _"Bueno, es hermano de sangre de Harry", _pensó. Voldemort meneó la cabeza para aclararla. Harry era así de poderoso gracias a él, Lord Voldemort lo había vuelto poderoso haciéndolo el descendiente de Slytherin. Harry tenia dos líneas ancestrales en su sangre siendo esa era la razón por la que era tan poderoso. No tenía nada que ver con que era un Potter. No, había otro factor ahí, algo protegiéndolo. Pero qué podría ser? Y que tan poderoso era? El muchacho parecía saber que el hechizo no podría tocarlo, ni siquiera parpadeó o reaccionó ante el ataque. Voldemort suspiro y masajeó su sien, comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Se prometió a si mismo que llegaría al fondo de todo ese misterio. Sabia que involucraba a Harry, de alguna manera lo sabia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza. Apenas si abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. Nuevamente, Harry despertó solo. Esta vez no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo y trato de pararse de la cama. Su cuerpo fatigado protestó al ser movido tan bruscamente y terminó sentándose adolorido en la cama. Los ojos esmeraldas de Harry recorrieron el lugar y captaron cada detalle posible; estudió el pequeño cuarto. Era mas pequeño que su habitación de hotel; tenía una alfombra desgastada en el piso pero la habitación parecía estar bastante limpia aunque aún olía como algo viejo y guardado combinado con algo de moho. Harry luchó contra las náuseas que le dio y se sobó el pecho intentando relajarse para no vomitar.

Miró la cama en la que se encontraba notando que había una igual frente a él. No tenia frío pero un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Acaso los Mortífagos lo habían llevado a ese lugar? No, ellos habían sido atacados. Recordaba haber visto el rostro preocupado de Damien inclinándose sobre él justo antes de desmayarse.

De pronto, su hermanito abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Harry miró al cansado y muy preocupado chico de pie en el marco de la puerta. Vio como sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos antes de correr a su lado.

-Despertaste! Gracias a Merlín! Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. Ya pasaron cinco horas!- dijo Damien llegando a un lado de la cama.

Estiró la mano para ponerla en la frente de Harry para ver si seguía con fiebre o no, pero Harry se alejo de él rápidamente. Damien miró sorprendido la reacción de su hermano antes de preguntarle que sucedía.

-En donde estoy?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, pero había un deje de enojo escondido en el. Damien decidió ignorar la reacción de Harry por el momento.

-No sabíamos a donde llevarte, no podías quedarte en el mundo Muggle, así que te trajimos aquí, es… es la Madriguera, la Casa de los Weasley- dijo Damien esperando que Harry no se pusiera histérico.

Demasiado tarde, Harry ya se había puesto de pie de un brinco y miraba a Damien con furia.

-Estoy en donde? Me has traído… a donde?- pregunto incrédulo.

-La… la Madriguera- repitió Damien esperando que alguien entrara justo en ese momento para acompañarlo.

Harry sintió sus piernas temblar un poco al tratar de mantenerse de pie sin recargarse en la cama. Dio un par de pasos hacia Damien, pero se detuvo cuando el chico retrocedió asustado. Harry cerró los ojos y trato de calmar su temperamento.

-Harry, qué sucede? Por qué estás tan molesto?- preguntó Damien.

Harry perdió el poco control logrado con su temperamento y le gritó al sorprendido adolescente.

-Qué sucede? En vedad me estás preguntando lo que sucede. Maldita sea, Damien! Ya has hecho todo lo posible para lograr que me mataran! Y como eso no funcionó, me trajiste a la casa de los miembros de la Orden! En serio cuestionas el por qué estoy tan furioso?

Damien se quedo en silencio dejando que Harry le gritara. La habitación tenia un Silencio y nadie escucharía los gritos. Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire tratando de calmarse.

-Damien, dime la verdad. Quieres que me capturen?- preguntó Harry lo mas calmado que pudo.

-No!- respondió Damien, sorprendido de que Harry dijera una cosa así.

-Entonces por qué me haces esto?

-Harry, yo… no tenia opción. No sabíamos que hacer, los Mortífagos sabían que te estabas quedando en el mundo Muggle! No queríamos…- Harry lo interrumpió.

-Por qué no te aventuras a adivinar cómo fue que me encontraron? Vamos Damien, intenta averiguarlo, quieres!- espetó Harry.

Harry sabia que no era culpa de Damien, pero le dolía todo y su cabeza zumbaba terriblemente debido al dolor. Su garganta se sentía contraída por culpa de ese estúpido de Nott, y para colmo de todo, Harry estaba en el patio trasero de los Weasley!

-Por qué me culpas por eso? Nunca le dije nada a nadie- dijo Damien con la voz entrecortada por las emociones que lo invadían.

-No tenías que decir una sola palabra. Ellos te siguieron! Los siguieron por tres días sin que se dieran cuenta. Una cosa es no darte cuenta de que tus tres amigos te están siguiendo una vez, pero no darte cuenta que tres hombres vestidos en capas negras te siguen por tres días! Como no pudiste darte cuenta de eso?

Harry comenzaba a sentir un dolor en su pecho, su visión se nubló y por instinto el chico se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó en ella y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-No… no se que decir. Lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera se cómo pudieron seguirme. Fui muy cuidadoso, yo… yo… Harry, perdóname por favor. Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Damien arrodillándose junto a Harry para hablarle a la cara.

-Pedir perdón no sirve de nada. Es mi culpa. En verdad pensé que podrían ser discretos, pero ya me di cuenta que me equivoque. Solo vete!

Damien trató de hablar con él, pero Harry no le respondía. Rápidamente, el chico se dio por vencido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; se puso de pie y se fue. Harry se hubiese ido también, si tan siquiera pudiera ponerse de pie sin colapsar.

Damien corrió de regreso a la Madriguera y les dijo a los otros tres lo que Harry había dicho.

-Eso es tan poco razonable de su parte! No fue nuestra culpa. Cómo se supone que sabríamos que alguien te estaba siguiendo? Iré a halar con él- dijo Ginny después de escuchar a Damien recitarles toda la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

-No, Gin. Solo déjalo así. Harry tiene razón. Yo lo arruiné. Harry pudo haber sido capturado y llevado de regreso con él y todo es mi culpa- dijo Damien tristemente.

-Solo hazme un favor. Dale esto quieres- dijo Damien entregándole la varita de Harry. Damien había regresado al cuarto de hotel y había tomado todas las pertenencias de Harry.

Ginny tomó la varita y miró a Damien tristemente. Hermione se acercó al chico y lo abrazó.

-Solo esta enojado en este momento. Dale tiempo, Damy. Entenderá lo que pasó. Se dará cuneta de que no querías que nada de esto pasara.

Ginny y Hermione fueron a llevarle un poco de comida a Harry. En cuanto entraron en la pequeña habitación, miraron al moreno profundamente dormido. Ginny puso el plato con comida a un lado de la cama de Harry y le puso un hechizo para que se mantuviera cliente. Hermione se quedó en la puerta esperando por Ginny.

Ginny estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho a Damien, pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta que no podía molestarse con Harry. Había pasado por algo terrible a manos de los Mortífagos. Ginny miró el enorme moretón en el cuello de Harry provocado por la cuerda con la que lo habían atado; por instinto alzó un dedo y lo pasó gentilmente por toda la zona dañada, sintiendo como el enojo crecía más y más dentro de ella al recordar como torturaban a Harry.

-Animales- susurró para ella misma completamente furiosa.

Ginny y Hermione no volvieron a revisar a Harry hasta la mañana siguiente. A pesar de que los cuatro adolescentes trataron de hablar con él para disculparse, Harry no les respondía. No había hablado con nadie desde su charla con Damien.

Los días pasaron y Harry se recuperaba lentamente. Comía lo que sea que le dieran y tomaba todas las medicinas que le daba Hermione. A la única persona a la que Harry le daba algún tipo de respuesta era Ginny, a pesar de que no eran más que monosílabos.

Ron había tenido razón. Nadie había subido a investigar la pequeña habitación encima del garaje. Molly y Fleur seguían pasando el tiempo en el hospital cuidando a Bill. Fred y George iban y venían cada rato, pero nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo, tenían que volver a su tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Percy y Arthur estaban completamente exhaustos cuando llegaban del trabajo, así que nadie se daba cuenta de que los cuatro adolescente s pasaban horas en el garaje de los Weasley.

Después de diez días, Harry se había recuperado por completo. Su magia se había restaurado y, a pesar de que el chico nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, los cuatro adolescentes lo habían ayudado muchísimo. Su diminuta habitación en verdad era cómoda, pero Harry estaba feliz de poder salir de ahí.

En su ultimo día, los cuatro adolescentes intentaron desesperadamente de hablar con él.

-A donde irás ahora? Deberías esperar un par de días más antes de irte. No pareces completamente sano aún- dijo Hermione mirándolo preocupada.

-Cuándo nos contactarás?- preguntó Damien tímidamente.

Harry miró a los cuatro chicos frente a él mientras tomaba su saco.

-Nunca- respondió simplemente.

-Por favor, Harry, hombre! Todos nos disculpamos, qué más quieres que hagamos?- dijo Ron, se escuchaba un poco molesto.

-No quiero nada de ustedes. Nunca lo he querido. Ustedes insistieron en ayudarme. Yo les dije que me podía poner en peligro si me reunía constantemente con ustedes. Ahora ya pasó algo. No me arriesgaré de nuevo. Terminamos! Ustedes ya no me ayudarán-dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

Las dos chicas lo miraron sin palabras. Todos sabían que Harry estaba enojado pero nunca creyeron que cortaría la conexión de esa manera. En especial después de que habían arriesgado tanto para ayudarlo. Sin mencionar que en las últimas dos semanas lo habían cuidado hasta que recuperó su salud. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Ron le habló a Harry.

-Entonces, eso es todo! Tu dices que se acabó y ya se acabó? Crees que después de involucrarnos en todo eso, nosotros nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados solo por que tu lo dices? Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, Harry. Puedes decir lo que quieras! Nosotros comenzamos en esto y no descansaremos hasta que el último Horrocruxe sea destruido!

Sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes de la pequeña habitación. Por un momento nadie habló. Damien había contenido la respiración esperando que su hermano reaccionara. Harry se movió silenciosamente hasta la puerta ignorando a Ron.

-Hagan lo que quieran, solo no se interpongan en mi camino- le dijo a Ron antes de abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, dejando a los cuatro chicos que lo habían ayudado más que nadie en toda su vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A dónde había ido Harry y cómo había podido mantenerse alejado de los Mortífagos, nadie lo sabía. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien se mantenían ocupados pensando en los posibles Horrocruxes. Damien pasaba todo el tiempo posible en la Madriguera; mientras más tiempo investigaran, tendría menos tiempo para preocuparse en cuanto extrañaba hablar con su hermano. Damien sabía que Damien lo contactaría de nuevo, una vez que Harry se calmara y que lo perdonaría. O eso esperaba.

Finalmente, Bill había regresado a casa después de tres semanas, y como habían supuesto, la Madriguera estaba siempre llena. Los parientes venían a visitar a Bill y desearle que se recuperara pronto. Como resultado, los cuatro adolescentes se fueron al Valle de Godric. No fue sino hasta la cuarta semana de que Harry se había ido dela Madriguera, que los cuatro adolescentes finalmente encontraron pistas del siguiente Horrocruxe. Había un anuncio en el diario El Profeta, el cual anunciaba la apertura de una exhibición en la "Galería de Artefactos Mágicos".

Estaban seguros de que el objeto más caro de la exhibición tenia que ser un Horrocruxe. Era una Pluma Dorada, era cinco veces el tamaño de una pluma normal, y por si fuera poco, había pertenecido a nada menos que Rowena Ravenclaw. Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre si sorprendidos. La descripción de la pluma no dejaba dudas de que era un Horrocruxe; había pertenecido a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, era muy caro y no cabía duda de que era un objeto mágico que había tenido un papel importante en la historia de la magia. Se había trasladado a la Galería de Londres después de haber recorrido muchas partes del mundo.

-Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo con que definitivamente es un Horrocruxe?- preguntó Ron.

Los otros tres solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Pero, no lo entiendo. No es peligroso? Me refiero a V… Voldemort. cualquiera puede robarse este objeto. No entiendo por que no lo protege- dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta.

-Es igual que la copa. Él pone los Horrocruxes en lugares protegidos. Si alguien trata de darlos o robarlos no sería para destruirlos, ya que son artefactos invaluables. Esta pluma no va a estar ahí nada más, lista para que cualquiera la tome. La galería tendrá hechizos de protección, y también Voldemort pondría sus propias protecciones- explicó Hermione.

-Y, qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Le informamos a la Orden o intentamos hacerlo nosotros?- preguntó Damien.

Los cuatro se miraron entre si y acordaron sin decir palabra que lo harían ellos mismos. Si fallaban, siempre podían plantearle la evidencia de que era un posible Horrocruxe a la Orden.

-Bien, entonces iremos mañana, de acuerdo?- preguntó Ron.

-De acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Unas cuantas millas lejos de ahí, en una pequeña habitación, Harry estaba leyendo detenidamente una copia de el Profeta. La Pluma Dorada! Harry sabía que ese era un Horrocruxe, estaba seguro. La galería abriría mañana.

"_Mañana"_ pensó Harry. Destruiría esa pluma mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y mañana la destruirá… o se encontrara con algo en su camino..xD espero les haya gustado.. perdonen la tardanza.. y dejen reviewss..!=D


	46. The Golden Quill

Bien.. probablemente ninguna de ustedes tiene hijos.. pero de cualquier forma:

_FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES..!=D_

Tarde mucho.. y saben por ke.. pues todo fue culpa de _**Mily Black Queen**_… asi ke si tienen kejas o maldiciones o lo que sea visiten su perfil.. esta justo en los reviews.. los ke son como de 5000 palabras son de ella..=D bien.. no les kitare tiempo en esto.. lean y disfruten..!=D

Respondo los dos reviews.:!=D

**Saffuran: **lamento muchísimo la tardanzaa.! Las buenas noticias es ke el siguiente ya esta completo y lo subo lo mas rápido posible..=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **Harry nunca admitió ke no odia cuidarse solo… lo piensa.. pero no lo admite..xD esa parte Gryffindor combinada con Slytherin lo va a matar algún día..y Harry no es malagradecido.. solo muy orgulloso..lo Slytherin e lugar de quitarle el orgullo lo recalca… así ke ke le haremos..xD disfruta este capi.. mucha acción..!=D

**El Pajaro de Fuego: **lo see.. incluso Dumbledore lo dijo.. no sabe ke esperarae de nuestro kerido Princie.. y eso añade sabor a la historia..=D y comentaste algo sobre la ortografía.. debo mencionar ke tengo un Beta.. o lo tenia porke hace días ke no se aparece.. pero es taaan tardado como yo.. incluso mas.. asi ke mejor no espero ke revise el capi y mejor lo subo asi nomas…xD

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **tu eres la mas devota a Ginny y Harry de todos los lectores… se ke es frustranmte.. pero Harry aun sigue en la parte de no tner sentimientos por nadie mas ke su familia.. como te atreves a leer los capis ke siguen..! estoy sumamente indignada… pero bueno.. me lo merezco por tardar tanto.. mientras sigas dejando reviews todo esta bien..=D ya respondí los dos reviews..! tarde mas ke traduciendo..xD pero si no los contesto me siento mal.. busco fics nuevos para recomendárte.. mientras tanto tenme paciencia y espera ke actualice por favor..xD

**Rebe-girlprongs: **mis vacaciones. Parece ke fueron hace siglos..xD espero poder tomar otras pronto..xD y me kejo de mi trabajo..xD y llego el mañana..!=D aki tienes el capi y el ke sigue vendrá pronto.. lo jutro0.:!=D

**AnnieKP: **lamento muchisisimo la tardanza..! te juro ke ya me pondré ls pilas.. ya falta poko.. no kiero perder lectores por mi lentitud..! ya estoy de mejor humor lo juro.. y subiré pronto el próximo capi..=D disfrutaa..!

**Jovas: **no todas las mujeres somos asii..! no se ke clase de féminas te han tocado como novia o madre o esposa o hermana lo ke sea.. pero al parecer no has tenido suerte..xD ya estoy de buen humor.. lo juro.:! solo ke soy mas lenta porke pretendía tener Beta.. cosa ke ahora me arrepiento..¬¬ no kiero depender de otro.. mejor aguántense los errores ortográficos..xD Harry no es testarudo.. solo… se concentra bastante e lo ke el cree..xD y recuerda ke el orgullo Gryffindor del Príncipe solo se incrementa con su lado Slytherin.. bueno ya .. lee y el siguiente lo subo lo antes posible.. solo unas cuantas hojas mas..=D

**Dvaita: **te ekivokas.. si tengo muchísimo errores..xD con tu primer review te imagine hablando sin parar dando saltitos y aplaudiendo emocionada..xDpor cierto.. no se si ya te leíste los de Becoming the Dark Prince.. los recomiendo.. están en mi perfil..xD

**Rachel-Potter: **decirle lindo no solo te costaría la mirada asesina.. si hasta parece ke no lo conoces..xD es como Voldemort pero con menor potencia..xD ya estoy de buen humor por cierto..=D por eso traduzco un poco mas rápido de lo normal.. la cosa es ke aparte de esto tmb estoy traduciendo el de Becoming the Dark Prince y otros ke aun no pondré porke darían Spoilers.. pero es bueno tenerlos de reserva.. tenme paciencia ya actualizo el ke sigue..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **tardaste aaaños..! ke te pasa.:! como te atreves a dejarme así..! esperando mis reviews y sin poder actualizar.:! y no le eches la culpa a mi país.. la única culpa ke tenemos es ser fiesteros.. ke a ti no te guste es otra cosa.! No se si vez la novela de "Por ella soy Eva" sale Jaime Camil.. a mi tmb me encanta..! esa es nueva y muro de risa..xD bueno sigamos.. un mes entero.. te perdiste un mes entero..! como te atreves.. ya..trankila..respira… bien.. ya ni recuerdo el yaoi askeroso ke mencionaste.. la verdad no kiero acordarme.. y mi misión será sacarte a tomar un dia..! no te preocupes.. manejo muy bien cuando ando peda..=D pregúntale a mis amigas.. te lo pueden confirmar..! tu y tus teorías… me pregunto lo ke será vivir dentro de esa cabecita tuya.. al fin se ke es el hipotalamo.:! siempre me pareció algo sumamente chistoso porke todos lo usaban y nadie sabia ke era..xD pensaba responderte el review de los Merodeadores y el del Becoming the Dark Prince.. pero la verades ke no se cuales conteste y cuales no y no kiero ke la gente se sienta mal por discriminarlos… tu hermana es periodista..¿? cuando tenga entrevista con cualquiera de los actores de HP ya sabes a kien llamar..!;) no cualquiera entra y sale de la casa Potter.. digo.. supongo ke los Weasley pueden entrar cuando kieran porke son amigos.. y Harry.. pues es familia… y Dumbledore porke es un entrometido.. tu y tu Damien-Ginny.. no0o0… ni sikiera me gustaría traducirlo..y kreeme ke si debe haber.. como te gusta molestar a Damien.. el obre se preocupa por su hermano tanto ke dice estupideces y tu te burlas de él… si si te crees mucho porke sabes eso de la medicina y las cosas… yo a todo le hecho alcohol y se ke si no sana.. de perdida no duele… si era cabello rojo… los colores se me cuatrapearon… y si Harry hubiera sabido que bebió la noche anterior entonces i se preocuparía.. y mas cuando estaba solo en bóxers.. sabes ke.. me he dado cuenta de ke cuando estudias mucho tiendes a cambiar las frases o a entenderlas mal.. por la seguridad de tu mente te aconsejo ke… dejes de estudiar y te concentres mas en la lectura..=D Nott es Mortífago.. te lo recuerdo..xD lógico ke todos los Mortífagos son patéticos.. son cobardes.. menos mi ama y señora Bellatrix.. la amo y es mi modelo a seguir.. y los siguientes reviews los kiero enteritos ehh..! mas te vale.. nada de la mitad..¬¬

**Viky: **llegaste al ultimo capitulo.. ahora el ke sigue..xD tu nick va con Cullen… viciosa de vampiros ehh..xD bien..espero ke puedas subir tu fic pronto..espero tu review.:=D

**Allie Danger: **me gusta ke, a pesar de ke leen el capi en ingles, no dejan de leerlo en español también.. muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia..xD y ya tengo permiso para traducir también las secuelas y todos los one shots.. asi ke ire poco a poco..xD espero puedas leerlos.!=D el re write ya no lo leo porke luego kiero mezclarlos y es mejor no hacerlo..xD bueno espero tu review..!=D

**Dark dragon Hades: **aki tienes el capi..! espero te guste.. el siguiente vendrá pronto..lo prometo..!=D lee..!

**VeroSev: **lee Becoming the Dark Prince.. ahi también vienen mas cosas Voldemort-Harry… son tan lindos..! me encantan..xD seguro me Crucean si leen eso..pero bueno.. aki te dejo el capi.. disfruta..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Golden Quill – La Pluma Dorada

La Galería de Artefactos Mágicos estaba llena de magos y brujas de todas las edades. Había niños pequeños emocionados por ir a los juegos de aprendizaje mágicos en el tercer piso, mientras que los niños mayores observaban las diferentes armas utilizadas en las guerras. Los adultos tenían muchos objetos interesantes a los que prestarles atención.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien entraron al lugar, estaban bastante alegres y pasaron varios minutos mirando a su alrededor asombrados. Era un edificio magnifico en verdad. Con sus cúpulas de cristal y los pilare de oro solido. Ron miraba las joyas que decoraban las paredes, pequeñas piedras que le daban un toque mas elegante.

Pronto encontraron el objeto por el que habían ido a ese lugar, la Pluma Dorada. En realidad no era tan difícil de encontrar, ya que estaba situada a mitad de la galería, en el primer piso. Era probablemente el objeto mas hermoso que habían visto los chicos. Estaba hecha de oro solido y corría el rumor de que la tinta también era de oro. Estaba cubierta por una urna de vidrio.

Los cuatro adolescentes se concentraron en las protecciones que tenia el objeto. Había muchos guardias en la galería y los cuatro sabían que seria imposible robarse algo y salir de ahí. Caminaron por toda la galería hasta que fue momento de que la galería cerrara.

Los guardias hicieron una ultima revisión antes de cerrar la gallería. Siempre era el mismo procedimiento. En lo personal, los guardias no entendía por que alguien se arriesgaría a robar algo de la galería. Era imposible escapar a los diferentes hechizos de protección. Al fin, los guardias pusieron el ultimo hechizo para cerrar la puerta principal y se fueron a casa.

Dentro de la, ahora oscuro, galería, Hermione y Ginny salieron de debajo de la campa de invisibilidad. Ron y Damien deshicieron el hechizo de camuflaje que se habían puesto. Los cuatro se miraron los entre si en la oscuridad del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Todos los artefactos soltaban un ligero brillo que los iluminaba. Había muchas luces rojas y verdes, se cruzaban unas a otras, obviamente era un tipo de alarma para asegurarse de que nadie pasara por ahí.

-Bien, ahora que?- susurro Ron a Hermione.

-Ahora vamos por lo que vinimos- respondió simplemente la chica.

Damien saco una versión miniatura de su Nimbus y, en segundos, la escoba creció hasta llegar a su amaño natural. Monto la escoba y se elevo con una sonrisa en los labios. Se elevo hasta casi tocar el techo y con mucho cuidado inspecciono alrededor. El montón de luces rojas y verdes venían de una pequeña caja situada en una plataforma. Damien voló cuidadosamente hacia allá, cuidándose de que ninguna delas luces lo tocara, de otro modo, la alarma sonaría y estarían en muchos mas problemas de los que podía imaginarse.

Finalmente, Damien aterrizo junto a la caja. Vio que había un pequeño agujero en donde debía insertar su varita para apagar la alarma. Damien sabia que solo una varita funcionaria con la caja, así que tenia que pensar en otro modo de desactivar la alarma. Damien respiro profundamente y abrió con cuidado la caja. Con cuidado, metió un tubo de plástico por el agujero, en minutos, el tubo se había derretido y cubría el interior de la caja. Fue entonces que el pequeño Potter metió su varita y la movió ligeramente a la derecha, las luces se apagaron de inmediato. Damien sonrió ara si mismo y cero la caja.

El tubo de plástico era otro de los productos de Fred y George. Era llamado simplemente "la Llave". Era un producto revolucionario que garantizaba abrir la cerradura de cualquier objeto. Se derretía dentro de la cerradura cambiando la forma para que cualquier llave, o en ese caso varita, pudiese abrirla. El único problema era que el plástico era tan corrosivo que probablemente echara a perder la cerradura y ay no podría ser utilizado. _"Algo en lo que aun trabajamos"_ le había dicho Fred cuando Damien le había preguntado- El pequeño Potter había llevado el tubo plástico en cas de necesitarlo. Rápidamente quito el residuo del plástico de la cerradura, no quería que los gemelos se metieran en problemas por algo que no tenían idea que había pasado. Si los Aurores inspeccionaban la caja de control por alguna pista, no encontrarían nada que hubiese desactivado los sensores.

Damien monto la escoba y bajo rápidamente. Los otros tres lo siguieron directo a la Pluma Dorada. Mientras mas rápido salieran de ahí, mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry sintió sus pies golpear el suelo cuando aterrizo en el techo de la galería. Se enderezo y escucho atentamente por si había algún sonido, quería asegurarse de que los guardias no lo habían escuchado. No había sonido alguno, solo su propia respiración. Harry se apresuro a la puerta que había del otro lado del techo. Tuvo que rodear la cúpula de vidrio en mitad del techo para llegar a la puerta. Había tenido que saltar de su escoa para poder aterrizar a la orilla del techo. Paso su mano por la cerradura de la puerta para desactivar las protecciones que tenia.

Harry escuchó un click cuando la puerta se abrió y corrió escaleras abajo. Haba visitado la galería esa tarde, disfrazado por supuesto, y había visto en donde se encontraba la pluma. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era desactivar un par de hechizos y llegar a la pluma rápidamente antes de que los guardias entraron a hacer el recorrido de seguridad cada dos horas. Había muchos hechizos que protegían el camino hasta el primer piso.

En cuanto Harry llego a la planta baja supo que no estaba solo. Podía escuchar los susurros de los cuatro adolescentes mientras se daban instrucciones entre ellos. Apenas llegar al primer piso, Harry vio a Damien aterrizar con su escoba. Trato de no molestarse por la estupidez de los muchachos. Por que no podían dejar las cosas como estaban? Estaban tercos en involucrarse en todo eso.

Vio a los tres mayores darle palmadas a Damien en la espalda y susurrarle un "bien hecho". Harry rodo los ojos. Él había desactivado muchas protecciones ya, y aun faltaban muchas mas. Camino rápidamente hacia la urna de cristal de la pluma.

Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de no activar las otras alarmas, las ocultas dentro de las paredes. Las joyas que muchos visitantes admiraban eran en realidad sensores muy sensibles. Si alguno tocaba la pared cuando la Galería estaba cerrada, les enviaría una alarma silenciosa a los Aurores. Harry esperaba que ninguno de esos cuatro tocara la pared, o que se recargara en ella.

Harry se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de los adolescentes. Miraban la urna de cristal y discutían el mejor método para quitarla.

-Creo que un Wingardium Leviosa lo arreglara- sugirió Ron.

-No, eso probablemente mande una alarma por que la urna se movió. Creo que deberíamos perforar el cristal- dijo Hermione.

-Como haremos eso? Creo que la idea de Ron es mejor- respondió Damien.

-Por que no solo lo rompen. Eso les servirá- dijo una sarcástica voz detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro se giraron en cuanto lo escucharon. No se esperaban encontrarse a Harry ahí de pie detrás de ellos.

-Harry? Como es que…. que estas hacienda aquí?- pregunto Ron.

Justo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, Ron supo lo estúpido que había sonado.

-Solo pensé que podía venir a dar un paseo nocturno por la Galería. Que diablos crees que hago aquí?- exclamó Harry mirando al pelirrojo. Caminó hacia ellos y les dedico una mirada furiosa.

-La pregunta debería ser, que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- le pregunto Harry a Ron.

-Pues es bastante obvio, descubrimos que eso es un Horrocruxe. Así que vinimos a destruirlo- dijo Ron con voz segura. Harry alzo una ceja mirando al pelirrojo.

-En serio! Y como es exactamente que harán eso?- pregunto Harry cargado de sarcasmo.

-Oye, llegamos bastante lejos. Ya descubriremos como destruirlo después- se unió Hermione. Harry rodo los ojos ante la estúpida respuesta y se esforzó por calmar su temperamento.

-Miren, ustedes n tienen idea de en que se están metiendo! La pluma no va a quedarse ahí esperando que alguien la tome! Esta protegida de una manera que les será imposible tomarla. Así que es mejor que los cuatro se vayan ahora, antes de que salgan heridos.

-Es una amenaza?- pregunto Ron sin saber realmente en lo que haría si en verdad Harry los estaba amenazando.

-Acaso suena como una?- le respondió Harry. Sinceramente, por que tenían que ser tan tercos?

-Mira, no creo que sea correcto que tu vengas y nos ordenes que salgamos de aquí. Llegamos bastante lejos, creo que podemos arreglárnoslas nosotros- añadió Ginny.

Damien estaba muy callado. No quería discutir con Harry. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a su hermano.

-No podemos hacer esto todos juntos?- pregunto Damien en voz baja. Todos se giraron hacia él. Los ojos esmeralda de Harry se fijaron en los avellana de su hermano y miro el dolor reflejado en ellos.

-Ta se los dije antes, este no es un proyecto escolar! Pueden salir realmente heridos. Ahora salgan de mi camino antes de que los obligue- dijo Harry sacando su varita.

En realidad no quería utilizar su varita en contra de los cuatro adolescentes. Le habían ayudado mucho cuando había estado enfermo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que activaran alguna alarma, perdería el Horrocruxe si eso pasaba.

En cuanto Harry saco su varita, Ron reacciono de la peor manera posible. También saco su varita al tiempo que le gritaba.

-Eso es típico de ti! Si no puedes hacerlo como tu quieres, simplemente maldecirás a cualquiera que se te cruce en el camino. Nosotros hicimos el trabajo difícil y nosotros destruiremos el Horrocruxe! Voldemort también ha lastimado a otros, no solo a ti! Él es el responsable por lo que le paso a mi hermano! Tengo todo el derecho de destruir esto.

Antes de que alguien lo pudiera detener, el pelirrojo apunto y lanzo un hechizo a la urna de cristal.

-REDUCTO!- grito y de inmediato la urna se rompió en mil pedazos dejando la pluma completamente descubierta.

-NO!- grito Harry, pero era demasiado tarde. Ron ya había tomado la pluma de entre los pedazos de cristal. El pelirrojo sostuvo la pluma triunfalmente y se la mostro a Harry y los demás.

-Vez, Harry! No fue tan difícil…- Ron no tuvo oportunidad de finalizar su discurso cuando un horrible sonido lleno la habitación.

Todos, a excepción de Harry, saltaron cuando el sonido se escucho. Miraron hacia el techo, había muchas figuras volando hacia ellos. En tan solo unos segundos todo el salón estaba lleno de esas extrañas figuras. Vestían túnicas de combate llevaban espadas en sus manos, o lo que ellos creían eran manos. Los cuatro adolescentes miraron con horror que las espadas en realidad salían desde sus muñecas. No tenían manos! Esas figuras estaban completamente cubiertas de ropas negras, aun sus rostros estaban cubiertos por un casco color negro y caminaban hacia los aterrorizados chicos, era claro que esas cosas no eran humanas. Caminaban de manera extrañamente mecánica.

Los cuatro adolescentes retrocedieron un par de pasos. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se ocultaron detrás de Harry, quien era el único que no parecía sorprendido ante la presencia de esas criaturas.

-Que demonios! Que son esas cosas?- pregunto Ron mientras se aferraba a un mas a la pluma.

-Se llaman Korakilees. Siguen ordenes de Voldemort para proteger su Horrocruxe. Son criaturas creadas por él- les explicó calamdamente Harry.

-Podemos contra ellos?- pregunto Hermione estudiando a los Korakilees con la mirada.

-_Nosotros_ no. Si _ustedes_ quieren luchar entonces adelante- dijo Harry ácidamente.

-Harry! No nos vas a dejar aquí, o si?- pregunto Ginny aferrándose al brazo de Damien buscando apoyo.

-Ustedes se las arreglaron muy bien sin mi, por que no siguen haciéndolo. Yo tomare la pluma una vez que los Korakilees terminen con ustedes- añadió Harry rudamente.

-Ya basta, Harry. No nos vas a dejar aquí solos, deja tus amenazas. Tu si puedes luchar contra ellos, no?- pregunto Damien rápidamente.

Harry miro a su hermano y sintió una traicionera sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios. No planeaba dejarlos a su suerte con los Korakilees. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabia si él mismo podía contra los Korakilees.

-No puedo contra ellos, Damy. Fueron creados por Voldemort. No puedo matarlos por que no están realmente vivos- dijo Harry.

Los cuatro adolescentes entraron en pánico ante eso. Los Korakilees seguían avanzando hacia ellos, que ahora estaban tan pegados que no podían retroceder ni un paso más. Había al menos cien Korakilees rodeándolos. Las criaturas se concentraban en Ron y la pluma. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que la pluma era lo que podría lograr que esas horribles criaturas retrocedieran. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Extendió la mano en la que sostenía la pluma y se la tendió al Korakilee mas cercano. Antes de que se la pudiera entregar, Harry tomo la mano de Ron.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?- siseo Harry.

-Tratando de sobrevivir- siseo de vuelta Ron.

-Ellos no te perdonaran si les devuelves la pluma. Además, no voy a dejar que pierdas el Horrocruxe ahora. La pluma será devuelta a Voldemort y entonces nadie mas será capaz de obtenerla- le respondió Harry.

-No importa lo que pase, no sueltes la pluma- instruyo Harry a Ron.

El pelirrojo metió la pluma en su bolsillo y saco su varita con manos temblorosas. Ahora estaban completamente rodeados de esas criaturas que se acercaban mas y mas a cada segundo.

-Cuando diga "ahora" comiencen a lanzar "Reducto" hacia ellos. Traten de apuntar a los cascos. Y pongan escudos a su alrededor- susurro Harry a los cuatro chicos.

Hicieron lo que Harry les pidió y sacaron sus varitas. A pesar de que estaban temblando. Apuntaban lo mejor que podían hacia las figuras. Harry apunto su propia varita al Korakilee que estaba más cerca de ellos. "_Esto debe de funcionar" _pensó Harry. Con algo de suerte, los Korakilees se detendrían lo suficiente para dejarlos escapar.

-AHORA- grito Harry y de inmediato, cinco proyectiles de luz roja volaron hacia los Korakilees y les dieron directo en el rostro. Hermione grito cuando se dio cuenta que las criaturas no tenían cara. Solo había un enorme y oscuro agujero, sin ojos, sin nariz, ni boca, nada!

-Como es que pueden vernos?- exclamo Hermione mientras lanzaba otro Reducto a los Korakilee.

-No pueden! Solo sienten el objeto que deben de proteger- le respondió Harry mientras luchaba contra tres Korakilees.

No significa que solo pueden sentir la pluma? O sea que no pueden sentirnos a nosotros?- pregunto Damien, también lanzaba hechizos como loco hacia las criaturas mientras se protegía lo mejor que podía con su escudo.

-No! Sienten la presencia de los seres vivos alrededor también- dijo Harry antes de patear a uno de los Korakilees en la cabeza y lanzaba otro hechizo hacia el lado contrario.

No importaba cuantos Korakilees atacaran entre los cinco, mas y mas seguían llegando. Aun los que ya no tenían puesto el casco regresaban hacia ellos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí! No podemos contra todos- grito Ginny antes de tomar a Damien del brazo y tirar de él para sacarlo de entre medio de dos Korakilee.

Como si los hubieran llamado, las puertas de la Galería se abrieron y tres guardias entraron, obviamente listos para hacer su rutina regular para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bajo control. Los guardias no esperaban encontrarse nada fuera de lo normal, así que quedaron bastante sorprendidos por lo que pasaba entre esos cinco chicos y las extrañas criaturas que los rodeaban. Antes de que los guardias pudieran hacer algo, Harry les grito a los demás.

-CORRAN!

Harry tomó a Ginny y Damien y los cubrió con su escudo. La burbuja azul los protegió del ataque de los Korakilees. Sus espadas volaban en todas direcciones tratando de darle a los chicos, pero el escudo de Harry los protegía.

-Apresúrense!- les grito Harry a Ron y Hermione. Los dos chicos corrieron manteniéndose lo mas cerca posible del escudo de Harry. El escudo no podía cubrirlos a los cinco, apenas si podía con Harry, Ginny y Damien.

Los tres guardias comenzaron a luchar contra algunos de los Korakilees, pero no tenían mucho éxito deshaciéndose de esas extrañas criaturas. Una vez que los cinco chicos cruzaron la puerta, Ron se giro y les grito a los guardias.

-Déjenlos, no podrán detenerlos!

Los tres guardias estuvieron inmediatamente de acuerdo con Ron, y en cuando miraron a los cinco chicos salir, se lanzaron fuera de la Galería y cerraron las puertas. Todos se quedaron ahí, jadeando e intentando calmar sus ásperas respiraciones. Los cuatro adolescentes no podían creer que habían sobrevivido a algo como eso sin un solo rasguño.

-Que demonios eran esas cosas? No eran humanas! Que hacían allí dentro?- pregunto uno de los guardias entre jadeos.

De pronto, uno de los guardias vio a Harry y el color de su rostro se perdió al instante.

-Tu! Eres él! El… el Príncipe Oscuro!- tartamudeo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba directo a Harry.

De inmediato los cuatro adolescentes se interpusieron entre Harry y los guardias.

-No lo entienden! Harry ya cambió! Ya no esta con _él_!- trato de explicar Damien, pero los frenéticos guardias ya estaban listos a cargar contra Harry.

-Quítense del camino, niños estúpidos! No saben de lo que es capaz!- les grito uno de los guardias intentando apuntar a Harry.

Harry aparto suavemente a los cuatro chicos y camino firmemente hacia el guardia que había dicho eso.

-Y exactamente de que soy capaz?- pregunto Harry tranquilamente.

Los tres guardias apuntaban directo a Harry, pero ninguno parecía capaz de atacarlo.

-En realidad desearía que hubiera otro modo, desafortunadamente no la hay- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, Harry se acerco rápidamente y estampo u mano contra el rostro del guardia, noqueándolo al instante. Los otros dos guardias lanzaron maldiciones al chico, pero los dos fallaron cuando Harry se movió rápidamente. En tan solo unos segundos, Harry tenia a los tres guardias en el suelo. Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio mirando como Harry apuntaba a los guardias con su varita.

Ya habían visto a Harry asesinar a un Mortífago durante el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. Sabían que Harry era capaz de asesinar a los tres guardias ahí mismo. Pero sinceramente esperaban que Harry no lo hiciera. Esos guardias no eran amenaza para ellos. Harry pareció luchar en su mente para decidir que debería hacer con esos tres. Habían visto a los cuatro Gryffindor con él. Lo reportarían a los Aurores.

Harry apunto al primer guardia y siseo un "Oblivate". Hizo lo mismo con los otros dos guardias. No miro a ninguno de los otros a los otros cuando se do vuelta y se alejo del lugar. Los tres guardias se levantaron, como si estuvieran dentro de un sueño y se alejaron de la Galería. Parecía que iban hacia sus hogares.

-Bueno, eso pudo ir peor- dijo Ron sacando la pluma para admirarla. Todos habían alcanzado a Harry rápidamente.

-Como podría haber sido peor?- pregunto Ginny un poco molesta.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, las puertas de la Galería se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que las ventanas estallaban y una nube negra llenaba toda la calle. Los Korakilees no habían terminado aun.

-Tenias que preguntar!- le dijo Harry a Ginny antes de girarse y correr calle abajo. La Galería quedo muy atrás, pero los Korakilees aun los seguían. Era inútil. Los Korakilees los habían rodeado de nuevo en cuestión de segundos, eran muy rápidos! Era como si se hubiesen aparecido alrededor de los cinco exhaustos chicos.

-Por Dios! Que hacemos ahora?- grito Hermione mirando a su alrededor, no había manera de escapar de ahí.

Harry miro un automóvil Muggle estacionado cerca de ellos. Harry sabia que probablemente era su única vía de escape.

-Rápido, entren al auto!- grito Harry mientras corría hacia el vehículo y usaba su varita para abrir las puertas para que los demás pudieran entrar.

Hermione, Ginny y Damien entraron en el asiento trasero y cerraron la puerta rápidamente mientras Harry se metía al asiento del conductor. Apenas si se dio cuenta de que Ron se había encaramado en el asiento del copiloto cuando pus su varita en el tablero y echó a andar el auto.

Harry aplasto el acelerador con el pie y las llantas chillaron antes de que el automóvil saliera disparado. Miraron a los Korakilees correr detrás de ellos. Algunos habían podido agarrarse de la parte trasera del auto e intentaban entrar en el. Damien se agacho al tiempo que la ventana junto a él se hacia pedazos por culpa de una de las espadas. Hermione le lanzo un "Reducto" y pudo hacer que a criatura se soltara. La ventana enseguida de Harry también se rompió y el chic sintió los pedazos de vidrio lloverle encima. De inmediato, Harry golpeo con su codo hacia la ventana y le dio en el casco a un Korakilee. La negra figura se soltó y callo al pavimento. Harry forzó el auto al máximo mientras trataba de deshacerse de los Korakilees que se acercaban a la parte delantera del auto.

-Harry! En donde aprendiste a conducir?- pregunto Ron mientras se sostenía con uñas y dientes de su asiento.

-No se conducir!- respondió Harry antes de dar una pronunciada curva que envió a los ocupantes del asiento trasero directo a aplastar a Ginny.

Los Korakilees aun seguían el auto, sin importar lo rápido que condujera Harry, las criaturas no mostraban seña de cansancio. De pronto, Harry escucho un sonido sordo desde el techo del auto.

-AGACHENSE!- grito Harry justo al tiempo que el techo del auto se partía por una espada que por poco y le da a Ron en la cabeza. Harry movió el auto violentamente intentando hacer que el Korakilee se cayera.

La espada salió del techo y volvió a atacar, esta vez en la parte trasera del vehículo, las dos chicas y Damien se fundieron con el piso del auto para poder salvarse.

-Ron! Toma el volante- grito Harry mientras transformaba su varita en espada y comenzaba a salir por la ventana rota.

Ron miro como Harry desaparecía por la ventana hacia el techo del auto. L pelirrojo se apresuro a pasarse hacia el asiento del conductor para mantener la velocidad alta. Trato de no hacer que el auto se moviera mucho, no quería que Harry se cayera, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Harry le haría si eso pasaba.

Después de unos minutos, Harry apareció. Se metió por la ventana del asiento del copiloto y se sentó jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Tenia un feo corte en su brazo, pero se veía bien aparte de eso.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Ron sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Si- dijo Harry entre jadeos.

Ron no dijo nada, pero jadeo audiblemente al ver lo que se aproximaba por delante. Justo enfrente de ellos había una pared de capas negras bloqueando el camino completamente. Los Korakilees se habían unido formando una impenetrable pared. No había modo de que el auto pudiera pasar por entre todas las criaturas. Habit al menos trescientos de ellos!

-Harry- dijo Ron con voz temblorosa. Hermione, Ginny y Damien miraban todo desde el asiento trasero. Nadie dijo nada, probablemente por el miedo que los invadía. El auto estaba a punto de dar con la masa de Korakilees, si eso pasaba los aplastarían- que hacemos ahora?

-Sigue conduciendo- su voz no tenia ni pizca de temor, sino pura determinación. Ron miro a Harry pero siguió su orden.

-La pluma- dijo Harry y el pelirrojo le dio la pluma dorada sin decir palabra.

Harry tomo la pluma y se concentro en ella. La pluma era la razón por la que esas cosas los seguían. Si no había pluma, entonces no habría razón para que los atacaran. Los Korakilees no entendían lo que era la venganza, o el miedo. Solo habían sido creados para proteger. Eso era todo. Cuando el objetivo que protegían ya no existía, ellos dejarían de existir también. O al menos eso esperaba Harry.

Harry bloqueó a todos fuera de su mente. Miro directamente la pluma dorada y se concentro en lo que ese objeto era. Era Voldemort. Era una parte de Voldemort. El mismo que había destruido al vida de Harry. La misma persona que le había mentido, engañado y traicionado. Harry peno en todas las cosas horribles que Voldemort le había hecho. Sintió la ya familiar rabia brotar en él. Harry recordó la imagen de James lanzando al aire a un risueño bebe Harry antes de atraparlo. Recordó los pequeños besos que el daba al bebe en la nariz. Rápidamente la imagen cambio hasta que un muy enojado James tomaba a un Harry de tres años y lo lanzaba al suelo para después quitarse el cinturón y golpearlo repetidas veces. Harry casi podía sentir la hebilla dándole en la espalda. _"Lo hizo Voldemort, todo eso lo hizo Voldemort" _pensó Harry furioso.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron completamente negros y la pluma comenzó a quemarse justo frente a los ojos de los cuatro adolescentes, pronto solo quedaron cenizas. Justo en ese momento, el auto llego a la barrera de Korakilees. El auto impactó contra muchísimas espadas, pero en el momento en el que el Horrocruxe se había destruido, los Korakilees se volvieron simples nubes negras. Pasaron por ellos como si nada, los cinco chicos miraron la sombra de los Korakilees desaparecer rápidamente.

Ron dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio. Había obedecido a Harry sin siquiera pensarlo. Había confiado en él y el resultado era que estaban todos sanos y salvos. Ron había ido directo hacia los Korailees sin saber que era lo que Harry tenia planeado. Miro a exhausto chico enseguida de él. Sabía que sin Harry no hubieran sobrevivido a eso.

"_De ahora en adelante dejaremos que Harry se encargue de los Horrocruxes"_ pensó Ron. Estaba conforme con ayudarlo a saber cuales eran sus objetivos. Eso era suficiente para él.

-Entonces, a donde vamos ahora?- preguntó Ron en voz baja.

-Solo sigue conduciendo- respondió Harry, sonaba realmente cansado.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y siguió el camino sin saber muy bien a donde los llevaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero tercos kerian irr..! saben ke sin Harry no son la gran cosa..! ahora veamos ke mas sucede con nuestro amado Príncipe.. prometo apurarme..!=D


	47. Gryffindor Horcrux

Ooohh.. Merlín bendito.. no lo vuelvo a hacer.. lo juro ke no… ahora si disculparan los horrores ortográficos pero las letras bailan frente a mi.. no mas cerveza y vodka.. lo juro… leann.! Dejen revieewww..!

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **tu review se repitió 4 veces en el mismo mensaje..xD espero ke se recupere tu compu de su lapsus brutus y puedas dejar review aki.!=D

**LeNashSkoll: **si son buenos ayudantes..! ya veras como si ayudan a nuestro kerido Príncipe en este capi..!=D lee y deja review..!

**Jovas: **nunca..! no voy a dejar este fic.. lo amo demasiado y me gustan mucho los reviews como para dejarlo..=D mujeres duras y agresivas…. Nop.. no soy yo.. no me suena.. soy un ángel..=D lee y déjame review esclavo..!=D

**Allie Danger: **traduciré todo menos los AU.. esos no me gustan tanto..xD pero ya voy traduciendo los one shots poco a poco..!=D espero ke tengas la paciencia para esperarlos..xD espero tu review..=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **por ke todos comentaron del botón nuevo..xD lo mas interesante ke vieron en la pagina o ke..?¿xD ya veras como Harry puede llegar a ser terco.. pero no tonto.. esos 4 si le sirven de algo..! lee..=D

**VeroSev: **ohh si lo ayudan.. un poco caótico el asunto pero ayudan..xD espero te guste este capi..!=D

**Mily Black Queen: **y de nuevo con el botón de los reviews..xD no fuiste la única ke lo comento..xD pero bueno.. no ignore nada..! respondí todo..! y en efecto la culpa fue tuya.. subí justo después de tu review..=D y me alegro al informarte ke si.. traduciré la Trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro.. como le llama la autora.. y los one shots también.. no los AU porke no me gustan..=D _fyi_ fiestas = alcohol.. me ayuda a olvidar los horribles yaois ke me haces imaginar..¬¬ y supongo ke los capis de Damien y Ginny están en la sección de AU… los cuales no me gustan y no puedo traducir.. y me curo con alcohol etílico..! bueno hubo una vez.. o dos… pero es diferente.. estábamos en la playa y no había alcohol por ningún lado.. así ke el whiskey sirvió.. no fue a mi.. fue un amigo… lo bueno ke no tuviste lapsus brutus con este capi..xD los guardias de la Galería no son Aurores.. o si..¿? digo.. los guardias del banco no son policías.. no portan armas.. pero bueno la gran diferencia entre la Gran Estafa y ese grupo es ke George Clooney, Brad Pitt y Matt Damon si piensan.. y los Gryffindors… bueno ya vez como metieron la pata.. y Harry ayudo a Damy porke es su hermanito.. y Ginny… pues kreo ke ni Ron ni Hermione cabrían en el escudo..a si ke agarro a la de menor talla..xD Harry no mataba por placer.. era un soldado.. hacia lo ke le ordenaban.. y ke bien ke lo hacia.. perfecto..=D el hecho de ke no sepa conducir no significa ke no pueda.. fue una suerte ke no hubiera nadie por ahí.. y mira.. una cosa clave y tu la ignoras..! cada e destruye un Horrocruxe los ojos de Harry se ponen completamente negros..! no puede ser ke estes desesperada por pistas y no hayas visto eso..¬¬ el adelanto era de este capi..xD si te dije ke podía torturarte ahora..!=D aki esta el capi porke dejaste review rápido… y también porke el alcohol en mi sistema no me deja dormir… bueno espero te guste este capi y espero review gigante..=D

**Rebe-girlprongs: **este capi no tiene tanta acción.. es mas explicación y explosiones..xD espero te guste..! deja review..=D

**AnnieKP: **mi vida se acaba con cada trago ke le doy a mi whiskey,.. pero no.. no lo puedo dejar..¬¬ pero me da energía para seguir traduciendo..=D tengan mucha paciencia y tendrán toda la trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro..!=D bueno aki te dejo el capi.. espero te guste y dejes review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gryffindor Horcrux – El Horrocruxe de Gryffindor

Lord Voldemort ya se había acostumbrado a recibir malas noticias en cada una de sus reuniones. Cada vez que se paraba frente a sus Mortífagos, le confirmaban malas noticias. Cada que los Mortífagos iban a alguna misión o simplemente a armar un escándalo y los Aurores ya estaban ahí, listos para acabar con ellos. La mayoría de los nuevos reclutas ya habían sido capturados y enviados a Azkaban.

Lord Voldemort se sentó con los ojos cerrados, tratando de sacar la ultima reunión de su cabeza. Dos de sus peores Mortífagos habían llegado corriendo para decirle que alguien había entrado en la Galería de Artefactos Mágicos y el único objeto que habían robado había sido la Pluma Dorada. No es necesario mencionar que Voldemort mato a los Mortífagos al instante debido ala furia. Sabia que sus Korakilees no dejarían que la persona responsable del robo escapara. Si la Pluma no había sido recuperada solo podía significar una cosa. Su Horrocruxe había sido destruido!

Lord Voldemort sabia que el único que podía tener oportunidad luchando contra los Korakilees y aparte destruir su Horrocruxe era nada mas y nada menos que su propio Harry. No había contenido su ira esa vez. Dejo a su rabia inundarlo por completo. Harry había destruido otro de sus Horrocruxes. Ya iban dos. El pendiente de Slytherin y la Pluma de Ravenclaw.

Era eso lo que Harry estaba planeando? Se había ido para buscar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos! Muy en el fondo, Lord Voldemort no quería creer eso. Estaba seguro de que Harry regresaría a casa. Una vez que se diera cuenta que no pertenecía a ningún otro lugar, Harry no tendría otra alternativa mas que regresar con él.

Pero ahora, Lord Voldemort se había visto forzado a aceptar que Harry le había declarado la guerra. Había enviado a sus Mortífagos con órdenes estrictas de traer a Harry de regreso. Si fallaban, el mismo se encargaría de darles muertes horribles.

Mientras Lord Voldemort estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, pensando en como iba a lidiar con la traición de Harry, un suave toque en su puerta lo interrumpió. Levanto la mirada y con un movimiento de su mano abrió la puerta, miro la temblorosa figura avanzar hacia el hasta caer de rodillas a sus pies.

-M… mi Lord!- dijo una voz débil.

Lord Voldemort reconoció al hombre. Era un seguidor muy devoto y se le había dado la responsabilidad de atender muchas cosas. Usualmente se encargaba de mantener los tesoros de Voldemort bien escondidos. Lord Voldemort se había hecho de muchos objetos mágicos a lo largo de los años, cada uno tenia su propósito.

-De pie, Corbett. Que estas haciendo aquí? No envié a buscarte- dijo Voldemort secamente. No estaba de humor para que lo molestaran.

-Mi… mil disculpas, mi Lord, pero he venido a informarle algo terrible.

Lord Voldemort gruño por lo bajo. Que había pasado ahora? No creía ser capaz de tolerar mas malas noticias.

-Que paso?- pregunto mirando al tembloroso hombre frente a él.

-Mi Lord, j…. justo después de que el P… Príncipe O… Oscuro se fuera, él vino a mi. Dijo que tenia instruido llevarse una de sus posiciones. Dijo que estaba bajo sus ordenes. Yo… yo no quería dárselo, pero usted sabe lo… lo persuasivo que es.

Lord Voldemort sonrió, si, Harry podía ser muy persuasivo. Después de todo, había aprendido el arte de la persuasión del mismo Voldemort.

-Que se llevo?- pregunto Voldemort. Sabia que en ese tiempo, Harry aun le era leal. Lo que sea que se hubiese llevado no debía ser muy importante.

-Mi Lord, él…. él se llevo el… el Lahyoo Jisteen!

Lord Voldemort sintió una pequeña explosión justo en la boca de su estomago. _"El Lahyoo Jisten, Harry había tomado el Lahyoo Jisteen!"_ Se puso de pie de inmediato acercándose rápidamente al tembloroso Corbett.

-Por que no me informaste de inmediato?-siseo al Mortífago.

Corbett retrocedió un paso de inmediato al ver lo enfurecido que estaba el Lord Oscuro.

Yo… yo pensé que el Príncipe había acudido bajo sus instrucciones. Fue apenas hoy que me entere que el Príncipe había destruido otra de sus posiciones y comencé a pregúntame si me había mentido con respecto al Lahyoo Jisteen.

Lord Voldemort se quedo ahí, mirando al hombre encorvarse de temor. Eso no era bueno. El Lahyoo Jisteen era una piedra irreplasable. Sería utilizada en contra de Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort apunto su varita hacia Corbett, quien dejo escapar un chillido de terror y rápidamente se lanzo a los pies de su Amo.

-Por favor! Por favor mi Lord, perdóneme! Yo no quería darle la piedra, pero el Príncipe no aceptaría un no como respuesta, lo siento! Por favor perdóneme!

Voldemort entro en la mente del Mortífago y vio a Harry ordenarle que se le entregara la piedra inmediatamente. Si haba mencionado que Lord Voldemort lo había ordenado. Salió de la memoria sintiéndose mucho mas furioso de lo que se había sentido en años. No era solo por que Harry le había robado una de sus posiciones, sino por que lo había hecho en el tiempo que se decía ser leal a su padre.

Voldemort le ordeno a Corbett que se fuera diciendo que pensaría en su castigo mas tarde. Se sentó en su silla y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, en como Harry le había mentido y le había robado. Por que haría algo como eso? El Pendiente de Slytherin y la Pluma de Ravenclaw, los había destruido por que estaba furioso por que le habían mentido. Voldemort lo entendía. Aun seguía furioso con Harry por eso, pero aun así, las acciones del chico tenían sentido. Pero robar el Layhoo Jisteen no lo entendía. Que quería hacer Harry con esa piedra?

Lord Voldemort recordó cada detalle de la memoria que había presenciado. Harry estaba un tanto molesto, incluso incomodo, como si estuviera nervioso al robar la piedra. La mirada nerviosa en esos orbes verdes, ya lo había visto antes. De pronto, Voldemort recordó algo. El día en el que Voldemort le había preguntado a Harry por que había salvado al _"niño Potter" _durante ek ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se había visto nervioso e incluso algo molesto cuando le indico que no quería volver a verlo acercarse al muchacho. Podría ser? Acaso Harry había robado la piedra para vengarse por eso? No, Harry no era así. Harry obedecía todo lo que Voldemort dijera, sin importar si era algo de su agrado o no.

Lord Voldemort suspiro para aliviar el dolor en su pecho. Harry le había mentido. Harry no le era tan leal como había creído. Le había robado la piedra para un propósito, y era algo en lo que Voldemort no había estado de acuerdo, si no fuera así Harry no habría hecho todo eso a sus espaldas. Que quería Harry con la piedra? Esa pregunta lo carcomió durante el resto de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius masajeo sus sienes en un intento por aminorar el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenia en ese momento. No había estado durmiendo muy bien y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Dumbledore estaba hablando en medio de una reunión de la Orden y a donde sea que mirara, lo único que veía eran rostros cansados. James estaba sentado junto a Padfoot y era el único que parecía seguir cada una de las palabras del anciano. En otra situación eso habría sido merecedor de una buena broma por parte de Sirius, ya que se burlaría de la atención excesiva que James le dedicaba a un profesor, pero la situación estaba demasiado tensa como para tener un poco de diversión. El Ministerio estaba convencido de que la Pluma Dorada y la Copa de Hufflepuff habían sido robadas por Harry. A pesar de que era verdad, el razonamiento del Ministerio estaba mas errado que nunca. Según Cornelius Fudge, Harry había robado los dos invaluables objetos bajo las ordenes de Voldemort. No creía que Harry hubiese dejado a Voldemort y estaba convencido de que lo que quería era que sus Horrocruxes volvieran para tenerlos bajo su cuidado.

Dumbledore les explicaba que había intentado convencer al Ministro de que ese no era el caso, pero Fudge no estaba listo para escuchar nada de lo que Dumbledore dijera acerca de Harry. Según Fudge, Dumbledore protegía a Harry debido a que creía que era el Elegido. Claro que el Ministro no creía esa sarta de porquerías como las profecías, por esa razón no quería escuchar a Dumbledore.

-Me temo que es todo por ahora, Harry tiene otros dos cargos e su contra, robo de dos artefactos invaluables- les dijo Dumbledore a los presentes.

Sirius miro a James cerrar los ojos y respirar lentamente. Trataba de controlar su temperamento. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía al ver a su amigo de la infancia luchar contra sus emociones. No era justo que James estuviese sufriendo tanto. No solo tenia que sufrir el trauma emocional de perder a su hijo de nuevo, tenia que sufrir sabiendo que Harry podía ser capturado en cualquier minuto y seria castigado, ya fuese por Voldemort o por el Ministerio.

Su búsqueda por "Alex" No iba nada bien. Parecía que Harry no había usado su alias en un buen rato. La reunión termino y Sirius se puso de pie rápidamente para irse a casa, necesitaba desesperadamente meterse en su cama y acabar con ese dolor de cabeza.

-Sirius! Espera un momento, necesito hablar contigo- escucho la voz de Dumbledore. A regañadientes, el Animago se giro y regreso a su lugar.

Una vez que solo quedaron Dumbledore, James, Remus y Sirius, el anciano hablo.

-Me temo que les tengo mas malas noticias-dijo con voz tranquila.

Sirius sintió que su corazón se detenía, _"mas malas noticias! Como podría empeorar esto?"._

-Fue a ver si poda hablar con John y Fiona acerca de Alex, tal vez ellos lo habían visto recientemente. Pero al parecer han desaparecido.

James levanto la cabeza inmediatamente al escucharlo.

-Desaparecieron? Que quiere decir con que desaparecieron? Como paso eso? Dijo que tendría a alguien vigilándolos todo el tiempo. Como pudo pasar algo como eso?- pregunto James con su voz llena de rabia.

Dumbledore bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzado, no había duda, respondió con voz triste.

-No los tenía bajo estricta vigilancia. El como paso no es muy claro aun. Parece que "John y Fiona" cambiaron de locación, y no esta en Gran Bretaña. Por la información que he conseguido, parece que se movieron hacia otro continente. Consiguieron un contrato que no podían rechazar y se mudaron.

Sirius se quedo ahí sentado asimilando la noticia. Los habían perdido. Habían tenido la defensa perfecta para Harry, una que tal vez reduciría la sentencia del Ministerio, pero la habían pedido. Ahora seria imposible encontrar a Frank y Alice. Era difícil encontrar a dos personas que vivían moviéndose constantemente dentro del país, pero ahora buscarlos en otro país, era imposible! No podían rastrearlos como Muggles y mucho menos como magos.

-Que trata de decir? Se fueron! La única cosa que podía salvar la vida de mi hijo, las dos personas que eran cruciales para salvar a Harry han desaparecido. No puedo creerlo!- gritó James. Siempre hay un

-James, encontrare la forma de traerlo de vuelta. Siempre hay una salida. La encontrare, te lo prometo- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente intentando calmar al enfurecido padre. James dejo salir un gruñido furioso y se puso de pie volteando la mesa en el proceso.

-YA BASTA! Deje de darme falsas esperanzas! No hay nada que pueda hacer. Nunca debí escucharlo en primer lugar. Que era lo que había dicho, "Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro para Harry, Voldemort nunca se atreverá a ir ahí" y que paso? No pudo detener a los Mortífagos que se llevaron a Harry justo en la puerta principal del castillo! No los pudo detener. Y ahora perdió a Frank y Alice. Como vamos a probar que Harry no los asesinó! Que en realidad les salvo la vida y aun intento mantenerlos a salvo!

Todo quedo en silencio después de eso. James estaba de pie con los puños cerrados y respirando pesadamente, como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia.

-James, en verdad no se que decirte para hacerte sentir mejor…- comenzó Dumbledore pero James lo interrumpió.

-Mejor? En verdad cree que puede hacerme sentir mejor? Como se supone que hará eso? Como alguien podría hacer sentir mejor a un padre cuando su niño de dieciséis años esta destinado a morir. Mi hijo probablemente no llegue a cumplir diecisiete años, Dumbledore! Explíqueme como quiere que me sienta mejor?

Dicho eso, James salió de la habitación estrellando la puerta fuertemente al salir. Remus y Sirius se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. Finalmente Remus rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Dumbledore, no se moleste, James esta bajo mucha presión. En realidad no quería decir eso.

Dumbledore miro al hombre lobo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, si lo quería decir, pero no lo culpo. Me equivoque con James y Harry. Pero planeo arreglarlo todo. Harry sobrevivirá a esto. No solo celebrara su cumpleaños numero diecisiete, sino que celebrara el numero setenta también! Y lo celebrará en su hogar, junto a su familia. Eso lo prometo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry gimió al escuchar la persistente voz en su oreja. Abrió sus ojos inyectados de sangre y se giro para mirar a Hermione. La castaña lo miraba fijamente.

-Y bien, estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto de Nuevo.

-De acuerdo con que?- pregunto Harry gruñonamente.

-Estas de acuerdo con el Horrocruxe de Gryffindor?

Ante la confundida mirada de Harry, Hermione siguió.

-Me escuchabas acaso? Te dormiste de nuevo? Por Dios, Harry, no duermes nada en la noche?- le pregunto.

Harry la miro mal unos segundos antes de volver a pegar su frente a la fría superficie de la mesa y cubrir su rostro con sus brazos. El vidrio frio aminoraba un poco el ardor de su cicatriz. Era como si su cicatriz estuviera ardiendo constantemente. Algunas veces era tanto el dolor que Harry se desmayaba y despertaba unas horas mas tarde con un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Pensándolo bien, no recordaba la ultima vez que se había calmado el dolor. Había empeorado desde el día que había destruido la Pluma Dorada.

-Harry?

El chico levanto la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a Hermione.

-Que ocurre, Harry? No me estas prestando atención. Estas enfermo?

Harry rodo los ojos, al fin la tonta chica se daba cuenta de algo.

-Si lo estas, verdad? Tus ojos están rojos. Que sucede? –te dele la cabeza? Tienes gripe?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No, no tengo gripe. Estoy bien, es solo que no he dormido muy bien- mintió Harry.

Se enderezo en su lugar y vio a todos mirarlo preocupados. Ron y Ginny parecían estudiar a Harry con la mirada, ambos también pensaban que el chico estaba enfermo, mientras que Damien ya se acercaba para revisar la temperatura de su hermano. Harry manoteo para quitar la mano de su hermanito cuando intento ponerla en su frente.

-Basta! Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Deja de molestar y vuelve a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo.

Damien lo ignoro y volvió a poner su mano en la frente de su hermano. De inmediato, Harry siseo de dolor cuando los dedos de Damien tocaron su cicatriz.

-Parece que esta bien, a excepción de la cicatriz- dijo Damien para que todos lo escucharan.

-Tal vez…. Tal vez debas recostarte un rato. Duerme un poco- dijo Ginny en voz baja. También había notado lo rojos que estaban los ojos de Harry.

Harry los ignoro, tomo un libro y comenzó a pasar las paginas para distraerse. No estaba leyendo. La verdad era que apenas podía ver. Si visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Después de unos minutos finalmente admitió su derrota, lentamente se levanto del piso.

-Cállate!- le dijo a Damien cuando le dedico una mirada de "te lo dije".

Harry se metió en su cama y callo dormido al instante. Los cuatro adolescentes no podían creer que estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Harry. El chico no había estado muy seguro de dejarlos volver a donde se quedaba, pero los cuatro se las habían arreglado para convencerlo. Le prometieron que tendrían mucho cuidado cuando fueran a visitarlo.

Al final fue la capa de invisibilidad lo que termino por convencer a Harry. Damien y Ginny podían entrar perfectamente bajo la capa, Ron y Hermione podían disfrazarse. Era bastante embarazoso, ya que Ron siempre se transformaba en una mujer mayor. Era el único hechizo de transfiguración que le salía bien. Hermione se transformaba en un hombre joven, usualmente con bigote y un traje bastante costoso. Aun así ambos chicos cambiaban de imagen regularmente. Hermione realizaba el hechizo a Ron.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con esos ajustes, pero aun así cambaba de locación cada tres días.

-Creen que este bien?- susurro Ginny.

-No lo se. Luce realmente cansado. Como si estuviera luchando contra algo constantemente- dijo Hermione mirando al chico preocupada.

Deberíamos traerle algo para su cicatriz. Es obvio que le molesta. Tal vez un poco de poción para dolor y una para dormir sin sueños- dijo Ron en voz baja.

Los otros tres asintieron y siguieron trabajando en silencio para dejar que el exhausto chico durmiera.

Las pociones parecieron funcionar. Cuando Harry tomo la poción se dio cuenta de que su cicatriz dejo de molestarle unas cuantas horas. En esas horas Harry hacia todo lo que tenia que hacer antes de que el dolor regresara_. "Tengo que encontrar una solución para esto"_ pensó Harry antes de beberse la quinta poción del día. Sabia que la poción para el dolor era muy adictiva, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era volverse adicto. Se le acababa el dinero y no se sentía muy bien como para pelear y ganar un poco mas.

-Harry, creo que ya lo descifré!- la voz de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Harry camino hacia la emocionada chica, estaba escondida detrás de un enorme libro.

-Mira Harry! La espada! El rubí incrustado en la espada de Gryffindor! Tiene que ser un Horrocruxe. Encaja en la descripción perfectamente- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Bueno, eso podría ser, pero que hay del Sombrero Seleccionador! Perteneció a Godric Gryffindor también, no?- dijo Ron.

-Si, pero no creo que hiciera un Horrocruxe que pudiera hablar por si mismo. No seria muy seguro, o si? Me refiero a que podría decirle a todo el mundo que tiene un pedazo del alma de Voldemort dentro- añadió Ginny.

Harry miro la fotografía en blanco y negro de la brillante espada. En realidad se veía magnifica. Hermione tenia razón. Encajaba a la perfección con los demás Horrocruxes. Era hermosa, un objeto de increíble poder e historia mágica, además de que pertenecía a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

-Bien, alguna idea de donde guardan esta hermosura?-preguntó Harry a los cuatro adolescentes.

Hermione se removió en su lugar algo incomoda y le contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Um… si, de hecho. La guardan en… um… en Hogwarts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius no sabia por que era siempre él el que tenia que hacer las cosas difíciles. Bueno, en ese caso si lo sabia, Remus se estaba recuperando de su transformación, James seguía molesto con Dumbledore y n haría nada por él, y Dumbledore estaba muy ocupado intentando tener otra reunión con Fudge.

"_Por que no se rinde de una vez? Fudge no lo escuchara ahora!"_ pensó Sirius gruñonamente mientras subía por la enorme escalera.

Sirius no quería pensar en la ultima vez que había estado en Hogwarts. Había sido el día en el que Harry había escapado de regreso con Voldemort. Sirius sacudió su largo cabello para apartarlo de sus ojos. Estaba tan concentrado en ayudar a James, Lily y Damien con su dolor al perder a Harry que no se había puesto a pensar lo mucho que le afectaba a él. Sirius era el padrino de Harry. Antes de que el niño fuese tomado por Peter, Harry era muy apegado a Sirius. Amaba jugar con su cabello negro, solía tomarlo con sus dos manitas y no l soltaba hasta que Lily o James llegaban a su rescate.

Sirius sonrió al recordar eso. Nunca habría pensado que ese pequeño crecería para convertirse en el segundo mago mas temido en el mundo Mágico. Y aun así, él sabia que Harry tenia bue corazón. Lo que había hecho por James. Había arriesgado su propia vida donándole su magia. Y ni que decir de Damien! Harry se había arriesgado a ser capturado al ir y darle esa piedra para protegerlo. Debido a esa piedra, Damien estaba a salvo de casi todo. Sirius iba perdido en sus pensamientos y pronto llego frente a la pared que ocultaba la Sala de los Menesteres.

Sirius aun no creía lo que Dumbledore le había dicho esa mañana, que había descifrado cual era el Horrocruxe de Gryffindor. No era que dudara del anciano. No, era solo el hecho de que Voldemort hubiese puesto el Horrocruxe justo frente las narices de Dumbledore y durante todos esos años nadie, ni siquiera Dumbledore, se había enterado.

La espada de Godric Gryffindor. Era demasiado en verdad. Como era posible que Dumbledore no hubiese presentido que algo no estaba bien? Como no se dio cuenta de la presencia del alma de Voldemort? Sirius sacudió la cabea. No era justo dejarle toda la responsabilidad al anciano Director. Aun un genio como Dumbledore tiene que saber lo que busca antes de encontrarlo. Y solo se había enterado de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort hacia unos meses.

Sirius se concentro en la espada y paso por el pasillo tres veces, justo como se lo explicaron. De inmediato, una puerta se materializo frente a él. El Animago abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación agradeciendo a Merlín que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. Sin embargo, una vez dentro, Sirius se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

-Hola, Black! Buscabas esto?

Harry levanto la espada con incrustaciones de rubí y miro la mirada sorprendida de Sirius. Lo había escuchado paseándose fuera de la puerta y sabia que alguien entraría.

Harry había sido informado de la sala de los Menesteres gracias a que los hermanos gemelos de Ron le habían pasado esa sabiduría a su hermanito. Harry simplemente había tenido suerte al pensar en la espada al pasar por ahí. Hermione le había dicho que la sala de los Menesteres le daría a Harry lo que sea que le pudiera, siempre y cuando estuviese dentro de Hogwarts.

Sirius miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al chico frente a él. Harry lucia muy diferente. Había perdido peso y parecía que no había dormido muy bien. Sus ojos esmeralda lucían cansados y su joven rostro ya mostraba signos de estrés.

-Harry!- dijo Sirius terminando de entrar en la habitación- que… que estas haciendo aquí?

Harry miro a Sirius con ojos cansados. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-No pude mantenerme alejado de este lugar. Ya sabes, es verdad, una vez que vienes a Hogwarts no puedes resistir volver- dijo Harry con sarcasmo. Levanto la espada para que Sirius la viera.

-Vamos, Black! Vine por la misma razón que tu. La espada de Gryffindor!- dijo Harry.

-Harry, no puedes arriesgarte de este modo. Si los Aurores te encuentran…- Harry lo interrumpió.

-Aurores? Ya me encontré con un Auror. La ultima vez que chequé era un Auror oficial del Ministerio- dijo Harry tranquilamente, no había apartado la Mirada del adulto en todo el tiempo.

Sirius miro a su ahijado y sintió su corazón romperse.

-Harry, soy tu padrino antes que nada. Por favor, tienes que confiar en mi. Ven conmigo antes de que alguien mas te encuentre- Sirius esperaba que Harry no luchara contra él. Lucia exhausto, de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Harry, sin embargo, retrocedió un par de pasos y apretó el agarre a la espada.

-No puedo- respondió simplemente.

-Si puedes, Harry! No tienes por que hacer esto solo. No puedes hacer esto solo. Mírate. Estas exhausto! Por favor, ven conmigo- Sirius dio un par de pasos hacia Harry y se allegro al ver que el chico no retrocedió esa vez.

-No puedes ayudarme- dijo Harry en vez baja mirando al Animago a los ojos por primera vez.

-Tal vez yo no pueda, pero James si puede! Lily puede. Por favor, Harry, solo vuelve a casa. Te prometo que el Ministerio no se enterara- Sirius dio otro paso hacia el chico.

-Que hay de Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry de repente. Sirius sintió su corazón latir emocionado ante las palabras de Harry. De verdad consideraba ir con él.

-No tiene por que enterarse si tu no quieres- respondió Sirius.

Harry se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Esperaba que Sirius le dijera que Dumbledore necesitaba saber si regresaba a casa. Por un momento, Harry se quedo ahí, con la espada en una mano y su varita en la otra. Sirius se acerco lentamente al chico hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Vamos, Harry. Es hora de ir a casa- le dijo tranquilamente.

Harry miro a Sirius y por primera vez entendió lo que Damien le había platicado. Sirius de verdad tenia la capacidad de hacerte sentir mejor tan solo con unas cuantas palabras.

-No tengo un hogar. Lo perdí hace quince años. Lo siento, per no puedo ir contigo. Necesito terminar lo que inicie- dijo Harry apretando el agarre a la espada mientras hablaba.

Sirius miro desesperado al terco chico, por que tenia que hacerse la vida tan difícil?

-Se como te sientes. Yo también quiero vengarme, y Lily y James también, incluso Dumbledore. Vamos, Harry, todos estamos del mismo lado ahora. Podemos luchar juntos.

-No- Harry negó rápidamente y retrocedió. Parecía luchar contra la urgencia de irse con Sirius.

-Tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo. Tengo una razón diferente para lucha que ustedes. No me uniré a ustedes. Esa no es la razón por la que estoy en contra de él- le dijo Harry.

Sirius comenzaba a perder la paciencia ahora, comenzaba a considerar abrazar al chico y usar un trasladar para sacarlo de Hogwarts y el campo anti aparición. Trato desesperadamente de llegar a un acuerdo con el muchacho.

-Bien, no tienes que luchar junto a nosotros. Al menos dame algún modo de poder contactarte. O solo ven conmigo para ver a James y Lily, solo una vez. Están desesperados por verte, por asegurarse de que estés bien. Especialmente después de la transferencia de magia.

Harry giro su cabeza rápidamente y miro a Sirius.

-Saben sobre eso?- susurro Harry.

-Claro que si! El Sanador nos dijo que tenia que ser un familiar el que hiciera la transferencia, además, encontramos tu sangre por todo el suelo de la habitación, eso ayudó mucho a resolver el misterio- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

Harry se veía algo incomodo al saber que todos se habían enterado de lo que había hecho por James. Se suponía que era algo privado entre él y su padre.

-Mira, Harry, todo lo que te pido son una horas. Ven a ver a James y Lily. No te forzaran a quedarte si tu no quieres. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Pareció funcionar. Harry miró la espada en su mano y después miró a Sirius. Estaba claro que intentaba descifrar si Sirius decía la verdad o no. Finalmente, el chico asintió levemente. Sirius sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de alegría. Harry volvería a casa. Lily y James podrian convencerlo de quedarse, sabia que Harry cedería ante la petición de sus padres. No los dejaría una vez que los volviera a ver.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia los terrenos del castillo. Al llegar a la enorme puerta de entrada, todo se volvió un desastre. Harry fue lanzado hacia atrás por un proyectil azul que le dio directo en el pecho. Ambos, Sirius y Harry estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos como para dares cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El hecho de que nadie mas que ellos estuviesen en el castillo los había hecho confiarse mas.

Por instinto, Sirius corrió hacia Harry para ayudarlo. Tenia un enorme corte en su ropa, alguien le había lanzado un hechizo cortante. Harry y Sirius miraron hacia afuera y vieron al menos a diez Aurores de pie en la entrada. Sus varitas estaban listas y apuntaban a Harry. Sirius estaba mas que sorprendido. Les dedicó una mirada asesina a todos los Aurores, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, uno de los hombres dio un paso al frente y comenzó a reírse de ellos. La furia de Sirius se intensifico cuando vio quien era el Auror idiota frente a ellos. Era Blake y lucia como si la Navidad hubiese llegado antes.

Harry se levanto lentamente aferrando el Horrocruxe en una mano y su varita en la otra.

-Bueno, nunca pensé que uncionaria, pero tengo que aceptarlo Black, tu plan funcionó a la perfección!- dijo Blake con voz alegre.

Sirius gruño fuertemente antes de gritarle.

-De que demonios estas hablando?

La sonrisa de Blake se expandió aun mas al responder.

-Cuando nos dijiste que nos quedáramos aquí y que tu traerías al joven Potter, pensé que no funcionaria. Pero en verdad eres un genio. Lo hiciste que cediera fácilmente. Dime, cual es tu secreto?

Sirius no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Blake mentía horriblemente! Sirius no sabia que Blake estaba ahí, ni siquiera se atrevería a trabajar con él, ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello. Blake solo trataba de hacer que Harry creyera que Sirius lo había engañado. Todos sabían que Sirius era el padrino del chico y como Blake había decidido que su misión seria volver las vidas de Sirius y James un infierno, esta era la forma en la que rompería la conexión entre Sirius y Harry.

Sirius se giro para mirar a Harry, el chico lo miraba sorprendido y parecía no creer lo que escuchaba. Sirius sintió su estomago revolverse al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos esmeralda de Harry.

-Harry! No, yo no… esta mintiendo!

Pero en cuando exclamo eso, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él y la mirada furiosa que le dedicaba estaba haciendo que Sirius comenzara a sudar. Era claro que Harry había perdido la poca confianza que tenia en Sirius. Negó con la cabeza mirando al Animago y el dolor reflejado en la mirada del chico provoco que Sirius quisiera arrancar la garganta de Blake con sus propias manos.

-Venga con nosotros, señor Potter. No le queda otra opción- dijo Blake riendo burlonamente.

Sirius miro la mano de Harry desaparecer entre sus ropas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo para detenerlo, Harry ya había actuado.

-Te lo dije antes, si no soportas el calor, deberías alejarte.

Al decir eso, Harry tiro un objeto triangular al piso casi con pereza. El objeto golpeo el suelo frente a los Aurores y de inmediato una explosión hizo que todo temblara. Sirius se tiro al suelo al ver las llamas ir hacia él. Los Aurores salieron disparados por la fuerza dela explosión. El recibidor de Hogwarts quedo lleno de una capa de grueso humo negro que hacia imposible ver algo.

Fue un milagro que nadie muriera durante la explosión, los Aurores salieron del castillo tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire fresco, controlaron el fuego a duras penas. El fuego mágico era difícil de controlar, pero una de las protecciones del colegio ayudo a apagarlo. El fuego había desaparecido, al igual que Harry y la espada de Gryffindor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taraaaaan… ke tal les pareció este… cambiemos el objetivo del odio.. ya no es Moody.. ahora es Blake..!=D eso le pasa al Príncipe por dejar viva a esa escoria.. pero bueno.. espero sus reviews y un poco de Gatorade no me caería nada mal..=D

**Mily Black Queen:** _fyi_ = For Your Information..=D


	48. The Heart Doesn't Listen!

No tarde taanto.. me distraje por ke estoy entrada en la costura ahora… repare unos pantalones rotos.. aunque mis dedos no salieron bien parados..-.- pero bueno.. sobre el capi.. en el anterior había mucha acción.. aki hay n poco mas de sentimientos..xD cosa ke todas deseáramos nuestro príncipe no tuviera, pero bueno.. espero les guste y como tip.., no se sorprendan si Sirius y Bella eran mejores amigos.:=D

**VeroSev: **como se va a dar cuenta ke lo seguían si se habían quedado afuera del castillo..! no te preocupes.. ya se arreglara.. o eso es lo ke Sirius espera.. lee y deja review.. espero te guste la sorpresa..=D

**LeNashSkoll: **a pesar de ke no es mi fic.. tus deseos son ordenes.. no por completo pero bueno.. algo paso.. bueno en el próximo capi..xD y Harry y Ginny no vendrá aun.. falta un rato para eso.. espero te guste este capi.. deja review..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **tu review se subió dos veces..xD me ilusiono.. dije.. aa otro lector con review kilométrico.. y no.. era el mismo..¬¬la cosa es.. yo no me malacostumbro con tus reviews y tu no te acostumbras a la doble actualización ke hice…=D me esforzare por traducir la mayoría de los one-shots pero no prometo nada..¬¬ y tus insultos no ayudan tampoco..¬¬ no me baño en vodka..! seria un desperdicio de alcohol.. bueno ya… siguiendo con el review… Voldemort de 70 años.. lo describen bastante joven y entero y guapo como para tener esa edad..xD no había visto de esa manera.. tan molesto ke ni sikiera mato al Mortífago.. es una buena táctica.. aunque no le sirvió a… aa me callo.. te dejo leas los capis mejor..=D Damien siempre es útil..! ya sea para hacer ke Harry se abra con él.. o para casi lograr ke lo asesinen.. siempre es útil..! cuando traducía ke James volteaba la mesa me imagine al meme de "fliptable" como me reí..xD bien.. el siguiente capi veras ke tan… familiar.. puede llegar a ser la situación entre Harry y Bella.. ya veras.. no culpes a James y Sirius por no poner atención.. están muy ocupados buscando a Ales.. Harry o como sea.. encargándose de ke ningún otro Auror lo encuentre primero y… bueno ya me entiendes.. no tiene tiempo para Damien por mas deprimente ke se escuche.. las drogas son malas.. es mejor el alcohol..=D y ya veras como el príncipe se… ohh mejor me callo… por Merlín ke me pasa.. ando de legua suelta hoy…¬¬ blandengue..!xD nunca jamás había escuchado eso…xD pero si.. describe a nuestro príncipe a la perfección..xD Harry dijo –Si no soportas el calor. Cuando entro al Ministerio.. cuando lo convirtió en escarabajo..! en compensación de tu falta de estudio.. y ayudando a ke estudies menos para lo ke sigue… te dejo dos capis..!=D yeeei.. dos reviews gigantes..!=D espero te guste la sorpresa y no llores demasiado con el capi ke sigue..=D

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **bien.. por no adelantarte te recompensare con el capi sorpresa..=D no te preocupes.. no esperaras mucho para ke Blake sufra.. ya vez ke nuestro Sirius es mas impulsivo ke nada..xD y con respecto a los fics.. hay uno nuevo de Sion-Allegra.. pero es de los hijos de Harry viajando al pasado.. no se si te interese..=D y por favor..¬¬ pedirme ke deje de beber es como pedirle a Lord Voldemort k deje de matar Muggles..¬¬

**Allie Danger: **ya estoy traduciendo otro one shot.. será sorpresa..xD amas cuando a Harry le pasan cosas malas..¬¬ sádica..¬¬ el pobre ya sufre lo suficiente y tu le deseas mas mal..¬¬ bueno. Cuidado con lo ke deseas porke se puede cumplir… te va a encantar la sorpresa.. espero review..=D

**AnnieKP:**si, traduciré todo.. con ayuda de su paciencia y mis shots de vodka todo es posible..! por no adelantarte en el fic original te recompenso con dos capis a la vez..=D espero te gusten..! por cierto "really" lleva ll..=D cada día se aprende algo nuevo.. espero review..!

**Fadamaja: **aki tienes continuación al doble..! espero te gusten los capis y dejes review..!=D

**Jovas: **ámame maaas..! dos capis a la vez.. ke tal.. buena sorpresa..xD no te preocupes.. no tendrás ke esperar mucho para el sufrimiento de Blake.. Sirius se encargara de eso..xD espero te gusten los capis..! dejas review..!=D

**Rebel-girlprongs: **bien..actualización doble.. adórenme por favor..=D aki Sirius toma venganza.. espero te guste el capi y dejes review..=D

**Alfy-Malfoy: **no.. seria otro cargo contra Harry si hubiese matado Aurores.. pero no te preocupes.. nuestro Padfoot ya se encarga de eso..!=D espero tu review..!

**Viky: **ohh.. días sin internet son lo peor ke existe en este mundo..=S pero ke bueno ke ya pudiste leer los capis y ke estes dándole con ganas a tu fic..! espero te gusten estos dos..=D

**Dark Dragon Hades:** aki veras como le va a Blake..xD no es mucho pero se lo merece.. espero tu review..=D

**MaryZu: **es pesado.. pero los reviews hacen ke valga la pena.. mientras mas largos mejor..xD Damien se gana el corazón de todos.. incluso se gano el de Harry cuando tenia todas las murallas puestas alrededor de el..=D nunca jamás dejare el fic… y menos cuando esta casi en las ultimas.. son 65 capiss para ke lo tomes en cuenta.. pero no te preocupes.. voy a traducir la continuación y los one shots hechos por la autora.. y dejame saber tus teorías.. es lo mejor de los reviews.. cuando los lectores dejan lo ke kreen ke va apasar.. es entretenido..!=D aki te dejo dos capis nuevesitos..!=D esperare tu review..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Heart Doesn't Listen! – El Corazón no Escucha!

-No me importa! Se lo merece! En que jodidos pensaba? Lo voy a matar!

Sirius hizo otro intento de pasar a tres de sus compañeros Aurores para poder golpear a Blake.

-Black! Siéntate! Tienes que calmarte- grito Kingsley mientras lanzaba a Sirius a una silla.

Sirius se sentó a regañadientes pero siguió mirando al Auror castaño con mirada asesina, Blake estaba en una esquina siendo atendido por uno de los Sanadores del Ministerio.

-Estarás bien- dijo la enfermera regordeta al terminar de curar un corte en la frente del hombre. La enfermera se fue agradecida de poder salir de la habitación. La tensión era tanta que podía cortarla con un cuchillo.

-Ahora, explíquenme que sucedió- dijo Kingsley con su profunda voz haciendo eco en la habitación.

-Por que no le preguntas al idiota de la esquina!- exclamo Sirius. Estaba furioso con Blake. Por su culpa Harry había huido de nuevo. Había estado tan cerca de regresar a casa. Cada vez que pensaba en lo cerca que había estado de llevar a Harry a casa la rabia incrementaba dentro de él.

-Por que demonios estabas ahí en primer lugar?- le grito Sirius a Blake, quien seguía sorprendido por que Sirius le había dado una buena paliza, le había dejado un ojo morado, un labio partido y un feo corte en la frente.

-Estaba ahí bajo ordenes del Ministro. Me pidió que te acompañara a traer la espada de vuelta. No supe por que necesitarías la ayuda pero aparentemente la espada es demasiado cara e importante como para dejarle el trabajo a uno solo- grito de regreso Blake.

-Bueno, eso funciono perfectamente- dijo Sirius apenas despegando los dientes.

Blake le dedico una mirada furiosa y siguió sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos, como si se le fuer a caer si la dejaba.

-No tenias derecho de golpearme!- dijo después de una leve pausa. Se arrepintió inmediatamente, ya que Sirius se lanzó contra él nuevamente lanzando a los otros tres Aurores a un lado. Sirius tomo a Blake por el cuello de su túnica y lo sacudió violentamente.

-No tenía derecho? Que derecho tenias tu de mentirle de ese modo a Harry? Que creíste que iba a pasar?

Blake se encorvó mientras intentaba quitarse del agarre de Sirius. Kingsley se apresuro a tirar de Sirius para alejarlo de Blake y trato de calmar a ambos hombres.

-Mas vale que escondas tu miserable rostro, Blake! No quieres ni imaginarte lo que James te hará cuando se entere!- siseo Sirius sin dejar de forcejear contra Kingsley. Después de eso se sacudió del agarre del enorme Auror y salió de la habitación.

Apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la oficina cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Fíjate por donde vas!- gruño Sirius a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Oye! Tranquilo, Padfoot.

Sirius levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de James.

-Por que tan berrinchudo el día de hoy?- pregunto James al ver a su amigo con tan mal humor. Antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, James contino hablando.

-Escuche que le diste una buena a Blake!- dijo con una sonrisa- que hizo el idiota esta vez?

Sirius planeaba contarle todo a James por supuesto, pero no había planeado contarle todo en ese preciso momento. Miro a James y sintió el pecho comprimírsele. James se veía de mejor humor que el usual, no quería moléstalo con lo que había pasado.

-Prongs, creo que será mejor ir a mi oficina. No quiero hablar de esto en mitad del corredor- dijo Sirius tratando de no mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

-Um… bien, si eso quieres- dijo James, sabia que algo andaba mal. Para que Sirius se lanzara contra otro Auror, aunque fuera uno como Blake, tenia que tratarse de algo serio.

Una vez que Sirius tenia a James sentado y seguro dentro de su oficina, le contó todo. Como había estado tan cerca de traer a Harry a casa, como el chico lucia realmente exhausto y casi aliviado de que le pidieran que volviera a casa. James se quedo ahí, escuchando todo lo que Sirius e decía. Tenia las manos cerradas en fuertes puños. Apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que la quijada comenzaba a dolerle, James escucho como Blake había saboteado el intento de Sirius de regresar a Harry. Como se lo esperaba, James salto de la silla y se dirigió a la oficina de Blake, iba a partir a ese hombre en pedazos.

Para cuando James llego a la oficina, le informaron que Blake se había ido a cas ay que no regresaría en un par de días. Hirviendo de rabia, James salió de la oficina. No sabia como manejar lo que había pasado. Todo parecía salirle mal. El angustiado hombre se fue del Ministerio, no fue sino hasta entrada la noche que James llego al Valle de Godric y por primera vez en su vida sintió que no le era posible hablar con Lily. Se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente.

Lily, Sirius y Remus intentaron consolarlo, pero James no escuchaba a ninguno de ellos. Lo que le rompía el corazón no era el hecho de que Harry no hubiese regresado a casa. Sino que Harry si quería regresar y no podía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se encontró pasando mas y mas tiempo con sus cuatro "amiguitos de estudio". Ahora que los cuatro Horrocruxes de los fundadores habían sido destruidos, los cinco adolescentes trataban de descifrar cual seria el ultimo Horrocruxe. La espada había sido destruida por Harry en cuanto había regresado de Hogwarts. Ahora trataba de descubrir cual seria el ultimo. Sabían por la libreta de Riley que el diario negro era un Horrocruxe, pero no podían pensar en cual sería el ultimo.

Los cuatro Horrocruxes que eran de los fundadores de Hogwarts habían sido bastante fáciles de descubrir, pero ahora, no tenían idea de en donde estaría ese diario. Harry trataba de descubrir la identidad del ultimo Horrocruxe antes de pensar en el diario.

-Esto es inútil! Que vamos a hacer ahora? Es imposible que adivinemos lo que uso como Horrocruxe- dijo Ron golpeando la mesa con su mano haciendo que el montón de libros sobre esta fueran a dar al suelo.

-Solo tenemos que darle vueltas y mas vueltas a los libros hasta encontrar algo. No hay mucho mas que podremos hacer- dijo Ginny tomando un libro que explicaba muchos objetos prohibidos y altamente peligrosos y que tenían un gran potencial de magia negra.

-Creo que es momento de volver a espiar a la Orden. El profesor Dumbledore también intenta descubrir cuales son los Horrocruxes. Tal vez ya encontró algo- dijo Hermione dedicándole una mirada discreta a Harry.

Harry no creía que la Orden les sirviera de mucha ayuda. Después de todo, ellos cinco habían descubierto los cuatro Horrocruxes de los fundadores de Hogwarts y ellos no habían podido obtenerlos antes que Harry. Lo que molestaba a Harry era el hecho de que Voldemort probablemente hubiera escondido los otros dos Horrocruxes de forma discreta, ya que los otros cuatro ya habían sido destruidos. Harry sabía, debido a incremento en el dolor de su cicatriz, que Voldemort sabia que sus Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos. Se volvía cada vez más difícil lidiar con el dolor en su cicatriz. Las pociones para el dolor no ayudaban como antes y Harry sabía que no podía seguir bebiéndola en tanta cantidad. Pero ahora no tenía otra opción. Ya se ocuparía de su cicatriz después de deshacerse del sexto Horrocruxe.

La reunión termino cuando los chicos prometieron decirle cualquier información que obtuvieran de la Orden. El orbe espía seguía escondido en la habitación y registraban todo al fina de cada reunión.

Harry estaba seguro que la Orden no seria de mucha ayuda. Pero no tenían muchas opciones ahora y tenia que aceptar lo que sea. En ese momento estaba sentado en su cama, tratando de pensar en los lugares en los que Voldemort podría esconder sus Horrocruxes. Sabia que el diario había sido de Marvolo Gaunt, abuelo de Voldemort.

Algunas personas pensarían que Voldemort había usado el diario por sentimentalismo, pero Harry sabia que no era el caso. Voldemort no era para nada sentimental. Probablemente había usado el diario porque era la única cosa que quedaba de su abuelo, y la familia Gaunt eran los únicos descendientes de Salazar Slytherin. Había marcado a Harry para continuar con la ancestral familia, pero Harry n era un descendiente directo.

Harry toco u cicatriz con cuidado trazando el rayo con sus dedos. Aun seguía punzándole por el ataque que había sufrido hacia unas dos horas. No había tenido un ataque así desde hacia mucho. Le había sangrado la nariz. Voldemort había recibido más malas noticias seguramente. _"Probablemente se entero acerca de los Horrocruxes"_ pensó Harry.

Voldemort le había dicho a Harry que la cicatriz era el resultado del poder con el que él mismo lo había bendecido la noche que había llegado a la mansión Riddle. Harry se daba cuenta ahora que la cicatriz no era una bendición, sino una horrible maldición. Lo mantenía ligado a Voldemort. Le causaba dolor todo el tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza. No era tiempo de lidiar con todas las mentiras que le habían dicho. Tenia que concentrarse. Tenia que encontrar los dos últimos Horrocruxes.

Harry levanto la cabeza al escuchar un ligero toque en su puerta. Se puso de pie y saco si varita del bolsillo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, listo para abrirla. No esperaba visitas de nadie. Los cuatro adolescentes no debían venir a verlo sin que él los llamara primero. Harry apretó el agarre a su varita a recordar como lo habían atacado Nott y los otros dos Mortífagos. Abrió la puerta de inmediato y miro dos cabezas pelirrojas frente a él. Abrió la puerta por completo para dejar que los cuatro adolescentes entraran.

Harry estrello la puerta y se giró para mirar con ojos asesinos a los cuatro chicos.

-A que diablos juegan? Específicamente les dije que nunca vinieran a verme al menos que yo los llamara ! Que demonios hacen?- dijo Harry molesto.

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre ellos y fue entonces que Harry lo noto. Los cuatro se veían pálidos y ansiosos por algo.

-Que sucede? Que pasó?- pregunto Harry en un tono considerablemente mas suave.

Ginny fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabíamos que venir a verte así no estaba bien, pero todos acordamos que deberías enterarte de lo que había pasado. Es mejor que lo sepas por nosotros que por los periódicos.

-De que están hablando? Enterarme de que?- pregunto Harry. Comenzaba a sentir el pánico crecer en su interior por la forma en la que los otros cuatro lo miraban. Era como si esperaban que Harry hiciera erupción en cualquier segundo.

Ginny miro a Damien, el chico avanzo un par de pasos hacia su hermano.

-Estábamos espiando una de las reuniones de la Orden. Pudimos meter un par de Orejas Expansibles esta vez. Moody no estaba en la reunión así que no había peligro de que nos descubrieran. La reunión fue de emergencia, así que ninguno tuvo oportunidad de poner demasiada seguridad en la puerta. Pudimos escuchar que estaban muy emocionados. Resulto ser que la Orden había capturado a uno de los Mortífagos miembros del circulo interno de Voldemort.

Damien hizo una pausa, no estaba seguro de si debía continuar. Harry sentía la preocupación llenarlo cada vez mas. A quien había capturado la Orden?

-Harry, por favor, no te alteres…- comenzó Damien pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Damy, por favor… solo dime a quien atraparon?- Harry tenia un presentimiento sobre quien podría ser. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Damien miro preocupado a Harry antes de continuar.

-Es Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedo ahí tratando de asimilar lo que Damien había dicho. La Orden había capturado a Bella! La habían capturado y seguramente la llevarían con los Dementores. Bella tenía el mismo castigo esperándola que el que tenia Harry. No le darían un juicio. No le darían oportunidad a alguien como Bella de escapar al Beso. Ta vez había sido esa la razón del dolor que había sufrido Harry hacia unas horas. Voldemort estaba furioso por que habían capturado a Bella. No era simplemente un miembro sumamente importante del circulo interno, sino que Harry sabia que ella era el única Mortífago que había logrado hacerse un pequeño espacio en el frio corazón de Voldemort. Ella era probablemente la única persona por la cual Voldemort de verdad se preocupaba.

-La capturaron apenas hace unas dos horas. La tienen en el Ministerio- Damien continuo hablando, pero Harry no lo escuchaba. Apenas lograba escuchar algo aparte de su corazón latiendo furiosamente.

-Como… como la atraparon?- pregunto Harry.

-Fue el profesor Dumbledore. La capturó durante un ataque en el pueblo de Kelso. Hay mas, Harry, el profesor Dumbledore la había estado rastreando por que… ella… ella tiene uno de los Horrocruxes- dijo Damien lentamente.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. No esperaba ningún tipo de información sobre los Horrocruxes en ese momento.

-No se como, pero el profesor Dumbledore descubrió que Bellatrix tiene un Horrocruxe. Aun no sabemos que es. Tuvimos que irnos, pero mencionaron que ahora ella y el Horrocruxe están a manos del Ministerio.

La mente de Harry estaba hecha un lio. Bella Tania un Horrocruxe. Que podría ser, algo pequeño, como para que lo llevara con ella a ese ataque. No tenía sentido.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que era el Horrocruxe. No sabia como no se le pudo ocurrir antes.

-El anillo! El anillo de la familia Black! Es la única joya que siempre lleva con ella. Pertenece a la familia Black que son Sangre Limpia y la mayoría de ellos son devotos seguidores de Voldemort- dijo Harry. Hablaba mas para si mismo que para los demás.

-Eso debe ser! El anillo de la familia Black es un Horrocruxe!- dijo Harry mirando a Damien.

-Bueno, el Ministerio lo tiene ahora. Probablemente lo destruirán pronto- añadió Hermione.

-Cuando la trasladaran a Azkaban? Dumbledore dijo algo sobre eso?- pregunto Harry.

De nuevo, los cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre si, pero ninguno respondió. Era claro que esa era información que no querían decirle a Harry.

-Que?- pregunto el chico molesto por la forma de actuar de los otros cuatro.

-Bueno… veras… esa es la cosa. No la llevaran a Azkaban. No quieren arriesgarse a que escape. Ellos… llevaran a los Dementores al Ministerio- Ordenaron el Beso para esta noche- dijo Ron teniendo cuidado de no mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire. Esa noche! Le darían el Beso a Bella esa noche. Harry no sabia que hacer. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Sabia que Bella tenia la misma responsabilidad que Voldemort con la mentira que le habían dicho, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse con ella. Harry sabia que Bella lo regresaría a Voldemort en la primera oportunidad, probablemente le lanzaría u hechizo para borrar su memoria para poder volver a usarlo y manipularlo. A pesar de eso, Harry no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella moría.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry se giro y se dirigió a la puerta. De inmediato los cuatro adolescentes corrieron hacia él.

-Harry! A donde vas?- grito Damien tratando de tomar a Harry por el brazo, pero su hermano simplemente se sacudió el agarre y siguió caminando.

-Harry! A donde vas?- repitió Damien tomando el brazo de su hermano nuevamente y tirando de él para poder verlo a la cara.

-Suéltame, Damien- dijo tranquilamente Harry, pero Damien se aferro a él con ambas manos.

-No, Harry! Ni siquiera pienses en ir por ella. Esta en el Ministerio! No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla- trato de explicar Damien a su hermano, pero Harry se sacudió el agarre y lo miro enojado.

-No me voy a quedar aquí sentado mientras ella es destruida!

-Harry, por favor, se razonable. Que podrías hacer? No puedes entrar en el Ministerio, tomarla y salir como si nada. Solo te pondrás en peligro!-dio Ginny, también trato de tomar a Harry por el brazo para impedir que fuera en una mismo suicida.

-Si, me refiero a que es Bellatrix. Ella también te traiciono, al igual que V… Voldemort. No tienes por que hacerle este favor- añadió Ron, aun seguía sintiéndose incomodo diciendo el nombre de Voldemort en oz alta. Harry se giro para mirar a Ron, tenia un gran dolor reflejado en los ojos.

-No espero que ustedes entiendan, ni siquiera lo entiendo yo mismo. Todo lo que se es que no puedo dejar que le den el Beso a Bella. No podría vivir si no intento ayudarla, solo esta vez.

Con esas palabras, los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si. Hermione miro a Harry y luego se gro para mirar a Damien.

-De acuerdo Harry, si estas tan determinado entonces adelante. Pero no puedes simplemente ir al Ministerio en una misión de rescate sin planearlo primero. Necesitas pensar en lo que vas a hacer- dijo Hermione determinada.

-Mione! No vamos a ayudar a Harry a ayudar a un Mortífago a escapar! Nos mandarían de por vida a Azkaban!- exclamo Ron.

-No vamos a ayudarlo. Solo nos aseguraremos de que Harry pueda salir- explico Hermione.

-Esta bien, Hermione. Se exactamente lo que tengo que hacer- dijo Harry antes de girarse para mirar a Damien. El pequeño Potter trago saliva, ya sabia lo que esa mirada significaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella estaba en su celda, temblando debido al frio que la rodeaba en ese momento. Estaba encadenada a la pared, llevaba ya una hora tratando de liberarse. El como la habían capturado seguía perturbando su mente. Un minuto estaba lanzando un Cruciatus a un estúpido Auror y el siguiete tenia cuerdas rodeando su cuerpo y caía directo en los brazos d e Albus Dumbledore. El anciano le había lanzado el hechizo de ataduras antes de que ella pudiera parpadear!

Pero eso no era lo que la molestaba, estaba mas que dispuesta a enfrentar a los Dementores, todo para mantenerse fiel al Lord Oscuro. Después de todo, ese era un riesgo que todo Mortífago aceptaba al unirse al Lord Oscuro. No, lo que le molestaba era como se había enterado el Ministerio acerca de su anillo. Sabian que era un Horrocruxe. Pero como? Eso provocaba que un sudor frío cubriera su rostro. Le había fallado a su Amo. Él había confiado en ella para algo importante y ella le había fallado.

Bella hizo una mueca de dolor al mover sus manos encadenadas. El maldito Auror le había roto los dedos para poder quitarle el anillo. Había dado buena pelea, pero al final, si dedo roto no había podido detenerlo y ahora el anillo se había ido. Estaba sentada si hacer ruido con su mente entrando en pánico, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la celda se abrió y alguien entro en silencio. Solo levanto la mirada cuando alguien susurró un "Lumos".

Levanto la mirada para ver quien era su visitante. Vio el rostro del hombre frente a ella y escupió su nombre como si fuera una maldición.

-Black! Que es lo que quieres?

Sirius bajo la luz de su varita y miro a su prima. Le rompía el corazón saber que alguien que el conocía y había amado estaba sufriendo de ese modo. El Animago se sentó en el sucio suelo para poder estar al mismo nivel que Bella. La mujer solo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

-Vienes a burlarte? No me dirás "te lo dije"? Eres tan patético como el resto de ellos- grito Bella sin poder controlar sus emociones.

Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente apunto su varita hacia la mano dañada de Bella.

-Que estas haciendo? Déjame en paz, Black!- siseo Bella tratando de alejarse de él, pero las cadenas no le permitían moverse mucho.

Sirius apunto a la mano quebrada de Bella y susurro un hechizo para sanarla. De inmediato, Bella sintió que el dolor en sus dedos y mano desaparecían dejando una sensación cálida por que se esparcía hasta su muñeca. Cerró los ojos contra su voluntad y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Esa mano la había estado matando de dolor durante la ultima hora. Abrió sus ojos negros y miro a Sirius. La había ayudado. Bella había pensado que Sirius había ido a lastimarla, estaban en lados opuestos de la guerra, que mas podía esperar de él.

-Bell-susurró Sirius.

Bella pego un brinquito y se alejo de él. Nadie la llamaba así. Era simplemente Bellatrix o Bella. Bell era el apodo con el que le llamaba Sirius cuando eran jóvenes.

-Bell, mírame. Pr favor, mírame- el susurro de Sirius la hicieron voltear a mirar esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

-Nunca quise que esto pasara, Bell. Eso lo sabes. Te pedí muchas veces que lo dejaras y que volvieras con nosotros. Pero tu tenías fijos tus ideales. No es demasiado tarde, Bella. Déjalo. Pide perdón y ofrece informacion al Ministerio. Prometieron tener misericordia si lo haces, no te darán el Beso! Por favor, Bell, considéralo como tu ultima oportunidad de escapar!

Sirius rogaba a Bella que tomara la oportunidad que el Ministerio le daba. Habían tomado varias horas de persuasión por parte de Sirius y Dumbledore para que el Ministerio considerara dar otra oportunidad a Bella. Pero antes de que las ultimas palabras dejaran su boca, Sirius sabia que Bella no aceptaría esa opción. Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa maniaca en los labios.

-Nunca lo dejare! Él es y siempre será mi Amo. Te tengo lástima, Sirius. Nunca lo entenderas. Estabas demasiado embobado con esos Potter! Han metido cosas sin sentido en tu cabeza, todo eso de los Sangre Sucia y los Muggles. Eras de una familia tan noble! La familia Black! Y que hiciste tu? Desperdiciaste todo por ayudar a esos que son demasiado débiles y patéticos como para hacer las cosas por si mismos. Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie, Black! Estoy feliz de morir por mi Amo, eso mostrara lo leal que soy y siempre seré.

Sirius no podía hacer nada mas que mirar a su prima. Había ido demasiado lejos, y Sirius ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Se levanto lentamete. Sirius sabía que no podía ayudar a Bella porque ella no quería ser ayudada, pero aun así sentía que la estaba abandonando en un momento que ella necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Conteniendo las lagrimas, Sirius se levanto y miro a su prima. Camino fuera de la celda deseando poder salir corriendo y no estar ahí cuando los Dementores vinieran por el alma de la mujer.

Bella también estaba luchando contra la urgencia de llorar. No porque quisiera que Sirius la ayudara, no, ella estaba segura de su lealtad a Voldemort. Estaba triste por que en verdad no quería morir. No dudaba que su muerte estaba cerca, Voldemort no la ayudaría, no cuando estaba justo en el corazón del Ministerio. Bella no quería que su Am se arriesgara de ese modo, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que alguien la salvara del Beso. Que te sacaran el alma no era algo que se tomara a la ligera.

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta y la celda se abrió por segunda vez. Esta vez era alguien que Bella ya esperaba, pero no estaba nada feliz deberlo.

-Es hora de irnos, Bellatrix- dijo Fudge apuntándola con la varita.

Las cadenas se abrieron al instante y Bella se puso de pie lentamente. Sintió como si sus pies no pudieran sostenerla, sentía las piernas débiles y temblorosas, pero Bella junto toda su fuerza y camino hasta la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver que el Ministro estaba solo, no venia ningún Auror acompañándolo. También se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún Dementor. Que estaba pasando?

-No intentes nada o lo lamentaras!- dijo el Ministro Fudge mientras ponía una esposa en la muñeca de Bella y sostenía la otra él mismo. Llevo a una confundida Bella fuera de las celdas y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Bella estaba demasiado confundida como para decir algo, así que solo lo siguió en silencio. Trataba de encontrar fuerzas para enfrentar a los Dementores y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Fue solo cuando escucho pasos apresurados detrás de ellos y luego el sonido de alguien gritando ordenes que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-Se fue!- dijo una voz a lo lejos. Fudge se detuvo y escucho con atención las voces.

-Que quieres decir con que se ha ido? Quien la dejo salir de la celda?- exclamo otra voz, esta vez le sonó bastante familiar a Bella.

-Bueno… um… fue usted, Ministro- respondió la primera voz.

Bella se giro rápidamente para mirar al Fudge que estaba de pie junto a ella. Él aun escuchaba las voces a lo lejos.

-De que estas hablando? Yo no la he visto desde que la trajeron!- exploto la voz del Ministro.

-Pero…pero, señor, yo lo vi. Usted vino hace unos minutos y se la llevo con usted- respondió la primera voz algo vacilante.

El Ministro que estaba con Bella se giro rápidamente hacia ella.

-Tenemos que movernos, vamos!

Ambos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo y se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta al final. Se detuvieron enseguida de una pequeña puerta, respiraban pesadamente debido a los nervios y a su carrera.

-Quien… quien eres?- pregunto Bella, pero antes de que el Ministerio le respondiera, la figura del hombre comenzó a cambiar.

Bella miro como la redonda figura de Fudge comenzaba a encogerse y adelgazar. El cabello fue reemplazado por una mata de rebelde cabello negro y los ojos azules del Ministro cambiaron hasta convertirse en las ya familiares esmeraldas.

Bella se quedo sin aliento viendo como el falso Ministro se quitaba las enormes ropas para quedar en un simple con junto Muggle color negro. El chico frente a ella removió rápidamente las esposas de sus manos y las lanzo lejos.

-H… Harry?- pregunto Bella sin poder creer que en verdad el muchacho estuviese ahí con ella.

El moreno la miro pero no dijo nada.

El chico la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr nuevamente, no pararon hasta que se encontraron con dos pasillos. Harry espero un par de segundos antes de tirar de Bella y llevarla por el pasillo de la derecha. Justo frente a ellos estaba un pequeño elevador. Era muy viejo y se veía inseguro, pero era la única forma de salir.

Harry y Bella se metieron en el viejo elevador, y Harry presiono una combinación de botones que los llevaría a la sala secreta del edificio que Ron le había dicho. Esperaba que Ron le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Bella trato de hablar con Harry de nuevo, pero el chico seguía ignorándola, si corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Estaban tan cerca de escapar. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era llegar a la pequeña habitación y después salir del edificio. Esperaba poder hacerlo a tiempo.

En cuanto el elevador se abrió, Harry y Bella corrieron hacia la puerta para poder salir de la habitación. Es los llevaría a una parte del edificio en la que no había nadie, de ahí solo tenían que usar una salida de emergencia.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió y Harry y Bella se detuvieron. De pie frente a ellos, bloqueando la puerta y apuntándolos con su varita, estaba Sirius Black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ohh Sirius… veamos ke es lo ke hará..se atreverá a atacar a su ahijado y su prima favorita..¿? o se kitará la mascara de Auror y los dejara escapar..¿? esperen el ke sigue…! Dejen reviews..!=D


	49. The Dark Lord's Wrath

SORPRESA! Pero trankilos.. no los kiero malacostumbrar..xD luego se kejan porke no me apuro..! ya viene el ke sigue.. ahora uno de los capis mas tristes.. y vaya que ha habido tristezas.. pero esto… bueno.. ya lo verán.. no lloren ni se corten las venas con una galleta remojada en leche por favor..! lean..

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Dark Lord's Wrath – La Ira del Lord Oscuro

Harry miro con el corazón comprimido como Sirius entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él. Su varita apuntaba directo a Bella. Harry dio un paso hacia un lado y se puso frente a Bella para que la varita del Animago apuntara hacia su pecho en lugar de a Bella. Algo nublo los ojos de Sirius al ver a Harry bloquear a Bella.

-Tomaste un gran riesgo al venir aquí, Harry- dijo Sirius teniendo cuidado de mantener la voz baja.

Harry solo miro a Sirius, manteniendo en todo momento la vista en la varita que le apuntaba. Bella estaba muy quieta mirando la escena frente a ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer. No tenia su varita con ella y no había nada alrededor que le sirviera de arma.

-No creí que entraras de nuevo al Ministerio, una vez es lo suficientemente peligroso.

Su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho, casi dolía. Tenia que tomar una decisión muy difícil. Sus sentimientos personales chocaban contra su deber como Auror. Si honraba sus labores como Auror, terminaría entregando a su ahijado y su prima a los Dementores. Por otro lado, dejarlos ir significaría dejar escapar a un Mortífago y perder a Harry de nuevo.

-Pude salir esa vez. Por que ahora no?- respondió Harry mirando fijamente a Sirius. Harry trataba de ver de que lado estaba el Auror. Si los quisiera arrestar ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero sabia que dejarlos ir era algo que Sirius no podía hacer, o si?

-Harry, te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo? Ayudar a Bella a escapar solo empeoraras las cosas para ti. El Ministerio nunca olvidara o perdonara por eso.

Harry sonrió y Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido por la reacción del chico.

-No creo que el Ministerio planee olvidar o perdonar ninguna de las otras cosas que he hecho. Que es un crimen mas a la lista? No importa lo que pase, Black, me llevare a Bella conmigo. No dejare que le den el Beso.

Sirius miro desesperado las dos figuras frente a él. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, una voz se escucho.

-Black! Black! Algún rastro de ellos? Cuál es tu posición?

Venía de un pequeño orbe de cristal en el cinturón de Sirius. Era un método de comunicación entre Aurores. Harry miro a Sirius esperando su reacción. El chico estaba a medio camino de tomar su varita. Iba a sacar a Bella de ahí, de una forma o de otra.

Sin dejar de mirar a Harry y Bella, Sirius puso un dedo sobre el orbe de cristal.

-Negativo, no hay nada. Deben haber salido del edificio. Me dirijo a la recepción. Reune a todos alla.

Harry y Bella s quedaron estáticos, sin palabras. Sirius había mentido para protegerlos! Estaba arriesgándose él mismo por el bien de Harry y Bella.

Sirius aparto su dedo del orbe de cristal y miro a Harry con tristeza.

-Te lo dije, soy tu Padrino antes que nada. Espero que esta vez me creas- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta tras él.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. En verdad no sabia que decir. Ya sospechaba que Blake le había mentido acerca de Sirius intentando arrestarlo, pero Harry no conocía mucho a Sirius, n estaba seguro de lo que el Auror haría. Pero ahora Harry sabia que Sirius decía la verdad. En verdad se preocupaba por él.

-Solo prométeme algo, Harry. Cuando todo esto termine, vendrás a casa. Aunque sea por una noche- dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado.

La garganta de Harry aun nos e recuperaba, todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir. Con eso, Sirius abrió la puerta miró una ultima vez a Bella y después se fue. Harry y Bella seguían paralizados, no estaban seguros de lo que había pasado. Sirius había ido a arrestarlos a ambos, pero en lugar de eso, los había ayudado. Había enfocado la atención de todos en la recepción, que estaba al frente del edificio, mientras que Bella y Harry estaban en la parte trasera.

Harry tomó la mano de Bella y eso pareció sacarla de su asombro. Ambos corrieron por la puerta antes de que alguien mas entrara. El lugar estaba desierto y les tomo solo unos minutos encontrar otra perta. Vieron un largo túnel que estaba algo inclinado, pero Harry y Bella comenzaron a subirlo son pensarlo dos veces. El edificio del Ministerio estaba bajo tierra, y ese túnel parecía llevarlos hacia arriba.

Con sus manos y rostros llenos de lodo, las dos exhaustas figuras lograron llegar hasta una pequeña ventana. Harry y Bella salieron por ella rápidamente. Había una puerta al final de un largo corredor de piedra. Harry y Bella corrieron hacia ella y la abrieron. De inmediato, la fría brisa los golpeo en el rostro y removió su cabello. Harry corrió con Bella hasta que el edificio del Ministerio quedo fuera de vista.

Fue hasta que el edificio del Ministerio quedo lo bastante lejos que los dos se detuvieron para recuperar la respiración. Bella se recargo en una pared de ladrillos y tomo grandes respiros para llenar sus pulmones. No podía creer que había escapado del Ministerio! Había estado tan segura de que su muerte estaba cerca que se había resignado a enfrentarse a los Dementores. El alivio de no tener que enfrentarse a eso se apoderaba de ella rápidamente. Se giro para mirar al chico de pie a unos metros de ella, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Siempre había sabido que Harry se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de que creía que nunca se lo demostraría. Ella también era así, siempre negaba lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ella se había enamorado de ese pequeño niño que había llegado a sus vidas. Era la única mujer Mortífago miembro del circulo interno, así que ella era la encargada de cuidar a Harry. No sabia como ni cuando, pero de alguna forma Harry había logrado sacar su lado maternal. Ella era tan madre de Harry como lo era Lily. Lily solo lo había traído a este mundo. Había sido Bella quien lo había criado, quien lo había cuidado cuando estaba enfermo, quien le había enseñado todo. Harry era su hijo y ella nunca había sentido un amor tan grande por nadie, miro al chico enderezarse y mirar alrededor para asegurarse de que estuviesen solos y a salvo.

Sin decirle nada, Harry se giro y camino lejos de Bella.

-Harry!

El chico se detuvo pero no la miró. Bella se apresuro a ir hacia él y ponerse en frente para poder mirarle el rostro.

-Harry, a donde vas?- le pregunto.

De nuevo, Harry se negó a responderle, ni siquiera la miro. Mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo.

-Sabia que eventualmente regresarías. Has pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, no puedes simplemente irte de es modo! Le dije al Lord Oscuro que regresarías algún dia. Vamos, Harry. Regresemos a casa- Bella tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas al decir lo ultimo. La mujer estaba convencida de que Harry la había rescatado por que quería volver a unirse a Voldemort. Era como el chico se disculpaba por haber destruido dos Horrocruxes.

Harry levanto la mirada y miro a Bella. De inmediato, la mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Los ojos esmeralda del chico ardían con la misma furia que había visto la vez que lo había visto destruir el pendiente de Slytherin.

-Salve tu vida, Bella, no por que quiera unirme a ustedes de nuevo. Te salve por que no quería que murieras.

El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de Bella al escuchar esas palabras.

-Entonces, me estabas haciendo un favor? Por que te arriesgarte a salvarme? Por que te preocupas por mi? Si eso es verdad, Harry, no me lastimarías así. Volverías a casa, te disculparías con Lord Voldemort por dejarlo y tratar de lastimarlo. Estara furioso contigo, pero te perdonará. Te extraña muchísimo, Harry. Él podra olvidar todo. Te perdonará por lo que hiciste. Destruiste dos de sus Horrocruxes, serás castigado por eso. Lo sabes bien. Pero al final todo volverá a la normalidad. Estarás con nosotros de nuevo- Bella decía todo eso muy rápido, tratando de convencerse a si misma mas que a Harry de que todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Volverá a la normalidad? Y que es lo normal para ti, Bella? Que me borren la memoria de nuevo? Volver a ser la marioneta de Voldemort? No, no creo que me pueda acostumbrar a una vida como esa!- exclamo Harry, la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Bella estaba furiosa con Harry. Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. No solo Harry se atrevía a decir el nombre del Lord Oscuro de una forma tan insolente, se quejaba de la vida que el Lord Oscuro le había dado. Obedecer las ordenes de Lord Voldemort era un honor y Harry lo estaba insultando. Deseaba tener su varita para poder forzar a Harry a disculparse por su insolencia y poder devolverlo al Lord Oscuro.

Ambos s quedaron de pie, mirándose con furia. La rabia no los dejaba hacer nada mas que mirarse, no podían hablar. Finalmente, Harry aparto su mirada.

-Te tenía que sacar del Ministerio. Y lo hice! No esperes nada mas de mi. Seguiré con lo que estaba hacienda. Estas equivocada. No he destruido dos Horrocruxes. He destruido cuatro! Nunca regresare con él, Bella. Tienes que abandonar toda esperanza de que eso suceda.

Esas palabras fueron las que lograron romper el corazón de Bella. Todo ese tiempo había estado segura de que Harry regresaría con ellos. El hecho de que había destruido dos Horrocruxes no se había terminado de registrar en su mente. Lord Voldemort había dicho que podía lidiar con los crímenes de Harry, pero que después de su castigo tendría otra oportunidad. Pero ahora, Bella sabia que Harry nunca podría regresar con Lord Voldemort. Había destruido cuatro Horrocruxes! Cuatro de ellos! Lord Voldemort seguramente no perdonaría al chico por eso.

Aunque ella lo arrastrara a la mansión Ryddle, él se rebelaría contra el Lord Oscuro, y este probablemente terminaría con su vida. Harry se habia ido y nunca podría volver.

Bella se giro con los ojos llenos de tristeza y miro a Harry. Estaba sorprendida de si misma, no sentía rabia ante el hecho de que Harry había destruido tantos Horrocruxes de su Amo. En lugar de eso, se sentía aterrorizada de lo que le podría pasar a Harry. No sobreviviría a eso. Una vez que Lord Voldemort lo atrapara, le daría al chico una muerte horrible.

-Oh, Harry! Por que? Por que lo hiciste? Arruinaste todo. Él iba a perdonarte! Dijo que lo haría, pero ahora… ahora no podrá hacerlo. Por que tuviste que destruir sus Horrocruxes. Como puedes querer destruirlo a él?- dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No quiero destruirlo! Si no puedo soportar verte morir a ti, Bella, como puedes creer que quiero destruirlo a él? Solo quiero tomar venganza. El me quito mi vida, mi futuro. Yo le estoy quitando la suya- respondió Harry.

Bella lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Harry se alejo unos pasos. Ya quería irse de ahí. Era demasiado doloroso para él.

-Vete, Bella! Vete de aquí y no llames la atención hasta que el Ministerio deje de buscarte.

Bella aparto la mirada, ya no se molestaba en ocultar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Voy a volver! Ya destruiste cuatro de los Horrocruxes de mi Amo! No dejare que destruyas otro. Volveré a buscar el quinto Horrocruxe!

Antes de que Bella pudiera ir hacia el edificio, Harry la tomo del brazo.

-No tiene caso que lo hagas. El Horrocruxe ya fue destruido. Cuando pretendía ser Fudge vi a los Aurores destruirlo. Ha desaparecido! El quinto Horrocruxe ha desaparecido, Bella.

Harry casi sintió lastima por la mujer cuando cayo de rodillas llena de horror. Repetía una y otra vez que eso era imposible. El anillo no podía ser destruido de esa manera. Harry no quería dejarla así, pro el sonido de los Aurores acercándose a ellos lo forzó a ponerla de pe y sacudirla para que saliera del shock.

-Vete!- siseó.

Bella le dedicó a Harry otra Mirada antes de aparecerse. El chico se lanzo hacia un lado para ocultarse tras un camión. Miro a los Aurores pasar corriendo y se agacho un poco mas al ver a su padre y a Sirius entre el grupo. Rápidamente pasaron el lugar en donde el muchacho se ocultaba. Harry se giro y se recargo contra el camión. Esa había sido una larga noche.

Harry metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño anillo. Lo sostuvo en su mano un momento sintiendo el poder crecer dentro de él. Le había mentido a Bella. Si no le hubiese dicho eso, Bella nunca se hubiese ido sin el anillo. Tenia miedo por lo que podría pasarle a Bella tras perder el Horrocruxe. Estaba seguro de que Voldemort la castigaría, pero eso seria todo. ella era demasiado importante como para que Voldemort le lanzara algo mas que un Crucio.

Harry levanto el anillo y lo miro. Había sido bastante fácil tomarlo cuando pretendía ser el Ministro. Harry había entrado al Ministerio disfrazado y había logrado drogar al idiota del Ministro, después tomo algo de su cabello y lo puso en la poción Multijugos que Damien había tomado del armario privado de su madre. Después de eso había ido a la habitación en donde los Aurores vigilaban el anillo. Aparentemente habían tratado de destruir el Horrocruxe y no habían podido. Todo estúpido hechizo que trataban había fallado. Harry había luchado contra su urgencia por rodar los ojos al ver los mundanos hechizos que usaban. Había tomado el anillo y después había ayudado a Bella a escapar. El imbécil del Ministro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo habían drogado. Había pensado que se había desmayado después de una copa entera del Whiskey de fuego mas fino que le había enviado un "devoto admirador".

Harry se concentro en el anillo y de nuevo, la rabia dentro de él destruyo el Horrocruxe en cuestión de minutos. Harry sacudió el polvo de su mano. El quinto Horrocruxe había sido destruido! Ahora solo quedaba uno! Miro a su alrededor con cuidado antes de salir de su escondite. Se apareció al final de la calle en donde Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien lo esperaban ansiosos.

-Como te fue? Pudiste llegar hasta ella? Tomaste el anillo?

Harry ignoro casi todas las preguntas y camino por el oscuro callejón. Una vez que estuvieron ocultos en la oscuridad, Harry les conto que todo había salido bien. Les aseguro que el anillo había sido destruido y que Bella estaba a salvo del Misterio. No les conto nada sobre Sirius y la promesa que le había hecho de volver al Valle de Godric. No confiaba en Damien para que se mantuviera al margen con esa información. Probablemente forzaría a Harry a ir con él esa misma noche!

-Entonces, todo salió bien. Que alivio!- dijo Ron en un tono mucho mas relajado.

-Si- dijo Harry pensando ansiosamente en como trataría Voldemort a Bella por perder el Horrocruxe.

Esperemos que todo salga bien- añadió en un susurro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella estaba de pie en una oscura habitación. Sus manos temblaban de miedo. Lord Voldemort estaba dándole la espalda. Acababa de terminar de contarle a su Amo como la habían capturado, torturado para quitarle el anillo y después como Harry la había rescatado. Le conto toda la conversación que había tenido con el chico. Sin embargo, no había podido contarle de los cuatro Horrocruxe. Físicamente no podía pronunciar esas palabras a si Amo. Se quedo ahí, paralizada de miedo. Al fin, Voldemort se giro para mirarla.

Bella deseaba poder apartar la mirada de esos furiosos ojos rojos. Voldemort nunca se había visto tan enojado en su vida. Camino hasta ella. El resto de los Mortífagos contuvieron el aliento al ver al Lord oscuro acercarse a Bella. Todos sabían que Bella rara vez era castigada por Voldemort. Sin embargo, absolutamente todos los Mortífagos presentes sabían que Bella seria castigada ese día. Malfoy estaba cerca del lugar, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna mientras miraba a Lord Voldemort acercarse a su cuñada. Había trabajado junto a ella por años y no podía dejar de sentir el pánico que se acumulaba dentro de él. Esperaba que todo terminara pronto.

-Lo dejaste ir.

Las palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero hicieron eco en la enorme sala. Bella levanto su aterrorizada mirada y la fijo en los ojos rojos.

-A… Amo, no tuve opción. No tenía varita, nada que pudiera usar para forzarlo a venir con migo.

Voldemort continuo mirándola.

-Me fallaste, Bella.

Esas palabras le dieron justo en el pecho. No pudo mantener la Mirada con su señor y miro directo al piso. Nunca le había fallado a su Amo antes. Ni siquiera podía formar apalabras para disculparse.

-Me fallaste mucho mas que cualquier otro. Perdiste dos cosas irremplazables hoy. Mi anillo y mi hijo-las palabas de Voldemort sonaban con tanta decepción que Bella deseo que un agujero se abriera en el suelo y se la tragara.

-Te di mi anillo confiando que lo protegerías con tu vida. En lugar de eso, salvaste tu propio pellejo y ahora te atreves a venir ante mi!

Lucius se estremeció de miedo. Voldemort nunca había estado tan furioso. –esperaba que Bella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier cosa que planearan hacerle.

-Tiene razón, mi Lord. Le he fallado! Debí haber muerto protegiendo su anillo. Por favor, Amo. Castígueme, no puedo vivir sabiendo que lo he defraudado.

Los Mortífagos pensaron que Bella era bastante valiente al pedir por un castigo. Ellos se habrían lanzado a los pes del Lord Oscuro y suplicado su perdón, aunque la mayoría de ellos sabían que nunca lo conseguirían.

-Serás castigada, Bella- dijo tranquilamente Voldemort, pero en lugar de levantar su varita, levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Bella. La mujer estaba completamente sorprendida, pero rápidamente se movió para obtener mas contacto con la mano de su Amo. Estaba agradecida de que el Lord Oscuro hubiese decidido perdonarla. Voldemort quito su mano y miro el sorprendido rostro de su Mortífago.

-Debes saber esto mejor que nadie. Yo nunca perdono!

Bella se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había leído su mente, se quedo paralizada esperando que su tortura comenzara.

-Mi querida Bellatrix. No te lanzare un Cruciatus- dijo Voldemort, nuevamente su voz sonaba gentil, algo que asustaba a Bella mas que el enojo que había escuchado hacia unos segundos.

-En verdad no quería hacer esto, pero me has fallado de manera inimaginable. Lo que sucedió no puede arreglarse, y tu castigo debe ser proporcional.

Bella sintió el terror apoderarse de ella. A que se refería con eso? Que clase de castigo le daría?

Voldemort miro a Bella, casi amorosamente.

-Te voy a extrañar, Bella- dijo suavemente, inclinándose lo suficiente para que solo la mujer pudiera escucharlo.

Voldemort levanto su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Bella. Ella se prepare para recibir el Avada Kedabra. Eso era a lo que se refería Voldemort con que no se podría cambiar. De nuevo, Voldemort leyó su mente y le dijo que no conjuraría la maldición asesina tampoco.

Todos los presentes en la habitación contuvieron el aliento. Las palabras de Voldemort hacían que todos se paralizaran y se preguntaran que sucedería.

Susurro un encantamiento y toda la sala se paralizo. Bella miro con horror como una figura negra salía de la varita de Voldemort. Vestía una larga tela negra completamente desgastada y rota. El rostro estaba oculto por una capucha también negra. Los dedos, que parecían estar en descomposición, se estiraban hacia Bella. Toda la habitación se sentía congelada. No había duda de lo que Voldemort pretendía hacer. Había conjurado un Dementor.

-M…mi Lord! No!- jadeo bella tratando de alejarse de la aterrorizante criatura. Sus piernas parecían estar congeladas, no le permitieron moverse mucho antes de caer al suelo.

Lucius miro con los ojos llenos de horror. No podía ayudarla. Lo sabía. Nadie podía ayudarla. Su mente seguía negando que Voldemort castigara a Bella. La mujer rara vez recibía un Crucio.

-Un Mortífago que falla no es bueno para mi, Bella. Perdiste una parte de mi alma. Tendrás que pagar con tu propia alma- le dijo, Voldemort se aparto del Dementor. Se alejo dejando que la criatura se acercara a Bella.

Toda la habitación miro como Bella se retorcía y gritaba cuando sus peores memorias volvían a ella. Los Mortífagos solo podían mirar mientras los gritos de Bella hacían eco en la habitación. Palabras _como "No, no por favor, ayúdenme, no, por favor, no!"_ llenaban la habitación. Malfoy giro su cabeza para no ver a la pobre mujer sufrir de ese modo.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos miraban incómodos. A pesar de que casi todos pensaban que ver a una persona bajo un Cruciatus era entretenido, esa tortura era realmente enfermiza. Los lloriqueos de Bella se detuvieron abruptamente cuando la criatura se acerco a su rostro. El sonido que lleno la habitación fue el de miles de ventanas rompiéndose. Todos miraron como el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionaba violentamente mientras su alma era arrancada.

Cuando al fin el Dementor se aparto, Bella lucia sin vida en el suelo, pero seguía con los ojos abiertos. El Dementor regreso a la varita de Voldemort y desapareció dentro de ella. Malfoy miró la figura inmóvil de Bella.

-Desháganse de eso!- siseo Voldemort y se fue de la habitación.

Malfoy no se movió, pero miro como algunos de los Mortífagos cercanos caminaban hacia ella y levantaban su cuerpo para sacarlo de la habitación. No había esperado que eso pasara. Bella se había ido. Salió rápidamente de la habitación, no quería quedarse ahí él solo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Muy lejos de ese lugar, Harry se sentó en su cama jadeando debido al terrible dolor en su cicatriz. Tenia una mano aplastando su frente pero no se estaba concentrando en el dolor de su cicatriz. Harry había experimentado su primera visión. Había visto todo lo que había sucedido en la mansión Ryddle esa noche.

-Bella!- susurró, y sin importarle el dolor salió de la cama.

Harry corrió casi a siegas por la calle. Apenas si se había podido poner algo de ropa y tenia su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano. No sabia como, pero su corazón le decía que tenia que ir a Hogsmeade. Corrió hasta un callejón oscuro para poder aparecerse. Era muy temprano en la mañana y había muchísimos Muggles alrededor, la mente de Harry no estaba funcionando propiamente. Acababa de ver como Bella recibía el Beso del Dementor. Tenía que llegar a Hogsmeade!

Harry se apareció en la mitad de la calle principal del pueblo, de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado de terror. Había una gran multitud de pie a mitad del camino, gritando y apuntando a algo en el piso.

Harry ni siquiera pensó en el peligro que corría, se estaba exponiendo abiertamente en medio de un poblado lleno de Magos, Harry se apresuro a abrirse camino entre la multitud. Trato de detener a las personas que lanzaban hechizos al cuerpo inmóvil. Ni siquiera habían notado que era Harry el que estaba de pie entre ellos! No tenía otra opción. Apunto su varita hacia el suelo y gritó:

-MOMENTUM EXPUR!

De inmediato, el suelo comenzó a temblar y las personas a su alrededor gritaron al caer al suelo intentando detenerse los unos a los otros. Harry apunto su varita a la figura cubierta de sangre y puso un par de hechizos protectores a su alrededor. Los magos se dieron cuenta de que era el Príncipe Oscuro el que había lanzado los hechizos y rápidamente giraron su varitas hacia él. Harry no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarlos lejos del.

Harry tomo el cuerpo y se apareció lejos del lugar en donde la multitud ya se ponía de pie e intentaban llegar hasta él. Se apareció en un lugar desierto. Rápidamente conjuro unos cuantos hechizos a su alrededor para no permitir que nadie los atacara. Lentamente se giro hacia la figura que no se había movido para nada en todo ese tiempo.

Con una mano temblorosa, Harry ayudo a la persona a sentarse. Aparto el cabello negro que ahora estaba manchado de sangre, para poder verle el rostro. Harry había esperado que todo eso hubiese sido un sueño. Bella estaba bien y Voldemort no la había castigado tan severamente. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se despedazaron cuando vio los ojos sin vida de Bella mirarlo. No había nada en esos ojos. Miro con la vista nublada a la mujer que lo había criado. Bella siempre había estado con él. Lo había educado, se preocupaba por él, le había enseñado todos los hechizos que sabia y había sido una figura muy importante en su vida.

Harry la miro, buscando algún signo de vida, algo que el indicara que el Dementor había fallado. Una pequeña evidencia de que Bella seguía ahí. Harry la sostuvo por los hombros la forzó para que lo mirara. Pero sus intentos fallaron, la persona frente a él no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedía.

-Bella- susurró Harry.

Nada. No obtuvo reacción. Harry la llamo de nuevo. Su voz se entre cortaba, ya no podía contener sus emociones.

-Bella! Bella, no! Por favor, por favor, esto no puede ser verdad! Bella!- gritó Harry, pero la mujer no reacciono para nada.

Harry abrazo el caparazón sin vida de esa mujer a la que había considerado su madre adoptiva. Lloro mientras seguía repitiendo su nombre. La abrazo fuertemente contra él, no le importo que su ropa quedara cubierta de sangre. Todos los recuerdos que tenia con Bella volvieron a su mente en segundos. La forma en la que lo forzaba a comer toda la comida de su plato. Como se burlaba juguetonamente de él cuando no podía hacer un hechizo en particular. Las noches que había pasado en vela junto a él cuando su cicatriz no dejaba de dolerle. Y la forma en la que lo presumía con los otros Mortífagos como si fuera una madre orgullosa.

-Lo siento, Bella. Los siento… fue mi culpa… lo lamento. Te falle, te falle- las palabras de Harry apenas se escuchaban por encima de sus sollozos. Sintió que era responsable de todo eso. Si hubiese sabido que Voldemort le haría semejante cosa, le habría dado el anillo de vuelta a Bella, tal vez eso hubiese salvado su alma. La culpa de Harry lo carcomía por dentro y lo hacia pensar en las mil y una cosas que podía haber hecho para salvar a Bella

Nunca había llorado de esa manera. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. Pero nunca antes había perdido a alguien como Bella. Harry estaba completamente destrozado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que alguien había desactivado los hechizos de protección. Sintió una mano tocar gentilmente su hombro. Harry se separo de Bella y vio a la persona junto a él. El rostro de Sirius estaba muy cerca del de él. También tenía lagrimas en sus ojos. Su rostro estaba lleno de tristeza al mirar a Bella.

-S… Sirius! Sirius mira… mira lo que paso!- lloró Harry mirando a Bella.

Sirius envolvió a Harry y a Bella en un abrazo. Los apretó fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar él también. Nunca había querido perder a Bella. Era por eso que la había dejado ir con Harry esa noche. Nunca quiso verla sufrir el Beso.

Sirius había sido informado hacia unos minutos por una llamada anónima que Bella había recibido el Beso por parte de uno de los Dementores de Voldemort y que había sido abandonada en Hogsmeade. Se había apresurado a ir hasta ahí. No le tomo mucho encontrar a Harry, todas los magos presentes le habían dicho que Harry había ido a recatar a la Mortífago.

Sirius miro a su prima y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo. Los ojos negros de Bella carecían de vida. Se miraba tan… vacía. _"Bella ya no esta aquí. Es solo un cascaron vacio"_ se record a si mismo.

-Vamos, Harry. Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Sirius soltando a ambos.

Harry se apartó un poco, pero no quería separarse de Bella.

-A donde la llevaras?- pregunto Harry con la voz entrecortada.

-No al Ministerio. La llevare a un lugar en el que este…- Sirius no pudo continuar, no sabia como finalizar eso. Que se suponía que diría? A donde estuviera a salvo? Bella se habia ido. Su alma le había sido arrancada. Ese era solo su cuerpo. No reaccionaba. Podría estar sentada en una celda en Azkaban y nunca se daría cuenta de eso.

-No la llevaras a Azkaban, o si?- pregunto Harry casi leyendo los pensamientos del Animago.

-Sirius negó con la cabeza. No sabia que iba a hacer, pero mientras mas estuviera su ahijado sentado ahí a la intemperie se ponía en mas peligro. Sirius y Harry ayudaron a Bella aponerse de pie, pero parecía que no podía mantenerse sola. Sirius la tomo en sus brazos mientras Harry lo miraba angustiado.

Harry?- pregunto Sirius al ver que el chico se alejaba de ahí. Quería que Harry fuera con él. No creía correcto que Harry estuviera solo en un momento como ese.

Harry se limpio las lágrimas y se alejo un par de pasos de Sirius.

-Iré a casa cuando esto termine. Recuerdo la promesa que te hice anoche. Iré a verlos, aunque sea solo una vez. Lo prometo.

Harry tomo su varita fuertemente mientras se preparaba para aparecerse.

-Cuida de ella- dijo Harry en voz baja. Sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, pero aun así se preocupaba por su cuerpo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza apretando mas el cuerpo de Bella contra él antes de aparecerse.

Los tres desaparecieron del lugar al mismo tiempo, dejando solo el eco de su sufrimiento en el aire.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bella..! Noo..! Mi mentora… mi tutora.. mi modelo a seguir…='( lloro.. lloro de tristeza..! ahora me perdonaran porke el ke sigue tardara un poco mas porke estoy deprimida..=( espero reviews..!


	50. Focus on the Task at Hand

Después de mi problema con el alcohol debido a mi depresión por la muerte de Bella… (3 días de fiesta en unas cabañas perdidas en Palenque, fue necesario para superar la perdida) y después de una operación quirúrgica al cargador de mi lap… y después de unas merecidas vacaciones despues de un estresante sesión de estudio… y despues de una celebración por mi keriisimo cumpleaños…y una celebración porke no mori de coma etílico debido a la celebración... al fin puedo subir cap..! bastante interesante.. lean..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Focus on the Task at Hand – Concentrate en lo que te Espera

Sirius solo pudo pensar en un lugar a donde podía llevar a Bella. No podía llevarla a su casa, ya que era usada como cuartel general de la Orden. Aun cuando Bella ya no estaba con ellos, Sirius estaba seguro de que la mayoría de la Orden insistirían en dar el cuerpo al Ministerio para que l enviaran a Azkaban. Sirius no quería que asara eso. Así que fue al único lugar que supo seria seguro, el Valle de Godric. Sabía que Lily y James lo ayudarían para pensar que hacer.

Sirius se apareció en el patio trasero y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, James salió corriendo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo. Obviamente lo había visto aparecerse desde la ventana y se había asustado al verlo cargar un cuerpo inmóvil.

-Sirius! Que pasó? Oh por Dios! Es… es ella…- James miró el cuerpo de Bella.

Sirius solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de que las rodillas se le doblaran, James rápidamente tomó el cuerpo de la mujer. Sirius se había quedado completamente sin fuerzas. Había tratado de mantenerse firme y fuerte frente a Harry, pero ahora que estaba con su amigo sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier segundo.

James se las arreglo para llevar a Bella y ayudar a Sirius a entrar en la casa. Rápidamente puso a Bella en un sillón lo mas suavemente que pudo. Después corrió para ayudar a Sirius a sentarse en una silla junto al sofá.

-LILY! LILY!- gritó James una vez que Sirius colapsó sobre la silla.

De inmediato, una muy preocupada Lily corrió escaleras abajo.

-James! Que sucede? Por que gritas…?- Lily se paralizó al ver la escena en su sala.

Sirius estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, se veía deshecho. Con una mirada al sofá supo por que. Lily pudo contener el grito de sorpresa al ver a Bella recostada en el sillón, sus grandes ojos negros estaban completamente vacios y fijos en el techo.

-Oh, Merlín! Sirius! Que paso?- Lily no sabia que mas decir. Era demasiado extraño tener un Mortífago en su casa, pero era aun mas verla como estaba en ese momento, mirando fijamente el techo ignorando completamente todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Era obvio que algo le había pasado a Bella.

Con mucha dificultad, Sirius les dijo todo lo que había pasado. Tuvo que detenerse muchas veces para poder controlar sus emociones. Les conto sobre la llamada que había recibido por parte de los habitantes de Hogsmeade informándole que habían visto al Príncipe Oscuro llevándose a Bellatrix de ahí. Sirius rompió en llanto cuando les conto que haba encontrado a Harry llorando por Bella.

A este punto, los tres adultos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos. James y Lily no sentían compasión por Bella. Después de todo, ella era un adulto que sabia lo que estaba haciendo al unirse a Voldemort. Pero si sentían su corazón romperse al darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso afectaba a Sirius y Harry, solo por esa razón, James y Lily estaban dispuestos a ayudar en lo que pudieran.

James y Lily estaban sorprendidos de que Harry hubiese llegado a Bella primero. Como supo en donde encontrarla? Sintieron que su corazón se comprimía cuando Sirius les conto como Harry había llorado y como había hablado con él. James se sintió pésimo al saber que su hijo estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada para reconfortarlo. Se sintió un poco mejor al saber que el chico había dejado que Sirius lo consolara. Eso significaba que Harry sabia que Sirius no era un enemigo, especialmente después del incidente de Blake en Hogwarts.

Sirius se había guardado la escena en el Ministerio, cuando dejo escapar a Bella y Harry. Ni siquiera se lo había contado a James. Sirius sabia que el Ministerio no tenia evidencias de quien había rescatado a Bella y quería que se mantuviera así. Sirius era el único que sabia que había sido el mismo Harry quien la habita rescatado. James nunca le diría nada a nadie, pero Sirius sentía que aun era muy riesgoso decir algo. Harry ya tenia muchísimas cosas en su record penal, no quería que aumentara.

-A donde fue Harry?- pregunto Lily una vez que Sirius termino de contarles lo que había pasado.

-No lo se. Pero me prometió que una vez que terminara, volvería a casa. Me lo prometió- les dijo Sirius a los ansiosos padres.

James y Lily sabían que ese no era el momento de discutir eso, asi que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron intentando calmar a su amigo.

Después de que Sirius s calmara, James le pregunto.

-Que es lo que quieres hacer?

Sirius lo miro con los ojos hinchados.

-No… no lo se. No la puedo llevar a casa conmigo, y no puedo permitir que el Ministerio la mande a Azkaban!- dijo con voz gangosa.

James y Lily no pensaban que eso fuera hacerle alguna diferencia al caparazón sin vida que era Bella, pero decidieron callar por el bien de su amigo.

-Creo... creo que tendré que llamar a Cissy, ella querrá hacerse cargo. Era su hermana- dijo Sirius en voz baja.

James sabia que Sirius odiaba a Narcisa, mas que nada por que se había casado con Lucius Malfoy, quien se rehusaba a permitir que Sirius se acercara a la familia. No era que Sirius quisiera hacerse amigo de un odioso Mortífago, pero aun así, Sirius sabia que era su familia y le hubiera gustado tener algo de contacto con Narcisa y su hijo, Draco Malfoy. Damien solía tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor diciéndole que era mejor que no lo conociera y que no se perdía de mucho.

-Si crees que es lo mejor, pero no crees que ya lo sabe? Quiero decir, su esposo debió decirle- dijo Lily también en voz baja.

-Si Cissy supiera, ella hubiera encontrado- respondió Sirius.

Continuaron discutiendo si debían decirle o no a Dumbledore. Los tres adultos nunca se dieron cuenta de los cuatro preocupados adolescentes de pie detrás de la puerta. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Damien habían estado estudiando, o en otras palabras, buscando información acerca del ultimo Horrocruxe, cuando escucharon a James gritarle a Lily. Habían bajado como poseídos para ver que sucedía. Escucharon todo lo que Sirius había contado. Incluso se habían atrevido a echarle un vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Bella. Los cuatro subieron rápidamente las escaleras y, una vez a salvo en el cuarto de Damien, los cuatro mostraron todo el pánico que habían contenido.

-Oh por Dios! Eso es terrible!- dijo Hermione inmediatamente.

-Lo se, el Beso! Y por ordenes del mismo Voldemort. Quiero decir, ella prácticamente lo adoraba. Que le diera semejante castigo… N puedo ni imaginar su dolor- añadió Ron.

-Que debemos hacer?- pregunto Ginny.

Los otros tres la miraron confundidos.

-Um… nada. No podemos hacer nada por ella. Una vez que el Beso es administrado, no hay posibilidad de deshacerlo- dijo Ron mirando a Ginny como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

Ginny rechino los dientes molesta.

-Me refiero a Harry! Que debemos hacer por él?- pregunto entre dientes. Los otros tres se dieron cuenta de su error y se miraron avergonzados.

-Um… no lo se? Que podemos hacer? Estoy seguro de que no querrá hablar con nosotros justo ahora. Estará demasiado triste. Dijo Damien con voz baja.

Conocía bastante bien a su hermano y sabia que no querría que nadie lo viera estando en ese estado. Pero al mismo tiempo, se le hacia bastante cruel dejarlo completamente solo.

-Deberiamos ir a verlo. Que tal si hace algo… ya saben… alguna estupidez! Podría estar lo suficientemente molesto con Voldemort como para tratar de atacarlo- dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.

-No lo hará! Él sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de vencer a Voldemort sin antes destruir el ultimo Horrocruxe- respondió Ron.

-Harry lo sabe, pero crees que este pensando claramente en este momento? Escuchaste lo que dijo Sirius, Harry estaba completamente deshecho. Creo que debemos ir con él. Necesita a sus amigos ahora- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que seria mejor si lo llamamos primero. Para ver si quiere que vayamos a verlo- dijo Damien sacando su celular.

Todos asintieron pensando que era la mejor opción. Harry no respondió las primeras dos llamadas. La tercera vez que Damien marco el número, Harry respondió al segundo pitido. Su voz sonaba muy gangosa y baja. El estomago de Damien se revolvió al pensar en su hermano llorando.

-Harry! Soy Damien, yo… escuche sobre Bellatrix- dijo Damien rápidamente, no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea, así que Damien continuo- lo siento mucho Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Damien sin saber que mas decir. Harry aun no respondía, pero Damien sabia que escuchaba, ya que lo escuchaba respirar del otro lado de la línea.

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Harry? Quieres que vayamos a verte?- preguntó Damien comenzando a pensar que habría sido mejor hacer lo que Ginny había dicho y solo ir a visitarlo. Era obvio que Harry estaba sufriendo y necesitaba a alguien con él. Pero justo en ese momento Harry finalmente hablo.

-Solo defame solo, Damien. No quiero ver a nadie ahora.

Dicho eso, Harry colgó el teléfono dejando a Damien confundido. En verdad quería ayudar a Harry, pero no podía ir con él si Harry no se lo permitía.

Damien sabia perfectamente que no debía hacer nada contra las ordenes de Harry, así que los cuatro se quedaron ahí y no fueron a visitarlo. Todos acordaron que debían darle su espacio. Los cuatro adolescentes fueron enviados a la Madriguera mas tarde ese día. Ninguno de los adultos sabían que los chicos habían escuchad todo y visto a Bella. Pero los cuatro habían acordado no decir palabra al respecto.

Damien no hablo con Harry por cuatro días. Cada vez que llamaba a Harry, la llamada era rechazada. Bella había sido enviada a otro lugar, el cual ninguno de los chicos sabia y Damien no podía preguntarle a sus padres por que eso significaría admitir que habían visto todo. No creía que a su tío Sirius le gustaría saber que Damien lo había visto llorar de esa manera.

Los cuatro adolecentes decidieron continuar reuniendo información sobre el ultimo Horrocruxe, el diario negro. Se dieron cuenta de que podían pasar el tiempo investigando todo lo que podían. De ese modo, cuando Harry se recuperara, podrían darle buenas noticias. Sin embargo, no habían descubierto nada de dichoso diario. Seguían si saber nada sobre el diario y no sabían en donde comenzar a buscarlo.

Damien estaba en casa de Hermione, y después de una estresante "sesión de estudio", todos decidieron dar un largo paseo para aclarar sus mentes. Era la segunda semana de Mayo y los días se volvían cada vez mas cálidos y brillantes. Los cuatro adolescentes caminaron lentamente por las calles, hablando en voz baja sobre los posibles lugares en donde buscar. En realidad no pensaban hacia donde iban y rápidamente se encontraron bastante lejos de la casa de Hermione.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar ya. Tus padres volverán pronto- dijo Ron mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, el cual se apresuro a quitar poniéndose muy rojo. Hacia eso muy a menudo esos días. Decía algo lindo a Hermione y después trataba de excusarse, o trataba de tomar su mano y luego se ponía nervioso y la soltaba.

"Por Dios, debería de dejarse de juegos y solo decirlo" pensó Ginny al ver que Ron intentaba ocultar su sonrojado rostro a Hermione.

Estaban por cruzar la calle cuando Damien tomo la mano de Ginny y la hizo detenerse junto a él.

-Damy, que…- comenzó a preguntar Ginny, pero entonces miro la dirección que el chico señalaba.

Cerca de ahí, un chico de cabello negro y alborotado entraba en un café. Damien apenas si lo había visto pero estaba seguro de que era Harry. Eso no era lo mas extraño de la escena. Caminando junto a Harry iba cierto chico rubio perteneciente a Slytherin. Ginny y Damien señalaron hacia Harry y Draco y Ron y Hermione lo miraron. De inmediato los cuatro chicos siguieron a los otros dos.

Por que estaba Harry hablando con Draco Malfoy? Que querría el Slytherin ahora? Damien estaba seguro de que, una vez que Harry dejara a Voldemort, significaría que él y Draco ya no serian amigos. Harry y Draco no hablaban mientras caminaban hacia el café. Damien y los otros acordaron silenciosamente que Draco no era de fiar y querían asegurarse de que no fuera una amenaza para Harry.

Harry y Draco desaparecieron dentro del café. Los cuatro adolescentes sabían que no podrían espiar dentro del café, Harry se enojaría con ellos si lo hacían, así que hicieron lo único que podían. Hermione y Ron se quedaron fuera del café mientras que Ginny y Damien se metían bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Damien siempre la llevaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron seguros bajo la capa, esperaron hasta que alguien abriera la puerta para entrar o salir. Se escabulleron dentro cuando dos parejas se iban del lugar, de inmediato miraron a Harry senado junto a Draco. Damien y Ginny maniobraron cuidadosamente entre las personas y finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que los dos mayores hablaban.

Damien y Ginny se agacharon detrás de una mesa desocupada y escucharon apenas la conversación entre los dos muchachos.

-Creo que debí haber sabido que eso pasaría. Ambos estaban hartándose mutuamente. Peleaban constantemente, pero aun asi me sorprendió mucho. Nunca pensé que ella lo dejaría, pero ahí lo tienes. Mamá finalmente se separó de papá.

Damien y Ginny jadearon de sorpresa. Los padres de Draco se separaban! A pesar de que Damien odiaba a Draco, no pudo dejar de sentir lastima por él. No creía justo que ningún niño tuviera que pasar por lo que Draco pasaba en ese momento.

Harry no dijo nada, solo tomo un largo sorbo de su taza. Damien miro a su hermano fijamente. Harry definitivamente había perdido peso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco antes de hablar, su voz sonaba diferente, como si no hubiera hablado en días.

-Te vas a ir al mismo tiempo que tu mamá?- pregunto Harry sin mirar a Draco.

-No, aun tengo un par de cosas que arreglar. Mamá se llevara a la tía Bella con ella. Creo que el tío Marcus vendrá para llevárselas. El tío Marcus siempre le decía a mamá que dejara a papá y fuera a vivir con é a España, pero mamá mantenía la esperanza de que el matrimonio algún día funcionaria. Lo que le paso a la tía Bella… bueno creo que eso colmo la paciencia de mamá. No podía creer que papá no la hubiese ayudado.

La voz de Draco tenia un tono triste. Eso era que ni Damien ni Ginny habían pensado posible. La forma en la que el chico hablaba de sus padres, todos tenían la impresión de que Draco tenia un a familia feliz, sin problemas. Damien y Ginny compartieron una mirada antes de mirar a Harry. Él también se veía incomodo. Se removió en su silla y aparto la mirada antes de hablar con Draco de nuevo.

-Hay… hay alguna posibilidad de que Bella pueda… ya sabes, curarse? No era un Dementor de verdad, así que tal vez se pueda hacer algo?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, amigo. El Dementor tal vez no era real, pero los efectos siguen siendo los mismos. Ella se ha ido- dijo Draco tristemente.

Harry cerro la boca y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Damien podía sentir la tensión entre los dos amigos. A fin, Draco habló.

-No fue tu culpa. Nadie te culpa, Harry. Deja de hacerte esto- Harry aparto la Mirada de Nuevo y parecía tener problemas para hablar.

-Eso no lo sabes- dijo en un susurro.

-Harry! Estas actuando como un idiota! No le hiciste nada. No fuiste tu quien la maldijo- dijo Draco molesto. Damien y Ginny miraron sorprendidos la forma en la que Draco le hablaba a Harry. No creían que Draco tuviera las agallas para hablarle de ese modo.

Harry miro a Draco, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa.

-Es como si lo hubiese hecho- dijo en voz baja.

-Que?- preguntó Draco.

-Yo tenia el anillo. Tenia el anillo y no se lo devolví. Sabia que seria castigada por perderlo, pero nunca pensé que ese seria su castigo. Soy responsable por lo que le paso.

Harry dijo todo eso en voz baja, pero sus palabras resonaron en los oídos de Damien. _"Por Merlín__! Él cree que es responsable. __Dios, por que no ignore sus palabras y fui a verlo. __Necsita ayuda"_ pensó Damien sintiéndose miserable.

Draco miraba a Harry aparentemente sin poder hablar de la impresión. Después de unos minutos, Draco se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Aun así, eso no te responsabiliza. No podías darle el anillo de vuelta. Eso lo se. Nunca pensaste que le darían el Beso, nadie lo pensó- dijo Draco tratando de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor, pero por la expresión en el rostro de este, no le estaba creyendo ni una palabra.

-Como sea, solo pensé que debías saber que nos iremos pronto. Me ire en cuanto termine de arreglar unas cosas en la mansión. Crei que si querías verla de nuevo, ya sabes, una ultima vez, podrías venir mañana.

Harry no dijo nada y simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de darle u sorbo a su bebida.

-No es peligroso que te quedes aquí tu solo? Tal vez deberías irte con tu mamá- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema de Bella.

Draco sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabes como son las cosas con mi padre. Nunca cuida sus palabras conmigo. No creo que haya algo que pueda decir o hacer que me haga daño. Además nunca me golpearía, nunca lo ha hecho y no creo que lo haga.

Damien sintió lastima por Draco. En realidad no tenia idea de que las cosas fueran tan duras para él._ "Tal vez no actuaria como un niño mimado si no lo fueran" _pensó.

-Sabes, desde que lo dejaste me he separado también. Ambos sabemos que yo no le agradaba mucho. No creí que acercarme a él fuera muy inteligente de mi parte. Fue en ese momento que me puse a pensar. Y me di cuenta, solo quería pertenecer al circulo interno su tu estabas también. Creo que me acostumbre a tenerte salvando mi trasero todo e tiempo. Si no hubieses estado ahí, se que me hubiera matado desde el principio. Mi padre lo sabía también. Me ordeno que me mantuviera alejado.

Damien y Ginny compartieron otra mirada. Sabían exactamente quien era ese "él" al que se refería Draco. Hablaba de Voldemort. Damien se sorprendió al saber que Draco no quería ser un Mortífago si Harry no estaba con él. Parecía algo bastante infantil. Si tu mejor amigo no hacia algo entonces tu tampoco lo querías hacer. Pero Damien pensó en lo que Draco había dicho, que a Lord Voldemort en realdad no le agradaba. Parecía que solo toleraba a Draco debido a Harry. Sin Harry ahí, Voldemort podría tratar de lastimar a Draco, ya que no estaba Harry para contenerlo.

-Tengo que irme ahora. Escucha, Harry, piensa en lo que dije. Deberías considerarlo en serio- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

Harry simplemente lo miro mientras se levantaba también.

-Necesito terminar esto. Una vez que lo termine entonces considerare tu oferta- dijo Harry mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes Muggles y los ponía en la mesa. Damien sintió que su corazón se detenia. Que oferta era esa? Por que Draco le ofrecería algo a Harry? Que era lo que querría que hiciera Harry?

Damien nunca tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo, ya que él y Ginny se tuvieron que mover de camino para que Harry y Draco salieran. Ambos miraron como los otros dos sabían del café. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, Damien y Ginny salieron también. Se encontraron con unos muy preocupados Ron y Hermione. Los cuatro regresaron a la casa de Hermione antes de hablar sobre la conversación que habían escuchado.

Después de contar lo que había pasado, los cuatro sentían lastima hacia Draco y estaban muy preocupados por Harry. Que era esa oferta que Draco le había hecho a Harry? Algo no se sentía bien. Damien tenia un mal presentimiento por esa oferta, algo simplemente no estaba bien.

No fue sin hasta el día siguiente que Harry llamo a Damien. Le dejo un mensaje en el teléfono pidiéndole que se encontraran con el en el Travel Inn. Los cuatro fueron rápidamente hacia el hotel de siempre. En cuanto entraron en la habitación sintieron una incomoda tensión en el aire. Esa era la primera vez que se encontraban con Harry después de lo que le había pasado a Bella y los cuatro chicos no estaban seguros de que hablar con Harry. No estaban seguros de si debían mencionarlo o ignorar todo el asunto. Harry les facilito las cosas unos segundos después de su entrada.

-No digan nada sobre lo que sucedió. Tenemos que concentrarnos en el ultimo Horrocruxe- los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza y se sintieron aliviados por no tener que hablar sobre Bella. La verdad era que no podían darle sus condolencias a Harry ya que los cuatro odiaban a Bella. La Mortífago felizmente los habría torturado hasta la muerte si Voldemort se lo hubiera ordenado. Pero por el bien de Harry no debían decir nada acerca de la mujer. Gracias a Merlín, Harry les había dado la opción mas sencilla. No hablar del asunto para nada.

Los cinco adolescentes se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el ultimo Horrocruxe. Sabían que era el diario negro. Pero la locación de este era muy difícil de averiguar.

Harry les explico a todos la historia de ese diario, a quien había pertenecido. Los otros cuatro estaban sorprendidos de que Voldemort había elegido semejante artículo para ser su Horrocruxe.

-Bien, pensemos en esto. Voldemort utilizo algo perteneciente a su abuelo. Este es el único articulo que tenia una conexión con él, aparte del pendiente de Slytherin. El diario es diferente a los otros Horrocruxes. Perteneció a su abuelo. Es parte de su vida personal. No creo que este en un museo o en el Ministerio. Creo que lo protegerá el mismo- leyó Hermione las notas que había hecho mientras hablaban.

-Harry, no crees que el lugar también deba ser algo personal para él. Quiero decir, algún lugar que este relacionado con su persona?- pregunto Ginny.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto Harry confundido, no sabia como eso iba a ser de utilidad.

-Bueno, piénsalo. Cada Horrocruxe fue puesto en un lugar o dado a alguien con quien Voldemort tenia una conexión. La Espada de Gryffindor estaba en Hogwarts, tu dijiste que Voldemort sintió que Hogwarts era su primer hogar. –la copa de Hufflepuff estaba en el Ministerio por que Voldemort quiere apoderarse de el. Ese es su principal objetivo, no? Apoderarse del mundo mágico. La Pluma Dorada estaba en un museo fundado por Salazar Slytherin. Lo leí cuando entramos en el edificio. Decía que Salazar Slytherin quería mostrar todos los artefactos mágicos que poseía en ese momento. El pendiente de Slytherin y el anillo de los Black se los dio a Bella y a ti por que ustedes eran las personas mas cercanas a él.

Ginny termino de hablar y miro a Harry. No quería sacar el tema de Bella pero lo tenia que hacer para probar su teoría sobre los Horrocruxes. Harry no dijo nada y se quedo pensativo.

-Entonces… entonces piensas que es posible que el diario este en escondido de la misma manea. Un lugar en el que Voldemort se sienta apegado o que sienta que es un lugar con mucho poder…- Ginny dejo de hablar cuando Harry giro su cabeza rápidamente para mirarla. Miraba a Ginny con un extraño brillo en sus esmeraldas.

-Que es lo que dijiste?- le pregunto.

Ginny estaba un poco sorprendida. La mirada de Harry era desconcertante.

-Um… dije que Voldemort tal vez puso el diario en un lugar al que se sienta apegado, o uno que sienta que es un lugar con mucho poder- repitió Ginny.

Harry pareció concentrarse en algo. No hablo con ello por unos minutos.

-Um… Harry? Estas bien?- pregunto Ron temiendo que algo malo le pasara. Repentinamente, Harry miro aron y sonrió. _"Bien, eso no ayuda a la imagen de loco" _pensó Ron preocupándose por la salud mental de Harry.

-Creo que se en donde esta el diario. Todo encaja perfectamente-dijo Harry.

-En donde?- preguntaron los otros cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Es como dijo Ginny, el diario estará en u lugar a que Voldemort se sienta que hay mucho poder, un lugar que este conectado a él de alguna forma. Y como este Horrocruxe en particular esta conectado a su pasado, creo que la locación debe de estarlo también- explico Harry. La explicación de Harry aclaro todo para los otros cuatro. Harry siguió hablando.

-Creo que el Horrocruxe estará en un lugar relacionado con su infancia. Estoy seguro de que o estará en ese orfanato en el que creció, ya que él odiaba ese lugar. No puede ser la casa Gaunt, ya que fue derrumbada hace años. Así que solo queda un lugar. La cueva.

Todos miraron a Harry esperando que explicara eso mas a fondo. El chico continuo después de ver las reacciones de los otros.

-Voldemort me dio que la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que tenia poder sobre otros fue cuando los niños del orfanato fueron llevados a un viaje. Encontraron una cueva llena de serpientes. Voldemort no sabia que podía hablar con las serpientes hasta ese día. Había dos chicos que siempre lo molestaban. Voldemort los guió hasta la cueva y después, bueno, les ordeno a las serpientes que los atacara. Les instruyo que no los mordieran, ya que no quería tener que explicar los dos cadáveres, pero les dijo que los asustaran. Sus palabras exactas fueron _"La primera vez que sentí el poder verdadero fue cuando ordene que atacaran a esos dos niños". _El diario debe estar escondido en esa cueva. Estoy completamente seguro.

Todos se sentían emocionados con esas noticias. Si Harry tenia razón y el diario estaba escondido en esa cueva, entonces eso significaría que había tenido éxito. Después de que el diario fuera destruido, Voldemort seria mortal nuevamente. Significaría que el mundo mágico estará un paso mas cerca de deshacerse de Voldemort de una vez por todas!

-Bien, y en donde esta esa cueva-pregunto Damien sintiendo la emoción inundando.

-Tengo una idea de en donde esta. No estoy completamente seguro. Pero la encontrare- dijo Harry.

-No, Harry. La encontraremos- dijo Ron mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si, nosotros vamos contigo- añadió Damien.

Harry los miraba sin creerlo.

-Acaso han perdido al cabeza? No pueden venir conmigo! Tengo que encontrar el lugar y me puede llevar unos cuantos días encontrarlo. No puedo tenerlos a los cuatro detrás de mi todo el tiempo. Necesitamos hacerlo rápido.

-Exacto, Harry, necesitamos hacerlo rápido. Voldemort probablemente esta cuidando el Horrocruxe con todo lo que tiene. No deberías ir solo. Y no te atrasaremos para nada. Estoy segura de que puedes necesitar nuestra ayuda. Cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una- exclamó Hermione. Harry aun no estaba convencido.

-Y que hay de sus padres? Están seguros de que no notaran que no están? Que les dirán?- les pregunto. Ante esto los cuatro adolescentes se miraron entre si.

-Les… les diremos que vamos de campamento- dijo Damien después de unos minutos de pensarlo.

-Oh si, eso servirá. _"Mamá, papá. Se que estamos en mirad de una guera, pero me voy a ir a dormir a campo a vierto por un par de das. Nos vemos luego, si es que sobrevivo"_, usa la cabeza Damy!- le dijo Ginny.

Damien rodo los ojos y después miro a Harry, quien se veía con toda la intención de echarse a reír.

-Creo que debemos decirles que nos estaremos quedando en la casa de los otros. Damien, Ron y Ginny dirán que se quedan en mi casa y yo les diré a mi mamá y papá que me quedare en la madriguera. Les diremos que tenemos un plan de estudios y que yo hice exámenes para que ustedes los tomaran- dijo Hermione después de pensarlo cuidadosamente.

Los otros tres sonriero y asintieron.

-Que tal si sus padres tratan de comunicarse con ustedes, los atraparían fácilmente- dijo Harry de nuevo tratando de hacerles entender que no podían ir con él.

-Mis padres no saben como contactarse con familias mágicas, y los padres de Ron y los tuyos no son tan amigos de los míos, así que dudo mucho que intenten comunicarse. Estaremos bien- dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry trato de pensar en otro problema que le traería llevarlos con él, pero los cuatro adolescentes lo miraba fijamente listos para ofrecer alguna solución a lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-Iremos, Harry. Superalo- dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa al chico. Harry rodo los ojos antes de rendirse y aceptar que fueran con él.

-Solo estén listos, nos vamos mañana- dijo a los cuatro chicos frente a él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De nuevo lo lamento… pero el ke sigue se sube hoy mismo..! selo prometí a alguien..xD dejen reviewwww.:!


	51. The Last Hocrux

Bien..lastima ke el fin de semana este lleno de alcohol.. no me dejo subir capii.. pero aki lo tienen.. al fin el ultimo..! no se preocupen.. recuerden ke este fic tiene 65 capis.. aun falta..xD disfruten..=D y como nunca dejo reviews sin contestar. Los contestare desde el capi 48 ke es donde me kede… kreo ke tarde mas contestando Reviews ke traduciendo..xD

_Reviews Cap 48:_

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **mil disculpas.. pero no recuerdo de ke Fic hablábamos..xD tarde muchísimo para actualizar y para responder y no recuerdo nada..¬¬ pero prometo ya no dejar que pase eso..! responderé todos los Reviews de todas formas..xD

**Alfy-Malfoy: **ohh aunque tu review es corto me alegra mucho0 por qe se ke sigues la historiaa.. muchas gracias..!=D responderé tus demás reviews abajoo..

**Mily Black Queen: **ya ke tenia tiempo cambie un pokito los reviews.. pero no tanto..xD ahora a responder los tuyoss.. vees… yo te espero cuando te traumas con Charmed.. me merezco paciencia Yokzawa-san..! respondiendo… "cuando intentan recuperar a un hijo, pierden al otro"… um.. me recuerda a algo del fic.. no recuerdo bien keee.. pero.. oh ya veremos..=D blandenguee..! me encanto..xD la seguiré usando..juju yo te dije ke te fueras a dormir y tu no kerias.. kerias ke leyera todos los reviews primero.. esa ya no es mi culpa..=D Sirius no pudo hacerle mucho a Blake porke había mas Aurores ahí.. si no si se lo echa..xD aunque si seria mas emocionante ver a James asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente.. ya ya sigamos.. Harry drogado..¿? hahahahha no eso no pasa sino hasta… aaaahh.. mi lenguaa.. tengo ke morderla.. mejor dicho tengo ke aplastar mis dedos para ke no escriban..xD Bellatrix… Bellatrix… ella es la Mortífago mas perfecta del mundo.. sin sentimientos.. sin remordimientos… solo es ella misma.. la amoo..! unos siempre perdona a su madre.. y a su padre también.. por eso kien sabe si lo kiera matar.. Damien como carnada..¿? aaa por la mirada maliciosa de Harry..xD seria gracioso.. Sirius….. Bella… por mas ke los ame a ambos nunca jamás será juntos..! ohh por Merlín no..! como puedes… eewww..! son primos..! ke wakala ke Harry se haga pasar por Fudge.. nuestro sexy Príncipe se rebaja a ese nivel.. pero bueno.. es Bella.. no puedo creer ke kieras ke kiten a Sirius de en medio..! pero bueno.. dos contra uno.. se comprende.. ya ya.. termine el primer review.. el ke sigue..!

_Reviews Cap 49: _

**Princesa Vampirica: **no estamos seguros de si Harry kerra asesinar a Voldemort.. después de todo.. no importa lo que haga tu papá.. siempre terminas queriéndolo.. no es así..¿? pero sigue leyendo para que veas lo que hará nuestro Príncipe…=D

**Allie Danger: **tu sadismo kedo rebosante con el capi de Bella.. yo lo se.. espera que viene mass..! por cierto.. es solo el sufrimiento de Harry o el de los Potter en general lo ke te gusta..¿?xD

**VeroSev: **supongo ke Bella fue la ke peor le fallo.. era su Mortífago de mas confianza y le fallo en las dos cosas mas importantes para él… Harry y su inmortalidad… o al manos es como pienso yo.. poniéndome del lado de Voldy obviamente..xD pero si.. me dio mucha tristeza que mi mentora terminara así…=(

**Dark Dragon Hades: **Harry es de mente fría.. no por nada se crio con serpientes.. sabe ke es lo mejor.. espera a ver lo ke hace…

**GinnyWealsleyCullen Viki: **pides demasiado..xD nuestro keridisimo Príncipe nunca será del lado de la luz.. no puede.. como el titulo del fic lo dice.. siempre quedara ese punto de oscuridad dentro de él que no podrá desaparecer sin importar que…

**MaryZu: **Harry aun tiene sentimientos hacia Voldemort.. no puedes odiar a tu padre.. sin importar ke siempre lo kerras… ademas.. sabe lo ke es mejor para él y matar a Voldemort lo pondría en un aprieto gigante…

**Jovas: **por favor dime que estudiaste..! la depresión no debe afectar tus estudios.. el alcohol si.. la depresión no.. aunque ahora ke lo pienso… al deprimirte se te puede kitar con alcohol.. lo ke te dejaría sin estudiar.. así ke.. bueno esta bien.. hiciste el movimiento mas sano..

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **ohh el ritmo.. el rito… te dije ke no te acostumbraras..xD ya vez ke tarde años con el capi pasado.. no te preocupes.. prometo no dejarlo asi de nuevo..! y perdóname pero no me di cuenta ke revire eras..! intente contarlos pero… me canse en el 18..^.^U

**Alfy-Malfoy: **es uno de los capítulos mas tristes del fic.. y a muchas les encanto.. gente sádica ke le gusta el sufrimiento de los demás..¬¬ ero bueno admito ke estuvo muy lindo.. tristemente lindo…

** : **toda… en dos horas…¿? Por Merlín yo hago apenas medio capitulo en dos horas..! debes bajar tu velocidad o no podre complacer a tu cerebro..xD

**Pau Potter: **Bella era su mamá… aunque nunca lo admitió.. ella lo crio.. ella es la madre.. Lily.. hasta ahortia.. solo es la mama de palabra… pero veamos como sigue esa relación.. actualizare mas seguido lo juro..! por favor no dejes de leer..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **si por eso digo ke los sentimientos son lo peor ke existe en este mundo..!¬¬ tu tienes la mente cochina por eso todo lo ves del pero modo..xD Bellatrix-Harry… Dios.. si pensé ke tu Sirius-Bella era malo.. oh no.. tendré pesadillas..¬¬ tal vez nunca se enfermaba.. pero crees ke no salía herido o algo de sus entrenamientos..¿? ella debió ser la ke lo curaba.. ya la habías leído llorando.. cuando Harry fue capturado la primera vez no le grito a Voldy..¿? como ya dije.. Harry nunca podrá perder ciertos sentimientos hacia su padre.. el lo crio.. no es posible odiarlo de repente.. deprimente… bastante deprimente la muerte de Bella.. ya vez lo ke tuve ke hacer para recuperarme.. me encantan tus teorías.. sigue scribiendolas..!^u^ como puedes decir ke fue culpa de Harry..!¿? ke no vez ke ya esta sufriendo mucho..! ya sabes ke en este fic todo puede pasar.. incluso ke le borren la memoria a Harry.. o ke mate a Damien por accidente y se deje borrar la memoria… algo recuerdo sobre Horrocruxes.. no recuerdo bien.. por cierto ke tu review no es corto..¬¬ para nada.. ya sabes como son de kilométricos..=D fan fiction esta cambiando todo..¬¬ me estresa..! pero bueno siguiente review..=D casi terminoo.!

**Varne Belikov: **wow.. me promocionan en FB.. me siento alagada..xD bienvenida y espero te guste lo ke sigue en el fic..! lamento la tardanza.. juro ke nunca dejo ke eso pasee..! y no lo volveré a hacer..!

**HermioneJeanDeWeasley: **hahahahaha me allegro ke te guste a historia.. y con respecto a todo lo de la ortografía y eso ke me dijiste.. no te preocupes.. no me molesta en absoluto.. no eres la primera ke me dice exactamente lo mismo y se ke no serás la ultima.. la cosa es ke usualmente termino de traducir a la de la mañana y simplemente kiero subir el capi y dormir.. así ke no lo releo.. y si lo hago es solo superficial y no me doy cuenta de los errores ke no marca word… los ¿? Y ¡! Esos si te los debo.. simplemente NO puedo ponerlos completos.. no me gusta.. herede lo obsesivo compulsivo de mi madre.. y si no los pongo como a mi me gusta (ejemplo.. los dos puntos después de cada enunciado ke pongo como respuesta en los reviews..) no me parece correcto y no lo subo.. ahora lo de los reviews.. no los pido como chantaje.. para nada.. pero imaginate ke yo me pase 6 horas traduciendo un capitulo y no me manden review..¿? como se ke a la gente le gusta..¿? como se ke no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo..¿? como se si vale la pena continuarlo..¿? Al menos con los reviews se ke hay gente ke lo sigue, ke le gusta y ke kiere leer mas… se ke hay muchos esperando que termine y eso me alienta a seguirlo.. algunas veces el vodka se atraviesa en mi camino y no puedo complacer a los lectores tan rápido como quisiera.. pero es por eso ke pido reviews..=D ahora.. con eso resuelto.. te pido ke leas e intentes ignorar la ortografía ke te molesta..=D

**Damielle Angel: **te perdiste igual ke yoo..! oh bueno te comprendo.. espera a leer lo ke sigue..!

**Princes-Slash: **primer fic de Harry Potter..¿? en serio..¿? vaya.. eso es nuevo..xD pero me allegro ke te gustaraa..! ya no tardare tanto en subir capi lo prometo.. disfrutaa..=D

_Reviews Cap 50:_

**Mily Black Queen: **ya me regañaste lo suficiente Yokozawa-san..¬¬ tenme paciencia..! y claro ke estudio..! me cambiaron de estación de trabajo y tengo ke aprenderme muchísimas cosas..!¬¬ Sirius no tiene a nadie mas en la vida mas ke a James y Lily.. no tenia otro lugar a donde ir..y luego yo soy la ke no tiene sentimientos.. Cissy es un amor.. se supone ke era "amiga" de Lily Evans, sabes..¿? no recuerdo donde lo lei pero ke JK Rowling lo dijo..! y a ese punto cualquier niño es mas eficiente ke los Aurores..¬¬ Harry no hace estupideces.. tendrá sangre Potter pero fue criado por serpientes.. el es de mente friaa.. no kreo ke fuera buena idea ir a verlo..a como estaba supongo ke les lanzaría una maldición por desobedecerlo..xD no te gusta Ron-Hermione..¿? pero si son la pareja dispareja.. tan lindos..! ya olvida lo de Damien y Ginny.. te traumas con algo ke nunca jamás en la vida..! además en este capi… ohh ya leeras..juju Regulus..¿? acaso se ha mencionado a Regulus en el fic… dime si si porke la verdad no me acuerdo..xD el matrimonio Malfoy era un matrimonio basado en el dinero.. asi es como debe ser… y me gustaría ke algún psicooco intente tratar a Harry.. uff. Con todo lo ke ha pasado ese niño se vuelve loco primero el doctor..xD yo abia ke tu mente volveria esa reunioncita toda una historia Drarry..xD bueno aki esta otro capi.. vez ke si cumpli.. tempranito tempranito..=D uuuyy ya veras lo ke pasa.. ya veras ya veras.. no puedo esperar a subir el capi ke sigue..!=D

P.D. Se llama Madriguera..¬¬

P.D. 2 Harco..¿? se escucha feo.. Drarry es mejor..=D

**Jovas: **no, no, no.. no hagas huelga.. juro ke no vuelve a pasar.. se junto todo… la muerte de Bella.. la depresión.. mi cumpleaños.. mi cambio de trabajo.. la llegada de nuevos a la torre.. no dejaban de hacer fiestas..! pero ya se acabo.. lo juro ke sii..! cuando se terminan tus vacaciones..¿? intentare subir la mayor cantidad de capis ara ke aproveches..=D pero no hagas huelga por favor..!

**MorganaAndMerlin: **traductor de google nunca jamás te lo traducirá.. es demasiado inservible..xD no te preocupes.. juro ke no volverá a pasar..! aki tienes otro capi..=D

**Dark Dragon Hades: **aki tienes otro capi.. disfruta..=D

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **gracias por la felicitación..=D pero prometo ya no celebrar nada mas..! me dedicare a traducir..!=D aceptare tu falta de inspiración para review porke tuviste paciencia al esperarme..=D ahora disfruta..!

**Chany: **cortos..¿? CORTOS..¿? a mi me vendría bien un capi corto de vez en cuando.. tardo horas traduciendo..! pero buen.. supongo ke se te pasa muy rápido todo.. ya ten paciencia.. juro subir el próximo prontoo..!=D

**Master Dog: **maldito alcohol… dulce tormento.. nunca jamás lo podre dejar.. pero ahora prometo concentrarme ya en la traducción..! actualizare mas seguido..!=D y Harry se esta ablandando porke pasa demasiado tiempo con Gryffindors, no lo puedes culpar.. no tomare el fin de semana.. es mi reto de… de… del mes supongo..xD ya kasi se acaba asi ke puedo cumplirlo..=D lee y disfruta..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Last Hocrux – El Ultimo Horrocruxe

Los cinco adolecentes salieron a su ultima misión a primera hora en la mañana. Mientras mas rápido terminaran con eso mejor. Damien, Ron y Ginny no tuvieron mucho problema en convencer a sus padres. Al parecer la Orden tena algunos problemas y los padres se alegraron mucho cuando sus hijos les dijeron que se irían unos días. Estaban seguros de que los Granger podrían cuidarlos. Los padres de Hermione fueron mas difíciles de convencer, por que Hermione estaría en el mundo mágico. Habían estado leyendo el Profeta que era entregado a su casa, se estaban volviéndose mas consientes de la seguridad de su hija, ya que ella era parte de ese mundo.

Hermione al final los había convencido par que la dejaran ir con los "Potter" asegurándoles que el señor Potter era un Auror y que su casa era de lo mas segura. También les prometió que se llevaría el celular y les hablaría todos los días.

Y así, con todo listo, los cinco se dirigieron a la estación de tren. Tenían que tomar un tren Muggle hasta un pueblo cercano, ahí donde estaba el orfanato en donde Voldemort había crecido. Harry sabia que la cueva estaba cerca de ahí. Todo su equipaje había sido encogido y estaba dentro de sus bolsillos. Ninguno hablo durante el viaje en tren. Se podían haber aparecido en el poblado, pero solo Harry sabia en donde estaba. Y debido a eso, Harry intento convencer a los chicos de que lo dejaran ir solo.

-Este viaje solo se complicara mas con todos nosotros. Sera mucho mas fácil si voy solo- les había dicho Harry cuando se preparaban para irse.

-Ya te lo dijimos, Harry. Iremos contigo. Si no nos llevas nosotros iremos por nuestra cuenta. Y ya recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que fuimos por separado por un Horrocruxe- dijo Ginny mirando hacia Ron.

Ginny se refería por supuesto al alboroto que había provocado Ron con la Pluma Dorada. Debido a su estupidez casi los habían matado.

Harry miro el rostro sonrojado de Ron y lucho contra la risa que quería escapársele. Se giro para mirar a Ginny, quien estaba sonriéndole a su hermano. Pensó en bromear con ellos diciéndoles que les haría olvidar todo con un hechizo para que no recordaran nada de los Horrocruxes y que los dejaría ahí, pero sabia que no le creerían. En lugar de eso, Harry se encogió de hombros y los dirigió hacia el tren. Tal vez llevarlos con {el le seria útil. Por primera vez en su vida, a Harry no le importo estar en compañía de los chicos. Se dio cuenta al abordar el tren de que había estado en contacto regular con ellos por tanto tiempo que casi llegaba a sentirse _cómodo _con ellos. Con uno de ellos en particular, casi se alegraba de que se hubiesen encaprichado en estar junto a él. Miro a la chica pelirroja cuando se sentó junto a Hermione. Harry finalmente dejo salir esa sonrisa que había estado reprimiendo, solo un segundo antes de volver a ocultarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La orden era un caos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían descubierto acerca de los cinco Horrocruxes destruidos. Claro que el primer Horrocruxe que se había destruido era conocimiento general, la Orden entera había visto la memoria de Snape cuando Harry había escapado de Voldemort. Pero la desaparición de los otros Horrocruxes era un misterio. El Ministro se había negado a creer que esos poderosos e impecables objetos que habían sido robados eran en verdad los Horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Como siempre, el Ministro estaba mas preocupado por su reputación que el problema en si. Si el Mundo Mágico se enteraba de que Voldemort había hecho Horrocruxes y que dichos Horrocruxes eran objetos de semejante importancia mágica, el mundo definitivamente se caería a pedazos. Sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore sabía que esos objetos eran Horrocruxes y también sabia quien los estaba destruyendo. Le había informado a la Orden todo lo que había descubierto.

Dumbledore y otros pocos miembros confíales de la Orden habían tratado incansablemente el anillo de los Black que le habían quitado a Bella. Sin importar que hechizo, encantamiento o maldición usaran, no habían podido ni siquiera hacer un rasguño en la superficie del anillo. Dumbledore sabia que Harry había sido el que había ayudado a Bella a escapar. También sabia que Harry debía tener el anillo. Dumbledore siempre había creído que ese chico era el Elegido, solo él podría destruir a Voldemort, y eso lo probaba. Dumbledore y varios Aurores no habían podido hacerle nada al Horrocruxe, mientras que Harry había podido desintegrar por completo el Horrocruxe se Slytherin solo por querer hacerlo.

Dumbledore se preguntaba por que los ojos de Harry cambiaban del verde esmeralda al negro mas oscuro. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era algo que poseía Harry desde que era mas chico. Recordaba la memoria de Harry ayudando a esos dos niños, cuando apenas tenia siete años. Justo antes de ayudarlos, Dumbledore recordaba haber visto los ojos de Harry volverse oscuros. La razón detrás de eso era algo que tendría que averiguar después. El problema era que el Ministro había aceptado al fin que esos objetos eran Horrocruxes, pero se negaba a creer que Harry los estuviese destruyendo. Insistía en que Harry no había dejado a Voldemort y que recolectaba los Horrocruxes para mantenerlos a la salvo en casi de que el Ministerio los obtuviera.

Nadie podía convencer al Ministro de que se equivocaba. A excepción del pendiente de Slytherin, nadie había visto a Harry destruir los demás Horrocruxes. No tenían pruebas de que Harry estuviera ayudándolos a deshacerse de Voldemort.

La reunión que Dumbledore había convocado era para convencer a los otros miembros de la Orden. La mayoría ya estaban de su lado. Le tenían mucha confianza a él, pero como Harry ya los había traicionado antes, la confianza comenzaba a flaquear. La mayoría de ellos habían confiado en que Dumbledore mantendría a Harry en Hogwarts y lo llevaría al lado de la Luz. Con el escape de Harry y el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts, muchos de los miembros de la Orden encontraban difícil creer que ese mismo muchacho ahora estaba en contra de la maldad de la que había sido parte.

Los únicos miembros que discutían abiertamente con Dumbledore eran Moody y otros pocos. James había decidido ya no entrar mas en las reuniones. Prefería que le dieran un resumen al final. Eso era mas que nada por evitar la urgencia por asesinar a Moody en todo momento. Cada que el hombre abría su boca decía algo en contra de Harry.

James se sentó en el salón enseguida de donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, pensando en como seria dejar todos esos problemas atrás. El sabia que Harry les había prometido volver a casa, Sirius se lo había dicho. James deseaba que su hijo regresara pronto. No lo había visto por tanto tiempo. La ultima vez que había escuchado la voz de su hijo había sido en una llamada telefónica justo después de que había dejado a Voldemort. Esa conversación aun le llenaba los ojos de lagrimas. Harry lo había llamado "Papá". James había pensado que nunca escucharía a Harry llamarle así. La puerta se abrió y Lily entro, se miraba completamente furiosa.

-Lily? Que sucede?- le preguntó James al ver a su esposa entrar de esa manera y sentarse junto a él.

-Ese… ese… Auror! Te juro que voy a matarlo!- grito Lily antes de dejarse caer en su silla.

-Quien? Moody! Que dijo el estupido bastardo ahora?- pregunto James sintiendo como su rostro se ponía rojo de furia.

-Él… él… oh, ni siquiera puedo repetirlo! Te lo juro James, ese hombre morirá gracias a mi varita!- dijo Lily nuevamente. James se dio cuenta de que de la varita de la pelirroja comenzaba a salir humo.

-Lils, que hiciste?- pregunto James al ver que Lily aun tenia su varita fuertemente apretada en la mano. Lily miro a su marido y meneó la cabeza.

-Se lo merecía! No pensara en entregar a Harry al Ministerio si no tiene huesos en sus brazos!

James se pudo haber reído si la situación no fuera tan tensa.

-Tu… hiciste que los huesos de sus brazos desaparecieran? Oh, Lily. Eso es brillante!- dijo James sonriéndole a su esposa. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando Lily lo miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-No es solo él, verdad? Todos quieren destruir a Harry. A cuantos podremos detener? No, James esto no es tan simple. Moody era un buen amigo y ahora ustedes dos ni siquiera se pueden sentar en la misma habitación, no puedo creer que de verdad le lance un hechizo! No creo que pueda arreglarse esta situación. Que vamos a hacer? Por que no pueden dejar en paz a mi hijo? Él ya esta sufriendo muchísimo por todo lo que esta pasando! Por que no pueden ayudarnos a buscarlo y mantenerlo a salvo? Por que no creen en Dumbledore? Ellos solían creer en su palabras! Nunca le faltarían al respeto del modo que Moody lo hizo!

James rodeo con sus brazos a su histérica esposa para calmarla. No podía decirle nada para hacerla sentir mejor. Simplemente por que no sabía como responder a sus preguntas. En lugar de eso la abrazo fuertemente y la dejo llorar.

-Solo… solo quiero que regrese a c…casa! Quiero a m… mi bebe de vuelta!- susurro Lily enterrando su rostro en el pecho de James.

James le susurro palabras reconfortantes. Le dijo que Harry regresaría a casa. James se aseguraría de eso. Pero en el fondo, James sabia que esa no era la solución al problema. El mantenerlo seguro por el reto de su vida, eso seria el reto. Aun así, James rezaba por que Harry. Cerro los ojos y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien apresuro el paso y trato de no quedarse atrás. Estaban rodeados de pequeñas colinas y a donde sea que mirara veía enormes arboles alrededor. Corrió unos pasos para alcanzar a Ginny. Harry iba al frente del grupo, guiándolos, parecía poder caminar por entre los arboles mucho mas fácil que los demás. Apenas si habían estado caminando por unas dos horas y Damien ya se comenzaba a sentir cansado.

Harry los lideraba e iba unos cuantos metros delante del resto. Hermione y Ron caminaban juntos, pero no hablaban. Estaban muy ocupados concentrándose en no tropezar y no perder a Harry de vista. Ginny y Damien se esforzaban mucho.

Continuaron caminando por ese denso bosque, cada vez mas y mas profundo hasta que todo signo de la pequeña villa quedo atrás. Harry no tenia una dirección concreta de la cueva, después de todo nunca había estado ahí, pero estaba dejando su buen sentido de orientación guiarlo. Sabia que la cueva estaba muy bien escondida y que iba a estar cerrada mágicamente. Todo lo que Harry tenia que hacer era acercarse lo suficiente para detectarla. También estaba consiente de los cansados jóvenes detrás de él, trataban desesperadamente de mantenerse a su ritmo, pero Harry no podía detenerse a esperarlos.

Después de unas horas mas, Harry tuvo que detenerse para que los demás descasaran un poco. Contuvo la risa al ver lo rojos qu estaban los rostros de los demás. Ron se veía peor. Todos se sentaron y Damien saco cinco botellas de agua de su mochila. Todos se sentaron a la sombra de los arboles y bebieron su agua fría. El clima era bastante cálido, era mitad de Junio ahora. Harry solo tomo un pequeño trago de su agua, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando alrededor. No tenia idea de cuanto mas tendrían que caminar. Parecía que la cueva estaba mas escondida de lo que esperaba.

-Oye, Harry, he querido preguntarte algo- Harry se giro hacia Ron- um… bueno, recuerdas cuando fuiste al Club de Duelo? Conjuraste un escudo asombroso! Me estaba preguntando… es… es muy difícil de hacer?- pregunto Ron algo titubeante.

Harry miro a Ro por un momento antes de responder. Parecía que Ron había querido preguntarle sobre sus habilidades en duelos desde hacia rato, pero la situación nunca se había dado. Harry pensó por un momento antes de responderle casualmente.

-No, no es difícil. Cualquiera pude hacerlo, s pueden controlar su magia a ese nivel- los ojos de Ron brillaron y Harry supo cual seria la siguiente pregunta que le haría.

-Harry, puedes enseñarme como hacerlo?- Harry lo pensó por un momento.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento. Se supone que debemos buscar la cueva.

-Lo se, es solo que, bueno, si nos llegaran a atacar, por lo menos podremos defendernos un poco mejor- dijo Ron emocionado.

Harry lo pensó por un momento. El escudo no era difícil de conjurar, en verdad, y Ron tenia un bien punto al decir que necesitaban protegerse.

Harry decidió que les enseñaría como conjurar el escudo mas tarde esa noche. Sabia que no iban a poder encontrar la cueva ese día. Les llevaría otro día o dos para encontrarla, así que se quedarían ahí por la noche, Harry les diría como hacerlo entonces.

Prometiéndoles eso, los cuatro adolescentes parecieron retomar las energías y siguieron a Harry por el bosque sin quejarse para nada.

Ron había empacado una tienda mágica. No la usaban mucho, asi que nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaba. Hermione y Ginny habían empacado mucha comida, pero Harry había insistido en no comer mucho, ya que no tenían idea de cuanto les tomaría encontrar esa cueva.

Después de una pequeña cena, pusieron la tienda. Hermione y Ginny pusieron una tienda para ellas, no era mágica, era de los padres de Hermione. Pero como eran solo ellas dos compartiendo la tienda, no era tan malo. La tienda de los chicos era mas grande, con baño y todo. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron, en silencio y disfrutando de la cálida noche, sintiendo como todos sus dolores comenzaban a desaparecer. Todos, menos Harry, se habían dado cuenta de lo cansado que seria ese viaje.

Harry conjuro otro hechizo a su alrededor, sin varita, para que les alertara de cualquier tipo de peligro. Cuando Harry se sentó junto a Damien, se dio cuenta de la mirada emocionada del chico.

-Que?- pregunto Harry dándose cuenta de los emocionados rostros a su alrededor.

-Dijiste que nos enseñarías a conjurar el escudo esta noche- dijo Damien rápidamente.

"_Oh, demonios, me había olvidado de eso"_ pensó Harry.

-Si, claro- dijo Harry en voz alta y se puso de pie. Todos los demás lo imitaron, estaban muy emocionados de aprender algo de Harry.

Harry se giro hacia Ron, ya que él había sido el que le había preguntado del escudo.

-Bien, lo primero que deben hacer es reunir toda la energía que puedan de su núcleo.

Harry se detuvo al ver la expresión de Ron, era de total confusión.

-Que?- preguntó Harry un poco molesto.

-Um… m núcleo?- preguntó Ron como si nunca hubiese escuchado esa palabra en su vida.

Harry apretó los dientes molesto. No tenia mucha paciencia, en especial cuando estaba cansado.

-Si, ya sabes, tu núcleo mágico. El que contiene toda tu magia- Ron se giro hacia Hermione y después respondió.

-Se lo que es un núcleo mágico. Es solo que no entiendo a que te refieres con reunir energía de el.

Harry se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiro. Damien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mencionar lo mucho que se parecía a su papá.

-Bien! Comencemos desde el principio entonces. Saben en donde esta su núcleo mágico?- preguntó Harry pensando que de ninguna manera un mago de dieciséis años ignorara en donde estaba su núcleo.

Ron, sin embargo, se seguía mirando confundido. Miro titubeantemente a Hermione, pero la chica solo le devolvió la mirada. Obviamente sabia en donde estaba el núcleo y estaba decepcionada por que Ron no lo supiera. Ron torpemente levanto su mano y la puso sobre su corazón.

-Aquí?- pregunto inseguro.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry no tenía precio. Parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle nada al pelirrojo. En lugar de eso, camino hasta Ron y, esforzándose por no herir al estúpido chico, tomo la mano de Ron desde su pecho y la puso en su frente.

Damien y Ginny se ahogaron con sus risitas silenciosas y Hermione se mordió los labios ante la expresión en el rostro de Ron. El sonrojo de Ron era tan vivido como su cabello. Lentamente bajo su mano y miro torpemente a Harry.

Harry se movió un par de pasos hacia atrás y lo miro.

-Tendrán que aprender a reunir magia desde su núcleo. Eso es lo primero que deben aprender. Rodos tienen un núcleo diferente, igual al que usan sus varitas. Es por eso que algunas varitas funcionan mejor que otras. No pueden utilizar mi varita de mismo modo que usan las suyas. Si un Muggle levanta una varita no servirá de nada, ya que ellos no tienen núcleo mágico. Los Muggles tienen diferente tipo de magia. Lo llaman "mente sobre la materia". Fuerzan su mente a pensar de cierto modo- Harry se detuvo para dejar que los otros entendieran sus palabras. La suma atención que recivia por parte de los cuatro chicos lo hacia sentir incomodo. Nunca había tenido que enseñar nada.

-Entonces, para poder conjurar un escudo de cuerpo completo, tendrán que aprender a manipular su núcleo. Deben de dejar que su magia sea su instinto principal. La fuerza del escudo depende en la fuerza de tu núcleo. No puedes hacer tu núcleo mas fuerte. Es el mismo desde que naces.

Ron se veía algo decepcionado con las noticias.

-Y si mi escudo no es fuerte, no podrá detener maldiciones?- pregunto Ron sintiendo que era una perdida de tiempo aprender eso, ya que él no se consideraba un mago poderoso.

-No podrás bloquear todas las maldiciones, pero si puedes levantar un escudo de cuerpo completo puedes salvarte de heridas graves. Si todos ustedes lo conjuran al mismo tiempo se fusionaran y lo harán impenetrable- explico Harry.

Ante eso, los cuatro chicos sonrieron entre ellos.

-Bien, entonces, como reunimos energía?- pregunto Damien sacando su varita.

-Guarda eso. No pueden utilizar sus varitas aun. Les intentare enseñar sin usar sus varitas. Si aprenden la teoría podrán practicar una vez que regresen a casa, o si lo llegaran a necesitar aquí- dijo Harry en voz baja.

Harry les explico lo mejor que pudo, tratando de recordar como le habían enseñado a él. Su corazón salto n su pecho al recordar quien se lo había enseñado. Lord Voldemort había pasado varias horas enseñándole. Harry se estremeció ante el recuerdo y se concentro en los cuatro chicos frente a él. Practicaron por dos horas, y durante ese tiempo no habían logrado nada de lo que Harry les había explicado. Cansados y un poco decepcionados, los cuatro decidieron dormir. Harry les aseguro que con un poco mas de practica lo harían bien. Esperaba que no necesitaran ese tipo de defensa en el bosque. No quería pensar en lo mal que podrían resultar las cosas.

No fue sino hasta el tercer día que los chicos al fin dieron con la cueva. Ron había estado practicando su escudo de cuerpo completo en cualquier momento que pudiera y apenas la noche anterior había podido conjurar una pequeña luz amarilla a su alrededor. Había practicado todo sin varita, así que, para él, todo lo que lograra sin varita era asombroso. Harry le había dicho a un sonriente Ron que, cuando conjurara el hechizo con su varita, se vería como una burbuja color amarillo.

Eso había inspirado al resto para seguir concentrándose en conjurar el escudo también. Solo Ron y Hermione consiguieron hacer algo. Hermione había logrado conjurar algo de energía rosa a su alrededor. Damien y Ginny eran los únicos que no podían realizar el hechizo.

-No lo necesito de todas formas, tengo toda la protección que necesito- dijo Damien señalando el Lahoo Jisteen en su pecho.

Harry no dijo nada, pero le dedico una mirada a su hermano. Era mirad de la tarde cuando al fin habían salido del frondoso bosque y habían llegado a la entrada de una cueva. Parecía como si la luz del sol, de algún modo, se negara a llegar a ese lugar. Estaba envuelto en sombras y el aire alrededor de la cueva parecía mucho mas frio.

-Oh por… Merlín! Es aquí?- pregunto Ron mirando la cueva. No era precisamente un lugar al que querría entrar.

Harry miro a su alrededor y miro el miedo apoderarse de los rostros de los otros cuatros. Él mismo sentía escalofríos al mirar la cueva. Todos caminaron hacia la entrada, lo mas juntos que podían. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, se dieron cuenta de que estaba completamente bloqueada por rocas. No había modo de entrar. Harry saco su varita y les indico a los demás que lo hicieran también. Harry había asumido que la cueva y sus alrededores estarían muy bien protegidos por tanta magia que nadie se daría cuenta si usaban su propia magia en ese lugar.

Los cinco adolescentes apuntaron sus varitas a la entrada de la cueva y gritaron "Wingardium Levosa". Pero las rocas en la entrada seguían en su lugar. Todos trataron otros hechizos, incluido "Reducto" y "Bombarda".

Todos se quedaron mirando a la entrada bloqueada. Se habían acercado tanto y ahora no podían entrar. Tres días completamente desperdiciados.

-Vamos, deberíamos irnos. Es inútil- Ron tomo a Hermione y Ginny y las alejo de la cueva, Damien los siguió unos pasos detrás, caminaban arrastrando los pies.

Harry se quedo en donde estaba, mirando la entrada. No se daría por vencido ahora. Era el ultimo Horrocruxe. No se daría la vuelta y lo abandonaría. Había un modo de entrar. Tenía que haberlo. De pronto, una idea le vino a la mente y se acerco unos pasos mas a la cueva.

Lentamente levanto una mano hacia la entrada y comenzó a sisear instrucciones.

-_Ábrete. Te lo ordeno_- siseo Harry en Parsel.

Los cuatro adolescentes se congelaron en donde estaban y giraron rápidamente para mirar a Harry hablar el antiguo lenguaje de las serpientes. Ninguno de ellos sabia que Harry hablaba Parsel. Ron y Hermione se miraban bastante incómodos. Era bastante escalofriante ver a alguien sisear de ese modo. Damien, como siempre, estaba asombrado de las habilidades mágicas de su hermano. Ginny estaba completamente perdida en Harry. Se quedo paralizada cuando los siseos llenaron el aire a su alrededor.

-Demonios, incluso eso suena sexy- susurró Ginny.

Hermione le dedico una mirada severa y le dio un codazo en las costillas. Ginny la miro con ojos entrecerrados y se sobo el costado. No podía evitar sentirse atraída por todo lo que hacia Harry.

Harry repitió las instrucciones en Parsel tres veces mas. El sonido de pesadas rocas moviéndose lleno el bosque y el piso comenzó a temblar. Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron en donde estaban mirando como las rocas se apartaban y creaban una cueva.

Harry avanzo unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada y después se giro para mirar detrás de él. Les indico a los demás que lo siguieran rápido. De inmediato los otros cuatro salieron del trance en el que estaban y corrieron a su lado. En cuento entraron en la cueva escucharon las pesadas rocas volver al lugar en donde estaban y cerrar el camino.

Ron trato de no entrar en pánico y camino junto a Hermione, ambos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia enfrente. Ninguno hablo mientras caminaban mas profundo en la cueva. Sorprendentemente no hubo necesidad de conjurar un "lumos", ya que la cueva se lleno de luz brillante.

-Ron- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Si?- respondió Ron, preguntándose que lo haría hacer.

-No importa lo que suceda, **no toques nada**!- dijo Harry sin mirarlo. Ron estaba sorprendido al recibir esas instrucciones.

-Bien, pero por…- las palabras de Ron murieron n su garganta cuando Harry se aparto del camino. La razón por la que la cueva brillaba se volvió clara y la mandíbula de Ron cayo hasta el suelo. Al final de las escaleras había una montaña de joyas amontonadas. Eran las responsables de la tenue luz dentro de la cueva. Hermione, Ginny y Damien tenían una expresión similar a la de Ron.

Todos se quedaron ahí, mirando como estúpidos el tesoro frente a ellos. Brillantes joyas de todos colores y muchos artefactos de oro y plata iluminaban el suelo de la cueva. Tan solo una de esas piedras seria suficiente para que Ron y toda su familia vivieran cómodamente por el resto de sus vidas.

Siguieron a Harry lentamente por os escalones sin dejar de mirar las joyas.

-Um… por que Ron no puede tocar nada?- pregunto Damien tratando de apartar sus ojos de la montaña de oro a solo centímetros de él.

-Por que todo lo que ven esta maldito. Esta aquí solo para atrapar a cualquier intruso- explicó Harry sin detenerse.

Ron sintió su corazón volver a su lugar original. No tenia sentido tomar nada si estaba maldito. Siguieron a Harry lentamente ignorando el brillante tesoro.

Se apartaron de las joyas y llegaron a un pequeño pasillo. Harry se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos tratando de decidir hacia donde ir. El pasillo se hizo tan angosto que los cinco tuvieron que ir en una sola línea para poder pasar.

-Harry, como sabes a donde ir?- susurró Ginny mientras luchaba por seguirles el paso.

-No lo se- respondió Harry.

Ginny podía jurar que Harry le había sonreído. Sacudió la cabeza y continuo caminando por el suelo irregular. Después de un buen rato, el pasillo se expandió hasta que los cinco pudieron caminar juntos.

-Al fin! Eso fue demasiado incomodo- exclamo Ron cuando giro en una esquina y se reunió con el resto.

Nadie dijo nada y Ron miro frente a ellos para ver que sucedía. Deseo no haberlo hecho.

Frente a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser un océano de lava. El liquido rojo y ardiente parecía estar formando una ola gigante. Rápidamente alcanzó el techo de la cueva.

-Harry!- gritó Hermione tomándolo de la mano.

-Nadie se mueva! Quédense en donde están!- les grito Harry sobre el furioso ruido del fuego.

Ron ya había tratado de retroceder y se encontró con que el área detrás de ellos estaba completamente cerrada. No tenían forma de volver.

-Estamos atrapados!- gritó entrando en pánico al saber la horrible muerte que sufrirían.

-Ron! No te muevas, todos quédense en donde están, solo empeoraran las cosas!- trató de explicarles Harry.

-Como puede empeorar?- gritó Damien retrocediendo hasta pegarse a la pared.

-Si miedo lo hará real. Si no muestran miedo y se quedan en donde están no los dañara!- gritó Harry.

Ron lo dudaba completamente. Podia sentir el calor de la lava acercándose. Miro con terror la ola de lava que se movía rápidamente hacia ellos. En unos cuatro segundos la ola de lava los cubriría a todos.

-Confíen en mi! Quédense en donde están! No se muevan. No tengan miedo, no es real!- les grito Harry nuevamente.

Ninguno le creía en realidad, era difícil de creer que una enorme ola de fuego que se les acercaba rápidamente no estuviera ahí en verdad, pero los cuatro obedecieron a Harry. Cofiaban en él, estaban arriesgando sus vidas ayudándolo.

Hermione abrazo a Ron buscando apoyo cuando sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Ron la abrazo y la apretó fuertemente. Damien estaba demasiado asustado para moverse, se quedo de pie aplastado contra la pared. Ginny, por instinto, se estiro y tomo la mano de Harry. Sintió como el alivio la incidía al sentir que Harry apretaba su mano asegurándole que estaría bien.

-Confía en mi- le susurró.

Ginny solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. El calor comenzaba a hacerlos sentir mareados. El sudor comenzaba a bajar pos sus rostros. Au así, ninguno se movió. Se quedaron ahí de pie. Harry abrazó a Ginny y sintió como la pelirroja escondía su rostro en su pecho. La ola se acercaba cada vez mas, lanzando fuego a todo alrededor. El calor comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Justo antes de que la ola chocara contra ellos, se convirtió en una gran cantidad de humo rojo. Murió antes de poder tocar a alguien. El calor se había ido y todos podían sentir el frio viento sobre ellos. Ron y Hermione no sabían si ponerse a reír o a llorar. Damien había colapsado en el suelo, aliviado.

Ginny, sin embargo, seguía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry, el chico tuvo que apartarla. La pelirroja abrió sus grandes ojos café y miro a Harry antes de mirar a su alrededor. No había rastro del fuego, o lava, o ningún tipo de amenaza. Miro de vuelta a Harry con ojos brillantes y sintió que podría besarlo en ese momento, si tan solo pudiera reunir el coraje necesario. Harry se aparto de ella pero siguio sonriéndole.

-Se lo dije, chicos, no era real- rió mientras ayudaba a Damien a ponerse de pie.

-Pero, podíamos sentir el calor y todos esos sonidos tan ruidosos- dijo Ron inmediatamente tratando de hacer que sus piernas funcionaran.

-Todo esta en tu mente. Tu miedo lo volvería real. Si tratas de correr solo te alcanzara mas rápido. Si te quedas en donde estas no te lastimara, ya que no le tienes miedo. Es uno de los hechizos favoritos de Voldemort, invocar el miedo y usarlo en contra de los demás- explico Harry.

-Nadie dijo que no le tuvimos miedo. Solo hicimos lo que tu nos dijiste, confiamos en ti- dijo Ron, aun temblando de terror.

Harry no respondió, pero se sonrojo un poco. Continuo caminando. Habia una pequeña abertura que llevaba a una habitación circular. Era una habitación enorme, pero solo había un pequeño objeto en el suelo.

Damien jadeo al ver el pequeño libro negro en el suelo, lucia abandonado. Harry les indico que se quedaran en la entrada de la habitación. Camino hasta el diario y se hinco enseguida de el. Paso una mano sobre el diario ara ver que hechizos tenia. Se sorprendió al ver que no había ningún tipo de hechizo sobre el diario. Se inclinó y lo levanto. Lo levanto fácilmente y Harry sonrió un pinchazo de dolor en su cicatriz. Se quedo quieto con el diario en la mano. El hecho de que no hubiera hechizos protegiendo el diario lo hacia sentir incomodo. Había muchísimos hechizos a lo largo del trayecto, por que no puso ninguno ahí.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió, Harry regreso lentamente con los demás. Todos miraron el diario negro completamente sorprendidos. Lo habían logrado, habían obtenido el ultimo Horrocruxe. Ahora Harry lo destruiría y eso significaría el final de la inmortalidad de Voldemort.

Harry metió el diario en su bolsillo y todos comenzaron el trayecto de regreso a la entrada de la cueva. Regresar fue muchísimo mas sencillo. No había nada que los detuviera ahora. Ginny camino junto a Harry, mirando como su expresión se ensombrecía mas y mas conforme se acercaban a la entrada. Las rocas ya se movian para dejarles una salida.

-Que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nada. Es solo… esperaba algo mas ahí evitando que lo tomara. Después de todos los hechizos que había, me parece… raro- dijo Harry después de pensarlo por un momento.

-Probablemente es por que él nunca espero que alguien pudiese pasar los otros hechizos- dijo Ginny.

"_Tal vez"_ pensó Harry. Aun no estaba muy convencido.

Sus sospechas se vieron terriblemente confirmadas al salir de la cueva y darse cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados por un pequeño ejercito de Mortífagos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh por Merlin..! Oh por Merlin..! ke es eso.. ke va a pasaaarr..! juro no tardar un mes de nuevo..xD esperen el ke sigue prontoo..!=D


	52. What's the Worst Thet Can Happen?

Por Merlín..! Ke rápida sooyy..!=D y nada mas y nada menos ke dos capítulos..! actualice de _Becoming the Dark Prince_ por si no se dieron cuenta..=D un capi lleno de acción..! a ver como se salvan de esta los cuatro fantásticos y nuestro Príncipe..! lean y dejen reviews.:!

**Rachel-Potter: **no tarde demasiado.. y si tarde fue porke les deje una sorpresa extra..=D visita Becoming the Dark Prince..=D y lamento informarte ke Voldy no esta por aka.. el ke va a recibir tremendo regaño es el otro Pottercillo..xD disfruta..=D

**Viky: **este fic es Harry/Ginny.. pero como podrás ver, la autora no les da mucho enfoke a ellos.. pero ya veras como evoluciona la cosa..=D trankila.. Voldy puede ser muy malo pero no deja de ser Papi Voldy y Harry siempre sentirá algo por su papi.. o no..¿?

**Princes-Slash: **Harry debe salvarlos.. kiera o no son sus amigos..!=D

**Vickyy Riddle: **las protecciones de la cueva se me hicieron un poco… no se.. le falto algo..xD pero espera ke habrá mas de este par mas adelante..=D

**Jovas: **no hagas huelga..! este capi tiene mucha acción y se ke te gustara..!=D aki tienes otro capi rápido..! además de un capi extra en Becoming the Dark Prince.. anda.. ya puedes amarme de nuevo esclavo..!=D yo ya no tengo vacaciones.. y el alcohol.. lo he disminuido.. lo juro..!=D tu lee y deja review..!

**Allie Danger: **me encanta ke Harry se enoje y comience a acabar con Mortífagos..! se ke amaras el capi..xD espero tu review pronto..!

**Dark Dragon Hades: **pronto pronto..! no keria sufrir a manos de los lectores.. ahí tienes.. disfruta..=D

**Nox: **ya ya.. no pienses cosas feas ke el traductor cumplió y actualizo rápido..! y te alegrara saber ke a partir de ahora ya hay mas momentos Harry/Ginny… es lo mismo ke yo digo.. Voldy puso pruebas demasiado fáciles ene sa cueva.. era como si kisiese ke Harry entrara…! El carácter de Lily es la onda.. pero aki se vio un poco *KABOOM* "Oh lo lamento!".. algo bipolar..xD aki tienes otro capi..! lee..=D

**VeroSev: **este capi es pura acción..! espero te guste..! ya veras como sigue toda la situación.. las cosas no se ponen nada fáciles para nuestro Príncipe.. tu lee y deja review..=D

**Bellessie: **nuevo capi ya..=D ahora si tiene todos los Horrocruxes.. ke krees ke pase después..¿? ke krees ke krees..¿? todo se pone mas emocionante..! espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What's the Worst That Can Happen? – Que es lo Peor Que Puede Pasar?

Había cerca de cuarenta, tal vez cincuenta Mortífagos rodeándolos. Harry sintió como si el aire a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Lucho por respirar al sentir el pánico invadirlo. Seria casi imposible luchar contra todos esos hombres él solo, pero añadiendo que los cuatro adolescentes estaban con él, no sabia como iba a hacerle para sobrevivir y ayudar a los otros a sobrevivir también.

Sintió a los cuatro chicos acercársele rápidamente, todos tenían sus varitas listas, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no sabían nada sobre luchar contra Mortífagos. Los hombres frente a ellos llevaban mascaras, pero uno se adelanto un par de pasos. El cabello largo y platinado lo delató rápidamente. Harry sintió su corazón saltar cuando Lucius Malfoy se acercaba a ellos.

-Parece que se te acabo la suerte, Harry- le dijo.

Harry tomo su varita mas fuertemente y miro a los hombres a su alrededor. Trataba desesperadamente de pensar en una forma de escapar con los cuatro adolescentes.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es solo que soy mejor que ustedes- se burlo Harry. Sabia que un Mortífago enojado era igual a un Mortífago estúpido. Todo lo que necesitaba era un comentario burlesco y todos perderían la compostura.

Malfoy les indico a los otros que cerraran el circulo al rededor de los chicos. Los Mortífagos se acercaban lentamente, sus varitas los apuntaban a los cinco y mientras mas cerca estuvieran, mas difícil seria para los chicos escapar.

"_No podremos hacer nada"_ pensó Harry preparándose para luchar. Espero que los cuatro adolescentes pudieran mantenerse a su ritmo, ya que no les quedaba otra opción.

En cuanto uno de los mortífagos estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry le lanzo un hechizo de acido, el Mortífago de inmediato tiró su varita y se tomo el rostro con las manos aullando de dolor. Harry levantó su escudo, puso toda su fuerza en el, tenia que soportar la lluvia de hechizos que se le venia encima, a él y a los otros. Debido a que estaban tan juntos, el escudo los protegió a los 5. Los cincuenta hombres golpeaban el escudo una y otra vez intentando romperlo. Harry sintió que el escudo se estremecía a su alrededor. Nunca lo había utilizado para bloquear tantos hechizos. Harry sabia que el escudo no iba a resistir mas tiempo. Les gritó instrucciones a los demás.

-El escudo va a romperse! Una vez que pase, comiencen a lanzar hechizos. No me importa cuales! Apunten a sus cabezas si pueden! Quédense juntos y reúnan su energía! Necesitamos los escudos ahora mas que nunca!- finalizo Harry, la burbuja azul comenzó a quebrarse.

En cuanto el escudo de Harry se rompió, los cuatro adolescentes siguieron sus instrucciones y se pusieron en acción. Ron y Hermione ya habían conjurado sus escudos, mientras que Damien y Ginny lanzaban sus mejores Stupefy. Las burbujas amarilla y rosa se combinaron protegiéndolos a los cuatro. Harry ya se había movido para comenzar a luchar.

Todos se movían a una velocidad increíble para buscar refugio en el bosque. Harry no perdió tiempo y estaba usando los hechizos mas oscuros que podía contra los Mortífagos. Tiro a tres Mortífagos con la maldición asesina en un instante. Harry nunca usaba las Imperdonables a menos que Voldemort se lo hubiera instruido, la única vez que había usado una Imperdonable sin el permiso de Voldemort había sido cuando había usado la maldición Cruciatus contra Sirius, el día del ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry odiaba usar las Imperdonables. Al contrario de los Mortífagos, Harry no encontraba el placer en conjurar una tortura a alguien, o asesinarla. Lo hacía simplemente por que se lo ordenaban. Él hacía cualquier maldición que Voldemort le instruía. Sin embargo, ese día Harry lanzaba hechizos vigorosamente, no para quitar la vida, si no para protegerla. No sentía nada al conjurar las maldiciones, solo el deseo supremo de sacar a sus amigos con vida de ahí. Harry se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que los había llamado amigos. Él siempre protegería a Damien, de eso no había duda, pero los otros usualmente simplemente estaban en el camino. Pero ahora, Harry quería salvarlos a todos, simplemente por el hecho de que no soportaría que algo malo les pasara.

Harry se lanzo al suelo cuando otro hechizo fue zumbando hacia él. A Harry le lanzaban solo "Stupefy" o algún otro hechizo aturdidor. Al parecer solo usaban la maldición asesina con los cuatro adolescentes, los cuales milagrosamente las habían evadido todas. Los escudos de Ron y Hermione no habían podido con la multitud de hechizos. Se había roto rápidamente, como el de Harry. Así que no tuvieron otra opción que lanzarse al suelo y salir del camino de las maldiciones. Harry se giro lanzando otra maldición asesina a un Mortífago bastante alto y vio algo que hizo que su corazón saltara hasta su garganta. Damien se había puesto frente a los otros tres cuando cuatro Mortífagos les lanzaban Crucios. Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Damien se había puesto en la trayectoria de las maldiciones. Justo rente a los ojos de Harry, los cuatro hechizos volaron hasta el pecho de Damien pero nunca le dieron. Simplemente se disolvieron a unos centímetros de distancia. De inmediato, los cuatro Mortífagos fueron derrumbados por Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Harry se dio cuenta de que el Layhoo Jisteen era el responsable de salvar a Damien, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que esa piedra tan única lo salvara de la maldición asesina. Estaba seguro que no podría con la maldición mas oscura de todas.

Harry hizo una cuenta rápida de los cuerpos que yacían alrededor. Había matado aproximadamente a quince Mortífagos. Sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Los cuatro adolescentes habían logrado derrumbar a diez Mortífagos entre todos ellos. Harry sabia que solo estaban aturdidos, ya que ninguno de los Gryffindor serian capaces de realizar la maldición asesina.

Harry corrió detrás de los cuatro chicos para adentrarse en el oscuro bosque, corriendo y apuntando hechizos hacia los Mortífagos al mismo tiempo. Los cuatro hicieron lo que Harry les había indicado y apuntaban hacia las cabezas. Harry corría por el denso bosque lo mas rápido que podía.

Justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a los otros chicos, sintió un hechizo zumba a su lado y después una gran explosión frente a él, el fuego rodeo a Harry de repente, separándolo del resto. Los cuatro adolescentes detuvieron sus carreras y quisieron regresar para ayudarlo, sus varitas listas para extinguir el fuego.

-NO! Solo váyanse!- gritó Harry.

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraban aterrorizados a Harry, no lo querían dejar. Dieron pasos torpes alrededor tratando de buscar algún modo de ayudarlo. Harry les grito que se fueran y miró a Ron y Hermione tirando de Damien y Ginny para alejarlos de las flamas.

Harry se giro y vio que estaba atrapado. Había al menos veinticinco Mortífagos de pie frente a él mientras que el fuego lo rodeaba por detrás. Harry se quedo ahí, listo para enfrentar lo que sea que le lanzaran. Los hombres también se detuvieron, ninguno se movió para acercarse mas. Harry miró con el corazón latiendo salvajemente, como el Mortífago rubio caminaba para acercarse un poco a él. Levanto su mano y quito su mascara. Harry ya sabia que era Lucius Malfoy. Sus ojos grises lo miraban con enojo, su varita apuntaba directo al pecho de Harry.

-Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así- casi susurro.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que había otra emoción en los ojos de Lucius, oculta muy dentro de sus ojos. Era arrepentimiento. Sabía que Malfoy había sido afectado cuando él se había ido del lado de Voldemort. Había recibido un castigo por ser indirectamente responsable de que Harry encontrara a Wormtail. También había fallado al intentar capturarlo. Harry entendió la furia de Lucius ahora. Lo que no estaba preparado a aceptar era que Lucius en verdad sentía compasión hacia él. En lo que a Harry le concernía, todo lo que salía de la boca de Lucius o la de Voldemort era mentira. Eran simples trucos que usaban para traicionarlo y usarlo como arma para la guerra. Harry tomo su varita mas fuertemente y sintió la rabia inundarlo.

-No hay a donde ir. Si te resistes solo lo harás mas difícil para ti- continuo Malfoy tomando un paso mas hacia Harry.

Harry retrocedió un paso y sintió la furia comenzar a hervir dentro de él.

-No me hagas lastimarte, Harry- dijo Lucius en una voz baja que desconcertó a Harry.

-No puedes lastimarme mas de lo que ya lo has hecho- susurro Harry, escuchaba el sonido de su propia sangre en sus oídos.

Malfoy pareció sorprenderse por lo que había dicho. Se miro incomodo antes de volver a dejar su rostro serio.

-Como tu quieras- dijo antes de darles indicaciones a los otros hombres.

Todos y cada uno de ellos le lanzaron una maldición. Harry levantó su escudo para protegerse de ellos. Pero la fuerza de veinticinco maldiciones era demasiada e hicieron que se tambaleara hacia atrás y callera al suelo. Su escucho desapareció por completo dos hechizos lo alcanzaron, uno en la mano y el otro en el pecho.

Harry jadeo pero se puso de pie nuevamente. Lanzo otro hechizo acido hacia los Mortífagos pero fallo. Se tambaleo cuando su nuevo escudo fue golpeado por otra lluvia de maldiciones. De nuevo, Harry perdió el control y su escudo se rompió dejando pasar otra maldición que lo golpeo. Sintió el terrible dolor cuando la maldición rompe huesos le dio, obviamente iba dirigida al brazo con el que sostenía la varita, pero le había dado en las costillas. Con una mano sobre sus costillas rotas, Harry trato de levantar su escudo al escuchar que le lanzaban "Stupefy". Tuvo que lanzarse fuera de la trayectoria de los hechizos cuando el escudo no se levanto a tiempo. Se puso de pie pero no sirvió de nada. Estaba completamente exhausto y no podía mantener su escudo arriba mucho tiempo. Lo estaban cansando, sabían que era el único modo en que podrían capturarlo. Ya estaba exhausto y pronto lo golpearían con un aturdidor.

Se quedo mirando a los hombres que seguían con sus varitas en alto. Unos cuantos apuntaban hacia su rostro y los otros hacia su corazón. Harry Tania su escudo puesto, pero los Mortífagos no le lanzaron anda. Malfoy podía ver que Harry estaba perdiendo la pelea. No sería capaz de mantener su escudo por mucho tiempo.

-Ya tuviste suficiente?- pregunto mientras apuntaba su varita a Harry.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, Harry busco entre su ropa y saco el diario negro, la furia y rabia lo estaban carcomiendo. Si lo iban a captura y enviar de vuelta a Voldemort, se aseguraría de completar su venganza primero. No iba a fallar cuando solo le quedaba un Horrocruxe.

Harry giro sus ojos llenos de furia hacia Lucius, se dio cuenta del miedo que invadía los ojos grises del adulto al ver el diario.

-Jódete- le siseo Harry antes de volver a mirar el diario negro.

Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue recordar a Bella y sus ojos vacios cuando Sirius se la llevaba, la rabia se apoderó de él. El diario ardió en llamas y en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en cenizas.

Parecía como su fuera Lucius quien acababa de perder un pedazo de su alma y no Voldemort. Sus ojos grises se abrieron a mas no poder por la sorpresa y el miedo. Dejo escapar un rugido de furia antes de lanzarle una maldición a Harry.

Harry mando toda su energía para endurecer su escudo. Lo protegió, pero la tremenda fuerza de las maldiciones lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Apenas si pudo mantener el equilibrio para evitar caer en las llamas detrás de él.

Justo cuando Harry pensó que su escudo iba a romperse, ya que no tenia mucha mas energía para seguir, un sonido lleno el aire y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Unos cuantos Mortífagos tuvieron que lanzarse fuera del camino cuando algo enorme cayó desde los arboles frente a ellos. Por un momento todos se olvidaron de Harry. Se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que había sucedido. Un enorme árbol había caído en su dirección. Se estrelló en el suelo creando un puente entre el fuego. Harry podía distinguir a Ginny y Hermione del otro lado del árbol, sus varitas dirigidas a los Mortífagos.

Harry no perdió tiempo. Lanzó otro hechizo acido detrás de él para que nadie lo siguiera a través del puente del árbol. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia e otro lado. No se detuvo ni un segundo. Los cuatro adolescentes lo siguieron y todos corrieron lejos de los Mortífagos. Podían sentir los hechizos zumbando a su alrededor, pero siguieron corriendo.

Harry sabia que se estaban adentrando a bosque. Mientras mas adentro fueran, mejor oportunidad tendrían de esconderse. Harry no quería dirigir a esos hombres al pueblo Muggle.

Los cinco chicos se detuvieron detrás de un enorme árbol y se escondieron. Escucharon atentamente por algún sonido que les indicara si los estaban siguiendo. Todos luchaban por recuperar el aliento. Harry miró su mano, en el lugar donde le había pegado el hechizo, tenía una herida profunda. Los demás lo miraban preocupados. Probablemente lucia tan mal como se sentía. El dolor de sus costillas rotas lo estaba haciendo sentir que se desmallaba, y su pecho y mano le dolían terriblemente.

-Estas bien?- susurró Damien.

Harry asintió y le gesticuló que no hiciera ruido.

Harry gimió mentalmente cuando escucho la voz de Malfoy gritando instrucciones a los demás. Miró a Ginny cuando un escalofrío la recorría.

-Harry! Sabemos que estas aquí, pusimos hechizos anti-aparición antes de llegar. No puedes escapar! Hazlo mas fácil para todos y ven con nosotros!- las palabras de Malfoy resonaron por el bosque y Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

-Si vienes por voluntad propia, prometemos darle a tus _seguidores_ una oportunidad de escapar. Ríndete ahora!- gritó Lucius.

Harry miro a Ron y Hermione mirarlo y desesperadamente sacudir la cabeza señalándole que no escuchara a Malfoy. Harry n planeaba escucharlo de todas formas, pero les dedico una pequeña sonrisa. _"Mis seguidores, eso es nuevo" _pensó.

Harry se asomo por un lao del árbol y vio a Lucius con su mascara de Nuevo. Aun había veinticinco de ellos, buscando por todos lados. Harry trato de hacer que su exhausta mente trabajara. Con el hechizo anti-aparición no podrían escapar. Harry estaba seguro de que podría con los hombres, si tan solo pudiera separarlos en grupos pequeños, todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ustedes quédense aquí. Yo iré a terminar con todo esto- dijo Harry, pero Damien lo detuvo.

-Iré contigo- dijo determinadamente.

Harry no sabía por que se molestaba en discutir con Damien.

-Qué?- preguntó Harry hacienda una mueca de frustración, sabia que Damien iba a salir con la excusa mas estúpida del mundo.

-Tu escudo no podrá con todos ellos. Eso ya lo viste. El Layhoo Jisteen me protege a mi y a los que están alrededor. Puedo ser tu escudo- respondió Damien de inmediato.

Harry lo miró. _"Sip, definitivamente la cosa mas estúpida que he escuchado" _pensó.

-Damy, Si crees que voy a usar a mi hermano menor como escudo humano, entonces estas mas mal de la cabeza de lo que pensaba!- siseo Harry.

-No tienes otro opción, ninguna de sus maldiciones funciona en mi. Puedo ayudarte- insistió Damien tomando su varita fuertemente.

-Eso no lo sabes! La maldición asesina probablemente pase cualquier protección que el Layhoo Jisteen tenga! Deja de hacer planes estúpidos y quédate aquí, fuera de vista fuera el camino- dijo Harry preparándose para salir del escondite.

-Harry, no dejaremos que hagas esto solo. Vinimos aquí preparados para ayudarte a pelear. Todos iremos contigo- dijo Ron tomando su varita fuertemente.

-Estamos de tu lado, Harry. Aun si es la ultima cosa que hagamos!- añadió Hermione, resistiendo las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Harry los miró a los cuatro, sintiendo que su corazón contraerse dolorosamente por la lealtad que le tenían.

-Todo lo que tienen que hacer es levantar sus escudos y mantenerlos. De acuerdo?

Los cuatro chicos asintieron. Ron y Hermione se miraron y se tomaron de la mano. Ginny y Damien se pusieron a su lado, concentrándose en reunir energía para convocar su escudo. Harry estaba en medio de los cuatro, junto a Ginny y Hermione.

-Ahora- dijo Harry y los cinco salieron de su escondite.

Harry comenzó a lanzar maldiciones hacia los Mortífagos y sintió la energía mágica a su alrededor cuando los cuatro escudos de cuerpo completo se levantaron. Las burbujas brillantes color amarillo y la rosa de Ron y Hermione, junto con la purpura de Ginny y la anaranjada de Damien. La burbuja que se creo era de muchos colores y era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el ataque de los Mortífagos.

Como Harry no tenia que conjurar su escudo, estaba libre para conjurar todos los hechizos que pudiera hacia los Mortífagos. Comenzó a dispararles, apuntando a los que estaban mas cerca.

Harry podía asegurar que no se atreverían a usar la maldición asesina, podrían darle a Harry. Voldemort seguramente querría matar a Harry él mismo, después de que destruyera todos sus Horrocruxes. Los Mortífagos trataron de romper el fuerte escudo, pero este no cedía.

-Lo estamos haciendo! Oh, Dios, de verdad estamos bloqueando las maldiciones!- gritó Ginny emocionada.

Los cuatro adolescentes estaban de lo mas emocionados al haber conjurado algo tan poderoso. Harry también estaba feliz, pero sabia que el escudo no duraría mucho tiempo mas. Les estaba quitando demasiada energía.

-Prepárense, no va a durar mucho- gritó Harry justo cuando la burbuja multicolor comenzaba a quebrarse.

Harry se las arreglo para tumbar a otro Mortífago, dejando ahora solo quince hombres. –pero esos hombres ahora estaban rabiando. Los cinco se lanzaron al piso cuando un rayo verde voló hacia ellos. Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no les importaba si lo asesinaban o no. El ejercito de quince Mortífagos liderado por Lucius Malfoy había sido superada por un grupo de adolescentes inexperto, excepto por Harry, claro.

Lanzaron mas maldiciones asesinas ya que sabían que el escudo de cuerpo completo no los protegería contra un Avada Kedabra. Los adolescentes dejaron el escudo y concentraron sus varitas en luchar contra los Mortífagos, evitando las maldiciones asesinas que les lanzaban. Harry trato de apuntar sus propias maldiciones asesinas para dale a todos los Mortífagos que pudiera.

De pronto, otro sonido los distrajo. Se escucharon gritos por encima del inconfundible sonido de apariciones. Oh no! Habían traido refuersos! Harry entro en pánico rápidamente, no podrían con otros cincuenta Mortífagos.

Pero no eran Mortífagos los que aparecían por entre los arboles. Era difícil ver a través del denso humo negro que venia de los arboles quemados. Harry estaba distraído con un Mortífago, así que no se dio cuenta de los hombres que corrían hacia ellos.

Damien estaba ocupado luchando fieramente con un Mortífago y había logrado derribarlo con un hechizo aturdidor cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

-Damy!

Damien se giro, apuntando su varita a la persona que estaba detrás de él. Damien sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban y su corazón se detuvo un instante al ver quien era.

-Papá!

James se quedo mirando al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Su hijo menor, su hijo de trece años que se suponía estaba con Muggles, sano y salvo, estaba en mitad de una violenta batalla contra Mortífagos. Miró al chico en sus ropas Muggle, todas rotas y sucias, lo miraba con sorpresa y miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

Antes de que James pudiera decir otra cosa, miro un Mortífago apuntar para lanzarle la maldición asesina a Damien. James le lanzo un Accio a Damien para atraerlo hacia él y quitarlo del camino. Después lanzo un hechizo de vuelta al Mortífago, tomó a Damien y lo ocultó detrás de un gran árbol.

-Quédate aquí!- gritó James. Damien ni siquiera pensó en desobedecerle.

Miro como su padre corría y se unía a la batalla. Un horrible grito hizo que saltara en su lugar y se girara ara mirar a Ron caer al suelo.

-Oh, Dios! No!- gritó Damien cuando vio que Ron caía gritando de dolor.

De inmediato, cuatro Aurores lo rodearon, protegiéndolo de los Mortífagos que le habían mandado esa maldición rompe huesos. Ron se tomaba la pierna con fuerza y aullaba de dolor. Rápidamente, los Aurores llevaron a Ron, junto con Hermione y Ginny, al lado de Damien. Los cuatro se quedaron muy juntos. Ron tomaba pequeños respiros y contenía los gritos de dolor.

-Ron! Estas bien? Oh, Dios!- exclamo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo.

-Estoy b… bien- dijo Ron entre dientes antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar un tembloroso suspiro.

Harry miró a Ron caer y estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo cuando se dio cuenta de los Aurores. Sintiendo que su estomago se caía hasta sus pies, esquivo varios hechizos dirigidos a él por parte de los Aurores u trato de buscar algún tipo de refugio. Fue entonces que vio a su padre, luchando contra tres Mortífagos. Harry miro a su alrededor buscando a Damien y los otros. Sintió pánico al pensar en lo que les pasaría. El lugar estaba lleno de Aurores, quienes habían visto a los cuatro con Harry. No los encontraba por ningún lado.

Apartando toda la horrorífica situación, Harry se concentro en evitar las maldiciones que le lanzaban los Mortífagos y los Aurores. Después de salvarse de las maldiciones de los Aurores, Harry les lanzo hechizos cortantes a los Mortífagos.

Damien miro a su padre correr hacia él. Se puso aun mas molesto al ver los otros tres junto a él. Sin decir palabra, se quito un objeto ovalado del cinturón y lo puso rudamente en la mano de Damien. El chico miró el objeto plateado que tenia _"James Potter" _escrito en el. Miró a su padre con confusión, estaba por hablar cuando James lo interrumpió.

-Solo sosténganse fuerte!- les dijo y les indico a los otros tres que se agarraran también. Unos segundos después, los cuatro adolescentes fueron tirados por el Traslador que los llevaría desde el bosque hasta el Ministerio de Magia.

Harry miro que los Aurores estaban capturando a los Mortífagos que quedaban. Sabía que tenia que salir de ahí. Ya no podía pelear mas. Sus costillas se sentían como si estuvieran al rojo vivo y luchaba por sostener su varita, ya que el corte en su mano era bastante feo.

Miró a Malfoy indicarles a los Mortífagos que quedaban, ahora nada mas eran seis o siete, que tenían que salir de ahí. Podrían aparecerse ahora. Varios pops se dejaron escuchar cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a desaparecer. Harry no quería quedarse ahí. Después de saltar fuera del camino de una maldición lanzada por uno de los Aurores, se preparo para desaparecer de ahí también. Pudo mirar a su padre a los ojos un segundo antes de desaparecer.

James miró a Harry a los ojos un segundo antes de verlo desvanecerse. James miró como su hijo se aparecía fuera del lugar, no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ver si Harry estaba bien.

Los Mortífagos también había desaparecido antes de que los pudieran arrestar, dejando solo a los muertos detrás. Los Aurores limpiaron la escena, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie vivo entre el montón de cuerpos. James no se había quedado mucho. Había abandonado la escena e ido de vuelta al Ministerio, rezando con todas sus fuerzas por que los adolecentes pudiesen explicar que estaban haciendo con Harry.

James no quería ni contemplar lo que les pasaría a Damien y a los demás. Ya tenia que proteger a uno de sus hijos del Ministerio. Se apareció fuera del Ministerio, ya que le había dado su Traslador de Auror a Damien para alejarlo del peligro.

En cuanto entro al edificio corrió rápidamente al segundo piso. Sabia que ahí estarían los niños. En canto giro en la esquina se encontró con un muy pálido Arthur Weasley. Sirius también estaba ahí y ambos parecían estar muy centrados en su conversación.

Cuando James se aproximó y Sirius lo vio, corrió hasta él.

-James! Que esta pasando? De verdad estaban ahí los chicos¿? Luchando contra… contra Mortífagos?- estaba claro, por el sonido de su voz, que Sirius no podía imaginar a cuatro niños enfrentarse a tantos peligrosos Mortífago y vivir para contarlo.

James no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se giró para mirar a Arthur.

-Están todos en habitaciones separadas, los entrevistan para saber por que estaban con… con él- le dijo Arthur en voz muy baja.

James lo miró preocupado, pero la ansiedad que sentía por Damien lo privaba de palabras reconfortantes a su amigo.

-Sera mejor que entremos- dijo James en casi un susurro, los tres hombres entraron a la sala de observación en donde los testigos estaban siendo interrogados en cuatro habitaciones distintas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Liiisto..! ahora vayan al capi de Becoming the Dark Prince..! esta tristee.. pero vale la pena leerlo.. entenderán mucho mejor a James y Lily ahora..!=D espero sus reviews..!


	53. Damien's Dilemma

Muajajajaja… regrese y traigo muy pero muy buen humor..! aki tienen un capi nuevo.. triste… pero lindo… interesante… y algo tedioso..xD me costo traducirlo porke hay mucha conversación.. pero bueno.. el ke sigue es mas… activo..xD dejen reviews…!

**Viky: **como crees ke dirían eso de Harry.. no son tan tontos como los empleados del Ministerio..! todo el mundo me pregunto sobre la inauguración.. y ahora ya vi también la clausura.. y fíjate ke la clausura me gustó mas..!xD y todo se lo tienes ke explicar al Ministerio de Magia.. ellos son los ke se encargan del destino de Harry.. claro.. si es ke lo atrapan..xD por ahora lee y espero tu review..=D

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **si, se me hizo raro no recibir review tuyo.. fanfiction esta volviéndose loco.. le esta haciendo muchísimos cambios a la pagina..xD ya ya ke te va a dar un paro cardiaco..xD aki ya te dicen lo ke paso después de la pelea.. sabes ke los cuatro Gryffindorks son bastante listos… imagina ke tus dos hijos sean buscados por la ley.. uff mejor vete a otro continente y cámbiate el nombre..xD Voldemort fue lo mejor de la inauguración…. Y lo vendió Mary Poppins..¬¬ pero estuvo genial.. aunque me gustó mas la clausura..! aki tienes otro capi y espero ke puedas dejar review..=D

**VesoSev: **aki esta el interrogatorio..xD todo unos actores ellos..! ya veras lo ke pasaa..! un capi muy controversial..xD

**Princes-Slash: **muy interesante.. ahora ve como se salvan estos niños..! recuerda.. a pesar de ke se nos ha ablandado.. nuestro Harry sigue siendo el Príncipe Oscuro..=D disfruta..!

**Allie Danger: **bueno en este capi Harry no pelea.. son muchas conversaciones.. pero el ke sigue… uuuyyyy el ke sigue..! espéralo con mas ansias porke esta súper bueno.. por ahora espero tu review..!=D

**Varne Belikov: **no te acostumbres a la actualización tan rápida.. fue una racha gringa ke me dio..xD pero si intentare hacerlo mas rápido..!=D pero bueno.. es culpa de Damien porke se anda mentido donde no lo llamen..! aki tienes lo ke pasa con los interrogados..!=D

**Esyaba: **sip.. ya falta muy poco para el final.. tal vez después me aviente la continuación.. kiza toda la trilogía.. ya veremos..xD por ahora disfruta este kapi ke aki viene mas HarryxGinny.. espero te gustee..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **Si… claro… después de mil años te dignas a dejarme review..! editora irresponsable..! te voy a acusar con Takano san..! van a matar a Damien..¿? en ke momento.. aaa ya me acorde.. hahaha ni te imaginas..!xD y lo de Harry drogado no viene en este fic… si no en la continuación.. y créeme ke es bastante serio el problema.. pero bueno.. dejemos de lado las parejas raras ke kreas en tu perversa mentecita.. fanfiction ya no cuenta los caracteres..¿? no me había dado cuenta.. hace mucho ke no leo un fic como para dejar review... sii no recuerdo en donde lei que Lily y Cissy eran buenas amigas.. pero si lo lei en algún lado.. HermionexDraco nunca jamás me gusto.. me gustan las parejas tal y como están.. seria mejor Drarry pero bueno.. no se puede tener todo en la vida.. la pareja HarryxDraco se me figura tipo YukinaxKisa..xD Harry siempre tan lindo y amoroso.. y Draco tan… tan… puto..xD hahahahaha si no te gusto la escena HarryxGinny en el capi pasado.. espérate a este..xD cuando dices ke se encariño con los cuatro fantásticos me imagine a Harry pidiéndole a Voldy "Nos los podemos quedar, siiii?"..xD los ojos negros..! los ojos negros son muy importantes.. recuérdalos mas adelante..! el núcleo de la magia no puede estar en el corazón.. la mente es mas importante..! la verdad no se si Harry escucho lo ke dijo Ginny.. pero morí de risa al leerlo..xD compartir… a la pelirroja.. sabes ke un MocoMurcielago ya esta volando desde Londres hasta tu casa para ke te de justo en la cara..¿? Ginny ha de estar furiosa..xD termine el primer review.. va el otro..! eres una acosadora.. porke lees cosas ke no son para ti..!¬¬ el regaño de Damien viene aki.. pobrecito.. ya veras como le va..xD si son sus seguidores.. como dice Lucius..!xD nunca lo dejarían..! kreo ke Lucius se alegraría si kedara Drarry en este fic..xD sigues con tu "volverá al lado oscuro"..xD la esperanza nunca muere dicen..xD ahora.. aki esta otro capi.. del otro no llevo ni una letra.. asi ke no me apures..! el manuscrito estará cuando este..! ahora lee y deja review… deja de leer los reviews de otras personas..!¬¬

_Reviews de Becoming the Dark Prince:_

**Viky: **primer review en los dos fics..xD hahahaha no me lo esperaba.. usualmente son diferentes..xD aaww si era un capitulo triste.. y me encanta como todos los lectores están divididos.. algunos que les gusta Voldy otros e no.. pero bueno, nombraste a todos los muertos de HP..xD te afecto Voldy.. no te preocupes.. ya casi termina el fic y sabrás ke pasa con todos ellos..! espero tu review..=D

**VeroSev: **así es como se sienten los padres.. y pronto vendrá la llegada de Damien… trabajo en eso..=D

**Princes-Slash: **no le vi mucho lindo.. pero triste si ke lo es..! espero review en Darkness Within..=D

**Mily Black Queen: **por favor.. no se llora con esto ni con nada.. los sentimientos es lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a la humanidad..¬¬ y por ke lees parejas tan raras..! he leído SiriusxRemus pero nunca jamás en la vida un SiriusxJames.. tu y tus rarezas.. debes dejar de ver tanto Yaoi… Sirius.. mi pobre cachorrito sufre mucho..! kien sabe y James tenia weba de despertar y no keria ser molestado.. o tal vez Sirius y Lily no kerian ke despertara porke no kerian explicarle lo ke había pasado… y tu como odias a Peter.. si él fue el ek te dio al Príncipe..! no se de ke te kejas.. y ke te pones a sacar cuentas de cuanto tardaron Lily y James para hacer a Lorenzo.. casi contaste cuantas veces tuvieron ke intentarlo..xD ps ni Frank ni James mataron a Voldemort y Neville ya esta bastante grandecito… te voy a regalar cereal para ke comas todo lo ke kieras.. y ke krees.. ya tengo otro capi de Becoming the Dark Prince pero no lo subo pro ke es mi backup..=D pero trankila.. pronto pronto o hare… ahora.. para ke veas lo buena ke soy.. responderé a tu Review del manga..!xD a mi también me encanto como Chiaki se dejaba levantar por Tori.. así le hago yo cuando tengo demasiada flojera y le digo a alguien ke me ayude a pararme..xD en especial en el gym..xD técnicamente.. Tori solo tiene mujeres.. eso es lo ke sabe todo el mundo menos sus compañeros de trabajo..=D sii yo tmb me kede "la firma de Ijuuin-sensei!" pero no.. se tenían ke kedar dormidos los dos…¬¬ tienes razón.. Tori no es un seme normal..xD Usagi se hubiese metido todo el dedo a la boca y después lo hubiese metido en Misaki…. No precisamente a la boca pero bueno.. ya se entiende..=D yo tmb veo a Chiaki como un niño..! y a Kisa como un adolescente..! EMBARAZADO..! tu y tu rareza de siempre..¬¬ sabes ke una vez leí un Drarry con Draco embarazado.. fue la cosa mas bizarra del mundo..! nunca lo vuelvo a hacer..¬¬ y por cierto.. la madre de Chiaki si sale en el Anime.. si lo regaña mucho.. recuérdalo… yo tmb pensé lo mismo con el Frank Fruter..! y justo kedo en posición..!xD ke kerias ke dijera en la descripción S y M..¿? y Chiaki se emociona porke Tori es vulnerable ante él.. solo ante él.. pero bueno.. como tu heroína kiero el review para este capi rápido..!=D y lo subiría a FB… pero no se como..xD ahora si.. lee..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien's Dilemma – El Dilema de Damien

-Podría repetir eso señor Potter, no estoy seguro de entenderlo del todo.

Damien suspiró y miró al Auror frente a él.

-Que parte?- preguntó rudamente. Ya había repetido su historia cuatro veces.

-Todo- respondió el Auror sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico.

Damien tomo aire y repitió toda la historia.

-Como ya dije, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo estábamos caminando por un parque. Ya sabe, en el mundo Muggle. Todos nos quedaríamos en casa de Hermione así que decidimos ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Pero cuando salimos, fuimos acorralados y capturados por Mortífagos. Nos forzaron a aparecernos en ese horrible bosque. Estaban a punto de asesinarnos y dejar nuestros cuerpos ahí para que los animales del bosque los encontraran- Damien se detuvo y pretendió intentar calmarse dando respiros temblorosos.

-Estaban por atacarnos cuando Harry llegó y nos salvo. Pero habían demasiados Mortífagos, Harry no podía contra todos ellos él solo, asi que nos vimos forzados a ayudarle. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos hasta que ustedes llegaron a salvarnos.

Damien terminó y miró al Auror sentado tranquilamente en su silla. Miraba a Damien detenidamente. El chico no quería apartar la mirada. Sabía que el contacto visual era importante. Si apartaba la Mirada, entonces el Auror sabría que estaba mintiendo.

Damien rezó por que Ron, Hermione y Ginny se apegaran a la historia también. Habían inventado esa historia cuando los Aurores los habían hecho esconderse detrás del árbol cuando habían ido a rescatarlos. Solo habían tenido unos minutos para inventarlo. Damien miró de nuevo al Auror, de verdad esperaba que se hubiese tragado todo eso.

-Lo que no entiendo…- comenzó a decir el Auror, y Damien sintió que su corazón se hundía hasta su estomago.

-… es por que los Mortífagos querrían llevarlos a un pueblo Muggle y asesinarlos ahí? No es algo muy común en los ataques de Mortífagos. Su quisieran matarlos, por que no hacerlo en lugar de capturarlos. Dijiste que estaban en el mundo Muggle. Los pudieron haber asesinado ahí sin problemas. No tiene sentido que se hubiesen tomado la molestia de capturarlos cuando ya planeaban matarlos de todas formas.

Damien miro al hombre. _"Es momento de encender la fuente"_ pensó.

-Mire, yo no se por que hicieron eso. No… no puedo explicar su… su forma de pensar. Solo me alegro de no haber muerto! Si Harry… si Harry no hubiese llegado a tiempo… no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos hubiese pasado!- Damien se encargo de llenar sus ojos avellana de lagrimas.

El Auror lo miró fijamente. No mostraba ninguna reacción ante el llanto del chico frente a él. Damien se apartó las lágrimas pretendiendo estar avergonzado por llorar.

-Lo siento, es solo… esto realmente me afecto. Solo quiero ir a casa y dormir.

El Auror pareció ablandarse un poco ante eso. Se levanto y conjuró un vaso de agua para Damien.

-Solo relájate. Saldré unos minutos. Ya regreso.

Damien asintió y tomo su vaso de agua. Miró al Auror salir d la habitación. El pequeño Potter ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, no quería que las personas que lo observaban miraran su rostro. Sabia que la habitación estaba siendo observada desde fuera. Sirius le había mencionado algunas veces que las salas de interrogación podían ser observadas. Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, no sabia si su padre lo estaba observando en ese momento. Esperaba que todos se creyeran la historia. Mientras el señor y la señora Granger no estuvieran involucrados todo estaría bien.

La puerta se abrió y Damien levantó el rostro para ver quien había entrado. Se levantó rápidamente l ver a sus tres amigos entrar en la habitación. Hermione lo abrazó y lo apretó fuertemente.

-Estas bien, Damy?- susurró.

Damien asintió con la cabeza. Esperaba que los otros tres supieran que los estaban observando y que no dieran nada de lo que realmente había pasado, algo que los pudiera delatar. Pero los otros tres eran mas inteligentes, se dio cuenta cuando Hermione siguió hablando.

-No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos de morir hoy. Si Harry no hubiese llegado a salvarnos no se que nos hubiese pasado. Podríamos estar muertos ahora- Hermione escondió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

Damien pensó que la chica podría ser buena actriz. Aunque en ese momento estaba poniendo todo en riesgo con esa actuación.

Ron se acerco y la abrazó, susurrandole palabras reconfortantes. Damien se do cuenta de que Ron caminaba normal nuevamente. Los Sanadores del Ministerio debieron haberla sanado.

-Ron, como sigue tu pierna?- preguntó Damien mirando a su amigo.

-Mejor que nunca- sonrió a pesar de lucir exhausto. Damien abrazó a Ginny y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa.

Nadie hablo, solo se quedaron ahí sentados, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Damien sabia que la razón por la que les habían permitido estar juntos, era para ver si se les salía decir algo para poder atraparlos. Se sintió bastante enojado con el Ministerio. _"Harry tiene razón. No son mejores a los Mortífagos, haciendonos estar asi. Es igual que una tortura!" _pensó molesto. Bajo la cabeza recargándola en la mesa y cerro los ojos.

Se preguntó si Harry estaba bien. Sabia que su hermano había sido herido, pero siendo Harry, no diría una palaba al respecto. Sabia que no podría ver a Harry por un tiempo ahora. El Ministerio los mantendría vigilados por ser sospechosos.

La puerta se abrió y esta vez Damien sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta. Sirius y James entraron en la habitación, seguidos por el señor Weasley y los cuatro Aurores que los habían interrogado.

Damien miró a su padre, pero James no lo estaba mirando a él.

-Ya hablamos todos y supongo que ya no hay muchas cosas mas que preguntares. Todos pueden ir a casa. Espero que se den cuenta de lo afortunados que fueron. No muchos niños pueden decir que lucharon contra Mortífagos y vivieron para contarlo- dijo el Auror mirando a los adolescentes. Damien notó un poco de admiración en el tono de voz de hombre.

-En realidad no hicimos mucho. Harry fue el que lucho de verdad. Nosotros nos aseguramos de mantenernos alejados- dijo Ginny en voz baja.

De inmediato los cuatro Aurores se tensaron y miraron a Ginny. Incluso el señor Weasley se veía incomodo.

-Sobre eso, tengo una ultima pregunta- el Auror que había interrogado a Damien se acerco. Damien emitió un gemido involuntario.

-Como es que él fue a salvalos? Parece extraño que él supiera el lugar exacto en donde estaban y también que supiera que estaban en problemas.

Damien se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que los Aurores los mantenían ahí y los cuestionaban una y otra vez. Se negaban a creer que Harry pudiese ayudar a alguien. Les hubieran creído fácilmente si hubieran dicho que Harry había tratado de asesinarlos. Pero el hecho de que Harry los salvara, era algo imposible para ellos.

Damien sintió un odio increíble hacia esos hombres, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no insultarlos en ese preciso momento. Que no podían simplemente dejar a Harry en paz?

-No sabemos como supo en donde estábamos- escuchó decir a Ron.

-En realidad no tuvimos tiempo de preguntarle. Solo estaremos eternamente agradecidos por que nos encontró- finalizó Ron.

El Auror miraba a Ron, su expresión indicaba que aun no creía que Harry hubiese salvado a alguien. Hermione miró al Auror, con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-Acabo de recordar que algo extraño paso entre Harry y los Mortífagos- dijo pensativamente. Había obtenido la atención de todos los Aurores.

-En realidad no lo entiendo, cuando Harry llegó y evitó que esos hombres nos lastimaran, dijeron algo muy extraño, comenzaron a gritarle a Harry sobre algo. Dijeron algo sobre que Harry era un traidor y que era responsable por destruir algo… un…un Horrocruxe, si, eso era. Un Horrocruxe.

Damien miraba a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, y también Ron y Ginny. Lentamente, Ginny le siguió el juego.

-Oh, si, lo recuerdo también. Que diablos es un Horrocruxe?- añadió.

-No lo se, pero estaban muy enojados con Harry. Seguían repitiendo que Harry iba a pagar por haberlos destruidos. Pero Harry no parecía asustado. Saco un diario de olor negro y dijo que era el ultimo Horrocruxe. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Harry lo destruyo. Ahí fue cuando la batalla se desato!- finalizó Hermione.

Damien miraba a Hermione completamente asombrado. La chica era un genio. Les estaba dando evidencia a los Aurores de que Harry había destruido todos los Horrocruxes, sin decirles que ellos mismos habían estado involucrados.

Damien miro a los adultos, todos ellos tenían la boca abierta y una expresión de genuina sorpresa en sus rostros. Le preguntaron a Hermione s estaba segura de eso. Después de que Hermione les repitiera la historia, se miraron en silencio con una combinación de sorpresa y emoción.

-Bien, ya pueden irse, si hay algo mas que puedan recordar, por favor infórmennos de inmediato!-dijo uno de los Aurores antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación.

El señor Weasley abrazó a Ginny de inmediato y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hijo antes de conducirlo a la salida susurrándoles que la señora Weasley estaba esperándolos abajo hecha un desastre de lagrimas. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione y dijo que la llevaría de vuelta a la casa de sus padres. Cuando todos salieron de la habitación, Damien miró a su padre. James no se había movido de la esquina en donde estaba. Miraba a Damien con la furia destellando en sus ojos. Lentamente, James se dirigió hacia la puerta, salió del lugar sin decir una sola palabra a su hijo. Damien sintió que su corazón se comprimía. Todos los demás se habían creído lo que los chicos habían contado, pero James no. Su padre no le había creído, ni una sola palabra.

El trayecto al Valle de Godric fue de el mas incomodo en la historia de Damien. Se sentaron en el auto en completo silencio. James aun no le decía nada. Damien se sentó en el asiento trasero, no quería decirle nada a su padre. No sabia que decir para desviar la atención de la situación. Al fin llegaron al Valle de Godric y Damien se apresuró a entrar en la casa.

James nunca había actuado de ese modo con Damien antes. Usualmente era Lily la que lo regañaba por hacer alguna travesura, y James era el que lo consolaba o se reía con él. La única vez que Damien habia visto a su padre tan enojado habia sido el dia en que supo que Harry habia ido a casa y le había dado el Layhoo Jisteen. Damien se estremeció al recordarlo. Había esperado nunca volver a ver a su papá así de molesto antes.

James seguía sin decirle palabra a Damien y se dirigió al comedor. Damien lo siguió sintiéndose miserable. Entro para ver a su mamá sacando la cabeza de la chimenea. Obviamente había estado tratando de llamar por Flu a alguien. Al mirar a James y Damien entrar en la habitación, la pelirroja se levantó rápidamente.

-Damien! Oh, gracias a Merlín que estas bien!- exclamo antes de abrazar a su hijo fuertemente.

Damien no dijo nada, solo se dejo abrazar. El hecho de que el señor Weasley y Sirius hayan tranquilizado a los demás con un abrazo y que su padre lo hubiese ignorado por completo, era lo mas terrible que hubiese experimentado.

Miró a su mamá con una cálida sonrisa, ella lo miro detenidamente para ver si no estaba herido.

-Mamá, estoy bien- le aseguró suavemente.

-h estado tratando de saber en donde estaban por la ultima media hora. Acabo de hablar con Tonks en el Ministerio, pero ella me dijo que ya se habían ido- les explicó Lily abrazando a Damien de nuevo.

-Que paso? Como fue que terminaste en medio de un ejercito de Mortífagos?- le preguntó a su hijo.

Damien no dijo nada, solo miró la figura inmóvil de su padre. James le estaba dando la espalda y se estaba quitando su abrigo. Cuando Damien no respondió, Lily se giró hacia su esposo.

-James, que sucede? Que paso? Alguien podría explicarme?- preguntó mirando de su hijo a su esposo.

Damien decidió enfrentar a su papá ahora. Tenia que explicar las cosas. No podía darle la ley del hielo por siempre.

-Papá…- comenzó a decir Damien, pero James lo interrumpió.

-No!- James lo dijo en voz baja, pero la palabra pareció atravesar a Damien como si fuera un cuchillo. El chico se quedo mirando a su padre, sorprendido.

-No me llames así! Es obvio que no me ves como tu padre. Si lo hicieras no me hubieras tratado así- James se giro para ver a Damien a la cara, sus ojos avellana estaban llenos de dolor, eso fue lo que descoloco a Damien, mas que sus palabras.

-James! Que estas diciendo?- dijo Lily sin creerlo- como le puedes hablar a Damy de ese modo?

James miró a Lily, la furia invadía su rostro.

-Solo digo lo que siento. Nunca me sentí tan herido en mi vida! Nunca pensé que mi propio hijo me mentiría!

Damien se quedo quieto y dejo que las palabras de su padre lo deshicieran por dentro. Nunca había querido lastimar a su padre de ninguna forma.

-Fue por simple y estúpida suerte que se escapo esta vez, Lily. Pudo haber pasado varios años en Azkaban por la escenita que armó hoy, él y el resto de sus amigos!- James dejo de hablar y por primera vez desde que habían salido del Ministerio, miró a Damien.

-No se en que estabas pensando Damien, pero tienes mucha suerte de que el Ministerio se creyera tu historia. Tienes idea de lo que te hubiese pasado si hubieran descubierto que estabas ahí con Harry?- le preguntó molesto.

-Papá, no estaba con…- comenzó a decir Damien, pero James lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Antes de que me digas que no estabas con Harry, explícame una cosa. Explícame como fue posible que los Mortífagos pudiesen raptarte y llevarte por la fuerza cuando ese collar sigue alrededor de tu cuello!

Damien tocó el Layhoo Jisteen rápidamente. Lo había olvidado por completo. Por supuesto, nadie en el ministerio sabía la protección que el pendiente le proporcionaba. Nadie excepto su papá. Era por eso que James se había dado cuenta al instante de que Damien estaba mintiendo. Sabia que mientras Damien tuviera esa cosa en su cuello, nada podría herirlo. Los Mortífagos serian lanzados lejos de él antes de tener la oportunidad de atacarlo.

Damien no sabia que decir. Se quedo ahí de pie frente a sus padres, no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos. Lily simplemente miraba a su hijo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Gracias a Merlín que el Ministerio te creyó. De otro modo…- James se detuvo y dio un gran respiro. Era obvio que James aun se recuperaba de todo lo que había pasado. Damien había estado muy cerca de ser sentenciado a Azkaban.

Miró a Damien y dio un par de pasos hacia él. Damien respiro profundamente y miró a su papá a los ojos.

-Solo te lo preguntare una vez, Damien. Ni siquiera pienses en mentirme- le dijo James parándose frente a él.

Damien solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Sabia que era lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Ya habían planeado encontrarse con Harry hoy, no es así? Haz estado en contacto regular con él?

Damien respiro profundamente y miró de nuevo a su padre. Sabia que era inútil mentir.

-Si- respondió simplemente. No se atrevía a mirar a su mamá.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes contactándote con él? Cuando comenzaron a reunirse?- preguntó James, su voz estaba llena de rabia contenida.

Damien considero mentirle sobre eso, pero cambio de idea. Si iba a meterse en problemas con eso, mejor terminarlo de una vez.

-Un poco mas de tres meses- respondió.

James no le respondió. Se quedo mirando a Damien. Claro que se había dado cuenta que Damien mantenía contacto regular con Harry, pero nunca pensó que lo hubiese mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo, tres meses y no se los había dicho a sus padres.

James se quedo ahí parado apretando la mandíbula y con los puños apretados. Todo el tiempo que había pasado buscando desesperadamente a Harry, yendo al mundo Muggle buscando a "Alex". Preocupado por su seguridad y rezando por que estuviera bien. A pesar de todo el tormento por el que pasaban Lily y él, Damien se había encontrado en secreto con Harry. James a penas si podía controlar su ira ahora.

-Vete- siseó James a Damien. El chico dio un paso atrás sorprendido.

-Papá?

-Vete! Vete, Damien, antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta, sal de mi vista!- le gritó James asustando al muchacho. Lily estuvo al lado de Damien al instante.

-James!- exclamo Lily sorprendida por el comportamiento de su marido.

James no dijo nada, solo los rodeo y salió dando un portazo tan fuerte que algunos cuadros se cayeron de la pared.

Damien comenzó a llorar. Nunca habia visto ese lado de su padre. Sabia que sin importar lo enojado que estuviese, su papa nunca lo golpearía, pero la ira que había visto en los ojos de su padre lo asusto.

Miró a su mamá. Lily tambien estaba temblando. No sabia si por enojo o por la sorpresa de la reacción de James.

-Mamá- dijo Damien entre los silenciosos sollozos que soltaba.

Lily se giro hacia su hijo. Quería ir y abrazarlo, pero estaba demasiado molesta por que les hubiese ocultado algo tan importante como eso.

-Creo que debes ir a tu habitación- dijo con dificultad.

Damien sintió como si alguien le hubiese dado una cachetada. Se quedo mirando a su mamá. Después de un momento, obedeció y se fue a su habitación en silencio. Ahí dejo sus lagrimas salir.

El resto del día no fue mejor. James regresó a casa tarde en la noche y no estaba de humor para hablar con Damien. Esa fue la primera noche en la que Damien escuchó a su mamá y papá discutir.

El día siguiente, a Damien solo le hablaba su mamá. A pesar de que Lily estaba mas que furiosa con Damien también, no podía tratarlo de la forma en la que James lo hacia. Él se rehusaba siquiera a mirar al chico. Damien había tratado de hablar con su padre, pero el adulto no dio respuesta alguna. Estaba por decirle lo mucho que se parecía a Harry cuando estaba de mal humor, pero decidió que no era muy inteligente de su parte decirlo en ese momento.

Damien paso el resto del día en su habitación, se rehusaba a bajar a comer. Quería hablar con Harry desesperadamente. Si convencía a su hermano de regresar a casa, todo saldría bien. Sus padres lo perdonarían. Una parte de Damien esperaba ver a Harry de pie frente a su puerta, ahora que habían terminado su misión. La inmortalidad de Voldemort había sido destruida. Ya no había mas Horrocruxes. Sirius les había dicho que Harry había prometido volver a casa una vez que terminara. Así que esperaba que Harry estuviera camino a casa ahora.

Alguien si visitó el Valle de Godric, pero no era Harry. Remus y Sirius habían ido a ver como estaban todos después de el asunto de los Mortífagos y el Ministerio. Después de una tarde llena de grito molestos, Remus ardo toda la tarde intentando calmar a James con la ayuda de Lily. Sirius había subido las escaleras para ver a su joven sobrino.

Después de unas cuantas lagrimas, Damien le dijo todo a Sirius.

-Solo quería ayudarlo, tío Siri. Creí que si le decía a papá en donde estaba Harry, él lo forzaría a regresar a casa. Harry no quería eso. Sabía que Harry huiría de nuevo y entonces nunca podríamos ayudarlo! Solo trataba de ayudarlo. Por que no lo entienden mama y papá?- le preguntó un Damien bañado en lagrimas, Sirius miró tristemente a su "Peque".

-No hiciste nada malo ayudando a Harry. Pero tienes que entender que pensó James con tus acciones. Sabes lo desesperadamente que estuvo buscando a Harry. Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero tu papá no ha estado comiendo, ni durmiendo ni siquiera se ha relajado un poco durante los últimos meses. Damy, tu papá esta sufriendo por que teme lo peor para Harry. Todo lo que quiere es que su hijo este a salvo. No dejaría que nadie lo lastimara si pudiera evitarlo. Tu sabias en donde estaba Harry desde hacia tres meses, pudiste habérselo dicho pero decidiste mantenerlo en secreto. Mientras tanto, James y Lily luchaban contra todos y todo para encontrar a Harry. James se sintió traicionado por ti. Pensó que tu habrías confiado en él para dejarlo traer a Harry a casa y mantenerlo a salvo.

Damien abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero Sirius levanto la mano pidiendo silencio.

-Se que no quisiste que se sintiera así. Nunca lastimarías a James. Eso lo se, e incluso él lo sabe. Pero esta demasiado molesto ahora. Intentare calmarlo y entonces t le explicaras todo- lo consoló Sirius.

Pero James no se calmo. Paso toda una semana y James aun se rehusaba a hablar, ni siquiera a mirar a Damien. Lily le había preguntado a su hijo si tenía algún modo de comunicarse con Harry. Mirando a su padre de reojo, Damien respondió que Harry siempre lo contactaba. Nunca dijo nada sobre el teléfono celular. Quería quedarse con el teléfono en caso de que Harry quisiera llamarle. Damien se ponía cada vez mas ansioso por que Harry no había aparecido en casa aun y tampoco le había llamado o mandado algún mensaje de texto para decir que estaba bien.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny miraban a Damien tristemente mientras les contaba la horrible semana que había tenido. Estaban sentados en la habitación de Ron e la Madriguera. Había una reunión de la Orden en la sala, ahora que la noticia de que los Horrocruxe de Voldemort haba sido destruidos había quedado al descubierto.

Damien agradecía que lo hubieran llevado también. No podía quedarse solo en casa, así que ahora estaba con sus amigos. Damien estaba eternamente agradecido de que sus padres no hubiesen involucrado a los Weasley y a los Granger en todo ese lio. Los Weasley aun creían que los adolescentes habían sido capturados por Mortífagos y que Harry los había salvado. El señor y la señora Granger no sabían nada sobre los peligros en los que había estado su hija. Damien se dio cuenta de que sus padres tenían miedo de que la verdad se conociera, ya que el Ministerio volvería a involucrarse con eso.

Los cuatro adolescentes se sentaron sintiéndose miserables mientras escuchaban a Damien.

-… y ahora ni siquiera voltea a verme. No me ha hablado desde ese día. Solo quisiera que me mirara, aunque fuera con odio estaría bien.

Hermione se puso junto a Damien rápidamente y lo abrazo suavemente.

-Estoy segura de que te perdonara cuando se calme. No puede estar enojado por siempre- susurró a chica. Damien simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-Ha algo mas molestándome. Harry no me ha llamado. Se que quedo herido durante la batalla. Er no se que tan malo fue. Ahora, solo me pregunto que le habrá pasado. Ni siquiera me ha mandado mensaje para preguntarnos si estamos bien- finalizo Damien.

-No le he mandado mensaje ni nada por que no se si se esta escondiendo o que esta sucediendo. No quiero arriesgar a que alguien lo encuentre si hago eso- añadió Damien.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder, Damien dio un salto y se llevo una mano al bolsillo de sus pantalones.

-Damy, que…- Ginny comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo al ver que Damien sacaba el celular. Había brincado porque de pronto había vibrado.

Damien leyó el mensaje rápidamente y sus ojos avellana se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-Que! Que dice? Esta bien?- preguntó Hermione cuando Damien se quedo en silencio leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez.

-Si, es solo… no se si es correcto- les dijo mirándolos confundido mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

-Qué? Que no es correcto?- preguntó Ginny asomándose por la ventana.

-Dice que Harry nos esta esperándonos afuera- le dijo Damien.

Los cuatro adolescentes salieron en silencio, esperando no llamar la atención de nadie. Rápidamente abrieron la puerta trasera y salieron. De acuerdo al mensaje que Harry había enviado, los estaba esperando en el pequeño cuarto arriba del garaje. La misma habitación en la que se había recuperado de la transferencia de magia y del ataque de los Mortífagos.

Los cuatro chicos mantuvieron bien sujetas sus varitas. Era muy extraño que Harry fuera a visitarlos a la Madriguera. Usualmente él les pedía que lo visitaran en el mundo Muggle. Damien estaba feliz. No creía posible el escaparse para ver a Harry, no ahora que estaba estrictamente castigado.

Abrieron la puerta de la pequeña habitación con mucho cuidado. Todos dejaron salir suspiros de alivio al ver a Harry sentado en la cama. Él se levanto y miró como los chicos sostenían sus varitas y les sonrió.

-Al menos si aprendieron algo- les dijo con una sonrisa.

Damien fue el primero en correr hasta Harry. Lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Por que tan cariñoso?- bromeó Harry apartándose de Damien.

El chico no respondió pero se quedo de pie cerca de Harry. Los otros también entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Harry parecía haberse recuperado de todas las heridas que había recibido. Su rostro aun se veía algo pálido, pero se veía bien.

Después de preguntar si todos estaban bien, se sentaron en las camas de la habitación. Harry escucho la historia que los cuatro le habían contado al Ministerio.

-No debiste haber venido así. Sabes que hay una reunión de la Orden aquí? Dumbledore y todos los miembros de la Orden están asolo unos metros de ti- dijo Ron preocupado.

Harry solo les dedico una sonrisa y le respondió.

-Lo se.

-Lo sabes?- preguntó Ginny.

-Si, creí que sería mejor visitarlos así, chicos. No se darán cuenta de que no están.

Todos lo miraron. Harry de verdad pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces que esta pasando?- preguntó Ron, un deje de emoción llenaba su voz.

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, los Horrocruxe fueron eliminados. Voldemort es tan mortal como todos los demás- tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba.

-Lo hicimos! Quiero decir, lo hiciste. Destruiste todos los Horrocruxe, claro que ayudamos. Pudimos deshacernos de ellos juntos. Que haras ahora? Acabar con los Mortífagos? Lo que sea que planes quiero ser parte de ello- dijo Ron emocionado.

Harry sonrió sin querer. Estaba feliz por que todos habían sobrevivido al ataque y de que habían mantenido su palabra y no lo habían delatado.

-No he pensado en el futuro aun- comenzó a decir Harry en voz baja. Damien lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-Yo te lo diré. Tienes que venir a casa y liberarme del tormento que me están haciendo pasar mamá y papá.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Se quedo en silencio mientras Damien le contaba todo lo que había pasado después de que llego del Ministerio. A Harry le sorprenda que James actuara de ese modo con Damien. No era culpa del chico que Harry no quisiera volver a casa.

-… veras, hasta que vengas a casa, mamá y papá continuaran haciéndome sentir tan incomodo como les sea posible- finalizó Damien.

Harry no sabia que decir. Se giro para mirar a Damien de frente y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estoy seguro de que te perdonaran con el tiempo. No pueden estar enojados por siempre.

Damien sintió como si le lanzaran un cubo de agua fría encima. Se sentó y pensó en las palabras de Harry. "Con el tiempo", que quería decir?

-Que quieres decir? Vendrás a casa, cierto?- le preguntó sintiendo que su pecho quedaba vacio.

Harry miró a Damien fijamente. Parecía estar luchando internamente para poder ver a su hermano a los ojos.

-Damy, sabes que las cosas se pondrían peor si voy a casa. No es tan simple volver a casa y esperar que el Ministerio y la Orden no lo noten.

Harry hablaba claramente, pero Damien apenas si lo escuchaba por encima del sonido de sus latidos. Harry no regresaría a casa. Nunca había pretendido regresar al Valle de Godric.

-Pero… pero se lo prometiste al tío Sirius, le prometiste que volverías a casa. Dijiste que una vez que terminaras regresarías- dijo Damien luchando para controlar sus emociones.

Harry lo miro con tristeza.

-Algunas promesas solo se hacen para romperse.

Damien pareció perder la batalla contra sus emociones. Se puso de pie mirando a Harry con el entrecejo junto.

-No puedes hacer eso! No puedes simplemente levantar las esperanzas de alguien y después aplastarlas de esa manera. No tienes derecho a hacerlo!

Harry se quedo en silencio mientras Damien le gritaba. Los otros tres miraban incómodos en silencio.

-Por que viniste aquí entonces? Por que te molestaste en venir a vernos? Querías…- Damien dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta por que Harry había ido. Por que se había arriesgado al ir a la Madriguera cuando había una reunión de la Orden ahí.

-Vienes a despedirte- susurró Damien al darse cuenta.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry le confirmaba que estaba en lo correcto. Esa era la ultima vez que ellos verían a Harry.

-No puedes irte asi! No te dejare. No pase por toda esa mierda solo para que te alejaras de nosotros de nuevo!- le gritó Damien. Harry también se puso de pie y su mirada se endureció rápidamente.

-Que es lo que harás? Delatarme! Anda Damy, toda la Orden esta a solo unos metros. Por que no vas adentro y les dices que estoy aquí?

Damien miró furioso a Harry, sentía ganas de golpearlo.

-Tal vez eso debí haber hecho. Tal vez debería ir justo ahora y decirle a papá que estas aquí. Entonces el vendría y te llevaría a rastras a casa. No me importa!- Damien respiraba fuertemente y parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-Pero i lo fuera hacer, lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo ya. Me prometí a mi mismo no dejar que nadie te lastimara o no hacer nada que tu no quisieras. Nunca pensé que no _quisieras_ regresar a casa!- gritó Damien amargamente.

-No se que mas hacer!- gritó Harry de regreso. Rodos en la habitación estaban en silencio, apenas si respiraban por la tensión.

-No se como puedo mejorar las cosas. Se que si me voy de aquí, todos estarán mucho mejor- continuo Harry mas suavemente.

Damien miró a Harry con ojos llenos de dolor. Se rehusó a decirle otra palabra.

-Mira, todos obtuvimos lo que queríamos. Los Horrocruxes se han ido. Todos acabamos con ellos! Se acabo, ganamos- trató de explicar Harry, ya había cumplido su propósito. Tenia que irse ahora.

Damien miró a su hermano, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-No, yo perdí. Como puedo haber ganado si te perdí al final? No te ayude por que quería vencer a Voldemort. Te ayude por que quería que volvieras a mi vida. Con la esperanza de que tal vez, algún día, una vez que todo hubiera terminado, podríamos ser una familia nuevamente. Si te vas entonces he perdido, Voldemort ganó.

Dicho eso, Damien camino hacia la puerta y salió sin responder a los gritos de Harry que lo llamaban.

Los otros tres se quedaron ahí, perdidos en la tensión. Nadie sabia que decir. Harry lucia destrozado por como se había ido Damien. Esa no era la forma en la que quería decir adiós.

Harry miró a los otros algo incomodo.

-Miren, solo quería decirles que… nunca les dije lo mucho que ustedes me ayudaron, lo aprecio mucho. No hubiese podido acabar con los Horrocruxe tan rápidamente de no haber sido por ustedes, chicos, así que… solo quería decírselos.

Hermione sonrió ante el incomodo agradecimiento.

-De nada, Harry- dijo suavemente.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver como esta- dijo Ron señalando hacia la casa. Harry solo asintió.

Antes de irse, Hermione caminó hacia Harry y susurró.

-Antes de que te vayas, creo que hay otra persona de la que deberías despedirte propiamente.

Los ojos de Harry volaron hacia la pelirroja junto a la puerta. Las lagrimas silenciosas no le habían pasado desapercibidas. Asintió en direccion a Hermione.

Ron y Hermione salieron en silencio, despidiéndose y deseándole buena suerte a Harry. No parecían muy contentos con su partida, pero no les parecía correcto intentar detenerlo.

Ginny se quedo de pie junto a la puerta. Quería irse también, pero de algún modo sus piernas no le respondían. Estaban fijas al suelo.

Harry camino hasta ella y cerro la puerta antes de mirarla. Harry sabia exactamente como se sentía Ginny hacia él. Damien le había dado muchas pistas del "ella esta perdidamente enamorada de ti". Él siempre había ignorado esas palabras. No le molestaba como se sentían las otras personas en ese entonces. Siempre había enterrado sus sentimientos hacia Ginny. Se había dicho a si mismo que no tenia futuro. No debería elevar las esperanzas de alguien si eso no iba a ser posible.

Harry miró a la pelirroja frente a él sin saber que decir.

-Supongo que también me pedirás que no me vaya- dijo Harry después de una larga pausa.

Ginny lo miró y sonrió tristemente.

-Acaso haría alguna diferencia para ti?- preguntó en voz baja.

Harry la miró, su respuesta estaba reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda.

-Si ya estas decidido a irte, Harry, no te pediré que te quedes.

Harry estaba sorprendido con esa respuesta.

-Es así como te sientes en realidad?- le preguntó sin saber muy bien que quería escuchar.

-No importa como me siento. No importa lo que quiero. Nunca te he pedido nada, Harry. No pretendo hacerlo ahora- las lagrimas de Ginny seguían cayendo de sus ojos. No se molestaba en apartarlas.

-Ginny. Sabes que mi futuro no es claro. Ni siquiera se que voy a hacer de aquí. Se como te sientes y solo quiero decirte que no deberías perder tu tiempo. Tu tienes futuro. Yo no. No lo desperdicies- dijo Harry suavemente resistiendo la urgencia de limpiar las lagrimas de la chica.

Ginny sonrió de Nuevo y miró a Harry, se perdió rápidamente en sus ojos.

-Nunca te peí que correspondieras los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti. Así que no puedes pedirme que no te ame, Harry. No me importa mi futuro. El único futuro que me preocupa, es el tuyo.

Ginny camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para irse. Se giro para mirarlo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sabes, Harry. Si hubieras dicho que no me amabas y que debía dejar de amarte, tal vez te hubiese hecho caso. Pero el hecho de que dijiste que no tenemos futuro juntos y que casi lo dijiste tristemente. Eso me da la respuesta que tan desesperadamente quería saber.

Harry solo pudo quedarse mirándola. Ella había descubierto lo que Harry había tratado tan arduamente de ocultar. Ginny lo miró a los ojos una ultima vez y susurró.

-Nunca te olvidaré, Harry.

Harry sonrio mientras ella salía de la habitación. Se quedo de pie en la habitación vacía tratando de acompasar los latidos de su corazón roto.

-Yo tampoco, Ginny- susurró para si mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aaaaawwww… tan lindos ellos..! triste, si, pero lindo.. espero es haya gustado y ke dejen Reviews.. eel ke sigue es muy interesante..! y como estoy de buen humor, les dare un pekeño Spoiler… el titulo..!xD **"Harry's Worst Day – El Peor día de Harry"**..! Reviews..!=D


	54. Harry's Worst Day

No me tarde TANTO pero si tarde.. les explico.. ha ocurrido un grandísimo cambio en mi vida y por eso estuve loca durante unas semanas y no pude escribir..xD me cambiaron de ciudad en mi trabajo,.. justo la ciudad mas alejada a la ke ya estabaa..xD asi ke tuve ke modificar muchas cosas..xD pero no se preocupen.. ya casi estoy bien establecida..=D todo volvera a la normalidad..=D

**Vicky: **ohh no mueras.. recuerda ke hay segunda y hasta una tercera parte...xD todo político tiende a ser idiota.. solo fíjate en todos los países del mundo..! tu trankila y lee ke aun falta mucho.. y aki odiaras a alguien mas ke a Fudge...=D

**Desvien: **recuerda ke aun no termina esto,.. no es momento de decir pobre a nadie.. ya veras como sigue la cosa.. mas adelante ya habrá mas Harry/Ginny..xD disfruta..

**Dark Dragon Hades: **aki tienes la continuación.. capitulo bastante emocionante.. el titulo lo dice todo.. espero tu review..=D

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **tu review bastante atrasado..xD muchacha irresponsable estas leyendo en clases..!xD ya veras como les va a los Potter ahora.. no han terminado de sufrir los pobres... lee..=D

**Jovas: **los Mortífagos fueron derrotados por 4 chicos con mucha suerte y un Harry bastante enojado..xD las luchas son como Harry.. exactos y letales.. como lo adoro..! habrá mas Harry/Ginny mas adelante.,. No se si te guste eso pero ya veras komo termina todo esto.. aki tienes otro capi mi esclavoo..! espero tu review..=D y pasate tmb por Becoming the Dark Prince..!=D

**Princes-slash: **el pasado estuvo triste.. este esta de coraje..! ya veras como odias a alguien inesperado..=D disfruta y deja review..=D

**Allie Danger: **oohhh ya lo leíste..¬¬ eso no se vale..! leí del hielo por casi un año..¡? De ke hablamos..¡? A Harry y Ginny les falta para estar juntos.. no te apresures.. aki tienes el otro capi.. espero tu review..!=D

**Aikawa-san: **cruciarte.. pero por ke.. si eres una gran editora aikawa san..=D lo único ke kiero dejar en claro es que si vuelves a tardar asi con el review.. el demonio kamijyou sera un ángel comparado con el oni-usagi..¬¬ bueno dejando eso al lado..=D ni te imaginas la de cosas ke pasan en la continuación.. uuff.. complicado pero me gusta.. kreo ke tu mama ya digievoluciono en dictadora..xD el nivel perfeccionado le saldrá un bigotillo..xD tengo mis limites con las parejas yaoi.. soy nueva en todo eso y mi rango es corto.,.xD saca cuentas de cuanto tardo en nacer Damien..xD no recuerdo su cumpleaños pero es mas o menos entrando a Hogwarts..xD como me encanta ke no entiendas las palabras en ingles..xD puedo insultarte y ni cuneta te das..! claro ke nunca lo haría... para insultarte tengo el japones..=D ya kasi termino el manga.. son mas conversaciones de las ke imaginee.. y me duele mi cabeza.. por Merlín..! hubieras visto la fiesta de ayer.. eso de salir con los primoss..xD a mi tmb me hubiera encantado ke se encontraran Chiaki y Misaki..! no se me hace ke se parescan.. a mi Chiaki se me hace el uke mas lindo..! seguido claro muy de cerca por mi Kicchan..=D la mamá de chiaki es una cosa terriblemente despistada.. y luego se pregunta por ke su hijo es me estoy escuchando todos los CD Dramas ahora.. mi japones no es tan malo como recordaba.. eso de practicarlo con los animes si sirve..1! No te atrevas a embarazar a mi Kicchan..!¬¬ pasando a review del capi.. Damien heredo sus habilidades de manipulacion de Jamers.. y tuvo buena escuela con Sirius.. en cuanto a Hermione.. bueno supongo ke es algo natural para ella.. los Weasley son expertos en quedarse callados y dejar ke les griten (notese la señora Weasley regañandolos) aaa ahora ke mencionas el flan..xD tmb hay una parte del manga en la ke Misaki hace un flan GIGANTE..xD y Usagi se keda..¬¬ hahahahaahhah lo traducire... tal vez.. como puedes decir ke un padre prefiere a uno de sus hijos.. es imposible..!¬¬ y lo disculparas pero la mayoría de los papas tipo James (o mi papá) prácticamente nunca regañan pero cuando lo hacen es cuando mas te duele.. y se comportan como adolescentes porke no saben como comportarse como adultos.¬¬ Harry tiene todo fríamente calculado.! como dudas de las habilidades de nuestro Príncipe..! bueno en este capi si esta para darle un golpe bien dado en la cabeza por idiota..¬¬ pero bueno... ya veras.. cuando comenzaste a describir la familia oscura... me imagine una pintura gigante mostrando a Harry y Voldy sentados en un trono cada uno, con el fantasma de Bella volando a su lado y a Draco con una cadena al cuello y la correa en la mano de Harry, la mascota..xD oohh y a lorenzo en una jaula al fondo.,xD bueno sabias ke el Harry/Ginny pasaría alguna vez.. mejor acéptalo de una vez..xD ke le va a enseñar Voldy a Harry..¬¬ nunca le enseñaría darle placer a alguien.. solo a torturar.. hablando deeeee... ya casi termino de hacer lo de "De donde vienen los bebes?".. pero son muchas hojas..xD una preguntita.. de veras krees ke Voldy perdonara a Harry después de ke jodió todo..¡? Digo.. si.. le invirtió mucho tiempo.. lo entreno.. pero será suficiente..?¡ habiendo sembrado la duda en ti.. continuo.. eso es lo ke pasa cuando intentas traumarme... es... as... keroso... no conoci a varios de los ke mencionaste.. kiero ver eso de alemania inglaterra y no se ke mas... pero no embarazados..!¬¬ el de Cosmo ya es normal..xD no sabia como se llamaba el bebee.! hahahahaxD Weregarurumon..!O.o por Merlín no... ohh no.:! son tan.. tan.. ohh tendré pesadillas.. Vegeta y Goku..! es en serio.. kreo ke le pegan una madriza al ke intente violarlos..¬¬ Misaki... bueno.. en cierto modo Usagi tiene el dinero y poder para hacer que Misaki se pueda embarazar..xD pero no..¬¬ Harr... Harry... dando a luz... disculpa kreo ke todo el vomito ke no salio de mi resaca ha invadido mi esófago... insisto en ke no es mi culpa..! tu sola te pusiste a buscar eso solo por enfadarme..! karmaaa.! KARMA..! como con hijos..¡? Los ukes se embarazaron y tienen a sus hijos.¡?¬¬ ohh me imagino a la hija de Yukina y Kisa.. una completa hermosura... y puta..xD hahahhaha perfecta..]! bueno.. ahora si lee.. y recuerda ke espero un review GIGANTE..!=D

**Acnara: **un par de semanas..¡?xD no se por que todas las que comienzan a leer lo terminan en menos de una semana.. dos días es el récord..xD debiste haber dejado reviews antes..¬¬ es lo que me emociona..! ya hay otro capi de Becoming the Dark Prince..=D gracias por disfrutar mi traduccion..! me esfuerzo mucho haciéndola y le pongo un poco de sabor.. claro apegandome en todo momento a la traducción literal..=D Harry TIENE ke volver..¡? Oohh.. ya veras como termina todo ese asunto..xD sera tan.. tan.. ohh no puedo esperar a ke lean el final... y a seguir con la continuación..!xD será genial.. hay muchos mas de Becoming the Dark Prince.. en este momento estoy traduciendo uno de cuando Draco y Harry se hacen amigos.. ohh es tan.. tan... solo imagínate a un Harry de 6 años preguntándole a Papi Voldy "De donde vienen los bebes?"..xD me esfuerzo por ke sea pronto.. tu trankila ke ya veras ke te encantara..x hay muchas ke se kieren unir al club..xD pero creo ke papi Voldy les lanzaría un Avada si sabe ke lo intentan formar..xD lee y espero tu review..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry's Worst Day – El Peor Día de Harry

Les tomo mas de una hora hacer que Damien se calmara. Al principio estaba decidido a ir abajo y contarles todo a sus padres, pero los otros tres sabían que el chico solo estaba enojado y en realidad no quería hacer eso. Solo buscaba desesperadamente algún modo de hacer que Harry se quedara.

Cuando Lily subió a decirle que era hora de irse a casa, Damien salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Lily lo miró con compasión, creía que la actitud del chico era por como lo estaba tratando su papá.

-Ya se calmará, Damy. Solo dale tiempo- le dijo mientras lo envolvía en n abrazo.

Damien no contestó. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Si se quedaba callado ahora, todos perderían a Harry, tal vez para siempre. Damien miro a su papá de pie junto a la chimenea, listo para irse. Solo quedaba la señora Weasley en la habitación. Todos los demás se habían ido. Damien decidió que iba a ignorar lo que los demás dijeran y le iba a contar todo a su papá.

-Papá.

James se giro a mirarlo pero no dijo nada.

Antes de que Damien pudiera decir algo, las palabras que Ginny le había dicho hacia unos minutos volvieron a su cabeza.

"_Harry ha vivido toda su vida en una jaula. Una jaula muy elaborada, pero aun así vivía encerrado. Voldemort no dejo que Harry viviera propiamente. Si de verdad lo amas, Damy, debes de dejarlo ser libre. __No será feliz si lo fuerzas a hacer algo. __Déjalo ir. Si es lo que él quiere. Por primera vez, Harry podrá hacerlo que él quiera."_

La determinación de Damien se quebró al recordar esas palabras. Sabia que Ginny tenia muchas razones para que Harry se quedara. Pero si ella podía dejarlo ir, Damien también podía intentarlo.

-Damy?- preguntó Lily esperando para que el chico hablara.

Damien simplemente sacudió la cabeza e negativa.

James entro en la chimenea para irse a casa primero. Después iría Damien y por ultimo Lily.

Justo cuando la chimenea se encendió de verde y James desapareció, Damien se movió hacia esta. Al pasar por la ventana, se asomo por instinto. Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia afuera.

Harry seguía afuera. Miro a su hermano salir de entre las sombras, solo un poco para que Damien lo mirara. El pequeño Potter deseo poder correr hacia afuera. Discretamente asintió con su cabeza en dirección a Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Harry levanto su mano y la movió lentamente despidiéndose. Damien también levanto su mano y la paso por su cabello para disimular.

Damien se tuvo que mover, cuando dio un paso fuera de la vista de Harry, este volvió a esconderse en la oscuridad. Con su mirada baja, Damien entro en la chimenea. No podía hablar debido al nudo que había en su garganta. Miró de reojo a su mamá. Lo miraba preocupada. Sabia que algo lo molestaba, aparte de la situación con James. Lily decidió que hablaría con él después para descubrir lo que pasaba.

Damien llego al valle de Godric y se apresuro a su habitación, cerro la puerta tras él. Sabia que no podría soportar mas si alguien hablaba con él esa noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien regreso a la Madriguera. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Harry había ido a visitarlos. Para ese momento, probablemente Harry ya se había ido. James y Lily habían ido a visitar a Arthur y Molly y habían llevado a Damien con ellos. Hermione había ido justo cuando Damien había llegado. Los cuatro estaban sentados en la habitación de Ron, ninguno sabia que decir.

Después de u largo silencio, Hermione finalmente hablo.

-Alguno ha escuchado algo de él?- todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Ya debió de haberse ido lejos- dijo Ron.

Damien no dijo nada.

-En donde crees que este?- preguntó Hermione.

Damien había pasado los dos últimos días preguntándose a donde había ido Harry. Había estado tan enojado con su hermano que no le había preguntado a donde iría. No que le fuera a decir en realidad.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que se fue con Draco Malfoy- respondió Ginny.

-Que te hace creer eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno, el día que los vimos juntos. Malfoy le dijo a Harry que considerara su "oferta" y Harry le dijo que cuando terminara con todo lo pensaría. Creo que Malfoy le pidió a Harry que viviera con él. Puedo apostar lo que quieran a que de eso se trataba- finalizó Ginny.

Damien se preguntó si seria verdad. Era una posibilidad. Harry era el mejor amigo del rubio Slytherin. Probablemente se había ido con él. Ese pensamiento hizo que la sangre de Damien se helara. Harry confiaba en ese odioso, arrogante idiota mas que en su propia familia. _"Pero lo ha conocido por mas tiempo que a su familia. Por que no confiaría en él si eran tan cercanos?" _le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Damien sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentro en la conversación.

Los cuatro amigos continuaron discutiendo las posibilidades de en donde podría estar Harry. Ninguno de ellos había escuchado el revuelto de abajo y solo se dieron cuenta de que algo malo pasaba cuando alguien entro corriendo en la habitación de Ron. Damien pego un brinco al igual que los demás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Fred y George entraron jadeando y respirando con dificultad. Obviamente habían corrido todas las escaleras.

-Fred? George? Que están hacienda aquí? –cuando llegaron?- comenzó a preguntar Ginny, pero los gemelos la interrumpieron cuando comenzaron a balbucear algo. Hablaban al mismo tiempo y ninguna de sus palabras tomaba sentido. Parecían demasiado emocionados por algo.

-Whoa! Alto. Uno a la vez!- gritó Ron cuando los gemelos comenzaron a hablar a gritos.

-Acabamos de llegar de la tienda! Tuvimos que volver después de las noticias! Ya las escucharon, o no?- preguntó Fred mirando fijamente a los chicos.

-Escuchar que? De que noticias están hablando?- preguntó Hermione.

Por la mirada en los rostros de los gemelos, parecían traer grandes noticias.

-Merlin! En donde han estado? Han estado hablando de eso por las ultimas dos horas! Lo captuaron. El Ministerio al fin lo capturó!- continuo Fred.

-Capturaron a quién?- preguntó Ginny, pensando que el Ministerio al fin había dado con Voldemort.

-El Príncipe Oscuro! Harry! Capturaron a Harry!- respondió George casi a grito.

Como si el aire a su alrededor se hubiera desvanecido, Damien luchó por respirar al escuchar eso. Habían capturado a Harry! No había podido escapar a tiempo. Al fin lo habían capturado. Damien apenas si se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-QUE?! Cuando? Como sucedió?- gritó Ron.

-No lo se. Apenas nos enteramos de lo sucedido. Todo el mundo Mágico esta feliz. Habían estado tras él por cuanto? Siete meses mas o menos? Al fin lo capturaron. En menos de dos horas le darán el Beso- les dijo Fred.

Eso saco a Damien de su shock. Salió corriendo de la habitación, tropezando por todas las escaleras pero sin caer. _"No pueden hacer eso! No le pueden __dar el Beso! No pueden. __Simplemente no pueden"_ pensó mientras corría escaleras abajo. Sus piernas se sentían débiles pero Damien las forzó a moverse mas rápido.

Llego a la cocina delos Weasley y miró lo que pudo describir como un pandemónium. El señor Weasley, Sirius y Remus se gritaban entre ellos diferentes cosas. Miró como el Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, trataba de responder las preguntas que le hacían los demás. La señora Weasley estaba junto a Lily, quien parecía mirar la escena con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Damien miro a su papá, nunca antes lo había visto tan pálido. Apenas si miró a Damien antes de salir corriendo de la cocina para dirigirse al Ministerio. Sirius, Remus, Arthur y Kingsley corrieron hacia afuera para unirse a James. Se fueron de la cocina y corrieron hasta el lugar de aparición. La señora Weasley trataba de averiguar que debía decirle a Lily, quien sorprendentemente no estaba llorando o hecha un desastre histérico. Eso asusto a Damien más que haberla visto destrozada.

Lily seguía junto a la puerta, mirando el lugar en el que había desaparecido James. Sus ojos vagaban sin rumbo. Estaba en shock! Damien deseó tener la energía suficiente para ir hacia ella y tranquilizarla, pero él era quien necesitaba ser consolado. Sintió la presecia de sus amigos detrás del. Nadie dijo nada. Damien se quedó mirando la escena frente a él.

-Ya se acabó, no es cierto? Todos descansaran en paz ahora. Después de haber destruido a mi bebe, todos podrán descansar a en paz- dijo Lily en voz extrañamente calmada.

Molly miró a Lily con miedo y simpatía. La abrazó pero Lily se alejo rápidamente.

-No, no me consueles. Nadie puede consolarme.

Lily, cariño, no se ha terminado. Dumbledore esta en el Ministerio. Tu sabes que él no les permitirá lastimar a Harry. Él sabrá como sacarlo de este lio- trato de asegurarle Molly.

Lily se giró mirando a la pelirroja con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Él no es Dios. Dumbledore no puede salvar a todos. Especialmente no a Harry. El Ministerio lo quiere destruir desde la primera vez que llego con nosotros. No se detendrán ahora. Nunca lo volveré a ver. Ni siquiera me dejaran verlo por ultima vez!- Lily calló al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Molly la abrazó rápidamente y lloró junto a ella. Molly también era madre y deseaba nunca jamás tener que pasar por l que Lily pasaba en ese momento.

Damien colapso junto a la puerta también y sintió a Hermione abrazarlo, las cálidas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su mamá tenia razón. Ahora que el Ministerio tenía a Harry, no lo dejarían ir. Harry recibiría el Beso en menos de dos horas. Damien sintió sus ojos quemarle por las lagrimas y lo sollozos lo invadieron. Su mente trato de pensar en como podría ayudar a su hermano, pero Damien sabia que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. El destino de Harry estaba sellado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Tres horas antes-**

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro al darle lo que restaba de su dinero a la recepcionista. Se había asegurado de que le durara un buen tiempo, pero desde que John y Fiona se habían mudado a los Estados Unidos, Harry descubrió que no tenia la energía suficiente para ganar mas dinero en los clubes de pelea.

Harry se arrepentía de no haber tenido oportunidad de despedirse propiamente de John y Fiona. Había ido a verlos una noche y se dio cuenta de que su casa rodante ahora estaba ocupada por otra persona. Un anciano le entregó una carta que estaba dirigida a "Alex". John la había dejado para él, explicándole que su familia se había mudado a Estados Unidos debido a un contrato que le habían ofrecido en ese lugar. En la carta, John le había dicho que odiaba dejarlo de ese modo, pero como Alex no les había dejado ningún modo de contactarlos, se vieron forzados a irse sin despedirse propiamente.

Harry estaba molesto pero también se alegraba. Estaba feliz de que hubiesen dejado ese lugar y se habían ido a un lugar mas seguro. Harry nunca pensó que podría desarrollar tal sentido de protección hacia los Longbottom. Era definitivamente sobre protector con el pequeño Nigel. Sabia que él era la razón por la que había desobedecido a Voldemort por primera vez. Harry no sabia que haría si algo le llegara a pasar a Nigel. Era mejor de ese modo. Estarían felices viviendo su vida lejos de Voldemort.

Harry metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió hacia la soleada tarde. Iba a encontrarse con Draco en una hora. Se paseo por las calles sin rumbo fijo eligiendo el mejor lugar para aparecerse. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en Damien, en Ginny y sus padres. Le hubiese gustado ver a sus padres, al menos por una ultima vez. Pero sabia que se arriesgaba mucho al hacer eso, incluso podrían capturarlo y meter a sus padres en problemas. Lo ultimo que Harry quería era causarle problemas a sus padres o a Damien y que terminaran en Azkaban por su culpa.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta de los pasos que lo seguían. Cuando Harry se giro para desaparecer en un callejón oscuro, sintió algo golpearlo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se llevo las manos inmediatamente hacia el lugar del impacto y cayó de rodillas. Su visión se volvió borrosa y casi se desmayó. Lo que sea que le había golpeado casi le había abierto el cráneo!

Harry sintió que alguien agarró su brazo, tenía su varita en mano y lista para usarla pero se interrumpió al sentir que tiraban de él desde su ombligo. Sintió el remolino típico del Traslador envolverlo antes de desmayarse.

Harry despertó de su inconsciencia cuando alguien susurró un "Enervate". Poco a poco abrió lo ojos. Gimió cuando su cabeza le dolió. Trato de levantar una mano para sobarse pero descubrió que no podía mover los brazos. Harry abrió los ojos a mas no poder, miró la habitación oscura en la que se encontraba. Sus manos estaban en su espalda y obviamente atadas. Sintió el pánico invadirlo rapidamente. Lo habian capturado! Su pensamiento inicial fue que los Mortífagos habían dado con él. Pero supo que no podía ser por que su cicatriz no le dolía para nada. Giró su cabeza lentamente, no quería empeorar el dolor que ya tenia. Escudriño en la oscuridad, tratando de descubrir en donde estaba.

-Que sucede? No reconoces el lugar?- resonó una voz hacienda que Harry pegara un brinco.

Harry trato de sentarse, pero no podía moverse, tenia cuerdas enredadas en su cuerpo, no solo sus manos estaban atadas, sino también todo su cuerpo.

De pronto, una figura apareció delante de él. La varita de la persona se encendió e ilumino suavemente cada esquina de la habitación. Harry tuvo que fijarse dos veces la figura frente a él. De todas las personas que había esperado, era la última que imaginaba.

-N… Neville?- preguntó Harry para asegurarse de que en realidad era el chico y no su adolorida mente confundiéndolo.

Neville torció sus labios en una sonrisa. Había cambiado mucho desde que Harry lo había visto por ultima vez. Habían sido solo siete meses, pero aun así, este Neville lucia completamente diferente. Sus ojos brillantes y suaves habían desaparecido y también el tono amable de su voz. También lucia diferente físicamente. Parecía haber perdido peso, antes era un poco regordete. Su pecho se veía mas ancho y parecía mucho mas confiado en si mismo también. Estaba de pie enseguida de Harry, su varita firmemente en su mano y los ojos llenos de furia.

-Neville! Tienes que escucharme…- comenzó a decir Harry pero Neville le lanzo un "Silencio".

-No, Harry, hoy tu escucharas. Tengo que mostrarte en donde estas.

Mientras decía eso, Neville levanto su varita y Harry, aun atado, levitó hasta quedar derecho, pero sus pies nunca tocaron el suelo.

Harry dejo escapar un jadeo inaudible cuando enfoco mejor la habitación. Harry estaba en los restos de la casa de los Longbottom. Sus ojos esmeralda escanearon la habitación. Era la sala de estar, la misma habitación en la que Harry había estado hacia casi tres años. Harry miró a Neville y sintió el terror apoderarse de él. Neville lo miraba con odio. Harry lo entendía perfectamente. Quería su venganza. Neville había llevado a Harry ahí apropósito, para poder vengar a sus padres.

-Este solía ser mi hogar. Aquí crecí. Tenía la vida perfecta antes de que vinieras y decidieras acabar con mi familia. Asesinaste a mis padres, justo en este lugar, en su propio hogar. Tienes idea de lo que se siente ser torturado y asesinado en tu propia casa? En tu santuario?

Neville dijo esto con el tono mas frio que Harry había escuchado. Deseaba poder liberarse. Así podia explicarle todo a Neville. No que le creyera. Ya no podía llevarlo con sus padres, ya que ya no Vivian en ese país.

Harry lucho contra las ataduras, si pudiera liberar sus manos, podría lanzar a Neville hacia el otro lado de la habitación y escapar rápidamente. Harry sabia que incluso con su varita nunca seria capaz de lastimar a Neville. No les podría hacer eso a John y Fiona. Si Harry luchaba contra Neville terminaría matándolo. Harry no podría vivir con eso.

-Probablemente ni siquiera lo pensaste dos veces al hacerlo!- le gritó Neville mientras movía su varita haciendo que Harry se diera contra la pared. Harry sintió el rio suelo en su espalda.

Neville parecía un poco sorprendido con su propias acciones. No pretendía lastimar a Harry mientras estaba atado. Eso no era algo que Neville haría. Cerro los ojos y respiró lentamente. Camino hacía Harry y se quedó junto a él.

-No te preocupes. No soy un cobarde patético como tu! No tengo que tener a alguien indefenso antes de atacarlo- dicho esto, Neville movió su varita y susurro "Finite Incantateum".

Harry sintió las cuerdas desaparecer y el "Silencio" se fue también. Trato no de gemir por el dolor que sintió de pronto. Su espalda había golpeado el suelo bastante fuerte. Vio una varita rodar hasta el y le pareció familiar. Era su varita.

Harry levanto la cabeza y miró a Neville. Tomó su varita y se puso de pie.

-No voy a luchar contigo, Neville- dijo Harry con voz tranquila.

Harry solo quería salir de ahí en ese preciso momento. No seria responsable por la muerte de Neville.

Los ojos de Neville se llenaron de furia ante las palabras de Harry. Lo apuntó con su varita y siseo.

-Si lo haras! He pasado os últimos tres años esperando una oportunidad para vengar la muerte de mis padres! Pase los últimos siete meses rastreandote. Ahora que finalmente te encontré, no escaparas de mi.

-No puedes contra mi, Neville. Aurores entrenados no pudieron derrotarme. Como vas a lograrlo?- Harry esperaba poder asustar a Neville para poder irse de ahí rápidamente.

-Se que mis posibilidades son muy bajas. Nadie ha sobrevivido a un duelo contigo. Pero prefiero morir en batalla, tratando de vengar a mis padres que solo sentarme y quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu matas a todos los que están a mi alrededor.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de negar eso. Neville ya le había lanzado un "Reducto", el cual pudo bloquear fácilmente. La fuerza de la maldición de Neville era mayor a la que Harry se había imaginado.. El Club de Duelo en Hogwarts definitivamente lo había ayudado a enfocar su energía mágica.

Harry se agacho cuando tres maldiciones volaron hacia él. Se levantó e intento explotar la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada. Supuso que Neville lo había encerrado y que él era el único capaz de abrirla. No tuvo tiempo de investigar como abrirla. Bloqueo otra maldición cuando Neville llego al pasillo en donde estaba.

Harry luchaba contra él mismo para no atacar a Neville. Era su instinto defenderse a si mismo. Era algo con lo que había crecido aprendiendo a hacerlo. Tenia que forzarse a si mismo a no lanzarle maldiciones al chico enfurecido.

Harry trato de bloquear todas las maldiciones, pero caían como gotas de lluvia. Jadeo de sorpresa al ver que Neville sacaba otra varita. Estaba tomándolo de ejemplo. Harry era el único que había sacado dos varitas en un duelo.

Sintió una maldición cortante atravesar su escudo y darle en el costado. Jadeo de dolor y perdió el control que tenia sobre su temperamento. Lanzo una maldición hacia Neville sin siquiera pensarlo. Esa fue la primera maldición que Harry había usado contra Neville.

Neville recibió el impacto en el hombro. Se tambaleo y se tomo el hombro con fuerza. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa. Tenia que salir de ahí antes de que perdiera la batalla en su interior y todo eso resultara en la muerte de Neville.

Sin embargo, Neville tenia una mirada triunfante en sus ojos. Sonrió al quitar la mano de su hombro herido y ver el liquido carmesí manchar sus ropas.

-Eso esta mejor- susurró con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Harry corrió hacia las maltrechas escaleras tratando de alejarse del chico suicida. Corrió directo al ultimo piso y se metió en una de las habitaciones. Trato de abrir una de las ventanas para poder saltar fuera. Las ventanas tampoco abrían. Le lanzó dos "Reducto" esperando quebrarlas, pero aun así no funciono.

-No funcionara, Harry. He puesto todo tipo de encantamientos en esta casa. Las puertas y ventanas son impenetrables. No puedes irte- dijo Neville.

Harry se giro para encararlo, sentía el pánico crecer dentro de él.

-Neville, mira, se como te sientes en este momento. Pero no sabes toda la verdad! Yo no mate a tus padres...

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de terminar ya que Neville lo había lanzado hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Harry se estrello contra una ventana y termino en el suelo.

-Como te atreves! Pensé que tendrías mas valor que eso! Al menos admite lo que hiciste, bastardo"- Neville lanzo otra maldición a Harry, pero este rodó y se quito del trayecto.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Harry. No podía controlar su ira mucho mas. Se levantó y le lanzo otra maldición a Neville. Esta vez, el chico logro bloquearla y responderle a Harry.

Harry se hizo a un lado y mando un hechizo de desarme esperando poder atontar al estúpido chico para poder irse. Sin embargo, Neville ya estaba preparado para bloquear esa maldición también. Harry no supo que sucedió pero de algún modo llegaron al techo de la casa. Era plano y estaban al aire libre, al igual que la casa, el techo estaba demasiado deteriorado. Harry esquivo muchas maldiciones quitándose del camino y había tratado muchas veces de atontar a Neville. Pero el chico seguía bloqueando las maldiciones y eso hacia que Harry comenzara a perder la paciencia. Podría acabar con Neville en menos de dos minutos, pero su mente seguía gritándole que no lo matara.

-Vamos, Harry! Eres el legendario Príncipe Oscuro! Puedes hacer algo mas que un "Stupefy". Pelea conmigo!- gritó Neville lanzandole otra maldición.

Harry deseaba poder tirar su varita y simplemente noquear a Neville de un puñetazo. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Aparentemente, también Neville, ya que de pronto se le hecho encima y ambos chicos cayeron por el borde del edificio. Harry había dejado caer su varita de la sorpresa.

Harry se las arregló para agarrarse de la orilla del techo. También tenia agarrado a Neville de la mano, el chico, por instinto, también se había sujetado de Harry. Harry sintió el afilado borde cortar su mano mientras luchaba por mantenerse sujeto con su peso y el de Neville.

Neville estaba sorprendido de que Harry lo siguiera deteniendo. Harry podía sentir la sangre tibia recorrer su brazo mientras el afilado borde cortaba su mano. Sabia que estaba a segundos de caer al suelo.

Junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y tiró de Neville para que el chico alcanzara el borde. Neville también lucho por alcanzar el borde. Pronto, ambos chicos habían podido subir hasta el techo nuevamente. Ambos colapsaron en el techo y se quedaron tendidos ahí jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

Neville había tirado su varita también, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por alcanzarla. Seguía completamente sorprendido ante el hecho de que Harry le hubiera salvado la vida. Harry sintió el techo inestable temblar debajo de ellos. La casa había pasado por mucho durante la ultima hora, con todas las maldiciones que la habían golpeado. Harry vio las grietas expandirse por donde ellos estaban sentados y tuvo solo un segundo para reaccionar. Vio las grietas aparecer debajo de Neville. Sin siquiera pensarlo, Harry levantó su mano y lanzó a Neville hacia atrás, fuera del peligro. Neville se sorprendió mientras volaba hacia el otro lado del techo. Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo oportunidad para salvarse. El techo cedió, y Harry cayo junto con el hasta el suelo. No pudio hacer nada para salvarse. No tenia su varita con él asi que ni siquiera pudo conjurar un escudo para salvarse.

Harry se estrelló contra el suelo y fue enterrado por una pesada montaña de escombros. Neville bajo por el agujero en el techo y miró por todos lados alguna señal del chico de ojos esmeralda. No podia verlo por ningun lado.

Lenta y muy dolorosamente, Harry pudo salir de entre todo el escombro. Gateo para alejarse y gritó de dolor. Sus dos piernas se habian roto con la caida. Podia sentir que su brazo y muñeca tambien estaban rotos. Se las arreglo para salir de toda la montaña de rocas y se tiró a un lado. Sabia que no iba a salir de las ruinas de la casa Longbottom. Ni siquiera podía arrastrarse para salir. Se quedo tendido ahí, la sangre brotaba desde un profundo corte en su cabeza.

Justo entonces, Harry escucho una conmoción que venia desde afuera, sabia que alguien había volado la puerta. Escuchaba muchos pares de pasos subiendo las escaleras. Trató de levantarse pero no era posible hacerlo sin causarse muchísimo dolor. Harry vio como un grupo de hombres aparecía frente a él. Su pecho le dolió por falta de oxigeno al ver a ocho hombres apuntarlo con sus varitas. El hombre que lideraba el grupo se acerco y sonrió.

-Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí? Parece que Navidad ha llegado antes, no muchachos?

Blake estiró la mano y tomo a Harry por el cabello y movió su cabeza para que pudiera mirarlo directamente. Harry hizo una mueca pero no dejo escapar ningún sonido. Blake le sonrió de nuevo, mostrándole todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

Soltó a Harry y lo volteó para que quedara sobre su estomago. Con rudeza puso sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a atarlas. Harry no pudo evitar los gritos de agonía cuando su brazo y muñecas rotos fueron forzados de ese modo. No podía hacer nada para detener a Blake o defenderse.

-Vamos, Potter! Tenemos a unos cuantos Dementores que están desesperados por conocerte- rió Blake tirando de Harry para levantarlo.

Harry no podía ponerse de pie debido a sus piernas rotas y se vio forzado a apoyar su peso sobre Blake.

Nevillehabia salido por la puerta justo cuando Harry era arrastrado fuera. Los Aurores miraron a Neville y unos cuantos corrieron a ayudarlo. Vieron la sangre en sus ropas, brotaba de su hombro y una gran herida en su cabeza, el lugar que había impactado contra el suelo cuando Harry lo había lanzado lejos de las grietas. Neville miraba a Harry, no podía apartar la mirada de él.

-Venga con nosotros, señor Longbottom- dijo uno de los Aurores mientras ayudaba a Neville. El chico se dejo llevar por los Aurores mirando como Harry se iba al Ministerio con el Traslador de Blake.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó en una celda oscura. Sus manos seguían atadas en su espalda. Trató de moveré pero vio que había una cadena que unía sus esposas con las esposas que había en sus tobillos, lo cual lo obligaba a mantener las rodillas dobladas. Siseo de dolor cuando sus miembros rotos estallaron en dolor.

Levantó la cabeza un poco y trato de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba solo en la celda. No podía distinguir nada en la oscuridad. Recargo su cabeza en el suelo nuevamente y trato de respirar profundamente. Blake solo lo había lanzado ahí. Sabia perfectamente que Harry estaba herido pero le había pateado as costillas antes de decirle que le darían el Beso pronto y que no tenia sentido sanarlo.

Harry tosió lo cual lleno su boca de sangre. Escupió toda la sangre y trato de hacer que su adolorida mente funcionara. Estaba metido en un gran lio. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse. Ni siquiera podía caminar! Mucho menos tratar de escapar de ese lugar.

Se resigno a u destino, sabia que algún día lo atraparían y le darían el Beso. Harry trato nuevamente de moverse para poderse en una posición un poco mas cómoda, pero se tuvo que detener ya que los movimientos no causaban nada mas que dolor. Harry miro la puerta de la celda abrirse y Blake entro, tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Harry maldijo cuando Blake lo tomo del cabello y tiro de él hasta ponerlo de rodillas.

-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, Potter- dijo Blake en voz baja mientras lo tomaba por el cuello.

Harry luchó por safarse. No podia respirar debido a la presión de Blake. Su visión comenzó a oscurecerse en las orillas y lucho por no caer inconsciente de Nuevo. Sintió una maldición golpearlo pero no pudo reaccionar ya que cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James, Sirius, Arthur y Kingsley llegaron al Ministerio y se apresuraron hacia la entrada. James entró corriendo a la caseta telefónica y marco el código de acceso. Una vez que gritó todos los nombres la voz de una mujer resonó en la cabina.

-Lo sentimos. No tiene autorizado su acceso. Por favor, vuelva mas tarde.

James se quedo confundido. Que significaba eso?

Arthur sugirió que entraran individualmente. Arthur y Kingsley pudieron entrar inmediatamente. Sin embargo, ni a James ni a Sirius se les permitió la entrada. Trataron de utilizar su Traslador pero tampoco funcionó.

-Que demonios esta pasando?!- gritó James lanzando su Traslador al suelo, lleno de furia.

"Necesito entrar y ayudar a Harry. Merlín sabe lo que le esta haciendo en este momento" pensó con desesperación.

James y Sirius trataron de entrar nuevamente pero fallaron. Arthur volvió afuera por la cabina telefónica con la mirada ensombrecida.

-James, Sirius. Los dos tienen prohibido el acceso. Los han vetado del edificio entero.

James se veía al bode del llanto. Tomó a Arthur por los hombros y le gritó.

-Por que jodidos nos prohíben la entrada?!- le gritó al pelirrojo.

-ninguno puede entrar hasta que Harry reciba el Beso. El Ministro ha negado sus permisos por que tiene miedo de que intenten ayudarle a escapar- les dijo Arthur tristemente.

James y Sirius se quedaron sin habla ante eso. No podrían ayudar a Harry. Ni siquiera podrían verlo una ultima vez. Ambos hombres corrieron hacia la cabina telefónica. Intentarían entrar al edificio de una forma u otra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó de nuevo, sentía su cabeza punzar de dolor. Sabia que algo estaba diferente al segundo de abrir sus ojos. En lugar del frio suelo de piedra, ahora estaba en un colchón bastante cómodo. Estaba dentro de una cálida habitación y no en una fría celda.

Harry levanto la cabeza y se encontró en una cama de cuatro postes. Confundido por el enorme cambio, Harry se sentó en la cama, Se sorprendió cuando sus brazos y piernas no le molestaron. Las cadenas habían desaparecido y sus huesos rotos habían sido sanados. Su cabeza aun le molestaba y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para deshacerse de los puntos negros que nublaban su visión.

-Bien, despertaste- dijo una ronca voz hacienda que Harry pegara un brinco. No sabia que había alguien mas en la habitación.

Harry miró al hombre sentados a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Moody- susurró Harry.

-Me alegro que tu memoria siga intacta, chico. Temía que te hubieran quitado todo- murmuró Moody poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Harry.

Harry retrocedió un poco. La ultima vez que había visto a Moody lo había dejado muy malherido, Moody había quedado en como por semanas. Harry se preguntó si Moody lo había ayudado solo para poder volver a herirlo.

El Auror busco entre sus ropas y saco una pequeña botella.

-Bebe- le indicó.

Harry miró la botella y miró a Moody indignado.

-Si, claro- le siseo el muchacho.

-No me fuerces a hacer que te lo tragues, chico. Necesitas toda la energía que puedas obtener- le siseo de vuelta Moody.

Harry no se movió para tomar la botella. A como estaba la situación eso podría ser veneno.

Moody suspiró y lanzó la botella a la cama.

-Cuando el efecto de la ultima dosis se acabe, la tomaras por ti mismo- le dijo volviendo a su silla.

-En donde estoy?- preguntó Harry ignorando la botella.

-Sigues en el Ministerio. Ahora estas en mi habitación- respondió Moody sin mirarlo.

-Por que?- preguntó Harry confundido.

-Preferirías estar con Blake? Puedo arreglar eso si quieres- le gritó Moody.

Harry abrió la boca para devolver el grito, pero cambio de opinión. Se quedo sentado en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Todavía le dolía todo. Quería dormir otra vez, pero sabia que nunca podría hacerlo estando Moody en la habitación.

-Por que estoy aquí?- preguntó Harry nuevamente.

Moody miró a Harry, una extraña emoción se reflejo en su rostro.

-Te pusieron al cuidado de Blake. Obviamente eso fue un error. Entre cuando él estaba en la celda contigo. Vi lo que te estaba haciendo. Nadie tiene permiso de utilizar un Cruciatus sin autorización. Ahora te pusieron bajo mi cuidado. No pude dejarte en esa celda en la que estabas, así que te traje para acá- Moody parecía luchar contra la respuesta.

-Tu me trajiste aquí? Tu me sanaste?- preguntó Harry sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

-Bueno, si- respondió Moody, definitivamente se miraba incomodo.

-Pero me odias. Por que me estas ayudando? Pensé que tu también querrías…- Harry no pudo continuar.

-Querría que? Lastimarte?- finalizó Moody.

-No seria la primera vez, o si?- dijo Harry.

Moody se levanto y caminó hacia Harry. Se sentó al borde de la cama sin mirar al chico.

-Que es lo que sabes de mi?- preguntó Moody suavemente.

Harry se sorprendió ante el tono que estaba usando. No creía que Moody pudiera hablar tan gentilmente.

-Yo no se nada de ti- respondió Harry con honestidad.

-Me volví Auror cuando tenia diecinueve años. No me case y nunca tuve familia, por miedo a que fueran atacados. Había visto tantas cosas que decidí que no era justo poner en peligro a alguien solo por que eran mi familia.

Harry se preguntaba por que Moody le contaba esas cosas. Aun así escuchó en silencio.

-Alice… Alice fue como mi hija. Era muy cercana a mi. Incluso yo la lleve hacia e altar el día de su boda. Era una buena persona y su muerte me afecto mucho. Sentía como si mi familia se hubiese ido cuando Frank y Alice murieron.

Harry sintió que comenzaba a sudar frio. No esperaba la mención de Frank y Alice. Mantuvo una mascara inexpresiva todo el tiempo. Moody se giro para mirarlo.

-La razón por la que era… rudo contigo era por que no podía superar que tu… lo que tu le habías hecho a mi hija. No podía superarlo.

Harry sintió que el color lo abandonaba.

-Por que estas siendo tan amble conmigo entonces?- pregunto Harry confundido.

Moody lo miró, su ojo mágico y el normal estaban fijos en él.

-Por que no me lo dices, Harry?

Harry sintió su corazón e la garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran, trato de calmar el pánico que crecía en su interior.

-No lo se- susurró.

Moody no dijo nada pero levanto la botella de la cama y se la entregó.

-Es solo poción para el dolor, la necesitaras- dijo levantándose de la cama.

Harry tomo la botella pero no la bebió. Su corazón siguió latiendo con fuerza dentro de él. Moody no podía haberse enterado de la verdad. No podía saber lo que en realidad les había pasado a Frank y Alice, o si? No, era imposible. Nadie lo sabia a excepción de Harry.

Harry pensó que, ya que le iban a dar el Beso muy pronto debido a todos sus crímenes, Moody había decidido ser amable con él. Ya que Harry iba a ser castigado. Harry examinó la poción en su mano. La levantó un poco y vio el brazalete rojo al rededor de su muñeca.

Harry sonrió a su pesar, otro brazalete Bartra. _"Algunas cosas nunca cambian_" pensó antes de beberse la poción de un trago y dejar la botella a un lado.

Después de unos minutos, Harry hablo de nuevo.

-Moody, por que sigo aquí? Quiero decir, creí que ya me habrían dado el Beso para esta hora. Que esta pasando?- preguntó Harry vagamente. No era como si no pudiera esperar para que le dieran el Beso o algo así. Era solo que no podía con la mortal espera.

Moody lo miro por un momento antes de hablar.

-La orden para el Beso fue cancelada.

Harry se enderezó en la cama.

-Que?! Como… quiero decir, es eso posible?- pregunto con el estomago hecho nudo.

-Todo es posible cuando Albus Dumbledore esta involucrado. Convenció al Ministro y a otros miembros del Wizengamot de darte la oportunidad de explicarte.

Harry sintió su boca secarse.

-Explicarme? Que esperan que diga?- preguntó Harry pensando como podría explicar todos sus crímenes.

Moody sonrió de nuevo ante la cara de preocupación del adolescente.

-No espera que digas nada. El hará todo el dialogo. En menos de una hora, Harry, se llevara a cabo tu juicio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	55. The Trial

Lo siento muchisisisisisisisimo.. pero como les mencione.. me cambiaron de ciudad.. y estuve a prueba por mes y medio.. ya saben.. estudiando, examenes, practica y bla bla bla... y si no pasaba me regresaban a la horrible ciudad en donde vivia..! para los ke no sabían soy Controladora Aérea... y aki hay el doble de aviones al dia ke en la otra ciudad.. asi ke se me complico un poco.. tuve ke ponerme las pilas al 100% pero ya ke me dieron mi apto y podre quedarme aki.. veamos como nos va en la traducida..=D este capi es tedioso.. pero es muy muy importante e interesante..! espero les guste y no me olviden.. una disculpa nuevamente..=D

**Princes-Slash: **ohhh no es bueno desearle la muerte a nadie.. a pesar de ke Neville sea un chikillo idiota ke no sabe lo ke hace..¬¬ no hay ke desearle mal..! aki tienes otro capi al fin.. mil disculpas por la tardanza..!

**YaraGinnyPotterEvans: **reviews atrasados..¡? Kreo ke no tienen nada ke envidiarle a mi retraso..xD de hecho fue por la mudanza ke me retrase.. no tanto buscar casa y eso.. el trabajo.. hay muchisisisimos aviones aka y tuve ke acostumbrarme.. este capi tambien tiene sentimentalismo.. es tedioso por ser el juicio y todo.. pero muy importante.. espero te gustee..! perdon por tardar tantoo..!

**Dark Dragon Hades: **van a soltar la sopa, el caldo, la comida fuerte y el postree..xD esta interesante este capi.. espero te gustee.!=D perdon por la tardanzaa..!

**Vicky: **Moody es bueno.. creelo.. pero le tomo bastante tiempo entender al pobre Principito.. no te preocupes ke el final ya kasi llega y sera demasiado emocionante..xD todas contra Blake ahora..¡? Buen traere las antorchas y tridentes..! disfruta el capi..! y perdoname por la tardanza..!

**Allie Danger: **no te atrevas a seguir leyendo en ingless.! se ke tardo tanto pero kiero leer sus reacciones..=D ya no tardare lo prometo..¬¬ Neville sera Neville aunke se vista de seda...! espero disfrutes este capi.. de lo mas impactante..! disculpas por la tardanza..!

**Aikawa-san: **te mando todo en un archivo word..¬¬

**Conniie Black: **auuu.. nueva lectora..=D lamento ke me hayas dejado review en mi racha de tardanza.. pero ya me esforzare por hacerlo mas rapido..! espero te guste este capi y dejes reviews..=D perdoname por tardar tanto..!

**Princesa Vampirica: **este fic se la pasa dando sustos y sorpresas.. kien diria eso de Neville.. y lo otro de Moody..xD pero bueno.. aun nos e akjaban las sorpresas..! sigue leyendo y prometo no tardar tanto, perdonamee..!

**Jovas: **esclavo... perdoname... tarde años... eske mi trabajo.. es horrible tratar de ser adulto..¬¬ poero bueno..e sperpo te guste este capi en el ke Harry intenta salir de ese hoyo lleno de mierda.. veremos si lo logra o se entierra mas..=D disculpame por tardar tanto..! me apurareee.!

**Bellessie: **en el juicio siempre tiene a alguien de su lado.. el defensor.. espero ke te guste.. perdon por tardarme añoss.. espero no volver a hacerlo..xD disfruta..!

**Acnara: **eso fue exactamente lo ke yo pense.. Neville contra Harry.. nuestro Principe se ablando de mas..¬¬ magicamente operados ojos..xd hahahahaha como me rei.. ohh por esto amo los reviews..xD no hemos escuchado lo ultimo de Voldy aun.. ooh no.. su retoño.. en el ke paso tanto tiempo metiendo ideas y de mas.. tiene una oportunidad de vivir.. él no lo dejara pasar tan facilmente..! el final..! el final..! no puedo esperar.. los puntos suspensivos son parte de mi.. eske si vieras lo ke.. aaaahh.. ya kiero llegar al final..! no he terminado el capi de donde vienen los bebes porke es larguisisisisimo.. de hecho no he terminado de leerlo yo.. pero estoy trabajando en eso..! espero tu otro review..! perdon perdon perdon por tardar tanto..! no volvera a pasar..!

**Nemo Robin: **aki tienes otro capi.. tarde mucho pero valio la pena.. son 20 hojas..! casi me da..¬¬ disfrutalo y disculpame por tardaarme..!

**Lule de Zodiak: **oohh ke bueno ke te guste el fic..!=D me esfuerzo mucho traduciendo..! y me encantan los reviews largos como el tuyo..!=D todas las reacciones de los lectores son lo mejor para mi..!=D Harry no es un Gryffindor en esta historia.. al menos no como el Gryffindor de la historia real.. tienes razon.. siempre los hermanos mayores somos los ke maltratamos y de ams a los pequeños.. pero al final de todo siempre estaremos para cuidarlos.. solo nosotros los podemos maltratar..!xD este fue un review por todos los capitulos..xD me diverti mucho leyendolo.! hahahaha no te atrevas a leerlo en ingles.! prometo ya no tardar tanto.. eske las cosas se me complicaron..¬¬ pero bueno por muchas de las cosas ke dices yo se ke te encantaria leer Becoming the Dark Prince.. es de los inicios de nuestro Principe con papi Voldy..! pasate a leerlo.. es muy muy bueno..! buscalo en mi profile.. y si tienes razon.. ya me comienzo a congelar..xD pero no importa.. aunke se me entuman los dedos por el frio no dejare de escribirr..!=D disfruta este nuevo capitulo..!=D

**Aiiram: **nadie se esperaba algo tan radical de Longbottom.. pero bueno.. este fic esta lleno de sorpresas..!=D aki tienes el capi.. tardado pero seguro..=D no te preocupes ke papi Voldy ya no tarda en aparecer..! disculpame por la tardanza..!

**Anya Potter Malfoy: **perdon por dejarlo asi por tanto tiempo.. la vida me kita todo el tiempo..¬¬ gracias por todos los cumplidos..! pero recuerda ke es solo una traduccion.. ke no se si es mas dificil o menos ke escribir tu propia historia..¬¬ pero bueno.. no te preocupes ke ya kasi llega el final.. ya sabras lo ke pasa con todos y todas..!=D perdon por la tardanza.. disfruta el capi..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Trial – El Juicio

James no se daría por vencido. Si él y Sirius no podían entrar por la puerta principal, entonces encontrarían otra forma. No importaba si tenían que cavarse un camino hacia el Ministerio, lo harían. No dejaría a Harry solo en un momento como ese.

Remus también estaba con ellos. Había salido de la Madriguera al mismo tiempo, pero le habían instruido ir al cuartel general para reunir a los miembros de la Orden. Mientras mas Aurores de la Orden hubiera, mayores serian las posibilidades de que Harry no seria tratado muy rudamente. Los miembros de la Orden serian mucho mas suaves con Harry que los Aurores del Ministerio.

-James, estas seguro de esto?- pregunto Sirius, estaban de pie frente a una pared de piedra en donde sabían se escondía el acceso a un túnel que llevaba al Ministerio.

-Deja de preguntarme eso!- exclamó James.

-Es solo, nadie ha intentado entrar por aquí nunca- dijo Sirius mirando la pared de piedra.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- respondió James tomando firmemente su varita.

-Listo?- le preguntó a Sirius.

Simultáneamente, James y Sirius se transformaron en Padfoot y Prongs. El enorme y peludo perro olfateo la pared y se movió hacia la derecha, ladrando suavemente para indicar que había encontrado la entrada.

Remus respiro hondo y lanzo una maldición para revelar la puerta. Una puerta negra apareció y Remus dejo salir un suspiro. Camino hacia ella y toco seis veces con su varita.

De inmediato, la puerta se abrió para dejarlos entrar. Esa era la parte difícil. Si alguien sin autorización ponía un pie dentro de la puerta, se soltarían los hechizos que los atraparían y soltarían las alarmas. Sin embargo, James tenía una teoría, si trataban de entrar en sus formas Animagas, entonces las alarmas no sonarían. La razón era que no tendría el aura de mago, sino la de animales. Remus y Sirius no estaban muy convencidos, pero no podían discutir con el cuando estaba en ese estado.

El perro negro y el enorme ciervo entraron por la puerta y esperaron a que algo sucediera. Nada pasó. No había nada que le sindicara que su entrara había causado la activación de alguna alarma.

Remus espero junto a la puerta. Él no podía entrar. Miro como la puerta se cerraba suavemente y después cambio hasta perderse con la pared, se desvaneció completamente en la piedra. Rápidamente fue hacia la entrada principal. A él también se le había negado el acceso al Ministerio. Tenia que esperar para poder entrar.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, los dos amigos caminaron lentamente hacia una pequeña ventana que llevaba hacia el ministerio. Sirius tomo las barras de metal de la ventana con sus dientes y las apartó. Ambos entraron por el túnel. No habían pensado en el problema que seria entrar en el pequeño túnel en sus formas Animagas. James entró como pudo, seguido de cerca por Sirius. Una vez dentro, ambos volvieron a sus formas humanas.

Ambos Aurores se quedaron quietos, esperando con el corazón en la garganta para ver si las alarmas no se habían activados. Para su sorpresa, no escuchaban nada fuera de lo normal.

-Vamos- susurro James a Sirius y ambos corrieron para encontrara Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry abrió la puerta y salio del baño. Se sentía un poco mejor, ahora que había vomitado la poca comida que llevaba en el estomago. Lentamente regreso a la cama. Se sentó en la orilla y dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Un juicio! Iba a tener derecho a juicio. A que demonios jugaba Dumbledore? Harry sabia que tener un juicio solo podría empeorar las cosas. La mitad de las cosas que Harry había hecho aun eran desconocidas. Como el haber sacado a Bella del Ministerio, por ejemplo. Ese juicio solo metería a Harry en muchos mas problemas.

Suspiro y pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello. Se moría por una ducha en ese momento, pero tenia que conformarse con el "Scourgify" que Moody le había lanzado para limpiar las manchas de sangre de su ropa.

Harry aun llevaba sus ropas Muggle. Miro sus pantalones negros y su playera negra, ambos se miraban desgastados. Se sintió algo preocupado al pensar que eso podría ser lo ultimo que usara en su vida. Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. "No te rindas! No seras capaz de superar esto si piensas de ese modo!" le grito una voz en su mente. Pero Harry no sabia que mas pensar. No podía escapar a Azkaban. El mejor escenario pintaba con una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, con esos Dementores. Otra cosa que le molestaba a Harry, era que en Azkaban no podría protegerse de Voldemort. Solo seria un blanco en espera de que llegaran por él. Harry sabia que los Dementores lo entregarían a Voldemort tarde o temprano.

Salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Moody estaba de pie frente a él. Harry levantó la mirada y miró al Auror mirándolo seriamente.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo en voz baja.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse en su garganta. Lentamente se levantó. Caminaron hacia la puerta y antes de salir, Moody se giro y sacó algo de entre sus ropas.

-Tienes que usar esto- dijo algo incomodo.

Harry miró las cadenas que sostenía Moody y miró al Auror fijamente a los ojos.

-El brazalete Bartra no es suficiente?- preguntó fríamente.

Sin esperar respuesta, Harry estiro sus manos exponiendo sus muñecas vendadas y espero que Moody le pusiera las esposas. Moody se las puso, parecía hacerlo mecánicamente. Harry sintió las pesadas esposas alrededor de sus tobillos. La cadena al rededor de su cintura y que iba hacia los tobillos era muy pesada.

Harry trato de caminar y se encontró con que se le dificultaba debido al peso de las cadenas que tiraban de él hacia abajo. Miro a Moody cuando este abrió la puerta y lo tomo del ante brazo.

-Así tiene que ser, chico- dijo Moody sin mirarlo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Moody no tenia voz en esa situación. Esa era la forma en la que los criminales eran llevados a la corte. Harry trato de mantener el paso de Moody, pero las cadenas eran demasiado pesadas para poder caminar sin tropezarse con sus propios pies. Las esposas en sus tobillos se jalaban bruscamente cuando intentaba abrir mas las piernas para caminar mas rápido. La corta cadena que unía los dos tobillos solo le permitía andar a pasos cortos.

-Moody... podrías... ir mas lento!- exclamó Harry cuando se tropezó nuevamente enviando ondas de dolor a su espalda herida.

Moody desaceleró, pero no lo suficiente.

-No podemos llegar tarde!- gruñó tomando el brazo de Harry con mas fuerza.

Harry agradecía el fuerte agarre de Moody, estaba seguro de que no podría moverse por si mismo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y podía sentir su espalda punzar debido al peso de las cadenas.

Giraron en una esquina y Harry gimió sin pensar ante la escena. Había Aurores por todos lados. Todos formados a lo largo del corredor. Harry miro a Moody, esperando que les gritara alguna instrucción para que se apartaran del camino, pero él simplemente siguió caminando sin dudar.

Los Aurores miraron todos los vendajes en el cuerpo de Harry y sonrieron. Harry sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y furia. Por que lo hacían pasar por todo eso?

Los Aurores se movieron para que Moody pudiera pasar por entre la multitud, seguía tomando a Harry del brazo, el cual comenzaba a dormido debido al fuerte agarre, pero no se quejó. Tenia sus ojos fijos en el suelo y no miraba a nadie.

Su concentración se rompió cuando un cuerpo chocó contra el y casi lo tira al suelo. Uno de los Aurores, alto y de cabello rubio, había chocado a propósito contra su hombro. Harry se encogió un poco por el dolor que le causó.

-Oh! Lo siento, no te vi!- rió el Auror.

Harry contuvo un jadeo de dolor y miró al Auror deseando poder romperle el cuello al bastardo.

-Entonces abre bien los ojos!- ladró Moody antes de jalar el brazo de Harry para llevárselo.

Harry se sobó el hombro como pudo. Seguía doliendole. Moody deseo que los Aurores actuaran de acuerdo a su edad. Sabia que Harry debía de estar pasando por mucho dolor. El hombro que se sobaba era el mismo que había tenido dislocado hacia unas horas y que él mismo había sanado. Sin embargo, la medicina no era algo en lo que Moody era muy bueno. Sabia como reparar huesos, era el entrenamiento básico de todo Auror, pero Harry necesitaba mucho mas que eso. Pero en esa situación tenían que adaptarse a lo que tenían. Había sanado sus huesos rotos, pero no podía hacer mucho con las heridas. Aun sangraba un poco de algunas heridas. El dolor de las heridas de Harry aun no habia desaparecido por completo, y era necesario que tomara un par de pociones mas.

Harry se concentro en caminar y no en su hombro. Su ira seguía subiendo, y el comportamiento de los Aurores no ayudaba. Se sintió mejor cuando llegaron al elevador. No subió nadie a excepción de Moody y Harry. El chico cerro los ojos y se recargo en la pared dejando que su espalda adolorida se relajara un poco. Moody lo miro fijamente, esperaba que todo terminara pronto, de una forma o de otra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James corrió hacia el piso en donde estaban las celdas. Busco frenéticamente en cada una, pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar a su hijo. Su corazón latía acelerado mientras buscaba, a su mente acudían todo tipo de cosas horribles del por que Harry no aparecía.

Sirius no estaba muy tranquilo tampoco. Corría por todos lados, llamando a Harry por su nombre en voz baja. Las celdas oscuras estaban casi completamente vacías, solo había un par de magos.

-No esta aquí! En donde mas puede estar?- preguntó James comenzando a entrar en pánico.

-Tenemos que encontrar a alguien de la Orden. Tal vez ellos sepan- dijo Sirius y ambos soltaron la carrera.

Se encontraron con Tonks de golpe, literalmente.

-Hey, fíjense! James? Sirius? Que hacen los dos aquí? No tienen permitido el acceso!- dijo Tonks arrastrándolos rápidamente hacia una esquina.

-Tonks! Sabes en done esta Harry? No estaba en ninguna de las celdas! Sabes a donde se lo llevaron?- preguntó James ignorando por completo las preguntas de la chica.

-Bueno, si, pero ustedes no tienen por que preocuparse por eso. Deberían salir de aquí. Si los ven aquí los sancionaran gravemente- continuo con voz preocupada.

-Me importa una soberana mierda el castigo que nos den! Quiero saber en donde esta mi hijo!- rugió James haciendo que Tonks saltara en su lugar.

-Harry esta bien. Bueno, ahora lo esta. Quiero decir, lo mejor que se puede estar en este tipo de situación- dijo Tonks tartamudeando un poco.

-Que quieres decir? Esta bien ahora! Como si no hubiera estado bien antes?Solo dime en donde esta. Necesito verlo!- dijo James casi rogándole a la chica. Tonks se miraba incomoda mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, esta con... esta bajo cuidado de Moody- dijo incómodamente. Sirius fue el primero en explotar.

-Esta con quien?! Acaso estas loca! Por que demonios dejaste que ese maníaco se acercara a él! Sabes como es con Harry!- le gritó a la Auror de pelo rosa.

-Bueno, era entre Moody o Blake! Y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que Blake es diez veces peor!- le gritó de vuelta Tonks perdiendo el poco control a su temperamento.

-No creo que Blake le hiciera nada de lo que Moody ya le ha hecho- dijo Sirius entre dientes. James seguía sin palabras. Rezaba con todas sus fuerzas que Harry siguiera en una pieza.

-Oh, yo no estaría tan segura. Por lo que escuche, Moody le hizo un favor a Harry al llevárselo del cuidado de Blake. Aparentemente, Blake se había _pasado un poco_, Harry probablemente no habría sobrevivido si Moody no se lo hubiera llevado!

James y Sirius se quedaron mirando fijamente a la Auror. Tonks inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. Solo había empeorado la situación de James, al saber que su hijo había sufrido muchísimo a mano de sus colegas.

-Que le hizo?- le siseó a Tonks, temblando de rabia.

-En... en realidad no lo se. Moody se lo llevo y en realidad lo ayudo. Lo se por que yo estaba ahí. Le ayudé a sanar a Harry- nuevamente, Tonks se cacheteo mentalmente. Le había dicho a James que habían necesitado dos Aurores para sanar a Harry. Eso no hacia las cosas nada mejor.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, una figura apareció detrás de James. Ambos hombres se giraron para mirar a Dumbledore frente a ellos, con Lily y Damien detrás de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dos figuras salieron de el. La corte a la que iban estaba al final del pasillo. Ambos caminaron en silencio. Harry estaba seguro de que no podía hablar aunque quisiera. Su garganta parecía estar contraída fuertemente, estaba seguro de que tendría problemas para respirar, mucho menos podría hablar.

El corredor estaba lleno también. Pero estos Aurores parecían apartarse para que pasaran, y a pesar de estar mirando las pesadas cadenas que llevaba Harry, no reían ni lo ridiculizaban. Harry se pregunto vagamente por que. No sabia que la mayoría de esos Aurores eran miembros de la Orden. Harry siguió con la vista enfocada en el piso frente a él.

Sintió a Moody detenerse abruptamente. Preguntándose que sucedía, Harry levantó la mirada y sintió su pecho dolerle al instante. De pie frente a ellos, bloqueando el camino, estaban James Potter y Sirius Black.

Harry estaba paralizado por la sorpresa. Se había preguntado en donde estaban su padre y padrino todo ese tiempo, pero no había preguntado nada. Rabia concluido que no los dejarían verlo, así que no esperaba encontrarse con ellos de ese modo. No podía apartar la mirada de su padre. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero había una fuerza invisible que se lo impedía. James miraba a Harry también, apenas podía reprimir las lagrimas. Harry sintió un calor inundarle las mejillas al recordar como debería verse con esas cadenas puestas.

Moody fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Potter...

-Moody, por favor. Todo lo que quiero son unos segundos para hablar con Harry. Por favor!- James apartó la mirada de su hijo y miro a su colega Auror.

-No podemos retrasarnos. Lo sabes...- Moody lo miró fijamente, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-Unos segundos no harán daño! Vamos, Moody!

Moody miró a Harry y después de vuelta a James. Inhaló fuertemente antes de asentir con la cabeza. Soltó a Harry y se aparto un par de pasos. Seguía cerca de Harry para no darle oportunidad de escapar.

James le agradeció con al mirada antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry. Se acerco un par de pasos y miró directo a los ojos esmeralda de su hijo que mostraban mucho dolor.

De pronto, Harry sintió la urgencia de abrazar a su padre. Se sintió avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacer nada mas que esconderse en los brazos de su padre. Sabia que de no haber tenido las cadenas lo hubiera hecho.

James miró las cadenas y quiso inmediatamente arrancarlas de las muñecas y tobillos de Harry. Estudió el rostro de su hijo y miró un moretón en su mejilla. Con una mano temblorosa tocó la mejilla de Harry. El chico aparto la mirada, no podía sostenerle la mirada a su padre.

-Harry...- dijo James en voz baja. Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo de emociones. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no tenia tiempo. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore hacia unos minutos. Apartando todas las emociones que lo inundaban, James le hablo rápidamente a Harry.

-Harry, escucha, se que crees que este juicio no tiene sentido, pero... pero solo confía en mi, de acuerdo. No importa lo que pase ahí dentro, lo que sea que Dumbledore diga o haga, solo asiente a lo que diga. De acuerdo! Por favor, Harry. No lo corrijas o des información. Solo haz lo que Dumbledore dice- dijo James rápidamente.

-Pero...- James interrumpió a Harry.

-Por favor, Harry! Solo hazlo, por mi, por Lily y Damien! Solo haz lo que Dumbledore dice. No importa lo errado que este! Solo di que es verdad. No lo corrijas!- le rogó James.

Harry sintió que no tenia otra alternativa. Muy a su pesar asintió con la cabeza, sinsentido ansioso ante las bizarras ordenes que le daban.

Moody apareció al instante. Sostuvo el brazo de Harry nuevamente, un poco mas suave esta vez.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero tenemos que irnos ya- dirigió a Harry por el corredor sin detenerse un segundo. Harry miro detrás y vio a su padre y padrino ser escoltados por los otros Aurores.

Sintiéndose peor que nunca, Harry se dejo llevar por Moody. Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta negra. Harry sintió su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho. Miró el letrero brillante sobre la puerta. _**"Corte 10"**_.

Harry trato de calmar su respiración. Eso era todo. Su vida se acabaría muy pronto. Miró nerviosamente hacia atrás. El corredor estaba vació. Solo quedaban Moody y él.

Sin decir una palabra, Moody abrió las puertas y dirigió a Harry dentro de la corte.

Harry trato de no mirar a su alrededor. La gran mazmorra en la que habían entrado estaba llena de gente. Todos estaban sentados en bancas que rodeaban la sala. Harry escucho los murmullos expandirse por la multitud cuando entro.

El sonido de las cadenas golpeando unas con otras mientras caminaba hacia eco a su alrededor. Harry miro una silla en la mitad de la mazmorra. Se sintió enfermo cuando miró las pesadas cadenas que colgaban de los reposa-brazos y de las patas delanteras.

Moody lo llevo hasta el centro de la sala. Movió su varita y rápidamente las cadenas que tenía Harry desaparecieron. El alivio de Harry fue corto, ya que luego fue situado en la horrible silla. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando las cadenas cobraron vida y se ataron fuertemente a sus brazos y piernas. Comenzaban por sus muñecas y se extendían por sus ante brazos y codos. Las cadenas de los tobillos unían sus piernas con las patas de la silla.

Las cadenas llegaban a cortarle la piel, se enterraban en las heridas que tenia en brazos y piernas. Se forzó a si mismo a no mostrar dolor alguno, apretó los dientes e intento ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo. No podía evitar a las personas sentadas frente a él ahora, tenia que mirarlas. Miró unos cuantos rostros familiares en la multitud. Reconoció a un hombre pelirrojo, Arthur Weasley, el padre de Ron. Había otro hombre pelirrojo, Harry asumió que era hermano de Ron. Había muchos miembros de la orden presentes, incluido Kingsley Shacklebolt y la Auror de cabello rosa, Tonks.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a Sirius y Remus sentados entre los Aurores. No creía que los dejarían entrar al juicio. Después miró a su papá, y enseguida de él, con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos, estaba su mamá. Harry apartó la mirada rápidamente. No podía con todo eso. Era demasiado. No debieron de haber ido a ese lugar. Seria horrible que vieran como le daban el Beso.

Harry miró a su alrededor discretamente. No encontraba a Dumbledore por ningún lado. Sintió su estomago voltearse cuando vio a Neville sentado en la segunda fila a su derecha. Miraba fijamente a Harry pero evitaba sus ojos. Harry miró a las tres personas sentadas en primera fila.

El Ministro de Magia estaba sentado junto a una mujer alta, y bastante intimidante y un mago de cabello negro, Harry no conocía a ninguno.

La habitación cayo en silencio cuando el Ministro se aclaró la garganta.

-Ahora que el acusado esta aquí. Ya podemos comenzar- miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados antes de hablar, Harry sintió el odio agruparse en su interior al mirar al hombre.

-Harry James Potter. Fuiste traído ante el Wizengamot por los crímenes que has cometido contra el Mundo Mágico. Estos crímenes incluyen el uso de las Imperdonables. Haz cometido un total de diecisiete asesinatos y participado en muchas redadas, resultando en mas muertes y destrucción. Niegas estas acusaciones?

Harry miro a Fudge antes de contestar. Su voz sonó clara y fuerte, Harry se felicito a si mismo.

-No.

Fudge sonrió de lado antes de continuar.

-El juicio comenzara, los interrogadores seremos, yo mismo, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro de Magia, Amelia Susan Bones, Jefa del departamento de Justicia Mágica y Julian Reid, Secretario Principal del Ministro. El Defensor es Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Harry miro detrás de él y vio a Dumbledore. Parecía que había aparecido de la nada cuando el Ministro menciono su nombre. Harry se pregunto si había aparecido enseguida de él. Estaba seguro de que nadie podía aparecerse dentro del edificio.

Harry sintió que todos miraban a Dumbledore. El anterior Director de Hogwarts parecía ignorar a todos mientras ponía atención a lo que Fudge decía. Harry giro la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su papá, de nuevo, James lo miraba rogándole. Harry seguía odiando a Dumbledore por su manera de manipular a las personas y su hambre por ganar la guerra. Para Harry, Dumbledore estaba tan hambriento de poder como el mismo Voldemort. La única diferencia era que ambos estaban en lados opuestos. Sin embargo, Harry se dijo mentalmente que tenia que hacerle casi a su papá. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era quedarse callado. No podía ser muy difícil, o si?

-Creo que lo primero que debe explicarse, es la razón de este juicio. El acusado a confesado sus crímenes. Por que insistió en tener un juicio, Dumbledore?- pregunto Fudge mirando al anciano con el entrecejo fruncido.

Dumbledore parecía no importarle la expresión del Ministro. Camino un par de pasos hacia adelante.

-Creo que es derecho de todo mago y bruja el tener un juicio. Así que el señor Potter debería tener la misma oportunidad.

Fudge se miro mucho mas molesto después de eso, e ignoro por completo las palabras de Dumbledore.

-El primer cargo- dijo mirando el pergamino frente a él.

-Harry James Potter, has sido acusado de diecisiete asesinatos. Como te declaras?- preguntó Fudge.

Harry espero un par de segundos. Cuando le pareció claro que Dumbledore no respondería por él, entonces hablo con voz monótona.

-Culpable.

No había nada mas que pudiera decir. Si había cometido todos esos asesinatos. No podía mentir, no tenia pruebas para demostrar inocencia. La multitud a su alrededor comenzó a susurrar hacinado que se molestara.

-Bien, entonces, ya que aclaramos eso, seguiremos con los cargos de las redadas...- Fudge se interrumpió cuando Dumbledore se movió hacia adelante.

-No creo que hayamos terminado con el primer cargo- dijo con voz tranquila. Fudge miro a las dos personas sentadas juntoa él.

-Si, ya lo hicimos, el acusado se declaro Culpable de ese cargo. Que quisieras agregar?- pregunto controlando su voz.

-Ministro, usted le pregunto una cosa muy simple al señor Potter, y el le dio una respuesta simple. Sin embargo, este caso es muy complicado...- el Ministro perdió la paciencia, interrumpiendo a Dumbledore.

-Complicado! No hay nada de complicado en esto! Admitió haber cometido esos asesinatos! Que intenta decir, que él no lo hizo?

-Claro que no. El señor Potter esta en lo correcto al declararse culpable de esos crímenes. Mi punto es que los asesinatos en si deberían de investigarse mas a fondo- respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Harry se sintió enfermo, su cabeza le punzaba y deseaba que esos dos hombres se dejaran de juegos. Él ya había respondido la pregunta. Que discutía Dumbledore?

-El Wizengamot no tiene tiempo para investigar todos los crímenes que cometió ese chiquillo! Tenemos que apresurarnos- respondió Fudge.

-Solo tomara un momento o dos para hacerle ver mi punto, solo responda una pregunta, Ministro- dijo Dumbledore.

-Que pregunta?!- respondió Fudge claramente molesto.

Dumbledore inclino la cabeza y miro al Ministro.

.De esos diecisiete asesinatos, cuantas victimas fueron Mortífagos?- pregunto simplemente.

Hubo un silencio profundo en la habitación.

-Que diferencia hace eso?- pregunto el Ministro claramente molesto.

-Muchísima diferencia. Por favor, Ministro, cuantas de las victimas eran seguidores de Voldemort?

Todos los presentes jadearon cuando escucharon ese nombre. Harry se forzó a su mismo a no rodar los ojos. Eran tan patéticos, tenerle miedo a ese nombre.

-No tengo los documentos necesarios conmigo- dijo Fudge sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore.

-Claro, como este juicio fue planeado demasiado rápido, no hubo tiempo de recolectar toda la información. Mis disculpas. Sin embargo, presentare mi primer set de evidencia.

Dumbledore movió su mano y un pergamino apareció. Abrió rápidamente el papel y comenzó a leerlo.

-De acuerdo con el récord criminal del señor Potter, de las diecisiete victimas, quince fueron Mortífagos.

Harry miraba fijamente a Dumbledore preguntándose cual era su punto.

-Como es que eso cambia algo? Aun así eran humanos! Este niño no tenia derecho a asesinarlos!- saltó Fudge.

-Discúlpeme, Ministro, pero de acuerdo a esto, usted dio ordenes para que todo Mortífagos fuera asesinado de ser necesario. Dumbledore sostuvo otro documento en su mano.

Amelia Bones se acerco para examinar de cerca el documento. El pergamino contenía una lista de los quince Mortífagos asesinados por Harry y la fecha en la que el Ministro había dado la orden de asesinar por encima de capturar.

-Como ve, estos Mortífagos habían sido condenados a muerte por usted, Ministro. Eran hombres con muchos crímenes a sus pies. Eran muy temidos por la comunidad mágica, por eso fueron sus ordenes de matarlos en cuanto se pudiera. Incluso menciono darle un reconocimiento a cualquier Auror que pudiera acabar con esos hombres altamente peligrosos.

Fudge lucia horrorizado.

-Como... como consiguió esa información?- demando saber.

-Eso no tiene importancia. El caso es que estos hombres, los quince, habían sido condenados a muerte. Lo que me gustaría resaltar es que, por un lado, usted estaba bastante aliviado de que estos hombres fueran asesinados e incluso ofreció una recompensa al Auror que pudiera hacer eso. Por otro lado, esta dispuesto a castigar al que destruyo a estos hombres. Solo me preguntaba como justificaría esa decisión.

La expresión en el rostro de Fudge no tenia precio. Abría y cerraba la boca como si fuer aun pez fuera del agua. No podía encontrar palabras. Amelia Bones se encargo.

-Es el trabajo de un Auror capturar y en algunas ovaciones matar a alguien que represente una amenaza para el mundo. El señor Potter no es un Auror. Ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad. Entonces no puede ser tratado igual que un Auror. No mato a esos hombres por que fueran una amenaza para el mundo Mágico. Lo hizo por su propia decisión- finalizo la mujer.

-En eso tiene razón, Madame Bones, sin embargo, el señor Potter no mato a esos hombres por la razón correcta, pero creo que es injusto que un hombre obtenga un premio mientras que otro es castigado por hacer lo mismo. Esos hombres no eran parte de nuestra sociedad. Eran personas peligrosas. Si el señor Potter se deshizo de ellos, por la razón que fuera, aun así le estaba haciendo un favor al mundo mágico. No debería ser castigado por matar a esos Mortífagos.

Harry se quedo sentado con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Trato de borrar lo ultimo que Dumbledore había dicho. Que le daba derecho a decidir quien debía ser castigado por la muerte de esos tipos? Se repito a si mismo las palabras que le había dicho James. Tenia que mantener la boca cerrada y no discutir con Dumbledore.

Amelia Bones anoto algo en su pergamino y compartió un par de palabras con Julian Reid y Fudge antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Dumbledore.

-El segundo cargo en contra del señor Potter es la participación en violentas redadas, las cuales interrumpían la paz y amenazaban vidas. Señor Potter, como se declara?

Harry sintió su boca seca. Nunca había participado en ninguna redada. Siempre trabajaba solo. Las únicas veces que había ido con los Mortífagos había sido la vez que atacaron la casa Longbottom y el Expreso de Hogwarts. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

-Inocente, excepto por una ocasión- respondió claramente.

Fudge parecía seguir recuperándose de las palabras de Dumbledore, así que Amelia Bones fue la que respondió.

-Expliquece por favor- ordeno simplemente.

A Harry no le importaba si Dumbledore iba a decir algo o no. Se adelanto a explicar.

-Nunca participe en ninguna redada. La única a la que asistí fue a la del incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ante la mención del Expreso de Hogwarts, la multitud comenzó a protestar. Harry sabia que muchos de los presentes tenían hijos que probablemente estuvieron en el tren ese día.

-Esa fue la única ocasión en la que asistió a una redada?- pregunto madame Bones.

-Si- respondió Harry.

La mujer anoto otra cosa en un pergamino y le susurro unas palabras a Julian. El secretario anoto algo en su pergamino también. Harry no estaba seguro de si lo imaginaba o no, pero madame Bones lo miraba casi gentilmente. Su voz se escucho mucho mas alto cuando hablo nuevamente. Parecía bastante intimidante, sin embargo, cuando miraba a Harry, tenia una expresión suave en los ojos. Probablemente Harry solo imaginaba cosas.

-Deseo presentar a mi primer testigo para que explique lo ocurrido en el expreso de Hogwarts- dijo Dumbledore.

Madame Bones asintió con la cabeza y Dumbledore dijo con voz clara.

-Mi primer testigo, por favor, pase.

Harry se enderezo en su lugar y miro hacia su izquierda. Se preguntaba quien iría ante el Wizengamot como testigo. Casi soltó un grito al ver al chico de cabello negro aparecer por la puerta. Se giro para mirara sus padres con horror. Como pudieron dejarlo hacer eso?

Damien entro, miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Sus ojos se fijaron en Harry y apenas pudo controlarse para no correr hacia su hermano. En lugar de eso, camino hacia el pequeño banco que había conjurado Dumbledore. Damien se quedo de pie sobre la plataforma y se obligo a apartar la mirada de Harry.

-Por favor, diga su nombre completo al Wizengamot- dijo Dumbledore gentilmente.

-Damien Jack Potter- respondió el chico.

-Que nos puede decir del incidente en el expreso de Hogwarts a principio de año?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Damien tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a contar su historia. Les explico como Harry le había enviado un mensaje privado, se rehusó a mencionar como se lo había enviado, que él y los demás estudiantes debían quedarse dentro del tren. Les dijo a toda la corte que Harry le había asegurado que el ataque no iba dirigido a los estudiantes. Mientras todos se quedaran en el tren, ninguno resultaría herido.

-Esto es ridículo!- salto el Ministro cuando Damien termino.

-Este... este niño es el hermano del acusado! Obviamente esta tratando de salvarlo! No podemos dar crédito a lo que dice! Es menor de edad!

-Estoy seguro de que el señor Damien Potter no le importaría compartir el recuerdo del incidente- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry estaba por sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Por que Dumbledore ponía a Damien en esa situación? No era justo para Damien compartir sus memorias privadas con todas esas personas.

Fudge seguía insistiendo que Damien era menor de edad y no podía proporcionar evidencia que ayudara a Harry.

-Puede que sea menor de edad, pero yo no lo soy!- sonó una voz desde la audiencia.

Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Sirius de pie. Camino hacia la plataforma en donde Damien estaba sentado. Se puso junto al chico y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo estaba presente esa ocasión, y fui herido en batalla. Cuando me vio herido, Damien corrió hacia mi y trato de ayudarme. Harry salvo la vida de Damien. Lo aparto del camino cuando una maldición asesina volaba hacia el. Recuerdo que le dijo claramente al Mortifica que solo usara hechizos de desarme contra los estudiantes que salieran del tren. Escolto a Damien de nuevo hacia el tren y cerro la puerta para que ningún otro estudiante pudiese salir.

Madame Bones volvió a tomar notas mientras que Fudge parecía al borde de una explosión de ira. Harry miraba fijamente a Sirius. El Auror de cabello negro había omitido mencionar como había sido herido en batalla. No había dicho que había sido Harry quien le había lanzado un Cruciatus después de haber roto su pierna. Aparto la mirada de Sirius cuando sintió una gran carga de culpa golpearle el pecho. Por que esas personas intentaban ayudarle después de todo el dolor que les había causado?

Julian hablo por primera vez.

-Apreciamos su testimonio, me temo que no podemos aceptarlo. Esta relacionado con el acusado y según el decreto numero cuatrocientos diecisiete, cualquier persona relacionada con el acusado no puede dar testimonio ya que podría causar cambios involuntarios en los eventos con el fin de ayudarlo.

Sirius abrió la boca para discutir, pero Dumbledore lo silencio.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces traeré mi segunda pieza de evidencia. Esperaba no tener que usar esto, pero no me dejan otra opción.

Dumbledore saco un pequeño frasco con una neblina blanca atrapada dentro de el. Harry miraba a Dumbledore sospechosamente. De quien era la memoria que Dumbledore estaba por mostrar?

-Por razones de seguridad, la persona que me dio esta memoria no sera mencionada, ya que podría estar en peligro. Ya le han hecho pruebas a este recuerdo para probar su autenticidad. Aquí tengo el reporte que lo prueba- dijo Dumbledore entregándoles un pergamino. De nuevo, madame Bones lo tomo y lo reviso antes de asentir con la cabeza para que Dumbledore siguiera.

Dumbledore uso su varita para sacar la niebla blanca del frasco. La envió directamente hacia una pared de piedra. De inmediato se formo una nube de colores y se volvió la imagen del Expreso de Hogwarts rodeado de Mortífagos. Todos los hombres tenían sus rostros ocultos tras una mascara, a excepción de uno. Harry se vio a si mismo de pie a unos metro del tren. Mientras todos miraban, la imagen de Harry se giro hacia los Mortífagos. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban peligrosamente.

-Recuerden mis ordenes; nadie entra al tren. Si un estudiante sale del tren, simplemente lo desmayan, entendido? Si alguno de ustedes mata aun estudiante, yo los matare a ustedes.

La memoria se desvaneció después de esas palabras. Harry trataba de recordar quienes de los Mortífagos estaba presente ese día. Rabia sido definitivamente un Mortífagos quien había dado ese recuerdo, ya que solo estaban ellos presentes cuando dio esa orden. No tuvo oportunidad de pensar en eso, ya que Dumbledore continuo con el juicio.

-Creo que esto aclarara la situación. El señor Potter pudo haber estado con los Mortífagos ese día y si lucho contra los Aurores, pero también se aseguro de que ningún estudiante resultase herido. De hecho mantuvo a los Mortífagos alejados de los estudiantes. Si el señor Potter no hubiese estado ahí, los Mortífagos definitivamente hubiesen atacado el tren, matando a todos los indefensos niños dentro. De nuevo, el señor Potter actuó por su cuenta y su propia razón, pero aun así ayudo al mundo mágico.

Sirius y Damien se fueron después de eso, Harry miro a Damien sentarse junto a Sirius y Remus. Dumbledore continuo dando evidencia que probaba que Harry había ayudado al mundo mágico una y otra vez. Llamo a Poppy Pomfrey como testigo y la dejo explicar como Harry salvo a sus hijos de un incendio que los Mortífagos habían iniciado.

Harry miro la expresión horrorizada de Poppy cuando lo vio encadenado en la silla. Odia asegurar que la mujer estaba a punto de echarsele encima y abrazarlo. Pero, al igual que Damien, se controlo y se quedo quieta en el banco frente a Harry. Después de dar su testimonio, madame Pomfrey se fue y se sentó cerca de donde estaban James y Lily.

Harry sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabia que haria Dumbledore ahora. Sentía su corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho cuando Dumbledore llamo a un tercer testigo. Las puertas se abrieron y una chica pelirroja entro. Harry cerro los ojos y trato de respirar profundamente. Que demonios hacia Ginny ahí? No se daban cuenta lo riesgoso que era eso? Si les daban Veritaserum para confirmar sus testimonios, estarían en un problema serio. La verdad de como habían ayudado a Harry a encontrar los Horrocruxes y de mas llevaría a los cuatro chicos directo a Azkaban.

Ginny se quedo de pie, desafiando, ignorando las miradas de desaprobación que le dedicaba su hermano Percy. Su papá miraba sorprendido y preocupado. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella ayudaría a Harry. Le explico al sorprendido Wizengamot como Harry le había salvado la vida cuando unos Mortífagos habían atacado Hogsmeade.

Para cuando Ginny se había sentado junto a Damien y Remus, toda la sala estaba llena de susurros emocionados. Resultaba que el Príncipe Oscuro no era tan oscuro como pensaban. Harry miro al Ministro de reojo. Sus orejas estaban completamente rojas y Harry estaba seguro que pronto le saldría vapor por ellas. El Ministro se sentó apretando los dientes y miro las notas frente a él, estaba furioso. Parecía haber olvidado a los otros dos oficiales del Wizengamot junto a él. Seguía haciendo preguntas de mala gana, Dumbledore las contestaba con facilidad y calma.

-A pesar de la benevolencia accidental del acusado, ha conjurado muchísimas Imperdonables. Eso mismo le da sentencia de por vida en Azkaban. No puede pasarse por alto!- dijo Fudge con una mirada triunfante en su enrojecido rostro.

Harry miro a Dumbledore, muy a su pesar, tenia curiosidad, que diría el anciano para sacarlo de ese aprieto. Estaba seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta si se levantaba y salia caminando de ahí en ese momento. Todos estaban concentrados en la furiosa batalla entre Fudge y Dumbledore.

-El conjurar las Imperdonables es un tema difícil, pero de nuevo, Ministro, debo repetir que toda regla debe ser aplicada a todos por igual. Si sus Aurores pueden aplicar Imperdonables sin autorización y no ser inculpados, entonces no veo por que no se puede justificar la misma acción en otra persona.

Fudge trataba de hablar, pero no salia ni una palabra de su boca. Respiro profundo un par de veces y siseo a Dumbledore.

-Como te atreves a acusar a mis Aurores de ese crimen? Nunca había escuchado que mis Aurores aplicaran maldiciones sin autorización!

-Mis disculpas, Ministro, pero si les da unas cuantas gotas de Veritaserum a cada uno de los Aurores aquí presentes, se sorprenderá de cuantos de ellos admitirán haber utilizado Imperdonables sin autorización- respondió Dumbledore. Hecho una mirada a los Aurores a su alrededor, paró su mirada en Blake a propósito, quien parecía querer desaparecer ante la mirada de Dumbledore. Harry lo miro también y reprimió la furia que lo invadió de pronto. Ese hombre le había lanzado un Cruciatus, pero gracias a Merlín se había desmayado antes de que le causara dolor.

-De cualquier modo...- continuo Dumbledore- ...vera en el expediente personal del señor Potter que nunca ha usado alguna Imperdonable contra un Auror, en ningún duelo de los que tuvo contra ellos. La maldición asesina que utilizo, como lo explique antes, fue contra un Mortífagos que él asesino.

Harry miro directamente a Sirius. Él había lanzado un Crucio a Sirius. Dumbledore o estaba mintiendo para salvar a Harry, o Sirius no le había dicho nada. Su Padrino lo miraba con ojos brillantes. El Animago se había guardado lo que había sucedido. Lo habían atendido en el hospital por su pierna rota, pero eso fue todo. Nunca le dijo a nadie del Cruciatus. Solo Damien sabia lo que había pasado entre Harry y Sirius ese día. Harry suprimió la culpa que lo invadió nuevamente.

-Que es lo que intenta decir, Dumbledore?- pregunto Madame Bones en voz alta.

-Que el señor Potter aquí presente no es seguidor de Quien-Usted-Sabe? Que de hecho es alguien que trata de salvar a los demás mientras es conocido como el Príncipe Oscuro?- finalizó la mujer con expresión confundida.

-Solo trato de sacar a la luz la verdad sobre las acciones del señor Potter. Las puede interpretar como usted quiera- respondió Dumbledore con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua fuertemente para no gritarle a Dumbledore. Estaba pintando a Harry como una especie de espía encubierto, salvador del mundo mágico! Harry había ayudado a esas personas simplemente por que eran inocentes. Eso era todo lo que había hecho. No quería ser el maldito salvador del mundo!

Fudge aparto la vista de su pergamino y miro a Dumbledore, una extraña sonrisa se formo en sus labios haciendo que Harry se removiera incomodo en su silla.

-De acuerdo, Dumbledore. Has puesto un buen show. Trataste de retorcer todo lo que este niño ha hecho para hacerlo ver buena persona. Pero ni siquiera tu puedes explicar este crimen. Quince de las victimas fueron Mortífagos, admito que no puedo castigar al señor Potter por esas muertes ya que el Ministerio los quería muertos desde un principio, eso es correcto. Pero explica las otras dos victimas. La horrorosa tortura y asesinato de Frank y Alice Longbottom!

Harry sintió su estomago revolverse. Sabia que eso seria mencionado, pero no había podido terminar de prepararse.

-Frank y Alice no eran Mortífagos! Eran buenas personas que fueron torturadas y brutalmente asesinadas en su propio hogar por este niño! Ese solo crimen es considerado merecedor del Beso- finalizo Fudge. Hubo un montón de gritos de apoyo por parte de los Aurores ante las palabras del Ministro.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Neville, quien le devolvía una mirada de odio tan puro que lo hizo desear desaparecer. La mente de Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. Tenia dos opciones. Si les decía la verdad de Frank y Alice, entonces se salvaría del Beso. Probablemente aun le dieran sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, pero al menos no el Beso. La otra opción era quedarse callado y no mencionar nada.

Harry pensó rápidamente en que decir para explicar que no había asesinado a los Longbottom. Como podría probarlo? Nunca creerían sus recuerdos. Querrían pruebas, y Harry no podía dárselas, no tenia idea de adonde se habían ido Frank y Alice. Estaban en América, era todo lo que sabia. La otra cosa en la que pensaba era en que todavía sentía la necesidad de protegerlos. Miraba a los espías de Voldemort sentados en las bancas de hasta atrás, vigilandolo de cerca. Ellos correrían a informárselo a Voldemort enseguida. Entonces, Voldemort rastrearía a Frank y Alice y los asesinaría. Harry pensó en Nigel. El niño ni siquiera había cumplido los dos años! No, no podía hacer eso. No seria responsable de la muerte de un niño, en especial no la de Nigel. Tendría que mantener la boca cerrada. Si iba a irse de por vida a Azkaban, tal vez estaba mejor que le dieran el Beso. De ese modo, Voldemort nunca podría recuperarlo.

-Entiendo la severidad de este cargo, pero también me gustaría resaltar que, hasta este día, la muerte de los Longbottom ha sido un misterio. Me gustaría interrogar a la única persona que puede respondernos. El señor Harry Potter- Dumbledore miro a Harry, quien le regresaba una mirada sorprendida.

-No necesitamos respuestas! Es suficiente con saber que los asesino. No creo que necesitemos detalles- dijo Fudge rápidamente.

-Creo que los detalles son muy importantes. Frank y Alice eran parte de nuestra comunidad. Creo que tenemos el derecho a saber como murieron- respondió Dumbledore.

Fudge no estaba muy convencido, pero aun así hizo un movimiento con la mano, aprobando el interrogatorio a Harry. Dumbledore se giro hacia el chico, sus ojos azules fijos en los esmeraldas. Harry trato de calmar su corazón.

-Señor Potter. Quisiera compartir con nosotros los eventos que sucedieron en el lugar de los Longbottom la noche en que usted y varios Mortífagos los atacaron?- pregunto.

Harry miro a Dumbledore con cuidado antes de responder.

-No- respondió simplemente.

Dumbledore no se inmuto ante la respuesta tan abrupta de Harry.

-Señor Potter, o nos da las respuestas por voluntad propia, o podremos administrar Veritaserum- hablo Julian desde detraes de Dumbledore.

Harry lo ignoro. Ya había aceptado su destino. Iría a Azkaban. Le darían el Beso. No le veía sentido a todo eso. Harry decidió terminar con ese juego.

-Señor Potter, la noche que fue a la residencia de los Longbottom, cuales eran sus intenciones?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry miro directamente al anciano, ya no podía con el odio que sentía hacia él.

-Matarlos- respondió Harry sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Miro de reojo el rostro de su padre e intento ignorar la expresión de dolor que tenia.

-A quien asesino primero?

La pregunta lo golpeo directo al estomago. Jadeo ante la sorpresa, una reacción que compartió con todos los presentes, todos miraban a Dumbledore sorprendidos. Que clase de pregunta era esa?

-Que?- pregunto Harry sin creerlo.

-Pregunte, a quien asesino primero?- pregunto nuevamente Dumbledore.

-En realidad no creo que sea una pregunta apropiada. Tenemos a un miembro de la familia Longbottom presente!- exclamo Fudge señalando a Neville.

-Le aseguro, Ministro, que la pregunta es muy apropiada. Señor Potter, por favor, responda mi pregunta- dijo Dumbledore serenamente.

-Yo... yo, um...- Harry no sabia que decir. Su mente entumecida trataba de decidirlo frenéticamente.

-No es una pregunta difícil, señor Potter. A quien asesino primero? Fue Frank o fue Alice!- pregunto Dumbledore levantando la voz por primera vez en todo el juicio.

Harry miro a Dumbledore, tratando de descifrar por que le preguntaba eso. Cuando miro a Dumbledore abrir la boca otra vez, Harry respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-ALICE! Yo... yo asesine a Alice primero- dijo Harry tratando de hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Sabia que, de no haber detectado la presencia de Nigel, Alice habría muerto primero.

-Alice Longbottom. Asesinaste a Alice Longbottom, después que hiciste? Asesinaste a Frank Longbottom, justo después de haber asesinado a su esposa ante sus ojos. Los asesinaste a ambos con la maldición asesina?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry se sintió débil, quería que todo eso terminara.

-Si- respondió con voz cansada.

Dumbledore se estiro a toda su altura. Mantuvo sus ojos en Harry mientras levantaba su varita y conjuraba otro archivo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-Al aparecer en el lugar, una escena horrible nos recibió. Odiamos ver la casa Longbottom envuelta en llamas que no se extinguían a pesar de nuestros hechizos. Rabiamos que Frank Longbottom y su esposa, Alice Longbottom seguían dentro ya que podíamos escuchar sus gritos provenientes del interior.

Dumbledore dejo de leer y miró a Harry de nuevo. Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía. Miro fijamente a Dumbledore. _"Me engaño!"_ pensó. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor frio al darse cuenta de que Dumbledore sabia la verdad sobre los Longbottom, que Harry no los había matado.

-Este es un fragmento del reporte de los Aurores que fueron al lugar, cuando llegaron a la casa de los Longbottom esa noche- con un movimiento de su varita y el documento estaba sobre el escritorio del Ministro.

Fudge, sin embargo, ignoro completamente el documento. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Harry. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en el chico ahora, y él seguía sentado, encadenado a esa silla, y temblando de nervios.

-Podría explicarnos como dos personas que fueron asesinadas con la maldición asesina pudieron gritar hasta horas después?- pregunto Dumbledore a Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior en un intento por calmarse. Dirigió sus ojos esmeralda hacia Dumbledore. El fuego que se había reflejado en sus ojos todo el tiempo, ahora había cambiado por una mirada de suplica.

-Por favor, no hagas esto- susurró Harry a Dumbledore. Todos los intentos de Harry por mantener a los Longbottom a salvo se arruinarían si Dumbledore revelaba la verdad.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Harry- susurró Harry de vuelta.

-Alguien podría explicar que esta sucediendo? Que les pasó a los Longbottom?- pregunto Fudge sintiendo que perdía el temperamento de nuevo.

Dumbledore se enderezo y miro a Harry, pero el adolescente simplemente negó con la cabeza y agacho la mirada. No iba a decir ni una palabra.

-Me gustaría introducir a mi ultimo testigo. Los únicos que pueden explicar lo ocurrido- dijo Dumbledore señalando hacia la puerta.

Harry levanto la mirada lentamente cuando las puertas se abrieron, rezando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que él creía. Dejo escapar un quejido al ver a Frank y Alice entrar a la corte con paso firme.

Toda la audiencia estaba en silencio. Miraban fijamente a las dos personas que ellos creían muertas por los últimos tres años, estaban de pie frente a ellos, con expresiones serenas.

-No... no puede ser verdad!- exclamo Fudge de repente. Señalo a las dos personas que acababan de entrar y les ordeno a los Aurores que los arrestaran.

-Oh cálmese, Ministro! En verdad somos nosotros. No sea paranoico- exclamo Frank al sorprendido Ministro para que se callara.

Incluso James, Sirius y Remus los miraban fijamente. Rabian que Frank y Alice estaban vivos, pero no esperaban que entraran al juicio. Se suponía que vivían en otro continente. Eso era lo que Dumbledore les había dicho.

Sin embargo, sus reacciones no habían sido anda comparadas con la de Neville. El chico estaba en shock mirando a sus padres que se suponía estaban muertos, en completo silencio.

Sus ojos café recorrieron todo el rostro de su madre antes de saltar al de su padre. Ambos lo miraron y sonrieron tristemente.

Harry aparto la mirada, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando que todo fuera un horrible sueño. Los Longbottom se habían puesto en peligro, a ellos mismos y a Nigel. Ahora serian buscados por Voldemort.

La corte se calmo después de que Frank y Alice tomaron Veritaserum para confirmar sus identidades. Se sentaron sobre la plataforma y, mirando a Fudge en todo momento, contaron la historia de como habían sobrevivido a la muerte segura. Alice miro al chico de cabello negro que lucia derrotado, miro como lo tenían encadenado antes de revelar que su embarazo había sido lo que los habían salvado. Que Harry no había podido lastimarlos a ella y a Frank por la vida inocente que ella llevaba en el vientre.

La revelación de que los Longbottom tenían otro hijo desato susurros y murmullos por entre la multitud. Ese había resultado ser uno de los juicios mas memorables de todos los tiempos.

Frank y Alice le dijeron a la corte todo sobre sus vidas como Muggles, como un chico desconocido "Alex", los había ayudado a ganar dinero con las peleas callejeras, y que iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando haciéndose muy amigo de la pareja.

Dumbledore siguió explicando los acontecimientos hasta el presente, los Longbottom estaban bajo un poderoso hechizo que les había modificado la memoria, así que no podían volver al mundo mágico por su propia cuenta.

Dumbledore explico que los había encontrado por casualidad y que les había dicho la verdad. Después de restaurar sus memorias habían permanecido ocultos hasta que Harry fue capturado, de otro modo habrían estado en mucho peligro, al igual que Harry.

Harry entendió que la carta que había recibido de John y Fiona había sido falsa. Nunca habían ido a América. Dumbledore se los había llevado. Harry bajo el rostro y cerro los puños fuertemente, no quería mirar a nadie. Solo quería que todo eso terminara de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore aun no terminaba. Frank y Alice permanecieron en donde estaban mientras Dumbledore les explicaba al Wizengamot que Harry era la razón por la que Voldemort no podía ser derrotado. La verdad sobre quien había destruido los Horrocruxes, que el Ministerio ya lo sabia pero que no había salido a la luz aun. El Ministro había querido estar completamente seguro de lo sucedido antes de darlo a conocer.

Dumbledore no tuvo que luchar mucho por hacer que lo creyeran, ya que el comentario de Hermione había sido razón de investigación. Dumbledore saco un gran archivo que confirmaba que los seis objetos que habían sido robados se habían destruido. Harry escucho distraídamente mientras Dumbledore mostraba a la audiencia otra memoria de Harry destruyendo el pendiente de Slytherin. Harry ni siquiera miro al memoria, pero escuchar su propia voz gritando _"Dile que he tenido suficiente! Ya no seré su marioneta!"_.

Escucho los jadeos de todos los presentes cuando los ojos del Harry del recuerdo se volvieron completamente negros y el pendiente se prendió en llamas.

Dumbledore se paro en la mitad de la habitación, recorriendo a todos los presentes con su mirada azul.

-Les he mostrado cada pieza de evidencia que tengo para probar la verdad de este muchacho. Si, ha cometido asesinatos, si estuvo del lado de Voldemort por 15 años. Pero al mismo tiempo, este chico salvo muchas vidas. Fue en contra de las personas que lo criaron para proteger a inocentes. Arriesgo su propia vida en muchas ocasiones para ayudar a inocentes- señalo a Frank y Alice, después miro a Ginny, Damien y a Poppy Pomfrey.

-Cambien he demostrado la batalla reciente que paso el muchacho. Ha destruido los Horrocruxes que hacían invencible a Voldemort. El Ministerio ya había destruido un Horrocruxe, pero Harry destruyo el resto- la cabeza de Harry se levanto al instante. Cual Horrocruxe había destruido el Ministerio?

Rápidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se refería al anillo de la familia Black que Bella había tenido con ella. Dumbledore probablemente no había revelado que el anillo había desaparecido. Sirius tampoco debía de haberle dicho a nadie que Harry había ayudado a Bella, así que era por eso que ese cargo no había sido mencionado. Dumbledore se había dado cuenta de que Harry había ido al Ministerio por Bella y por el Horrocruxe. Le había mentido al Ministerio diciendo que él había destruido el Horrocruxe para no inculpar a Harry.

-Si hoy, Voldemort es derrotado, es todo gracias al señor Harry Potter. Esta guerra no esta lejos de terminar y de que la paz reine el mundo mágico nuevamente después de la caída de Voldemort. Todo gracias a este chico.

Harry apretó los dientes para no decir nada. No era el salvador del mundo mágico! No había hecho nada de eso para salvar a nadie. Lo había hecho como venganza hacia Voldemort!

-Dejare esa decisión en sus manos- finalizo Dumbledore y fue a sentarse junto a Frank y Alice.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, hubo silencio absoluto. Las tres personas frente a Harry estaban sumergidas en una conversación profundidad. Harry apenas si miraba hacia arriba, listo para recibir su castigo, de por vida en Azkaban. Dumbledore lo había salvado del Beso, eso era obvio, pero aun así pasaría el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Al fin, los tres oficiales miraron a Harry. Fugde tenia el rostro completamente rojo. Hablo con voz alta y clara.

-Todos aquellos a favor de la sentencia de por vida en Azkaban para el acusado.

Fidge levanto su mano y miro a su alrededor en la corte. Rabia muchas manos alzadas. Harry vio que la mano de Blake fue la primera en levantarse. Sin embargo, Madame Bones y Julian Reid no tenían sus manos en el aire. Se sentaron en silencio dejando que Fudge contara las manos a favor de enviar a Harry a Azkaban.

-Todos a favor de que el señor Potter quede libre de todo cargo- dijo Madame Bones. Su mano, junto con la de Julian se levantaron. El corazón de Harry se detuvo durante unos segundos al mirar las manos levantadas. Sus padres, Damien, Ginny, su padrino y Remus obviamente tenían sus manos levantadas, pero aparentemente, la mayoría de los Aurores también habían alzado las manos. Harry se dio cuenta de que Neville no había alzado la mano en ninguna ocasión.

Fudge miro a su alrededor con horror. No dijo nada al ver que el resultado era obvio. Madame Bones se encargo de todo y se puso de pie.

-Señor Potter. El veredicto es claro. Ha sido declarado inocente de todo cargo. Puede ir en libertad- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

De inmediato, las cadenas que lo detenían, cayeron al suelo con un fuerte ruido. Harry se quedo en donde estaba. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Acaso estaba en lo correcto? Lo habían liberado de todo cargo! Ni siquiera escucho el sonido de pasos apresurados. Se quedo sentado en la silla tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. Era libre! No tenia que huir, ya no mas.

Harry solo se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando dos manos fuertes lo tomaron de los brazos y lo levantaron de la silla. Sintió que lo abrazaban fuertemente y supo que era su papá el que lo abrazaba tal efusivamente. Odia sentir las lagrimas mojar su cuello y las palabras reconfortantes de su padre en su oído.

Harry rodeo a su padre con sus brazos y respondió el abrazo, lo abrazo por primera vez en dieciséis años. Sintió que alguien lo apartaba de su padre, rápidamente se vio envuelto por los delicados brazos de su mamá. Por alguna razón eso termino por derretir a Harry. Dejo de contener el mar de emociones que sentía y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer y mojar el hombro de su mamá, quien lloraba, lo abrazaba y besaba una y otra vez. Harry ni siquiera podía hablar, su garganta estaba contraída por la emoción.

Al final, cuando su madre lo soltó, sintió a alguien estrellarse contra su pecho. Harry gimió un poco ya que había lastimado su torso lleno de heridas. Damien estaba demasiado sumergido en sus emociones como para escuchar el quejido de Harry.

Harry no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, sus padres y hermano seguían abrazándolo. Vio a Sirius y Remus uno a cada lado de James, le sonreían y también tenían lagrimas en los ojos. Estaba claro que nadie esperaba ese veredicto. Era el Beso o sentencia de por vida. Pero Dumbledore había hecho bien su trabajo. Había podido salvar a Harry.

Harry miro a su alrededor, todos los magos y brujas que habían estado en la corte se habían ido. Incluso Frank y Alice habían desaparecido.

-Vamos Harry, salgamos de este lugar- dijo James suavemente pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hijo. Harry le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento cuando todos se dirigieron hacia la salida. Había sido un juicio largo y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh... oh por Merlin... temrine..! No puedo creerlo..! no puedo ni pensar en que comentar.. asi que solo dire que espero reviews.. por favor disculpen la tardanza..!


	56. Recovering

SORPRESA!

Creyeron que nunca mas volvería..¡?xD se equivocan..! lento pero seguro.. prometí terminarlo y lo voy a hacer.. es solo que tuve un problema con el openoffice.. nos peleamos... fue muy dramático.. pero ya esta mejor... ahora seguiré con la traducción ya que mi jefe se digno a darnos la clave de internet..!=D ahora lean y disfruten.. intente contestar los reviews pero la verdad no podía parar de disculparme... así que mejor lo dejo así..! lean el capi..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Recovering - Recuperándose

Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la recepción del Ministerio de Magia, apenas hablaban. Habían estado esperando ahí por dos horas ya. Habían llegado junto con Damien y Ginny, peor el profesor Dumbledore no los había dejado entrar al juicio. Se habían negado a regresar a casa hasta que supieran que había pasado con Harry. Así que ahora estaban en la recepción, esperando. Seguían recibiendo miradas severas de los Aurores que pasaban por ahí. Ron les regresaba una mirada igual, mientras que Hermione los ignoraba tratando de no ser grosera.

-Cuanto mas creen que tarden?- preguntó Ron

.No lo se- le respondió Hermione.

Ambos se sentían terriblemente mal por no poder ayudar a Harry. Le habían confesado todo al profesor Dumbledore, que le habían ayudado a Harry a destruir los Horrocruxes. Les había dicho que no podían testificar frente al Wizengamot ya que eso solo causaría problemas.

Ron estaba demasiado ansioso como para quedarse quieto en un lugar. Hermione había decidido no decirle nada. Finalmente vieron a una multitud avanzar hacia ellos por el pasillo, caminaban hacia la salida. Ambos adolescentes se pusieron alertas rápidamente mirando entre las personas intentando encontrar a alguien que les contara lo que había sucedido en el juicio.

Miraron muchos rostros que no reconocían. Ron y Hermione se quedaron de pie, algo incómodos, tratando de encontrar a Damien o Ginny. Ron jadeó tomando la mano de Hermione. La chica se giro para mirar hacia donde estaba mirando el pelirrojo. Sintió su boca abrirse a mas no poder ante la sorpresa.

Neville caminaba junto a dos personas, una a cada lado de él. Los dos adultos lo abrazaban por los hombros. Ron y Hermione se quedaron mirando a esas dos personas. Definitivamente eran Frank y Alice Longbottom. Miraron en mudo silencio como la familia Longbottom dejaba el Ministerio.

-Que demonios...- comenzó a decir Ron, pero lo interrumpió la imagen de su padre apareciendo por el pasillo, junto a Percy y Ginny.

Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia ellos. Hermione sintió su corazón dar un brinco cuando se encontró con los ojos de Ginny y la pelirroja le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Ginny! Ginny que paso?- ambos, Ron y Hermione, le gritaban a la pequeña, llenos de nervios y emoción.

Ginny siguió sonriendo pero no dijo nada. Se giro para mirar a alguien que venia detrás de ella. Ron y Hermione siguieron su mirada y dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio.

Miraron a Harry caminar junto a un pequeño grupo de personas. Harry estaba envuelto en un abrazo de sus padres, similar a como había pasado Neville. Damien también caminaba junto a ellos, con una sonrisa en su cansado rostro. Sirius y Remus estaban al lado de James y Lily. Parecía que todos ellos habían ido al mismo infierno y acababan de regresar.

Sin esperar que se acercaran un poco mas, Ron ny Hermione corrieron hacia ellos. Harry levanto la mirada hacia la chica de cabello alborotado que corría en su dirección. No tuvo oportunidad de prepararse cuando Hermione se le lanzo encima. Harry jadeo un poco cuando su maltrecho y herido cuerpo objeto ante tan agresivo abrazo. Hermione se alejo rápidamente mirándolo avergonzada. No había querido hacer eso, pero al verlo libre del Ministerio la había hecho actuar por pura emoción.

-Perdón- susurro la chica.

Harry simplemente le sonrió, no la culpaba. Ella no tenia idea de que Harry estaba tan cansado y que luchaba para mantenerse en pie. Ron se detuvo junto a Hermione. Le sonrió ampliamente a Harry sin saber que decir.

-Madre santa, Harry. No puedo creer que te liberaran! Eso es asombroso!- dijo finalmente. Harry los miro sin decir nada.

James volvió a pasar un brazo por los hombros de Harry. Odia ver la lucha de las piernas de Harry por mantenerlo de pie._ "Debe estar exhausto" _pensó sin darse cuenta de la severidad de las heridas de Harry. Tonks le había dicho que Harry había sido herido, pero también le dijo que Moody lo había sanado.

-Vamos, debemos irnos- dijo gentilmente mirándolos. Ron y Hermione aminaron rápidamente junto a ellos. Ginny también se les había unido.

La mente de Harry todavía no terminaba de creer que lo habían liberado. No podía creer que tendría una oportunidad de vivir como un mago normal. No tenia que esconderse y vivir como un prisionero. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, de crecer junto a Damien.

No prestaba atención hacia donde se dirigían y solo se dio cuenta de que ya estaban por salir cuando un terrible dolor lo invadió. Sus brazos temblaron cuando una corriente eléctrica paso por ellos directo a su pecho. Harry gritó y cayo de rodillas. Sus piernas temblorosas habían sucumbido ante el dolor. Trato de alejarse de la cabina telefónica mientras el dolor se intensificaba. James y Lily intentaban ayudarlo, pero Harry los sacudió violentamente y se empujo lejos del umbral de salida. Solo cuando estuvo unos cuantos pasos lejos de la cabina telefónica, el dolor cedió. Harry respiro entrecortadamente para calmarse y aparto sus temblorosas manos de su pecho. Trató de parpadear rápido para deshacerse de las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. James y Lily, junto a todos los demas, se arrodillaron junto a Harry, todos tenían el horror reflejado en sus rostros.

-Harry! Oh Dios, que pasó?- preguntó desesperadamente Lily.

Harry la miro con los ojos inyectados de sangre. Se había olvidado por completo del brazalete Bartra. No podía hablar, ya que su respiración seguía errática. Levanto la mano para mostrarles el brazalete que estaba en su muñeca. Al principio los adultos no entendían lo que Harry intentaba decir. Entonces, Sirius notó una pequeña linea de luz roja, medio escondida entre los vendajes en la muñeca de Harry. Tomo la temblorosa mano del chico y apartó el vendaje para poder ver el brazalete Bartra.

James dejo escapar un siseo furioso al verlo y se puso de pie en menos de dos segundos. No podía creer que su hijo tuviera esa horrible cosa en su muñeca nuevamente. Los cuatro adolescentes miraban miraban confundidos el leve rayo de luz roja en la muñeca de Harry. Entonces Damien recordo haberlo visto en Harry el día de los Daywalkers. Aun no sabia que era eso, pero le había causado mucho dolor a Harry.

-Harry, quien te lo puso?- preguntó Sirius, apenas podía contener su enojo también.

Harry miro a su padrino. Se sentía completamente agotado. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Con dificultad, Harry abrió la boca para hablar.

-N... no lo se. Estaba inconciente cuando lo hicieron- respondio. En realidad no sabia el efecto que sus palabras tendrian en las personas que lo rodeaban.

Lily jadeó mientras que los tres Merodeadores parecian gruñir de furia. Los cuatro adolescentes seguian mirando a Harry preocupados.

-Vamos, Harry. Arriba- dijo Remus ayudando a Harry a levantarse. Harry se tambaleo un poco en su lugar, pero consiguio quedarse de pie. La pocion para el dolor que habia tomado ya habia perdido su efecto y ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor invadirlo.

-No me siento muy bien- murmuro mientras Remus lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-No, no espero que te sientas bien- dijo Remus sentando al exhausto chico enuna silla.

-Apuesto a que Moody se lo puso!- ladró Sirius con enojo.

Damien, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntoa Harry mientras los adultos se iban a buscar a Moody. Lily se quedo con Harry. Estaba por mirar sus heridas cuando miro a Tonks corrinedo hacia ellos.

Tonks miro a James, Remus y Sirius y corrio hacia ellos.

-Gracias a Merlin que los encontre! Intente encontrarlos desde que salieron del juicio. No se pueden ir a un, Harry esta usando un brazalete Bartra!- les explicó.

James se giro hacia ella rapidamente.

-Y hasta ahora me lo dices! Donde demonios esta Moody? Traelo de inmediato para que le quite esa porqueria a Harry!

Tonks miró a Harry, sis ojos estaban cerrados. Se dio cuenta de que habia sido muy tarde. Harry yav habia intentado irse y habia sufrido el ataqye del brazalete.

-Oh Dios! James, lo tiento mucho. Queria darte un poco de espacio con Harry. Crei que te alcanzaria antes de que salieras para poder quitarle el brazalete, pero te perdi de vista cuando saliste de la corte. Se lo quitare de inmediato.

Tonks se giro para ir hacia Harry pero Sirius la tomó del brazo para detenerla, la miraba lanzando fuego por los ojos.

-Tu! Tu le pusiste esa cosa a Harry?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Si- respondio Tonks sintiendose culpable- No lo entiendes, tenia que hacerlo! No habia otra opcion- dijo apresuradamente al ver que las miradas de los tres hombres se volvian asesinas.

-No renias opcion! Que demonios quieres decir con eso?- le gritó James. Tonks lo miro sintiendose incomoda.

-Cuando Harry fue dejado al cuidado de Moody, estaba... bueno... muy herido. Necesitabamos sanarlo. Teniamos ordenes estrictas de mantenerlo bajo custodia. Asi que...

-Decidioeron ponerle esa cosa para mantenerlo dentro del Ministerio!- la interrumpio Remus. Las mejillas de Tonks se tornaron rosadas.

-Teniamos que quitarle todas las cadenas, pero los oficiales no nos lo permitian! Asi que tuvimos que ponerle el brazalete para que nos dieran permiso. Am... ambos brazos y piernas de Harry estaban rotos. No podiamos sanarlo sin quitarle las cadenas. El brazalete Bartra era lo unico que lo libraria de las cadenaz- finalizo Tonks.

Los tres hombres miraron a Tonks con expresiones horrorizadas. Se giraron para mirar a Harry, que hablaba con los otros cuatro chicos tranquilamente.

-Solo quitaselo- le dijo James a Tonks, no sabia cuanta de esa informacion podria soportar.

Tonks se dirigio en silencio hacia Harry y le quito el brazalete. Harry la miro por un moemnto pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y el grupo salio rapidamente del Ministerio, aun sin decir nada.

Arthur los esperaba afuera. Se acerco a James rapidamente.

-Dumbledore dejo un mensaje para todos nosotros. Quiere que nos reunamos en el Cuartel. Dijo que no tomaria mucho tiempo pero que teniamos que ir. Incluso Harry- añadio Arthur al ver que James miraba preocupado a su hijo.

-No puede esperar hasta despues? De verdad necesito llevar a Harry a casa- dijo James.

-Dumbledore dijo que no tomaria mucho- dijo Arthur. Harry de verdad se veia exhausto. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rapido ahora.

Con un suspiro James se giro para mirar a Harry y los otros. Repitio lo que habia pedido Dumbledore.

-Esta bien?- le preguntó a Harry. Se imagino que Harry no querria volver al Cuartel ya que habia estado como prisionero en ese lugar. Pero Harry le dedico una sonrisa cansada a su padre y asintio con la cabeza. A Harry no le importaba a donde fueran. Mientras se desocupara rapidamente y pudiera dormir.

Arthur les tendio un traslador que los llevaria directo al interior de Grimmauld Place. Harry toco el traslador y sintio el familiar tiron en el hombligo.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo unos segundos despues y casi perdio el equilibrio. James y Remus salvaron a Harry de caer. James comenzo a preocuparse de verdad. Harry apenas si podia mantener sus ojos abiertos y no reaccionaba a nada de lo que le decian.

James decidio terminar con esa estupida reunion de una buena vez. Harry necesitaba descanzar y estaba desesperado por llevarlo a casa. Les dijo a los cuatro adolescentes que se quedaran con Harry y se fue rapidamente para ver a Dumbledore.

Harry se sento en el sofa y sintió su adolorida espalda relajarse un poco. Le dolia todo. Incluso su cabello se sentia adolorido. Se sentó y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Se pregunto si no se quedaría dormido ahi sentado. Los otros cuatro seguian hablandole, pero Harry no tenia la fuerza suficiente para responderles. Sentía que comenzaba a tener fiebre. Solo abrio los ojos cuando sintió una suave mano sobre su frente. Espero que fueran Ginny o Hermione pero en su lugar aparecio el preocupado rostro de Poppy frente a sus ojos.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Vamos- murmuró la enfermera antes de dirigir a Harry hacia una habitacion. Los cuatro adolescentes se preguntaban que sucedia, pero Poppy les indico que se quedaran en ese lugar.

Harry fue llevado hacia otra habitación y en cuanto estuvo recostado, Poppy le dio un montón de pociones. Harry bebió sin preguntar nada, no dudaba de nada de lo que Poppy le daría. De inmediato, Harry sintió todos sus achaques y dolores calmarse y un confortable sueño invadirlo rápidamente. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar dejando que Poppy lo sanara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James y Lily se sentaron junto a los otros miembros de la Orden. No todos estaban presentes, de hecho, solo estaba la familia Weasley, los Potter, Sirius, Remus, Moody y Tonks. Sorprendentemente los Longbottom estaban ahí, pero sin Neville. Parecía que el chico seguía en shock sobre todo lo que había sucedido y se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer hablar con nadie. James había querido subir para intentar hablar con el pero el sonido de Dumbledore aclarándose la garganta lo hizo quedarse en su asiento.

-Gracias por haber venido a esta reunión. Se que todos hemos tenido un día agotador, pero les prometo no retenerlos por mucho tiempo. La razón por la que les he pedido que vengan es para informarles que después de el juicio de hoy, todos deben estar mas alertas. No solo tendrán a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos tras ustedes, pero muchos miembros de la comunidad mágica no están contentos con el veredicto de hoy- Dumbledore miro directo a Lily y James. Ambos padres ya sabían eso. No todos estaban felices de que Harry hubiera salido libre de cargos.

-La seguridad de Harry es de vital importancia, al igual que la seguridad de la familia Longbottom. Es por eso que enviaremos equipos a sus casas para tener seguridad extra. Cambien pedí que pusieran seguridad en la Madriguera, ya que los chicos son amigos de Harry y podrían ser blancos también. Tonks y Moody serán los únicos miembros de la Orden que tendrán permiso de visitar sus hogares. por supuesto que Remus y Sirius están incluidos. No quería que ninguno fuera a casa sin antes venir aquí. En unas cuantas horas las defensas serán puestas en su lugar y podrán irse. Confió en que sepan los peligros que se acercan en el futuro. Voldemort tratara con todas sus fuerzas de llegar a Harry. Especialmente ahora que la verdad de Frank y Alice se ha descubierto. Les aconsejo, James y Lily, que mantengan a Harry dentro del Valle de Godric todo el tiempo. Harry no estará feliz, pero su seguridad es mas importante ahora- les dijo Dumbledore a la pareja

James pensó en la reacción de Harry cuando le dijeran que estaría dentro de la casa todo el tiempo. _"Sip, definitivamente le alegrara el día"_ pensó sarcásticamente. James estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore, pero no haría que Harry fuera infeliz. Si Harry quería salir, entonces podría salir. Solo tenia que formar un grupo de guardaespaldas para que lo acompañaran.

-Por favor pónganse cómodos, les informare una vez que las defensas en sus hogares estén listas, gracias- dijo Dumbledore antes de sentarse.

James se apresuro a sentarse a su lado.

-Dumbledore, solo quería decirte... no se ni como agradecerte. Harry nunca hubiera sobrevivido al juicio de no ser por ti. Gracias!

Dumbledore le sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

-Harry se ayudo a si mismo. Si no hubiese salvado a todos esos inocentes, no hubiera podido hacer nada para ayudarle.

James le sonrió. Se giro para mirar a Lily hablando con Alice. Frank se encontró con los ojos de James y se acerco un par de pasos. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Damien, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron corriendo, el pánico invadía sus rostros.

-Papá! Papá! Harry esta teniendo otro ataque! Tienes que ayudarlo!- gritó Damien con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

James corrió hacia las escaleras, seguido por casi todos los demás ocupantes de la sala. En cuanto salio de esa habitación, pudo escuchar los gritos llenos de dolor de Harry. Corrió hacia el sonido con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho.

Entro de prisa por la puerta y vio a Harry revolcarse en la cama mientras Poppy, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, intentaba ayudarlo. De inmediato James estuvo junto a Harry. Sintió a Lily correr junto a él. Amos padres trataron de mantener quieto a Harry mientras Poppy intentaba darle de beber una poción. El resto del grupo se quedo de pie en la puerta. Damien, Ginny y Hermione lloraban en silencio. Ron aun se mantenía fuerte. Moody, Tonks, Frank, Alice, Molly y Arthur salieron de la habitación rápidamente. No era justo para Harry ser visto por tantos extraños cuando sufría de tanto dolor. Remus y Sirius se las arreglaron para llevarse as los cuatro adolescentes de ahí, no querían que vieran a Harry sufrir de ese modo.

Dumbledore se quedo en la puerta. Estaba muy serio. El brillo usual en sus ojos azules había desaparecido completamente.

Harry no estaba consciente de sus padres junto a él, tratando de calmarlo. No podía escucharlos. Todo lo que sabia era que su cabeza estaba por partirse en dos. El dolor lo estaba invadiendo como si fuera fuego. Vagamente se preguntaba si no seria una vara de acero al rojo vivo presionada contra su frente. No era consciente de los gritos de agonía que dejaban su garganta. Espasmos sacudían fuertemente su cuerpo haciéndolo curvar la espalda violentamente.

Tenia una mano presionada contra su frente y no dejaba a nadie quitarla. Podía sentir las manos intentando detenerlo.

-No, suéltenme! Suéltenme! Alto!- gritó. James miro a Harry con ojos llorosos. Si lo soltaba podría lastimarse a si mismo, se revolvía muy bruscamente.

Poppy intento darle una poción, pero Harry se ahogaba con el liquido ya que los gritos de dolor que soltaba no lo dejaban tragar.

-Que demonios esta pasando?- gritó Lily con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-No lo se! Nunca había reaccionado de esta forma. Debe ser uno de los ataques mas fuertes que ha tenido!- grito de vuelta Poppy tratando frenéticamente de ayudar a Harry.

James miro con horror como un hilo de sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por los dedos de Harry. Con fuerza quito la mano de Harry de su frente y vio que la cicatriz se había abierto. Rabia sangre corriendo por el rostro del chico como si la herida fuese reciente.

-Dumbledore!- gritó Lily al ver la herida sangrar.

De inmediato el anciano se acerco a ella. Miro la sangrante cicatriz y por primera vez en la vida una expresión confundida apareció en su rostro. No sabia que hacer o decir para ayudar al chico.

-No hay nada que hacer, debemos dejar que pase- dijo resignado.

Harry grito en agonía nuevamente cuando su cicatriz ardió nuevamente, libero su mano del agarre de James y presiono su frente otra vez. Quería que terminara. Haría lo que fuera para detenerlo. De verdad ya no podía mas con eso.

James soltó un grito al ver como la nariz de Harry comenzaba a sangrar.

-Alguien, por favor haga algo, por favor hagan que se detenga!- gritó Lily mirando a su hijo, sangrando y gritando de dolor.

Fue como si alguien hubiese escuchado a la angustiada madre, ya que Harry dejo de gritar y ahora solo gemía. Sus violentas sacudidas también se detuvieron y su respiración comenzó a calmarse. El ataque había terminado. James soltó la otra mano de Harry y miro como su hijo trataba de contener los gemidos. Aun no estaba completamente consciente. Seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y había quitado su mano de su frente. Lily tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo mientras lloraba. Comenzó a besar su rostro y cabello sin importarle la sangre que ahora manchaba su ropa.

Poppy le dio una toalla y Lily comenzó a limpiar la sangre del rostro de Harry. James miró con su corazón partiéndose. Ningún padre debía ver a su hijo cubierto en sangre y sufriendo tanto dolor. Maldijo por los bajo a Voldemort por ser el responsable de eso. Sabia que Voldemort lastimaría a Harry de esa forma una y otra vez, hasta que ese bastardo descorazonado lograra asesinar a su hijo.

Dumbledore salio de la habitación dejando solo a James, Lily y Poppy junto a un inconsciente Harry.

Dumbledore se sentó junto a los demás en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos. Los cuatro adolescentes estaban sentados junto a Molly, quien los hacia tomar chocolate caliente para intentar tranquilizarlos. La atmósfera había cambiado por completo. En lugar de estar felices, todos estaban llenos de preocupación y ansiedad. La mayoría no sabia lo que le pasaba a Harry.

-Dumbledore, que... que le pasaba a Harry?- preguntó Alice en voz baja. Dumbledore se giro hacia ella tristemente.

-Voldemort puso una maldición en Harry. Esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Esta ligado a Voldemort. Cuando Voldemort siente una emoción particularmente fuerte, ya sea felicidad o enojo, le causa a Harry un inmenso dolor. Asumo que el ataque que tuvo Harry se debió a que Voldemort averiguo la verdad de ustedes dos. Probablemente se siente traicionado por Harry, ya que el dolor que sintió Harry hoy fue mucho mayor que ninguno de los anteriores- finalizó Dumbledore.

Un flashazo de culpa se dejo ver en los ojos de Frank y Alice. El resto escuchaba a Dumbledore mientras sentían sus emociones agruparse en sus pechos.

-Pobresillo- murmuro Molly mientras se llevaba las tazas vacías.

Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron en silencio. Habían estado tan seguros de que Harry tendría una vida normal ahora que era libre. Había sido un cruel recordatorio de que Harry nunca seria libre mientras Voldemort siguiese vivo.

James y Lily se negaron a dejar a Harry solo. Poppy intento desesperadamente hacer que salieran para terminar de sanar a Harry. Poppy no quería que los pobres padres se dieran cuenta de lo herido que estaba su hijo. Ya tenían suficiente con haber visto ese ataque. No necesitaban mas.

Después de unos minutos discutiendo, Poppy se rindió. Debía continuar sanando a Harry.

Les dedico una larga mirada a James y Lily antes de mover a Harry hasta dejarlo boca abajo. James le ayudo a mover al dormido adolescente. Una vez que Harry estuvo sobre su estómago, Poppy miro de reojo nuevamente a los padres antes de remover mágicamente la camisa del chico. James no pudo evitar un jadeo ante la visión. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago. La espalda de Harry estaba llena de moretones, de hecho era como si en toda su espalda hubiera un moretón gigante. También había pequeños raspones que parecían hechos con madera, tal vez cuando había caído del techo mientras luchaba con Neville. Como había podido caminar Harry, James no lo entendía. Deseaba haber escuchado a Poppy y haber salido de la habitación. Sabia que nunca podría olvidar la imagen de Harry en ese estado.

Lily había avanzado rápidamente y sin decir palabra había comenzado a ayudar a Poppy a aplicar crema sobre la espalda de Harry. Poppy la miró pero no dijo nada. Lily luchaba por contener el llanto. Ya había soltado muchas lagrimas. Harry necesitaba sanar en ese momento, no necesitaba lagrimas.

Ambas, Poppy y Lily aplicaron la pomada en la espalda de Harry y vieron como rápidamente el chico, aun dentro de su sueño, comenzaba a relajarse. Lily sabia que Harry era afortunado al no haberse roto la espina en ese horrible accidente.

Los moretones reaccionaron rápidamente a la pomada y ya comenzaban a perder color. Gentilmente, James y Poppy giraron a Harry nuevamente para aplicar pomada en el torso del chico. Lily estaba muy ocupada ayudando a Poppy y no se dio cuenta de que James se había quedado rígido junto a ella. Escuchó a Poppy preguntarle al hombre si estaba bien antes de girarse hacia su marido, quien miraba el rostro de Harry con los ojos llenos de furia. Sin creer su reacción, Lily se giro también para mirar a Harry.

-James, que estas...- Lily dejo de hablar al ver que James se acercaba lentamente hacia el cuello de Harry. Los dedos de James acariciaron suavemente el cuello de su hijo antes de darse cuenta de que ahi habia mas moretones... con forma de dedos rodeando el cuello del chico. Los dedos de James temblaron al acariciar las marcas en la garganta de Harry.

Lily sintió sus piernas temblar. Se sentó en la cama luchando contra las emociones que la invadían. Como alguien podía hacerle eso a Harry? El solo pensar en alguien con sus manos en el cuello de Harry ahorcándolo la hacia querer vomitar. Repentinamente James se giro y salio corriendo de la habitación. Lily no lo llamo por que sabia que no lograría detenerlo. James nunca había lucido tan furioso en toda su vida. Vio a Poppy tomar la pomada y comenzar a aplicarla en el cuello de Harry.

-Estará bien- le aseguro tranquilamente. Lily asintió con la cabeza y siguió sanando a su hijo. Si, Harry estaría bien. Nunca jamas dejaría que alguien lo lastimara. Nunca mas!

James regreso al Cuartel General unas horas después. Seguía temblando de rabia y sostenía su mano derecha lastimada. Había ido directo al Ministerio y ni siquiera se había molestado en tomar su varita. Simplemente había impactado su puño en el cuerpo de Blake una y otra vez, sin importar en que parte del cuerpo le diera.

Tres Aurores hicieron falta para apartar a James del cuerpo cubierto en sangre de Blake. James había perdido el control completamente debido a la rabia. Seguía liberándose de sus compañeros Aurores y cargando contra Blake. Le gritaba todo tipo de cosas sin estar completamente consiente de la cantidad de personas a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente había logrado calmarse, les dijo a los Aurores que lo rodeaban lo que Blake le había hecho a Harry. Blake fue suspendido de sus labores hasta nuevo aviso. Blake dejo el Ministerio aun sangrando por la nariz y sosteniendo su quijada rota. James no quedo satisfecho con el castigo aplicado a Blake, pero fue escoltado fuera del Ministerio y ordenado claramente que se mantuviera alejado de Blake. El Ministerio se encargaría de seguir el caso, James respondió con un simple _"si lo llego a ver cerca de mi hijo, lo mataré!"._

James regreso al Cuartel y se encontró con un Harry profundamente dormido. Todas sus heridas habían sido sanadas. Poppy le dijo que Harry probablemente dormiría unas horas mas al menos. James y Lily salieron de la habitación para dejarlo dormir. En cuanto James entro en la cocina vio a su hijo mas joven sentado junto a sus amigos. Le sonrió cálidamente. En medio del caos había ignorado por completo a Damien.

Damien lo miro por un instante antes de desviar la mirada. James lo miro confundido. Caminó hacia su hijo y lo rodeo con un brazo.

-Damy?

El chico se giro para mirarlo. Tenia una extraña mirada en su rostro.

-Ya me hablas de nuevo?- preguntó en voz baja.

James recordó de repente por que Damien lo había visto así. James le había dado la ley del hielo por una semana o algo así. Lo miró apenado. Había sido muy injusto con Damien. Estaba molesto con Damien, y su enojo estaba justificado, pero no debió de tratarlo de ese modo por tanto tiempo.

-No puedo estar molesto por siempre- dijo suavemente.

Damien parecía luchar internamente con querer discutir con él o olvidar todo y quedar en buenos términos con su padre nuevamente. No tuvo oportunidad de decidir ya que James tiró de él y lo abrazo fuertemente. A Damien ni le importo que sus amigos estuvieran ahí, mirándolo. Se sentía muy bien el ser abrazado por su papá otra vez. En verdad lo había extrañado esos últimos días.

-Te extrañe- susurró. James le beso la cabeza suavemente haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Yo también- le respondió.

-Ahora que Harry esta en casa, quiero que me prometas que no mantendras ningun secreto que afecte la seguridad de Harry, de acuerdo?- dijo James con una seria mirada hacia su hijo.

-Lo prometo- dijo Damien, sonriéndole a su papá. Se sentía bien escuchar esas palabras, _"Harry esta en casa"._

Las defensas ya estaban en su lugar. Los Longbottom se fueron a casa, Neville seguía sin querer hablar con nadie, solo con sus padres. Moody y Tonks también se habían ido, prometiendoles a todos que irían a visitarlos. Los Weasley también se querían ir, pero Ginny, Ron y Hermione no querían retirarse hasta que Harry despertara. Se negaban a irse hasta saber que Harry estaba bien. El chico aun no despertaba después del ataque de Voldemort.

James le preguntó a Poppy si eso era normal, la enfermera respondió con un: _"Después de todas esas pociones que tomó dormirá hasta el amanecer, sin duda! Es mejor así. Su cuerpo necesita descansar para que sane mas rápido."_

Sin embargo, eso no convenció a los adolescente para irse a casa. Al final acordaron que se podían quedar en el Cuartel con la familia Potter. James insistió en que Harry tenia que caminar por la puerta del Valle de Godric en lugar de despertar ya dentro. Eso significaba que tendrían que esperar hasta que Harry despertara.

Así que los cuatro adolescentes terminaron por quedarse en el Cuartel. Molly también se quedo al igual que Remus.

-Bueno, parece que tendremos una gran pijamada- rió Sirius conjurando mas almohadas y cobijas para los invitados.

Harry abrió los ojos levemente y parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron. Miro a su alrededor e intento descifrar en donde estaba. Era mitad de la noche, juzgando por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Aun podía sentir su cicatriz punzarle. Levantó una mano hacia su frente. Se sorprendió al sentir una gaza cubriendo su cicatriz. _"Creo que se entero de los Longbottom"_ pensó miserablemente. Se empujo hasta quedar sentado. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes. Aun se sentía algo fatigado pero al menos ya no le dolía el cuerpo al moverse.

Harry se sentó en la cama y miro la pequeña mesa junto a él. De verdad quería beber algo. No había bebido agua en 24 horas.

Quiso salir de la cama pero entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo bloqueando su camino. Con la poca luz pudo ver las formas durmientes de su mamá y papá. Harry no esperaba encontrarse con eso. Siempre había despertado solo, sin importar lo herido que estuviese.

Harry pensó que la imagen de sus padres dormidos, la mitad de sus cuerpos en sillas y la otra sobre la cama, era divertida. Se rio en silencio ante la visión. Se levanto por el otro lado de la cama y se fue de puntillas hacia el escritorio. Se sirvió un vaso de refrescante agua. Una vez que sacio su sed volvió de puntillas hacia la cama.

Cuando volvía a subir a la cama, el movimiento causo que Lily se despertara de golpe. Levantó la mirada y miro a Harry cubriéndose con las mantas, sentado en la cama.

La pelirroja se sentó rápidamente, todo el sueño que tenia se esfumo de pronto. Harry sintió el movimiento y miro a su madre. Se miraron por unos segundos sin saber que decirse mutuamente.

-Como... como te sientes?- preguntó Lily tímidamente.

Harry le sonrió.

-Mucho mejor.

Lily dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Que bueno- dijo, mas para si misma.

-No tienen por que hacer esto- dijo Harry en voz baja. Lily lo miró confundida.

-Um... hacer que?- preguntó.

-Quedarse toda la noche conmigo. Estoy bien ahora. Ustedes deberían recostarse cómodos- dijo Harry sin saber muy bien por que decía esas cosas. En realidad no quería que sus padres se fueran.

Lily le sonrió cálidamente.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos muy cómodos aquí- le respondió.

Lily estaba mas que feliz. Era tan agradable poder hablar con Harry sin tener como respuesta una mala mirada y un monosílabo. Harry parecía pensar lo mismo. Su rostro se torno un poco rojo ante la profunda mirada de su madre.

-Yo... solo quiero decirte que... no debí tratarte de la forma que lo hice. Si... siento mucho todo eso. Si lo hubiera sabido...- Harry guardo silencio cuando Lily se levanto de la silla y se movió hacia la cama. Sorprendió a Harry cuando lo envolvió en un abrazo. El chico no reacciono hasta unos segundos después.

-Nadie te culpa, Harry. Te mintieron toda tu vida. No sabias como actuar de otra forma. Por favor, no pienses ni por un segundo que alguien usara lo que dijiste e hiciste en contra tuya- Lily lo soltó y lo miro fijamente. Esmeraldas contra esmeraldas- deberíamos olvidar todo eso. Tenemos una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo. De acuerdo?- añadió dulcemente.

Harry asintió ante la pregunta, aun no muy convencido de que sus acciones previas se fueran a olvidar tan rápidamente.

James se removió, todos los susurros lo habían despertado. Abrió sus ojos avellana y miro a Harry y Lily sentados en la cama. Se sentó y sobó su cuello. Había dormido en un angulo extraño.

Lily y Harry se giraron a mirarlo. Lily le sonrió y regreso a su silla.

-Harry, estas bien?- murmuró James con voz somnolienta.

-Si, estoy bien- respondió Harry disfrutando de como James desesperadamente trataba de despertar.

James no pareció muy convencido. Estiro el brazo y puso una mano sobre la frente de Harry.

-Sigues con fiebre. Traeré una poción para ti- estaba por girarse pero Harry lo detuvo.

-Papá.

James se quedo en su lugar. No podía describir el sentimiento que lo invadia cada que Harry lo llamaba "papá". Trato de mantenerse serio pero una sonrisa le ganó.

-Quédate, no necesito mas pociones- dijo Harry en voz baja.

James y Lily se sorprendieron por lo diferente que era Harry ahora. Mas que nada porque no tenia una mirada de odio hacia ellos, o porque no les decía nada hiriente. Hablaron otro poco mientras Harry se recostaba en la cama. Harry casi no prestaba atención a lo que le decía. Solo el sonido de las voces de sus padres le era suficiente.

-Harry, quieres algo de comer?- preguntó Lily dándose cuenta de que su hijo o había comido en todo el día.

Harry levanto la cabeza de la almohada y miro el reloj.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana- dijo con una risa.

-Y? Comes cuando tengas hambre, sin importar la hora- le dijo James con una sonrisa. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre. Comeré en la mañana.

James y Lily decidieron no presionar a Harry. Si había algo que habían aprendido de su hijo mayor, era que no le gustaba que lo forzaran a hacer cosas.

Siguieron hablando de lo que había ocurrido mientras Harry estaba dormido. Le dijeron de las defensas que habían puesto y de que los chicos Weasley se habían quedado ahí junto con Hermione y Damien. Harry podía sentirse mas y mas relajado y rápidamente volvió a quedarse dormido. James y Lily se quedaron toda la noche con él, solo observando a su hijo dormir en paz, por primera vez en lo que habían sido meses.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lord Voldemort había perdido. No lo había creído posible pero tenia que admitirlo, había perdido todo. Harry lo había traicionado. La destrucción de sus Horrocruxes lo comprobaba. Pero no, lo que había destruido por completo a Lord Voldemort era saber que Harry lo había traicionado cuando aun lo llamaba "Padre". Se había parado frente a él pretendiendo ser leal mientras todo el tiempo había ayudado a los Longbottom. Harry había desobedecido sus ordenes y no solo no asesino a la familia, sino que los había ayudado a _sobrevivir_.

Voldemort miro como los cuerpos de dos de sus Mortífagos espías eran sacados de la habitación. Había asesinado a los Mortífagos informantes por pura ira. Le habían dicho lo ocurrido en el juicio de Harry y de la llegada de los Longbottom. También le habían dicho que el Ministerio había confirmado que en efecto, todos los Horrocruxes de Voldemort habían sido destruidos.

Voldemort no sabia de la destrucción de la copa de Hufflepuff y la espada de Gryffindor. Se había visto forzado a admitir que había perdido a Harry para siempre. Lo que termino por romper su corazón no fue el hecho de que Harry lo traicionara. Era el descubrir que Harry nunca le había sido leal en realidad. Lo había desobedecido desde el principio. Había dejado vivir a los Longbottom, había robado el Layhoo Jisteen y después había dejado el lado de Voldemort y destruido los Horrocruxes.

Voldemort se dijo a si mismo que su Harry había muerto la misma noche en que los Longbottom se habían salvado. Su Harry ya no estaba ahí. Su leal y obediente hijo había sido asesinado al decidir salvar a los Longbottom.

-Bien, Potter, quieres guerra? Te daré guerra.

Voldemort se prometió a si mismo que haría que Harry Potter pagara. Todo el mundo mágico seria testigo de la furia y venganza del Lord Oscuro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aun no termino de arreglar las cosas con mi lap top... pero ahora que ya tengo internet en mi trabajo puedo seguir con ritmo... no tan rápido pero mejor que como lo tuve los últimos meses..xD así que esperen los últimos capis..! juro que los estoy haciendo..1!


	57. Waking Up

Sorpresa otra vezz..! ke rápida verdad...¡? Yo lo se... no se acostumbren..¬¬ bueno espero les guste este capi ke.. aunke corto.. es muy importante...!

**Kendra Dhyanna: **me alegra ke te gustara..=D espero te sigan gustando los capis ke vienen..! adelante.. a leer..!=D

**Lule de Zodiak: **vivita y coleando... =D no te preocupes.. le paso a mi maquina..¬¬ ke bueno ke no leíste en ingles..! mas te valía,...¬¬ puede que la historia no sea cierta.. pero lo ke te hace sentir si lo es.. a veces las lecciones mas valiosas las aprendes sin sikiera experimentar las situaciones tu misma..xD bueno espero te guste este capi también..!=D

**Voldemort Pupy:** ya ya.. trankilos.. no desapareceré.. te lo juro..1!=D Harry ya esta con su familia, si, pero no olvides ke la historia aun no termine..! sigue leyendo para que sepas ke nuevos problemas hay para nuestro Príncipe Oscuro..!=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **sorpresa..! Otro capitulo..!=D no te preocupes.. als cosas mejoraran un poco para nuestro querido Príncipe..! disfruta..!

**Aikawa san: **ya ya... ya actualice..! de hecho la ultima actualización fue antes de navidad incluso..¬¬ si ke no se te olvide ese Mortifago... la verdad no recuerdo kien fue pero se ke sera importante..! no tuviste ke esperar mucho... recuerda ke me debes estar agradecida porke subí el capi solo por ke tu tienes tus exámenes y tengo que sabotea... digo... apoyarte en tus estudios..! eso mismo imagine yo..! Alice y Frank como si nada y todos corriendo a su alrededor pensando que son fantasmas o algo así..xD Por mas ke lo intenten Harry nunca sera un mago normal... por todos los Dioses si era un Voldemortcito..! Con corazón pero aun así... nunca se le kitara esa parte oscura.. gracias a Merlín..xD y tu chiste malo si ke fue malo..¬¬ Tonks.. pobrecita.. no fue su culpa y los Merodeadores la atacan..! pues Harry si se durmió.. y mucho.. pero ya sabes ke Dumbledore tiene ke meter cuchara o no seria final interesante..¬¬ la única vez que no he dormido en días fue... dos días... de hecho... fue una fiesta en un hotel en Japón... uff.. ni te imaginas.. ya te contare en otra ocasión menos... publica...xD como te kejas del pobre viejo loco..¬¬ si ya sabes ke Dumbledore le gusta llamar la atención.. apoyas a James... decídete..1! Solo puedes apoyar a uno de los papas..¬¬ Harry con epilepsia... son esos atakes en los ke la gente se vuelve loca y se sacude y se muerde la lengua y así, vdd..¡? La verdad yo si pensé que Lily iba a golpear a Dumbly.. pero no.. estaba concentrada en su pobre hijo... sigues pensando que Voldy kiere a Harry para usarlo otra vez... esta mas difícil la situación ahora..xD y por mas cruel y despiadado asesino que sea Harry, lo ke hizo Blake es abuso de autoridad.. no se hace ni en el mundo Muggle.. tienes ke recordarme los 5 meses 27 dias...¬¬ ya se ke tarde mucho..! pero ahora actualizo por ti..! agradéceme..! si ke me asustaste cuando se borro el review..! aunke de haber estado 100% despierta me hubiese asustado mas.. kreo ke los padres de Hermione se la pasan de vacaciones sin tener ke pagarle nada a la niña...xD la paz antes de la tormenta.. como siempre... es un enorme huracán..! pero bueno.. estos capis ya no son tan interesantes.. pero aun asi necesarios.. no pusiste ninguna de tus locas teorías..! las extraño.. pero tienes razón.. feo es poco para lo ke les espera a los Potter.. ahora si.. ya actualice... espero mi review antes de ke los libros te coman..!=D

**Allie Danger: **gracias por tenerme pacienciaa..!=D

**Jovas: **Nooo..! me niego a aceptarlo... seras mi esclavo hasta que te de un calcetín..! prometo actualizar pronto para que vuelvas a mi..! Muajajajja ahora lee este nuevo capi..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Waking Up – Despertando

Harry despertó en la mañana con el sonido de voces susurrando.

-No, váyanse! Sigue dormido. Necesita descansar.

-Lleva dormido años! Vamos, levántenlo para poder desayunar.

-Sirius, actúas peor que un niño!

-Lils, aun soy un niño, emocionalmente al menos. Ahora, vamos! Debemos despertarlo.

-Te lo juro por Merlín que si lo despiertas te despellejo vivo!- lo amenazo Lily.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la amenaza. Abrió los ojos y miro a los dos adultos discutiendo en la habitación.

-Necesita comida. Como es que sanara con el estomago vacío?- dijo Sirius mirando a Lily.

-Ese es un buen punto- añadió Harry.

Lily y Sirius se giraron para mirar a Harry apartar los cobertores para poder salir de la cama.

-Harry, te despertamos, lo lamento mucho. Le dije a Padfoot que mantuviera la voz baja- dijo Lily dándole un golpe en las costillas con el codo al Animago.

Sirius no le tomó importancia y miro a su ahijado.

-Estas bien?- pregunto, perdiendo la enorme sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, deben de dejar de preguntarme eso- murmuro. Sirius le sonrió.

-El desayuno esta siendo servido abajo. Creo que deberíamos ir antes de que se termine- dijo Sirius dedicándole a Lily una sonrisa.

-De verdad necesito ducharme primero- dijo Harry rápidamente. Aun tenia impregnado el olor de esa horrible celda en la que Blake lo había encerrado.

-Tu papá fue por ropa para ti. Por que no te bañas y te la traeré antes de que salgas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Sirius y Lily salieron cuando Harry entro al baño. Después de relajarse en la ducha, Harry volvió a la habitación con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Se miro en el espejo y de inmediato noto los moretones que ya comenzaban a desvanecerse en su pecho y estomago. Su rostro no se veía mal. Su mejilla aun tenia un enorme moretón causado por Blake, pero nada mas. Notó lo roja y reviente que lucia su cicatriz. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a Frank y Alice. Voldemort no iba a descansar hasta atraparlos. Harry sabia que él mismo seria buscado con mas énfasis que antes. Juzgando por el dolor que había sufrido la noche anterior, Voldemort quería ola sangra de Harry. Aparto todo pensamiento de Voldemort de su cabeza. No queria pensar en eso ahora. Tomo unos boxers azules de la cama y se los puso. La puerta se abrió y Lily y Poppy entraron. Harry les dedico una sonrisa cálida antes de que Poppy corriera hacia el para revisarlo.

-Bien, la pomada ha hecho su trabajo. Ponte un poco mas antes de vestirte. Te aplicare un poco en la espalda. No sabes lo afortunado que eres, Harry. Alguien allá arriba de verdad te quiere- comento la mujer tomando la pomada.

Lily miro a Harry y le sonrió un poco tristemente esta vez. Harry se dio cuenta de que miraba los moretones que tenia en su pecho. El chico se giro y le quito la pomada de las manos a la enfermera.

-Esta bien. Sano rápido, ya deberías saberlo. No necesito esto- Harry lanzo el frasquito a la cama e ignoro las protestas de Poppy. Rápidamente se puso la camisa blanca que habitan dejado en la cama para él.

-Bueno, si no te gustan los ungüentos y pociones entonces no deberías andar saltando de los edificios!- exclamó Poppy.

-No es que lo haga a propósito- rió Harry causando que el corazón de Lily diera un brinco. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír propiamente. Decidió que amaba la risa de Harry.

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero si vas a quedar en este estado, entonces necesitas todas las pociones que pue...- Poppy se detuvo al sentir que Harry le tomaba la mano suavemente.

-No tienes por que preocuparte. No puedo encontrar palabras para agradecerte, Poppy- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Soy enfermera, Harry. Es lo que hago- le sonrió de vuelta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- respondió Harry algo incomodo- te pusiste a ti y a tu familia en riesgo al venir al Wizengamot a testificar. No tenias por que hacerlo- continuo Harry, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-De no ser por ti, Harry, yo no tendría familia- murmuró Poppy. Le dio a Harry un pequeño beso en la frente de modo muy maternal antes de salir de la habitación secándose discretamente las lagrimas que había soltado.

Lily miro a su hijo.

-Vamos, Harry. Todos esperan- le dijo. Harry camino junto a su mamá sintiéndose mas relajado de lo que creyó posible.

Harry se detuvo justo antes de entrar a la cocina. Escuchaba la voz de Damien, junto la de su padre y la de Ron. Escucho por un momento y le indico a su madre que escuchara también.

-No le gusta que lo miren mucho. Se molesta si le ponen mucha atención- escucho la voz de Ron.

-Si, y definitivamente odia que le pregunten su esta bien o si se siente mal- añadió Damien.

-Eso es cierto!- soltó una risa Sirius.

-Que mas?- pregunto James, al parecer estaba tomando notas.

-Bueno, le gusta que estés calmado y casual cuando estas con él. No le gusta que armen alboroto, especialmente si es por él- dijo Damien.

Harry reprimió una risa ante el tema de conversación. Le sonrió a su mamá y abrió la puerta para entrar.

-Tampoco le gusta que hablen de él a sus espaldas- añadió Harry entrando en la cocina.

James, Sirius, Damien y Ron se giraron para mirarlo con expresión culpable.

-Harry, despertaste!- gritó Damien emocionado.

-Si, y antes de que pregunten, estoy bien- dijo Harry sentándose junto a su papá en la mesa.

Ron se sonrojo ya que la dichosa pregunta casi había escapado de su boca. James miro feliz como Harry se había sentado junto a él.

-Solo pensé que, como Damien te conoce tan bien, podría darnos un poco de información- le dijo James a Harry.

Harry mito a Damien, quien no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente ante la imagen de su papá y hermano sentados juntos para desayunar. Harry no comento nada ante lo dicho. En su lugar solo miro a su alrededor. Miró a su mamá y a la señora Weasley preparar el desayuno. El olor de salchichas y tocino lo invadió rápidamente haciendo que su estomago gruñera. Harry no había comido algo decente desde que había dejado a Voldemort.

Miro a Ron, que parecía estar metido en una seria conversación con Sirius.

-Cense que Hermione y Ginny también estaban aquí- le dijo a su papá.

-Si están. Solo no han bajado aun- respondió James.

-Hey! Cuando le dijeron eso?- preguntó Damien con expresión molesta.

-Um... anoche- respondió James.

-Por que no me dijeron que Harry había despertado? Fue la mera razón por la que nos quedamos todos aquí, para verlo cuando despertara!- exclamó Damien rápidamente.

-Damy, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ademas volví a dormirme diez minutos después- le aseguro Harry.

Damien siguió mirando molesto a su papá.

-Aun así... me pudieron despertar...- murmuro para si mismo.

La puerta se abrió y Harry levanto la mirada para ver a Hermione y Ginny entrar. Tenían claras miradas de preocupación, pero en cuanto miraron a Harry en la mesa, luciendo como nuevo, sus expresiones cambiaron completamente.

-Harry! Oh, gracias a Dios que despertaste! Como estas? Te sientes mejor?- ambas chicas comenzaron a hablar casi a gritos.

Harry sonrió de nuevo ante esa misma pregunta.

-Mejor que nunca- les dijo antes de que ambas se sentaran también.

Lily y Molly llevaron el desayuno hacia la larga mesa. Molly miro a Harry pero no dijo nada, en su lugar puso un enorme plato lleno de salchichas y tocino justo frente a él. Harry no perdió tiempo y se sirvió el desayuno dándose cuenta de lo natural que se le hacia eso. Sabia que haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a los cuatro adolescentes era la razón. Estaba agradecido de que se hubiesen quedado esa noche.

En cuanto el desayuno termino los platos desaparecieron, pero el grupo se quedo sentado en la mesa. Hablaban de todo un poco, nada con respecto al juicio ni nada de eso.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto y dos chicos entraron. Harry no los reconoció, pero parecían buscar a alguien en la mesa, hasta que sus ojos dieron con él. Le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa y se acercaron.

James y Sirius se levantaron cuando los dos chicos caminaron hacia la mesa. Por la forma en la que todos miraban a los chicos, estaba claro que nadie los había visto antes. Harry también se puso de pie, comenzaba a molestarle la fija mirada de ese par.

-Hola a todos. No nos presten atención. Solo vinimos a ver a Harry- dijo uno de ellos alegremente.

Harry miro a los chicos lleno de confusión. Parecían mayores que él, tal vez tendrían veintiún años, o veintidós. Ambos tenían el cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules. Eran hermanos, se parecían bastante. Eran bastante altos y parecían no poder dejar de sonreír.

-No nos reconoces, o si, Harry?- pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

-No- fue todo lo que respondió el chico.

-Vamos, Harry! A cuantos niños salvaste de los Mortífagos al empujarlos hacia la chimenea, no nos recuerdas!- rio el otro.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio y ahora todos miraban a Harry. Harry miro con cuidado a los dos chicos y después los reconoció, eran los mismos a los que había ayudado a escapar de la mansión Ryddle hacia diez años. Harry no había podido ver sus rostros muy bien en ese entonces, estaban cubiertos de tierra y sangre. Recordaba haber corrido por los oscuros corredores donde vivían los elfos domésticos. Los había empujado hacia la chimenea y les había indicado que fueran a casa por la red Flu. Los había hecho gritar el nombre de su hogar para poder sacarlos de ahí.

-Keroon place- susurró Harry recordando ese momento.

-Ah, si recuerdas- los dos chicos rieron cuando la expresión de Harry cambio a una de sorpresa. Harry nunca olvidaría ese incidente. Nott casi lo asesinaba en esa ocasión.

-Si, lo recuerdo- dijo Harry en voz alta- es solo que no pensé que me los vovlería a encontrar- les dijo Harry. Su cabeza aun estaba perdida en el recuerdo.

-El mucho es chico- respondió uno de ellos.

James y Lily miraron a los dos chicos hablar con Harry. Recordaban a ese par también. Habían mirado esa memoria en el Pensadero de Harry.

-Oh, no tenemos modales! Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Soy David Bones y este es mi hermano menor, Darrell Bones- dijo David estirando su mano hacia Harry.

-Bones?- preguntó Harry tomando la mano del muchacho.

-Si, Bones- respondió David con una sonrisa.

-Acaso... no, no pueden ser parientes de...- comenzó a decir Harry, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Tienes razón, Harry.

Todos en la cocina se giraron para ver a Amelia Bones de pie junto a la puerta.

Miraba directamente a Harry sonriendo cálidamente.

-Son mis hijos.

Harry escucho a los demás ocupantes de la habitación jadear de sorpresa. Entonces Harry no había imaginado las miradas de Amelia Bones durante el juicio. Había estado ayudando a Harry ya que él había salvado a sus hijos hacia años.

Amelia Bones camino lentamente por la habitación sin apartar los ojos de Harry en ningún momento. Se detuvo junto a sus hijos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de David.

-Siempre me pregunte quien había sido ese extraño niño que había salvado las vidas de mis hijos. Asumí que tal vez había sido otro prisionero que había descubierto como escapar y, por suerte, se había llevado a mis chicos con el. No se que hubiese sido de mi vida si no los hubieses ayudado.

Harry sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. No era muy bueno aceptando cumplidos.

-Entonces, por eso me ayudaste. Le diste a Dumbledore la oportunidad de luchar por mi- dijo Harry mirando fijamente a la mujer. Amelia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

-Señor Potter, le aseguro que, de haber actuado como Mortífago, lo hubiese enviado a Azkaban sin importar lo que hubiese hecho por mis hijos. Me tomo mi trabajo muy seriamente y no hubiese puesto en juego la seguridad del mundo mágico si usted hubiese representado una amenaza. La razón por la que quedo en libertad, es por que se lo merecía.

Harry aparto la mirada. Sabia que estaba mintiendo. Su juicio se había visto afectado por lo que él había hecho por sus hijos.

-Me alegra haber estado en el panel de jueces. Al parecer el Ministro Fudge ya había decidido por todos los demás. Él no hubiese dejado que Dumbledore te defendiera de no haber sido por el señor Reid y por mi.

Harry entonces recordó algo que le había estado molestando desde el juicio. El archivo que Dumbledore había presentado como evidencia de que el Ministro había dado la orden de asesinar a ciertos Mortífagos. El Ministro Fudge se había sorprendido mucho al verlos. Hasta le había preguntado a Dumbledore de donde había sacado esa información. Todo tenia sentido ahora. Amelia Bones se la debió de haber dado. Definitivamente tenia acceso a esos archivos.

-Fue usted, no es cierto? La que le dio la información a Dumbledore sobre los Mortificaros sentenciados a muerte por el Ministro- pregunto Harry seguro de la respuesta.

Amelia tenia una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Como dije, el Ministro Fudge no planeaba dejarlo tener un juicio. Solo ayude a que los hechos salieran a la luz.

Dicho eso se giro hacia Lily y James. Harry se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos. Sabia que el juicio había sido influenciado en mayor parte por Dumbledore y su Orden. Podía apostar que la mayoría de los Aurores presentes eran miembros de la Orden a los que se les indico ayudar a Harry. Era por eso que tantas personas habían votado para que borraran todos los cargos.

David y Darrell se sentaron con el resto y les dijeron como habían visto la foto de Harry en el diario el Profeta e inmediatamente le habían dicho a su madre que era el mismo chico que los había ayudado a escapar. Harry escuchaba a medias. Aun seguía recordando todo lo que había pasado durante el juicio como para prestar atención a lo demás.

Eventualmente la familia Bones decidió irse junto con los Weasley, también Hermione había partido. Harry se quedo con su familia, Sirius y Remus. Se preparaban para irse de ese lugar también.

-Harry, antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes tus cosas- le dijo Sirius dándole a Harry su varita y una pequeña caja, la cual contenía el pequeño botiquín de pociones de Harry. Lo habían tomado del Ministerio cuando Harry había quedado libre.

-Gracias- murmuro Harry tomando rápidamente sus cosas y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos.

Harry sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones al pensar que volvería al Valle de Godric. Estaba emocionado y feliz de poder regresar a casa al fin. Pero otra parte de el no podía deshacerse de las imágenes de cuando era un niño. Podía ver claramente la habitación del ático en donde había pasado tantas noches frías, temblando y llorando. Recordaba esa habitación en donde tantas veces lo habían golpeado y maltratado. Sabia que no eran sus padres los que habían hecho eso. Ni siquiera había estado en el interior del Valle de Godric en esa ocasión. Pero no podía evitar el escalofrío que lo recorría al pensar que estaría ahí. Deseaba poder hablar y decir que no quería ir, pero sabia que sus padres no entenderían. Caerían en la conclusión equivocada y pensarían que Harry no quería quedarse con ellos. Así que Harry se preparo en silencio para ir a casa. Odiaba a Voldemort por haberle hecho eso. Había destruido por completo la percepción de Harry de su hogar.

Justo antes de que los Potter se fueran, un pequeño elfo domestico apareció frente a ellos. Sostenía los pantalones y playera negra de Harry.

-Amo, quería su permiso para desechar estos objetos- dijo el elfo haciendo una profunda reverencia frente a Sirius.

Sirius miro la ropa y respondió rápidamente.

-Si, creo que Harry sobrevivirá sin esas cosas. Tendrá un guardarropa nuevo, sin duda- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Como desee, amo- dijo el elfo volviendo a hacer una reverencia. Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Espera! Alto- Harry se apresuro a ir hacia el elfo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. De verdad no querría quedarse con esas ropas, o si.

-Harry, que...- James dejo de hablar cuando miro a Harry tomar los pantalones negros y revisar los bolsillos. Tomo un pedazo de papel y lo metio rápidamente a su bolsillo trasero. Miro una ultima vez los pantalones negros antes de volver a dárselos al elfo y decirle que ya podía llevarse la ropa.

Harry camino de nuevo hacia sus padres sin darles explicación de lo que era ese pedazo de papel. Después de un momento, los Potter decidieron irse. Ya descubrirían que había sido todo eso después.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Taraaaaan..! ke tal.. tan rápida como flash.. no se acostumbren a lo rápido..¬¬ lo ke pasa es ke este capi era bastante corto.. pero bueno.. la cosa se pondrá interesante nuevamente..! esperen otros capis.!=D


	58. Godric's Hollow

Problemas mayores de internet..¬¬ odio a la compañía de cable..! inservibles..¬¬ bueno aki les dejo nuevo capi.. es corto... pero el otro ya esta terminado así ke lo subiré el próximo fin de semana..=D

**Allie Danger: **no... tienes razon... escribi a mil por hora..xD no dudes que aquí tambien hay palabras ke no son o acentos ke faltan.. mil disculpas pero no puedo ver cada minusculo detalle.. escribo con el tiempo apretado y por querer acabar mas pronto no lo releo al fina... perdoname..! espero te guste este capi..!

**SamEV-Beatle:** no te preocupes.. como dije desde el principio.,.. lo traduzco todo aunke me cueste mis neuronas.!=D lo bueno es que la historia te engancho y te encanta..xD ya llevo otro capi adelantado asi ke espero actualizar el fin de semana ke entra.. disfruta el capi..=D

**Aikawa-san: **tu te planteas la meta de hacerme trabajar mucho mas en cada uno de tus reviews no es cierto..¬¬ disfruto al leerlos..! pero se ke luego debo contestarlos y... y... oh bueno... aki voy..! deja de stalkear mis respuestas..! la tuya es lo suficientemente larga..1!¬¬ y sigues con lo de tu uni.. tendras tiempo para leer... mucho tiempo..! oohh.. tya no recordaba ke tenia ke contarte mi aventura en japon de no dormid dos dias enteros..xd ohh fue tan... tan... diablos soy Miho..¬¬ pasando a otro tema... te dije ke harry seguiria siendo malito..xD se desperto a proposito para ke sirius sufriera..!xD no mentira.. pero bueno es un buen punto..xD Damien y Ron siendo interrogados por un Auror... nada mas y nada menos que el Auror James Potter..xD y claro ke Harry ocmia decentemente con Voldy...! nos e sirecuerdas que Papi Voldy le hacia tomarse todita su leche para que creciera grande y fuerte..xD hahahahahahaha muero de risa al imaginarmelos en un comercial de familia feliz..xD y de hecho te recuerdo ke el cabello de los gemelos Weasley originalmente era castaño... oh bueno los actores al menos... pero yo tampoco recordaba kienes eran esos dos chicos..xD lo traducia y me sorprendia al mismo tiempo..xD no es la ocacion en ke Harry descubre todo... es la ocacion... caundo Harry tiene como 7 añitos... ke salva a dos niños y Nott casi lo mata y Voldemort le kita toda su cosita a Nott por haber casi matado a Harry..xD bueno si alguien te hubiera salvado de ser torturada y asesinada definitivamente lo recordarias... o al menos esa cicatriz tan peculiar... el papel de la desgracia..! nah.. ya veras ke era..xD en este capi sale... ahora a leer y espero revieww nuevamente..! ya no tienes ke estudiar como excusa... ponte a leer..! Aikawa baka..!

**Dark Dragon Hades: **ooohh.. pero si el principe tiene sus dudas.. muchas de ellas... ya veras.. si no es mas adelante en la continuacion..xD solo espera... espero te guste el capi..!

**Potter:** faltan unos cuantos capis... aproximadamente 6 o algo asi..xD por ahora disfruta el ke sigue..!=D

**Susky2: **por supuesto que lo temrinare.,.! no te preocupes ke durare hasta el ultimo capitulo por mas que sufra haciendolo y por mas amenazas que reciba..!=D

**Haley Polaris: **vamos, vamos lee..! es mas importante ke cualquier otra cosa.!=D

**MuzThompson: **vaya y yo he esperado tu reviews por siglos también..xD hahahahaha me encantan los reviews.. pero bueno ahora lee y disfruta..!

**AnnValues: **nueva lectora..!=D me encantan los nuevos... y los reviews tambien..xD ke bueno ke te guste la historia.. me pregunto si tambien lees los one shot relacionados con el Principe Oscuro.. si no avisame y te paso el link..=D para ke te entretengas un poco en lo ke actualizo este..xD disfruta..1!=D

**Papillon69: **3 días... hace mucho que un fic no logra hacerme eso..xD se siente muy bien cuando pasa..xD pero es horrible tener ke esperar tanto por las actualizaciones..! lo siento.. disfruta el capi..!

**Fenix de Plata: **aki tienes otro capi..! disfruta..!=D

**Mago: **ya casi llega el final.. no te mueras..! resiste un poco mas..!=D

**Sara Swan: **la pareja.. muy a mi pesar.. es Harry/Ginny... pero no es mucho lo ke les ponen gracias a Merlín..xD espero te siga gustando la historia..!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **ya ya ya no desesperes que me haces sentir mal..! actualizare mas rápido lo prometo pero no vayas a leer en ingles..! leeme a mi.. a mi y solo a miiii..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Godric's Hollow – Valle de Godric

Harry estaba de pie fuera del Valle de Godric, rodeado por su mamá, papá y por Damien. Su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y comenzaba a sentirse algo enfermo. Sintió la suave mano de su madre tomar la suya. La miro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry- dijo James tranquilamente mientras abria la puerta para dejarlos entrar a la casa.

Harry atravesó el umbral y fue rápidamente llevado hacia la sala de estar. Ya había estado en el Valle de Godric en dos ocasiones antes. Ambas veces por un propósito en particular, para darle el Lahyoo Jisteen a Damien o para encontrar su varita. Sabia que no se quedaría en la casa en esas ocasiones. Pero ahora sabia que ahí iba a quedarse y que ese lugar seria su hogar. No sabia como sentirse en realidad. Se abrazo disimuladamente a si mismo al entrar a la sala.

Su primera impresión era que toda la casa era bastante acogedora. No estaba excesivamente limpia, pero tampoco era desordenado. Caminó hacia el salón y noto que estaba diferente a como lo recordaba. Miro la espaciosa habitación y sintió su corazón acelerarse un poco. Observo todo en silencio mientras James y Lily se quitaban los abrigos. Damien miraba a Harry de cerca esperando su reacción.

Harry miro las fotos que decoraban el lugar. Se acerco un poco mas y vio, con el corazón a mil por hora, sus fotografías de cuando era un bebe, riendo y tratando de salir de su silla para bebe. Sonrió al ver las fotos de Damien al lado de las de él. Había una foto de Damien en lo que debió ser su primer día en Hogwarts. Estaba sonrojado y siendo abrazado por una llorosa Lily.

Harry paso los siguientes minutos mirando la habitación en silencio. Lily fue la que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Harry, quieres ver tu habitación?- preguntó suavemente. Le dijeron a Damien que se quedara abajo mientras Lily le mostraba la habitación a Harry.

Harry fue llevado al piso de arriba por Lily. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Harry le lanzo una mirada hacia las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Casi podía escuchar el lloriqueo de un niño pequeño. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de apartar esos recuerdos. _"Eso no sucedió aquí. Deja de hacer esto"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Lily lo dirigió hacia la que anteriormente era la habitación de huéspedes. La habitación no era muy grande, pero era un poco mas amplia que la de Damien. Había una cama y un gran ropero de un lado. Había un pequeño escritorio frente a la ventana. Harry no comento nada sobre la habitación. Noto que Lily lo miraba cuidadosamente. Camino hasta la cama y se sentó.

-Um... es... esta todo bien?- pregunto Lily.

Harry no sabia que debía decir. En realidad no había nada que comentar.

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo después de unos segundos.

Lily sabia que, para Harry, la habitación era muy pequeña. No había olvidado la habitación que tenia Harry cuando estaba con Voldemort. Pero no había nada que hacer. Esa era la única habitación que tenían para darle a Harry.

-Quieres descansar un poco antes de cenar?- pregunto Lily. Sabia que Harry aun necesitaba recuperarse de la captura y el horrendo ataque de Voldemort.

-Si, esta bien- respondió Harry.

Se sentía muy incomodo estando ahí. Sabia que vivir en el Valle de Godric seria difícil, pero esto era insoportable. Necesitaba tiempo para el mismo, para acomodar sus pensamientos.

Lily se fue al piso inferior para decirles a James y Damien que dejaran descansar a Harry. El chico se recostó en su cama. Se concentro en hacer que su respiración se calmara para poder relajarse. Sabia que eso pasaría. Sabia que se sentiría así cuando lo llevaran de nuevo al Valle de Godric. Seguía repitiéndose que esos recuerdos no eran reales. No debía culpar al Valle de Godric por lo que estaba pasando. Pero sin importar lo mucho que tratara, no podía dejar de recordar esas memorias horribles. Suspiro girándose de lado. Su espalda comenzaba a molestarle y sentía que la mejilla comenzaba a dolerle también. Antes de darse cuenta, había caído dormido con su ropa aun puesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó y se encontró con el rostro de Damien inclinado sobre él. Se quedo mirando el rostro de su hermano menor estudiándolo fijamente. Damien le sonrió cuando Harry al fin se sentó en la cama.

-Estas despierto! Ya era hora. Sabes, Harry, duermes demasiado para tener 16 años!- le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Harry le dedico una mirada molesta. Aparentemente Damien no sabia lo mucho que habían lastimado a Harry esos últimos días.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Harry volviendo a recostarse, intentando que su dolor de cabeza aminorara.

-Vine a ver si querías cenar algo?- dijo Damien sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Harry.

Harry no se sentía hambriento. Aun sentía los dolores de su herido cuerpo y solo quería dormir un poco mas.

-No tengo hambre.

-Ok, mamá dijo que dirías eso. Así que me dijo que apartara un plato para mi, por si te da hambre mas tarde- respondió Damien.

Harry podía sentir sus ojos cerrarse lentamente. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Damien lo miro preocupado.

-Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto.

-Que fue lo que le dijiste a papá en la mañana?- devolvió la pregunta Harry intentando dedicarle una mirada burlona a Harry.

Damien se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y respondió.

-Que odias que te pregunten si estas bien.

-Deja de molestarme entonces- dijo Harry.

-Bien, me iré, pero antes de irme, creo que deberías cambiarte- dijo Damien señalando la ropa que Harry aun vestía.

-Um... no... no tengo mas ropa- dijo Harry echándose una mirada a si mismo.

Damien se levanto y camino hacia el ropero. Abrió las puertas para que Harry viera la cantidad de ropa dentro de el. Harry se levanto y camino hacia su nuevo guardarropa. Miro a Damien confundido.

-Mamá y papá compraron todo esto cuando estabas en Hogwarts. Pensaron que lo necesitarías cuando vinieras en Navidad o en verano, ya sabes, para tener de donde elegir- explico Damien.

Harry sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente ante eso. Sus padres debieron de haber estado devastados cuando él los había dejado para regresar con Voldemort. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar lo que había pasado con James ese día en Hogsmeade. Harry había estado a punto de matarlo. Por centésima vez, Harry agradecía a Sirius por haberlo salvado.

Damien se fue a decirles a sus padres que Harry quería descansar otro poco. Harry se cambio a una cómoda pijama antes de volver a dormir. Subió a la cama y pensó en todo lo que había hecho para hacer la vida de sus padres miserable. Lleno de pena y culpa, Harry decidió intentar ser menos problema de ahora en adelante. Pensando todo eso, Harry se giro y volvió a dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James y Lily entre abrieron la puerta para dar un vistazo a la oscura habitación. Harry había dormido casi todo el día y no había querido cenar. Querían revisarlo para ver si estaba bien. Los padres querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry, pero tampoco querían asfixiarlo con tanta atención. Habían visto muchísimas de las memorias de Harry cuando niño y sabían que pasaba casi todo su tiempo solo. Ambos acordaron que le darían tiempo a Harry, todo el que necesitara, para acostumbrarse a tener a una familia a su alrededor.

James y Lily miraron a Harry dormir en paz en su cama. Lily sonrió al verlo boca abajo. _"Así dormía cuando era un bebe"_ pensó. Se acerco y gentilmente, tratando de no despertarlo, puso una mano sobre la frente del chico para sentir la temperatura.

-La fiebre se ha ido- susurró a James.

-Bien- fue todo lo que el padre dijo.

-Bueno, deberíamos irnos. Poppy dijo que necesitaba dormir mucho para poder recuperarse- dijo Lily tirando del brazo de su esposo para apartarlo de la cama.

James estiro la mano y cubrió a Harry un poco mas con las sabanas. Se giro para salir de la habitación, pero justo cuando llegaba a la puerta, noto algo en la silla del escritorio de Harry. Se fijó bien y se dio cuenta de que eran los pantalones azules que había usado el chico. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue el pequeño pedazo de papel que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero. Se había preguntado que era ese papel que Harry había tomado de sus antiguas ropas. Parecía importarle mucho. La forma en la que se había apresurado a tomarlo, antes de que destruyeran la ropa. Y también como la había ocultado rápidamente en su bolsillo. Miro a Lily y le sonrió rápidamente antes de caminar hacia la silla.

Estaba apunto de tomar el pedazo de papel para ver lo que había en el y miró a Lily, ella lo miraba con el entrecejo junto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-James! No, no debes. Es privado. No debes ver sus cosas- susurró Lily.

-Lily, no estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo quiero ver que es esto. Estoy seguro que a Harry no le importara- susurró de regreso.

Lily abrió la boca para discutir pero James le puso un dedo en los labios y señalo a Harry.

-Lo vas a despertar- le dijo.

Lily aparto la mano y lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, no seré parte de esto. No quiero que Harry se enoje conmigo- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

James soltó una risita antes de girarse y tomar el papel. En cuanto lo tomo se dio cuenta de que no era papel, era algo mas grueso. Estaba doblado. James abrió el papel y jadeo sorprendido al ver lo que era. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en el papel, lo había dejado sin habla. Lily, que no lo dejaba de mirar, vio como los ojos de su esposo se llenaban de lagrimas. Lily miro la reacción del hombre y sintió la curiosidad apoderarse de ella. Se movió rápidamente junto a el para ver lo que era el pedazo de papel.

Lily dejo escapar un jadeo también al ver el papel que James sostenía. Nunca se habría imaginado que fuera eso. James sostenía una fotografía, era una fotografía de cuando Harry era bebe, estaba siendo abrazado y besado por James y Lily. Saludaban hacia la cámara y se inclinaban para besar al bebe. Lily la reconoció de inmediato. Era una de la fotografías que había dejado en su álbum, el que estaba oculto en su habitación. Miro a James, quien no dejaba de mirar la foto sin poder decir nada.

Eso era lo que Harry había tomado de sus ropas viejas. Lo llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, osea que la llevaba con él todo el tiempo. _"Como obtuvo esta fotografía en primer lugar?"_ pensó Lily. Se dio cuenta de que Harry debía sentir mucho amor hacia ellos si había guardado esa foto. Hizo que su corazón le doliera de emoción.

James volvió a doblar la fotografía y la metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones de Harry. Parecía tan afectado por la fotografía como Lily.

-Tenias razón. No debería ver las cosas privadas de Harry- dijo en voz muy baja.

Los padres caminaron hacia la cama donde Harry dormía, Lily lucho contra la urgencia de querer abrazarlo. Se inclino y le beso la frente suavemente. Harry se removió un poco pero siguió dormido. James y Lily salieron de la habitación de Harry haciéndose silenciosas promesas de que compensarían todo el amor que le hizo falta a Harry todo ese tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se despertó tranquilamente. No podía recordar lo que había estado soñando, pero sentía que no era nada agradable. Se quedo recostado en su cama, escuchando los extraños sonidos provenientes de la casa. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día! Trato de quedarse descansando un rato mas, pero su estomago comenzó a demandar comida. Se sentía bastante sediento, isa que decidió levantarse para ir por un poco de agua. Se levanto en silencio, sintiéndose mucho mejor que como se había sentido el día anterior. Su espalda se sentía mejor y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Sin hacer ruido bajo las escaleras, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Seguía tallando sus ojos para terminar de despertar, no pensaba muy bien por donde iba. Sabia en donde estaba cada cosa en la casa, sus pies lo llevaron a la cocina por instinto. Encendió la luz para encontrarse con la cocina, exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Se congelo al ver el lugar. No había pensado en como se sentiría al entrar en la cocina. Fue como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen dentro de su cabeza, podía escuchar sus propios gritos, rogándole a su papá que no lo lastimara. Harry cerro los ojos y trato de bloquear los gritos. No funciono. Sentía su estomago revolverse al escuchar la voz de su padre decir: _"Tu quemas mi comida, yo te quemare a ti."_

Harry se tambaleo, trato de salir de la cocina lo mas rápido que pudo, pero al parecer sus piernas no obedecían. Sintió que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier segundo al escuchar sus gritos hacer eco dentro de su cabeza: _"No, papá! Por favor, no! Por favor, papá, lo siento, lamento todo! Por favor"_.

Harry corrió hacia adelante con las manos extendidas frente a él, fue directo a la puerta trasera. Tenia que salir de ahi, no podia soportarlo por mas tiempo. Empujo la puerta para abrirla y salio rapidamente. El frio aire de la mañana le dio en el rostro al salir. Se alejo un par de pasos de la casa antes de colapsar en el pasto. Se sentó en el frio suelo, respirando entre cortadamente. Sentía que alguien lo había golpeado en el estomago y le había sacado el aire. No había estado preparado para eso. Su peor recuerdo había vuelto cuando menos se lo esperaba.

"_Que es lo que me pasa?"_ se preguntó molesto después de calmarse un poco. Sabia que todos esos incidentes no habían sucedido ahí, que sus padres no eran los responsables de lo que le había sucedido. Voldemort tenia la culpa. Volvió a ponerse de pie y entro en al casa lentamente. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto lo intento, no pudo entrar en la casa. Se resigno a quedarse sentado afuera, a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, no lo sabia. Se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos. Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro y levanto la mirada para ver a Lily. La pelirroja se sentó junto a su hijo en silencio por unos minutos. Miraban como el cielo se tornaba rosa y el sol comenzaba a salir.

-No quise despertarte- dijo al fin el chico.

-No lo hiciste- respondió Lily suavemente- solo vine por algo de beber, no podía dormir.

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía muy tonto, sentado afuera tan temprano en la mañana. No miró a su mamá. Seguía con la vista fija en el cielo. Lily no tenia que preguntarle por que estaba afuera. Ella y James ya se esperaban eso. Probablemente el chico estaba teniendo muchos problemas al regresar al lugar que el recordaba era como un infierno. Paso un brazo por los hombros de Harry, quien se tensó al principio, pero después fue relajándose poco a poco. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran. Era demasiado incomodo para él.

-Harás tus propias memorias aquí, Harry- le dijo suavemente.

Harry solo pudo asentir como respuesta, sabia que los recuerdos del falso Valle de Godric nunca lo dejarían. Deseaba estar solo, o poder con todo lo que estaba sucediéndole tan rápidamente. Con un gran esfuerzo miro a su mamá. Para su sorpresa, la mirada de Lily estaba llena de entendimiento y amor. Suavemente lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo por la cocina hasta la sala.

-Quieres comer algo?- le pregunto cuando Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta. Al parecer eso era lo único que le preocupaba a Lily. El apetito de Harry.

-Es demasiado temprano como para comer- respondió Harry.

-Que tal una bebida caliente?- pregunto. Aun estaba frio en la mañana como para quedarse sentado en el césped, a pesar de que ya era Julio.

-Si, de acuerdo- respondió Harry.

Lily desapareció rumbo a la cocina y volvió unos segundos después, traía dos humeantes tazas con ella.

Harry tomó la bebida y miró el oscuro liquido. Lo olio antes de dedicarle una mirada interrogatoria a su mamá.

-Que?- pregunto ella dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Harry muy confundido.

-Chocolate caliente- respondió Lily.

Harry la miro aun mas confundido.

-Por que derrites el chocolate para después beberlo?- preguntó.

Lily se rió ante la pregunta de Harry.

-Es de hecho una bebida. Los Muggles la beben también, aunque nosotros tenemos muchos otros sabores. No puedes decirme que nunca habías bebido chocolate caliente- le dijo Lily.

Harry no respondió, pero le dio un pequeño sorbo. Saboreo por un momento antes de darle un enorme trago.

-Tomo eso como que te gusto?- rió Lily cuando Harry se bebió todo en solo segundos.

-Definitivamente- respondió Harry con una media sonrisa. Nunca había probado el chocolate caliente antes.

Lily y Harry bebieron otra taza de chocolate caliente y Harry se relajo muchísimo escuchando la suave voz de su madre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Harry había regresado al Valle de Godric. Sirius y Remus eran los únicos que visitaban a los Potter. James le había dicho a Harry que todos les estaban dando algo de tiempo, para reconectarse como familia.

Harry pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Damien. Todo el tiempo que podía fuera del Valle de Godric, disfrutando del verano en el jardín. De hecho, la situación de Harry empeoraba día con día. Comenzaba a tener pesadillas ahora. Seguía reviviendo todos esos terribles momentos en las noches. No había sufrido de eso desde que había cumplido ocho años. Había sacado todos esos recuerdos de su cabeza y los había puesto en el Pensadero, pero por alguna razón eso ya no funcionaba. Harry pensaba que el hecho de haber regresado a ese lugar traía como consecuencia recordar todas esas cosas.

Harry no le había dicho a nadie sobre su tortura nocturna. Se dio cuenta de que no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer, así que no encontraba el punto en quejarse.

Lily había esperado que Harry se acostumbrara, pero las cosas parecían ponerse peor. No tenia problemas al estar en su habitación o en la habitación de Damien platicando con él. Pero se negaba a ir al ático o a la cocina. Pasaba tiempo en la sala si de verdad tenia que hacerlo. James y Lily habían pasado a comer en la sala, ya que Harry no quería entrar en la cocina por ninguna razón.

James y Lily no sabían de las pesadillas, pero podían ver a Harry sufrir en el día. Notaban lo exhausto que lucia el chico. Los padres estaban sentados afuera esa tarde, hablando en voz baja sobre el chico.

-No esta mejorando, verdad?- dijo Lily tristemente girándose hacia James.

James suspiro profundamente. Sabia que iba a ser muy diferente e incomodo para Harry, pero nunca pensó que seria tan difícil.

-Lily, he estado pensando en esto. Creo que solo hay una manera de solucionar esto.

Lily se enderezo concentrando toda su atención en su esposo.

-Creo que debemos mudarnos- dijo James tranquilamente.

Lily no reacciono al principio. Se quedo en su lugar tratando de descifrar si James hablaba en serio o no.

-Mudarnos del Valle de Godric?- preguntó.

-Si. He estado pensándolo desde que Harry huyo de Voldemort. Al principio no le di mucha importancia. Tenia que conseguir a Harry primero. Pensé que venir a vivir con nosotros al Valle de Godric seria difícil para el. Pero no tenia idea de que la casa lo afectaría tanto. No parece dormir mucho en la noche, juzgando las enormes ojeras que intenta ocultar. No puede olvidar esos recuerdos, y no lo culpo. Creo que la única solución es irnos del Valle de Godric.

Lily miraba directamente los ojos de su esposo, estaba mas que confundida.

-Pero... pero tu amas el Valle de Godric- dijo Lily.

James se giro para mirar la casa. Era verdad. Había heredado esa casa por sus padres. Tenia una conexión especial con ella. Le había pertenecido a la familia Potter por generaciones. Sus ojos miraron fijamente la casa antes de soltar otro suspiro.

-La amo, pero amo mas a mi hijo. Si no es feliz viviendo aquí, entonces yo no me quiero quedar tampoco.

Lily envolvió a su esposo en un abrazo y lo beso suavemente. Sabia que para James el solo pensar en dejar el Valle de Godric era algo muy importante. Discutieron como podrían mudarse a otro lugar, resultaba que James ya tenia todo planeado. Usarían sus ahorros para comprar una casa mas grande. Decidieron guardarse esa información por ahora. No quieran decirles a Harry y Damien hasta que tuvieran todo listo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ya ya... no lloriqueen... me he ocupado mucho últimamente... pero como dije el k sigue ya esta... hasta el proximo fin..=D


	59. Settling in

Ke kreen..¡? Me ekivoke de capi y tenia terminado otro de otro fic ke nada ke ver..xd hahahaha lo siento.. pero ya termine este justo a tiempo por ke me voy de vacaciones en dos dias y son unas vacaciones largas por todo el mundo..!xD pero lo mejor... mis padres me llevaran a Universal Orlando al Wizarding World of Harry Potter..! el regalo de cumpleaños mas fantastico de toda mi vida..!=D les traere una foto..xD por ahora les dejo un capi nuevo y esta larguito... disfrutenlo..!=D

**Neliiel: **nuevo capi otra vez..!=D este capi es muy familiar asi ke espero tambien te guste mucho y dejes review..=D

**Jyu Violet Grace: **ya termine nuevo capi..! en este habra... muy muy poco de Ginny/Harry..xD ke bueno por ke la verdad no soy mucho de parejas.. pero bueno.. espero te guste y dejes review..!=D

**Papillon69: **espero ke esta espera tambien haya valido la pena..! el capi es largo y es todo super familiar..!=D lee y deja review..=D

**NightmareRebel: **aki tienes el capi para ke leas..!=D si es una lastima del Valle de Godric..! pero espera a ke conozcas la nueva casa..!=D digna de los Potter definitivamente..! espero tu review..=D

**Anairdahp: **aawww pobre de i revisando tanto..1! Haz una cuenta y ke te lleguen notificaciones a tu mail para ke no me hagas sentir tan mal..¬¬ y si.. estoy ocupada y la traduccion lleva tiempo, pero me esfuerzo solo gracias a sus reviews..!=D asi ke espero vuelvas a dejar uno..! espero te guste este nuevo capi y una disculpa por la tardanza..xD espero ke te guste el capi..!=D

**VikyHerondale: **aaww.. pobre de tu revisando casi todos los dias..! mejor haz una cuenta y te llega la notificacion a tu mail..!=D es mas sencillo... y no me siento tan mala escritora..¬¬ pero bueno ya termine este capi y espero ke te guste y me dejes otro review..=D

**VeroSev: **aki veras como agradece Harry la desicion de su padre..xD espero te guste el capi y entiendas como se siente nuestro principe..! espero tu review..=D

**Allie Danger: **este nuevo capi es familiar.. espero ke te gustee..!=D disculpa por la tardanza..xD pero ya esta listo..!=D

**Aikawa san: **tu y tu internet loco..¬¬ espero ke sirva ahorita para ke me dejes review antes de ke me vaya..! ahora no te puedes quejar por tus examenes ni tus tareas por ke no estas estudiando... vives de nini y no te esfuerzas por irte a otro pais a continuar tus estudios porke en el tuyo ya no existe tu carrera..¬¬ ahora con el review... por supuesto ke Harry tiene dudas..! por mas que odie a Voldemort no dejo de ser su padre por casi sus diecisiete años de vida..! kedan mas pokitos capis..! y la secuela... erm.. lo pensare.. porke si con este me critican por ke tardo mucho y ya voy a finalizar... volver a empezar me asusta...sigh, y no me gusta el romance en general.. no solo el Harry/Ginny... pero bueno.. me gusta ke el principe sea seco y nada romantico..=D Usagi nunca jamas cumple con su fecha limite no se por ke esperas que yo lo haga..¬¬ y es hora ke no te cuento la fiesta en ese hotel en japon ke... ke... ohhh por dios no recordaba esa escena yaoi soft que nos dieron Nathan y el chico de sudafrica ke no recuerdo su nombre.. Andre creo..xD bueno bueno sigamos con el review... de cuando aka Harry es cursi..¬¬ obvio no..! es un insulto para el..! claro ke la habitacion de Harry esta remodelada.! recuerda ke los Potter empacaron todas sus cosas de bebe..! me imagine a harry trepando a la cuna..xD te mata como lea eso el principe..¬¬ Harry no es exigente y no va a kerer la habitacion mas grande..¬¬ aunke la casa nueva lo es... pero eso no significa que Harry lo exigiera.. por mas fuerte ke sea el principe nada compite contra tu propia mente.. asi que logicamente se tienen ke mudar.. Damien como siempre de enfadoso.. es como mi hermanito cuando kiere ke le de algo..¬¬ enfada y enfada hasta que no le gritas y le das lo ke kiere..¬¬ pero bueno Harry es mas paciente con su hermano que yo con el mio..¬¬ me imagino a Voldy y Harry tomandose la foto familiar..xD hahahahaha ke horror... Voldy no lo haria ni aunque le pagaran..xD si Harry no come bien no se nutre y no se recupera..! no se como no te puede gustar el chocolate caliente si es la bebida mas deliciosa que existe en este planeta..! en especial si le pones tiras de canela cuando lo preparas..! ohh delicia..! y ahora regañas a James.. ya veras en este capi por ke la penso tanto en cambiarse.. ya conoces al principe como es de ridiculo y especial... y las ojeras se medio kitan si les pones hielo..¬¬ no te tienes ke maquillar a fuerzas..! tu no sobrevives dos dias al lado del principe..¬¬ logicamente tienen ke vender una casa para poder comprar otra..¬¬ aparentemente en este fic los Potter son ricos pero no tanto.. Voldy ya hara de las suyas... no recuerdo si al final del siguiente capi o hasta el ke sigue.. pero espera la revancha del padre frustrado..! kieres ke actualice rapido..¬¬ entonces deja de presionarme con mis capis de Kiichan..!¬¬ por dios.. ya.. te dejo.. lee y kiero mi review antes de ke me vaya..!

Potter: te alegrara saber ke si tiene 2 parte... e incluso hay otra parte la cual no he leido y no se muy bien de que va.. pero todo es en el mundo de Darkness Within.. no se si ya te leiste los capitulos one-shots de Becoming the Dark Prince.. puedes ir a mi perfil y buscarlo.. son historias de la vida del Principe y de mas.. se ke te gustara..=D tienes toda la razon con lo de Harry.. pero siendo buen Potter nuestro principe es terco..xD ya veras su reaccion con la nueva casa... disfruta el capi..=D

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **paciencia... es mi mejor amiga te lo juro..!=D aki tienes otro capitulo..! espero te guste y dejes mas reviews..!=D

**Dark Dragon Hades: **por mas fuerte que sea nuestro principe no puede contra su propia mente.. aki esta la nueva casa al fin..! lee y deja review..!=D

**Fenix de Plata: **Aki tienes otro capi..! gracias por ser de los unicos lectores ke no me insultan por la tardanza..!=D espero te guste..!

**Jovas: **esclavo..! ya vuelve a mi..! se ke he tardado demasiado pero no me presiones..!¬¬ este tambien te va a gustar..! lo se, lo se..! lee y espero review..=D

**Moon: **señor, si señor..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Settling In – Solucionándolo

James estaciono el auto enseguida de la acera. Se bajó y vio emocionado a Harry y Damien seguirlo. Compartió una rápida mirada con Lily y lucho por ocultar su sonrisa.

-Cuando vamos a durar? Muero de hambre- se quejó Damien mientra caminaba hacia su papá.

-Solo necesito pasar por algo para el trabajo. Entonces podremos ir a cenar- dijo mientras dirigía a su familia hacia la puerta principal.

Harry y Damien lo siguieron en silencio, mirando la hermosa casa que tenían en frente- Era magnifica. Estaba pintada de blanco y tenia muchísimo jardín rodeándola. Se acercaron a la puerta y James toco un par de veces. Cuando nadie respondió, trató de abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió y James entro en la casa, seguido por Lily.

Harry pensó que era algo bizarro entrar a la casa de alguien mas sin ser invitado, pero no dijo nada. Se preguntaba por que su papá los había llevado a todos a visitar a esa persona, les quedaba de paso para ir a cenar aun restaurante. No estaba muy seguro de salir en publico tan pronto. Había evitado leer el Profeta todos esos días para no enterarse de lo que todo el mundo decía sobre su juicio. No quería leer lo que los demás pensaban de él. No le importaba. Pero le molestaba pensar en como los demás reaccionarían al verlo, y mas importante, como tratarían a su familia. Acaso los dejarían siquiera entrar al restaurante? Pero Harry ya llevaba encerrado en el Valle de Godric dos semanas. El único refugio que tenia era su jardín trasero, Harry estaba feliz de poder salir del Valle de Godric aunque fuera solo unas horas. James les había dicho que tenían que llegar a ver a alguien cuando ya todos estaban en el auto. Solo por un minuto para pasar por un archivo o algo así. Harry hubiera estado feliz con quedarse en el auto, pero le dijeron que tenia que bajarse a saludar.

Harry camino dentro de la hermosa casa en silencio, admirando cada esquina. Estaba decorada sencillamente y daba una bienvenida de lo mas cálida. Entraron a donde Harry asumió era la sala y miraron a su alrededor buscando al dueño.

-Wow, este lugar es genial! Quien vive aquí, papá?- pregunto Damien mirando los costosos muebles a su alrededor.

James se giro para mirar a Damien, tomo la mano de Lily antes de responder.

-Nosotros.

Harry y Damien dejaron de mirar a su alrededor y miraron a sus padres. Una enorme sonrisa invadió el rostro de James, al igual que el de Lily.

-Sorpresa!. Gritaron los padres soltando risas.

Harry y Damien siguieron mirándolos, sin poder decir nada.

-Sabemos que les parecerá algo sorprendente, pero su papá y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que necesitamos un lugar mas grande. Pensamos que con los grandes cambios que están ocurriendo en nuestras vidas, este era un buen momento para cambiar por un nuevo estilo también- dijo Lily con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Damien se quedo de pie en medio de la habitación, su boca se abrió de sorpresa. Harry, por otro lado, se paralizo cuando Lily había dicho "grandes cambios". Harry sabia lo que intentaba decir. Él había llegado a sus vidas y era la razón por la cual cambiaban de casa. Era el responsable de que dejaran el Valle de Godric. Se quedo en silencio mientras James trataba de explicar.

-Solo sentimos que el Valle de Godric no era lo suficientemente grande para nosotros. Su mamá siempre me recordaba que quería un lugar mas grande para tener su propio laboratorio de pociones, y este lugar ya lo tiene. Hay cinco habitaciones, como solo usaremos tres, significa que Padfoot y Moony tendrán su propio lugar para quedarse. Siempre soñé con una casa con su propio campo de Quidditch, así que esta casa es claramente perfecta- añadió James con una sonrisa.

-QUE?!- saltó Damien de inmediato y después corrió hacia la ventana para poder ver el patio- hay un campo de Quidditch allá afuera! Oh por Dios!

Lily y James rieron de alegría.

Harry, sin embargo, seguía ahí sin moverse.

James miro la reacción de su hijo mayor y su felicidad se desinflo un poco. Harry tenia una extraña expresión en el rostro. Podía ver que estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez molesto por algo. James sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Habían hecho esto por él, por que Harry no estaba feliz y emocionado como Damien?

-Se que es un poco repentino, pero queríamos sorprenderlos. Nuestras cosas serán enviadas para acá esta noche. Regresaremos para que traigan sus cosas también. Empacamos casi todo ayer- James dejo de hablar cuando Harry aparto la mirada.

Damien entro corriendo y fue hacia James.

-No puedo creerlo! En realidad viviremos aquí! Es tan genial. Quiero decir, amo el Valle de Godric y todo, pero tener mi propio campo de Quidditch! Oh! Espera que se lo diga a Ron!- James sonrió ante la reacción de Damien. Solo quería ver a Harry igual de feliz. Tal vez Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido, o tal vez la casa no le encantaba tanto como a Damien. Pero no, no podía ser eso. Había visto la expresión sorprendida de Harry al entrar a la casa. Su expresión se había ensombrecido cuando les habían dicho que ahora ese era su nuevo hogar.

-Cuál es mi habitación?- pregunto Damien mientras brincaba, literalmente, de un lado a otro emocionado.

-Bueno, nosotros tomamos la habitación principal. Hay otra habitación con baño que sera la habitación para invitados. Y hay otras tres habitaciones para que ustedes elijan. Decidan cual habitación es la que quieren- les dijo Lily. Damien se apresuro a salir de la sala tomando a Harry por el brazo mientras corría.

-Vamos, Harry- dijo mientras tiraba de su hermano para llevarlo escaleras arriba.

-Elije la habitación que quieras, Damy- le dijo Harry sin moverse de su lugar.

-Harry, que sucede?- pregunto Damien dándose cuenta de que Harry se veia molesto, parecía que algo realmente le molestaba. Damien perdió toda su emoción y se acerco a su hermano.

-Harry?- pregunto nuevamente cuando Harry desvió su mirada.

-Estoy bien, solo ve y elige habitación. Necesito hablar con papá- le dijo Harry mirando fríamente a su padre.

Damien soltó la mano de Harry y miro a sus padres rápidamente. Lily tomo al oportunidad para irse. Llevo a Damien escaleras arriba para mostrarle las habitaciones. Una vez que Lily y Damien se habían ido, Harry se aclaro la garganta.

-Ahora que Damien se fue, quieres decirme la verdadera razón por la que nos mudamos?- le pregunto a su padre.

James miro a Harry fijamente antes de responder.

-Ya te dije por que. Necesitábamos un lugar mas grande así que nos cambiamos para acá.

-Harry aparto al mirada molesto. James estaba completamente sorprendido por la reacción de Harry. Se acerco a su hijo un par de pasos y pregunto suavemente.

-Harry, que sucede? Pensé que estarías tan emocionado como el resto de nosotros.

Harry levanto la mirada hacia James.

-_Tu_ estas emocionado por dejar el Valle de Godric?- le pregunto.

James dudo un poco al responder, aparto la mirada de Harry.

-Eso pensé- dijo el chico en voz baja. Se había hecho una promesa la primera noche que paso en el Valle de Godric, no le causaría mas problemas a sus padre. Aun así se las había arreglado para sacarlos de su hogar y obligarlos a vivir en otro lado. Todo era su culpa.

-Harry, no te voy a mentir. Si me siento un poco triste al ya no vivir en el Valle de Godric, pero al mismo tiempo quiero vivir aquí. Tu madre y yo decidimos mudarnos. Decidimos esto para que todos fuéramos felices- James intento convencerlo.

Harry lo miro tristemente, lo que causo que a James le doliera el corazón.

-No me mientas, papá. Se por que tomaste esta decisión. No querías dejar el Valle de Godric. Tuviste que hacerlo por mi.

-No, Harry. No tuvimos que hacer nada. Nos mudamos, como ya dije, por que necesitábamos mas espacio. Ademas, esta casa tiene mucho mas de lo que podríamos pedir así que pensé que era una buena oportunidad- respondió James un poco a la fuerza.

-Entonces dime, papá. Si esta casa es todo lo que quisiste, por que no te habías mudado antes? Por que te quedaste en el Valle de Godric por desdieseis, casi diecisiete años! No te querías mudar entonces? Como es qye decidiste mudarte dos semanas después de que volví contigo?- pregunto Harry acaloradamente. Trataba de ocultar su enojo, pero se le comenzaba a escapar en la voz.

James también comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Rabia hecho todo eso por Harry y este se lo restregaba en la cara.

-No entiendo por que es tan importante! Por que te molestas por nada?- pregunto James levantando la voz sin querer.

Harry se alejo de el. Trataba desesperadamente de contener su temperamento, pero se estaba saliendo de su control.

-Por que es dolorosamente obvio, papá, que hiciste esto por que soy demasiado débil como para vivir en el Valle de Godric! Por que crees que no puedo soportar vivir ahi, sacrificaste tu hogar por mi!

-Eso no es verdad! No creo que seas débil. Se que estas tratando de poner todo a un lado, peor no es tu culpa si no se puede. Tus recuerdos eran demasiado horribles. Un hombre adulto no podría soportar un pasado así. Como esperas poder hacerlo tu? No te culpo, Harry. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré- James trato de convencerlo. Ahora entendía que Harry se sentía culpable por su mudanza.

Harry respiraba pesadamente intentando que las palabras tomaran forma en su mente. Pero por alguna razón ya no podía mantener el control.

-Cuanto tiempo soportaras el no culparme? No puedes negar que desde que regrese todo ha ido de mal en peor. Tarde o temprano, papá, vas a arrepentirte de haberme recuperado- dijo con la voz cargada de dolor.

James tuvo que reunir cada pizca de paciencia que le quedaba para evitar gritarle a Harry. Como podía pensar algo así? Después de lo que había sufrido cuando había perdido a su hijo, este lo acusaba de una cosa tan terrible.

Camino hacia Harry lo mas despacio que pudo u lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir algo asi. El que regresaras fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No quiero que pienses así. Eres mi hijo, mi primogénito. Nunca me arrepentiría de tenerte en mi vida.

Harry aparto la mirada, bajando el rostro para que James no lo viera.

-Quieres saber por que nos quedamos en el Valle de Godric todos esos años? Era por ti, Harry. Te llevamos al Valle de Godric cuando apenas tenias dos semanas de nacido. Dijiste tus primeras palabras en el Valle de Godric. Ahí diste tus primeros pasos. La primera vez que te giraste, que te sentaste sin ayuda, la primera vez que gateaste hacia mi. Todos esos recuerdos estaban ahí y tu mamá y yo no pudimos dejar ese lugar. Eso era todo lo que teníamos, Harry. Ese lugar nos traía los recuerdos que teníamos de ti. Es por eso que no nos fuimos del Valle de Godric.

Harry se negaba a mirar a su papá. Su corazón le dolía al escuchar esas palabras.

-Nunca te olvidamos, Harry. No pasaba día en el que no pensáramos en ti- dijo James suavemente tratando de mantener la voz clara.

-Pero ya no necesitamos eso. Ahora te tenemos con nosotros. Queremos que estés feliz y cómodo en tu hogar. Queremos que te relajes y disfrutes con nosotros. Se que esta fuera de tu control y que eso no lo podríamos tener en el Valle de Godric. Así que tu mamá y yo decidimos mudarnos a otra casa en donde eso fuera posible, que tiene eso de malo? Queremos que nuestros hijos sean felices.

Harry finalmente levanto la mirada hacia su papá, tratando de creerse todas esas palabras. Miro la sinceridad reflejada en los ojos avellana de su padre y su corazón se encendió un poco.

-Sabes que lo... lo intente, verdad? En verdad trate de alejar todos esos recuerdos, pero...- James lo interrumpió.

-Lo se, Harry. Lo se. No tienes por que darme explicación- dijo James poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Harry para calmarlo.

Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse ante las palabras de su padre. De verdad no lo culpaban. Se alejo de James sintiéndose algo tonto por sus acciones y palabras. Había arruinado por completo su primer día en la casa nueva.

James noto el rostro rojo y avergonzado de Harry.

-Creo que deberías apresurarte a elegir habitación antes de que Damien decida quedarse con todas- le dijo James sonriente.

Harry se rio y miro hacia la puerta.

-Si, supongo que debería hacerlo- dijo.

Salio de la habitación y fue hacia las escaleras para ver el resto de la casa. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giro hacia James. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cambio de opinión y salio apresuradamente hacia el segundo piso. James se quedo de pie en la habitación esperando que, desde ese día, Harry pudiera vivir en paz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era asombroso como todos se acostumbraron a vivir en la nueva Mansión Potter. Lily sentía como si siempre hubiese vivido ahí. Aunque la casa era mucho mas grande que el Valle de Godric, sentía que podía manejarla mucho mejor. Harry y Damien se acostumbraron también, pasaban casi todo el día jugando Quidditch. La protecciones que había les permitía a los chicos volar lo que quisieran sin correr riesgo de ser atacados. La cantidad de terreno que tenia era perfecto para ellos.

James había sorprendido a Harry al mostrarle un área de entrenamiento construida especialmente para el. Estaba cerca del patio trasero de la casa y tenia todo lo que Harry necesitaba para entrenar. Tenia hechizos a todo alrededor para mantener la privacidad para que pudiera entrenar en paz y no fuera visto por nadie que él no quisiera. Había también un pequeño edificio ahí que tenia regaderas y una sala de entrenamiento pequeña. El área de entrenamiento no era tan grande como la que Harry tenia con Voldemort, pero aun así era su área privada. Harry se quedo sin palabras cuando James lo llevo a verlo. Se quedo paralizado asimilando todo el esfuerzo que sus padres habían hecho para darle eso.

-No... no tenían por que...- se esforzó por decir Harry.

-Bueno, Damy tiene su campo de Quidditch, tu mamá su laboratorio privado de Pociones, era justo que tuvieras algo que te hiciera feliz a ti también- le respondió James con una sonrisa. Había visto suficientes memorias de Harry como para saber lo estricto que era Harry con su régimen de entrenamiento. Le daba confianza y mejoraba sus habilidades en duelos, parecía ser la única cosa que lo emocionaba.

El rostro de Harry mostró una enorme sonrisa al ver a su alrededor. Después de unos minutos se giro a su papá y le pregunto.

-Que hay de ti? Si todos nosotros tenemos algo que nos hace felices, que es lo que te hace feliz a ti?- le pregunto Harry con genuina curiosidad.

James le sonrió a Harry. Miro la enorme sonrisa de su hijo antes de responder.

-Tengo lo mejor de todo. Tengo los sonrientes rostros de mis hijos frente a mi.

Harry no había tenido ni una sola pesadilla desde que habían cambiado de residencia. Comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en ese nuevo mundo y disfrutaba la compañía de su familia mas y mas cada día. Aprendía nuevas cosas de ellos diariamente. Aprendió que su mamá era muy buena jardinera e incluso de ayudo a plantar unas cuantas camas de flores e el jardín delantero. Aprendió que a su papá le encantaba hacerla de entrenador cuando jugaban Quidditch. Pasaba horas discutiendo nuevos métodos de vuelo y nuevas jugadas con Damien y Harry. Damien era... pues Damien. Harry se asombraba de como se las arreglaba para escaparse de los problemas con sus padres y de como siempre terminaba ganando las discusiones. Era en realidad muy astuto. Harry descubrió que podía simplemente sentarse en silencio y ver a su familia interactuar y sentir como si siempre hubiese estado junto a ellos. Podía olvidar todo el dolor y sentirse con suerte de tenerlos nuevamente.

Harry aun se sentía incomodo sobre su juicio. No había visto a Dumbledore desde ese día y honestamente el anciano lo había confundido. No estaba seguro de su Dumbledore le había salvado la vida solo para poder utilizarlo como arma contra Voldemort. Harry sabia que había una profecía sobre un niño que vencería a Voldemort, pero no sabia lo que decía a detalle. No queria saberlo de todas formas. Estaba seguro de que el no era el _Elegido_ como Dumbledore lo creía. Estaba seguro de que el anciano solo le estaba dando un par de días para relajarse antes de volver a molestarlo. Harry sabia que tendría que lidiar con Dumbledore tarde o temprano. Por ahora solo disfrutaría a su familia y no le importaría nada mas.

Harry bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina para desayunar. Usualmente Harry era el ultimo en bajar a comer, pero ese día, Harry entro a la cocina y solo se encontró a su mamá, ocupada preparando el desayuno para todos.

-Buenos días- dijo Lily alegremente cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días- respondió Harry.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un adormilado Damien entrara en la cocina y se sentara del lado opuesto a Harry mientras bostezaba recargando sus codos en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Damy- dijo Lily poniendo un montón de tocino en un plato para que sus hijos comieran.

-Bonosdas- fue la respuesta del chico.

Harry miro a su adormilado hermano y se inclino sobre la mesa para acercarse.

-Que?- pregunto Harry intentando descifrar lo que había escuchado.

-Nos dijo "Buenos días"- le dijo Lily despeinando cariñosamente el cabello de Damien, el cual se veía igual al cabello normal de Harry, para variar.

Harry levanto una ceja y miro a Lily.

-Damien no es una persona de mañanas- susurro Lily volviendo hacia la estufa.

-Oh- dijo Harry sonriéndole al casi dormido Damien.

Harry estaba agradecido de poder ser de las personas que saltaban de la cama en la mañana y despertaba al instante. Estaba completamente despierto desde que abría los ojos. Se pregunto a si mismo si Damien lo había sacado de familia. La respuesta le llego al instante cuando un muy adormilado y greñudo James entro en la cocina.

-Bu... enos d... días- dijo en un bostezo.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la visión. James se sentó enseguida de Damien y ambos lucían como si fueran a quedarse dormidos sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, me alegra que Harry heredara mi despertar- dijo Lily poniendo un enorme plato de huevos con salchicha frente a James.

Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

Después del desayuno, el cual termino de despertar a James y Damien, Los dos pequeños Potter fueron informados de que tendrían una fiesta esa noche.

-Una fiesta? Para que?- pregunto Damien.

-Bueno, es una fiesta de inauguración para la casa. Muchos de nuestros amigos no han venido a conocerla y pensamos que una fiesta seria buena idea, ya saben, seria una buena excusa de ver a todos nuevamente- dijo Lily.

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Quien vendrá?- pregunto. No le había gustado como su mamá había dicho "todos".

-Solo unos cuantos amigos- dijo Lily sin mirar a Harry.

La sospecha de Harry se confirmo cuando esa noche una multitud de personas llego a la casa. Harry y Damien miraban como su sala comenzaba a llenarse de personas.

-Solo unos cuantos amigos. Unos cuantos? Por Merlín, mamá. Si esto es unos cuantos odiaría ver que es una fiesta en grande!- le dijo Harry a su mamá en la cocina.

Lily se sonrojo antes de responder.

-Bueno, sabia que te podrías de mal humor si te decía cuantas personas iban a venir! No es tan malo. Son nuestros amigos cercanos. Seria bueno si los conocieras también como nosotros- añadió la pelirroja con ojos de cachorro.

Harry solo rodó los ojos y no dijo nada. En realidad no quería hacer amigos. Esas personas habían estado deseosas de matarlo hacia unas semanas. No tenían idea de como era Harry así que el chico no queria perder el tiempo conociéndolos. Sin embargo no le dijo nada a su mamá. Se mordió la lengua y decidió que seria mejor pasar la noche sin mayor problema manteniéndose en silencio.

Toda la familia Weasley había asistido y Harry sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinco cuando vio a Ginny. Se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco. Su cabello rojo estaba sujeto en una coleta alta. Vestía bastante casual pero lucia asombrosa.

Harry había hablado muy poco con Ginny después de su juicio. Ambos se habían estado evitando ya que su conversación en la Madriguera seguía fresca en sus mentes. Harry seguía inseguro y no sabia que hacer con Ginny. Le gustaba. Incluso ella sabia eso, pero él no sabia si la situación era la correcta para comenzar a salir con ella. Ya no lo estaban persiguiendo ni los Aurores ni los miembros de la Orden, pero Voldemort y sus Mortífagos seguían buscándolo. Seguían tras el ahora mas que nunca ya que la verdad de los Longbottom se sabia. Harry no estaba convencido de que la situación estaba bien. Su futuro seguía incierto. No quería que Ginny sufriera por causa suya. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mucho mas atraído hacia ella, cada vez que la miraba,

Molly se acerco y le dedico a Harry una sonrisa maternal. Parecía estar a punto de abrazarlo pero se logro controlar.

-Como has estado, Harry, cariño? Estas mejor?- pregunto amablemente.

-Erm... si. Me siento bien- respondió Harry algo confundido. No conocía a la señora Weasley muy bien. Por que le importaría tanto como se sentía?

Ron se acerco y sorprendió mucho a Harry al darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

-Como estas, amigo? Que tal la casa?- les pregunto a los dos Pottercillos.

Harry sonrío como respuesta. Ron al fin había superado su miedo hacia él y actuaba como un amigo de verdad.

Hermione también había llegado junto a un montón de personas que Harry no reconoció.

Toda la orden estaba ahí. Harry miro a Tonks y Moody y Kingsley caminando hacia él y rápidamente se perdió de vista. No estaba listo para hablar con ninguno de ellos aun. Damien estaba diciendo que seria bueno mostrarles la casa a Ron y Hermione.

Harry rápidamente tomo la mano del que estaba mas cerca, Ginny, y dijo sin pensar.

-Si, si. Una gran idea. Vamos!

Los cinco chicos salieron de la habitación. Harry ignoro la mayoría de los "Holas" que le dedicaban. No conocía a nadie ahí, por que tenia que molestarse en hablar con ellos. Harry se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía la mano de Ginny mientras subían las escaleras. La soltó sin mirarla. Rápidamente le mostraron los cuartos a los otros tres chicos y Damien comenzó a saltar en su lugar diciendo que tenían que ver el campo de Quidditch.

-Lo mejor de toda la casa esta afuera! Vengan, tienen que verlo- dijo Damien saliendo hacia el patio.

-Merlín! Un campo de Quidditch! Es irreal. Tienen su propio campo de Quidditch?- pregunto Ron elevando mas y mas la voz con cada palabra.

-Si! Puedes creerlo?- respondió Damien, subiendo la voz como Ron.

Hermione le dedico a Harry y Ginny una mirada derrotada. No había poder en el mundo que los alejara del Quidditch. Se apresuro a alcanzar a los otros dos chicos que ya corrían por el campo para tomar las escobas que James les había dado.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos por unos minutos. Deseando saber que decir, Harry miro a la pelirroja. Se pego una bofetada mental para poder reaccionar.

-Ginny, tengo algo que decirte- dijo.

Ginny se giro y lo miro directamente, sus ojos café estudiaban el rostro de Harry.

-Yo... quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por testificar ante el Wizengamot. Gracias por eso- Harry había querido decirle eso desde que había terminado el juicio.

Ginny sonrió. Al parecer ella había esperado otra cosa.

-No tienes por que, Harry. Todo lo que hice fue decir la verdad, no fue muy difícil- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Harry aparto la mirada, sabia que Ginny trataba de decirle que dijera la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo mas, los otros tres regresaron y los cinco volvieron a la casa. Harry apenas había entrado cuando vio a alguien que no había esperado para nada. Aunque fue demasiado ingenuo por parte suya. Era obvio que Dumbledore iba a asistir. Si toda la Orden estaba invitada, entonces seguramente el anciano también. Harry miro al mago, vestido en una capa verde botella, sonriéndole sinceramente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry camino rápidamente hacia él. No iba a arruinar la fiesta de sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que Dumbledore pensara que solo por que lo había salvado de ir a Azkaban, Harry haría lo que él pidiera. El chico se detuvo frente a Dumbledore sin apartar la mirada.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter. Espero se encuentre bien?- pregunto educadamente Dumbledore.

-Estoy bien. Creo que debemos hablar- Harry hizo un gesto señalando la otra habitación, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, muchos temas. Pero esta noche no. Tus padres se han esforzado mucho en esta fiesta. Creo que es mejor que la disfrutemos y dejemos la charla para otro día- dijo Dumbledore antes de ir a saludar a Lily y James, dejando a Harry de pie en donde estaba.

Harry sacudió la cabeza confundido. No había persona en ese mundo capaz de comprender a ese hombre. Harry había dado un par de pasos hacia sus amigos cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-Lex! Lex! Lex!

Harry se giro y vio a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño correr hacia él desde la puerta principal. Harry sintió su corazón dar un brinco de alegría cuando sostuvo al chico en sus brazos. No había visto a Nigel por meses. Era increíble lo mucho que había crecido. Nigel enredo sus bracitos al rededor de Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Lex, donde estabas? Yo te busco- le dijo Nigel separándose un poco. Harry se sorprendió con lo claro que hablaba el niño ahora.

-Estaba aquí, Nigel- le respondió Harry. Pensaba que era tierno que el pequeño aun le dijera "Lex", cuando podría llamarlo "Alex"?

-Harry.

Harry se giro con Nigel en sus brazos y miro los confundidos rostros de Damien, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que ellos sabían que Neville había tenido un hermano menor, ninguno había visto a Nigel aun. Al pensar en Neville, Harry volvió a girarse para ver si podía encontrarlo. No pudo verlo en ningún lado.

-Harry, nos vas a presentar o no?- la voz de Damien saco a Harry de su búsqueda. Le sonrió a Nigel y miro a Damien.

-Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Quiero que conozcan a Nigel. Nigel él es mi hermano y estos son mis amigos- dijo Harry cuando el pequeño se escondía ante el nuevo grupo de extraños.

-Hola, Nigel- dijeron los cuatro adolescentes con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Lex, también tengo hermano- le dijo Nigel a Harry. Harry levanto las cejas.

-Si, se que lo tienes- dijo en voz baja.

-Nigel, creo que nosotros también deberíamos hablar con Alex!

Harry miro detrás de el y vio a Frank y Alice de pie ahí, Harry sintió su estomago revolverse al verlos. Sabia que tendría que enfrentarlos y hablar sobre lo que les había hecho algún día, pero no había pensado en como lo haría.

Harry bajo a Nigel al piso y se giro hacia los Longbottom. Frank y Alice no parecían molestos. Pero tampoco sonreían. Sintiendo como si se fuera a enfermar, Harry camino hacia ellos.

-Podemos hablar, _Alex_- dijo Frank y Harry se sintió avergonzado.

Nigel fue levantado por Damien y llevado a saludar a Lily y James mientras Harry caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones vacías junto con los Longbottom.

Harry cerro la puerta detrás de ellos y deseo no tener que lidiar con eso. Lentamente se giro para mirar a Frank y Alice, estaban de pie mirándolo, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Harry.

-Bien, quien quiere disparar primero?- pregunto Harry. Se dio cuenta de que era mejor terminar con eso rápidamente. Frank y Alice se miraron entre ellos y unas pequeñas sonrisas cómplices aparecieron en sus rostros.

-No queremos dispararte nada. Solo sentimos que seria mejor hablar y dejarte saber como nos sentimos- respondió Alice.

-Si tienen algo que decir, díganlo- dijo Harry luciendo un poco molesto.

-Creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo Frank tranquilamente con una dura mirada hacia el chico. Harry sintió que su molestia se convertía en enojo al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

-Una explicación? Creo que todo lo que paso fue bastante explicito. Que quieren que les diga?

-Que tal si nos dices que te hizo pensar que podías decidir por nosotros sobre nuestras vidas?- pregunto Frank sin separar la mirada de Harry.

Harry trato de no molestarse. Había pensado que Frank y Alice iban a estar molestos con el pero también pensó que entenderían sus acciones.

-No sabia que mas hacer. Solo tenia catorce años y no tenia ni idea de como manejar la situación. Hice lo mejor que pude. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Era lo único que se me ocurrió para protegerme y a ustedes. Si lo tuviera que volver a hacer lo haría- les dijo Harry claramente.

Alice hablo después de eso.

-Harry, nadie te culpa por habernos salvado. Tienes razón. No había otra forma de mantenernos ocultos de Ya-Sabes-Quien- Pero, Harry, por que no nos devolviste nuestra memoria cuando te fuiste de su lado? Debiste habernos devuelto todo.

Harry no pudo explicar el por que. No podía explicarles que lo había hecho para mantenerlos a ellos y a Nigel a salvo. No pensó que le creerían de todos modos.

-Miren, eso no importa ahora. Jau muchas cosas que debí hacer. No veo el punto al explicarlas todas- dijo Harry un poco molesto. Por que tenían que hacerlo sentir tan estúpido? Paso por todos esos problemas al ayudarlos y mantenerlos a salvo y ellos solo se daban vuelta y lo culpaban por no devolverles sus memorias.

-Creo que dejaron sus sentimientos perfectamente claros. Se que son buenos amigos con mis padres. Y creo que entiendo como se sienten con respecto a mi, así que simplemente me mantendré alejado de ustedes para que no se sientan incómodos.

Harry se giro para irse después de haber dicho eso, pero lo detuvo una mano en su hombro. Alice lo giro y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Sabes, Harry. Cuando Dumbledore nos hizo recordar todo, estábamos muy molestos contigo. Habíamos perdido casi tres años de nuestra vida. Habíamos abandonado a nuestro hijo en mitad de una guerra horrible. No podíamos odiarte mas.

Harry aparto la mirada de Alice, preguntándose vagamente cuanto podría soportar antes de explotar.

-Pero entonces miramos a Nigel y nos dimos cuenta que, sin importar que método usaste o lo que sea que hiciste, salvaste su vida. No podíamos estar molestos contigo después de eso. Recordamos como un joven chico llamado "Alex" nos había ayudado y nos visitaba para asegurarse de que estuviéramos bien. No tenias por que haberlo hecho. Pudiste habernos borrado la memoria y dejarnos en las calles Muggles a nuestra suerte. Pero no lo hiciste. Tu nos presentaste con John, nos diste nuestro trailer, el cual ahora nos damos cuenta que estaba encantado para que fuera lo suficientemente grande. Te mantuviste en contacto con nosotros y participabas en las peleas solo para que tuviéramos suficiente dinero para vivir cómodamente. Como podríamos estar molestos contigo después de eso?

Alice tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. Tomo las manos de Harry y las apretó fuertemente haciendo que el chico levantada la mirada hacia ella.

.Quiero que Harry tenga la misma relación con Frank y Alice que Alex tenia con John y Fiona. Crees que sea posible?

Harry sintió su corazón dar un brinco al escuchar esas palabras. Había extrañado a John y Fiona inmensamente. No pudo hacer mas que asentir con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Bien, ahora creo que es mejor que nos unamos a la fiesta antes de que tu papá tire la puerta buscándote- dijo Frank dando una palmada suave en la espalda de Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Frank y Alice habían hecho que Harry creyera que estaban enojados a propósito, solo para molestarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado como para reclamarles, así que simplemente lo aparto de su mente. Abrió la boca para preguntar por Neville y como seguía, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Si Neville no estaba ahí, eso significaba que no quería nada que ver con los Potter. A Harry no podía importarle menos.

Regresaron a la fiesta y Frank y Alice se dirigieron a un grupo de sus amigos. Harry se reunió con sus amigos mientras hablaban sobre la nueva casa y todo lo que habían hecho esas semanas. Harry comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Había mucha gente en la habitación. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con tantas personas. Se daba cuenta de todas y cada una de las miradas que le dedicaban y se sentía incomodo por eso. Que no podían ocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Después de un rato se volvió insoportable. Harry les dijo a los demás que estaría afuera para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Rápidamente los otros dijeron que lo acompañarían, pero los detuvo diciéndoles que necesitaba algo de tiempo él solo.

Camino hacia afuera y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada principal. Esa noche había sido demasiado larga, solo quería subir a su habitación y dormir. Trato de calmar su dolor de cabeza, sobándose la sien. Era un dolor por la tensión y sabia que solo se iría una vez que durmiera. Se levanto preparándose para escabullirse a su habitación. Ya había tenido suficiente de esa fiesta.

Se levanto y se giro para volver adentro, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Que sucede? No disfrutas tu fiesta?

Harry supo quien era incluso antes de girarse. Volteó lentamente para encontrarse de cara con Neville. Estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia.

-Neville- dijo Harry a modo de saludo. De verdad que no lograría soportarlo esa noche. Neville no respondió. Dio un par de pasos hacia Harry y se detuvo, tenia una mirada dura en sus ojos.

-Entonces, disfrutando de tu _nueva_ vida, Potter?- pregunto y Harry sintió que su enojo comenzaba a hervir dentro de el.

-Que te pasa?- pregunto Harry tratando de reunir sus ultimas gotas de paciencia.

-Es solo que encuentro gracioso como alguien que destruyo tantas vidas puede disfrutar tan libremente de su vida sin tener remordimiento alguno- respondió Neville acercándose un paso mas. Harry suspiro y se giro para marcharse.

-No tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para lidiar contigo, Longbottom. Así que vete- dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-Tiempo? No te atrevas a hablarme de tiempo, Potter. Tu me quitaste tres años de mi vida con mi familia. Que tienes que decir ante eso?- escupió Neville.

Harry volvió a girarse para mirarlo.

-Nada. No me importa lo que perdiste. Hubieras perdido mucho mas de no haber sido por mi, así que cierra la boca!- respondió Harry. En realidad no le quería decir eso. Harry odiaba reconocer que le había hecho un favor a alguien, pero ya no soportaba mas a Neville.

-Entonces piensas que por que no los mataste mereces algún tipo de premio? Eres patético! Aun así me los arrebataste! Ni siquiera sabia que tenia un hermano pequeño! Sabes lo que se siente? Darte cuenta que en los últimos tres años de tu vida no fueron nada mas que mentiras! No saber que tienes un hermano, no poder haberlo visto cuando llego a este mundo! No tienes idea del dolor que me causaste.

Harry se detuvo con una mano sobre la puerta. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron de dolor. Su corazón se sentía como si lo hubieran abierto en dos.

-Tienes razón, Neville. No tengo ni idea de como te sentiste. Vivir tu vida y después darte cuenta de que todo era una mentira. No saber que tienes un hermano. No haber crecido junto a el. De haber sido utilizado una y otra vez sin haberte dado cuenta. De haber sido herido como tu. Que crees que sabes sobre perder una familia?

Harry dejo de hablar al ver la confundida expresión de Neville. Se dio cuenta de que no todos sabían lo que había pasado en su vida. No todos sabían que Voldemort le había mentido y lo había criado para odiar a sus padres. Pero a ese punto, a Harry ya no le importaba. Neville no podía culparlo por haber hecho algo así. Harry no era como Voldemort. Él no lastimaría a otros como Voldemort lo había lastimado a él. Harry se negaba a creerlo.

-Al menos ahora puedes estar con tu familia, desudes de tres años. Trata de aguantarlo por quince años! Al menos tu creciste amando a tus padres. Solo tienes recuerdos felices con ellos. No te atormentaban!- Harry quería dejar de hablar pero parecía que algo en su interior quería desacerse de todo lo que estaba contenido dentro de él.

-Humph! Si hubiera salido como lo planeabas, nunca mas hubiese visto a mis padres de nuevo. Ni siquiera hablaste sobre ellos durante el juicio! Si los tuve de vuelta no fue gracias a ti!- exclamo Neville.

Harry había tenido demasiado. Si no se iba de ahí terminaría rompiéndole el cuello a Neville. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, Neville se había acercado y ahora le bloqueaba el camino a la puerta.

-En realidad no es culpa tuya, o si? Es solo algo para lo que te criaron. Desprecias la vida de otros. Torturas a cuantos puedes. Obtienes un placer enfermizo de hacer a otros sufrir, no es verdad?- Neville estaba tan perdido en su furia que ya no sabia ni lo que decía.

-No debí sorprenderme cuando trataste de ocultar a mis padres. Probablemente obtenías una gran satisfacción al saber que eran tus prisioneros mientras el mundo mágico los creía muertos.

-Cállate, Longbottom!- grito Harry tratando de no golpear a Neville, pero el chico nos e lo facilitaba.

-No me creo ni por un segundo lo que dijo Dumbledore en el juicio. No eres un mago normal. Ni siquiera tratas de destruir a Voldemort! No eres un chico inocente que estaba atrapado en las garras de Voldemort. Nadie es tan estúpido para no ver que lo están utilizando. Querías ser usado por Voldemort. Es por eso que te quedaste a su lado por tanto tiempo. Si odiabas tanto asesinar y torturar a otros entonces por que lo hiciste todo este tiempo? Disfrutabas ser el Príncipe Oscuro! Disfrutabas matar a otros y sabes perfectamente bien que te gusto torturar a mis padres, y habrías torturado a Nigel también de haberlo...

Neville no pudo seguir hablando cuando la manos de Harry volaron hasta su cuello. Neville trato de sacar su varita, pero Harry tomo su mano también, dejándolo indefenso. Neville se sorprendió por lo fuerte que era el agarre de Harry. Ya estaba luchando por respirar y Harry lo acerco a su rostro, la furia brillaba en los verdes ojos de Harry, tanto que Neville estaba seguro de que lo mataría.

-Solo por que perdone tu patética vida una vez no significa que siempre me limite y no rompa tu cuello! No sabes una mierda sobre mi vida! Mantén tu boca cerrada y no tendré que tomarme la molestia de cerrarla por ti!- siseo Harry.

Neville dejo escapar un gemido de dolor cuando el fuerte agarre de Harry termino por romperle la muñeca. Neville ya había comenzado a verse azul antes de que Harry lo soltara con tal fuerza que el chico fue a dar al piso jadeando por aire.

Harry se aparto y entro a la casa corriendo. En cuanto entro vio a su mamá y a Alice caminando hacia la puerta. Ambas se detuvieron al mirar el rostro enojado de Harry.

-Harry- dijo Lily pero no continuo al escuchar un pequeño "oh" por parte de Alice. Había visto a Neville luchar por ponerse de pie mientras sostenía su muñeca rota. Ambas se apresuraron a ayudarlo.

Harry los ignoro y corrió hacia su habitación. Sabia que quedarse cerca de Neville solo resultaría en la muerte del chico. Sintiendo la furia aun dentro de el, se saco la ropa de fiesta rápidamente y se puso su ropa normal. Tenia que salir de ahí, solo unas cuantas horas para poder calmarse antes de que alguien hablara con él.

Con eso en mente, Harry abrió una ventana y salio de un salto. Para cuando James había llegado hasta su habitación para preguntarle que había pasado con Neville, Harry ya se había ido.

James miro la habitación vacía, su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar que Harry había desaparecido nuevamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ahora unamonos al club de odio hacia Neville por favor..! lo bueno ke solo fue la muñeca y no el cuello ke si no Alice y Frank terminan odiándolo de verdad..xD como les comente me voy de vacaciones...! así ke esperen actualización hasta ke regrese..!


	60. What Does the Future Hold?

SORPRESA!

Que dijeron..?¡ esta mujer se largo a un viaje de un mes entero y nos dejo con la incertidumbre... pues no! aki tienen mas..=D ahora si me voy todo el mes.. asi ke sufraaaaa... digo... disfruten..xD

**Jyu Violet Grace: **suficiente de Harry y Ginny.. ahora accion..!=D espero ke eso tambien te guste..xD lee..!=D

**Allie Danger: **Creo ke todos odiamos a Neville aki..xD es idiota.. claro ke en los libros tambien.. pero no deja de ser tierno.. aki solo es idiota y ya..xD disfruta el capi sorpresa y espero tu review..!

**Neliiel: **bueno, por mas ke no sepa lo ke paso.. no puede ir por ahi insultando gente,.. en especial si sabes ke esa persona te puede matar en un parpadeo..¬¬ erm.. la continuacion.. lo estoy pensando..xD ke la continuacion me encanto tambien.. pero bueno.. lo pensare porke ya tengo mucha presion con este.. ahora encasketarme el otro..xD espero te guste el capi..!

**Papillon69: **viejo cabra..xD primera vez ke escucho ese insulto..xD Neville le tiene ke dar gracias a todos los dioses de que Harry pudiera mantener a raya su enojo..! de no haber sido por la fiesta de adentro seguro le da una paliza.. y si piensas que el capi pasado te deje picada... espera a leer este final..muajajajajaja!

**NightmareRebel: **siempre los dejo en ascuas..¡? Hahahahaha no me conoces lo suficiente.. keria dejarlos peor! espera a leer este final de capitulo..! desearas haberte quedado con el anterior..xD Nigel es una ternurita.. me imagino asi a Harry y Damien.. claro si Harry no hubiera sido capturado.. lee y deja review..=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **kreo ke cuando Neville sepa todo lo ke le paso a Harry.. él mismo se rompera la muñeca por idiota..¬¬ espero te haya gustado la sorpresa..=D

**Aikawa san: **se nota ke hiciste el review a las carreras..!xD pero bueno.. era eso o kedarte con la incertidumbre todo el mes... aunke kreo ke te arrepentiras de leer este..xD kiero es afoto familiar del Lord Oscuro..¬¬ te van a matar y no lo kieres creer..¬¬ Usagi escribe sus yaois porke los vive..! el tiene la ventaja..! yo solo tengo mi loca mentecita... BAKA tu eres la ke mas me presiona e insulta..! pero solo actualizo y eres un caramelo conmigo..¬¬ eres bi polar y tri polar y todas las polaridades posibles..¬¬ James ya habia salido conduciendo desde hace Uuuuhhh.. recuerda ke kreyo ke Damien era gay..¬¬ en el auto... hace mil capitulos..¬¬ la nueva casa es un castillo y me encanta.. pero como siempre el dramatismo del principe tenia ke resaltar... pero el no es el del peor temperamento de la casa.. y James tampoco..xD por eso te dije ke tenian ke vender el Valle de Godric.. esa mansion es un poco muy grande..! y por supuesto ke klaro ke si tiene protecciones.. aki veras ke tan bien sirven..xD Harry y su hobby de hablar antes de pensar las cosas.. y a Harry le encanta volar.. no le gustana el Quidditch.. pero le gusta volar... te dije ke la mansion era grande..xD deja de encasquetarle a Damian a la pelirroja..! no me gustan.¬¬ Nigel es lindo.. pero aun asi no me dejan de estresar los niños..¬¬ se me hace muy raro ke el principe tenga la paciencia suficiente con él.. no puedo creer ke no odies a Neville... es idiota..¬¬ y no idiota tierno como en los libros... es idiota idiota... listo...! termine a pesar de ke muero lentamente por culpa de mis dos horas de gym..¬¬ solo kiero ke te kede muy bien grabada la ultima frase de Lord Voldemort en el capi..=D espero reviewsote..!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What Does the Future Hold? – Que Depara el Futuro?

James corrió escaleras abajo, todo el camino se repitió a si mismo que tenia que calmarse. Sabía que Harry era muy capaz de cuidarse a si mismo, pero eso no evitaba los pensamientos horribles que llegaban a su cabeza de lo que pasaría si algún Mortífago lo encontraba. Corrió a la cocina para encontrar a Lily, Sirius y Remus de pie en medio de la habitación, parecían molestos.

Dumbledore, Moody, Arthur, Molly y Tonks estaban de pie a unos pasos de ellos. Los Longbottom se habían ido ya, y junto con ellos, la mayoría de los invitados. Había sido un final terrible para una noche tan especial. James corrió hacia Lily, tratando de mantener voz firme.

-Harry desapareció- se las arreglo para decir antes de perder su compostura.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron a mas no poder ante las palabras de su esposo.

-No esta en su habitación. No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Salio de la casa!- dijo James entrando en pánico.

Dumbledore y el resto de la Orden se unieron en silencio con el pequeño grupo en la cocina al escuchar la voz asustada de James.

-De acuerdo, no hay que entrar en pánico. El chico sabe defenderse. Todos lo sabemos!- dijo Moody con su voz rasposa.

-Todo lo que debemos hacer es separarnos y buscarlo. No debe haber ido lejos. Incluso él sabe que no es seguro- continuo.

James se mordió el labio con preocupación. Harry no era de los que pensaba racionalmente cuando se enojaba. Se regañaba internamente por no haberle dicho a Harry que se mantuviera dentro de la casa. No que eso lo fuera a detener.

James aparto la mirada de Dumbledore. Sabia que el poderoso mago se había dado cuenta de que no había seguido sus ordenes al no decirle a Harry que se quedara dentro de la casa. James no tenia por que preocuparse por eso ahora. Tenia que regresar a Harry a la casa a salvo, antes que algo le sucediera. El grupo se fue para buscar al chico. Molly se llevo a Ron, Ginny y Hermione a la Madriguera. Los cuatro adolescentes se habían sorprendido mucho al enterarse de lo que había pasado. Todos culpaban a Neville en sus mentes. Sabían que no debía de haberle dicho esas cosas a Harry, eso fue lo que termino por hacer que Harry escapara.

Damien rápidamente saco su celular y trato de llamar a Harry, pero al parecer su hermano lo había apagado. Lily le dedico una mirada al teléfono pero decidió no preguntar. No creía soportar mas estrés. Buscaron por toda la casa, incluso en los terrenos de al rededor. Gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, pero no obtenían respuesta. Lily y Damien volvieron adentro y se sentaron miserables en la sala. Damien seguía tratando de llamar a Harry a su teléfono, pero seguía sin suerte.

-Vamos, Harry! Responde el teléfono- dijo Damien con frustración mientras marcaba el numero y aguantaba la respiración esperando que Harry respondiera. Pero Harry no contesto y el tono para dejar un mensaje se repetía.

Damien y Lily se rehusaron a irse a dormir. Ambos estaban exhaustos por la noche tan movida, pero no podrían dormir sin saber en donde estaba Harry. Se sentaron en silencio perdidos en sus oscuros pensamientos.

Ya era temprano en la mañana cuando James y Sirius volvieron de su búsqueda. Habían estado buscando a Harry por seis horas ta. Ambos hombres estaban exhaustos y colapsaron sobre el sofá en cuanto entraron en la habitación. Lily y Damien seguían despiertos y corrieron hacia ellos.

Lily estaba por preguntar si habían encontrado a Harry o no, pero era dolorosamente obvio que no, ya que habían regresado a la casa sin el chico y con sus rostros llenos de preocupación.

Lily se arrodillo junto a James mirando sus cansados ojos.

-Buscamos por todos lados. Los demás siguen buscando. Tuve que arrastrarlo de vuelta para descansar un poco. No fue fácil- dijo Sirius mirando a James.

James lucia perdido. Se sentó con la cabeza baja y parecía no poder encontrar palabras. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Lily. Seguía pensando en que haría si perdía a Harry de nuevo. Como podía darle la cara a Lily? Como podría mantener a salvo a Damien si no había podido hacerlo con Harry?

Sirius estaba hablando con Lily y Damien mientras James estaba sentado en silencio. Ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras que sonaban a su alrededor. Se pregunto que había pasado entre Harry y Neville para que su hijo actuara de esa manera tan violenta y saliera de la casa sin importarle nada. En todo caso, Harry les hubiera informado antes de salir de la casa por la noche, pero no decirle a nadie era solo buscar problemas.

Un sonido en el pasillo de entrada llamo la atención de todos y dejaron de hablar al instante para poder escuchar mejor. Cuando escucharon la puerta delantera cerrarse y el sonido de pasos acercándose, los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta principal para ver quien era.

James fue el primero en llegar al pasillo. Sintió un alivio inmenso invadirlo al ver a Harry de pie en medio del pasillo. El chico se había detenido al ver a las cuatro personas correr hacia el tan desesperadamente. Los miro con curiosidad, preguntándose por que Damien seguía despierto a las cuatro de la mañana.

James sintió sus rodillas debilitarse al ver a Harry de pie ahí, completamente a salvo y con una curiosa expresión en su rostro. Se veía cansado y aun se miraba un deje de enojo en sus ojos verdes. De inmediato, el alivio de James se convertido en enojo. Como Harry había podido irse así? No se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que se pondrían por él?

Harry aparto la mirada de ellos y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a su habitación. No estaba de humor para hablar con ellos.

-A donde fuiste?- pregunto Lily, su voz temblaba llena de emociones.

-Afuera- respondió Harry sin mirarla.

Eso pareció sacar a James de su shock.

-Afuera? Es todo lo que tienes que decir? Que fuiste afuera? No creíste que era necesario decirle a alguien?- pregunto James tratando de contener su temperamento. Harry se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo.

-No- respondió simplemente.

James avanzó hacia Harry pero Sirius lo tomo rápidamente del brazo.

-Prongs, no. Esta a salvo, y en casa. Debes estar agradecido- susurro. James no dijo nada, pero se sacudió el agarre de Sirius. Damien se unió a su hermano rápidamente en las escaleras.

-Por que no dijiste nada antes de irte?- le pregunto Damien.

-Por que todos estaban distraídos con la fiesta, así que pensé que nadie notaria que no estaba- dijo Harry simplemente.

-Claro que lo notaríamos! No hagas parecer como si te ignoraramos, Harry, por que sabes que no es verdad- dijo Lily acercándose a su hijo.

Harry no respondió y simplemente se giro para alejarse. Estaba demasiado cansado como para soportar a alguien.

-Harry...- dijo Lily, pero el chico la interrumpió.

-No podemos hacer esto en la mañana?- pregunto Harry exasperado.

-No, no podemos. Tienes que explicar al menos por que le hiciste eso a Neville- dijo Lily. Harry no dijo nada pero sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. Aparto la mirada forzándose a calmarse.

-Eso no es importante- respondió.

-No es importante! Harry, le rompiste la muñeca! No heriste cuando era un invitado en nuestra casa. Debe haber una razón!- Lily prácticamente estaba gritando ahora.

Harry ya había tenido suficiente. Tenia frio, estaba cansado y ya no soportaba nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Tal vez le debiste de haber preguntado a él! Estoy seguro de que podría haber repetido tanta tontería! Pero no me grites a mi! No fue mi culpa que hoy fuera un completo desastre!- grito Harry de vuelta.

James se interpuso entre Harry y Lily. Podía ver la situación saliendose de control. Lily era la que tenia peor temperamento de todos y Harry se iba a arrepentir si sacaba el lado oscuro de su madre.

-Lily, cálmate- le susurró. Lily cerro los ojos y dio un gran respiro para calmarse. James se giró hacia Harry.

-Harry, no me importa por que lastimaste a Neville. No hay nada que justifique ese tipo de comportamiento. Y para hacer las cosas peores, saliste de la casa sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Sanes lo que estuvimos pensando durante todas estas horas? Todas las cosas horribles que se nos ocurrieron! Tienes idea de que la Orden sigue allá afuera buscándote?- le dijo James. Harry pareció haber perdido todo rastro de paciencia ahora.

-Puedo cuidarme solo! No necesito a tu _Orden _para que haga algo por mi. Me las arregle para sobrevivir quince años sin ellos, me las arreglare ahora también. No necesito que me cuiden! Ademas, ustedes no fueron a buscarme cuando debieron de hacerlo. Por que molestarse ahora!- exclamo Harry a James, sus ojos verdes llenos de furia.

James y Harry se quedaron en silencio mirándose, ambos se negaban a apartar la mirada. James aun podía escuchar claramente el eco de la acusación de Harry. Los culpaba por no haber estado ahí para el durante todos esos años. Aparentemente una parte de Harry culpaba a sus padres por no buscarlo después de que Voldemort se lo llevara. James trato de ocultar su enojo y dolor cuando al fin pudo volver a hablar.

-No me lances eso en la cara, Harry. Ya te explicamos la situación en ese entonces. No teníamos ni idea que habías sobrevivido. Hubiéramos deshecho el mucho para encontrarte de haber sabido que estabas vivo!- le dijo James tratando de que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Harry aparto la mirada y vio al piso, molesto. Antes de que James pudiera decir algo mas, Sirius se adelanto.

-Prongs, amigo. Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente. Harry esta en casa, esta a salvo. Iré a decirle a todos que volvió. Ustedes deberían descansar también- les dijo Sirius antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Se detuvo antes de irse y se giro para mirar a Harry.

-Solo por curiosidad, a donde fuiste?- le pregunto.

Harry lo miro con ojos cansados.

-A ningún lado, estaba entrenando- le respondió.

Sirius se quedo con una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Miraba a Harry con la boca abierta. Incluso Lily y James lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Entonces, todo este tiempo que te buscamos como locos, estabas en el patio?- pregunto Sirius.

-Si- respondió Harry.

-Oh, bueno. La próxima vez tendremos que comenzar a buscarte desde ahí- dijo Sirius mirando a James. Sabia que instalar todos esos hechizos de privacidad era una mala idea.

-Pero, Harry. Mamá y yo te estuvimos llamando. No nos escuchaste?- pregunto Damien recuperándose de la sorpresa.

-Si, los escuche. Pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie- respondió Harry.

-Y no estoy de humor para hablar ahora, así que si todos terminaron de gritarme, me voy a dormir- dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras y dejando a sus padres al pie de la escalera.

James y Lily decidieron no ir tras Harry. Lo arreglarían en la mañana. Se fueron a dormir también, sintiendo que habían cometido un error terrible al dar esa fiesta. Harry obviamente no estaba listo para conocer a sus amigos. Sabían que Harry había crecido prácticamente solo. Voldemort solo dejaba que dos de sus Mortífagos lo acompañaran. Lucius y Bella. El único niño con el que Harry hablaba era Draco Malfoy. Era por eso que querían mostrarle a Harry que podía tener mas amigos. Que no estaba restringido a hablarle solo a un grupo de personas. No habían pensado que Harry estaría muy abrumado por eso. Ambos decidieron no preguntarle sobre Neville. Era obvio que algo lo había molestado demasiado, así que ambos padres decidieron no presionar mas para que se explicara, al menos no hasta que se calmara. Lo que le preocupaba mas a James era la forma en la que Harry había reaccionado cuando le había dicho que la Orden lo estaba buscando.

James sabia que Harry los culpaba por no haberlo buscado cuando era un bebe. Ellos eran los culpables de que su hijo hubiera crecido con Voldemort. Incluso James se culpaba a si mismo por no buscar a Harry. Decidieron tener una charla seria con Harry en la mañana para dejar todo claro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien se escabullo a la habitación de Harry mas tarde esa noche. Harry estaba despierto y ya se había calmado después de hablar con Damien. Le dijo a Damien lo que había pasado con Neville. Damien se había quedado sin palabras al final de la historia.

-Ese idiota! No puedo creer que te haya dicho algo como eso. Le pateare el trasero la próxima vez que lo vea!- le dijo a Harry.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Si, eso le enseñara, Damy- dijo causando que Damien le diera un puñetazo en el hombro, defendiéndose.

-Te anuncio que soy capaz de dar unos buenos dos golpes. No tan bien como tu, pero aun así- le dijo Damien a Harry, que ahora soltaba risas. Se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba en algo.

-Harry, quería pedirte esto antes. Se que odias enseñarles cosas a otros y todo eso, pero me preguntaba. Me enseñarías a pelear?- le pregunto esperanzado.

-Ya sabes como pelear- bromeo Harry sobándose el estomago, donde Damien le había golpeado.

-Es en serio! Quiero pelear como tu. Ya sabes, de forma Muggle, creo que es genial.

Harry pretendió pensarlo.

-No lo se, Damy. Quiero decir, es lo único que me hace especial. Si te enseño entonces estarás a mi nivel. No creo querer eso- le dijo Harry.

Damien alzo una ceja y le dedico una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, debes tener algo especial. No llegaras muy lejos en la vida con solo tu apariencia. Creo que si necesitas saber como luchar de forma Muggle- Damien se rió mientras Harry le lanzaba un libro, el cual le dio a Damien en la cabeza causando que los hermanos soltaran una carcajada.

-Vamos, Harry. En serio, me enseñas? Tienes ese asombroso campo para entrenar. Creo que es justo que lo compartas conmigo, ya que yo te dejo jugar Quidditch en el campo.

-Quien dijo que era tuyo?- pregunto Harry mirándolo.

-Se que es mio. No necesito que alguien me lo diga. Así que, que dices? Me enseñaras?- pregunto nuevamente Damien.

Harry no pudo pensar en una razón por la cual no hacerlo. Le dijo a Damien que le enseñaría solo si lo dejaba en paz para poder dormir esa noche. Damien acepto entusiasmado y salio corriendo de la habitación. Harry se giro en su cama y dejo que su cansado cuerpo se relajara. Había logrado olvidar a Neville y sus hirientes palabras. Se sentía agradecido de tener a Damien para poder hablar. No podía imaginarse lo perdido que estaría si no tuviera a ese entrometido mocoso como hermano. Harry sonrió antes de cubrirse con las sabanas y dormir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se mantuvo en silencio durante el desayuno. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire cuando se sentó con sus padres. Sabía que seguían molestos con él por lo de la noche anterior. Harry estaba decidido a no sacar el tema. Su mamá y papá le hablaban, pero la situación era incomoda y Harry comenzó a molestarse.

Al fin, su papá saco el tema cuando se levantaron de la mesa.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso anoche- dijo con voz cansada.

Harry los siguió hacia la sala. Damien se removió incomodo antes de decir que iría a su habitación hasta que esa "locura" terminara. Se fue rápidamente antes de que alguien lo detuviera.

-Bien, quieren añadir algo a lo de anoche?- pregunto Harry.

Sabia que tenían derecho a estar molestos por lo que le había hecho a Neville. De seguro había sido vergonzoso lidiar con eso a mitad de la fiesta. Pero a Harry no podía importarle menos. Debieron de haber pensado en eso antes de planear esa fiesta. No le habían dicho nada antes de hacerlo.

-Lo de anoche...- comenzó a decir Lily mirando de reojo a James.

-...queríamos disculparnos por haberte gritado. Estaba tan preocupada por ti que no pude controlar mis emociones. Pero Harry, tienes que entender lo que pasamos nosotros también. No sabes por lo que pasamos cuando... cuando desapareciste- dijo Lily con una sombra cubriéndole los ojos.

Harry se sintió culpable inmediatamente al ver a su madre así. No había querido recordarle esa noche hacia casi 16 años, cuando Wormtail se lo había llevado. Miro las manos de su mamá temblar y sintió como su enojo comenzaba a apagarse.

-No quería que te preocuparas. Solo necesitaba salir por un rato. Así soy yo. Cuando me molesta algo, no quiero estar encerrado, necesito salir. Es lo único que logra calmarme- explico Harry.

-Lo que esta hecho, esta hecho. No voy a preguntarte lo que paso con Neville anoche, ya que no quieres hablar de eso. Solo queremos que entiendas que tu comportamiento no fue aceptable- dijo James odiando lo estricto que sonaba. Harry lo miro con molestia.

-No tienes por que hablarme así, no tengo cinco años! Se exactamente como debe ser mi comportamiento. No deben decírmelo.

James pareció querer responder, pero en lugar de eso, se sentó en el sofá y miro a Harry, resignado.

-Se que no eres un niño. Pero tengo que decir estas cosas así, especialmente después de que lastimaste a un invitado. Pero no queremos enfocarnos en eso. Estoy mas preocupado por tu seguridad- James observo como Harry hacia una mueca.

-Harry, se que puedes cuidarte solo, pero sabes muy bien lo peligrosa que es la situación fuera de casa. No tengo que decirte lo que podría pasar- dijo James mirando como Harry se molestaba mas y mas.

-Tienes razón, no tienes que decirme- dijo Harry molesto.

James dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Las cosas no iban como las había planeado. Harry se comenzaba a molestar de nuevo.

-Harry no estoy discutiendo contigo. No quiero que te enojes. Sabes tan bien como yo que si las cosas estuvieran bajo mi control, yo no te pondría ninguna restricción. Pero yo no soy el que manda.

Harry pareció calmarse ante las palabras. Se acerco y se sento en el sillon también, mirando el piso mientras hablaba.

-Lo se- respondió suavemente.

-Es solo... siento que es un gran insulto cuando pienso en quien es el que esta tras de mi ahora. Después de que crecí entre ellos. Todo se siente... extraño, casi doloroso- finalizó Harry un poco incomodo.

Lily miro a James con terror. No habían pensado en eso de esa forma. No terminaban de entender por lo que Harry estaba pasando con respecto a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. Habían estado demasiado preocupados con sus propios asuntos.

-Se que es difícil de entender, pero con el tiempo se pondrá mejor. Hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco, creo que es mejor que no salgas solo de la casa- dijo James con voz suave.

Harry no reacciono de inmediato. Lentamente miro a James a la cara.

-Se que estas asustado, y lo entiendo. Pero no me voy a esconder como un raton asustado. Puedo cuidarme solo y lo sabes. No hay forma de que me quede aquí como prisionero en mi propio hogar- dijo Harry.

James y Lily tenían miradas derrotadas. Sabían que esa era la reacción que iba a tener Harry.

-Si quieres salir, esta bien. No quiero decir que tengas que quedarte dentro todo el tiempo. Todo lo que digo es que deberías ir con alguien. Solo no salgas solo. Es todo lo que digo- respondió James esperando que Harry estuviera de acuerdo.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza y rió.

-Quieres que salga con guardaespaldas! En verdad crees que ayudarían si me atacan. Merlín, los guardaespaldas probablemente se interpondrían en mi camino y causarían problemas.

-Harry...- comenzó Lily, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Miren, no voy a discutir esto con ustedes. No soy un niño, así que no me traten como uno. He arriesgado mi vida desde que cumplí catorce. Cada vez que salia en una misión enfrentaba peligros. Se como cuidarme solo. Solo déjenlo así, si?

Dicho eso, Harry salio de la habitación, dejando a James y Lily sintiéndose mas ansiosos que antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry no estaba listo para escuchar mas sermones sobre su seguridad, así que James y Lily no tuvieron mas opción que dejarlo pasar por el momento. Harry paso los siguientes dos días en su área de entrenamiento junto a Damien mientras le enseñaba a defenderse. Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Harry parecía estar de buen humor al enseñarle a Damien. Pero su buen humor se desvaneció cuando Dumbledore lo llamo para hablar con el. Al parecer Dumbledore había decidido visitarlos, por su cuenta, y había solicitado hablar con Harry.

Harry tenia una idea de lo que Dumbledore le quería decir. Lo había dejado en paz durante esas semanas. Probablemente, el anciano pensaba que ya era hora de hablar con Harry para que le ayudara a atrapar a Voldemort. Como era de esperarse, Dumbledore saco el tema al instante.

-Se que no confías en el Ministerio, Harry. No te culpo. Han sido muy rudos contigo y no han sido de gran ayuda para ti. Pero entiendo que te das cuenta de toda la ayuda que puedes ofrecer a la Orden. Si pudieras ayudarnos nos seria posible capturar a Voldemort- le dijo Dumbledore en su usual voz calmada.

Harry estaba de pie a unos pasos de él. Se había rehusado a sentarse junto al anciano, quería que quedara en claro que no iba a pasar mas tiempo de lo necesario en su compañía. James y Lily estaban sentados junto a Dumbledore, permanecían callados durante la conversación.

-Y por que piensa que ofrecería mi ayuda?- pregunto Harry lo mas calmado que pudo.

-Quiero que entienda algo, Dumbledore. Se que nunca me hubiera librado del Ministerio de no ser por usted. Entiendo que le debo mi vida. Me salvo incluso después de lo que paso en Hogwarts. No crea que no estoy agradecido- Harry vio una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Dumbledore.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que haré lo que me pida. No significa que lo ayudare, ni a usted ni a su Orden o al Ministerio para capturar a _nadie. _No funciona de ese modo- Harry se acerco un paso hacia Dumbledore.

-No me usaran como peón, Dumbledore. Me negué a ser usado por Voldemort y no me dejare usar por usted tampoco. Si quiere a Voldemort entonces lo tendrá que encontrar por su cuenta. Déjeme fuera de eso!

Harry se giro para marcharse, pero la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Te dejare fuera de esto, Harry, si es lo que deseas. Pero no creo que Voldemort te deje fuera de esta guerra. Como enfrentarás eso?- Dumbledore no quería asustar a Harry, pero era importante que el chico se diera cuenta de que era parte de esa guerra, quisiera o no.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia. Lo manejare por mi mismo. Me mantendré fuera de su camino- dijo Harry firmemente.

Dumbledore le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Mi muchacho, si todo fuera tan simple como eso. Se que no me crees, pero tengo que decírtelo de todas formas. Sabes que hay una Profecía, no?- mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Harry vio como Lily y James perdían el color de sus rostros.

Harry asintió como respuesta.

-Lo se, y también se lo que piensa. Que yo soy el elegido. Pero creo que debo estar del lado del Ministerio en esta. Probablemente lo único en lo que Fudge y yo estaremos de acuerdo en nuestras vidas. La Profecía es basura!- dijo Harry antes de que alguien lo interrumpiera.

-Harry, se que las cosas como las profecías son difíciles de creer, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte. Todo lo que diré es que la Profecía dice que si tu no matas a Voldemort, él terminara matándote, de una forma u otra- finalizo Dumbledore tristemente.

James y Lily miraron a Harry esperando su reacción. Sabían que Dumbledore le quería decir que si Voldemort no mataba a Harry él mismo, el dolor en su cicatriz terminaría matándolo durante un ataque. Esperaban que Harry estallara y comenzara a gritarle a Dumbledore, o que simplemente saliera de la habitación dando zancadas. Pero se sorprendieron al ver la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su hijo al escuchar a Dumbledore.

-Se refiere a mi cicatriz- dijo simplemente.

Los tres adultos miraron sorprendidos a Harry. No sabían que Harry ya estaba enterado de que el dolor en su cicatriz podría matarlo. No dijeron nada, simplemente se quedaron mirando al chico.

-Los escuche el otro día en la enfermería, cuando les estaba explicando a mis padres. Tengo buen oído- bromeó Harry.

-Como... como es que estas tan calmado?- pregunto Lily asustada.

-Por que no lo creo, mamá- No lo creí en ese entonces y no lo creo ahora. "Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva" eso es lo que dice, no es verdad? Bueno, Voldemort y yo hemos vivido durante casi diecisiete años ya! No ven que la profecía no es nada mas que tonterías?- les dijo Harry.

-Entonces como explicas que Voldemort crea en la profecía. La cree a tal punto que intento matarte cuando eras un bebé. Si él la cree entonces no crees que la profecía tenga un poco de verdad?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-No importa lo que él crea. El punto es que yo no lo creo- dicho eso, Harry se giro para salir de la habitación. Dumbledore lo llamo para tratar de convencerlo de la severidad de la profecía.

-No se moleste en intentar convencerme. No va a suceder. No voy a ser su salvador, Dumbledore. No importa lo que le haya dicho al Wizengamot, yo no soy el que luchara por ustedes y dará fin a Voldemort. No importa lo que pase. _**Nunca**_ levantare mi varita contra Voldemort.

Harry salio de la habitación, dejando a los tres adultos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

James y Lily no tocaron el tema de la profecía otra vez. Sabia que no lograrían nada mas que discutir con Harry. James estaba algo contento de que Harry se rehusara a unirse a Dumbledore. Siempre había sentido de que Harry debía ser dejado fuera de esa guerra y lo mas alejado de Voldemort que pudiera. Si James hubiera tenido oportunidad de criar a Harry, lo habría mantenido al margen de todo, lo mas lejos posible inclusive de la Orden. Muy similar al modo en que había educado a Damien. A los ojos de James, si alguien merecía estar fuera de la guerra, ese era Harry.

James estaba sentado con Remus, Sirius y Lily en la sala, conversaban alegremente de algo que los ponía de lo mas contentos, el cumpleaños de Harry.

-Ok, entonces de que sera la fiesta?- pregunto Sirius mientras discutían diferentes opciones.

-Podemos discutir eso luego, debemos terminar la lista de invitados- dijo lily en voz baja.

-Bueno, dejemoslo al mínimo. No queremos tener accidentes otra vez- bromeo Sirius.

-Creo que debemos decidir en donde sera, primero- dijo Remus sacando un pequeño cuaderno con una lista de lugares agradables.

-Si, debemos decidir eso primero- acordó Lily.

-Cualquier lugar esta bien, mientras haya comida. La comida es lo mas importante- añadió Sirius.

-No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?- lo regaño Lily.

Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nop!- rió.

Sus risas se interrumpieron cuando una llamarada desde la chimenea llamo su atención y Moody apareció en la sala.

-Chicos! Tenemos una situación! Hogsmeade esta bajo ataque- dijo rápidamente.

De inmediato, James, Remus y Sirius se pusieron de pie.

-Apenas nos llegó la llamada de auxilio! Vinimos por ustedes de camino. Debemos irnos ya!

Los cuatro Aurores se fueron de inmediato dejando a Lily sola, rezando por que todos estuvieran bien.

Cuando James y los otros llegaron, la escena era desastrosa. Había flamas por doquier, los habitantes de Hogsmeade corrían buscando un lugar seguro. Tiendas, restaurantes y otros edificios estaban incendiándose y había Mortífagos torturando y asesinando gente inocente mientras salían de los edificios en llamas.

James y los demás Aurores saltaron a la acción, acabando con cuantos Mortífagos podían. La lucha se intensifico rápidamente, James casi había caído sobre el fuego mientras luchaba con dos Mortífagos al mismo tiempo.

James estaba ocupado luchando fieramente y no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Apenas había logrado acabar con dos Mortífagos y se había girado para luchar con otros cuando vio algo que lo detuvo.

Frente a él había un claro, al rededor había varias casas incendiándose. Los escombros de las casas en llamas rodeaban el lugar, iluminando el terreno. Había una inmensa calma ahí. No había llamas, ni gente gritando. Estaba en completo silencio. Las maldiciones detrás de él comenzaron a desvanecerse cuando James se concentro en lo que había frente a él. Su respiración comenzó a dolerle en el pecho ante la horrorosa visión.

Frente a él estaba una plataforma. Tenia unos veinte escalones para poder subir. Hasta arriba había una tumba de mármol negro. Brillaba a la luz de la luna y parecía helarte hasta los huesos de tan solo verla. Pero eso no era lo que hizo que James retrocediera de miedo. Si no la piedra negra con letras plateadas que decoraba la rumba, tan brillante que James podía verla aun con la distancia. Las palabras parecieron grabarse en la mente de James en cuanto las vio, _Harry James Potter_.

James se sintió enfermo al ver la tumba frente a él. Escucho jadeos junto a él y se giro para ver a Moody, Remus, Sirius y Arthur a su lado. Se quedaron de pie, paralizados de horror, mirando lo que estaba frente a ellos. Ninguno podía hablar. Era una visión terrible. Al fin, Remus dio un paso hacia en frente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de James.

-James, no es real. Harry esta a salvo. Es solo una tumba vacía, y se quedara así- le dijo tratando de consolarlo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos.

Rápidamente, los Aurores levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia el punto oscuro a su lado. Una nube color negro apareció frente a ellos, a unos pasos de las escaleras. De pronto, unas figuras encapuchadas aparecieron a su alrededor. Debía haber unos treinta Mortífagos rodeándolos. Pero James se concentraba en la alta figura que se encontraba frente a todos. Sus brillantes ojos rojos resaltaban a pesar de que traía puesta una capucha negra.

Lentamente, Voldemort se quito la capucha para que los Aurores lo pudieran ver. Nadie lanzó ni una sola maldición, pero todos apuntaban con sus varitas, apenas si podían quedarse quietos de los nervios.

-Que piensas de mi pequeño regalo, Potter? Pensé que era perfecto para él, no lo crees?- dijo Voldemort en voz alta y clara.

James trato de mantener su varita firme mientras apuntaba a Voldemort, pero era imposible controlar el temblor en sus manos debido a que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Arregle todo esto para poder mostrártelo en persona. Pensé que te gustaría verlo antes que todos los demás- continuo Voldemort con voz calmada.

-Puedes seguir soñando, nunca te volverás a acercar a Harry!- gritó James furioso.

Voldemort sonrió de lado provocando un escalofrío al Auror.

-Ya lo logre una vez. Que va a detenerme ahora?

Una maldición salio de la varita de James pero no tocó a Voldemort. El mago oscuro levanto un escudo de cuerpo completo que lo protegió. De nuevo, James se sintió enfermo al darse cuenta de lo similar que era a Harry.

-No seas tonto. Intenta eso de nuevo y mis Mortífagos acabaran contigo en dos segundos- dijo maliciosamente.

-Podría simplemente matarte y terminar con todo esto, pero quiero ver sus rostros cuando obtenga mi venganza. Quiero ver la esperanza desaparecer de su rostro cuando mate a su _salvador_!- dijo Voldemort siseando de furia. Miró directamente a James.

-Lamentaras el día en que me lo arrebataste! Si lo hubieras dejado habría vivido. Pero tenias que arruinarlo todo. Te lo llevaste, recuerdas? Y ahora seras el responsable de su muerte!- le dijo Voldemort a James.

Antes de que James pudiera lanzarle otra maldición, uno de los Mortífagos reacciono y le lanzo un hechizo cortante causando que la mano en la que sostenía la varita se abriera una profunda herida y comenzara a sangrar. Miro a Voldemort deseando poder molerlo a golpes.

-Las personas de Hogsmeade serán testigos de la venganza del Lord Oscuro. Verán lo que les pasa a los que me traicionan- anuncio Voldemort en voz alta para que todos los que se ocultaban lo escucharan.

-Traeré a tu hijo aquí y lo enterrare vivo!- siseo Voldemort provocando escalofríos a todos, sus ojos llenos de furia.

-Todos escucharan sus gritos de auxilio y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlo. Veras a tu hijo morir sin poder hacer nada y todo sera culpa tuya!- le dijo Voldemort.

De inmediato, varios rayos de luz se dirigieron hacia Voldemort. Todos, incluido James, habían lanzado una maldición. El Auror había tomado su varita del suelo y le había lanzado una maldición a pesar de su mano lastimada. Antes de que cualquier hechizo lograra tocar al mago oscuro, él y sus Mortífagos desaparecieron del lugar. El sonido de la fría risa de Voldemort siguió sonando como un oscuro eco.

James y los demás, Dumbledore incluido, trataron de destruir la tumba, pero al parecer tenia una protección invisible a su alrededor, no dejaba que nadie se acercara. El nombre Harry James Potter brillaba sobre la tumba, casi como si quisiera atormentar a James mientras intentaba destruirla.

Tuvieron que admitir la derrota e irse para atender la herida de James y de los otros. Sirius y Remus tuvieron que arrastrar a su mejor amigo, ya que sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirar la tumba de mármol negro.

-No pasará, Prongs. No dejaremos que ninguno de ellos se acerque a Harry. Destruiremos a Voldemort en cuanto lo mire- le dijo Sirius, Remus añadió algo similar mientras caminaban lentamente para aparecerse.

James no respondió. Había una sola cosa que resonaba en sus oídos. Esas palabras que habían hecho que su sangre se helara.

_-Ya lo logre una vez. Que va a detenerme ahora?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien... ahora que se ke los deje con muchas ganas de mas y con la incertidumbre carcomiendolos por dentro... kreo ke puedo irme en paz a mi viaje por el mundo que durara un mes entero..xD les traeré algo de mi viaje..!=D Muajajajajajajajajajajaja!


	61. Reactions

Taraaaaaaan..! Volví.. después de ir a Grecia, Egipto, Las Bahamas y por supuesto.. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter..! ke fue lo mejor del viaje, claro.. regrese hace mucho.. pero me tienen trabajando como esclava... a pesar de que ya falta poco para terminar este fic..! no se preocupen.. ya termine el capi ke sigue también y espero poder acabarlo... al menos antes de fin de año..xD los capítulos ke siguen son largos..! este es el mas corto de los últimos... así ke disfruten..!

**Allie Danger: **te encanta lo protector ke es Harry con Voldy..¡? Bueno pues eso precisamente es lo ke le trae problemas..xD si si.. todas le tenían lastima a Neville al principio y ahora todos lo odian..xD aki tienes otro capi..! disfruta..

**Neliiel: típico** dejar el trabajo para leer.. en mi caso traducir..xD y no te preocupes.. si haré el siguiente..! lento pero seguro..xD por ahora disfruta ese..

**Anya Drakovich: **no soy perversa.. solo disfruto con el sufrimiento ajeno... bueno... erm... eso..xD no te preocupes este capi es mas tranquilo que los anteriores.. disfruta la calma antes de la tempestad del final de este gran fic..!=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **no soy cruel..! te hubiera gustado esperar tanto para saber lo ke Papi Voldy planeaba hacerle a Harry..xD yo kreo ke no..! aki esta la reaccion de Harry ke no es NADA como.. al menos yo.. esperaba..! disfruta..!

**NightmareRebel: **disfruto mucho haciendo sufrí... digo.. disfrutar a mis lectores..=D por eso me esfuerzo en cada traducción..!xD fueron vacaciones de un mes.. y esclavitud en el trabajo por los siguientes..!¬¬ fue horrible.. pero bueno... ya los últimos les echare las ganas del mundo en estas dos semanas ke tengo de.. descanso.. o algo así.. bueno disfruta..!

**Aikawa san: **Ya viste a la lectora abajo de tu review..¡?xD y ese primer review..¬¬ al principio te iba a regañar... y después me arrepentí..O.o esta enorme ese review..! pero bueno.. comienzo para ke leas antes de ke te salga otro examen.. lo bueno ke tu trauma por los Power Rangers ya se termino..¬¬ tu salud mental..!?¡ discúlpame pero tu mente no tiene nada saludable..! Damien tiene un temperamento Evans.. de echo.. si kreo ke hay un capitulo de Becoming the Dark Prince sobre un Damien molesto.. ya veré por donde lo tengo.. Neville... viviendo la misma situación de Harry..?¡ de ke perspectiva estamos hablando..¬¬ Luis... Enrique... recuerdo ke dijiste ke no lo descubrieron en la novela o algo así.. no recuerdo bien..xD bueno no kreo ke arruinaran la fiesta mucho.. quiero decir.. ni ke fuera una fiesta de Magnus.. eso si seria una tragedia... y yo kreo ke Moody es bipolar o algo así.. y los Potter saben lo ke tienen... Harry no ha demostrado ser muy paciente.. asi ke ellos asumen ke lo golpeo asi solo por ke lo harto.. exagerada.. los celulares de entonces no eran TAN grandes.. como va a esperar ke Voldemort lo atrape..! conociendo.. bueno no... ya aki en el capi se entera de lo ke le espera.. afortunadamente James sabe controlar a la fiera de su esposa y la cosa no paso a mayores.. en defensa de la Orden.. el patio de entrenamiento de Harry esta sumamente protegido y el chico es de lo mas silencioso..! Draco... ke bueno ke lo recuerdas y mencionas porke tendrá un papel MUY importante en los últimos capítulos.. ponle atención.. pero con el debido entrenamiento Damien se volverá fuerte y no tan uke... digo.. no tan debilucho y tierno.. Luis Enrique otra vez..¬¬ ke Harry salga a la calle con Damien... es un bulto igual que Clary con Jace y Alec..! inservible..¬¬ Harry no se deja llevar por Dumbledore.. ni en este fic.. ni en el ke sigue.. el es firme.. por eso me gusta mi Príncipe..!=D ahora resulta ke las palabras en negritas de tan miedo..xD en este capitulo... no.. kreo ke hay algunas cursivas.. pero no negritas..xD la fiesta... oh la fiesta... y aki es donde nuestro Magnus probablemente conoce a Sirius con su motocicleta y les ayuda a organizarla..!=D ok no... pero seria genial..! de hecho eres del 15% ke apoya a Voldy aun.. todos los demas o ya perdieron esperanza o desde el principio kerian a los Potter..xD y vuelvo a la forma en la que dices (escribes) las cosas antes de razonarlas..¬¬ repito.. me divierte.. pero exaspera..¬¬ pero tu teoría es buena.. suena a algo ke me leería.. interesante.. hahahahhahahah las postdatas fueron lo mejor..xD ya pronto te enviare tus regalos.. kreo ke terminaran por ser regalos de navidad..¬¬

**Vivky Herondale: **Herondale..! ese apellido lo conozco..xD si también tarde por que mi reciente trauma son los Cazadores de Sombras, pero shhh es secreto..=D aki tienes el siguiente capitulo.. ya casi llegamos al final.. espero te guste..!=D

**Fenix de Plata: **ya volví de mi viaje..1! Y ahora me esclavizan..¬¬ pero hago lo mejor por traducir.. el tiempo es el peor amigo de todo autor en fanfiction..¬¬ disfruta este nuevo capi..!

**AnnieKP: **claro ke recuerdo porke mis amigos me llaman Annie..xD (mi nombre es Ana) te comprendo.. el trabajo es el peor kita tiempo del mundi.,.! pero me hago espacio por los últimos capítulos de esta primera parte..! doce capítulos seguidos..!O.o y no tienes tiempo ehh..xD aquí tienes un nuevo capi para ke te quite tiempo..xD pero este tiempo vale la pena..! espero tu review..!=D

**Dark Dragon Hades: **aki hay otro capitulo..! espero otro review..=D

**Jovas: **esclavo querido..! este capi ya es mas tranquilo.. pero ya sabes lo ke dicen.. la calma antes de la tormenta.. espera los últimos capis..! son geniales..! deja review..!

**XoheP: **listo.. nuevo capi..!=D actualice a mitad de la madrugada..xD por eso nadie lo noto..xD pero bueno la cosa es ke leíste..xD te informo ke no se le modificara absolutamente nada..! no puedo hacerle eso a la autora original.. pero si seguiré traduciendo su historia con la segunda parte.. por si kieres leértela..xD por ahora disfruta estos capis..!=D

**Lady Lu93: **aki tienes este capi..! ke es mas tranquilo ke los anteriores.. pero es la preparación para el caos ke esta por venir..xD prepárate..! y deja review..!

**MuzThompson: **"Felices para siempre" es algo muy difícil de conseguir.. pero se intenta..xD por ahora lee los capítulos finales y espero tu review..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reactions – Reacciones

Era muy tarde en la noche para cuando James volvió a la mansión Potter, Harry y Damien ya se habían acostado. Lily seguía despierta, esperando ansiosa el regreso de su esposo. Lily les había dicho a sus hijos que James había ido a ver a los Weasley por asuntos de la Orden. Conocía a sus hijos, en especial a Harry, habría ido tras James al escuchar que había ido a enfrentar Mortífagos. James le había contado a Lily acerca de la tumba negra y de la amenazad e Voldemort. Lily se había quedado muda escuchando a James, el miedo creciendo mas y mas en ella. Para cuando él termino, ambos padres estaban sumidos en un aterrorizado silencio. Al fin, Lily se aclaro la garganta.

-Eso... eso no p... pasara. É... él no le puede hacer nada a Harry! No lo permitiremos!- dijo Lily mas para si misma que para James.

James no respondió. No pudo mas que pensar en todas las posibilidades en que Voldemort podría cumplir su amenaza. Para empezar, Harry se rehusaba a quedarse dentro de la mansión. Se rehusaba aun mas a tener guardaespaldas con él cuando saliera. Eso ponía a Harry en un gran riesgo y James ni siquiera quería contemplar en los trucos sucios que Voldemort podía utilizar para alejar a Harry de los lugares seguros.

James se sobo las sienes al sentir un horrible dolor de cabeza invadirlo. Quería meterse en la cama y olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Pero no podía. No podía quitarse la imagen de la tumba de mármol negro, esperando ahí con el nombre de Harry. Se quito los anteojos y se froto los ojos, esperando poder resistir.

Lily trato de reconfortarlo. Era mas fácil para ella, al no haber visto la tumba. No había visto el nombre de su hijo, brillando sobre la piedra, no había escuchado la amenaza que Voldemort había lanzado a Harry. No había visto el fuego dentro de esos ojos color rubí mientras juraban venganza. Era James el que había pasado por todo eso.

James lentamente se levanto y fue escaleras arriba. Se encontró de pie frente a la habitación de Harry. Lily lo miró abrir la puerta y entrar. Decidió darle a James unos minutos. Sabia que James probablemente quería asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien. Lily entro en su habitación en silencio a esperar pacientemente a su marido.

James vio que Harry estaba completamente dormido. Sus pies apuntaban hacia James. No quería despertarlo, pero descubrió que no podía alejarse de su hijo. Miro la respiración tranquila de Harry, totalmente relajado. La mente de James estaba envuelta de pensamientos horribles. La tumba, la amenaza de Voldemort, la manera en la que el nombre de Harry brillaba en esa horrible piedra. James escuchaba las palabras de Voldemort resonar en sus oídos una y otra vez. "Ya lo logre una vez. Que va a detenerme ahora?"

James finalmente no pudo mas y colapso al suelo, junto a la cama de Harry. Quería levantarse e irse, no quería despertar al chico. Pero su cuerpo entero parecía haberse entumecido. Sabia que a Harry lo buscaba Voldemort, pero ver la tumba lo hizo darse cuenta en la clase de peligro que corría. Que podía hacer James para asegurarse de que Voldemort se mantuviera alejado de Harry? Como podía darle a Harry una vida normal si no se le permitía abandonar su propia casa?

Estaba perdido en sus propias lagrimas y no se dio cuenta que sus sollozos habían despertado a Harry. Harry se giro al darse cuenta de que había alguien en su habitación. Al principio pensó que era Damien, jugandole una broma. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona estaba llorando. Podía escuchar los leves sollozos y la respiración entrecortada. De inmediato, Harry movió su mano y las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Harry se sorprendió a mas no poder al ver a su papá en el piso, con el rostro oculto entre las manos, los hombros se sacudían con cada sollozo.

Harry salio de la cama y se arrodillo frente a su papá. Toda clase de pensamientos horribles pasaron por su mente. Por que estaba llorando? Le había pasado algo a Sirius? O a Remus? Había habido otro ataque?

-Papá! Papá, que sucede? Pasó algo?- pregunto Harry, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente.

James no respondió rápidamente. Miro el rostro horrorizado de su hijo. Tenia una urgencia tremenda de abrazarlo. De apretarlo contra su pecho y nunca dejarlo ir, tenia miedo a perderle. Eso era lo que no lo dejaba calmarse. Pensar en perder a Harry nuevamente. Pensar que volverían a llevárselo y nunca regresaría. Eso lo destrozaba.

James consiguió controlar sus emociones al mirar el pánico en los ojos de Harry.

-Nada, no paso nada, Harry. Lo siento... lamento haberte despertado- se las arreglo para decir a pesar de que las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

Harry tomo a su papá por los hombros firmemente preguntándose que pasaba. Por que su papá lucia tan... destrozado?

-Papá, que pasó? Esta bien Sirius? Algo sucedió?- pregunto Harry nuevamente.

James negó con la cabeza como respuesta, deseando no haber entrado en la habitación de Harry. En realidad no quería que el chico supiera lo de la tumba. La imagen de la tumba de mármol negro regreso a su mente y de inmediato, James pereció disolverse de nuevo.

-Harry... Harry, por favor...- se las arreglo para decir tomando un gran respiro para calmarse.

Harry ya estaba sudando frio. Que demonios pasaba?

-Tienes... tienes que prometerme, por favor, Harry, prométeme que no saldrás de la mansión tu solo- dijo James.

Sabia que no tenia sentido lo que decía. Pero a ese punto, todo lo que le importaba a James era hacer que Harry jurara que no saldría de la casa. Voldemort no podría atraparlo si no salia. Si Harry no se arriesgaba, no caería en ninguna trampa de Voldemort.

Harry estaba en shock. Se había despertado a las tres de la mañana para encontrarse a su papá en el suelo, sollozando como si alguien hubiera muerto y todo lo que decía era "No salgas de casa".

-Papá...- comenzó Harry, pero no pudo completar la frase cuando James le tomo las manos firmemente entre las suyas.

-Solo prometelo, júrame que no saldrás de casa tu solo! No te pediré otra cosa en tu vida, Harry. Por favor, solo haz lo que digo. Por favor!

Harry podía ver el miedo reflejarse en los ojos de su padre. Incluso podía sentir el leve temblor de las manos que lo sujetaban. No sabia que había pasado para hacer que James se asustara de esa manera. Harry quería discutir. Quería decirle a su papá que podía cuidarse solo y que no quería ocultarse dentro de casa. Pero la forma en la que lo miraba. La manera en la que James estaba casi rogándole, le hizo morderse la lengua. Sabia que tenia que aceptarlo, por el momento al menos. No podía darle la contraria a su papá cuando estaba tan vulnerable.

-De acuerdo, papá. Prometo no salir de la casa yo solo. Lo juro, de acuerdo?

James se relajo al instante. Se quedo quieto, tratando de controlarse. Sus manos seguían sujetando las de Harry, pero algo le impedía soltarse. Finalmente Harry logro soltar sus manos y le ayudo a James a levantarse.

-Que pasó?- pregunto Harry nuevamente, pero James solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta. No era capaz de decirle. Por encima de todo, sabia lo dolido que se sentiría Harry si supiera la amenaza de Voldemort. Harry aun se preocupaba por Voldemort, James lo sabia. Como se negaba a dañar a Voldemort, a no levantar su varia en su contra, era dolorosamente obvio que una parte de Harry aun lo amaba. Por que pasaría Harry cuando supiera los planes de Voldemort de _enterrarlo vivo_. A James lo invadió un escalofrió al recordar.

James se disculpo por haberlo despertado. Le dijo a Harry que volviera a la cama. El chico nuevamente trato de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero James no respondió. Miraba a Harry con emociones encontradas que hacían que el chico se estremeciera. En silencio, James salio hacia su habitación. Harry regreso a su cama pero no durmió. Seguía pensando en que podría haber pasado para que James se pusiera así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, James se aseguro de que el Diario El Profeta no estuviera en ningún momento cerca de Harry, Ya que estaba lleno de imágenes de la tumba negra. La prensa había publicado reportes del ultimo ataque de Voldemort y había llenado el día con fotografías de la tumba. Remus y Sirius llegaron temprano en la mañana y ayudaron a James y Lily a calmarse. Lily no había podido apartar la mirada de las noticias. Estaba claro que la tumba había sido atacada en todas direcciones en un intento de eliminarla, pero nadie pudo hacerlo. Al parecer la tumba seguiría ahí.

Harry paso el resto del día intentando descubrir que había pasado para que se pusieran así. Pero por mas preguntas que hacia, ellos le sacaban la vuelta, lo que llevo a un muy frustrado Harry a decidir ir a entrenar solo. Damien no sabia nada de la tumba tampoco. Ambos chicos se pasaron los siguientes días inventándose ideas de lo que podría haber causado la sobreproteccion repentina de James. Y no se acercaban para nada ala verdad. Ambos estaban en la habitación de Harry, jugando Snap explosivo, de hecho, Damien forzaba a Harry a jugar, ya que estaban demasiado aburridos. Harry dejo el juego al escuchar susurros fuera de su habitación. Damien también dejo de jugar y presto atención.

-... es un poco tonto ahora.

-No lo es. Eran para él, así que debe tenerlos!

-Si, pero ya no los puede usar. Esta un poco demasiado grande.

A ese punto, Harry había abierto su puerta y miro a su mamá y papá de pie frente a su puerta, ambos con expresiones culpables. Harry levanto una ceja cuestionandolos.

-Um... hola. Solo tratábamos de decidir algo- dijo James dedicándole una mirada de suplica a Lily, la cual ella ignoro completamente.

-Frente a mi puerta?- pregunto Harry con inocencia fingida.

Damien soltó una risita, pero nadie lo noto.

-Solo queríamos darte algo, pero no sabíamos cuando seria el mejor momento. Así que creí que no había mejor momento que el presente... aquí tienes- dijo Lily mientras ella y James entraban en la habitación de Harry. Ella sujeto una caja grande tendiéndosela a su hijo mayor. James, un poco indeciso, también sostenía otras dos cajas iguales.

Damien corrió instantáneamente hacia las cajas, preguntando que eran, pero Harry se quedo en su cama. Sabia lo que había en esas cajas, cuando las había encontrado habían cambiado totalmente su vida. Se puso de pie lentamente y fue hacia sus padres.

Se arrodillo despacio y abrió las cajas. En efecto, estaban llenas de regalos envueltos en papeles brillantes. Su mente retumbo al volver a ver los regalos. Damien miraba las cajas.

-Que le compraron? Son todos para él? Yo también quiero!- lloriqueo Damien.

Lily lo calló con una mirada, pero James le paso un brazo por los hombros a su hijo menor, susurrándole al oído que esos eran los regalos que Harry se había perdido esos años. Damien se sonrojo al instante por su comportamiento infantil y se quedo callado.

Harry saco los regalos de la caja pero no los abrió. James hablo finalmente.

-Sabemos que es muy tonto y que ya estas grande como para usar esas cosas, pero tu madre insistió en que los tuvieras. Los compramos para ti, aunque nunca pensamos que de verdad podríamos dártelos algún día- James se calló al sentirse incomodo ante sus propias palabras.

Cuando Harry no los miro ni dijo nada. James lo tomo como una señal de que Harry realmente pensaba que los regalos eran estúpidos. Rápidamente trato de componer la incomoda situación.

-Puedes regalarlos si quieres. No nos importa! No los usaras de todos modos, era solo una...- guardo silencio cuando Harry lentamente levanto la mirada.

Fue la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda lo que había silenciado a James. Estaban llenos de gratitud y amor. James sintió su corazón pegar un brinco doloroso cuando Harry tomo el primer regalo y lo abrió con manos temblorosas. Era un regalo de navidad de cuando tenia cuatro años. Un Hipogrifo de juguete color azul cayo en su regazo. Estaba parado en las piernas de Harry estirando las alas listo para volar. Y despego, volando a una altura ridículamente baja. Harry rio mientras veía el juguete volar por la habitación y chocar contra la rodilla de James.

James y Lily estaban aliviados de Harry no pensara que la idea de darle los regalos era estúpida. Se dieron cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que había recibido un regalo por su cumpleaños o por Navidad. Voldemort nunca celebraba el cumpleaños de Harry y nunca había recibido un regalo que no fueran armas, destinadas para ser usadas contra los enemigos de Voldemort.

Harry quería agradecerles a sus padres, pero no encontraba las palabras. Como se suponía que les agradecería algo tan asombroso. Se habían acordado de él cada Navidad y todos sus cumpleaños. Le tomo todo su auto control para no ponerse a llorar.

Sus padres no necesitaban que Harry dijera nada. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que abría un regalo y la risa inocente que se le escapaba cuando veía uno que le divirtiera era suficiente. Sabían que Harry estaba muy conmovido por eso. Harry le dijo a Damien que le ayudara a abrir los regalos, el menor se acerco al instante y comenzó a romper el brillante papel. James y Lily miraban felices como sus dos hijos, como si fueran niños de seis y cuatro años, abrían los regalos y se reían de los infantiles juguetes que contenían. Era un recuerdo que, James sabia, haría sonreír a Harry cada que recordara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como prometió, Harry no había salido de la mansión Potter. Había pasado horas entrenando con Damien y estaba, secretamente claro, muy orgulloso de su hermano menor. Damien era un luchador nato, como Harry, y ya había conseguido dominar las bases de la lucha.

James se había dedicado enteramente a encontrar y destruir a Voldemort. Era justo como esa vez en la que habían escuchado que Harry era el bebe de la Profecía. James había trabajado igual de duro antes. Veía a su familia cada vez menos y se encerraba en su oficina cuando al fin llegaba a casa. Odiaba crear esa distancia con su familia, pero James no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Voldemort. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver la horrible tumba levantándose ante él y escuchar la fría risa de Voldemort resonando en sus oídos. Nadie había sido capaz de destruir la tumba aun.

Lily había tratado de hablar con James y hacerlo relajarse un poco, pero no había nada que cambiara su pensamiento. Remus y Sirius ayudaban de la única manera que podían, uniéndose a James en su misión de destruir a Voldemort.

Faltaban exactamente seis días para el cumpleaños numero diecisiete de Harry. Era temprano en la mañana, con el cielo despejado y el sol brillando fuertemente. Lily y Damien estaban afuera dando los últimos toques al jardín delantero. Damien trato de hacer que James y Sirius se les unieran, pero ambos se rehusaron diciendo que tenían que descubrir como deshacerse de la tumba. Seguía causando muchos rumores por parte de la prensa y mientras mas tiempo estuviera ahí, en Hogsmeade, mas miedo se sentía en el Mundo Mágico.

Habían terminado de formular una teoría cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Harry entro. James apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con Harry. Miró fijamente a su hijo mayor, Vestido con mezclilla y una playera azul claro, no parecía alguien que pudiera luchar y matar hombres tres veces su edad. No parecía el asesino que Voldemort había criado. Parecía un chico adolescente normal. Especialmente con esa sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

-Hey- les dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Hey, que sucede?- pregunto James, ya que Harry nunca lo visitaba de esa forma, mucho menos a su oficina.

-Nada. Solo me preguntaba que estaban haciendo- le dijo Harry acercándose a donde James y Sirius estaban sentados.

-De hecho, quería ver que era lo que los entretenía tanto aquí cuando todos los demás están disfrutando del buen clima de afuera- se corrigió Harry.

James lo miro, sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillaban en su dirección, lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Solo trabajo de Auror- respondió James.

-Trabajo de Auror! Quieres decir que los Aurores si trabajan? Casi me engañan- bromeo Harry ganándose miradas de falso enojo por parte de James y Sirius.

-Deberías estar afuera, disfrutando el sol, no aquí ridiculizandonos!- le dijo Sirius.

-También ustedes. Ambos deberían estar afuera, no encerrados aquí- respondió Harry.

-Harry, por favor, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Una vez que terminemos saldremos con ustedes- le dijo James con voz cansada. No había dormido mucho últimamente.

Harry le dedico una mirada divertida.

-No encontraran una manera de destruirlo. Si Voldemort lo creo entonces se quedara ahí hasta que él mismo lo destruya- les dijo Harry.

James lo miró confundido, no sabia a que se refería Harry.

-Que?- preguntó.

-La tumba. Asumo que eso es lo que tratan de destruir- respondio Harry tranquilamente.

James y Sirius lo miraban incredulos. Harry habia descubierto lo de la tumba. Pero por que no estaba molesto o deprimido por alco como eso. Por que se miraba tan tranquilo?

-Como... como supiste lo de... eso?- pregunto James forzándose a calmarse.

Harry le sonrió y saco una copia del diario El Profeta. Tenia la fecha de hacia dos días. La fotografía de la tumba negra abarcaba mas o menos la pagina entera. James la miro y se estremeció.

-Encontré esto ayer- dijo Harry.

-Ok, tal vez debimos de haber destruido eso- dijo Sirius a James, quien le dedico una mirada molesta. James se había asegurado de que todas las copias del Diario el Profeta dentro de la mansión Potter fueran destruidas. Como es que esa copia se le había escapado.

Harry no dijo nada y solo dejo la copia del Profeta en el escritorio. Ninguno hablo o intento tomar el periódico.

-Um... Creo que iré a ver que esta haciendo Damien- dijo Sirius levantándose y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Sabia que James y Harry tendrían una larga charla.

Después de la salida de Sirius, James dio un gran suspiro.

-Probablemente estas molesto conmigo por ocultártelo, no es verdad?- pregunto.

Harry fijo sus ojos en su papá antes de responder.

-No estoy enojado contigo- le dijo.

James se sintió un poco aliviado. Aun no sabia como hablar con Harry sobre eso. Que se supone que debía decir?

-Es por esto que me hiciste prometer que me quedaría dentro de la mansión, verdad?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja.

-Si- respondió James en el mismo tomo.

Harry se acerco a su papá.

-Te asustaste tanto con esto que me prohibiste salir de casa? No se te hace un poco extremo?- le pregunto en tono casual.

James miró a Harry incredulamente.

-Extremo? Crees que mi reacción fue extrema? Por Merlín, Harry! No vez el peligro que corres?- James no creía lo calmado que estaba Harry con todo eso.

Harry sonrió ante la reacción de su papá, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

-Cuando no he estado en peligro? Aparentemente, Voldemort ha tratado de matarme incluso desde antes de nacer. Nadie debería sorprenderse de sus acciones. De hecho, le agradezco que haya hecho algo como esto. Al menos ahora dejo en claro sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Harry bajo la cabeza al terminar. Jame sintió su corazón encogerse al detectar el dolor en la voz de Harry. Eso debía ser muy difícil para él.

-Harry...- comenzó James caminando hacia él.

-No cambia nada. Que Voldemort haga esto, construya esa tumba, no cambia nada. Iba tras de mi desde antes de que esa tumba apareciera, y seguirá estandolo después de eso también- interrumpió Harry a James, que ya estaba de pie frente a él.

-Camba la manera en que piensas de él?- pregunto James. Se había preguntado eso. Estaría dispuesto Harry a luchar contra Voldemort después de verlo amenazarlo de esa manera.

Harry miro a James directamente a los ojos.

-Como dije, esto no cambia nada- dijo Harry en voz baja.

-No puedo comenzar a odiarlo por que él me odie. No funciona así. Se que cuando el momento llegue, cuando tenga que enfrentarlo... No seré capaz... no podre lastimarlo- finalizo Harry esperando desesperadamente que James lo entendiera.

James si entendía a cierto grado. Voldemort había criado a Harry. Había hecho que Harry creyera que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él. Era demasiado para Harry tratar de ver por sobre las mentiras y querer matar al hombre al que había llamado "Padre" por los últimos quince años.

James le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry para reconfortarlo. Lo apretó suavemente y asintió con la cabeza asegurandole que si comprendía como se sentía.

Harry miró a su papá con alivio. Sabia que sus sentimientos por Voldemort eran complicados y que no todos entenderían por que no querría matarlo. La mayoría hubieran visto la compasión que Voldemort mostraba a Harry como mentiras y engaños, pero Harry no podía evitar la compasión que él también había sentido por Voldemort. Eso no había sido mentira. Harry de verdad había amado a Voldemort como a un padre. Solo había destruido los Horrocruxes como una venganza, no para destruirlo a él.

Harry miro al exhausto hombre frente a él. Sus ojos tenían círculos negros rodeándolos y su piel se miraba pálida. Harry se dio cuenta de que su papá había estado tremendamente preocupado por la tumba. El chico sintió un inmenso amor por su papá.

-Vamos, papá. Deja de tratar de buscar una solución para esta guerra. No es tu responsabilidad. Preocuparse por Voldemort no te hará nada bien. Vamos afuera y disfruta el día con nosotros- dijo Harry otra vez con voz casual.

-Harry, no puedo. De verdad tengo montañas de cosas por hacer- dijo James mirando su escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

-Si vienes conmigo ahora, te prometo jugar Quidditch- le dijo Harry, el Quidditch siempre ganaba cualquier discusión con James.

James seguía inseguro, miró su escritorio una vez mas.

-Vamos, papá. Te dejare ganar esta vez- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

James lo miró indignado antes de responder.

-Disculpa? No necesito que _me dejes ganar_. Puedo ganar un juego justo, y muy fácilmente!- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Aha, "justo"- dijo Harry haciendo gesto de comillas con los dedos. James soltó una risa y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que salieran. Ambos, padre e hijo, salieron a disfrutar el día con el resto de su familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Familia feliz... estamos de acuerdo en que los últimos capítulos no pueden ser todos color de rosa, cierto..¡? Esperen a que vuelva Papi Voldy... ohh la cosa se pone buena..! espero mas reviews..!=D


	62. Want You Back!

Taraaaaan.. se irán rápidos los últimos capítulos..xD bueno no..¬¬ son realmente largos y me cuesta concentrarme gracias a alguien ke *cofaikawasancof* me presiona para ke lea TID y le traduzca el Codex.. pero bueno.. sigo con mi trabajo esforzándome... así que disfruten..!=D

**Papillon69: **como te atreves a leer la historia original..! estoy en depresión... aunke unos cuantos reviews me podrían ayudar a mejorar el animo.. traduciré los tres que hay hasta ahora... ya tengo permiso de la autora.. incluso me dijo ke podía traducir el Rewrite.. ke es básicamente la historia del Príncipe pero con algunos cambios.. pero aun la pienso.. primero sera lo primero..xD por ahora disfruta el final de este maravilloso fic..=D

**Fénix de Plata: **ganas no me faltan de demandar..¬¬ pero gracias a ese dinero pude irme por el mundo..xD asi que no me quejo demasiado.. por ahora disfruta los que ya tengo.. el siguiente apenas esta en proceso.. pero ya saben.. con paciencia..!=D espero review..!

**Aikawa san: **exageras con los 666 reviews... los demonios dejaron de ser algo malo desde ke leí cazadores de sombras..xD ke exagerada.. si no tarde tanto como otras veces...! por eso no me gusta actualizar rápido.. luego luego se acostumbran..! debes de disfrutar la lectura..! y claro ke dejar review es algo muy importante.. y se debe de hacer con conciencia y... y... oh ya.. solo déjame review.. baka..! eres una stalker..¬¬ SIH te afecta..! les aprendes a los ke no debes..! sádica..¡? Yo sádica..¡? Claro ke no.. no le hecho al culpa a cazadores de sombras..! ya viste a kien en el inicio.. deja de leer respuestas ajenas..! y si.. trabajo..¬¬ el review es enorme..! insisto ke tardo mas en responderte ke en subirlo..¬¬ deja los Power Rangers..! consigue cosas del Codex ke sean de Alec..! ohhh.. si.. ese puede ser uno de los favores ke me debes... Alec en el Codex..!=D tu mente no esta mas sana ke la mía..! no tienes pruebas..! cuando vaya nos vamos a hacer un... un... como se llame eso ke te meten en la makinota y te ven el cerebro..¬¬ Damien no se pone TAN histérico como Lily.. pero si se enoja con Harry.. no recuerdo ni por ke pero por ahi tengo ese capitulo.. y definitivamente la situación de Neville y Harry no es parecida ni en la parte mas remota.. insisto en ke Neville es un idiota..¬¬ me tarde por la esclavitud..! no puedes decir nada por eso..¬¬ de ahí sacare el dinero para visitarte.. Magnus... Dumbledore... acabo de vomitar un poco por dentro... para mi Dumbledore nació, creció y murió viejo... no me lo imagino joven.. y MUCHISIMO menos con Magnus..! yo nunca tuve un celular de juguete... de echo a mis padres siguen sin gustarles mucho.. Draco.. oh mi querido Draquito.. ya no tarda en hacer su aparición.. y si Draco ukea a Damien... Harry se lo come..¬¬ le parte toda su carita y luego alimenta a Nagini con él... sigues sin saber del Luis enrique..O.o esa novela tarda siglos..¬¬ y para ke kieres ke se muera Dumbly si es el ke le echa leña al fuego de maldad de Harry... solo lo hace desquiciarse.. ya ya.. no te enviare las cosas hasta navidad.. sera pronto.. lo juro..! de todas formas tengo ke ir a preguntar como enviar unas cosas a Japon.. bueno ya.. el review del capi..O.o por el Angel..¬¬ veamos.. Harry no llora como niña..! lee eso y va y te asesina..¬¬ O.o hay un James Herondale..?¡ necesito leer mas rápido..¬¬ ohhh es el rey de los patos o algo así, no..¡? Lo habías mencionado.. bien.. después de tu siesta seguimos.. no me extraña ke James se recostara junto a Harry.. esta tan paranoico que se podría un colchón en el piso y vigilarlo toda la noche.. ya sabes como son los padres... y en serio crees que Voldy no se muere.. solo por ke hay parte dos piensas ke ni él ni Harry mueren..¡? O Damien... o James... tal vez la pelirroja... cualquiera de las dos.. kien sabe..=D Harry no es tan tonto..! sabe ke James se le suicida como desaparezca de casa sin decir nada.. entrar en la casa ¨Potter es demasiado difícil.. en especial porke Harry esta ahí.. por lo ke medio mundo protege el lugar... claro ke logran ocultarle a Harry lo de la tumba..! por unos días al menos.. kiero decir.. son Aurores... bien tal vez no sirvan para mucho pero lo intentaron..xD Damien no se quedo con las ganas de abrir regalos... la mejor parte de todo el asunto del regalo es abrir la envoltura... me imagino las cosas ke habrá en esas cajas... si no fuera una situación sentimental.. Sirius les haría bulling por andar jugando con esas cosas..xD no entiendo como no notan ke algo anda raro con Harry cuando esta así de feliz.. nunca esta así..xD y Moody no cuenta como Auror normal... es raro... y da miedo..¬¬ y yo también saldría corriendo en una situación así.. Sirius es inteligente.. yo pensé ke Harry se molestaría.. incluso ke le dolería... pero nah.. lo vio de lo mas normal..xD no puedo creer ke así de largo este este review y el capi esta cortisimo..! con este capi no me lo kiero imaginar..¬¬ no tarde una hora con seis minutos en el baño..!¬¬ y ya sabes ke hago fiesta mas ke gastar agua..¬¬ no critiques.. ahora lee y déjame review.. lee el de Tanabata.. lo del Codex de Simon.. y busca lo de Alec..!=D

**EV-Beatle: **de hecho no.. estos capis no son nada lindos.. por eso me encantan y es mas fácil traducirlos.. cuando el capitulo es solo explicación y diálogos me cuesta mucho trabajo porke me harta..¬¬ pero estos son de sufrimiento, sangre, lagrimas y.. y.. ohh me encantan.. espero ke a ti también..=D

**NightmareRebel: **cuando es tu cumpleaños..¡? Te diría ke subiré otro capi en tu cumpleaños.. pero como no se cuando es ni kuanto mas tarde con el siguiente.. mejor no digo nada.. el ke sigue es aun mas largo ke este..¬¬ cosa ke me frustra y les encanta..xD aki tienes otro capi.. espero tu review..!

**ToryCrzy: **ohh.. lamento la tardanza.. les digo ke si lo termino..! lento pero seguro..! este capitulo... uuuyyy este capitulo.. espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo traduciendo..! aunke admito ke el ke sigue es mi favorito..xD lee..=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Want You Back! – Te Quiero de Vuelta!

-Harry! Damien! Vengan adentro, ahora!- les gritó Lily por cuarta vez. Cuando a Quidditch se refería, no había forma de arrastrar a los chicos fuera del campo. Lily volvió a entrar a terminar de poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Al fin, los dos hermanos entraron en la cocina discutiendo en voz alta.

-Admítelo, Damy. Perdiste!- le decía Harry poniendo su Nimbus 3000 junto a la puerta.

-No contaste los últimos dos goles que hice! Es trampa!- exclamo el mas pequeño, su rostro estaba rojo por la molestia.

Harry se lavo las manos y se sentó en la mesa, con su sonrisa usual en el rostro.

-No es posibles que llames goles a esas cosas. Estuvieron atroces- dijo burlonamente.

-Cierra la boca, Harry!- exclamo Damien realmente molesto.

Lily se giro de inmediato con una severa mirada.

-Damien Jack Potter! No quiero que vuelvas a usar esa clase de lenguaje con tu hermano- lo regaño.

Damien se encogió en su silla y le dedico una mirada molesta a Harry.

-No puede evitarlo, mamá. Así es como los chiquillos malcriados reaccionan cuando no obtienen lo que quieren- dijo Harry, sonriendo ante el rostro rojo de Damien.

Damien pateó a Harry por debajo de la mesa, fuerte, causando que Harry pegara un brinco, pero no hizo sonido alguno. Simplemente sonrió nuevamente.

-Cuidado, entrenaras conmigo en un rato mas- le advirtió Harry.

Lily se sentó en la mesa también.

-Ven, es por esto que no me gusta que jueguen Quidditch. Solo hace que todos se peleen todo el tiempo- dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro.

Damien no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba pelear con Harry. Se sentía... normal. Al fin podían comportarse como hermanos normales. Ser competitivos y tener pequeñas discusiones por cosas estúpidas. No tenia que preocuparse por la seguridad de Harry ahora. Le dedico a su hermano una pequeña sonrisa y después comenzó a llevarse comida a la boca, estaba hambriento después de jugar por tres horas seguidas.

James entro a la cocina para comer rápidamente antes de volver a su oficina. Harry lo miraba sintiendo el corazón latirle dolorosamente. De verdad había tratado de hacer que su papá se relajara, pero no tuvo éxito. Su papá no podía dejar de pensar en Voldemort y esa estúpida tumba. Harry esperaba que se rindiera pronto. En verdad no había ninguna forma de destruir la tumba, por nadie mas que Voldemort. Su magia no era algo que se pudiera destruir fácilmente.

Mas tarde, como Harry había prometido, ambos chicos se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento. Harry había comenzado a enseñarle a Damien la lucha callejera avanzada. Tenia que darle crédito al chico de trece años, se esforzaba mucho en mantenerle el paso.

-Vamos, Damy! Ni siquiera lo estas intentando. Si pateas a alguien así terminaras rompiéndote el pie! El angulo esta todo mal- le dijo Harry.

-Creo que necesito un descanso!- jadeo Damien colapsando al suelo.

-Ese es tu problema. Necesitas demasiados descansos. No tienes nada de resistencia!- lo reprimió Harry.

Damien solo pudo mandarle una mirada molesta.

-Deja de quejarte y toma un descanso también- dijo Damien quedándose recostado en el suelo y cerrando los ojos ante los potentes rayos de sol.

Escucho a Harry sentarse junto a él. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Damien se sentó.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo en voz baja.

-Ya lo hiciste- devolvió Harry.

Damien ignoro la respuesta de Harry y siguió con su pregunta.

-Tu... algún día estarás bien... si Ya-Sabes-Quien es destruido?- pregunto Damien.

La expresión de Harry se oscureció un momento. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su hermano pequeño antes de responder.

-Por que preguntas?

Damien se movió incomodo y pareció elegir sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Es solo... estaba pensando el otro día, todos quieren que ayudes a destruirlo. Todos creen que destruiste sus Horrocruxes por que lo odias, pero tu no lo odias, verdad?

Harry sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Voldemort.

Cuando Harry no respondió, Damien continuo.

-Recuerdo como te pusiste cuando... cuando Bellatrix fue capturada por el Ministerio. Fuiste a rescatarla aunque era posible que te capturaran a ti también. Me dijiste una vez que también la culpabas por haberte traicionado como Voldemort. Pero aun así, fuiste a salvarla sin pensarlo. Creo que simplemente tengo curiosidad de saber si harías algo similar si Ya-Sabes-Quien es capturado.

Harry entendió por que Damien le preguntaba aquello. Tenia miedo de que Harry eligiera a Voldemort en lugar de a su propia seguridad. Su expresión se suavizo un poco y Damien se relajo aliviado.

-Es diferente. Voldemort eligió herirme. Fue él el que tomo la decisión. Bella... Bella solo seguía ordenes- Harry sintió la punzada de dolor que siempre sentía cuando pensaba en Bella.

-Ella hizo mucho por mi. No se si en verdad me quería, pero todos los recuerdos que tengo de ella, son buenos- añadió en voz baja.

-No se lo que siento por Voldemort- dijo Harry honestamente.

-Creo que una parte de mi realmente lo odia, pero aun no puedo ni pensar en verlo muerto. No puedo herirlo, sin importar lo mucho que lo odie. Es complicado- finalizo Harry algo incomodo.

-Harry, tu estabas listo para matar a papá cuando pensabas que te había lastimado. Pero ahora sabes que no había sido papá, que fue Voldemort. Por que te sientes diferente por él?- pregunto Damien. Eso era lo que realmente había querido preguntar.

Harry miro a Damien y sonrió tristemente.

-Esperaba que mi papá me amara, que se preocupara por mi. Esperaba que velara por mi. Era mi padre, era su trabajo quererme. Cuando pensaba en todo el abuso que sufrí, odiaba a James Potter, por que no entendía por que me lastimaba. De niño siempre me preguntaba que había hecho mal y que podía hacer para que me amara. Es por eso que lo odiaba tanto, Damy, por que pensaba que me había lastimado cuando debía haberme amado. Me lastimaba por ninguna razón aparente. Con Voldemort, la razón era muy clara. Nunca me amo. No soy su hijo, no soy su sangre. Por que debería amarme? Hizo todas esas cosas para romperme, para hacerme mas fuerte y servirle. Lo hizo todo por el poder. Voldemort haría lo que fuera por ganar poder- Harry aparto la mirada de la de Damien al decir la ultima parte.

-No tenia ningún buen recuerdo de mi papá. Todo lo que recordaba era su odio. Era mas fácil odiarlo. Pero con Voldemort, todos esos recuerdos de él siendo... siendo un padre para mi. No puedo olvidarme de esas cosas, aunque así quiera. Hace que el odiarlo sea muy difícil.

Damien se sintió terrible por haber sacado el tema. Había arruinado por completo el humor de Harry. Acerco la mano lentamente hasta su hombro, haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

-Lamento haberlo mencionado. Tenia curiosidad.

Harry hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-Vamos, es mejor que terminemos- dijo Damien poniéndose de pie. Harry se levanto también, pero ya no estaba de humor para finalizar el entrenamiento.

Antes de que Damien pudiera decir algo, escucharon sus nombres desde la casa. Harry se giro al escuchar el grito. La voz definitivamente no era su madre. Harry supo al instante de quien se trataba. Los dos hermanos salieron del área de entrenamiento y vieron al dueño de la voz corriendo hacia ellos.

Hermione corría a toda velocidad con una mirada sumamente feliz en el rostro. Su cabello castaño revuelto volaba en todas direcciones. Harry pudo ver a Ron y Ginny caminando tranquilamente detrás de ella con expresiones divertidas.

-Harry! Damien! Escucharon? Oh, no es genial?!- pregunto Hermione emocionada, a pesar de estarse acercando no bajaba la voz. Lanzo sus brazos alrededor de Damien y lo apretó fuertemente antes de girarse hacia Harry. Ambos, Harry y Damien, no tenían ni idea de lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

Ron rio cuando llego detrás de Hermione. Ginny también parecía luchar por no soltar una carcajada.

-Mione, por que estas tan emocionada? Que paso?- pregunto Damien al ver que Hermione no dejaba de brincar en su lugar.

-No han escuchado? Como es que no lo sepan aun? Tu mamá les debió de haber dicho mucho antes que a nosotros. Oh, no importa- dijo con un ademan de la mano.

-Es la mejor de las noticias! Hogwarts va a abrir nuevamente!- exclamo emocionada. Harry y Damien siguieron mirándola.

-Y, estas celebrando el hecho de que tendrás que ir a la escuela, estudiar y tener exámenes? Espera un segundo, que estoy diciendo? Claro que lo celebras! Eres Hermione Granger- dijo Damien, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte de la chica.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero se que estas tan emocionado como yo. Quiero decir, es Hogwarts!- dijo entusiasmada.

Harry sonrió ante su emoción. Él no tenia un gusto particular por Hogwarts. No había pasado momentos felices ahí. Ser retenido contra su voluntad y tener Aurores vigilandote todo el tiempo no era precisamente divertido. Pero estaba feliz por todos ellos. Por Hermione en particular, ya que la chica parecía vivir de sus tareas y estudios. Sabia que Hermione tenia razón. Aunque actuaran como si no quisieran ir a la escuela, Damien, Ron y Ginny estaban emocionados por volver a Hogwarts.

-Debemos recibir nuestras cartas prontos. No puedo esperar para volver. Pueden creer todas las clases que tendremos que reponer!- decía Hermione mientras regresaban a la casa. Comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor como para permanecer fuera.

-Esperen, si no tienen las cartas aun, como saben que Hogwarts abrirá otra vez?- pregunto Harry sentándose en la mesa, que los esperaba con vasos de agua fresca.

-La profesora McGonagall me lo dijo. Estaba en la Madriguera esta mañana- respondió.

-Harry, también... también vendrás a Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron. Harry levanto la mirada hacia el chico.

-De algún modo, no creo que este en la lista de estudiantes- respondió.

Estaba seguro de que no le pedirían que volviera a Hogwarts. Sin importar lo que hubiese pasado en su juicio, la mayoría de las personas seguían temiendole después del incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts, podría causar conflictos, sin importar las explicaciones dadas en el juicio. Harry estaba seguro de que no vería Hogwarts otra vez.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Faltaban solo dos días para el cumpleaños de Harry y, a pesar de que la fiesta de cumpleaños se suponía era sorpresa, Harry sabia lo que planeaban. No era demasiado difícil descubrirlo, sus padres, Sirius y Remus no dejaban de susurrar sobre eso. Harry se pregunto varias veces si pensaban que estaba sordo, ya que susurraban sobre la fiesta sorpresa cuando el mismo Harry estaba en la habitación. Claro que Harry siempre actuaba como si estuviera ocupado con otra cosa, pero no era estúpido, claro que se daba cuenta que planeaban algo que tenia que ver con él y una fiesta justo cuando el reloj diera la media noche del 31 de Julio.

Pero no dijo nada. Había decidido dejar que los adultos se divirtieran planeando la fiesta. Era lo único que hacia que James saliera de su oficina y luciera genuinamente feliz.

James y Lily estaban ocupados, susurrando los arreglos finales de la fiesta de Harry, mientras sus dos hijos jugaban ajedrez mágico en una esquina de la habitación. Harry escucho a su mamá discutir de algo con su papá.

-No, no, no! No quedara acorde al tema! Debemos de pensar otra cosa!. Le susurró.

-Oh, vamos, Lils! Seria perfecto para él. No todo debe quedar de acuerdo al "tema". Déjame hacerlo- rogó James en voz baja.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que lo invadió. Sus padres discutían como niños quien debería organizar la fiesta. Damien miro su sonrisa y alzo una ceja cuestionandolo. Harry negó con la cabeza y siguió en el juego.

Justo cuando Harry estaba por hacer un movimiento, su mano salio disparada hacia su cicatriz y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de dolor. Damien lo miro alarmado y se puso rápidamente de pie para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo al ver a Harry negando con la cabeza. Su cicatriz siempre estaba así. Había supuesto que Voldemort ya no tenia por que retener sus emociones por él. No había sufrido tanto como el primer día después de su juicio. Era casi siempre una punzada de dolor, pero siempre terminaba calmándose.

Harry no les había dicho nada a sus padres sobre eso, ya sabia que solo se preocuparían por la teoría de Dumbledore de que el dolor iría empeorando y terminaría matándolo. Harry se había metido en el laboratorio de su mamá y había preparado bastante poción para el dolor, eso era lo que le ayudaba.

Harry le daba la espalda a sus padres y lentamente se llevo una mano al bolsillo y saco un frasquito con poción, se la bebió de un trago. Al instante, el dolor aminoro hasta desaparecer. Harry dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Le dedico a Damien una sonrisa para asegurarle que estaba bien. Damien cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro algo molesto. Odiaba cuando Harry sufría esos ataques y odiaba mas el que no aceptara ayuda. Harry aparto la mirada de Damien y siguió jugando. El pequeño se rindió y continuo con el ajedrez también.

Después de unos minutos, Lily se levanto de la mesa.

-Bien, voy a preparar el almuerzo. No se a donde se metieron Padfoot y Moony pero tendrán que comer su almuerzo frio. No los voy a esperar.

Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando un ligero "pop" se escuchó. Todos en la habitación se giraron alarmados para ver que había pasado. En mirad de la habitación había una bola de fuego. El fuego se fue apagando y una sola pluma cayo al suelo. James corrió de la mesa para tomar la pluma incluso antes de que tocara el suelo. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la pluma de un fénix.

James palideció al momento como si hubiera leído algo escrito en la pluma. Lily estuvo a su lado rápidamente.

-Oh Dios!- susurro tomando la pluma.

De inmediato, ambos padres sacaron sus varitas y se dirigieron a la chimenea. Harry y Damien se pusieron de pie de un salto y los siguieron.

-Harry, Damien. Ambos quédense aquí!- les dijo Lily preocupada.

-Mamá, que paso? A donde van?- pregunto Damien mirando los pálidos rostros de sus padres.

James y Lily no respondieron, pero se apresuraron a tomar los polvos Flu alistándose para irse.

-Solo quédense adentro!- instruyo James.

Pero antes de que James pudiera ir, Harry se apresuro a tomar su mano, la mano en la que sostenía la pluma de Fénix. Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron a mas no poder de la sorpresa al ver una única palabra escrita en la pluma, _**"Madriguera"**_.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma era una forma de comunicarse de la Orden. Eso significaba que la Madriguera había sido atacada! Harry sintió que su estomago se volteaba al darse cuenta de que el dolor que había sentido en su cicatriz hacia unos momentos era debido a ese ataque. Harry soltó a su papá y lo miro con determinación.

-Voy contigo- dijo simplemente.

-Harry...- comenzó a discutir James, pero Harry lo interrumpió tomando un puñado de polvos Flu y entrando a la chimenea.

-Yo también voy- repitió, listo para irse.

-Yo también- dijo Damien rápidamente, temiendo ser dejado atrás. James y Lily no tenían tiempo para discutir, así que llevaron a sus dos hijos con ellos.

James fue primero, seguido rápidamente por Harry, Damien y al final, Lily. En cuanto Harry llego a la Madriguera, sintió su estomago retorcerse. Había una multitud de personas heridas y cansadas sentadas en la mesa. Podía escuchar a alguien llorar y voces intentando calmarla.

James y Lily corrieron hacia la mesa y Harry vio unos rostros familiares mirándolos con tristeza. Vio a Remus y Sirius de pie junto a un ensangrentado Arthur Weasley. Ambos, Remus y Sirius, tenían sangre en sus ropas también. Molly Weasley era la que lloraba y Tonks estaba agachada frente a ella, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Había otro hombre pelirrojo con profundas cicatrices en su rostro. Trataba de hacer que Molly dejara de llorar. Harry supo que debía ser Bill Weasley.

Harry sintió a Damien aferrarse a su brazo. Mirando a su alrededor vio a Ron y Hermione, sentados en el piso, con las cabezas agachadas y lagrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. Una bonita chica rubia intentaba hacer que se levantaran y sentaran en sillas, pero Ron y Hermione no parecían escucharla.

Harry miro a Damien correr hacia ellos, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba, pero Harry ya comenzaba a sospechar que había pasado. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho al darse cuenta de que Ginny no estaba ahí. Miro al rededor desesperadamente, pero la chica no estaba por ningún lado.

Miro hacia la mesa nuevamente y vio a Dumbledore, inclinándose junto a otras dos personas. Frank y Alice estaban sentados sin moverse con lagrimas recorriéndoles el rostro mientras el anciano les murmuraba algo.

-Que pasó?- pregunto James lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

Tonks levanto la mirada y se levanto, seguía sosteniendo el vaso de agua que Molly no había aceptado.

-Nos atacaron. No se como, pero lograron derribar las protecciones de la Madriguera! Había demasiados de ellos! Nunca había visto a los Mortífagos atacar así. Estaban tan preparados. Solo vinieron y la pelea termino en unos minutos! Ni siquiera tuvimos oportunidad de llamar por ayuda- finalizo tristemente.

-Que quieres decir con solo unos minutos?- pregunto Lily, el miedo era evidente en su voz. Harry sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente. Eso era todo. Tonks les diría quien había muerto. Pero la chica no respondió. Miro a Frank y Alice y no pudo mas. Remus corrió a abrazarla cuando la chica comenzó a llorar.

-Los Mortífagos no atacaron la Madriguera solo por que se les ocurrió. Las defensas fueron derribadas con precisión. Vinieron con un propósito fijo- Remus tampoco pudo terminar de decirles lo que había pasado.

-Moony?- lo apresuro James sintiendo el miedo crecer en su interior.

Frank levanto la mirada hacia James, tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto. Hablo con voz quebrada y vacía.

-Se llevaron a Nigel.

Harry seguía de pie junto a la chimenea, pero escucho todo lo que dijeron. Sintió como si alguien le hubiese quitado el suelo a sus pies. _"Nigel, los Mortífagos se habían llevado a Nigel"._

-Vinieron por él. No se como se enteraron que estaríamos aquí hoy, pero lo sabían. Nigel estaba afuera con Ginny y Hermione. Solo vimos a los hombres apareciendo afuera y todos corrimos para enfrentarlos. Los Mortífagos nos cerraban el paso. Nos atacaban mientras cuatro de ellos trataban de llevarse a Nigel- explico Sirius, ya que nadie mas parecía dispuesto a hablar.

-Ginny era la que sostenía al niño. Se negó a soltarlo. Hizo... hizo todo lo que pudo por alejar a los Mortífagos de Nigel, pero los cuatro la atacaron viciosamente- continuo Sirius. Molly dejo escapar otro sollozo, causando que el corazón de Harry diera una dolorosa punzada al pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado.

-No lo soltó. Sus manos sangraban por las maldiciones que esos bastardos le lanzaban, pero no lo soltó! Puso un escudo protector a su alrededor cuando un Mortífagos trato de desarmarla, pero no funciono por mucho tiempo. Uno de los hombres grito que se les acababa el tiempo. Los Mortífagos sabían que la ayuda no tardaría en llegar, así que... se los llevaron a ambos. Traspasaron su escudo y se los llevaron a ella y a Nigel por Traslador- finalizo Sirius.

-Oh, Dios- James se paso una temblorosa mano por el cabello tratando de decidir que decir.

Molly y Arthur volvieron a soltar lagrimas, al igual que Frank y Alice. James y Lily se sentían tan mal como ellos. Ninguno de los presentes entendía por lo que los padres estaban pasando mas que ellos. Lily abrazo a Alice y trato de reconfortarla. Damien estaba tratando de hacer que Ron y Hermione se calmaran también. Harry se quedo de pie donde estaba, sintiendo su corazón romperse. Nigel y Ginny. Ambos estaban a merced de Voldemort ahora. Le dieron escalofríos al pensar en lo que podría hacerles. Esa era la razón por la que Harry no le había dicho a nadie sobre sus sentimientos por Ginny. Esa era la razón exacta por la que se había alejado de ella al volver con sus padres. Sabia que estaría en la mira si alguien mas se enteraba de lo que sentía. Nada tenia sentido ahora. Voldemort se la había llevado, y a Nigel, por Merlín, era solo un niño, solo tenia dos años! Harry sintió sus piernas temblar.

Se aparato de la chimenea justo cuando una llamarada verde se encendió y Fred y George aparecían corriendo apresurados hacia sus padres. Los abrazaron rápidamente incluso antes de saber lo que sucedía. Su hermano, Bill, les explico lo que había pasado un momento antes de que Percy llegara por polvos Flu también luciendo extremamente preocupado. Harry se aparto hacia una esquina, deseando poder desaparecer para poder pensar con claridad.

Rápidamente, la Madriguera se lleno de gente cuando el resto de la Orden llego. La historia de Ginny y Nigel se repitió una y otra vez. Harry se quedo en la esquina de la habitación. Apenas si se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mente estaba entumida sin dejar de pensar en Nigel, su corazón le dolía fuertemente. No sabia que haría si algo le llegara a pasar al niño.

Las flamas verdes se dejaron ver de nuevo y Neville salio corriendo de la chimenea. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry por un momento antes de que Neville apartara la mirada hacia sus padres. Alice se levanto y abrazo fuertemente a Neville, llorando sobre su hombro. El rostro de Neville palideció cuando su madre le explico lo que había pasado. Una vez que Alice termino de contar la historia volvió a caer en la silla y dejo que Frank la abrazara.

Neville estaba mas que sorprendido. Su hermano menor, su hermano bebé había sido secuestrado por el mago mas perverso de todos los tiempos. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y se detuvieron en Harry. Los ojos de Neville se entrecerraron al ver a Harry, pero los aparto rápidamente. Se acerco a Dumbledore y se puso firmemente de pie frente a él.

-Que hacemos ahora?- preguntó firmemente. Harry se dio cuenta de que Neville estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlar sus emociones.

Dumbledore lo miro directamente con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

-Haremos todo lo posible por traerlos de vuelta- dijo Dumbledore solemnemente.

-Traerlos de vuelta?! Como sabe que podremos traerlos de vuelta?! Como sabe que siguen con vi...- Neville perdió sus nervios por un segundo, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza tratando de controlar sus emociones.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Tenemos que asumir que Voldemort quería a Nigel vivo. Debe haber una razón. De otro modo, los Mortífagos lo hubiesen matado aquí- explico Dumbledore.

Neville se giro y apunto directamente a Harry.

-Pregúntenle! Él sabrá por que ese monstruo quiere a Nigel! Vamos, pregúntele!- rugió Neville. Harry ni siquiera lo miro. No podía soportar a Neville, no ahora. Sin embargo, Damien se puso de pie y se alejo de Ron para tomar un amenazador paso hacia Neville.

-Que demonios se supone que quiere decir eso? Por que culpas a Harry de esto? Él no tiene nada que ver!- gritó Damien.

-Claro que tiene que ver! Todo lo que Voldemort hace tiene que ver con él. Él es el responsable de esto! Todo es por su culpa!- le gritó Neville de vuelta.

-Neville!- Alice intento detener a su hijo, pero él parecía demasiado molesto como para escucharla.

-Pregúntele, vamos, Dumbledore. Le tiene demasiada confianza! Dígale que traiga a Nigel de vuelta. Él es el que sabe en donde esta Voldemort!

De inmediato, todos se giraron hacia Harry. James fue al lado de su hijo al instante, sintiendo la tensión que inundaba el ambiente.

-Neville, se que estas molesto. Todos lo estamos. Todos ayudaremos a traer a Ginny y Nigel de vuelta. Pero no puedes culpar a Harry de eso. Estoy seguro de que Harry nos ayudara de cualquier modo que pueda- al terminar miró a Harry para que asintiera o diera señal de estar de acuerdo.

Harry aun no decía nada. Se movió un poco hacia los demás. Dumbledore lo tomo como una señal de que ayudaría.

-Harry, creo que ya se la respuesta a esto, pero por el bien de todos te lo preguntare, nos puedes decir en donde esta Voldemort?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Harry miro a todas las personas en la habitación, todos lo miraban. Lentamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, su casa esta bajo el encantamiento Fidelius y Voldemort es el guardián- respondió.

-Entonces no nos puedes decir, pero nos puedes llevar a él!- gritó Neville nuevamente. Esta vez, Frank tiro fuertemente del brazo de su hijo, forzándolo a sentarse.

Harry miró a Dumbledore, hablándole directamente a él.

-No me pueden seguir tampoco. Hay muchos encantamientos alrededor del lugar, si estas siguiendo a alguien, perderás la noción de donde te encuentras. Si colocas un dispositivo de rastreo en alguien, lo detectaran, todos tienen que pasar por la inspección de dos Mortífagos en la entrada antes de que se abran las puertas- respondió Harry con voz neutra, sin emoción. Era la única forma que podía responder cuando todos lo miraban tan de cerca.

Nadie hablo cuando Harry termino de explicar. Toda esperanza se había desvanecido cuando les explicaron que no se podía ingresar al lugar. Neville bajo la cabeza y escondió el rostro entre sus manos al darse cuenta de que su familia nuevamente se había roto y esta vez no había nada que hacer.

Dumbledore les ordeno a los Aurores ir e intentar recolectar la mayor información posible para poder llegar a Ginny y Nigel. Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no había asistido a esa reunión de la Orden. Probablemente él había sido el que había dicho en donde se encontraba Nigel.

Las protecciones de la Madriguera seguían sin responder. Les tomaría unas cuantas horas volver a colocarlas. James les ofreció su casa a los Weasley, diciéndoles que seria mucho mas seguro para ellos.

Rápidamente, los Weasley, Longbottom, Potter, Sirius, Remus, Moody y Dumbledore se fueron a la mansión Potter. Todos se habían acomodado en la sala, ya que era espaciosa. Ron y Hermione estaban junto a Harry y Damien, aun sin decir nada. La atmósfera era densa, llena de preocupación y ansiedad. Neville estaba por si solo, caminando de un lado a otro en una parte apartada.

-No entiendo como pudieron caer las defensas. Es solo que no tiene sentido. Y como, en el nombre de Merlín, supieron que los Longbottom iban a estar ahí ese día- dijo Moony en voz alta.

Nadie hablo por unos minutos. Entonces alguien jadeo de sorpresa. Harry miro a Percy, que estaba sentado con sus ojos abiertos enormes y una mano cubriéndole la boca abierta. Había palidecido a un mas. Miraba a sus padres temblando.

-C... creo que se como... como se enteraron- susurró.

Todos centraron su atención en él.

-Hace unos días, el M... Ministro me pregunto que... que... que le diera un reporte detallado de las protecciones que tenia mi casa. Que se usaría como … como un nuevo protocolo para proteger los hogares de todos. Solo... solo le di unos cuantos de los que en realidad teníamos. Pensé que quedaría impresionado con esos. No c... creí que... que causara este problema- finalizo Percy con una mirada aterrorizada.

-Le dijiste las protecciones que teníamos? Percy, como pudiste?- dijo Molly con voz furiosa.

-No creí que fuera importante. El Ministro vino a mi personalmente y me pidió el reporte. Que se supone que debía decir? Es mi jefe, el Ministro de Magia! No podía negarme!- trato de explicar Percy.

-Eres un maldito idiota! Como puedes ser tan ingenuo! Cualquier estúpido se puede disfrazar del Ministro. Haz oído hablar de la Poción Multijugos!- estallo Fred mientras George avanzaba hacia su hermano planeando hacer que su cerebro funcionara a golpes.

Bill detuvo a George y lo hizo sentarse mientras Moody detenía a Fred, que también se le había lanzado a Percy encima. Percy estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha. Harry sintió la furia acumularse en su pecho, pero se detuvo de comentar algo. Como alguien podía dar las protecciones "secretas" de su casa, solo para tener al jefe contento? Decidió quedarse callado. No había nada que hacer con Percy ahora.

-Creo que es seguro asumir que uno de los espías de Voldemort se disfrazo de Fudge para engañarte, Percy. No te culpes. Fuiste engañado. Voldemort lo hace fácilmente- dijo Dumbledore.

-Debían de tener la Madriguera en la mira para darse cuenta de cuando podían intentar capturara a Nigel- dijo Moony intentando aclarar el misterio. Todos permanecieron en silencio, si saber realmente que decir.

De pronto, un extraño sonido se escucho. Todos miraron por la ventana, parecía provenir de afuera de la casa. James y Sirius ya tenían sus varitas en alto y estaban listos para atacar en cualquier dirección. Se detuvieron cuando la ventana se abrió sola y un gran pájaro negro entro volando. Mientras todos miraban, el pájaro se dirigió directamente a Harry y aterrizo en la mesa frente a él. Harry miro al pájaro unos momentos. Lo miraba sin emoción alguna. El resto trataba de no jadear de susto ante la aparición. Parecía fantasmagórico. Era un águila pero sus plumas eran negro profundo. Sus ojos eran rojos y miraban a Harry fijamente. Damien se removió en su asiento al verlo. No había duda de a quien pertenecía el águila. El mismo Harry la había visto muchas veces. Pertenecía a Voldemort.

Lentamente, Harry se acerco al ave y tomo el sobre negro que colgaba de su pata. El aguila despego inmediatamente después. Harry sostuvo el sobre negro entre sus manos, mirándolo fijamente. El silencio en la habitación era insoportable. Todos contenían el aliento mientras Harry daba vuelta al sobre para abrirlo. De inmediato, el sobre escapo de sus manos y voló frente a él, similar a un Vociferador. Se abrió y se convirtió en una nube negra, en la cual apareció una calavera color verde, una serpiente salia de su boca. La Marca Tenebrosa!

Una voz fría se dejo escuchar en la habitación.

"_Asumo que ya te enteraste de la situación. No tengo que decirte lo que le pasara al mocoso y a la traidora de sangre si me desobedeces. Estas mas que enterado de lo que soy capaz. No tengo interés alguno en esos dos, solo para que lo sepas. Si quieres que vivan, haz lo que te digo. Vuelve a mi. Si no has regresado para el anochecer de hoy, recibirás los cuerpos de la chica y el niño al amanecer de mañana. La decepciona es tuya. Recuerda, para el anochecer! Sabes lo mucho que odio las tardanzas."_

Las palabras causaron eco en la habitación, en cuanto las ultimas palabras sonaron, la nube negra se convirtió en una bola de fuego antes de desaparecer. Harry se quedo quieto, podía escuchar las palabras resonando en su cabeza. Nadie sabia que decir o hacer. Era por eso que se habían llevado a Nigel. Voldemort sabia que Harry se vería forzado a entregarse por el bien del niño. Voldemort probablemente había visto a Nigel como la razón por la que Harry lo había traicionado en primer lugar. Cuando Harry se había negado a matar a Frank y Alice, esa había sido la primera vez que Harry había desobedecido una orden directa de él.

Al fin, Dumbledore hablo.

-Sabemos que ambos están vivos. Esas son buenas noticias. Solo debemos descubrir una forma de rescatarlos- Harry levanto la mirada hacia el anciano antes de voltear a la ventana. Tenían apenas unas cuatro horas hasta el anochecer. Que podían hacer en cuatro horas para salvar a Ginny y Nigel? Aparentemente, Moody pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Dumbledore, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo. Voldemort solo nos dio hasta el anochecer. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de poder seguir a Harry- dijo Moody con voz urgente.

De inmediato, James levanto la cabeza y miro a Moody lleno de furia.

-Que?! Que dijiste? Seguir a Harry? No, Moody, no creo que nadie tenga que seguir a Harry a ningún lugar, por que Harry no va a ningún lado!- siseo James. Moody lo miró y se giro de frente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-No hay otra forma. No podemos descubrir en donde tiene Voldemort a Ginny y Nigel. Quiere a Harry, tenemos que entregárselo. Es la única forma- explico.

-Whoa, whoa! Quien te dio derecho a decidir eso? Harry no ira a ningún lado. No se lo entregaremos a ese monstruo!- dijo Sirius inmediatamente, poniéndose de pie, enojado.

Damien miro a Harry para ver como reaccionaba. Harry seguía sentado, sus manos juntas y la cabeza agachada. Parecía estar pensando profundamente, casi como si ignorara a todos los demás.

-Potter, Black, no están entendiéndome. No estoy sugiriendo que entreguen a Harry. Todo lo que digo es que debemos hacer que Voldemort crea que tiene a Harry. Debemos dejarlo pensar eso para poder recuperar a Ginny y Nigel- trato de explicar Moody.

-Quieres decir, que usemos a Harry como carnada? Olvídalo! Debemos planear algo mas- dijo James inmediatamente.

-Potter, las vidas de dos niños están en juego aquí, no podemos dejarlos morir!- ladró Moody, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Nunca dije eso!- gritó James de vuelta. Se giro a Arthur y Frank, ambos estaban en silencio. Ninguno decía nada.

-Arthur, Frank. Encontraremos a Ginny y Nigel! Lo haremos, lo prometo. Pero no pueden pedirme que sacrifique a mi hijo de esta manera. No puedo poner a Harry en ese peligro. Voldemort lo matara en cuanto lo vea, y probablemente ni siquiera perdone las vidas de Ginny y Nigel después. Debemos planear otra cosa. Por favor, no me hagan poner a Harry en peligro.

Arthur y Frank miraron a James y asintieron tristemente.

-Nunca te pediríamos que arriesgaras la vida de tu hijo para poder salvar a los nuestros- dijo Arthur con voz ronca.

Dumbledore comenzó a organizar una reunión, aportando diferentes ideas. Harry se levanto y lentamente camino hacia su habitación. Parecía estar en un trance. No había dicho nada desde que había llegado de la Madriguera. James lo tomo por el brazo antes de que saliera.

-Harry, se que probablemente te sientas culpable, pero no lo hagas. Esto no es tu culpa. Solo confía en mi, de acuerdo? Todo estará bien. Traeremos a Ginny y Nigel de vuelta. Lo prometo.

Harry miro a su papa por primera vez. Sus ojos se fijaron en los del Animago, como si quisiera memorizarlos.

.Harry?- dijo James, la mirada penetrante de Harry comenzaba a asustarlo.

Harry aparto la mirada hacia Molly y Alice, ambas seguían soltando lagrimas. Lentamente miro a James y asintió levemente.

-Solo quédate adentro- susurro James antes de que Harry siguiera hacia su habitación. James le dedico a Damien un asentimiento para que fuera con Harry. El Potter menor se puso de pie y salio rápidamente. Ron y Hermione se levantaron junto con Damien, esperando poder escapar de todo ese llanto. Damien tocó la puerta de Harry una vez antes de entrar. Esperaba ver a su hermano sentado en su cama o en el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos. No esperaba verlo poniéndose su abrigo negro. Damien se quedo de pie en la puerta mientras Harry terminaba de ponerse el abrigo y se giraba hacia él. Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

-Que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto Hermione en tono enojado.

Harry dejo de mirarlos y se movió para tomar su varita. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a los otros tres chicos.

-Harry, hombre. No estarás pensando en ir- dijo Ron en voz baja. Su voz pareció quebrarse con las ultimas palabras.

Harry levanto la mirada, sus ojos se suavizaron al ver el rostro destrozado de Ron.

-No hay otra forma. Nadie puede venir conmigo. Nadie podrá seguirme y no pueden ayudarme. Tengo que hacer esto por mi mismo- dijo tranquilamente.

-No te dejaremos hacerlo, Harry. No te puedes sacrificar de este modo. No hay garantía de que deje ir a Ginny y Nigel si vas y te rindes- trato de explicar Hermione.

Damien corrió hacia la puerta. No dejaría que Harry se fuera así. Iría escaleras abajo y se lo diría a sus padres. Aunque tuvieran que encerrara Harry en su habitación para mantenerlo a salvo, era algo que podía aceptar. Perder a Harry no era una opción. Sabia que si Harry se iba ese día, nunca volvería. Voldemort lo mataría. Incluso Harry lo sabia.

Antes de que Damien abriera la puerta, un sonoro click se escuchó cuando Harry cerro la puerta usando magia sin varita. Damien se giro lentamente y miro a Harry. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con arrepentimiento antes de apuntar a Ron con su varita.

-Lo siento- susurro lanzando les dos Stupefy a Ron y Hermione, desmayandolos a ambos. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Harry se giro hacia Damien. El menor vio como su hermano luchaba consigo mismo para lanzare una maldición. Al final, Harry bajo la varita.

-No puedes hechizarme, Harry- dijo Damien acercándose a él. Esperando poder convencerlo que quedarse.

-No puedes tomar en serio lo que Neville y Moody dijeron. No saben lo que están diciendo. Tienes que dejar que la Orden tome el control. Por favor, Harry, no te vayas- Damien estaba ya a solo un paso de Harry, parado frente a él.

-Harry, si regresas con él, te matara. Por favor, Harry. Se razonable- rogó Damien acercándose un poco mas.

Harry miró a Damien y le sonrió.

-Eso ya lo se. Se exactamente lo que va a hacer, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que Nigel muera. No puedo sacrificar a Ginny para salvarme. Voldemort no se detendrá con ellos. Si no voy ahora, solo seguirá haciendo esto. Eso tiene que terminar hoy, de un modo u otro- Damien sintió su interior enfriarse rápidamente. No podía permitir que Harry hiciera eso.

-Sabes que no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como caminas hacia una muerte segura!- dijo Damien molesto.

-Ya lo se- dijo Harry.

Sin advertencia, Harry movió el puño y le dio de lleno en el rostro a Damien. El chico fue noqueado al instante. Harry atrapó a Damien antes de que tocara el suelo. Suavemente lo bajó hasta recostarlo en el piso. Harry aparto los mechones de cabello del rostro de Damien para poder verlo bien. Miró cada detalle del rostro de su hermano.

-Lo siento, Damy- susurró antes de ponerse de pie.

Miro su habitación una ultima vez antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana y abrirla. Sin mirar atrás, Harry salio del hogar Potter para regresar a la mansión Riddle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De verdad creyeron que soy tan cruel como para dejarlo aquí?! Sería un final genial. Hmm... nah! Sigan leyendo! (Nota de autora original)

Harry sintió sus pies hacer contacto con el suelo cuando se apareció a las afueras de la mansión Riddle. El atardecer no seria sino hasta dentro de media hora. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que alguna vez había considerado su hogar. Era bizarro como ese lugar inspiraba miedo. Nunca lo habia notado antes. Recordaba la ultima vez que había visto el lugar. El día anterior de enterarse de toda la verdad.

Cuando Harry llego a la puerta principal de la mansión, los Mortífagos que vigilaban el lugar sonreían alegremente. Unos cuantos incluso soltaban risitas mientras Harry atravesaba la puerta. Dos Mortífagos enmascarados estaban de pie frente a él, apuntándolo con sus varitas. No dijeron nada mientras completaban el chequeo. Le quitaron la varita a Harry, como ya se lo esperaba. Una vez terminado el chequeo, le permitieron la entrada, uno de ellos le susurró mientras pasaba:

-Bienvenido a casa, Príncipe.

Harry lo ignoro y camino tranquilamente hacia el estudio de Voldemort. Había cuatro Mortífagos caminando junto a él. No se atreverían a tocar a Harry en ese momento, pero estaban ahí para asegurarse de que no escapara. Cuando Harry llego al estudio, su cicatriz comenzó a picarle dolorosamente. Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le dolía la cicatriz al estar cerca de Voldemort. Apretó los dientas tratando de ignorar el dolor.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando Harry se acerco. Apenas si había dado un paso dentro cuando vio a Voldemort, de pie junto a su silla. Vio a Ginny, aun abrazaba a Nigel fuertemente, de rodilla en el suelo en una esquina. La sala estaba llena de Mortífagos. Pero Harry no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos del mago al que había crecido llamando "Padre".

Harry camino hacia él, sintiendo el dolor en su cicatriz empeorar a cada paso. Se rehusaba a apartar la mirada. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación. Voldemort miro al chico frente a él. Giro la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, aun faltaban unos minutos para el atardecer.

Camino hacia Harry, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, sus ojos rojos brillaban como rubíes. Camino lentamente hacia Harry. Los Mortífagos estaban emocionados por poder ver la caída del Príncipe Oscuro. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Voldemort abrió los brazos y envolvió a Harry en un abrazo. Ginny dejo escapar un jadeo ante lo bizarro de la situación. Podía ver que los brazos de Harry seguían quietos a ambos lados. No devolvía el abrazo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar que sucedía, vieron a Voldemort acariciar el cabello de Harry con una mano. Repentinamente, tiró de los negros mechones fuertemente, haciendo que la cabeza de Harry se fuera hacia atrás para poder mirarlo directo a la cara. Harry no soltó ni un sonido a pensar del dolor en su cabeza.

-Debería cortarte la garganta aquí mismo! Pero esa seria una muerte demasiado sencilla para ti. Los traidores deben sufrir al morir- siseo Voldemort. Harry miro directamente los ojos rojos de Voldemort. No respondió. Quería preguntar quien era el verdadero traidor, él o Voldemort.

Voldemort soltó a Harry y se alejo un par de pasos.

-Yo sabia que tu innecesaria necesidad por proteger a otros seria tu perdición. Debiste haberme escuchado- con un gesto le indico a los Mortífagos que acercaran a Ginny hacia ellos.

Ginny dejo salir un grito de dolor cuando la tomaron fuertemente de los brazos y la arrastrados. Nigel temblaba en los brazos de la chica. Harry solo podía observar. Si quería salvar a Ginny y Nigel tenia que esperar una oportunidad.

Ginny fue lanzada a los pies de Voldemort. Inmediatamente intento levantarse, pero solo logro quedar sentada. Harry podía ver la sangre manchando la ropa de la chica. Su cabello rojo cambien tenia manchas de sangre y sus manos, oh Dios, sus manos estaban sumamente lastimadas! Seguía aferrada a la pequeña forma de Nigel, se rehusaba a dejar que alguien lo tomara. Harry vio como el niño se aferraba a ella también. Parecía estar en estado de shock. Harry se giro molesto hacia Voldemort.

-Dijiste que los dejarías ir- dijo tratando de controlar su voz.

Voldemort se quedo quieto un momento. Era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Harry en seis meses. Sintió la familiar calma que la voz del chico le provocaba. Voldemort se apresuro a apartar esas emociones. Ese no era su Harry. No podía sentirse así. Harry debía ser castigado.

-Los dejare ir, una vez que mis Mortífagos se hayan divertido un poco. Veras, les prometí que se podrían divertir una vez que llegaras. Asumí que te gustaría ver lo que mis Mortífagos harán- dijo Voldemort sentándose en su trono haciendo un gesto hacia los Mortífagos.

De inmediato, cuatro Mortífagos se dirigieron a Ginny. Trataron de quitarle a Nigel. Ginny gritó y pateo y trato de morder a los hombres que intentaban quitarle al niño. Miró desesperada hacia Harry, rogando en silencio para que la ayudara.

Tres Mortífagos apuntaban a Harry con sus varitas. Si se movía le lanzarían una maldición. Harry aprovechó cuando un Mortífago se acerco a él. De un rápido movimiento lo pateo en el estomago y tomo su varita y conjuro su escudo. Los otros Mortífagos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Harry les lanzo la maldición asesina antes de que otro Mortífago se acercara. Harry solo tuvo un par de segundos para evadir la maldición. Había demasiados Mortífagos como para enfrentarlos el solo. Voldemort miraba todo tranquilamente desde su trono. Sabia que Harry no tenia a donde ir.

Harry siseo en Parsel, abriendo la puerta secreta que solo Voldemort usaba. Voldemort se levanto sorprendido. No sabia que Harry conocía esa puerta. El chico corrió hacia ella. Su escudo absorbía las maldiciones que le lanzaban. Tomó a Ginny cuando la chica logro liberarse de los Mortífagos. Los tres salieron por la puerta, Harry lanzo una bola de fuego detrás de él, para que los hombres no los siguieran. Harry conocía todos y cada uno de los pasajes secretos de la mansión Riddle. Tomó a Nigel en brazos antes de dar soporte a Ginny sin dejar de correr por el oscuro corredor. Podía escuchar a los Mortífagos gritar hechizos para apagar el fuego. Su cicatriz había comenzado a dolerle demasiado, pero Harry se las arreglo para seguir por el pasillo.

Al fin, salieron del oscuro corredor. Escuchaba a los hombres correr detrás de él. Voldemort debió de haber apagado el fuego para que pudieran seguirlo. Harry cerro la puerta de salida, atrapando a los hombres dentro del oscuro corredor. Corrió por el nuevo pasillo. Ginny iba detrás de él, asustada al ver que Harry la llevaba por un pasillo lleno de celdas para prisioneros. Había mas y mas celdas con cadenas colgando de las paredes.

-Harry- murmuro mientras corría.

-Confía en mi- fue todo lo que dijo Harry, seguía luchando por correr mientras su cicatriz lo torturaba.

Escucharon un ruido tremendo, lo que significaba que los Mortífagos habían volado la pared para poder salir del pasillo. Harry giro en una esquina y abrió una pequeña puerta. Corrió dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Ginny miro una pequeña chimenea y un montón de muebles en miniatura. Se dio cuenta de que era el lugar de los elfos domésticos. Harry la condujo rápidamente hasta la chimenea.

-Entra!- le dijo.

Ginny rápidamente se metió en la chimenea. Era horriblemente pequeña. Tuvo que doblar las rodillas y los codos para poder entrar. Iba a ser un viaje muy pesado. Harry le entrego a Nigel, quien seguía sin hacer nada mas que sollozar mientras lo pasaban de brazo en brazo.

Harry estaba por abrir la jarra de polvos Flu cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de algo. La chimenea era pequeña, muy pequeña. Ginny era chiquita y flaquita, ella y Nigel apenas si entraron en la chimenea. Pero no haya manera de que Harry entrara.

-Harry, espera! Como vas a pasar tu?- pregunto con voz temblorosa.

Harry lanzo un puñado de polvos Flu a la chimenea haciendo las llamas verdes aparecer.

-Ve a la mansión Potter. Todos están ahí- le indico Harry.

-Harry, no! No te dejaré!- Ginny intento salir de la chimenea, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No seas tonta! Tienes que irte ahora! Antes de que lleguen. Por favor, Ginny, ve!- Harry la empujo para que volviera a entrar completamente, pero Ginny se rehusaba a irse.

-No te dejare! Tenemos que irnos juntos- dijo testarudamente.

-Ginny, piensa en Nigel. No puedes jugar con su vida. Por favor, vete ya!- le rogó Harry, Podía escuchar las pisadas acercándose mas y mas a la puerta. En cualquier momento los Mortífagos entrarían en la habitación.

Ginny miro al pequeño niño en sus brazos. Nigel estaba llorando abrazándola. La pelirroja miro con desesperación a Harry.

-Por favor, Harry, no me hagas hacer esto! Por favor. No puedo dejarte! Debe haber otra forma. No puedo hacerlo! No puedo- dijo soltando lagrimas. Harry estiro la mano y acaricio la mejilla de la chica suavemente.

-Si puedes, Ginny. Hazlo por mi! Nunca te he pedido nada. Por favor, haz esto por mi- dicho eso, Harry se inclino y le dio a Ginny un beso en los labios.

Ginny no sintió nada mas que los labios de Harry durante esos segundos. Harry se separó y la miro con tanto amor que hizo que el corazón de Ginny se rompiera en mil pedacitos.

-Ve- le pidió.

Hubo una explosión repentina y la habitación se lleno de Mortífagos en segundos.

Harry se separó de ella. Ginny miró a Nigel una vez mas antes de volver su mirada a Harry. Con voz baja pero clara dijo "Mansión Potter".

Las llamas verdes los rodearon a ella y a Nigel. Ginny seguía con los ojos fijos en Harry mientras las llamas verdes la atrapaban, llevándosela de ese lugar. La ultima cosa que vio antes de que todo comenzara a girar, fueron montones de maldiciones dirigiéndose directo a Harry.

Ginny sintió que la chimenea la lanzaba hacia una alfombra. Temblaba horriblemente. De inmediato varios pares de manos la ayudaban y el rostro de su madre apareció de la nada. Ginny seguía abrazando a Nigel, soltó una mano para abrazar a su mamá, llorando fuertemente.

Molly lloraba también, beso a su hija una y otra vez. Ginny sintió a alguien tratando de tomar a Nigel. Instintivamente lo volvió a abrazar con ambos brazos, rehusándose a soltarlo.

-Ginny, cariño. Puedes soltarlo ahora- escucho la voz de su papá y solo así soltó al pequeño niño.

Vio a Frank y Alice abrazar a su hijo, llorando aliviados. Nigel pareció salir del shock y comenzó a llorar mientras lanzaba sus bracitos al cuello de su mamá.

Ginny sentía a todos abrazarla y besarla. Quería apartar a todos y decirles que tenían que ayudar a Harry. Quería decirles que Harry la había salvado y que era él el que necesitaba ayuda ahora.

Miró a James y Lily de pie en una esquina de la habitación. La miraban fijamente y eso solo provoco que Ginny llorara aun mas fuerte.

James y Lily se habían dado cuenta de que Harry no estaba hacia cerca de una hora. James había ido a ver como estaban Harry y los demás y se encontró con los tres adolescentes inconscientes. Después de despertarlos, los tres le dijeron que Harry se había ido para salvar a Ginny y Nigel.

Habían esperado y rezado por que Harry regresara junto con Ginny y Nigel. James miro a Ginny y ella lo miro directamente. Lentamente la chica negó con la cabeza y soltó mas lagrimas. James sintió como si alguien le comprimiera el corazón. Comprendió lo que eso quería decir. Harry no iba a volver a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uy, uy, uy...! ya casi se acaba todo..! prepárense que estos son los capítulos mas intensos..! disfruten con el sufrimiento de los Potter..xD espero sus reviews..!=D


	63. Pains of a Saviour

¬¬ los días me salieron mal y actualice antes de tiempo... claro ke sera mejor para ustedes.. pero aun así... bueno ya ke:

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIGHTMAREREBEL..!=D

bueno Feliz CASI cumpleaños..xD por eso me fallaron los días.. pero bueno ya ke.. aki tienen otro capi... ya de los últimos... larguísimo...! y los demás son así o mas..xD disfruten..=D

**Papillon69: **como son abusivos todos los lectores..! sus capítulos favoritos son el los que los personajes sufren mas..! y no te preocupes.. si traduciré los demás fics... lento pero seguro..xD lo juro..!

**Allie Danger: **la mejor parte es ESTA..! hahaha ya viene el final.. ke es lo mejor de todo el fic.. espero disfrutes mi trabajo..!=D

**Pimpinela Evans: **pues rápido, rápido no actualizo...xD pero actualizo al fin y al cabo..! espera ke estos últimos capis son los mejores..! espero te siga gustando..=D

**Vale: **tranquila aki llegó la actualización..!=D disfruta y espero review..!

**Aikawa san: **te acuso porke lo mereces..! y tienes ke dejar de mirar donde no debes..! los reviews de los demas son aparte..! recuerda ke la curiosidad mató al gato..! e insisto ke me fascinan los demonios por mal malos o sexys o asquerosos que sean.. solo por eso me gustaria comprarme el codex... y si llegas a atreverte a no dejar review no actualizo nada..! te paso el capitulo en ingles y te las arreglas con los lectores..! Power Ranger... Yaoi... ya ni yo..¬¬ y no kiero volver a escuchar el tema de Magnus y Dumbly... wakalaaa..! nunca mas..¬¬ no no no... aunke Draco sea su uke.. Harry lo mata como se meta con su hermanito.. aaawww.. si los patos son lindos..! aunke sean agresivamente territoriales y escandalosos...¬¬ y casi me arrancan un dedo..! mientras mas dudas tengas mejores teorías sacas..!=D ahora veras como le afecta a papi voldy tener a su hijo de vuelva... pobre...-.- no recuerdo eso de Harry feliz.. de hecho no recuerdo ke dije anteriormente y como no tengo internet suficiente para ver tendré ke dejarlo pendiente..¬¬ y yo no keria pensar en ke el sexy Sebastian kisiera a la sin-chiste Clary..! por Merlín ke Izzy esta mucho mejor..! ahora.. revisemos tu ingles.. no entiendo lo que quisiste decir... tal vez un "Go back!"... "Come back!"... "Get back!"... cual es..¡?xD y tu dices ke yo leo lento..¡?¡! 3 horas y media en solo leer el review anterior y el titulo..¬¬ hahahahahahhaha típico de los niños de kinder y primaria ke son como 20 goles por equipo en solo 10 minutos de juego..xD ohh.. las guerras de cosquillas pueden llegar a ser peores que una pelea callejera..! yo odio las cosquillas.. y no peleo con mi hermano... solo le dedico mi mirada envenenada patentada... a la cual el responde y se retira indignado y no hablamos hasta que me necesite para armarle algo o pasarle un nivel ke no puede en su tablet... y ahora me echas la culpa por no poder leer rápido..1!¡? Culpa mía no es..¬¬ recuerda ke Harry se esta vengando con su entrenamiento... le fue bien a Damien ke no lo dejara inconsciente o algo así..xD se salvo por la platica profunda ke le salio a Harry.. erm.. solo para que conste.. en el fic Voldemort si tiene nariz... cabello.. de echo es bastante sexy... solo tiene los ojos rojos... y en realidad hay videos asi como los ke hay de Ángel mecánico y príncipe y princesa... no te keria decir por ke están en ingles..xD pero son realmente geniales.. no conozco a una sola persona ke se relacione con Hermione..¬¬ no es normal ke te guste ir a clases de ese modo..! algo tiene mal en la cabeza esa mujer..¬¬ y haces bien en temerle a las negritas..xD ya vez ke solo traen problemas.. cada padre en algún punto de su vida se arrepiente por lo menos un segundo de haber tenido esas bestias que llaman hijos..xD ahorita ke lo pienso... no había leído tu review..xD hahahahahaha usualmente lo leo y recuerdo lo ke pusiste después.. ya ke lo contesto.. pero no.. no lo había leído..xD hahahahh se me fue completamente.. Harry tiene muchos segundos nombres... peligro.. inseguridad.. estúpido.. bla bla bla.. ya sabes.. nuestro pobre príncipe blando.. James tenia la esperanza de que lo obedeciera... mantuvo su promesa de no salir de la mansión, no..¡? Confía en él.. pero la situación requiere mayores.. y no pueden tenerlo encerrado en una prisión..! si bien no ponen hechizos para ke no salga, confían en su sentido común para kedarse dentro cuando no tiene permiso de salir... como todo un niño bueno.. veeez.. luego me insultas a mi cuando la ke lo merece es la autora original..¬¬ nalgadas..xD me imagine eso..xD hahahahahah oh Merlín.. ke horror..xD bueno ke esperabas.. Voldy nunca deja ir a nadie.. Harry lo sabe.. tenia ke sacarlos de ahí a fuerzas.. no te preocupes... este capi ya se centra en el príncipe y su sufrí... digo.. y su estadía en la mansión Riddle..=D ya empece el ke sigue.. sigo con la meta de terminar antes de año nuevo... faltan dos nada mas... ahora sigo con el viernes tranquilo y tu deja review..!=D

**ToryCrzy: **no es crueldad... no soy cruel... solo... me gustan las pausas dramáticas..=D aunke algunas veces se alargan un poco mas de lo esperado..xD espero review..=D

**Princesa Vapirica: **todo lo que comentaste.. si... si, si, si... es todo lo ke viene en este capi.. espero te guste y vuelvas a dejarme review, como siempre lo haces..!=D

**EV-Beatle: **en que momento exacto pensaste ke los Potter podrían vivir felices por siempre con el padre psicópata de Harry tras él..?xD y no solo este capi es jugoso...! los últimos tres son al menos 20 hojas en word..! eso es demasiado trabajo para mi..-.- pero bueno.. me esfuerzo..! espero ke te gustee..!=D

**Fenix de Plata: **nuestro pobre príncipe sabia a donde iba... así ke no nos sorprendamos de todo lo ke le pasa..! espero tu review..=D

**Ramib89: **escribo, escribo, traduzco traduzco.. aki tienes otro capi..!=D

**NightmareRebel: **16... 16... oh maldita sea.. según yo era el 10..¬¬ planeaba este capi para tu cumpleaños pero me ekivoke la fecha... ni modo..xD aun así toma tu regalo adelantado..xD no estés triste..! este final te dejara con un poco de esperanza..! no sin antes echarte tierra en el hoyo que te encuentres..xD disfruta..!=D

**Bellatrix Hale: **creo que todos sufrimos por Bella.. a pesar de que era una de las malas mas malas de verdad... todos la adorabamos y no merecia lo ke le paso por mas locamente maldita ke fuera... todos tienen sus esperanzas para Harry.. algunos ke regrese con los Potter.. otro ke Voldy lo medio perdone... bueno.. ya solo dos capis mas y lo averiguaran..=D

**Ilusionista Eya: **siempre es mejor leerlo dos veces..xD aki tienes otro capi..!=D no le cambio anda.. pero sigo la historia del Re-Write... ke es lo mismo pero no es igual..xD kreo ke en esta Harry si se quedara con Voldy... veamos..xD no diré nada de tu cuenta mientras tu no me reproches por tardar tanto en actualizar..xD espero te guste el capi..!

**Jovas: **del odio al amor solo hay un paso.. recuerdalo..! no te preocupes.. ya sabrás lo ke le pasa a nuestro kerido y pobre príncipe..! kisiera yo tmb poder dividirme para poder hacer todo al mismo tiempo..! si encuentras un hechizo para eso avísame..! por ahora disfruta el capi..!

**MuzThompson: **no soy cruel..!xD soy un pequeño ángel..!0=D solo hago lo ke me mandan..=D y ten cuidado si lees en tu celular.. es mucho mas fácil de lanzar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.. por ahora aki tienes otro capi y disfruta..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pains of a Saviour – El Sufrimiento de un Salvador

El aire en la mansión Potter estaba lleno de preocupación y una gran sensación de perdida. Nadie tenia nada reconfortante que decir. Todos escucharon en silencio, temiendo cada vez mas por Harry, A Ginny relatar los acontecimientos en la Mansión Riddle. Nigel seguía encogido en el regazo de su madre y no se quería soltar. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había regresado. El pequeño se había abrazado de su madre desde que Ginny lo había soltado.

Habían llamado a Poppy para que atendiera a Ginny y Nigel. Dijo que el bebé estaba en shock debido al trauma que había pasado, pero que estaría bien. Regresaría a la normalidad cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba bien y que no corría peligro alguno. Era demasiado pequeño como para entender lo que le había pasado. Todo lo que sabia era que se lo habían llevado del lado de sus padres. Todos los gritos y maldiciones a su alrededor lo habían afectado demasiado.

Rápidamente, Poppy comenzó a sanar las manos de Ginny. Apenas si podía concentrarse. Su mente seguía pensando en las cosas que podrían estarle pasando a Harry. Ginny se había quedado callada después de contarles a todos que Harry la había forzado a escapar. Se sentó quieta, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras Poppy le vendaba las manos. Estaban muy heridas y le tomaría un par de días recuperarse.

Frente a ella estaba Damien. Su rostro aun le dolía por el golpe que le había dado Harry. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en la chimenea, deseando silenciosamente que Harry llegara tambaleandose, justo como Ginny lo había hecho hacia una media hora. Aun no podía creer que Harry se hubiera ido. Sintió que una mano apretaba suavemente su hombro. Aparto la mirada de la chimenea y levanto el rostro para ver a Hermione, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Hermione se arrodillo junto a el para intentar consolarlo. No sabia que decir para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

Un rato después, Dumbledore levanto la cabeza y se dirigió a todos.

-Debemos esperar por Severus. Él es el único que puede ayudarnos a llegar hasta Harry. No perdamos la esperanza. Harry superará esto- la ultima frase fue dirigida hacia los padres, sentados entre los demás.

Ni James ni Lily se movieron ante las palabras de Dumbledore. Sirius suspiro profundamente y miro al anciano. _"Si Snape es lo mejor que tenemos para recuperar a Harry, entonces toda esperanza esta perdida" _pensó miserablemente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry fue lanzado con fuerza al piso de piedra. Su cabeza golpeo el suelo causándole un agudo dolor. Se quedo tirado jadeando para recuperar el aire mientras escuchaba pasos a su alrededor. El dolor de su cicatriz comenzaba a enfermarlo. Había ido a dar al suelo debido al montón de maldiciones que le habían lanzado los Mortífagos, en cuanto Ginny y Nigel habían desaparecido hacia la seguridad de la mansión Potter. Le habían atado las manos a su espalda y ahora lo arrastraban hacia donde se encontraba su Amo.

Harry sintió dos pares de manos tomándolo por los brazos y levantanrlo hasta dejarlo de rodillas. Su visión comenzó a desvanecerse cuando su cabeza y su cicatriz combinaron las punzadas de dolor con fiereza. Sintió, mas que vio, la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Voldemort. Su visión se aclaro lo suficiente para mostrarle a Voldemort de pie frente a él, sus ojos hirviendo de furia.

Harry se quedo de rodillas. Sabia que si intentaba ponerse de pie, solo lo empujarían para volver a quedar agachado frente a Voldemort. Harry mantuvo los ojos fijos en su anterior padre, retándolo en silencio a que hiciera lo que había dicho y tomara su venganza.

-Tenia razón con respecto a ti. No puedes ser mas tonto Gryffindor de lo que ya eres!- siseo molesto.

Harry sonrió enormemente ante el insulto tan familiar.

-Esta en mi sangre después de todo- le respondió.

Harry trato de no sisear ante el dolor que invadió su frente. Voldemort aparto la mirada y se dirigió a los Mortífagos que lo sostenían. De inmediato, Harry fue puesto de pie. Ahora miraba a Voldemort a su mismo nivel. Voldemort se inclino hasta que sus rostros quedaron a solo centímetros.

-No creas que no drenare hasta la ultima gota de sangre Gryffindor que posees!- le siseo de nuevo, sis ojos brillaban rojos llenos de frustración y enojo.

Harry no respondió. Quería responder, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Su cicatriz punzaba y le dolía mas y mas a cada segundo.

Voldemort camino alejándose de él de repente y miro a sus Mortífagos.

-Nadie tiene permiso de irse! Nadie se marchara o dejara esta habitación hasta que yo de permiso!

Los Mortífagos respondieron como si fueran uno, asintiendo ante la orden de su Amo.

Voldemort se quedo quieto un momento. Parecía tratar de decidir que hacer continuación. Miro a Harry con chispas de enojo en sus ojos. Se dirigió hacia los Mortífagos que sostenían al chico.

Harry sintió como lo arrastraban hacia el centro de la habitación. Podría haberse resistido, pero ya era tarde, ya había aceptado su destino. Había decidido rendirse y dejar que Voldemort tomara su venganza en el momento justo en el que dejo al mansión Potter. Había sido un tonto al creer que escaparía de Voldemort. Harry sabia que lo único que le esperaba era una horrible muerte al regresar a la mansión Riddle. Todo lo que Harry había querido era que Ginny y Nigel escaparan ilesos. Ya lo había logrado. Lo demás no le importaba. Sabia que Voldemort disfrutaría su muerte. Era lo único que Voldemort sabia hacer, causar dolor.

Harry vio como conjuraban dos tubos en medio de la habitación. Harry fue arrastrado hacia ellos y le desataron las manos antes de que amarraran los brazos fuertemente a cada poste. Harry sintió como estiraban sus brazos hasta que sus músculos se tensaban dolorosamente. Pero aun así no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios.

-Los Mortífagos estaban a su alrededor formando un circulo. La mayoría tenían los ojos llenos de anticipación. Querían ver lo que le pasaría al legendario Príncipe Oscuro. Pero había dos Mortífagos que trataban de ocultar con su mascara el terror que sentían al ver a Harry así. Snape usaba toda su habilidad en Occlumancia para enmascarar lo que realmente pensaba. Era verdad, nunca le importo el muchacho. Pero no quería perder al chico de la profecía tampoco. Él era el único que podía salvar a Snape de la doble vida que llevaba. Sin Harry, quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas le quedaría con esa peligrosa vida de espía.

El otro Mortífagos si se preocupaba por Harry. Le preocupaba tanto como su propio hijo. Él había criado a ese niño, le había enseñado muchas cosas y había visto como ese asustadizo niño se convertía en un guerrero temido. Lucius Malfoy cerro sus ojos grises y trato de calmar su respiración al ver a Harry atado de ese modo. Su mente le gritaba que ayudara a Harry, que lo salvara, pero sabia que no había modo de hacerlo, nadie podía ayudar a Harry ahora. Cerro los ojos esperando bloquear su mente de cualquier castigo que le fuera dado al chico. Pero el destino no estaba en su favor ese día.

-Quítense las mascaras- ordeno la voz fría de Voldemort.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe y se quito la mascara, al igual que el resto de los Mortífagos.

Harry apretó la mandíbula cuando el enojo lo invadió. Voldemort quería que Harry viera quien era el que lo torturaba. Haría su tortura lo mas publica posible. Los Mortífagos miraban a Harry casi hambrientos, esperando impacientemente escucharlo gritar, y si tenían suerte, podrían ser ellos los que lo hicieran gritar.

Voldemort fue y se paró frente a Harry. Se inclino de modo que fuera a él lo único que pudiera mirar, a nadie mas.

-Quiero que sepas que tu eres el responsable de lo que va a pasar y lo que pasara por el resto de tu corta vida! Tu te provocaste esto. Yo tenia muchos planes para ti, pero tu fuiste y lo echaste todo a perder! Tenia planeado éxito y poder para ti, pero tu decidiste llenar tus últimos días solo de tortura y dolor.

Harry finalmente pudo despegar la mandíbula cuando la rabia lo invadió.

-No me has dado nada mas que dolor durante toda mi vida. Por que el final de esta debería ser diferente?- pregunto Harry amargamente.

Voldemort no se esperaba eso. Retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-Te di todo lo que un mago podría soñar! Te di poder! Te di habilidades! Incluso te di el estatus como heredero de Salazar Slytherin! Te hice poderoso! Y como me pagas? Usaste ese poder y habilidades para destruirme!

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar de dolor. Su cicatriz seguramente comenzaría a sangran de nuevo. Con la mandíbula apretada pudo decirle a Voldemort.

-Me convertiste en lo que soy, un asesino!- Harry quería decirle muchas mas cosas, pero el dolor en su frente no lo dejo.

Voldemort se acerco a Harry y suavemente trazo la dolorosa cicatriz del chico haciendo que este gruñera de dolor.

-Me traicionaste, Harry. Te volviste contra mi después de todo lo que te di. Tendrás que pagar por tus crímenes- le dijo Voldemort en voz suave, casi gentil.

Abruptamente se alejó de Harry y se giro a los Mortífagos, mirando las expresiones de todos. Llamo al frente a uno de ellos.

-Macnair!

El Mortífago avanzo y se arrodillo frente a Voldemort, esperando instrucciones. Voldemort pareció dudar un momento antes de apuntar su varita al suelo, frente a Macnair. Malfoy sintió su garganta cerrarse al ver lo que Voldemort había conjurado. Un látigo descansaba a los pies del hombre de ojos rojos.

-Levántalo- le ordeno a Macnair, quien obedeció rápidamente.

Voldemort se giro para mirar a Harry. Levanto su varita una vez mas hacia el chico. Harry suprimió un jadeo cuando su camisa desapareció, dejándolo solo con sus pantalones negros frente a todos. Trato de no estremecerse cuando el frio aire golpeo su piel desnuda.

Harry no tenia ni rastro de miedo en su expresión, pero Voldemort sabia lo aterrorizado que estaba en su interior. Cuando Harry era pequeño, se había despertado en numerosas ocasiones en la noche, llorando, temblando e incluso vomitando con las pesadillas en las que "James" le daba latigazos. Era uno de los recuerdos que mas le causaba dolor.

-Treinta azotes! No mas, no menos. Cuando terminen déjenlo aquí y váyanse. Todos ustedes!- dicho esto, Voldemort se giro y salio de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

La puerta de la sala se cerro con un sonoro click. Los Mortífagos que rodeaban a Harry se acercaron aun mas para ver la sesión de tortura comenzar. Harry se esforzaba al máximo por no mirar a nadie. Mantuvo su mirada especialmente alejada de Lucius.

Macnair sonrió a Harry mientras se ponía frente a él. Movía el látigo asegurándose de que Harry pudiera verlo. Harry miro fijamente un punto por encima de la cabeza de todos. No iba a mirar las burlonas caras que lo veían mientras sufría. Macnair se movió hasta quedar detrás de Harry. Movió rápidamente el brazo y azoto el látigo contra la espalda de Harry. Los Mortífagos gritaron a coro "Uno!" cuando el sonido del látigo dando contra la espalda de Harry se dejo escuchar. Harry se removió bruscamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Lucius trato de soportar el sonido del látigo dando contra la espalda de Harry. Pero sin importar cuanto tratara, no podía apartar la mirada del adolescente. Harry se retorcía cada vez que el látigo lo golpeaba, pero no dejaba salir ni un sonido. Después de diez latigazos, la espalda de Harry ya sangraba. La sangre fluía de las heridas y se comenzaba a estancar en el piso de piedra, formando un charco rojo. Harry aun no decía nada. Los Mortífagos continuaban emocionados disfrutando cada latigazo, mientras que Snape y Lucius intentaban disfrazar su preocupación. Lucius vio los músculos del cuello de Harry tensarse, preparándose para el siguiente golpe. Sus manos atadas estaban cerradas en fuertes puños y a pesar de que no había soltado sonido alguno, su respiración era pesada y rápida.

Cuando iban por el golpe numero 16, Harry dejo escapar un gemido cuando el látigo le hizo un profundo corte. Los Mortífagos aullaron alegremente e incitaron a Macniar a darle aun mas fuerte para que hiciera a Harry gritar. Malfoy sintió su corazón desgarrarse cuando otro gemido se dejo escuchar. La espalda del chico estaba cubierta de cortes y sangre. Si Macniar no cambiaba hacia el torso de Harry, los latigazos comenzarían a hacer cortes sobre los cortes ya hechos. Malfoy miro miserablemente al chico, quien jadeaba fuertemente y se le dificultaba mantenerse en pie. Se balanceaba un poco debido al dolor que invadía sus sentidos.

Malfoy sintió su corazón retorcerse dolorosamente cuando miro al chico antes conocido como el "Príncipe Oscuro". Su cabello estaba empapado en sudor y pegado en la frente, sienes y nuca, estaba completamente exhausto. Sus ojos cerrados firmemente y su respiración áspera y dificultosa.

Macnair se movió para quedar frente a Harry. Con otra sádica sonrisa, apuntó con el látigo al pecho y hombros de Harry. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron a mas no poder y siseo cuando un agudo dolor explotó en su pecho. Sus ojos llenos de dolor encontraron los de Lucius y el rubio sintió sus rodillas temblar. Quería ayudar a Harry, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No ayudaría a nadie que Malfoy se pusiera en contra de Voldemort ahora.

Sufriendo en silencio, Lucius miro los últimos diez latigazos caer sobre el pecho de Harry. Trató desesperadamente de ignorar los sollozos que dejaba escapar Harry cada que el látigo abría una nueva llaga en su torso. Macnair evitaba la parte baja del cuerpo del chico, no quería matarlo ya que Voldemort quería mantener al chico con vida por ahora. Mantuvo su puntería centrada en el pecho y hombros de Harry. Le dio en un lado del cuello haciendo que Harry gritara de dolor. Los Mortífagos rugieron emocionados y rieron fuertemente al escuchar a Harry gritar. Le aplaudían a Macniar y gritaban obscenidades a Harry. Sin Voldemort ahí, los Mortífagos no temían decir la verdad de como se sentían con respecto al Príncipe Oscuro.

Al fin, los treinta latigazos terminaron. Macnair lanzo el látigo al suelo, ahora estaba cubierto por la sangre de Harry. El chico apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba colgando de los postes, respirando pesadamente y tratando de no gemir por el ardiente dolor que le llenaba el cuerpo.

Los Mortífagos querían seguir lastimando a Harry, pero temían hacerlo sin el permiso de Voldemort. Malfoy fue el primero en irse. No podía soportar seguir mirando a Harry en ese estado. Snape fue el ultimo en salir. Esperaba que Voldemort mantuviera con vida a Harry por mas tiempo, de esa forma la Orden podría salvarlo. Snape fue lentamente hacia la puerta. Si las cosas seguían así, Harry no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mayoría de la Orden se había ido. Habían sido instruidos a encontrar toda la información que pudieran. La verdad era que nadie tenia ni idea de como salvar a Harry. Habían pasado décadas buscando a Voldemort, como iban a encontrarlo en silo unos días? La otra cosa era que nadie se atrevía a mencionar que Harry no duraría unos días. Probablemente ya estaba muerto.

La familia Weasley se había quedado con los Potter. Los Longbottom, Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore también seguían ahí. Nigel se había quedado dormido y ahora estaba en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes. Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Damien estaba sentados junto con los demás. Todos buscaban ideas de como rescatar a Harry. Desafortunadamente, todos los planes que se les ocurrían eran descartados. La mansión Riddle estaba muy bien protegida. No tenían tiempo de bajar las protecciones, aunque sabían cuales eran.

James sitio que su cabeza le iba a explotar. Seguía tratando de aferrarse a cualquier rastro de esperanza que tuviera en él. Pero todos sus planes tenían fallas, todos y cada uno de ellos, James comenzó a resignarse a nunca mas volver a ver a su hijo. Los cuatro adolescentes hacían lo que podían para ayudar, pero no podían pensar en nada útil. Pero era mejor para ellos ser parte de la discusión. Sentían que estaban haciendo algo para traer a Harry de vuelta en lugar de solo sentarse en su habitación y llorar por él.

Hubo un sonido desde una de las habitaciones y todos los que estaban en la sala se giraron para ver a Neville, de pie luciendo incomodo, en la puerta.

James aparto la mirada nuevamente. Sabia que era estúpido culparlo, pero sabia que las duras palabras de Neville habían contribuido a que Harry tomara ese paso suicida.

-Neville?- pregunto Frank.

Neville se removió incomodo antes de caminar lentamente hacia sus padres.

-Nigel despertó?- preguntó Alice, Neville había estado cuidando a su hermano pequeño.

-No, sigue dormido- respondió radiantemente.

Neville camino hacia el grupo de personas, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados menos a los Potter.

-Yo... yo quería, um... quería... ayudar- tartamudeo Neville.

-Ayudar?- preguntó Damien.

Neville alzo la mirada y miro a su amigo.

-No se que puedo hacer para ayudar, pero quiero ser parte de esto. Quiero... quiero que Harry vuelva- dijo en voz baja.

-Para que puedas torturarlo aun mas con tus palabras?!- escupió Damien.

-Damy- dijo Lily tratando de detener a su hijo, pero él no la escucharía.

-Se que lo que paso hoy fue culpa mía. No se por que dije todas esas cosas. Solo estaba preocupado por Nigel y todo. De verdad no quería que Harry se fuera con Voldemort. No pensé que Harry en verdad me tomaría en serio. Solo estaba enojado- explicó Neville.

Damien lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada mas. Neville se sentó en la mesa y miro directamente a James.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Se lo debo- dijo eso ultimo en voz muy baja, pero James pudo escucharlo. Miro al chico y le dedico un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

Un momento después, la chimenea lanzo una llamarada verde y una figura dio un paso en la sala. Todos los presentes estuvieron de pie al instante, James y Dumbledore al frente. Snape se sacudió sus ropas para quitarse el hollín, como siempre. Miró a todas las personas mirándolo. Caminó al centro de la habitación y miro directamente el rostro pálido de James. Nunca se habían disculpado el uno al otro por su comportamiento en Hogwarts, pero con el paso del tiempo habían aceptado a soportar la presencia del otro. Ese día, Snape vio la desesperación en los ojos de James y casi sintió compasión por su viejo enemigo escolar.

-Severus- Dumbledore interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape y este aparto la mirada de James para mirar al director.

Snape tomo are profundamente mirando a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

-Aun esta vivo- dijo simplemente.

El alivio se sintió inmediatamente ante las palabras.

-Pero no se por cuanto tiempo mas- continuo Snape- si quieren salvarlo sera mejor que lo saquen de ahí lo antes posible, no creo que resista mucho mas los castigos de Voldemort.

Snape les contó rápidamente lo que le había pasado a Harry al legar a la mansión Riddle. No entro en detalles en cuanto al castigo. La verdad era que no sabia como manejar las reacciones que los otros tendrían. Y otros, como Sirius, lo culparían por no haber ayudado a Harry, a pesar de que era obvio que eso era imposible.

-Severus, hay alguna forma de poder llegar hasta Harry?- preguntó Lily con voz estrangulada. Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No, esta en la oficina de Voldemort, y se quedara ahí. Estará bajo la vigilancia constante de Voldemort. Será imposible poder acercarnos.

-No hay algún otro modo? Ninguno?- preguntó Damien en voz baja.

-Creo que si le preguntas al Lord Oscuro muy amablemente. Entonces lo dejara ir- dijo Snape exasperado- usa la cabeza, muchacho! Si hubiese un modo ya iríamos por la mitad del camino ahora.

James hubiese comenzado una pelea con Snape por haberle gritado a su hijo, pero no podía recolectar energía suficiente en ese momento. Su cabeza daba vueltas y cada que cerraba los ojos veía esa estúpida tumba de mármol negro, brillando en la oscuridad.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos sentados! Cual es el punto en que seas espía y no puedas ayudar a Harry a escapar?!- gritó Damien levantándose de su silla.

-Mi propósito de ser espía esta mas allá de tu comprensión. Así que siéntate y cierra la boca!- escupió Snape murando al chico.

-No! No lo haré! No puede simplemente venir y decirnos que Voldemort esta torturando a Harry y decirnos que no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarlo! Eso no ayuda en nada, eso solo empeora las cosas para nosotros! Se supone que esta de nuestro lado pero parece que no nos quiere ayudar en nada!- Damien gritaba a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el mismo profesor que siempre lo intimidaba, pero ahora no estaba asustado. Todo lo que Damien sentía era furia pura al saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano mientras ellos estaban sentados ahí, cómodamente, escuchando las cosas que no podían hacer para rescatarlo.

Snape se acerco para tomar al muchacho insolente por el cuello. No lo iba a lastimar, solo quería asustarlo un poco para que se quedara callado de una vez. Antes de que Snape pudiera cerrar los dedos en el collar de la camisa de Damien, una fuerza empujó a Snape y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Snape dio contra la pared y colapso al suelo. Se sentó a duras penas, casi rugiendo de enojo contra quien quiera que lo hubiese empujado. Se sorprendió al ver que todos miraban sorprendidos a Damien. Nadie había intervenido. Incluso Damien no había tenido tiempo de sacar su varita.

Snape se puso de pie. De pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo, miro el rostro de Damien antes de acercarse y sacarle el medallón que traía escondido bajo la camisa. Snape miro la piedra negra brillando a la luz de la sala. No dejo de mirarla, estudiándola cuidadosamente la extraña piedra.

-Esto es...- comenzó, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

-Si, Severus. Es el Layhoo Jisteen.

Snape continuo mirando la piedra. En realidad te dejaba sin aliento. Quito la mirada de la piedra y miró el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Damien. El fuego que había tenido en los ojos ya no estaba.

-Asumo que Harry te dio esto?- preguntó Snape.

Damien asintió con la cabeza.

-Me lo dio para protegerme. No deja que nadie me lastime- le dijo Damein en voz baja.

-En especial aquellos que llevan la Marca Tenebrosa- añadió Dumbledore.

Snape entendió por que había salido disparado de esa gorma. Él llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa. No se le permitiría tocarlo, aun que no quisiera lastimarlo.

Damien se quedo de pie mientras Snape estudiaba la piedra. Sabia que ningún Mortífago, aunque fuera un espía, podría las timarlo. De hecho, nadie que quisiera causarle daño podría acercarsele. Asumió que Harry había conjurado todos esos poderosos encantamientos en la piedra, era el único que podía retirarlos. El corazón de Damien se retorció dolorosamente al recordar la ultima vez que había visto a Harry.

Snape miro pensativamente la piedra antes de mirar a Damien y sonreír de lado. Ignoraba a todos los demás.

-Bueno, señor Potter. Me parece que tenemos la forma de recuperar a Harry después de todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voldemort estaba sentado sumido en sus pensamientos. Eso no era lo que había imaginado. Sabia que volver a ver a Harry le traería esas emociones que de otro modo no existirían dentro de el, pero la inmensa furia que había sentido cuando Harry había sido lanzado a sus pies, herido y atado, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no arremeter contra sus Mortífagos, quienes solo seguían sus ordenes.

Harry, por que tenia que haberlo traicionado? Por que no volvia a ser el obediente hijo que solía ser?

Lo que mas molestaba a Voldemort era el flujo de emociones que había sentido provenientes de Harry. Siempre había podido sentir el humor de Harry, o lo que sea que el chico sintiese. Y había sentido el enojo y el dolor que Harry había sentido al regresar a la mansión Riddle. También pudo sentir miedo. Harry sabia que no saldría de la mansión Riddle con vida. Pero la cosa que mas lo había sorprendido era la lealtad que le tenia Harry- Eso no tenia sentido. Harry no era leal a Voldemort. Había desobedecido y le había declarado la guerra al haber destruido sus Horrocruxes. Como podía ser que Harry aun era leal a Voldemort?

También había sentido el dolor y el sentimiento de ser traicionado. Era muy similar al dolor que Voldemort había sentido cuando había perdido a Harry. El chico lo culpaba por traicionarlo, por haberle mentido todos esos años, y Voldemort lo culpaba de lo mismo.

El Lord Oscuro sacudió la cabeza molesto tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza. No había sido capaz de sentarse en paz desde que había dejado a Harry en manos de Macnair. Sabia que si se quedaba a mirar, habría matado a Macnair incluso antes de que el primer latigazo diera en la espalda de Harry. No podía evitar el querer proteger a Harry. No tenia intención de hacer sufrir de ese modo al chico, pero Harry no le facilitaba las cosas. Voldemort tenia que castigarlo. Era el único modo de mostrarles a sus Mortífagos lo que les pasaría si lo traicionaban. Esperaba que sus seguidores se dieran cuenta de que su Voldemort podía torturar y matar al Príncipe Oscuro por traicionarlo, con ellos no tendría ni siquiera que pensarlo si lo traicionaban.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry gimió cuando una luz brillante le dio en los ojos. Giro la cabeza para ver de donde provenía el destello, pero su visión estaba demasiado borrosa para distinguir algo. Su espalda y su pecho seguían ardiendo. Si se movía, tan solo un poco para cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, su espalda comenzaba a lanzar pinchazos de dolor, forzándolo a detenerse a media acción.

Lo habían dejado atado a los postes en mitad de la habitación. Espero poder caer inconsciente, solo por unos minutos para poder descansar del dolor constante en el que estaba, pero su mente no parecía querer dormir.

La luz se acerco a él y Harry se dio cuenta de que era una varita encendida. Trato de alejarse de la luz, ya que le quemaba los ojos aun detrás de los parpados, pero no podía moverse mucho.

-Te diviertes?- dijo una voz desde detrás de la luz.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero solo pudo toser secamente. Su garganta estaba seca e irritada.

-Esto solo es el inicio, Príncipe!- dijo otra voz.

La habitación se ilumino y Harry se las arregló para no gemir al ver a dos Mortífagos, de pie frente a él.

-Vamos, tienes a muchas personas esperándote- dijo uno de ellos mientras movía su varita para soltar las manos de Harry.

Harry trató de que sus pies soportaran el peso de su cuerpo, pero no lo logró a tiempo. Los Mortífagos le lanzaron un hechizo para inmovilizarlo después de desatarlo. Harry cayo pesadamente al suelo, sus brazos levantados e inmovilizados. Los Mortífagos se rieron antes de darle un par de patadas en las costillas.

Arrastraron a Harry fiera de la habitación mientras Voldemort miraba todo desde la otra puerta, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente. Le había ordenado a sus Mortífagos hacer lo que normalmente hacían con los prisioneros. Les había advertido que no lo mataran. Se movió para poder cerrar la puerta y evitar que los sonidos pasaran. No confiaba en que podría controlarse si escuchaba a Harry gritar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Espera, no lo entiendo. Como es que esto nos ayudara a traer a Harry?- preguntó Sirius mirando molesto a Snape.

-Como dije...- volvió a decir Snape mirando con ojos entrecerrados al Animago- le llevamos de vuelta el Layhoo Jisteen a Voldemort. Lo ha buscado desde que supo que había desaparecido. Es un artefacto invaluable y algo que Voldemort planeaba usar.

-Pero eso no nos traería a Harry de vuelta! Voldemort no intercambiará a Harry por el Layhoo Jisteen! No dejará ir a Harry por nada!- interrumpió Damien.

Snape respiro profundamente en un esfuerzo por controlar su enojo.

-Me pregunto si tu cerebro en verdad es capaz de pensar algo mas que no sean tonterías!- lo reprendió.

-Oye!- saltó Sirius en defensa de Damien.

-Claro que Voldemort no lo intercambiara! No vamos a tratar de hacer eso. Eso solo nos dejaría muertos en el acto- les dijo Snape exasperado.

-Entonces que sugieres?- preguntó James. Hablando por primera vez desde que Snape había llegado. Snape miró con sus negros ojos a James.

-La piedras es la clave para entrar en la mansión Riddle. Como sabes es muy poderosa. Tiene la capacidad de almacenar y controlar mucha cantidad de magia. Una piedra tan poderosa como esta podría ser usada a nuestro favor- finalizo Snape con una sonrisa en e rostro.

-Como?- pregunto Damien, aun confundido.

-Un hechizo de rastreo.

Snape se giro para ver a quien había hablado. No estaba del todo sorprendido al ver que Hermione lo había descubierto. Sonrió, por primera vez a Hermione, y asintió.

-Exactamente. La piedra probablemente sea lo único que pueda disfrazar un hechizo de rastreo. Ya que esta rodeada de conjuros y de mas enfocados en proteger al señor Potter, solo se mostrara como una masa de hechizos entrelazados cuando los Mortífagos lo revisen. No serán capaces de distinguir que hechizos son, un rastreador se puede esconder fácilmente entre todos los demás. El Layhoo Jisteen no mostrara ninguno de los hechizos que se le han lanzado, ya que usualmente se usa para ocultar y contener hechizos poderosos. Si fuese cualquier otra cosa, los Mortífagos se lo quitarían y no dejarían pasar a nadie a la mansión hasta que descubrieran que es, pero todos saben lo desesperado que esta el Lord Oscuro por recuperar su preciosa piedra. Lo reconocerán al instante y se apresuraran a entregársela. Con el hechizo de rastreo puesto en la piedra nos sera muy fácil encontrarlo- finalizo Snape.

Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando Snape termino de explicar. Damien miraba la piedra, pasando sus dedos por la superficie suave. Respiro hondo un momento y después tomó el collar para sacárselo y poder entregárselo a Snape, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Que estas haciendo?- le pregunto Dumbledore cuando vio que Damien estaba por quitarse la piedra del cuello.

-Se lo daré al profesor Snape. Así podrá poner el hechizo de rastreo- respondió Damien.

Dumbledore miro incómodamente de Damien a Snape. Snape suspiro antes de hablar.

-Me temo que no puedes hacer eso- dijo lentamente, mirando las silenciosas formas de James y Lily.

Dumbledore habló después de ver la mirada confundida de Damien.

-Veras, el Layhoo Jisteen seguirá protegiéndote a ti, aunque te lo quites tu mismo. Esta ligado solamente a ti. Solo Harry puede remover los hechizos que tiene. No puedes dárselo a quien sea, en especial a Severus, la piedra repelerá su toque debido a la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Pero como se supone que le darán la piedra a Voldemort entonces?- preguntó Ron.

-Solo hay una forma. Debemos llevar a Damien ante Voldemort- dijo Snape despues de una larga pausa.

Fue como si todo el aire en la habitación se hubiera desvanecido. Todos miraban fijamente a Snape.

-Estas loco? Acaso has perdido completamente la cabeza?!- gritó Sirius desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Es la única forma. No puede quitarse el pendiente. No podemos darle el collar a nadie mas, e incluso la poción Multijugos no funcionará, el Lord Oscuro sera capaz de detectarla. Damien tiene que venir con nosotros!- gritó Snape como respuesta.

Damien apenas se dio cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que Snape mencionaba su primer nombre. Su mente estaba llena de preocupación y miedo. Seria capaz de encarar a Voldemort?

-No! Debe haber otro modo. No puedo arriesgar a Damien- dijo James intentando dar punto final al asunto.

Elige, Potter. Puedes quedarte con tu hijo menor y sacrificar al mayor, ya que es la única forma de salvarlo- le dijo Snape.

Damien salio de su hipnosis y escucho todos los gritos que tenían lugar en la sala. El profesor Dumbledore trataba de calmar a todos, pero la habitación estaba llena de emociones. Frank y Alice se habían unido a la discusión y también la familia Weasley. Damien se levanto de su silla y caminó lentamente hasta Snape, quien se había dado por vencido y estaba recargado contra la puerta, mirando furioso al resto de los adultos.

-Profesor Snape, estoy listo para ir con usted- dijo Damien tranquilamente.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación al instante. Todos miraban angustiados al adolescente de trece años, sorprendidos también.

-Damy- comenzó a decir Lily, pero su hijo la interrumpió.

-Voy a hacerlo, mamá. Si es la única forma de traer a Harry, entonces no me voy a quedar sentado- su tono no daba lugar a discusión. Solo estaba reafirmando lo que haría. Snape miro al chico frente a él, maravillándose secretamente de su valentía. James miro a Damien, podía ver que su hijo no iba a retractarse. Había perdido a Harry por que no lo había dejado ir a salvar a Ginny y Nigel. Sabia que Damien iría a ayudar a Harry, sin importar lo que los demás hicieran o dijeran. Seria mejor dejar que Damien fuera parte de todo eso. Seria mucho mas seguro. Cuando nadie mas dijo nada, Snape se giro para mirar al nervioso chico frente a él. Solo esperaba que el chico fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que le ordenara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lucius Malfoy golpeteaba el piso ansiosamente. No había podido estar en paz desde que había salido de la oficina de Voldemort. Se había quedado sin hacer nada mientras Harry era torturado! Como pudo hacer eso? Como pudo Voldemort hacer una cosa asi?

"Bueno, no fue como si _él_ hubiera visto como torturaban a Harry!" pensó Lucius amargamente. Era obvio que a Voldemort se le hacia difícil lastimar a Harry, era por eso que había salido de la habitación apresuradamente, pero Lucius también sabia que Voldemort nunca dejaría ir a Harry. Lo usaría para dar un ejemplo. Tenia que hacerlo, para mantener el miedo vivo en los demás.

Lucius suspiro pesadamente y se sentó. De verdad no quería que Harry muriera. Esperaba haber podido capturarlo y llevado ante Voldemort cuando apenas buscaba los Horrocruxes. Si tan solo hubieran podido hacerlo. Entonces Voldemort simplemente le modificaría la memoria con un encantamiento y seria feliz. Pero Voldemort no podía hacer eso ahora. Harry había destruidos sus Horrocruxes, dejando al Lord Oscuro vulnerable. Su inmortalidad había sido destruida y Voldemort iba a hacer que Harry se arrepintiera severamente.

El Mortífago rubio se sobó la frente. Se había quedado de brazos cruzados cuando veía como el alma de Bella era devorada por una horripilante criatura. Había podido mantenerse al margen en esa situación. No estaba seguro de poder resistir quedarse sentado y ver a Harry morir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry gruño de dolor mientras sacaba otra daga de su cuerpo. La dejo caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Era la ultima. Harry se las había arreglado para levantarse apoyado a la pared, respirando pesadamente. Su cuerpo entero agonizaba de dolor. Su mente no sabia en que concentrarse. Su pierna estaba rota, su clavícula estaba astillada, al igual que algunas costillas. Las muñecas le sangraban debido a que las esposas con lo que lo sujetaban le habían raspado la piel. Su espalda y torso seguían quemandole de dolor y ahora tenia múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo debido a las dagas que habían sido incrustadas en su cuerpo, lentamente, por los Mortífagos.

Los Mortífagos lo habían dejado hacia unos minutos. Tenían que llevarse los cuerpos de los dos Mortífagos con los que Harry había logrado acabar. Habían cometido el error de desatar a Harry sin ponerle un hechizo de inmovilidad primero. Harry los había atacado y les había roto el cuello antes de que los demás adultos lo detuvieran. Lo habían encadenado después de eso. Incluso ahora, Harry seguía con las manos encadenadas y apenas si podía arreglárselas para sacarse las dagas del cuerpo.

Harry tosió violentamente, escupiendo sangre. La escupió antes de descansar su cabeza en la pared detrás de él. Se preguntaba cuanto mas lo torturarían antes de que Voldemort terminara con él.

Harry tomo una de las dagas y la miro de cerca. Lucho para contener las lagrimas al darse cuenta de que esas eran sus dagas. Voldemort se las había dado como un regalo. Harry las había usado en incontables ocasiones en combate. Ahora los Mortífagos las usaban contra él. Lanzo la daga lejos y lucho para mantenerse sereno. Sabia que eso pasaría. Había pensado que estaba preparado para enfrentarlo, pero le afectaba mucho estar en la mansión Riddle y ser sometido a tanto dolor por ordenes de Voldemort. Él había crecido ahí. Ese era su hogar. Era su santuario. Después de sus misiones, Harry siempre esperaba regresar a la mansión Riddle para estar en compañía de su Padre.

La mente de Harry comenzó a nublarse mientras el dolor subía a niveles inimaginables. Antes de desmayarse, escucho muy en el fondo de su mente una voz amarga recitar:

"_Tienes idea de lo que se siente ser torturado y asesinado en tu propia casa? En tu santuario?"_

Las palabras que Neville le había dicho cuando se encontraban en la casa en ruinas de los Longbottom regresaron a su mente.

-Creo que lo sabre muy pronto- murmuró Harry antes de caer inconsciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El plan tomaba forma lentamente. Seria muy complicado pero era la única oportunidad que tenían. Snape iba a pretender haber capturado a Damien y lo llevaría ante Voldemort para poder quitarle el Layhoo Jisteen. El hechizo de rastreo se apagaría una vez dentro de la mansión debido a las fuertes protecciones que tenia, pero volvería a funcionar después de unos veinte o treinta minutos. Eso significaba que Damien tendría que evitar darle a Voldemort la piedra en esa cantidad de tiempo para que la Orden y el Ministerio pudiese entrar a la mansión Riddle y emboscar a Voldemort antes de que algo mas pasara. Damien no tenia idea de como, pero ya pensaría en eso después. Todos pensaban que el plan era arriesgado y que muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero sin ninguna otra alternativa, eso era todo lo que tenían.

De pronto, Ginny se enderezó mirando preocupada a Snape.

-Como le explicara a Voldemort que ha capturado a Damien cuando la piedra no le permite a ningún Mortífago tocarlo?- preguntó.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Snape. Como no habían pensado en eso? Snape miro a Dumbledore, ambos parecieron estar de acuerdo en algo. James parecía estar a punto de gritarles a ambos. Que pasaba?

-Tengo en mente a alguien que podría ayudarnos. Es muy arriesgado, pero también nos daría una explicación creíble para darle a Voldemort- Dumbledore se puso de pie y fue hacia la chimenea.

Tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y lo lanzo a la chimenea provocando que las llamaradas verdes se elevaran al instante. Metió la cabeza en las llamas murmurando un nombre que nadie alcanzo a oír. Unos momentos después lo escucharon preguntarle a alguien si le era posible ir a la mansión Potter. Dumbledore saco la cabeza de la chimenea y se puso de pie.

-Nos explicaras que sucede?- preguntó James molesto. Estaba cansado, preocupado a mas no poder y su estomago estaba revuelto de solo pensar que sus dos hijos estarían a merced de Voldemort. Quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

-He llamado a alguien para que venga. Ahora recuerden, a la mayoría no les agrada esta persona, pero Harry confía ciegamente en él. Así que ustedes deberían también.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una figura saliera de la chimenea. Camino fuera de las llamas verdes y se sacudió el hollín, de manera similar a como Snape lo había hecho cuando había llegado. Levanto la cabeza y miro a las personas que llenaban la habitación.

Los ocupantes de la habitación miraron estupefactos. No esperaban eso.

-Malfoy!- fue todo lo que pudo decir Damien en una exclamación.

-De hecho, es solo Draco- dijo el adolescente rubio mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación, mirando a todos con sus ojos grises. Sus ojos al fin se posaron en Snape y lo miraron confundidos.

-Que esta pasando?- preguntó a su profesor.

Snape le dijo a Draco lo que había pasado ese día. Había omitido las partes en las que Harry sufría. Draco había crecido rodeado de Mortífagos. No quería que pensara en como estaban tratando a Harry.

El rostro pálido de Draco perdió a un mas color. Colapso en una silla y miró a Dumbledore con el terror invadiendo sus ojos.

-Que haremos ahora?- le preguntó y Damien se sorprendió de lo débil y vulnerable que se escuchaba. Sabía que Harry y Draco eran amigos, pero nunca se imaginó que Draco de verdad se preocuparía por Harry. Era una emoción que Damien no creía que el chico tuviese.

-Tenemos un plan para traerlo de vuelta, pero necesitamos tu ayuda- respondió Snape después de unos segundos. Draco palideció aun mas antes de tomarse un instante para calmarse. Miro directamente a Snape ignorando a todos los demás en la habitación.

-Estoy dentro- dijo sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenia que hacer.

-Espera!- era Ron el que había dicho eso. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron mirando sospechosamente al Slytherin- que es lo que estas haciendo aquí? No se suponía que saldrías del país? Por que no te fuiste?- era demasiado sospechoso que Draco aun estuviera ahí cuando lo habían escuchado decirle a Harry que se él y su mamá se irían.

Draco miró furioso al pelirrojo y estaba por ignorarlo cuando Dumbledore llamo su atención. Con un suspiro, Draco respondió.

-Era mi intención irme. De hecho esperé tres horas a que Harry llegara. Cuando no fue yo... no me pude ir sin saber que había pasado con él. Ese fue el día en que Longbottom lo capturó, lo cual, por cierto, aun no puedo creer!

Neville lo miro fijamente pero el Slytherin lo ignoro completamente.

-Mírame todo lo que quieras, Longbottom. Sabes tan bien como yo que Harry nunca hubiese sido capturado de no haberse sentido culpable de patear tu patético trasero!- le dijo Draco. Neville no respondió.

-De haberlo hecho no estaría metido en este problema! Ya estaría lejos de todo esto, lejos de Ya-Sabes-Quien!- continuo Draco.

-Entonces por que no te fuiste?- preguntó Ron nuevamente.

-Pude haberme ido, pero espere a averiguar que pasaba con Harry. Después de su juicio quise verlo. Es mi mejor amigo. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

Debió de haberse ido con migo. No debió de quedarse aquí cuando los Mortífagos seguían buscándolo. Pero Harry siempre fue tan testarudo. Nunca me escucha- dijo amargamente.

-Tu... hablaste con Harry? Cuando paso eso?- preguntó James, preguntándose cuando Harry había salido a encontrarse con el rubio.

Draco miro a James con una sonrisa triste.

-Es Harry. Tiene un modo de hacer lo que sea sin que los que lo rodean se den cuenta. Solía escaparse de la mansión para ir conmigo. Pero no ha ido a visitarme en dos semanas- finalizó.

James se dio cuenta de que Harry había mantenido su promesa. Había salido para encontrarse con Draco antes de prometer quedarse en la mansión Potter. Su corazón le dolió al pensar en su hijo; tenían que hacer que ese plan funcionara. James no podría vivir si perdía a Harry.

-Decidí no irme. Quería que Harry viniera conmigo, pero como se rehusaba, me quede por aquí esperando que cambiara de parecer. De hecho iba a reunirme con mi mamá este fin de semana. Enviaría a alguien por mi. Nadie sabia que estaba aquí a excepción del profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape y Harry. He estado viviendo con el profesor Snape- explico mirando al hombre.

Ron estudio al Slytherin de cerca, pero no dijo nada mas.

-Bien, ya que nos quitamos eso de encima, creo que podremos seguir con el plan. Le he enseñado a Draco algo de Occlumancia. Su entrenamiento esta lejos de terminar, pero la situación requiere acciones drásticas, tenemos que aceptarlo- dijo Snape omitiendo la indignada mirada de Draco.

-Entonces, que hacemos?- preguntó Draco cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa nuevamente. Snape miro a ambos, a Draco y Damien, y les dedico una sonrisa antes de responder.

-Creo que es tiempo de que ambos pongan sus habilidades de actuación a prueba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bieeeeeen..! planeo terminar esto antes de año nuevo... así ke me pondré las pilas para traducir mas rápido..!=D solo para que sepan, el que sigue es el final y de ahí el epilogo..! espero sus reviews..!


	64. The End of Everything

Taraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... justo antes de navidad.. y saben por ke..¡?¡? Por ke se ke todos van a estar ocupados esos dias y a nadie le va a importar el capi..¬¬ asi ke mejor antes..! y como prometí... termino el fic antes de fin de año,..! esperen el ultimo capi.. el 65.. antes del 31 de Diciembre...!=D

**P: **aki tienes la actualización..! espero te guste el final.. bueno no final final ke aun falta el epilogo... pero aki esta el final mas importante..! espero tu review..!

**Princesa Vampirica:** suele pasar en los mejores capítulos no kieres ni ver la barra ke indica ke tan abajo vas..xD pero sip.. es lo peor... aki tienes el penúltimo capitulo..! es emocionante.. triste... feliz... desesperante... un poco de todo..! pero espero te guste y me dejes review..=D

**NightmareRebel: **el cumpleaños todo mal..xD pero bueno igual disfrutaste el regalo erróneo..xD aunke kiero ke sepas ke sufrí mucho por hacerlo a.. según yo.. tiempo..¬¬ aki tienes al fin como va el plan de Snape..! como va a resultar todo..! ohh es tan emocionante..! espero estés tan emocionada como yo y me dejes un review..!=D

**MuzThompson: **regalo de Navidad y el ke viene sera regalo de año nuevo... aunke no se hagan regalos en año nuevo..xD bueno aki continua el sufrimiento de nuestro kerido príncipe.. pero también viene todo el desembrollo.. espero te guste..!=D

**Aikawa san: **siempre tu review al final... bueno empecemos ke me presionas... sigo sin recordar cuando es tu cumpleaños...¬¬ me acuerdo de el de mis padres... y es una suerte ke mi hermano cumpla el mismo dia de mi papa... me acuerdo el de mis amigas ke conosco desde el jardin de infancia... incluso recuerdo el de Bella por ke se ke es el dia ke no existe en febrero.. y... y... cuando cumples años..¡?'-'U ya deja de estresarte con esa novela.. sabes ke luis enrique ya se caso y el otro tipo nunca llego a impedirlo..¬¬ dije ke en el re-write Harry no sabe nunca la mentira de Voldemort.. o al menos ya se alargo bastante y es hora ke no se da cuenta de nada.. Harry es mas frio y mas Voldy en el Re-Write... y en realidad no sabes donde vivo.. solo donde trabajo y es zona federal..! no puedes pasar a menos ke pases al ejercito..! bueno casi.. erm.. algunas veces definitivamente no estamos en sintonia... ya no entiendo de ke hablas con lo de Harry feliz..¬¬ ohh los ojos.. los ojos los ojos... recuerda los ojos..! muy importante..! puedes ver la mayoria de los videos de Kurinoone.. casi todos son trailers de la historia... algunos si son escenas... pero bueno en ingles no entenderas mucho.,.xD crees ke kreo ke dejaras de dejarme reviews cuando acabas de amenazar a la pobre lectora ke osó dejar review largo.. tus celos no te lo permetiran.. hablando de viernes tranquilos... ya termine y subire la primera parte.. ke kedo de 30 paginas..xD hahahahahha el resumen de magnus sigue creciendo y creciendo... sera mas desorganizado... pero mas santo..xD nada de Magnus y Alec revolcandose...xD beuno ya... el capi.. el capi.. es el salvador de Nigel si... salvador... eso no tiene mucho ke ver... es mas en la segunda parte de la historia...! espera a ke veas lo ke pasa con el dichoso plan de Snape..! ya sabes ke poca fe le tienen a ese hombre.. y no podias dejar pasar la oportunidad.. sbaia ke dirias algo con ese "a escasos centimetros"...xD una dialisis..! hahahahahahahahah no lo habia pensado... perfecto..xD si Voldy le sale con un "feliz dia de los inocentes" Harry lo asesina ahi mismo..¬¬ claro ke Voldy es malvadoo.. es el punto de toda la historia..! aunke tiene su corazonsito de papá... ya sabes.. por algo se salio.. Harry mas malote..xD por eso me encanta el re-write..! Harry es malo abusivo..xD claro ke Macnair tiene ke evitar el abdomen... amta a Harry y Voldy lo mata a él..¬¬ desconfia del rpimero y el ultimo.. siempre lo has dicho..xD¡? Todos culpen a Neville por idiota..! es idiota en los libros.. es idiota aki tambien..!¬¬ no me agrada... y cuando llego Snape yo esperaba que Sirius se le hechara encima exigiendo saber ke pasaba con Harry..xD tu y tu novela nuevamente..¬¬ deja eso ya! si Voldy se keda con Damy de mascota podria tener a Harry... digo.. usar a Damien como chantaje.. algo asi.. las maldiciones no rebotan con el Layhoo Jisteen... la piedra las absorbe..! kiero ver ke psicologo se atreve a tratar a Voldemort y a Harry...xD seria una cosa terrible... terminaria mas loco... sino muerto..xD en lo personal me encanto el comentario de "elije Potter" fue crudo y decia lo ke en verdad pasaba.. tiene ke elegir de verdad.. y todo en este fic ke tenga ke ver con Draco y con Harry grita Drarry..xD se lo planteare a Kurinoone..xD ke al cabo casi a nadie le importa ginny/Harry...!xD por ke todo el mundo sufrio con la terminacion del fic... por Merlin... era logico..! son los ultimos y mas emocionantes..! ultimo capitulo... te daras cuenta de lo ke pasaaaaa..! pero espera el epilogo..! recuerda ke hay una continuacion... Muajajajajjaja..! ahora lee.. y deja de enfadar por un rato..!¬¬

**Allie Danger: **Gracias!

**Mooniemouse27: **todos los lectores tienen sus propias esperanzas... ke Harry vuelve con Voldy... ke Voldy pierde a Harry.. ke todos se mueren al final.. pero bueno.. aki verán el resultado de tan grandiosa historia..! Pero no olvides ke aun falta un capi mas..!=D

**Shia Azakami: **los nuevos lectores son bienvenidos aunke ya estemos casi al final..!xD y mucho mas bienvenidas si dejan reviews tan largos..!*-* y si... falta.. bueno ya falta solo uno para la primera historia de esta trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro..! es lo que mas me gusto de la historia.. todos los personajes te provocan algo.. ya sea odio, amor, ternura, etc... Damien es la clave de toda esta historia... lo fue desde un principio y hasta el mero fin.. ya veras en este capitulo la gran importancia de Damien... Lucius no podría haber hecho mucho contra todos sus compañeros Mortífagos.. si bien solo lograría que empeorara el castigo de Harry.. pero bueno.. en este capi veras como resulta el plan... mejor dicho si resulta el plan..xD disfruta y deja otro reviewsote..!=D

**xdly: **aki tienes la continuación.. y casi final..!xD

**Potter Evans: **aki ya sabrás el final..! bueno el final sin epilogo..! pero repito.. pronto tendrás el ultimo capi de la primera historia de la trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro...!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The End of Everything – El Fin de Todo

James miro nerviosamente a su hijo menor mientras Snape le explicaba el plan por ultima vez. No podía creer que le permitiría a su hijo de trece años correr tal riesgo. Pero James no encontraba otra forma de poder salvar a Harry. El plan de Snape era arriesgado y casi todo podría salir mal, pero era el unico plan que les daba la mínima esperanza de que saliera bien.

-Bien, ya quedo claro. No voy a repetirlo nuevamente- dijo Snape cuando los dos chicos lo miraron nerviosos.

-Lo mas importante es la coordinación. Tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado. Si no damos el tiempo suficiente para que el hechizo funcione, estaremos perdidos- dijo Snape a todos los presentes. Se puso de pie para irse haciéndole una seña a Draco, quien se apresuro a seguirlo.

-Amanecerá en unas cuantas horas. Iré a ver al Ministro en cuanto llegue al Ministerio. Uniremos fuerzas. Requerirá de la ayuda de cada Auror en la Orden y el Ministerio para completar esta misión- les dijo Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, Snape y Draco se fueron de la mansión, seguidos de la familia Longbottom. Molly se las arreglo para mandar a su familia a dormir, diciéndoles que necesitarían toda su fuerza y necesitaban al menos unas horas de sueño. Sin embargo, Arthur y ella regresaron al comedor y se sentaron con Lily, intentando reconfortarla. Remus y Sirius se veían igual que como James se sentía, horrible.

James colapso en una silla. Sabia que nadie dormiría esa noche. Amanecería en unas horas y todo musculo de su cuerpo le dolía, sabia que no podría descansar. Su mente estaba dando vueltas a lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría esa mañana. No podía evitar pensar que, para esa hora al día siguiente, bien podría tener a sus dos hijos de vuelta, sanos y salvos, o podría perderlos a ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como se las había arreglo Harry para poder dormir, era un misterio. El atroz dolor de todo el cuerpo lo mantenía despierto. Pensó que tal vez había perdido al conciencia en algún punto de la noche. Se despertó cuando sintió movimiento junto a él. Lucho por abrir sus ojos y vio una figura agachándose hacia él. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para defenderse, sus manos seguían sujetas con las esposas, y también sus pies. Así que se quedo en donde estaba, sin importarle quien estaba con el o lo que le fueran a hacer.

Se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su nuca, levantando su cabeza suavemente. Sintió un frio vidrio tocar sus labios y se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba ofreciendo agua para beber. Trato de beber lo mas que pudo, estaba horriblemente sediento. Era una calurosa noche de verano.

Harry apartó el vaso cuando no pudo tragar mas y trato de despejar su vista para ver quien estaba con él. Sabia que solo había una persona que lo ayudaría de esa forma.

-Malfoy- susurró Harry.

Una varita se encendió enseguida de Harry y pudo ver el rostro preocupado de Lucius Malfoy. Ayudo a Harry a sentarse y recargarse en la pared. El chico sofoco un gemido cuando su espalda adolorida hizo contacto contra la dura piedra. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy le había puesto mágicamente una camisa, ya que sentía la suave tela sobre su piel. Le agradeció mentalmente.

-Bebe mas- dijo Lucius.

Harry obedeció y bebió un poco mas de agua antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para descansarla en la pared.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a esto- dijo Lucius tristemente y Harry abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

-Tampoco yo- respondió Harry. Cambio de posición recargado en la pared para poder ver al Mortífago rubio.

-Pero yo que se. Al parecer no sabia que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando a mi alrededor- dijo Harry amargamente.

Lucius se quedo e donde estaba y por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio al Malfoy mayor lucir apenado. Apartando la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Harry, debes entender. Lo que sucedió cuando eras un niño... nosotros... teníamos que hacerlo. Era el único modo de asegurarnos que no nos abandonaras. Nunca te lastimamos por que te odiáramos...

-Pero tampoco me quisieron. De haberlo hecho, nunca hubiesen podido tratarme de esa manera- lo interrumpió Harry.

Malfoy no respondió, solo miró a Harry, sin poder decirle nada.

-Pero no te culpo- continuo Harry, apartando la mirada.

-Simplemente seguías ordenes, como... como Bella- Malfoy vio la mirada de dolor que llenó a Harry al pronunciar el nombre de Bella.

-Solo culpo a una persona, al responsable de todo esto. El me quitó mi hogar, me separó de mis padres y luego abusó de mi. Me torturó brutalmente. Voldemort es el responsable de eso. Él me crió, pretendió quererme, me cuidó y me reconforto cuando tenía pesadillas por mi pasado! Cuando él supo todo el tiempo cual era la verdadera razón por la que yo sufría. Él fue el que me hizo llamarlo "padre" y después me hirió como ningún padre debería!- gritó Harry, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. Se negó a dejarlas salir. Ya había llorado demasiado mientras crecía. No iba a soltar ni una gota mas.

-Harry...- el chico interrumpió a Malfoy de nuevo.

-No. No intentes justificarte. No servirá- dijo Harry mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente y trataba de bloquear el dolor que martillaba su cuerpo.

-No intentare justificarme. Se que no tiene sentido. Solo quería decirte... ya sabes, lo que te espera. Sabes muy bien que no dejara que salgas de esta, aunque de verdad quiera. Hará que te tomen como ejemplo. Pero... por favor, por favor, no lo provoques. No digas nada para aumentar su furia. Ruégale si tienes que hacerlo, solo para que no te lastime tanto- Malfoy dejo de hablar al no sentirse capaz de pensar en lo que le pasaría a Harry dentro de poco.

Harry soltó una risa seca y miró el preocupado rostro de Lucius.

-No te preocupes Malfoy, no luchare contra él. Aunque tenga la oportunidad de vencerlo, no me creo capaz de lastimarlo. Tal vez nunca me quiso, pero yo si. Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no fallare a mi palabra. No importa lo que hagan nunca me rendiré ante él. Nunca le rogare por nada!- finalizo Harry.

Ahora fue turno de Malfoy para sonreír. Levanto su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Harry.

-Sabia que dirías eso- dijo tristemente.

Sin decir nada mas, Malfoy se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, sin voltear a ver al chico al que había amado como si fuera su propio hijo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Snape entro en la mansión Riddle en cuanto el sol había salido. Se había llevado a Draco de vuelta a su casa y lo había convencido de dormir unas cuantas horas antes de comenzar con el plan. A regañadientes, el adolescente obedeció y se había ido a su habitación. Snape sabia que no iba a dormir nada. Él mismo tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño. Estaban planeando una misión de rescate enorme. Si algo salia mal, su vida, la de Draco, y los dos chicos Potter, llegarían a un abrupto y doloroso final.

Justo cuando entro en la mansión, escucho a alguien llamándolo.

-Snape! En donde has estado?

Snape se giro para mirar a Macnair caminando firmemente hacia el. Snape dejo su rostro completamente inexpresivo. No era muy amigo de Macnair.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Por que?- preguntó bruscamente, siempre lo hacia cuando hablaba con otros Mortífagos.

-Te perdiste toda la diversión! Tuvimos al traidor solo para nosotros anoche!- respondió Macnair alegremente.

Snape era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y reacciones, así que Macnair no se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Snape había pegado un brinco.

-Pero, pensé que el Lord Oscuro había ordenado que lo dejaran ahí toda la noche. Nos había dicho que lo dejáramos ahí como castigo- dijo Snape.

Lo hizo, pero después debió cambiar de parecer. Nos ordeno a mi y a unos cuantos mas que lo lleváramos a las celdas e hiciéramos lo que quisiésemos, mientras siguiera respirando todo estaba bien- le respondió Macnair con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Snape dudaba mucho que esas fueran las palabras de Voldemort, pero no dijo nada.

-Entonces, todos se divirtieron, no?- pregunto Snape en un tono que indicaba que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Macnair sonrió de lado.

-Ya sabes lo mucho que odiábamos a ese chiquillo. Contoneándose por el lugar como si le perteneciera! Todas esas veces que lo imagine gritando de agonía. Bueno, anoche al fin pude escucharlo en vivo. Que felicidad!- dijo alegremente.

A Snape nunca le gustaron las torturas. Las despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser. Aun cuando era un joven Mortífago prefería simplemente matar y seguir con su trabajo. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer para ganarse la confianza de Voldemort. Macnair era otra historia. Él era amigo de Nott y ambos hombres disfrutaban torturando a los prisioneros.

-Bueno, ya que te divertiste anoche creo que es justo que yo también tenga oportunidad de hacerlo- dijo Snape firmemente.

Macnair miró a Snape, completamente sorprendido.

-Tu?! Pero pensé que odiabas todo eso. Eso de tener sangre de otros en tus manos y todo eso- dijo Macnair.

-Si, pero esta es la excepción. Sabes cuanto tormento me causo ese chiquillo en Hogwarts? Ahora puedo cobrármelas todas.

Macnair sonrió y rápidamente dirigió a Snape a las celdas. El corazón de Snape latía furiosamente en su pecho. Si los Mortífagos de verdad habían tenido luz verde con Harry esa noche no podía ni imaginarse el estado en el que se encontraba el chico. Acaso resistiría hasta que lo salvaran? Cuando se acercaban a las celdas, la sangre de Snape se heló al escuchar gritos de dolor acompañados de carcajadas sádicas. Al parecer aun había Mortífagos con Harry.

Snape giro en una esquina y apenas pudo mantener su mascara de indiferencia. Harry estaba colgado de sus sangrantes muñecas en medio de la celda. Su camisa estaba rota y llena de manchas de sangre y sus pantalones empapados de sangre también. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Había tres Mortífagos rodeándolo, sostenían algo en sus manos. El estomago de Snape se revolvió al darse cuenta de que era lo que sostenían. Tenían atizadores al rojo vivo y tomaban turnos para presionarlos contra la piel del chico.

Harry gritaba cada que uno de ellos ponía el atizador contra su piel. Sus gritos cargados de agonía hacían que Snape sintiera nauseas, sabia que la espalda de Harry probablemente seguía llena de llagas sangrantes.

Cuando retiraron el atizador, Harry se convulsionó hacia adelante, respirando entrecortadamente. No tuvo oportunidad de recobrar el aliento cuando otro Mortífago presionó un atizador en su piel. El Mortífago sonrió maliciosamente antes de poner el atizador detrás de las rodillas de Harry. El grito del chico invadió la celda y el corazón de Snape pareció retorcerse ante el sonido.

-Miren quien decidió venir a unirse a la diversión!- anuncio Macnair cuando él y Snape entraron en la celda. Los otros hombres le dedicaron a Snape miradas curiosas.

-Esto sera divertido- dijo Macnair y los tres hombres le dejaron espacio para que se acercara a Harry. Uno de ellos le tendió el atizador ardiendo a Snape. El profesor se movió con cuidado hasta ponerse frente a Harry.

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda llenos de dolor y miró a Snape. No dijo nada, Snape dudaba que tuviera la energía necesaria para hacer algo mas que respirar. Snape levanto el atizador hacia el rostro de Harry y miró como el chico, inconscientemente se alejaba del arma.

-Esto es por Hogwarts!- siseo Snape furioso.

Harry cerro los ojos preparándose para el agónico dolor que vendría. En lugar de sentir el atizador en su rostro, como esperaba, escuchó un encantamiento susurrado y el sonido de gemidos reprimidos.

Harry abrió los ojos y miro, para su sorpresa, que los cuatro Mortífagos caminando tambaleantes fuera de la celda. Tenían la mirada perdida y parecían no tener idea de a donde iban.

Harry miró a Snape, quien seguía de pie frente a él sosteniendo el atizador en una mano y la varita en la otra. Sonrió ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

-Creo que un encantamiento para confundir es mas útil de lo que pensó, señor Potter- susurró Snape.

Harry solo le pudo dedicar una mirada avergonzada pero llena de agradecimiento antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia atrás y se desmayara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mansión Potter ya estaba llena de gente. Era apenas medio día pero la mayoría de la Orden ya estaba ahí, planeando cuidadosamente lo que harían. Había una palpable tensión en el aire mientras el plan de Snape pasaba entre la gente. La mayoría no quería usar a Damien y Draco. Los estaban arriesgando demasiado. Después de varios debates, todos acordaron que no había otra forma.

James trataba de no hablarle a nadie. Nunca había estado tan nervioso y ansioso en su vida. Se forzaba a si mismo a no pensar lo que le estaría pasando a Harry justo en ese momento. Sabia que su mente explotaría si lo hacia. Su hijo sufría, el mismo hijo por el que James había peleado en de todo el mundo. El mismo hijo que había jurado proteger. Le había fallado a Harry de nuevo, y todo lo que le pasaba a Harry a manos de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos era culpa de James. Se sentía responsable. Como pudo haber dejado que eso pasara?

Salio de sus pensamientos deprimidos cuando Lily llego a su lado. Le tomó la mano y lo miró con tristeza.

-No lo hagas- le susurró la pelirroja suavemente.

-Que?- preguntó James confundido.

-No te culpes. Esto no es tu culpa- le dijo ella.

James miro a Lily, preguntándose como había podido leer sus emociones de esa forma.

-Luces igual que cuando Wormtail se lo llevo. Te culpabas entonces también. Cometimos el error de rendirnos esa vez. No lo haremos de nuevo. Recuperaremos a Harry!- le dijo Lily con mas confianza de la que sentía.

James envolvió a su esposa con los brazos. No había esperado que fuera tan fuerte. Él era el que usualmente la reconfortaba, pero en esa ocasión dejo que sus palabras lo inundaran, haciéndose creerlas.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron y James levanto al mirada para ver a dos chicos salir sacudiéndose. Ambos, Lily y James, se levantaron. No los esperaban.

-David! Darrell! Que están haciendo aquí?- les pregunto Lily al reconocer a los hermanos.

Los dos chicos terminaron de sacudirse y caminaron hacia Lily.

-Se que no estamos en la Orden y que ni siquiera somos Aurores, pero el mundo estará condenado si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y no ayudamos a Harry. Le debemos mucho- dijo David con determinación.

Lily no supo que decir. Sabia que Harry era el responsable de haberlos salvado, pero aun así aplaudía la valentía de los dos chicos. No iba a ser fácil derrotar a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y ahora los hermanos tenían que volver al lugar donde los habían torturado hacia diez años. Les sonrió cálidamente antes de girarse para mirar a James. Amelia Bones apareció en la chimenea un momento después.

Damien y los otros tres adolescentes entraron en la habitación. Habían estado en el segundo piso, lejos de todo el caos y los nervios. Era mejor para ellos quedarse fuera por un rato. Entraron en la habitación justo cuando Fred y George llegaban cargando varias cajas. Todos se giraron para ver a los gemelos mientras luchaban por sacar todas las cajas de la chimenea.

-No, no nos ayuden! Estamos bien!- gritó Fred sarcásticamente.

De inmediato, Ron y Damien, junto con David y Darrell, corrieron a ayudar con las cajas.

-Que, en el nombre de... Fred! George! Que es todo eso?- preguntó Molly mirando a sus hijos molesta.

-Que parece? Es nuestra mercancía. Hemos estado trabajando en esto por un tiempo- res podio George sacando la ultima caja de la chimenea.

Molly miró a sus gemelos incrédula.

-Como es posible?!- siseo molesta.

-En un momento así! Como pueden ser tan insensibles?! Este no es momento de mostrar su mercancía!- les dijo enrojeciendo tanto como su cabello.

-Madre, cálmate! Nos entendiste mal. No vamos a mostrarles nada. Trajimos nuestro material especial para poder usarlo contra los Mortífagos- le dijo Fred sentándose en la silla mas cercana.

Molly aun los miraba molesta.

-Pero ustedes no hacen armas. Hacen cosas de broma. Como es que eso nos ayudara?- Fred y George se miraron entre si.

-Bueno, ya sabes como siempre nos acusas de hacer cosas demasiado... peligrosas? Bueno, tenias razón en preocuparte- dijo Fred moviéndose para abrir una de las cajas.

-Estas son las cosas en las que hemos trabajado los últimos meses, no están terminadas, así que probablemente son algo peligrosas. Nunca sacaríamos a la venta algo que no fuera seguro, pero para usarlos contra Mortífagos y otra basura, son perfectos!- finalizó George.

Todos los presentes miraban a los dos chicos. Observaban como los gemelos sacaban productos y comenzaban a mostrarles como funcionaban. Tenían de todo, desde fuegos artificiales hasta dardos ácidos y polvo pica pica que no dejaba de dar comezón sin importar lo que hicieras.

-Todo esto es genial, pero no entiendo como podemos usarlo. Estaremos luchando con nuestras varitas- dijo Tonks mirando una trampa en particular que estaba llena de dientes puntiagudos.

-Los Aurores son buenos en los duelos, pero el resto de nosotros necesitamos un poco de ayuda al pelear, en especial cuando luchamos contra un gran numero de Mortífagos- respondió Fred.

-Chicos, ustedes no vendrán... los gemelos no dejaron que su padre terminara la frase cuando ya estaban discutiendo.

-Oh si, si que iremos! El resto de nuestra familia ira, incluidos los mas pequeños, no pensaran que nos quedaremos atrás- dijo Fred mirando a Ron y Ginny.

-Si, ademas, él salvo a nuestra hermanita, mas de una vez. Vamos a ayudarlo- dijo George. Eso suavizo las miradas de Arthur y Molly.

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo, la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y Dumbledore apareció. Camino por entre la gente. Sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación antes de dirigirse a todos ellos.

-He hablado con el Ministro. Quiere que todos nos dirijamos al Ministerio. Monitorearemos el hechizo de rastreo desde ahí. Todos, por favor vayan hacia allá. Todos los otros Aurores ya están esperando.

Lentamente, la multitud comenzó a salir rumbo al Ministerio. James sintió su corazón acelerarse al darse cuenta que, en unas horas, Damien se dirigiría a la Mansión Riddle.

Detuvo a Damien antes de que se fuera con sus amigos y, sin decir palabra, lo abrazo fuertemente. Damien estaba muy pálido y, por mas que tratara, no podía calmar su corazón. Sus manos temblaban fuertemente y cada vez que pensaba que se enfrentaría a Voldemort, su estomago se revolvía horriblemente.

-Damy, aun hay tiempo. Si no quieres hacer esto...- comenzó James, pero no pudo terminar.

Damien juntó toda su fuerza y le dedico una reconfortante sonrisa a su papá.

-Todo saldrá bien, papá. Ya lo veras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En realidad el plan era simple. Snape llegaría a la Mansión Riddle con Draco y Damien. Entregarían a Damien a Voldemort ya que tenia el Layhoo Jisteen. El hechizo rastreador estaría puesto en la piedra y les permitiría a los Aurores en el Ministerio descubrir la locación de la Mansión Riddle. En cuanto tuvieran la información necesaria, los Aurores podrían rescatar rápidamente a Harry y tal vez hasta capturaran a Voldemort.

Solo había un par de problemas menores que podrían destruir todo el plan. En primer lugar, Draco tenia una enorme responsabilidad, ya que Voldemort no confiaba en él. Siendo amigo de Harry iba a ser un reto poder ocultar sus emociones y proclamar su lealtad a Voldemort, y tendría que hacerlo, estaba casi seguro, frente a Harry. Draco tendría que utilizar toda su habilidad en oclumancia para probarle a Voldemort que era leal a él y no a Harry. Lucius Malfoy también era un problema, ya que padre e hijo estaban molestos y no se hablaban mutuamente. Podría arruinar todo también. Pero Draco era el único que podía entregar a Damien, ya que no tenia la Marca Tenebrosa, así que podría tocarlo. El plan era decirle a Voldemort que Damien confiaba en Draco, pensando que era amigo de Harry y que lo ayudaría, y así Draco se las había arreglado para capturarlo.

El segundo problema era el tiempo. El hechizo de rastreo estaría desorientado por las protecciones que rodeaban la mansión. Les tomara algo de tiempo, por lo menos veinte minutos, en poder localizarla correctamente. Habían acordado darle media hora al encantamiento para asegurarse que fuera la marcación correcta y los Aurores pudieran aparecerse lo mas cerca posible. Eso significaba que Damien tendría que hacer tiempo y no entregar la piedra rápidamente. Sabia que no podrían quitarle la piedra a la fuerza así que tendría la posibilidad de controlar un poco el tiempo. Sin embargo, Damien también sabia que Voldemort intentaría quitársela a la fuerza, y muy probablemente usaría a Harry para eso. Damien no estaba seguro de como manejaría eso. No podría soportar ver como torturaban a su hermano, en especial si era por culpa suya.

El ultimo problema era el mismo Damien. Nunca había enfrentado algo tan grande. Draco y Snape podían manejar a Voldemort, pero Damien nada mas había encarado a unos cuantos Mortífagos. Y aun así, siempre lo había protegido el Layhoo Jisteen o el mismo Harry. Como iba a poder enfrentar al Lord Oscuro era algo que preocupaba a todos. El éxito de la misión dependía de Damien. Si entregaba la piedra demasiado pronto, todo estaría arruinado. Los Aurores necesitaban tiempo para llegar al lugar. Si Damien daba la piedra sin que los Aurores supieran donde estaban, seria demasiado tarde para salvarlos a todos.

Damien seguía repasando los detalles en su cabeza mientras caminaba por la colina que dirigía a la mansión Riddle. Tenia que mantener la esperanza de que todo eso iba a funcionar. Caminaba detrás de Draco, tratando de no tropezar con el suelo irregular. Snape iba detrás de él, apuntándolo con la varita. Las manos de Damien estaban encadenadas con unas esposas. Una delgada cadena unía las esposas en las manos de Damien con la punta de la varita de Draco. Tenían que hacer esto de la manera correcta. Los Mortífagos los estarían vigilando, no podían permitirse cometer errores.

Habían esperado a que anocheciera para dirigirse a la mansión. Ya era bastante tarde cuando habían dejado el Ministerio. El sol había desaparecido y las sombras lo cubrían todo. Mientras mas oscuro mejor para los Aurores, les daría la ventaja.

A Damien lo recorrió un escalofrío a pesar de que la noche era cálida. Su corazón no dejaba de martillarle el pecho y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. No tenia que actuar como si estuviera asustado, ya estaba aterrorizado al pensar que enfrentaría a Voldemort. Snape se movió para quedar frente a Draco cuando los Mortífagos en la entrada lo habían apuntado con la varita en cuanto había aparecido.

Snape hablo en voz baja señalando a Draco. Rápidamente, Draco tiró de la cadena con la que sujetaba a Damien, jalando al chico rudamente hacia la puerta. Los Mortífagos miraron a Damien, sus ojos dirigiéndose rápidamente a la piedra negra en su cuello. Damien trato de no estremecerse por al forma en la que lo miraban. Perecía que lo odiaban y estaban furiosos con él.

Damien se quedo quieto mientras los dos Mortífagos pasaban sus varitas a su alrededor. Como era de esperarse, de las varitas salieron varios rayos de colores al pasar por el pendiente. Los Mortífagos no parecieron muy convencidos, pero siguieron con la revisión de Draco y Snape. Una vez terminada la revisión, los dos hombres se movieron y los dejaron pasar por las puertas. Las palabras que Snape le había dicho, justo antes de entrar en los terrenos de la mansión, retumbaron en la cabeza de Damien.

"_Una vez dentro estarás solo. Draco y yo no podemos interferir cuando estés frente a Voldemort. Debes de darle el pendiente hasta que pase el tiempo. Debes esperar mi señal. El éxito de esta misión depende de ti."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo mientras Dumbledore se sentaban, concentrándose en el hechizo de rastreo. James agradecía que era Dumbledore quien había hecho el hechizo. No confiaba en nadie mas. La habitación estaba llenad e gente, pero estaba extrañamente silencioso. Nadie quería hacer un solo ruido, tenían miedo de romper la concentración de Dumbledore. James sentía que su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse. Su corazón seguía martillando sus costillas. Había enviado a su hijo de trece años con Snape y Draco a la casa de Voldemort. Su mente soltaba gritos de que algo iría mal.

Jace pasó la mirada por los ocupantes de la sala. Todos parecían nerviosos y tensos. Para algunos, como Remus, Sirius, la familia Weasley y los Longbottom, se entendía. Todos estaban preocupados por Harry y querían al chico. Los otros, la mera idea de emboscar a Voldemort en su propia casa era causa de todo su nerviosismo.

James salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando Dumbledore levanto la mirada y lo miró antes de hablar, por primera vez desde que habían llegado al Ministerio.

-El hechizo de rastreo se desorientó. Ya están dentro de la mansión Riddle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Damien no tuvo oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor al entrar en la mansión. Se veía que era tan grande como Hogwarts, pero era un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Damien estaba seguro que, aun si era de día, ese lugar estaría envuelto en sombras. No podía imaginar a Harry creciendo ahí. Parecía estar tan aislado del resto del mundo, tan sombrío.

Se tambaleo hacia adelante cuando Draco tiró nuevamente de la cadena. Damien lo miró con el ceño junto pero siguió caminando. Estaba secretamente impresionado de Draco. El joven Slytherin se las arreglaba para mantener su mascara sin expresión en el rostro. Sus ojos eran fríos y carentes de emoción, aunque Damien sabia que el chico también estaba aterrado.

Snape caminaba como si fuera por los pasillos de Hogwarts, dándoles castigos a los estudiantes. Damien vio las puertas de caoba que dirigían al estudio de Voldemort y sintió su estomago retorcerse. Respiró hondo y se dijo a si mismo que podría hacerlo. Podría hacerlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y Damien entro en la habitación en donde se encontraba el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Voldemort estaba sentado en su silla y no reaccionó al ver a los tres magos entrar en su estudio. Damien sintió una picazón en su pecho al mirar a Voldemort. Había visto fotografías, muchas veces en el diario El Profeta y algunos libros. Pero una cosa era ver a alguien en una fotografía y otra completamente diferente estar de pie frente a él.

Damien recordaba las instrucciones que le había dado Snape de lo que debía de hacer cuando estuvieran en presencia de Voldemort. Le había dicho a Draco que usara cada onza de su habilidad en Oclumancia, todo lo que había aprendido. Y a Damien lo había mirado por un instante antes de indicarle que simplemente no hiciera contacto visual con él. Ese no era el problema, había pensado Damien. No quería mirarlo de todos modos. Damien sintió que lo jalaban bruscamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape y Draco estaban arrodillados frente a Voldemort. Draco había tirado de la cadena, forzando a Damien a arrodillarse también. Damien se quedó quieto, demasiado asustado para moverse.

-Explíquence- demando la fría voz de Voldemort.

Snape comenzó la explicación y Damien trato de prestar atención a lo que pasaba, pero su mente estaba concentrada en buscar a Harry. No podía verlo en ningún lugar. No había dicho Snape que tenían a Harry en el estudio de Voldemort? Eso significaba que debía estar ahí.

Draco se puso de pie cuando se lo ordenó Voldemort y Damien se maravillo de lo calmado que lucia. Pero en realidad, a Draco le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie. Le temblaban las piernas y podía sentir la fría mirada de Voldemort quemándolo. También había alcanzado a ver a su padre, mirándolo sorprendido. Lo había ignorado y se había enfocado en mantener sus escudos mentales en pie.

-Entonces, has decidido volver a mi?- preguntó Voldemort con tono amargo y Damien se dio cuenta de que Voldemort no soportaba a Draco.

-Mi Lord. Nunca lo dejé. Siempre fui su fiel sirviente- dijo Draco haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Voldemort se puso de pie lentamente y dio un paso hacia ellos. Damien sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de un segundo a otro. _"Oh, Dios, solo quédate en donde estas. Por favor, estate lejos!"_, gritó en su mente.

-Esperas que crea eso cuando nunca demostraste nada de lealtad?- siseo Voldemort molesto.

Draco pareció quedarse sin palabras momentáneamente, pero recupero la compostura. Mantuvo sus escudos en su lugar antes de responder.

-Mi Lord, me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Solo me dejé llevar por Har... por él. No pretendía ofenderle. Nunca podría ni siquiera pensar en faltarle al respeto. Mi familia siempre ele ha servido y yo no quiero mas que seguir sus pasos.

Voldemort no reaccionó ante nada de lo que dijo Draco. Continuó estudiando a Draco con sus ojos rubí. Draco no dejo que su mascara de indiferencia fallara un instante mientras tiraba de la cadena haciendo que Damien se pusiera de pie.

-Mi Lord, le he traído algo para probar mi lealtad. Draco tomo a Damien rudamente del brazo y lo lanzo a los pies de Voldemort. Damien no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Mantuvo su vista fija en el suelo.

Voldemort había reconocido a Damien en el segundo que había aparecido en la habitación. Recordaba haberlo visto en los recuerdos de Nott. Recordaba como los hechizos, los que le había lanzado Nott, habían fallado al blanco y desaparecido en el aire. Miró fijamente al chico que temblaba frente a él. No era ni remotamente poderoso como para haber hecho alguna clase de conjuro para hacer desaparecer hechizos en el aire.

-Él tiene algo que le pertenece, Mi Lord. Me temo que no pude quitárselo a la fuerza, es por eso que lo traje ante usted- finalizó Draco.

Damien levantó la mirada cuando Voldemort se le acercó. Draco tiró de l a camisa de Damien para que se enderezara y la piedra negra quedara a la vista. La reacción de Voldemort fue aterradora. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron de furia e instintivamente estiró el brazo para tomar a Damien. Voldemort no salió disparado como le había pasado a Snape. Casi había tomado a Damien por el cuello cuando retiró la mano rápidamente como si le hubiera quemado. Le dedico al chico una mirada asesina provocando que las piernas de Damien temblaran aun mas.

-Harry!- susurró Voldemort. Había deducido lo que Harry había hecho. Había robado el Layhoo Jisteen y lo había utilizado para proteger a ese niño. Había tomado su preciosa pierna y le había dado un uso tan patético como ese. Voldemort se giró hacia los dos Mortífagos frente a la puerta.

-Tráiganlo!- siseó furioso y Damien sintió su corazón dar un brinco.

Los dos hombre se apresuraron a obedecer a su Amo. Regresaron casi al instante y Damien no pudo evitar el grito de horror al ver como arrastraban el ensangrentado cuerpo de Harry. Los Mortífagos lanzaron a Harry al puso y se quedaron de pie junto a él, varitas listas.

Harry solo se quedó ahí. Ni siquiera intentó sentarse o levantar la mirada para ver en donde estaba. Damien sintió sus ojos picarle al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano. Las ropas de Harry estaban manchadas de sangre, sus manos y muñecas sangraban y, a través de la camiseta que Harry llevaba, Damien podía ser los profundos cortes y las quemaduras que llenaban su espalda. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Quería correr hacia él y ayudarlo, pero sabia que no se lo permitirían. Apartó la mirada de su hermano y la dirigió a Voldemort.

Era una visión extraña. Damien esperaba ver a Voldemort sonriendo, incluso soltar una risa maliciosa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Harry. Esperaba que el mago oscuro se regocijara de como había logrado torturarlo. Pero en lugar de eso, Voldemort miraba a Harry con dolor y, por mas extraño que pareciera, arrepentido. Damien no entendía por que. Harry estaba así por ordenes de Voldemort. Había sufrido de esa manera por que Voldemort así había querido. Por que miraba a Harry de esa forma?

Harry gimió y se llevó lentamente una mano a la frente. Damien lo miró presionar su cicatriz y lo escuchó soltar un pequeñísimo sollozo. Damien sabia que Voldemort estaba molesto, por sorprendente que fuera, por la condición en la que se encontraba Harry, y era por eso que la cicatriz le estaba doliendo.

Voldemort pareció salir de sus pensamientos e instruyo a los dos hombres que se pusieran a ambos lados de Harry. Con rudeza, tomaron a Harry por los brazos y lo forzaron a ponerse de rodillas. Harry siseo al sentir el dolor inundar su cuerpo una vez mas. Apenas si pudo abrir los ojos para concentrarse en donde estaba. Sabia que estaba con Voldemort de nuevo. El dolor en su cicatriz se lo había dicho.

Harry pensó que estaba de vuelta con Voldemort por que al fin había decidido matarlo. Lo habían torturado por veinticuatro horas, tal vez Voldemort ya se había aburrido.

La vista borrosa de Harry se aclaró y pudo ver la extraña escena frente a él. Vió a Draco primero. Su amigo lo miraba con expresión fría. Su rostro no mostraba preocupación mientras miraba a Harry. Harry estaba confundido. _"Que demonios hace Draco aquí? Acaso quiere que lo maten?"_

Y fue entonces que Harry notó la cadena. Los ojos de Harry siguieron la cadena hasta que llegó al ver un rostro que creyó nunca mas ver, y mucho menos en la mansión Riddle. La rasposa respiración de Harry se detuvo cuando sus ojos miraron a su hermano.

"_Damien! Oh Dios, por que esta Damien aquí?!"_ la mente de Harry gritaba llena de pánico. No entendió lo que sucedía hasta que volvió a ver la cadena que conectaba a Damien con Draco. El horror llenó la mente de Harry al entender lo que sucedía y miró a su mejor amigo incredulamente.

-Draco- se las arreglo para murmurar.

Draco simplemente sonrió de lado como respuesta. En su interior, Draco estaba a punto de quebrarse. No podía soportar la mirada que le dedicaba Harry en ese momento. Después de todas las traiciones que Harry había sufrido en su vida, esa era seguro la que peor le caía. Pero Draco logró controlar sus emociones. Era un Slytherin. Podía enterrar sus emociones muy dentro de él cuando era necesario.

-Por que?- la voz de Harry era ronca y seca.

-Debería ser obvio. Deberías de saber que yo valoraría mas la protección que la amistad- respondió Draco, sus palabras cargadas de veneno.

-Por que iría en contra de lo que me enseñaron y me uniría al lado perdedor? Quiero tener poder por encima de todos, deberías saber que los Malfoy haríamos lo que sea por poder- continuo.

El dolor en los ojos de Harry se convirtio en rabia y se estiró para intentar tomar al Slytherin. Los Mortifagos tomaron a Harry por los brazos y lo detuvieron, aunque no habia mucho que Harry pudiera hacer en el estado en el que estaba.

Draco simplemente le sonrió a Harry, avivando la furia del chico.

Voldemort se giro para mirar a Harry, sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

-Debí saber que usarías mi Layhoo Jisteen para una cosa como esta!- dijo furioso señalando a Damien.

Los ojos esmeralda, llenos de pánico, iban de Damien a Voldemort.

El Lord Oscuro se movió hasta quedar de pie justo frente a Damien. Movió su varita y las cadenas que lo aprisionaban desaparecieron de inmediato. Damien lo miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente aparto la mirada.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece. No es tuyo. Quiero que me lo devuelvas- instruyó Voldemort.

Conjuró una caja de madera y la sostuvo en su mano. Sabia que no seria capaz de tocar el pendiente, aun después de quitárselo al niño. Sabia que tenia que hacer que Harry quitara todos los hechizos que le había puesto.

Damien sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía de horror. Eso era todo. Tenia que demorar la entrega de la piedra. Vagamente recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habían llegado a la mansión. Sentía como si fueran horas. Pero sabia que no podía ser, Snape aun no le daba la señal.

Damien levanto su mano para tocar la piedra. Aun en un momento como ese, Damien sintió su cuerpo y mente relajarse al sentir la suave textura.

-No acostumbro repetir las cosas!- dijo la fría voz de Voldemort provocando que el corazón de Damien se detuviera un segundo. Voldemort seguía de pie con la caja en sus manos.

Damien movió su mano para quitarse el pendiente, no lo entregaría inmediatamente, simplemente se lo quitaría del cuello.

-Damy, no!

Damien se detuvo cuando Harry le gritó. Harry seguía siendo detenido por los dos Mortífagos y Damien estaba seguro de que Harry no seria capaz de mantenerse en pie él solo, pero no por eso dejaba de forcejear para soltarse.

Harry luchó para soltarse del agarre de los dos Mortífagos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y sabia que sus piernas eran inútiles ahora que estaban rotas. Pero no podía detenerse. Damien no se podía quitar el pendiente. Ya no estaría protegido. La piedra seguiría unida a él, pero no podría protegerlo por que no estaría en contacto con él.

-Damy! Me juraste que no te lo quitarías!- gritó Harry desesperado.

Damien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Harry estaba determinado a protegerlo aun en un momento como ese, se preocupaba mas por la seguridad de su hermano que por la de él mismo.

-Dame la piedra antes de que te fuerce a hacerlo- susurró Voldemort con voz mortal. Ignoraba completamente a Harry.

-No puedes forzarme- Damien sabia que había cruzado la linea en cuanto había dicho las palabras. Se quedo de pie donde estaba, pero se encogió al sentir la penetrante mirada de Voldemort quemarlo.

Sin decir nada mas, Voldemort hizo una seña a sus Mortífagos. Damien miró como los hombres lanzaban rudamente a Harry al suelo antes de lanzarle una maldición Cruciatus.

El gritó de Harry hizo eco en la habitación y Damien sintió que su cuerpo se desgarraba al escucharlo. Él era el responsable de eso. Quería arrancarse el collar y lanzarselo a Voldemort, pero una pequeña parte de él le decía que tenia que esforzarse, que todo terminaría pronto. Esa era la parte mas dura del plan. Tenia que soportarlo.

La maldición cesó y Harry dejó de gritar. Se quedo tendido en el suelo, jadeando y tratando de dejar de temblar. Damien seguía sin moverse para quitarse la piedra. Vio a Voldemort indicar de nuevo a sus Mortífagos que lanzaran otra maldición. Damien gritó también en esa ocasión cuando Harry se convulsionó en el suelo frente a él.

Cuando la maldición cesó esa vez, Damien ya estiraba la mano para quitarse el pendiente. No creía que Harry sobreviviría a mas maldiciones. Se dio cuenta de las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas cuando iba a quitarse el collar.

-D... Damy!- jadeó Harry. Damien levantó al mirada hacia su hermano mayor sin poder evitar los sollozos que se le escapaban.

-P... por favor, no- dijo Harry. Le dolía incluso hablar.

-Lo siento, Harry- le dijo Damien entre sollozos.

Sus manos temblaban. Sabía que Snape aun no le daba la señal, pero tenia que hacer algo para evitar que siguieran lanzandole maldiciones a Harry. Damien caminó hacia Voldemort, podía sentir como Draco y Snape lo miraban fijamente desde atrás, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada dejando que torturaran a Harry.

Se quedo de pie frente al Lord Oscuro. Apretaba la piedra fuertemente en su mano. El miedo que había sentido por Voldemort se había evaporado. Ahora no sentía nada mas que odio puro. Él había criado a Harry. Lo había llamado "hijo" y ahora había ordenado que lo torturaran de esa manera.

Damien miró la caja de madera y después miró a Voldemort.

-Puedes tener esto, no lo necesito. Pero quiero que sepas algo. Cuando Harry llego con nosotros al principio, hablaba de ti como cualquier hijo hablaría de su padre. Permaneció leal a ti, aun después de que supo la verdad. Destruyó tus Horrocruxes, si, pero nunca quiso destruirte! De haberlo querido, ya te habrías enterado por medio del Ministerio desde hace mucho tiempo. Aun después de volver con su familia, Harry seguía siendo tu hijo. Creo que tu nunca aprendiste a ser un padre. De haberlo hecho nunca hubieses fallado.

Damien estaba perdido en su enojo, ni siquiera había pensado que, de haber podido, Voldemort lo hubiese matado incluso antes de que comenzara a hablar. Como Damien seguía sosteniendo el Layhoo Jisteen, Voldemort no podía lastimarlo. Miraba a Damien con furia y el chico supo que había dado en el clavo. Solo entonces, las palabras que Damien estaba esperando llegaron a sus oídos.

-Señor Potter, haga lo que le dicen!

Snape le había dado la señal. Esas eran las palabras que habían acordado. Sabia que esas palabras eran las que le decía a Damien todos los días en Hogwarts. Damien sintió el alivio invadirlo al darse cuenta de que su papá y los Aurores estaban en camino. Sonrió amargamente a Voldemort antes de soltar el pendiente dentro de la caja de madera. Escuchó el jadeo horrorizado de Harry en cuanto la piedra negra golpeó el fondo de la caja.

Voldemort cerró la caja y con cuidado la metió entre sus ropas. Miró a Damien lleno de furia. Lo apunto con la varita al tiempo que Harry comenzaba a gritar desesperado.

-Voldemort, no, por favor! Por favor, déjalo ir!- Harry rogaba mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sabía que no tenia sentido rogarle, Voldemort no sabía lo que era la piedad, pero Harry no sabía que mas podía hacer.

A solo unos pasos de distancia, Lucius Malfoy sintió su corazón retorcerse al escuchar a Harry rogarle a Voldemort. Recordaba lo que Harry le había dicho esa mañana. Que no le rogaría a Voldemort por nada. Había deseado que Harry pudiera aferrarse a esa pequeña parte de su dignidad, pero ya no era posible.

-Por favor, déjalo ir! Déjalo fuera de esto!- gritó Harry desesperadamente mientras seguía forcejeando con los dos Mortífagos.

-Tú debiste haberlo dejado fuera de esto! Esto lo provocaste tu, no yo- siseo Voldemort molesto.

Snape y Draco habían tomado sus varitas en secreto y estaban listos para usarlas de ser necesario. Snape maldecía a medio mundo en su cabeza. En donde demonios estaban esos imbéciles Aurores? Cuanto les tomaría llegar?

Voldemort levantó su varita y apuntó directamente al corazón de Damien, listo para arrancarle la vida.

-Voldemort! No!- gritó Harry al ver que Voldemort se preparaba para atacar.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, un estallido se dejo oír dentro de la habitación. Los Mortífagos corrieron buscando refugio cuando las puertas y ventanas estallaban dejando entrar una multitud de Aurores vestidos con sus uniformes azules. Snape y Draco sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Voldemort. Damien tomó la oportunidad para alejarse de Voldemort y rápidamente retrocedió buscando refugio junto a Snape y Draco. Ellos se plantaron frente al chico, protegiéndolo de cualquier maldición.

Harry miró sorprendido como todos y cada uno de los Aurores del Ministerio entraban en el estudio de Voldemort. Sus ojos se fijaron en Damien, quien estaba siendo protegido por Draco. Los ojos de Harry encontraron los del rubio y el Slytherin lo miró disculpándose. Quería desesperadamente que Harry entendiera por que había actuado como lo hizo. Harry entendió que todo había sido una actuación. Había sido un plan para traer a los Aurores. Parecía que Voldemort también se había dado cuenta. Harry sintió su cicatriz arder furiosamente y apretó los dientes fuertemente intentando contener los gritos de dolor. Los Mortífagos lo sujetaron aun con mas fuerza apuntándolo con sus varitas y lo empujaron hasta ponerlo de rodillas.

Harry miró a su papá, junto con su mamá, Sirius y Remus de pie al frente de la formación, sus varitas apuntaban a Voldemort. James paseo la mirada por la habitación, buscando a Harry. Cuando al fin lo encontró tuvo que reprimir el grito de horror que le provocó.

Harry miró a su papá también, tratando de contener sus emociones. Honestamente había pensado que nunca lo volvería a ver. Harry parpadeó para apartar las lagrimas que habían aparecido gracias al dolor de su cicatriz. Vio a Ron, Hermione y Ginny de pie entre la multitud de Aurores. También pudo ver a Frank, Alice e incluso a Neville.

Harry sintió que se desmayaba del dolor. Su cicatriz estaba ardiendo y ya no podía reprimir los gemidos de dolor que le provocaba.

Sirius y Remus apuntaron con sus varitas a los Mortífagos que sostenían a Harry. Sirius les hizo una seña para que se alejaran de Harry, ambos hombres, al verse en desventaja, soltaron a Harry y retrocedieron. Harry cayó al suelo, siseando de dolor. Sirius y Remus fueron hacia él rápidamente.

Voldemort miraba la masa de Aurores que estaban dentro de su casa, todas su varitas lo apuntaban a él y a sus Mortífagos. Sintió la ira hirviendo dentro de él al mirar a Snape y Draco apuntándolo también. Lo habían engañado!

Un mago alto se abrió paso por entre los Aurores, con su varita lista pero sin apuntar a nadie. Voldemort se estiró a toda su altura cuando su antiguo profesor se detuvo frente a él. Dumbledore miraba a Voldemort con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. Nunca pensó que el pequeño niño por el que había ido al orfanato terminaría convirtiéndose en eso. Una persona obsesionada por el poder y sumergida por completo en la magia negra, el huérfano Tom Riddle se había convertido en el monstruo, Voldemort.

-Se acabó, Tom- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja.

Voldemort miró a Dumbledore lleno de furia. Sus ojos escanearon la habitación y rápidamente se dio cuenta que los superaban en numero. Sun sus Horrocruxes, no podía arriesgarse a que le dieran con una maldición asesina. Sus ojos volvieron a Dumbledore.

-Aun no!- siseó.

La mano de Voldemort se estiró en dirección a donde estaba Harry, que seguía en el suelo. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, o de que Sirius pudiera alcanzarlo, Harry salió disparado en dirección a Voldemort. Harry voló por la habitación hasta quedar entre los brazos estirados de Voldemort. En cuanto el adulto tuvo al chico junto a él, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

James y unos cuantos mas lanzaron hechizos hacia Voldemort, pero el lord Oscuro desapareció antes de que alguno le diera. Los Mortífagos que quedaban tomaron la oportunidad para aparecerse también. Solo unos cuantos Mortífagos habían sido arrestados.

James se quedo con su varita aun apuntando al punto donde Voldemort había estado. Se había ido! Se había llevado a Harry con él! Voldemort sabia que todo había acabado pero no se detendría hasta haber tomado venganza.

Al parecer Voldemort podía controlar sus protecciones mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado. Debió de haber quitado el campo antiaparicion justo cuando el ataque había iniciado. Es por eso que no había tratado de huir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba quitando las protecciones con su mente para poder salir de ahí.

Todos entraron en pánico de inmediato. Los Aurores no podían creer que Voldemort se les hubiese escapado tan fácilmente llevándose a Harry con él. La mayoría de los Mortífagos también lo habían seguido y habían desaparecido antes de que los Aurores pudieran detenerlos. De todos los hechizos que habían sido lanzados, solo unos cuantos habían dado en el blanco.

-Que hacemos ahora?- escuchó James que alguien gritaba.

James levantó la mirada y se fijó en Lucius Malfoy, lo miraba también. El rubio no había intentado escaparse. Seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y no prestaba la mínima atención a los Aurores que lo apuntaban con su varita y que demandaban que se rindiera y tirara la propia. Miró a James con los ojos llenos del mismo miedo que James sentía en ese momento.

-Hogsmeade- susurró Lucius antes de desaparecer.

-Todos! Vayan a Hogsmeade, ahora!- gritó James y se preparó para aparecerse. Voldemort iba a cumplir su promesa. Se había llevado a Harry a la tumba negra.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry dio contra el suelo cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade. Sintió como el golpe lo dejaba sin aliento. Los Mortífagos que también habían llegado habían comenzado a lanzar hechizos para que las personas de Hogsmeade salieran de sus casas y miraran lo que pasaba afuera. Voldemort se agacho rápidamente, tomó a Harry por el collar de su camiseta y comenzó a arrastrarlo por las calles del pueblo.

Harry jadeó cuando el dolor volvió a sentirse por todo su cuerpo. Trató de deshacerse del agarre de Voldemort, pero no podía rogarlo. Harry no podía ver hacia donde lo llevaban y no pudo reprimir los gritos de dolor cuando sintió que el suelo comenzaba a raspar su piel. De pronto sintió como filosos bordes le habían cortes en las piernas y se dio cuenta de que lo arrastraban por unas escaleras.

Harry trató de levantarse, pero sus piernas no obedecían, todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de soportar el dolor que lo invadía. Sintió que lo lanzaban al suelo y le tomo un instante recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo entero le punzaba de dolor. Lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió como si el aire a su alrededor se esfumara.

Estaba al pie de la tumba negra. La lapida era alta y tenia grabado el nombre de Harry, brillaba a la luz de la luna. Harry había visto la fotografía de esa tumba en el diario el Profeta, pero aun así, verla en vivo le daba escalofríos. Miró desesperado a su alrededor. No quería morir así! No quería que lo enterraran vivo! Apretó los dientes tratando de levantarse, pero no podía debido a sus múltiples heridas. Su cicatriz seguía quemandole y el dolor lo hacía sentir a punto de desmayarse.

Los residentes de Hogsmeade se vieron forzados a salir de sus casas y observar la venganza de Voldemort. Harry vio como Voldemort hacía levitar la cubierta de la tumba. Harry sintió el miedo apoderarse de él. Voldemort de verdad iba a enterrarlo vivo! Harry no pensó que en realidad fuera a hacerlo!

Voldemort se giró hacia Harry, apuntándolo con la varita e hizo que levitara. Harry sintió como se separaba del suelo. Podía ver a la aterrorizada gente de Hogsmeade mirando todo con la boca abierta. Harry sintió como lo movían hacia la tumba. Sabía que era inútil resistirse. No sería capaz de romper el hechizo en su condición. Sus ojos esmeralda llenos de pánico miraron a Voldemort. Harry colgaba en el aire a mitad de camino mirando fijamente los rojos ojos de Voldemort.

-Tu te provocaste esto- le dijo Voldemort con voz firme. Harry no pudo responder. El hechizo que lo sostenía era demasiado fuerte como para intentar escapar.

Justo antes de que Voldemort lo lanzara dentro de la tumba, un estallido se dejo escuchar y muchísimas voces furiosas comenzaron a lanzar hechizos. Harry miro a los Aurores desplegarse y comenzar a atacar a los Mortífagos. Voldemort se quedo quieto, sin dejar caer a Harry en la tumba pero sin alejarlo tampoco.

Voldemort miró a James, Lily y otro puñado de Aurores correr frenéticamente hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiesen llegar a las escaleras, chocaron contra una pared invisible y cayeron de espaldas. Los ojos avellana de James se llenaron de terror al darse cuenta de lo que Voldemort había hecho.

Los Aurores comenzaron a lanzar hechizos a la pared invisible, tratando de quitarla y llegar a Harry. No importaba que hechizo usaran, no podían romper la barrera que Voldemort había puesto.

Voldemort seguía manteniendo a Harry colgando en el aire, dejando que todos miraran como Harry luchaba intentando contener el dolor que sentía. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de ignorar la humillación que comenzaba a invadirlo.

Dumbledore apareció de repente junto a Lily y trató de romper la barrera. Tampoco tuvo éxito. Trató de razonar con Voldemort.

-No quieres hacer esto, Tom! No quieres matar a Harry!- gritó Dumbledore para hacerse oír.

Voldemort dirigió su roja mirada hacia Harry.

-Tienes razón- susurró, mas para Harry que para Dumbledore.

-No quiero hacer esto. No sin que te despidas propiamente- finalizó. Lanzó a Harry lejos de la tumba, mandándolo rodando por las escaleras.

Lily soltó un grito de horror al ver a su hijo rodar golpeándose por los escalones de concreto. Harry aterrizó al pie de las escaleras, a unos cuantos pasos de sus padres. James sintió su corazón latir sin control al ver que Harry no se movía.

James trató de pasar la barrera. Furiosamente lanzó hechizo tras hechiza pero nada servia. Voldemort se paró junto a Harry.

-De verdad no quería hacer esto! Quería darle un futuro! Un futuro lleno de poder. Todo mago y bruja se inclinaría ante él, pero ustedes se lo negaron! Ustedes son los responsables de esto- les gritó Voldemort a James y Dumbledore.

-Voy a rectificar el error que cometí hace todos esos años. Debí matarlo la primera vez que puse mis ojos en él!- continuó.

Apunto a Harry con la varita, ignorando los furiosos y desesperados ataques de los Aurores tratando de romper la barrera.

-Voy a quitarle todo lo que le di! De ese modo, cuando lo mate, no estaré matando al chico que yo crié. Estaré matando a Harry Potter!- escupió lleno de furia.

Justo antes de que Voldemort lanzara el encantamiento, se detuvo cuando Harry abrió sus ojos esmeralda y lo miró. Voldemort recordó la noche en la que había alzado su varita y apuntado a un Harry de un año y había desviado la maldición al ultimo segundo cuando el niño lo miró directamente. Voldemort sintió como su mano temblaba al ver la mirada de Harry fija en él. _"No, no cometeré el mismo error!"_ se dijo a si mismo.

Voldemort murmuró la maldición y James gritó sin poder contenerse. Sabia cual era la maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado a Harry. Era la maldición Markiline, la misma que Voldemort había usado contra él. Era la maldición que le había quitado su magia y que casi lo había matado. Eso era a lo que Voldemort se refería con "quitarle lo que le había dado". Le quitaría sus poderes a Harry!

El rayo de luz salio de la varita de Voldemort y fue directo a Harry, quien habia cerrado los ojos para no ver lo que venia en su camino. Todos los Aurores, incluso Dumbledore, atacaban la pared invisible, tratando desesperados de salvar a Harry. El hechizo se dirigía rápidamente al chico, pero, a unos centímetros de Harry, se detuvo.

Todos, incluso Voldemort miraban el rayo de luz, que parpadeó antes de convertirse en humo. James miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien había logrado traspasar la barrera y bloquear la maldición. Pero nadie parecía saber que pasaba. Harry seguía en el suelo, sin moverse, y parecía no estar al tanto de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Voldemort aun apuntaba a Harry con su varita, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que había pasado. La maldición había sido bloqueada, pero como?

Mientras James y Lily miraban, una fina luz pareció envolver a Harry. Comenzó a brillar mas y mas hasta que Harry se perdio en medio de una burbuja de luz cegadora. James jadeo al lograr distinguir a Harry dentro de la luz. Los raspones y quemaduras en la espalda de Harry comenzaron a desaparecer. James podía ver las piernas de Harry enderezarse y ahora parecían estar indudablemente sanas. Harry no se movió mientras sus numerosas heridas eran curadas.

James no sabia que era lo que pasaba. Quien estaba ayudando a Harry? Quien lo estaba sanando y como podía lograrlo? En respuesta a su pregunta, pudo escuchar algo que aclaró todo. Escucho a Lily enseguida de él jadear fuertemente cuando escuchó el mismo ruido. Ambos padres se miraron entendiendo lo que ocurría. Podían escuchar el leve sonido de las campanadas del reloj del pueblo.

El reloj marcaba las doce. Harry ya era mayor de edad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voldemort se quedo completamente sorprendido al ver la burbuja de luz que rodeaba a Harry, tan brillante que ya nadie podía verlo directamente. Finalmente, la luz se desvaneció dejando a Harry justo donde había estado anteriormente, en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, solo que Harry estaba completamente curado. La sangre se había secado en su ropa y seguía visible, pero las heridas de su cuerpo ya no estaban. Harry miró directamente a Voldemort, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso verde antes de volver a la normalidad.

Ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo antes de hablar.

-Decías?- preguntó.

Voldemort dejo escapar un grito furioso antes de lanzarle una maldición, pero Harry ya se había movido de la trayectoria del hechizo. Harry no tenia una varita, y parecía no necesitarla. Harry cerró la mano, como si fuera a dar un puñetazo. La volvió a abrir y en su palma se formó una bola de luz roja. Harry la lanzó hacia Voldemort dándole en el pecho y lanzandolo hacia atrás por los aires.

Harry miró hacia la barrera invisible y levantó una mano. La quitó con un movimiento brusco, rasgándola. Se podía sentir, mas que ver, la ruptura de la energía mágica. De inmediato, Dumbledore y Moody se encargaron de apartar los restos de la barrera con sus varitas.

Voldemort se habia vuelto a poner de pie. Miraba furioso como su plan se hacia pedazos. Apunto a Harry nuevamente para lanzarle otra maldición, pero el chico se apartó demasiado rápido. Los Aurores cargaron contra Voldemort y varios Mortífagos se lanzaron protegiendo a su amo dando lugar a una furiosa batalla. La mayoría de los Aurores trataban de llegar a Voldemort, pero incluso cinco Aurores lanzando maldiciones al mismo tiempo no lograron nada contra él. Voldemort los apartó de un solo hechizo.

Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados. James, Sirius y Remus trataban desesperadamente de llegar a Harry, para poder sacarlo de ahí, pero los Mortífagos no se los permitían.

Harry no planeaba irse a ningún lado. Todas sus horrendas heridas habían sanado. Sentía como el aire a su alrededor estaba lleno de energía mágica. Nunca había sentido que la magia sin varita se le diese tan fácil como en ese momento. Se había distraído con el ataque de los Mortífagos y ahora no sabia en donde estaba Voldemort.

Harry se las arregló para bloquear varias maldiciones y luchaba contra los Mortífagos sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. De pronto, una gran explosión se dejo oír y la oscura noche se vio iluminada por una enorme rueda de fuegos artificiales que se acercaba rápidamente a un gran grupo de Mortífagos, noqueandolos a casi todos.

Harry se giro para ver a los gemelos Weasley encendiendo mas fuegos artificiales mientras Ron, Hermione y Neville noqueaban a un par de Mortífagos que estaban cerca de ellos usando lo que parecían ser pociones. Los gritos que soltaban los Mortífagos cuando el liquido les daba le dieron a entender a Harry que eso no eran pociones, si no ácido.

La mayoría de los Mortífagos huían de Harry sin querer enfrentarlo. Al parecer no habían olvidado de lo que el Príncipe Oscuro era capaz.

Harry vio a Macnair luchando contra un Auror y sintió la ira hervir dentro de él. Había sufrido demasiado por él. En menos de un segundo, Harry estaba de pie junto a Macnair. El Mortífagos pareció perder todo su coraje al ver al chico junto a él.

Sin murmurar absolutamente nada, Harry mandó a Macnair por los aires. El Mortífago cochó contra un cerco de madera y cayó al suelo. Harry corrió hacia él al instante. Lo tomó por el collar de sus ropas y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que el adulto gruñera de dolor. Harry se piso de pie y lo pateó en el rostro antes de volver a patearlo en el estomago.

Macnair estaba completamente indefenso. Su varita yacía a los pies de Harry, ya la había olvidado por completo. Trató de golpear a Harry con el puño, pero el chico lo bloqueo fácilmente dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada. Después, Harry se giro y lo pateo de nuevo mandando al hombre hasta el suelo. Se escucho un horrible sonido cuando Macnair aterrizó sobre el cerco derrumbado y un enorme pedazo de madera le atravesado el estomago. Macnair se convulsionó una vez y cayó al suelo, muerto.

La batalla era intensa, pero no iba a durar mucho. Los Mortífagos estaban en gran desventaja. Voldemort terminó con otro Auror antes de mirar a su alrededor. Estaba perdiendo! La mayoría de sus Mortífagos estaban muertos, y los que no, habían sido arrestados. La furia lo inundo al darse cuenta de que había pedido. Los Aurores seguían luchando fieramente. Sus ojos rojos se toparon con los de Harry, que lo miraba del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Un hechizo voló y le dio a Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro cayo al suelo. Harry miró a Voldemort ponerse de pie al instante, soltando una risa. Harry se dio cuenta de los piquetes que le daba su cicatriz, pero no lo estaba cegando como usualmente pasaba. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que pasaba cuando vio a Voldemort captar a alguien con su mirada y después volver a mirarlo con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se giró para seguir la mirada de Voldemort y sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo. Damien le daba la espalda a Voldemort y luchaba contra un Mortífagos.

Harry sintió el pánico apoderarse de él al ver que Voldemort alzaba su varita y apuntaba a Damien. Harry también alzó su mano, empujaría a Damien fuera de la trayectoria. Podía lanzarle un hechizo para empujarlo, lo había hecho antes durante el ataque al Expreso de Hogwarts.

Damien se las había arreglado para derrotar al Mortífago y se había girado para encontrarse cara a cara con Voldemort. La mente en pánico de Harry trataba de reunir la energía necesaria para lanzar a Damien fuera del camino.

Harry vio todo pasar en cámara lenta. Vio el rayo de luz verde salir de la varita de Voldemort y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Damien, justo cuando el chico estaba girándose. Antes de que el "Accio" sin varita de Harry pudiera dar a Damien, la maldición asesina le dio directo en el pecho. Harry sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver que Damien caía de espaldas por el impacto de la maldición asesina. La fuerza del "Avada Kedabra" de Voldemort había lanzado a Damien unos metros hacia atrás. Harry miró sin creerlo, como el cuerpo de Damien era lanzado hacia atrás y se estrellaba contra el suelo. Por un momento, Harry pensó que su hermano volvería a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inmóvil de Damien, esperando que se levantara. Pero Harry sabia que no era posible levantarse después de una maldición asesina.

Harry no supo lo que pasó después. Fue como si todo el mundo a su alrededor se hubiese desvanecido, solo quedaban él y Voldemort en el campo de batalla. Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lagrimas furiosas y tenia la mirada fija en Voldemort. El Lord Oscuro lo apuntó con su varita pero Harry apenas si lo notaba. No podía escuchar nada, sentir nada, solo la furia que tenía al mirar a Voldemort.

"Mató a Damien!"

Eso era todo lo que había en la mente de Harry. Sintió como si una ola enorme de agua fría lo golpeara al pensar en lo que había perdido. Sus ojos llenos de furia seguían fijos en Voldemort. Todo lo que Harry sentía en ese momento era ira pura e incontenible hacia el mago oscuro.

Voldemort estaba por conjurar otra maldición asesina, esta vez apuntando a Harry, pero de pronto se detuvo. Los ojos verdes de Harry se habían vuelto negros, completamente negros. Harry levantó una mano y soltó un rugido lleno de rabia. Voldemort soltó su varita y se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de dolor. Miró a Harry sin creer lo que pasaba. Entonces, Harry y Voldemort dejaron escapar un grito de agónico dolor. Harry se llevo una mano a la frente y cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor. Escuchaba los gritos de Voldemort también y, con dificultad, levantó la mirada hacia él. Lo que vio fue algo que jamas podría olvidar.

Voldemort estaba de pie en el mismo punto donde había estado antes de que el dolor lo invadiera, pero gritaba de dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. Harry miro horrorizado como Voldemort seguía ardiendo y gritando de agonía. El dolor en la cicatriz de Harry se sintió mucho mas fuerte que nunca. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos sin dejar de gritar. Entonces, de la nada el fuego se extinguió y Voldemort se desintegro en el suelo, solo quedaron sus cenizas.

El dolor en la cicatriz de Harry comenzó a aminorar. Harry abrió los ojos, ahora inyectados de sangre, y miró tembloroso los restos del Lord Oscuro. Apenas si se daba cuenta de que la batalla a su alrededor se había detenido. Todos habían escuchado los gritos de dolor de Voldemort y se habían girado a ver lo que ocurría. Pero a Harry no le importaba. Volvió a ponerse en pie, pero cayó al suelo debido al temblor en sus piernas, no podían sostenerlo. Harry fue como pudo hasta donde yacía su hermano.

Con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Harry tomó a Damien y lo puso en su regazo. Los ojos de Damien estaban cerrados y Harry se dio cuenta que aun sostenía su varita. Lentamente, Harry quitó los mechones de cabello de los ojos de Damien y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. Harry dejó escapar los sollozos mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Damien fuertemente contra su pecho. Lloró como cuando había perdido a Bella, pero esta vez se sentía peor, mucho peor. Lloró aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermanito, culpándose por no haber podido salvarlo.

-Oye, p... por que tanto a... abrazo?- dijo una voz al oído de Harry.

Harry apartó a Damien y casi se ahoga al ver los ojos avellana de Damien mirandolo fijamente.

-D... Damy?- preguntó Harry sin creérselo.

Damien miró a Harry y después cerró los ojos. Trató de respirar profundamente, pero terminó soltando un grito de dolor. Levantó su mano libre y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Creo... creo que todos mis huesos están r... rotos- dijo mientras Harry lo ayudaba a sentarse.

-Pero... no lo entiendo. Te lanzó la maldición asesina! Vi como te dio- dijo Harry, sus emociones estaban acabando con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Damien levantó la mirada hacia su hermano. Lentamente levantó su varita y se apunto él mismo al pecho.

-Finite incantatem- susurró.

Frente a Harry el hechizo que ocultaba la piedra negra se esfumó dejando ver el dije en el cuello del chico. Harry se quedo sin habla. Él había visto como Damien se quitaba el Layhoo Jisteen y se lo había dado a Voldemort. No entendía como había podido pasar eso. Entonces, sintió que su mente se iluminaba al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y miró admirado a su hermano.

Había sido todo un acto! Damien no le había entregado el Layhoo Jisteen. Había escondido el real con un hechizo de invisibilidad y le había dado a Voldemort un pendiente falso, uno que era idéntico al Layhoo Jisteen real. Harry miro nuevamente a su hermano, sin creer como había logrado engañar a Voldemort.

-Juré que no me lo quitaría- dijo Damien sonriendo ante la expresión de Harry.

Harry miró la piedra negra. Parecía impecable, pero Harry sabia que había absorbido la maldición asesina. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de la niebla verde que ahora estaba dentro de la piedra negra. Harry no sabia que la piedra podría protegerte de la maldición asesina. Probablemente nadie sabia que la piedra tenia ese poder ya que nadie la había utilizado jamas.

Justo entonces, Harry vio a su papá y mamá correr hacia ellos. Rápidamente se acercaron y abrazaron fuertemente a Damien y a Harry. Harry sintió las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas cuando sus padres lo abrazaron, sabia lo cerca que había estado de nunca volver a verlos. Dumbledore y el resto de los Aurores rodearlos también. James y Sirius ayudaron a Damien a levantarse y comenzaron a guiarlo fuera del lugar.

-Oh, Dios!- exclamó Damien mirando lo que había quedado de Voldemort.

Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de la severidad de lo que había hecho. Jadeó al ver los restos a solo unos pasos de él. Se alegró de que Remus y Frank lo sostuvieran fuertemente, por que habría colapsado hasta el suelo de no ser así.

Había matado a Voldemort! En verdad lo había destruido. Harry sintió que su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Se tambaleó un par de pasos antes de que sus piernas se rindieran. Mientras su mundo se volvía negro, todo lo que Harry podía recordar eran los ojos rubí de Voldemort, mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad justo antes de que las llamas lo invadieran. Las palabras que se había negado a creer le llegaron rápidamente a la mente.

"_Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida"._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ooooooooohhhh si... oh si oh si... esperen el ke sigue ke es el final... el epilogo..! espero sus reviews..! Este es el capi mas emocionante así ke merece review de todos..! vamos vamos..!=D


	65. The Epilogue

Tadaaaa..! me iba a esperar a año nuevo para subirlo.. pero no puedo hacerlos esperar mas.. así ke aki tienen...! el epilogo de nuestra querida historia... se que extrañaran al príncipe...! pero no desesperen que prometo hacer la segunda parte también..=D Les agradezco muchísimo leer mi traducción..! toda la paciencia y las palabras de animo fueron geniales..! muchas, muchas, muchas gracias..!=D

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014..!=D

**P: **Aaahhh..! no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace este ultimo capitulo..!xD

**Allie Danger: **siempre es peor cuando entiendes todas y cada una de las cosas que pasan sin estar buscando en diccionarios.. con este no me demore nada..! espero ke te guste y muchísimas gracias por leer mi traducción..!=D

**Anya Drakovich: **que bueno que la historia te emociono tanto..! a mi también la verdad..xD espero ke siga la emoción con las otras dos historias..! no puedo creer que leyeras tan temprano en la madrugada..! por Merlín..xD pero te comprendo.. el no saber carcome por dentro horriblemente..! crees que a Harry solo le molestara por el momento la muerte de Voldy..¡? Piénsalo dos veces.. podrá ser malo maloso pero aun así fue su padre.. bueno.. aki tienes el epilogo que espero que te guste..!=D que tengas un feliz fin de año..!=D

**Princesa Vampirica: **Es que fue final épico..! épico en verdad..! me alegro mucho que te gustara la historia y que te emocionaras con ella..! siendo una de las lectoras mas fieles que siempre dejaba review te lo agradezco muchisisisisisisisimo..!=D Que tengas un gran año nuevo..!

**Mooniemouse27: **Voldy siempre estuvo arrepentido por dañar a Harry... quiero decir.. después de que pasaran los años y que se encariñara con el..xD todo el mundo me semi mató cuando puse que Damien se moría..xD quien iba a decir que ese chihuahueño enfadoso se ganaría el corazón de todas las lectoras..xD Nott ya esta muerto.. Voldy lo mato hace varios capis ya.. no recuerdo en cual.. aquí tienes el Epilogo que espero tmb te guste..!=D

**NTde Lupin: **Erm... no se su así era tu review.. o se cortó en el ultimo segundo.. pero gracias por comentar..=D espero este ultimo capi también te guste mucho..!

**NightmareRebel: **todo el mundo pensó que Damien estaba muerto.. Aquí se explica un poco lo que paso con Harry no te preocupes.. no extrañes mucho... al final hay una sorpresa que se que te gustara..=D gracias por leerme y ser una fiel lectora que siempre deja Reviews..=D

**ToryCrzy: **aquí tienes el epilogo..! disfrútalo que esta cortito..! pero espero tenerte de vuelta cuando comience la parte 2 de esta maravillosa historia..!

**1524: **hola lectora anónima..!=D que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos aunque sea la fase final..xD el punto de la historia era que sintieras todo eso..! y si lo logro entonces es una historia grandiosa..!=D y no te preocupes por la muerte de Voldy... no eres la única que se siente mal por eso.. todas sabemos que Harry no lo quería lastimar.. a pesar de todo lo que le hizo.. pero bueno.. lo pasado pasado.. no te preocupes.. siempre mantengo al tanto a la autora y le hago llegar algunas peticiones..xD por cierto la historia de Bella aun no termina.. sigue viva... sin alma.. pero viva... espera algo mas en la parte 2 de la historia..!=D

**Aikawa san: **Merlín bendito dos completos..!O.o eso me gano por dejar que me gusten los reviews largos...¬¬ bueno.. comencemos ke tardare mas respondiendo esta cosa que en terminar de traducir... ves que tardaste años..!¡? Y luego dices ke te presiono..! deja de leer los reviews de los demás abusiva..! solo por que a todos les da flojera leerse el tuyo..¬¬ ya recuerdo..! cumples el 4 de julio..xD espero ya no se me olvide.. sigues con la novela... ahora soy adicta a las películas gay..xD eske ese musical es tan... tan..xD ahahhahaha muero de risa..xD el re-write es igualito hasta como el capi 5 o 6... ahí cambia por completo... mandan a Harry a Azkaban y bla bla bla.. como digo.. es mucho mas oscuro... pero aun no esta terminado.. no veas los videos en youtube Baka..!¬¬ no kiero ke te spoilees..! ya kiero subir lo del viernes tranquilo.. pero se me perdió el summary que había escrito.. T-T ayúdame..! estoy tan segura ke lo "Drarry" ke esta en este capi no lo dejaras pasar..xD y deja de insistir con Ginny y Damien... la pelirroja nunca me cayo bien y Lorenzo me encanta demasiado..¬¬ sigues emocionada con la trilogía..xD pero ni siquiera sabes de ke tratan las otras dos..! si es la ultima batalla obvio los Aurores deben de servir para algo..! y yo pensé justamente lo mismo.. como dejan a Harry tanto tiempo solo..xD pero supongo ke tiene sentido.. le daba un poco mas de credibilidad a la historia de Draco y Snape.. Lucius podrá querer a Harry como a su hijo.. pero es un cobarde...¬¬ y ke sea Sly no tiene nada que ver por que ya vez que Draco si hace bien las cosas.. rogar por Damien.. ohh me encanto.. pero me hubiese gustado que rogara mas por su hermanito... como me gusta ver sufrir al príncipe..! Snape es tan buen actor ke te convenció a ti de ke torturaría a Harry..xD¡? Te digo ke le daban tiempo para la credibilidad del plan..! oreo de vainilla con relleno de chocolate..¡? El germen trajo de esas una vez... fue raro..O.o y sigues con que los Potter ignoran a Damien.. solo lo tienen para que Harry no se les vaya..xD hahahaha y tu sigues traumada con el tiempo.. tranquila que saben lo que hacen.. o algo así... problemas mayores y tu te preocupas por Draco... podrías preocuparte por Harry, o Damien o Voldy que son los de la pelea principal... pero no... te preocupas por el uke...¬¬ Malec..! Malec Malec Malec.. no soy la única con vicio..=D deben prepararse..! por eso es un plan bien hecho por Snape.. no un plan arrastrado de Sirius..¬¬ tu descripción de la responsabilidad de Damien no pudo ser mas acertada..xD el ego de un Herondale..xD de echo Damien si gritó al ver a Harry.. pero no se va a poner a gritar como niña desesperada..¬¬ por mas uke ke sea debe guardar la compostura... no podían caminar leeeeentooo... recuerda que se supone ke capturaron a Damien y lo llevan ante él.. no le están dando un tour por la mansión..¬¬ cuanto podrían tardarse..xD si sabes como tardaron para decidirse comenzar con el plan por que haces esas preguntas..xD siempre tardan años..! y si yo también creo que si le hubiera gritado Padre, Voldemort se habría detenido... X-Men..¬¬ cambias al Príncipe por X-Men..!¡? aunke admito que Magneto es una cosa exquisita... cambias a nuestro Príncipe..!¬¬ tu hasta el ultimo momento con la esperanza de que le borraría la memoria..xD pero si.. la tumba.. muy importante la tumba... tus teorías podrían dar pie a un fic nuevo..xD hahahahaha pero no..¬¬ ya sabes ke pasa.. y no puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta de los actores de x-men hasta ahorita..¬¬ deja de ver x-men..! oh para que te regaño..¬¬ se interrumpe la emoción..¬¬ lo de la mayoría de edad de Harry se medio explica aquí.. Harry no quería matar a Voldemort.. nunca quiso por mas que lo odiara.. aun así era su padre.. ya sabes.. eso del brillo verde si era nuevo.. pero lo de los ojos negros es muy valioso..! no los olvides.. siempre ke no se hacen las cosas inmediatamente, terminan saliendo mal..¬¬ Voldemort debería saberlo..¬¬ Harry no es de torturar.. el si sabe ke las cosas rápido antes de que se echen a perder.. O.o por Raziel haz roto record de cualquier review existente... no me sorprendería que llegaras al limite también en el segundo..¬¬ pero esta bien... esta bien... no me kejo por ke luego te pones Lightwood y me torturas sin dejarme reviews..¬¬ como me voy a dar cuenta de ke envías el review dos veces si lo subes en la madrugada..! recuerda que yo SI trabajo... a veces... pero trabajo... eso del rojo y verde siempre me pareció bastante interesante.. me gustaba de echo.. bueno.. la muerte de Damien... ohhh la muerte de Damien.. TODAS las lectoras se murieron junto con él..xD te lo advertí hace muchísimo tiempo.. ke no lo creyeras no fue mi culpa..xD nunca dije ke se quedara muerto para siempre.. solo dije ke moría..xD Harry estaba en pánico.. mal momento para entrar en pánico pero no pudo salvar a Damien por eso.. los ojos negros..! negros negros son muchísimo muy importantes.. que no se te olviden ok ok.. no me cansare de repetirlo.. "casi" prometiste no volver a insultar a Damien..¡? No llegaste a prometerlo.. osea que puedes seguir..¡?xD el avada lanzo lejos a Damy... oh bueno aki se explica mejor léelo.. al fin una teoría te salio bieeeeeeen..!xD hahahahaha insisto en ke James y Lily solo tienen a Damy para amarrar a Harry a la casa..xD no te preocupes aki esta el epilogo.. y aunke no venga nada... deje una pequeña sorpresita al final... ademas recuerda lo ke te dije de la historia ke sigue..! esta emocionante.. la niebla verde dentro del Layhoo es la maldición... como dije.. absorbe..! me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones (en realidad leeré la segunda parte) antes de traducir A Part of Me... pero lo haré..!=D no es mi culpa ke Damy se semi-muriera..! deja de odiarme...-.- Desarmus..! ohhh Raziel..xD hahahahhaha Desarmus..! lee..¬¬

**Anairda: **todos se pierden en algún momento.. pero me alegra que regresaras..! todas en verdad creyeron que mataría a Damien..¡?xD el era la razón por la que Harry podía vivir mas o menos en paz..! si que es una historia fascinante..! espero te guste este pequeño epilogo y también la sorpresa que deje al final..xD espera la segunda parte pronto..!=D

**Shia Azakami: **de un Slytherin se cree la actuación... pero sorprende que Damien si hiciera lo que le dijeron..xD con toda su terquedad Potter..xD un fic donde no sufre Harry no es fic de Harry Potter..xD aquí explica un poco mejor eso de la mayoría de edad.. no es mucho sentido pero bueno.. ideas de la autora.. y tienes todas la razón.. las heridas de su corazón serán las mas difíciles.. y en la historia que sigue se demuestra... Damien es la clave de TODA esta historia.. sin Damien no hubiesen pasado las cosas como fueron.. una prueba de eso es como reaccionó Harry ante su "muerte".. Damien es lo mas importante para él.. los ojos completamente negros son importantes... MUY importantes... seguirá con la historia que sigue así que no lo olvides... por ahora disfruta el epilogo.. se que te gustara la sorpresa que deje al final..xD

**Mac Snuffles: **ohh.. seguías mis pasos a escondidas..! que acosadora..!xD es mejor manifestarse con un review..=D gracias por leer mi traducción.. es un gran trabajo y me alegra saber que otras personas lo aprecian..=D no te preocupes que si seguiré las otras historias..=D a su tiempo claro..xD espero te guste el epilogo..!=D

**Fenix de Plata: **no te comas las uñas..! es de mala educación..! bueno al menos lo es en Japón... espero te guste este epiloguito y te emociones por empezar a leer la segunda parte..! que tengas un feliz año..=D

**Ramib89: **Damien viveee..! aunque a todas nos dio un infarto cuando se murió..xD gracias por leerme y espero te guste el epilogo..!=D

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Epilogue - Epilogo

La tarde era cálida y tranquila, el sonido de risas llenaba el aire. La habitación estaba llenad de personas, todos vestidos para la ocasión. El Ministro caminaba por todos lados felizmente, deteniéndose para conversar con casi todos los presentes.

James suspiró pesadamente mirando el sonriente rostro del Ministro. Se quedo en la esquina de la habitación, tratado de pasar desapercibido. _"Si alguien mas viene y me felicita, juro por Merlín..."_ pensaba mirando a todos lados. Sirius se le había unido en la esquina de la habitación y le sonreía débilmente.

-No te diviertes?- le pregunto burlonamente.

James le sonrió y dejo caer la cabeza.

-Sabia que seria así, pero, no puedo controlar lo mucho que me molesta todo esto- respondió.

-La mayoría no saben que fue lo que en verdad ocurrió, y no creo que quieras saberlo. Están muy sumergidos en la estúpida celebración como para detenerse un segundo y preguntarse como sucedió!- continuó.

Sirius no dijo nada. Sabía que habría tensión en el aire cuando había escuchado por primera vez de la celebración que el Ministro Fudge estaba planeando, y de la que tenían que formar parte. Le dedico a su amigo una mirada de entendimiento y se giro para mirar a las personas. Sabia que muy en el fondo, James estaba feliz de que Voldemort estuviera muerto, igual que lo hacia el resto del Mundo Mágico. Pero no quería celebrarlo, principalmente por que todo eso le recordaba lo cerca que habían estado de perder a Harry. Era realmente un milagro que Harry hubiese sobrevivido. De no haber recuperado su poder cuando lo hizo, habría muerdo desde el momento en que la maldición Markeline lo había golpeado.

Sirius seguía un poco confundido por como había pasado todo. Sabia que cuando un mago o bruja cumplía los diecisiete, "obtenía su poder completo" en el sentido que podía utilizar sus poderes mágicos a plenitud. Recordaba cuando él había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Había sentido como si algo se estirara dentro de él. La punta de sus dedos cosquilleaban y había sentido la energía mágica invadirlo. Había sido lo mejor del mundo. Pero se apago luego de los primeros dos minutos.

Con Harry había sido diferente. Dumbledore les había explicado que Harry había aprendido a usar todo su poder como instinto desde que era muy pequeño. Había sido parte del entrenamiento de Voldemort. Harry era capaz de manipular su núcleo mágico mucho mejor que la mayoría de los magos. Era por eso que Harry había sobrevivido.

Cuando había cumplido diecisiete y sus poderes mágicos le llegaron a toda potencia, su instinto se apoderó de él y sus poderes se concentraron en lo que debían de hacer para que sobreviviera. Primero que nada, bloquear la maldición de Voldemort. Después lo sanó, Harry estaba cerca de morir. Harry había podido curarse a si mismo, algo que casi ningún mago podía lograr. Dumbledore le sabia dicho que Harry nunca seria capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Era una de esas cosas que hacías inconscientemente. Si intentaba hacerlo estando consciente, probablemente no lo lograría.

Sirius miro a su alrededor, todas las personas estaban riendo. Vio a Lily a lo lejos, platicando con Alice y Molly. Podía ver que se sentía tan incomoda con todo el asunto de la fiesta como James. Remus estaba siendo bombardeado con preguntas sobre la batalla por un grupo de ruidosas personas. Sirius suspiró pesadamente, habían pasado tres semanas desde esa horrible batalla que había terminado la guerra. Sirius se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que se acercaban a ellos a preguntarles cosas en verdad solo querían poder hablar con Harry. No estaba muy feliz con eso. Lo ultimo que Harry necesitaba era que esa gente intentara hacerlo hablar sobre lo que había pasado. Sin importar lo que hubiese pasado, el mundo Mágico seguía teniéndole miedo a Harry. Su mayoría de edad fue vista por los habitantes de Hogsmeade. Había matado a Voldemort frente a todos y lo había hecho sin la necesidad de una varita. Aun cuando todos estaban agradecidos con Harry por lo que había hecho, también reconocían el inmenso poder que tenía el chico. Era algo que la mayoría lo tomaba como una señal que advertía que se mantuvieran la distancia. Estaba bien, así mantendrían la distancia.

Sirius escaneo la habitación de nuevo. A donde se había ido su ahijado? No lo había visto desde que habían llegado a ese maldito lugar!

-Harry sigue aquí?- preguntó Sirius mirando nuevamente a James.

James asintió la cabeza levemente y miró a Sirius con ojos tristes.

-De verdad no quería que viniera. Estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo por forzarlo. No tiene por que pasar por esto- dijo James secamente.

Sirius le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-No fue tu decisión, amigo, Harry lo sabe. Sabe que Fudge haría un gran alboroto si no se presentaba. Después de todo, esta noche se supone que es para celebrar que Harry derrotó a Voldemort- lo consoló.

James aun deseaba que Harry no tuviera que lidiar con eso. Después de todo lo que le había pasado a su hijo, esto era lo ultimo que necesitaba.

Del otro lado de la habitación había dos puertas de vidrio. Conducían a un elegante balcón. Era una noche cálida, pero nadie estaba afuera. Todos estaban dentro bebiendo y regocijándose con la caída del mago mas oscuro de su tiempo. Todos menos uno, Harry estaba recargado sobre el barandal del balcón. Sus ojos esmeralda miraban hacia el horizonte, hacia nada en especifico. El aire cálido movía los mechones de su cabello y Harry se pasó una mano perezosamente para calmarlo. Sus ojos tocaron sus cicatriz y Harry se detuvo para trazar suavemente el rayo en su frente con sus dedos. Su cicatriz ya no le dolía. No le había dolido desde ese día. Harry sabia que era algo loco, pero se sentía extraño que ya no le doliera. Incluso a veces, cuando Voldemort no sentía ninguna emoción en particular, Harry aun sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su cicatriz. Había aprendido a bloquear el dolor. Ahora su cabeza se sentía extrañamente vacía sin ese dolor.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer su mano. No podía creer que se había ido. Voldemort se había ido y era él, Harry, el responsable de eso. Harry no podía recordar que había pasado después de que se desmayó. Había despertado dos días después en una cama en San Mungo. Damien también había sido tratado ahí, al igual que muchos otros Aurores.

Harry sabia que todos le deseaban lo mejor, pero no podía evitar cambiar de tema cuando alguien mencionaba la batalla final. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado, como había pasado. No quería recordar como Voldemort lo había mirado con incredulidad mientras las llamas lo consumían.

Harry cerro los ojos y trató de soltar el aire en sus pulmones lentamente. Sabia que ese recuerdo lo atormentaría por el resto de sus días. Dumbledore había tratado de hablar con él, pero Harry simplemente se había cerrado, como normalmente lo hacia. No quería escuchar nada mas de la maldita Profecía!

Su mente vagaba recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana. Draco se había ido para reunirse con su mamá. Había ido a visitar a Harry antes de irse. Al principio ambos amigos no sabían que decir o que hacer. Se habían quedado en silencio esperando que el otro hiciera algo. Harry nunca había creído posible que Draco fuera en contra de Voldemort por él. Nunca le había dado mucho crédito a Draco. Siempre había pensado que Draco era un oportunista y que nunca arriesgaría el cuello por nadie. Lo había conmovido profundamente que Draco se hubiese arriesgado tanto para salvarlo. Se habían dicho adiós a duras penas. Draco lo había abrazado levemente antes de irse.

-Si esto te harta, y se que lo hará, ya sabes donde encontrarme- susurró Draco en su oído antes de soltarlo y alejarse caminando.

Harry simplemente le sonrió como respuesta. Sabia que Draco haría un ultimo intento de hacer que Harry se fuera con él. Harry había mirado como Draco desaparecía junto con Snape, había visto a su amigo de la infancia, a su amigo verdadero, irse a empezar una nueva vida en otro lado.

Harry no había escuchado noticias de Lucius Malfoy. El Mortífago rubio no había ido a Hogsmeade. Cuando se había aparecido en la mansión Riddle no se había dirigido para allá. Solo habia un pequeño numero de Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar de la batalla. El Ministerio los estaba buscando, pero Harry sabia que la búsqueda se cancelaría tarde o temprano. A nadie le importaba ya. Voldemort se había ido y todo lo demás no parecía importante comparado con eso.

Harry sentía una oleada de culpa cada que alguien mencionaba el nombre de Voldemort. Sabia que Voldemort había intentado matar a Damien. Incluso lo habría matado a él también, pero aun así, Harry no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Nunca se creyó capaz de destruirlo. Sabia que había destruido a Voldemort al igual que había destruido los Horrocruxes.

Voldemort había ordenado que Harry fuera torturado por casi 24 horas. Lo había lastimado cuando era tan solo un niño. Le había quitado todo, pero a pesar de eso, Harry no podía soportar lastimarlo. Pero cuando había creído que Voldemort le había quitado a su hermanito, no quiso nada mas que destruirlo. Había sido un accidente. Harry había querido matar a Voldemort momentáneamente. Fue un momento de rabia pura lo que lo había hecho deshacerse del ultimo pedazo del alma de Voldemort. La oscuridad dentro de él de verdad había ganado. Se había apoderado de él y había matado al hombre que había jurado protegería. Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba las risas provenientes del salón. Todos le agradecían que hubiera destruido del Lord Oscuro, pero en realidad no tenían idea de cuanta oscuridad yacía dentro de él. Harry reprimió esos pensamientos. No le haría ningún bien pensar así de si mismo. Él no era como Voldemort! No era nada como él!

Harry forzo a su mente a concentrarse en sus padres. Estaba agradecido de una cosa. Sus padres y amigos no habían mencionado para nada a Voldemort. No le preguntaban como estaba o como se sentía por lo que había pasado. Lo trataban como siempre lo habían hecho. Su mamá lo hacia comer cada que se le ponía enfrente desde que había salido del hospital, y para ser sinceros, eso era muy normal en ella.

Harry escuchó pasos detrás de él y se preparó para enfrentar a quien quiera que se le estuviera acercando. Se giró ya con el ceño fruncido y listo para ser descortés. Sus facciones se relajaron al ver los cuatro rostros familiares detrás de él, sonriéndole. Harry se había escapado para tomar un poco de aire. Debió de saber que los cuatro lo seguirían tarde o temprano.

-Esta debe ser la fiesta mas mundana a la que he asistido!- comento Ron parándose junto a Harry.

Harry le sonrió sabiendo que Ron se la estaba pasando genial. Solo decía eso por que veía lo aburrido que estaba Harry.

-Pero la comida no esta nada mal- dijo Damien impulsándose para sentarse sobre el barandal.

Harry no dijo nada pero se tomo un momento para observar a su hermano menor. Damien estaba completamente enterado de lo cerca que había estado de morir. Los huesos de su pecho se habían astillado y varias costillas se habían quebrado cuando la maldición asesina había impactado en su pecho. Esa pequeña piedra negra en su cuello había absorbido la maldición pero no había sido capaz de proteger a Damien de la fuerza brutal de la maldición.

Damien aun llevaba el pendiente al rededor del cuello, a pesar de que le habían dicho que ya era completamente inútil. El Layhoo Jisteen se había destruido cuando la maldición asesina le había dado. Aun se podía ver la neblina verde dentro de la piedra.

Damien se había rehusado a quitárselo. Le había dicho a sus padres que no le importaba que la piedra ya no lo protegiera. Había sido su primer regalo de navidad de su hermano y no iba a quitárselo.

-Estas bien?

Harry se interrumpió y miró a Hermione. Podía ver que los cuatro chicos lo veían fijamente con miradas comprensivas. Todos sabían que Harry deseaba estar en donde sea menos ahí, celebrando el deceso del Lord oscuro.

Harry no les mentiría. Nunca lo había hecho, por que hacerlo ahora?

-Solo quiero que la noche termine, No se por que deje que papá me arrastrara aquí en primer lugar- respondió Harry metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Al menos sus padres no lo habían embutido en ropa elegante.

-No eres el único que no quiere estar aquí. Parece que mamá y papá tambien la pasan mal- dijo Damien con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno- respondió Harry.

Su mamá y papá lo habían chantajeado para que asistiera. Sabia como se vería si no hubiera asistido a esa fiesta que había sido en su honor. A Harry no podía importarle menos, pero sabia que su papá tendría muchos problemas si no iba. Había dejado que la culpa momentánea se apoderara de él y había aceptado asistir. Ahora, deseaba no haberse molestado, sin importar las consecuencias.

-De verdad no quieres estar aquí, cierto?- pregunto Damien mirando a su hermano.

Harry no dijo nada. La respuesta era obvia.

Damien bajó del balcón y se puso frente a su hermano. Sacó algo pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Harry. El mayor lo miró confundido mientras Damien sostenía en su palma una versión miniatura de su Nimbus 3000.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar lo que hacia, Damien miro la escoba y paso su mano por encima. Ante los ojos de Harry la escoba comenzó a crecer hasta su tamaño normal. Damien se quedo sosteniendo la escoba en su mano, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-No eres el único Potter que puede hacer magia sin varita- le dijo mientras Harry miraba admirado.

Hermione casi soltaba lagrimas de alegría y orgullo, mirándolo.

Damien le dio la escoba a Harry. El chico la tomo con expresión confundida.

-Si no quieres estar aquí, entonces no deberías estar aquí- explicó Ron.

Parecía que los cuatro lo habían planeado desde antes. Harry miro a su hermano, sorprendido.

-Damy, no creo que sea buena idea...- comenzó Harry, pero Damien lo interrumpió.

-Hoy es tu noche. Debes hacer lo que quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry miró a su hermanito con afecto. Después volvió su vista a la escoba. La idea de salir volando del lugar, de huir de todas esas personas y de disfrutar la noche a su manera, era demasiado tentadora. Volvió a mirar a Damien con un ultimo pensamiento deteniéndolo.

-Que hay de papá? Se molestará contigo- le dijo Harry.

-Ya me metí en muchísimos problemas por tu culpa. Por que no uno mas?- dijo Damien con una sonrisa.

Harry le dedico una sonrisa también y soltó la escoba, dejándola flotar en el aire. Montó la escoba de un salto y comenzó a alejarse del balcón. Miró al gripo de personas y fijó sus ojos esmeralda en la pelirroja con vestido negro. Se acerco un poco mirándola directamente. No había hablado con Ginny desde que había regresado. Ginny, como siempre, le había dado su espacio a Harry. No lo había acosado preguntándole por el beso que le había dado en la mansión Riddle, ni le había preguntado hacia donde se dirigía su relación.

Ginny le sonrió dulcemente a Harry mientras flotaba junto al balcón, mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces, quieres venir conmigo ahora, o prefieres que regrese después para rescatarte?- preguntó Harry con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Ginny pareció sorprendida por la pregunta, pero se recupero rápidamente. Se cruzo e brazos y le dedico una mirada igual de burlona a Harry.

-Bueno, si me voy contigo así nada mas, sin ninguna clase de drama, no seria demasiado normal para nosotros?

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le tendió la mano. Ginny la tomo, su corazón martillandole el pecho. Se sentó detrás de él con sus brazos enredados en la cintura del chico.

-Cuando se trata de nosotros, Ginny, nada es normal- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Damien y Hermione miraban sorprendidos a Harry y Ginny, al fin se abrían el uno con el otro. Ron sonrió al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermana. El hecho de que Harry quisiera pasar tiempo con Ginny y que se refiriera a ellos como "nosotros" era lo mas cercano que Harry llegaría a decir que amaba a Ginny. Harry puso una mano sobre la de Ginny y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Solo asegúrate de regresar a casa antes del amanecer. De otro modo papá mandara un equipo de búsqueda por ti- dijo Damien cuando Harry comenzaba a elevarse.

Harry solo le sonrió y les dedico una ultima mirada agradecida antes de alejarse y perderse en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Los tres adolescentes observaron por un momento antes de volver adentro. Damien se detuvo al ver a su papá de pie junto a la puerta del balcón.

James no se veía enojado. De echo, todo lo contrario. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en la distante forma de Harry, volando mas y mas alto en el cielo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Damien se relajo al ver a su papá mirarlo y sonreirle.

Damien camino hacia él y le sonrió, James le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Nunca tuve un hermano. Padfoot y Moony eran lo mas cercano que tuve a uno. Se que ellos también hubiesen hecho eso por mi- dijo James besando la cabeza de Damien. Damien se relajó y miro a su padre.

-Papá, Harry superara esto. Estará bien, verdad?- le preguntó en voz baja.

James sabia que Damien se refería a la culpa que Harry sentía por matar a Voldemort, y también por la forma en que se rehusaba a hablar de eso. James miro hacia el cielo, enfocando el pequeño punto que era Harry.

-Tomará tiempo, y no será fácil, pero si, Harry estará bien- dijo James con una sonrisa.

Condujo a Damien de nuevo dentro, preparándose para el alboroto que armaría el Ministro al enterarse de que su invitado de honor se había ido. No que le importara. Todo lo que importaba era que Harry estaba feliz. James se prometió a si mismo que, sin importar que pasara, Harry siempre estaría primero.

Cerro las puertas del balcón y sonrió profundamente al escuchar por un segundo las risas de Harry y Ginny, haciendo eco en el aire.

Fin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

oh sii..! terminee..! Por el ángel..! No pueden saber lo emocionada que estooooy..!=D brinco y salto y mis compañeros de trabajo me miran raro... pero no importa... termineeeee..! Merlín bendito, se acaboo..! bueno... como estoy feliz de que se acabo y todo eso.. voy a traducir solo UN PEDACITO de la continuación de esta historia.. espero lo disfruten y se emocionen por lo que continua..!=D

_A Part of Me – Una Parte de Mi_

A new life – Una nueva vida

A donde sea que mirara, solo veía esa niebla plateada, ocultando sus alrededores de la vista. Harry camino por entre la niebla, tratando desesperadamente de saber en donde estaba. Estaba demasiado silencioso. Ni siquiera se escuchaban sus pisadas en el suelo.

-Papá? Estas ahí?- preguntó Harry.

-Damien! Mas te vale no tramar nada!- gritó Harry nuevamente. Era típico de su hermano, jugarle bromas pesadas.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Harry siguió caminando a ciegas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado ahí. En donde estaba, y en donde estaban los demás?

Harry sintió que sus dedos rozaban algo. Era duro pero con superficie lisa y estaba muy frío. Harry se acerco para ver de que se trataba.

Fue como si alguien hubiese encendido la luz. La niebla desapareció de inmediato. Harry suspiro aliviado. Al menos ahora podía ver por donde iba. Miro hacia abajo para ver con que había chocado en la oscuridad.

Sintió los cabellos de su nuca erizarse. Horrorizado, alejo la mano de la superficie del objeto con el que había chocado y retrocedió unos pasos.

_Harry James Potter_

Las palabras plateadas estaban escritas sobre el mármol negro, brillando como joyas recién pulidas. La tumba de mármol negro que Voldemort había hecho para él.

Harry sintió su corazón latir furiosamente en su pecho. Se giró, tratando de alejarse lo mas que pudiera de la tumba, pero se detuvo ante la escena que tenia delante. Harry se quedo paralizado al ver a Voldemort de pie frente a él, con sus ojos rojos mirándolo con furia.

Voldemort no dijo nada. Ni una sola palabra dejo sus labios. Se quedo de pie en el mismo punto, solo miraba a Harry. Sus ojos rubí no dejaron los de Harry mientras comenzaba a arder en llamas. Harry se quedo aterrorizado viendo lo que sucedía. Trató de girarse pero era como si la mirada de Voldemort lo tuviera atado en ese lugar y se rehusaba a dejarlo ir. Harry miró, paralizado de horror, como las llamas consumían a Voldemort.

Voldemort no dejaba escapar ni un solo sonido mientras ardía. Seguía mirando fijamente a Harry. Mientras las llamas le quemaban el rostro, su boca se abrió y dejo salir solo una palabra.

-Harry.

Harry despertó de golpe sentándose en su cama. Respiraba pesadamente y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Juzgando por la oscuridad que envolvía el cuarto, aun era de madrugada.


	66. A Part of Me

**Que tal están..?!=D Me paso por aquí solo para decirles que ya estoy trabajando en:**

**A Part of Me..!****  
><strong>

**La segunda parte de la trilogía de _Kurinoone_ del _Príncipe Oscuro_..!=D **

**Pasence a leerla si gustan..! les dejo el link de la historia..! **

**Espero ver sus Reviews pronto..!=D**


End file.
